Harry Potter et le Pouvoir du Temps
by Meeria
Summary: DÉBUT DANS MES FAVORIS, UA, 6ième année, fatigué de la façon dont le traitent Dumbledore et l'Ordre, et prêt à faire face à son destin, Harry dédie de longues heures à l'entraînement moldu et magique pour prendre part à la lutte contre Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, voilà, j'ai repris la suite de la fict Harry Potter et le Pouvoir du Temps à la demande ce certains d'entre vous. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, l'Univers d'HP est à JK Rowlling, l'auteur de la fict anglaise est à RossWrock et le début de la trad française appartient à Serena24. Pour pouvoir lire le début de la fict, allez voir dans mes favoris ou tapez /s/1784812/1/HarryPotteretlePouvoirduTemps comme adresse internet.

Chapitre 11 – Jours d'été, la Dérive

Le lendemain matin était aussi proche que possible de la normale pour Harry Potter. N'ayant jamais connu le vrai sens de ce mot, c'était un bon début de journée pour lui.

Les elfes de maison semblaient savoir que Rémus avait passé la nuit, et quand les deux sorciers se réveillèrent à l'odeur du bacon grillé et du thé oriental fort qu'appréciait Harry, ils furent accueillis avec suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir les six chambres d'invité, si elles avaient été utilisées. Dobby et Winky étaient toujours un peu nerveux à l'idée de manger avec leur maître comme il insistait, mais les quatre trouvèrent assez à discuter durant le bref repas.

Rémus, pour sa part était réconforté par le fait qu'Harry n'était pas complètement seul. Contrairement à un autre elfe de maison qu'il connaissait, ces elfes semblaient être une compagnie parfaite pour Harry. Kreacher était encore lié au service de la famille Black, donc Tonks, mais il était maintenant encore moins utile qu'il ne l'était avant la mort de Sirius. La vérité était que personne dans l'Ordre ne savait quoi faire de lui. Donc Rémus admirait la relation qu'Harry avait avec ses elfes de maison. Quand il fit l'erreur de mentionner combien ils étaient merveilleusement différents de Kreacher, il en vit à les aimer encore plus.

« Kreacher est un mauvais elfe de maison de révéler les secrets de son maître. » Dobby avait un air féroce sur le visage. « Kreacher paiera pour ce qu'il a fait ! »

Winky hocha la tête et Harry jugea préférable d'orienter la conversation loin de l'épineux sujet. Il fit savoir à Rémus qu'il avait construit une petite cellule dans une des pièces vides, et qu'elle était très solide et que le rat n'avait aucune chance de s'en échapper. Queudver occupait maintenant une cellule de huit pieds sur huit meublée avec rien qu'un sceau d'eau, quelques livres de poche moldus, un fin matelas et une couverture. De l'intérieur les murs étaient solides et insonorisés, mais de l'extérieur ils étaient transparents et le moindre chuchotement était entendu. Il avait été décidé que Queudver aurait la visite d'Harry ou des elfes de maison deux fois par jour pour être nourris et vider son sceau de déchets (grâce à un sort bien sûr), mais ce serait son seul contact extérieur.

Rémus jeta simplement un œil à la pièce pour satisfaire sa curiosité et remarqua que ce serait impossible pour Queudver de s'échapper. Il pensait les aménagements un peu extrêmes, mais ils étaient encore loin de ce dans quoi Sirius avait passé douze ans. Rémus pouvait vivre avec cela, et il garda sa bouche fermée.

Il était huit heure et demi quand il fut finalement prêt à quitter la Cachette et Rémus avait encore des réserves sur comment il allait gérer Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Il semblait qu'Harry avait les mêmes préoccupations car il prit Rémus à part avant qu'il ne parte. Harry voulait s'assurer que son secret, et pas seulement la localisation de l'endroit où il demeurait, serait bien gardé.

« As-tu une idée de ce que tu vas leur dire ? » demanda Harry.

Rémus réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, « Je vais leur dire la vérité, au moins autant que je suis capable. Dumbledore saura si je lui mens, donc je lui dirai simplement que je t'ai promis que je ne dirai rien. Je leur assurerai que tu vas bien et que tu es parfaitement en sécurité, mais j'éviterai les questions précises. »

Harry n'était pas si sûr que ce serait facile. Il savait que Dumbledore, et dans une moindre mesure Rogue avaient l'expérience pour s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Rémus et trouver les réponses qu'ils voulaient. Quand il exprima ses préoccupations à Rémus, Harry fut rassuré.

« C'est vrai, Dumbledore et Rogue sont des maître Légilimens. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai jamais prit la peine d'apprendre cet art car c'est incompatible avec les loups garous. Tu vois, la malédiction a changé mon corps, elle a aussi affecté mon esprit. Que le changement soit léger ou radical, la chimie de mon cerveau est maintenant différente de celle des autres sorciers. Je suppose qu'il est possible de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un loup garou avec beaucoup de recherches mais cela n'a encore jamais été fait. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore ou Rogue soient prêt à passer des heures à essayer. Il faudrait des semaines d'essais et d'erreurs. »

Harry était surpris car il n'avait rien lu à ce propos dans les livres de Légilimencie qu'il avait acheté. Alors que ses propres compétences en Légilimencie étaient jusqu'ici au mieux amateur, il avait déjà lu de nombreux livres sur le sujet. Les quelques tentatives préliminaires qu'il avait fait contre ses autres lui-même et les Dursley avaient été chacune couronnées de plus ou moins de succès. Juste par curiosité, Harry demanda à Rémus s'il pouvait essayer d'entrer dans son esprit.

Rémus réfléchit à l'idée. « Bien sûr, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va se passer. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Assis-toi simplement et je vais essayer d'accéder à tes souvenirs de la nuit dernière. N'essaye pas de me combattre, je veux voir comment ton esprit est différent des autres. Si tu sens que je vais trop loin, alors bloque-moi. OK ? »

Rémus acquiesça et Harry leva sa baguette. « Légilimens. »

Contrairement aux fois où il avait essayé sur les Dursley ou contre un autre lui-même, Harry ne sentit pas de pénétration initiale. C'était généralement très rapide, et la partie difficile venait du repérage de pensées étrangères et la recherche de certains souvenirs. Il avait eut plus de succès à lancer le sort sur un autre lui-même mais Harry craignait que c'était parce qu'il était immédiatement conscient de son propre esprit. Les Dursley s'étaient révélés être beaucoup plus difficiles mais il avait réussi un succès limité après de longs efforts.

Avec Rémus, cependant, l'expérience était bien différente. Au lieu de la pénétration qui avait lieu tout de suite, Harry sentit son sort rebondir sur une barrière invisible. Le bouclier mental laissait une sensation sauvage et sombre, et il présuma que c'était lié à la lycanthropie de Rémus. Harry sonda la barrière pendant un certain temps et arriva à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait pas être brisée. Il devina que la malédiction du loup garou réformait l'esprit tout comme Harry avait passé des heures à le faire, mais c'était fait à un niveau plus primitif et instinctif. Inconsciemment même de sorte que pas même Rémus ne pourrait abattre les murs érigés autour de son esprit. Harry n'avait certainement rien à craindre des autres personnes essayant d'apprendre des secrets de Rémus.

Après l'exercice futile, les deux se séparèrent après s'être promis de rester en contact. Harry invita Rémus à dîner le samedi soir (on était alors le mercredi de la deuxième semaine d'aout.), et les deux acceptèrent de se voir plus tard. Ça aurait été plus tôt, mais Harry voulait rattraper son emploi du temps et Rémus craignait qu'il ait beaucoup de questions à répondre.

Une fois seul Harry alla se doucher et se prépara pour sa journée. Même si la première chose qu'il faisait était normalement de courir sur le tapis roulant, il trouvait presque impossible de commencer la journée sans une douche matinale. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à utiliser la salle de bain de sa malle, Harry devenait gâté avec les trois pommes de douche et le système d'eau à haute pression. La salle de bain qu'il avait mis en place dans sa suite était identique, excepté pour les couleurs. Au cours des dernières semaines (ou moins) Harry avait vraiment commencé à apprécier les belles choses de la vie. Il se demandait s'il pourrait encore utiliser les salles de bains de l'école.

Après une seconde douche qui suivit les quarante minutes dans la salle d'exercice et trente autres minutes de duel contre ses autres lui-même dans la salle de duel de sa malle, Harry se dirigea vers sa nouvelle bibliothèque pour commencer ses plans pour la journée. Depuis qu'elle avait été crée, la bibliothèque abritait la majeure partie de ses livres. Seuls les textes que ses doubles étaient en train de lire étaient restés dans la malle. La vaste pièce était encore un grande partit vide, mais Harry aimait avoir ses livres à disposition pour un accès plus facile. Il se demanda brièvement combien de temps cela prendrait pour remplir chaque étagère de l'immense salle.

Ses actions au cours des derniers jours avaient entraînés qu'Harry ne soit plus à jour de son plan, et il devait trouver un moyen de résoudre le problème. Vraiment, il n'avait perdu que deux jours au plus, mais même cela était plus qu'Harry ne pouvait se permettre, et il ne voulait pas échouer. Il avait espéré pouvoir prendre un peu de repos les quelques derniers jours de l'été, mais maintenant, il se demandait si ne serait pas intelligent de revoir ses plans. Il devait garder un œil sur Queudver maintenant, et de plus Rémus serait aux alentours plus souvent. Les quatre jours de balade qu'il avait prévu (il avait pensé surprendre Hermione par une visite) devraient attendre.

Avec la balade annulée, Harry remarqua qu'effectivement il serait en avance sur son planning avec les jours de repos de la fin de l'été. Certes le planning était repoussé en arrière mais il en serait là où il le voulait en début d'année. Cela dit, Harry décida de prendre sa journée. Ca faisait un long moment qu'Harry n'avait pas prit de temps pour lui. Les cinq jours passés à décorer sa Cachette l'avaient amenés plusieurs fois dans le Londres moldu et lui avait fait un break dans son entraînement physique, mais cette semaine avait été toute aussi épuisante que n'importe quelle autre. Par Ailleurs, Harry avait aussi besoin de se réapprovisionner en ingrédients de potion et autres fournitures ; il était temps pour un autre voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Cette fois, heureusement, le voyage ne requérait pas beaucoup de préparation. Aucune visite supplémentaire pour acheter des déguisements moldus. Aucun déplacement en Magicobus aux petites heures du matin. Et pas à se soucier d'être reconnu dans la rue. Étant maintenant capable d'utiliser la magie, Harry se prépara en moins d'une minute. Il changea rapidement la couleur de ses yeux pour brun, se conjura un chapeau sorcier pour cacher sa cicatrice, et une seconde plus tard Harry se tenait sur le site de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse. « Merlin, » pensa Harry, « C'était trop facile ! »

Alors qu'Harry commençait à descendre la rue, l'idée lui vint de voir si Ambre de la boutique de robes serait disponible pour le déjeuner. Ce devrait être dans le Londres moldu pour éviter d'être repéré mais il ne pensait pas que cela la dérangerait. Pendant un bref instant, Harry pensa ignorer l'idée purement et simplement mais il poussa l'idée de côté. Même si ce serait plus sûr pour tous les deux, il avait promis de venir lui rendre visite si jamais il revenait au Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, il avait apprécié sa compagnie, et avait bénéficié d'un bref aperçu de dessous ses robes en plus. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui demander ?

Ambre travaillait effectivement chez Mme Malkin ce matin-là et fut ravie de revoir Harry. Même avec ses yeux bruns et les autres changements, elle l'avait reconnu et fut assez intelligente pour ne pas prononcer son nom à voix haute. Après qu'elle lui ait fait savoir que sa pause déjeuner ne serait pas avant trois autres heures, Harry sortit de la boutique afin qu'elle puisse se remettre au travail.

Avec trois heures à perdre, Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment tuer le temps. L'arrêt rapide chez l'apothicaire ne prendrait pas plus de quinze minutes. Harry se demanda quoi faire.

Sa première idée était de rendre visite à Mr Ollivander pour lui raconter l'histoire du basilic qu'il lui avait promis ou d'aller voir Walter Whiggman pour lui donner son premier rapport sur le petit vol qu'il avait fait sur son nouveau balai. Mais Harry voulait rester à l'abri des regards, et ces deux options l'obligeaient à entrer dans des boutiques très fréquentées. Avec le début de l'école dans seulement trois semaines, le Chemin de Traverse était bien plus fréquenté que la dernière fois qu'il y était allé.

Donc, pour tuer trois heures, Harry décida de rendre une visite à Griphook et à son coffre familial. Ce serait son troisième voyage mais maintenant qu'il avait du temps à tuer et qu'il ne serait pas distrait émotionnellement, Harry pensait que cette visite pourrait être profitable.

Griphook fut surpris de voir Harry, mais aussi très heureux. Il semblait que depuis sa dernière visite quand Harry avait complimenté son utilité aux directeurs de banque, tout se soit très bien enchaîné pour Griphook. Il fut récompensé par une promotion et n'était plus obligé d'escorter les titulaires de comptes à leurs coffres. Bien qu'il fasse une exception pour Harry.

Un rapide arrêt au coffre original d'Harry l'informa que rien n'avait changé et qu'en fait, son argent commençait à se remplacer lui-même. Les intérêts accumulés de quelque investissement avaient été déposés sur son compte. Griphook informa Harry qu'à Halloween, son fond de scolarité devrait être de retour à sa valeur initiale du début de l'été.

Dans son coffre familial, Harry prit du temps pour examiner certains meubles et portraits. Ils étaient tous très bien, mais ne dégageaient pas le sentiment de bien-être qu'avait sa nouvelle maison. Les meubles étaient beaucoup trop formels et les portraits sorciers trop médiévaux. Harry pensait qu'ils seraient bien sur les murs de pierre d'un château comme Poudlard, mais pas sur les murs en plâtre de sa nouvelle maison. D'ailleurs, même la peinture la plus récente était le tableau d'un parent d'au moins cinq générations avant Harry et Harry n'avait pas envie de couper dans son planning d'entraînement pour apprendre l'histoire d'un parent éloigné. Ce serait intéressant de le faire un jour, mais ce n'était pas une priorité actuelle. Ils y avait plusieurs paysages et natures mortes qu'Harry aimait bien, et celles-là, il les réduisit et les mit dans sa poche.

Les six caisses pleines de documents et d'informations sur des investissements fut plus difficiles à trier, mais Harry trouva un certain nombre de choses qui pourraient lui être utiles. Apparemment, il avait des parts dans des compagnies aussi bien magiques et moldues, et avait même le statut de partenaire dans quelques unes. Harry empocha quelques parchemins qu'il se jura de relire plus attentivement plus tard.

Le stock de bijoux qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant semblait trop irréel pour lui. Il avait l'expérience de l'argent même s'il y en avait en grande quantité. Mais qu'est ce qu'on faisait avec des dizaines et des dizaines de pierres taillées et polies ? Se rappelant sa promesse à Hedwige, Harry en empocha quelques unes, mais en pris seulement parmi les plus petites et les moins chères.

Cinq minutes plus tard, avec moins d'une heure avant qu'Ambre de prenne sa pause déjeuner, Harry quitta son coffre familial. Sur le trajet de retour du chariot, Harry et Griphook échangèrent une conversation polie. Un sorcier et un gobelin n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais ils trouvèrent quelques thèmes communs qu'ils pourraient tous les deux apprécier. Harry posa des questions sur le nouveau travail de Griphook en tant que assistant superviseur des comptes clients. A son tour, Griphook demanda comment les Weasley l'avaient traité après la découverte de l'argent supplémentaire dans leur coffre.

« Ils l'ont finalement découvert ? » s'exclama Harry. Ils n'avaient rien dit dans ses lettres d'anniversaire, et Rémus n'avait rien dit non plus. Il se demanda quand ils étaient venus. Griphook le lui fit savoir.

« Oui, hier en fin d'après midi. Je n'aurai normalement pas dû connaître ce genre de choses, mais j'ai demandé à être informé au cas où il y aurait des problèmes avec eux concernant l'argent. Vous avez mentionnez que cette famille était remarquablement fière, presque au point d'en être têtu. J'ai pris la liberté de voir si les choses se passaient bien pour vous. Comme il s'est avéré, il n'y avait pas nécessité. »

Harry ne comprenaient pas. Pas nécessité ? Il imaginait l'air qu'avaient dû avoir les Weasley en découvrant l'argent, et il était sûr qu'ils allaient essayer de redonner l'argent peu importe ce qu'il avait écrit. Harry demanda à Griphook de clarifier.

« Je veux simplement dire que je n'avais pas eu besoin d'être prévenu car un grand cri de femme a été entendu deux niveau jusqu'à deux niveaux au dessus. Au moment où j'ai officiellement été informé, la famille avait déjà été escortée de l'autre côté du hall pour une connexion privée au réseau de cheminette vers leur maison. La mère s'était évanouie dans le coffre familial et n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Je crois qu'il y avait trois enfants avec elle, des jumeaux et une jeune femme. Ils semblaient également choqués, mais il y avait autre chose sur leurs visages. Si je devais faire une supposition, je dirai qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de rire. » Griphook sourit lui-même. « Je pense qu'ils vont prendre contact avec vous, que ce soit pour vous manifester leurs remerciements ou leur désapprobation. »

Harry éclata de rire. Il pouvait voir Fred, George et Ginny trouver la situation amusante. Les trois partageaient un sens de l'humour pervers et ils avaient dû se réjouir de voir leur mère s'évanouir face à une telle vue. Harry était heureux que ces trois-là aient escortés Mme Weasley et pas Ron. Ron aurait juste été jaloux et il lui faudrait du temps pour passer outre. Alors qu'il sortait des souterrains et disait au revoir à Griphook, Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron n'avait pas été avec eux. Ce n'était pas son genre de rater un voyage au Chemin de Traverse.

Il ne restait plus assez de temps pour allez chez l'apothicaire et Harry ne voulait pas être gêné par l'odeur des ingrédients de potion de toute manière, donc il se dirigea vers la boutique d'Ambre. Elle était prête et attendait, et n'avait pas de problèmes pour partir tôt. Elle fut un peu surprise cependant quand Harry prit sa baguette et changea leurs robes en vêtements moldus. Il portait maintenant un pantalon et une chemise bleue clair, et Harry transforma les robes d'Ambre en une belle robe rouge. Elle admira sa robe et Harry la dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur et ils passèrent de l'autre côté.

Ambre n'avait rien contre une incursion dans le Londres moldu ; en fait elle semblait réellement apprécier l'expérience. Elle admit qu'elle était une sang pure qui avait peu d'expérience avec les moldus. Pas parce qu'elle pensait du mal d'eux, c'est juste que les quelques fois où elle était passé dans leur partie de Londres ça avait été en groupe et assez bref aussi.

Elle apprécia spécialement le déjeuner qu'ils prirent tous les deux. Elle pensait que le fait d'avoir un serveur pour apporter la nourriture et les boissons était un peu étrange. Elle comprit la raison quand Harry lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas d'elfes de maison ou de magie pour le faire. La nourriture était cependant excellente, peu importe comment elle avait été préparée. Le restaurant de proximité qu'avait choisi Harry était bien connu pour sa sélection de fromages doux et ses vinaigres balsamiques, et tous les deux prirent une salade pour profiter des deux spécialités. Ambre prit une salade grecque avec de la féta fraiche tandis qu'Harry prit un brie incrusté d'amandes grillées sur un lit de feuilles de salade. Ils se partagèrent un peu de leurs salades et le rendez-vous se passa plutôt bien. Certainement mieux que celui dans le salon de thé l'année précédente.

Comme les deux revenaient vers la partie sorcière de Londres, ils parlèrent de certaines choses, et Harry dut de nouveau expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas beaucoup dans les environs. Il ne lui dit pas la véritable raison bien sûr mais elle accepta le peu qu'il disait. Il savait aussi que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait et dit qu'il lui écrirait depuis l'école si elle le voulait. Pour sa part, Ambre comprit qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une relation sérieuse, même à longue distance. Elle voulait quand même qu'ils restent amis ; et promit d'écrire à Harry à l'école elle aussi.

Au Chaudron Baveur, Harry métamorphosa leurs habits de nouveau et ils retrouvèrent leurs robes du départ et il escorta Ambre jusqu'à son travail. Alors qu'il disait au revoir et se retournait, il fut attrapé par derrière par son rendez-vous du petit-déjeuner. La boutique était vide à part eux, donc personne ne vit ce qui se passa ensuite.

Avant qu'il n'ait une chance de réfléchir, Ambre pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Au début, Harry fut un peu choqué et s'éloigna légèrement. Mais la forte prise d'Ambre ne lui permit pas de se reculer beaucoup. Comme Harry commençait pleinement à réaliser ce qui se passait, il commença à répondre. Le baiser s'approfondit et Harry plaça ses propres bras sur ses épaules et inclina la tête pour plus de confort. Il lui rendit son baiser et trouva difficile de ne pas laisser ses mains se balader. Aussi disposée qu'elle pouvait paraître, Harry savait que le baiser ne pouvait déboucher sur rien. Il s'agissait de l'impulsion du moment, dont il ne voulait pas tirer avantage. Mais l'enthousiasme d'Ambre, sans oublier l'image mentale qu'il avait vu d'elle grâce à sa lentille magique lui firent apprécier le moment. Avec un dernier grignotage de la lèvre inférieur, Ambre se sépara finalement.

Elle devait avoir sentit la réserve d'Harry, car elle s'adressa à lui, « Merci Harry, c'était un bon moment cet après-midi. Rappelle-toi juste que toutes les relations ne doivent pas être aussi sérieuses que tu le penses. » Avec un petit clin d'œil et un sourire rusé, elle se retourna et marcha vers la porte arrière, laissant derrière elle un adolescent particulièrement confus.

Harry fit une rapide visite à l'apothicaire pour acheter les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Ne voulant pas risquer une rencontre avec Cho, il se rendit à la boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes au lieu de l'autre dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il remplaça une grande partie de son kit de potion niveau ASPIC avec lequel il avait déjà travaillé, et sélectionna aussi quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. Harry avait prévus de s'avancer autant que possible dans ses cours, et de faires quelques potions avancées.

Pour la même raison, Harry prit un autre jeu de chaudrons, Certaines potions requéraient plusieurs jours pour être préparées et de cette manière, il aurait toujours à disposition ces chaudrons prévus pour la classe. En plus d'avoir un ensemble de chaudrons hauts de gamme tiendrait peut-être Rogue loin de lui. Il ne pourrait pas trouver à redire à un étudiant si bien préparé.

Avec ses achats réduits et emballés dans ses différentes poches, Harry transplana à sa Cachette, avec le reste de l'après-midi pour son entraînement. Il n'accomplit cependant pas grand-chose, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier le baiser d'Ambre et sa dernière déclaration. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire ? Tout en faisant sa médication nocturne, Harry compris finalement, et se frappa la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû partir si tôt.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Peu de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il y avait enseigné, mais l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard inspirait toujours autant d'estime à Rémus Lupin. Peu importe le temps entre ses visites, le château avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Il se rappelait les temps heureux de sa jeunesse, quand lui et ses trois meilleurs amis se baladaient autour comme s'il leur appartenait. Même avec les souffrances des blagues qui avaient mal tournés et les conséquences de certaines, ses souvenirs étaient le plus souvent agréables et gaies. Ce voyage, cependant, ne le serait pas.

Rémus avait passé la nuit entière à redouter la longue volée d'escalier qu'il grimpait maintenant jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour faire son rapport sur ce qu'il avait découvert. Depuis que le rendez-vous avec Harry avait été rapidement programmé la veille au soir, il n'y avait pas eu le temps de mettre au point un plan détaillé. Mais Rémus était quasiment certain qu'Albus Dumbledore s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit de retour tard dans la nuit, pas une pleine journée après. Comment pouvait-il expliquer le temps qu'il avait passé avec Harry, tout en donnant ne donnant aucune des informations que Dumbledore voudrait sans aucun doute savoir. Rémus avait réfléchit à cela pendant toute la matinée, et aurait continué sauf que l'escalier en spiral du bureau du directeur arrivait au bout. Avec un profond soupir, Rémus frappa à la porte.

« Entre, Rémus. »

Un petit ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait la lourde porte qui le séparait de ce qui se trouvait au-delà. Rémus espérait seulement que Dumbledore serait aussi compréhensif que ce qu'il pensait de lui, et qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de trahir la confiance d'Harry. Alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau, vide merci Merlin, excepté les deux hommes, il murmura une blague moldue qu'il avait entendu une fois, « Personnes excepté l'Inquisition Espagnole. »

Dumbledore fit un véritable sourire à l'entrée de Rémus et le salua, « Ah, bon après-midi, Rémus ! J'ose dire que je m'attendais à te voir plus tôt, mais, peu importe. J'espère que tu as beaucoup de choses à raconter. Assieds-toi, assieds-toi s'il-te-plait. Veux-tu un peu de thé ? »

Avant que Rémus ait eu même une chance de répondre, Dumbledore conjura un pot de thé avec deux tasses, un pichet de lait, et un petit bol de ce qui ressemblait à des bonbons.

« J'ai récemment prit l'habitude de mettre des gouttes de citron dans mon thé au Lieu de sucre. Je les trouve tout aussi sucrés, et le gout du zeste de citron est délicieux. Je te suggère vraiment d'essayer. »

Rémus sourit à la bizarrerie de l'homme devant lui, mais déclina poliment. Les minutes suivantes seraient vraiment délicates et pourraient même mettre en danger son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix. Rémus espérait que non.

Les deux passèrent quelques moments à bavarder. Rémus s'était déjà vu offrir le poste de conseiller au près de la nouvelle AD et discutait avec le directeur de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'en avait pas encore discuté avec Harry, mais il pensait que les choses pourraient fonctionner assez bien. Et après ce qu'il avait vu qu'Harry état déjà capable, Rémus sentait qu'il allait plutôt regarder les étudiants. Bien sûr, il ne mentionna rien de cela à Dumbledore, mais les deux trouvèrent assez de sujets à discuter.

Une information intéressante, Dumbledore avait admis qu'il n'avait encore trouvé personne pour le poste de professeur de Défense. Il dit qu'il avait plusieurs idées, celle en tête étant de donner le poste à Rogue.

« Vraiment, professeur ? » Rémus blanchit, « J'avais l'impression que Sévérus convoitait le poste depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais que pour quelque raison nous ne l'aviez pas autorisé. Me serais-je trompé ? »

« Non, Rémus, pas exactement. L'opinion populaire parmi les étudiants que Sévérus est après le poste depuis des années n'est pas entièrement vrai, mais je m'écarte. C'est une affaire personnelle qui est plus compliquée que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pourtant, il est le meilleur maitre des potions que j'ai vu depuis de nombreuses années, et ce serait une honte de ne pas profiter de cette capacité. C'est problématique, c'est sûr, mais revenons à nos affaires. Que peux-tu me dire à propos d'Harry ? »

Rémus fut surpris du changement de sujet mais s'attela à faire face à cela. Les deux avaient tourné autour du sujet depuis un certain temps et cela devenait fatigant.

« Tout simplement, directeur, Harry va bien. Il est parfaitement en sécurité et n'a pas l'intention de partir d'où il est avant le début du trimestre. En fait, Harry a pris plus de précautions que je n'aurai cru même possible. Je m'attends même à ce qu'il vous surprenne. » Rémus sourit à ce dernier point.

« Hé bien, c'est bon à savoir, et je ne doute pas que je serai très surpris. En fait, je l'ai déjà été plus d'une fois. Comme la nuit dernière par exemple, quand vous deux avez utiliséS un portoloin illégal pour quitter le point de rendez-vous. Que peux-tu me dire à ce propos ? D'où venait le portoloin ? »

« Et comment savez-vous que nous avons quitté le lieu de rendez-vous par portoloin, monsieur ? J'étais la seule personne présente pour rencontrer Harry comme convenu, n'est-ce pas ? » Rémus connaissait déjà la réponse bien sûr, mais voulait voir la réaction de Dumbledore. S'il tout ce que lui avait dit Harry était vrai, il y avait plus que le vieil sorcier en face de lui qu'il ne le pensait précédemment.

Dumbledore ne battit pas un œil. « Simple. Après une période de temps, comme tu ne revenais pas, j'ai envoyé Alastor après toit pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Il a détecté qu'un portoloin avait été utilisé, et fut un peu surpris, tout comme nous. Puisque je sais que tu n'es pas en mesure de programmer un portoloin, ce doit être Harry qui l'a amené. Maintenant, entre autres choses, nous devons savoir avec qui Harry a été en contact et d'où vient le portoloin. Celui qui l'a fait doit être haut placé au sein du Ministère, et ce n'est nécessairement pas un bonne chose en ce moment. »

Amusant, pensa Rémus, que Dumbledore puisse travailler autour de petits éléments de vérité pour sa déclaration si efficace. Quelque doute au sujet des accusations d'Harry sur les mensonges et les demi-vérités de Dumbledore qu'il avait, ils s'évanouirent.

« Désolé, professeur, mais je sais que vous mentez. Je suis tout à fait conscient que non seulement Maugrey, mais aussi Tonks et Sévérus m'ont suivis au parc la nuit dernière. Ils étaient dissimulés sous des capes d'invisibilité, et ils ne pouvaient être là que pour nous espionner, Harry et moi, ou pour essayer de l'attraper contre sa volonté. Et ce qui est plus important que je le sache, est qu'Harry le sait. En fait, il est celui qui les a repérés et me l'a dit. Quand j'ai dit qu'il a prit d'extrêmes précautions pour sa sécurité, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Il a vu à travers les capes d'invisibilité après avoir pratiqué sur la sienne, et nous a fait partir du parc par un portoloin avant qu'aucun des trois n'ait su ce qui se passait. Je n'ai moi-même pas su ce qui s'étais passé jusqu'à ce que je ne me ramasse à terre la où nous sommes arrivés. »

« Et où étiez-vous exactement ? » Le visage de Dumbledore n'avait encore rien révélé.

Rémus ne tomba pas dans le vieux piège. En posant un question courte apparemment inoffensive, Dumbledore espérait avoir une réponse avant que Rémus n'est eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

« Désolé, monsieur, je ne peux pas vous dire cela. Vous devez comprendre combien votre influence sur Harry a été endommagée. L'ensemble de l'Ordre sait qu'il n'est pas en bons termes avec vous en ce moment. Avec ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, je peux imaginer que c'est encore plus vrai qu'avant. Harry a besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un, et pour quelque raison, il m'a choisi. Je ne prévois pas de trahir cette confiance à moins qu'il ne m'en donne une raison ou qu'il soit en danger. Donc, avant que je ne réponde à vos questions, je pense que je suis en droit d'avoir des réponses aux miennes. Vous n'avez pas seulement menti à Harry la nuit dernière ; vous m'avez aussi menti. Vous étiez d'accord que je puisse le retrouver seul, et vous avez rompu cette promesse, et compromis ma relation avec Harry. »

Un Dumbledore beaucoup plus âgé prit un longue gorgée de thé et considéra sa réponse. Quand il le fit enfin, cela ressemblait presque à une déclaration de défaite.

« Rémus, je ne vous ai pas menti à toi ou à Harry, j'ai juste omis certaines parties de la vérité. J'ai déjà discuté de cela avec Harry et je pense qu'il t'a dit certaines des choses qui l'ont énervé cet été. » Rémus hocha la tête positivement et Dumbledore continua.

« Je ne sais pas au juste ce qu'Harry a décidé de partager avec toi, mais laisse-moi te dire que la prophétie qui parle de lui et Voldemort a de sérieuses implications. C'est un lourd fardeau à porter quelque soit l'âge de la personne concernée. Et plus important, il est impératif que l'information demeure secrète, au moins pour l'instant. Si Voldemort ou ses partisans apprenaient ces informations, des choses horribles pourraient se passer. Et autant je fais confiance à Harry pour faire le bon choix, autant il reste un garçon. Un garçon qui ne pense pas toujours avec sa tête, mais plutôt avec son cœur. Vraiment, c'est une qualité attachante, mais dans sa position, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. »

« Qu'il le sache ou non, il a de la protection que moi et l'Ordre pouvons lui fournir. Et donc, même si cela brise mon cœur, quelques fois, je dois faire ce qui est dans son meilleur intérêt au lieu de ce qu'il souhaite pour lui-même. Il ne peut être autorisé à être livré à lui-même cet été. C'est aussi simple que ça. Donc, je vais envoyer Sévérus et les autres le ramener au Quartier Général, où il sera en sécurité. Je sais qu'il n'aimera pas cela, et qu'il a été excédé de ne pas avoir son mot à dire dans la décision, mais la situation et trop au-delà de sa compréhension pour prendre en compte ses souhaits.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fier au court de mes longues années ; mais toujours pour le bien du plus grand nombre. C'est un de ces moments où j'aimerai pouvoir trouver un autre moyen. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Harry doit être gardé (surveillé), à tous prix. Et tu dois m'aider. Donc, s'il-te-plait, je demande de nouveau, où est Harry ? »

Rémus réfléchit longuement et fortement à la confession de Dumbledore, et à ce qu'il dirait comme réponse. Évidemment, il était censé dire où se trouvait Harry, de sorte qu'une équipe de membres de l'Ordre puisse aller le récupérer comme un chiot perdu. Mais Harry et Rémus savaient déjà tous les deux, grâce à un peu de sérum de vérité, que cela n'arriverait pas. Rémus devait encore convaincre Dumbledore qu'Harry était en sécurité, comme c'était au moins une partie de ses responsabilités en tant que membre de l'Ordre. En fait, Harry était probablement plus en sécurité que le reste des membres de l'Ordre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Sa réponse serait difficile. Tout en la composant dans sa tête, Rémus but le reste de son thé, et se servit une autre tasse.

Finalement, Rémus posa sa tasse, et mit un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. Il espérait que l'air doux sur son visage déguiserait partiellement la division de sa loyauté qu'il éprouvait. Peu importe avec qui il tenait, quelqu'un se sentirait trahi.

« Professeur, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider comme vous le voulez. » Le visage de Dumbledore se défit.

« La confiance d'Harry a été brisée. La confiance qu'il avait en vous, et aussi celle des autres membres de l'Ordre. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il fait encore pleinement confiance à Ron et Hermione. Et bien que je vois les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez pris ces mesures la nuit dernière et dans le passé, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Harry ne rester au loin cet été. »

« Sa sécurité demeure ma plus grande préoccupation, et je vous promet qu'il est aussi en sécurité qu'il peut l'être. Je continuerai à avoir des contacts avec lui pendant le reste de l'été, mais je ne peux pas promettre que je pourrai vous dire tout ce qu'il fait. J'espère que le conflit d'intérêt avec l'Ordre n'interférera pas avec cela, mais si c'est le cas, alors ma décision est déjà prise. Je quitterai l'Ordre si cela signifie protéger Harry. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous réalisiez la gravité de ce que vous avez fait. Si moi aussi je trahis la confiance d'Harry, peu importe s'il est en sécurité physiquement ou non. Émotionnellement, il a déjà été maltraité plus que son tour. Merlin sais qu'il aime être un sorcier, mais je ne serai pas étonné qu'il quitte l'Angleterre et parte vivre parmi les moldus si on continue à ne pas lui laisser le choix à propos de son propre futur. En fait, je parie qu'il y a déjà pensé. »

La tête de Dumbledore se redressa sous l'avertissement de Rémus. Vivre parmi des moldus ? « Rémus, je pense que tu exagère. Harry est un sorcier, et j'ai prit ces précautions seulement pour assurer sa sécurité. »

Rémus cependant secoua la tête, « Je suis désolé, directeur, mais je n'exagère pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis entièrement d'accord mais je vois où il veux en venir. Dans l'opinion d'Harry, il est préférable de vivre même comme un moldu, plutôt que de vivre une non-vie comme celle-là. A l'heure actuelle, vous avez Harry allant à l'école la majeure partie de l'année, puis enfermé dans une maison le reste du temps Il a eut des contacts limités avec les quelques amis qu'il a, et est incapable de se faire de nouveaux amis à cause de sa célébrité. Il me semble que c'est vous qui exagérez quand vous prétendez que c'est une vie normale, avec seulement quelques limitations. Pour moi, cela ressemble à une existence solitaire. Et venant d'un loup garou, cela veux dire beaucoup. »

« Donc, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire sur ma journée avec Harry excepté qu'il va bien. Nous avons parlez de vous et des autres brièvement, et vous trouverez au moins du réconfort dans le fait qu'il ne vous hait pas comme beaucoup de membres le pensent. Il ne vous fait tout simplement plus confiance. Il a dit que vous aviez un long chemin à faire pour regagner cette confiance, mais il est disposé à essayer. Pour ma part, je tenterai de convaincre Harry quand nous nous rencontrerons de laisser les autres savoir où il se trouve et ce qu'il a fait cette été. » Rémus fit un sourire rusé, « Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait du mal à vous laisser savoir qu'Harry a accompli des choses remarquables à ce jour, et il lui reste trois semaines d'été. »

Dumbledore sourit pour la première fois depuis que leur entretien avait commencé. « Oui, j'imagine. Très bien, alors. Vu que je n'ai pas le choix, je ne vous pousserai pas plus loin. Je suis d'accord qu'il vaut mieux qu'un sorcier capable connaisse la localisation d'Harry qui pourra le protéger plutôt qu'aucun. Cependant, j'espère que tu comprends, Rémus, que je n'abandonnerai pas la recherche d'Harry, et que je ne pourrai pas te dire toutes les affectations des membres de l'Ordre. Il est clair que tu es loyal à la fois envers Harry et envers moi, mais Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ce qui se passe ici. Je crains que cela ne mettre une grande pression sur toi. »

« Monsieur, » promit Rémus, « vous avez ma parole que je ne discuterai pas des affaires de l'Ordre avec Harry. Tout comme je ne discuterai pas de ses actions avec vous. Mais s'il me pose une question qui a un rapport avec lui et dont je connais la réponse, alors je lui répondrai. Je ne mentirai pas, c'est le moins qu'il mérite, même si cela signifie dire à Harry certaines choses que vous pourriez ne pas vouloir qu'il sache. Pour ce que cela vaut, je pense qu'il est une personne plus capable et mieux capable de comprendre la situation que vous ne le pensez. Pour avoir passez une simple journée avec lui, je sais déjà qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour à peu prêt n'importe quoi. J'espère que j'aurai la chance de vous le prouver pendant cette année scolaire. »

« Moi aussi, Rémus, moi aussi. »

Les deux sorciers revinrent à une conversation légère, et Rémus fut diverti par des histoires sur la façon dont les trois espions avaient réagit quand lui et Harry d'étaient échappés du lieu de rencontre du parc. Maugrey avait été plus impressionné que tout, Tonks fut surprise et trouva la situation hilarante, et Rogue fut en colère après eux deux. Il pensait que c'était Rémus qui avait apporté le portoloin jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui dise qu'il n'était pas capable de cela.

Rémus entendit aussi parlé de la grande quantité d'argent transféré sur le coffre des Weasley, dont il avait déjà connaissance. Il admit qu'Harry lui avait parlé de la donation mais n'avait rien dit à propos de la découverte d'Harry des mesures de sécurité mise en place pour surveiller ses fonds. Dumbledore ne demanda rien de plus au sujet du voyage d'Harry à Gringotts. Soit il respectait la décision de Rémus de rester silencieux sur ce que lui avait dit Harry soit il croyait ses mesures de sécurité intactes et non découvertes.

Dumbledore suggéra que Rémus évite Rogue autant que possible pendant les prochains jours, en particulier jusqu'à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre où Dumbledore pourrait faire un rapport sur les conclusions de Lupin. Il était convenu que Rémus ne serait pas présent car il aurait sans aucun doute été bombardé de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre par les différents membres. Seulement une fois que l'Ordre se serait suffisamment calmé et que Molly Weasley aurait été mise à l'aise, alors Rémus rejoindrait les réunions régulières.

Une heure et demie après qu'il soit rentré, Rémus quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers le Square Grimmauld. Il était supposé l'éviter, mais il voulait donner aux Weasley une rapide confirmation qu'Harry allait effectivement bien. En outre, il avait quelques affaires personnelles à prendre. Alors qu'il marchait des les couloirs et les escaliers changeants du château de Poudlard, Rémus se demanda où Dumbledore et les autres pouvaient penser qu'Harry vivait ? A quoi pensaient-ils qu'il occupait son temps ? Rémus rit bruyamment, même quand Peeves lui jeta des gouttes d'encre. Peu importe ce qu'ils soupçonnaient, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus éloignés de la réalité.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le reste de l'été passa très rapidement pour Harry ; avec son emploi du temps intensif d'entraînement et tout le reste. Tout comme le mois précédent son anniversaire, il compléta tout ce qu'il avait prévu d'apprendre, plus d'autres choses qu'il n'avait pas prévu. En fait, il avait à peine quitté sa Cachette, et seulement quelques fois rencontré d'autres personnes. L'immeuble d'appartements avait finalement ouvert, et Harry essaya de rester loin des autres locataires autant que possible. Les quelques fois où il appelait l'ascenseur au treizième étage, il lançait simplement un sort d'oubliette pour que les autres pensent qu'il s'arrêtait à un étage différent. Personne ne soupçonna jamais la vérité.

Sa maîtrise de l'Occlumencie était maintenant complète, comme il avait fini la réorganisation de son esprit. Ses sessions de méditation nocturne étaient bien plus courtes puisqu'Harry avait fini d'identifier ses nouveaux souvenirs, et le routine de la journée était devenue familière. Harry devina qu'une fois qu'il retournerait à Poudlard, le temps augmenterait de nouveau, mais c'était à prévoir. Il y avait une grande différence entre la vie d'un adolescent en pleine année scolaire et celle d'un homme auto-exilé qui ne fait rien d'autre que de s'entraîner toute la journée.

Défensivement, Harry se jugeait capable de mener un duel contre trois attaquants ; peut-être plus. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait les battre tous les trois, mais qu'au moins, il pouvait se défendre contre eux. Il était stupéfait de combien loin il était du simple sort de bouclier qu'il avait appris seulement l'année précédente. Harry connaissait maintenant une multitude de boucliers plus complexes, sa rapidité et sa dextérité avec augmenté grâce aux exercices physiques qu'il pratiquait, et Harry avait même des succès limités à l'utilisation de la métamorphose en combat. Il pouvait invoquer des objets pour le protéger mais seulement avec une intense concentration. L'inconvénient était qu'il restait incapable de jeter ses propres sorts offensifs tout en utilisant la métamorphose. Cela prenait tout simplement trop de concentration pour faire les deux.

La plus intéressante technique de défense toutefois était les sorts wand binding qu'il avait découvert, et dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parlé avant. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas enseignés à Poudlard, dans les anciens livres et textes qu'il avait trouvé dans son coffre familial, Harry trouva une série de livres qui listaient un certain nombre de sorts sous la rubrique « Diffusions » qui pouvaient être utilisé pour bloquer les performances d'une baguette. Par exemple, si Harry jetait avec succès un blocage du sortilège de désarmement, alors la baguette de son adversaire ne serait pas capable de jeter un Expelliarmus pendant un court laps de temps. Bien sûr, il était impossible pour Harry d'apprendre chaque sort de blocage de la liste, et tous les sorts ne pouvaient pas être bloqués, mais il apprit ceux qui lui semblait les plus importants. A la fin de l'été, Harry fut capable d'empêcher un ennemi de jeter un sort de désarmement, un stupefix, un bloc-jambes, un sort de découpage et un impedimenta.

Offensivement, Harry s'était concentré à perfectionner ses capacités d'attaque. Il n'avait pas encore appris de nombreux nouveaux sorts, mais il avait plusieurs tours dans sa manche. Au contraire, il se concentrait sur l'amélioration et l'apprentissage de nouveaux moyens d'utiliser de sorts courants et bien-connus plus efficacement en combat. Harry s'entraîna à lancer des sorts dans tous types de positions, sous tous types d'angles et dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il avait même pratiqué le lancé de sort avec sa main gauche au cas ou quelque chose arriverait à sa main droite. Les sorts étaient loin d'être aussi puissants ou efficaces, mais Harry réussi néanmoins à atteindre son but. Dans le pire des cas, il ne serait pas totalement impuissant si son bras droit était blessé.

Plus que de simplement étudier des sorts offensifs, Harry étudiait aussi la stratégie. Certains des textes qu'il avait acheté décrivait les tactiques de base des Aurors, et ils expliquaient les avantages et les désavantages de chacune. Cela avait assez surpris Harry qu'ils publient l'information, alors que les sorciers sombres pouvaient facilement regarder les mêmes livres que lui. Si tel était le cas, alors les sorciers sombres auraient l'avantage car leurs propres schémas d'attaque n'étaient pas vraiment connus. Il passait lui-même la plupart du temps à étudier la stratégie, à se concentrer sur les actions des mangemorts. Et comment il fut capable de le faire vint par un véritable accident.

Tout était dans sa pensine, en fait. Quand Harry avait finalement apporté le bassin de marbre ver après avoir fini ses sessions d'entraînement tôt une journée, il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver les souvenirs d'un mangemort. C'était un pur coup de chance qu'il ait même prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux souvenirs. A l'origine, les intentions d'Harry étaient de jeter la masse de liquide argentée, et de commencer à déposer ses propres pensées dedans. Mais un examen rapide l'empêcha de le faire, donc il fit un plongeon dans les souvenirs de E.R. pour un rapide aperçu. Ce qu'il découvrit le captiva.

L'ensemble de la pensine, chacun des multiples volets des mémoires étaient en rapport avec les attaques de mangemorts. Parfois, ils faisaient un raid contre des familles sorcières impuissantes parfois ils combattaient des Aurors et des sorciers combattants d'élite. La plupart du temps, le groupe était un petit nombre de sorciers sombres, mais quelques fois, ils étaient plus de trente. Le seul homme qui était commun à tous les souvenirs, l'homme qui était à l'évidence E.R., était inconnu d'Harry, au moins au début. Mais après avoir passé cinq séances d'une heure dans la pensine, Harry comprit finalement qui était E.R.

C'était Evan Rosier, un mangemorts tué par les Aurors longtemps auparavant. Peu avant il avait coupé un morceau du nez de Maugrey Fol Œil, ce qui fut comment Harry réussit finalement à réunir toutes les informations qu'il avait vu. Rosier devait avoir conservé tous ses souvenirs en rapport aux attaques des mangemorts dans la pensine, peut être pour garder les informations à l'abri des Occlumens et des sérums de vérité. Mais ensuite, il était mort lors d'une attaque, et la pensine avait été laissée pour compte. Harry se figura qu'un membre de la famille s'était débarrassé de cette chose, soit en la vendant, soit en la jetant, sans même réaliser les preuves évidentes qu'il détenait.

Au début, les souvenirs le rendirent malade, car ils détaillaient les visions qu'Harry avait déjà eu depuis le retour de Voldemort. Mais il ne pouvait pas se détourner. C'était comme de regarder un accident de voiture. Peu importe que c'était horrible ou effrayant ; Harry ne devait pas seulement regarder, mais étudier les attaques des mangemorts enregistrées dans le bol de pierre verte. De la pensine, il apprit les tactiques que les mangemorts utilisaient le plus souvent, et aussi leurs sorts préférés. Sans surprise, l'Endoloris était un de leurs sorts favoris.

Et cela s'avéra être une autre grande partie de l'emploi du temps d'entraînement d'Harry ; tenter de surmonter l'Endoloris. Selon l'ensemble du monde sorcier, il était impossible de bloquer ou de créer un bouclier pour le contrer. Mais dans une rare première édition d'un texte, Harry découvrit que l'Endoloris était relier de loin au sort de chatouillis, Rictusempra. Les deux sorts affectaient les terminaisons nerveuses du corps, seulement, ils stimulaient une sensation complètement différente. L'un causait une extrême douleur, l'autre du plaisir. Le livre spéculait que les sorts pouvaient être mentalement surmontés avec assez de pratique, mais très peu de sorcier étaient prêts à consentir les efforts nécessaires pour atteindre les résultats souhaités. Harry décida qu'il serait l'une de ses rares personnes.

Donc, chaque jour de la deuxième moitié de l'été, pendant une heure dans l'après-midi avant qu'il ne mange son dîner, Harry et ses doubles ne firent rien d'autre que de se lancer le sort les uns les autres et d'essayer de bloquer les fausses sensations. Au début il utilisa seulement le sort de chatouillis, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut capable avec satisfaction d'ignorer assez le sort pour lancer lui-même un sort. Les sensations ne disparaissaient jamais complètement mais Harry était mentalement capable de réduire la sensation à une démangeaison. Une fois qu'il ripostait en désarmant son attaquant, ou en utilisant quelque chose de plus créatif, le sort Rictusempra serait brisé. Cela prit presque trois semaines.

Le premier jour où Harry essaya le même procédé en utilisant l'Endoloris, il retourna à la case départ. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Théoriquement, les mêmes techniques de concentration devraient fonctionner, mais Harry découvrit la grande différence entre le théorie et la réalité. En réalité, l'Endoloris faisait aussi mal qu'il se le rappelait. Dire à son cerveau que la douleur n'était pas réelle, que c'était seulement une illusion ne semblait pas du tout aider. Même en ne maintenant le sort que quelques secondes tout au plus, Harry tombait constamment à terre. Une fois il perdit même conscience, alors qu'il s'état lancé le sort plus de cinq fois en une heure.

Il était chanceux qu'Harry se soit entraîné à préparer la potion contrant les effets du Doloris sinon, il n'aurait jamais survécu. La potion couleur moutarde qu'il avait vu une fois Burkes boire dans l'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas aussi douce que la potion rouge qu'il avait prit lui-même, mais elle était très efficace. Cinq minutes après avoir bu la potion, les seuls derniers effets secondaires était une douleur sourde et une sécheresse dans la bouche. L'inconvénient était que la potion ne pouvait pas être prise en même temps que d'autres, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Harry. Ce devait être un problème pour Mme Pomfresh qui devait administrer de multiples potions à des patients blessés, mais Harry s'entraînait simplement. Il ne prenait pas de potions régulièrement.

A la fin août, Harry avait seulement fait quelques petits progrès avec l'Endoloris. Ce n'était pas appelé un impardonnable pour rien ! Pourtant, c'était un des sorts favoris des mangemorts et de Voldemort lui-même, donc Harry s'entraînait à la pratique. Il avait pour l'instant réussi à combattre la douleur et à jeter lui-même un sort, mais les deux prenaient une extrême quantité d'énergie et de force mentale. Mais il s'avéra que le sort pouvait être combattu avec la simple volonté, ce qu'Harry avait revendre.

Ses tatous magiques n'avait pas montré le moindre progrès ni révélé leurs propriétés magiques, et Harry commençait à se demander s'il s'était fait avoir. Les quelques fois où il arrêtait ce qu'il faisait et regardait son dos dans un miroir, les trois petites marques bougeaient seulement de quelques pouces tout au plus, et rarement. Ils n'en restaient pas moins un casse-tête.

Tout comme le patronus doré. Comme l'avait suggéré Rémus, Harry s'entraîna à conjurer un patronus à intervalle rapproché, et ne fut jamais capable de reproduire les résultats qu'il avait vu la nuit où ils avaient capturé Queudver. Son patronus état certainement plus grand qu'il ne se le rappelait, et il semblait avoir des reflets dorés à la couleur principalement argentée, mais il n'avait jamais approché de l'animal solide et doré qu'il avait invoqué pour tuer les Détraqueurs. S'il avait eu plus de temps, Harry aurait fait plus d'expérience avec le sort, mais de nouveau, ce n'était pas une priorité. Par ailleurs, Harry pensait que le nouveau développement était dû au fait de l'utilisation en situation réelle ; en présence des Détraqueurs. Il pensait que dans le même type de circonstances, il verrait de nouveau la forme dorée de Cornedrue.

En parlant de Rémus, il restait régulièrement en contact avec Harry. Les deux avaient dîné plusieurs fois ensembles, et avaient passé un samedi après-midi à montrer aux elfes de maison comment fonctionnait la pièce moldue. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Harry, ce fut Winky et non Dobby qui devint accro à cela. Elle aimait particulièrement regarder les programmes de cuisine, et spécialement ceux de Graham Kerr. Elle rigolait de la manière dont il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais tous ses plats étaient délicieux à la fin. Harry était heureux que les trois personnes avec qui il partageait sa maison, au moins d'une certaine manière, ils s'appréciaient tous.

Rémus avait passé la nuit à deux reprises, mais n'avait pas passé la pleine lune dans la salle sécurisée. Il admettait qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise enfermé dans sa propre pièce à la maison, et n'utiliserait l'offre d'Harry qu'en cas d'urgence. Mais la pièce vide derrière la buanderie était enchantée par les elfes de maison pour être capable de résister à la force d'un loup garou, donc la pièce était prête si jamais il en avait besoin.

La seule mauvaise chose au sujet de la seconde moitié de l'été était les visites journalières d'Harry à Queudver. Il aurait pu demander aux elfes de maison de le nourrir, mais il ne voulait pas partager la responsabilité. En outre, ils devraient prendre soin de lui une fois qu'il retournerait à la maison.

Queudver avait crié et pleuré les quelques premiers jours, sans jamais savoir si quelqu'un entendait ses plaintes à travers les murs qui semblaient si solides qui le retenaient. Sa nourriture, habituellement un sandwich ou un peu de poulet froid avec seulement de l'eau à boire, apparaissait magiquement sur son assiette deux fois par jour, et son sceau de déchet disparaissait chaque soir. Harry avait pensé à essayer d'interroger Queudver, pour voir ce qu'il savait des plans de Voldemort, mais il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ses visions, spécialement la troisième et la dernière, lui en avaient appris assez pour savoir que Queudver ne lui dirait jamais quelque chose d'important.

La vision qu'Harry eut, trois nuits après avoir capturé Queudver et avoir détruit les Détraqueurs, était une vision courte et pleine de colère. Voldemort était furieux que les serviteurs qu'il avait envoyé pour trouver Queudver soient incapable de le localiser. Voldemort croyait que Queudver s'était enfui et s'était caché sous sa forma animagus comme il l'avait fait pendant de si nombreuses années avec les Weasley. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait aussi cinq Détraqueurs manquants, mais, il était vrai qu'ils étaient quasiment tous d'apparence identique.

Le reste de l'entraînement d'Harry se poursuivit. L'entraînement en utilisant sa dague, la lutte qu'il faisait avec ses doubles, les potions et l'arithmancie qu'il continuait aussi ; il était très occupé.

Sa métamorphosa s'améliora aussi un peu. Harry était capable de métamorphoser quasiment n'importe quoi en objets normaux. La métamorphose de matériaux non-communs et de gros animaux lui donnait encore du mal. Pour tenir sa promesse à Hedwige, de lui faire un perchoir comme une œuvre d'art, il s'entraîna aussi à incruster de fins détails dans les objets. Il utilisa quelques unes des pierres précieuses qu'il avait pris dans le coffre de sa famille pour décorer son perchoir, et Hedwige chanta son approbation.

Seulement deux jours avant la fin aout, Hedwige connut son premier jour de crémation. Au début Harry fut nerveux que quelque chose se passe mal. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il était possible que sa chouette Harfang soit devenue un Phénix, et Harry se demanda s'il le saurait jamais. La seule autre personne qu'il connaissait qui pourrait avoir la réponse était Dumbledore, mais ces questions devraient attendre. Dumbledore n'était même pas encore au courant pour Hedwige, et Harry restait inconfortable de demander des faveurs au directeur alors qu'il se protégeait contre l'homme. Peut-être plus tard.

La crémation cependant se passa exactement comme Harry l'avait déjà vu avec Fumseck, et Hedwige se transforma en un tas de cendres. Dans les deux jours avant son départ pour Poudlard, Hedwige ne grandit qu'un peu, et n'avait pas encore retrouvé la plupart de ses plumes. Elle ne serait pas capable de faire le voyage par les airs, et Harry n'était certainement pas en mesure de l'emmener avec lui dans le train. Ce serait chercher des ennuis. Si la population étudiante découvrait un phénix vivant prenait le train, avec Harry Potter en plus, le tohu-bohu éclaterait. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen d'amener Hedwige à Poudlard.

L'autre talent de métamorphose qu'Harry travailla brièvement fut son entraînement animagus. Il n'y avait pas une seule manière de trouver son animal intérieur, mais Harry médita un certain nombre de moyens de commencer le processus. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas découvert quelle forme animal se pourrait être, mais il connaissait la taille approximative. Il devinait qu'il serait un peu plus petit que le forme de cerf de son père. Ce n'était qu'après qu'un sorcier ait visualisé sa forme magique qu'il pouvait commencer la dernière étape de la transformation réelle, et Harry n'était même pas encore proche de ce moment. Il semblait heurter un blocage lors de sa méditation et ne pouvait pas visualiser sa forme animagus. Peut-être que quand il dédierait plus de temps à s'entraîner, il aurait plus de succès, mais de nouveau, la faculté animagus n'était pas une priorité. Bien sûr, ce serait cool, mais, avec une forme de cette taille, il ne serait pas pratique pour espionner ou s'échapper furtivement. Harry pensait que c'était plus important d'apprendre à propos de stratégie et de sorts offensifs que d'apprendre la façon de chahuter dans la Forêt Interdite en tant qu'animal.

Finalement, la matinée du premier septembre se leva sur la chambre d'Harry, le soleil brillait en plein sur les fenêtres. Harry se leva et prit son petit déjeuner comme tous les autres jours, et commença même sa session d'entraînement matinal. Tandis qu'il se douchait pour la dernière fois dans sa luxueuse salle de bain, Dobby et Winky emballèrent sa malle magique de la même faon que la première fois qu'il l'avait acheté. Tous ses vêtements allèrent dans le premier compartiment, ses fournitures scolaires et son balai dans le deuxième, et la plupart de ses livres dans la petite bibliothèque du troisième. Les seuls livres qu'il laissait étaient ceux dont il n'avait plus besoin ; ceux qu'il avait pratiquement mémorisé.

La perche d'Hedwige était sortie car elle en avait encore l'utilité, car elle ne pourrait rejoindre Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait regrandie et ne puisse voler de nouveau. Dobby et Winky laissaient même tous leurs biens dans leur chambre, car eux aussi restaient dans la Cachette. Harry leur dit qu'il aurait du travail pour tous les deux à l'école et à la maison, mais voulait s'installer à Poudlard avant de leur donner leurs ordres.

Il était dix heures dix du matin quand Harry rétrécit sa malle et dit au revoir à ses elfes de maison. Maintenant complètement habillé avec son unique bagage réduit dans sa poche, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil ce qui avait été sa maison durant les deux derniers mois et s'assura que toutes les serrures et fenêtres étaient solidement verrouillées. Il disparut ensuite pour la plateforme neuf trois quart.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 12 : Jeter Drago du train.

La matinée du premier septembre était toujours chargée pour les Weasley, et cette année n'était pas une exception. Même si seulement deux enfants allaient à l'école cette année, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens comme d'habitude.

Ron avait dormi trop longtemps car il était resté éveillé tard dans la nuit, attendant avec impatience de retourner à l'école. Les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été géniales pour lui ; surtout depuis que ses parents avaient découverts qu'il avait été démis de ses fonctions de préfet. Le choc était venu de la surprise pour lui comme pour ses parents, et Ron voulait toujours savoir pourquoi il avait été révoqué. Bien sûr il avait eu seulement cinq BUSE mais c'était mieux que les deux jumeaux et seulement trois de moins que Charlie. C'était à cause du choc qu'il avait ressenti qu'il ne l'avait pas dit tout de suite à ses parents. Bien sûr, il était embarrassé, mais il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi c'était arrivé. Dommage, la raison importait peu à sa mère.

Elle avait été outragée quand elle avait découvert cela de Mc Gonagall après la réunion d'après-midi de l'Ordre. Il s'était déjà fait engueulé, en personne ou par beuglante, mais rien n'avait été aussi fort que cette nuit-là. Toute la maison avait entendu sa mère crier, incluant certains membres de l'Ordre qui étaient restés après. Ron remercia Merlin qu'au moins, Rogue n'était plus là, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter son professeur le plus détesté se fichant de lui.

En plus de ne pas avoir été autorisé à manger ce soir-là, l'été de Ron prit une tournure catastrophique. Chaque jours durant les trois semaines suivantes, il fit obligé de chasser des doxies et d'autres créatures embêtantes des pièces les moins utilisées. A ce moment-là, il avait rencontré d'innombrables doxies, deux épouvantards, et une créature qu'il ne pouvait même pas identifier. Celle-là lui avait laissé une méchante marque de morsure sur sa main avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Il fut aussi contraint de faire des devoirs sur les six sujets où il avait obtenu ses BUSE, même si les enseignants n'avaient pas laissé de devoirs. Car on ne savait pas dans quels classes les étudiants auraient les résultats suffisants pour continuer, l'été après la cinquième année était le seul libre de devoirs pour tous les étudiants. Excepté pour Ron. Sa mère lui avait donné ses propres devoirs, et il fut humilié quand elle demanda à Ginny de les regarder après qu'il les ait finis. Avoir ses exercices contrôlés par sa petite sœur était un nouveau coup bas, même pour Ron.

Heureusement, c'était terminé maintenant, et Ron descendit en courant les escaliers après s'être levé avec quarante minutes de retard. Heureusement, le petit déjeuner était encore sorti, et Ron pour une fois avait empaqueté ses affaires la veille. Quand il eut fini de nettoyer son assiette, lui et Ginny rejoignirent leur père et leur mère dans le hall devant le Square Grimmauld, et ils partirent à pied pour la gare de Kings Cross. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir Harry.

Ginny elle-aussi était impatiente d'être à bord du Poudlard Express mais pour différentes raisons. Elle était excitée car, pour la première fois, elle avait eu un été merveilleux, même s'il avait été rempli d'un peu d'inquiétude.

Ses études d'été n'auraient pas pu se passer mieux, et l'aide supplémentaire qu'elle avait donné à Ron l'avait bien préparée pour sa cinquième année. Ginny avait aussi gardé une correspondance régulière avec quelques amis cet été, principalement avec Luna Lovegood et Dean Thomas. Luna car elles étaient du même âge, et toutes les deux étaient à part dans leurs propres dortoirs. Luna était à part car elle était 'spéciale' et Ginny à cause de sa première année. Elle ne blâmait pas vraiment ses camarades de dortoir, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec le journal de Tom Jédusor, elles avaient gardés leurs distances. Elles étaient sympas avec elle et tout, mais les amis proches que les autres s'étaient faits en première année étaient passés, et elle n'avait jamais été capable de s'en faire d'autres. Ginny pensait que c'était pourquoi elle passait la plupart de son temps soit avec Ron et ses amis, soit avec les étudiants des autres maisons et années.

Dean Thomas, d'autre part était une histoire différente. Les deux avaient discutés quelques fois au cours des quatre années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, mais l'année dernière avec l'A.D., ils étaient devenus plus proches. Pas de manière romantique, juste de bons amis. Elle avait dit à Ron qu'ils sortaient ensembles pour l'énerver, et il avait marché ! Tout l'été, Ginny ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où son frère avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de tanner Dean, et elle pensait que c'était hilarant. Dean n'avait pas dit la même chose en lisant ses lettres mais avait promis de marcher dans la blague. Il promit que tant que Ron continuerait à l'asticoter, il ferait semblant d'être le petit ami de Ginny.

Une fois que Ron eut mangé rapidement son petit déjeuner, Ginny rassembla ses affaires devant la porte et se prépara à partir. Seulement ses parents décidèrent de les escorter elle et Ron cette année à la gare, comme ses frères plus âgés étaient tous au travail ; même Fred et George. A la surprise de leur mère, ils avaient quittés prématurément l'école d'année dernière et les deux s'étaient lancés dans la production de masse et la distribution de leurs farces. La boutique qu'ils avaient brièvement loué sur le Chemin de Traverse avait ressemblé à un succès, et les jumeaux s'étaient même achetés de nouveaux vêtements hideux pour montrer leur bonne fortune. Quand la boutique avait fermée, ils dirent que c'était dû à une sous-estimation de l'exploitation d'un nouveau business, mais les deux espéraient rouvrir rapidement leur boutique, peut-être dès le début de l'été prochain. Pour l'instant ils vendaient leurs produits par catalogue et les livraient par hiboux.

La marche jusqu'à la gare se passa plus rapidement que l'année dernière, car ils n'avaient pas à ce soucier d'une protection supplémentaire et de sécurité. Ne pas avoir d'innombrables membres de l'Ordre regardant vos moindres mouvements était une des bonnes choses de ne pas avoir Harry aux environs cet été.

Ginny et sa famille entrèrent ans le terminal de gare bondé et se dirigèrent vers le mur blanc entre les plateformes neuf et dix, Ginny se rappela les singeries de sa mère au cours des dernières semaines. Depuis la découverte de l'argent et de la note d'Harry dans leur coffre familial, sa mère avait été un tourbillon d'émotions. Il n'était pas rare pour elle de pleurer pendant des heures, et un instant plus tard d'être de bonne humeur et de préparer un repas digne des elfes de maison de Poudlard. Ginny était contente pour ses parents, même si ils ne se sentaient pas à l'aise à l'idée de prendre l'argent. Ginny ne savait pas de combien il était question, mais elle avait vu les piles de monnaie. C'était certainement plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais vu auparavant. Et mis à part quelques nouveaux vêtements pour toute la famille, et des nouveaux manuels et fournitures scolaires, Ginny devina que le reste de l'argent était resté à la même place. Elle ne doutait pas qu'après une étreinte étouffante, sa mère voudrait essayer de rendre l'argent à Harry au moment ou elle le verrait. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait lu la lettre d'Harry.

Elle était effectivement sortie du chariot de Gringotts avant sa mère et ses frères et l'avait rapidement lue avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Cela l'avait terrassée. Bien sûr, Ginny savait déjà qu'Harry était quelqu'un de bien, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il possédait la pensée et la conviction qu'il avait mit dans cette lettre. Il devait avoir voulu faire cela depuis un moment. C'était une bonne chose que seuls elle et les jumeaux étaient venus avec leur mère ce jour-là. Ron était resté à la maison à cause de sa punition et on ne lui avait toujours rien dit à propos de l'argent. Ses parents leur avait fait promettre à elle et aux jumeaux de n'en parler à personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident quoi faire avec. Ron avait soulevé quelques questions sur les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient achetés des nouveaux vêtements et de nouveaux livres scolaires, mais il n'insista pas sur la question à cause de ses relations tendues avec sa famille. Ron avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

Une fois passés la barrière magique, une masse de cheveux frisés bruns la prit dans une grande accolade. Hermione !

« Oh Ginny, c'est bon de vous voir. Comment s'est passé son été ? »

Ginny rit alors qu'elle prenait Hermione dans ses bras. « Excellent Hermione. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et je suis vraiment impatiente de commencer l'année. Et toi ? Comment était le voyage ? »

« C'était fantastique ! Papa et maman m'ont emmenés voir toutes les curiosités moldues et nous sommes aussi allés dans quelques lieux sorciers. J'ai trouvé la plus merveilleuse petite librairie d'Amsterdam, qui était spécialisé dans les éditions rares de textes, et j'y suis restée jusqu'à la fermeture ce jour-là. Et devine quoi ? J'ai eu treize BUSE ! Celle en Métamorphose était un score parfait ! Je ne peux attendre de savoir ce qu''on fait les autres. »

Ginny était heureuse pour son amie ; elle espérait juste que Ron ne serait pas trop énervé en entendant les notes élevées d'Hermione. Il n'était pas encore venu dire bonjour, et regardait nerveusement ses pieds en tenant le chariot à bagages à quelques pieds de là.

Hermione ne l'avait pas encore regardé, et se retourna derrière Ginny.

« En parlant des autres, où sont Harry et Ron ? »

Répondant par lui-même, Ron sortit de l'endroit où il s'était tenu en retrait et le salua un peu forcé.

« Salut, Hermione. Comment ça va ? » Ron ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre dans ses bras ou pas, et elle semblait être aussi indécise, donc les deux se serrèrent la main après un long moment.

« Ça va Ron, j'étais justement en train de dire à Ginny combien je me suis amusée pendant les vacances. Mais je suis contente d'être de retour, tout le monde m'a manqué. Où est Harry ? Ne devait-il pas normalement arriver à la gare avec toi ? »

Ron fit signe oui de la tête. Harry voyageait normalement avec les Weasley, mais pas cette année. « Harry ne s'est pas encore montré. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un moment, et il n'est pas venu au Quartier Général comme il était supposé. D'après ce qu'ont dit Maman et Rémus, il n'est pas resté avec les Dursley cet été. Je ne sais pas où il est, ou comment il va se rendre à l'école cette année. »

Après avoir entendu la réponse à sa question, les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent d'inquiétude, et elle questionna nerveusement Ron sur ce qu'il savait. Elle pensait sûrement qu'Harry était en difficulté, et commençait à se blâmer d'être allé en voyage pour s'amuser tandis qu'un de ses amis était en danger mortel.

Heureusement, Ron fut capable d'interrompre Hermione avant qu'elle ne devienne folle d'angoisse. « Relax Hermione ; Harry va bien. Maman n'a pas dit grand-chose, et je peux dire qu'elle a été inquiète, mais Rémus est resté en contact avec lui et lui a rendu visite plusieurs fois. Je n'ai rien entendu sur lui depuis son anniversaire, mais à mon avis, Dumbledore a placé Harry dans un lieu en sécurité et a gardé le secret là-dessus. J'ai hâte qu'Harry nous raconte tout ! »

Les explications de Ron calmèrent Hermione, et ils commencèrent à regarder autour après la troisième partie de leur trio. Ginny sentit qu'elle devait les laisser tout les deux, et s'éloigna discrètement.

« Je vais vous laisser les deux retrouver Harry alors, » dit-elle, « Je vais aller chercher un compartiment dans le train avant que la réunion des préfets de commence. Sinon, on pourrait finir par s'asseoir avec une bande de Serpentards. »

« Oh, Ginny, » Hermione la félicita, « Tu es préfète ! Félicitations. Maintenant trois d'entre nous allons aux réunions et aux patouilles ensemble. Dommage qu'Harry reste seul durant tout ce temps. Peut-être va-t-il utiliser ce temps pour étudier pour ses cours. Il m'a écrit qu'il allait prendre sa scolarité plus au sérieux cette année. Je l'espère. »

Hermione parla tout le temps des réunions de préfet, Ron avait été évasif. Il était évident qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de dire à Hermione qu'il n'était plus préfet. Donc, pour aider son grand frère, Ginny décida de lui tendre une main secourable.

« Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, » dit Ginny alors qu'elle se tournait vers le train et montait les quelques marches. « Je suis sûr qu'Harry ne va pas s'ennuyer. Ron n'est plus préfet, donc, je suis sûr qu'ils vont se trouver pleins d'occupations. Salut ! »

La dernière chose qu'entendit Ginny avant de refermer les portes du train derrière elle fut une Hermione furieuse devant un Ron qui n'en menait pas large. Elle éclata de rire.

Le train était bondé comme toujours, et la plupart des compartiments étaient déjà complets. Il restait seulement dix minutes avant le départ du train, et Ginny était convaincue qu'elle devrait s'introduire dans un compartiment déjà occupé. Elle en dépassa quelques uns avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait, mais aucun avec assez de place pour elle plus ses trois autres amis. La meilleure possibilité qu'elle trouva fut Lavande, Parvati et Padma dans un compartiment avec Seamus et Dean, mais il était déjà bien plein. Même si Hermione et elle assistaient à la réunion initiale des préfets, il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour tout le monde.

Heureusement, tout comme l'année passée, les excentricités de Luna Lovegood avaient tenus loin d'elle ses camarades d'école, et ce compartiment était relativement vide. Quand elle entra, elle remarqua un Neville Londubat à l'air plus confiant, et un autre garçon qu'elle ne reconnut pas d'emblée. Après avoir salué deux des trois personnes du compartiment, Ginny se tourna pour se présenter au troisième, mais découvrit que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Quoi ? » dit la troisième personne alors qu'il levait les yeux du Chicaneur qu'il devait avoir emprunté à Luna, « Pas de bonjour pour moi ? » Ginny fut soufflée quand elle reconnut enfin le sourire particulier et les brillants yeux verts. C'était Harry !

« Harry ! Wow, tu as changé. » C'était la vérité. En plus de ne plus avoir de lunettes, et d'avoir grandi de quelques centimètres par rapport à l'année dernière, Harry s'était aussi épaissi. Il n'était pas tout en muscles et la plupart ne l'aurait même pas remarqué, mais Ginny avait depuis longtemps prit l'habitude d'observer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. La demi-année d'exercices avait ajouté près de vingt livres de muscles à Harry, mais lui seul le savait. Il espérait que tout le monde supposerait simplement qu'il avait finalement eu une poussée de croissance. Ses cheveux avaient aussi poussés, lui tombant autour du visage. Le poids de ses cheveux plus longs auraient dû les discipliner mais ils étaient toujours autant en bordel.

Harry sourit alors qu'il se levait pour prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Il y a quelques années aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu le faire. Mais depuis le Département des Mystères, les deux adolescents étaient plus à l'aise l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ginny avait réalisé que son coup de cœur était juste cela, un coup de cœur pour un nom sorcier très célèbre. Et Harry se sentait plus à l'aise avec Ginny qui ne rougissait plus et ne s'enfuyait plus dès qu'il montrait son visage. L'humilité n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'Harry appréciait démesurément.

« Hey Ginny, prête pour une nouvelle année ? Pour ma part, j'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que la dernière. » Le sourire d'Harry devint un peu triste pendant une seconde et il prit sur lui-même. « Où sont Ron et Hermione ? J'étais certain que ces deux-là m'accosteraient à la seconde où ils poseraient les pieds dans le train. »

Ginny fit une brève grimace. « Ils cherchent toujours. Personne ne sait comment tu comptais venir à la gare, donc je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux sur le quai à regarder après toi. Maman et Papa sont là aussi. Je pense que tu devrais avoir à faire à Maman en premier avant d'avoir une chance de parler à Ron ou Hermione. Merci de toute manière, c'est vraiment une belle chose que tu as fait. »

Harry fut surpris de la déclaration de Ginny. « Tu es au courant ? » Ginny hocha la tête et Harry déglutit. « J'espère que Ron l'a bien pris. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi qu'il l'a bien pris. »

A ce moment-là, Luna et Neville étaient engagés dans une conversation privée dans les deux sièges les plus éloignés près de la fenêtre, et Ginny s'assit près de la porte pour expliquer à Harry. « Ron ne sait pas encore à propos de l'argent. Seuls moi, Fred et George savons, et c'est seulement parce que nous l'avons vu. Maman et Papa veulent garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident quoi faire. Je ne suis par sûre qu'ils vont le garder. En fait, je suggère que tu ailles leur parler maintenant. Le train part bientôt et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et repéra les Weasley et Hermione. Ils regardaient partout autour dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

« Ah, je pense que je vais rester dans le train en fait. Ron et Hermione monteront dedans, tôt ou tard et j'écrirai à tes parents une fois que nous serons à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas leur donner une chance de me convaincre de reprendre l'argent. Je suis certains que quelques étreintes maternelles et la culpabilité qu'ils ressentent me ferait le faire, et je tiens vraiment à ce qu'ils gardent tout. J'espère que je ne recevrais pas une beuglante de ta mère pour ne pas être allé la voir. En outre, la réunion de préfet commence bientôt, et je dois trouver le bon compartiment. J'ai loupé la réunion l'année dernière, tu te rappelles ? Et toi ; devenue préfète ? »

Ginny n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée d'Harry d'éviter ses parents, mais perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit Harry dire qu'il était préfet. Ron n'allait pas aimer ça.

Les deux parlèrent un peu, avec les explications de Ginny sur pourquoi Ron n'était plus préfet. Harry se sentit désolé pour son ami, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire à ce propos. Au cours de l'été, Harry en était venu à croire que Ron avait laissé la position vacante. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les responsabilités supplémentaires. S'il avait su que Ron avait été forcé d'abandonné sa position, il ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Faite confiance à Dumbledore pour ne jamais dire l'entière vérité à Harry. Il ne se rend même pas comte combien il compromet mon amitié pensa Harry.

Au cours de la discussion, Harry se rappela de remercier Ginny pour son beau cadeau d'anniversaire de même que Neville. La souscription à la Gazette du Sorcier avait été bien appréciable. Ne voulant pas révéler 'Hedwige le Phénix' à la population sorcière, Dobby accepta d'aller chercher chaque matin le journal. Hedwige, au début, fut agacée qu'il s'occupe de son travail quotidien, mais se calma quelques jours plus tard à grands renforts de cajoleries. Dobby et Winky préparaient des mets spéciaux pour l'oiseau énervé, et elle leur pardonna rapidement. Et Hedwige avait maintenant une passion pour les quartiers d'abricot. Rien d'intéressant ne s'était passé dans le monde sorcier se rapportant aux attaques de mangemorts ou à Voldemort, mais Harry pensait que c'était bon de se tenir au courant de l'actualité.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que dix minutes avant le départ, et le coup de sifflet de la locomotive retentit comme un dernier avertissement. Ron et Hermione avaient attendus jusqu'au dernier moment sur le quai et n'avaient toujours pas trouvés Harry. Ils étaient inquiets bien sûr, mais trouvaient du réconfort dans le fait qu'Harry avait déjà manqué le train auparavant. Ils pensaient que peut-être Dumbledore avait arrangé un autre moyen de transport pour lui. Avec un dernier regard, ils montèrent dans le train et se mirent à la recherche de Ginny.

« Relax Hermione, je suis certain qu'Harry va bien. Peut-être a-t-il prit un portoloin pour l'école. Ou peut-être est-il resté à Poudlard tout l'été. Ouais, je parie que c'est ça. »

Hermione n'était pas aussi convaincue, mais réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire à ce propos. Pendant la réunion des préfets, elle projetait de faire savoir à la Préfète en Chef et au Préfet en Chef qu'Harry était absent, et elle espérait qu'ils avaient un moyen de contacter quelqu'un de Poudlard. Ses inquiétudes devaient attendre tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment où se trouvait Ginny. Il y avait déjà trois personnes à l'intérieur, et elle les connaissait tous.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir ? J'ai été malade d'inquiétude. » Hermione passa ses bras autour d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de se lever.

Ron était tout aussi soulagé de voir Harry mais étant un garçon, il n'y aurait pas d'embrassades ou de larmes de sa part.

« Harry, c'est bon de te voir, camarade ! » Ron tapa Harry dans le dos puis fit rentrer sa malle et celle d'Hermione dans le compartiment. Elles étaient restés dans le couloir depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le quai. « Harry, tu semble différent. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ? »

Harry rit à la proclamation de Ron et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

« Tu s changé. Où sont tes lunettes ? Et tu as besoin d'une coupe de cheveux ; c'est un vrai champ de bataille. Je pense que Parvati ou Lavande seraient ravies de t'aider. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Des semaines plus tôt, il avait décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux au lieu de les couper, et ils avaient bien poussés. Pour quelque raison, ses cheveux poussaient beaucoup plus lentement que ce qu'ils devraient, mais Harry devina que c'était parce ils avaient été conditionnés à rester à la même taille depuis si longtemps. Après les deux premiers mois d'essais, il remarqua finalement une certaine différence. Actuellement, ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Harry ne pouvait pas encore réunir ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, mais ils étaient assez longs pour lui tomber sur le visage. Durant l'été, Harry avait prit l'habitude de porter un bandana pour retenir ses cheveux, et il espérait qu'on lui permettrait de continuer à Poudlard. Au moins pour le Quidditch afin qu'il puisse voir correctement.

« Jamais de la vie, Hermione. » répondit-il. « Ces deux-là finiraient par tresser mes cheveux. Je pense que je vais simplement garder mes cheveux comme ça, merci. Et j'ai des lentilles, donc je ne porte plus de lunettes. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Harry pour le moment laissa de côté le fait que c'étaient des lentilles magiques.

Le train commença son long voyage vers le nord alors que les six amis s'installaient pour le voyage. Neville et Luna se joignirent à la conversation maintenant que le compartiment était plein, et ils échangèrent rapidement les résumés de leurs étés. Luna était partie en vacances en Scandinavie avec son père cherchant après une espèce supposée éteinte de Glumbumbles, et Neville avait fait son habituel voyage à Ste Mangouste pour rendre visite à ses parents. Il dit quelques mots choisis à propos de sa nouvelle baguette. Harry sourit simplement.

Ron et Ginny admirent tous les deux qu'ils s'étaient entraînés au Quidditch la première moitié de l'été, et qu'ils s'étaient principalement concentrés sur les devoirs la deuxième moitié. Neville et Luna ne savait pas à propos du Square Grimmauld donc ils ne pouvaient pas être très précis, mais Harry eut l'idée qu'ils avaient été ensembles la plupart du temps. Il se demanda ce que signifiait que Ron ait eu des devoirs mais sagement ne dit rien.

Hermione donna un bref aperçu de son voyage, en nommant tous les pays et les musées qu'elle avait visité. Elle admit être allée en Bulgarie pendant trois jours, mais ne dit rien à propos d'être allée rendre visite à Victor Krum. Le visage de Ron devint rouge. Même si c'était évident qu'il voulait poser des questions il garda la bouche close. Quand les cinq se tournèrent vers Harry pour entendre ce qu'il avait fait, il donna simplement une réponse très vague.

« Oh, je ne suis allé nulle part ; je suis juste resté à la maison et j'ai étudié. » Harry sourit alors que ses trois amis proches avaient commencés à parler en même temps, à crier et à hurler les uns sur les autres. Ce fut Ron qui calma finalement les autres afin qu'ils puissent l'entendre. De plus il était le plus bruyant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Harry ? Personne ne t'a vu ni parlé pendant un mois excepté Rémus, et il y a eu des réunions de l'Ordre tout l'été. Fred et George n'étaient pas autorisés à y aller donc nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé. Dit-nous tout. »

« OK, OK, je vais vous dire. » fit Harry en souriant, « Mais je veux votre promesse à tous que nous n'en parlerez à personne. Personne à part Rémus ne sait ce que j'ai fait cet été, et je veux que cela reste ainsi. »

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville furent rapidement d'accord pour garder le silence, et Luna pour une fois, sortit de son état de transe alors qu'elle lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers. Harry leur faisait confiance à tous et n'avait aucune raison de leur cacher plus longtemps ce qu'il avait fait cet été. La plupart. Certaines choses, comme l'attaque des Détraqueurs, il avait prévu de les garder pour lui. Au moins pour le moment ; jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne exactement ce qui s'était passé. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait gérer les questions d'Hermione sur une attaque à sa maison, un patronus doré et des esprits sorciers libérés. Il prit une profonde respiration et se relaxa dans son siège, et était sur le point de commencer sa longue histoire quand Ginny l'interrompit.

« Harry, peut-être que cela peut attendre après la réunion des préfets. Ça commence bientôt, et apparemment, cette histoire va prendre du temps. »

Elle avait raison bien sûr, et Harry accepta de faire attendre les autres qui semblaient découragés d'avoir à attendre pour entendre l'histoire. Tout le monde sauf Ron. Tandis que les autres se levèrent pour partir pour la réunion, il sortit un sandwich de la poche de sa robe et mordit impatiemment dedans.

« Hé bien, je suis sûr qu'Harry nous racontera plein de choses à Neville et à moi tandis que vous tous allez à la réunion. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu auras juste à leur répéter quand ils reviendront. »

Harry vit un regard désolé sur le visage de Ginny ; un regard qu'il imaginait très bien dans son regard à lui. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

« En fait, Ron, » dit-il, « Je dois aussi aller à la réunion. Je suis préfet à ta place cette année. Dumbledore me la dit plus tôt cet été. » Ron ne dit rien, mais s'enfonça dans son siège et prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

« Oh, Harry, c'est fantastique ! » Hermione fut particulièrement réjouie à cette bonne nouvelle. « C'est beaucoup de responsabilités. Cela signifie que tu ne peux pas te jeter dans les ennuis comme tu le fais habituellement. J'espère que tu vas te montrer à la hauteur. »

Harry n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce qu'avait dit Hermione ; il regardait toujours Ron. « Ron, es-tu OK avec ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais été démis de tes fonctions de préfet ; Dumbledore ne me l'avait pas dit. En fait, je ne l'ai pas su avant aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu avais renoncé à ton poste car tu n'en voulais plus. Ron ? »

Ron prit simplement une autre bouchée de son sandwich et la mâcha lentement. Harry ne savait pas s'il était fâché ou s'il mourrait simplement de faim, quand Luna intervint. Merci Merlin pou la logique des Serdaigles.

« Bien sûr que Ronald est OK avec le fait que tu deviennes préfet, Harry. Après tout ne l'étais-tu pas quand il l'est devenu l'année dernière ? La situation est simplement inversée. Si vous deux êtes amis, ce que vous êtes, cela ne peut pas être un problème. N'est-ce pas vrai Ronald ? »

Cela prit une seconde, mais Ron leva lentement la tête vers Harry et lui fit un faible sourire. « Ouais, bien sûr. Félicitations camarade. J'reconnais que tu aurais dû l'être l'année dernière de toute façon. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il hocha simplement la tête et fut le premier à sortir du compartiment. Hermione, Ginny et Luna le suivirent, et les quatre se rendirent lentement vers l'avant du train.

Harry se retourna vers Luna après qu'ils aient été assez loin pour ne pas être entendus. « Merci Luna, je pense que ce que tu as dit a bien aidé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en colère et jaloux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, » répondit-elle, « Il a juste besoin de temps pour encaisser les informations. C'est ce genre de personne qu'est Ronald. »

Un peu plus tard, les quatre entrèrent dans le compartiment des préfets. Il était plus grand et plus luxueux que n'importe lequel des autres compartiments, et au moins la moitié des préfets de l'école étaient déjà là. Le préfet en chef et la préfète en chef, deux étudiants qu'Harry ne connaissait pas bien de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, avaient déjà pris position sur le podium.

« Potter ! » s'écria le préfet en chef. Harry se rappela que son nom était David Hoffstrum, mais pas beaucoup de plus. Venant d'un Serpentard, c'était une bonne chose. Si le garçon avait été un ami de Malfoy ou des autres fauteurs de trouble de sa maison, Harry s'en serait rappelé. « J'ai été chargé de vous dire d'envoyer un hiboux au professeur Mac Gonagall une fois que la réunion sera terminée. Elle voulait savoir si vous étiez-là ou non. Compris ? »

« Oui » Harry n'était pas surpris. Elle et Dumbledore devaient avoir été inquiets qu'il ne prenne pas le train. Harry les avait assuré qu'il le ferait, mais il ne pouvait pas les blâmer de s'inquiéter quand même. Au moins, ils n'avaient envoyés personne pour l'intercepter à la gare.

« Harry, » demanda Ginny à côté de lui, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les trois Griffondors et la Serdaigle prirent un siège les uns à côté des autres du côté fenêtre du compartiment ; attendant que les autres préfets arrivent. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit-il, « Mais rappelle-moi d'emprunter Coq une fois que nous aurons fini la réunion. »

A ce moment-là Hermione mit son grain de sel. « Où est Hedwige ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu sa cage dans le compartiment. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir vu ta malle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard. Ça a avoir avec mon été. De toute façon, la réunion va commencer. »

Et en effet, les derniers préfets entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'assirent sur les deux derniers sièges vides. Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson.

« Hermione ! » chuchota bruyamment Harry à son oreille alors que le préfet en chef et la préfète en chef commençaient la réunion, « Comment ces deux-là peuvent être encore préfets après avoir rejoint la Brigade Inquisitoriale ? Ce qu'ils ont fait était bien pire que ce qu'a fait Ron ! »

« Chhuuuutttt ! J'imagine que c'est parce que même si leurs actions étaient méprisables, ils obéissaient à un ordre de la direction de Poudlard. Maintenant silence ! La réunion commence. »

La réunion fut très ennuyeuse pour Harry. Ils présentèrent rapidement les nouveaux préfets (incluant Harry qui se récolta un reniflement de Malfoy) et passèrent en revue les quelques changements dans les devoirs des préfets et les règlements par rapport à l'année précédente. Harry avait reçu tous les renseignements et les règlements avec sa lettre de Poudlard donc sa version état à jour contrairement à celle d'Hermione et des autres.

L'autre travail officiel fut la mise en place des horaires de patrouille. L'année dernière, avec la montée de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait créé des itinéraires de patrouilles nocturnes pour les préfets. Elles avaient été arrêtées après qu'il ait été renvoyé de l'école, mais apparemment, elles étaient maintenant de nouveaux d'actualité. Tous les préfets étaient tenus de patrouiller deux fois par semaine entre 22h00 et 0h00, ou entre 0h00 et 2h00. Après cela, les enseignants et les fantômes patrouilleraient dans les couloirs.

Les préfets décidèrent de garder le même calendrier que l'année précédente, plutôt que de perdre du temps à en établir un nouveau. Tous les nouveaux préfets prendraient simplement la place de ceux qu'ils remplaçaient. Dans le cas d'Harry, il prendrait juste le tour de Ron. Il avait été mis en binôme avec Alicia les mardi soirs de 0h00 à 2h00 et avec une Poufsouffle les dimanche soirs de 22h00 à 0h00. Au regard plein de questions d'Harry, Hermione lui donna les réponses qu'il voulait savoir.

« Tous les groupes son mixtes par soucis de sécurité. Je pense que c'est idiot, mais Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall sont un peu vieux jeu. Si nous trouvons quelque chose, le garçon est supposé rester pour surveiller le problème pendant que la fille va chercher de l'aide. Peu de chance que cela se produise avec Ginny ! Ron voulait être en binôme avec moi et elle l'année dernière, mais seulement pour pouvoir ne pas être attentif pendant ses tours de patrouille. J'ai refusé car j'étais parfaitement bien avec mon ancien partenaire. Les quelques semaines de patrouilles que nous avons eu ensemble, Ron n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre tout le temps. Si cela avait duré plus longtemps, je pense que j'aurais tenté de me débarrasser de lui. J'aurai demandé un transfert ou quelque chose d'autre. »

Cela ressemblait tellement à Ron, pensa Harry. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'étudiants des autres maisons, et souhaitait être avec des personnes qu'il connaissait. Secrètement, Harry était heureux de l'arrangement. Ginny, qui devait prendre l'ancien tour d'Alicia, serait d'une compagnie agréable, et la cinquième année de Poufsouffle semblait assez sympathique. Elle et Harry avaient été d'accord pour se rencontrer à la bibliothèque un jour avant leur première patrouille pour mieux se connaître l'un l'autre. Harry était aussi heureux de ne pas être en binôme avec Hermione. Bien qu'elle était une de ses meilleurs amis,. Quand on en venait à défendre les règles de l'école, elle pouvait être trop enthousiaste. Harry prévoyait de faire du bon travail et tout, mais ne se voyait pas devenir un fanatique comme certains autres qu'il connaissait. Un des partenaires d'Hermione, Terry Boot de Serdaigle était comme Hermione quand on en venait aux règles de l'école. Ces deux-là étaient parfaits pour être partenaires en tant que préfets.

« Une dernière chose avant de terminer la réunion, » annonça la préfète en chef, « Puisqu'aujourd'hui est un vendredi, nous avons deux jours pleins avant que les cours de commencent cette année, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire des visites pour les nouveaux étudiants de première année. Nous pourrions les faire demain, et les laisser explorer un peu par eux-mêmes dimanche. J'ai déjà organisé un planning par maison ; j'ai juste besoin de volontaires. Toute personne disposée à donner quelques heures demain matin est priée de rester. Merci. »

La Plupart d'entre eux coururent hors du compartiment avant qu'ils ne soient désignés volontaires, mais Harry ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Il était assis près de la fenêtre, et Hermione bloquait le chemin vers la sortie.

« Oh, Harry, soyons volontaires ! Ce sera tellement amusant. Pense à toutes les choses que nous pourrons apprendre aux premières années avant qu'ils n'aient eu leurs premiers cours. Imagine juste si nous avions eu cette opportunité. Nous aurions pu éviter tant de problèmes pendant les premières semaines. Rappelle toi comment toi et Ron étiez en retard en classe, et le professeur Mac Gonagall… »

« Hermione, » l'interrompit Harry, « Calme-toi ! Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ; je n'étais juste pas prêt à renoncer à mon premier jour libre de retour à l'école. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et je dois encore parler à certains des professeurs. »

« Oh, s'il-te-plait Harry. Cela prendra seulement quelques heures dans la matinée. Tu auras le reste de la journée pour toi. C'est plus que ce que nous avons habituellement au début du trimestre. »

Il semblait qu'Hermione n'abandonnerait pas, donc Harry acquiesça. Il fit promettre à Hermione qu'ils ne passeraient pas plus d'une demi-heure dans la bibliothèque, donc, il gagna au moins une petite bataille. Étaient aussi restés Luna, Colin Creevey, Ernie Mac Millan, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, et un autre Poufsouffle qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

« Merci de vous porter volontaires. » dit la préfète en chef, Violette quelque chose, elle sourit à chacun. « Cependant, j'ai seulement besoin de huit volontaires, et vous êtes neuf. Deux préfets par maison devraient être suffisants, donc si quelqu'un veut sortir, c'est le moment. »

Les neuf se regardèrent les uns les autres, et il semblait que personne ne voulait s'en aller. Harry souhaitait pouvoir le faire, mais il savait qu'Hermione serait déçue. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas y consacrer du temps, c'était qu'il avait d'autres choses qu'il pouvait faire à la place. Finalement Hannah Abbott se leva. Elle admit qu'elle avait besoin de temps supplémentaire pour ses révisions, et sortit du compartiment. Il en restait huit, le nombre magique.

« Très bien donc, » continua Violette, « J'espérais que des Serpentards resteraient mais je ne suis pas réellement surprise. Donc nous n'avons pas deux volontaires pour chaque maison. Quelqu'un a des préférences sur la maison à laquelle il fera visiter le château ? »

Luna et Terry exprimèrent immédiatement leur préférence de s'occuper des Serdaigles. Apparemment, il y avait quelques bibliothèques privées attachées à leur salle commune qu'ils voulaient montrer aux premières années. Donc Violette accepta et les laissa partir. Il restait les six autres et aucun ne parla des préférences vers leur propre maison ; mais il était évident que personne ne voulait s'occuper des nouveaux Serpentards. C'est pourquoi tout le monde fut surpris quand Harry parla ensuite.

« Hermione, ça t'ennuie si on s'occupe des Serpentards ? »

Elle avait un air très surpris sur le visage mais hocha la tête et dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Tous les autres étaient contents de ne pas avoir à guider les Serpentards, donc ils ne dirent rien. A la fin, chacun eut ses directives. Harry et Hermione guideraient les Serpentards, Ernie et Susan prendraient en charge les Poufsouffles, et Colin et l'autre Poufsouffle (une septième année du nom de Patricia) auraient les Griffondors. Les visites commenceraient immédiatement après les petit déjeuner le lendemain donc ils avaient reçus comme instruction de rester dans la Grande Salle après le petit déjeuner.

Sur le chemin du retour à leur compartiment, Hermione interrogea Harry sur sa décision.

« Harry, » demanda-t-elle, « pourquoi toi, entre tous les volontaires, as-tu voulu prendre en charge les Serpentards ? Je pensais pour sûr que c'était la dernière chose que tu voudrais faire. »

Harry fit une pause dans le couloir et fit face à Hermione, « C'est logique si tu y réfléchis. Jusqu'ici, aucun d'entre eux ne m'a fait quelque chose. Ils ne sont même pas encore répartis. J'imagine que s'ils peuvent me rencontrer avant que Malfoy et les autres ne commencent à leur raconter des mensonges, certains d'entre eux ne seront pas aussi mauvais. J'ai également besoin aussi de commencer à recruter pour l'AD, et je pense que c'est un aussi bon endroit que d'autres pour commencer. Je dois avoir quelques Serpentards après tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione réfléchit qu'il était sage de donner une chance aux nouveaux Serpentards, mais était confuse à propos de l'AD. « Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux dire à propos de recruter pour l'AD ? Tu as déjà des membres. Et c'est si nous sommes autorisés à continuer. »

« Oh, nous le sommes, ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore m'a écrit pour dire qu'il voulait que je continue les leçons. Tu en sauras plus ce soir, j'en suis sûr. Allons-y. » résuma Harry, et ils entrèrent rapidement dans le compartiment bien rempli. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée, ce qui en laissait environ cinq avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Poudlard. Harry espéra qu'il y aurait suffisamment le temps pour raconter son été à ses amis. Cela dépendait du nombre de questions qu'il aurait à répondre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire en premier.

« Harry, rappelle toi d'utiliser Coq pour écrire au professeur Mac Gonagall, » lui rappela Ginny.

« Merci Ginny. » Harry demanda à Hermione de lui prêter un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et écrit une petite note tandis que les autres le bombardaient de questions.

« Harry, où est Hedwige ? »

« Harry, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton propre parchemin ? Où est ta malle en fait ? »

« Pourquoi dois-tu écrire à Mac Gonagall Harry ? »

Harry rit fort à cette pluie de questions. Cela énerva simplement ses amis, car il ne leur répondait pas. Une fois seulement qu'il eut attaqué la note à une des petites pattes de Coq et l'ai fait partir par la fenêtre, Harry se détendit dans son siège et commença à répondre à leurs questions.

« Donc vous voulez savoir où est Hedwige, hein ? » demanda Harry à ses amis.

« OUI ! » crièrent-ils tous, excepté Luna. Elle s'était immergée dans l'étude des rayons lumineux sur le mur en face de la fenêtre de compartiment. Harry savait qu'elle écoutait.

« OK, OK, je vais vous le dire. Mais rappelez-vous, personne en dehors de ce compartiment n'est au courant. Bien, rappelez-vous au début de l'été comment je me suis échappé pour aller au Chemin de Traverse pour une journée ? Je vous ai dit à tous qu'Hedwige avait été blessée, et que je devais la faire soigner. »

Les Weasley et Hermione hochèrent la tête, et Neville et Luna se rapprochèrent rapidement.

« Bien, ce n'était que du mensonge tout ça. J'avais prévu d'aller au Chemin de Traverse depuis le banquet de fin d'année, et c'est juste l'excuse que j'ai utilisé pour expliquer mon absence. J'ai dit que j'avais acheté tout mes livres de cours en avance, mais ce n'était que le début. J'ai acheté bien d'autres choses. »

Il n'entra pas dans les détails spécifiques des achats qu'il avait fait, mais Harry leur dit à propos de la plupart des boutiques qu'il avait visité. Hermione fut impressionnée par la quantité et la variété des livres qu'il avait acheté, et Harry promit de les lui montrer plus tard. Les filles furent très intéressées par les nouvelles robes d'Harry, sa nouvelle montre et sa nouvelle bague tandis que Ron et Neville voulait en entendre plus sur la collection privée de Burke dans les sous-sols de sa boutique.

Sa pensine suscita également quelque intérêt, mais seulement parce que c'était un objet sorcier rare. Harry n'avait pas mentionné qu'elle contenait les souvenirs d'un mangemorts décédé. Ginny était en fait celle qui insistait le plus pour la voir, mais Harry refusa. Tous les objets étaient actuellement dans sa malle, et il mentit en disant qu'elle était dans le compartiment à bagage. Certain de ses secrets, il ne voulait pas les dévoiler. Harry admit avoir acheté une nouvelle malle magique comme celle de Maugrey, mais ne dit rien du fait qu'elle soit aussi luxueuse, ou qu'elle ait été commandée par son grand-père.

De même, Harry ne dit rien à ses amis à propos de sa nouvelle baguette, de son nouveau balai, ou de ses tatouages magiques. Ses activités complètes de l'été prendraient plus qu'une fois pour être racontée, et Harry ne voulait pas trop leur en dire à la fois. Par ailleurs, Ron serait encore plus jaloux en voyant son nouveau balai spécialement adapté à son poste.

Hermione était également une source de préoccupation. Elle était, entre tous, la plus susceptible de dévoiler les secrets d'Harry, en en parlant à Mac Gonagall ou à Dumbledore si elle connaissait les détails de l'entraînement d'Harry. Elle avait déjà passé un certain temps à houspiller Harry pour être entré dans l'Allée des Embrumes et avoir acheter des textes illégaux. Alors il ne leur parla pas de sa trouvaille et de son utilisation d'un retourneur de temps, ou de la magie illégale qu'il avait apprise. Harry leur parla qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de pratiquer la magie sans que le Ministère ne s'en aperçoive, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sut dans quelle mesure il avait abusé de ce privilège. Ils présumèrent qu'Harry avait simplement pratiqué certains sorts de ses livres scolaires de sixième année, et il ne les détrompa pas.

La seule chose que les autres avaient du mal à croire était qu'Hedwige soit maintenant un phénix, et qu'elle n'était pas présente car elle venait juste de vivre son jour de combustion. En vérité, Harry ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Cela semblait vraiment gros à avaler. Il ne laissa rien échapper au sujet de l'agression ni sur combien il avait été près d'être blessé, mais expliqua simplement qu'Hedwige avait prit feu une nuit et s'était transformée en phénix blanc.

Harry avait considéré ne pas du tout leur parler d'Hedwige, mais il savait que ce secret n'était pas un qui pouvait être gardé. Finalement Hedwige se montrerait, et probablement pas seulement à ses amis proches. Par ailleurs, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait réellement utiliser Hermione pour l'aider à découvrir la vérité sur la façon dont Hedwige était devenue un phénix. Les informations qu'il avait lu sur les phénix parlaient de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs cycles de vie, mais ils ne décrivait jamais une renaissance comme celle à laquelle il avait assisté. Hermione et étonnamment Luna aussi, acceptèrent de faire des recherches sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Malgré leur scepticisme, l'idée qu'un phénix pouvait être créé à partir d'un autre animal comme une chouette était fascinante, et lançait un défi intellectuel aux deux filles.

L'ensemble du récit dura trois heures, pendant lesquelles Harry répondit et éluda de nombreuses questions. Même Neville intervint un peu dans la conversation et posa quelques questions pertinentes auxquelles Harry répondit par quelques mensonges convaincants. Il était content de voir pour une fois le garçon timide devenir plus à l'aise et sûr de lui.

La seule question qu'il ne pouvait éluder, mais à laquelle il devait maintenant répondre fut celle que posa Ron juste après que la sorcière avec le chariot de friandises ne s'arrête devant leur compartiment pour vendre des sucreries. Avec sa bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles, Ron posa la terrible question.

« Alors où est-ce que tu étais ? Maman ne nous a rien dit au quartier général et les autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient ne pas savoir. Je r'connais que ça devait être un gros secret si seuls Dumbledore et Rémus savaient où tu as vécu pendant tout ce temps. »

« En fait, » répondit Harry nerveusement, « Seul Rémus savait. Et seulement pour les trois dernières semaines. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne dire à personne où j'étais. »

« Tu veux dire que Dumbledore ne sait pas où tu as vécu cet été ? » Cette remarque venait de Ginny. « Mais Harry, comment es-tu arrivé là où tu as été sans lui ? Il doit forcément avoir été dans les environs pour mettre des sorts de sécurité. »

« Il n'y avait pas de sorts de sécurité, du moins pas de Dumbledore. J'ai vécu dans le Londres moldu depuis mon anniversaire. Je me suis trouvé un endroit, et y ait déménagé sans alerter l'Ordre. Dobby et Winky ont vécus là-bas avec moi, et m'ont aidé à décorer l'endroit et à faire les corvées. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre par Hedwige et les ai embauchés sous le nez de Dumbledore. Il pense qu'ils sont partis pour travailler dans une famille de sorciers. Voilà la raison de la lettre que j'ai envoyée par Coq. Il voulait savoir si j'étais bien dans le train. Il ne m'a pas pris au sérieux et a tenté de me forcer à revenir pendant l'été. J'ai dit à Rémus seulement où j'étais car j'ai fait un rêve à propos de Voldemort. Quelque chose d'important s'était passé et j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. J'ai pensé que je pouvais lui faire confiance, même si cela signifiait qu'il ne répondrait pas aux questions de Dumbledore. »

« Harry ! » Hermione et Ginny, et étonnamment Ron admonestèrent leur ami. Hermione était la plus agacée, et elle continua. « C'était vraiment une chose stupide à faire. Tu aurais pu être découvert et blessé. Pourquoi n'e-tu pas tout simplement venu au quartier général avec Ron et Ginny ? Ce cette manière tu aurais été en sécurité, et tu n'aurais pas eu à faire aux Dursley. »

Harry se fâcha un peu. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Il ne voulait pas être au quartier général ! L'endroit lui rappelait trop Sirius. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, il aurait été constamment obligé de voir Kreacher, Rogue, et l'horrible portrait de Mme Black, et quelques autres personnes avec lesquelles il ne voulait avoir aucun contact. Et il n'y aurait pas eu moyen qu'il soit autorisé à pratiquer la magie et à s'entraîner comme il le voulait sous le regard de Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi voudrai-je y retourner ? Pour passer tout mon été à chasser des Doxies et à éviter tout un tas de personnes que je ne veux pas voir ? Merci, mais non merci. » A l'air blessé sur le visage d'Hermione, Harry se calma. Les autres semblaient aussi choqués. Harry devait se rappeler qu'ils ne savaient pas comment Dumbledore l'avait traité comme un enfant, et lui avait menti pendant tant d'années. Il essaya d'expliquer.

« Écoutez, je suis désolé. C'est juste que de nombreuses choses se sont passées pour moi l'année dernière ; certaines qu'aucun d'entre vous ne connait. Bien sûr, de mauvaises choses m'arrivent toujours, mais cette fois c'est différent. Je suis fatigué qu'on me dise quoi faire, et de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire sur ma propre vie. La plupart des choses concernant Voldemort sont directement reliées à moi, après tout. Ne devrai-je pas avoir mon mot à dire ? Mais non, 'je suis trop jeune. Je suis juste un garçon, et on ne peut même pas me faire confiance pour éviter les ennuis' Le professeur Dumbledore et les autres m'ont tous traités comme ça, et j'en ai assez. Si on m'avait simplement dit la vérité l'année dernière, bien des choses auraient tournés différemment. Sirius aurait pu être encore en vie. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu le meilleur été de ma vie, et contre toute attente, je suis toujours en vie. Même sans la protection de Dumbledore. Vous savez qu'il a effectivement envoyé Rogue, Tonks et Maugrey sous des capes d'invisibilité pour essayer de me kidnapper et de me ramener au quartier général ? Ils n'ont même pas essayé de discuter cela, ils ont juste pris la décision que je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper de moi et ont essayé de me capturer. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? » A un moment de son discours, Luna avait focalisé son attention complète sur la discussion du groupe.

« Une des choses que j'ai appris cet été a été comment voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Je les ai vu venir à un mille de distance, et je me suis échappé avant qu'ils ne sachent ce qu'il se passait. » L'ambiance était encore très tendue, donc Harry s'imagina qu'il pouvait l'alléger un peu.

« J'ai même dit 'A plus la poire !' à Rogue. »

« Quoi ! » La remarque d'Harry brisa définitivement la sombre atmosphère. Ginny et Ron roulaient de rire par terre, tandis qu'Hermione essayait de gronder Harry pour avoir traité un professeur avec un tel manque de respect. La tentative ne dura que quelques secondes cependant, puis elle laissa éclater son fou rire et se joignit aux autres. Même le visage de Luna montrait un véritable sourire, ce qui était rare pour la distraite Serdaigle.

« Excellent Harry ! J'aurai aimé être là pour voir ça ! » réussit à dire Ron en reprenant sa place dans son siège. « Fred et George seraient tellement fiers ! Aucune chance de répéter le performance au banquet de début d'année ? »

' Pas vraiment,' pensa Harry, mais il rit avec les autres. Ils posèrent quelques questions sur l'endroit où Harry avait déménagé et il leur fit une petite description. Il mentionna qu'il avait une suite principale, une salle d'exercice, une bibliothèque, et des chambres d'amis, mais ne détailla pas vraiment combien sa maison était impressionnante. Ils pensèrent tous que c'était un appartement typiquement moldu, il ne mentionna donc pas l'accès par cheminette et le sort de Fidélitas. Et puisqu'ils savaient tous qu'Harry avait beaucoup d'argent pour payer le loyer, personne ne demanda comment Harry pouvait se permettre d'habiter là.

La conversation resta légère et joviale les vingt minutes suivantes jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre. Le groupe se tourna pour voir qui s'était et Harry lâcha dans un souffle. « Par le diable, c'est la même chose chaque année ! »

Devant la porte du compartiment, flanqué de ses deux laquais imbéciles se tenait nul autre que Drago Malfoy. La porte s'était ouverte juste un moment plus tôt, et Harry ne savait pas comment ils étaient déjà rentrés dans le compartiment, mais il était clair que Malfoy avait entendu les éclats de rire du groupe d'amis.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle Potter ? » Jeter un coup d'œil à la nouvelle garde-robe de Weasley. « ça ne peut vraiment pas être pire que l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était il y a deux ans que Ron avait porté cette affreuse robe marron brodé de dentelles, mais Harry ne sentait pas la nécessité de corriger Malfoy. Si c'était le meilleure insulte que Drago pouvait trouver ; une qui était fausse et inexacte ; alors qu'Harry pensait personnellement qu'elle pouvait s'appliquer aussi à lui. Ginny devait avoir eu la même pensée car elle ricana au commentaire de Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, donc, tu ferais mieux de dégager. Je détesterais te voir de nouveau victime d'un sort comme l'année dernière. En fait, c'est faux, j'adorerai cela ! Mais il est difficile de respirer avec la puanteur que tu laisses derrière toi, donc j'apprécierai que tu partes. » Ron et Neville se placèrent devant les filles, mais les deux avaient leurs mais dans leurs poches. Harry n'en était pas certain, mais il pensait que Ginny devait déjà avoir sa baguette en main. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se prenne un sort le premier jour d'école, donc, il espérait que Ron et les autres réussiraient à garder leur sang froid. Il ne serait pas bon d'avoir Rogue sur le dos si tôt dans l'année. Si quelque chose arrivait à son chouchou, il était certain d'en entendre parler.

Drago ricana à l'insulte. « Je serai prudent si j'étais toi, Potter. Toi et les autres, vous avez eu de la chance la dernière fois. Il semble que tu ais beaucoup de chance Mais cette chance finira par s'épuiser. Et quand ça arrivera, j'espère que je serai là avec mon père pour voir ce qui se passera. »

Sitôt que la menace voilée sortit de la bouche de Drago, Ron s'avança et fut retenu par Harry et Hermione. Son visage était aussi écarlate que ses cheveux. « Je ne fanfaronnerais pas si j'étais toi, Malfoy ! Nous serions ravi de te voir croupir en prison avec ton criminel de père. »

Crabbe et Goyle rirent de leur façon néandertalienne. Drago se joignit aussi à eux, avec son propre rire froid.

« N'en as-tu pas entendu parlé, Weasley ? Mon père a été blanchi de tous les chefs d'accusation et est sorti des prisons du Ministère il y a des semaines. Je pense qu'il va recevoir une bonne indemnité pour emprisonnement injustifié. D'ailleurs, je ne te parle même pas. Toi et la sang-de-bourbe devriez apprendre votre place et rester en dehors des affaires des autres. »

Ron voulu se jeter sur Drago et alors que le 'M' franchissait ses lèvres, il fut retenu par Hermione et Neville. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que Ron soit provoqué par les actions du Serpentard donc les autres avaient été préparés à le stopper. Aucun d'entre eux n'était préparé à ce que fit Harry.

Avant que quelqu'un ne l'ait remarqué, Harry s'avança et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Crabbe. L'énorme garçon se plia vers l'avant avec un cri, et se reçut un genou dans le menton. L'uppercut le poussa hors du compartiment où il s'étala sur le sol.

Alors que Crabbe s'affalait sur le sol, Harry pivota sur son pied droit et envoya un coup de pied à Goyle. Il était dirigé vers la poitrine du garçon mais il atterrit un peu plus bas qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Même si le coup ne fut pas très précis, il restait assez puissant pour pousser le deuxième garde du corps hors du compartiment. L'ensemble des personnes du compartiment avait vu la deuxième attaque, et ils ne pouvaient que regarder avec stupéfaction. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi facilement furieux avant. Même Drago était muet d'étonnement. Son état de santé ne s'améliora pas quand Harry s'avança et attrapa la gorge de Drago dans sa main droite et le souleva en l'air. Harry l'avait plaqué contre le mur ; la gorge de Drago dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Drago n'allait nulle part.

« Pas aussi amusant maintenant, n'est-ce pas Drago ? Sans tes deux amis idiots, tu es juste aussi inutile qu'un première année ! Tu as appelé Hermione comme ça une fois de trop, et je jure qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit la dernière fois ! »

« Harry, laisse-le partir ! » Hermione s'était rapprochée de Ron et Neville et voulait mettre fin au combat. Même si elle avait toujours fait les frais de l'appellation qu'utilisait Malfoy, c'était toujours elle qui voulait mettre un terme aux combats qui étaient déclenchés à cause de ça.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il s'était suffisamment inquiété de ces tyrans de l'école et en avait plus qu'assez. « Désolé Hermione, pas maintenant. Pas avant qu'il ne s'excuse et ne promette de te laisser tranquille.

« Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il dit, Harry ! Il est simplement un garçon stupide avec des idéaux stupides. Mais si tu ne le laisses pas partir, tu vas avoir des ennuis. C'est un préfet et il fera sans doute un rapport sur toi pour ça. Si tu le blesses réellement, tu auras des retenues ! »

Malfoy étouffait sous la poigne d'Harry. Les deux étaient à peu près de la même taille maintenant avec la récente ''poussée de croissance'' d'Harry, mais il n'était certainement pas aussi fort qu'Harry. Les sorciers sangs purs méprisaient l'entraînement physique, ce qu'Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à perfectionner. Il fit cependant un sourire mauvais même à travers l'expression de douleur de son visage d'avoir une main qui lui comprimait la gorge. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de dénoncer Harry, Hermione venait juste de lui en donner l'idée.

« En fait Hermione, » explique Harry, « Je n'enfreins aucune règle de l'école en ce moment. Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à Poudlard, donc, je peux faire ce qu'il me plait tant que je n'utilise pas la magie. Selon le chapitre trente du règlement des préfets, paragraphe huit ou neuf, seules les utilisations de magie sont sujets à la discipline scolaire pendant le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express. Je n'ai pas touché ma baguette donc je n'ai rien fait qui puisse entrainer des conséquences. Donc, laisse Drago se plaindre à qui il veut. Tout ce qu'il peut se passer est que toute l'école apprenne comment lui et ses deux laquais se sont fait battre par moi. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Drago disparut, et pour une bonne raison. Harry était certain que les autres ne savaient pas si la règle était correcte ou non mais lui oui. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Bien que ce soit certainement une lacune qui serait probablement bientôt corrigée, Harry n'avait aucun problème à prendre avantage de la situation. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, donc ne dit rien. Ron n'eut en revanche aucun problème pour briser le silence.

« Drago ? Harry, depuis quand appelles-tu Malfoy Drago ? »

Harry pensait que c'était une bonne question. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais de plus en plus pendant l'été, il avait utilisé le prénom de Drago en pensée. Il se demanda pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il. « Je suppose que c'est parle que j'ai pas mal d'autres problèmes à régler ; il ne me parait plus être une menace. Il est juste une épine dans le pied. Un petit garçon gâté ! Pourquoi devrai-je l'appeler par un nom d'homme quand j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler ? Comme les plans de Voldemort concernant ma mort, et le mieux qu'il puisse faire est de penser à de nouveaux sales coups à faire pendant les matchs de Quidditch. »

Même sous la poigne d'Harry, Drago frissonna à la mention du nom de Voldemort. Ron et les autres l'avait entendu assez souvent d'Harry pour ne même pas cligner des yeux. Ils ne se sentaient pas capable de le dire eux-mêmes, mais entendre le nom interdit était devenu habituel des mois auparavant.

« Regardez, » remarqua Harry, « Il ne peut même pas entendre le nom de Voldemort sans trembler. Et c'est ce pourquoi je me suis inquiété ces cinq dernières années ? Sans ses gardes du corps et l'argent de son père, il n'a absolument rien de menaçant. Donc, maintenant, Drago, laisse moi et mes amis tranquilles. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre les appeler de cette façon. Si cela se reproduit, il y a des choses que je peux te faire plus humiliantes que ça. Compris ? »

Drago n'avait pas le choix et hocha la tête. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Et avec son cou pris en étau dans la main de Potter, il voulait juste se libérer.

Harry poussa Malfoy dans le couloir, où Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient tous les deux relevés, avec un air perdu sur leurs visages. Ils avaient vu l'incident depuis le couloir, mais sans les instructions de Drago, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Malfoy se précipita entre les deux voyous, et ses mains allèrent immédiatement frotter son cou. Harry s'avança pour montrer qu'il ne les craignait pas et alla fermer la porte du compartiment. Mais ensuite, il se rappela ce qui avait causé ça en premier lieu. Hermione.

« Drago, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » Malfoy ne sembla pas réjoui, ais il ne savait pas de quoi parlait Harry. Harry fit un signe de tête vers Hermione pour lui rappeler.

Cela prit un moment mais Malfoy murmura un « Désolé, Granger » assez fort pour être entendu. Harry le félicita.

« Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Et tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant est de nous laisser tranquille. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aimer Malfoy. En fait, sens-toi libre de me détester. Je sais que je te déteste. Mais reste à distance, et je ferai pareil. Rendez-vous sur le terrain. »

Harry n'attendit même pas une réponse alors qu'il fermait la porte du compartiment. Au fil des années, il avait appris une chose ou deux pour pousser Malfoy à bout. Malfoy n'était pas le seul qui pouvait être insultant. Harry savait que le renvoi (la fin de la discussion) prématuré de Malfoy serait une plus grande offense que tout ce à quoi il aurait pu penser d'autre. Et il avait raison. Juste après qu'il ai complètement fermé la porte, il entendit une voix à peine audible. C'était Malfoy.

« Ce n'est pas fini Potter. Pas avant longtemps. »

Se retournant vers ses amis, Harry put admirer une rangée de bouches grande ouverte. Ce qu'ils venaient de voir les surprenaient et ils étaient surpris des changements chez Harry. Ce n'était pas tant les opinions et les pensées qu'il venait juste d'exprimer à Malfoy. Tous ses amis proches savaient qu'il pensait cela. Mais le fait qu'il les ait exprimés à voix haute et devant Malfoy avec tant de force était un grand choc. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment participé aux confrontations auparavant. Sans oublier les coups qu'il venait de distribuer.

« Oh, » fit Harry avec un petit sourire à la ultra brite, « Ai-je oublié de mentionner que j'ai appris comment me battre cet été ? »

Le reste du trajet en train passa assez rapidement, avec les six amis jouant à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs version sorcier. Après les petites brûlures aux mains dont il souffrait après avoir joué avec Ron, Harry mentionna à Hermione combien il était impatient d'essayer son nouveau jeu d'échec. Ron ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais les assura qu'il était imbattable aux échecs. Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard de conspirateur et rirent.

Finalement, une heure après le coucher de soleil, le train entra en gars de Préaulard et s'arrêta. Une fois descendus du train, Harry et les autres furent accueillis par une voix profonde qui leur avait manquée cruellement l'année dernière.

« Les premières années, suivez moi ! Les premières années de ce côté ! »

« Hagrid ! » Harry pensa qu'il était un peu vieux pour courir vers son premier ami et le salua comme il le faisait habituellement, mais il réussit à lui faire un signe de la main enthousiaste par-dessus les têtes des autres étudiants. Ginny, Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et saluèrent le demi-géant.

« Tout va bien Harry ? » l'accueil d'Hagrid ne variait jamais beaucoup, mais c'était ce qu'Harry aimait le mieux dans son retour à Poudlard ; un accueil chaleureux et familier. Les deux se séparèrent rapidement et Harry et ses amis planifièrent de rendre visite à Hagrid pour prendre le thé le samedi après la première semaine de classe.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tous rentrer dans une seule calèche mais ils se débrouillèrent. Ginny traîna Luna avec elle vers son 'petit ami' Dean Thomas. Elle disait qu'elle voulait le rattraper. Ron n'était pas du tout heureux de cela et commença à marcher vers leur calèche pour les rejoindre, il aperçut alors une grand créature noire. A la faible lumière de la nuit, il ne les avait pas encore vus, mais Ron reconnut bientôt la forme de ce qui ne pouvait être que des sombrales attachés aux rênes des calèches.

« Oh ! Ils sont magnifiques ! » Hermione avait un air de ravissement sur le visage. « Tu avais toujours décris comment ils étaient Harry, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'ils étaient si beaux à regarder. Je peux comprendre pourquoi les gens peuvent être effrayés par eux ; ils doivent sembler un peu ténébreux. Mais ils sont bien plus majestueux que maléfiques. »

« Tu peux les voir ? » Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

« Bien sûr que je peux les voir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne les voyais pas avant ! »

Harry se tourna vers son autre ami. « Et toi, Ron ? »

Ron hocha la tête. Il pouvait aussi es voir. Un coup d'œil vers Ginny démontra qu'elle pouvait aussi les voir. Elle et Luna caressaient les deux sombrales attachés à leur calèche.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? Tu sembles ne pas être bien. » Hermione détourna son attention des sombrales pour étudier Harry de plus près. Il avait un air pensif sur le visage.

« Rien de grave en réalité. » commença Harry. « C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez capables de voir les sombrales, c'est tout. »

Au regard perplexe d'Hermione, il continua, « Si vous pouvez voir les sombrales, cela signifie que Sirius est réellement mort. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il l'est. Tu sais, je pense que je ne voulais pas vraiment y croire. Personne ne sait réellement comment marche le voile de toute façon. J'espérais que vous ne seriez pas capable de voir les sombrales. Si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez pas pu avoir vu quelqu'un mourir, et cela aurait voulu dire que Sirius aurait pu avoir encore une chance. Pour revenir d'où il avait été envoyé. Mais maintenant je sais. Il est vraiment parti pour de bon. »

Harry regarda silencieusement ses amis et les chevaux noirs tandis que les autres étudiants descendaient du train, quand il se posa une question.

« Hermione ? Comment est-il possible que vous puissiez les voir ? Toi et Ron n'étiez pas dans la salle du voile quand Sirius est passé au travers. Ginny non plus d'ailleurs. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent l'un l'autre nerveusement, et leurs regards devinrent coupables. Ce fut Ron qui rassembla finalement assez de son courage de Griffondor pour répondre à son ami.

« Rémus nous a montré ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard cette nuit-là tandis que nous étions à l'hôpital. Étant donné que nous ne savions pas ce qu'il s'était passé, nous voulions l'entendre, et Rémus était le seul qui en parlerait. Il était encore sous le choc. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait ce qu'il disait. Quand il nous a dit que la prophétie avait été détruite sans que personne ne l'ait entendue, Hermione eut l'idée que le subconscient de Rémus aurait peut-être vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Donc il… »

« Donc il a utilisé une pensine pour vous montrer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle du voile, » finit Harry. C'était la seule explication logique. Et Rémus devait avoir été assez dévasté par la mort récente de Sirius pour ne pas opposer d'arguments.

« Oui, » admit Hermione, « Il l'a fait. Il est revenu peu après avec la pensine de Dumbledore et nous a laissé voir. Nous étions sensés restés assez longtemps pour essayer d'entendre la prophétie, mais une fois que les combats ont commencés, nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas partir. Nous l'avons tous vu ; jusqu'à la fin. Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée. »

Elle avait déjà dit cela avant bien sûr mais les excuses d'Hermione trouvèrent un écho dans le cœur d'Harry. Il retint ses larmes pour poser une dernière question. « Donc, avez-vous entendu la prophétie ? »

Ron secoua la tête, « Non, Rémus n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait été détruite, et il était le plus proche à ce moment là, à part toi et Neville. Nous avons vu un brouillard sortir de la boule, amis il n'y avait rien à entendre. Il n'a pas dû y prêter assez d'attention. »

Harry pensa que c'était probablement le mieux car il n'avait pas encore l'intention de partager cette information. Il ne dit rien d'autre, et monta dans la calèche avant que les autres ne puissent le réconforter. Ils ne savaient pas comment, donc c'était pour le mieux. Ron, Hermione et Neville le rejoignirent après un petit moment, et la route jusqu'au château de Poudlard se fit en silence.

Une fois passé les grandes portes d'entrée, l'humeur d'Harry s'améliora, et il se dépêcha avec Ron de s'asseoir à la longue table des Griffondor pour avoir le meilleur siège possible. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de manger autant que les autres pendant le long trajet en train vers l'école, et Harry avait terriblement faim. Les autres lui avaient posés tant de questions qui sa bouche avait due rester vide pour pouvoir répondre, donc Harry n'avait réussi à manger que quelques dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.

Bientôt, la Grande Salle fut pleine, et les nouveaux étudiants étaient regroupés devant le professeur Mac Gonagall vêtue de ses traditionnelles robes vertes. Elle jeta à Harry un regard sévère. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. La plupart des professeurs à la table principale le regardaient fixement depuis qu'il était entré, sauf Rémus. Bien que n'étant techniquement pas un professeur, il avait repris son ancienne place à la table principale.

« Regardez, Rémus est de retour ! Pensez-vous qu'il est le nouveau professeur de défense ? » Hermione était excitée à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau un professeur de qualité. Rémus Lupin avait été le meilleur professeur de DCFM depuis des années. Tout le monde le disait, même la plupart des Serpentards.

Harry détesta la détromper. « Non, c'est un conseiller pour l'AD qui sera reformée cette année. Il ne peut pas prendre la pleine responsabilité d'un poste de professeur avec sa condition, mais Dumbledore a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'avoir dans le château. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous aider. Il adore enseigner. »

« Qui est le nouveau professeur, alors ? » demanda Ron à ses amis. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelle tête à la table de professeurs. Après un petit moment, son visage devint blanc. « Vous ne croyez pas que Rogue l'a finalement obtenu, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas pouvoir continuer les potions est une des bonnes choses d'avoir eu une note minable à cette BUSE. Je ne cois pas que je pourrai le supporter en DCFM. »

« CCHHUUTT ! Nous allons le savoir en même temps que tout le monde. » Ginny étais assis en face des trois amis avec Dean à côté et clama son frère. « La répartition va commencer. »

En effet, Harry remarqua que quelqu'un avait apporté le Choixpeau Magique sur un tabouret à trois pieds. Harry s'installa sur son siège alors que la salle se tut pour entendre la chanson de cette année.

**Il y a mille ans environ,**

**Quand j'étais jeune et fringuant.**

**Mon but était de répartir les enfants ;**

**Pour leur montrer leur chemin.**

**« Tu placeras les étudiants dans nos maisons, »**

**Dit un des fondateurs**

**« Pour être sûr qu'ils trouvent leurs places**

**Quand nous seront partis et morts. »**

**L'intelligente Rowena, aussi équitable soit elle,**

**Prisait une grande intelligence et la débrouillardise.**

**Donc, ceux qui cherchent à connaître la vérité**

**Trouveront Serdaigle proche de leurs cœurs.**

**Godric était fier, et un peu trop volcanique**

**Qui fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de force.**

**Ceux qui croient en la justice**

**Se mesureront à l'aune de Griffondor.**

**Helga était une femme qui savait**

**Qu'elle ne favoriserait jamais un élève par rapport à un autre.**

**Donc ceux qui font preuve d'une loyauté sans faille**

**Trouveront en Poufsouffle comme une autre mère.**

**Salazar était le dernier des quatre**

**Une immense ambition était son plus grand cadeau**

**Ceux qui sont près à fait presque n'importe quoi pour avancer,**

**La bannière de Serpentard est celle qu'ils rallieront.**

**Pendant de nombreuses années j'ai dit la même chose,**

**Juste brassé et mixé ma chanson.**

**Mais l'année dernière lorsque j'ai fait un changement,**

**J'ai été ignoré, espérant que j'avais tort.**

**Un grand danger rôde sur cette terre qui est la nôtre.**

**La menace pèse quelque soit la maison à laquelle vous appartenez.**

**Donc, je plaide auprès de vous une dernière fois,**

**Unissez-vous, et entendez la dernière chanson de début d'année.**

**Mais si vous ne le faite pas, ce que je crains ;**

**Et que les quatre maisons ne s'unissent pas.**

**Je changerais ma méthode pour vous répartir,**

**Et trouverait un nouveau moyen de me faire entendre.**

Des chuchotements et des rumeurs s'élevèrent au dernier vers du choixpeau. La chanson avait été différente de celle habituelle des années précédentes, mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Jamais auparavant le choixpeau n'était intervenu comme cela dans le monde magique, et les professeurs et les étudiants devinrent inquiets. Le visage figé de Mac Gonagall regardait le directeur pour rechercher du soutien, mais il hocha simplement la tête et fit un geste pour que la répartition se poursuive. Après avoir calmé les étudiants, elle continua la cérémonie. Harry se demandait ce que le choixpeau avait prévu, et s'il aurait une chance de le voir. Il espérait que non.

La répartition des étudiants ne prit pas longtemps, et Harry ne repéra personne en particulier. Il reconnut quelques noms de famille qui étaient les même que ceux de ses camarades de classe, mais c'était tout. Il prêta aussi une attention particulière aux étudiants de Serpentard qu'il verrait demain matin, et les désigna à Hermione. Aucun ne semblait totalement irrémédiablement perdu donc Harry en prit un certain réconfort.

Quand les nouveaux étudiants furent assis et furent accueillis par leur maison, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours annuel.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter en ce début de nouvelle année, mais j'ai constaté que les oreilles écoutent plus attentivement quand les estomacs sont pleins. Alors sans plus attendre, bon appétit ! »

Dumbledore recueillit une salve d'applaudissement alors que les plats remplis de toutes sortes de mets apparaissaient sur les quatre longues tables et étaient immédiatement attaqués par les élèves voraces. Harry se surprit lui-même en dévorant trois assiettes pleine de nourriture. Le poulet rôti et les pommes de terre au four laissèrent sa bouche assoiffée, mais Harry se retint de boire. Il se rappelait les avertissements de Burke à propos des boissons du banquet de début d'année qui étaient additionnées d'une potion, et il ne voulait pas retomber sous l'influence de Dumbledore. Mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il connaissait l'existence de la potion donc il n'hésita pas à remplir son verre d'une respectable variété de boissons. Chaque variété sur la table, incluant du jus de citrouille, de l'eau, du thé, et quelques unes qu'il ne reconnut pas se retrouvèrent dans le verre d'Harry. Il le levait à ses lèvres mais ne permettait jamais au liquide de franchir ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, il utilisait secrètement sa baguette en dessous de la table pour faire disparaître un peu de boisson de son verre. Il avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec ce sort en faisant disparaître les déchets du sceau de Queudver, donc il n'eut aucun problème à tromper tout le monde. Harry remarqua avec satisfaction que Dumbledore lui prêta une attention particulière jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu Harry prendre une longue gorgée de boisson. Une fois de plus, le veux sorcier retourna à son propre repas.

Après que les desserts n'aient été servis, les tables furent finalement nettoyées et les étudiants avaient le ventre plein. Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et continua son speech de début d'année.

« C'est bon de revoir vos visages familiers, après ma petite année sabbatique l'année dernière ; j'ai compris que de nombreuses règles avaient changées en mon absence, mais s'il vous plait notez cela 'les Décrets Éducatifs' ont été annulés et la Brigade Inquisitoriale a été démantelée. Même si ces mesures, je pense, n'étaient pas dans l'intérêt de l'école, en ces temps troublés, j'ai cependant pensé que des précautions de sécurité supplémentaires devaient être prises. Donc notez que les patrouilles des préfets ont été rétablies, et des gardes Aurors ont été postés à la périphérie de l'enceinte de l'école.

« Ces mesures ont été prises à la lumière de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Comme je suis sûr que vous avez été mis au courant par vos parents ; comme je l'ai toujours dit depuis plus d'un an maintenant ; le Ministère a finalement admis que le mage noir Lord Voldemort était en effet de retour. » La plupart des étudiants frissonnèrent à ce nom ; et pas seulement les premières années. Dumbledore continua.

« Comme nous avons été averti par le passé, et de nouveau il y a tout juste un instant par notre choixpeau, maintenant il est temps de nous unir pour veiller à ce que son règne de terreur ne soit pas rétabli. Dans le passé, j'ai donné des conférences sur la prise de décisions difficiles de choisir entre ce qui est juste, comparé à ce qui est facile. Maintenant, il est temps que vous preniez ces décisions pour vous-même, attendre n'est plus une option. Certain d'entre nous ont déjà soufferts, » Dumbledore fit une pause pour regarder la table des Poufsouffle, « Et j'ai peur qu'à moins que nous ne nous unissions face à nos ennemis, d'autres suivront. »

Harry réfléchit à la sombre tonalité que Dumbledore avait utilisé pour parler aux étudiants. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'aucun d'entre eux ne passerait une bonne nuit sans réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit. 'Mais peut-être que c'était pour le mieux' pensa Harry. 'Même si seulement quelques étudiants changent d'avis au sujet de leur position vis-à-vis de la prochaine guerre, alors sacrifier quelques nuits blanches en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ?' Harry ne savait pas, et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

« Maintenant un sujet plus agréable et les habituelles recommandations de début d'année. Avec le départ de la Haute Inquisitrice Ombrage, le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a de nouveau été vacant pour un nouveau professeur. Quelqu'un de nouveau pour un changement. » Les anciens étudiants se moquèrent de Dumbledore pour sa tentative évidente d'humour.

« J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la personne à nommer pour ce poste, et après mûre réflexion, je suis heureux de saluer le retour dans notre équipe du professeur Ruthesis Rofordit. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas pu se joindre à nous ce soir, mais m'a assuré qu'elle serait présente pour les cours qui commencent lundi matin. »

Harry se pencha vers Hermione. « Une idée de qui c'est ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je crois avoir déjà entendu son nom avant mais je ne suis pas sûre. Peut-être que c'est une Auror ou qu'elle a écrit des livres spécialisés. » Harry ne reconnaissait pas le nom dans sa collection de livres donc il ne pensait pas que c'était ça.

« Je le connais aussi, » ajouta Ron, « Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, mais je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai entendu. »

Le reste de leur conversation devait attendre comme Dumbledore continuait son discours.

« Le professeur Firenze aura de multiples responsabilités cette année, et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que le professeur Trelawney est de retour parmi l'équipe enseignante. Firenze enseignera la position des étoiles en divination et assistera Hagrid en tant que Gardien des Clés et des Lieux quand il en aura besoin. S'il vous plait, montrez au professeur Firenze le respect qu'il mérite quand vous le verrez.

« Je suis certains que les anciens étudiants se rappellent du professeur Lupin, qui nous rejoint en tant que conseiller pour un club de défense commencé l'année dernière par un certain nombre d'étudiants. Harry Potter, qui a été élu président du club, sera en charge d'organiser les réunions et l'admission de nouveaux membres. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, Mr Potter ? »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à devoir intervenir lors du banquet de début d'année, donc il n'avait pas préparer quelque chose à dire. Il sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose et se leva pour s'adresser à ses camarades de classe. Les deux visages qu'il repéra furent celui de Drago Malfoy ricanant et celui de Cho Chang souriant.

« Hum, je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire maintenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à commencer si tôt. Mais cette année, l'AD continuera en deux groupes. Les membres de l'année dernière constitueront le groupe avancée, et les nouveaux membres seront dans celui des novices. En fonction des compétences et du niveau de développement, je pourrai envoyer d'anciens membres rejoindre le groupe des débutants ou introduire des nouveaux membres dans le groupe avancé. Je posterai des annonces cette semaine sur les heures de réunion pour quiconque ça intéresse. C'est à peu près tout, je pense. »

Il était évident à Harry que son maintien à la tête de l'AD était comme un choc pour la plupart des enseignants. La plupart présumait probablement que Lupin était de nouveau le professeur de DCFM. Mac Gonagall le savait bien sûr dans ses lettres, mais Rogue ne montra rien d'autre qu'un visage dégoûté à cette nouvelle. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours évité de rencontrer les yeux d'Harry, mais seulement quelques secondes après l'annonce de Dumbledore, il ne lâcha plus Harry du regard de tout le dîner.

« Très bien Harry, » sourit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'asseyait. « S'il vous plait notez que les autres règles de l'école demeurent inchangées. Pour les étudiants de première année, sachez que la Forêt Interdite est strictement interdite. Et je crois que le concierge de l'école Mr Rusard a augmenté la liste des produits interdits pour y inclure une sélection d'articles nouvellement inventés qui ont causés quelques problèmes l'an passé. Il m'a aussi demandé de vous rappeler que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs en dehors des cours. La liste complète des objets interdits se trouve sur la porte du bureau du concierge. »

« Les essais de Quidditch débuteront dans trois semaines, et j'espère que toutes les maisons feront de leur mieux cette année pour combler les vides laissés par les diplômés. Cette année marque la plupart des étudiants sportifs à remplacer, au nombre de douze, le plus grand nombre en plus de cent cinquante ans. J'espère que tous les étudiants seront sur le terrain pour soutenir leur maison durant les essais.

Harry ne savait pas que tant de joueurs avaient été diplômés dans les autres maisons, et il se tourna vers Ron pour en discuter avec lui. Et ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le moment de la chanson de l'école. Parce que chacun chantait sur un air différent, Ron et Harry n'avaient même pas besoin de chuchoter, Ron chanta juste ses observations sur l'air d'une ancienne marche militaire, et Harry utilisa le rythme d'une comptine moldue qu'il avait appris à l'école primaire.

Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans une mauvaise situation, laissant beaucoup de joueur partir la même année. Avec Fred et George partis, et aussi les trois poursuiveuses, l'équipe Griffondor avait pas moins de cinq postes à combler. C'est vrai l'équipe avait trouvé deux batteurs temporaires, et Ginny avait fait une bonne attrapeuse et pourrait devenir poursuiveuse, mais les essais seraient rudes.

Perdu dans sa discussion, Harry manqua la fin du speech de Dumbledore, et avait manqué aussi de quitter la salle. Hermione et Ginny étaient occupée guider les nouveaux Griffondors hors de la Grande Salle ; donc Harry ne se sentit pas mauvaise conscience d'avoir oublié ses devoirs de préfet. Il aurait beaucoup de temps demain pour guider les nouveaux Serpentards.

Lui et Ron suivirent derrière le groupe de premières années, se dirigeant vers le grand escalier, quand Harry fut retenu pas une main forte sur son épaule. Il pensa que c'était un de ses camarades de dortoir avec une farce pour lui, mais il s'était cruellement trompé.

« Mr Potter, » fit sa directrice de maison, le professeur Mac Gonagall, « Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler dans son bureau avant que vous n'alliez dormir. »

J'espère que ce chap vous aura plus, j'avoue que il y a quelques jours, je suis allée lire la discussion entre Harry et Dumby dans son bureau, un vrai régal !

En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, j'en deviens une véritable droguée, je vous jure !

J'ai eu des petits soucis de connexion, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout ce qui avait un ciompte sur ffnet sinon, je m'en excuse

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lu et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est-à-dire fizban (je connaissais le début de la fict et j'avais bcp aimé ! donc j'ai accepté quand on me l'a proposé), zaika, yotma, rhjlupin, 3lle, meliasan, Demenciae, ely (merci c'est gentil, pour Ginny, je n'en sais rien, je découvre l'histoire en traduisant), Saitek (merci, je ne pense pas avoir été trop longue vu la taille du chap, non ? ;-) Enishi-Haru (X2 lol), Lunenoire, Dray Potter 42, julius-magyar et benji252 (houla, ma tête va enfler ! bises) et Lucifer Sepdor (non ce n'est pas le premier chapitre, c'est le 11ième, tu pourras trouver les premiers dans mes histoires favorites.)


	3. Chapter 3

L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, la fict anglaise appartient à RossWrock, je ne retire pas un centime de cette traduction, seule la trad française est à mettre à mon actif.

Etat de la fict française : 13 chap

Etat de la fict anglaise : 29 chap (j'ai encore du boulo ;-)))

Chapitre 13 : Bouleversements à l'école.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur se fit en silence, indépendamment du fait que chacun avait beaucoup à dire l'autre. Mac Gonagall elle-même brûlait de savoir ce qu'Harry avait fait cet été, mais refreinait ses questions à la demande du directeur. Harry avait quelques questions pour sa directrice de maison à propos de la saison de Quidditch, et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire de la situation, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que ce jour viendrait depuis qu'il avait écrit sa première lettre à Dumbledore.

Finalement, les deux atteignirent la statue de gargouille devant l'escalier en spirale. Mac Gonagall voulait plus que tout accompagner son étudiant en haut des escaliers mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

« Le directeur vous attend, Mr Potter. Le mot de passe est 'Chaudrons Fondants' pour la prochaine quinzaine. Utilisez-le à votre discrétion. Je vous verrai en classe mardi. » Sans un autre mot, Mac Gonagall laissa Harry, et s'en alla dans un des couloirs tordu du château.

Harry attendit un instant avant de dire le mot de passe et de monter les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Pendant ce moment, il rassembla ses esprits, et passa rapidement en revue l'histoire qu'il avait préparer pour cet instant. Quand il arriva en haut des escaliers, il frappa à la porte et attendit un petit instant.

« Entre, Harry. » Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Harry ouvrit la porte et remarqua la vue pratiquement inchangée du bureau depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait été. Tous les instruments qu'il avait cassé avaient été soit réparés soit remplacés, et ils se trouvaient dans la position exacte où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Le bureau de Dumbledore aussi qu'Harry avait retourné et cassé, avait été réparé et était en excellent état. Les nombreux portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices sommeillaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais Harry capta quelques yeux ouverts du coin de l'œil. Un portrait qui ne se donnait pas la peine de dissimuler qu'il était réveillé était celui de Phineas Nigellus. Sa dernière rencontre avec Harry ne s'était pas bien passée, et Harry craignait que Phineas ne le blâme toujours pour la fin de la lignée des Black. Peu importe combien Sirius était détesté par le reste de sa famille ; il n'en restait pas moins l'héritier d'une éminente famille de sangs purs. Maintenant, la famille n'était plus.

« Ah, Harry, comme c'est bon de te voir ! J'ai été très inquiet ces derniers mois par ta disparition. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es revenu sain et sauf. »

Dumbledore n'était certainement pas du genre perdre du temps à tourner autour du pot. Harry préférait effectivement cela, et ne tourna pas non plus autour du pot.

« Je vous ai dit, monsieur, que j'irai bien. » lui rappela Harry. « Et je n'ai pas disparu ; Rémus et d'autres savaient où j'étais. Je voulais simplement un peu de liberté cet été, et malheureusement, cela signifiait disparaître à vos yeux. »

Tout en parlant, Harry prit le siège en face du bureau du directeur, et se servit un cookie du plateau sur le bureau. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim après le gros repas qu'il avait fait, mais il voulait paraître assez l'aise dans le bureau du directeur. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était en fait assez nerveux.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils alors Harry mangeait son cookie et médita sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Il essayait de convaincre Harry qu'il avait seulement ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur mais avec le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux deux, c'était difficile.

Harry » commença-t-il enfin, « Je comprends que tu ais besoin d'un peu de liberté dans ta vie, spécialement concernant ta vie en dehors de Poudlard. Cependant, comme je suis sûr que tu le sais tu es aussi en grand danger la plupart du temps, et particulièrement maintenant que Voldemort agit de nouveau publiquement. Pour toi, simplement suivre ton propre chemin est impossible. Tu dois être mis à l'abri ; à tout prix. Je ne sais pas où tu étais ces derniers mois, ou comment tu as survécu, mais je peux t'assurer qu'avec ce que tu as fait, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Sais-tu que nos espions nous ont dit que Voldemort lui-même était au courant que tu avais disparu ? Au moment où tu as quitté ta famille, la magie de sang qui te protégeait s'est affaiblie. Tant en fait, que les mangemorts ont été capables de s'approcher de ton oncle à son travail pour le questionner sur toi. Heureusement, les membres de l'Ordre ont été capables de les interrompre avant qu'il ne soit gravement blessé, mais tu vois maintenant quel jeu dangereux tu joues ? Maintenant que tu es revenu à l'école, une grande partie de cette information est discutable, mais Harry, je t'en conjure, réfléchit à tes actions et à leurs répercutions la prochaine fois. »

Harry ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, car il l'ignora largement. « Directeur, je vous ai dit il y a un mois dans ma lettre que je ne voulais pas être puni pour avoir été à l'encontre de vos souhaits. C'est exactement ce que vous faites maintenant. La vérité est que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait ces dernières semaines, donc vous n'êtes pas en position de me dire les possibles conséquences de ce que j'ai fait. Je m'en moque que la magie du sang se soit affaiblie. Et je m'en moque de ce qui peut arriver aux Dursley. Quoiqu'il leur arrive, ils l'auront mérité plus de deux fois en ce qui me concerne. Et comme je n'y retournerais jamais, je ne vois aucun problème futur. »

« Mais, Harry, tu dois y retourner l'été prochain pour renforcer les liens… »

« Je ne dois pas forcément faire ce que vous dites ! » cria Harry. Réalisant qu'il élevait de nouveau la voix contre Dumbledore, il prit quelques respirations pour se calmer. Il continua ensuite. « Du moins, à moins que ça n'ait à voir avec ma scolarité. Je vais certainement écouter vos conseils, mais entendez-moi bien. La décision finale sur ce que je dois faire dans la vie m'incombe et à moi seul. Trop de fois vous avez interféré dans ma vie, et vous m'avez causé des douleurs et des souffrances excessives. Je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. J'ai mon propre agenda maintenant, et il ne correspondra pas forcément au votre. »

Dumbledore était sur le point de demander de quelles ingérences il était accusé, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire. Au contraire, Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin jauni qui répondit aux questions du vieux sorcier. C'était la lettre qu'Harry avait trouvé dans son coffre familial, adressé à lui à titre posthume par ses parents. Dumbledore la prit et la lut en silence. Quand il en arriva à la partie où Harry devait être confié à la garde de Sirius, ou placé dans une famille qui l'aimerait, Harry put voir la surprise dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

« Comme vous le voyez, » expliqua Harry, « J'ai découvert quelques uns des secrets que vous me cachiez. Je vous avertis de ne plus recommencer. Et cette lettre n'est que le début de ce que j'ai découvert. »

Dumbledore essaya de s'expliquer, « Harry, tu dois comprendre qu'il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai caché cela. Tu ne peux pas … »

« Quelle raison possible existe-t-il pour surveiller combien d'argent je dépense ? » Harry ne le laissa pas finir. Même si Dumbledore estimait que ces raisons étaient justifiées, Harry ne le pensait pas. Il avait clairement affiché sa position l'année dernière, et Dumbledore avait perdu sa chance. « Et pour mon coffre familial ? Un seul des nombreux libres à l'intérieur, ou des objets, ou même cette lettre, aurait pu m'en apprendre plus sur ma famille que quiconque m'a raconté avant ? De quel droit m'avez-vous caché cela ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore avait une expression choquée. « Tu es entré dans ton coffre familial ? » Si c'était vrai, Dumbledore savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour regagner la confiance d'Harry. Il avait ses raisons bien sûr, mais elles étaient difficiles à expliquer à un adolescent émotif. Et conservaient-elles le même poids que leurs intentions initiales alors qu'elles avaient été décidées si longtemps auparavant ? Dumbledore commença à se questionner pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Donc vous pouvez voir pourquoi je suis si énervé ! Donc, professeur Dumbledore, je vous remercie de me laisser continuer l'AD cette année, et pour avoir annulé mon interdiction de Quidditch. Je n'ai aucun doute que vous êtes un des meilleurs directeurs que Poudlard ait eu depuis un long moment, donc je vais continuer ma scolarité sous votre supervision. Mais je ne vous fait plus confiance pour prendre n'importe quelle décision concernant ma vie personnelle. »

Les deux auraient certainement discuté encore un certain temps s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Harry et Dumbledore tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour regarder en direction de la porte, et ils parlèrent tous les deux en même temps. La personne de l'autre côté de la porte n'était pas du genre à attendre.

« Entrez, Ministre Fudge/Cornélius. » En entendant les mots d'Harry faire écho aux siens, Dumbledore tourna son regard vers Harry. Comment avait-il détecté la présence du ministre ? Juste une autre question en plus que Dumbledore se posait à propos d'Harry.

« Albus, désolé de vous déranger si tard dans la nuit, mais j'ai eu une idée splendide que j'aimerai mettre en œuvre le plus rapidement possible. » Le ministre n'avait même pas fait une pause assez longue pour regarder autour de la pièce, alors qu'il suspendait son chapeau à un porte-manteau dans un coin de la pièce.

« J'aimerai arranger une conférence de presse pour … » Fudge arrêta sa phrase quand il repéra finalement Harry. « Ah, Mr Potter, quelle plaisir de vous revoir. En fait, je suis content que vous soyez-là, comme mon idée vous concerne particulièrement. »

Harry s'étonna de comment l'homme pouvait le saluer comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Il n'y avait pas deux mois, Harry avait été traité de menteur et de fauteur de trouble par le ministère. Quelques mois avant cela, Harry avait été catalogué comme 'fou qui n'était pas digne de confiance'. Harry ne connaissait pas d'autres politiciens que ceux qu'il avait rencontré pendant son procès, mais il détestait vraiment les politiciens.

« Quelle serait cette idée, Ministre Fudge ? » demanda-t-il.

Fudge prit l'autre siège en face du bureau de Dumbledore tandis qu'il expliquait le motif de sa visite.

« Hé bien Harry, tu as été approuvé pour la prestigieuse récompense d'un Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, pour tes efforts, pas seulement en combattant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais aussi en survivant à de multiples rencontres avec lui. La dernière fois, le ministère a été ton plus vaillant supporter. Après plus ample enquête de mon propre bureau, nous avons découvert que, quand tu as appris que Vous-Savez-Qui allait pénétrer dans le Département des Mystères pour voler une prophétie hautement surveillée, aucun membre du personnel de l'école ne t'a cru. Donc, tu as prit sur toi-même pour mettre en échec les sorciers maléfiques. J'aimerai tenir une conférence de presse afin de te remettre cette distinction, pour ton attachement à défendre les lois et les règlements du Ministère de la Magie et pour montrer au monde magique que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et le Ministère de la Magie travaillent côte à côte et font tout ce qu'il peuvent pour empêcher tout acte de terrorisme des Mangemorts. Avec la recapture des serviteurs de confiance de Vous-Savez-Qui, je ne doute pas que ses jours sont comptés. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux devant le discours de Fudge, mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Trop c'était trop.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je n'étais même pas au courant de la prophétie avant d'être là-bas ! Et il y avait plein d'autres mangemort. Lucius Malfoy, Nott Avery, Mac Nair, Bellatrix Lestrange ! Ils sont tous en liberté. »

Fudge ne s'arrêta pas assez longtemps pour même réfléchir aux mots d'Harry. « Non-sens. Pour quelle autre raison aurais-tu pu te trouver au Département des Mystères cette nuit-là ? D'ailleurs, mon équipe d'investigation a rendu ses conclusions finales. Le chef de l'équipe te connaît même assez bien. Percy Weatherby ; et je crois que tu connais sa famille. Et Lucius Malfoy et les autres se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a été innocenté de toutes les accusations. Certes, Bellatrix Lestrange a réussi à ne pas être capturée, mais cela ne durera pas. Elle est seule maintenant avec son mari à Azkaban. C'est juste une question de temps avant que nous ne la capturions. Problème résolu, je dis ! »

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Fudge puisse être aussi têtu, même en tenant compte des choses qu'il avait vu l'homme dire ou faire auparavant. Même maintenant, Fudge continuait à parler d'absurdité et que le ministère avait le contrôle de la situation, comme cela avait été leur plan depuis le début. Dumbledore n'essaya même pas d'argumenter avec la proclamation de Fudge, et Harry savait maintenant pourquoi. L'homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas être raisonné ! 'Bien' pensa Harry, 'Peut-être que je peux utiliser ça à mon avantage.'. L'ébauche d'un plan commença à se former dans l'esprit d'Harry, et il pensa que c'était faisable. Il lui faudrait un plan audacieux et qu'il écrive quelques lettres bien écrites, mais Harry pensait de plus en plus que cela pourrait fonctionner.

« Comptez sur moi, monsieur le Ministre. Je serai honoré d'accepter un Ordre de Merlin. »

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de bouger quand Harry parla. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus surpris ; Fudge de l'avoir si facilement convaincu d'accepter la récompense ou Dumbledore qui était surpris qu'Harry participe à une tentative aussi évidente du ministre de regagner la faveur du public. Il était difficile de rester sérieux, mais Harry réussi. Dumbledore reprit ses esprits avant l'autre homme et fut le premier à parler.

« Harry, peut-être devrais-tu réfléchir avant de prendre une décision aussi hâtive. Après tout, accepter une si prestigieuse récompense est une grande responsabilité. »

« Non-sens, Albus, » déclara Fudge, « Qu'il a-t-il à réfléchir ? C'est un grand honneur pour un sorcier aussi jeune de recevoir une récompense comme celle-ci. Je vais aller organiser cela. Que penses-tu de ce week-end, Harry ? Nous pourrons faire la conférence de presse à Préaulard, et je suis certain que le professeur Dumbledore pourra prendre des dispositions pour te faire escorter là-bas. »

Harry accepta. « Cela semble bien, monsieur le ministre. Après tout, si un Ordre de Merlin st assez bon pour Peter Pettigrew, alors c'est assez bon pour moi. »

« Oui, Pettigrew, » se souvint Fudge, « Un homme bien. Quel dommage que ce traitre de Black l'ait tué avant que le ministère ne découvre les relations de Black avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Un Homme véritablement héroïque. »

Harry et Dumbledore pensaient tous les deux différemment, mais ne dirent rien. Ils avaient essayés de convaincre Fudge de l'innocence de Sirius auparavant mais ils n'avaient jamais réussis. Donc Harry laissa l'homme penser ce qu'il voulait. Il connaissait la vérité.

Après cela, Fudge partit aussi vite que possible avant qu'Harry ne puisse changer d'avis. Harry se leva et se prépara à partir, quand il fut interrompu par Dumbledore.

« Harry, nous n'en avons pas encore fini. Je pense toujours que tu devrais reconsidérer le fait d'accepter cette récompense. Tu dois voir que le ministre a des plans inavoués. Et nous n'avons pas fini non plus notre discussion sur ton été. » Tandis que Dumbledore parlait, Harry remarqua que son esprit était sondé légèrement par un excellent Légilimens. Dumbledore essayait de lire dans son esprit !

Harry mit ses défenses mentales en alerte maximum tandis que Dumbledore regardait au hasard des souvenirs de sa sphère extérieure. Ne sachant pas qu'il avait déjà été détecté, Dumbledore continua son exploration mentale, pour couvrir le plus d'espace possible. Cela le rendait vulnérable à une attaque. Sans avertissement, Harry dirigea ses souvenirs des traitements des Dursley vers lui dans sa sphère extérieure. Dans la même zone en fait où cherchait Dumbledore. Toute la haine qu'il avait ressenti ; toutes les douleurs, la négligence et les abus auxquelles il avait été soumis par les Dursley se retrouvèrent dans sa sphère extérieure, et attaquèrent Dumbledore avec force. Bien fait pour lui !

Les yeux de Dumbledore se fermèrent quand il revécu les nombreux assauts verbaux et physiques des passages à tabac qu'Harry avait enduré les dix premières années de sa vie. Parce que Dumbledore avait voulu couvrir le plus d'espace possible, il faudrait du temps avant que le sorcier ne puisse se libérer de l'attaque d'Harry. Il avait pensé qu'Harry était au mieux encore un amateur ; il n'avait aucune idée qu'Harry était maintenant plus avancé en Occlumencie que lui-même ne l'était. Le punition aurait pu être encore plus longue, mais Harry eut pitié de Dumbledore après un petit moment.

« Nous avons terminé. Je déciderai ou non d'accepter l'Ordre de Merlin, et je choisis d'assister à la cérémonie. Quant à mon été, jusqu'à présent vous ne m'avez posé aucune question. Vous m'avez juste accusé de ne pas savoir ce qui était bon pour moi. Si vous avez des questions, je serai heureux d'y répondre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai étudié bien plus que simplement les livres de 6ième année de potions cet été. C'est ce que j'ai fait la majeure partie de mon temps ; étudier et m'entraîner. Dans le futur, je vous suggèrerai de rester hors de ma tête. Vous pourriez ne pas apprécier ce que vous verriez. »

Sans un mot de plus, Harry quitta la pièce, et grimpa les escaliers de la tour Griffondor où ses camarades de chambre dormaient déjà. Il sortit sa malle rétrécie de sa poche, la plaça au pied de son lit à baldaquin, et se changea avec un pyjama en soie. Le temps n'était pas assez froid pour en avoir besoin, mais avec les fenêtres ouvertes et le vent frais écossais, Harry voulait le confort qu'il procurait plutôt que de simplement dormir avec un des boxers en coton. La sensation de la soie sur la peau aidait Harry à se concentrer tandis qu'il réorganisait ses sphères mentales et de remettre en place les souvenirs qu'il avait 'utilisés' dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Trente minutes plus tard, Harry aussi était endormi.

Dans ses quartier privés, attaché à son bureau qu'il venait juste de quitter, Dumbledore réfléchissait aux souvenirs qu'Harry lui avait infligé. Les Dursley avaient-ils étaient mauvais à ce point ? Si c'était le cas ; ce qui était certainement le cas ; alors il ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry de vouloir être loin d'eux. Les horreurs qu'il avait vu de la vie d'Harry, commençant à l'âge d'un simple bambin l'avaient choqués plus que tout. Alors qu'il s'endormait, longtemps après les étudiants et le personnel, Dumbledore commença lentement à comprendre combien Harry était énervé et en colère de son ingérence dans sa vie. Et cela le troubla profondément. Car, si c'était vrai, alors Dumbledore craignait qu'il n'ait à jamais perdu la confiance du jeune Harry Potter.

La matinée suivante se déroula sans incident. Puisqu'on était samedi, le petit déjeuner était retardé jusqu'à l'horaire habituel de week-end, et tous les étudiants y étaient.

Après le repas, pendant lequel Dumbledore n'avait regardé qu'Harry pour tenter de s'excuser avec les yeux, la plupart des étudiants partirent pour faire tout ce que les étudiants font le week-end. La plupart feraient surement quelques devoirs d'été de dernière minute, mais Rusard soupçonnait qu'ils ne feraient tous rien de bon. Il n'était pas heureux que ce premier jour où les élèves revenaient à l'école soit un jour de week-end sans qu'ils n'aient de cours, et ne tenta pas de cacher ce fait. Il surveilla les halls avec vigilance comme toujours.

Rogue ne fut pas très heureux non plus quand il découvrit que deux de ses pires élèves de Griffondor étaient chargés de faire visiter l'école à ses étudiants, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Puisque aucun Serpentard n'avait été volontaire pour prendre leur place, et il avait des plans de cours à finaliser, il partit après avoir donné à Harry et Hermione un sévère avertissement.

« Potter, Granger ! Assurez-vous de vous en tenir strictement à ce que les étudiants doivent absolument savoir. Gardez vos préjugés de Griffondors et votre héroïsme pour vous-même. Si j'entends que ces étudiants ont été maltraités d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou que vous leur avez racontés un tas de mensonges, alors vous aurez tous les deux l'honneur d'être les premiers étudiants de l'histoire de Poudlard à récolter une retenue avant que les cours n'aient commencés. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Après cela, la matinée se passa en douceur. En raison de ses connaissances et de ses nombreuses années de lecture de « Poudlard : une Histoire » (traduit par l'Histoire de Poudlard dans les livres officiels de HP, mais j'aime faire la plus proche traduction possible), Hermione prit sur elle de diriger la visite des étudiants le long des couloirs et des salles de classe vides. Harry se tenait à l'arrière du groupe, et interrompit seulement Hermione quelques fois quand il avait quelque chose à ajouter sur certains couloirs ou certaines peintures. Le parcours avait été mis au point par la préfète en chef afin que les quatre groupes ne se gênent pas les uns les autres et donc pendant les deux heures suivantes Harry et Hermione n'eurent que neuf nouveaux Serpentards comme compagnie.

Pour leur rendre justice, les étudiants de première année écoutaient attentivement et ne causaient aucun problème. Harry pensait que c'était à cause de l'expression stricte à la Mac Gonagall d'Hermione. La plupart des étudiants jetaient aussi les coups d'œil au front d'Harry comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien Harry Potter. Jusqu'à présent il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Comme promis Hermione se fit durer sa visite de la bibliothèque qu'un quart d'heure même si elle suggéra aux étudiants d'y revenir pendant leur temps libre pour se familiariser avec le système de classement.

« La bibliothèque de Poudlard est parmi les plus respectée dans toute l'Europe. Un quart d'heure n'est pas assez de temps pour découvrir toutes les possibilités de ce large inventaire. Comme ce sera aussi une partie de votre maison tout comme vos dortoirs durant les sept prochaines année de votre vie je vous recommande vivement de passe un peu de votre temps libre ici pour réellement connaître l'endroit. Madame Pince peut se révéler une grande source d'information tant que vous restez dans ses bonnes grâces en suivant par exemple ses règles et en gardant vos sujets de conversations pour l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince aime que sa bibliothèque soit calme. »

A environ la moitié du parcours Hermione pensa que ce serait une bonne idée de s'arrêter dans un des petits salons du troisième étage pour permettre aux premières années de poser les questions qu'ils pourraient avoir. Il y avait seulement huit chaises, donc Harry agita sa baguette pour en conjurer trois de plus pour lui Hermione et l'étudiant qui n'était pas assis. Hermione haussa un sourcil au talent d'Harry, mais ne dit rien devant les jeunes étudiants.

« WOW ! Serons-nous capable de faire ça après une année de cours ? » fit une petite fille du nom de Rébecca une des quelques étudiants nés-de-moldus à Serpentard après avoir vu Harry conjurer les chaises.

« Non Rébecca » répondit Harry, « Il faut des années d'apprentissage. C'est en réalité un sort de 7ième année, mais je le connais parce que je l'ai appris en avance cet été. Les chaises ne dureront qu'une heure au mieux, et elles disparaitront. Il faut beaucoup de force et d'entraînement pour conjurer un objet de manière permanente. » Harry mentit à propos des chaises en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas être soumis aux interminables questions d'Hermione, et d'autre part il ne voulait pas mettre les autres étudiants au courant qu'il était capable de faire des choses aussi avancées. Ce que Voldemort ignore ne pourrait pas lui nuire. Harry se rappela de bannir les chaises avant qu'ils ne partent.

« Que peux-tu faire d'autre ? » demanda Rébecca en réponse.

Harry jeta un regard vers Hermione, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules. Ce n'étaient pas le type de questions auxquelles Hermione était préparée à répondre. Elle voulait être interrogée sur l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard, ou sur la construction du château. Harry ne pensait pas que cela pouvait faire du mal donc il montra au groupe quelques sorts simples.

Il lévita la table à quelques pieds du sol, changea la couleur de celle-ci en une horrible couleur pourpre, et ajouta un sort pour que chaque fois que quelqu'un la toucherait, la table fasse le bruit d'un hippogriffe. Les Serpentards apprécièrent les bruits de la table pendant un moment puis Harry lui rendit son aspect normal. Aucun des sorts qu'il avait montré n'était de delà de ce qu'il était supposé connaître, donc Hermione ne fut pas particulièrement impressionnée.

« Ce sont des sorts que vous allez apprendre cette année en cours d'Enchantements. C'est seulement votre première année, donc des sorts plus avancés vous seront enseignés plus tard. Mais c'est tout de même amusant. »

Sur les neufs étudiants de première année, Seuls les yeux de Rébecca s'étaient élargis durant la démonstration. Elle était manifestement impressionnée et demanda si elle pouvait en voir plus.

« Quel est ton problème ? » demanda un autre garçon de son âge. « Tu agis comme si tu n'avais jamais vu de magie auparavant. Tes parents ne t'ont donc rien montré ? »

Rébecca jeta un regard incertain au garçon avant de répondre, mais le fit d'une voix ferme et confiante. « Je n'ai jamais vu de magie avant car je suis ce que vous appelée une née-de-moldus. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que ça veux dire mais je ne savais même pas que la magie existait il y a quelques semaines. Tout cela est tellement incroyable pour moi. »

Une autre étudiante du groupe semblait avoir un problème avec le fait qu'elle était une née-de-moldus. De tous les Serpentards de première année pensa Harry, celle-là causerait le plus de problèmes. Le nom de l'étudiante était Loren Zabini, et Loren semblait aussi androgyne que son frère aîné.

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama Loren. « Il n'y a pas de Serpentards nés-de-moldus. Nous sommes tous des sangs purs. »

Certains autres hochèrent la tête et les autres ne savaient pas quoi penser. Ce genre de stéréotype était exactement la raison pour laquelle Harry avait choisi de guider le groupe de Serpentards plutôt qu'un autre. Espérons-le, il serait peut-être capable d'endiguer toute attitude détestable avant qu'elle ne puisse se développer.

« En fait, Loren, « corrigea Harry, « Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Même s'ils sont rares, il a eu de nombreux nés-de-moldus ou sangs mêlés à Serpentard. Je suis certains qu'ils ont été discrets sur ce fait à cause des préjugés de leur maison. J'ai été élevé par des moldus, et ma mère était une née-de-moldus, et le choixpeau a essayé de m'envoyer à Serpentard au début. Je lui ai seulement demandé de me mettre à Griffondor car le seul ami que j'avais à l'époque avait déjà été réparti dans cette maison. »

Une fille calme qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, Stacy, fut surprise, « Tu veux dire tu as failli être un Serpentard ? Harry Potter à Serpentard, tu imagines ça ? »

Harry rit avec le reste d'entre eux. Même Hermione apprécia l'humour de la situation. Il était largement connu dans le monde magique qu'Harry affichait fièrement ses couleurs de Griffondor.

« Vous voulez entendre quelque chose d'encore ironique ? » Tous les enfants hochèrent la tête. « Hé bien, Voldemort lui-même, qui est l'actuel héritier de Serpentard est aussi un sang mêlé. Son père était un moldu. Bien sûr, il n'a pas répandu cette rumeur particulière, mais c'est la vérité. »

Harry savait qu'il prenait un pari avec les Serpentards, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Quoi de pire pouvait arriver ? Neuf Serpentards de plus qui le haïraient ? Il ne remarquerait même pas la différence.. Mais s'il pouvait faire en sorte que ces neuf-là croient en la vérité, alors, peut-être que les futures générations d'étudiants ne seraient pas aussi promptes à juger. Comme il le présentait, huit des neuf étudiants frissonnèrent de crainte à la mention du nom, tandis que Rébecca était restée parfaitement ignorante.

Todd, un autre garçon, ne crut pas Harry. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous-Savez-Qui déteste les nés-de moldus. C'est toute la raison d'être de ce qu'il fait. Son père ne peut pas être un moldu ! »

Harry était encouragé par le fait qu'au moins, il n'avait pas utilisé les mots 'sang de bourbe'. Il aurait peut-être une chance de connaître et d'aimer ces étudiants après tout.

« En fait, c'est la vérité. Le vrai nom de Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jédusor Junior, d'après le nom de son père moldu. » Harry prit le temps d'écrire le nom dans les airs en fumée, et réarrangea les lettre pour prouver ses dires. « Son père les a abandonné lui et sa mère avant qu'il ne naisse, donc Voldemort jura qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Sa haine pour son père se transforma en une haine de tous les moldus, même si c'est une raison stupide. Des années plus tard, Voldemort revint et tua son père, et la nouvelle famille de son père. Maintenant il trompe tous ses fidèles en changeant son nom et en omettant le fait qu'il est à moitié moldu. Tous ses fidèles sangs purs se mutineraient probablement s'ils découvraient la vérité. »

Une fille demanda à Harry comment il avait découvert tout ça, et il lui fit une brève description de sa seconde année et du journal magique. Il laissa de côté la participation de Ginny et le nombre d'étudiants qui avaient été pétrifiés. Après cela, ce fut un déluge de questions qui s'abattit sur Harry.

« As-tu réellement fait un duel avec Tu-Sais-Qui et tu as gagné ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu a tué un basilic à mains nues ! »

« Peux-tu réellement te transformer en phénix ? »

« Mon cousin dit que tu as tué un mangemort de sang froid. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'Harry avait prévu, mais il n'était pas surpris. Hermione, elle semblait assez énervée. Le temps supplémentaire de ces questions les avait retardés par rapport à leur programme, et si Hermione détestait quelque chose, c'était bien d'être en retard sur un programme.

« OK, OK, écoutez ! Calmez-vous ! » les questions cessèrent, et Harry conclut un marché avec eux. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? Plus de questions sur moi ou les mangemorts pendant la visite afin que nous puissions terminer. Puis après, si vous le voulez, nous irons dans une salle de classe vide et vous pourrez me poser quelques questions. Ça vous va ? »

Les Serpentards de première année acceptèrent et la visite continua. Hermione était bien plus heureuse de retour dans son élément, et rattrapa le temps perdu alors qu'elle leur racontait l'histoire des différentes armures et elle leur dit les marches qu'ils devraient éviter certains jours.

Quand la visite fut terminée, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et les neufs Serpentards entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide du quatrième étage pour s'asseoir et discuter. Les questions qu'ils posèrent pour la plupart étaient absurdes, mais Harry tint sa promesse. La plupart des bonnes questions, il ne pouvait pas lui-même y répondre alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de comment il avait à l'origine survécu à la première agression de Voldemort. Mais ils apprirent une chose très importante sur lui. Que oui, il avait combattu Voldemort et avait survécu pour en parler. Et que non, il ne détestait pas tous les Serpentards, seulement certains d'entre eux qui donnent une mauvaise réputation à leur maison. Harry alla même jusqu'à leur dire qu'il connaissait personnellement un Griffondor que avait fait des choses pire que la plupart des Serpentards, et qu'un mangemort pouvait venir de n'importe quelle maison. Loren Zabini en particulier avait beaucoup de choses à réfléchir en entendant la vérité. La famille Zabini et certains de leurs amis avaient depuis longtemps dit à Loren qu'Harry Potter détestait quiconque n'était pas à Griffondor, et qu'il était un imbécile gâté qui pensait qu'il se permettait n'importe quoi. Après avoir passé la matinée avec lui, cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

Harry en eut finalement assez des nombreuses questions, et elles devenaient un peu trop personnelles à son goût, donc il les arrêta. Tout le monde se plaignit bien sûr, mais Harry avait une idée de comment il pourrait se faire pardonner des neufs jeunes.

« Que pensez-vous de revenir après le déjeuner, je vous montre quelques passages secrets que j'ai découvert au fil des ans ? »

« Des passages secrets ? » Cela venait de Lizzy, une des filles. « Il n'y a pas réellement des passages secrets, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, ils existent. » répondit Harry. « Aucun château ne peut-être complet sans passages secrets. J'en ai découvert quelques uns ces cinq dernières années ici, et je suis sûr qu'il y en a des douzaines d'autres. Venez, allons-y ! »

En vérité, Harry leur montra seulement quelques uns des passages secrets les plus connus qui leur feraient gagner du temps pendant la course entre deux classes, mais l'ensemble de groupe pensait que découvrir chacun d'entre eux était comme dénicher une autre merveille du monde. Le dernier passage qu'Harry leur montre, un tunnel étroit qui commençait dans un couloir en cul-de-sac, finissait dans le même couloir que la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry leur montra cela avant qu'ils n'aient une chance de réfléchir sur l'endroit où il les avait emmenés. Loren Zabini le remarqua et interrogea Harry à ce sujet.

« Comment sais-tu où se trouve la salle commune de Serpentard ? C'est supposé être un secret ! »

Harry devint un petit peu nerveux, mais répondit avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Disons que les passages secrets ne sont pas les seules choses que j'ai découvert ces cinq dernières années. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry laissa le groupe reprendre le tunnel vers la Grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Le reste du samedi et tout le dimanche se passa sans incident, et Harry passa la plupart de son temps avec ses amis et à se préparer pour la première semaine de classe. Parce qu'il avait prit seulement un total de cinq matières, son emploi du temps n'était pas aussi chargé que la plupart des étudiants, mais Harry voulait quand même être préparé.

Les emplois du temps furent remis le dimanche matin au petit déjeuner, un jour avant la normale. Chacune des cinq matières d'Harry avaient lieu deux fois par semaine, et par un coup de chance, Harry avait seulement deux matières par jour. Une le matin, et une l'après midi. Les heures variaient car il y avait cinq période dans la journée, mais Harry avait toujours beaucoup de temps libre pendant la semaine.

« Comment, tu n'as prit que cinq matières, camarade ? Je pensais que tu avais bien réussi tes BUSE ? Même moi, j'ai sept matières. » Ron avait été qualifié pour les classes de niveau ASPIC en DCFM, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Botanique et Divination. A cause de ses faibles notes et de la perte de son titre de préfet, il avait été décidé par sa mère et Mac Gonagall qu'il devrait également prendre des cours de rattrapage en Enchantements, Métamorphose et Potions. Son petit réconfort était que les classes de rattrapage n'étaient pas avec les mêmes professeurs. Ils étaient pris en charge par une deuxième équipe enseignante, qui travaillait au château seulement à temps partiel. Donc peu d'étudiants avaient optés pour les cours de rattrapage, il n'y avait pas besoin pour eux de travailler plus d'un jour ou deux par semaine. En fait, la majorité de la deuxième équipe enseignante n'était âgée que de quelques années de plus que les étudiants et vivait à Préaulard ou dans des villes voisines.

Harry répondit à Ron et Hermione aussi parce qu'elle avait haussé un sourcil en voyant l'emploi du temps d'Harry. « J'ai seulement choisi de prendre cinq matières. J'ai été qualifié pour plus, mais je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'améliorer en Botanique ou en Astronomie. »

« Oh, mais Harry, » commença Hermione, « Tes résultats aux ASPIC détermineront largement quel type d'emploi tu pourras décrocher une fois diplômé. Tu as sévèrement restreint tes choix en ne prenant que cinq manières aux ASPIC. »

« Quatre en fait. J'ai décidé de prendre Arithmancie, mais Mac Gonagall ne veut pas me laisser prendre la classe de Sixième année. Elle dit que je dois passer ma BUSE avant, donc, je suivrai ces cours-là avec les cinquièmes années.

Hermione n'était pas heureuse de ces nouvelles, alors qu'elle pensait Harry capable de beaucoup mieux. Ron lui-même n'était pas non plus heureux. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi bien que ses deux autres amis, il avait espéré que pour les classes de niveau ASPIC qu'il avait prit ils seraient tous ensembles. Maintenant, la seule classe qu'ils auraient en commun serait la DCFM. Hermione était en Botanique avec lui, mais il devrait suivre les cours de SACM et de Divination seul. Face à Trelawney et seul avec Parvati et Lavande comme collègues de Griffondor, ce n'était pas un grand réconfort.

Le lundi matin arriva enfin et le premier cours d'Harry fut Enchantements. Ce n'était pas la première période de la journée, donc Harry avait du temps après le petit déjeuner avant la classe. Tandis que presque tout le monde était en cours, Harry se précipita dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche extra longue dans sa malle et prendre ses livres. L'un des achats qu'il avait effectué était un nouveau sac pour remplacer le vieux déchet usé des Dursley. Il était enchanté pour qu'il reste léger peu importe le nombre de livre qu'il contenait, mais Harry l'utilisait seulement pour y mettre l'essentiel. S'il y mettait toute sa bibliothèque, il ne trouverait jamais le livre qu'il cherchait.

Le cours d'Enchantements fut plus une introduction qu'autre chose. Puisque le format de classe avait changé par rapport aux années précédentes, le professeur Flitwick prit le temps d'expliquer les programmes et de présenter tous les étudiants qui ne se connaissaient peut-être pas entre eux. En classe de niveau ASPIC, les quatre maisons avaient cours ensemble, au lieu d'être divisées par maison. Les cours avaient lieux dans une salle plus grande, parfois, spécialement pour des matières populaires comme les Enchantements, mais le professeur Flitwick assura à la classe qu'il prêterait une attention personnelle à chacun comme toujours.

Harry s'assit près de la porte avec Hermione et Dean, et c'était une bonne chose. Un des étudiants arriva en retard en classe, et dût prendre la première place libre. Si Harry n'avait pas été entouré des deux côtés, il aurait peut-être dû être assis à côté de Malfoy pendant les 70 minutes de cours.

Le professeur Flitwick ne leur montra pas de nouvelles incantations ou mouvements de baguette ce premier jour mais il décrivit quelques uns des nouveaux enchantements qu'ils devraient apprendre. Avant les vacances de Noël, apparemment, ils se consacreraient aux enchantements domestiques (ménagers). Harry se rendit compte qu'il connaissait déjà la plupart d'entre eux, ou qu'il en avait appris des versions plus avancées. Donc, il avait un cours en moins, cela ne semblait pas trop mal.

Après le déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers la familière salle de classe de DCFM avec Hermione et Ron tous les deux en remorque. Personne n'avait encore vu le nouveau professeur, mais ils étaient sur le point de la découvrir. Tout comme pour les cours d'Enchantements, les quatre maisons étaient réunies dans une grande salle de classe. Avec plaisir, Harry remarqua que la plupart des étudiants étaient des membres de l'AD. La maison de Serpentard n'avait que trois étudiants présents, aucun d'entre eux n'était Drago.

Le professeur Ruthesis Rofordit entra dans la salle juste alors que la cloche sonnait. Ou du moins, elle rampa. Ça lui prit deux bonnes minutes pou se rendre à son bureau et cinq autres minutes pour faire l'appel. Elle était vieille.

« Par Merlin! Elle doit être aussi vieille que Dumbledore ! » chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. « Maintenant je sais où j'avais déjà vu son nom. Elle est sur une des plaques dans la salle des Trophées. Je dois l'avoir poli une douzaine de fois ces dernières années. »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle maintenant moi aussi. » fit Hermione. « Elle était le premier professeur de DCFM que Dumbledore a nommé quand il est devenu directeur. Elle a prit sa retrait il y a des années. Ron, je parie qu'elle a même enseigné à tes parents. »

Des discussions similaires agitaient la classe à voix basses et le professeur Rofordit semblait ne rien entendre. Après l'appel, elle expliqua les programmes comme l'avait fait Flitwick et dit aux étudiants de lire le premier chapitre de leurs livres. Harry fit ce qui était demandé, mais commençait à être préoccupé par le fait que le cours ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de l'année précédente.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quand la classe eut fini de lire, Rofordit se leva et alla devant son bureau. Elle s'adressa à la classe.

« Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous ont maintenant entendu parler que cela fait des années depuis mon dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En vérité, cela fait 37 ans. J'ai enseigné cette matière pendant onze ans et avant cela, j'ai été un Auror pendant près de 50 ans. Donc il est plus qu'apparent que je ne suis plus un poulet de printemps (de première jeunesse). » cela récolta des rires polis de la plupart des étudiants.

« Cependant, même si je ne suis plus au sommet de ma forme, j'ai des années d'expérience que je peux partager avec vous. Nous sommes en des temps troublés, et le futur ne semble pas plus reluisant. C'est la seule raisons pour laquelle j'ai accepté de revenir enseigner une fois encore. C'est une faveur spéciale pour Dumbledore, donc vous devriez écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Il y a encore du piment dans cette vieille bique. (il y a encore quelque chose à tirer de cette vieille carcasse, c'est ce que moi je dirai)»

La classe rit de nouveau avec plus d'enthousiasme. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas si mal après tout.

« Nous terminerons le cours plus tôt aujourd'hui, donc vous aurez une longueur d'avance pour vos devoirs. Je veux 18 pouces de parchemin décrivant vos précédents professeurs dans cette matière, et ce qu'ils vous ont enseignés. C'est à rendre lundi prochain en début de cours. Mais avant de partir, faisons un petit duel. Levez la main si vous pensez que vous pouvez me battre dans un simple duel amical. Je donnerai 50 points à quiconque réussit. »

La classe éclata en murmures excités. 50 points ! C'était beaucoup de points offerts. En fait, la seule personne qui avait déjà donné autant de points en une seule fois était Dumbledore à un banquet de fin d'année. Quelques uns semblaient vouloir essayer de battre leur nouveau professeur, mais la majorité restait silencieux. Tous les membres de l'AD jetaient des regards vers Harry, mais il ne levait pas sa main. Personnellement, il pensait qu'il aurait été capable de battre Rofordit. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle connaissait plus de sorts que lui, mais Harry pensait qu'en se déplaçant rapidement et en ne lui laissant jamais de temps de repos, il serait capable de battre la vieille femme. Pourtant, il ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle, et il voulait la voir en action avant qu'il ne ente un duel.

Comme personne ne levait la main, le professeur Rofordit leur fit un sourire étrange. La peau ridée et les tâches de vieillesse marquant son visage lui donnait un air effrayant.

« Quel est le problème ? Personne ne pense qu'il peut battre une vieille femme ? J'ai plus de cent ans ! Sûrement que quelqu'un veut essayer pour autant de points ? »

Il semblait que personne ne voulait, mais alors une personne au devant de la salle leva la main. Harry ne put voir qui c'était avant qu'il ne se lève, il le connaissait. C'était Zacharias Smith, le Poufsouffle de l'AD.

« Bien ! Nous avons finalement quelqu'un qui a du poil sur la poitrine. » Rofordit salua Smith. « Juste pour cette fois, pour t'être porté volontaire, je te donne cinq points pour l'effort. »

Le reste de la classe regarda avec anticipation alors que Rofordit déplaça magiquement les bureaux et les chaises contre le mur, et érigea une barrière protectrice. De cette manière, seuls Smith et elle pourraient être blessés par un sort. Comme le duel n'était pas officiel, ils ne prirent pas la peine de conjurer une plateforme de duel de taille réglementaire. Au lieu de cela, elle expliqua que tout l'espace pouvait être utilisé ainsi que le mobilier. Harry savait que ce pourrait être un grand avantage pour une personne ayant des compétences en métamorphose comme lui-même, mais il doutait que Smith ait des connaissances de ce genre. Rofordit en avait probablement.

Le duel commença finalement. Dans un premier temps, ni Smith ni Rofordit ne bougèrent. En fait, Rofordit n'avait même pas encore sorti sa baguette. Deux des Serpentards du fond étaient en train de parier sur celui qui gagnerait, Harry ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible sans les avoir vu combattre avant.

Smith jeta le premier sort, un sort de désarmement que Rofordit détourna facilement. Harry jura intérieurement. Les étudiants de l'AD devaient être terriblement rouillés s'ils ne pouvaient pas se rappeler de ne jamais commencer un duel avec un sort de désarmement. Smith aurait plutôt dû jeter quelques sorts simples afin de mesurer la vitesse et la facilité de déplacement de Rofordit.

En représailles, Rofordit resta à sa place et sourit. Elle avait eu amplement le temps de jeter un sort quelconque en retour, mais laissa passer l'opportunité. Smith ne sembla pas le remarquer, alors qu'il jetait un second sort, cette fois un sort incapacitant.

Rofordit évita de nouveau le sort, ne se servant toujours pas de sa baguette. Les deux combattants étaient à environ trente pieds l'un de l'autre, avec rien entre eux, et aucun des deux ne faisait un geste pour se rapprocher. Harry pouvait dire que Smith était frustré par Rofordit. Plus de la moitié des sorts que les étudiants de Poudlard apprenaient étaient des sorts défensifs, et Rofordit lui retirait cette partie de son arsenal en n'attaquant pas.

La prochaine flopée de sorts que Smith jeta fut plus à la hauteur de ce qu'Harry lui avait appris l'année passée. En une succession rapide, il jeta un sort de bloc-jambe, un Furonculus, et un puissant Flipendo. Le plus dangereux était le Flipendo, qui pouvait éventuellement assommer un adversaire. Les deux autres étaient justes des embêtements. L'espoir de Smith, comme Harry le lui avait appris, était qu'en esquivant ou en bloquant le Flipendo, l'adversaire n'aurait pas le temps d'éviter les autres.

Donc cela surprit tout le monde quand Rofordit contra facilement les trois sorts. Elle se retrouva effectivement sur la trajectoire du bloc-jambe, tout en déviant le Furonculus. Le Flipendo l'aurait atteint, mais en se déplaçant, elle utilisa enfin sa baguette et jeta un bouclier de protection simple. Le sort bloc-jambe la frappa juste après le Flipendo ne soit dévié, mais une demi-seconde plus tard, elle avait jeté le contre-sort et était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

Après cela, le combat ne dura plus très longtemps. Smith avait perdu confiance après l'échec de son attaque multi-sort et son niveau de duel redescendit. Il jeta un sort après l'autre, et Rofordit contra, esquiva ou bloqua à chaque fois. Le seul sort offensif qu'elle jeta fut son dernier, qui réussit à désarmer Smith. Six minutes après que le duel ait commencé, Zacharias avait baissé sa garde tout en mettant au point sa stratégie, et il avait oublié que son adversaire avait choisi de ne pas attaquer, plutôt que d'être empêchée de le faire. Quand il baissa sa garde, Rofordit sauta sur l'opportunité, et frappa Smith avant qu'il n'ait une chance de se défendre. Le duel était terminé.

Après que toutes les tables soient revenues à leurs places initiales et que les élèves aient repris leurs sièges, elle félicita Smith pour sa performance.

« Bon travail, Smith, spécialement pour un premier essai. Vous avez commencé un peu hésitant, mais cette série de sorts aurait fonctionné avec un adversaire moins expérimenté. Après cela, vous avez été découragé. Vous vouliez que je vous attaque, et c'était clairement écrit sur votre visage. Alors je n'ai simplement pas bougé jusqu'à ce que vous baissiez votre garde. Pensez-vous avoir fait des erreurs autre part ? »

Zacharias réfléchit un moment, puis dit, « Je n'aurai pas dû commencer avec un sort de désarmement, et je n'aurai pas dû vous laisser me fatiguer aussi parler. J'ai utilisé toute mon énergie à jeter des sorts inutiles les uns après les autres. J'aurai dû prendre le temps de réfléchir à une autre combinaison au lieu de simplement jeter des sorts aléatoires. »

Le professeur Rofordit était d'accord avec Smith. « Vous avez raison. La raison pour laquelle il n'est pas judicieux de commencer n'importe quel duel, qu'il s'agisse d'un duel amical ou d'un combat, par un sort de désarmement est que c'est trop évident. C'est un choix évident, donc tout le monde s'attend à ça. Vous pourriez avoir de la chance de temps en temps, mais pas souvent. Et le temps qu'il faut pour le jeter donne à votre adversaire le temps de jeter quelque chose de plus dangereux. Par exemple, si vous jeter un Expelliarmus, et que je jette un sort Reductor, et qu'ils atteignent tous les deux leur cible, que ce passerait-il ? Vous auriez un trou dans votre poitrine, et j'aurai juste à prendre le temps de ramasser ma baguette sur le sol. Expelliarmus ne doit être utilisé que si votre adversaire est sur la défensive ou fatigué, ou quand vous êtes certain qu'il ne sera pas capable de reprendre sa baguette. »

« Quant à jeter des sorts de manière aléatoire sans réfléchir, oui c'était un tort dans ce cas. Mais quelques fois, cela peut-être la bonne stratégie. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de quand ? »

Harry était le seul à avoir levé la main. Il ne savait pas s'il était normalement sensé connaître, mais il l'avait lu dans le manuel de l'Auror qu'il avait lu pendant l'été.

« Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez un peu plus grand. » commenta Rofordit ce qui fit rire légèrement la classe. « Que pensez-vous ? »

« Vous pouvez jeter des sorts aléatoirement quand votre adversaire est sur la défensive. » expliqua Harry, « Au lieu de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et de former un plan d'attaque, faite les bouger en ne les laissant pas attaquer. Pendant ce temps, tout en jetant des sorts de manière aléatoire, vous pouvez penser à une nouvelle stratégie ou essayer de manœuvrer votre adversaire dans une position compromettante. »

Rofordit était peut-être impressionnée, mais elle ne le montra pas.

« Très bien Mr Potter, cinq points pour Griffondor. Je vois que quelqu'un n'a pas laissé le manque d'enseignants décents influer sur le niveau de son éducation. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, quelqu'un d'autre pourra essayer de décrocher les 50 points. Je défierai les étudiants une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que je sois battue, ou jusqu'à je que je vous a tous battu. Le cours est terminé. »

Le reste de la journée, tandis qu'Hermione et dans une moindre mesure les autres commencèrent leurs premiers devoirs, Harry fit des affiches et des fiches d'inscription pour les nouvelles réunions de l'AD. Les étudiants de chaque maison et de chaque année pourraient d'inscrire, mais la décision finale revenait à Harry. Il espérait que Malfoy et ses sbires ne seraient pas assez stupides pour essayer d'intégrer l'AD. Il était clair que s'ils le faisaient, c'étaient seulement pour espionner le groupe et essayer de perturber leurs réunions. Il voulait garder l'AD à un nombre gérable de personnes. Donc sur les affiches et les feuilles d'inscription, Harry plaça un nombre limite de personnes qui pouvaient s'inscrire. Cinquante dans chaque groupe lui semblait correct. C'était plus qu'il en avait eu avant, mais avec l'aide supplémentaire de Rémus, Harry pensa que ça se passerait bien. Donc les trente ou plus du groupe avancé accueilleraient de nouveaux membres, et les nouveaux membres commenceraient à cinquante. Harry ne savait pas si le groupe serait populaire, mais l'objectif de sept étudiants de chaque années de chaque maison dans les deux groupes semblait raisonnable.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans les trois autres salles communes pour mettre ses affiches, Harry fit un tour dans sa malle cette nuit-là avant le couvre feu. Même s'ils ne travaillaient plus au château, Dobby et Winky connaissaient toujours les lieux et ils pouvaient être d'une certaine utilité. Heureusement, ils étaient dans leurs propres quartiers et ils apprécièrent le travail que leur demanda Harry. Les quelques derniers jours, ils s'étaient ennuyés.

Sur le point de sortir de sa malle, Harry se heurta à son double. Quand il avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, il avait temporairement cessé d'utiliser le retourneur de temps afin de s'habituer à son nouvel emploi du temps. A la fin de la semaine toutefois, il avait dû se sentir prêt à recommencer. Une chose étrange, outre l'existence d'une copie parfaite de lui-même se tenant deux pieds plus loin c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul double, pas deux. Les quelques mois précédents, Harry s'était habitué à voir trois versions de lui-même. N'en avoir que deux lui laissait le sentiment d'être nu d'une certaine manière.

« Hey, ne manque-t-il personne ? » demanda l'Harry original à son lui du futur.

« Nan. » répondit-il. « Tu as décidé qu'étant à l'école, tu n'avais pas besoin de te donner autant à fond. Donc, nous 'voyageons' qu'une fois par semaine à partir de maintenant. Les lundi soirs à huit heures, nous repartons en arrière de six jours. Le Harry de présent s'occupe des cours, de l'AD, des entrainements de Quidditch, des patrouilles de préfet et du reste, tandis que la version futur continuera l'entraînement avancé et fera les devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Crois-moi, ça marche très bien. Alors, es-tu près pour une semaine passionnante ? »

Le Harry du futur rit à sa propre blague, quelle qu'elle soit. Harry détestait quand ses lui du futur faisaient allusion à quelque chose qui arriverait dans le futur mais ne voulait pas lui dire ce que c'était. Il devait toujours attendre jusqu'à ce que cela arrive pour savoir ce qui était si drôle.

L'autre Harry n'avait rien à dire de plus, donc ils se saluèrent et se préparèrent pour la nuit après leur méditation quotidienne. Le Harry du présent dans son lit à baldaquin dans le dortoir des Griffondors, et la version future étendu dans le luxueux lit dans sa malle magique.

Le mardi passa aussi rapidement que possible. De nouveau, comme chaque jour de la semaine, Harry n'avait qu'un cours le matin et un autre l'après midi.

La Métamorphose avec Hermione dans la matinée fut agréable, et Harry fut heureux du niveau de succès des sorts qu'il jeta. L'entraînement que lui avaient donné Dobby et Winky pendant l'été y avait énormément contribué, et Harry fut toujours un des cinq premiers étudiants à finir ses métamorphoses correctement. La taille de classe était plus petite que celles de DCFM et d'Enchantements, mais elle était quand même assez grande ; avec peut-être trente étudiants. Drago Malfoy était là, mais heureusement, le Professeur Mac Gonagall ne le laissa jamais débiter ses habituels commentaires et insultes.

Hermione et Harry avaient tous les deux fini le dernier exercice en avance, et eurent du temps pour parler les dix dernières minutes du cours. Ils avaient travaillés sur les métamorphoses animales, et Hermione passa un bon moment à féliciter Harry pour ses performances. Il l'avait presque battu une fois. Cela avait rendu Hermione suspicieuse. Il était bien connu qu'Hermione était la meilleure élève en Métamorphose de leur année ; peut-être même de toute l'école. La battre n'était pas un mince exploit. Harry rit de tout cela, et rappela de nouveau à son amie qu'il n'avait fait rien d'autre que de lire et de s'entraîner tout l'été. A contrecœur, Hermione s'excusa. Intérieurement, Harry pensait qu'elle était juste agacée parce qu'elle pourrait ne plus être la meilleure étudiante en métamorphose.

L'arithmancie était son cours d'après midi, et Harry fut presque en retard car il n'avait jamais été dans la salle de classe auparavant. S'il avait été plus intelligent, il serait parti plus tôt pour la trouver, mais le professeur Rogue l'avait attrapé dans le couloir après le déjeuner. Il lui demanda comment il avant pu afficher ses feuilles d'inscription dans la salle commune des Serpentards et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas être retirés.

Harry avait demandé à Dobby et Winky d'utiliser un sort de glu permanent dans les cachots, comme pour le portrait de Mme Black, mais il ne le dit pas à Rogue. Au lieu de cela, il dit juste qu'un des étudiants l'avait affiché pour lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui c'était. Il ne connaissait rien à propos d'un sort de glu permanant.

Rogue était irrité, mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans preuve, donc il laissa finalement Harry partir. Il fut pendant une allusion comme quoi le cours de Potions du lendemain serait particulièrement douloureux. Harry n'était pas surpris.

Contrairement à ses classes d'ASPIC, l'Arithmancie était un cours de cinquième année (Dumbledore ayant jugé qu'Harry ne pouvait pas avoir le niveau de classe ASPIC car il n'avait pas suivit les cours d'Arithmancie l'année précédente NDT), donc, le cours ne regroupait pas les étudiants des quatre maisons. Au lieu de cela, seulement deux maisons étaient mélangées ; Griffondor et Serdaigle. Harry n'avait jamais eu cours avec seulement des étudiants de Serdaigle auparavant, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Chaque année le hasard décidait quelles maisons allaient avoir cours ensemble, et les Serdaigle et les Griffondor n'avaient jamais été mis ensemble pour l'année d'Harry. Dans le passé, son groupe avait toujours été avec les Poufsouffles en Botanique et Astronomie, et avec les Serpentards pour les Potions et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Pour le reste des autres matières, les Griffondors étaient seuls en cours.

Le seul étudiant qu'Harry connaissait dans cette classe étrange était Ginny Weasley, donc il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda si le siège à côté d'elle était libre. Il l'était, donc elle sourit et lui dit de venir s'asseoir.

Harry aurait dû savoir que Ginny devait être dans cette classe, mais ça lui avait échappé. Après l'horrible expérience du Trio en Divination, lui, Hermione et Ron avait tous averti la jeune fille de rester loin de Trelawney, et de choisir une autre option. En premier, Ginny avait voulu prendre Étude des Moldus, mais avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Son frère aîné Charlie avait pris Étude des Moldus quand il était à l'école, et de retour à la maison, il était sans cesse questionné par leur père fasciné. Ginny préférait avoir du temps libre pendant ses vacances donc elle décida de prendre Arithmancie pour sa troisième année. Ce serait peut-être moins amusant que d'autres possibilités, mais au moins, elle pourrait demander à Hermione de l'aide pour ses devoirs.

Contrairement à ses autres cours, Harry trouva qu'il était très en avance sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas plaisanté quand il avait écrit à Mac Gonagall en disant qu'il serait prêt pour ses classes de niveau ASPIC à la fin de l'été. Harry pensa qu''il était même au-delà de la sixième année. A part peut-être les Potions, l'Arithmancie était le sujet qu'il avait le plus étudié pendant l'été. Harry avait aussi fait des progrès sur son sort incapacitant personnel, et pensait qu'il serait prêt pour l'échéance d'Halloween. Il y avait des choses comme ça qu'il étudiait pendant son temps libre, alors que tous les autres étaient en cours.

Parce que le cours était tellement facile pour lui, Harry termina rapidement son travail, puis travailla sur ses propres formules. Le premier jour de cours devint un modèle sur la façon dont le professeur aimait travailler et Harry découvrit rapidement que chaque cours suivait le même modèle.

Les trente premières minutes, l'enseignant, le professeur Vector, leur donnait à lire la leçon et répondait à toutes les questions que les étudiants pouvaient avoir. Puis, elle donnait quelques équations à travailler, suivie d'une supplémentaire pour des points en plus. Tout le travail serait collecté à la fin du cours, et tout ce qui n'était pas fini devait être terminé au prochain cours, en plus de la lecture demandée.

Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup de questions pour le professeur Vector durant la première partie du cours, Harry commençait généralement par les équations du jour, donc il finissait bien avant les autres. Puis, pendant le reste du cours, il travaillait sur son sort incapacitant personnel ou sur quelque chose d'autre qu'il avait imaginé. Tant qu'il restait calme et qu'il travaillait sur du papier, personne ne s'apercevrait de la différence. Quand le cours se termina, il rendit son travail comme tout le monde et sortit sans que le professeur Vector n'ait remarqué une différence.

« Harry réveille-toi ! »

Harry était tellement occupé à caché son travail personnel qu'il avait couru hors de la salle, oubliant totalement que Ginny était juste derrière lui. Il avait été plutôt grossier et Harry s'excusa.

« Désolé, Ginny, j'ai oublié que tu étais là pendant une seconde. » Ooops, c'était pas bon, ça. « Je veux dire, j'étais tellement absorbé par mon travail, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Si Ginny avait été insultée, elle ne le montra pas. « Je voulais juste te parler de la patrouille de préfet de ce soir. Hermione dit que nous devons être dans la Grande Salle à minuit précise. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous rejoindre un peu avant pour qu'on ne soit pas pressés.

« Ça me parait bien. » Accepta Harry. « Que penses-tu de se rejoindre dans la salle commune à 23h30 et puis on descend ensemble. J'apporterai aussi la carte des Maraudeurs, donc nous pourrons facilement surveiller.. »

Ginny pensa que c'était une idée fabuleuse. Avec la carte des Maraudeurs, ils pourraient virtuellement faire n'importe quoi tout en étant capable de surveiller les couloirs. Il pourraient juste s'asseoir dans un couloir toute la nuit, et ne pas vraiment s'inquiéter de patrouiller.

« Je parie que nous seront capable d'attraper des élèves en utilisant cette carte. Fred et George vont être tellement jaloux ! »

Harry se rappelait que la carte appartenait à l'origine aux jumeaux mais ne prit pas le temps de le rappeler à Ginny. En vérité, il ne savait pas si elle était au courant. Et il ne voulait pas leur attirer d'ennuis, donc Harry ne dit rien.

« Que penses-tu d'attendre de voir ce qu'il se passera ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne veux pas être perçu comme un rabat-joie par toute l'école. En outre, nous attirerions beaucoup l'attention si nous réussissons à repérer tous les élèves fautifs. Nous allons attendre de voir qui nous surprendrons hors de son lit. »

Ginny acquiesça et tous les deux montèrent au cinquième étage. Harry se rendait à la tour Griffondor, tandis que Ginny avait un autre cours qui l'attendait.

La patrouille n'était pas aussi amusante que les deux pensaient qu'elle serait. Parce que c'était tous les deux leur première fois, ils ne savaient pas que lors de la première semaine de retour à l'école, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient espérer trouver était Miss Teigne et quelques rats morts. Il semblait que parce que les patrouilles des préfets avaient été rétablies, aucun étudiant ne voulait risquer d'être pris si tôt dans l'année. Dans quelques semaines, peut-être, mais pas si peu de temps après avoir été averti des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires.

Harry et Ginny passèrent deux heures à sillonner les couloirs sans itinéraire particulier à l'esprit. Grâce à la carte, il leur était impossible de se perdre, même s'ils ne reconnaissaient pas la partie du château où ils se rendaient. Ils parlèrent de nombreuses choses, principalement de leurs premiers jours de cours, et de la prochaine saison de Quidditch. A par eux, seul Ron faisait encore partie de l'équipe. Les deux batteurs qu'ils avaient trouvés après que Fred et George aient été bannis, Sloper et Kirke avaient tous les deux décidés que regarder le sport était plus agréable que de le jouer et ils avaient fait savoir à Harry et à l'équipe qu'ils ne referaient pas partis de l'équipe. Mac Gonagall était assez contente, mais cela laissait l'équipe avec beaucoup de joueurs à remplacer. Au lieu de devoir en remplacer trois, maintenant, ils allaient devoir en remplacer cinq. Quatre si on comptait Ginny en temps que Poursuiveuse, ce qui n'était pas garanti. A plusieurs reprises, tous les deux tombèrent sur une équipe d'Aurors qui surveillaient également le château, mais en dehors de cela, ils furent laissés seuls. Les Aurors, avaient-ils été informés, ne patrouilleraient pas toujours aux côtés des préfets. Ils feraient des patrouilles au hasard de leurs postes aux alentours de l'école, mais la plupart du temps resteraient hors de vue.

2h00 arriva enfin, bien qu'Harry aurait souhaité que cela n'arrive pas. Pas parce que patrouiller avec Ginny était aussi bien. Harry était un peu fatigué de parler de stratégie de Quidditch. Les Weasley n'abandonnaient jamais ! Au lieu de cela, Harry ne voulait pas que la nuit finisse car une fois endormi, le matin suivrait. Et le matin suivant, Harry avait son premier cours de Potions avec Rogue. Arghhh !

La mauvaise humeur d'Harry continua au petit déjeuner, où il mangea difficilement quelque chose. Hermione était occupe le nez dans un livre, mais Ron remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé, car les deux faisaient souvent la compétition pour voir qui mangerait le plus de tranches de bacon. Le record était de 37 détenu par Ron.

« Quel est le problème Harry ? Tu as a peine touché à ton assiette. »

Harry prit un moment pour saisir sa serviette et essuyer les tâches sur sa chemises propres que Ron venait juste de tâcher, puis il remit la serviette sur la table. Un autre jour, il aurait ri des habitudes alimentaires, mais ce n'était pas son humeur du jour.

« J'ai Potions avec Rogue après le petit déjeuner. Je n'ai tout simplement pas hâte d'y être, c'est tout. Je jure que je ne vais pas supporter toute sa connerie cette année, et il a vraiment été dur avec moi déjà. Hier, il m'a même menacé ; en disant que le cours allait être particulièrement douloureux. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés et le laisser m'insulter, mais je ne peux pas juste me lever et sortir de la salle. »

« Pourquoi pas. J'adorerai voir sa tête si tu le faisais. Ça vaudrait presque le coup faire un tour dans la classe pour voir. » Ron lança sa blague alors qu'il enfournait une autre fourchette d'œuf dans sa bouche. « Voilà un des avantages d'avoir ces cours de rattrapage. Pas de Rogue ! Je pourrais apprendre quelque chose en potions cette année. Dieu sait que Rogue ne nous a jamais appris quoi que ce soit d'utile auparavant. »

Harry fut d'accord avec chaque mot que Ron dit, mais aucun de ceux-ci ne lui fut utile. Il devait toujours y aller et faire face à son professeur le plus détesté, et au moins pour cinquante minutes. 'Au moins,' pensa Harry, 'Nous n'avons pas encore eu notre première leçon d'Occlumencie. Je ne prévois pas d'y aller demain soir. Ça le mettre certainement en fureur !'

L'emploi du temps que lui avait donné Mac Gonagall le samedi matin comprenait deux heures bloquées avec Rogue, qui étaient manifestement destinée à des leçons d'Occlumencie. Harry n'avait aucune intention de s'y rendre, car personne ne lui avait même demandé s'il voulait ses cours ou pas. Même si on lui avait demandé, Harry n'avait pas besoin de ces cours supplémentaires. Dumbledore pouvait attester de cela ! Et si Rogue avait un problème ave le fait qu'Harry ne vienne pas, Harry pouvait lui montrer sa maîtrise tout comme il l'avait fait avec le directeur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était assis le plus loin possible dans le cachot aux odeurs de potion, avec seulement Hermione et Lavande comme camarades de Griffondor. Cette classe était la plus petite, avec seulement quatorze étudiants. Sans surprise, Drago Malfoy était présent, tout comme Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux-là, étaient plus surprenants. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils aient pu être qualifiés pour les cours de niveau ASPIC par leur propres mérites.

« Cette année, » commença le professeur Rogue après que la seconde cloche ait retentie, « se révèlera plus difficile pour vous que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je doute que la moitié d'entre vous ait les compétences nécessaires en potions pour préparer ne serait-ce que la plus simple des potions prévues pour cette année. En fait, je ne comprends pas comment la plupart d'entre vous ont convaincus les examinateurs des BUSE que vous possédiez les connaissances requises pour les potions niveaux ASPIC. » le Professeur Rogue fixait intensément Harry en disant cela. Le sous-entendu n'avait pas échappé à la classe. Harry devint rouge de frustration, et le ricanement de Malfoy put être entendu dans toute la salle, mais Harry ne réagit pas à l'insulte de Rogue.

« Qu'en est-il de vous, Potter ? Avez-vous une idée de comment il se fait qu'un élève avec un manque évident de compétences puisse avoir été qualifié pour cette classe ? » La pique lui était destiné, et Harry se tourna pour insulter Rogue.

« Je ne sais pas professeur, » dit Harry en fixant directement Crabbe et Goyle. « J'imagine qu'un étudiant peut avoir été pistonné pour passer. Personnellement, je pense que cela jette le discrédit sur le personnel, quand un professeur favorise les étudiants de sa propre maison par rapport aux autres. En supposant que le professeur soit un directeur de maison, bien sûr. »

Le ricanement de Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il lançait des regards noirs à Harry. Il le faisait, car Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop stupide pour comprendre et réagir eux même à l'insulte. Les regards de Malfoy n'étaient cependant rien à côté du regard glacé que lui lança Rogue.

« Dix points en moins pour Griffondor, Potter ! Pour votre jugement totalement hors de propos de notre faculté. Qui êtes-vous pour remettre en question vos professeurs ? »

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste, mais Harry savait qu'argumenter n'aboutirait qu'à une nouvelle perte de points. Donc il ne dit rien, et fut récompensé par le détournement de l'attention de Rogue. Harry pensait que Rogue ne voulait pas lui donner une nouvelle chance d'échanger des insultes. Harry n'était plus le timide jeune garçon de onze ans. Il pouvait très bien répliquer, et Rogue le savait.

Après quelques autres insultes contre Harry et les Griffondors en général, Rogue en vint finalement à la leçon du jour. Ils devaient préparer du Pousse-Os pour Mme Pomfresh, comme les sixièmes années le faisaient chaque année en début de trimestre. Bien que la potion ne soit vendue au public que par une entreprise, Rubens Winikus Inc., Rogue expliqua que l'école avait une autorisation spéciale pour préparer la potion car l'inventeur original avait été un professeur de Poudlard. Harry fut alarmé de découvrir que la potion qu'il avait bue en deuxième année avait été préparée par des étudiants, mais il se fit aussi la réflexion que la potion avait fonctionnée. Harry pensa qu'il avait un avantage sur les autres, car il se rappelait la couleur et l'odeur finale de la potion.

Il y avait un nombre impair d'élèves de chaque maison, donc faire les binômes prit du temps. Le Serpentard prit Terry Boot de Serdaigle pour partager sa table, et après des excuse à Hermione pour la laisser avec Lavande, Harry s'approcha de Susan Bones de Poufsouffle. Les Serpentards étaient bien plus nombreux que les autres maisons, donc personne ne se sentait particulièrement à l'aise.

Harry et Susan s'avérèrent être un binôme parfaitement complémentaires. Harry, qui avait gagné beaucoup d'expérience avec un couteau en préparant les repas des Dursley pendant tant d'années, prépara tous es ingrédients pour le chaudron. Susan, qui n'aimait pas la manipulation des ingrédients, surveillait l'intensité du feu, et l'ajustait quand il le fallait. Ce pourquoi Harry n'avait aucune patience, car il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre un tourbillon et un frémissement. Seul un endroit calme dans un labo de potion privé pouvait permettre à Harry de se concentrer suffisamment pour faire les deux à la fois.

Le seul problème qu'eut Harry, fut quand il commença sa potion et mit son bandana noir. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de le porter en dehors, mais avec les vapeurs du chaudron, et la chaleur intense, Harry voulait empêcher ses cheveux de lui tomber sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? Les réglementations de l'uniforme scolaire ne son pas assez bons pour une célébrité comme vous ? » Rogue n'avait pas manqué de remarqué le morceau de tissus sur la tête d'Harry ?

Mais Harry s'était préparé à cela. Il s'était attendu à ce que Rogue fasse des difficultés à ce propos quand il avait acheté le bandana en juin, et il avait parcouru tous les règlements scolaires pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas une règle dont le maître des potions pourrait tirer avantage.

« Pardon, professeur. » répondit Harry. « J'aime porter un bandana quand je travaille sur des potions. Cela empêche que mes cheveux deviennent huileux. »

De nombreuses cuillères et tasses de mesure furent posées sur les tables en pierre alors que tous les étudiants avaient arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour regarder Harry. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que Rogue avait les cheveux gras. Même les Serpentards plaisantaient à ce propos. Mais personne ne disait rien ! C'était presque tabou.

« Enlevez ce ridicule chiffon de votre tête à l'instant, Potter ! Et 10 points en moins pour Griffondor pour insubordination ! »

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser professeur Rogue. » s'excusa Harry. « Je ne parlais pas de vous. Mais vous faites partie de ceux qui ont rédigé les règlements sur les uniformes. Je les ai consulté, et ils disent qu'au lieu d'un chapeau de sorcier, qui peut être lourd et inflammable, les étudiants peuvent porter un couvre-chef approprié tant que cela n'empêche pas les autres d'apprendre. Je ne vois pas de problème avec mon bandana, il n'embête personne, je ne vois donc aucun problème. Mais si j'ai négligé un règlement dont vous avez connaissance, alors, je me ferai un plaisir de le retirer. Faite-moi juste savoir de quel règlement il s'agit pour que je puisse en prendre connaissance. Je ne voudrai pas enfreindre un autre règlement. »

Rogue était fou de rage, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire car Harry n'avait pas enfreint de règlement ; à part enlever 15 autres points à Griffondor pour être un je-sais-tout, ce qu'il fit volontiers. Après cela, Rogue resta à son bureau durant le reste du cours, sans aucun doute à rechercher les règlementations sur les uniformes scolaires.

« Harry, merci ! » A l'étrange déclaration de Susan, Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle expliqua. « Hé bien, avec toi dans la classe, le professeur Rogue ne m'a même pas regardé ni aucun des autres Poufsouffles ou Serdaigles. C'est comme si, avec toi dans la classe, le reste d'entre nous n'a pas à s'inquiéter de son mauvais caractère. »

Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus juste, comme Harry le remarqua durant son second cours de potion le vendredi après-midi. Le mercredi après-midi et le jeudi étaient juste une répétition de cours d'Enchantements, de Métamorphose, et de DCFM. Tous intéressants, mais sans réels nouveaux progrès. Le vendredi matin, le cours d'Arithmancie se passa calmement, mais celui de potions s'avéra particulièrement mouvementé. Après le diner, l'école entière parlait de cela.

« Dernière leçon. » commença Rogue, « Vous avez tous tenté de préparer un potion de Pousse-OS. Peu ont réussi. Donc pour voir lesquelles de vos potions fonctionnent correctement, et celles qui ne fonctionnent pas, j'ai décidé qu'une personne de chaque binôme testera la potion du binôme pour juger des effets sur lui-même. Nous allons commencer par vous, Potter. Je crois que vous avez quelque expérience avec cette potion, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était franchement dégueulasse, et Harry n'allait certainement pas faire cela. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose ; Hermione se leva et exprima sa propre opinion.

« Mais professeur Rogue, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Cette potion est supposée avoir un goût terrible, et être particulièrement douloureuse. En outre, personne n'a d'os manquants. Qu'arriverait-il à quelqu'un qui boirait la potion alors qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger, mais je suppose qu'il serait gravement blessé. » fut la réponse froide de Rogue. « Maintenant, asseyez-vous et ne m'interrompez plus. Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor ! Dite encore quelque chose, et vous serez le premier volontaire. »

Hermione avait encore des choses à dire, mais se retint. Alors qu'elle se rasseyait rapidement, elle jeta un regard d'excuse vers Harry. Elle ne voyait pas un moyen pour qu'il n'ait pas à boire la potion. Mais Harry en avait un.

« Donc maintenant, nous allons commencer. Je pense que je vais vous enlever un os ou deux finalement, Potter. J'ai en tête un sort spécial qui fera cela. Que préférez-vous que je vous retire ? Votre bassin, ou ce que vous appelez votre colonne vertébrale ? » Rogue jouait maintenant avec ses étudiants de Serpentard. Il n'aurait jamais pu laisser passer une chance se moquer de Potter devant tout le monde.

« Non. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Non au bassin ou non à la colonne vertébrale ? » demanda Rogue ? Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris Harry.

« Non à l'ensemble, professeur. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit intelligent et approprié de nous faire tester une potion aussi dangereuse. Et je ne vous laisserai certainement pas pratiquer une chirurgie inutile sur moi. Donc, merci pour l'offre, mais non merci. »

La classe déglutit au refus pur et simple d'Harry, mais il y avait un air de fierté sur les visages d'Hermione et de Susan. Il était en train de faire ce que tous les étudiants voulait faire, tenir tête à Rogue.

« Je me moque de ce que vous voulez, Potter ! » Rogue était livide, mais sa voix demeurait étrangement calme et contrôlée. « C'est ma salle de classe, et aussi longtemps que vous êtes à l'intérieur, vous ferez ce que je vous dit, que vous le vouliez ou non. » Rogue mit sa main dans sa manche gauche où la classe présuma qu'il avait sa baguette, mais il n'eut aucune chance de l'utiliser. Harry agit le premier.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Harry ne savait pas qui était le plus stupéfait, la classe qui n'avait jamais auparavant vu une attaque sur un professeur, ou le professeur qui était gelé sur place ; ses yeux lançant silencieusement des regards noirs vers son attaquant. Une fois qu'ils se furent remis de leur stupéfaction, Drago et ses acolytes se levèrent pour défendre leur directeur de maison, mais Harry avait sa baguette levé et était prêt à les recevoir. Il les désarma rapidement, et leur dit de retourner s'asseoir avec autorité. Avec l'attention de la classe suivant ses moindres mouvements, Harry sortit de derrière son bureau, et s'approcha doucement du professeur Rogue. Actuellement, il était appuyé contre le tableau noir au bout de la salle.

« Harry ! » plaida Hermione de quelque part derrière son dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu seras expulsé pour avoir attaqué un professeur ! »

Harry hocha la tête et il continua à marcher lentement vers Rogue. « Dumbledore ne m'expulsera pas, et Rogue le sait. Cependant, Rogue sortait sa propre baguette ; nous l'avons tous vu. Je me défendais simplement. Ce n'est pas comme si je forçais l'homme à boire une potion qui lui causerait une douleur inutile, je l'ai seulement pétrifié. N'est-ce pas vrai, professeur ? » à ce moment, Harry avait atteint son but, et se tenait juste à quelques pouces du sorcier gelé.

« Tu payeras pour cela, Potter ! Tu ne penses pas que le professeur Rogue va te laisser t'en sortir après cela, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry était encore dos à la classe, mais cela ne pouvait venir que d'une personne.

« Je n'espère pas m'en tirer sans être punis, Drago. Mais je ne serai pas punis par un homme qui affiche clairement ses favoris. Et je ne passerais pas des heures de retenues à seulement m'asseoir et à l'écouter m'insulter moi et ma famille. Je t'ai averti dans le train de rester loin de moi et de mes amis, Drago. Maintenant, j'avertis Rogue. Enseignez les potions, encouragez les Serpentards lors des matchs de Quidditch : faite ce que vous voulez. Mais restez hors de mon chemin, et laissez vos commentaires personnels en dehors de la salle de classe. »

Harry reporta son attention sur Malfoy et la classe. « J'ai gagné ma note aux BUSES, contrairement à certains, même avec son favoritisme flagrant pendant ces cinq dernières années. J'ai le droit d'être ici. Je ne pense pas que j'ai à écouter ses insultes à chaque fois que je viens ici. Mac Gonagall n'essaye pas de vous embarrasser chaque fois que vous avez cours avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je me moque d'avoir des ennuis pour faire entendre mon point de vue, tant qu'il n'est pas celui qui me punira. Donc, je vais me punir moi-même, je pense. Que pensez-vous de 100 points en moins pour Griffondor, et un mois de retenues avec Mr Rusard. Cela semble correct, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna pour voir la réaction de la classe, et ils hochèrent tous la tête excepté Malfoy. Même les autres Serpentards pensaient qu'un mois de retenues avec Rusard plus 100 points en moins était plus que correct. Même Rogue n'aurait pas fait pire.

« Ok, alors. Je suis préfet, donc je m'enlève 25 points. Drago, Hermione, Susan ? Vous êtes tous préfets. Voulez-vous aussi m'enlevez 25 points ? De cette manière, tout sera équitable, et légal. »

Les autres étudiants ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire, de sortes qu'ils ils se conformèrent à la décision d'Harry n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre option. Indépendamment du fait qu'un professeur était présent, Harry prenait clairement la situation en main.

La punition fut appliquée et Harry revint près du visage de Rogue et parla doucement pour que seul son professeur l'entende.

« Je refuse de m'asseoir et de subir de nouveaux vos abus. Faite attention ou chaque jour sera comme celui-là. Je suis un putain de bon étudiant en potions si on me donne ma chance, et vous le savez ; autrement, je ne serais pas là. Donc arrêtez de ressasser ce qui s'est produit dans le passez et enseignez les potions. Faite cela, et nous irons tout à fait bien. »

Harry se retourna vers la classe et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il fit venir son sac de cours alors qu'il lui donnait les baguettes de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. « Je vais voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Une fois que je serai parti, attend quelques minutes et dégèle Rogue. Dis-lui que je l'attendrai dans le bureau du directeur s'il estime qu'il est nécessaire de parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Mettant son sac sur l'épaule, Harry sortit de la salle de potions pour la dernière fois. Après ce jour, il était banni à vie de la salle de classe du professeur Rogue.

Après ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur le vendredi après-midi, Harry s'était retiré tôt pour passer du temps à s'entraîner avec son double, et pour être prêt pour la conférence de presse du lendemain. Il avait reçu un hibou du ministère la veille lui confirmant que tous les arrangements avaient été pris, et que la conférence de presse commencerait à onze heures précises. Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'était arrangé pour qu'Hagrid l'escorte à Préaulard, et assure sa sécurité tandis qu'il serait en ville. Aucun autre membre du personnel ne pouvait s'en charger, car ce n'était pas un week-end de sortie à Préaulard, et ils étaient tous occupés à noter les devoirs de vacances rendus par les élèves.

Pour l'occasion, Harry décida de s'habiller assez chic. Au lieu de ses robes noires scolaires normales, ou même de ses robes de tous les jours colorées, il revêtit ses robe noires.. Celles avec un phénix blanc brodé dans le dos. A côté de ses camarades étudiants, Harry se serait sentit trop habillé et hors de contexte. Mais quelle que soit la couleur de l'accoutrement que Fudge porterait, Harry pensait que le costume lui irait bien.

Une estrade avait été érigé au milieu de la ville, avec des sièges pour lui, le ministre, et à 'l'équipe d'investigation du ministère' dirigée par Percy Weasley. Une foule de bonne taille s'était rassemblée ; plus nombreuse que la population de Préaulard. Harry reconnaissait de nombreux propriétaires de boutiques dans la foule. Le WWW, la Gazette du Sorcier, Sorcière Hebdo ; ils étaient tous là. Rita Skeeter avait un siège en première ligne, et elle et Harry échangèrent un signe de tête poli. L'article qu'elle avait publié l'année dernière avait fait des merveilles pour rétablir de bonnes relations avec Harry, et sa réputation de reporter en avait aussi bénéficié. Le lendemain, Harry n'avait aucun doute une des reporters les plus recherchées dans le monde sorcier.

Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient aussi dans la foule, plus loin, ainsi que leurs fils Bill et Charlie. Harry ne savait pas s'ils étaient présents pour apporter leur soutien à lui ou à Percy, mais il savait que dans les deux cas, il ne pouvait pas éviter une conversation avec eux. Mr Weasley avait dû pratiquement tenir sa femme pour l'empêcher de sauter sur l'estrade pour étreindre Harry dans une accolade monstre.

Après avoir été pris en photo, le ministre Fudge se dirigea finalement vers l'estrade pour commencer la cérémonie. « Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis ici pour de nombreuses raisons, la plus importante étant de tenir le public au courant des récentes découvertes au sujet de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et son armée de mangemorts.

« Il y a deux mois, les fonctionnaires du ministère ont répondu à un appel disant qu'un combat avait éclaté dans les locaux du ministère alors que les bâtiments étaient supposés être vide. Quand les Aurors et moi-même avons enquêtés, nous avons été choqués de trouver de nombreux sorciers engagés dans une bataille, avec rien de moins qu'Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et Vous-Savez-Qui au milieu de l'action. Cela prit des semaines d'enquête intensive, mais une force d'action spéciale sélectionnée parmi mon personnel a finalement publié leurs découvertes. Il a été découvert qu'un nombre de mangemort, précédemment échappés d'Azkaban, a pénétré illégalement dans les locaux du ministère cette nuit-là pour tenter de voler une prophétie recherchée par leur maître. Depuis sa résurrection, Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être Prononcé est resté affaibli et fragile. La Prophétie qu'il cherchait possédait supposément des renseignements des informations qui l'aurait aidé à retrouver sa pleine puissance ; chose que nous voulons éviter à tout prix. »

Harry se tortillait sur son siège alors qu'il était forcé d'endurer le non-sens total venant de la bouche du ministère. Où voulait-il en venir avec tout ça ? Voldemort dans un état affaibli ? Si c'était vrai, pourquoi était-il une telle menace ?

« A des milles de là, Harry Potter apprit le plan par un hibou qui lui avait été envoyé pour le narguer avec la vérité. Quand il essaya d'avertir ses professeurs et le personnel de Poudlard, il fut largement ignoré par le personnel incompétent. L'ancienne directrice, Dolores Ombrage est toujours l'objet d'une enquête pour son abus de pouvoir alors qu'elle était en poste. Alors, prouvant qu'il faisait véritablement partie de la maison de Griffondor, Harry Potter se dirigea vers le Quartier Général du Ministère porté par un Sombrale. Grâce à son courage et à ses efforts héroïques, Mr Potter fut capable de retarder les mangemorts assez longtemps pour qu'une équipe de sauvetage envoyée par le ministère arrive et combatte l'ennemi. Après une bataille brutale qui impliqua Albus Dumbledore et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui-même, les mangemorts furent finalement battus. Tous sauf uns furent recapturés, et je suis fier de dire que grâce à une communication efficace et aux efforts de l'équipe, aucune des braves personnes qui ont combattu n'a subit de graves blessures. La prophétie a été gardée en sécurité hors des mains de l'ennemi, en parti grâce aux efforts d'Harry Potter. »

Fudge fit une pause dans son discours assez longue pour laisser la foule l'acclamer. Harry avait envie de courir sur l'estrade pour crier « Qu'en est-il de Sirius ? » au visage de Fudge, mais réussit à se retenir. Harry remarqua que les Weasley, qui connaissaient aussi la vérité et regardait le ministre aussi malade que lui. Il fit un demi-sourire à Bill qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux apprécier.

« Cela nous amène à notre deuxième ordre du jour. En reconnaissance de son acte héroïque, et à son mépris continuel de celui qui l'a fait orphelin des années auparavant, aujourd'hui, j'ai le grand honneur de décerner l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe à nul autre que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Harry Potter. Nous avons eu des différents dans le passé, mais je suis fier de dire que, contrairement aux fausses rumeurs circulants, Mr Potter et moi-même avons travaillés main dans la main pour faire tomber les derniers mangemorts et finalement affaiblir l'homme qu'ils servaient. Harry Potter, s'il vous plait, approchez-vous. »

Harry jaillit impatiemment de son siège et s'avança vers le podium, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher l'homme de l'embarrasser encore plus. Fudge proposa à Harry de se tenir derrière lui sur l'estrade et Harry le fit.

« Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés en tant que Ministre de la magie à la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers, Moi, Cornelius Fudge, décerne l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe à Harry Potter. »

La foule applaudit très fort alors qu'elle bondissait sur ses pieds. Excepté pour les Weasley et Hagrid, qui étaient confus par le fait qu'Harry laisse Fudge débiter de tels non-sens. La médaille elle-même était placé dans une boite en bois recouverte de velours et Fudge l'épingla fièrement sur la poitrine d'Harry, mais il ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que quelques photos aient été prises par les photographes. Quand il s'en alla finalement, Harry tint la boite fermée près de sa poitrine et l'étudia de près. Il y avait la médaille avec une fine chaîne en or, ainsi qu'une épinglette et un sceau de cire avec le logo de l'Ordre de Merlin. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

« Harry, voulez-vous dire quelques mots ? » C'était peut-être la seule chose intelligente que Fudge lui ait dit. Comment pourrait-il refuser ?

« Merci, Mr le Ministre. » dit Harry dans l'équivalant magique d'un microphone. Fudge se déplaça pour laisser Harry prendre la parole, et Harry en prit pleinement l'avantage. Avant qu'il ne commence vraiment, un cri retentit dans le lointain. Tous les yeux, pas seulement ceux d'Harry se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Bien au dessus d'eux, comblant rapidement la distance entre elle et son maître, arrivait nulle autre qu'Hedwige. Elle avait bien changée en un mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ; elle avait entièrement retrouvée son plumage. Si c'était possible elle semblait encore plus impressionnante que la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

La foule éclata en « ohhs » et en « ahhs », comme beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de phénix auparavant, encore moins un blanc. La foule fut encore plus surprise quand Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule offerte d'Harry. Fudge à l'arrière rayonnait positivement. La publicité supplémentaire d'être en relation avec quelqu'un qui a un phénix blanc lui était déjà sans doute monté à la tête.

Il remercia discrètement Hedwige, mais Harry ne fit rien d'autre de plus par rapport à sa présence. Il continua.

« Comme je le disais, merci, monsieur le ministre Fudge, pour l'honneur de m'avoir donné une chance d'accepter une si prestigieuse récompense. Cependant, considérant le manque de respect dans lequel je vous tiens et le fait que l'histoire que vous venez de dire est totalement fausse, je dois refuser. Votre administration a répandu des mensonges depuis trop longtemps. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour dire au public ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Le regard épanoui du ministre se ferma. Tout le long de la foule, des murmures éclatèrent sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Le visage de Charlie Weasley était purement extatique ; il jubilait positivement. Même Hagrid riait, et son rire couvrit les murmures de la foule.

Voila ; j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap, moi, je me suis bien amusée à la traduire.

Je voudrai remercier ceux qui ont lu ma traduction et surtout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

Merci donc à benji251, julius-magyar, Saitek, Demenciae, Sscomplexe, zaika, firerblade71, Elmisten27, Calipsa et titmo ( merci beaucoup, je n'ai pas de planning de parution particulier j'ai abandonné car c'était trop difficile à respecter selon la taille des chap, en tout cas tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps !)

Bon, sur ceux, je vais aller lire la suite de la conférence de presse (moi sadique ? non ou si peu que ça ne vaut même pas le coup de le mentionner (on ne rigole pas Demenciae, je ne me laisserai pas influencer, non, je ne suis pas sadique !)


	4. Chapter 4

Je vois que cette fict vous intéresse et que pas mal de personnes la suivent, ça me motive grandement et c'est pour ça que je n'ai mis qu'une semaine pour vous traduire ce chap, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.

Chapitre 14 : Fudge et Honeydukes.

Alors que les murmures de la foule augmentaient de volume concernant ce qu'avait dit Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur le podium et de regarder la foule avec un sourire sur le visage. Harry avait voulu faire cela depuis longtemps, et maintenant, il avait finalement la chance de souligner certains choses sur lesquelles le publique avait été mal informé.

Fudge devenait nerveux à l'autre bout, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment interrompre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu alors qu'il venait juste de passer le micro au jeune sorcier. Fudge n'aurait aucun problème pour censurer les articles dans les journaux et les communiqués de presse, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce que quelqu'un disait en publique. Harry savait cela, ben sûr, et avait prévu cela depuis la rencontre dans le bureau de Dumbledore un mois plus tôt. Le fait qu'Harry avait un magnifique phénix blanc perché sur son épaule aidait aussi. La moitié de la foule continuait à admirer Hedwige depuis son arrivée, et se demandait si elle appartenait vraiment au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Harry pensa un instant à la présenter, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Sa présence demeurant mystérieuse causerait un plus grand effet.

« A l'exception de l'interview que j'ai donné au Chicaneur l'année dernière, » dit Harry d'une voix forte pour être entendu malgré le bruit de la foule, « qui était seulement pour clarifier des évènements dont vous aviez été mal informés, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec le publique sorcier. En fait, à l'exception de Poudlard et de quelques officiels du ministère, je ne pense pas que j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde sauf de brèves rencontres sur le Chemin de Traverse quand je faisais mes achats scolaires. Cela m'a surpris le nombre de personne qui ont mis des photos de moi dans leurs journaux, et reporté mes actions ; quand vous ne pouviez avoir suffisamment d'informations pour savoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie. »

« L'été dernier, il a été raconté tous les jours que j'étais un garçon émotionnellement et mentalement déséquilibré, qui faisait de fausses déclarations à propos du retour de Voldemort et qui était seulement cru par un vieil homme tout aussi fou et sénile, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. »

Si Harry pensait que les neufs jeunes Serpentards avaient mal réagis au nom, ce n'était rien par rapport à la réaction de la foule des centaines de sorciers et sorcières assemblés. Les murmures et les conversations à voies basses devinrent des cris de peur et de terreur, et même le ministre et son équipe se levèrent de leurs sièges. Même avec la politique de Dumbledore de toujours utiliser le nom de Dumbledore, Harry doutait qu'il ait déjà été prononcé devant une si grande foule auparavant.

« S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous ! » La foule était encore tumultueuse, et pouvait entendre sa voix magiquement amplifiée. Hedwige l'aida en attirant l'attention de tout le monde en chantant quelques notes. Une fois que la foule fut calmée, elle se tut. « Je suis désolé si mon utilisation de son nom vous agace, mais je n'ai jamais utilisé les noms ridicules que vous avez inventés. »

Cela engendra des conversations entre les personnes, mais au moins, maintenant, la foule était assez calme pour qu'Harry continue.

« Depuis que j'ai rencontré l'homme l'été après ma deuxième année d'école, le ministre Fudge n'a rien fait d'autre que d'agir comme un politicien pompeux et insensé que je sais qu'il est. Il est plus soucieux de son image publique et des bénéfices d'être ministre de la magie que de ce qui compte vraiment ; servir notre peuple. J'ai accepté cette conférence de presse aujourd'hui, non pas pour accepter une récompense, mais pour avoir une chance d'exprimer mes convictions, et pour montrer au publique une fois pour toute quel type d'homme notre leader est réellement. »

La plupart des personnes sur le podium se regardaient mal à l'aise, et essayaient autant que possible de se fondre dans le décor. Il était clair pour tous qu'Harry allait commencer un discours contre leur patron, et aucun des officiels du ministère ne voulait s'opposer au fameux Harry Potter devant un tel publique. Même Percy Weasley, dont la seule ambition était de grimper dans les rangs du ministère, jetait des regards à son patron comme pour lui dire, « Désolé, vous êtes seul sur ce coup-là ! »

Seul restait Fudge pour se défendre, ce qu'il essaya de faire de manière incertaine. Alors que la foule continuait à manifester son indignation, Fudge s'approcha nerveusement d'Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Potter ! Que pensez-vous faire ? »

Ne sentant pas le besoin de cacher leur conversation, Harry ne prit pas la peine de murmurer pour répondre. Il fut entendu par tous.

« Que pensez-vous que je suis en train de faire ? Je dis au publique ma version de l'histoire, donc, ils sauront réellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous ne pensiez pas réellement que j'accepterais n'importe quel type de récompense de votre part, n'est-ce pas ? N'importe quoi venant de vous serait sans valeur à mon avis. Comme si je me souciais d'une stupide médaille de toute façon. J'ai des choses importantes en tête actuellement. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Potter ! » cria Fudge. Il semblait qu'il avait oublié les milliers d'électeurs qui l'écoutaient sans parler des innombrables journalistes. « La conférence de presse est terminée. Vous êtes manifestement sous un sort, ou êtes fou tout comme l'imbécile que vous appelez un professeur ! Vous allez retourner à Poudlard et attendre mon arrivée pendant que j'essayerai de rétablir la situation. »

« Désolé, monsieur le ministre, mais j'ai l'intention de terminer mon histoire. Je pense que le public voudrait l'entendre. Et comme il a juste un instant vous étiez derrière pour me permettre de dire quelques mots, je pense qu'il est juste que je sois autorisé à dire ce que je veux. »

« Absolument pas ! Je suis le Ministre de la Magie, et vous allez faire ce que je vous ai dit ! Je ne vais pas être ignoré par un simple gamin ! » Fudge dépassait les bornes et le fait n'échappa pas à la foule. Certains d'entre eux attendaient avec impatience ce qu'Harry avait à dire, personne n'était plus impatient que Rita Skeeter.

Harry répondit, « Je dis, laissons le public décider. S'ils veulent entendre ce que j'ai à dire ; entendre comment vous leur avez menti depuis aussi longtemps que je vous connais, et comment vous avez caché au public la menace de Voldemort, alors je resterai et je parlerai. Cependant s'ils vous font confiance ; et pensent que je suis juste un adolescent ravagé qui a laissé sa célébrité lui monter à la tête, et que je ne connais pas la menace réelle même si vous venez juste d'admettre que j'étais présent à la bataille du ministère en juin dernier ; alors je partirai. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Laissez-le rester ! » un cri sortit de la foule.

« Je veux entendre la vérité ! » suivit un autre.

Tout le long de l'assemblée, le publique exprimait leurs décisions en faveur d'Harry. Certains lançaient même des cris et des insultes au ministre, pour autant qu'ils étaient assez loin au fond et ne pouvaient pas être identifiés. ''C'est assez ironique !'' pensa Harry alors qu'il regardait Fudge essayer inutilement de regagner le contrôle de la foule. ''Si nous étions dans le monde moldu, ils lanceraient des choux pourris.''

Après une minute, il était clair pour Fudge qu'il ne regagnerait pas les faveurs du public, et que les choses ne pourraient que se dégrader. C'est pourquoi il se retourna et descendit de la plateforme.

« Où est l'escorte du garçon ? » cria-t-il. « Je veux que Potter soit escorté jusqu'à l'école immédiatement ! Et gardé à l'œil jusqu'à ce que je sache quoi faire de lui ! Potter ! Avec qui êtes-vous venu ici ? »

Harry aurait répondu, mais il n'en eu pas besoin. Le grand visage d'Hagrid était difficile à manquer, alors que sa voix tonnait.

« Je suis l'escorte d'Harry ! Vous vous rappelez de moi, n'est-ce pas ministre Fudge ? Je suis celui que vous avez envoyé à Azkaban il y a quelques années. Sans même l'ombre d'une preuve ! »

La foule entendit bien sûr ce qu'Hagrid avait dit, et se calma pour entendre d'autres détails intéressants qu'ils pourraient apprendre à propos de leur leader élu. L'emprisonnement temporaire d'Hagrid avait été gardé secret, et il n'était pas de notoriété publique qu'il avait été accusé d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Avoir été emprisonné sans un procès équitable était une infraction grave, et peu des personnes présentes pensaient que c'était juste pour Hagrid. Il avait été le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard pendant près de cinquante ans après tout, et personne à par Harry ne connaissait ses étranges méthode d'enseignement de SACM. Pour la majorité de ceux qui le connaissaient, Hagrid était simplement un sorcier agréable, bien que très grand qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

« Là n'est pas la question ! » hurla Fudge. Il avait complètement perdu son contrôle, et agrippa physiquement Harry par le bras et le traîna à côté d'Hagrid. « Je ne veux pas que ce garçon débite des mensonges ! Vous êtes son escorte, et je vous demande de le raccompagner maintenant ! »

Hagrid souriait simplement alors qu'il reposait son poids assez conséquent sur son siège bien solide. Même assis, sa tête dépassait de loin au dessus de la foule, permettant à tous les autres de le voir. « On m'a dit d'escorter Harry à une conférence de presse, pour qu'il accepte sa décoration et fasse un discours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son discours, je ne vais nulle part ! »

Hagrid fit une grand sourire à Harry en disant cela, et Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête. Cela se passait mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Fudge avait perdu tout intérêt pour Harry maintenant, et laissa son bras alors qu'il continuait son argumentation avec Hagrid. Il devait le faire, car aucun autre personnel de Poudlard n'était présent. Les quelques personnes du ministère présentes auxquelles il pouvait demandé de l'aide étaient peu nombreuses, et s'étaient judicieusement déplacées loin du peut-être futur ex-ministre. Avec Fudge descendu du podium, Harry se dirigea vers le podium pour continuer son discours.

« Donc, est-ce que vous voulez entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? » demanda-t-il à la foule. Une grande acclamation lui répondit. Un seul « Nooonnn ! » fut la seule opposition.

« OK, alors. Comme je le disais, Fudge et les autres personnels du ministère ont mentis au publique depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Les rapports de la Gazette du Sorcier l'été dernier n'étaient pas les pires. Même maintenant, le ministère contrôle et censure ce que les principaux journaux publient, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi le Chicaneur pour mon interview l'année dernière. Ils impriment d'intéressantes théories de conspiration dans leurs pages, mais au moins, je peux leur faire confiance pour imprimer réellement ce que je dis. »

La blague d'Harry sur le Chicaneur avait suscité quelques ricanements dans la foule. Le journal avait longtemps été écarté par les lecteurs respectables jusqu'à l'article d'Harry l'année dernière, qui avait triplé les abonnements. Depuis lors, il avait été informé par Luna que le journal était devenu plus sérieux, et les faits et les histoires les plus absurdes étaient divisés dans des pages séparées du journal.

« Fudge avait empêché ces articles de Dumbledore et de moi d'être imprimés car nous admettions tous les deux le retour de Voldemort dans le monde sorcier. Fudge ne voulait pas traiter avec le fait que sa petite société heureuse était sur le point de vivre des temps sombres, donc il ignora le problème, et essaya de discréditer ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Ce n'est pas un moyen de faire fonctionner un gouvernement. Plus tôt dans la journée, Fudge a mentionné l'ancienne Directrice Dolores Ombrage, toujours en examen pour abus de pouvoir. Savez-vous comment elle a abusé de son pouvoir ? Elle faisait partie d'un complot pour cacher ce qu'il s'était réellement passé en juin dernier. Premièrement en tant que professeur de défense et Grande Inquisitrice puis en tant que Directrice à la place de Dumbledore, elle a utiliser ses contacts avec les étudiants pour répandre la propagande du ministère. Elle a même conduit mes propres camarades de dortoir à penser que j'étais fou. Et qu'est-il arrivé à moi et à tous ceux qui refusait d'aller dans son sens, et qui contredisaient son histoire ? Je vais vous dire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle abusait physiquement des étudiants durant les retenues pour les contraindre au silence ! »

La foule fut choquée par la vérité, et Fudge de son côté essayait de se cacher des accès de colère. Il avait déjà renoncé à essayer de contrôler la foule ou Harry, et pouvait maintenant seulement regarder les dommages infligés, et essayer de limiter les dégâts quand Harry partirait.

« Vous voyez ça ? » demanda Harry en levant la main. « J'ai du passé deux semaines de retenues à graver des lignes sur le dos de ma main sous la direction d'Ombrage, simplement parce que je n'étais pas d'accord pour propager ses mensonges. Vous savez ce qu'elle a fait d'autre ? Elle était celle quia envoyé deux Détraqueurs contre moi et mon cousin moldu l'été dernier, espérant que je serais expulsé pour avoir utiliser la mage en étant mineur. Elle l'a elle-même avoué ! Elle n'a jamais dit que Fudge avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. J'ai été traîné devant un tribunal du Magenmagot seulement pour m'être défendu contre un couple de Détraqueurs, et j'ai presque été expulsé pour cela, merci Fudge. Si ce c'était grâce à un témoin oculaire crackmol, il aurait réussi ! »

Harry ne pouvait plus voir Fudge dans la foule en colère. Il devait être parti carrément ou s'être caché derrière Hagrid. La défection des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban et du contrôle du ministère n'était vieux que de quelques mois, et de plus en plus de gens étaient effrayés par eux maintenant comme jamais auparavant. L'histoire d'Harry faisant face à deux d'entre eux sans le soutien du ministère était une possibilité effrayante pour tous.

« L'ensemble du discours de Fudge aujourd'hui état un mensonge. Nous n'avons pas travaillé ensemble pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Fudge a au contraire rendu le travail plus difficile. Il y a seulement quelques semaines, il en a laissé partir certains libres et proclamés ''innocents de toutes les accusations'' sans même un procès. J'ai vu Lucius Malfoy et les autres avec les robes et les masques des mangemorts. Merde, ils ont tous été arrêtés en les portants ! Comment auraient-ils pu simplement être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme Fudge le prétend. Il les a simplement laissé partir car ils ont fit des contributions substantielles à sa campagne, et l'aident à le garder au pouvoir. »

« Et tout ce comme quoi Voldemort serait faible et pas aussi puissant qu'avant est totalement faux ! Dès la second ou il a renait, il était aussi fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Je le sais car j'ai dû faire un duel contre lui à ce moment ! Il pourrait même être plus fort maintenant, comme le ministère l'a complètement ignoré pendant un an, lui donnant le temps de faire dieu sait quoi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que dit cette stupide prophétie. Elle a été détruite dans la lutte avant que quiconque ait pu l'entendre. Je ne sais pas ce que 'l'équipe d'experts d'investigation' de Fudge peut avoir trouvé, sachant que moi et aucunes des autres personnes présentes pendant la bataille n'a été interrogé. Il est clair, pour moi du moins, que leur rapport est bidon. Fudge leur a dit quoi dire, et ils ont écrit leur rapport selon ses volontés.

« Et quelqu'un est mort cet nuit-là, peu importe ce que Fudge dit ! Seuls moi et une douzaine d'autres personnes ont vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mon parrain est mort cette nuit-là, luttant pour une cause en laquelle il croyait, même s'il avait des raisons de ne pas le faire. Il était un homme bon, qui a été faussement accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, et a payé presque 15 ans de sa vie pour cela. Encore une fois, emprisonné sans procès. Il n'a pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, et Fudge de devrait pas essayer de cacher sa mort et montrer un peu du respect que Sirius mérite ! »

Harry débordait d'émotions à ce moment-là, et devait ralentir le rythme rapide des accusations qu'il lançait. Un journaliste dans la foule prit avantage de la courte pause d'Harry.

« Sirius qui ? Harry, qui était votre parrain ? demanda Rita Skeeter. Elle savait parfaitement bien qui était le parrain d'Harry, mais ne pouvait refuser l'opportunité de voir les réactions à la réponse à cette question.

Bien qu'agitée durant l'humiliation publique de Fudge, la foule avait été calme durant la tirade d'Harry racontant la vérité. Le niveau sonore descendit à presque rien alors qu'ils attendaient la réponse d'Harry. Hedwige lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille, le poussant à répondre à la question.

« C'est Siri… c'était Sirius Black. » il attendait des cris et encore plus de questions, mais il ne se passa rien. Le silence était assourdissant. De toute évidence, la foule le croyait assez pour entendre le reste de son histoire, et par cela, Harry fut encouragé à continuer.

« Sirius Black n'a jamais été le gardien des Secrets de mes parents, et n'a jamais fait explosé une rue remplie de moldus. Il a passé 12 ans de sa vie à Azkaban, et trois autres années pourchassé par le ministère. J'ai découvert tout ceci il y a deux ans, quand je l'ai rencontré face à face avec le vrai criminel responsable de ces crimes. Le criminel s'échappa finalement, mais j'ai tout de même dit cela au ministre Fudge, et même des témoins oculaires autres que moi sont venus témoigner. Mais Fudge clama une fois de plus que j'avais inventé une histoire pour attirer l'attention et ne passa pas plus d'un moment à écouter ce que j'avais à dire avant de me congédier rapidement.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que Sirius Black est le pire criminel que ce pays a connu depuis des années. Vous pensez tous qu'il est le bras droit de l'ennemi. Vous pensez qu'il est le plus mauvais mangemort connu. Hé bien, je suis ici pour vous dire que tout cela est faux ! Sirius a été tué en combattant contre Voldemort, et luttait en fait contre sa propre cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Je n'ai pas été capable de le ramener à la vie, mais au moins, je peux finalement prouver son innocence et blanchir son nom. J'ai capturé le véritable criminel l'été dernier, et je l'ai gardé enfermé jusqu'à maintenant. J'aurai normalement dû contacter le ministère, mais j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Fudge ou les partisans de Voldemort qui travaillent pour lui auraient facilement pu organiser son évasion ou le tuer avant qu'il ne soit interrogé. Bien que cela puisse encore se produire, en face de vous, je pense qu'il y aura suffisamment de témoins pour que l'affaire ne soit pas de nouveau étouffée. »

Tandis qu'il laissé l'audience digérer ce qu'il venait juste de dire, Harry fouilla dans d'une des poches de ses robes et sortit sa preuve. C'était une idée audacieuse qu'il était en train de mettre en œuvre, mais Harry était convaincu que la foule le soutenait assez pour prendre un tel risque.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter le véritable coupable des crimes imputés à Sirius Black. C'est l'homme dont les actions ont causés la mort de mes parents. C'est l'homme qui a tué 14 moldus et qui a fait en sorte que Sirius soit accusé pour se protéger. C'est l'homme qui s'est coupé sa propre main pour ramener Voldemort il y a un an, et qui a été son plus fidèle serviteur depuis. Vous pensiez tous qu'il était mort, mais il ne l'est pas. Il était juste caché. Voici, Peter Pettigrew ! »

Harry poussa la forme de rat pétrifié de l'ancien Maraudeur dans les airs, pour que tout le monde le voit. Harry ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait, mais presque personne dans la foule ne fit un mouvement ou ne dit un mot. Que pensaient-ils, face à un rongeur qui était prétendument responsable des pires crimes de l'histoire sorcières ? Harry pouvait voir le doute dans leurs yeux mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il savait la vérité et il pouvait le prouver.

« Voyez ! » vint un cri de la foule. « Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui cherche à attirer l'attention ! Un rat, honnêtement ! Nous devrions croire qu'un rat gelé est un sorcier maléfique responsable du meurtre de tant de personnes ? Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black est un meurtrier et rien de ce que vous pouvez dire prouvera qu'il n'en est pas un ! » Apparemment, Fudge n'était pas parti, et il faisait son apparition au moment ou il pensait qu'il avait une chance de retourner la foule contre Harry.

« Ce n'est un n'importe quel rat, ministre Fudge, c'est un animagus sous la forme d'un rat. » Après cela, Harry jeta le rat par terre et utilisa le même sort que Rémus avait utilisé des années auparavant dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le sort fit que Queudver reprit sa forme humaine, et la foule s'agita en réponse. Les femmes et les enfants aux premiers rangs crièrent, tandis que les hommes et les autres exprimaient leur incrédulité. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été une personne des plus populaires, Peter Pettigrew restait un visage familier avec les innombrables articles écrits sur lui et Sirius. Trois ans auparavant, pendant l'évasion de Sirius, de nombreuses photos avaient de nouveau été publiées. Tandis que la forme pétrifiée de Queudver semblait plus vieille et hagarde que les photos de lui –même quinze ans plus tôt, il restait encore très reconnaissable.

« Peter Pettigrew, également connu sous le nom de Queudver, a été un animagus illégal depuis ses propres jours à Poudlard, et il est celui qui a transmis le plus de renseignements à Voldemort. Vous pensiez tous qu'il était mort, mais en réalité il a vécu en se déguisant tout ce temps, apparaissant sous forme humaine seulement à ses collègues mangemorts. Fudge, si vous pensez toujours que je mens, je suis certain que la marque des Ténèbres sur ce qu'il reste de son bras gauche prouvera que j'ai raison. »

« C'est un imposteur, je vous dis ! Ce doit être un imposteur ! Peter Pettigrew est mort. L'homme est un héro, et je ne vous laisserais pas ternir le nom d'un homme bien ! » s'exclama Fudge.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa bien sûr pas. De toute façon, les arguments de Fudge lui rendit le travail plus facile.

« Si l'homme est un imposteur, alors comment aurai-je fait cela ? Je suis juste un étudiant de sixième année, après tout. Et si l'homme avait réellement été mort pendant quinze ans, alors comment aurai-je pu faire tout cela ? Je sais, demandons-lui. Finite Incantatem ! »

Le sort qu'Harry avait placé sur Pettigrew avant de le transformer en rat fut rompu, et Peter commença à bouger dans un environnement très différents qu'où il avait été quand le sort avait été lancé. Au lieu d'une cellule de pierre sombre, , il se trouvait maintenant sur une estrade devant des centaines de personnes, qui le regardaient tous fixement. Avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que penser à un moyen de s'échapper, Harry jeta un autre sort. Celui-là conjura une pare de menottes, qui empêchait tout type de transformation, et attacha l'homme au sol. Il ne s'échapperait pas cette fois.

« Avant de venir ici aujourd'hui, j'ai administré un léger sérum de vérité à Pettigrew, qui est encore dans son système. » expliqua Harry. « Il est loin d'être aussi fort que le Véritasérum, mais il devrait permettre quelques questions simples. Peter, quel est votre nom complet ? »

Son visage montrait qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais Queudver n'avait pas la puissance magique pour lutter même contre un léger sérum de vérité. Un sorcier plus puissant en aurait été capable, mais sans sa main en argent, Peter était de nouveau réduit à un faible sorcier.

« Peter Pontificus Pettigrew. » La voix n'était pas forte, mais Harry l'avait placé devant l'amplificateur magique.

« Avez-vous trahis mes parents auprès de Voldemort ? Le servez-vous encore ? »

« Oui. »

La foule était choquée, et à juste titre. Ils croyaient depuis longtemps que l'homme était un héro, et Harry venait de mettre un terme à cette croyance. Les questions auraient pu durer éternellement, mais Harry avait une idée en tête. Il n'avait qu'une dernière question à poser.

« Peter, d'après ce que vous avez, est-ce que Sirius Black a été de mèche avec Voldemort ou un de ses partisans, ou a-t-il commis un des crimes dont il est accusé ? »

Encore une fois, on pouvait voir Queudver lutter contre la potion, et perdre une fois de plus. Sa réponse fut de nouveau dite d'une voix faible.

« Non. Mon maître a une fois sollicité les services de Sirius, mais il a refusé. Sirius n'a jamais fait l'une des choses dont il est accusé, surement pas d'être du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est innocent de ces crimes. »

Harry était contant des réponses, et allait maintenant mettre un terme à son discours. Il en avait dit plus qu'il n'en fallait aujourd'hui et il était temps de partir avant de dévoiler plus de ses secrets.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai donner une autre interview à Rita Skeeter, qui paraîtra demain exclusivement dans une édition du Dimanche spéciale du Chicaneur. J'y décris en détail les faits entourant les crimes de Pettigrew, et l'innocence de Sirius Black. Je sais comment Sirius s'est échappé d'Azkaban, et je sais pourquoi. Je sais où était caché Pettigrew durant 15 ans, et je sais comment il a été découvert. Tout cela, et plus sur la politique de Fudge de mentir au publique, sera abordé dans l'article, et j'encourage tout le monde à le lire. Y a-t-il un Auror parmi la foule ?

Trois hommes et deux femmes s'avancèrent, dont un qu'Harry reconnu. Kingsley Shackelbolt était un membre de l'Ordre, et était probablement présent en tant que tel. Probablement pour protéger Harry. Et tandis qu'Harry avait certainement ses problèmes avec l'Ordre, il savait qu'on pouvait au moins faire confiance à cet homme pour cette tâche.

« Auror Shackelbolt, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry ne pouvait pas laisser transparaître qu'il connaissait l'homme personnellement. « N'étiez-vous pas l'Auror en charge de la recapture de Sirius Black ? »

« Oui, je l'étais. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors je pense que je peux arrêter de faire des heures supplémentaires maintenant. »

Sa réponse fit éclater le sérieux de la foule, et fit même apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Il ne savait pas que le grand Auror noir avait un tel sens de l'humour.

« Je laisse Pettigrew à votre garde. S'il vous plait, rappelez-vous qu'il est un animagus, et qu'il peut facilement s'échapper des cellules normales. Je suis convaincu que vous allez vous assurer qu'il sera correctement interrogé, et accusé de ses crimes, ainsi que Sirius Black soit lavé de toutes les fausses accusations contre lui. »

Shackelbolt hocha la tête et prit en main les menottes de Queudver. Sur l'estrade, entouré de sorciers aguerris, il n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de bouger, encore moins de s'échapper. Maintenant, il était aux mains du ministère, et il y avait des centaines de témoins.

Une fois que Queudver fut descendu de l'estrade, le rat fut assaillit par les journalistes, et les questions de la foule en général. Au grand amusement d'Harry, et ne faisant pas totalement partie de son plan, le sérum de vérité le forçait toujours à donner des réponses plus complètes que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Alors que l'attention était momentanément détournée de lui, Harry prit l'opportunité d'aller dans la petite tente érigée derrière l'estrade pour se tenir hors des yeux du publique. Hagrid et les Weasley virent où il était, et ils furent les seules à le suivre.

« Splendide Harry, » le félicita Hagrid, « Bien joué ! Ravi de voir Fudge avoir enfin ce qu'il mérite. Tout cela fut un choc tout de même. Je n'pense pas que Dumbledore aurait fait quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry n'eut pas une chance de corriger le demi-géant avant qu'il ne soit assaillit par une force sur humaine. Hedwige vola jusqu'à un perchoir plus stable alors qu'Hagrid continua à montrer son admiration pour Harry. Hagrid le maintenait toujours dans ses bras quand les Weasley entrèrent dans la tente, pas un instant trop tôt.

« Hagrid, camarade, laisse respirer Harry. » Charlie fut le premier visage à passer par l'ouverture de la tente et heureusement arrêta le demi-géant. « Tu lui as porté un coup terrible ! Laisse maman venir avant de partir, d'accord ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il préférait l'écrasement entre les mains d'Hagrid quitte à avoir la colonne vertébrale cassée plutôt que la dispute verbale de Mme Weasley. Cependant, il l'avait évitée trop longtemps, et avait déjà décidé de lui faire face aujourd'hui. Il fallait espérer qu'elle ne serait pas de trop mauvaise humeur, et que le temps l'avait un peu adoucie.

Bill fut le prochain à entrer dans la tente, suivi par ses parents. Bill leva le pouce vers Harry et lui fit un sourire, mais n'eut pas le temps pour autre chose avant que sa mère ne le pousse de côté, et ne s'avance devant Harry. Avant qu'il ne le sache, il fut enveloppé dans une grande accolade par Molly Weasley.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Oh, tu vas bien ! Tu nous as tellement inquiétés cet été. Où étais-tu ? »

Harry ne répondit pas à la question. Mais même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Bien que maintenant plus grand que la femme survoltée, elle l'avait prit dans l'une des plus puissante étreinte qu'il ait connu et son visage se retrouva au grand embarras d'Harry entre deux seins plantureux. Une voix feutrée fut la seule réponse entendue.

« Molly, ma chérie, tu étouffes ce pauvre garçon. Laisse-le respirer un peu, veux-tu. » Merci mon dieu pour la tête raisonnable de Mr Weasley. Sauf s'il y avait des moldus autour, Harry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour garder le contrôle de son exubérante épouse. Après quelques autres tapes dans le dos, Harry se libéra finalement.

« Harry, d'où vient ce phénix ? Moi et Bill nous nous le somme demandé pendant tout le discours. » Charlie était dans le coin parlant à son frère et Hagrid, tandis qu'il admirait prudemment le plumage de l'oiseau. Lui et Bill savaient déjà pour l'argent, et voulait donner un peu d'intimité à leurs parents pour discuter de la question. Hagrid avait d'avantage voulu parler de l'embarras de Fudge, mais voyant l'occasion de voir de plus prêt une aussi magnifique créature, il se joignit aux frères Weasley. Il était professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques après tout.

« Le phénix peut attendre, Charlie. Nous avons des choses importantes à discuter. » cela venait de Mme Weasley. « Vous pouvez surement aller regarder le phénix plus loin pendant quelques instants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses fils hochèrent la tête, et firent demi-tour pour admirer l'oiseau. Avec un air interrogateur pour son maître, Hedwige descendit vers le bras tendu de Charlie. Harry lui avait donné sa permission, voyant que la conversation avec les parents Weasley allait prendre plus qu'une petite minute.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous voir cet été ; Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley. Mais j'ai été réellement occupé, et je suis certain que vous avez maintenant entendu dire que j'ai prit mes propres décisions. Je pensais faire une visite au Terrier, mais je n'ai pas pensé que c'était sûr. Comment allez-vous ? Ron et Ginny n'ont pas dit grand-chose à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. »

« Pas grand chose à par ta fugue de la maison, tu veux dire ! Honnêtement Harry, à quoi pensais-tu ? Jusqu'à ce que Rémus revienne de sa première visite, je ne pense pas que j'ai dormi plus de quelques heures d'affilé la semaine où tu as disparu ! Et Dumbledore ne sachant pas où tu étais ! Je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà aussi angoissée depuis des années ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu vivre avec nous au quartier général si tu voulais quitter les Dursley ? »

Elle n'était pas la première à poser la question, et Harry devait se rappeler qu'elle s'inquiétait seulement à son sujet pour éviter de répondre la même chose qu'il avait répondu à la question d'Hermione. Harry ne voulait pas mentir aux Weasley tant qu'il le pouvait.

« Mme Weasley, j'ai quitté les Dursley pas seulement parce que je voulais les quitter, mais parce que je voulais aussi me prendre en charge. Je sais que Rémus vous l'a déjà dit, donc, s'il vous plait essayez seulement de l'accepter. Si j'avais été au quartier général avec l'Ordre tout l'été, je n'aurai jamais eu la chance de faire les choses que je voulais. Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais permis. Pensez-vous qu'il m'aurait laissé aller capturer Queudver s'il m'avait contrôlé ? Jamais. Désolé si vous vous inquiétez, mais c'est simplement quelque chose que tout le monde va devoir accepter. »

« Mais Harry, il doit surement y avoir d'autres moyens. Dumbledore veux seulement le meilleur… »

« Maintenant Molly, » l'interrompit Arthur, « Je ne pense pas que nous allons convaincre Harry maintenant. De ce que nous avons entendu de Rémus et dans ses lettres, il est évident qu'Harry a de sérieuses raisons à tout cela. Nous pouvons ne pas approuver, mais Harry est assez vieux pour commencer à prendre quelques unes de ses propres décisions. En outre, nous avons d'autres choses à discuter. Comme l'apparition soudaine de 300 000 Gallions dans notre coffre familial. Harry ? »

C'était la partie qu'Harry redoutait, mais au moins il ne serait pas réprimandé. Harry s'attendait à être grondé pour les avoir évité sur le quai du train, mais jusqu'à présent ça n'avait pas eu lieu.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les Weasley voulaient retourner l'argent. Harry résista, et leur présenta le raisonnement qu'il avait développé dans la lettre qu'il leur avait envoyé. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Harry était à l'aise avec la richesse matérielle dans le coffre que sa famille lui avait laissé, mais tout l'été avec seulement deux elfes de maison l'avait laissé affamé de contacts humains. Les Weasley lui en avaient toujours donnés, expliqua-t-il, et lui donnait ce dont il avait cruellement manqué pendant le première décennie de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas juste de la nourriture, ou le logement, ou l'attention qu'il obtenait. C'était de toutes petites choses, comme les pulls faits mains à chaque Noël ou les tâches qu'il avait fait dans la cour comme dégnommer le jardin. Harry n'avait pas l'impression de faire la charité au groupe de têtes rousses, il se sentait une partie de la famille.

Arthur ne fut pas aussi difficile à convaincre que Molly, mais elle accepta finalement de garder l'argent après une dernière promesse d'Harry. Il devait promettre qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas comme il l'avait fait l'été dernier, lui causant de l'inquiétude. Avec une dernière étreinte Harry accepta, et invita même toute la famille pour les vacances.

« Non-sens Harry. » dit Mme Weasley alors qu'elle essuyait ses yeux humides. « Nous passons toujours Noël au Terrier si nous le pouvons. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la maison avec nous cette année ? »

Harry ne pensait pas que c'était sûr, et en outre, il voulait passer du temps dans sa nouvelle maison. Il avait déjà prévu de mettre un arbre énorme dans le salon. Les Weasley comprirent sa prudence, et passer les vacances au Square Grimmauld était hors de question en ce qui concernait Harry, donc les Weasley acceptèrent finalement. Ils furent d'accord pour passer le lendemain de Noël avec Harry, même si Molly aurait bien voulu savoir où ils allaient aller. Aucun n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée d'où vivait Harry, et Harry n'allait pas le leur dire. Ce serait une grande surprise !

« Vous avez fini ici ? » demanda Bill, en marchant vers les autres avec Charlie et Hagrid. Hedwige vola la courte distance jusqu'à Harry et se percha sur sa tête. Les autres rirent à se spectacle, car les cheveux d'Harry lui tombaient devant les yeux et il ne pouvait plus rien voir.

« Oh Harry, tu as réellement besoin d'une coupe de cheveux ! Veux-tu que je te fasse une rapide petite coupe pendant que tu es là ? Je m'occupe des cheveux de tous les garçons. »

« Pas tous. » répondit Bill. « Ne la laisse pas faire Harry ; j'aime les cheveux longs. J'ai essayé de convaincre Ron de laisser pousser ses cheveux depuis des années. Au moins quelqu'un qui s'écarte de la tradition, même s'il n'a pas les cheveux roux. Peut-être que je pourrais te trouver une boucle d'oreille aussi ? »

Mme Weasley ne supporta plus la moquerie, et ordonna à Bill d'aller chercher Percy pour le voyage de retour à la maison. Bien que toujours en contradiction avec sa famille, Ginny fit savoir à Harry que ses parents essayaient de rétablir leurs relations. Percy passait maintenant les week-ends au Terrier, mais sinon, n'avait aucun contact avec sa famille. Il n'était pas dans le secret des connaissances de l'Ordre du Phénix ni ne pouvait rester au Square Grimmauld quand les Weasley y passaient leur temps.

Une fois que les bonnes nouvelles comme quoi les Weasley gardaient l'argent, Bill partit pour trouver son frère, Charlie relança la conversation sur Hedwige.

« Alors, Harry, où as-tu eu le phénix ? Je n'en avait jamais vu un blanc auparavant. »

« Personne n'en a, Charlie. A ma connaissance, il y a pas eu de phénix blanc depuis 900 ans. » Personne ne l'avait vu entrer, mais la voix joviale du directeur ne pouvait pas être confondue. Il devait s'être glissé dans la tente quand personne ne l'avait remarqué et il se tenait maintenant derrière Harry et les autres en robes vert clair et des croissants de lune violets.

« Professeur. » Harry l'accueillit avec un léger hochement de tête. Les deux hommes surveillaient leur attitude en présence de l'autre depuis leur dernière rencontre, même s'ils étaient prudents. La rencontre avec Rogue après la classe de vendredi avait été digne d'un livre d'histoire mais au moins Harry avait pu démontrer qu'il était une personne responsable, et qu'il n'avait pas prit sa sécurité à la légère cet été. Dumbledore n'avait pas approuvé les méthodes d'Harry, mais les deux n'argumentaient plus à propos de l'été dernier.

« Tu te souviens d'Hedwige, n'est-ce pas Charlie ? Je sais qu'elle était une chouette quand tu l'as vu la dernière fois, mais c'est toujours elle. Elle a eu un accident cet été, et a méchamment brûlé. C'est comme si elle était morte en fait, mais quelques instants plus tard, elle et presque toute la chambre se sont transformés en flammes, et j'ai commencé à entendre le chant du phénix. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré, mais quand tout fut terminé, Hedwige était comme vous la voyez maintenant. Elle a eu son jour de combustion juste avant que je ne parte pour l'école, c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas encore là. C'était juste au bon moment pour qu'elle se montre quand elle l'a fait. Hedwige ne pourrait jamais manquer d'ignorer l'attention qu'elle pourrait obtenir. »

Hedwige chanta son accord, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Personne ne comprenait comment une telle transformation était arrivée, mais ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de poser des questions. Harry fut le premier à poser une question.

« En fait, professeur, » demanda-t-il, « j'avais pensé vous interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est possible, et personne n'a sembler me croire jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Hedwige par eux-mêmes. Rémus a essayé de regarder dans quelques livres, mais n'a rien plus trouver d'autres que des contes de fées. Et les gens semblent faire grand cas qu'elle soit un phénix blanc aussi. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce propos ? »

« En effet Harry. » répondit Dumbledore. « Tout comme Fumseck est décoré, la plupart des phénix sont de couleur rouge et or. Les seules exceptions sont ceux qui sont blancs, comme l'est Hedwige. Les phénix blancs sont en quelque sorte des mythes, mais comme tu le sais maintenant, un qui se révèle vrai. Il y a des tonnes d'histoires les décrivant, la plupart des contes pour enfants. Certains parlent d'un phénix blanc familier du grand sorcier Merlin, d'autres parlent qu'ils appartiennent aux elfes de la forêt, qui ont depuis longtemps parlés de notre monde. La véritable histoire, pour autant que je sache, n'est pas aussi merveilleuse que celles-là mais est tout aussi intéressante. »

« Pensez-vous la dire ? » demanda Harry. S'il comprenait finalement ce qui était arrivé à Hedwige, ce serait une chose en moins sur lesquelles Harry devrait faire des recherches. Il devait toujours découvrir ce qu'il pouvait à propos du patronus doré qu'il avait jeté.

« Pas du tout Harry. Je suspecte même Hagrid et les autres de vouloir aussi l'écouter, et c'est vraiment une histoire intéressante. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Mains cela prendra du temps. Pourquoi ne continuerions-nous pas ceci en retournant au château ? »

Harry n'avait pas de problèmes avec cela, mais un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la tente lui fit reconsidérer la question. Il y avait encore des gens partout, et il semblait que le ministère et son équipe essayaient de limiter les dégâts. La foule serait encore aux environs un certain temps, et Harry ne voulait pas se montrer s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Et si nous restions ici à la place ? Ça semble rempli de monde dehors, et je préférerai rester hors de vue. Je pense que j'ai donné à la presse assez à écrire pour la journée. » D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry conjura des fauteuils confortables pour tout le groupe, et un pichet de limonades avec des verres pour boire. Même Hagrid fut satisfait, son siège était presque deux fois plus large que les autres. Molly Weasley servit les boissons tandis que Dumbledore haussait un sourcil en direction d'Harry. De multiples conjurations étaient un travail difficile, mais Harry était fatigué de cacher ses capacités. En outre, il doutait que les meubles durent plus d'une heure. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup concentrer dessus.

Une fois que tout le monde eut un verre de boisson fraîche aux agrumes, et qu'Arthur et Hagrid aient montrés leur appréciation de la douce boisson moldue, Dumbledore continua son histoire.

« Hé bien, comme vous le savez tous, les phénix sont rares par nature. J'ai moi-même rencontré Fumseck il y a plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, et c'est seulement le troisième phénix que j'ai vu, jusqu'à maintenant. Un des autres appartenait à mon ami Nicolas Flamel, et c'est lui qui m'a appris la plupart de ce que je sais sur les phénix. Comme Hagrid et Harry le savent maintenant, Nicolas avait plus de 750 ans quand il est mort, et il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a approximativement quatre à six douzaines de phénix vivants au monde en même temps, dont à peu près une douzaine en Grande Bretagne. C'est une idée fausse que les phénix vivent éternellement, mais en fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Ils vivent environ 200 ans, peut-être plus longtemps s'ils mènent une vie calme. Ashcroft, le phénix de Nicolas, est mort à l'âge de 263 ans juste quelques années avant que Nicolas ne meurt lui-même. »

« Au cours de leur vie, les phénix s'unissent pour la vie, et ont seulement un petit, peu importe les circonstances. Fumseck est en fait le fils d'Ashcroft, et un jour Fumseck trouvera une compagne est aura un fils ou une fille. Comme vous pouvez le voir, sur une période de plusieurs années, la population de phénix diminue. Un couple n'aura qu'un seul petit, et leur petit n'en aura qu'un seul aussi. Quand vous prenez en compte le nombre de phénix qui meurent prématurément, avant qu'ils ne s'unissent, la population diminue rapidement. »

« Mais professeur, » l'interrompit Harry, « Comment les phénix peuvent-ils mourir ? J'ai vu Fumseck se prendre un sort de mort en pleine tête, et il va très bien. »

« Hé bien Harry, » continua Dumbledore, « Normalement, ils meurent comme tout le reste. Ils vieillissent. Vous savez certainement que les sorciers vivent plus longtemps que la plupart des moldus. De même, les phénix vivent plus vieux que la plupart des autres oiseaux. Leurs jours de combustion font partis de leur cycle de vie, mais ce n'est qu'une partie. Plus un phénix vieillit, plus les jours de combustion se rapprochent. Permet-moi de te demandez ceci, Harry. Combien de temps s'est-il passé entre le moment où Hedwige est devenue un phénix et le moment où elle a vécu son premier jour de combustion ? »

« Environ deux mois. »

« Hé bien cela a du sens alors, comme elle est très jeune. J'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps, mais ça ne serait pas surprenant que Fumseck ait un peu plus d'un mois entre deux jours de combustion. Comme vous le voyez, plus le phénix est âgé, plus le temps se raccourcit entre deux combustions. Finalement, il ne se passe qu'un jour entre deux combustions et peu après seulement quelques heures. Puis un jour, le phénix disparaît en flammes et ne renait jamais. Et ceci conclut leur vie. »

« Mais professeur, » demanda Charlie, « Vous n'avez pas dit comment les phénix pouvaient mourir prématurément. Si un sort de mort ne provoque pas cela, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça peut être. »

Dumbledore sourit simplement. C'était des conversations comme celle-là qui lui rappelait combien enseigner lui manquait. En parlant d'enseignants…

« Laissons notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ici présent répondre à cette question. Hagrid ? »

« Hé bien, » s'exclama Hagrid, « Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des phénix mais il me semble qu'être surexposé à la mort leur nuit gravement. Par exemple ils peuvent faire face à un sort de mort mais pas à dix. Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Correct, Hagrid ! » déclara Dumbledore. « Très bien ! Peut-être pourrez-vous ajouter cela à vos futurs cours, si Harry a la gentillesse de prêter Hedwige pour un cours. Oui, de toute manière, comme l'a expliqué Hagrid, un seul sort de mort, ou tout autre moyen de mort peut parfaitement être contré par un phénix. Ils peuvent survivre à un incendie, à un coup d'arme à feu moldu, ou même survivre à la famine d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Mais quand le phénix meurt, il renait tout de suite dans sa forme juvénile. Une autre mort aussi rapidement après la première causera un choc au phénix, suffisamment de décès rapprochés causeraient une mort permanente. Plus jeune est le phénix, plus il ou elle pourra survivre à des traumatismes. Un phénix de plus de 200 ans survivrait probablement à un ou au mieux à deux morts violentes. Hedwige, étant toute jeune, peut probablement survivre à 5 ou plus morts violentes rapprochées, bien que j'espère qu'elle n'aura jamais à passer par ça. »

Hedwige trilla une réponse positive depuis les genoux d'Harry. Il lui avait distraitement caressé le poitrail pendant que Dumbledore racontait son histoire.

« Donc, voilà comment un phénix peut mourir prématurément. Cela n'arrive pas souvent, mais occasionnellement un phénix meurt avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance d'avoir un descendant. S'il n'y avait pas les phénix blancs, le nombre total de phénix dans le monde diminuerait constamment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Les phénix blancs, comme Hedwige, repeuplent l'espèce, pour compenser la diminution du nombre d'individus. »

« Comment donc, Albus ? » Même Mr Weasley était suffisamment intéressé pour prêter attention à la conversation. Le sujet des phénix n'était pas aussi fascinant que les piles rechargeables, mais peu de sujets l'étaient.

« Hé bien, Arthur, les phénix blancs sont les seuls capables d'avoir plusieurs descendants, de différentes portées. Tandis qu'un phénix normal ne peut avoir qu'un seul petit, les phénix blancs, qui sont toujours des femelles, peut en avoir un nombre incalculable. Leurs descendants reconstituent la faible population selon les besoins, et ramènent la population de l'espèce à un niveau plus élevé. Personne n'en est certain, mais je pense que le plus grand nombre de phénix vivants enregistrés à un moment donné est de 81. Je doute que plus d'une centaine vivent en même temps. »

« Mais professeur, » argumenta Harry, « Cela n'explique toujours pas comment Hedwige est devenue un phénix blanc. Je veux dire, elle était une chouette. Elle était une bonne chouette et tout, mais je ne crois par qu'elle avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui est arrivé ? »

« Ah, c'est là une des plus grande question du monde magique, Harry. Comme ils n'apparaissent qu'une fois en mille ans, il est difficile de répondre à cette question. Il y a de nombreuses théories bien sûr, et celle que je crois et celle avancée par Nicolas lui-même. Dans sa jeunesse, son mentor lui a raconté l'histoire d'un phénix blanc, qui était auparavant un chat familier. L'histoire racontait que le chat avait été noyé par un ennemi de la sorcière à qui il appartenait, et il fut trouvé un instant après sa mort. D'après l'histoire que tu as raconté, il semblerait que la même chose qui est arrivé au chat soit arrivé à Hedwige. Un grand feu a consumé le corps, et le chant du phénix se faisait entendre, jusqu'à ce que le corps du familier renaisse sous la forme d'un phénix. Que ce soit un chat ou une chouette, il semblerait que les phénix blancs naissent d'animaux familiers récemment morts. Contrairement aux phénix normaux qui sortent d'œufs, les blancs naissent de la misère et de la mort. »

Bien, ça n'apportait pas de réponses. Harry était maintenant frustré, et ne pensait pas qu'il obtiendrait un jour une réponse. Apparemment, Charlie était tout aussi découragé.

« Mais, professeur, pourquoi est-ce que cela s'est produit ? »

Il sourit de nouveau. « J'allai y venir. J'avoue que je m'écarte parfois du sujet. Comme je le disais, je soupçonne qu'Hedwige est devenue un phénix grâce à toi, Harry. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, Permet-moi de te demander cela. Comment te sentais-tu en voyant Hedwige mourir, et au moment juste après ? »

Harry essaya de se rappeler les souvenirs douloureux mas c'était difficile avec Hedwige blottie sur ses genoux. Sa proximité le faisait se sentir mieux sans parler de son chant magnifique.

« Je pense que j'étais triste. » admit-il. « Plus triste que je ne l'avais jamais été. Sa mort m'a rappelé celle de Sirius, et celle de mes parents aussi je crois. Hedwige a été ma première amie, et elle seule a été à mes côté chez les Dursley. Elle était la seule à me tenir compagnie, peu importe où j'étais. Plus que tout, je voulais qu'elle revienne. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle était en train de mourir. »

« Oui, tu vois : Tu t'es laissé emporté par tes émotions, et voulais plus que tout au monde qu'Hedwige revienne près de toi. » Dumbledore dansait presque de joie dans son siège. « Et Harry, que ce passe-t-il généralement quand un sorcier ou une sorcière se laisse emporté par ses émotions ? Pense à ton enfance. »

Il ne préférait pas, mais vit ce que Dumbledore voulait qu'il comprenne.

« Vous voulez parler de la magie accidentelle ? » C'était une réponse évidente, mais Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hedwige était devenue un phénix grâce à lui. « Êtes-vous en train de dire que je … j'ai souhaité qu'Hedwige revienne à la vie ? »

« Oui ! » Le vieux sorcier bondit de son siège à ce moment-là. « Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des spéculations, mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications sur ce qu'il s'est produit. Considérez ceci. Les phénix par nature sont des animaux bons. Ils détestent le mal, et leur chant nuit même aux êtres maléfiques. Toi, Harry, tu as souffert de nombreuses fois des mains du plus maléfique sorcier au monde, c'est la même chose. Tu es foncièrement bon, tout comme le phénix. Je suis convaincu qu'une personne avec d'aussi bonnes intentions et moralité a la possibilité de créer un phénix blanc. Cela n'arriva pas à chaque fois, mais c'est un enchaînement de circonstances, tout les cent ans ou presque les conditions sont réunies, je crois que les phénix blancs sont souhaités par des sorciers bénéfiques à l'aide de la magie accidentelle. Seules des émotions aussi puissantes peuvent amener à la vie une telle créature. »

« Euuhhh…OK. » Harry ne savait pas quoi faire mais son bégaiement fit rire les autres. Il y avait beaucoup de spéculations bien sûr. Mais si c'était vrai, ce dont Harry n'était pans encore sûr, alors au moins cela voulait dire qu'il était une bonne personne, et ferait de bonnes choses dans la vie. C'était une pensée rassurante.

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent passées à regarder Hedwige et à raconter les histoires les plus loufoques à propos des phénix blancs. Mme Weasley racontait son histoire favorite à propos d'une princesse emprisonnée par un sorcier maléfique quand Bill revint finalement avec Percy. Il ne semblait pas très heureux. En fait, une fois qu'il eut repéré Harry, Percy sembla enragé. Il ne remarqua même pas les autres personnes assises en cercle sirotant leurs limonades.

« Toi ! » cracha Percy, pointant Harry du doigt. « As-tu une idée de ce que tu as fait ? Le Ministre Fudge a eu l'amabilité de te nominer pour une des plus prestigieuse récompense du ministère, et tu n'as même pas eu la décence de l'accepter gracieusement. Au lieu de cela, tu insultes non seulement moi et mon équipe d'enquêteurs, mais aussi le Ministre Fudge lui-même ! Sans mentionner tous les mensonges que tu as dits. Le Ministère est parfaitement capable de décider comment diriger au mieux la population, merci beaucoup. Il est clair que tu es toujours de mèche avec Dumbledore pour renverser le Ministère. »

Harry n'allait pas en supporter plus, même si Mr et Mme Weasley étaient présents.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Weatherby ! » Harry n'avait pas accidentellement écorché le nom de famille. « Si tu avais passé une minute à enquêter comme tu étais supposé le faire, au lieu de simplement suivre aveuglément ce que Fudge disait, tu aurais appris la vérité de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. Je n'ai pas dit un seul mensonge, c'est plus que je ne peux dire pour certains. Fudge a voulu me discrédité depuis des années, et maintenant j'ai eu la chance de me défendre moi-même. C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte, pas moi ! Tu as ignoré ta propre famille pour avoir choisi le côté de Dumbledore, à juste titre, je pourrai ajouter, et maintenant, tu n'as même pas le courage d'admettre que tu t'es trompé. Dis-moi, Percy, t'es-tu au moins excusé pour avoir été un tel imbécile l'année dernière ? Ginny m'a raconté ton idée de ce que sont des excuses. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une bonne discussion avec Bill à ce propos. »

Hedwige s'envola et commença à crier, et les autres manifestèrent leur présence avant que la situation ne s'aggrave d'avantage. Dumbledore suçait tranquillement un bonbon au citron et semblait vouloir rester en dehors de la conversation. C'était une affaire de famille, après tout.

Percy n'avait rien de plus à dire pour sa défense, mais avec tant d'autres personnes contre lui, il se retourna et sortit de la tente aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

Oh ! » dit finalement Dumbledore. « Je crains que Percy ne semble agacé par tout ceci. Peut-être devriez-vous le rejoindre, Molly. Ne jamais terminer une conversation en colère, c'est ce que je dis toujours. Cela n'arrive pas toujours, bien sûr, mais j'essaye. »

Mme Weasley ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord, et sortit à la suite de son fils après une dernière étreinte à Harry. Il promit de leur écrire rapidement, et le reste du clan Weasley la suivit à contrecœur.

Avec la permission de Dumbledore, Hagrid se retira, comme il avait des plans de cours qui l'attendaient. Il voulait faire un cours sur les phénix pendant que c'était encore frais dans son esprit et cela voulait dire qu'il devait faire quelque chose avec les chimères adolescentes qu'il avait parqué dans un enclos près de sa cabane. Ils devraient attendre une autre semaine.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rentrerait pas tous les deux, Harry ? J'ai encore quelques sujets à discuter avec toi. »

Harry accepta la proposition de Dumbledore, et ils trouvèrent tous les deux que le centre de la ville s'était vidé depuis la fin de son discours. Il restait quelques personnes aux alentours mais ce n'étaient que les habitants habituels qui vaquaient à leurs affaires. Les journalistes et les photographes semblaient être partis.

« Une journée pleines d'éclaircissements pour le monde sorcier, je dois dire. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il serait dans mon intérêt d'assister aux festivités d'aujourd'hui, et j'ai finalement eu raison. » Harry et son directeur se dirigeaient lentement vers la gare. Hagrid avait prit la calèche, et il ne leur restait leurs pieds pour voyager. De la gare, il y avait trente minutes de marche jusqu'aux portes du château, et Harry espérait qu'il pourrait passer le temps sans se disputer.

« Vous étiez-là ? Amusant, je ne vous avais pas vu. » Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il avait pu manqué Dumbledore avec ses robes vertes et violettes, mais si quelqu'un pouvait faire cela, c'était certainement lui. Il y avait des moyens de se rendre invisible après tout, d'autres que d'utiliser une cape d'invisibilité.

« Je ne voulais pas être vu, comme je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre. Dans ma position, j'aurai attiré une attention indésirable, et je ne peux pas paraître choisir entre mes étudiants et le ministre. Tandis que Cornelius et moi ne sommes pas d'accord sur de nombreuses questions, au moins en publique, nous devons apparaître civils et coopératifs, pour maintenir l'image du publique. Il ne serait pas bon que le public panique, après tout. »

Harry n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais garda son opinion pour lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, après tout après le discours qu'il venait de faire. Son opinion du ministre était maintenant à coup sûr de notoriété publique.

Les deux continuèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la gare qui ne servait pas la majeure partie de l'année. Il apparut que de nombreux journalistes et photographes n'était finalement pas partis. Ils s'étaient simplement déplacés à un autre endroit où ils savaient à coup sûr que l'étudiant de Poudlard devrait passer.

« Oh, non ! Ils ont dû remarqué que j'avais disparu, et sont allé attendre ici ! » Harry n'aimait pas le fait d'être poursuivi par tant de journalistes sur le long chemin de retour à l'école. Dumbledore pouvait certainement lui apporter une certaine protection, mais il y en avait plus que le vieux sorcier ne pouvait en gérer. S'il y avait une armée de mangemorts de l'autre côté, alors ils n'auraient aucun problème.

« Nous pouvons les contourner si tu veux ? suggéra Dumbledore. « Comme tu connais déjà le passage, je ne vois aucun mal à retourner à l'école par la Cabane Hurlante. Je n'ai moi-même pas utilisé le tunnel depuis de nombreuses années, mais je suis sûr que je vais apprécier l'expérience. »

Harry fut partant pour l'offre pendant un instant, si ce n'était le fait que la cabane était déjà occupée. Au moment où les mots sortirent de la bouche de Dumbledore, Harry se rappela qu'il y avait toujours près de cinquante âmes attendant sa visite, et il avait déjà prit du retard dans sa promesse. Il n'était pas encore prêt à partager ce bout d'information avec le directeur.

« Hum, je préférerai ne pas y aller, si ça ne vous fait rien. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. » Le mensonge ne semblait pas convainquant, mais il devait l'avoir été car Dumbledore ne fit pas d'objection. C'était le premier endroit ou il avait rencontré Sirius après tout, donc Harry supposa que cela pouvait être une excuse réaliste.

« Très bien alors. Je suppose que il nous suffira de gérer la situation. »

« Que pensez-vous d'un autre moyen ? » Harry avait une idée. Dumbledore s'était vraiment bien comporté avec lui aujourd'hui tout comme la veille. Harry sentit qu'il pouvait commencer à partager quelques informations avec le vieil homme, comme un acte de bonne foi. « Avez-vous confiance en moi ? »

Dumbledore sembla perplexe, mais hocha la tête avec un sourire. En retour, Harry les fit retourner en ville, et se dirigea vers Honeydukes. Si peu de temps après la conférence de presse, la boutique était presque vide, et Harry avait justement compté là-dessus.

« Ah ! Toute solution qui implique un voyage dans une boutique de confiserie est un excellent plan selon moi. Je pourrai faire des recherches pour un nouveau mot de passe en même temps. J'ai honte d'admettre que j'ai commencé à réutiliser de vieux favoris, au point que même Minerva s'en est aperçu. J'espère vivement que de nouvelles sucreries vont sortir rapidement, ou je vais devoir me rabattre sur les confiseries moldues. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre, mais je préfère garder les confiseries moldues comme mots de passe pour mes quartiers personnels. A mon âge, je dois garder les choses clair dans ma tête, tu sais. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique, le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea tout droit vers le comptoir, mais Harry attrapa son bras et le dirigea vers l'arrière. Il y avait deux autres clients à l'intérieur, et les deux discutaient avec le propriétaire sur les avantages des sucres piquants sur les bâtons. Dumbledore parla quasiment à voix haute et fit presque éclater leur couverture, mais Harry réussit à l'entrainer vers l'arrière boutique.

« Harry, que faisons-nous ici ? Je pense vraiment que nous cacher dans l'arrière boutique d'une confiserie ne fera pas fuir les journalistes, cependant, je dois avouer que nous ne mourrons pas de faim. »

« Suivez-moi, professeur. » dit Harry. « Et taisez-vous. Nous ne voulons pas qu'on nous vois. En outre, je pense que vous allez aimer ce que je vais vous montrer, si vous ne le savez pas déjà. » après cela, ce ne fut pas long de convaincre Dumbledore de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol.

La cave n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis la dernière visite d'Harry, lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard quand il était venu à Préaulard sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il y avait quelques nouvelles confiseries qui étaient stockées en abondance mais il n'y avait pas d'autres changements visibles. Dumbledore resta près de l'escalier alors qu'Harry traversait la pièce, mais se rapprocha quand Harry souleva un tapis dévoilant la trappe cachée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il. « Et comment le savais-tu ? »

Harry sourit simplement. « Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vous dire tous mes secrets, n'est-ce pas professeur ? C'est un autre passage qui mène à l'école. Il ressort au niveau de la statue de la sorcière borgne, au quatrième étage. Il y a d'autres passages menant à l'école que celui de la Cabane Hurlante. »

« En effet, c'est ce qu'il semble, Harry, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant de leur existence. J'en ai moi-même découvert un quand j'étais étudiant l y a de nombreuses années, mais il s'est écroulé. Je n'étais au courant d'aucun autre. »

« Vous voulez dire celui derrière le miroir ? » demanda Harry.

Dumbledore ne put cacher sa surprise en entendant ceci, et acquiesça. « Il semble que tu en connaisse plus sur le sujet que tu ne le laisse savoir. Je n'ai jamais été capable de découvrir comment tu as pu identifier le ministre Fudge le week-end dernier quand il était dernière la porte de mon bureau. Je me demande ce que tu sais d'autre sur le château et ses environs que j'ignore. Je peux seulement imaginer à quel point ce passage particulier doit être utilisé. Si j'avais eu accès à une telle réserve de sucreries dans ma jeunesse, j'aurai eu très souvent mal aux dents. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » le rassura Harry. « Je n'ai pas utilisé ce passage depuis des années, et je n'ai jamais prit une sucrerie. Je connais d'autres étudiants qui l'ont fait, ceux qui m'ont dit à propos du passage, mais ils ont toujours laissé de l'argent pour ce qu'ils avaient pris. »

Tout en ne mentionnant pas les jumeaux Weasley par leur nom, pendant que Dumbledore et lui avançait dans le passage, Harry raconta quelques unes des fêtes les plus spectaculaires des Griffondors auxquelles ils avaient apportés nourritures et boissons. Les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette pour lancer un Lumos, et ils se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée à la ville tout en continuant leur conversation.

Comme il savait que cela arriverait, Dumbledore parla uniquement de sucreries et de fêtes pendant un moment, puis passa à un sujet plus sérieux. Le discours qu'Harry avait fait, et les possibles ramifications qu'il aurait, le préoccupait grandement. Dumbledore admit qu'il avait pensé qu'Harry aurait pu faire quelque chose de ce genre quand il avait si précipitamment accepté la récompense, mais il n'avait aucune idée qu'Harry allait révéler tant de choses.

Juste le sujet de Peter Pettigrew et le fait de l'avoir démasqué tout seul prit presque la moitié du trajet. Harry laissa l'Ordre savoir qu'il avait capturé l'ignoble sorcier avec l'aide de Rémus la nuit où il les avait contactés par cheminette, mais il n'en dit pas plus. Il dit à Dumbledore que Rémus lui donnerait plus de détails plus tard. Il devait juste s'assurer d'avertir Rémus de ne rien dire à propos des Détraqueurs.

Une chose que Dumbledore mentionna, qu'Harry n'avait pas examiné, était la possibilité que Fudge soit démis de ses fonctions. Ce n'était pas l'intention d'Harry, bien sûr, mais ce que voulait souligner Dumbledore, c'était le fait que quelqu'un d'encore plus inutile et ignorant pouvait prendre sa place au pouvoir. Peut-être même quelqu'un avec des liens solides avec les mangemorts, ou Voldemort lui-même. L'élection d'un bon ministre n'était pas du tout garantie.

La réponse d'Harry ? Il n'était pas trop concerné, même s'il était reconnaissant qu'il le lui ait fait remarqué. Il dit simplement à Dumbledore, « Hé bien, c'est le genre de chose dont l'Ordre du Phénix pourrait s'assurer. ça n'a pas de sens de subir un ministre médiocre et de ne pas prendre le risque d'en trouver un meilleur. Au lieu de cela, vous pourrez chercher d'éventuels candidats, et essayer de trouver la meilleure personne pour le poste. Avec toutes les connexions que vous et les autres avez, sans mentionner le respect, je suis sûr que vous pouvez aider presque n'importe qui à obtenir le poste. Concentrez-vous sur l'élection d'un meilleur Ministre de la Magie plutôt que d'imaginer le pire. »

Le trajet dans le tunnel souterrain ne dura pas plus longtemps, et Harry utilisa brièvement sa lentille à rayon-x pour s'assurer que le couloir était désert avant de chuchoter le mot de passe. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon que quelqu'un le vois sortir du passage secret avec le directeur et lui comme complice. La population étudiante ne savait toujours pas pour la conférence de presse qui venait d'avoir lieu, seuls les amis proches d'Harry le savaient. Mais même eux ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Le lendemain quand les journaux seraient livrés, cela causerait un grand choc à tout le monde.

« Hé bien Harry, » fit Dumbledore alors qu'il enlevait la poussière de ses robes, « C'est ici que je te laisse. Ma décision de dernière minute d'assister à la cérémonie aujourd'hui m'a fait manqué le déjeuner, et j'ai peur que visiter Honeydukes n'ait rien fait d'autre qu'aiguiser mon appétit. Est-ce que ça te dirait de te joindre à moi pour un petit repas dans les cuisines ? Peut-être que je peux te montrer un secret ou deux à propos de ce château pour avoir partagé ta connaissance de ce tunnel très utile. »

« Non merci, Monsieur. » déclin poliment Harry. « J'ai mangé un rapide déjeuner avant la cérémonie, et je dois rencontrer ma partenaire de patrouille bientôt à la bibliothèque. Nous ne nous connaissons pas bien, et nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble pour nous connaître mieux. »

« Une très bonne idée. Je souhaite que d'autres étudiants de maisons différentes brisent les frontières pour développer des amitiés. Qui est ta partenaire ? »

« Cami Mitchell, de Poufsouffle. C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais d'elle. » admit Harry. « C'est pourquoi on s'est donné rendez-vous. »

« Je vais te laisser à tes affaires alors. Passe une bonne fin de week-end, et je te vois demain matin pour le brunch ( breakfast/lunch il se prend vers 11h et comporte aussi bien des céréales et du lait que de la viande et des légumes) Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne peux pas attendre pour voir les réactions de l'école à l'article qui sera sans aucun doute très excitant du Chicaneur. »

« Au revoir, professeur. » Harry fit un signe de la main alors que le vieil homme allait tourner à un angle. « Chatouillez la poire de ma part ! » De l'autre côté de l'angle, Harry entendit le rire du directeur.

12 reviews pour un chap, c'est pas mal franchement, de quoi combler une traductrice et la motiver à continuer de traduire le prochain chap. Merci à tous.

Merci et gros bisous donc à titmo, Demenciae, Elmisten27, Dray Potter 42, fizban (merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir), Calipsa/ Louana (ils profitent du spectacle ! ils auraient tort de se priver !), celou (la voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira), Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor (on a maintenant l'explication d'Hedwige qui se transforme en Phénix, merci de tes encourragements), Sscomplexe, julius-magyar, benji251 et zaika.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 15 : Comment Harry a passé sa semaine

Le rendez-vous avec Cami Mitchell cette après-là se passa mieux qu'Harry ne s'y était attendu. En fait, c'était bien d'avoir une conversation normale et paisible après la matinée si agitée qu'il avait eu à dévoiler la vérité sur le ministère. Comme seuls Hagrid et le Professeur étaient présents de l'école en ville durant la conférence de presse, personne ne savait encore ce qu'Harry avait révélé.

Cami était une timide Poufsouffle, d'un an plus jeune que lui, mais pas assez timide pour ne pas poser des questions qui rendaient Harry inconfortable. Si eux-deux allaient être partenaires de patrouille pour toute une année, elle voulait réellement le connaître. Par exemple, attendait-il d'elle qu'elle se lance dans une de ses aventures dangereuse s'ils trouvaient quelque chose pendant une patrouille ? Ou devait-elle s'attendre à être embêtée par les Serpentards maintenant qu'elle était sa partenaire ?

Il était bon de savoir qu'elle pouvait poser ces questions inconfortables, même si Harry devait se forcer pour y répondre. En outre, les réponses étaient ce que tous les deux voulaient entendre. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne plus proche qu'elle ne le devait (comme Luna et Neville s'étaient rapprochés l'année dernière), au cas où elle serait blessée par association. Harry pouvait peut-être accepter le risque que prenaient Ron, Hermione et les autres en étant associés avec lui, mais Harry ne voulait pas que d'autres se mettent en danger. Cami fut heureuse de l'entendre. Elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient devenir de bons amis, et de bons partenaires de patrouille, et elle avait même admis avoir signé pour rentrer dans l'AD, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait comme relation. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie, ou celles de sa famille en étant trop proche de lui.

Après son interrogatoire, c'était au tour d'Harry d'en apprendre plus sur Cami. Il appris qu'elle était une étudiante moyenne, mais qui travaillait juste et bien, et c'était ce qui lui avait valu sa nomination au poste de préfet. L'Astronomie et l'Arithmancie étaient ses deux meilleures matières, et sa pire était les potions. Beaucoup de monde était dans ce dernier cas !

Elle admit aussi être assez maladroite parfois, et raconta à Harry quelques histoires qui lui étaient arrivées. Se faire prendre par une marche piégée au moins une fois par semaine, tomber de son lit la nuit sans même s'en apercevoir, faire accidentellement tomber des excréments de dragon dans son sac de cours étaient seulement les quelques unes qu'elle était disposée à dire à Harry pour une première fois. Elle promit qu'elle lui en raconterait plus dans le courant de l'année.

Près une heure entière après qu'ils se soient retrouvés à la bibliothèque, Harry et Cami se séparèrent et retournèrent à leur salle commune pour se rafraîchir pour le dîner. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà fermement engagés dans un débat sur les devoirs de Botanique, et Harry put profiter d'un repas tranquille en parlant avec Ginny et Neville.

Le lendemain matin, durant le brunch du dimanche, Harry n'eut pas la même chance. Toute l'école parlait avec excitation quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, et il découvrit rapidement pourquoi.

« Harry ! » le réprimanda Hermione. « Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu as été à Préaulard hier ? Nous venons de le découvrir dans l'article d'un journal. Non pas que je n'aime pas ce que tu as fait, mais franchement ! Tu aurais dû nous dire ce que tu avais prévu. »

« Désolé, Hermione, » fit Harry en mordant dans son omelette, « Je n'ai dit à personne ce que j'allais faire. Personne ne savait jusqu'à la conférence de presse. Je ne pouvait pas risquer que Fudge entende parler de mes plans. Comment est l'article du Chicaneur, au fait ? »

« Il déchire, camarade ! » fit Ron. « Je pense que je n'avais jamais trouvé un journal aussi agréable à lire. C'est encore meilleur même que l'article de l'année dernière. Ils m'ont même mentionnés, par mon nom ! Tiens, jette un coup d'œil. »

Harry connaissait déjà la majorité de ce que l'article dirait, mais décida de faire une pause avec son porridge et de le lire. Après tout, il avait été celui qui avait écrit la lettre à Rita Skeeter il y a trois jours, pour lui donner toutes les informations essentielles.

**Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Harry Potter, nous raconte tout**

**Par Rita Skeeter**

**Lors d'une conférence de presse choquante tenue hier matin dans le village endormi**

**de Préaulard, un scandale tel que ce journal n'en avait jamais connu**

**fut révélé, impliquant le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge lui-même**

**entre autres. Prétendument présent pour accepter l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième**

**Classe pour ses actions héroïques en combattant les mangemorts et Vous-Savez-**

**Qui lui-même lors d'une attaque au Ministère en juin dernier, et pour avoir travaillé avec**

**des employés du ministères, Harry Potter surprit tout le monde en refusant la récompense**

**pour son ''manque total de respect envers le Ministre Fudge.''**

**Fudge, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose avant que Potter ne parle contre lui,**

**racontait des mensonges énormes sur l'état actuel des affaires**

**en rapport avec la criminalité dans notre communauté. Le grand récit qu'il fit, sur**

**comment Harry avec combattu sans assistance un groupe de mangemort pour protéger**

**d'eux une prophétie qui accroitrait le pouvoir de leur maître supposément faible,**

**était un mépris flagrant pour les véritables héros de cette nuit-là, et**

**une tentative pour gagner plus de pouvoir politique. Ce n'est pas un secret que Fudge**

**attaquait depuis longtemps la réputation de Harry Potter et Albus**

**Dumbledore, et cette conférence de presse était une tentative évidente de maintenir**

**caché loin des lumières de la vérité le fait de la renaissance de Vous-**

**Savez-Qui.**

**« Je n'étais pas tout seul. » m'a écrit Harry Potter dans une lettre exclusive,**

**Qui contredit les mensonges fabriqués du Ministère. « J'étais accompagné**

**Dans les locaux du Ministère par mes meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione**

**Granger. D'abord nous avons dû éviter Ombrage (Dolores Ombrage :**

**Toujours l'objet d'une enquête pour son comportement alors que Fudge**

**l'avait personnellement nommé comme première Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard), qui**

**a tenté d'utiliser le sort Endoloris sur moi, mais nous trois**

**avons réussi à lui échapper. Il y avait d'autres personnes aussi avec moi, mais**

**je préfère ne pas donner leurs noms. Celui-Qui-Devrait-Se-Faire-Soigner**

**(Harry a utiliser le vrai nom du mage noir, mais il a insisté pour que nous**

**ne le publiions pas, nous avons a la place utilisé ce nom ridicule) est**

**assez lâche pour s'en prendre à toute personne qui est avec moi, incluant**

**des jeunes étudiants. S'il est cens être si puissant et effrayant, pourquoi**

**se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais combattu en combat loyal ? Non, il s'en prend juste**

**à des écoliers comme moi, et même alors, il ne peut pas gagner. J'ai été face à lui**

**(de nouveau Mr Potter a utilisé le nom sans même un frémissement) quatre**

**sois maintenant, et je souffre visiblement pas de lésions permanentes.**

**En effet, l'histoire du jeune Harry, qui peut être vérifiée par au moins,**

**une douzaine d'autres témoins incluant le directeur de Poudlard, Albus**

**Dumbledore, nous a encore plus choquée. Prouvant que la déclaration**

**du ministre Fudge comme quoi personne n'est mort durant la bataille était fausse, Harry**

**admit que son propre parrain, l'évadé Sirius Black, est mort**

**tandis qu'il se battait contre, et non pas pour, les mangemorts cette nuit-là. Tout**

**ce temps, tandis que Fudge avait convaincu les écrivains de la Gazette du Sorcier**

**et le publique en général que Black était le bras droit de Vous-Savez-**

**Qui, il était innocent de ces crimes. En outre, il a**

**été condamné à vie à Azkaban, sous la garde des Détraqueurs sans**

**même un procès.**

**« Le vrai criminel était en fait Peter Pettigrew. » m'informa**

**Harry dans sa lettre. « Il était le gardien des secrets de mes parents**

**quand ils se sont cachés en utilisant le sort de Fidélitas, et c'était lui qui**

**lui a dit (le nom en V de nouveau) où mes parents étaient cachés. La seule raison**

**pour laquelle les gens pensaient que Sirius était le gardien des secrets était parce qu'il était convenu**

**qu'il allait essayer d'attirer l'attention loin de Peter. Il était le**

**choix évident après tout, car il était le meilleur ami de mon père, donc c'est pourquoi**

**il a volontiers joué ce rôle. Il était bien plus capable de lutter contre**

**des mangemorts que Peter ne l'a jamais été, il est a peine au dessus du niveau**

**d'un crackmol. »**

**Cela semble assez difficile à croire, je suis d'accord. Je doutais**

**moi aussi de ces accusations sans preuves. Mais pendant la conférence**

**de presse hier, la preuve est exactement ce qu'Harry Potter a apporté. Dans**

**une suite d'évènements impressionnants, dont le moindre à ce moment-là était un magnifique**

**phénix blanc toujours non-identifié (voir l'histoire, page 23B) perché sur l'épaule**

**d'Harry Potter, Mr Potter produisit un Peter Pettigrew vivant de la**

**poche de sa robe, sous la forme animagus d'un rat.**

**Il semble que Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black et James Potter soient**

**Tous devenus des animagi illégaux pendant leurs années scolaires pour accompagner leur**

**quatrième ami, le loup garou Rémus Lupin, durant ses transformations.**

**Ce secret avait été gardé jusque-là, et sous sa forme de rat Peter**

**Pettigrew réussit à échapper à la vigilance du ministère il y a quinze ans, après**

**avoir tué une rue pleine de moldus, et s'être coupé son propre doigt pour**

**faire accuser Sirius Black. La même capacité a permis à Sirius Black**

**de s'échapper d'Azkaban il y a trois ans, sous la forme d'un grand chien noir.**

**« Sirius m'a raconté que les effets des détraqueurs étaient moindres sous sa forme**

**animagus. » expliqua Harry. « C'est comment il a gardé sa raison, et comment il s'est**

**finalement échappé d'Azkaban, et est resté un fugitif pendant trois ans.**

**La seule raison pour laquelle il s'est échappé, est parce qu'il a vu une image de**

**Pettigrew, sous sa forme de rat, dans la Gazette du Sorcier en tant que le familier de mon ami**

**Ron. Il craignait que Pettigrew ne soit venu pour moi. ''Croutard''**

**comme nous le connaissions, avait été donné à Ron par son frère aîné Percy**

**Weasley. Je trouve ironique qu'un criminel aussi recherché**

**se soit retrouvé le familier par l'une des personne de confiance du Ministre.**

L'article s'étalait sur sept autres pages après ça, et racontait la scène dans la Cabane Hurlante lors de la troisième année d'Harry, et aussi les évènements qui s'étaient réellement passés dans la salle du voile en juin dernier. Aucun des autres étudiants ou des membres de l'Ordre n'étaient mentionnés par leur nom, mais étaient soulignés comme ''forces travaillant en coopération avec Dumbledore. » Harry n'avait pas besoin de lire cette partie de l'article, car il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Écrire la lettre à Rita avait été assez difficile, mais Harry ne voulait pas rajouter du sel sur des plaies encore ouvertes.

Dès que le brunch se termina, le groupe d'amis s'échappa jusqu'à la salle commune pour éviter le barrage de questions qui leur serait posé. Pour une fois, Ron eut un avant-goût de ce que c'était de vivre la vie d'Harry Potter, et il semblait en être ravi. Donc Harry le laissa, et lui et Hermione furent les premiers à partir, laissant Ron derrière avec son public.

« Que penses-tu d'un entraînement de Quidditch ? » demanda Ginny à Harry alors qu'ils étaient assis dans des fauteuils. Ron venait d'entrer dans la salle commune dix minutes après tout le monde. « Tu as surement besoin d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'état vrai, pensa Harry. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas volé sur son balai, en ne comptant pas les petits tours qu'il avait fait dans sa malle pendant l'été. Mac Gonagall avait rendu son Éclair de Feu à Harry après son cours de métamorphose de mardi, et il creusait un trou brûlant dans sa malle en attendant impatiemment de voler. Harry devait toujours déterminer si son nouveau balai était aussi bon que son fidèle Éclair de Feu.

« Peux pas voler aujourd'hui. » leur fit savoir Ron. « Les Poufsouffles on des essais préliminaires sur le terrain. Ils ont besoins d'autant de nouveaux joueurs que nous, mais ils sont terriblement inquiets. En parlant de ça, nous devrions parler bientôt de l'équipe Harry, nous aurons aussi besoin d'un nouveau capitaine cette année. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Même en comptant Ginny, il n'y a plus que trois d'entre nous dans l'équipe. Pas trop d'options à mon avis. Nous devons encore attendre de voir Mac Gonagall avant. Laissons le Quidditch de côté pour une autre semaine au moins. Nous avons encore du temps avant les essais. » Harry savait que Ron voulait le poste, et se réjouissait de pouvoir taquiner le rouquin quand il serait nommé. Harry lui-même n'avait pas le temps d'être le capitaine de l'équipe avec toutes ses autres obligations, donc laisser Ron devenir capitaine lui faisait très plaisir pour son ami.

« Que pensez-vous d'aller rendre une visite à Hagrid ? N'avions nous pas acceptés d'aller prendre le thé avec lui ce week-end ? » La suggestion de Ginny tomba à l'eau elle aussi.

« Désolé, Ginny, » fit Harry, « Mais c'était supposé être hier. Quand il est revenu de la conférence de presse avec moi, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour se voir samedi prochain. Avec la conférence de presse, il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de temps. »

« Hé ben, je vais faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. » leur fit savoir Hermione. Ginny et Ron se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec sorcier, et Neville s'était dirigé vers les serres après le brunch. « C'est le meilleur moment de l'année pour étudier. Personne d'autre n'utilise la bibliothèque si tôt après les vacances d'été, et c'est très agréable et paisible. Et je pourras emprunter des livres, ils sont encore tous là. Tu veux m'accompagner, Harry ? »

« Non, merci. » dit-il. « Je crois que je vais monter les escalier et travailler un peu. J'ai fixé mon propre plan de cours pour les Potions, et je fais de mon mieux pour le respecter. On se voit plus tard. »

Harry n'avait pas réellement prévu des plans de cours pour les Potions, mais c'était une bonne excuse. Aussi longtemps qu'il continuait son rythme de travail de cet été, il serait à jour de sa charge de travail. En fait, il était même probablement très en avance sur le reste de sa classe.

Une fois en haut, Harry changea ses vêtements pour des plus confortables, un pantalon en velours côtelé, un tee-shirt, et ses Birks (surement une marque de chaussure), et alla dans sa malle. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la bibliothèque.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'il avait réorganisé sa bibliothèque, et il ne pouvait plus la laisser dans cet état. Tous les textes qu'il avait lu pendant la deuxième moitié de son été, avec ceux qu'il avait déjà épuisé, il les remis à leur place. Ses livres de cours de sixième année, dont il avait maintenant besoin, il les sortit de son sac de cours et les plaça sur un rayonnage. Il n'y avait pas touché pendant la majeure partie de l'été, et il était temps de rectifier ça.

Son autre lui faisait quelque chose d'autre dans un autre compartiment, donc Harry était au calme pour lire les quelques premiers chapitres de ses livres de cours. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup considérant qu'il avait déjà lu la plupart de ses livres d'Arithmancie et de Potions, il ne restait donc que la Métamorphose, les Enchantements, et la DCFM. Harry voulait avoir un bon départ pour le reste de ses cours.

Pendant quatre bonnes heures, Harry lut, ne s'arrêtant pas. Les lectures demandées en classe ne dépassaient pas un ou deux chapitres, mais Harry lisait au moins les quatre premiers. Ses lectures supplémentaires avaient payés. Bien que ce fût ennuyeux au début, ses livres de théorie magique qu'il avait acheté faisaient vraiment la différence. Harry était capable d'intégrer de nouveaux sorts et concepts bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait l'année précédente.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry utilisa le portail de sa malle pour entrer dans le salon, où il trouva Dobby faisant du repassage de dernière minute. Il faisait toujours la lessive les mercredis et les dimanches, donc ce n'était pas inhabituel. Comme il avait quasiment fini de toute manière, Harry se permit de demandé à Dobby pour faire une partie d'échec.

Jouer aux échecs avec Dobby était bien plus amusant que de jouer avec Ron, comme Harry l'avait découvert peu de temps après qu'il l'ait engagé. Pendant ces premières semaines coincé chez les Dursley, Harry avait plein de temps à tuer, et il avait décidé d'apprendre aux elfes de maison comment jouer. Il n'avait pas osé utiliser le beau jeu en marbre d'Hermione, mais avait utilisé un jeu sorcier qu'il avait trouvé dans la malle quand il l'avait acheté. Dobby n'aurait probablement pas aimé le jeu d'échec moldu de toute manière. Il s'amusait plus à regarder les pièces se démolir les unes les autres que toute autre chose. En fait, Dobby n'avait toujours pas intégré le concept de gagner. Il était trop occuper à diriger ses pièces pour les mettre en difficulté.

« Wheee ! Dobby aime que ses pions soient réduits en poussière. Wheee ! » Le jeu se termina peu de temps après qu'il n'eut commencé. Harry avait réussi à faire tenir le jeu neuf minutes. Ce n'était pas long, mais c'était une amélioration par rapport à quand ils avaient commencés. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pourrait un jour réussir à gagner en quatre mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il joue contre Dobby.

« Bonne partie, Dobby. Est-ce que Winky est là ou est-elle à la Cachette ? »

« Winky est rentrée, monsieur. Winky passe sa journée à regarder un étrange spot appelé fer à frisé à la télé. Mais il y avait aussi des balais pour nettoyer, pas pour voler, Winky est très intriguée Harry Potter, monsieur. »

L'autre Harry entra dans la pièce, alors que Dobby partait. Il avait fini de repasser les vêtements, et ils étaient pliés et rangés à leur place, puis il s'en alla rejoindre Winky.

« Tu as le temps pour un duel avant de partir ? » demanda son double à Harry.

« Dis-le moi. » répondit-il. « Tu as été à ma place avant, tu dois le savoir. »

L'autre sourit, « Hé bien dans ce cas, tu as le temps. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu vas aussi prendre une raclée. »

Les deux Harry rirent. « Hé bien, nous allons voir ça. »

Une fois dans la salle de duel, ils se changèrent tous les deux pour des tenues appropriées. Ils avaient tous les deux des idées sur comment relever le défi de leur professeur de DCFM quand il serait temps de faire un duel contre elle, et ils voulaient essayer certaines techniques avant cela.

Contrairement à quand il y avait trois lui-même à combattre, Harry devait utiliser plus son esprit et son astuce quand il faisait un duel contre une seule personne. Avec trois, il devait compter d'avantage sur sa vitesse et la rapidité de ses sorts pour déséquilibrer ses adversaires. Mais Harry vs Harry, il devait utiliser la stratégie par rapport à des attaques rapides. C'était un travail vraiment épuisant.

Les duels durèrent plus d'une heure, avec les deux Harry gagnant un bon nombre de combat. Il semblait que la semaine prochaine, Harry allait apprendre un nouveau sort qui causait la double vision, car il avait été battu avec ça par son futur lui lors du dernier match.

« Tu veux à manger ? » demanda le Harry victorieux du futur à son plus jeune lui-même. « J'ai mis des steaks et une tarte à l'oignon au four plus tôt, et ils devraient être prêts maintenant. »

« Laisse moi prendre une douche avant. » répondit-il. « Je ne veux pas être en sueur alors que je fais le saut. Je ne me rappelle pas que tu ais pris une douche la nuit de lundi dernier. »

« Je n'en ai pas pris. » fut la réponse joyeuse. « J'ai pris une douche dans la malle avant le saut, juste après j'ai eut un steak délicieux et de la tarte à l'oignon. »

La douche chaude était juste ce dont Harry avait besoin après le travail intensif. Leeds avait fait du bon travail dans sa conception. La semaine dernière, Harry n'avait pas une seule fois utilisé les salles de bains du dortoir ou des préfets. Il était trop gâté.

Le dîner fut mangé relativement rapidement. L'horloge au dessus de la table indiquait 19h37, et il restait environ vingt minutes avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de faire le saut.

S'assurant qu'il avait sa baguette, ses dagues, ses étuis et veste en peau de dragon, et qu'il portait les même vêtements qu'il avait porté une semaine avant, Harry passa les quelques minutes restantes à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bientôt apprendre. Il était toujours un peu excité avant de remonter le temps, pour voir ce qu'il avait manqué la première fois.

« C'est l'heure. » lui rappela son autre lui-même. Il restait moins d'une minute avant vingt heures, qui était l'heure de départ prévue. Les deux Harry étaient maintenant de retour dans la bibliothèque, où ils avaient décidés de faires tous leurs sauts dans le temps. L'autre Harry tenait un tome dans les mains.

« Tu sais, Hermione serait vraiment après nous si elle apprenait à propos de ça. » dit-il. Il était maintenant assis devant un des quatre bureaux de travail, et tendait un texte à Harry.

« C'est vrai, mais au moins nous l'avons achetés finalement. Elle a été après nous depuis la première année. C'est plus que ce que Ron a fait au moins. Même si nous ne l'avons pas encore lu. »

Harry, bien sur parlait de ''Poudlard : Une Histoire, » qui était le gros tome qu'il tenait entre les mains. En l'ouvrant, Harry prit le petit retourneur de temps de sa cachette, un petit trou creusé dans les pages du livre préféré d'Hermione. Une fois remis sur l'étagère, Harry avait pensé que c'était une des meilleures cachettes auxquelles il pouvait penser. Personne ne penserait jamais à regarder à l'intérieur, et personne excepté Hermione ne jetterait un deuxième coup d'œil au livre.

Après un dernier au revoir, Harry tourna la retourneur de six jours en arrière exactement, et il disparut.

Le deuxième Harry qui était maintenant celui dans sa propre ligne de temps, il sortit de la malle après avoir lui-même prit une douche. Ron et Dean étaient tous les deux dans le dortoir, et lui demandèrent pourquoi il avait manqué le dîner, mais Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'était pas inhabituel pour un étudiant de sauter un repas les week-ends, et ses camarades de dortoir l'avaient déjà vus aller dans sa malle à plus d'une occasion. Ils brûlaient tous de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais Harry ne leur en avait pas acore parlé. Le moment venu, peut-être, mais pas encore.

Pendant ce temps, six jours plus tôt, Harry, portant un confortable pantalon en velours côtelé, un tee-shirt, et ses Birks passa son temps dans la bibliothèque. Le seul changement notable était la réorganisation des livres qu'il venait juste de terminer dans le futur. Entrant dans le salon, il heurta son autre lui-même, maintenant sa version plus jeune, finissant de parler à Dobby et Winky.

« Hey, ne manque-t-il personne ? » lui demanda-t-il. Cela semblait familier.

« Nan. » répondit-il. « Tu as décidé qu'étant à l'école, tu n'avais pas besoin de te donner autant à fond. Donc, nous ne 'voyageons' qu'une fois par semaine à partir de maintenant. Les lundi soirs à huit heures, nous repartons en arrière de six jours. Le Harry de présent s'occupe des cours, de l'AD, des entrainements de Quidditch, des patrouilles de préfet et du reste, tandis que la version futur continuera l'entraînement avancé et fera les devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Crois-moi, ça marche très bien. Alors, es-tu près pour une semaine passionnante ? »

Harry rit, se rappelant confusément combien il avait été confus quand il avait entendu cette réponse, ce qui était certainement comment l'autre Harry se sentait maintenant. Le voyage dans le temps ne lui avait pas fait perdre son sens de l'humour, et Harry se retira dans sa chambre de sa malle alors que l'autre sortait de la malle pour aller dans le dortoir.

Après un rapide changement de vêtements et après avoir lu cinquante pages d'un roman et avoir fait ses exercices d'Occlumencie, Harry s'endormit après une longue journée de dur labeur.

Mardi

Quand il se réveilla, l'autre Harry était venu et déjà parti. Parce qu'il devait se montrer au petit déjeuner, et assister aux cours du matin, Harry avait convenu que tandis qu'il vivait dans la malle, il dormirait plus longtemps pour permettre à son autre lui-même d'avoir accès à la salle de duel et aux douches. De cette manière, il pourrait avoir une séance d'entraînement décent et une douche fraîche avant que l'école ne commence. Tandis qu'Harry mangeait son petit déjeuner et se rendait à ses cours du matin, Harry (celui qui vivait maintenant dans la malle) aurait libre accès à tout.

La première chose qu'il fit, comme tous les matins, fut de commencer à courir sur le tapis roulant. Il marcha au début, pour étirer ses muscles et réveiller son corps, et il augmentait graduellement la vitesse. Le tapis roulant n'avait pas d'options ou de mécanismes avancés, étant complètement manuel (non électrique) donc Harry ne savait même pas à quelle vitesse il courait. Il estima qu'il courait environ dix miles à l'heure. Pas d'inclinaison, aucune résistance, juste de la bonne vieille course.

Après une demi-heure, Harry s'arrêta pour faire des exercices plus légers, des pompes, des étirements ; ce genre de choses. Seul dans l'intimité de sa propre malle, Harry ne portait que le boxer qu'il avait porté la nuit précédente. Puisqu'ils l'entraveraient de toute façon, il ne servait à rien de salir d'autres vêtements.

La machine d'exercice multifonctionnelle venait ensuite et Harry compléta le circuit qu'il avait développé il y a des mois. Il fit travailler ses bras, ses épaules, ses jambes, son torse, son dos, son fessier. Le but de ses entraînements n'était pas d'accroître sa masse musculaire, mais plutôt de les tonifier et de les renforcer. Par exemple, au lieu d'essayer de lever le plus de poids possible, Harry préférait lever les poids le plus de fois possible. Il levait jusqu'à quatre vingt livres, maintenant, et faisaient trois séries de 10 levées. Il alternait les séries pour ne pas se claquer les muscles, mais le travail se faisait.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Harry avait fini. Il restait étonné de l'assiduité qu'il montrait à son entraînement quotidien. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de volonté au départ pour s'engager à son régime d'entraînement. Souvent après seulement quelques minutes, Harry se sentait près à jeter l'éponge. Mais il continuait, et même Dobby et Winky s'en apercevait. Dobby avait même essayé le tapis roulant une fois, et avait trébuché sr son grand chandail, perdant ses dix-sept chapeaux tricotés. . Ils se prirent dans le tapis, et cela prit le reste de la journée pour les dégager.

Le travail effectué, il prenait sa douche. Grâce à la magie, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de la quantité d'eau chaude utilisée. Il y avait des serviettes supplémentaires et Harry en enveloppa une autour de ses hanches quand il eut fini.

Winky avait préparé un petit déjeuner qui l'attendait dans la cuisine, et c'était une délicieuse sélection d'œufs pochés, de gaufres, de Harengs et de fruits frais. Un des bénéfices d'avoir vos propres elfes de maison était l'attention aux détails. Même les elfes de maison de Poudlard ne pouvaient pas être aussi attentifs car ils devaient s'occuper de tous les étudiants et de tout le personnel. Par exemple, Harry n'aimait pas les pommes de terre, donc ils faisaient rarement une apparition à sa table. Les seule formes de pomme de terre qu'il aimait étaient les frites et les chips, car avec le sel cela lui convenait très bien.

Après la matinée à moitié passée, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire du travail. Avec les lectures de la nuit dernière fraîches dans sa tête il décida de finir les devoir qui lui avaient été donnés. Comme il l'avait dit à son homologue la nuit dernière, c'était son travail tandis qu'il vivait dans la malle, de s'assurer que tous les devoirs demandés étaient faits à temps. De cette manière, l'autre Harry pouvait s'occuper des patrouilles, du Quidditch, de suivre les cours, de l'AD, etc. Le Harry dans la malle devait faire les devoirs et continuait à s'entraîner.

Il décida de faire la rédaction de Rofordit en premier, car c'était le plus facile à écrire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à résumer ce qu'il avait appris en défense pour un nouveau professeur de DCFM, et Harry se demanda brièvement s'il pourrait utiliser sa rédaction de sa troisième année, en le complétant. Mais il ne pensait pas.

La rédaction vint assez rapidement, et Harry n'eut aucun problème pour remplir les six-huit pouces. Il dépassa même un peu plus, faisant la fierté d'Hermione. Ce fut le seul sujet où il n'avait aucun problème pour les détails. La partie la plus difficile fut de séparer son apprentissage avancé de son apprentissage scolaire dans sa rédaction. Tous ce qu'il avait appris par lui-même, allant jusqu'à son Patronus, il ne devait pas en parler dans sa rédaction. Il devait être juste avec ses camarades de classe après tout, car aucun d'entre eux n'en savait autant que lui.

En Enchantements et en Métamorphose, Harry devait résumer les premiers chapitres de ses livres de cours, et faire la liste des sorts qu'il souhaitait apprendre durant le trimestre. Ce n'était pas difficile à faire, et il fit rapidement les deux devoirs après une courte pause pour déjeuner. N'ayant plus à faire son devoir de Potions, et ayant déjà lu ce qui était demandé en Arithmancie, Harry avait terminé ses devoir pour la semaine. Du gâteau !

« Hey, comment se sont passés les cours ? » demanda-t-il à l'autre Harry, qui entrait juste dans la pièce. S'il se rappelait correctement, il venait juste d'accepter de voir Ginny plus tôt pour leur première patrouille ensemble. Ils avaient tous les deux finis les cours, et Harry lui était pratiquement rentré dedans par accident.

« Pas mal. En fait, c'était presque trop facile. Je pense que nous devrions arrêter d'étudier l'Arithmancie une fois que nous aurons notre niveau de quatrième année. Je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort en classe. J'ai fait un peu plus de travail pendant ce temps. Bien que, tu sais déjà ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui il le savait, mais c'était toujours agréable de se parler à lui-même. Harry n'essayait jamais de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit à lui-même dans le passé, donc quelque fois, il était amusant de voir les réactions, et la surprise totale.

« Tu as du temps à perdre ? » demanda-t-il. Harry n'avait rien à faire à ce moment, donc il accepta. Ils se changèrent tous les deux en robes d'entraînement, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de duel.

Pendent les trente premières minutes, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des chiffonniers. Ils avaient trouvés depuis longtemps leurs propres limites, et ils savaient jusqu'à quel point ils pouvaient aller sans blesser gravement l'autre. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux souffrait d'une entorse à la cheville ou d'un os cassé, mais c'était facile à soigner avec les sorts de guérison et les potions qu'Harry gardait sous la main.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait eu l'avantage dès le début sur son jeune lui-même. Distrait par Dobby qui avait transplané pour regarder, Harry attrapa le col de la robe de son autre lui et le retourna proprement sur ses genoux. Le sol rembourré amortit la chute, mais Harry n'attendit pas pour continuer d'attaquer.

Plaçant son pied sur le bras de l'autre, Harry attrapa le poignet, enroula la bras autour de sa jambe et s'assis sur le sol. La torsion qu'Harry imposait maintenant au membre était assez forte, et le second Harry n'était pas en position de pouvoir se dégager. Après que son opposant ait jeté l'éponge, Harry relâcha sa prise.

« C'est pas mal ! » le complimenta-t-il. « Ça vient d'où ? »

« De maintenant. » répondit Harry. « Je te montrerai plus en détail ce week-end. Tu seras en mesure de l'éviter d'ici jeudi. »

Dobby avait dû partir, et sans plus de distractions, le combat fut bien plus équilibré après cela. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de vainqueurs entre les deux, mais ils faisaient tous les deux du bon travail, et apprenaient quelques nouveaux mouvements.

« Ok, il est temps. Prêt ? » Harry détestait entendre cette question, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Ouais, ça se passera bien. Ça fait plus d'une semaine depuis que nous l'avons fait. » Harry se mit face à l'autre, respirant profondément t attendant que le sort arrive. Il prit également une balle de ping pong qu'il avait conjuré il y a des semaines. C'était sa sécurité.

« Ok, c'est parti. Trois, deux, un… Endoloris ! »

La douleur n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle l'avait été il y a un mois, mais elle faisait toujours un mal de chien. Après qu'Harry se soit suffisamment entraîner à passer outre le sort de chatouillis, ils étaient passés à l'Endoloris. Chaque jours depuis à l'exception de sa première semaine de retour à Poudlard, Harry avait passé une demi-heure à lancé l'Endoloris sur son double, pour essayer de construire une immunité au sort. Cela avançait, mais pas vite. Deux fois seulement Harry avait réussi à jeter un sort malgré la douleur immense occasionnée par le sort.

Des couteaux aiguisés faisaient leur chemin à travers chaque pouce de son corps, causant des plaies superficielles mais douloureuse sur leurs chemins. Des aiguilles rentraient dans ses articulations, les faisant brûler et crier provoquant l'effondrement d'Harry contre le sol. Du sel était frotté sur ses blessures, ravivant ses douleurs, et causant encore plus de dommages. Ce n'était que quelques unes des sensations qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il tenait la balle de ping pong avec toute la concentration qu'il pouvait réunir. La balle et sa baguette dans son autre main étaient les deux seules choses sur lesquelles il se concentrait.

L'objectif, bien sûr, était de lancer un sort malgré la douleur, donc il serait en mesure de mettre fin au sort si la situation réelle se présentait. Mais il devait aussi garder sa santé mentale, et c'était là qu'intervenait la balle de ping pong. Harry devait se concentrer pour ne pas la laisser tomber, ou le sort s'arrêterait. C'était le signal, au cas ou la douleur devenait trop forte, ou au cas ou le sort aurait duré trop longtemps.

Cette fois cependant, Harry réussit à garder la balle. Habituellement, il la laissait tombé deux minutes après être tombé à genoux, ce qui arrivait deux minutes après que le sort n'ait été lancé. Quand il avait commencé, Harry ne pouvait tenir le sort qu'au mieux trente secondes. Avec le temps, il avait rallongé la durée. Voldemort serait de toute manière impitoyable, donc Harry devait se forcer à l'être aussi.

« Ex-Expelliarmus ! » réussit-il à dire après dieu sait combien de temps à souffrir. Immédiatement le sort s'arrêta, et Harry sentit quelque chose voler vers sa poitrine, c'était la baguette de son adversaire qui avait été attirée vers lui. Il réussit à rester sur ses genoux, mais à peine.

Peu après, il sentit un flacon poussé contre ses lèvres, et but ce qu'il savait qu'il le ferait se sentir mieux. La potion pour contrer les effets de l'Endoloris était peut-être la potion qu'il utilisait le plus, et Harry s'assurait toujours d'en avoir suffisamment sous la main. La douleur diminua, les sensations revinrent dans ses membres, et en moins d'une minute, Harry était de nouveau sur pieds.

« Félicitations. C'est la troisième fois que nous arrivons à jeter un sort malgré la douleur de l'Endoloris. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti cette fois ? »

S'appuyant contre le mur, Harry retrouva sa voix, et essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Ça a commencé pareil. » expliqua Harry à l'autre. « Au début, la douleur m'a juste envahi, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais concentré sur ma main, pour ne pas laisser tomber la balle, et peut après ma vue changea. Tu sais ; le noir partout, seulement une faible lumière au bout du tunnel. Mais alors j'ai commencé à me concentré sur la douleur, au lieu d'essayer de l'ignorer. J'ai essayé de séparer les différentes sensations que je ressentais, et je me suis alors concentré sur l'une d'entre elles. Cette fois, j'ai choisi une douleur sourde. C'était comme si Dudley donnait des coups sur chaque pouce se mon corps, mais au moins ce n'était pas une douleur vive et brûlante comme des couteaux ou des brûlures. Une fois que j'ai eu la douleur sourde en tête, j'ai été capable d'ignorer les autres. Cela faisait toujours mal, beaucoup même, mais tout à coup j'ai été capable de lancer un sort. Je pense que ce doit être la clé ; essayer de segmenter les sensations, au lieu d'essayer de les surmonter. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qu'il s'était passé les deux autres fois ou j'ai surpassé le sort, mais cela fonctionne mieux que les autres fois je pense. »

« Je suis d'accord. Puisque tu n'a pas fait ça depuis plus d'une semaine, pourquoi on ne s'arrêterait pas là pour aujourd'hui. Nous travaillerons d'avantage plus tard. Je dois aller me préparer pour le dîner de toute façon. On se voit demain. »

Un ami serait peut-être resté pour aider Harry à récupérer du sort de douleur, mais puisque l'homme vivant dans la malle n'était pas un ami mais une version d'Harry lui-même, il ne le fit pas. Il savait qu'Harry était capable de prendre son de lui, et aurait complètement récupéré dans une heure.

Normalement, les deux Harry se serait jeter à tour de rôle le sort l'un sur l'autre. Mais come un Harry devait faire des apparitions en cours et aux repas, il serait dangereux qu'il montre qu'il ressentait les effets d'un sort impardonnable devant l'école.. Alors tandis qu'il était à l'école, il était convenu que seul le Harry vivant dans la malle devrait lutter contre le sort de douleur. Il aurait une semaine d'entraînement, puis une semaine de repos. Pas un mauvais emploi du temps, finalement.

Après une seconde douche, suivit par un trempage dans la baignoire pour soulager ses articulations malmenées, Harry se dirigea vers le salon. Le dîner était dans encore plus d'une heure, et il passa son temps à faire un peu de lecture et à parler avec Dobby et Winky.

Les elfes faisaient de nombreux aller-retour entre Londres et la malle chaque jour, mais puisqu'ils transplanaient pour revenir, ce n'était pas dangereux. Et ils semblaient toujours savoir quand Harry avait besoin d'eux. Des êtres amusants, les elfes de maison.

Le dîner était délicieux, comme toujours, et tous les trois l'apprécièrent tous en même temps. Ça avait pris beaucoup d'efforts pour que les elfes de maison, spécialement Winky, ne se joignent à lui pour les repas, mais ils avaient finalement cédés. ''Seulement parce que Monsieur Harry Potter est seul, et a besoin de compagnie,'' disaient-ils, mais Harry aimait penser différemment. Il aimait penser qu'ils étaient devenus plus des amis que employeur et employés.

Après le diner Harry retourna à la bibliothèque pour faire une liste de ce qu'il voulait accomplir les jours prochains. Avec ses devoirs terminés, il avait plus de temps libre.

Trois heures après, il avait finis. Avec ses plans pour le lendemain prévus, Harry se retira pour la nuit. Une fois de plus, après un peu de lecture pour la détente, et ses exercices d'Occlumencie, Harry se coucha dans son lit King Size et jeta un Nox pour atténuer les lumières, puis il posa sa baguette sue la table de chevet et s'endormit.

Mercredi

Après son entraînement, son petit déjeuner tardif, et sa douche, Harry alla travailler sur la liste qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Sachant comme il s'était occupé de Queudver et que maintenant le rat était enfermé dans une cage à Londres, Harry décida de s'en occuper en priorité.

Le septième compartiment de sa malle ; la grande salle vide recouverte de pierres, fut la première destination d'Harry. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait été laissée vide, et en fait, Harry n'y était allé que deux fois. La première fois pour y jeter un coup d'œil et la deuxième quand il avait testé son nouveau balai.

Maintenant, il devait utiliser cet espace, d'une manière qu'il avait planifié depuis un certain temps. Harry faisait confiance à Dobby et Winky pour surveiller un seul prisonnier, mais pas plusieurs. Et le plan d'Harry était d'en avoir plus d'un, il avait la place de les mettre là. Il était temps de redécorer.

Les deux heures suivantes, Harry passa son temps à créer des murs de pierre dans la grande salle, formant des cellules, d'à peu près la même taille que celle de Queudver. Car il l'avait déjà fait une fois, et cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de recherche, et il ne ferait pas d'erreurs, cela prenait simplement du temps.

Harry commença à créer dix cellules, toutes le long du mur du fond de la salle. Chaque mur de pierre qui séparait les cellules faisait un pied d'épaisseur et était enchanté pour être insonorisé. Harry ajouta un plafond aussi, car la salle était trop grande autrement. Il ne voulait pas donner à Queudver et aux autres un plafond très haut. C'était une cellule de prison, et cela voulait dire qu'elle devait être inconfortable.

A l'avant, les cellules avaient une porte, de quatre pouces d'épaisseur en chêne passif, aussi enchanté pour être insonorisé. Il y avait aussi un autre enchantement dessus pour qu'on puisse voir à travers De cette manière, Harry pourrait voir à l'intérieur des cellules en murmurant simplement un mot. Les portes n'étaient pas transparentes de l'intérieur, celait faisait comme un miroir sans tain. Il aurait pu utiliser ses lentilles magiques, mais cela demandait de se concentrer activement. Si Harry enchantait pour voir à travers les portes, cela lui couterait moins.

Meubler les cellules ne prit que quelques minutes. Chacune avait un fin matelas qui était accroché au sol par mage, donc il ne pouvait pas être utilisé pour autre chose. Une fine couverture état pliée au bout de chaque lit, et il y avait aussi un seau, dans un con. Le fameux seau.

Rémus avait estimé que le seau était un peu médiéval, comme moyen de toilette. Mais Harry n'avait aucune connaissance en plomberie, magique ou non, donc c'était vraiment le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Une fois par jour il aurait à bannir les déchets dans les seaux, mais ce serait là leur seul entretien. Quand il livrerait la nourriture et l'eau deux fois par jour, il donnerait aux infortunées personnes qui occuperaient les cellules un peu plus d'eau pour se laver.

A Londres on donna à Queudver des livres moldus à lire, le seul moyen de passer le temps. Harry les avait acheté dans une librairie dès le début, et avait environ une vingtaine de romans. Ceux qu'il avait, il les sortit de sa bibliothèque, et les mit sur un rayonnage différent dans le septième compartiment, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y pensait maintenant comme à sa ''prison''. Vingt romans ne dureraient pas longtemps, et Harry se fit une note d'en acheter plus quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Une fois la structure compète, Harry fit une pause pour déjeuner. Les elfes n'étaient pas là pour le repas donc Harry se prit un sandwich avec une bière au beurre. Le stock original avait été depuis longtemps épuisé, mais Harry avait envoyé Dobby pour en avoir plus. Il y avait maintenant cinq caisses de quatre-vingt bouteilles cachées dans son garde-manger, et cela durerait longtemps.

Après le déjeuner, Harry retourna à sa prison et commença la deuxième étape de construction ; les sorts. Outre l'insonorisation et le sort qui permettrait de voir à travers la porte, Harry avait beaucoup à faire.

Le premier sort que jeta Harry fut un qu'il avait appris du manuel des Aurors qu'il avait acheté. C'était un sort standard utilisé pour les salles d'interrogatoire, les cellules de détention, et toutes les prisons. C'était essentiellement un sort de prévention des suicides ; cela rendait impossible pour quelqu'un de se blesser sans l'aide de la magie. Si on avait une baguette, on pouvait probablement passer outre le sort, mais Harry s'assurerait de les rechercher avant de mettre les prisonniers en cellule. Il avait toujours la baguette de Queudver dans le deuxième compartiment de sa malle. Rémus l'avait laissé là après la nuit de l'attaque, et ils ne s'en étaient pas préoccupés depuis.

Venaient ensuite les sorts anti-transplanage qui n'étaient pas le point fort d'Harry. Il avait essayé de jeter les sorts sur son immeuble quand il avait déménagé, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Puis il avait essayé de les jeter seulement sur son étage, et de nouveau il avait échoué. Ils étaient parmi les sorts les plus difficiles à lancer, et Harry manquait encore un peu d'expérience. Ce n'est que lorsque Queudver fut capturé, et qu'ils avaient besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'échapper, qu'Harry réussit à jeter le sort avec succès. A ce moment-là, il s'étendait juste au dessus de la petite cellule qu'occupait Queudver. Maintenant, des mois plus tard, Harry pensait qu'il devrait être capable de jeter le sort sur les dix cellules à la fois, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il savait aussi qu'il était possible de transplaner hors de la malle si elle était ouverte, et Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il jeta le sort en dix fois séparé un pour chaque cellule.

Harry chercha partout dans ses livre un sort qui empêcherait la transformation animagus, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était un sort pour retransformer un animal en humain, comme celui qu'il avait jeté sur Queudver lors de la conférence de presse. Peu importe, les cellules qu'il avait créé étaient hermétiques ce qui le conduisait à son prochain besoin.

Un sort pour faire circuler l'air fut lancé dans toutes les cellules pour quel les occupants ne suffoquent pas. Non pas que ce serait nécessairement une mauvaise chose, mais Harry ne voulait pas être responsable de morts inutiles. Il préférait plutôt les voir souffrir. Si un mangemort venait à mourir par accident, bien, aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas lui le responsable.

Après cela, la plupart des sorts étaient jetés Le reste était juste pour la décoration et l'effet. Un jeu complet de chaines et de fers furent conjurés, un attaché dans le mur du fond de chaque cellule. Harry colora aussi les murs de pierre avec des marques couleur rouille pour les faire ressembler à du sang. Ce n'était pas réel, bien sûr, mais tout mangemort assez chanceux pour se retrouver prisonnier ne le saurait pas. Harry espérait les convaincre qu'ils étaient dans un espace bien différent que la malle scolaire magique d'un étudiant. Puisque sa malle était la seule du genre, Harry pensait que cela fonctionnerait.

Ce fut le milieu d'après midi quand Harry eut fini. Chaque cellule était parfaitement sécurisée, et Harry ne pouvait trouver un moyen de les améliorer. Temps de les tester maintenant.

Utilisant le portail pour retourner au salon, Harry trouva Dobby et Winky dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner. Le petit déjeuner et le Diner étaient les deux repas qu'ils cuisinaient d'habitude pour lui tandis qu'il était enfermé dans sa malle, et le déjeuner, il se le faisait lui-même.

« Winky ? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce que Queudver déjà a été nourris aujourd'hui ? »

« Moi, Maitre Harry Potter, monsieur. Le méchant sorcier maléfique a été nourris et son seau nettoyé. Des pleurs ont été entendus de sa cellule la nuit dernière de nouveau, mais Harry Potter a dit de ne rien faire en dehors de nettoyer le seau et de nourrir le méchant homme, donc Winky n'a rien fait d'autre. Est-ce que Winky peut faire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de ramener Queudver ici. Je vais le déplacer, donc vous n'aurez plus à vous occuper de lui. Mais je ne peux pas utiliser un portoloin pour l'amener à Poudlard, et je ne peux pas non pus quitter cette malle. Je me demandais tu pouvais transplaner ici avec lui. Tu peux l'immobiliser pour t'assurer qu'il ne causera pas de troubles. »

Winky avait un air horrifié sur le visage. Il était possible pour elle d'amener d'autres personnes avec elle quand elle transplanait, mais ce n'était pas une sensation plaisante.

« Oh non, Maitre Harry Potter, monsieur. Winky ne doit pas emmener un sorcier ou une sorcière de cette manière. Notre transplanage est très douloureux pour les sorcières et les sorciers, monsieur. L'homme cruel n'aimerait pas cela, non, il n'aimerait pas. »

« Winky, » expliqua Harry, « je sais que cela le blessera, mais aucun dommage permanant ne sera causé, n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière, j'ai besoin de l'avoir ici, et c'est le seul moyen auquel j'ai pu pensé. Je ne peux pas faire un portoloin pour qu'il l'utilise, car cela pourrait alerter le professeur Dumbledore. Je devrait vérifier cela dans le futur. Et j'irai le chercher moi-même si je le pouvais, mais je ne peux pas quitter la malle pour aller le chercher. Donc, s'il-te-plait, peux-tu faire cela pour cette fois ? Je promets que je ne le demanderai plus. »

Si Winky n'acceptait pas, Harry n'était pas inquiet. Dobby accepterait sûrement. Si on en venait au pire, l'autre Harry pouvait toujours emprunter un passage secret, transplaner, stupéfixer Queudver, puis le rapporter dans sa poche sous sa forme de rat. Ça prendrait trop de temps. En outre, il ne l'avait pas fait la semaine précédente, c'est pourquoi il savait que Winky ou Dobby ramènerait Pettigrew.

« Très bien, monsieur, Winky le fera pour cette fois. Mais je le dis à vous, il aura vraiment mal. Puis-je y aller maintenant, Maître Harry Potter, monsieur ? »

Quand tu seras prête Winky, ramène-le ici, s'il-te-plait ; je vais attendre. »

Avec un dernier air d'horreur sur le visage, Winky ferma les yeux et claqua des doigts, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. Elle fut partie environ une minute, et Harry passa ce temps à agiter sa baguette, attendant leur retour.

A la seconde où ils arrivèrent, Queudver hurla à l'agonie, et Winky s'éloigna rapidement, se cachant derrière les jambes de son maître. La douleur de Queudver était telle qu'il s'écroula sur le sol en se tortillant. Toujours rempli de douleur, il regarda autour de lui son nouvel environnement. Mais Harry le stupéfixa avant qu'il n'ait eu plus qu'un aperçu de la salle. Puis il le stupéfixa une seconde fois pour faire bonne mesure.

Après cela, il transporta simplement le corps par le portail dans le compartiment ''prison'' et ouvrit la porte de la plus proche cellule. Harry ne ressentait aucune compassion alors qu'il jetait son captif à l'intérieur et refermait la solide porte en chêne massif, s'assurant qu'elle était bien verrouillée à la fois par un sort et par une lourde barre de fer fixée à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Pettigrew trouve un moyen de sortir de cette cellule.

Winky était déjà partie quand il ressortit du compartiment, et elle avait de toute évidence oublié d'apporter les romans moldus avec elle. Peu importe, ça avait été une journée épuisante pour elle. Et Harry avait oublié de le lui rappeler. Dobby irait les ramener demain dans la matinée.

L'elfe de maison était lui aussi parti, mais il avait laissé un dîner chaud dans le four. Un autre délice culinaire beaucoup plus savoureux que le gruau que Queudver avait mangé pendant le mois dernier. Dobby avait préparé un plat de poulet avec ce qu'Harry suspectait être du fromage de chèvre saupoudré avec du vinaigre balsamique. Cela titillait les sens d'Harry, mais d'une manière agréable. Après deux bouchées pour tester le plat, Harry savoura la troisième. Un quart du poulet restait encore, et Harry l'emballa et alla le mettre dans le frigo, parfait pour une fringale en pleine nuit, ou un léger déjeuner. Ces elfes de maisons pensaient vraiment aux plus petites choses.

Après le dîner, Harry lut quelques uns des livres les plus avancés qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se concentrait principalement sur les sorts offensifs maintenant, et il n'avait pas peur d'étudier certains des sorts les plus noirs qu'il pouvait trouver. Harry n'avait encore tenté aucun des sorts de douleurs de magie noire, ou l'équivalent étranger des impardonnables, mais c'était la seule ligne que suivait Harry. Le reste n'était que justice.

Il resta debout plus longtemps que d'habitude cette nuit-là, et n'eut pas le temps pour une lecture détente, mais il s'endormit content néanmoins, après quinze minutes de méditation.

Mercredi

La matinée fut la même. C'était toujours la même. Se lever, courir sur le tapis roulant, travailler, prendre une douche, puis prendre le petit déjeuner. Certaines fois, la monotonie assaillait Harry, mais il repoussait ce sentiment. Ce qu'il faisait était nécessaire, et ce n'était que pour quelques jours, il serait bientôt de retour parmi les vivants, avec tous ses amis et les professeurs.

Avant le déjeuner, il passa son temps dans la chambre de duel, pratiquant quelques une des nouveaux sorts qu'il avait lu la nuit dernière sur ses mannequins d'entraînement. Ils devenaient trop vieux, mais ils étaient encore terriblement utiles. Ils restaient simplement là, ne bougeant pas, se prenant les sorts de plein fouet. Les quelques premières semaines, Harry avait essayé la fonctionnalité évitement dont ils étaient équipés, mais ce fut parfaitement ridicule. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que les mannequins étaient vieux de vingt ans, ou s'il était juste trop au dessus de leur niveau, mais les mannequins ne parvenaient pas à éviter la plus simple de ses attaques. Ils seraient parfaits contre un bambin mais même un né-de-moldus de première année serait capable d'atteindre la cible neuf fois sur dix. Cela ne gênait pas beaucoup Harry. Quand il avait besoin d'un adversaire capable d'éviter les sorts, il avait son autre lui-même avec qui s'entraîner.

Un des mannequins avait déjà subi des dommages irréparables, ou plutôt, il avait brûlé au-delà du réparable. Harry avait mis une peu trop de force dans un sort incendiaire, un certain temps auparavant, et la magie inhérente de la poupée n'avait pas été capable de réduire les dommages. Il restait utilisable, mais le sort de jauge ne fonctionnait plus, et il semblait plutôt en lambeaux. Harry s'assurait toujours d'essayer ses nouveaux sorts sur ce mannequin, pour ne pas risquer d'en endommager un autre. Ça n'améliorait pas l'état du mannequin, mais au moins cela protégeait les autres.

Une salade et le reste de poulet composa le déjeuner d'Harry, et cette fois, au lieu d'une bière au beurre, Harry prit un verre de limonade. La variété ne faisait pas de mal de temps à autre.

Après le déjeuner, l'autre Harry apparut pour une autre séance en tête à tête. Parce qu'il avait toujours une seule classe dans l'après midi, et que les deux autres périodes étaient libres pour lui, il prenait toujours du temps pour s'entraîner ou quelques duels l'après-midi. La veille était une exception, parce qu'il devait construire les cellules. Donc aujourd'hui, ils reprenaient l'emploi du temps prévu. Aujourd'hui, c'était le combat style moldu. Harry montra le mouvement qu'il avait utilisé mardi, et fidèle à sa parole, à la fin de la session d'entraînement, tous les deux étaient capables de l'appliquer et de l'éviter.

Un autre entraînement à l'Endoloris suivit, mais cette fois, il fut sans pitié. Il dura une bonne demi-heure, et Harry se reçut le sort six fois, avant qu'ils n'arrêtent pour la journée. Il but six potions réparatrices, et c'était la limite de ce que pouvait boire une personne en une seule fois. Deux fois il avait repoussé la douleur et désarmé son adversaire, et c'était un grand succès en ce qui concernait Harry. Il se sentit fier de lui, peu importe combien il avait mal, alors qu'il passa un long moment à tremper dans la baignoire.

Après dîner, plutôt que de revenir à la lecture qu'il avait laissé la nuit dernière, Harry entra dans son labo de potion. Il se sentait mal que Dobby et Winky doivent partager la salle odorante, quand ils étaient ici, mais au moins, maintenant, ils avaient un endroit plus confortable pour eux. Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la chambre des elfes de maison dans la Cachette depuis qu'il leur avait montré donc il pensait que cela leur plaisait ou qu'ils l'avaient arrangé à leurs goûts. De ce fait, le rideau en face de son chaudron et ses tables de travail était tiré, mais il restait un espace de travail avec deux petits lits. Quand les elfes de maison étaient dans la malle, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour faire leur travail et pour se reposer s'ils le voulaient. Dobby avait eu aussi des hamacs lors d'une offre commerciale le mois dernier, et il les utilisait quelques fois avec Winky pour voir ce que ça faisait. Il se sentait quelques fois fatigué, et avait de temps en temps besoin de faire une sieste en début d'après midi.

Actuellement, Harry ne préparait qu'une potion ; du Véritasérum. C'était presque impossible à préparer et ça prenait tout un cycle lunaire. Avant Harry n'avait utilisé que les plus simples sérums de vérité, mais essayait la plus puissant depuis trois semaines et demi. Il bouillonnait dans son chaudron depuis, et il devait périodiquement ajouter des ingrédients et remuer le liquide clair. Il voulait l'utiliser sur Queudver mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait trouver autre chose.

Le problème était que, si Queudver était remis aux mains du Ministère samedi, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de leur raconter à propos d'Harry ? Plus spécifiquement, sa capacité à jeter un patronus d'or, et les méthodes moins que légales qu'il avait utilisé pour capturer l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents. Harry avait passé plus de quatre semaines sans échanger plus de trois mots avec l'homme, mais maintenant, il était temps de parler. Harry devait savoir exactement ce que Queudver avait vu cette nuit-là, et il devait trouver un moyen de le faire tenir tranquille.

Alors qu'il pensait à ses possibilités, Harry ajouta les ingrédients nécessaires au Véritasérum, et commença à préparer plus de potions contre les effets de l'Endoloris. Dieu, il utilisait beaucoup de ce truc. Heureusement, c'était une potion facile à préparer, et qui pouvait se conserver pendant une longue période. C'était seulement la troisième fois qu'il en préparait.

Avec la potion bientôt terminée, et le Véritasérum remit à mijoté lentement, Harry nettoya son poste de travail, rangea ses instruments, et se prépara pour la nuit. Il caressa l'idée de prendre une douche, mais ça ferait la troisième de la journée. C'était un peu trop.

Soixante-dix autres pages de son roman plus tard, Harry mit le livre de côté. C'était une bonne histoire ; un conte à propos d'un jeune apprenti sorcier ; qui devait imiter son professeur quand le vieux sorcier se fit accidentellement soufflé dans un accident de potion. Le jeune sorcier devait faire face à un mage noir (pas tout à fait aussi maléfique que Voldemort) pour faire honneur à son professeur, et en même temps, gagner le cœur de la sorcière qu'il aimait. C'était plus une aventure, mais avec aussi une poignée de romance. Harry savait que c'était ridicule, vraiment, mais quelques fois, il souhaitait que sa vie soit aussi simple que dans les contes de fée. Sa vie se rapprochait plus du cauchemar.

Classant ses pensés dans la sphère appropriée, et finissant son entraînement en Occlumencie pour la nuit, Harry éteignit les lumières, et bascula sur son grand lit, attendant de trouver le sommeil.

Vendredi

Matin, la même chose. Déjeuner, pas le même, mais similaire. C'est seulement dans l'après midi que cette journée-là prit une tournure différente de la veille. Quand l'homologue d'Harry revint de son cours de potions de la matinée, il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« On s'est bien amusé avec Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« C'était ce qu'il s'est passé de plus amusant depuis tout le début de l'année ! » fut la réponse. « Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue aussi livide. C'était mieux que le Quidditch ! je voudrai presque pouvoir le dire à Ron et Hermione, mais j'ai promis à Dumbledore je ne le dirai à personne. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu ne pas m'en parler pendant toute la semaine. »

« C'était dur ! » répondit Harry. En repensant maintenant à l'incident, ça l'était vraiment. Comme il aurait voulu partager cette scène avec quelques uns de ses amis. Ou même Rémus, qu'Harry n'avait revu certes qu'une fois depuis que l'école avait repris. Rémus faisait quelque chose de dernière minute pour Dumbledore tandis que l'AD n'avait toujours pas repris, et il avait promis à Harry du temps la semaine prochaine pour s'asseoir et en discuter.

Alors que son double se changeait pour ses robes grises, prêt pour un peu d'exercice, Harry repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau du directeur, et comment ça aurait pu être bien pire.

FLASHBACK

« Comment ose-t-il faire ça ? » pensa Harry alors qu'il montait les escaliers, se rendant au bureau du directeur. Il avait réussi à garder son sang-froid dans la salle de classe de potions, mais maintenant qu'il était seul, sa colère montait de plus en plus.

« Il allait m'attaquer ! Enlever un de mes os et me forcer boire cette horrible potion. Même si je l'avais faite correctement, ce que je sais que Susan et moi avons fait, cela n'aurait pas été. Et connaissant Rogue, il aurait ''accidentellement'' utilisé la potion de quelqu'un d'autre à la place, et m'aurait fait souffrir de toute façon. L'enfoiré ! » Voilà les pensées d'Harry alors qu'il remontait des cachots et empruntait des couloirs vides. Tous le monde était encore en cours, et pas même un fantôme n'était aux alentours pour passer sa colère sur lui. Dieu, il adorerait tomber sur Peeves maintenant.

« Entre, Harry. » Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était arrivé si vite au bureau du directeur. S'il devait faire une supposition, il pensait qu'il avait peut-être utilisé de la magie accidentelle pour marcher très rapidement.

« A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours en ce moment ? Potions, je crois. » Harry venait de prendre un siège, pas parce qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire un trou dans le tapis à force de faire les cent pas.

« Je viens juste d'en partir, professeur. J'ai été viré de la classe. Ou plutôt, je me suis viré de la classe. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de joie, même s'ils ne devraient pas. S'il savait les actions qu'avait fait Harry, il ne plaisanterait pas.

« Et qu'est ce qui a fait que tu t'es viré de la classe, Harry ? Et comment se fait-il que le professeur Rogue n'ait pas réussi à t'empêcher de partir ? J'ose dire, la seule manière dont il aurait pu te permettre de sortir de classe, était si c'était son idée au départ. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il ne t'aurait pas autorisé si le crédit t'en revenait. Non, le Professeur Rogue n'aurait pas apprécié cela. »

Harry regarda fixement ses mains. Sa dernière conversation avec Dumbledore n'avait été rien de telle que celle-là. Il se sentait de nouveau comme s'il venait d'être envoyé dans le bureau du directeur, comme de nombreuses fois à l'école primaire.

« Rogue n'a pas eu le choix. » murmura Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Harry ? »

« Je dis que Rogue n'a pas eu le choix. Quand je suis parti, il était encore sous le sort de restreinte que je lui ai lancé. J'ai laissé Hermione en charge de la classe, et je lui ai dit de le relâcher quand je serai parti. Aucun doute, il est en chemin maintenant. »

« C'est professeur Rogue, Harry. » Ses yeux scintillaient toujours, incroyable. « Ce sont de actions graves, que selon toi, tu as fait. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as jugé bon de jeter un sort à ton professeur ? »

Harry marmonna de nouveau, et du répéter sa réponse. « Parce que le professeur Rogue allait m'enlever un os, pour me faire tester un potion de Pousse-os que nous avons préparé l'autre jour. Il s'en prend toujours à moi, et je lui ai dit non cette fois-ci. Je n'allais pas le laisser m'enlever mon bassin. Mon bassin, pour l'amour de Dieu, et boire cette chose horrible ! Donc quand j'ai refusé, poliment, je dois ajouter, il m'a menacé avec force, et a sorti sa baguette. Je l'ai pétrifié avant qu'il ne puisse m'obliger. Puis, je me suis puni moi-même devant la classe, et je suis parti. Je suis surpris que Rogue ne soit pas déjà là. »

« Professeur Rogue, Harry. » le corrigea de nouveau Dumbledore. « Et je crois que c'est lui, prenant d'assaut mes escaliers. »

Harry se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil par lui-même. Comme prévu, avec l'aide de sa lentille à rayon-x, Harry put voir approcher un maître des potions furieux.

Rogue n'attendit même pas qu'on l'invite à rentrer dans le bureau, mais se jeta contre la porte qui s'ouvrit, et fit irruption dans le bureau avec sa cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui.

« Albus, qu'est ce que cet imbécile arrogant vous a dit ? J'ai supporté bêtises et ses frasques depuis bien trop longtemps. Je demande à ce qu'il soit expulsé pour m'avoir attaqué ! Cela a assez duré ! »

« Absolument ! » fit Harry d'un souffle. Lui, bien sûr, pensait à l'attitude de Rogue en cours de potions, qui avait été déplorable depuis le premier jour d'Harry à Poudlard.

« Taisez-vous, Potter ! » hurla Rogue. « Ne pensez-vous pas que vous en avez fait assez pour la journée ? Tout comme votre père, je le jure ! Je savais depuis le premier jour que vous ne m'apporteriez que des ennuis, mais vous avez été trop loin cette fois. Ne pensez pas que vous n'allez finalement pas avoir ce que vous méritez pour cela »

« Sévérus, calme-toi. » c'était Dumbledore, qui au moins eut assez de bon sens pour ne pas offrir un bonbon à ce moment-là. « Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un siège, pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Harry a eut le temps de m'en dire deux mots, et j'aimerai entendre d'après toi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Rogue, ne s'assit pas, mais raconta son histoire. Histoire, c'est bien le mot. D'après ce qu'il racontait, Harry avait eu un coup de sang aujourd'hui. Selon Rogue, il venait juste d'entrer en classe comme d'habitude quand Harry se leva de sa chaise pour aucune raison, baguette en main, et l'a utilisé contre lui. Puis il l'a menacé, et est parti après avoir lancé aussi des sorts contre les Serpentards. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » l'interrompt Harry. « Je les ai seulement désarmés quand ils ont sorti leurs baguettes. Et c'était seulement Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle ; pas tous les Serpentards. Les autres, vont bien, je ne les ai pas touchés ! »

« Vous pensez que le directeur va croire cela, Potter ? Il est bien connu que vous détestez tous les Serpentards, et qui pensez-vous qu'il va croire ? Moi, un membre de son personnel depuis plus de dix ans, ou vous, qui est bien connu pour constamment briser les règles ? Vous pensez toujours que vous êtes meilleur que tout le monde ! »

« Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes le seul à pensez ça, pas moi ! Pourquoi vous ne vous la fermez pas, putain ! » Harry perdait vraiment son sang-froid maintenant.

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à son professeur. S'il-te-plait excuse toi auprès du professeur Rogue pour ton langage. » Dumbledore avait peur qu'il n'ait à séparer les deux si les choses empiraient. Précautionneusement, il prit sa baguette dans sa main au cas où la situation dégénère.

Harry fulmina en silence pendant un instant pour retrouver son sang-froid et Rogue prit le temps de sa calmer. Il ne serait pas sage d'étouffer un étudiant en présence du directeur de l'école.

« Désolé pour mon langage. » (moi, j'aurai dit, 'désolé, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité' mais ce n'est pas moi l'auteur ;-) ) marmonna Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à s'excuser plus.

« As-tu une version différente de comment les choses se sont passées Harry ? Si oui, c'est le moment de le dire. Tel qu'il en est, tu vas avoir de séreuses sanctions. »

« Je me suis déjà puni moi-même. » dit Harry. Comme Dumbledore haussait un sourcil, il s'expliqua. « Quand j'ai lancé le sort de restreinte sur Rogue, je savais que je brisais les règles de l'école. Donc, j'ai volontairement enlevé 25 points à Griffondor, et j'ai convaincu Hermione, Drago, et Susan Bones d'en enlever aussi 25. J'ai aussi été volontaire pour une semaine de retenue tant que ce n'était pas avec lui. » Harry désigna Rogue. « J'ai di que je ferai mes retenues avec Mr Rusard. »

Dumbledore réfléchit à cela, et fut personnellement surpris de la décision d'Harry. C'était très adulte, et cela prouvait qu'il méritait réellement de porter l'insigne de préfet qui ne lui avait pas été donné l'année dernière. Dumbledore était heureux qu'il ait eu une chance de rectifier le problème.

« J'admire ta décision de te punir toi-même Harry. C'était mérité, et j'ose dire que la punition est encore plus élevée que l'infraction. Toutefois, le fait que tu continues à attaquer ton professeur doit être pris en compte ? Le fait que tu ais admis ta faute et que tu te soit puni peuvent faire penser que c'était prémédité. »

« Mais ça ne l'était pas ! » plaida Harry. « Je vous l'ai dit, il allait m'enlever un os, et me forcer à boire du Pousse-os. Quand j'ai refusé poliment, , il m'a menacé, et a sorti sa baguette. Toute la classe l'a vu ! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai agi. C'était de la légitime défense. »

« Vraiment ! » grogna Rogue. « Vous attendez-vous à ce que l'on croit que j'a voulu faire prendre de force une potion dangereuse à un étudiant après lui avoir enlevé un os, et que j'ai menacé cet étudiant quand il a refusé ? Quel genre d'idiot êtes-vous, Potter ? »

« Ça suffit, Sévérus. Tu as donné ta version, et maintenant, j'aimerai entendre la version d'Harry. »

« Et si je vous montrais ? » demanda Harry. C'était juste une idée qui venait de lui passer par la tête, mais il pensait à peut-être utiliser une pensine, que ce soit la sienne ou celle de Dumbledore pour montrer au directeur ses souvenirs. En y réfléchissant plus, il eut une meilleur idée.

« Que voulez-vous dire par nous montrer ? » Rogue devenait un petit peu nerveux.

« Directeur rappelez-vous ce que vous avez fait la semaine dernière dans ce bureau et que je n'ai pas très bien pris. Refaite-le, et je vous montrerai comment s'est passé le cours de potions. » Alors même qu'il disait cela, Harry rassemblait les souvenirs dans sa tête, les poussant au devant de sa sphère externe. Ils étaient assez récents pour revenir rapidement, et Harry ajouta même le cours qu'il avait eu mercredi. Aucun doute que Dumbledore serait amusé par les moqueries d'Harry à propos des cheveux de Rogue, mais il avait aussi une chance de lui faire voir comment Rogue était toujours après lui, jamais derrière quelqu'un d'autre.

Baguette toujours en main, le professeur Dumbledore la pointa vers Harry, avec de nouveaux des scintillements dans les yeux. En arrière, Rogue exigeait de savoir de quoi ils parlaient, mais que ce soit Harry ou Dumbledore, aucun des deux ne l'entendit. Ils étaient trop concentrée l'un comme l'autre.

« Légilimens. »

« De nouveau, Harry sentit les doigts froids sonder son esprit, cette fois ave plus de force, Dumbledore n'essayait pas d'entrer furtivement dans sa tête cette fois, et il avait prononcé le sort à voix haute, donc il était normales que les sensations soient plus fortes. Pourtant, Harry maintint ses murs de défense intérieur, juste au cas ou Dumbledore essaierait de tirer avantage de son 'hospitalité', et mit en avant les souvenirs qu'il avait préparé. Ils commençaient avec le cours de mercredi.

L'ensemble du cours de déroula devant ses yeux, seulement quelques secondes passèrent. D'une étrange façon, Harry pouvait presque sentir quand Dumbledore devint amusé, ou quand il devint mécontent. La sensation des doigts froids changeait à chaque émotion qu'il ressentait tant en texture qu'en température. C'était difficile à décrire.

Après que ce cours fut terminé, le suivant commença. Harry avait stocké beaucoup plus de détails en mémoire, d'une part car cela venait juste d'arriver un moment auparavant, d'autre part parce qu'il avait directement participé. Il pouvait se tromper mais Harry sentit bien moins d'amusement, et bien plus de colère dans les sensations qu'il associait à Dumbledore. Au-delà de la colère même, peut-être de la déception.

Quand le souvenir fut terminé, et qu'Harry sortit de la salle de classe après avoir laissé Hermione en charge de tout, Dumbledore se retira volontairement de l'esprit d'Harry. Harry était toujours assis, et cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour revenir au présent, et reporter son attention sur le visage du directeur. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

« Sévérus, je suis déçu. S'il-te-plait reste après que Mr Potter ne soit parti pour discuter de cela. Harry, je pense que nous allons maintenir la punition. Notre seul problème maintenant, est que faire pour tes leçons de potions. Clairement, il serait très difficile pour vous deux de travailler de nouveau ensemble. Mais malheureusement, le Professeur Rogue est le seul qualifié pour enseigner les classes de préparation aux ASPIC. As-tu des idées ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que ce gamin vous a montré ? Ce sont des mensonges. Je dis, rien que des mensonges ! » criait de nouveau Rogue, clairement mécontent de comment tournaient les choses.

« Comment suis-je sensé mentir dans un souvenir, hein, Rogue ? » demanda Harry. Il commençait à apprécier. Le fait que personne ne corrige comment il s'était adressé à l'homme satisfit Harry. « C'est presque impossible en Occlumencie. En outre, selon vous, je n'ai même pas les compétences pour bloquer une autre personne, encore moins de réorienter une pensée. »

« Taisez-vous, insupportable imbécile ! C'est une autre chose, Albus. Potter n'est pas venu pour ses leçons d'Occlumencie jeudi soir. Pourquoi insistez-vous pour que je perde mon temps s'il ne vient même pas quand il est supposé le faire. » Rogue devait essayer de changer de sujet, et blâmer Harry sur autre chose, mais Harry n'en moquait. Il tourna son regard vers Dumbledore.

« Je crois que j'ai été très clair sur le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de leçons. En outre, je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour ça en premier lieu. Vous avez passé outre et prit la décision pour moi, même après que j'ai juré l'année dernière que je ne les ferai pas de nouveau avec Rogue. Je ne pense pas que je devrai être pénalisé pour avoir manqué des leçons auxquelles vous saviez que je n'avais pas l'intention de me rendre, n'étant pas d'accord avec. »

« Quelles imbécilités nous sort-il encore ? » De nouveaux Rogue voulait tout savoir.

« Il semble Sévérus, » explique Dumbledore, « Que notre jeune Harry soit devenu tout à fait expert en Occlumencie cet été, comme j'ai eu le déplaisir de le découvrir la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas où il a reçu l'instruction, mais il surpasse de loin le niveau que nous lui demandions d'atteindre. Je doute que Voldemort soit de nouveau une menace pour l'esprit d'Harry. »

« Non-sens ! Comment suis-je sensé croire cela. J'ai pris trois ans pour apprendre cet art, et c'était sous votre propre supervision. Je refuse d'accepter que Potter ait atteint un niveau suffisant. »

« Peut-être que je suis plus intelligent que vous » murmura Harry. C'était assez fort pour être entendu, ce dont Harry ne fut pas désolé du tout.

« Pourquoi, petit… » Rogue en eut assez. Aucun imbécile prétentieux ne l'insulterait, spécialement après son humiliation devant ses étudiants. « Voyons voir combien vous êtes expert, Potter. Légilimens ! »

Harry n'était absolument pas prêt pour cet assaut, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas grave. Son entraînement le protègerait, et les murs de ses sphères internes étaient en alerte maximum après la 'visite' de Dumbledore. Rogue allait à la pêche sans appâts.

Se levant de sa chaise pour faire face à Rogue, Harry pensa rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait utiliser contre lui. Le temps avançait lentement, avec Rogue triant ses souvenirs sans importance, pensant qu'il avait un accès total à l'esprit d'Harry. Il allait lui montrer. Harry venait juste de trouver le souvenir parfait à utiliser.

Une partie de ce dont il se sentait honteux d'avoir connaissance, était le souvenir de Rogue en tant qu'enfant ; suspendu la tête en bas, taquiné par Sirius et son père. Rapidement, avant que Rogue n'ait pu sortir de son esprit, Harry sépara cette pensée, et la poussa avec force dans sa sphère externe. Quand elle frappa Rogue, Harry et Dumbledore reconnurent les signes. Les yeux de Rogue se fermèrent, il fut bouleversé, tomba à genoux et laissa échapper sa baguette.

Normalement, cela aurait mis fin au sort. Mais pour quelque raison, cela ne le fit pas cette fois-là. Peut-être parce que, alors que Rogue revivait le 'Servilius ! Servilius !' de sa jeunesse et l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentit, il revivait réellement ses propres souvenirs. Pas le souvenir étranger d'Harry. D'une certaine façon, Harry réalisa rapidement qu'il faisait de la Légilimencie sur Rogue.

Ce qui était encore plus impressionnant, était que tandis que Rogue continuait à souffrir de l'assaut, Harry était capable d'accéder à l'esprit de l'homme. Il était encore un faible Légilimens, mais il avait assez d'entraînement avec les Dursley pour passer les souvenirs au crible. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus voir d'autres souvenirs, mais il sentait ce que Rogue prévoyait. Harry serait prêt.

Mettant ses mains derrière son dos, Harry saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur le sol, jetant un sort de rebondissement. Rogue ne pouvait pas le voir et si Dumbledore le remarqua, il ne le fit pas savoir.

Une fois le sort lancé, Harry toucha un petit bouton sur sa montre (toujours derrière son dos, et il laissa l'assaut mental faiblir. Il se retira petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Rogue fut capable de pousser le reste de l'esprit d'Harry hors de sa tête. Il prit une autre minute pour réaliser qu'il était par terre et qu'il avait laissé tombé sa baguette, mais il fut de nouveau rapidement sur ses pieds, avec ses yeux lançant des dagues. Dumbledore n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que l'attaque avait commencée.

« Espèce de petite merde ! Flipendo ! » Dumbledore fut plus surpris qu'Harry, et fit pour bloquer le sort, mais il était trop tard. Il avait déjà parcouru la courte distance à travers la pièce, et frappas Harry droit dans la poitrine.. S'il avait frappé correctement, le sort aurait probablement projeté Harry à travers la pièce et à mi-chemin à travers le mur. Madame Pomfresh aurait sans aucun doute eut un patient pour les quelques prochains jours au moins. Heureusement, cependant, le sort arriva pas jusqu'à la poitrine d'Harry. Sa veste en peau de dragon dissimulée sous ses robes aida à bloquer le sort, tout comme le sort de bouclier qu'il avait activé grâce à sa montre un moment plus tôt. Une des fonctions de sa montre, Harry avait lu des mois auparavant, était un sort de bouclier qui engloberait le corps et fonctionnerait contre les sorts offensifs les plus bénins. Il devait être rechargé après chaque utilisation, bien sûr, mais il était aussi puissant qu'un autre sort de bouclier. Le petit bouton qu'avait pressé Harry avait activé le bouclier, et il avait brillamment stoppé le sort.

Avant que Rogue n'ait une chance d'attaquer de nouveau, Harry sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur le sol. Rogue fit une pause, momentanément confus, mais il réagit quand Harry prononça un sort de restreinte totale. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il abandonna le simple 'Protego', qui n'aurait pas fonctionné contre le puissant sort de restreinte de toute manière, pour un bouclier plus complexe et plus puissant. Contrairement au sort Protego, cette version du bouclier conjurait une barrière physique pour bloquer les sorts. Voldemort avait utilisé quelque chose de semblable durant son combat contre Dumbledore, au ministère en juin dernier. Le bouclier de Voldemort avait été argenté, et celui de Rogue était brun, mais peu importe. Le bouclier échoua quand même.

Parce que le sort d'Harry ne visait pas Ruge ; il visait le sol en face de lui. Et grâce au simple sort de rebondissement qu'il avait lancé avant, le sort rebondit sur le sol sans danger et frappa Rogue de plein fouet. Il était hors de combat.

Le sort de restreinte qu'Harry utilisa, il venait juste de l'appendre de semaines plus tôt. C'était un des plus puissants disponibles, et il avait l'avantage de restreindre à la fois les pieds et les mains des sorciers comme Rogue le découvrit bientôt.

Juste après que le sort n'ait frappé Rogue à la taille, quatre masses d'argent se dirigèrent vers le point d'impact et s'étirèrent jusqu'aux extrémités. Une fois à ses mains, les masses de métal formèrent des gantelets de métal autour de ses poignets. La même chose arriva à ses chevilles, avec les bandes de métal découpant ses robes noires avec facilité. Une fois les quatre bandes de métal en place, elles se resserrèrent de façon significative. Si fort en fait, que Rogue fut forcé de laisser tomber sa baguette. Puis avec un dernier mouvement de baguette d'Harry, , les bandes de métal se magnétisèrent et se rapprochèrent.

C'était vraiment très amusant . C'était plutôt comme si Rogue cherchait à faire un sot arrière plus qu'autre chose. Ses deux mains se joignirent finalement devant lui, et maintenant ses poignets se touchaient. Au même moment, ses chevilles se collèrent ensemble. Dans un mouvement final, les pieds et les mains de Rogue se rapprochèrent ensemble. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol alors que les restreintes le laissaient dans une position d'un porc suspendu dans les airs au lieu d'un crochet de boucherie. Une seconde plus tard, Rogue atterrit sur son derrière dans un grognement de douleur.

« Que diable pensez-vous être en train de faire ? Relâchez-moi maintenant ! »

« Silencio ! » ah, le calme et la tranquillité. Juste ce qu'aimait Harry. Au moins, la façon dont l'aimait Harry quand Rogue était dans la pièce. Harry apprécia la paix momentanée, jusqu'à ce qu'un son indistinct n'interrompe ses pensées. C'était Dumbledore qui s'éclaircissait la gorge. Harry l'avait presque oublié.

« Désolé, monsieur, mais il m'a attaqué. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. » Harry s'approcha ensuite de Rogue et se pencha vers lui, poussant d'autres boutons sur sa montre. Il remonta également les manches de la robe de Rogue, ne se préoccupant pas du regard venimeux que Rogue lui lançait.

« J'étais là, Harry, et tandis que je cautionne pas les duels non-autorisés contre le personnel, je suis d'accord que tu t'en es tiré admirablement. Si Sévérus avait eu une chance de me convaincre que tu étais en faute pour ton attitude en classe toute à l'heure, il vient juste de la perdre. Je lui parlerai plus tard à ce propos, bien sûr…Euh, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Désolé, monsieur. Cette nouvelle montre que j'ai, outre le fait de pouvoir projeter un bouclier, que vous avez vu fonctionner, possède aussi un détecteur de magie noir. Il peut fonctionner de nombreuses façons, mais j'ai décidé de le transformer en détecteur d'un certain sort de magie noir. J'utilise la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Rogue pour calibrer le détecteur. Il faut espérer que de cette manière, quand je serai en présence d'un mangemort, j'aurai un avertissement. »

« Intéressant. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un détecteur de magie noire fonctionnant de cette manière, mais je suis intéressé de voir s'il va fonctionner. Je suis certain que tu ne rencontreras pas de mangemorts en étant à l'école, mais en présence du professeur Rogue au moins, l'alarme devrait se déclencher. S'il-te-plait, tiens-moi informé. »

Harry hocha le tête, et retourna sur sa chaise. Il pensa momentanément à donner des coups de pied à Rogue alors qu'il passait à côté, mais résista à la tentation. A la place, Harry passa juste à côté de lui, comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Maintenant Harry, » Dumbledore reprit où il s'en était arrêté, « Nous devons toujours discuter de ta scolarité. Les Potions sont une matière que tu ne peux pas abandonner, et tu as déjà le strict minimum de matière. J'étais assez déçu d'apprendre que tu avais choisi de prendre seulement cinq matières. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu ton, euh, travail extrascolaire, je suis convaincu que tu ne perds pas ton temps. Aurais-tu une idée à propos du problème des Potions ? »

Il était grossier de parler civilement avec le directeur, tandis que Rogue criait toujours protestant en silence sur le sol derrière lui, mais Harry fut capable de résoudre le problème. Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la solution, mais y renonça l'abandonna.

« Je n'en trouva pas, professeur. Il est clair que je ne peux pas être en cours avec Rogue, et comme vous l'avez dit, il est le seul professeur qualifié pour enseigner les potions niveau ASPIC. Pas qu'il nous apprenne beaucoup. » Ouais, Ron avait dit quelque chose comme ça en début de semaine. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Oh oui.

« Vous savez, professeur. Je me rappelais juste quelque chose que Ron a dit au petit déjeuner il y a quelques jours. Il disait qu'il était content d'être en cours de rattrapage en potions, car maintenant, il allait avoir une chance d'apprendre quelque chose. Il pensait que Rogue ne nous avait pas appris grand-chose ces cinq dernières années. C'est seulement en lisant seulement nos textes et en étant poussés par Hermione que nous avons appris ce qu'il fallait. Je me demandais, puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour m'enseigner les potions, ne puis-je pas simplement le faire moi-même ? J'ai déjà fait des lectures avancées par moi-même cet été. Ce ne serait pas difficile de continuer comme ça. Après tout, tout ce que Rogue fait en cours, c'est d'écrire la recette au tableau et de nous faire comprendre de tous trouver par nous-mêmes. Je pense que je réussirai à faire ça moi-même. »

Dumbledore fit une pause pour y réfléchir. Les études individuelles n'étaient pas inconnues bien sûr, ni interdites, mais elles étaient rares. Habituellement, cela arrivait seulement quand un étudiant demandait à étudier une matière qui n'était pas actuellement au programme. Rodger Davies avait été le dernier étudiant, un garçon de Serdaigle qui voulait étudier les lois magiques. Pourtant, s'il y avait une garantie en place…

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, Harry, tant que nous nous assurons que tu restes au même niveau que la classe. Peut-être que tu pourrais voir le professeur Mac Gonagall une fois par mois pour vérifier tes compétences. Ou un autre professeur peut-être, qui pourrait emprunter les plans de cours au professeur Rogue pour la journée. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ? » suggéra Harry. « Je peux juste comparer mes notes avec celles d'Hermione de temps en temps Elle peut même évaluer mon travail je pense. Je suis certain que même Rogue serait d'accord, serait-il en mesure de parler, qu'elle est une des meilleures étudiantes en potions de notre année. Et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle mente à propos de mon travail scolaire. Elle ne laisse même pas Ron et moi recopier ses notes de cours. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait prête à le faire. »

Dumbledore souriait. « Oui, Miss Granger est une bonne étudiante, et je pense que ce plan fonctionnera très bien. Je veux quand même réserver le droit de t'appeler dans mon bureau, pour tester moi-même tes connaissances si j'en sens la nécessité. J'aurai aussi quelques discussions avec Miss Granger. Oui je pense que cela fonctionnera. Maintenant, nous devons seulement arranger des horaires pour le labo. Il y a un seul laboratoire de potions pour les ASPIC, et il faudra respecter l'emploi du temps du professeur Rogue.

« Professeur… » l'interrompit Harry. « Si c'est OK, j'ai mon propre endroit pour préparer mes potions. J'ai acheté un jeu complet de chaudrons cet été, ainsi qu'un kit de potions niveau ASPIC, avec des ingrédients supplémentaires, des verres gradués et des cuillères à mesure, et tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'aurai pas à déranger Rogue de cette façon. »

Clairement, Dumbledore était surpris. Il ne savait toujours pas l'étendu des achats d'Harry au Chemin de Traverse, et il commençait à voir à quel point il l'ignorait. Les pièces qu'il pensaient avoir réunis sur les agissements d'Harry durant l'été se désagrégeaient une fois de plus.

« Il semble, » dit Dumbledore, « que tu ais fait plus d'achats sur le Chemin de Traverse que tu ne l'as indiqué dans ta lettre. Je me demande quoi d'autre tu as acheté ? »

Harry sourit. « Pas beaucoup plus. Seulement de nombreux livres, cette nouvelle montre, une bague, une pensine, une nouvelle malle, quelques robes, des vêtements, et d'autres choses dont je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous parler. Je voulais être prêt après tout. Si ce n'est pour la vie, au moins pour les cours de Rogue. J'ai prévu de préparer mes propres potions de l'année en avance, il ne pourrait pas me gêner lors de la préparation. »

« Harry. » l'admonesta Dumbledore, « Tandis que j'accepte le fait que Sévérus ait été dur avec toi cette année, et peut-être aussi l'année dernière, tu ne peut pas t'attendre à ce que je crois qu'il essaye activement de ruiner tes potions. C'est un professeur dans cette matière, après tout. C'est son travail de corriger tes erreurs, pas de les encourager. »

Harry commençait à devenir fou. Dumbledore pensait-il réellement que Rogue était incapable de ruiner délibérément la potion d'un étudiant pour l'embarrasser ? Si c'était le cas, alors il ne connaissait pas bien son personnel.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez à nouveau, professeur. J'ai une partie entière de mes souvenirs dédiée à la manière injuste dont Rogue m'a toujours traité. »

Cette fois, Dumbledore n'était pas aussi désireux d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais il le fit de toute façon. Plus de temps passa avant le début, mais c'était parce qu'Harry avait plus de souvenirs à partager. En fait, il y avait difficilement un seul cours où il n'avait pas quelque chose à montrer à Dumbledore. Et parce qu'il devait amener tous ces souvenirs dans sa sphère extérieure. Il devait aussi amener tous les souvenirs de Rogue s'amusant de Neville parce qu'il avait fait fondre son chaudron, ou quand il retirait des points à Hermione pour avoir donné des réponses trop approfondies. Même les fois ou Rogue montrait du favoritisme envers Drago, tandis qu'il ignorait tous les Griffondors dans la cours. Quand il eut terminé, le directeur semblait tout aussi bouleversé qu'il l'était plus tôt.

« Vraiment Sévérus, est-ce que tout cela était nécessaire ? » Il regardait directement Rogue maintenant, qui envoyait des regards glacés à Harry. « Je sais qu'il est nécessaire que tu montres du favoritisme aux enfants de ceux qui sont du côté de Voldemort, mais cela n'excuse pas ton comportement horrible. »

« Harry. » Dumbledore avait reporté son attention sur Harry. « Je vais faire en sorte de discuter sur le sujet ave le professeur Rogue, donc ça ne se reproduira plus. Et pendant ta retenue avec Mr Rusard maintenue la semaine prochaine, je vais rendre les cent points que tu as fait perdre à Griffondor pour les fois où le professeur Rogue vous les a enlevés à toi et aux autres injustement. Si tu veux le faire savoir à Mr Londubat et à Miss Granger, c'est d'accord, mais s'il-te-plait, gardez cela pour vous. Tout ce qui a eu lieu ici aujourd'hui reste confidentiel. Je te fait confiance pour cela. S'il-te-plait, ne me déçoit pas. »

« Ne vous inquiétez-pas, monsieur. Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« Non, Harry, je ne crois pas. » Dumbledore fit un geste exagéré vers le professeur Rogue à terre. « Je pense qu'une fois que tu auras relâché notre maître des potions, tu seras libre de partir. »

Harry se lança. « Merci, monsieur. J'imagine que je vous verrai à la conférence de presse demain. »

Alors qu'il marchait vers Rogue, Dumbledore n'accepta pas ou ne nia pas la déclaration d'Harry. Il resta silencieux, comme s'il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait y assister ou pas demain.

Harry annula le sort de mutisme, et marcha vers la porte. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, Dumbledore retint son attention. Rogue eut la bonne idée de ne rien dire.

« Ah, Harry ? Peut-être pourrais-tu libérer le professeur Rogue maintenant ? »

« Désolé, professeur. » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Mais j'ai juste appris ce sort. L'enlever est le prochain sur ma liste, je vous le promets. Au revoir. » Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, Harry put jurer entendre un professeur lancer un sort et jurer, et l'autre rire assez joyeusement. On se demandait qui riait. »

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Les deux Harry passèrent plus de temps que la normale dans la malle cette nuit-là. Un n'avait pas le choix, et l'autre évitait les rumeurs se propageant à l'école. Les deux eurent un grand entraînement, et ils utilisèrent chacun le même sort de restreinte l'un sur l'autre. Et oui, ils savaient comment enlever le sort aussi.

Samedi et Dimanche

Le week-end passa plus rapidement que les autres jours, peut-être parce qu'Harry dormit plus tard ces deux jours-là, et il joua de nombreux jeux avec Dobby et Winky aussi. Il fit ses entraînements et tout bien sûr, mais avec l'autre Harry occupé avec la conférence de presse, et à gérer la réaction de ses amis à l'article de journal, le Harry de la malle devait passé son temps par lui-même. Plus, ne pas avoir à s'occuper de Queudver était une autre bénédiction. Nettoyer les déchets du rat n'allait pas lui manquer.

A la fin, pour découvrir se que savait réellement Queudver, Harry recourut à l'utilisation du sérum de vérité standard qu'il avait en stock. Il dit à Queudver que c'était du Véritasérum et cela sembla fonctionner.

Heureusement, Queudver ne s'était défait du stupefix à la maison d'Hermione qu'après l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Il avait vu des esprits ou des fantômes, mais n'avait pas eu la chance d'y regarder de plus prêt. Et quant à où il avait été, la seule chose qu'ait vu Queudver, que ce soit dans la malle ou à la Cachette d'Harry, c'était l'intérieur d'une cellule en pierre. Plus précisément, Queudver ne représentait pas de risques. Harry pensa brièvement à lui lancer un sort de mémoire, mais à la fin, il décida de ne pas le faire. Il avait besoin de ses souvenirs intacts pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius, et Harry ne voulait pas faire échouer cela.

Juste pour faire bonne mesure, Harry rappela à Queudver la dette de sorcier qu'il lui devait toujours, et promit de lui rendre la vie encore plus misérable s'il révélait un secret sur Harry. Après le douloureux transfert par elfe de maison dont il avait souffert, sans mentionner le fait d'être conscient que sa main avait fondu puis avait été cautérisé, Queudver avait toutes les raisons d'obéir à ce qu'Harry lui demandait, et il le fit. Heureusement, il allait être sous la garde du ministère où la personne dont il était le plus effrayé, Voldemort, serait dans l'impossibilité de venir le voir.

Quelques repas plus tard, et quelques autres douches, entraînements, séances dans la baignoire, et apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, dimanche soir approchait.

Il venait juste de mettre un steak et une tarte à l'oignon dans le four, et trouva son autre lui-même dans la malle. Il venait juste de finir une partie d'échec avec Dobby et avait un peu de temps libre.

« Tu as le temps pour quelques duels avant de partir ? demanda-t-il à l'autre.

« Dis-le moi. » fut la réponse. « Tu as été là avant moi, tu dois le savoir. »

Harry sourit. « Hé bien dans ce cas, tu dois avoir du temps. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu vas te prendre une raclée. »

Très vite, les choses se passèrent exactement comme la semaine passée, excepté que cette fois, l'autre Harry prit le retourneur de temps dans l'édition creusée de ''Poudlard : Une Histoire.''

Sortant de la malle pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine, après avoir prit une douche, Ron et Dean demanda à Harry pourquoi il avait manqué le dîner. Il haussa juste les épaules. C'était autorisé pendant les week-ends. Harry avait indubitablement mangé bien mieux que les autres.

Les heures suivantes, avant le couvre-feu, Harry les passa dans la salle commune, en compagnie des autres. Une semaine de quasi-solitude lui faisait apprécier les amis qu'il avait. Il avait sa patrouille plus tard dans la nuit avec Cami, et attendit avec impatience pour savoir comment ça allait se passer. Lui et Ron passèrent du temps à jouer aux échecs, et Harry s'y prit juste à temps pour mettre ses robes, son badge et se rendre à la Grande Salle à temps pour rencontrer Cami.

La patrouille fut tranquille, mais plus épuisante que celle de mardi avec Ginny. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs, Harry avait dû couvrir un terrain beaucoup plus grand. La semaine suivante, il devrait se rappeler de faire la sieste le dimanche après midi. Tous les entraînements, et les lectures tard le soir se faisaient maintenant ressentir. Comme ils patrouillaient, lui et Cami apprirent à mieux se connaître. Bien sûr, il devait l'écarter d'une marche piégée, et il eut même la chance de la taquiner quand il déclara avoir vu une acromentula géante dans un coin sombre. Il dit qu'il allait ''tuer la bête'', et elle le crut pendant cinq secondes avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

Après une très longue journée, et une semaine encore plus longue, Harry alla au lit tôt le matin Il devrait suivre les cours pour la première fois depuis une semaine demain matin, il devait se rappeler d'aller prendre le devoir de DCFM dans la bibliothèque de la malle.

Ilse réveilla deux heures plus tard avec une grande douleur au front. Voldemort n'était pas heureux.

A la, la j'ai adoré la scène ou Harry se paye la tête de Rogue je me suis éclatée à la traduire !

Je remercie tout ce qui ont lu ma trad et surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !

Merci beaucoup donc à Demenciae, titmo, Elmisten27, aelwing, voldemort xxx, Sscomplexe ; ely (merci c'est sympa, je choisi les ficts qui m'interressent pour les traduire), celou (j'espère que tu apprécieras celui là surtout la scène Harry humilie Rogue), Saitek, benji251, julius-magyar, zaika, 666naku, petite fée en sucre, Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor (non, t'en fait pas je vais pas m'arrêter e si bon chemin) et Dray Potter 42. Je vous embrasse et attends vos commentaires sur ce chap.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le nouveau chap, ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté mais j'ai fais un break pour lire d'autres ficts (DragonMaster en anglais par exemple, fict géniale dont la trad a été commencée en français) et puis j'ai été assez occupée ces dernier temps. Comme on dit en anglais, read and enjoy

Chapitre 16 : Promesses tenues

« Hey camarade, tu sembles aller mieux ce matin ! »

« Merci Ron, je me suis finalement reposé cette nuit. » répondit Harry. Il venait juste de s'asseoir à la table du petit déjeuner en ce mardi matin, après s'être traîné dans tous les cours la veille. La vision qu'il avait eu de Voldemort dimanche soir l'avait réveillé bien trop tôt, et il n'avait pas eu la chance de se rendormir. En fait, sa cicatrice l'avait piqué douloureusement des heures après que sa vision soit terminée.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Hermione. Seul Ron savait à propos de cette vision, du fait qu'ils partageaient une même chambre de dortoir. Après tant d'années à vivre ensembles, c'était difficile de cacher quelque chose comme ça.

« Harry a eu un rêve dimanche soir. Tu sais, un de ses vraiment mauvais rêve qu'il a. » Ron n'aurait pas pu être plus clair sauf à faire des guillemets en l'air avec ses mains. Heureusement, c'était quelque chose de moldu, et Ron ne connaissait pas ça.

« Harry ! » chuchota farouchement Hermione. « Tu aurais dû me le dire. Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ne voulant pas commencer un débat tôt le matin lors de sa première journée de retour, il regarda autour prudemment à la recherche d'oreilles indiscrètes se pencha vers ses amis. Neville et Ginny étaient assis à un autre endroit de la table sinon ils auraient été inclus dans la conversation. Tous les deux, et Luna avaient pris part à un grand nombre de choses qui s'étaient passées l'année dernière. Harry estimait qu'ils avaient le droit d'être au courant car ils avaient risqués leurs vies en venant au Ministère avec lui. Ils méritaient de savoir, au moins autant que Ron et Hermione en savaient déjà.

« Ce n'est rien d'important Hermione. Voldemort était juste furieux à propos de l'article dans le Chicaneur, c'est tout. Il ne savait pas que Queudver avait été capturé et a blâmé ses hommes pour ne pas l'avoir informé. Il a jeté des sorts sur Bellatrix jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience, et il a aussi bien amoché Malfoy et Nott. Je pense aussi qu'il est furieux que j'ai humilié Fudge. Avec lui à son poste, le travail de Voldemort est facile, car le Ministère ne prend pas de mesures pour lutter contre lui. Maintenant que Fudge semble en bonne voix pour se faire éjecter, tout cela peut changer avec un ministre compétent. Savez-vous que Fudge refuse même de former plus d'Aurors ? Tonks me l'a dit la semaine dernière lorsque je suis tombée sur elle lors de ma patrouille de préfet. Il préfère dépenser l'argent du Ministère en œuvres de charité et en dîners luxueux avec sa clique de sangs purs comme Malfoy plutôt que de renforcer le nombre d'Aurors pour ce que nous savons qui va arriver. J'espère seulement que l'article permettre vraiment de faire virer Fudge de son poste. »

Ginny et Neville les avaient rejoints depuis quelques instants et Ginny prit la paroles, tenant une lettre qu'elle avait reçu au courir du matin.

« Ça pourrait prendre plus de temps que tu ne le souhaiterais Harry. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Maman et Papa et ils ont découverts hier que Percy avait été viré du bureau de Fudge. » Harry leur avait dit qu'il avait eu une vive discussion avec Percy après son discours, donc le sujet n'était plus tabou. « Il semble qu'il essaye de blâmer son personnel pour les ''fausses informations'' qu'ils lui auraient fournis. C'est vraiment un serpent ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Percy a été transféré au bureau de liaison avec les Centaures, et Papa l'a découvert au travail. Ils ont discutés, et Percy semblait vraiment dévasté par ça. Il pensait qu'être du côté de Fudge tout ce temps serait bon pour sa carrière. Maintenant, il est dans une impasse, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de si mauvais à propos du bureau de liaison avec les Centaures ? » demanda Harry.

« Vraiment Harry, même moi, je sais ça. » répondit Hermione ? « C'est le pire département au Ministère de la Magie. Les Centaures ne veulent avoir aucun contact avec les sorciers, donc le travail consiste généralement en de fastidieuses formalités et en de vaines tentatives pour rencontrer les troupeaux. Mais parce que les Centaures sont toujours classifiés par le Ministère comme des bêtes magiques et non des êtres magiques, ils ne veulent rien à voir à faire avec les sorciers. Le bureau de liaison est le dernier endroit où sont envoyés les gens avant d'être complètement virés du Ministère. »

« Oh ! » Harry ne savait pas quoi dire qu'autre. Ça avait du sens maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Merlin savait que sa dernière rencontre avec les Centaures ne s'était pas très bien passée. Il avait presque été piétiné à mort. Il lui faudrait présenter ses excuses à Bane et Magorian s'il en avait l'occasion.

« De qui vient la lettre, Harry ? Je pense que ta famille ne t'a pas écrit. » Neville avait remarqué l'enveloppe de parchemin dans les mains d'Harry. Le fait qu'elle était d'une couleur rose pâle n'aidait pas à la discrétion.

« Ahhh, ça vient juste d'une amie. Je ne l'ai pas encore lue. Venez, nous allons être en retard en Métamorphose. » Avant que les autres n'aient pu signaler qu'il restait vingt minute avant le cours, Harry s'était levé et avait quitté la Grande Salle, et fourra la lettre dans son sac.

Il ne l'avait réellement pas encore lue, mais il savait qu'elle venait d'Ambre, la jeune fille avec qui il avait déjeuné au Chemin de Traverse. Comme promis, Harry lui avait écrit après sa première semaine de cours, et la chouette de l'école venait juste de rapporter sa réponse ce matin Il avait été prêt à utilisé Hedwige sans réfléchir, mais se reprit au dernier moment. Ce ne serait pas bon pour une jeune fille sans défense d'être vue en train d'accepter une lettre d'un phénix très reconnaissable. Il ne voulait pas risquer la sécurité d'Ambre. Donc il avait à la place envoyé une chouette de l'école, une fois qu'il eut convaincu Hedwige qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cela prit du temps.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, la première tentative de lettre d'Harry avait plus ressemblé à un rapport résumant sa première semaine de cours. Après qu'il eut brûlé le morceau de parchemin, il essaya de nouveau. La seconde tentative fut bien meilleure, elle ne faisait que des allusions à ses cours. La plupart de la lettre lui faisait savoir combien il s'était amusé pendant leur rendez-vous. Harry ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait de passer du temps avec elle, ou juste être simplement hors de la maison après tant de semaines enfermé, mais il ne lui dit pas. Harry plaisanta aussi sur son cerveau épais et de sa compréhension des heures après de ce que son commentaire comme quoi ''toutes les relations ne doivent pas être sérieuses'' vouait dire voulait dire. Il lui fallut beaucoup du célèbre courage des Griffondors pour écrire la dernière ligne, mais il y réussit. Il n'aurait jamais pu en personne, mais dans une lettre, c'était plus facile.

Arrivant en avance en cours, et déchirant l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre avant que les autres n'arrivent, il fut soulagé de voir qu'Ambre ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son audace. La lettre était très flirteuse, et était parsemée d'assez de sous-entendus sexuels pour rivaliser avec une éponge contraceptive (je n'arrive pas à trouver une meilleure trad !) Elle avait peu de choses à dire sur ses cours, mais avait aimé l'histoire de quand il avait lancé un sort à Rogue devant toute la classe. Elle racontait une histoire similaire qui s'était passée dans son école en Amérique, mais ce n'était rien d'aussi drastique. Le reste de la lettre était plus personnelle. Ambre lui disait combien elle s'était amusée à ce déjeuner, et combien il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle pensait qu'Harry Potter était comme genre de personne. Si Harry pouvait lui rendre de nouveau visite, elle promettait qu'il pourrait en découvrir plus à son sujet ; de préférence une visite de nuit. Le message caché avait été bien compris.

Elle n'était certainement pas une fille à vivre chez sa mère, c'état certain. Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment de mère chez qui vivre. En outre, quelque soit la façon dont les choses se développeraient, Harry aimait juste le fait qu'il avait quelqu'un à qui écrire depuis l'école. Il attendait avec bien plus d'intérêt maintenant le matin où il devrait recevoir sa prochaine lettre.

La métamorphose passa assez rapidement, avec Hermione et Harry toujours les meilleurs étudiants. Hermione devait avoir vraiment étudié pendant le week-end, car Harry remarqua qu'il ne fut même pas proche de la battre pendant les exercices en classe. Il réussit quand même à finir deuxième.

L'Arithmancie en après-midi fut la même chose, mais Harry s'assura de prêter attention à Ginny au moment où il sortit de la classe. Ils devaient patrouiller plus tard cette nuit-là, et ils convinrent de se rencontrer de nouveau en avance dans la salle commune. Escaladant les escaliers pour aller à la salle commune de Griffondor, ils tombèrent sur le professeur Mac Gonagall.

« Ah, Mr Potter et Miss Weasley. » dit-elle. "Justement les deux élèves que je cherchais. Nous avons des choses à discuter, donc, s'il-vous-plait rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau après le dîner ce soir. »

Ron, Hermione et Neville revenaient juste de leurs cours et entendirent Mc Gonagall parler.

« C'est à propos de quoi ? » plaisanta Harry. Les deux avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensembles et c'était une plaisanterie privée courante entre les amis proches. Harry fut frappé à son bras pour sa tentative d'humour.

« Ouille ! » Harry frotta son bras. Ron lui avait fait un peu mal « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec notre patrouille de préfet ? »

Ginny acquiesça « Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça peut être d'autre. Nous deux n'avons rien d'autre en commun à part l'Arithmancie, et ça ne concerner certainement pas ça. Nous avons juste à attendre pour le découvrir. »

Peu après le dîner, il le découvrir. Ce qu'Harry et Ginny avaient en commun, selon Mac Gonagall, était l'opportunité de devenir Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Ils étaient les deux seuls membres rescapés de l'équipe de l'année dernière qui pouvaient être nommés. A cause de ses notes insatisfaisantes au dernier trimestre, Mac Gonagall avait décidé que Ron ne pouvait pas prétendre au poste de Capitaine.

Harry aurait aimé être Capitaine les années précédentes, mais avec son entrainement supplémentaire, ses cours avancés, l'AD à s'occuper, et les devoirs de préfets, il sentait qu'il avait déjà beaucoup d'obligations. Ginny ressentait la même chose. Elle n'avait même pas encore une place garantie dans l'équipe, et parce qu'elle devait passer ses BUSE cette année, elle était nerveuse à l'idée d'accepter le poste. De plus il y avait le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé ça.

« Êtes-vous sûre que Ron ne peut pas être capitaine ? » demanda Harry. « Il adorerait avoir le poste, et je suis certain qu'il étudierait plus sérieusement si on lui expliquait. Il a souhaité avoir ce poste depuis que je le connais. »

« Je suis désolé, Mr Potter. » répondit Mac Gonagall. « Bien que je sois d'accord que Mr Weasley aurait fait un excellent capitaine, je n'ai aucun doute que ses études en auraient soufferts. Angelina, l'année dernière était préfète, et même Dubois avait de très bonnes notes en classe. Jusqu'à cette année, Mr Weasley a continué à fournir la quantité minimale de travail exigée pour le passage en classe supérieure. Je ne veux pas avoir un capitaine qui redouble l'année prochaine, alors que les ASPIC approchent. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas lui proposer le poste. Vous dites tous les deux que vous avez déjà beaucoup d'obligations, mais vous êtes tout de même mes deux meilleurs étudiants. Selon les autres professeurs, c'est aussi la même chose dans leurs classes. Mr Weasley n'a pas les notes suffisantes. »

Aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment le poste, et ils craignaient aussi tous les deux de se fâcher avec Ron. Ce dernier coup du sort pourrait le pousser à bout. Harry faisait valoir toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il pensait que Ginny devrait avoir le poste, mais elle réfuta tous ses arguments avec les siens. Elle était déterminée quand elle voulait ou ne voulait pas quelque chose.

A la fin, Mac Gonagall prit la décision pour eux. Si aucun des deux ne voulait l'honneur d'être Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, alors, ils devraient partager les responsabilités. Étant donnés qu'ils étaient les deux seuls membres de l'équipe à pouvoir prétendre à la position, ils n'avaient pas d'autre option. Sans un autre mot, le professeur Mac Gonagall les congédia de son bureau.

« Ron ne me parlera plus jamais une fois qu'il découvrira ça. » se lamenta Harry. Sans devoirs à faire, et ayant du temps à perdre avant leur patrouille de préfet et ne voulant pas tomber sur Ron qui demanderait à savoir à propos de quoi était leur réunion avec Mac Gonagall, Ginny suggéra qu'ils aillent quelque part et discutent des prochains essais de sélections de l'équipe de Griffondor.

« Bonne idée, Ginny. Suis-moi. » Harry connaissait un endroit parfait.

Il la dirigea vers le couloir de Métamorphose, et vers la familière tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. C'était proche de la salle commune de Griffondor, donc, ils allaient dans cette direction de toute façon. Après être passés trois fois devant la tapisserie, une porte s'ouvrit, révélant l'accès de la Salle sur Demande.

« Whoa, cette pièce a changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis venue. » commenta Ginny. La salle qui abritait les réunions de l'AD l'année dernière était maintenant bien plus grande et aussi mieux équipée. Il y avait en ce moment des bureaux et des chaises le long des murs au lieu de simplement des coussins et des oreillers. Il y avait aussi des livres, ainsi qu'un bureau pour le professeur, quatre plateformes de duel, et quelques mannequins d'entraînement qu'Harry connaissait bien.

Harry avait passé les deux jours précédents à aménager la salle, avec un peu d'aide de Rémus. Il était revenu tard samedi soir de la mission qu'il avait effectué, et avait vu Harry tôt le lundi matin. Ils avaient tous les deux collectés les feuilles d'inscription de l'AD, et avaient discutés sur la façon dont Harry organiserait les réunions.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, nous avons plus d'étudiants cette année. » répondit Harry. « La classe avancée compte vingt-six étudiants qui se sont réinscrits, et les nouveaux sont presque quatre-vingts. J'espère faire passer des nouveaux dans le cours avancé à la fin du premier mois. »

« Tu as déjà le planning des réunion, non ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ouais. Le cours avancé se réunira chaque mercredi l'heure avant le dîner, cela commence demain. Même heure les jeudis pour les nouveaux. Puis Rémus tiendra une session de trois heures chaque dimanche après-midi pour quiconque veux s'entraîner en plus. Je ne pourrai pas assister à la plupart de ces réunions, mais c'est juste une session d'entraînement de toute façon. Rémus n'enseignera pas de nouveaux sorts ; il supervisera simplement l'entraînement avec ceux que j'ai enseigné. Il pourra aussi s'occuper individuellement des étudiants qui ont besoin d'aide. Il a quatre sessions d'une demi-heure libre chaque jour durant les heures de cours. De cette manière, si un étudient a un temps libre, et veux aller s'entraîner, il ou elle peut le signaler à Rémus. »

« Si on est supposé commencer les réunions demain, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ? » demanda Ginny. Elle marchait dans la salle, inspectant les nouveautés.

« Oh, Hermione a commencé à mettre les affiches après le dîner. Nous ne sommes simplement pas encore retournés dans la salle commune. Puisque nous n'avons plus à nous réunir en secret, nous n'avons pas besoin d'utiliser les pièces comme l'année dernière. Elle a laissé tout le monde les gardés, en guise de souvenir. J'ai pensé faire encadrer la mienne avec une copie de l'article du Chicaneur de l'année dernière. » plaisanta Harry. Ces articles s'étaient arrachés l'année dernière, et très peu des originaux avaient survécus.

Une fois que Ginny eut fini d'inspecter la table des détecteurs de Magie Noire, Harry demanda à la salle de lui fournir un tableau noir, et il commença à lister les positions qu'ils devraient remplir dans l'équipe. Il fit rougir Ginny quand il lui assura qu'elle était déjà pressentie pour le poste de poursuiveuse. Ils devaient juste passer les formalités des essais pour que personne ne puisse dire qu'il faisait du favoritisme. Avec Ginny à ce poste, il restait deux autres poursuiveurs(ses), plus deux postes de batteurs à remplir. Harry insista aussi pour auditionner un attrapeur de réserve, au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. Il ne voulait pas spécialement être blessé, mais chaque année il avait manqué au moins un match. Ginny faisait aussi une bonne attrapeuse, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la perdre en temps que poursuiveuse.

« Et puis, » lui assura Harry, « Il me reste seulement deux ans de toute façon. Je ferais mieux de commencer à former mon remplaçant. Nous devrions choisir quelqu'un d'encore jeune, mais avec du potentiel. »

Les heures suivantes passèrent rapidement, comme Ginny et Harry ne parlèrent de rien d'autre que de Quidditch. Contrairement au mardi soir précédent, cette fois, Harry apprécia leur discussion. Ginny connaissait au moins autant de choses sur le jeu que ses frères, et elle avait de bonnes idées de stratégies et de tactiques. Elle expliqua aussi à Harry l'essentiel à propos des postes de poursuiveur et de batteur car il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant. Même dans les petites parties jouées au Terrier, il avait toujours joué en tant qu'attrapeur.

Ginny s'assura aussi de lister les joueurs des autres équipes, et elle voulait connaître leurs faiblesses. Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards avaient tous les deux besoins d'au moins deux poursuiveurs, et les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles avaient aussi besoin de deux gardiens. Seuls aucun des attrapeurs ne changeraient. Harry aurait du travail à faire cette année.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il était temps de rencontrer la patrouille précédente dans la Grande Salle et ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers. Harry n'eut pas le temps de prendre la Carte du Maraudeur cette fois, donc ils auraient tous les deux à patrouiller activement. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se mirent tous les deux au lit après une journée épuisante, et s'endormirent.

Sans cours de Potions le mercredi Harry eut beaucoup de temps pour préparer la réunion de l'AD de la soirée. Il avait déjà décidé que ce serait essentiellement une séance de révision, mais il avait également prévu de montrer quelques une des choses qu'ils allaient apprendre au cours de l'année scolaire. Le groupe avancé prit beaucoup de temps à être planifiée, tandis que les novices auraient essentiellement une répétition de ce qu'il avait enseigné l'année précédente.

Et à 16h30, une demi-heure après la fin des cours, Harry fit en sorte d'être dans la Salle sur Demande avec la porte ouverte. A 17h00, il accueillit tous les membres, et fut déçu de ne pas en voir deux. Une fois qu'il trouva qui étaient les deux, cela eut plus de sens.

Après que chacun soit rentré dans la pièce, avec Rémus déjà assis à l'intérieur, Harry alla fermer la porte, mais il en fut empêché par un pied en travers au dernier moment. Quand Harry leva la tête pour vor qui maintenait la porte ouverte, un sourire aigre fleurit sur son visage.

« Que veux-tu Drago ? »

Le garçon blond grimaça comme il était appelé par son prénom, mais garda son calme. « Nous sommes là pour un entraînement de défense avancé, bien sûr. Cela dit, si tu prouves que tu sais réellement ce que tu fais. » Malfoy montra par-dessus son épaule le groupe de Serpentards derrière lui. Outre les habituels Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, et Théodore Nott étaient également présents.

« Désolé, Drago, mais c'est le groupe avancé. Aucun nouveau membre à moins d'avoir fait ses preuves dans le groupe des nouveaux. Si tu avais pris la peine de lire les feuilles d'inscription, ce que je sais que tu n'as pas fait car aucun de vos noms n'y figurait, alors tu saurais su ça. Plus de chance la prochaine fois. » Harry était réellement heureux de refuser les étudiants dont le visage avait changé de couleur.

« J'en ai rien à faire ce ces stupides feuilles d'inscription ou du groupe de novices, Potter. Je suis un Malfoy, et je suis certain que tu as entendu beaucoup de choses sur mon père et le comité de Gouverneurs Scolaires. Nous avons tous les droits de rejoindre ce groupe. »

« Dégage Malfoy ! » cria Ron de quelque part derrière lui. Harry entendit Hermione et Rémus le faire taire, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Au lieu de cela il continua la discussion avec Malfoy sur son droit à intégrer ce groupe.

« Comme je l'ai dit Drago. C'est seulement pour le groupe avancé. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses que ton père peut faire. Personnellement, j'aimerai le voir de nouveau en personne. J'ai un cadeau spécial pour lui en tête la prochaine fois que je tomberai sur lui. Donc retourne dans tes cachots et pleure autant que tu veux auprès de ton père. Je m'en fiche. » Le visage de Drago afficha de nouveau une grimace, Harry poussa son pied hors du passage de la porte et la ferma. Il put entendre des coups et des sorts de l'autre côté, mais la porte resta fermée.

« Je ne comprends par pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas rentrer ? » demanda Hannah Abbott.

« C'est la première nouvelle chose que vous devez savoir à propos de l'AD cette année. » expliqua Harry. « La porte a été enchantée pour n'autoriser l'entrée qu'aux professeurs et au président du club. Rusard était inquiet que cette pièce puisse devenir une autre tour d'Astronomie, et il a exigé que quelque chose soit fait maintenant que tant de gens allaient connaître son emplacement. Donc à partir de maintenant, assurez-vous d'arriver au plus tard cinq minutes après l'heure de la réunion. Après ça, je fermerai la porte et vous ne pourrez pas rentrer. »

« Mais et si nous voulons utiliser la salle pour nous entraîner individuellement ? Comment entrerons-nous ? » demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est le point, vous ne pourrez pas. » Harry pensait que c'était clair. « Il y a de nombreuses salles de classe vide que vous pouvez utiliser si vous le voulez vraiment, ou vous pouvez aller dehors. Mais le personnel de l'école est inquiet que cette salle soit utilisée à d'autres fins, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Donc malheureusement, ils doivent la fermer. Mais Rém…, je veux dire le professeur Lupin sera disponible quatre demi-heures par jour. Il y a une fiche d'inscription sur la porte de son bureau, qui est juste en bas des escaliers qui mènent à cette salle. Rappelez-vous simplement qu'il n'est pas professeur à plein temps cette année, et qu'il ne sera pas toujours au château. S'il vous plait, ne monopolisez pas son temps avec des questions ou des commentaires qui peuvent être discutés avec le professeur de DCFM. Je sais que ça ne le gênera pas de passer du temps avec tout le monde, mais j'espère qu'il pourra nous consacrer ses quatre sessions libres chaque jours. » Lupin hocha la tête du fond de la salle. Harry avait bien deviné. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Lupin aiderait les étudiants dans n'importe quelle matière dont ils avaient besoin, aussi longtemps qu'ils en auraient besoin.

« Deuxièmement, je veux que vous sachiez que ce groupe a pour nom l'Association de Défense. » continua Harry. Quelques regards moqueurs s'échangèrent dans la salle, mais personne ne parla de l'autre surnom du groupe. « Je sais qu'il y a eu des blagues là-dessus l'année dernière, mais le professeur Dumbledore a trouvé un morceau de parchemin avec marqué dessus ''l'Armée de Dumbledore'' dessus. De plus, je ne lutte pas pour Dumbledore. Je lutte pour moi. Je prévois de vous apprendre à vous défendre vous-même au besoin, pas de suivre aveuglément quelqu'un dans une bataille. Si vous avez d'autres idées sur le pourquoi ce groupe a été mis en place, vous pouvez toujours partir. »

Personne ne dit un mot. L'animosité qu'Harry avait envers Dumbledore était subtile, mais elle fut remarquée par ses amis proches. Juste le fait qu'Harry ait dit cela était bon pour tout le monde.

La première partie de la réunion était une révision, et Harry remarqua que beaucoup d'étudiants étaient rouillés. Aucun excepté son groupe d'amis proches ne s'était entraîné pendant l'été et cela se voyait très fort. Donc Harry se partagea le travail avec Luna et ils passèrent parmi le groupe pour corriger leurs positions et incantations, tandis qu'Hermione, Neville, Ron et Ginny faisaient la même chose. Terry Boot et Susan Bones furent les meilleurs du groupe en dehors des six amis, mais ce n'était pas terrible.

Harry passa rapidement le sort de désarmement, le Stupéfix, et l'Accio et le bouclier et les autres sorts basiques qu'ils avaient vu l'année dernière. Après la première demi-heure, le groupe pratiqua le sort du Patronus. Harry obtint son cerf argenté brillant avec facilité, mais seuls lui et Rémus savait que c'était décevant. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à refaire son cerf doré qui avait tué les détraqueurs à la maison d'Hermione.

Hermione réussit aussi à avoir sa loutre, tout comme Ginny qui avait eu la forme d'un oiseau. Ce n'était pas encore très net, mais ça volait indubitablement. Luna, Ron et Neville avaient de gros nuages de vapeur argentée tout comme d'autres. Harry était impressionné, en considérant que personne n'avait pratiqué le sort depuis la dernière réunion. C'était il y a plus de quatre mois.

La première réunion de l'AD se termina officiellement par un petit duel entre Harry et Rémus. Ils avaient prévu le petit combat de cinq minutes plus tôt dans la journée, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour utiliser quelques uns des sorts avancés qu'Harry avait planifié d'apprendre au groupe plus tard dans l'année. Rémus n'avait apporté aucune contribution à la liste de sorts d'Harry et il ne connaissait même pas certain d'entre eux. La plupart provenait des livres qu'Harry avait achetés.

Le duel commença par les sorts habituels, mais il incorpora bientôt des sorts plus compliqués. Harry jouait plutôt la défense dans ce duel, tandis que Rémus attaquait. Il utilisa quelques sorts de douleurs (rien de très sérieux), des sorts de distraction, et toute une variété de sorts. Harry fit la démonstration d'un bouclier avancé, et d'autres équivalents, le sort de rebondissement qu'il avait utilisé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et une petite sélection de sorts de bridage de baguette qu'il avait mis au point. Ceux-ci impressionnèrent vraiment le groupe, incluant Rémus, et même Hermione était choquée qu'Harry ait réussi à trouver un sort de défense aussi utile. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais entendu parlés de tels sorts et ils étaient tous impatients de les essayer.

Ce fut un de ces sorts de bridage de baguette qu'Harry utilisa pour terminer le duel. Rémus lui avait jeté un sort de douleur qui lui causerait un atroce mal de tête et Harry eut le temps de le bloquer. Tandis que Rémus était occupé à esquivé le rebond de son propre sort sur le boulier d'Harry, Harry choisit de brider la baguette de Rémus contre le stupéfix et le sort de désarmement, puis il prétendit tomber, blessé. Rémus, prenant avantage de son adversaire ''blessé'', voulut stupéfixer Harry, et il se retrouva incapable de le faire. Il essaya ensuite de désarmer Harry, avec les mêmes résultats. Il savait ce qui allait arriver bien sûr, mas aucuns de autres ne le savaient. Ils pensaient tous que Rémus s'amusait de la position désavantageuse d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne s'assied avec un sourire sur le visage et ne jette un Expelliarmus à Rémus. Le loup garou fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit sur une pile de coussins, alors que sa baguette volait dans les mains d'Harry.

Après une rapide explication de l'utilité de ces sorts en duel, ainsi qu'une brève tentative d'apprentissage, le groupe sortit de la salle en discutant avec animation.

« Harry, c'était brillant. Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé certains de ces sorts, mais tu as dû vraiment beaucoup travailler dessus. Bien joué ! » Hermione rayonnait positivement, et Ron aussi semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son autre meilleure amie, mais malheureusement, elle ne regardait que les livres conjurés sur les étagères.

« Puis-je emprunter certains d'entre eux, Harry ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tu ne peux pas. » répondit Ginny. « Ils disparaissent aussitôt qu'on quitte la salle. Tu ne peux rien sortir de la Salle sur Demande. »

« Comment tu le sais? » demanda Ron.

« Je l'ai découvert l'année dernière. » répondit simplement Ginny. « Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de mettre une glace à l'ennemi dans la salle commune, mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai essayé de sortir d'autres choses aussi, mais ça n'a pas marché non plus. J'ai juste pensé que rien ne pouvait quitter cette salle. »

« Hé bien, tu as raison, Ginny. Si nous pouvions sortir n'importe quoi de cette salle, nous n'aurions plus besoin de faire les magasins. » dit Rémus qui s'était remis de son vol plané à travers la pièce, et s'était approché du groupe qui était assis par terre. « Imagine, tu serais capable de trouver n'importe quoi, de l'ingrédient de potion le plus rare à la robe la plus chère s'il n'y avait pas de limite à cette salle. Il n'y aurait plus besoin des Gallions. De toute manière, je suis épuisé. On se revoit au dîner, et ne restez pas trop à harceler Harry à propos de ces nouveaux sorts. A plus tard ! »

« Au revoir, professeur Lupin. » dit Neville. Luna fit de même mais les autres l'appelaient toujours Rémus ou Moony quand il n'y avait qu'eux aux alentours.

La réunion du soir suivant fut bien plus chaotique, à cause de tous les nouveaux membres, et particulièrement au début. Fidèles à leurs menaces, Drago et les autres serpentards se montrèrent de nouveau, et firent peur à de nombreux jeunes étudiants. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry les vira de la salle qu'ils se relaxèrent tous.

Drago avait refusé d'accepter le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas à les accepter dans le groupe, et alla même jusqu'à se plaindre devant Rémus. Bien que, en l'appelant ''loup garou'', il ne marquait pas de points de sympathie. Rémus l'informa très calmement qu'Harry avait tout le soutien du directeur, et qu'il avait une autonomie complète en tant que président du club quant à l'admission des membres. En outre, comme le fit observer Harry, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient rempli de feuille d'inscription de l'AD, et Harry avait fait ses prévisions par rapport aux inscriptions. Ne voulant pas se ridiculiser devant les autres étudiants, Drago exprima sa colère pendant quelques minutes et s'en alla suivi pas sa clique.

Tous les Serpentards ne furent pas bannis de la réunion. Sur les presque quatre-vingts étudiants présents, un bon quart était habillé en vert et argent. La plupart étaient dans les premières années, et les plus vieux Serpentards étaient une paire de jumeaux de quatrième année, et c'était tout de même impressionnant. Il semblait que le tour de l'école qu'Harry avait fait faire aux premières années ait amélioré sa réputation car six des neufs premières années étaient venus et ils avaient passés le mot à certains de leurs camarades de maison. Les étudiants de Griffondors étaient principalement des jeunes car les plus vieux faisaient déjà partis du groupe avancé de l'AD. Pour les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, la répartition était égale entre les tranches d'âge.

Ron et Hermione avait accompagné Harry cette nuit-là, comme ils avaient promis de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse déterminer quels étudiants il pouvait intégrer dans le groupe avancé. Une fois que cela aurait été fait, il aurait un nombre plus facile à encadrer pour simplement lui et Rémus. Cho et Marietta étaient aussi venues, après qu'Harry leur ait poliment demandé au petit déjeuner le matin même.

La raison pour laquelle elles avaient manqués la réunion la nuit précédente était parce qu'elles n'étaient pas sûre qu'elles y seraient les bienvenues. Harry les avaient oubliés deux mois plus tôt (grâce à son retourneur de temps, il avait eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir.), et il leur fit savoir qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Comme acte de bonne foi, il donna même à Marietta le contre-sort de la malédiction d'Hermione de l'année précédente. Ce matin-là, elle avait mis une bonne dose de fond de teint moldu pour cacher le mot « BALANCE » toujours visible sur son front. Quand elle vint à la réunion de l'AD cependant, le fond de teint était parti et elle avait un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

En raison du manque de connaissance des premières années, Harry concentra la leçon sur deux sorts. L'Expelliarmus et le Stupéfix, bien qu'étant au programme de troisième année, c'étaient les sorts les plus utiles en défense, et c'est par cela que commença Harry. Mariette avait elle aussi besoin d'une révision, car sa mémoire avait été altérée l'année précédente par Kingsley Shackelbolt. Elle reprenait presque les leçons de l'AD à zéro.

Cho rejoignit Harry, Rémus, Ron et Hermione en circulant à travers la salle, et vers la fin de l'heure, elle et Harry firent une démonstration de quelques sorts avancés que le groupe apprendrait s'ils avançaient à un bon rythme. Harry était heureux de voir que Cho était toujours capable d'invoquer son patronus en forme de cygne, tout comme les autres sorts avancés qu'Harry avait pratiqué avec l'autre groupe la nuit précédente.

Le groupe partit aussi cette nuit-là en discutant avec animation, et déjà l'AD nouvellement reformée était un succès.

Jeudi et vendredi étaient de petites journées selon le calendrier d'Harry, donc il décida de prendre le temps de réévaluer les progrès de son entraînement. N'ayant pas cours le vendredi après midi à cause de son renvoi du cours de potion, Harry descendit dans sa malle, prit une feuille de parchemin vierge du tiroir de sa table dans la bibliothèque, et se mit au travail.

Son travail avec son sort assommant personnel avançait bien, et il espérait qu'il en aurait finir avec ça dans environ un mois. Harry avait toujours des problèmes pour méditer sur sa forme animagus, mais il pensait qu'il n'était peut-être pas doué pour ça. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de visualiser son ''animal intérieur'' en tête un blocage apparaissait. Il décida aussi de commencer à utiliser la pensine qu'il avait acheté, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre l'accès aux souvenirs de Rosier en faisant cela. Donc Harry conjura un bocal en verre avec un couvercle hermétique et le remplit de la substance argentée tourbillonnante. Le bocal de verre ne lui permettait pas de voir les souvenirs (seule une pensine pouvait faire cela) mais au moins Harry pouvait stocker les souvenirs pour un usage futur. Il pouvait toujours les remettre plus tard dans la pensive s'il le voulait.

Son travail sur l'Endoloris avait aussi bien avancé, une fois qu'Harry avait compris qu'il devait se concentrer sur un aspect de la douleur, au lieu de tenter de l'ignorer complètement. Harry pouvait maintenant assez régulièrement combattre la douleur suffisamment pour lancer un sort, même si cela prenait au moins une minute. Le but ultime était bien sûr d'être capable de rejeter complètement le sort, mais Harry pensait que cela pourrait prendre des années. Il était assez content d'être capable de jeter trois ou quatre sorts avec seulement une douleur modérée à gérer.

Ses nouveaux buts, comme Harry les écrivait sur le parchemin de la même manière qu'il le faisait pendant l'été, étaient simples. Un, il voulait devenir vraiment bon en potions. En plus d'avoir à rattraper les cours de Rogue en classe et de réussir les éventuels questionnaires surprises d'Hermione, Harry voulait être capable de préparer correctement du Véritasérum, et d'autres potions toutes aussi difficiles. Le lot de sérum de vérité qu'il venait de finir n'était pas bon, même si c'était proche. La potion finale avait une légère couleur brune, et un test avec un papier d'une sorte de tournesol sorcier avait assuré à Harry qu'il avait fait une erreur quelque part dans sa préparation.

Deuxièmement, Harry voulait finir la conception et les tests de son nouveau sort assommant, et peut-être passer à un nouveau sort. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi les sorts personnels n'étaient pas plus courants, car ils étaient faciles à créer avec assez d'entraînement. Avec moins d'un an d'expérience dans la matière, les connaissances d'Harry en Arithmancie étaient suffisantes pour lui permettre de créer un sort. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus d'inventeurs de sorts professionnels.

Et enfin, Harry voulait continuer à travailler sur son arsenal de sorts offensifs. Ce n'était pas suffisant de simplement apprendre un sort une fois, et de s'assurer qu'il pouvait le jeter. Harry devait s'entraîner continuellement jusqu'à ce que les jeter devienne une seconde nature. Ce serait mauvais pour Harry d'être dans le feu d'une bataille et d'être seulement capable de se rappeler une poignée de ses sorts favoris. Il devait rendre un maximum de sorts instinctifs quand il en aurait besoin.

Alors que le week-end approchait, Harry se jura qu'il allait diminuer le temps prévu pour étudier pour passer du temps avec ses amis. C'était maintenant la fin de la deuxième semaine d'école, et Harry avait passé tant de temps dans son travail et ses entraînements, qu'il les avait à peine vus en dehors des cours et des repas. Voyant que Ron l'avait harcelé toute la semaine pour aller voler, Harry accepta de jouer une partie de Quidditch samedi matin.

Ron voulait entraîner ses capacités de gardien, tout comme celles de Ginny en tant que poursuiveuse. Harry voulait juste voler, donc il décida d'essayer la position de poursuiveur. Aucun de leurs autres amis ne voulut les rejoindre, donc Harry joua un jeu contre Ginny avec Ron en tant que gardien. Le petit jeu rappela à Harry une partie de basket-ball en un contre un.

Au début, les deux Weasley furent surpris quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune avec une boite noire de forme étrange, mais Hermione la reconnut immédiatement.

« Harry ? Depuis quand as-tu commencé à jouer du trombone ? »

Ron et Hermione furent tous les deux confus par ce qu'était un trombone, donc Hermione expliqua rapidement alors qu'ils marchaient tous vers le hall d'entrée. Hermione avait décidé de regarder le jeu depuis les gradins, mais elle avait amené deux livres avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas un trombone. » expliqua Harry. « C'est juste la boite de mon nouveau balai. Elle est vraiment bien adaptée. La partie rigide garde le balai en sécurité, tandis que l'intérieur doux protège les finitions du balai. Il y a aussi un espace pour un kit de polissage, un jeu de plaquettes et d'autres objets utiles aussi. »

« J'y crois pas. » s'exclama Ron. « Mac Gonagall ne t'a pas rendu ton Éclair de Feu ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un nouveau balai ? »

« Et c'est quel type ? » demanda Ginny. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un balai rangé dans une boîte à tom-brone. »

« J'ai de nouveau mon Éclair de Feu, mais je n'en étais pas sûr avant que l'école ne recommence. Pour ce que j'en savais, Ombrage l'avait pris avec elle. Et même si je le retrouvais, je me suis promis que je ne l'utiliserai pas, car c'est une des seules choses que m'ait donné Sirius. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me le pardonner s'il était détruit comme mon Nimbus. Donc j'ai pris un nouveau balai cet été pour le Quidditch. Et c'est un nouveau modèle, c'est pourquoi vous ne reconnaissez pas 'l'emballage'. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de nouveaux modèles qui sont aussi bons qu'un Éclair de Feu ! » s'écria Ron. « Si tu utilises un autre balai, nous pourrions aussi bien remettre la coupe de Quidditch à Serpentard ! Harry, tu dois utiliser ton Éclair de Feu ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. » soupira Harry. « Je te promets que ce balai est bien meilleur que mon Éclair de Feu. Pour le peu que j'ai volé avec, je pense que ça se passera très bien. C'est un prototype, et le fabriquant est d'accord pour me laisser l'utiliser tant que je lui écris régulièrement des lettres sur ses performances. Il faut espérer qu'il sera mis sur le marché l'an prochain. »

Ginny et Hermione furent satisfaites par l'explication d'Harry, mais Ron murmurait toujours dans sa barbe ; quelque chose à propos d'un parfait Éclair de Feu en train de dépérir dans une malle scolaire.

Tous les commentaires négatifs de Ron cessèrent dans les cinq premières minutes de vol. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé une partie, ils s'échauffaient simplement, mais déjà, Harry faisait des roulades et des cascades qui faisaient ressembler son Éclair de Feu à un vieux Brossdur 5.

« Whoa Harry, tu avais raison. On va laminer les Serpentards cette année avec toi sur ce balai ! Comment il vole bien ! Commençons la partie. »

Et ils commencèrent, Harry réussit à faire un honorable poursuiveur. Ginny commenta même ses performances alors qu'Harry réussit à marquer son quatrième but contre Ron, mais Harry rougit simplement sous le compliment.

« Hé bien, c'est dans mon sang je suppose. Mon père était un bon poursuiveur. En outre, il n'y a pas de Cognards donc ce n'est pas si difficile. »

Ron fut motivé par la dernière remarque d'Harry, et son niveau augmenta de façon spectaculaire après cela. Ginny était cependant la meilleure poursuiveuse des deux, et elle réussit à marquer plus de buts contre Ron qu'Harry. Après un dernier but qui amena le score à 130-60, le groupe termina la partie après environ deux heures passées dans les airs.

« Harry, ça t'embête si je fais un tour sur ton nouveau balai ? » demanda Ron alors que ils atterrissaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. « S'il est vraiment meilleur qu'un Éclair de Feu alors je dois l'essayer. »

Harry n'y voyait pas d'objection et ils échangèrent de balai dans les airs comme seuls les habitués pouvaient le faire. Ils entendirent Hermione crier dans le lointain, mais ils en rirent. Si elle avait vu la moitié de ce qui s'était passé pendant la partie de Quidditch, elle savait que ce petit tour n'était pas très dangereux.

Ron vola pendant quelques minutes, et Ginny fit quelques tirs avec le Souaffle, il en manqua la plupart. Tous les tirs déstabilisaient Ron bien sûr, et il ne pouvait pas revenir devant les buts à temps pour arrêter les tirs suivants.

« Harry, c'est vraiment terrible ! » lui dit Ron après que tous les deux aient rechangés de balais. « Il est si léger, tu ne peux pas tenir en place dans les airs. Je préférerais jouer avec le vieux Flèche d'Argent de Bill ! »

Harry rit. « C'est parce que c'est un balai pour attrapeurs, Ron. Il est léger et rapide, pas robuste et stable. La nouvelle ligne aura un balai différent pour chaque position. Viens, Ginny, à toi de l'essayer. Voyons voir ce que tu en penses. »

Ginny pensa que c'était très gentil de la part d'Harry de la laisser essayer, et alla atterrir seulement pour voir Harry toujours dans les airs. Elle vola jusqu'à lui, et échangea nerveusement son balai. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais avec autant de grands frères avec lesquels jouer, elle était très à l'aise dans les airs.

La seule petite hésitation que Ginny eut fut quand elle passa sa deuxième jambe par-dessus le manche du balai, et qu'elle fut emportée trop loin par son élan. Elle se renversa pratiquement sur le côté et était sur le point d'effectuer une Roulade du Paresseux pour éviter de tomber au sol, quand Harry s'approcha de son Comète 260 pour la saisir. Le balai était un cadeau de ses parents pour son poste de préfet, mais en ce moment, c'était la dernière chose dans la tête de la jeune fille. Plus important, était la prise d'Harry autour de sa taille qui accidentellement était un peu plus haute que ce qu'il avait visé au départ.

Réalisant que sa main atteignait le dessous de la poitrine de Ginny, Harry éloigna sa main aussitôt qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Tous les deux devinent rouge tomate, et heureusement, Ron ne le remarqua pas. Après tout le foin qu'il avait fait avec Dean les deux dernières semaines, Harry n'avaient aucun doute que Ron crierait au meurtre s'il voyait son meilleur ami caresser sa petite sœur.

« Désolé. » murmura Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, et il ne pouvait même pas regarder Ginny dans les yeux pour s'excuser correctement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi embarrassé, il aurait trouvé quelque parole humoristique, et même quelque plaisir à l'expérience.

Ginny s'éloigna rapidement, et vola avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus embarrassante. Harry descendit là où Ron discutait avec Hermione, et des gradins il regarda Ginny faire des figures spectaculaires et des feintes sur le nouveau balai d'Harry. Il pouvait actuellement l'entendre crier de joie alors qu'elle volait à vitesse maximale, tentant des figures osées. Elle n'avait jamais volé sur l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry et le meilleur balai sur lequel Ginny avait volé était le Nimbus que Fred et George avaient achetés l'année dernière.

Une fois que Ginny atterrit sur les gradins, leur altercation précédente avait été oubliée.

« Harry, c'était splendide ! Je ne savais pas que voler pouvait être aussi amusant ! Il n'est pas étonnant que tu adore jouer en tant qu'attrapeur avec un balai comme celui-là. J'ai hâte que Malfoy le voit. Il ne saura même pas ce qui va lui arriver ! »

« Ouais, mais il faut garder le secret jusqu'à notre premier match. Je ne veux pas que les Serpentards ou les autres équipes sachent à propos de mon nouveau balai jusqu'aux matchs. Ce sera une bonne arme secrète. »

Ginny et Ron grimacèrent de compréhension et même Hermione eut un sourire sur son visage. Ensemble, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le local d'équipement, pour remettre en pace le Souaffle qu'ils avaient emprunté. Harry déverrouilla la porte avec la clé que Mac Gonagall lui avait donné ainsi qu'à Ginny, et Hermione le remarqua. Elle était déjà dans les gradins quand ils avaient été cherchés la balle au début du jeu.

« Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu les clés du local d'équipement ? Je pensais que seul Mme Bibine était supposée y avoir accès. »

« Les capitaines d'équipe aussi. » la corrigea Ron. « Félicitations, alors, Harry. Je devine que c'est pour ça que Mac Gonagall t'a demandé de passer la voir l'autre soir. Mais qu'est-ce que Ginny a à voir avec ça ? »

Harry était surpris que Ron ne semble pas agacé, mais il répondit à la question de Ron ? Ginny le regardait nerveusement. Ils avaient espérés ne pas avoir à dire leurs positions de capitaine à Ron avant que les essais de sélection ne commencent.

« En fait, Mac Gonagall nous a offert à tous les deux le poste de capitaine. » expliqua Harry. « Aucun de nous deux ne le voulait, parce que Ginny a ses BUSE cette année, et j'ai l'AD, mes études particulières, et Voldemort à m'inquiéter. En fait, je voulais que ce soit toi le capitaine, Ron, mais Mac Gonagall a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Donc à la place, elle nous a fait Ginny et moi co-capitaines. Nous nous partagerons les tâches. »

« Réellement ? Fonce, Gin ! Au moins un d'entre nous sera capitaine cette année. Attends que Charlie en entende parler. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Tu es fou, Ron ? Ça aurait vraiment dû être toi. »

« Nan, J'attendais cela pour vous dire la vérité. Après que j'ai eu mes BUSE, et que j'ai été démis de mes fonctions de préfet, je savais que le poste de capitaine ne serait pas pour moi. Aucun problème. »

Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux grandement soulagés, et Ginny serra même son frère dans ses bras pour le remercier de sa compréhension. Ça lui avait peut-être pris plus de temps que les autres de son âge, mais Ron mûrissait sans aucun doute.

« En parlant de tes études indépendantes, Harry. » l'informa Hermione. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé hier soir de vérifier ton travail en potions. Je sais que cela fait seulement une semaine depuis que tu travailles par toi-même, mais je n'ai pas vu ton emploi du temps d'utilisation du labo de potions du professeur Rogue. Tu ne devrais pas tergiverser plus longtemps. »

Harry sourit. « Je n'ai pas tergiversé Hermione, et j'ai préparé mes potions. Je n'utilise tout simplement pas la salle de classe de Rogue pour les faire. J'ai mon propre labo de potions. »

Hermione sembla très suspicieuse, tout comme Ginny. Ron l'était peut-être aussi, mais il avait vu Harry entrer et sortir de sa malle tous les jours depuis deux bonnes semaines. Il avait une idée d'où devait être le labo de potions.

« Vraiment Hermione, » lui assura Harry. « Je vous montrerai ce soir. Il est dans la nouvelle malle que j'ai achetée cet été. Il a des pièces comme dans la malle de Maugrey Fol-Œil. J'ai une bibliothèque, des quartiers d'habitation, tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent à la mention de la bibliothèque, et elle rappela à Harry sa promesse de lui montrer sa collection de livres qu'il avait faite pendant le trajet en train jusqu'à l'école.

Ginny et Ron semblèrent également intéressés de voir l'intérieur de sa malle, et Harry promit de les emmenés. Ron avait déjà demandé depuis plus d'une semaine, mais Harry avait jusqu'à présent refusé. Il avait été trop occupé à s'entraîné jusque là.

« D'accord. » promis Harry. « Allons nous préparer pour le repas, on mange car je n'en peux plus d'entendre l'estomac de Ron gronder, puis nous irons chercher Neville et Luna. J'airais dans le dortoir chercher ma malle, et nous irons à la Salle sur Demande pour être tranquilles. »

Ils acceptèrent tous, aucun ne se préoccupant de comment Harry allait apporter sa malle, et ils rentrèrent tous. Ils se préparèrent rapidement, et arrivèrent juste à temps au repas alors que les hamburgers et les frites apparaissaient dans les plats en or. Parce que c'était le week-end, les maisons pouvaient se mélanger, et Luna rejoignit le groupe à l table des Griffondors. Elle était maintenant mieux traitée par ses camarades de maison, mais elle préférait la compagnie de ceux qui l'appréciaient à ceux qui la toléraient simplement.

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, Harry se dirigea vers la tour de Griffondor, tandis que le reste du groupe prenait la direction de la Salle sur Demande. Cela prit seulement cinq minutes à Harry pour courir jusqu'à son lit, passer la tête dans sa malle et crier un avertissement à son double, ensuite réduire sa malle pour courir dans les escalier pour aller retrouver ses amis. Maintenant, ils savaient que lui seul pouvait ouvrir la porte de la salle, ce qu'il fait aussitôt qu'il arriva. La salle demandée était sobre et petite, mais elle convenait très bien à leurs besoins.

« Très bien tout le monde, » commença Harry alors qu'il agrandissait sa malle, « C'est la malle qui a été commandée par mon grand-père il y a plus de vingt ans. Il est mort avant qu'elle ne soit terminée, et la famille l'a oubliée après cela. Mon père était encore à l'école, puis il a rejoint l'Ordre. La malle était faite pour être capable de loger une famille de quatre ; pour les cacher en pleine vue. C'est pourquoi l'intérieur est aussi confortable, et que l'extérieur est aussi sécurisé. »

Hermione et Ginny passèrent leurs mains sur le finition lisse et les délicats bronzes travaillés, admirant la malle. Ron et Neville avaient déjà suffisamment vu l'extérieur et ils étaient impatients de voir le reste. Luna pour une fois était concentrée sur l'objet de la discussion, mais elle ne fit rien de plus que regarder.

« Je suis allé acheter une nouvelle malle cet été, je pensais simplement à avoir quelque chose de plus grand pour toutes mes nouvelles affaires. Je ne savais même pas que ce type de malle existait. Mais une fois que j'ai découvert qui l'avait commandé, je devais l'avoir. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Quiconque avait les moyens de s'acheter un article aussi coûteux et se trouvait dans la position d'Harry aurait fait la même chose.

Harry leur parla de quelques unes des mesures de sécurité, et ouvrit les deux premiers compartiments de sa malle pour leur montrer la taille et certaines des nouvelles choses qu'il avait acheté. Ginny aima la pensine vide, Ron eut un frisson en voyant les deux balais alignés côte à côte, et Neville et Luna admira la sélection de vêtements qu'Harry avait. Il y avait même le modèle de la robe noir et blanc avec le phénix. Hermione y prêta attention, mais elle attendait avec impatience les livres.

C'est donc elle qu'Harry laissa entrer en premier dans le troisième compartiment. Les autres suivirent rapidement, et Harry se mit en retrait. Au moment où il entra et ferma le couvercle du coffre derrière lui, Hermione avait déjà trois gros ouvrages ouverts sur la table de travail au milieu de la salle. Avec tous les six à l'intérieur, la salle était un peu exigüe.

« Oh, Harry, ils sont merveilleux ! » Hermione en lisant un texte avancé de métamorphose. « Quand tu disais que tu avais acheté quelques lectures avancées, je n'avais pas idée que ta collection était aussi grande. Cela doit avoir coûté une fortune ! »

« Seulement une cinquantaine d'entre eux viennent d'une librairie, Hermione. Le reste provient de mon coffre familial, où je me suis également rendu cet été. J'ai pris tous les livres que j'ai pu trouver, et j'ai laissé tous les peintures, les meubles, les armes et l'argent. Une fois que j'aurai dix-sept ans, j'aurai un plein accès à mon compte. Il y a aussi une autre centaine de livre à ma Cachette, mais ceux-là, je les ai déjà lus. »

Les autres regardaient les rayonnages, tandis que Ron désintéressé, s'assis au bureau, attendant qu'Hermione ait terminé. Harry était également désireux de continuer la visite car il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione découvre certains des livres les plus noirs de sa collection. Aucun d'entre eux ne se distinguait vraiment dans les rayonnages, mais ouvrir simplement certaines pages trahirait son secret. Plus d'un de ses livres lâcherait des cris et des malédictions si le lecteur ne traitait pas le texte de manière appropriée. Harry était aussi nerveux à propos de son exemplaire de « Poudlard : Une Histoire, » mais il fut heureux de voir qu'il avait disparu des étagères. Son double devait l'avoir caché, sachant qu'Hermione aurait fondu sur ce livre si elle l'avait vu.

« Très bien, Ron s'ennuie, donc on va continuer. Hermione, je te promets que tu pourras emprunter des livres chaque fois que tu le voudras. » Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de lui promettre cela devant son regard déçu.

Ayant déjà expliqué le portail Harry conduisit le groupe vers la prochaine salle qui était le labo de potions. En entrant, Harry fut surpris de voir une illusion couvrir la partie de la pièce utilisée par Dobby et Winky, mais il pensa que son double devait avoir fait cela. L'espace apparaissait simplement comme un mur blanc.

Harry prit le temps de montrer son équipement complet de potions et le stock de potions prêtes à l'emploi, Hermione fut plus qu'impressionnée par le travail d'Harry. La potion de Polynectar était la plus difficile potion demandée, comme ils l'avaient déjà préparée, Hermione fut seulement un peu impressionnée. Son exemplaire de ''Potions rares et puissantes'' était à proximité et Harry apaisa sa soif de connaissance en lui montrant la recette de la potion tue-loup. Il avait deviné qu'elle aimerait jeter un œil à la recette pour voir la difficulté, et il avait eu raison. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, mais de nouveaux, les autres commençaient à s'ennuyer.

« Viens Harry, je pensais que tu avais des trucs sympa ici ! » se plaignit Ron.

« Tu veux quelque chose de sympa, Ron ? Viens, tu vas être le premier à venir voir la prochaine salle. » Harry était excité de voir la réaction de son meilleur ami à la salle de duel. Au début, il avait été inquiet que son ami puisse être jaloux de la possession d'Harry, mais depuis aujourd'hui, Ron avait été particulièrement mature.

Les autres suivirent Ron dans la salle de duel, et ils furent très impressionnés par la finition de la salle. Hermione, et étrangement Luna reconnurent les équipements moldus et Harry fut forcé de montrer comment fonctionnait chaque machine. Ron et Neville plaisantait sur celui qui pouvait lever le plus de poids, et Ron gagna après avoir soulevé cent soixante cinq livres. Harry pensa intérieurement qu'il pourrait être capable de surpasser son ami, mais il ne voulut pas le montrer. Hermione lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle savait qu'il serait capable de faire mieux. Après tout, c'était son équipement, et il devait l'avoir utilisé. Tandis que Ron était toujours plus grand qu'Harry, Ginny n'avait pas été la seule à remarquer les muscles impressionnants d'Harry. Hermione avait pu bien regardé pendant la partie de Quidditch du matin pendant laquelle Harry n'avait porté qu'in tee-shirt et un jeans. Tandis que les robes de sorcier aidaient à cacher le physique d'une personne, un simple tee-shirt ne donnait pas le même résultat.

Harry laissa également les garçons essayer un des mannequins d'entraînement, et les filles essayèrent même aussi. Il jetèrent tous un sort de découpe, et Hermione, Ron et Ginny eurent tous de puissants sorts classés six ou sept sur une échelle de dix.

« Voyons voir toi, Harry. » l'encouragea Neville. Il était de bonne humeur était classé juste en dessous de celui des autres. Il aimait vraiment sa nouvelle baguette.

Sachant qu'il pouvait surpasser tous ses amis avec un simple sort, Harry pensa refuser. Mais ses amis ne l'auraient pas laissé tranquille, donc il s'avança et s'approcha de la cible. Harry sourit comme il tira la baguette d'Hedwige de sa botte.

« Un nouvel étuis à baguette, Harry ? » demanda Ron. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention d'où Harry sortait généralement sa baguette mais il était quasiment certain que ce n'était pas de sa botte.

Harry hocha la tête, puis dit aux autres de se reculer. Ils levèrent tous les sourcils (ils étaient déjà suffisamment loin, pensaient-ils), mais ils s'exécutèrent sans poser de question. Harry prit une profonde respiration, se concentrant sur sa tâche, et il parla ensuite à voix haute, ne criant pas tout à fait, « Diffindio ! »

Comme il savait que cela arriverait, un brillante lumière sortit de la pointe de sa baguette, au moins deux fois plus large que la normale. Son sort fut noté quelque part entre neuf et dix ans sur la jauge, et il était plus près de dix que de neuf. Utilisant le surplus de puissance qu'apportait la baguette d'Hedwige, et les connaissances supplémentaires de comment les sorts fonctionnaient grâce à ses lectures sur la théorie magique, Harry jeta avait jeté un sort de coupure.

« Whoa Harry. C'était puissant ! » le félicita Ginny. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bon. Je parie que même des septièmes années ne pourraient pas faire aussi bien. »

Harry rougit alors qu'il remettait sa baguette en place. Il ne prenait pas bien les compliments, et ce n'était pas le premier de la journée.

« Hé bien, tu dois te rappeler que je me suis entraînée tout l'été. En plus, c'est un sort de troisième année, donc je l'utilise depuis un certain temps. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire pareil avec assez d'entraînement.

Les autres ne pensaient pas, et ils le dirent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la pièce suivante ; les quartiers personnels d'Harry. Dire que le groupe fut impressionné était un euphémisme. Ils étaient tous émerveillés par le mobilier confortable et les tapisseries de la famille Potter dans le salon, et quand ils allèrent dans la cuisine, Ron ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur les boites de glaces stockés. Harry dut expliquer les sorts qui maintenant un approvisionnement sans fin de nourriture disponible, et Ron pensa que c'était la plus brillante chose qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Les filles pensaient aussi toutes que c'était brillant, mais pas autant que la chambre d'Harry. Quand ils entrèrent dans la suite, toutes les bouches des filles restèrent ouvertes. La chambre était exquise.

Même Neville et Ron apprécièrent la beauté de la chambre, même s'ils ne sentirent pas la nécessité de rebondir sur le lit, et de fouiller les tiroirs. Harry leur montra même sa garde robe et il leur dit que la majorité des habits étaient déjà dans la garde-robe quand il avait acheté la malle. Ginny et Luna trouvèrent chacune une robe favorite, et eurent beaucoup de plaisir à les tenir devant elles et de s'admirer dans un grand miroir en pied.

La salle de bain était aussi très bien, d'autant plus qu'elle était personnelle, pas comme celle des préfets. En fait, Ginny informa poliment le groupe de la laisser seule dans la pièce car elle voulait elle-même la baptiser. « Je n'aurais peut être jamais une autre chance d'utiliser de si agréables installations. » dit-elle.

Harry et Neville rirent, tandis que Ron pensait qu'elle était dingue. « Un toilette est un toilette, » pensait-il.

Quand Ginny rejoignit les autres dans le salon, Harry avait déjà amené six bouteilles de bière au beurre de son stock, et il les avait fait passés. Tous étaient contents, même Hermione. Elle avait voulu gronder Harry pour avoir briser les règles de l'école, mais elle ne pouvait penser à une règle qui interdisait aux étudiants de garder des bières au beurre dans leurs malles. En outre, aussi longtemps que les elfes de maison n'avaient pas à souffrir d'un surcroit de travail, elle était contente. Merci Merlin, elle ne savait pas encore pour Dobby et Winky.

Une autre heure passa alors que les six jouaient à des jeux et discutaient légèrement des premières semaines d'école. Harry et Hermione faisaient équipe ensemble contre Ron au nouveau jeu d'échec moldu d'Harry. Ron gagnait quand même, mais avec de la difficulté. Cela lui avait prit un certain temps pour qu'il s'habitue à effectuer lui-même les mouvements de ses pièces, et cela donna à Hermione et Harry un avantage au début qu'ils perdirent peu à peu.

Neville, Ginny et Luna jouèrent une partie de cartes explosives, et ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Apparemment, le jeu de carte suivait un ancien ensemble de règles et il était intéressent pout les jeunes de l'expérimenter.

Quand la dernière carte explosa, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la tapisserie de la famille Potter. Ron, Ginny et Neville reconnurent de nombreux noms qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas, et ils lui dirent des informations sur les autres familles. Luna trouva un ancêtre commun du côté de la famille de sa mère, mais c'était des générations en arrière. Hermione était juste heureuse de voir que les Potter n'avaient visiblement jamais eut de problèmes à se marier avec des moldus.

Le groupe d'amis retourna à leur salle commune avant que le dîner ne commence, et tous étaient de bonne humeur. Harry aussi était heureux d'avoir finalement partagé un peu plus de ses secrets avec ses amis. Ils étaient encore loin de connaître toute la vérité (il ne leur avait pas encore montré son compartiment prison par exemple), mais au moins il s'ouvrait un peu. C'était sa bonne humeur qui permit à Harry de manger un robuste dîner, puis de se glisser discrètement au deuxième étage. Il y avait une personne qu'il devait aller saluer.

Samedi matin, tandis que les étudiants du château s'occupaient de leurs devoirs de la semaine suivante, Harry utilisa le passage secret de Honeyduke puis il transplana au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait un sac avec ses petites affaires, sa cape d'invisibilité, et son sac de monnaie, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose de prévu. Il venait juste tenir sa promesse à Mr Ollivander qui lui avait fait l'été précédent.

Le marché était ; en échange de la création de sa nouvelle baguette, et d'en fournir gratuitement à Neville ; Harry devait raconter à Mr Ollivander l'histoire de comment il avait tué un basilic en deuxième année, ainsi que lui apporter les autres crocs pour des cœurs de baguette. Parce que les basilics étaient non seulement rares, mais aussi extrêmement mortels, Ollivander n'en avait jamais utilisé comme ingrédient de cour de baguette auparavant. Mais tout fabricant de baguette aimerait avoir la chance d'expérimenter, et Harry allait donner cette chance à Ollivander.

La nuit précédente, après le dîner, tandis que tout le monde ne faisait pas attention, Harry s'était glissé au deuxième étage dans les toilettes des filles pour accéder à la chambre des secrets. Il dût tenir une conversation avec Mimi pendant un certain temps pour qu'elle ne pleure pas, puis il ouvrit l'entrée du tunnel et disparut. Hedwige avait décidé de venir ave lui cette fois-ci, car elle avait probablement détecté qu'Harry était un petit peu nerveux.

Ne voulant pas perturber les cours, Hedwige devait rester sur son perchoir dans le dortoir d'Harry pendant la journée. Elle faisait une apparition occasionnelle aux repas, mais même alors, Harry était inondé de questions par les autres étudiants. Seulement dans son dortoir et dans la salle commune de Griffondor Hedwige pouvait aller et venir comme il lui plaisait. Harry espérait qu'avec assez de temps, cela changerait.

La salle ressemblait beaucoup à ce dont se souvenait Harry, seulement elle lui avait semblé plus petite. Soit parce qu'il avait été très effrayé soit parce qu'il avait grandi, Harry ne savait pas. Même la taille du basilic n'était pas la même, bien que cela pouvait être attribué à la décomposition du corps. Harry l'avait senti avant même de le voir et il avait lancé un sort de bulle d'air sur sa tête avant de s'avancer dans les profondeurs de la salle. La deuxième porte d'entrée avait été laissée ouverte depuis la dernière fois, donc tous les insectes et la vermine avaient eu trois bonnes années pour s'occuper du gigantesque corps du serpent. Seule la taille de celui-ci avaient empêchés les restes d'être dépouillés jusqu'à l'os.

Après avoir retiré tous les crocs récupérables qu'il restait (il en restait trente et un), Harry avait banni le corps. Il était si grand qu'il avait dû le faire en plusieurs fois, mais la magie faisait toujours un travail rapide et efficace. Harry avait ensuite nettoyé et rafraichi la pièce du mieux qu'il avait pu, et il avait exploré certains des autres passages. La salle était plus large que ne l'avait pensé Harry à l'origine et il s'était promis de revenir une autre fois pour explorer plus en profondeur. Après avoir placés les crocs dans une pochette en cuir épais qu'il avait conjuré pour l'occasion, Harry était retourné dans son dortoir. Il ajouta dix crocs à son stock d'ingrédients de potions et il emballa avec soin les vingt et uns autres pour le lendemain. Il serait stupide de se blesser accidentellement avec un dent pointue.

Ollivander apprécia énormément l'histoire, et apprécia encore plus les crocs. Il demanda également comment se comportait la nouvelle baguette d'Harry, et Harry lui assura qu'elle fonctionnait au delà de ses espérances. Cela rendit Ollivander ravi, et Harry partit avant qu'il ne puisse le harceler de questions. Mr Ollivander avait au air quasi extatique sur le visage.

Ce fut quand Harry quitta la boutique de baguettes magiques qu'il sentit le premier véritable tiraillement à son poignet gauche. Au début Harry ne sut pas ce qu'était cette douleur, mais il se rappela ensuite le détecteur de Magie Noire de sa montre. Il avait calibré les signaux sur la marque des ténèbres en utilisant celle de Rogue comme référence, et son travail payait finalement. Au lieu de faire du bruit ou des signaux sonores, Harry avait calibré le détecteur pour le piquer à son poignet pour le prévenir. Regardant autour, Harry ne vit personne faisant attention à lui (il était de nouveau déguisé), donc Harry se glissa dans le petit espace derrière la boutique d'Ollivander pour mettre sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois dessous, Harry ressortit dans la rue principale, attentif à ne rentrer dans personne. Il suivit le tiraillement de son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus fort, et il réduisit sa liste de mangemorts potentiels à trois personnes. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme marchant en groupe, et Harry ne pouvait pas dire d'où venait le signal.

Il dû suivre le groupe pendant trente autres minutes, et dans trois boutiques différentes, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Le couple voulait acheter de nouvelles robes, tandis que l'homme seul se dirigea vers le point de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse. La chance fut avec Harry car il se révéla être celui dont venait l signal, et Harry le suivit.

Une fois passé la boutique de chaudrons, la rue se rétrécissait suffisamment pour qu'Harry puisse passer à l'action, et il se rapprocha tranquillement de l'homme, sortant sa baguette de sa manche alors qu'il marchait. Harry devenait un petit peu nerveux, mais c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis près d'un an. Il n'avait simplement pas pensé que l'opportunité se présenterait d'elle-même si vite.

Sans un bruit, Harry jeta un sort de silence à l'homme, puis l'envoya dans une ruelle déserte où ils pourraient être tranquilles. L'homme lutta une fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était attaqué, mais comme il ne pouvait pas voir son attaquant et qu'il ne pouvait pas crier pour demander de l'aide, il n'avait aucune chance.

Une fois seuls, Harry le stupéfixa, et le rendit aveugle et seulement ensuite, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il l'emballa dans son sac, et les transplana avant que quelqu'un n'ait remarqué quelque chose. Forcer un transplanage, c'est-à-dire faire transplaner quelqu'un avec soit en utilisant son propre pouvoir, était incroyablement fatiguant, et c'était un des sorts du ministère qu'Harry avait appris illégalement quelques mois auparavant. La méthode n'était pas très différente d'un transplanage normal, cela prenait juste bien plus de puissance. Et bien sûr ce pouvait être très douloureux pour l'autre personne. Cependant Harry n'était pas très concerné par le bien-être d'un mangemort.

Après tous les évènements de cette nuit, Harry fit son habituel voyage dans le passé, tandis que son autre lui-même sortait de la malle, et allait se coucher aussitôt que la patrouille avec Cami se terminerait.

La semaine suivante se passa rapidement, et les cours devinrent plus faciles pour Harry car il avait des lectures d'avances. L'AD fut un succès confirmé, et Harry avait déjà une idée sur quels membres du groupe des novices il voulait changer de groupe. Drago et sa clique firent une dernière tentative pour rejoindre le groupe, mais même leur plainte auprès du professeur Rogue ne les fit pas accepter dans le groupe. Quand Malfoy était venu lui dire que lui et les autres n'étaient pas acceptés car Potter avait refuser de les admettre, Rogue était allé directement voir le directeur pour se plaindre. Mais quand Dumbledore lui présenta le fait que plus de vingt autres Serpentards faisaient partis de l'AD, Rogue ne put argumenter que Harry faisait du favoritisme. Drago fut scandalisé quand il découvrit cela et Ron passa un bon moment à se moquer de lui pendant les cours.

De nouveau le week-end approcha, et avec cela, les essais de sélection tant attendus de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Ron était excité, Ginny était inquiète pou sa place en tant que poursuiveuse, et Harry était nerveux à propos d'organiser les sélections. Griffondor avait besoin d'une excellente équipe cette année pour pouvoir concurrencer les autres maisons, et remplir quatre postes n'était pas une tache facile. Cependant le professeur Mac Gonagall assura Harry qu'il ferait du bon travail, et il jura de ne pas la laisser tomber.

Tôt ce samedi matin, après n'avoir pas été capable de manger plus qu'un morceau de toast au petit déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en transportant sa boîte à trombone. Il était temps de voler !

Voilà fin du chap, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ma trad.

Je remercie encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissés une petite review, c'est le salaire en quelque sorte de l'auteur où dans ce cas-ci de la traductrice.

Grand merci à : Phantme, voldemort xxx, titmo, 666naku, Elminstein27, adenoide (pour lire le début, soit tu vas dans ma bio, tu regarde dans mes histoires favorites et tu trouves le début de l'histoire, soit tu vas dans search dans la barre bleue de fanfiction et tu tapes le nom de la fict), Sscomplexe, ep (merci beacoup, pour répondre à ta question RossWrock a posté son dernier chap le 25/04/07, il y a 29 chap mais je ne sais pas si l'histoire est terminée ou non), julius-magyar, Isatis, Dray Potter 42 et Addidash (la voili, la voilou la suite ;-)

Comme je vois que l'on se rapproche des 100 reviews, pour la personne qui postera la centième reviex au choix soit une partie du prochain chap en exclu soit une partie de la suite de HP et la Roue du Temps. (Je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fict, mais j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour la continuer.)


	7. Chapter 7

Alors, pour ce chap, imaginez-moi dans un bar, un Starbucks plus précisément, assise tranquillement à une table et dégustant mon frappuccino devant mon ordinateur portable! Il n'y a pas à dire quelle belle invention les Starbucks, c'est accueillant et calme, on peut y brancher son ordi en dégustant sa boisson, bref je suis fan !

Chapitre 17 : Jeu de Quidditch et autres

Plus de trente Griffondors étaient venus participer aux essais, ce dont Harry était très content. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des visages connus, mais puisque cela faisait longtemps depuis que Griffondor avait organisé des sélections de Quidditch, la plupart n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. C'était l'année avant qu'Harry ne commence l'école que les plus grandes sélections avaient eu lieu, donc naturellement tout les membres de la maison étaient venus pour voir qui obtiendrait les cinq postes convoités.

La première chose que firent Harry et Ginny fut de s'adresser à la foule. Naturellement, tout le monde supposait qu'Harry était le nouveau capitaine, donc c'était le premier sujet à aborder. Harry voulait leur faire comprendre que bien que techniquement Ginny devait passer les sélections pour son poste de poursuiveuse, elle restait co-capitaine de l'équipe, et partagerait le travail avec Harry. Donc, après cette annonce, les deux co-capitaines demandèrent aux participants de s'envoler pour voir ce dont ils étaient capables. Un tour de vol était ce par quoi ils allaient commencer.

Dès le début, il était apparent qu'au moins certains des participants n'avaient aucun talent dans les airs. Ces cinq-là n'osaient pas voler à plus de dix pieds au dessus du sol, et leur maniement du balai était véritablement atroce. En fait, Harry n'avait plus vu un vol aussi mauvais depuis sa propre première leçon, quand Neville avait fini par se briser le poignet.

Neville devait s'être beaucoup entraîné au fil des ans, car étonnamment, il était l'un des meilleurs en vol. Il n'avait pas la vitesse d'Harry, ou la légèreté de Ginny, mais néanmoins, Neville avait un vol sûr et stable.

Dean et Seamus participaient eux aussi aux sélections, tout comme les frères Creevey, tout un groupe de troisièmes années qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, deux camarades de dortoir de Ginny, et un septième année avec lequel Harry n'avait jamais discuté. Harry n'essayait pas encore de remplir les postes vacants, Harry les jugeait simplement sur leur habileté dans les airs. Ginny faisait de même de l'autre côté du terrain tandis qu'elle volait autour des participants du côté opposé à Harry.

_« Elle vole bien, n'esst-cce pas ? »_

Comme s'il savait ce à quoi pensait Harry, Seth parla depuis la main d'Harry, l'effrayant presque alors qu'il était sur son balai. Le serpent doté d'une âme qu'Harry avait découvert dans sa bague nouvellement achetée faisait si rarement des commentaires en public qu'Harry oubliait souvent qu'il avait constamment un compagnon.

_« Oui, elle esst douée, » _répondit Harry en fourchelangue. Il n'était pas question des capacités de vol de Ginny, et avec son nouveau balai, Ginny était clairement la meilleure des postulants au poste de poursuiveur. _« Depuis quand ess-tu intéresssé par le Quidditch, Sseth ? »_

_« Est-cce que cc'est comme çça que çça ss'appelle ? Je profitais ssimplement du grand air. »_

Harry aurait posé d'autres questions, mais Seth se tut, et Harry reporta son attention sur les sélections. Harry ajouta trois autres noms à la courte liste de ceux qu'il voulait éliminer dès maintenant. Comme les cinq qui quitteraient le terrain, ces trois-là n'avaient presque aucun contrôle sur leurs balais. Il serait impossible pour eux d'ajouter une balle en plus à gérer, ce qui les forcerait à enlever une main du manche du balai. Ils n'étaient tous simplement pas près pour le Quidditch.

Après cinq autres minutes Ginny lui signala qu'elle avait terminé, et Harry atterrit après elle pour annoncer que la première partie des sélections était terminée. Se jetant un Sonorus à la gorge, Harry demanda à tous les participants d'atterrir sur le terrain pour le premier tour des éliminations. Après une brève discussion, Harry laissa Ginny annoncer les noms des éliminés.

« Avant que nous ne nous divisions en groupe en fonction des postes, Harry et moi voulons remercier Emily, Dan, Saffron, Humbert, Colin et Victoria d'avoir participé aux sélections. Cependant, vous devez vous entraîner plus en vol avant de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, donc, s'il-vous-plait, entraînez-vous et essayez de nouveau la prochaine fois si vous voulez. » Les huit étudiants éliminés ne semblaient pas trop déçus, et ils devaient avoir sentis qu'ils n'intégreraient pas l'équipe. Ils n'étaient tous simplement pas assez bons. Le seul qui semblait un peu irrité était Colin, car son petit frère Dennis avait passé le cap. En fait, Dennis était un des meilleurs en vol. Léger et petit, il avait fait voler le balai de l'école plus vite qu'il n'était sensé pouvoir le faire. Peu de personnes auraient pu faire ça.

« Pour la prochaine partie des sélections, » continua Ginny, « Nous allons nous séparer selon les différents postes. Nous commencerons en premier avec les poursuiveurs. Donc ceux qui le veulent, rejoignez moi dans les airs. Le reste, prenez un siège ou restez de l'autre côté du terrain. »

Ron volait déjà vers les anneaux de but, avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il pensait que bloquer les tirs d'un groupe de postulants poursuiveurs serait du gâteau. Après trois heures dans les airs, il sut qu'il avait tort.

Le premier adversaire de Ron fut Ginny, qui tout en ayant été nerveuse plus tôt, était confiante alors qu'elle tirait les Souaffles à travers les trois anneaux. Harry et Ginny avaient décidés de laisser chaque postulant tirer vingt balles contre le gardien, et Ginny réussit à marquer onze fois. Pas mal, en considérant qu'elle tirait à un contre un contre un contre un vétéran chevronné. Dans une situation de jeu réelle, avoir trois poursuiveurs travaillant ensemble en équipe augmenterait son pourcentage de réussite.

Deux autres ne réussirent aucun tir, l'un d'entre eux était Seamus à son grand chagrin. Ron apprécia beaucoup la défaite de son camarade de chambre et il aurait continué de l'asticoter s'il n'y avait eu Dean qui réussit quatre buts avant que Ron ne se reconcentre.

Quelques autres se distinguèrent, et une petite fille réussit même plus de buts que Ginny, mais il fallait plus que de bons tirs au but pour faire un bon poursuiveur. Le poste demandait du travail en équipe et c'était le prochain exercice.

Après avoir éliminé les deux qui n'avaient marqués aucun but, Harry prépara au hasard des équipes de deux postulants poursuiveurs pour aller avec lui contre Ron. Bien que n'étant pas entraîné pour ce poste, il avait été décidé plus tôt qu'Harry remplacerait Ginny la moitié du temps pour qu'elle puisse jeter un coup d'œil depuis les gradins. Et elle aurait été rapidement fatiguée à faire à chaque fois partie de l'équipe des trois attaquants.

Il était clair qu'une fois qu'ils devaient tous dépendre les uns des autres, certains des candidats ne tenaient pas la route. Ils ne pouvaient même pas voler correctement en formation, ils laissaient tomber la balle quand ils tentaient de faire une passe ou de recevoir le souaffle, ou bien ils ne pouvaient pas travailler efficacement en équipe.

Après les trois premières équipes, Ginny fit signe à Harry et elle alla sur le terrain pendant qu'il regardait depuis les gradins.. Ils échangèrent leur place et firent pareil pendant l'heure suivante, donnant à tous les participants au moins deux chances avec des partenaires différents ensuite ils se réunirent et tous prirent une pause.

« Que penses-tu ? » demanda Harry une fois qu'ils se furent écartés des participants. Ron aurait été inclus dans la conversation, mais il avait choisi de rester dans les airs, donnant aux autres un peu plus d'entraînement.

Ginny garda les yeux en l'air alors qu'elle répondait. « Hé bien, Natalie est vraiment bonne, et je nous vois bien travailler ensemble. Neville est vraiment bon en vol, mais il me ralentit. Et cette troisième fille, je ne me rappelle plus son nom. Elle est amusante, mais elle semble timide. Si on peut la faire s'ouvrir plus, je pense qu'avec de l'entraînement elle pourrait être meilleur qu'Angélina.

Harry hocha la tête, « Ouais, son nom est Constance ou Connie. As-tu remarqué qu'elle a réussi plus de buts contre Ron que toi ? Je pense qu'elle serait un bon élément dans l'équipe, tant que tu travailles avec elle. Essayons de vous mettre toutes les trois ensembles et on va voir. Puis nous ferons une équipe avec toi Neville et Dean pour faire passer tous le monde. Je ne veux pas prendre de décision finale sans Ron. Nous en discuterons ce soir. »

Ginny acquiesça, et les deux derniers groupes s'élancèrent dans les airs. Ginny, Natalie et Connie faisaient une excellente équipe de poursuiveuses, et ensembles elles réussirent cinq buts contre Ron pendant le temps qui leur était accordé. Dean et Neville n'était pas trop mauvais, mais il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être poursuiveurs. Peut-être que c'était une affaire de fille ?

Refusant de donner leurs décisions, Harry et Ginny ordonnèrent une pause de vingt minutes tandis qu'ils réunissaient le prochain groupe de candidats. Cette fois-ci, les aspirants batteurs seraient testés.

« Vraiment, Ron ? » demanda Harry. Ron avait stupidement accepté d'aider pour cette partie des sélections, et il le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Il avait été sur son balai non-stop depuis que les sélections avaient commencées et il suait à grosses gouttes. Lui, Harry et Ginny avaient tous revêtus leurs tenues de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor et la lourde laine commençait à faire sentir son poids. C'était un excellent entraînement pour leur prochain match contre les Serpentards.

« Pfff, Harry. Je suis crevé. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps. » Ron avait promis de jouer le rôle de batteur pour la prochaine partie des sélectons, car il avait joué à ce poste quelques fois pendant les petites partie de Quidditch au Terrier. Il était important d'avoir quelqu'un dans les airs tandis que les cognards étaient lâchés et qui sache quoi faire, autrement les choses pouvaient mal tourner.

« Fais juste du mieux que tu peux, Ron. Je te remplacerais dans un moment. Dubois disait toujours que j'aurai fais un bon batteur ! » Harry ne s'en faisait pas trop. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être si difficile.

Quand la pause fut terminée, tout le monde remonta de nouveau dans les airs. Cette fois-ci l'exercice était de frapper les cognards vers les poursuiveurs. Ginny pensait demander des volontaires, mais Harry décida de ne pas le faire. Ce ne serait pas bon pour eux d'avoir un joueur à l'infirmerie avant même qu'un jeu n'ait commencé. Donc Harry et Ginny prirent sur eux la responsabilité, volant autour comme des cibles mobiles. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas du souaffle, mais à la place, faisaient des va-et-vient le long du terrain faisant de leur mieux pour éviter les balles de fer enchantées.

Par équipe de deux, choisies par eux-mêmes, les candidats attrapaient une batte et s'envolaient dans les airs pour envoyer les balles vers Harry et Ginny. Ron avait lui aussi une batte, mais il ne devait s'en servir qu'en cas d'urgence. Néanmoins, il devait suivre le vol des balles, ce qui était assez fatiguant.

N'ayant pas à se préoccuper d'un vif, d'un attrapeur adverse ou de ses propres batteurs, Harry n'eut aucun problème à éviter tous les cognards qui lui arrivaient dessus. Certain s ne passèrent pas loin, mais aucun ne le toucha. Ginny n'avait elle-aussi aucun mal à esquiver les tirs, car elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ses camarades poursuiveurs ou du souaffle. Au lieu d'un réel match de Quidditch, c'était plutôt comme de voler sur un parcours d'obstacle.

Cette fois-ci, il y avait plus de vingt étudiants participants aux sélections, la plupart avaient déjà essayés pour le poste de poursuiveur. Neville était de nouveau dans les airs tout comme Dean, Seamus, le garçon de septième année, et tous les camarades masculins des dortoirs de troisièmes années. Seules quatre filles concourraient pour le poste de batteur, et malheureusement, elles étaient soit trop petites soit trop légères pour avoir beaucoup d'effet sur les lourds cognards.

Peu après tous les participants avaient atterris et déposés leurs battes, et Ron s'était avancé vers Harry et Ginny avec des bras lourds. Il était très essoufflé.

« C'est bon, je suis KO, » dit-il. « Je suis un gardien au nom de Merlin. Je ne suis pas supposé voler d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Je vais aller m'asseoir avec Hermione. Bonne chance pour le reste des sélections. »

Ron avait tenu plus longtemps qu'Harry ne l'aurait pensé, et il était heureux de voir son ami aussi heureux même s'il prétendait être contrarié. Si sa jalousie de ne pas avoir été choisi capitaine avait dépassé son amour du Quidditch, les sélections se seraient avérées très difficiles.

Hermione étaient dans les gradins, lisant un livre et étonnamment chouchoutant Hedwige, qui était perchée sur ses genoux. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle était venue dès que les sélectons avaient commencés, et elle était restée tout le temps. Un fidèle oiseau. Presque la totalité de la maison Griffondor était présente assise derrière Hermione pour une meilleure vue du terrain. Ils n'étaient pas seulement intéressés à regarder les sélections, mais ils avaient aussi une mission de surveillance. Aucun ne pensait que les Serpentards se gêneraient pour venir espionner donc les étudiants de premières et deuxièmes années faisaient des tours de surveillance. Jusqu'à présent aucun intrus n'avait été découvert.

« Ok, Harry, tour suivant. » lui rappela Ginny. Cette fois-ci, les candidats devaient protéger Ginny. C'était le travail d'Harry (à la place de Ron) de se faire passer pour l'équipe attaquante.

Après avoir expliqué cela aux autres, et après voir sorti un des cognards de ma malle de Quidditch, Harry s'envola de nouveau pour la dernière partie des sélections des batteurs. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement envoyer la balle de fer mortelle vers sa co-capitaine, mais il était rassuré par le fait qu'il était inexpérimenté, et qu'il n'y avait qu'un cognard, Ginny volait très bien, et il y avait les deux autres qui faisaient de leur mieux pour bloquer ses tirs.

De suite, Harry et Ginny éliminèrent trois candidats, l'un d'entre eux était de nouveau Seamus. Tandis qu'ils n'avaient pas de problèmes à envoyer les cognards aux autres, ils ne pouvaient pas défendre correctement leurs propres joueurs.

Le reste fit un assez bon travail, et après une longue discussion, Ginny réussit finalement à convaincre Harry de relâcher aussi l'autre cognard. Maintenant les conditions étaient presque comme en jeu réel, et c'était plus dangereux.

Pour sa part, Harry fit du bon travail en envoyant les cognards dans la bonne direction. Il frôla même une fois la jambe de Ginny, et il dut arrêter le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui assure qu'elle était OK. Il est vrai que la plupart de ses tirs étaient bloqués et retournés contre lui, mais il était tout de même bien meilleur que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Une autre heure plus tard, Harry et Ginny éliminèrent trois autres candidats et firent des équipes de deux avec ceux qui restaient puis changeaient les équipes pour avoir chaque combinaison possible. Ils ne cherchaient pas seulement les deux meilleurs batteurs, mais aussi les deux qui travaillaient le mieux ensemble.

Harry avait déjà une idée de qui rentrerait dans l'équipe, mais de nouveau il décida de prendre la décision plus tard, quand il aurait pu demander à Ron de se joindre à la conversation.

« Ok, tout le monde, merci à tous d'être venus pour les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch. Nous annoncerons probablement les nouveaux membres de l'équipe demain après le petit déjeuner, mais vous avez tous fait un travail fantastique. » Ginny s'adressait au grand nombre de Griffondors qui attendaient toujours dans les gradins, tandis qu'Harry buvait un verre d'eau et reprenait son souffle. Le travail de Ginny était terminé, mais Harry avait encore une tâche de plus à accomplir.

« Les seules personnes qui resteront devront être celles qui veulent passer les sélections pour le poste d'attrapeur de réserve. Tous les autres, merci de partir. »

Les gradins se vidèrent tandis que Ginny finissait son annonce et seules quelques personnes restèrent. Les sélections pour un poste de réserve attiraient bien moins l'attention. Ron et Hermione emballaient leurs affaires, et Hedwige s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ginny organisait les notes qu'elle avait prises. Harry avait seulement pris des notes dans sa tête.

« Harry, je ne t'envie pas maintenant. Tu as une autre heure dans les airs au moins, je pense. Tu crois que tu vas manquer le déjeuner ? » demanda Ron.

Regardant sa montre, et le nombre de Griffondors qui se portaient candidats pour le poste d'attrapeur de réserve, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Harry manquerait le déjeuner. Il grogna.

Ron sourit. « Ne t'en fait pas, camarade, nous allons te prendre quelque chose aux cuisines. Hermione voulait y jeter un coup d'œil de toute façon. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui, je voulais voir si des elfes de maison étaient intéressés par les idées de ma SALE. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour prendre quelque chose pour toi puisque je suis sûre que nous ne pourrons pas repartir sans un panier de nourriture, et ensuite nous nous retrouverons chez Hagrid après ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de lui rendre visite la semaine dernière. »

Momentanément pris au dépourvu car il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait de nouveau oublié Hagrid, Harry acquiesça rapidement tandis que ses amis partaient. Ginny avait mis la plupart des balais et des équipements dans le local équipement, et seuls les balais utilisés par les six candidats nerveux étaient encore sur le terrain.

« Très bien, vous tous, donc vous voulez être attrapeurs ? Allons-y alors. Tous le monde dans les airs et suivez-moi. Essayez de suivre si vous le pouvez. » avec une autre profonde respirations, Harry se lança lui-même dans les airs pour une autre longue heure de poursuite. Il n'y avait pas de vif dans les airs, mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin. Il était lui-même le vif, et les autres devaient simplement l'attraper.

Harry souffrit beaucoup. Au moment où il atterrit au sol, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de se plonger dans un bon bain chaud et relaxant. Malheureusement, l'estomac d'Harry grondait, et il avait promis à ses amis de les rejoindre chez Hagrid. Il avait vu Ron et Hermione entrer dans la cabane quelques minutes plus tôt depuis les airs, et il s'y dirigea alors qu'il emballait son nouveau balai dans sa caisse à trombone. Tous les Griffondors l'avaient vus utiliser un nouveau balai inconnu, mais on leur avait dit de ne pas en parler aux autres. Si cela signifiait une surprise pour l'équipe de Serpentard pendant leur premier match, Harry était sûr que personne n'en parlerait.

« Salut Harry. S'est passé un bout'd'temps depuis ta dernière visite, 's'pas ? » l'accueillit Hagrid après qu'Harry ait frappé à la porte.

Ron et Hermione étaient assis ensemble dans un fauteuil surdimensionné, avec de grandes tasses à thé devant eux, et un plat de gâteaux durs comme des rochers qui n'avaient pas été entamés sur la grande table en bois. Harry avait presque assez faim pour tenter de manger un des gâteaux, mais il remarqua le grand panier de nourriture qu'Hermione avait sur ses genoux.

Harry prit un siège, qui était bien trop large pour lui tout seul, et attaqua la nourriture emballée avec vigueur tandis qu'Hermione reprenait la conversation avec Hagrid. Sa bouche pleine, Harry mangea joyeusement tandis qu'il écoutait les commentaires de ses amis sur les dernières semaines.

Il semblait qu'Hagrid avait fait un autre voyage l'été dernier. Avec la nouvelle attitude de vigilance des centaures, et l'attaque sur Graup l'année dernière, Hagrid avait été forcé de déplacer son demi-frère. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Vivant maintenant dans de meilleures conditions dans la forêt longeant Beauxbâtons, avec Olympe Maxime comme compagnie, Graup était bien plus heureux. Hagrid allait aussi mieux car il avait réussi à apprendre à son demi-frère à être plus sociable avec les autres, et étant au loin, ses blessures avaient une chance de guérir. Et chaque fois qu'il voulait rendre une visite à Graup ou Olympe, tout ce qu'il devait faire était de prendre le portoloin permanent que Dumbledore lui avait fait.

Hagrid demanda comment se passaient leurs cours, ce que leur apprenait le nouveau professeur de DCFM, et comment s'étaient passé les sélections. Harry avait terminé la nourriture délicieuse, et il réussit à émettre des commentaires dans la conversation avant qu'ils ne partent. Vraiment, cela manquait à Harry de passer du temps avec Hagrid. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les seules conversations qu'ils avaient étaient aux repas ou dans les couloirs. Harry se promit de lui rendre visite plus souvent dès qu'il mit au point son nouvel emploi du temps.

Pendant la longue marche vers la tour Griffondor, la conversation se tourna naturellement vers les sélections. Ginny et Harry étaient tous les deux désireux de se mettre d'accord sur les noms de ceux qui intégreraient l'équipe de Quidditch et ils voulaient passer le reste de l'après-midi à comparer leurs notes. A leur invitation, Ron prétendit qu'il était complètement crevé, et qu'il devait commencer ses devoirs de la semaine. En outre, ''Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux.'' dit-il.

Ne voulant pas déranger ou être dérangés par les autres dans la salle commune, Harry proposa de nouveau à Ginny de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. La salle devenait rapidement un sanctuaire pour Harry.

La salle apparut très différent qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, car Harry et Ginny contribuèrent à son aspect par ce à quoi ils pensaient qu'ils auraient besoin. Bien plus petite que la salle pour l'AD, la salle leur fournit un grand canapé confortable, une table fonctionnelle pour écrire, et un modèle réduit élaboré du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, et un grand tableau noir sur lequel travailler de nouvelles tactiques.

Ginny prit immédiatement une place au milieu du canapé en face de la table, et commença à faire bouger une plume qu'elle avait sortit sur un morceau de parchemin vierge. Prenant une place à côté d'elle, Harry se pencha et vit qu'elle écrivait les postes vacants de l'équipe, et une autre liste des candidats les plus qualifiés pour ceux-ci.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Tu veux qu'on choisisse les poursuiveurs en premier ou les batteurs ? Oh et qui veux-tu prendre comme attrapeur de réserve ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry répondit en grimaçant. » Bien que je vais probablement le regretter, Dennis Creevey est de loin le meilleur choix. Il y en avait deux autres qui étaient bons en vol, mais il a plus de potentiel. Je pense qu'après deux ans d'entraînements intensifs, il pourra facilement rivaliser avec les meilleurs. »

Cela semblait une bonne chose, donc Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi Harry regretterait sa décision. Elle demanda.

« Parce que, » répondit Harry, « Dire qu'il va être excité sera l'euphémisme du siècle. Maintenant Colin et son maudit appareil photo seront sans aucun doute présents à chaque séance d'entraînement où il pourra venir. Je n'ai aucun besoin de passer plus de temps avec lui. Tu sais que l'année dernière il s'est introduit dans mon dortoir pour essayer de prendre des photos de moi en train de dormir ? Je pense qu'il est devenu trop fanatique, et maintenant, avec Dennis dans l'équipe, il va avoir une excuse pour être encore plus souvent présent. Que Merlin m'aide ! »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de glousser et elle essaya désespérément de retenir un grand rire. Il était bien connu que Colin Creevey était plus que simplement fan d'Harry Potter. En vérité, il était un des quelques étudiants ouvertement gays de Poudlard, et l'objet de son affection ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

« Ne rigole pas, » la réprimanda Harry. Même pour lui, ça avait été drôle au début, mais après tellement d'années à supporter le problème, Harry en était gêné. « Si Neville était toujours après toi avec ses yeux de cocker larmoyants, comme il te regardait après le dernier bal, tu ne trouverais pas ça amusant. »

Cela calma Ginny très rapidement. Les quelques mois après le bal de Noel de la troisième année de Ginny, Neville avait présumé qu'ils étaient quasiment un couple, et il avait fallu une conversation sérieuse avec à la fois Ginny et Ron pour faire rentrer le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble dans la tête du garçon. Heureusement, Neville n'avait pas trop mal pris la nouvelle, mais Ginny se rappelait toujours la peur qu'elle avait eu qu'il ne devienne un harceleur. Vraiment drôle ; elle venait juste de passer par-dessus son coup de cœur pour Harry, et quelqu'un d'autre avait flashé sur elle.

La décision des joueurs ne dura pas très longtemps. Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux d'accord sur qui devraient être les autre poursuiveurs, donc il n'y eu pas d'argumentation. Natalie Mac Donald, une quatrième année, et Connie, la troisième année qui avait marqué plus de but que Ginny étaient les deux choix logiques. Harry était aussi heureux que les poursuiveuses soient d'années différentes, de cette manière, les trois poursuiveuses ne quitteraient pas l'école la même année. Ginny n'avait pas du tout prit cela en considération, mais elle en vit l'avantage. Malheureusement, cet avantage était au cœur de l'argumentation qu'ils eurent à propos du poste de batteur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas que Philip soit l'autre batteur ? Il est manifestement le meilleur choix. » argumenta Ginny. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur un garçon de troisième année pour être l'un des deux nouveaux batteurs, mais Ginny favorisait le septième année Philip par rapport au choix d'Harry, Neville.

« Je suis d'accord, Ginny, Philip est manifestement le meilleur batteur, » acquiesça Harry. « Mais c'est un septième année, et je pense qu'il est stupide de le choisir seulement pour quelques matchs, et de devoir trouver un remplaçant pour la prochaine saison. Neville a seulement une année d'écart avec lui, d'accord, mais j'aurai pu choisir quelqu'un de plus jeune s'il y avait eu quelqu'un de bon en vol pour le poste. C'est manifestement une année de reconstruction pour notre équipe et j'aimerai choisir des membres qui seront-là l'année prochaine une fois que nous aurons appris à jouer ensemble. »

Ginny dut admettre que cela avait du sens, même si elle continuait à penser que le poste devrait revenir à Philip. Contrairement à Harry, elle le connaissait bien, car il était un ami de ses frères. Il n'avait jamais pu passer les sélections pour le poste de batteur avant car Fred et George tenaient déjà les deux postes. Ils avaient faits partis de l'équipe pendant cinq bonnes années. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été pris en remplaçant une fois qu'ils étaient partis était qu'il pensait que c'était un manque de respect de les remplacer pendant seulement une partie de la saison. De plus, il avait déjà un grand nombre de devoirs scolaires.

« En outre, » ajouta Harry, « Je pense que Neville a montré un meilleur travail d'équipe que Philip. Et j'ai été réellement impressionné qu'il participe aux sélections. Imagine, il y a deux ans il n'y aurait jamais eu le courage de passer les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch. Après l'année dernière, la confiance de Neville n'a cessé d'augmenter, et je pense que faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch lui ferait beaucoup de bien. »

Ginny ne pouvait pas le nier, donc à la fin, elle céda à l'argumentation d'Harry. Après tout, après l'essai initial où il s'était brisé le poignet, Neville s'était montré être bon et stable en vol. Le surpoids qui avait lentement commencé à tourner et à se changer en muscle l'année dernière était une bonne chose pour un poste de batteur car cela faisait un point d'encrage stable utile pour frapper le cognard. Neville n'était pas aussi trapu que l'était les jumeaux, mais il avait tout de même une puissante frappe, et une grande précision. Et être un batteur signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à faire d'acrobaties aériennes, comme un attrapeur ou un poursuiveur. Il devait simplement garder un œil sur les deux cognards, et les frapper au loin quand il y en avait besoin.

Il y avait des conditions cependant, qu'Harry accepta rapidement. Tout d'abord, il serait celui qui dirait à Philip qu'il n'était pas prit dans l'équipe car il était en septième année. Harry n'avait pas hâte de le prévenir, mais il espérait que Philip comprendrait que c'était la meilleure décision pour l'équipe. Harry avait aussi accepté que Philip puisse s'entraîner avec l'équipe s'il le voulait, et il serait considéré comme un batteur de réserve. De cette manière, si quelque chose arrivait à Neville ou à Franck, le batteur de troisième année, il pourrait remplacer au pied levé l'un des batteurs.

« Hé bien, je pense que c'est bon pour maintenant, » déclara Harry alors qu'il détendait ses épaules. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le faire depuis son déjeuner avec Hagrid, et il attendait avec impatience un bain relaxant dans sa malle une fois qu'il aurait remonté les escaliers. Il aurait vraiment dû laissé le travail de batteur à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

« Autre chose que tu veux faire, Harry ? » demanda Ginny. Elle avait un sourire malicieux sur son visage, et ça n'avait jamais rien amené de bon. C'était le même regard que les jumeaux avaient quand un étudiant innocent était sur le point de mordre dans une de leurs créations.

« Ahhh, non, je ne pense pas. » Maintenant que l'équipe était choisie, Harry ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Ginny avait évidemment quelque chose à l'esprit, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était…non, pas ça ! Harry avait presque oublié l'épisode de la semaine dernière, mais maintenant, il avait peur que voler sur leurs balais aient rappelés à Ginny l'incident. Elle attendait des excuses, pensait-il.

Ginny ne dit rien, mais elle n'avait pas à le faire. Le sourire sur son visage faisait clairement allusion au fait qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, donc Harry avala sa fierté et parla. Merlin que c'était embarrassant.

« Errr, Ginny, je crois que… ce que je veux dire…Ummm, je veux dire que je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. »

Le visage souriant de Ginny se transforma en un froncement de sourcil car elle n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce dont parlait Harry. Il ne savait pas cela et il prit ce froncement de sourcil comme un signe qu'il devait vraiment s'excuser de manière précise et pas une vague excuse générale.

Le regard plongeant vers ses mains, n'osant pas la regarder en face, Harry murmura très rapidement. Son visage devint rouge tomate alors qu'il disait, « Jesuissésolédet'avoiraccidentellementtouché. »

Ginny n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce dont parlait Harry, et elle se pencha pour pincer sa jambe. Cela faisait mal, et Harry s'écria sous la douleur inattendue. Cependant, il la regardait maintenant en face ce qui avait été le but de Ginny.

« Maintenant que tu n'agis plus comme un première année, » dit-elle, « Tu peux essayer de nouveau pour que je te comprenne cette fois-ci. »

Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry répéta ses excuses. Cette fois-son visage devint encore plus rouge, et les excuses furent compréhensibles. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir accidentellement touché la semaine dernière. »

Au début, elle ne sut pas de quoi il parlait, comme elle ne connectait pas ce que disait Harry à ce à quoi il se référait. Un moment plus tard, elle riait aux larmes, alors que les excuses d'Harry étaient tellement inattendues et de ce fait tellement drôles.

« Qu'est-ce qui est aussi drôle ? » demanda Harry en colère. Il pensait qu'il lui avait fallu du courage pour admettre ce qu'il avait fait, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle rigole. « Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça le week-end dernier, c'est juste arrivé ! Attends de voir si j'essayerai de t'empêcher de tomber de balai la prochaine fois. »

Ginny rit encore plus, et il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, mais elle réussit à répondre.

« Oh, Harry, je ne rigolais pas à cause de ça ! Bon, peut-être un peu, mais pas comme tu le penses. Je pensais juste que c'était amusant que tu mentionnes cela si longtemps après. J'avais déjà oublié ce petit incident. Je n'ai même jamais écris à Maman à ce propos. »

Harry était horrifié de penser que Mme Weasley sache à propos de ses gestes inappropriés, même si c'était pas erreur, envers sa fille unique. Mais que voulait dire Ginny du fait que ce soit amusant qu'Harry ait soulevé le sujet maintenant ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que c'est amusant que je mentionne cela maintenant ? Tu attendais manifestement des excuses. »

Réussissant finalement à contenir son rire, Ginny secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas le cas. Personnellement, je pense que ce jour a été assez embarrassant pour tous les deux, et je serai ravie de ne jamais le mentionner de nouveau. Je te demandais juste s'il y avait quelque chose que tu voudrais faire avant de retourner à la tour Griffondor. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Ouais et tu avais cet air étrange sur le visage. J'ai dit non, et tu attendais toujours quelque chose… Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que tu veux faire quelque chose…heu, avec moi qui implique…heu, et bien des baisers ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Ginny rit de nouveau. « Non, Harry, je ne veux pas t'embrasser, mais il est bon de savoir que cette pensée te révolte autant. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » fit Harry. « Je ne pense pas que t'embrasser serait révoltant. Attends… ce n'est pas ce qu'il parait. Oh, par Merlin. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Mais c'était quoi ce regard étrange que tu m'as lancé comme si tu attendais une excuse, et tu ne veux pas … heu, tu sais. »

« Regarde par-dessus ton épaule, » fut la réponse de Ginny.

Harry le fit, et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il y avait une grande table rembourrée de l'autre côté de la salle, où il n'y avait rien avant. Elle était longue et entièrement recouverte de ce qui ressemblait à du vinyle marron.

« Je voulais seulement dire, » continua Ginny, « quand je t'ai demandé s'il n'y avait pas autre chose que tu voudrais faire, c'est si tu voulais un massage. Tu t'es massé les épaules pendant plus d'une heure, et la Salle nous a procuré cette table pour une raison. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'un massage en ce moment. On m'en a fait un la semaine dernière, merci beaucoup, comme tu me l'as rappelé. Donc j'ai naturellement pensé que tu étais celui qui en avait besoin. Tu dois avoir inconsciemment demandé à la Salle quelque chose pour soulager tes douleurs musculaires. »

Maintenant, Harry avait compris. La talle rembourrée était une table de massage, et c'était ce dont parlait Ginny, car elle était juste en face d'elle. Maintenant, il était encore plus embarrassé.

« Oh, cesse de faire l'idiot. » le taquina Ginny, en se levant du divan et en le tirant derrière elle. « Si la Salle a fait apparaître la table, tu dois avoir vraiment besoin d'un massage. Installe-toi simplement sur le ventre et reste tranquille. Je t'interdis de dire quelque chose d'encore plus maladroit. »

Cela prit une autre minute pour convaincre Harry, mais il céda aux injonctions de Ginny, et attendait maintenant avec impatience ce massage du dos. Il n'en avait jamais eu avant, mais il pensait que ce serait une bonne expérience. Sans mentionner que c'était Ginny qui lui faisait, et elle était une fille très attirante. Il y avait des choses au monde pires qui pouvaient arriver.

Sitôt que sa tête fut sur l'oreiller rembourré, Ginny commença à lui masser le dos. Les deux heures passées depuis la fin des sélections avaient permis à ses vêtements de sécher, mais il n'avait pas encore pu prendre de douche. Honnêtement, il sentait un peu la sueur mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Ginny. Elle non plus n'avait pas encore prit de douche, même si elle avait changé de vêtements.

« Par Merlin, Harry, ton dos est aussi dur que du fer ! Tu dois vraiment être tendu et courbaturé. »

Bizarre, il n'avait pas l'impression de se sentir aussi mal. En fait il sentait à peine que Ginny avait commencé à masser son dos. Oh, c'est vrai…

« Err, désolé Ginny, j'avais oublié. » Se relevant, Harry enleva ses robes de Quidditch et le tee-shirt à manches courtes qu'il portait en dessous. La seule chose qu'il lui restait c'était son pantalon et sa veste en peau de dragon, qui était probablement à l'origine de la 'dureté' que Ginny avait sentit dans ses muscles.

Si elle était inquiète du fait qu'Harry enlève ses vêtements devant elle, Ginny ne le montra pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fut seulement intéressée par la veste que portait Harry.

« Est-ce que c'est… est-ce que c'est en peau de dragon. Si c'est ça, ça a du coûter très cher, » commenta-t-elle.

Harry lui dit que oui, c'est de la peau de dragon, et il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il avait acheté cet ensemble cet été comme moyen de protection. Il l'avait porté chaque jour pendant l'été et maintenant, Harry ne remarquait même plus la couche supplémentaire de vêtement. Cela faisait vraiment comme une seconde peau même si c'était fait dans un matériau très résistant. Il s'était simplement adapté à sa morphologie

.

Regardant autour, Harry cherchait un coin isolé où il pourrait enlever sa veste, et remettre son tee-shirt, quand Ginny rigola de nouveau.

« Honnêtement, Harry, j'ai six frères ! Je les ai tous déjà vus sans tee-shirt. Enlève ta veste et retourna t'allonger sur la table de massage. »

Nerveusement, il enleva son tee-shirt tout comme les deux étuis accrochés à ses avant-bras. Sa baguette et sa dague rejoignirent toutes les deux le tas de vêtements sur la chaise, et si Ginny fut surprise pas ses armes supplémentaires, elle ne dit rien.

Une fois de nouveau installé sur la table de massage, Harry sentit cette fois bien plus les doigts de Ginny qui lui pétrissaient le dos. Étonnamment, elle avait des mains très fortes, et elle n'avait pas peur d'appuyer, ce qui était une erreur commune aux masseurs inexpérimentés. Un bon massage avait besoin de points de pressions servant à dénoués les muscles fatigués.

« ça fait beaucoup de bien, Ginny. » Et c'était vraiment le cas. Harry était sur son petit nuage, et il avait complètement oublié ses plans de tremper dans sa baignoire dès que possible.

« Merci. Maman le fait quelque fois pour Charlie et Bill quand ils jouent des parties de Quidditch au Terrier. Ils ne sont plus aussi jeunes qu'avant, disent-ils, et ils ont plus de courbatures que le reste d'entre nous. Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait avant. »

Harry put seulement soupirer de bien-être comme réponse. Il se sentait si détendu, la question de Ginny le prit par surprise. Il faillit presque en tomber de la table.

« Harry ? » demanda Ginny, « D'où viennent ces tatouages ? » Pour montrer de ce dont elle parlait sa main traça des cercles sur ses deux omoplates.

Une fois que sa question eu traversé le brouillard de tranquillité de son esprit, Harry se redressa et faillit tomber de la table, Harry se traita s'imbécile pour avoir oublié ses tatouages. Parce qu'ils étaient dans son dos, Harry se rappelait difficilement leurs présences car il ne les voyait jamais. Le fait qu'ils n'aient encore montrés aucune propriété magique, cela faisait pourtant huit mois qu'il s'était rendu dans la boutique de tatouage, était une autre raison pour laquelle ils lui étaient sortis de la tête.

« Oh, je me les suis fait faire cet été. Mais s'il te plait, ne le dit à personne. Ils sont d'une certaine manière personnels, et je préfèrerais ne pas les partager avec tout le monde. Hermione et ta mère me crieraient sûrement dessus, et Ron penserait qu'ils sont 'cool' et courrait pour s'en faire faire. Alors j'aurais vraiment des ennuis. »

Ginny accepta. Sa mère en ferait toute une histoire, surtout si Ron commençait à dire qu'ils les trouvaient cool. Il y avait déjà eu assez de problèmes avec la boucle d'oreille de Bill et ce n'était rien par rapport aux tatouages magiques permanents d'Harry.

« Ok, je peux comprendre. Amusant mais je ne t'imaginais pas dans le style mauvais garçon, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé pour ces deux-là ? Je sais que le chien ressemble à Sirius, mais pourquoi le dessin de ton patronus ? »

Alors que Ginny continuait à dénouer ses muscles, Harry lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas choisi ses tatouages, mais qu'ils avaient été formés par son subconscient. Le processus fascina Ginny, et elle grimaça quand Harry expliqua la sensation de brûlure causée au départ, similaire à la barre de piment Habanéro que Fred et George avaient inventée. Ginny était encore jeune et elle avait échappé à cette invention des jumeaux. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer la douleur de cette sensation de feu dans les veines.

« Donc, tu vois, » conclut Harry, « Ce n'est pas une image de mon patronus ; du moins pas directement. C'est une image de mon père. Il est dans sa forme animagus tout comme Sirius. Je suppose que puisque ma mère n'tait pas animagus son tatouage est en forme de fleur. »

La main de Ginny fit une pause alors qu'elle jetait un autre coup d'œil au dos d'Harry. Il n'y avait pas de fleur, et elle le dit à Harry.

« Oh, je pense que c'est parce que mon pantalon monte trop haut. » lui dit Harry. « Le tatouage de ma mère est au niveau de ma taille. Je suppose que c'est un endroit que les filles regardent en premier et que donc c'est pour ça qu'il s'est mit là plutôt qu'à un autre endroit. »

Nerveusement les doigts de Ginny passèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, envoyant des frissons dans son dos. A la pensée de voir le tatouage aussi près de ses fesses, Ginny réalisa pour la première fois qu'elle avait passé au moins une demi-heure avec ses mains sur le torse nu de son ancien coup de foudre. Merci Merlin, Harry était sur le ventre, ou il aurait pu la voir rougir très fort.

« Puis-je… puis-je le voir ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Bien sûr, baisse juste un peu mon pantalon… attend ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Et bien tu sais ce que je veux dire. Mon dieu, c'est embarrassant. J'ai vraiment mon pied dans ma bouche aujourd'hui. »

Ginny rit car elle était aussi d'accord, et elle fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'à la taille d'Harry. Elle le fit descendre pouce par pouce, jusqu'à ce que tout le tatouage soit visible. De petits poils noirs étaient visibles dans la bas de dos d'Harry, et Ginny se força à reporter son attention sur le tatouage et sur celui-ci seulement.

« Il est vraiment beau, » dit-elle. « Je pense que je n'avais jamais vu un lys de cette couleur. »

« Moi non plus, » répondit Harry. « En fait, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de lys, mais je pense que la plupart sont blancs. Le rouge et le vert viennent des cheveux et des yeux de ma mère. »

« Ta mère avait les cheveux roux ? » demanda Ginny. Elle ne le savait pas. Et pour certaines raison, elle aimait cette pensée.

« Ouais ; presque châtain en fait. Un peu plus foncés que les tiens, je pense. Je te montrerai une photo d'elle un de ces quatre. » Harry sentit les mains sur son dos faire une pause momentanée, et il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient en plein dans un moment embarrassant. Mais à quel propos, il ne savait pas.

Ginny recommença à bouger ses mains, après avoir récupéré du choc qu'Harry sache que sa couleur de cheveux sans voir besoin de la regarder. La plupart des gens savait qu'elle était rousse, bien sûr, mais peu avait réalisé qu'elle avait une couleur de cheveux plus foncée que le reste de sa famille. La plupart des gens la regroupait simplement avec le reste de la famille Weasley.

Pour briser le silence gênant, Ginny fit une plaisanterie. « Tu sais, si il y a trois ans tu m'avais demandé de baisser un peu ton pantalon et de regarder, je me serais peut-être évanouie. »

Harry rit, puis il releva la tête.

« Hé bien, » rétorqua-t-il, « Cela montre simplement que nous avons bien grandis depuis. Je préfère avoir tes mains qui descendent mon pantalon, plutôt que tu cours dans ta chambre ou plonge ton nez dans ton assiette sitôt que tu me vois. » moment gênant de nouveau. Moment très gênant.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! » se corrigea Harry très rapidement. « Oh, peu importe. » Heureusement qu'il ne lui faisait pas face, de cette manière, il ne vit pas le visage de Ginny quand il fit son atroce dérapage.

Ginny rit de nouveau et commença à vraiment travailler sur ses épaules et sur ses bras avec une vigueur renouvelée. « Tais-toi, Harry avant de rire autre chose dont je devrais parler à Ron. »

Les annonces de Quidditch se passèrent sans incidents, et Ron fut très content des choix effectués. Philip comprit leurs raisons et fut plus que ravi de s'entraîner avec l'équipe comme joueur de réserve. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait avant, donc pourquoi pas. Harry et Ginny décidèrent de faire des sessions d'entraînement trois fois par semaine après ça, une dans la matinée le week-end, et deux la semaine après de dîner. Parce qu'ils avaient le plus de nouveaux joueurs à entraîner, l'équipe de Griffondor fut la première à réserver le terrain de Quidditch. Ils avaient pris les meilleurs horaires possibles.

Maintenant que la semaine de retenue d'Harry était terminée, les entraînements de Quidditch ne prenaient pas tout son temps libre. Cette semaine, avec Rusard, qui s'était terminée la veille des sélections de Quidditch, avait été véritablement de la torture. Pendant deux heures après le dîner, chaque nuit, Harry était forcé de nettoyer une partie du château sans utiliser la magie. Non seulement ça, mais le stock de produits ménagers moldus du château devaient dater de trente ans au moins. Il y avait de bien meilleurs produits sur le marché de nos jours. Sa tante Pétunia l'avait rendu expert en la matière. Et pour rendre les choses pires encore, Harry était convaincu que Rusard disait au professeur Rogue quelles salles il allait devoir nettoyer chaque nuit. Car à chaque nouvelle salle, la saleté et la crasse étaient incroyables sans parler des graffitis. Les Serpentards devaient s'assurer de mettre les salles dans un désordre monstre.

Les leçons de l'AD continuaient toujours, et la popularité du groupe ne retombait pas. Marietta choisit de rester avec la classe de débutants car le sort de mémoire qu'elle avait reçu avait effacé la plupart de ses souvenirs des réunions. Pour rester avec son amie, Cho décida de rester elle aussi dans le groupe. Non pas qu'elle en ait besoin, car elle était une des meilleures membres de l'AD de l'année précédente. Mais cela n'embêtait pas Harry. Après leur rupture difficile, lui et Cho s'entendaient étonnamment bien, et il appréciait l'aide qu'elle donnait aux autres étudiants venant aux réunions des débutants. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas, il n'avait pas la même charge de devoirs de que les autres.

La semaine suivant les sélections de Quidditch, l'anniversaire d'Hermione arriva, et Harry attendait avec impatience sa réaction à ses cadeaux. Après son couteux jeu d'échec en marbre, il voulait donner autre chose à Hermione que les habituels livres ou bonbons.

Ouvrant ses cadeaux dans la salle commune après le dîner le soir de son anniversaire, Hermione ne fut pas déçue. Ron lui avait donné un sac de bonbons et un nouvel agenda (magique, bien sûr), Ginny lui avait donné une très belle jupe qu'elle avait faite elle-même, et les parents d'Hermione lui avait envoyé un bon pour la librairie de Préaulard, comme ils le faisaient chaque année. N'étant pas familier avec le monde magique, les parents d'Hermione n'étaient jamais certains de quoi acheter à leur fille, et ils prenaient l'option facilité chaque fois que possible. Non pas qu'Hermione s'en plaigne, elle adorait les livres.

Le cadeau d'Harry arriva délivré par une chouette inconnue après que les autres aient été ouverts. Elle avait toquée au carreau jusqu'à ce qu'une fille de troisième année aille l'ouvrir et elle vola directement vers Harry.

Déliant le paquet de la patte de la chouette, il tendit le paquet à Hermione avec un grand sourire sur le visage. « Voilà Hermione, Bon Anniversaire ! »

Ginny et les autres encouragèrent vivement Hermione à déchirer le papier d'emballage, mais Hermione n'aurait jamais fait cela. Si elle prenait le temps de retirer délicatement le papier, elle pourrait toujours le réutiliser pour quelque chose d'autre plus tard. C'était une de ses habitudes les plus irritantes que ses amis avaient essayés de lui faire perdre depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré.

« Ohhh, un livre, quelle surprise ! » commenta Ron une fois qu'il vit le cadeau. En effet, c'était un livre, mais pas un neuf. Il était vieux et avait vécu, et il y avait quelque pages recollées. Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas une fois qu'elle eut vu le titre.

« Ohhh, Harry, où l'as-tu trouvé ? » s'écria-t-elle. « J'ai cherché un livre sue les elfes de maisons depuis des années maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver plus que quelques passages. C'est un livre entier sur eux ! »

Harry sourit. » Je sais Hermione. C'est un des livres que j'ai découvert dans le coffre de mes parents. Il fait parti d'un jeu complet de livres sur les différents animaux et êtres magiques. Désolé, je ne peux pas te le donner de façon permanente, mais tu peux l'emprunter aussi longtemps que tu le veux, et j'ai trouvé un bon sort de copie que tu peux utiliser. Je l'ai déjà lu, et je pense que tu aimerai les renseignements à l'intérieur. Le livre détaille l'histoire la culture et la société des elfes de maison depuis leur origine, de quand ils ont été séparés des elfes. J'imagine que cela pourra t'aider à élaborer des idées pratiques pour la SALE. Si tu veux lire le livre cependant, tu dois me promettre quelque chose. »

Hermione ferait tout pour pouvoir lire ce livre. Ce qu'Harry lui demanda de promettre la rendit confuse.

« Tu dois me promettre que tu arrêteras de faire des vêtements pour les elfes de maison de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini de lire le livre, et que tu ais mieux compris leur culture. Je t'ai vu sortir tes petites aiguilles à tricoter la semaine dernière, et je sais que tu as prévu de faire d'autres chapeaux. »

« Mais Harry, ils ont aimés les chapeaux l'année dernière !é argumenta-t-elle. « Chacun a été pris par les elfes. J'ai du libérer au moins trois douzaine d'elfes avec ça. Pourquoi devrais-je attendre pour en faire plus ? »

« Parce que, » explique Harry avec un soupçon de gravité dans la voix, « l'année dernière seul Dobby prenait les chapeaux. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçue. Après que tu ais commencé à cacher des chapeaux dans la tour, tous les elfes de maison ont refusés d'entrer excepté Dobby. Sais-tu que maintenant, il porte au moins une dizaine de tes chapeaux en même temps ? De toute manière, Dobby ne travaille plus à Poudlard, et je ne veux pas que notre tour devienne un endroit sal. Je ne dis pas que tu dois abandonner l'idée de libérer les elfes de l'esclavage, je veux juste que tu comprennes mieux le résultat de tes actions. C'est pourquoi je te passe ce livre. »

Hermione avait un air pensif sur le visage, mais elle hocha la tête. Pendant le temps que cela lui prendrait de lire ce livre, elle arrêterait de fabriquer de petits vêtements.

« Harry, quel beau cadeau d'anniversaire ! » plaisanta Neville. « Hermione a un accès à une bibliothèque de ta part, et aussi de la lecture. Pas d'offense, mais pour mon anniversaire, je peux avoir seulement des bonbons ? »

Le reste des amis rigola à la plaisanterie. C'était un cadeau étrange en y pensant mais ce n'était pas le seul cadeau d'Harry.

« Tu ne pense pas que c'est la seule chose que j'ai apporté pour Hermione, n'est-ce pas Neville ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que la chouette qui a apporté le paquet est toujours là ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi une chouette livre un paquet qui vient d'une malle scolaire ? » Harry souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Hermione regarda la grande chouette hulotte qui avait livré le paquet et jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. « Tu veux…dire… » chuchota-t-elle. « Tu veux dire que cette chouette est pour moi ? » Une lueur d'espoir éclairait ses yeux. Ne venant pas d'une famille magique, Hermione n'avait pas de hibou familial à utiliser. Elle devait toujours compter sur Hedwige ou Coq pour envoyer des réponses à ses amis quand ils écrivaient. Elle avait eu une chance d'acheter une chouette l'été de sa troisième année, mais elle avait choisi d'acheter Pattenrond à la place, car il semblait si malheureux à ce moment-là. Maintenant, le chat orange jouait avec Hedwige sur une chaise vide. Les deux s'étaient toujours bien entendus, particulièrement depuis la transformation d'Hedwige en Phénix. Un de leurs jeux favoris était qu'Hedwige prenne Pattenrond dans ses serres et vole au dessus des lits à baldaquins. Puis le chat sautait sur les occupants des lits, les faisant crier de peur.

« Ouais, il est tout à toi, » dit Harry à Hermione. « J'ai écrit à Eeylops Emporium il y a une semaine, en disant que je voulais acheter la chouette à l'air le plus intelligent qu'ils avaient, pour la plus intelligente étudiante de Poudlard, et ils ont envoyés cette chouette hulotte ? Hedwige a veillé sur lui à la boutique. Il est âgé de seulement quelques mois donc il n'a pas encore de prénom. Je pensais que tu aimerais lui choisir toi-même. »

Hermione se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Avant qu'Harry n'ait même fini ses explications, Hermione était pratiquement assise sur ses genoux, avec ses deux bras autour de sa taille.

« Oh, Harry, c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu ! J'aime beaucoup ce livre sur les elfes de maison, et j'adore cette chouette ! » Elle s'était un peu reculée à ce moment et Ginny et Neville se moquèrent du rougissement du visage de Ron. Il n'avait pas eu ce type de réaction pour son cadeau à Hermione.

« La chouette à l'air le plus intelligent tu dis ? » demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle caressait doucement les plume de sa chouette, en la regardant dans les yeux. « Si c'est ça, alors je vais le nommer Rowen. D'après Rowena Serdaigle, la plus intelligente fondatrice de Poudlard. Qu'en penses-tu ? » dit-elle à la chouette, « Tu aimes ce prénom, Rowen ? »

Rowen l'aimait tout comme Hedwige et Pattenrond. Pattenrond restait à distance, mais au moins, il ne traitait pas Rowen comme il avait traité Croutard a début.

« Mais Harry, les étudiants n'ont-ils pas droit qu'à un seul animal ? » demanda Ginny. Elle s'en voulait de souffler les espoirs d'Hermione, mais elle ne serait pas autorisée à garder deux animaux si Rowen était découvert.

Secouant la tête, Harry répondit, « Nan, la règle ne s'applique qu'aux nouveaux étudiants arrivant à Poudlard pour la première année. Je suis sûr que c'est une autre faille dans les règles, mais ils ne peuvent pas forcer Hermione à n'avoir qu'un seul animal. J'ai fait des recherches pour être certain, et j'ai même vérifié auprès du professeur Mac Gonagall. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent les règles, Rowen et Pattenrond sont saufs. »

Alors que la semaine de l'anniversaire d'Hermione passait, et que l'école reprenait sa routine, Harry, Ginny et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor travaillaient dur pendant leurs entraînements. Trois fois par semaine, pendant deux heures, ils s'envolaient et s'entraînaient durement.

Neville et Frank, les deux batteurs, travaillaient vraiment bien ensemble, et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Franck était le plus large troisième année qu'il ait jamais vu donc sa taille et sa force était un bon atout. En fait, tous les deux travaillaient si bien ensemble qu'ils avaient même commencé à s'entraîner sur des mouvements difficiles, que d'habitudes seuls les coéquipiers ayant déjà fait une saison ensemble tentaient. Comme frapper le même cognard ensemble en même temps, ce qui ajoutait beaucoup de force à l'élan de la boule de fer.

Les trois poursuiveuses travaillaient aussi très bien ensemble. Il fallut un certain temps aux trois filles pour développer un système pour communiquer dans les airs, pour qu'elles puissent prévenir leurs coéquipières de ce qu'elles allaient faire. En fait, il fallut une lettre écrite à Angélina Johnston et Katie Bell pour qu'Harry résolve le problème. N'ayant pas d'anciens poursuiveurs dans l'équipe, il n'y avait personne pour transmettre les signaux utilisés en match. Donc quand Katie répondit, avec les explications complètes des signaux style langage des signes qu'elle avait utilisé avec l'équipe, Harry et Ginny furent soulagés. Ils avaient peut-être perdus une semaine d'entraînement, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Natalie Mac Donald, la poursuiveuse de quatrième année, volait très bien naturellement. Guidant son balai avec ses jambes, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser ses mains pour diriger son balai, même à vitesse maximale. Par conséquent, il lui avait été attribué le travail de distraire les poursuiveurs de l'autre équipe et d'intercepter le souaffle.

Ginny était la plus forte en vol, même si elle devait utiliser au moins une main pour diriger son balai. Par conséquent, elle avait été choisie pour mener l'équipe de poursuiveuses, et pour être le pivot central. Elle attirerait le maximum d'attention des batteurs et donc des cognards, mais sa manœuvrabilité l'aiderait à s'en sortir. Elle prendrait aussi chaque opportunité de marquer un but. Si elle en était empêchée, elle devrait feinter et faire une passe.

C'était la plus jeune poursuiveuse de l'équipe, la jeune Connie Wood (la lointaine cousine d'Olivier) qui était leur atout. Si petite et si rapide, elle était virtuellement instoppable sur son balai, car elle représentait une très petite cible. C'était son boulot d'être en position de marquage, tandis que les deux autres poursuiveuses faisaient la plupart du travail de déplacement du souaffle sur le terrain. Puis, si Ginny s'approchait des anneaux et se retrouvait incapable de marquer, elle passerait à Connie qui utiliserait sa vitesse et sa petite taille pour faire passer le souaffle dans un des anneaux. Du moins, c'était le plan.

Le premier match de la saison, Griffondor vs. Serpentard était prévu au calendrier avant Halloween, pour la mi-octobre ; Harry et Ginny étaient assez confiants de leur nouvelle équipe. Ça avait été parfois difficile, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était une équipe de bons joueurs qui connaissaient leurs postes.

Après chaque entraînement, Harry et Ginny se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande pareille à la salle qui était apparue la première fois, pour discuter des tactiques à mettre en place, et pour parler des nouvelles manœuvres et stratégies. Après qu'ils aient finis de discuter, ils se faisaient des massages à tour de rôle, pour détendre leurs muscles détendus.

Après la première fois, Harry ne fut plus embarrassé de retirer son tee-shirt devant Ginny. Il gardait toujours son pantalon ou son short, même si elle avait fait quelques blagues à propos d'utiliser une serviette. Après la troisième session, Ginny demanda même à la Salle de lui fournir quelques lotions de massage qu'elle pourrait utiliser. La première fois que le liquide froid toucha son dos, Harry tomba de la table sous le choc, mais après, ils firent attention de réchauffer la lotion avant de l'appliquer.

Quand ce fut la première fois de Ginny d'être massée, tous les deux furent nerveux. Elle avait mentionné un jour en plaisantant, qu'Harry devrait lui retourner la faveur, et quand il lui dit que c'était à son tour à elle de se faire masser, elle accepta courageusement. Harry était effectivement heureux, même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise de recevoir ces merveilleux massages. Il ne voulait pas que Ginny pense qu'il l'utilisait, ou qu'il s'attendait à chaque fois à ce qu'elle lui fasse un massage, donc il était content de lui retourner la faveur.

Au début, Ginny enleva simplement sa robe, et Harry du travailler par-dessus la matière du tee-shirt qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Bientôt, cependant, ils réalisèrent que ce n'était pas facile avec le tee-shirt et qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser de lotion avec son tee-shirt dessus.

Donc après la deuxième tentative de donner un massage décent par-dessus le vêtement, Ginny enleva finalement son tee-shirt. Harry fit en sorte de regarder autre-part pendant que Ginny enlevait son tee-shirt, et il se retourna quand elle fut allongée sur le ventre, avec ses bras le long du corps. Elle n'était pas torse-nu comme il l'avait craint la première fois que Ginny y avait fait allusion. Elle avait dénoué son soutien-gorge de sport sorcier et les ficelles se trouvait à portée de ses mains, de cette façon, elle pourrait les renouer sans avoir à se relever avant. Son dos et ses bras étaient maintenant accessibles. Harry put utiliser une lotion pour détendre les muscles et hydrater la peau de Ginny. La première fois fut très embarrassante, mais après quelques autres séances, ils en prirent tous les deux l'habitude. Ils tombèrent tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devraient jamais dire un mot à ce sujet à Ron.

Et pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours occupé par sa routine normale hebdomadaire. Les cours continuaient à devenir de plus en plus faciles à apprendre, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à enlever à Hermione sa première place en Métamorphose. Sa meilleure compréhension de la théorie magique l'aidait grandement en cours d'Enchantements, et Harry continuait son travail sur son sort assommant personnel et sur d'autres projets en Arithmancie. Harry suspectait le professeur Vector d'être devenue soupçonneuse mais Harry était toujours capable de répondre aux questions et ne rendait jamais ses devoirs en retard, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait rien dit.

Ses études personnelles en potions avançaient elles-aussi rapidement car Harry travaillait déjà sur des potions avancées dépassant même le niveau requis pour les ASPIC. Sa deuxième et troisième tentative de Véritasérum ne fut pas un succès (la potion était brassée plus rapidement car Harry utilisait le retourneur de temps pour s'avancer), mais il se rapprochait du résultat attendu. Harry avait aussi réalisé les potions demandées dans les textes de sixième année, et les faisait deux fois plus rapidement qu'en classe avec Rogue. Selon Hermione, elle suspectait que le temps que prenait Rogue pour insulter et réprimander les étudiants leur faisait perdre au moins une demi-heure à chaque période de cours.

Les lettres d'Ambre étaient une des choses n'étant pas liées au Quidditch ou à ses études qu'Harry attendait chaque semaine. Comme une horloge bien réglée, ses enveloppes roses étaient délivrées chaque mardi matin par sa chouette personnelle, et chaque mardi soir, Harry envoyait sa réponse par un des hiboux de l'école. Hedwige lui avait depuis longtemps pardonné de ne pas lui donner ses lettre à porter, car elle avait la possibilité de porter des messages à ses amis. Même s'ils étaient à Poudlard, quelques fois, Harry envoyait un petit mot à Ginny pour une réunion des capitaines de Quidditch, ou à Rémus à propos d'une idée qu'il avait eu pour l'AD, donc Hedwige pouvait délivrer des messages.

Les lettres d'Ambre continuaient à être fliteuse, mais en vérité, elle était simplement une amie, même si elle aurait aimé plus. Harry lui avait assuré qu'ils ne deviendraient pas plus proches quand elle lui avait demandé, et il s'était senti particulièrement méchant quand il lui avait répondu. Ses lettres n'avaient en aucun cas le niveau d'effronterie de celles d'Ambre, mais Harry apprenait comment parler avec une jolie fille. Il aurait vraiment eu besoin de ses leçons après le fiasco avec Cho.

L'autre chose dont Harry devait se préoccuper, sans parler de ses sessions de travail, était une habileté complexe qu'il s'était découvert par accident. Un mardi soir, après une réunion de l'AD particulièrement épuisante, et un entraînement de Quidditch encore plus éreintant, Harry était absolument lessivé et il alla se coucher tôt. Il était le seul dans le dortoir à une heure aussi peu tardive, et il avait achevé ses exercices de méditation, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était la différence entre être fatigué et être somnolent Peu importe combien il essayait, ses yeux ne voulaient pas rester fermés. Allongé sur le ventre, regardant en face de lui, Harry commença à penser quand pour la première fois sa vision à rayon-x se déclencha accidentellement.

Cela arrivait de temps en temps, quand l'esprit d'Harry commençait à fatiguer, mais jamais il n'avait regardé à travers le murs contre lequel son lit était appuyé. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry avait essayé de s'abstenir d'abuser de sa capacité, et il avait juste jeté quelques rapides coups d'œil à quelques filles dans les couloirs pour voir comment elles étaient faites. Les deux règles qu'il suivait, une qu'il ne briserait jamais quoi qu'il arrive, était qu'il ne regardait jamais des filles qu'il connaissait personnellement, et qu'il ne regardait jamais sous leurs sous-vêtements. En suivant ces règles, Harry agissait simplement comme un adolescent que les hormones travaillaient et pas comme un pervers.

Cette fois c'était différent cependant, car la vision qu'il eu le força à continuer de regarder. Qui avait-il dernière le mur gris derrière son lit, à juste trois pieds de solide pierres, il y avait le dortoir des filles de Griffondor de septième année. Et qui aurait pu penser, que si tôt dans la soirée, les quatre filles septième année se seraient réunies pour un défilé de lingerie, pour se montrer leurs nouveaux vêtements.

C'était une vision affolante pour un jeune adolescent, de voir quatre filles plus que mignonnes se montrer leurs lingeries fines les unes les autres. Harry n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer que ses camarades de dortoir puissent se sentir aussi à l'aise entre elles, mais il suspectait les dortoirs des filles, spécialement les septièmes années d'avoir une certaine ambiance en l'absence de garçons.

Quand il fut capable de détourner les yeux, Harry fourra sa tête sous son oreiller, se sentant coupable de ce qu'il avait vu. Certes, il ne connaissait rien d'autres sur les filles de septième année de Griffondor que leurs noms, mais il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, et ce qu'il pensait était pire encore. Pour quelque étrange raison, Harry ne put s'enlever de la tête la vision qu'il avait eu à travers le mur.

A la fin, ses hormones gagnèrent, et Harry profita d'une heure de défilé des nouveaux sous-vêtements les plus chics de chez Gladrag. Il respectait sa règle de ne jamais regarder sous les sous-vêtements des filles, mais il surprit quelques vues où les filles les avaient enlevés. Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de défiler dans leur chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc, jeter quelques petits coups d'œil aux quatre filles devint une autre partie de son rituel nocturne après qu'il ait pratiqué son Occlumencie. La plupart du temps, elles se préparaient simplement pour la nuit. En revanche les mardi soirs, elles faisaient leurs défilés de lingerie. Et si Voldemort tentait d'entrer dans ses rêves, la seule chose qu'il verrait c'était les hormones d'Harry en ébullition, avec quatre jolies filles de Griffondor comme participantes.

Le seul évènement déplaisant qui se passa la semaine avant le premier match de Quidditch fut l'inévitable interrogatoire du mangemort qu'Harry avait attrapé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Se rappelant le jour où il avait capturé l'homme, Harry avait été submergé par l'adrénaline et l'excitation, il n'avait même pas réalisé combien c'était dangereux avant qu'il n'ait étourdit et ligoté l'homme. Ça avait été de la pure chance que le mangemort ne se soit pas débattu, et ait été maîtrisé si rapidement sans que personne ne remarque quelque chose. Quelque part, Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas compter que cette chance se reproduise.

FLASHBACK

Après les avoir tous les deux fait transplanés à la Cabane Hurlante, où se trouvait le passage secret direction l'école, Harry s'assura que l'homme était bien ligoté. C'était un mangemort inconnu d'Harry En fait, il semblait tout simplement jeune ; peut-être dix ans de plus que lui. De toute évidence, il ne faisait pas partie du cercle intérieur de Voldemort.

Après un long voyage de retour à l'école puis à la tour Griffondor pour prendre sa malle et un autre voyage jusqu'à la cabane hurlante avec le coffre miniaturisé dans sa poche, Harry jeta l'homme inconscient la tête la première dans le septième compartiment, puis le lévita jusqu'à une cellule vide, celle que Queudver avait précédemment occupé. L'odeur du seau à déchet de Queudver flottait toujours dans l'air, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'atmosphère crée par les taches de sang et les chaines en fer rouillées attachées aux murs. Quand il se réveillerait, Harry l'espérait, l'homme serait presque mort de peur.

Après avoir enlevés tous les vêtements inutiles de l'homme, et avoir fouillé son corps à la recherche d'une baguette cachée, d'un portoloin ou de tout autre objet magique, Harry jeta l'homme dans la cellule quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que marque sur l'avant bras de l'homme. Le détecteur de magie noire d'Harry bourdonnait toujours, mais où était la marque des ténèbres de l'homme ?

Se sentant nauséeux, Harry enleva tous les vêtements de l'homme, et passa sa montre au dessus du corps nu de l'homme, en utilisant son détecteur de magie noire comme un détecteur de métal, cherchant après la marque de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas la voir sur le corps de l'homme, et pour le moment, Harry pensait que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de rendre la marque invisible, quand sa montre réagit à l'arrière du cou de l'homme.

La marque noire qui avait toujours la même forme était brûlée à la base du crâne de l'homme, juste à la limite des cheveux. C'était les cheveux de l'homme qui cachaient la marque, pas un sort d'invisibilité. Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda pourquoi la marqué se trouvait là, et considéra réveiller l'homme pour lui demander, mais abandonna l'idée. Il était déjà tard, et Harry devait refaire un long trajet par le passage secret, évitant de nouveau la Cabane Hurlante alors qu'il quittait le passage, et remontait vers la tour Griffondor avant le dîner.

Par ailleurs, Harry voulait que l'homme sue un peu avant d'être interrogé. C'était la principale raison des fausses tâches de sang et de l'atmosphère lugubre qu'Harry avait mis en place après tout. Et peut-être s'il était extrêmement chanceux, Harry réussirait même son Véritasérum et serait capable de l'utiliser sur l'homme non-identifié. Ne se préoccupant pas si les gens avaient remarqués que l'homme était absent de son travail ou de sa famille, Harry jeta sans cérémonie l'homme dans la cellule vide, il jeta ses vêtements en pile dans un coin puis il ferma la porte. Seulement une fois que la porte fut complètement scellé, Harry lança un Enervatum à l'homme, et il regarda avec amusement alors qu'il se réveillait dans une cellule sombre de prison, se dépêchant de remettre ses vêtements.

En sortant de sa malle, l'attention d'Harry fut immédiatement attirée par la lumière rougeoyante et de doux murmures en provenance d'une autre pièce. Sortant sa baguette, Harry ferma la malle, avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'une fausse alarme. Le bruit et les lumières qu'il remarquait n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux, c'était juste le groupe d'esprits qu'il avait relâché des détraqueurs il y a si longtemps. Harry et Rémus n'avaient toujours aucune idée de comment il avait fait ça.

La porte cachée du passage secret était dans une des plus petites pièces de la Cabane Hurlante, donc Harry se dirigea vers la grande pièce pour finalement s'adresser aux esprits. Il leur avait promis qu'il leur parlerait après que l'école aurait recommencé, et il avait déjà reporté sa promesse d'une semaine. Il ne pouvait pas les éviter plus longtemps.

La plus grande pièce, celle qui avait été rénovée il y a des années pour accueillir Rémus lors de ses transformations, étaient occupée par la cinquantaine d'esprits qu'il avait libérés cette nuit-là devant la maison d'Hermione. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire de si tôt. Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter.

Les esprits avaient la même apparence translucide qu'ils avaient lors de la nuit de leur libération, et quand Harry entra dans la pièce, l'image du même homme auquel il avait parlé cette nuit-là s'approcha de lui pour lui parler.

Tous les autres esprits se rassemblèrent autour d'Harry alors qu'il expliquait à l'homme qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment il les avait libérés des détraqueurs. Harry lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas été capable de reproduire le patronus doré qu'il avait invoqué cette nuit-là.

Certaines des esprits les plus anciens, incluant le fermier avec qui Rémus avait discuté, traduisait la conversation d'Harry aux autres. Certains des esprits les plus récents, ceux qui étaient morts au siècle dernier ou avant, furent d'accord car ils ne connaissaient rien qui pouvait détruire un détraqueur. Véritablement, ils étaient déconcertés. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Seth ne parle. Harry avait presque oublié qu'il était celui qui lui en avait appris le plus sur la création des détraqueurs en premier lieu.

_« Harry, les créatures dont tu parles ssont les ssuuceurs d'âmes, n'est-cce pas ? » _siffla Seth.

Harry acquiesça. Il dut rappeler à Seth qu'ils étaient maintenant appelés des détraqueurs, et que quand il avait invoqué son patronus doré contre eux, il avait libéré les esprits qu'ils avaient capturés au cours des années, et que ceux-ci n'avaient actuellement nulle-part où aller. _« Et pourquoi resstent-ils ssur cce plan, alors que less autres ssont partis ? » _demanda Seth.

Harry s'était posé la même question, mais on lui avait dit que les esprits restants sentaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir car ils s'estimaient souillés par les mauvais esprits qui les avaient piégés pendant si longtemps. C'était la même réponse que lui avait donné Rémus cette nuit-là, et ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas donner de précisions. La meilleure réponse qu'il eut était que les esprits se sentaient obligés de rester sur ce plan d'existence, pour offrir leur aide si c'était possible, pour expier la part qu'ils avaient eut dans la puissance des détraqueurs.

Harry expliqua tout cela à Seth donc il était au courant de la situation, et Harry ne savait de nouveau pas quoi faire à leur sujet.

« Si seulement je savais comment ont été créés les détraqueurs ! » s'écria Harry de frustration. « Alors peut-être que Rémus ou moi pourrions trouver comment annuler les effets qu'ils ont sur nous tous. »

Les quelques esprits qui parlaient le plus étaient d'accord que connaître les sorts utilisés pour créer les détraqueurs serait d'une grande aide, mais aucun d'entre eux ne les connaissaient. Même les plus anciens esprits présents ne pouvaient pas se rappeler un temps où les détraqueurs n'étaient pas les sombres créatures mystérieuses qu'elles avaient toujours étés. Le seul qui était assez vieux pour se rappeler quelque chose du temps où les détraqueurs apparurent était Seth, et il ne savait rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Sseth, » _demanda précautionneusement Harry, _« Ssais-tu quels ssorts ont été utilisés pour créer les détraqueurss ? ou les ssuceurs d'âme comme tu veux ? »_

Il y eut une longue pause avant que le serpent enroulé dans sa bague ne réponde. _« Oui Harry, je connais le ssort. Il n'y en a qu'un sseul en fait, une fois que les rituels de ssang ont été effectués pour présserver l'essprit des ssorciers noirs. Mon anccien maître a partagé la connaisssance de tous les ssorts qu'il connaisssait avec moi. Je suiss aussi assez calé en reccettes de pottions, en runes de transport, et en princcipes d'Arithmanccie. J'ai été son sseul compagnon pendant de nombreusses années, et il m'a transsmis de nombreusses chosses qu'il avait appris au cours de ssa vie. »_

Harry ne put que cligner des yeux. Aucun des esprits n'avait comprit ce que le serpent avait dit, même si quelques uns reconnaissait la langue comme du fourchelangue. S'ils avaient pu comprendre, ils auraient pu réaliser qu'avec l'aide de Seth, il pourrait être possible de faire quelque chose pour eux plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé possible. Une fois de plus, Harry fut surpris de sa bonne fortune.

_« Sseth, » _siffla Harry, _« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit çça plus tôt ?_

_« Tu n'as jamais demandé, » _fut la seule réponse. Harry état si frustré, il aurait étranglé son ami si son cou avait plus d'un centimètre de large et qu'il n'était pas fait en de l'or solide.

_« Sseth, nouss en reparlerons bientôt. Je veux tout ssavoir ssur cce ssort et ssur tous less autres, et toutes les reccettes de pottions dont tu peux te rappeler. Cce pourrait être l'informattion que nous recherchions. »_

Seth resta tranquille, tout comme il en avait l'habitude, et Harry mit au courant les esprits. Les quelques-uns qui montraient encore des émotions semblaient rassurés sur le fait qu'ils pourraient bientôt quitter les limbes où ils étaient actuellement. Les autres dirent seulement que c'était une bonne chose, et qu'ils attendraient les prochaines instructions. Jusque là, ils resteraient dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Maintenant, Harry serait certainement en retard pour le dîner, donc il fit un rapide au revoir au groupe, et mit sa malle rétrécie dans la poche de son pantalon puis retourna à Poudlard. Il avait une semaine chargée devant lui.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

C'était étonnant les choses qu'il avait découvert les jours qui suivirent. Seth se rappelait que le sort pour les détraqueur était ''Concresco et Vivifiscu ta Infensus Phasma Phasmatis Adimpleo Malus Peror Pessimus Anhelo''. Traduit grossièrement, cela voulait dire ''Donnez la vie et la force à ces âmes dangereuses afin qu'ils puissent exécuter leurs vengeances et leurs méfaits''.

Certainement pas un bon sort, et pas des plus simple non plus, mais au moins, Harry avait un point de départ sur lequel travailler. Tout comme pour le sort assommant sur lequel il travaillait, Harry avait prévu de décomposer le sort autant que possible, travaillant individuellement sur chaque partie puis les rassemblant pour avoir l'effet opposé. Le but final d'Harry, après plusieurs discussions et planification avec Rémus, était d'utiliser le sort sur les esprits dans la Cabane Hurlante, pour créer une sorte d'anti-détraqueur. Ce serait une autre forme corporelle, mais au lieu d'être foncièrement mauvaise, elle serait foncièrement bonne. Harry ne savait pas encore quelles types de pouvoirs ou de propriétés magiques pourraient avoir les anti-détraqueurs, mais il avait prévu de faire autant de recherches que possible. Du jour où Seth lui avait dit le sort, créer les anti-détraqueurs était devenu la priorité absolue d'Harry. Son sort assommant personnel (ou stupéfix modifié NDT) était presque au point, mais les étapes finales pouvaient attendre. Harry voulait vraiment se mettre le plus rapidement possible au travail pour créer les anti-détraqueurs.

Quand il en parla la première fois à Rémus, le sorcier en fut stupéfait. Il n'avait lui non plus jamais pensé à demander à Seth s'il en savait plus sur le sujet, et après avoir marmonné sur ''changer la façon de voir les choses des sorciers'', Rémus se calma assez pour parler du problème avec Harry.

Rémus n'avait pas d'expérience en Arithmancie (ayant pris Runes Anciennes à la place à Poudlard), mais il promit de faire des recherches pendant qu'Harry se concentration sur le fractionnement du sort original. Rémus ne voyait pas le mal, aussi longtemps que la recherche n'allait pas plus loin que cela, de la recherche. En aucun cas, avait-il dit à Harry, il ne testerait le sort sans que Rémus ne soit présent. Les résultats pouvaient être trop imprévisibles, avait-il affirmé. Au lieu de créer un anti-détraqueur, ils pouvaient accidentellement créer un super-détraqueur. Non, ils devaient faire des recherches approfondies, et seulement là, quand toutes les autres options auraient été explorées, ils pourraient tenter le contre-sort dans un environnement contrôlé.

Il était aussi question de tous les autres sorts et potions depuis longtemps oubliés que Seth connaissait, mais Harry décida sagement de mettre cela de côté pour l'instant. Une tâche énorme à la fois était tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait faire face actuellement.

Des semaines plus tard Harry et Rémus furent grandement encouragés par les résultats qu'ils avaient obtenus. La fragmentation du sort avait été plus rapide que le travail sur le sort assommant, car Harry avait déjà pas mal de pratique. De plus, Seth se révéla inestimable, car il avait une bonne expérience des équations en Arithmancie. Rémus avait annulé une des quatre sessions journalière d'aide aux élèves, donc il avait plus de temps pour rechercher les différents composants du sort qu'Harry avait découvert. C'est pourquoi, avec son accès illimité à tous les livres de la bibliothèque et à ceux qu'Harry avait ramené du coffre de ses parents, Rémus se retrouva à passer de nombreuses heures par jour le nez dans un livre.

La semaine avant le premier match de Quidditch, le sort avait été totalement fragmenté, et Harry rejoignait maintenant Rémus pour les recherches générales. Rémus avait été sidéré par combien Harry avait été rapide (il ne savait toujours pas pour le retourneur de temps), mais il ne posa pas trop de questions car il appréciait grandement l'aide dans ces recherches difficiles.

En raison de l'importance de la recherche sur le sort, et de l'excitation que cela entraînait, Harry remettait constamment l'interrogatoire du mangemort qu'il avait capturé. Lui ou les elfes de maison continuait à le nourrir deux fois par jour, mais en dehors de cela, Harry ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention. Pendant la première semaine, l'homme avait pleuré pendant près de la moitié de la journée, tandis qu'il passait l'autre moitié à dormir. Quand il arrêta, Harry fit un petit voyage par un passage secret et un transplanage dans le Londres moldu pour augmenter son stock de livres de poche moldus. Ce jour-là, un livre de fiction apparut avec son maigre repas, l'homme éclata de joie. Tout changement dans son quotidien monotone était une bénédiction.

C'était la veille du match de Quidditch, le vendredi soir, que Harry décida finalement d'avoir un conversation avec l'homme dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom. Après s'être rafraîchi par une douche et après un long et agréable massage/réunion de capitaines avec Ginny, Harry se rendit dans le septième compartiment de sa malle avec un plateau de nourriture. C'était un festin comparé à ce que l'homme avait habituellement (pas du pain et de l'eau, mais pas du Bœuf Wellington non plus). Pour quelque raison, Harry s'était senti généreux, et il avait décidé de cuisiner une portion de plus de crevettes sautées pour le dîner. Outre la gamme colorée de légumes et les succulents fruits de mer, il y avait aussi du riz vapeur, du pudding et une bouteille de bière au beurre sur le plateau. Harry espéra que l'homme apprécierait cela, et en conséquence partagerait plus d'informations.

Quand Harry se montra à l'homme, ce fut un moment assez amusant pour lui. L'homme était accroupi au dessus de son seau, et en même temps il lisait un des livres qui état apparu dans sa cellule. Il fallut une seconde pour que l'homme réalise qu'Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qu'il avait son pantalon sal autour de ses chevilles.

Harry rit, mais il était resté prudent et il avait pointé sa baguette vers l'homme, il lui dit de se rhabiller et de se laver avec l'eau supplémentaire qu'il avait amené, et il alla s'appuyer contre le mur. Une fois cela fait, Harry agita sa baguette vers les chaînes et il attacha magiquement les mains de l'homme. Il y avait du mou mais pas assez pour que l'homme puisse atteindre Harry.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'homme n'allait pas l'attaquer, il conjura une chaise confortable pour chacun d'eux et une table pour y mettre la nourriture de l'homme. Il lévita le plateau, ne voulant pas se rapprocher, et il s'assit tandis qu'il regardait la réaction de l'homme. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Tous les deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant au moins deux minutes, quand le prisonnier rompit le silence, en sanglot et demanda, « Pourquoi vous me faite tout ça ? Où suis-je ? »

Harry faillit répondre, mais il prit son temps, et dit juste à l'homme de manger et qu'ils parleraient après. L'homme hésita au début, mais une fois qu'il sentit l'odeur du banquet en face de lui, son ventre affamé ne put résister. Il n'avait pas eu une telle variété de nourriture les deux dernières semaines.

Bien que l'estomac de l'homme ait du diminué de taille pendant son emprisonnement, il réussit quand même à finir tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, jusqu'au dernier grain d riz. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry parla.

« Avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, laissez-moi vous dire pourquoi vous êtes là. Je sais que vous êtes un mangemort, et pour moi c'est une raison suffisante pour vous enfermer à vie. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris, je suis Harry Potter, donc vous pouvez imaginer que j'en ai rien à faire de vous ou de votre maître. Normalement, je vous aurai envoyé au ministère, mais en ce moment, ils ont un idiot complet comme ministre. Comment il a eu le poste, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai aussi aucun doute que vous avez des amis hauts placés au ministère qui auraient pu couvrir votre arrestation, ou aidé à orchestrer votre évasion. Donc, jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus confiance dans les capacités du ministère, j'ai décidé que tous les mangemorts que je rencontrerai seraient mes invités ici. Si vous avez lu quelques journaux récemment, vous savez qu'il y a un certain temps j'ai attrapé Peter Pettigrew, et que je l'ai récemment confié au ministère. Il était détenu ici, dans cette cellule, en fait. J'avais quelque chose à gagner à l'envoyer là-bas. Je n'ai cependant rien à gagner de vous, cependant. Donc, jusqu'à ce que je décide de vous envoyer là-bas, ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'en suis certain, vous resterez ici. Des questions ? »

Harry savait qu'il avait été froid et grossier, mais d'une certaine manière, il s'en moquait. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en moquait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à l'homme que cela le touchait. Il voulait que le mangemort croit qu'il se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, tant qu'il restait enfermé. Et tandis que ses conditions de vie n'étaient pas des plus confortables et la nourriture pas de la cuisine quatre étoiles, ce n'était pas trop mal. C'était bien loin des conditions de vie d'Azkaban, ce que méritait l'homme de toute manière. Et, en plus, même s'il ne le savait pas, les elfes de maison et Harry monitoraient constamment la santé du mangemort à chaque fois qu'il était nourri ou qu'ils nettoyaient son seau à déchet. Il n'était pas ignoré, il pensait simplement qu'il l'était.

L'homme n'avait vraiment rien à dire, une fois qu'Harry eut fait son petit discours. Il essaya de demander comment il avait été capturé, et où il était, mais Harry n'avait aucune intention de répondre à ces questions. Harry ne dirait rien qui pourrait éventuellement aider l'homme à évaluer et sortir de sa situation.

Après que l'homme ait fini, c'était le tour d'Harry de poser des questions. Le sérum de vérité qu'il avait glissé dans la nourriture de l'homme l'aiderait pour cela. De nouveau, ce n'était pas du Véritasérum, mais il était tout de même assez puissant.

Le nom de l'homme était Sean Hazelton et c'était un jeune employé du ministère, embauché seulement un an auparavant. Quelques semaines seulement après qu'il ait commencé à travailler, il fut approché par son oncle pour rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, et il avait accepté pour les promesses de richesses, de pouvoirs et d'influence. La marque noire qu'il avait reçu à son cou était le nouvel emplacement que Voldemort utilisait pour ceux qui travaillaient au ministère. Parce qu'une marque sur l'avant bras était trop reconnaissable, et trop largement connu maintenant, Voldemort avait été forcé de changer de méthode pour les nouveaux mangemorts.

Interrogé sur ses crimes, Harry fut choqué de découvrir que Sean n'en avait fait que bien peu. La plupart du temps, il espionnait juste ses supérieurs, et reportait les informations pertinentes à son oncle, qui était son contact dans le cercle des mangemorts. Il avait vu Voldemort seulement deux fois. Une fois, la nuit de son introduction, et une autre fois à une réunion de tous les mangemorts. Harry fut ravi d'apprendre le nombre des forces de Voldemort. Si Sean disait la vérité, ce qu'il disait car il était sous l'influence du sérum de vérité, Voldemort avait maintenant près de quarante mangemort, avec divers autres espions et alliés qui étaient cachés de ses troupes. Son cercle intérieur, les mangemorts qu'Harry connaissait pour la plupart, étaient seulement six maintenant que la plupart d'entre eux étaient retenus à Azkaban. La plupart des forces étaient des jeunes nouvelles recrues comme l'était Sean.

Harry avait presque été horrifié qu'il ait traité Sean aussi mal quand il apprit qu'il n'était pas seulement un nouveau mangemort, mais qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de mal. Harry ne pourrait pas se pardonner s'il emprisonnait une personne innocente par erreur. Il jura de ne plus jamais faire attendre un prisonnier pendant deux semaines avant de l'interroger. Ils pourraient prouver leur innocence, ou se révéler être un espion pour Dumbledore, ce qu'Harry n'avait même pas pensé.

Heureusement pour la conscience d'Harry, Sean n'était pas complètement innocent. Dans l'exercice de ses fonctions de mangemort, il n'avait pas commis de véritables crimes, mais il y avait encore la question de son initiation, qu'Harry lui demanda de décrire en détail. Sean éclata de nouveau en sanglot alors qu'il racontait son initiation à Harry, mais même s'il ressentait de la culpabilité pour ses actes, ils avaient été faits, et c'est lui qui les avait fait.

Lors de sa nuit d'initiation, Sean avait été forcé de choisir une famille moldue au hasard, et de se montrer sans pitié. Plus il était créatif au niveau tortures et douleurs qu'il leur infligeait, plus Voldemort serait content. Pour rapporter leurs actions, un mangemort sénior était assigné à chaque nouvelle recrue. Mac Nair avait été assigné à Sean la nuit où il commit trois meurtres.

Transplanant dans une maison moldue au hasard, Sean avait en premier utilisé de simples malédictions sur le couple et leur jeune fille adolescente. Cependant, pas satisfait des sorts de coupure et des autres sorts utilisés, Mac Nair en demanda plus. Voulant terminer la nuit le plus tôt possible, Sean avait ravalé son propre dégoût et avait continué avec des sorts de plus en plus mauvais.

Harry avait été dégouté par l'histoire que le mangemort capturé lui avait raconté, et si il avait des réserves ou des regrets d'avoir maintenu l'homme dans de mauvaises conditions auparavant, ils partirent immédiatement. Bannissant les assiettes vides, Harry quitta rapidement la cellule, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps avec le criminel. Il en avait eu assez.

De Sean, Harry appris beaucoup. Il avait maintenant le nombre des forces de Voldemort, le nom de quelques-uns des nouveaux mangemorts, et même quelques noms des espions que Voldemort employait au ministère. Si chacun d'eux avaient eu une nuit d'initiation comme l'avait raconté Sean, Harry était certain qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes pour loger quelques détenus en plus. Maintenant il devait seulement trouver le temps de formuler un plan, et quitter le château pour attraper quelques autres mauvais garçons. Il ne précipiterait pas les choses, mais Harry avait en tête de continuer son plan. Maintenant plus que jamais il voyait le mal à l'état pur que croyaient Voldemort et ses suivants, et il était encore plus convaincu que ses plans étaient justes.

Cependant, tout cela allait devoir attendre. Demain, il avait un match de Quidditch, et Harry voulait être prêt. Après tout, lui et Ginny, et le reste de l'équipe devaient montrer aux Serpentards qui étaient les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il était temps de dormir.

Le lendemain, il fut difficile de convaincre son équipe de manger un petit déjeuner correct, quand il ne suivait même pas ses propres conseils. Harry n'avait pas bien dormi du tout la nuit d'avant, trop occupé à se rappeler les horribles détails que Sean Hazelton lui avait décrit sur l'innocente famille. Harry pensait qu'il avait eu au mieux quatre heure de sommeil, peut-être moins. Seul Ron mangeait une quantité normale de nourriture. Ou du moins, une quantité normale pour lui.

« Allez-y les gars, vous aurez besoin d'énergie là-bas sur le terrain, croyez-moi ! » Ron essayait d'encourager Franck et la jeune Connie à manger. Aucun ne semblait aller très bien, mais Harry mit cela sur le compte du stress avant-match. Il s'était senti pareil le matin de son premier match. Tout comme Ron.

« Il a raison, vous savez, » souligna Harry. « Je sais que manger une bonne quantité de nourriture n'est pas quelque chose dont vous avez envie en ce moment, mais cela vous apportera de l'énergie une fois que le match aura commencé. Quelque fois, un match peut durer des heures, et si cela arrive, vous ne voudrez certainement pas avoir manqué un repas. » Se forçant à plonger sa cuillère sans son bol de porridge, Harry montra à l'équipe qu'il faisait la même chose, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. « Allez-y, mangez. Vous allez jouer au Quidditch de toute façon, donc il vaut mieux se caller l'estomac. »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville prirent tous une quantité décente de nourriture, mais les autres ne pouvaient tout simplement pas. Un morceau de toast et une bouchée d'œuf brouillé étaient le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire. Après une demi-heure, Harry renonça.

« Ok, ça va. Vous avez de toute évidence assez mangé, donc on va tous aux vestiaires. Il est temps de s'habiller et de se préparer ! Ginny et moi voulons faire quelques tours de terrain avant le match, donc on se dépêche. » Ron, Ginny et Harry se levèrent de leurs sièges mais les autres ne le firent pas. Ils semblaient trop nerveux.

Leur donnant quelques encouragements à la Weasley, Ginny s'écria, « Maintenant, tout le monde ! » Cela fonctionna, et le reste de l'équipe se mit sur ses pieds et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Les robes avaient été fournis aux nouveaux membres de l'équipe une semaine avant donc cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que l'équipe soit habillée et ils étaient tous rassemblés pour les dernières recommandations. Ils étaient devant le tableau noir et le terrain de Quidditch miniature qu'Harry et Ginny avaient si souvent utilisés pour expliquer certaines manœuvres. Ils avaient déjà fait leurs tours de chauffe sur leurs balais, et doucement les débutants semblaient plus à l'aise et confiants alors que le début du match approchait. Avec seulement un quart d'heure devant eux, Harry et Ginny firent leurs discours d'encouragement. Ginny commença en premier.

« OK, l'équipe, on y est ! Le premier match de la saison, et nous allons montrer aux Serpentards que, même en ayant remplacé plus de la moitié de ses joueurs, l'équipe de Griffondor est toujours la meilleure équipe ! Nous nous sommes entraînés longtemps et durement pour ce match aujourd'hui, et vous avez tous gagné les robes que vous portez. Donc, je veux que vous mettiez de côté tous les doutes que vous pourriez avoir sur le match d'aujourd'hui car nous allons botter les fesses des Serpentards ! Êtes-vous avec moi ? »

Harry et Ron, et à un moindre degré les autres, crièrent leur accord.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je sais que personne dehors ne s'attend à ce que nous soyons aussi bon que nous le sommes, surtout en ayant remplacé tant de joueurs. De plus, nous savons tous qu'Harry attrapera le Vif en premier ! Sur son nouveau balai, il ne peut pas perdre ! Personnellement, je ne peux pas attendre de voir la tête de Malfoy quand il verra ça ! Donc, je le dis de nouveau. J'ai bien l'intention de botter les fesses des Serpentards ! Êtes-vous avec moi ? »

Cette fois toute l'équipe approuva et s'enflamma, regonflée par le discours motivé de Ginny. Harry ne savait pas qu'elle avait ça en elle. Apparemment, Ron ne le savait pas non plus, à en juger par l'air surpris puis fier qu'il avait sur le visage.

« Maintenant, il faut se donner à fond ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, faites de votre mieux, et tout se passera très bien. Quelque chose à ajouter, Harry ? »

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait ajouter quelque chose à e qu'avait dit Ginny, mais il sentit qu'il devait essayer.

« Très bien, tout le monde, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'a dit Ginny. Vous êtes tous là pour une raison, et c'est parce que vous êtes les meilleurs joueurs. Faite juste ce que vous avez à faire, et essayez d'ignorer les coups bas des Serpentards autant que possible. Nous savons qu'ils vont jouer les brutes, donc je veux que vous gardiez un œil les uns sur les autres aujourd'hui. Les batteurs, protégez nos poursuiveuses à tout prix. Attaquez leurs poursuiveurs si vous le pouvez, mais ne sacrifiez pas notre propre équipe. Et ne vous embêtez pas à distraire Malfoy du Vif. Je me charge de lui. »

Neville et Franck hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. C'était de judicieux conseils contre une équipe jouant aussi peu fair play que les Serpentards.

« Les poursuiveuses, » continua Harry, « Vous serez la cible de la plupart des attaques aujourd'hui, donc soyez prudentes. Déplacez-vous de manière rapide et stable, et rappelez-vous de ce dont nous avons parlé. Laissez Ginny assumer autant d'attaques que possible, car elle est très bonne en vol, et elle a le plus d'expérience. Natalie, aide-là quand tu le pourras, mais garde aussi un œil sur Connie. Connie, ça n'a rien de personnel mais tu es la plus jeune et la plus petite des joueurs de notre équipe, donc je veux te protéger à tout prix. Les Serpentards vont tenter de prendre avantage de toi à l'instant où tu seras sans protection, donc nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver. En outre, nous avons besoin que tu sois notre arme secrète contre eux. Avec ton pourcentage de tir, ils n'auront aucune chance, d'accord ? »

Connie Wood sourit timidement, et le reste de l'équipe acquiesça. Ils étaient vraiment motivés et gonflés à bloc, il restait maintenant dix minutes avant de jouer.

Harry sourit. Il avait presque fini. « OK, une dernière chose. Même si je sais que nous allons gagner, si quelque chose devait arriver qui empêche cela, je m'en moque. Nous savons tous que chacun s'attend à ce que se soit une année de reconstruction pour notre équipe et personne ne s'attend à ce que nous gagnons la coupe de Quidditch cette année. Maintenant, je pense personnellement que nous pouvons le faire, mais ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que même si nous perdons aujourd'hui, tant que nous nous amusons et jouons de la manière dont on s'est entraînés, je serais fier de vous tous, tout comme Ginny et le professeur Mac Gonagall, j'en suis sûr. D'accord ? »

Ginny dit oui, et la foule chahuta de nouveau. Ils se sentaient mieux d'avoir moins de pression sur leurs épaules.

Harry sourit et monta sur son balai. « Très bien alors. Maintenant que nous avons terminé, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, et montez sur vos balai. Nous avons un match à gagner ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nouveau commentateur (Shelby Fitzpatrick, un Poufsouffle de quatrième année) présenta l'équipe, et Harry et Ginny les mena pour un tour de terrain avant d'atterrir près de l'équipe de Serpentard et de Madame Bibine. Les règles et l'autre équipe avaient déjà été présentées, et il était temps que le match de Quidditch commence.

« D'accord les joueurs, je veux un jeu propre de la part de tous. C'est le premier match de la saison, donc essayez de donner l'exemple. Tout le monde se rappelle les règles ? » demanda Madame Bibine, et ils hochèrent tous la tête. Les Serpentards réussirent on ne sait comment à faire ressembler le mouvement à une insulte.

« Ok, les Capitaines se serrent la main. » Harry n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne voulait pas que Ginny s'approche de Drago, donc il s'approcha pour saisir la main du garçon blond. Une fois qu'il la saisit, Drago serra la main et essaya d'écraser celle d'Harry.

« Je vois que tu n'as même pas un balai décent cette année, Potter. Quel dommage que ton Éclair de Feu ait disparu. Cela rendra ma victoire sur toi bien plus satisfaisante. Père m'a donné un Éclair de Feu, tu vois, et il est même venu me voir te faire mordre la poussière. Prépare-toi à perdre, le Balafré ! »

Harry n'était pas trop choqué de voir que Malfoy avait effectivement un tout nouvel Éclair de Feu entre les mains. Après tout, ça faisait trois ans depuis qu'Harry avait eu le sien, et ce n'était pas une surprise que Malfoy voulait toujours le meilleur équipement possible. Aucun doute, il avait du supplié son père comme une petite fille, jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui en ait finalement donné un. Dommage, le balai d'Harry était meilleur qu'un Éclair de Feu, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Drago était bon pour un réveil brutal une fois que le Vif d'or se montrerait.

Ce qui surpris Harry c'était l'admission de Drago que Lucius était présent pour le match d'aujourd'hui. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Harry repéra la longue chevelure blonde dans la tribune des professeurs, où il avait été quelques années auparavant. Assis avec les professeurs, parlant avec Rogue et Sinistra comme si tous ne savaient pas qu'il était un mangemort. Même Dumbledore, qui était assis à quelques sièges de lui semblait calme et tranquille. Harry était heureux qu'au moins Rémus n'était pas à proximité. Lui et Hagrid avaient choisis de s'asseoir avec Hermione dans la section Griffondor, ainsi elle ne serait pas seule. Hedwige et Rowen étaient tous les deux avec elle, un oiseau perché sur chacune de ses épaules.

Réclamant l'attention d'Harry, Madame Bibine s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Très bien, envolez-vous. Et bonne chance à tous. » Elle donna un coup de sifflet.

Après cela, quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent dans les airs, et Harry alla se placer au dessus d'eux tous. Et tout come il le faisait habituellement, Drago le marqua de près, ne se fiant pas à son propre talent pour gagner un match de Quidditch. Puis soudainement un autre coup de sifflet retentit, les cognards et le vif furent relâchés de leur malle et le souaffle fut lancé en l'air. Le match avait commencé !

« La nouvelle poursuiveuse de Griffondor, Ginny Weasley prend le souaffle après qu'il ait été relâché, et mon dieu qu'elle vole bien. Pas de surprise vraiment, c'est une Weasley, et d'ailleurs la première Weasley à jouer au poste de poursuiveuse. De toute façon, elle traverse le terrain, passe à la poursuiveuse Natalie Mac Donald, retour à Weasley, retour à Mac Don…non ! Un cognard envoyé par un Serpentard force Mac Donald à lâcher le souaffle, et il est récupéré par le poursuiveur Serpentard Warrington. »

Le nouveau commentateur n'avait pas le bagou que Lee Jordan mettait dans ses commentaires, mais il serait peut être meilleur avec le temps. Malgré tout, les commentaires au coup par coup étaient suffisant pour qu'Harry se tienne au courant de la situation et le l'action alors que ses yeux scannaient le ciel. Ne faisant pas une seconde confiance à Drago, il gardait aussi un œil sur son adversaire, Malfoy essaierait n'importe quel sal tour pour attraper le vif avant lui, et Harry devait être prêt.

« But des Serpentards ! Warrington marque le premier but de la saison contre le gardien de Griffondor, Ron Weasley, qui a réussit une incroyable plongée vers le souaffle mais il n'est pas arrivé à temps, il l'a manqué de peu. Récupérant la balle, Ron fait la passe à sa sœur, et Weasley encaisse un nouveau but. »

Quoi. Serpentard a encore marqué ? Harry espéra seulement que son équipe ne se découragerait pas de ces buts rapprochés marqués par l'autre équipe. Pour rendre les choses encore pires, les Serpentards commencèrent à chanter la chanson, « Weasley est notre roi. » L'année dernière avait péniblement vu la victoire de Griffondor, mais le match commençait juste et cela pouvait déstabiliser Ron. Harry espérait seulement que la chanson moqueuse n'affecterait pas le jeu de Ron.

« La poursuiveuse Weasley passe à Mac Donald juste avant qu'elle n'évite un cognard envoyé par Crabbe, ou est-ce Goyle ? Je ne sais pas, mais un des deux à envoyé un cognard sur la trajectoire de la Griffondor, et Weasley l'a évité soigneusement. De nouveau en possession du souaffle, Weasley s'approche des buts de Serpentards, et vole à basse altitude pour attirer le gardien loin de ses anneaux. Attendez, elle remonte maintenant, et elle arme son bras pour un tir. Non, attendez ! Weasley n'a pas le souaffle ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais à un moment Weasley a réussi à passer la balle à la poursuiveuse de troisième année Connie Wood, et elle tente un tir. Oui ! C'est passé, et nous avons maintenant un score de 10 à 10. Nous avons-là un match passionnant, mesdames et messieurs ! »

Harry sourit alors qu'il entendit que Connie avait marqué. Elle était vraiment bonne, et ils devaient faire attention à ne pas trop compter sur elle pour marquer leurs buts. Elle était leur arme secrète, et Harry ne voulait pas que l'école sache à quel point elle était douée avant qu'ils n'aient réellement besoin de points.

Malheureusement après s'être mis dans le jeu, les Serpentards commencèrent avec leurs tactiques habituelles. Et tout comme l'avaient prédis Harry et Ginny, les poursuiveuses étaient leurs cibles principales.

« Oh, un méchant coup à la poursuiveuse Griffondor Mac Donald de la part de l'équipe de Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cognard qui a fracturé la jambe ou si c'est la batte de Goyle elle-même, mais Mac Donald semble souffrir de la blessure, refusant un temps-mort. Toutefois, dans la confusion, le poursuiveur Serpentard, Montague s'est emparé du souaffle et tente un but. Il est tout seul maintenant contre le gardien Weasley et il tire… non, il feinte à droite mais il tire à gauche. But pour les Serpentards ! Dommage, Ron, tu l'avais presque. Donc maintenant le score est de 20 à 10 pour les Serpentard, avec toujours aucune nouvelle du vif d'or. Les attrapeurs, Potter et Malfoy le recherchent désespérément, voulant assurer la victoire de leur équipe. Nous devons simplement attendre et voir qui repèrera le vif en premier. »

Le commentateur avait raison, dans la mesure où Harry n'avait pas repéré un signe de l'insaisissable vif d'or, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel à ce stade du jeu. Volant encore plus haut qu'avant, Harry commença son itinéraire normal en faisant des cercles concentriques autour du terrain, tout comme Olivier Dubois le lui avait enseigné en première année. Malfoy fit la même chose, volant juste derrière lui avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Temps de faire quelque chose à ce propos, pensa Harry.

« Griffondor prend possession du souaffle maintenant, et cette fois c'est Mac Donald qui traverse le terrain avec la balle, tandis que les poursuiveuses Weasley et Wood, volent protégées par les deux batteurs Neville Londubat et Franck Sparrow. Les deux garçons sont de surprenants nouveaux membres de la nouvelle équipe de Griffondor, mais les capitaines Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley m'ont assurés qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents batteurs. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont fait un travail fantastique en protégeant leurs poursuiveuses des tactiques discutables de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais ils ne nous ont pas encore montrés beaucoup de mouvements offensifs. Mais je pense que je sais pourquoi ils utilisent cette tactique. Oui, Natalie Wood attire le gardien et les batteurs de Serpentard à sa poursuite, et elle passe à Weasley à la toute dernière seconde. Elle tire… elle marque ! Cela amène le score à 20-20. Jusqu'à présent ça a été un match riche en évènements, avec la puissante attaque des Serpentards combattue par la défense de Griffondor. Ça va se résumer au vif d'or, je pense, et oui, je pense que Potter l'a repéré ! Haut au-dessus de la foule, Potter a plongé vers les buts de Griffondor, avec Malfoy juste derrière lui. Va-t-il l'attraper ? »

Harry s'accorda un petit sourire alors qu'il entendait le commentaire. Plongeant si rapidement vers le sol, il pouvait à peine l'entendre, mais entendit assez pour savoir que Ginny venait juste de marquer, et Malfoy était juste derrière lui. Harry n'avait pas réellement repéré le vif, il voulait juste donner une leçon à Malfoy.

« Nous observons des techniques de vol étonnantes aujourd'hui. Drago Malfoy poursuit Harry Potter sur son tout nouvel Éclair de Feu, mais il ne parvient quand même pas à rattraper Potter qui vole sur un balai inconnu. Le propre Éclair de Feu de Potter, dont nous savons qu'il a été confisqué l'année dernière, n'a pas été utilisé pour ce match. Personne ne sait quel modèle il utilise aujourd'hui, mais quel qu'il soit, il maintient l'attrapeur de Serpentards à distance. Ohhh, Potter s'écarte pour éviter un cognard envoyé par Serpentard, mais c'est spectaculaire. Je ne peux toujours pas voir le vif d'ici, mais à ces vitesses, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Malfoy est en train de se rapprocher maintenant après l'écart de Potter, mais ce dernier a simplement changé sa course, se dirigeant maintenant vers les gradins. Il semble qu'ils vont voler au dessus de nous, donc, gardez vos yeux ouverts pour le vif. »

Harry avait des gouttes de sueurs dans les yeux, mais il secoua sa tête tout en volant.. Ce cognard envoyé par Crabbe l'avait un peu retardé, mais Harry utilisa cela comme excuse pour que Malfoy se rapproche un peu plus. Maintenant, il était si près d'Harry qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir à de subtils changements de direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je vois un sourire sur le visage de Potter alors qu'il fonce vers la tribune des professeurs, et il se dirige droit vers eux. Malfoy est juste derrière, et l'intense concentration sur son visage est évidente. Personne n'a battu Potter au poste d'attrapeur depuis qu'il a commencé à jouer, nous savons tous qu'il veut réellement la victoire. Potter est juste à quelques mètres maintenant et toujours pas de signes … attendez, Potter change de direction juste à temps pour éviter une collision avec certains des professeurs dans la tribune, et Malfoy ne réagit à temps ! Il devait être concentré sur Potter! Ohhh, ça a l'air de faire mal ! Mesdames et messieurs, Drago Malfoy vient de voler droit dans un nombre inconnu de professeurs et à juste réussi à éviter de s'écraser contre les sièges. Les adultes touchés semblent être nuls autres que le Professeur Rogue et Malfoy sénior, le père de Drago. Les deux hommes semblent aller bien, mais Drago s'est sérieusement blessé au côté, mais il s'envole près s'être remis de la collision avec les deux hommes. L'équipe de Serpentard demande un temps-mort. »

Oui, ça avait marché comme Harry le voulait. Au lieu d'essayer une feinte de Wronski si tôt dans la partie, Harry avait à la place juste volé vers les gradins, et parce que Drago volait juste derrière Harry légèrement sur la gauche, il avait été incapable de voir où ils se dirigeaient. Harry avait attiré Drago directement vers Rogue et Lucius Malfoy, et il avait réussi à éviter la collision au dernier moment. Alors que les Serpentards demandaient un temps-mort, Harry retourna vers la tribune des professeurs et vola directement vers les deux hommes.

« Tout va bien, professeur Rogue ? Vous devriez vraiment faire plus attention, vous savez, le Quidditch est un sport dangereux Et avec Malfoy sur un Éclair de Feu, incompétent comme il l'est, c'est juste un accident qui attend de se produire. »

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Vous aviez prévu cela dans ce but ! » hurla Lucius Malfoy.

« Maintenant, Mr Malfoy, ne perdez pas votre sang froid ! C'était un accident bénin. Bénin pour moi du moins. Je ne vois aucune raison de dramatiser. Je suis heureux de vous revoir d'ailleurs. Je suis certain que vous êtes ici pour envoyez vos meilleurs pensées à votre maître, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Au début, il avait seulement voulu embarrassé l'homme, mais maintenant, en face de lui, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui rentrer dedans.

En présence de tant de témoins adultes, Malfoy ne pouvait pas riposter proprement avec ses habituelles menaces de mort, à la place, il se mordit la langue. Quand la plupart de la foule s'éloigna, il dit doucement, « Je suis sûr que je vais vous revoir très bientôt Potter, et alors nous pourrons discuter plus à fond. »

« Maintenant, Lucius, pourquoi ne vous asseyez vous pas pour profiter du match ? » l'interrompit Dumbledore. « Il semble que votre fils aille mieux, et je crois que le match va bientôt recommencer. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Mr Potter. Je crois que votre équipe vous attend sur le terrain. »

Harry n'avait rien d'autre à dire, donc il s'envola. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire montrer à Malfoy et au reste des mangemorts qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Chose faite, Harry se dirigea vers le terrain, où Ginny et le reste de l'équipe attendait.

« Mince alors, Harry, c'était du bon vol. Et Malfoy a foncé droit sur son vieux ! Bien joué ! » Ron avait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Il fallait espérer que cela le remettrait d'aplomb pour la suite du match qu'il n'avait pas très bien commencé.

« Merci Ron. Comment va tout le monde ? »

Connie commençait à s'échauffer, et Natalie s'était enfin débarrassée de la douleur du cognard qu'elle s'était prise. Sa jambe aurait plus tard un gros bleu elle en était sûre, mais au mois il n'y avait rien de cassé. Ginny était également de bonne humeur après l'accident de Drago, et elle se sentait en forme pour mettre en place des mouvements difficiles que les poursuiveuses avaient mis au point.

Franck et Neville, de leur côté, se fatiguaient rapidement. Non seulement Crabbe et Goyle frappaient sans merci les cognards sur les poursuiveuses de Griffondor, mais les batteurs eux-mêmes visaient les filles avec leurs battes et leurs balais, tout comme les autres Serpentards. Protéger leur équipe de techniques de jeu aussi déloyales les épuisait complètement, et Harry pensait qu'ils ne pourraient pas supporter cela encore très longtemps.

« Très bien. Franck, Neville, faites juste du mieux que vous pouvez, et protégez en particulier Natalie et Connie. Ginny peut subir un peu plus d'attaques, et j'essayerai d'attirer aussi leurs tirs. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais faites de votre mieux. Au prochain entraînement de l'équipe, je vois qu'il faudra ajouter des entraînements d'endurance à la liste. D'accord ? » Ils acquiescèrent et quand Madame Bibine donna le coup de sifflet, l'équipe s'envola, et le jeu repris.

Drago était plus lent et plus prudent cette fois, mais il marquait toujours Harry alors qu'il volait au dessus du terrain. Neville et Franck faisaient de leur mieux, mais il pouvait voir qu'ils ne dureraient plus très longtemps. Sachant que Drago le suivrait peu importe où il volait, Harry eut une idée, et les manœuvra entre les batteurs de Serpentard et les poursuiveuses de Griffondor. Cela aida un peu mais pas beaucoup.

Au cours des deux heures suivantes, les Serpentards furent rappelés cinq fois à l'ordre pour faute. Normalement les tirs de pénalité attribués à Griffondor auraient été une bonne opportunité pour augmenter le score, mais malheureusement toutes les pénalités étaient à l'encontre des poursuiveuses de Griffondor. Elles étaient tellement malmenées et endolories par la brutalité des Serpentards que sur les cinq pénalités une seule fut marquée.

La mauvaise humeur sembla désorganiser le travail d'équipe des poursuiveuse. Connie oubliait ses signaux, Ginny essayait de prendre trop de responsabilité en attirant tous les cognards qui la frappèrent en abondance, et Natalie commença à cafouiller et à laisser échapper le souaffle trop souvent. Elles continuaient à marquer mais pas aussi souvent que les Serpentards.

« Et c'est un but pour les Serpentards ! Faisant monter le score à 220-90 en faveur des Serpentards. Le gardien, Ron Weasley fait un travail remarquable aujourd'hui, en bloquant au moins dix-huit tirs après son triste début, mais un seul homme ne peut pas tout faire. Les batteurs de Griffondor se sont depuis longtemps épuisés, et avec les attaques constantes des Serpentards sur les poursuiveuses de Griffondor, le joli trio de demoiselles n'ont pas l'esprit ou l'énergie de continuer. Si Griffondor veux gagner ce match, tout repose sur leur attrapeur, Harry Potter. Dépêche-toi, Harry, tu peux le faire ! »

Shelby avait raison. Ron faisait un travail remarquable en protégeant ses buts du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais c'était difficile à faire quand à chaque fois qu'il passait le souaffle à une des poursuiveuses, elles perdaient la balle ou manquaient leur tir. Harry pensait qu'il y avait plus de tirs contre Ron dans ce seul match que pendant tous ceux de l'année dernière.

Sachant qu'il devait terminer le match rapidement, Harry abandonna complètement sa tactique de distraction, et commença réellement à chasser le vif. Les filles auraient à se débrouiller sans sa protection supplémentaire et à faire de leur mieux. Aussi longtemps que Serpentard ne marquait pas trois autres buts avant qu'Harry n'attrape le vif, Griffondor pouvait toujours gagner.

Mais étant l'épine dans le pied d'Harry qu'il était, Drago repéra sa nouvelle attitude et fit tout pour l'arrêter. Depuis qu'il avait volé droit la tête la première vers son père, qu'il avait réussi juste un peu à éviter de les tuer tous les deux avec Rogue, Drago faisait extrêmement attention, et il avait ordonné à son équipe de jouer aussi vicieusement que possible. Il se moquait du nombre de fautes qu'ils se prenaient tant que les poursuiveuses de Griffondor étaient trop meurtries et battues pour faire des tirs décents. Et le meilleur avec les fautes, c'était que l'arbitre ne pouvait pas regarder à deux endroits en même temps. Donc tandis que Crabbe brutalisait une poursuiveuse pour attirer l'attention de Madame Bibine, Goyle s'assurait de balancer sa batte sur un autre joueur, causant autant de blessures que possible. Tous les assauts des Serpentards étaient organisés en double attaque.

Harry cherchait frénétiquement le vif, mais Drago volait juste en face de lui et l'empêchait de voir le ciel. C'était un comportement très enfantin mais qui fonctionnait. Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa tâche, et la tactique de Drago (il ne se donnait maintenant même pas la peine de chercher le vif) donna au reste de son équipe plus d'opportunités pour marquer. Les Serpentards marquèrent trois autres buts avant que Drago ne soit finalement rappelé à l'ordre.

« Et Madame Bibine siffle une faute contre Malfoy pour voler directement vers Potter. Heureusement, Potter a réussi à éviter l'incident, et Griffondor obtient un tir de pénalité mais le mal a été fait. La technique de vol mesquine de Malfoy a donné à son équipe l'opportunité de mettre le score hors de portée des Griffondors. A moins que les poursuiveuses Weasley, Mac Donald et Wood ne reviennent dans leur jeu, le match est perdu pour Griffondor. »

Connie réussit à marque le tir de pénalité, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Serpentard avait plus de 150 points d'avance sur Griffondor et Harry n'avait pas le sentiment que son équipe pouvait faire un retour. Tout comme Krum l'avait fait lors du match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch auquel il avait assisté, Harry s'engagea à attraper le vif aussi vite que possible. Serpentard gagnerait quand même, mais au moins Harry empêcherait Malfoy d'attraper le vif et empêcherait que Griffondor ne subisse une défaite avec un score bien plus lourd.

Dix minutes plus tard, avec un autre but de Connie, mais deux autres pour les Serpentards, Harry fit le reflet doré du coin de l'œil. Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir, Harry se lança à sa poursuite.

« Attendez, il semble qu'Harry Potter ait vu le vif ! Oui, Malfoy l'a vu lui aussi, et les deux attrapeurs filent vers les gradins des Serdaigles, pourchassant la petite … attendez, le vif prend un virage et se dirige droit vers les buts des Serpentards ! Malfoy était tellement penché pour voler rapidement, qu'il a manqué le vif alors qu'il volait juste en dessous de lui ! Il est parvenu à faire demi-tour et maintenant il a vingt pieds d'avance sur Potter. Avec seulement une douzaine de mètres jusqu'au vif, je ne vois pas comment Potter pourrait rattraper l'Éclair de Feu de Malfoy. Je pense que le match va bientôt se finir ! »

Harry ne pensait pas pareil. Malfoy avait été assez stupide pour manquer le vif alors qu'il passait directement en dessous de lui, et ça lui donnait une chance de l'attraper. Walter Whigman avait promis que son nouveau balai pouvait voler vingt-cinq mètre miles par heure plus vite qu'un Éclair de Feu, et maintenant, Harry allait utiliser cette vitesse supplémentaire pour se rapprocher de Drago. Au moment où ils passèrent au milieu du terrain, Harry avait diminué la distance les séparant par deux.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Ne me demandez pas comment, Potter revient sur Malfoy ! Le balais sur lequel il vole ressemble à une bûche pourrie, mais quelque soit le modèle, il peut voler c'est certain ! Se rapprochant maintenant du vif, Potter est au coude à coude avec Malfoy, et les deux semblent échanger quelques mots alors que le vif change de nouveau de direction, et qu'il remonte maintenant vers le ciel. »

« Potter, comment diable peux-tu voler aussi vite sur une chose comme ça ? » criait Drago alors qu'ils poursuivaient le vif. Harry était arrivé à la hauteur du garçon blond et commençait maintenant à le dépasser. Le visage de Malfoy, si Harry avait eu une chance de le voir, aurait été impayable. Malfoy ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'il se faisait encore une fois battre par Harry Potter, et cette fois alors qu'il volait avec ce qu'il pensait être le meilleur balai.

Harry entendit le commentaire de Malfoy mais il choisit de ne pas répondre. Le faire briserait sa concentration, et il en avait besoin pour attraper le vif. Serpentard avait déjà vingt points d'avance et ils étaient aussi en possession du souaffle juste en dessous de lui. Harry ne voulait pas leur donner plus de points.

« Harry Potter est maintenant en tête devant l'attrapeur Serpentard Drago Malfoy, et il prend toujours de l'avance sur son adversaire ! Je ne peux pas entendre ce que crie Malfoy mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne doit pas être plaisant. Maintenant à une longueur de balai, Harry Potter … non, attendez, Malfoy tente une manœuvre ! Il essaye d'attraper l'extrémité du balai de Potter, mais celui-ci l'écarte simplement. Étonnant ! Qui plus est, il semble que la tentative ait ralenti Malfoy qui a perdu de précieux pieds maintenant alors qu'il remet son balais dans la trajectoire. Il est trop tard cependant ! Harry Potter a attrapé le vif ! L'équipe de Serpentard gagne le match, mais Harry Potter a réussi à attraper le vif ! Le score final, 260 à 280 pour les Serpentards ! »

Je déteste cette façon d'appeler un père… je trouve qu'appeler son père, son vieux, c'est méprisant et irrespectueux au possible et je tenais à dire que je ne peux pas supporter cette expression même si là, c'est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus et on parle de Malfoy sénior, alors pour une fois…

Je passe aussi une petite annonce, je suis à la recherche d'un ou une bêta pour corriger mes fautes de frappe et aussi celles d'orthographe. Il ou elle aura les chapitres en avant première et toute ma gratitude ainsi que celle des lecteurs, j'en suis sûre.

Je tiens bien sûr à remercier mes lecteurs et surtout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review, je vous fais deux bises à tous titmo (la 100ième review est toujours en course !), Isatis, Elmisten27, julius-magyar, Big apple (merci beaucoup, ne t'en fait pas j'irai jusqu'au bout !), Mister Dumby, Sscomplexe, zaika, angi (merci beaucoup avec une bêta ça sera encore mieux, lol), voldemort xxx, Saitek, Lyra Sullyvan, potter 241 Nienne-Io, 666Naku et Benji 251 (tu as encore toutes tes chances !)

Je rappelle pour finir que la centième review est toujours en jeu, pour celui ou celle qui la postera, merci de mettre un adresse mail ou d'avoir un compte sue fanfiction pour que je puisse envoyer le début du prochain chap (au moins 5 pages word quand je les aurai traduite) ou le début de HP et la roue du temps (pareil 5 pages word minimum) et merci de préciser le choix dans la review 'gagnante'.


	8. Chapter 8

Rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR, l'histoire est à RossWrock, je n'en suis que la traductrice. J'ai un bêta, julius-magyar donc plus de fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, vous pouvez le remercier.

Chapitre 18 : Les mauvais tours de Ginny.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, et dans une moindre mesure Harry, était déçu de leur défaite face à Serpentard, mais au moins, ils reconnaissaient que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Avec quasiment une toute nouvelle équipe, sans mentionner les nombreuses tactiques déloyales que les Serpentards avaient utilisés, une défaite avec seulement vingt points était quand même respectable. Le fait qu'ils étaient encore en compétition pour la coupe de Quidditch, et l'énorme humiliation de Malfoy avait rendu la défaite bien plus supportable.

En fait, dès qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif, toute l'équipe eut le plaisir de regarder Drago Malfoy tempêter. Premièrement, il avait été ignoré par son père (qui avait refusé de lui parler après le match), puis il était allé pleurnicher comme une fille auprès de Madame Bibine à propos du balai inconnu d'Harry, clamant qu'il y avait des sorts illégaux dessus. Le fait qu'ils ne jouent pas un match de Quidditch officiel européen, et que les matchs scolaires n'avaient pas de réglementation officielle, ne semblait pas l'avoir frappé. Avant qu'il ne sorte comme un ouragan du terrain, la plupart de l'école, incluant des personnes de sa propre maison, lui crièrent depuis les gradins d'arrêter de s'humilier. Certains des plus audacieux Poufsouffles se moquaient même de Drago depuis leurs positions élevées dans les gradins.

Le lendemain, dimanche, tandis que la plupart des élèves s'occupaient de leurs devoirs, Harry à la place, passa la plupart de son temps dans la Salle sur Demande à faire des plans pour les entraînements de l'équipe. Ginny avait voulu se joindre à lui, mais avec l'énorme quantité de travail qu'elle avait, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les BUSE approchaient et les professeurs faisaient en sorte qu'ils soient prêts et leur donnaient des devoirs en conséquence. Et bien que Ginny ait une longueur d'avance grâce à son travail de cet été, et à ses amis comme Harry et Hermione qui passaient leur temps à l'aider dans certaines matières, elle avait quand même plus de travail chaque semaine qu'aucun autre membre de l'équipe de Quidditch.

L'entraînement d'endurance qu'il avait promis à Neville et Frank était une nécessité absolue, et Harry pensait que ça ne pouvait pas non plus faire de mal aux poursuiveuses. Harry avait quelques idées créatives sur lesquelles il voulait travailler, en plus des habituels exercices de vol et l'apprentissages de nouvelles tactiques. Les poursuiveuses avaient aussi besoin de passer plus de temps en situation de stress, peu importe combien Harry voulait les protéger. Une part du problème qui avait causé que Natalie avait perdu sa concentration, et que Connie avait oublié ses signaux était parce qu'en entraînement, elles n'avaient jamais été autant assaillies par les cognards. A partir de maintenant, Harry s'était engagé à ce que les sessions d'entraînement soient plus comme des matchs - plutôt que simplement des exercices de routine et des tentatives de tirs qu'ils avaient pratiqués jusque-là.

Alors que le week-end prenait fin et que la semaine commençait, Harry devait recentrer son attention sur ses occupations autres que le Quidditch. Les semaines avant le premier match de la saison étaient toujours laxistes à Poudlard, car les étudiants et même la plupart des professeurs attendaient avec impatience le début de la saison de Quidditch. Cependant, avec le premier match de la saison maintenant passé, la vie normale pouvait continuer.

Les cours continuaient pour la plupart comme avant pour Harry, avec quelques exceptions. Le temps d'étude supplémentaire fait par son double plus avancé que lui dans ses cours, au point que même Hermione devait prendre du temps supplémentaire pour travailler afin de garder sa position de meilleure élève de Métamorphose. En l'occurrence, elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé en Enchantements, et c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas dans la même classe qu'Harry en Arithmancie. Il l'aurait là-aussi dépassée. Au moins en Défense Contre les Forces du mal, elle n'avait jamais eu la première place.

Les cours de DCFM avançaient bien, et la plupart des étudiants étaient d'accord que Rofordit était la meilleure professeur dans la matière qu'ils avaient eu depuis Lupin. Vraiment, la plupart des leçons étaient plus théoriques que pratiques, mais la tentative hebdomadaire d'un des étudiants de la battre en duel tenait les élèves captivés.

Plus de la moitié des étudiants avaient maintenant essayés un duel contre la prof ; certains même plusieurs fois. Hermione n'avait pas encore essayé, mais Ron était passé et il avait été un des étudiants qui avait été proche de remporter une victoire contre leur vieille professeur. Tous pensaient qu'Harry pourrait finalement être celui qui gagnerait les cinquante points, mais surprenant tout le monde, il n'avait pas encore tenté un duel contre le professeur Rofordit. Même Ron et Hermione avait essayé de lui parlé à ce sujet, en disant que même un échec ne serait pas grave. Harry, cependant, continuait d'apprendre beaucoup en regardant, et il ne voyait aucune raison de se lever. Vraiment, il pensait aussi qu'il pourrait être un des seuls étudiants capable de battre leur professeur, mais il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point ses connaissances étaient avancées. S'il faisait un duel contre Rofordit, il serait tenté d'utiliser certains des sorts avancés avec lesquels il s'était entraîné, et cela pourrait attirer l'attention indésirable du directeur.

Les patrouilles de préfet avaient aussi commencées à tomber dans la routine. Les nuits d'Harry avec Ginny était plus amusantes et aventureuses que celles avec Cami, mais c'était sympa d'être avec les deux partenaires.

Cami, pour sa part, apprit à connaître Harry au-delà de ''son image de célébrité'', et elle trouva qu'il était une personne normale, qui se retrouvait tout simplement souvent dans des situations anormales. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses durant leurs longues marches, et après la troisième semaine, ils abordèrent même des sujets plus personnels.

Alors qu'il expliquait le fonctionnement interne de Griffondor à la timide jeune fille, Harry en appris un peu plus sur comment marchait la maison Poufsouffle, et il fut surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi désespérés et faciles à influencer que le reste de l'école pensait qu'ils étaient. Ils laissaient simplement les autres maisons penser ce qu'ils voulaient, et ils s'occupaient de leurs propres affaires. Cami dut cependant admettre que l'année dernière avait été difficile. Depuis que Cédric était mort (Harry dut repousser le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait), aucun étudiant brave et des classes supérieurs ne s'était levé et n'était devenu l'icône de sa maison. Griffondor avait Harry et le trio, expliqua-t-elle. Serpentard avait Malfoy et sa bande de voyous. Même Serdaigle avait Cho, et récemment Roger Davies, et le petit génie Terry Boot. Jusqu'à présent, cependant, le seul étudiant qui avait attiré de la fierté sur Poufsouffle avait été Zacharias Smith, et peu d'étudiants l'aimaient assez pour lui apporter un solide soutien moral. Par conséquent, Poufsouffle cherchait encore un leader parmi ses étudiants et la reconnaissance de tous ceux de Poudlard.

Les nuits d'Harry avec Ginny, d'autre part, n'incluaient aucune pensée déprimante ou de profonds sentiments personnels. Ils laissaient les conversations sérieuses lors de leurs longues discussions après les entraînements de Quidditch. Au lieu de cela, leurs mardi soirs de patrouille étaient légers et amusants. Ils patrouillaient le plus souvent dans les cachots du château dans l'espoir de surprendre des Serpentards hors du lit (c'était ce que faisaient Drago et Pansy, ils ne cherchaient qu'après des Griffondors). Ils s'assuraient de vérifier chaque placard à balai et salles de classes vides à la recherches de couples, et ils jouaient même occasionnellement des farces au concierge Rusard et à son chat Miss Teigne. Ils avaient arrêtés juste la semaine d'avant quand ils s'étaient faits attrapés par Mac Gonagall.

Dans sa forme animagus, la professeur de Métamorphose était tombé sur une douceur pour chat, qui quand il était léchée déclenchait un sort astucieux qui entourait le chat et le faisait tomber dans un trou assez profond pour un chat. Alors que Miss Teigne était supposée rester au fond du trou sur le sol de pierre jusqu'au matin, Mac Gonagall avait déclenché le piège et avait eu une mauvaise surprise. Même une fois retransformée en humaine, il lui fallut près d'une demi-heure pour se sortir du trou assez profond. Harry et Ginny avaient tous les deux fait perdre 10 points à leur maison et ils n'avaient aucun doute qu'ils avaient de la chance car ils étaient tous les deux dans sa maison. Ça en avait toutefois value la peine. Sur le chemin du retour à leur salle commune cette nuit-là, ils plaisantèrent tous les deux sur les raisons possibles pour lesquelles leur directrice de maison arpentait les couloirs la nuit et avait léché une douceur pour chat. Oh, ils avaient pleins de théories intéressantes!

La seule ressemblance entre les routes de patrouille avec les deux différentes filles était les rares rencontres avec les Aurors en patrouille. Durant la journée, leur présence était presque nulle, mais la nuit, il y avait généralement au moins quatre Aurors patrouillant dans le château à chaque instant. Jusqu'ici, Harry avait seulement rencontrée Tonks et Kingsley de l'Ordre. Il s'arrêtait quelques fois pour leur parler un moment, mais comme Cami et Ginny n'avaient pas accès aux mêmes informations sur l'Ordre que lui, ce qui se résumait à pas grand chose, ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup de choses à dire en plus des plaisanteries normales.

Dawlish aussi, Harry le reconnaissait, mais il était plus froid avec l'Auror qui avait accompagné Fudge et essayé de capturer Dumbledore qu'avec les autres Aurors du ministère qu'il rencontrait dans les couloirs. Dawlish fut le premier à remarquer Harry lors de la première rencontre, et il avait essayé d'hocher la tête en reconnaissance du jeune homme. Harry l'avait simplement ignoré. Depuis lors, ils s'étaient rencontrés trois autres fois dans les couloirs, et Harry répondait à l'homme simplement avec un regard glacial.. Et chaque fois qu'Harry pensait qu'il pourrait faire un break avec l'Auror et retourner son hochement de tête, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se rappeler la nuit de sa BUSE d'Astronomie, quand Dawlish et son équipe avaient attaqués non seulement Hagrid mais aussi le professeur Mac Gonagall.

L'attention d'Harry retourna vers le Quidditch cependant tôt ce mercredi matin, quand lui et Ginny ordonnèrent une session d'entraînement supplémentaire pour l'équipe. Jusqu'au match contre Serpentard, ils s'étaient tous entraînés trois fois par semaine. Les deux heures supplémentaires qu'Harry et Ginny venaient juste d'ajouter à leurs emplois du temps les mèneraient à quatre fois par semaine. Inutile de dire que ce ne fut pas une décision populaire au sein de l'équipe.

Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé quand Harry tira les membres fatigués et grincheux de son équipe sur le terrain tôt ce matin là. Ils s'étaient tous plaints, d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'avoir été réveillé aussi tôt. Ron et Franck avaient même parlés d'esquiver l'entraînement pour aller dormir quelques heures de plus.

« Taisez vous, tout le monde ! » exigea Harry. Il ne voulait pas être trop sévère, mais la situation exigeait de la vigueur. Et Ginny et lui avait depuis longtemps décidé que quand la situation se poserait, il devrait jouer le méchant capitaine. Ginny n'était tout simplement pas bonne pour la discipline, sauf peut être dans le cas de son frère. Harry supposait que c'était son caractère espiègle qui ne l'autorisait pas à punir ou à critiquer les autres, parce qu'elle même causait plus de troubles que n'importe qui d'autre, maintenant que les jumeaux étaient partis.

« Je sais que aucun d'entre vous ne veut être ici, mais ce n'est pas une option. Je sais que c'était il y a seulement quelques jours, mais au cas où vous auriez oubliés, nous avons perdus face aux Serpentards pour la première fois depuis cinq ans le week-end dernier. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit se reproduire. Maintenant, comme Ginny et moi l'avions dit avant, nous nous sommes toujours attendus à ce que ce soit une année de reconstruction pour notre équipe. Et franchement, ce que nous avons accompli a déjà dépassé mes espérances pour l'équipe de cette année. Je sais que le professeur Mac Gonagall pense pareil. » Il y avait un peu de fierté et des sourires maintenant sur les visages des athlètes fatigués.

« Cependant, » continua Harry, d'un ton d'avertissement, « Ces attentes c'était avant que l'équipe de cette année ne soit constituée, et avant que j'ai pu voir ce que tous vous pouviez faire à l'entraînement. Cette équipe est capable de tellement plus que ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent et je ne veux pas perdre un autre match cette saison. Si nous réussissons à battre les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle cette année, il y a encore une chance que nous puissions rejouer contre les Serpentards en finale et qu'on gagne la Coupe de Quidditch ! Donc c'est mon nouvel objectif, et j'attends de vous tous que vous travailliez dur pour y parvenir. Ginny ? »

« Bien, je suis d'accord avec Harry, » dit-elle. « Serpentard sera de nouveau l'équipe la plus difficile à jouer cette saison, et nous avons déjà vu ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Donc maintenant que nous savons nos points faibles, nous allons travailler dessus. Natalie, Connie…vous deux et moi devons travailler d'avantage sur le travail d'équipe. Harry et moi avons discutés et nous avons de bonnes idées pour améliorer ce point. Nous avons aussi besoin de prendre l'habitude d'être sous le feu, donc, je suis désolée de dire que les entraînements seront un peu plus brutaux pour nous. »

« Philip ? » Ginny regarda le garçon de septième année, qui avec diligence assistait à tous les entraînements de l'équipe, même s'il était seulement un joueur de réserve. « A partir de maintenant, Harry et moi avons décidés que tu serais sur le terrain tout le temps durant les entraînements, pas seulement quand Frank ou Neville ont besoins d'une pause. Essentiellement, nous avons changé les règles de jeu pour inclure trois batteurs. Il y aura aussi trois cognards en jeu à partir de maintenant. Nos espoirs sont que les poursuiveuses seront plus vigilante sur le terrain avec le danger en plus, et les batteurs auront plus de pain sur la planche avec le cognard supplémentaire. Si tout se passait comme prévu, quand le temps viendrait de jouer un match réel, et avec seulement deux cognards en jeu, nous devrions avoir un avantage sur nos adversaires. La seule chose que nous ayons à nous inquiéter est de développer le jeu et des stratégies de défense qui dépendent fortement de trois batteurs. Tout le monde comprend ? »

Tous les joueurs, spécialement Natalie et Connie, semblèrent un peu nerveux à propos des nouvelles, mais avec prudence, ils hochèrent la tête. Seul Philip sembla excité par les nouvelles, comme il était maintenant assuré de jouer sur le terrain à temps égal avec les deux batteurs de l'équipe, au moins durant les entraînements de l'équipe.

« Ron, » Harry repris là où s'était arrêtée Ginny. « Tu as fait du bon travail l'autre jour, donc je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'améliorer tes compétences. Je dois admettre que j'étais un petit peu inquiet quand tu as loupé les deux premiers tirs et que les Serpentards se sont mis à chanter cette maudite chanson, mais les choses ont bien tournées. La seule chose que je peux suggérer, c'est si tu as le temps, de prendre avec toi les étudiants qui pourraient avoir envie de passer du temps à voler, et de les faire tirer des souaffles contre toi. Tu peux même jouer comme gardien dans de nombreuses petites parties avec les jeunes étudiants. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à notre niveau de jeu, mais je pense que des entraînements supplémentaires ne peuvent pas faire de mal. Ça te donnera aussi l'habitude de jouer devant du monde, ce qui je pense était ton plus gros problème l'année dernière. Après quelques semaines à être taquiné par les premières et secondes années, ce que je vais leur dire de faire, je ne pense pas que Malfoy et ses commentaires stupides pourront t'atteindre. »

Ron avait prit une légère teinte rosée à se voir rappeler ses défauts devant toute l'équipe, mais il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Il ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à se retrouver gardien mis à disposition de tous dans le nouveau régime d'entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait, après tout, laissé le score lors du match contre les Serpentards à vingt points contre lui. Le fait qu'il ait bloqué avec succès tant d'autres tentatives dans un match aussi long, ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte.

« Et Neville, Frank. Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans la salle commune ce soir après le dîner. Cet entraînement d'endurance dont nous avons parlé va être le plus gros travail que vous aurez à fournir. Maintenant, je ne suis pas là pour vous blâmer, mais si nous avions eu nos batteurs à pleine capacité pendant tout le match samedi dernier, je suis sûr que le score aurait été différent, et que nous aurions gagné le match. Nous devons changer ça pour le prochain match que nous jouerons. Maintenant, Ginny et moi avons conçus des exercices de vol qui aideront. Les poursuiveuses se joindront aussi pour ces exercices. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y aura plus de pauses pendant lesquelles Philip vous remplacera, donc être sur le terrain tout le temps aidera également. Mais je vous montrerai aussi quelques exercices personnels ce soir que je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez. Philip, tu es plus que le bienvenu pour te joindre à eux, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire, d'autant plus que tu as tes ASPIC cette année. Le reste de l'équipe est la bienvenue aussi. Je pense que tout le monde pourrait tirer des bénéfices des exercices supplémentaires, si vous avez le temps et la volonté. » Avec un petit sourire, Harry ajouta, « Au moins vous pouvez venir et regarder Neville et Frank faire travailler leurs muscles ! »

Cela fit rire l'équipe dans son ensemble, même si les rires de Neville et Frank étaient un petit peu forcés. Ils ne savaient pas quels types d'exercices supplémentaires ils avaient en stock pour eux, et les commentaires d'Harry n'apaisaient pas leurs craintes.

Leurs craintes furent infondées cependant, comme ils le découvrirent plus tard ce soir là. Toute l'équipe était venue après le dîner, ce qui rendit Harry extrêmement heureux, pour découvrir que les exercices supplémentaires qu'il avait prévu pour les batteurs étaient une série d'exercices sur des équipements de gym moldus, mis en place la veille au soir par Harry avec un peu d'aide de ses elfes de maison.

Harry avait expliqué son idée à Mac Gonagall immédiatement après le match contre Serpentard, et elle avait rapidement accepté. Après l'approbation du Directeur, Mac Gonagall avait ajouté une autre pièce reliée à la salle commune de Griffondor une nuit quand tout le monde dormait, et Harry avait installé son propre équipement de gym de sa maison le jour suivant. Cela incluait un tapis de course, deux machines multi-positions avec réglage des poids, des cordes à sauter, un gros sac rempli de sable, et un jeu complets de poids. Son second lot d'équipement était plus avancé que les machines qu'Harry avait acheté pour sa malle, et cela prit une bonne heure pour expliquer à Neville et aux autres la manière de travailler avec chaque équipement. Ainsi l'équipe pourrait s'entraîner quand ils auraient du temps libre, la petite salle était cachée dernière un portrait de la salle commune. Ainsi Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que quelques Griffondors abusent des équipements ou qu'ils ne se blessent, le portrait été protégé par un mot de passe. Pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour Neville, ils choisirent le mot de passe ''Mimbulus Mimbletonia'' comme ça il n'oublierait pas. Après que l'horrible sève lui ait aspergé le visage dans le Poudlard Express l'année dernière, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait l'oublier.

La seule restriction sur l'équipement de gym moldu était que la petite Connie Wood était limitée, si elle choisissait de les utiliser, au tapis de course, à la corde à sauter, et au sac de sable. Elle n'était pas autorisée à utiliser les gros poids, car cela pourrait retarder sa croissance et son développement normal. Bien que Natalie et Ginny allaient encore sûrement grandir un peu plus dans les années à venir, Connie était encore pré pubère, et elle était encore plus susceptible de développer des troubles physiques. Harry avait été totalement ignorant de cette possibilité jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mac Gonagall la lui signale.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry savait de quoi elle parlait. C'était le genre de chose qui arrivait au corps des femmes athlètes, ou même aux femmes gymnastes. Leur métabolisme n'était simplement pas prévu pour faire face à des changements radicaux, et cela forçait leur corps à réagir de manière extrême. Des taux d'hormones anormalement élevés, , et des dommages psychologiques étaient des possibilités.

Après avoir dépassée son embarras d'être soulignée comme une pré pubère, Connie avait été vraiment irritée quand elle entendit ses restrictions. Mais après avoir vu une image d'un corps d'une femme athlète conjurée par Harry, elle ne se plaignit plus. Et vers la fin de l'année, Harry promit qu'elle pourrait faire quelques exercices légers avec l'équipement pour le tonus musculaire, mais pas plus. C'était suffisant pour elle.

Ainsi les entraînements de Quidditch reprirent avec une nouvelle vigueur pour l'équipe de Griffondor. Quatre fois par semaine, pendant deux heures, ils tentaient tous les nouvelles idées qu'Harry et Ginny avaient mis en place. Chaque entraînement ressemblait plus à des matchs que pendant les années précédentes, mais ils faisaient encore de nombreux exercices et de conditionnement. Neville et Frank promettaient de travailler dans la salle de gym au moins une heure par jour, et plus s'ils pouvaient trouver le temps. Aucun n'aimait beaucoup ces exercices, Harry le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'une fois qu'ils auraient dépassés les premières courbatures dues aux mouvements, ils trouveraient les choses plus faciles. Avoir un partenaire avec lequel travailler était aussi précieux, car vous ne pouviez pas esquiver une session sans décevoir l'autre. Ça avait été un des problèmes majeurs d'Harry quand il avait commencé à travailler. Heureusement Frank, Neville et ceux qui choisiraient d'utiliser les équipements n'auraient pas ce problème.

Ce fut mercredi soir, après toute une journée de cours, une réunion fructueuse de l'AD, et un entraînement de Quidditch brutal, qu'Harry et Ginny profitèrent de leur première séance de massage de la semaine. La planification et les entraînements de Quidditch supplémentaires avaient réduit le temps pendant lequel ils se réunissaient d'habitude.

Les mains de Ginny travaillaient à merveille sur le dos d'Harry alors qu'il se liquéfiait sur la table de massage. Il y a des semaines, les deux adolescents étaient passés outre l'embarras qu'ils pouvaient avoir à propos des vêtements qu'ils retiraient lors des massages, et ils étaient tous les deux à l'aise torses nus en présence l'un de l'autre. Et bien que, pas totalement torse nu dans le cas de Ginny, mais presque. Son soutien-gorge recouvrait autant qu'un maillot de bain moldu, donc il n'y avait rien de gênant.

« Je pense que ces nouvelles stratégies fonctionnent vraiment bien, Harry. » fit Ginny. « Frank et Neville semblent déjà durer plus longtemps dans les airs, et je pense que les coups de Neville deviennent plus puissants.

Harry grogna son accord. Ginny savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait une nette différence de son entre lzs grognements positifs et négatifs d'Harry.

« Natalie, Connie et moi travaillons aussi mieux ensembles. Je pense que si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous pourrions même être capable de nous passer des signaux. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce que tu as mis en place marcherait, mais je dois admettre c'est très productif. C'est même un peu amusant. » ajouta-telle avec un petit rire.

Harry grogna de nouveau, mais les coins de sa bouche formaient un sourire que Ginny ne pouvait pas voir. Ginny avait été très expressive contre certaines des idées d'Harry concernant l'entraînement des poursuiveuses, et à l'origine elle avait seulement accepté de leur donner une chance, de faire un essai. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que ses idées n'étaient pas du tout originales, mais qu'en fait c'était des techniques utilisées par les coachs d'athlètes moldus pour divers sports. Harry avait lu sur le sujet il y a des années dans un livre abandonné par Dudley dans sa seconde chambre.

Ce qu'Harry voulait que les poursuiveuses fassent, ce que Ginny avait été contre au début, était de passer tous leurs temps de repas ensemble. Mais pas seulement ça mais elles étaient autorisées à parler à ceux autour d'elles, mais pas entre elles directement. Elles pouvaient se regarder les unes les autres, utiliser des signaux, et donner une petite tape sur la tête si elles voulaient. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas dirent directement leurs commentaires aux autres filles. Pour s'assurer qu'elles respecteraient la règle, Harry s'assura de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elles à chaque repas. Ron et Hermione s'asseyaient généralement de l'autre côté, et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch s'asseyait généralement de l'autre côté des poursuiveuses.

Les espoirs d'Harry, ainsi que ceux des coachs moldus qui avaient développés cette technique d'entraînement, était que les filles, en devant compter sur les mouvements corporels au lieu de parler pour communiquer entre elles, elles connaîtraient mieux leurs besoins et leurs demandes. Par exemple, si Connie voulait que Ginny lui passe le plat de pancakes au petit déjeuner, normalement devrait dire à voix haute sa demande. Maintenant cependant, avec les nouvelles règles en place et Harry ayant un œil sur elles à chaque instant, elle devrait le pointer avec ses mains, ou regarder avec insistance les yeux de Ginny pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Si les choses se passaient bien, et que les poursuiveuses donnaient une vrai chance de fonctionner à cet entraînement, les coachs dans le livre d'Harry avaient émis l'hypothèses qu'elles n'auraient plus besoin de pointer du doigt ou d'avoir un contact visuel. Les trois poursuiveuses seraient tellement en phase avec les besoins et les demandes de chacune que Ginny serait capable de passer le plat de pancakes alors que Connie prenait le dernier morceau de son assiette. Ne pouvant pas parler, les trois filles devraient apprendre les habitudes alimentaires des autres, et devraient étudier les plus petits mouvements corporels et gestes. Si l'entraînement pouvait être transféré au terrain de Quidditch, Harry espérait que cela rendrait les trois filles une unité de poursuiveuses bien plus soudées. Elles ne devraient plus se démener pour repérer les signaux et les appels vocaux. Au lieu de cela, elles connaîtraient les mouvements et les besoins des autres comme si elles étaient les extensions de leur propre corps. C'était le but, en définitive. Les trois poursuiveuses avaient encore un long chemin à faire. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, après avoir essayé silencieusement de demander à Natalie de passer la sauce pendant plus de cinq minutes, elle renversa une saucière pleine sur la tête de Natalie, qui était en train de parler avec Colin Creevey. Oui, elles avaient encore du travail.

« Est-ce que les réunions de l'AD avancent aussi bien que nos entraînements de Quidditch ? » demanda Ginny, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Il réfléchit un certain temps, mais il répondit finalement.

« Oui, pour la plupart. Je m'attendais à avancer plus rapidement cette année que le niveau auquel nous sommes, mais je pense que c'est dû aux nombreuses personnes qui ont rejoints le groupe. Si c'était seulement les membres de l'année dernière, je sais que nous avancerions plus rapidement. Pourtant, je pense que c'est important que le plus de monde possible soit capable de se défendre correctement. Mieux vaut que toute l'école ait une chance décente face à un mangemort, plutôt que juste une douzaine d'étudiants aient une meilleure chance que la moyenne, je pense. Je pense que tu fais de bons progrès, tu sais. Je pense que je commence même à voir une forme corporelle à ton Patronus. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ce sera ? »

Harry écouta à moitié alors que Ginny faisait des théories sur ce que pourrait être son Patronus. Si elle devait émettre une hypothèse, elle pensait que ce serait un crup ou quelque chose de tout aussi mignon. Harry roula juste des yeux. Il savait que Ginny plaisantait à moitié, mais c'était ça le problème. Son étrange sens de l'humour adorerait que son Patronus soit quelque chose d'inhabituel et d'intéressant. Un crup en lui-même n'était pas inhabituel, mais l'image mentale d'un chien de cinq livres (un peu moins de 2,5kg NDLT) avec une queue fourchue chassant une douzaine de détraqueurs l'était surement. Même Harry fut amusé par l'image.

Dans son groupe avancé de l'AD, environ la moitié avaient été capables de conjurer un Patronus corporel au moins une fois. Seuls le cerf d'Harry, la loutre d'Hermione, le cygne de Cho, et de manière assez surprenante le lion de Neville étaient les plus constants visiteurs. Chacun d'entre eux pouvait réussir à produire une forme animale à chaque tentative. Ron avait réussi à produire un renard deux fois, et Susan, Ernie, Terry, Padma et Seamus avaient eux aussi réussis à produire une forme corporelle plus d'une fois.

Aucun des nouveaux membres du groupe avancé ne pouvait encore produire une forme corporelle, mais deux étaient sur la bonne voie. Orion et Cassiopée Flint, deux jumeaux en quatrième année à Serpentard, et les petits frères et sœurs de l'ex-serpentard Marcus Flint, ils avaient été une addition plus que surprenante au groupe, mais ils avaient de très bons potentiels.

Comme ils l'avaient admis à Harry en peu de mots, leurs parents étaient des mangemorts, et leur grand frère était sur la bonne voie. Eux cependant, n'avaient jamais remarqués de différences entre les sorciers sang purs et les nés-de-moldus, et ils n'avaient pas les mêmes préjugés que le reste de leur famille. Ils étaient aussi, merci Merlin, plus séduisants et bien plus brillants que leur grand frère.

Parce qu'ils avaient toujours défendus leurs arrières, et que personne ne voulait énerver Marcus, les jumeaux avaient été laissés seuls la plupart du temps par leurs camarades de maison depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais avec le départ de Marcus après ses ASPIC, ils étaient maintenant raillés par certains des plus vieux étudiants, et ils avaient peur que quelques bagarres éclatent bientôt. Ils avaient rejoints l'AD, donc, pour être plus en mesure de se protéger de leurs camarades de maison. Et quand ils quitteraient l'école, ils auraient sans aucun doute besoin des compétences supplémentaires pour refuser de céder aux pressions pour rejoindre les activités de leurs parents, ce qu'ils savaient certains qu'ils subiraient. Ils ne voulaient pas être des mangemorts, donc, ils s'étaient jurés lors de leur deuxième année qu'ils apprendraient tout ce qui était possible pour se protéger plus tard dans leur vie.

Il avait fallu un certain temps aux autres pour accepter le duo de Serpentards, particulièrement Ron, mais après quelques semaines de réunions de l'AD, le groupe avait oublié les bandes de couleurs vertes qu'ils avaient tous les deux sur leurs robes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls Serpentards de toute manière. Des étudiants auparavant effacés s'étaient manifestés, tous prétendaient qu'ils voulaient se protéger de leurs camarades de maison. Harry avait été surpris, et un peu gêné de n'avoir jamais remarqué la quantité d'élèves dans la maison Serpentard qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec les idéaux des anciens étudiants. La plupart étaient de jeunes étudiants, et aucun des septièmes années, mais il y avait quand même un étudiant de sixième année. Blaise Zabini était le courageux solitaire qui avait rejoint l'AD, hésitant la première semaine, il prouva bientôt sa valeur et on lui demanda d'intégrer le groupe avancé.

Personnellement, Harry n'avait pas de problèmes avec Blaise, il n'avait jamais fait parti du groupe de Malfoy et sa bande. En fait, Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler un seul cas au cours des cinq dernières années où il ait réellement parlé aux autres Serpentards de sixièmes années, en dehors des cours. Et cela incluait même ses propres camarades de dortoir.

Le groupe de premières années auxquels Harry avait fait visiter l'école le premier week-end faisaient partis des Serpentards membres de l'AD. Seuls sept des neufs du groupe avaient rejoint l'AD, et ils étaient dans le groupe de novice bien sûr, mais cela rendait Harry fier de penser qu'il était une partie de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidés d'intégrer le groupe en premier lieu. Il leur avait montré que tous les non-serpentards n'avaient pas tous des préjugés et cela avait marché pour la plupart d'entre eux. Malheureusement, Loren Zabini était une des deux premières années qui n'avait pas rejoint le groupe. Plus tard, Blaise expliqua à Harry qu'une fois que ses parents avaient remarqués son attitude moins qu'enthousiaste à propos de débarrasser le monde des moldus et des sangs-mêlés, ils avaient redoublés leurs efforts pour convaincre leur plus jeune enfant. Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé, réalisa Harry.

Même le professeur Dumbledore avait remarqué que l'attitude de la plupart des jeunes étudiants, et il avait fait un commentaire à Harry un soir dans les couloirs, après le dîner. « C'est le groupe de Serpentards le plus social et amical que j'ai vu depuis des années, Harry. J'ai entendu parler de ta petite visite, bien sûr, et je n'ai aucun doute que tu a eu un grand rôle à jouer dans leur attitude. Bon travail, » lui avait-il dit.

Harry put seulement marmonner un merci. Il marmonna de nouveau alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées alors qu'il était sur son petit nuage grâce au massage de Ginny.

« C'est quoi, ça Harry ? Honnêtement, tu es pire que Ron avec de la nourriture plein la bouche ! »

« Je disais, c'est vraiment génial. Je ne pense pas que tu ais jamais fait ça avant, mais j'aime ça. » Harry commentait ce qu'était en train de faire Ginny, dont les mains lui pétrissaient les côtés du torse et l'abdomen. Au cours des dernières semaines, leurs mains avaient parcourus des endroits autres que les épaules et le dos, où les deux adolescents avaient commencés leurs massages. Ils ne s'approchaient d'aucun endroit gênant, pensa Harry en rougissant, juste quelques autres endroits mis à mal en jouant au Quidditch. Ginny avait travaillé sur le dos d'Harry et promena ses mains sur les côtés de son estomac. Ses abdos obliques, qui étaient assez prononcés avec tous ses exercices étaient souvent un peu douloureux avec tous les mouvements de torsions que faisait Harry quand il montait sur un balai. Ginny frottait dessus une lotion qui relâcherait la tension des muscles. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry avait lui-même préparé et ça avait une forte odeur de menthe. C'était une bonne chose cependant, que ses mains ne descendent jamais en dessous de sa hanche car aucune lotion n'aurait été capable de relâcher la tension musculaire. Harry avait depuis longtemps essayé de stopper les réactions de son corps aux merveilleux massages qu'il recevait. Ce n'était rien de sexuel, il le savait, c'était juste une réponse à des stimuli agréables. Il s'assurait cependant, de cacher tout signe embarrassant à Ginny, s'il devait se lever dans un état d'excitation. Quand cela arrivait, il s'assurait de quitter la table de massage en lui tournant le dos et il mettait tout de suite ses robes.

« Bien, » fit Ginny, alors qu'elle appuyait d'avantage, « Tu va devoir me montrer à quel point c'est agréable. Je pense que j'ai presque fini. Mon tour ! »

Dans son excitation, , Ginny claqua les fesses d'Harry et le poussa hors de la table. La douleur de l'atterrissage dur le sol dur et froid, et le choc du mouvement brusque firent disparaître les craintes d'Harry qu'il ne doive gérer une situation embarrassante. Il était complètement sous contrôle au moment où il se remit sur ses pieds, et Ginny était déjà allongée sur le ventre, avec son visage bien calé.

« Fait particulièrement attention à mes épaules aujourd'hui, je pense que j'ai peut-être exagéré un peu au niveau des exercices de passe. »

« Bien, votre altesse ! » plaisanta Harry, alors qu'il s'approchait de la table pour prendre quelques unes des huiles et lotions qu'ils utilisaient normalement. Les deux avaient leurs favoris, et la Salle sur Demande leur fournissait toujours au moins un nouveau choix chaque fois qu'ils y allaient. Frottant de l'huile de noix de coco parfumée entre ses mains pour le réchauffer, Harry posa certaines de ses propres questions.

« Alors comment t'en sors-tu avec ta charge de travail cette année ? Les BUSE te demandent beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny hocha la tête alors qu'Harry commençait à masser la jonction entre son cou et ses épaules. C'était l'endroit par lequel il commençait toujours ses massages. Avec de puissants et lents mouvements, il pétrissait et détendait les muscles

« Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que pour certains autres, je pense. » élabora Ginny. « Je sais que certains de mes camarades de dortoir passent plus de temps que moi sur leurs devoirs, et Luna dit la même chose des siennes. Pas qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec elles mais au moins, elles ont arrêté de lui voler ses affaires cette année. »

Harry était content, plus tôt dans l'année, il avait discuté avec Padma et Cho des affaires qui étaient prises à Luna chaque année par ses camarades de dortoir, et il leur avait demandé d'essayer de protéger son amie. Elles avaient dit qu'elles le feraient, et apparemment, ça avait marché.

« Nous vous devons réellement beaucoup à toi et à Hermione de travailler autant avec nous. Je sais que j'ai fait du travail d'avance cet été en surveillant les devoirs de Ron, mais vous deux êtes la véritable raison pour laquelle je suis aussi avancée dans mes études. Je ne sais pas où vous trouvez le temps. »

« N'oublie pas Neville, » lui rappela Harry. « Il vous a toutes les deux aidé en Botanique dans les serres. Hermione et moi ne pouvons nous attribuer tout le mérite. » Deux fois par semaine, Harry et Hermione se réunissaient avec les deux cinquièmes années pour travailler sur des concepts ou répondre aux questions qu'elles avaient. Hermione se concentrait habituellement sur la Métamorphose, l'Arithmancie, l'Histoire de la Magie et les Potions tandis qu'Harry se chargeait de la DCFM, des Enchantements, et des SACM. Neville s'occupait de la Botanique à différentes heures chaque semaine. Harry avait prit sur lui de donner un peu d'aide supplémentaire à Ginny quand ils n'avaient tous les deux rien d'autre à faire. Il aurait bien fait la même chose avec Luna, mais elle était dans une autre maison, donc c'était plus difficile de trouver des heures et des endroits pour se réunir. Habituellement les réunions avec Ginny se faisaient le soir dans la salle commune, après que l'un des deux ait perdu une partie d'échec contre Ron, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

« Ohhh, ça fait du bien, » mentionna Ginny qui appréciait ce qu'Harry était en train de faire. Il avait bougé de son cou et de ses épaules à simplement son cou, et il frottait maintenant l'huile à la base de sa nuque, juste à la limite de ses cheveux. Curieusement, c'était au même endroit où Sean Hazelton avait la marque des ténèbres brûlée dans sa chair.

Secouant le sentiment de malaise dans son estomac en se rappelant les crimes de son mangemort capturé, Harry continua son travail, faisant maintenant passer ses mains de l'autre côté du cou de Ginny ? Cette zone autour de sa gorge, et derrière ses oreilles, Harry y apporta une attention particulière. Les mains bougeant lentement, Harry continua ensuite en descendant la colonne vertébrale, en passant par le milieu du dos, jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. L'air plus frais faisait que tous les deux portaient des pantalons maintenant au lieu de shorts pendant les entraînements de l'équipe, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se forçait à ne jamais regarder en dessous de la limite du pantalon de Ginny, car peu importe qu'elle portait un pantalon ou un short, le tissus était toujours tendu par ses fesses quand elle était allongée sur la table de massage. Au lieu de cela, Harry creusa son pouce dans la légère dépression qu'elle avait dans le bas du dos et il utilisa ses doigts pour appliquer une bonne pression pour que le massage soit efficace.

« Ron se sent un peu délaissé, tu sais, de ne pas être capable de m'aider dans n'importe quelle matière. Il a offert de m'enseigner un peu la Divination, mais j'ai du lui rappeler que je n'avais pas choisi la matière. » Cela surpris Harry que Ginny n'ait aucun mal à faire des phrases cohérentes alors qu'il lui faisait un massage. Dans sa position, Harry pourrait au mieux utiliser seulement des mots d'une syllabe pour répondre aux questions.

« Je pense que Ron surmontera ça, » répondit Harry. « Il peut dire autrement, mais nous savons tous les deux que s'il devait passer plus de temps sur du travail scolaire qui n'est même pas le sien, il ne ferait rien d'autre que se plaindre. En plus, Ron a d'autres choses en tête en ce moment. Disons que c'est une bonne chose que tu n'ais pas Dean qui t'aide à étudier. Je ne pense pas que Ron aimerait vous voir tous les deux seuls, peu importe le prétexte. Il pense toujours que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux, tu sais. »

Ginny rit. « Vraiment ? Mon frère est vraiment lourd des fois, n'est ce pas ? Dean et moi arrivons difficilement à passer du temps ensemble seuls. Je suis toujours occupée avec l'équipe de Quidditch ces jours ci. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle Ron a toujours des soupçons. » l'informa Harry. « Ron pense que parce qu'il ne vous voit jamais passer du temps ensemble, vous devez vous rejoindre furtivement la nuit. J'ai même surpris Ron une fois qui essayait de rentrer dans ma malle pour y prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs et ma cape d'invisibilité. Je pense qu'il allait essayer de vous espionner tous les deux. »

Ginny fut en colère en entendant cela. Même si elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle était folle que Ron sente le besoin de l'espionner. Pour calmer l'ardente rouquine, Harry reporta son attention sur l'épaule de Ginny juste sous l'omoplate. Il savait que c'était son point faible, et il voulait arrêter la tempête avant qu'elle ne commence. Positionnant ses pouces sous les grands os des omoplates, Harry travailla sur cette partie sensible. A sa surprise, Harry trouva que le soutien gorge qu'elle portait ce jour là s'arrêtait là où se positionnaient ses doigts. Le vêtement s'arrêtait juste à ses bras et seules trois petites lanières continuaient dans son dos. Harry combattit l'idée de passer ses doigts sous le vêtement sur les côtés de son soutien gorge pour avoir un meilleur appuis pour masser, mais il préféra ne pas le faire. Cette zone était trop proche d'autres parties de Ginny dont Harry ne voulait pas penser, et il supposa que la zone était couverte par son soutien gorge pour une raison.

Pour distraire son esprit, Harry pensa à la soirée où il avait surpris Ron essayant de forcer sa malle. C'était le soir après le match de Quidditch, et Harry revenait juste de la volière, après avoir envoyé un rapport à Walter Whiggman sur les performances de son nouveau balai, quand il était entré dans son dortoir pour trouver Ron à genoux devant la malle d'Harry. Il essayait d'ouvrir le couvercle de sa malle.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? » demanda Harry. A vrai dire, il était un peu fâché que Ron envahisse son espace personnel de cette façon. Il ne s'inquiétait pas que Ron réussisse à ouvrir sa malle et découvre ses nombreux secrets, mais Harry était blessé et déçu de constater que Ron n'essaye pas seulement d'entrer sans la permission d'Harry, mais qu'il essayait également de briser le sceau de sa malle. La malle avait appartenu à son grand-père, et c'était l'un des seuls biens de sa famille qu'Harry possédait. Pour empirer les choses, Ron savait très bien cela, et il essayait d'utiliser ce qu'il avait dans sa main comme un pied-de-biche.

« J'essaye d'avoir ta carte et ta cape. » Ron ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Harry, et il continuait à essayer d'ouvrir sa malle. Harry traversa la salle pour tirer son ami loin de la malle.

« Qu'est ce que tu espères faire avec ça ? Je t'ai parlé des précautions de sécurité intégrées à cette malle. Le pire que tu peux espérer est d'érafler la finition, espèce d'imbécile ! Si tu veux m'emprunter quelque chose tu dois me le demander, pas le prendre sans ma permission. »

« Désolé ! Pas la peine de devenir hargneux pour ça. Alors, je peux t'emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité et ta carte ? Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vérifier. » Ron ne semblait pas honteux le moins du monde.

« Pour quoi vas-tu les utiliser ? » demanda Harry.

« Ginny est avec Dean. Je le sais ! Le problème est que je ne peux jamais les surprendre, donc, je ne peux pas écrire à la maison. Je dois trouver où ils se rencontrent tous les deux, donc je veux utiliser ta cape pour les surveiller. Allez, maintenant, ouvre la malle ! J'ai vu Ginny quitter la salle commune il y a dix minutes, et Dean n'est nulle part. Il ferait mieux de ne pas avoir posé un doigt sur ma petite sœur ! »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, mais pour quelque raison, peut-être à cause de sa colère d'avoir surpris Ron essayant d'envahir sa vie privée, il refusa délibérément de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, non ? »

« Je veux dire non, Ron, » expliqua Harry. «Ce sont ma cape et ma carte, et en ce moment, je ne veux pas te les prêter. En plus, ce que Ginny et Dean font de leur temps n'est pas tes affaires. J'ai fermé ma malle pour une raison, et si je voulais que tu puisse y aller quand tu veux, je l'aurais laissée ouverte. »

« Mais comment j'étais censé faire alors ? » Ron leva ses mains de gêne. « Tu n'étais nulle part, et tu as oublié de m'entrer dans le système de sécurité quand tu nous as montré les propriétés de ta malle. »

De là, la conversation s'empira encore, Ron s'était attendu à avoir libre accès aux affaires d'Harry, et quand Harry admit qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'enregistrer Ron, mais qu'il ne l'avait délibérément pas fait, Ron fut encore plus énervé. Il accusa Harry de cacher des choses à son meilleur camarade, et avait fait ressortir le fait qu'ils ne passaient pas autant de temps ensemble cette année que d'habitude, avec ses cours particuliers et le Quidditch.

Harry savait que Ron avait raison, sur la partie où il n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec lui, mais il était trop énervé pour l'admettre. En plus, Ron n'avait pas raison pour le reste. Harry avait de bonnes raisons pour garder sa malle pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron quelles étaient ces raisons.

Ce soir-là au dîner, et le reste de la soirée, Ron et Harry continuèrent à être froids l'un envers l'autre. Ils se réconcilièrent le lendemain au petit déjeuner, sur un de leurs fameux concours de mangé de tranches de bacon encouragé par Hermione. Elle avait remarqué la tension entre eux deux, et elle avait pensé à un excellent moyen pour que les deux têtes brûlées se réconcilient. Harry réussit seulement à en manger dix sept ce jour-là, mais Ron avait réussi à établir un record avec quarante deux tranches ! Après une si impressionnante victoire, Harry avait du féliciter Ron, et il s'était excusé pour avoir réagi de façon excessive la veille. Ron accepta les excuses, et en fit aussi lui-même. Il dit les choses bien, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait été coaché par Hermione sur ce qu'il devait dire. Au déjeuner, ils étaient tous les deux redevenus les meilleurs amis. C'était une bonne chose, car Harry dût escorter Ron à l'infirmerie car il ne se sentait pas bien. La seule chose qui n'avait pas été résolue était l'accès de Ron à la malle d'Harry.

« Nous pourrions lui faire une blague, tu sais, pour lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. » Le commentaire de Ginny ramena Harry au présent, et il se remit à travailler sur les épaules de Ginny. C'était la zone où elle avait le plus besoin d'un massage après tout.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry. Malgré le fait que le célèbre Cornedrue était son père, Harry ne pensait vraiment pas de la même façon que Ginny, les jumeaux ou les Maraudeurs. Il avait des choses plus importantes en tête ; comme Voldemort. Il avait été très tranquille récemment, et Harry n'avait pas eu de visions depuis plus d'un mois.

« Je ne suis pas sure, » répondit Ginny. « J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. ça devrait être quelque chose qui lui donne une leçon, mais aussi quelque chose qui lui fasse voir qu'il réagit de façon excessive dans son rôle de 'grand frère'. Dean et moi ne faisons rien, mais un jour je le ferai, et Ron doit accepter qu'il ne peut pas contrôler mes actions. En parlant de ça, nous devrions vraiment laisser Dean en dehors de cette histoire avec Ron. Je pense que leur amitié commence à en souffrir. Dean prétend être mon petit ami seulement parce que je le lui ai demandé. Il n'aime vraiment pas mentir à Ron. Peut-être pourrions-nous inclure ça dans la blague ? »

Harry appuyait maintenant sur les bras de Ginny, depuis ses coudes jusqu'aux épaules puis il redescendait. Il avait dû mettre plus d'huile de massage un moment auparavant, donc ses mains était bien huileuses. Tandis que ses bras étaient tendus au niveau de sa tête sur la table de massage, Harry n'avait aucun problème pour accéder à tous les coins et recoins à masser.

« Peut-être peux-tu prétendre avoir un autre petit ami, pour laisser Dean en dehors de ça ? Je suis certain que ça ne gênerait pas Neville ou quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pendant un certain temps. »

« Nan, ça ne marcherait pas. Ron sait que nous sommes seulement des amis maintenant, et je ne veux pas embarquer Neville là dedans, même si c'est seulement pour prétendre être mon petit ami. » Ginny fit une pause pour réfléchir. Avec un sourire sournois qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir, elle offrit calmement une autre suggestion.

« Nous pouvons toujours dire à Ron que toi et moi on est ensemble ? Nous pourrions même lui dire à propos de ces sessions que nous avons. Je suis certaine que Ron comprendrait parfaitement tous les massages avec les lotions et tout ça. »

Les mains d'Harry se gelèrent sur son dos alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle ne faisait que le charrier. Cela prit un moment, mais le rire incontrôlable de Ginny brisa le silence inconfortable.

« Pourquoi … » Harry prétendit resserrer ses mains sur le cou de Ginny, même s'il ne pouvait pas avoir une bonne prise avec ses mains glissantes.

« Héhéhé, tu es facile à asticoter quelques fois, Harry. C'est un plaisir de te faire tomber dans une de mes blagues ! »

Harry trouva aussi cela drôle, mais il prétendit être outragé et blessé. Quand Ginny continua à glousser, Harry attrapa la plus proche bouteille d'huile et versa une généreuse dose sur tout le dos. N'ayant pas été chauffé entre ses mains, c'était terriblement froid, et Ginny cria de surprise et se tortilla d'inconfort sur la table de massage.

« Ahhhh, c'est méchant, ça, Harry Potter ! Tu vas payer pour ça. Ne penses pas que je vais oublier. Je te le ferai payer quand tu t'y attendras le moins ! » Le visage d'Harry était rouge à force de rire aussi fort, et ses yeux était rempli de joie à voir le visage de Ginny. Elle était à présent correctement assise sur la table, le massage complètement oublié après qu'elle eut été arrosée d'huile de massage froide.

« Je sais ! Ça me donne une idée pour la blague de Ron ! » Ginny frappe ses mains. Harry ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, donc il demanda.

« Ton visage, Harry ; il est tout rouge. Ça m'a rappelé qu'une fois Fred avait fait des suçons à Katie Bell. Toute sa nuque était restée rouge pendant des jours. Ron deviendra furieux s'il me trouve ave ces mêmes marques. Et je sais qu'il me confrontera à ce propos, et qu'il blâmera Dean. Je peux tout simplement dire à Ron que Dean n'y est pour rien, et que nous avons tous les deux rompus il y a quelques semaines. C'est parfait ! »

« Euh, Ginny ? Tu oublies une chose. » Harry pensait que le défaut du plan était évident. « Tu n'as pas de suçons ou d'autres marques de ce type dans ton cou. Le plan tourne autour de cela. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Dean sera disposé à faire encore plus enrager Ron. Cela pourrait être trop lui demander.

Ginny gloussa de nouveau. « Non, pas Dean, gros bêta. C'est là que tu entres en jeu. Ron ne s'attendra jamais à ça de ta part, et de voir que tu es déjà ici, nous pouvons agir ce soir. Si je me dépêche, je peux juste faire une lettre et mettre en route la phase deux de mon plan. »

Harry n'entendit rien de la phase deux cependant, car il essayait toujours de s'enlever de la tête qu'il devrait faire à Ginny les suçons que son plan nécessitait. Mais cela voulait dire…

« Ginny ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je devrais sucer ton cou pour faire les suçons, et je suis certain que Ron me tuerait si jamais il le découvrait ! »

Ginny était maintenant partagée entre l'anticipation, l'excitation et l'humour. La pensée d'avoir Harry qui embrassait et grignotait son cou lui avait traversée l'esprit, et les pensées étaient tout à fait agréables, mais elle était plus excitée par la réaction que Ron aurait.

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si ça signifiait quelque chose. Cela prendra seulement quelques instants, et personne n'aura à savoir que tu as fait ça. Je te le promets. Pense juste à la réaction qu'aura Ron. Ca sera impayable ! Je peux voir Colin pour qu'il prenne des photos de Ron et les envoyer à Fred et George. Ils seront si fiers de moi. S'il te plait Harry ? Je ne mords pas … ce sera ton travail. » Ginny laissa échapper quelques autres gloussements quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il y avait une très courte liste de choses qu'il aurait voulu faire plutôt que d'embrasser Ginny dans le cou. Elle était, après tout, une fille très attirante. Harry devrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, en particulier après avoir passé autant de temps seul avec elle ces derniers mois. Pourtant, juste le fait qu'il avait envie de le faire, était une raison suffisante pour le convaincre qu'il ne devrait pas. Il pourrait se laisser emporter, ou mal le faire, ou n'importe quel autre problème. Non, c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Ginny dégagea ses mains, et tira Harry juste en face d'elle. Elle était toujours assise sur la table de massage, et maintenant Harry était entre ses deux jambes, regardant timidement ailleurs.

« Aller, Harry, pense simplement que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'envoie des lettres de couleur rose chaque semaines, peut-être ? »

Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers Ginny quand elle dit cela. « Comment le sais-tu ? » Il pensait qu'il avait gardé sa relation avec Ambre secrète, même de ses proches amis. Ce n'était pas qu'il était embarrassé ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry aimait juste avoir quelque chose pour lui seul. Quelque chose que ses amis ne savaient pas.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner. Vraiment Harry. Des lettres roses ? Si tu essaye de garder un secret, tu devrais faire plus attention. Seule une fille écrirait sur du parchemin rose, et elle ne l'utiliserait que pour des lettres d'amour. Plus le fait que pas une semaine ne se passe sans que tu en reçoives une, et ce n'est pas difficile à déduire. Quel est son nom ? »

« Son nom est Ambre, et ce ne sont pas des lettres d'amour. Nous sommes juste correspondants, en quelque sorte. »

En quelque sorte. Ginny éclata presque de rire, mais à la place elle le questionna plus à son propos.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la boutique de robe de Madame Malkin. Elle travaille là, et elle m'a aidé à choisir mes nouvelles robes cette année. Quand ce fut terminé, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait me revoir, mais j'ai du dire non. J'ai essayé de lui expliqué que je n'étais pas autorisé à aller en ville simplement comme n'importe qui. Et même si je pouvais, je ne le voudrais pas, avec les journalistes et les fans qui me suivraient n'importe où. Elle a semblé comprendre, mais seulement après que j'ai promis que je viendrai la voir si je repassais de nouveau au Chemin de Traverse. Je l'ai revu une fois, et nous sommes allés déjeuner ensemble dans le Londres moldu, et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Nous nous sommes promis de nous écrire, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. »

« Donc, elle a passé des heures à t'habiller la première fois que tu l'as rencontré, et la seconde fois vous êtes sortis ensembles ? Ça me semble comme une copine, Harry, » le taquina Ginny. « L'as-tu embrassée ? »

Quoi ! Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Ginny ait eu suffisamment de cran pour lui demander ça, et il ne pouvait pas former les mots pour répondre. Il ne devait pas y penser, alors que son rougissement répondait pour lui à la question de Ginny.

« Ohhh, » s'exclama-t-elle, « tu l'as fait ; tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. Pense juste que je suis elle pendant un moment. Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'embrasser mon cou et de faire des suçons, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me pelotais ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne sais même pas comment faire ça, » marmonna Harry.

« Quoi ? » Ginny n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit et elle lui demanda de répéter. Il le fit donc.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que toi et Cho faisiez ce genre de choses l'année dernière. Et Lavande et Parvati ? Elles sont tout le temps en train de raconter comment tu embrasses bien. »

C'était maintenant le tour d'Harry d'écarquiller les sourcils et de demander à Ginny de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Lavande et Parvati ? Je ne les ai jamais embrassées ! De quoi diable peuvent-elles parler ? Je pense qu'une fois que nous en aurons fini avec Ron, nous devrions leur faire une blague ou deux. »

« Ne change pas de sujet. Même si ça prend du sens maintenant ; ces deux-là n'en parlent jamais quand Hermione est à proximité. Elles se vantent seulement auprès des plus jeunes. De toute manière, fais juste des suçons dans mon cou. Il n'y a aucune manière de rater ça. Tant que tu ne vas pas jusqu'au sang, je suis sûre que je ne vais pas porter plainte. »

Harry se recula un peu face à la sincérité de Ginny, et elle du le tirer vers elle de nouveau. Elle tenait encore ses mains. « Vraiment Harry. Tu es trop facile à effrayer, et c'est trop marrant. Si seulement Tu-Sais-Qui savait combien tu as peur de l'intimité, peut-être qu'il essaierait de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » gronda Harry. Ça l'était bien sûr, en quelque sorte. D'autant plus qu'Harry n'était pas sûr que Voldemort ait même des lèvres. S'il en avait, elles étaient plus fines encore que celles de Mac Gonagall.

« Oh, tais-toi et fais ces suçons dans mon cou ! Rappelle-toi, pense à Ambre. Et ne t'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que tu ais fait de bonnes marques sinon nous devrons recommencer. »

Harry songea de nouveau à fuir, mais la forte prise de Ginny sur ses mains ne l'autorisait pas à s'échapper. En plus, ce serait amusant de voir la réaction de Ron. Et embrasser Ginny, même si c'était seulement dans le cou, ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Peut-être qu'Harry n'aurait même pas à espionner le dortoir des septièmes années avec ses lentilles à rayon-x ce soir. Donc, prenant une profonde respiration, et fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression du visage de Ginny, Harry avança sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge et ouvrit la bouche quand il sentit la peau.

Au début, tout ce qu'il fit, fut de plaquer ses lèvres contre la peau et d'aspirer légèrement. Il avait entendu dire une fois comment étaient formés les suçons ; l'aspiration faisait éclater des vaisseaux sanguins sous la peau qui causaient la coloration de la peau. Mais Harry n'en était pas sûr, donc, après quelques secondes, qui semblèrent des heures, il commença à bouger. Merlin, il souhaitait qu'Hermione soit là. Pas qu'il ait besoin d'une autre présence féminine (la pensée le fit rougir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà), mais parce qu'elle pourrait lui dire le meilleur moyen de faire des marques à Ginny. Hermione avait sans aucun doute lu sur le sujet.

Déplaçant sa bouche un peu plus haut, Harry commença à fermer sa bouche et à aspirer l'air. Quand il le fit, il poussa timidement sa langue contre la peau de Ginny, et commença à faire de petits cercles. Surpris par la saveur de noix de coco de l'huile qu'il avait lui-même appliqué, Harry devint plus confiant alors qu'il goûtait la peau parfumée.

Dans sa tête, Harry pensa qu'il pouvait entendre Ginny soupirer, mais il se convainquit qu'il avait mal entendu. Elle gloussait probablement de sa tentative. Étrangement pas découragé par ça, Harry continua son exploration, et goûta la chair tendre juste sous les lobes d'oreille de Ginny. Il découvrit qu'il aimait la forme particulière des oreilles de Ginny. Il resta à cet endroit un moment avant de redescendre. Harry n'était pas convaincu qu'il avait fait assez de marques dans le cou de Ginny, et il y avait encore des endroits à explorer.

Peu après, plus d'une minute, mais moins de cinq, Harry réalisa que ses mains, qui à l'origine était à plat sur la table de chaque côté de Ginny, étaient maintenant posées sur ses hanches. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir bougé ses mains, mais honnêtement, son attention était portée ailleurs. Il avait vraiment aimé.

Surpris par son manque de contrôle, Harry s'éloigna rapidement. Un mince filet de salive reliait sa bouche maintenant fermée au cou rouge de Ginny, et Harry était embarrassé qu'elle puisse voir ça. Ne réfléchissant pas clairement, Harry se rapprocha pour lécher l'endroit et faire disparaître la trace. Ginny fut surprise par le mouvement (elle avait ouvert les yeux quand la bouche d'Harry avait quitté sa peau.), et elle laissa échappé un petit bruit. Harry ne savait pas si c'était un gémissement ou un soupir, mais cette fois, ce n'était certainement pas un gloussement.

Le silence maintenant brisé, et l'attention des deux adolescents reportée sur les mains d'Harry contre les hanches de Ginny, les deux s'éloignèrent rapidement de la table de massage. Harry remit rapidement son ensemble d'entraînement, et Ginny passa une robe, remarquant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencés ces massages combien son vêtement la laissait exposée.

« Bien, hum, je pense que c'est suffisant, » fit nerveusement Ginny. « Je n'ai pas un miroir à portée de main, mais je suis sûre que tu a laissé de belles marques. Je te verrai demain au petit déjeuner, alors ? »

Harry, qui n'avait pas remarqué le miroir derrière Ginny, acquiesça rapidement. « Au petit déjeuner, oui. A bientôt alors. Bonne nuit, Ginny. »

Et tous les deux se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs. Même si le chemin de la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor était le même, quelque part, ils réussirent à prendre deux itinéraires différents, ainsi ils n'eurent pas à marcher ensemble. Une fois allongés sur leurs lits, les deux ados surent qu'ils étaient partis pour une nuit d'insomnie, trop occupés à s'inquiéter de la réaction de l'autre à ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Harry fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de s'asseoir près de Ginny. Malheureusement, toute la maison était habituée à ce qu'il asseye à côté des poursuiveuses pour surveiller leurs conversations non-verbales, donc le seul groupe de sièges libres étaient ceux habituels. Harry aurait pu trouver une place auprès des premières années en bout de table, mais ça aurait semblé trop étrange.

Ginny était déjà en train de manger quand il s'assit, et Harry fut heureux d'avoir un petit moment seul avec elle pour laisser retombé toute tension étrange avant que Ron n'arrive. Puisqu'Harry n'utilisait pas les douches du dortoir, il descendait habituellement avant Ron le matin. C'était une bonne chose, car à en juger par les marques rouges sur le cou de Ginny, Ron allait perdre son sang froid.

Comme si elle savait à quoi il pensait, Ginny choisit ce moment pour engager la conversation. Si elle ressentait encore de l'embarras ou de l'amusement à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, son visage n'en montra rien.

« J'ai de ces marques, hein Harry ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire suggestif. Certaines des filles près d'elle gloussèrent car elles n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'entendre, et Harry pouvait seulement espérer que Ginny allait tenir sa promesse de ne dire à personne que c'était lui qui les avait faites.

« Attends de voir ce que Ron en pensera.. » Harry était très fier du visage neutre qu'il montrait. Bien qu'à l'intérieur il se rappelait toujours sa peau parfumée à la noix de coco.

« Oh, en y repensant, penses-tu qu'Hedwige pourrait porter une lettre pour moi plus tard dans la journée ? Peut-être après le petit déjeuner ? J'avais l'intention d'envoyer un hibou cette nuit, mais j'ai oublié. » Harry aurait pu jurer que son visage avait prit une jolie teinte rose. C'était difficile à dire avec toutes les tâches de rousseur qu'elle avait. « Maintenant j'ai peur que ça n'arrive pas à temps si j'utilise un hibou. »

Harry se demanda ce que Ginny avait besoin d'envoyer dans un message rapide, mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander. « Bien sûr, mais rappelle-le moi plus tard. Voilà Ron qui arrive ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu comptes lui dire, donc s'il te plait, laisse moi en dehors de l'histoire que tu as concocté. Je détesterais être le garçon que Ron blâmera pour tout ça ! »

Ron s'approchait de la table Griffondor, avec Hermione juste derrière lui. Elle était généralement levée tôt le matin et étudiait dans la salle commune, et elle attendait toujours ceux qui prenaient du temps pour se préparer, et elle les escortait au petit déjeuner. L'année dernière, c'était principalement Ron.

Ron souhaita une bonne journée à ses amis comme d'habitude, puis il remplit son assiette avec des harengs, des œufs, des gaufres, du bacon et des muffins. Si l'histoire devait se répéter, c'était seulement la première des trois assiettes de petit déjeuner qu'il se prendrait.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait même pas regardé en face sa sœur ou Harry, et à la place il essayait de tenir une conversation avec son visage dans son assiette. La théorie de Ron était, plus la bouche était près de la nourriture, plus vous pouviez manger en un temps donné. Heureusement, Hermione avait de meilleures manières à table, et elle remarqua donc les marques de Ginny pour ceux qui ne les avaient pas encore vu.

« Ginny, mon dieu, d'où est-ce que ça vient ? J'espère que tu n'étais pas dans la Tour d'Astronomie la nuit dernière ! C'est contre le règlement de l'école. »

« Quoi … ? » Ron n'arrivait pas à dire grand chose de plus avec sa bouche pleine de pommes de terre, mais quand il regarda ce dont parlait Hermione, il avala très rapidement et fit parler son tempérament Weasley.

« Ginny, est-ce que Dean a fait ça ? Je vais le tuer ! Oh, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais à ma petite sœur ? »

Dean, qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table, avait déjà été averti que Ginny avait une blague à faire à Ron, donc il n'était pas inquiet.

« Calme-toi, Ron, ce n'est pas moi. Quand je fais des marques à ma petite-amie, je m'assure de le faire où personne ne peut les voir. »

Les yeux de Ron jaillirent alors qu'il regardait de nouveau Ginny. « Il ferait mieux de ne pas t'avoir fait de marques là où je ne peux pas le voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire, Ginny ? Attends que Maman entende parler de ça ! »

« Ron, » l'admonesta-t-elle. Elle avait prit un ton qui ne montrait qu'un peu d'intérêt et une légère gêne. « Dean vient juste de dire qu'il n'a rien fait. Si tu parles de ces suçons dans mon cou, je suis désolée que tu les ai vus. Mais je suis à court de fond de teint pour les cacher. Et Dean et moi avons rompus il y a des semaines, si tu prenais seulement le soin de te renseigner. Je pense qu'il est maintenant intéressé par Parvati. »

« Hé bien, qui t'a fait ces marques alors ? Et où est-ce que ça s'est passé ? J'exige de savoir ! »

Ginny rit. « Oh, tu exiges ? Très bien, je vais te le dire. J'étais dans un des placards à balai du deuxième étage hier soir après dîner, et qui j'ai embrassé n'est pas tes affaires. Tu es juste jaloux que j'ai quelqu'un ! »

Ron était scandalisé. « Jaloux ? Au moins je ne cours pas partout dans l'école, à embrasser tous les garçons que je vois ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu étais. En tant que frère, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir qui est ton nouveau petit ami ! »

« Je n'ai pas de nouveau petit ami. De quoi parles-tu ? » Seul Harry parce que sa tête n'était pas rempli de rage et de surprise, pouvait dire que Ginny aimait chaque minute. Elle devait avoir planifié chaque détail de ce qu'elle allait dire la veille au soir. Hermione avait elle aussi comprit maintenant. Harry et elle échangèrent un petit sourire conspirateur avant de reporter leur attention sur Ron.

La colère de Ron était momentanément interrompue par sa confusion due à la confession de Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu n'as pas de petit ami ? Alors qui est-ce qui t'a fait ces marques ? »

Ginny agita la main négligemment. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Celui qui m'a poussé dans ce placard à balai, je suppose. Il embrassait bien, en tout cas. J'aurais du prendre son nom avant de partir, mais j'ai vu que l'insigne de maison sur ses robes était soit bleu soit vert. Donc je suppose que c'était quelqu'un de Serdaigle ou de Serpentard. »

« Oh, par l'enfer, » pensa Harry. Ginny venait juste de dire le mot magique. Il essayait maintenant désespérément de retenir son rire, tout comme Hermione et quelques autres. Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il avait d'autres choses en tête.

« SERPENTARD ! Qu'est ce que tu penses faire, par l'enfer, avec un Serpentard ? Et tu ne sais même pas qui c'était ? Ça pourrait avoir été Malfoy pour ce que tu en sais ! Tu es en train de devenir une fille facile, Ginny ! Attends que Maman entende parler de ça ! »

A l'explosion de Ron, toute la salle avait tourné son attention vers leur dispute et pour la première fois, pensa Harry, ils pourraient avoir poussé la blague un peu trop loin. Il n'avait eu aucune idée que Ginny allait aller aussi loin. Il pensait qu'elle ferait seulement une blague sur un nouveau petit ami, et qu'elle mettrait Ron au courant de la blague aussitôt qu'il commencerait à s'énerver. Mais Harry sut que les choses étaient maintenant hors de contrôle, car Mac Gonagall se frayait un chemin depuis la table des professeurs avec les lèvres pinces, et elle n'allait certainement pas leur accorder des points.

« Monsieur Weasley. Vous voudrez bien vous abstenir de faire des remarques de la sorte sur d'autres maisons de l'école. Cela fera quinze points en moins pour Griffondor. Maintenant s'il-vous-plait, arrêtez de crier et retournez à votre petit déjeuner. »

« Mais, mais… » Ron ne pouvait que bégayer. Toujours secoué par la confession de Ginny, il ne pouvait enchaîner des mots.

« Mais rien du tout. Ce sera tout ou vous serez en retenu avec le professeur Rogue ce soir. » Whoa, Mac Gonagall devait être vraiment furieuse pour menacer un de ses propres étudiants d'une retenue avec Rogue. De nouveau, Ron avait embarrassé sa maison par son éclat de colère.

Ron savait au moins quand fermer sa bouche, mais il jeta quelques regards mauvais à Ginny une fois que le professeur Mac Gonagall se retourna. Une fois éloignée, Ron jeta quelques autres regards méchants, puis il reprit quelques petites choses à manger et sortit de la salle. Une fois les portes de la Grande Salle fermée, Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, et Ginny se joignit à eux. Toute la tension de la veille avait été oubliée à la lumière de la flambée de colère de Ron.

« Ginny, je pense que tu as poussé les choses trop loin, » réussit à dire Harry entre deux rires.

Elle répondit, « Hé bien, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse perdre des points à Griffondor, mais il aurait du savoir qu'éclater comme ça devant tout les professeurs…Je pensais honnêtement qu'il attendrait que nous soyons rentrés dans la Salle Commune. » Cependant Dean avait également été relevé de sa promesse de devoir prétendre auprès de Ron qu'il était intéressé par sa sœur.

« . Mais Harry, je savait que les choses seraient maintenant hors de contrôle., mon plan n'est pas terminé. Il reste la phase deux. »

« La phase deux ? » demanda Hermione. « J'attends toujours de savoir ce qu'était la phase un. »

Donc Ginny et Harry la renseignèrent rapidement. Ils ne dirent rien sur avec qui Ginny avait été assez intime pour recevoir ces marques, mais Hermione avec remarqué l'étrange vibration entre eux au début du repas. Judicieusement, elle ne dit rien. Si Harry et Ginny voulait qu'elle sache autre chose, ils lui diraient.

« Hermione, » demanda Harry. Les trois étaient retournés à leur repas, et Ginny venait juste de passer un plat de hachis à Connie. Même durant les mensonges qu'elle venait de dire à Ron, Ginny avait prêté un peu d'attention à ses camarades poursuiveuses. Un manque d'attention pouvait aboutir à un bain de sirop d'érable, elle le savait très bien. « C'est un nouveau collier ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu avant. Il est très joli. »

C'était maintenant au tour d'Hermione de rougir et de paraître gênée. Sa robe devait s'être entrouverte pendant qu'elle riait si fort, et le collier avait glissé de dessous.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il finirait par le remarquer, » fit Ginny. Les deux filles gloussèrent et Hermione expliqua.

« C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Victor. Tu ne pensais pas que je ne recevais des cadeaux que de vous et mes parents, n'est-ce-pas ? Il a écrit que c'est une coutume bulgare d'échanger des cadeaux d'anniversaire avec ses amis, donc il m'a envoyé ce joli pendentif en saphir dans sa dernière lettre. Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

En effet, il l'était, et Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant plus d'un mois depuis l'anniversaire d'Hermione. La pierre elle-même n'était pas taillée dans une forme particulière, mais elle avait été laissée brute. Elle avait été polie, bien sûr, et une délicate chaîne en or y était attachée juste assez longue pour que le collier puisse être caché sous la chemise d'Hermione. En fait, le pendentif portait l'attention sur le col en V de sa chemise, et reposait sur sa poitrine. Harry n'osait pas penser plus loin. Ce damné sort de rayon-x apportait plus de soucis pour l'instant qu'il n'en résolvait !

« Victor, hein ? je ne savais pas que vous continuiez à vous écrire. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé avant ? »

Ginny répondit pour Hermione cette fois-là. Elle devait encore être énervée contre Ron, car elle porta ses poings à ses hanches alors qu'elle répondait.

« Hé bien, je le savais, bien sûr, tout comme Lavande et Parvati. Et quelques autres aussi, je pense. Mais nous ne vous l'avons pas dit à toi et à Ron parce que si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, mon idiot de frère devient instantanément jaloux dès que le nom d'un certain attrapeur bulgare est prononcé. »

Hermione rougit un peu à l'explication de Ginny, et elle sentit le besoin de clarifier les choses. « Victor et moi sommes juste amis, si tu veux savoir. Je lui ai rendu visite quelques jours cet été, mais les choses sont restées strictement platoniques. Cependant, j'ai le sentiment qu'il voudrait plus, et d'après ce très joli collier, je pense que j'ai raison. Je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre en douceur mais ça peut prendre un certain temps. Je ne suis tout simplement pas prête pour une relation longue distance. Je n'ai même pas une relation courte distance en ce moment. Ron, cependant, voit rouge chaque fois que le nom de Victor est mentionné, et je ne pense pas qu'il comprendrait. Donc, si ça ne t'embête pas, Harry, s'il te plait ne dit rien à Ron. Donne-moi du temps pour écrire à Victor et clarifier les choses. Oh, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il pense que Rowen est un spécimen magnifique. Il te félicite de l'avoir choisi. » Hermione laissa échappé un petit rire, « Je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux que tu ai choisi un cadeau aussi pratique. »

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ron pouvait être extrêmement jaloux et il semblait qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient toutes les deux au courant du coup de cœur de Ron pour Hermione. Harry se demanda si elles savaient combien de temps ça lui avait pris pour le réaliser. Harry se demandait si Ron savait que c'était réciproque. Harry lui-même s'en était aperçu au moins au début de leur quatrième année..

« Dis à Victor que je lui passe le bonjour la prochaine fois que tu lui écrira. Dis-lui de regarder après un nouveau balai sur le marché prochainement, de Walt Whiggman. Il ne voudrait pas manquer cette opportunité. » Harry ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre à rajouter.

Hermione acquiesça et pensa que c'était sympa d'avertir un autre attrapeur d'un nouveau balai qui allait sortir. Victor, pensait-elle, pourrait être une des quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait qui pourrait apprécier les l'amélioration des performances par rapport à l'Éclair de Feu. Avec une personne comme Malfoy, les différences subtiles seraient perdues. Parce qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voler, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne connaissait rien au sport, après tout. Elle était amie avec Ron, Ginny et Harry, qui étaient obsédés par ce sport.

« Maintenant Ginny, qu'est-ce que c'est la phase deux ? »

La phase deux, comme Hermione et Harry le découvrir le lendemain, commença quand Ron reçut une lettre de sa mère. La veille, il avait écrit à la maison au moment où il était sortit de la grande salle, et il avait passé le reste de la journée à les ignorer. Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre Harry ou Hermione, il était simplement trop frustré pour profiter de son temps libre. Il s'était couché tôt ce soir-là et Harry l'avait entendu se retourner dans son lit jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ginny regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ron alors qu'il lisait la lettre, mais elle fit comme si elle n'était pas intéressée. Harry et Hermione, qui avaient été tous les deux informés d'en quoi consistait la phase deux, s'étaient assis de manière à avoir une bonne vue du spectacle. Ça n'allait pas tarder.

Les sourcils de Ron rejoignirent presque son front alors qu'il finissait la lettre, et il la jeta de dégoût. Regardant Ginny, il cracha, « Maman dit bonjour, et demande comment se passent tes BUSE cette année ! » Après cela, il sortit de nouveau de la salle, maudissant toute sa famille. « Ils sont tous malades ! »

A la seconde où il partit, Harry attrapa la lettre avant que quiconque ne puisse le faire, et la lit à voix haute pour ceux qui étaient au courant de la blague. Maintenant toute l'équipe de Quidditch, les camarades de dortoir de Ginny, Dean, Lavande et Parvati étaient tous au courant de la situation.

**Cher Ron,**

**Tu devrais avoir honte de gronder ta sœur en public comme ça. D'après**

**Ce que je peux dire, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Tu admets toi-même**

**Que tu n'as vu que des baisers et des suçons sur le cou de Ginny, et cela**

**N'en fait pas une fille facile. Elle devrait faire plus que simplement**

**Quelques embrassades pour avoir ce titre. Et pour ton information ce n'est pas**

**Inhabituel pour les couples adolescent de s'embrasser dans les placards à balai !**

**Pourquoi, je peux te raconter des histoires de quand ton père et moi étions à**

**L'école ! En fait, je pense même que nous avons utilisés le même placard à balai au**

**Deuxième étage. Mais revenons à notre sujet.**

**Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu saches combien c'est difficile d'être une adolescente**

**Particulièrement venant de notre famille, Ginny doit se servir de tous les avantages**

**Qu'elle peut utiliser pour attirer un homme qui voudrait se marier avec elle. Nous ne pouvons**

**Pas nous permettre de beaux vêtements ou des parfums aux senteurs délicats donc si Ginny**

**S'entraîne pour attirer les garçons, c'est OK pour moi.**

**Donc, s'il te plait abstient toi d'intervenir dans la vie amoureuse de Ginny si tu ne**

**Veux pas qu'elle te lance son fameux Chauve-Furie. Tu sais qu'elle le fera aussi,**

**Si tu continues à avoir cette attitude. Peut-être pourrais-tu rediriger ta**

**Frustration autre part, et te trouver toi-même une petite amis. Tu es un si**

**Beau garçon, je suis sure que tu n'aurais aucun problème à trouver une gentille fille**

**Pour sortir avec toi. Fais-le moi savoir si tu trouves quelqu'un, et je ferais en sorte**

**Qu'elle vienne à Noël.**

**Amour,**

**Maman**

**P.S. : Dis bonjous à ta sœur de ma part, et dis-lui d'écrire bientôt à la maison.**

**Je veux entendre comment se passe son année de BUSE, et j'aimerai aussi en savoir plus sur ces**

**garçons chanceux qu'elle vois. Je sens une conversation entre filles !**

Les yeux d'Harry étaient en larmes alors qu'il finissait la lettre. Oh, il ne savait pas que Mme Weasley avait ça en elle ! Maintenant Harry savait de qui Ginny avait héritée son sens de l'humour. Ce n'était pas des jumeaux ; c'était de sa mère ! Fred et George devait aussi avoir hérité de son sens de l'humour. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle était aussi critique sur leur travail. Peut-être que Mme Weasley pensait qu'ils pouvaient faire mieux.

Le reste des Griffondors étaient tous pliés. La plupart avaient rencontrés Mme Wesley à un moment où à un autre, et aucun ne pouvait vraiment l'imaginer dire de telles choses dans une lettre.

La phase deux du plan de Ginny était d'écrire une lettre à sa mère, lui demandant de rentrer dans la blague qu'ils jouaient à Ron. Elle expliquait combien il était insupportable avec Dean, et comment il rôdait même furtivement dans l'école, essayant de l'espionner. La seule raison pour laquelle Ginny avait emprunté Hedwige était que comme ça sa lettre arriverait avant celle de Ron, donc Mme Weasley serait au courant de l'affaire avant de recevoir la lettre furieuse de Ron.

Dans sa réponse écrite à Ginny, Mme Weasley avait acceptée avec réticence de participer à la blague, tant qu'ils ne poussaient pas les choses trop loin. Ginny reçut comme ordre de dire la vérité à Ron sur ses marques et sur la fausse lettre le jour où il la recevrait. Autrement, sa mère craignait que son fils ne lui pardonne jamais.

Un post-scriptum en bas de la lettre de Ginny demandait aussi quel enchantement ou potion elle avait utilisée pour simuler des suçons dans son cou. Ginny avait passé rapidement sur l'explication et c'était l'hypothèse de Mme Weasley qui l'avait conduit à penser aux potions et aux enchantements. Dans sa prochaine lettre, Ginny dirait simplement qu'un 'ami plein de ressources l'avait aidée avec ce problème'. Heureusement, elle avait de nouveau fait une autre supposition et cette fois c'était Hermione qui avait aidé.

Il va sans dire que, plus tard cette nuit-là après avoir été chassé de son dortoir pour être confrontée à tous ceux qui étaient au courant de la blague, Ron prit la nouvelle comme un grain de sel sur ses blessures d'amour propre. Ginny lui dit même toute la vérité à propos de Dean, et comment ils n'avaient jamais été réellement ensembles. C'était seulement quelque chose pour rendre Ron furieux ce qui avait parfaitement fonctionné. Harry ne savait pas qui était le plus soulagé de la nouvelle ; Ron ou Dean. Chacun lança de faux coup de poing à l'autre, et Harry fut heureux de voir que ses camarades de dortoirs redevenaient de bons amis.

Ron était toujours énervé contre Ginny qu'elle ait été aussi loin pour lui jouer un tour, et il était même encore plus énervé que tant d'autres aient été au courant. Bien que, il pouvait lui-même voir le côté drôle de tout ça. Spécialement la lettre de sa mère, qu'Harry avait sauvée, et il laissa Ron la relire. Maintenant qu'il savait que sa mère participait à la blague, il trouva ça vraiment drôle. Comme pouvait-il avoir été assez sot pour croire tout ça ?

Après plusieurs autres rires tous les Griffondors se couchèrent tard cette nuit-là. La fête annuelle d'Halloween avait également lieu ce week-end, et chacun attentait avec impatience la fête et la bonne nourriture. Ils savaient tous que les amis, la nourriture, et l'amusement n'étaient pas en haut de la liste de Voldemort des choses à faire…

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chap, mais la future romance entre Harry et Ginny avance. Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chap dixit l'auteur et de toute façon c'est Halloween et il se passe toujours quelque chose pour Harry à Halloween. Voilà j'espère que le chap vous aura plus et la centième review n'est toujours pas tombée vous avez toutes vos chances.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ! : julius-magyar (merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon bêta), Elmisten27, Isatis, Zaïka, ofel (pas de problème, de toute façon j'irai jusqu'au bout de la version anglaise !), xik (j'espère que ce chap te plaira bcp de harry/Ginny), Nana du 43 (chouette une nouvelle lectrice !), Love fics (merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu les as aimées), Dray Potter 42, Sabaku-ne-Yakho (j'en fais une à la fois sinon je me disperse et je n'avance pas mais j'ai une idée pour la prochaine, une géniale !) et marcpotter12.


	9. Chapter 9

Un nouveau chap et il est vraiment long, j'ai mis du temps à le traduire, j'espère que vous aimerez. La correction a été assurée par julius-magyar que je remercie infiniment de prendre du temps pour éliminer les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe et pour sa rapidité aussi. Je suis en stage de parachutisme donc il faudra attendre un moment pour la suite. J'ai fait mon premier saut ce matin et franchement c'est génial, si vous avez l'occas, faite-le !

Qui a envie de défier meeria sur un petit jeu de combat ? Si vous avez envie, rendez-vous sur .fr et amusez-vous bien.

Sinon, j'ai l'autorisation de la précédente traductrice pour reprendre une fict, je ne vais pas vous dire le titre mais je vous laisse un indice : le familier d'Harry s'appellera Sigra. Je ne sais pas si le mieux c'est que je finisse cette fict avant de reprendre la trad de l'autre ou si je poste un chap de l'une puis un chap de l'autre, qu'en dites-vous ?

Chapitre 19 : Un bonbon ou une farce.

« Es-tu prêt à faire ça ? » demanda Harry à son futur homologue. Il restait une demi-heure avant que la fête d'Halloween ne commence, et Harry était le dernier dans son dortoir. Ron et les autres étaient déjà en chemin vers la Grande Salle, et Harry était resté derrière avec l'excuse qu'il avait un mal de tête. Ça n'avait pas surpris ses amis vu la façon dont Harry avait agi plus tôt dans la journée à Préaulard et Ron avait suggéré qu'il se prépare rapidement une potion contre le mal de tête avant que les festivités ne commencent. Il aurait pu aller à l'infirmerie pour soulager la douleur, mais Ron savait qu'Harry avait un bon stock d'ingrédients de potion dans sa malle, et qu'il aimait s'entraîner chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Harry avait remercié son ami pour sa brillante suggestion et il avait utilisé cette excuse pour disparaître dans sa malle pour une rapide conversation avec son double. Il y avait quelque chose en préparation et son double venait de lui dire ce qu'il avait projeté.

« Ouais, quitter la malle pendant aussi longtemps ça implique de suivre un certain nombre de règles. Mais je suppose que ça va marcher car je n'ai pas remarqué d'anomalies la première fois. » Le double d'Harry s'habillait pour la fête, car il avait été décidé qu'il prendrait la place d'Harry. Le véritable Harry avait quelque chose de plus important à faire ce soir-là. « Maintenant, es-tu sur que tu comprends tout ce qui va arriver ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se louper. Je veux dire, je suis certain que tu vas réussir car je n'ai pas disparu ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveux. C'est bien différent que d'assommer un mangemort dans une allée sombre avant qu'il n'ait une chance de répliquer. Nous parlons d'une attaque majeure là. »

Harry hocha la tête, il portait, maintenant, la totalité de son ensemble en peau de dragon, sans la cape. Il était nerveux à propos du voyage qu'il allait faire, mais le fait était que son futur lui avait fait un topo sur ce qui allait ce passer cette nuit, et cela le rendait plus confiant qu'il ne devrait normalement l'être.

« Ok, alors, réduit la malle et prépare toi à partir. Le plus tôt tu te montres et assures ma couverture, le mieux se sera. Rappelle-toi de rester cacher aussi longtemps que possible, et une fois que tu seras submergé et découvert, transplane ! Il est impossible de tous les avoir cette nuit, donc attrape seulement ceux que tu peux. Oh, et d'ailleurs. Rémus saura que tu étais là ce soir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, car c'est mieux si je ne te le dis pas. Sache juste qu'il ne dira rien à Dumbledore ou aux autres jusqu'à qu'il ne t'ait parlé demain, donc, ne t'inquiète pas de répondre à ses questions. En fait, ignore-le juste ce soir, il ne ferait que te distraire. C'est bon ? »

Harry, qui entendait cela seulement pour la première fois deux heures avant qu'il ne parte, était un peu énervé de n'entendre des choses aussi importantes qu'aussi peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ça avant ? Et comment saura-t-il que je suis là si je reste… »

« Je te l'ai dit, » répondit rapidement le Harry du futur. « C'est mieux si tu ne le sais pas. Crois-moi, tu comprendras par toi-même dans une semaine. A partir de maintenant. Calme-toi juste et prépare-toi à partir. Je dois moi aussi partir, ou Dumbledore saura qu'il se prépare quelque chose. Je ne peux pas révéler notre secret, et je dois agir comme si tout était normal à la fête ce soir, donc tu devras faire ça tout seul. Dobby et Winky t'attendront à ton retour. »

« Pourquoi doivent-ils être là ? Est-ce que quelque chose va m'arriver ? » Harry était vraiment inquiet maintenant. Habituellement, Dobby et Winky travaillaient seulement tard le soir si Harry avait un accident à l'entraînement, et qu'il avait besoin de leur aide pour se guérir ou pour lui administrer des potions. Dans quoi s'était-il engagé ?

Son double refusa de répondre ? A la place, il mit sa robe marine par-dessus la belle chemise et le pantalon qu'il portait, et il marcha calmement jusqu'à la porte fermée, se préparant à partir. La Fête d'Halloween était un des quelques moments chaque année où les étudiants étaient autorisés à porter d'autres robes que les robes standards de l'école. Et puisqu'Harry n'avait porté que des vêtements moldus pour Préaulard plus tôt dans la journée, c'était la première fois qu'il avait la chance de porter ces vêtements depuis qu'il les avait achetés des mois auparavant. Heureusement que, grâce aux enchantements supplémentaires dont Ambre lui avait parlé, les robes s'étaient ajustées à la légère croissance d'Harry. Il pouvait probablement gagner encore deux pouces en hauteur ou une dizaine de livres en poids avant que les enchantements n'atteignent leurs limites. 'Non pas que ça va se produire', pensa Harry. Pour quelque raison, Harry sentait qu'il avait fini sa croissance. A cinq pieds neuf pouces, il n'était plus petit, mais il était quand même loin de la taille de Ron, ou même de celle de Dean. Trop d'années de famine et d'abus chez les Dursley s'étaient assurées de cela. Seul Neville restait plus petit qu'Harry, mais il venait juste de commencer une autre poussée de croissance. Très bientôt il serait plus grand qu'Harry.

Ouvrant la porte, et secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des idées futiles auxquelles il pensait, le Harry du futur jeta un dernier regard à son autre lui prêt à se battre. Cela l'étonnait combien il était nerveux pour l'autre, même alors qu'il savait exactement comme les choses allaient se passer. Pourtant, rien n'était garanti dans la vie, et Harry pouvait seulement espérer que les choses se passeraient comme elles le devaient, et que tout se passerait bien. Théoriquement il savait, si quelqu'un à la fête s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas le Harry original, une chaîne d'événements pouvait peut-être changer pour le garçon en armure de peau de dragon. Il devait juste faire de son mieux à la fête pour être sûr que personne ne s'aperçoive de la différence. Avec un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, il souhaita à son autre lui-même bonne chance. Il en avait besoin.

« Soit prudent, et donne quelques coups de ma part. Je te verrai bientôt. » Cela dit, le Harry du futur disparut dans les escaliers, rejoignant ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Une minute plus tard, Harry utilisa un portoloin pour la Forêt Interdite, et avec un denier soupir nerveux, il transplana. Ce soir, il allait combattre des mangemorts !

Descendant les escaliers pour se rendre à la fête, Harry pensa à la semaine précédente quand il avait été celui qui était parti se battre. Quelle journée étrange ça avait été. Ça avait bien commencé ; vraiment une des meilleures journées qu'Harry avait passé depuis son retour à Poudlard. Et puis les choses avaient mal tournées…

FLASHBACK : Plus tôt ce matin

« Hey Harry, prêt à y aller ? » On pouvait dire que Ron était excité par la journée à Préaulard simplement par le fait qu'il s'était levé tôt pour le petit déjeuner, alors que normalement, il dormait tard les Samedis. Plus vite il mangeait son petit déjeuner, disait-il plus vite ils pourraient aller en ville. Et comme il était tombé à court de bonbon depuis un moment et que ses parents lui avait envoyé plus que la somme habituelle à dépenser (Ron ne savait toujours pas à propos du cadeau d'Harry aux Weasley), ça le démangeait tout simplement de déambuler dans la ville.

Harry sourit simplement à son ami. La dernière semaine avait été difficile avec toutes les blagues et les doutes pour le groupe d'amis, et Harry attendait vraiment avec impatience de passer du temps libre en dehors de ses études. Il se l'était promis à lui-même après tout. Pas d'entraînement, pas de devoirs, pas de lectures avancées ; rien que passer la journée avec ses amis et prendre du bon temps.

« Ouais Ron, allons manger. Je parie que les filles sont déjà en bas. »

Et bien sûr elles s'y trouvaient. Lavande, qui attendait dans la salle commune après Seamus, leur fit savoir qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà parties pour la Grande Salle. Elles étaient toutes les deux excitées par la sortie à Préaulard. Quelque part, la première sortie de chaque année était toujours la meilleure.

Alors que les deux garçons descendait les escaliers, discutant de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la journée et de ce qu'ils voulaient acheter, ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir l'excitation dans l'air. Les étudiants de troisième année étaient particulièrement impatients de vivre leur première opportunité de visiter le seul village entièrement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, Dennis Creevey n'avait même pas dormi la nuit dernière. Au lieu de ça, il était resté dans la salle commune, essayant de dissiper son surplus d'énergie dans la salle d'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch. Puisqu'il était l'attrapeur de réserve, il était autorisé à y aller, et même quelques heures sur le tapis de course et les autres équipements n'étaient pas assez pour fatiguer l'exubérant garçon. Harry enviait parfois son endurance et son énergie inépuisable. « ça doit être un trait de la famille Creevey, » pensa-t-il.

Le déjeuner passa assez rapidement, et après avoir vérifié leurs prénoms sur la liste avec Rusard le concierge, Harry et ses amis passaient les grilles d'entrée de Poudlard. Il y avait environ quinze minute de marche jusqu'au petit village endormi car les calèches n'étaient utilisées pour aller à Préaulard que quand le temps était mauvais. Autrement, ça apportait trop de tracas de sortir les Sombrales de la Forêt Interdite et de les harnacher.

« Tu as l'air vraiment bien, aujourd'hui, Harry. Une occasion particulière ? » Hermione discutait calmement avec Ron alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, mais sa question le sortit de sa rêverie.

C'était vrai supposa-t-il qu'il semblait mieux que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait la chance de porter des vêtements moldus autre que les vêtements de sports. Aujourd'hui, il portait une paire de pantalon de velours gris, une chemise couleur crème, ses bottes en peau de dragon (il les portait à chaque fois qu'il quittait Poudlard) et sa veste favorite en cuir noir. Le temps était juste assez frais pour justifier cette protection supplémentaire. Étant tard dans le mois d'octobre, il y avait un petit vent frais dans l'air, mais il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour sortir les lourdes capes et les robes d'hiver. Et bien sûr, Harry avait aussi sa veste en peau de dragon, ses deux étuis à baguette, et sa dague avec lui. Il ne s'en séparait jamais, sauf quand il se douchait ou travaillait en privé.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment. Je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas eu la chance de porter des vêtements de qualité. A l'école, je dois porter les robes de l'école, des vêtements de sport, ou simplement quelque chose de confortable pour étudier. Ce sont simplement certaines choses que j'ai acheté cet été. J'étais fatigué de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

« Oh, et quelqu'un nommée Ambre, par hasard, t'a aidé à choisir ceux-là ? » Les yeux d'Harry cherchèrent aussi tôt le regard de Ginny, alors qu'elle le taquinait clairement. Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé aux autres de ses lettres à Ambre, et Ginny devait savoir ça. Elle venait juste de lui attirer des ennuis.

Depuis leur petite aventure dans la Salle sur Demande quelques jours auparavant, Harry et Ginny étaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec l'autre, mais ils étaient rapidement revenus à leur routine normale. Ils continuaient à se retrouver après les entraînements pour discuter Quidditch, mais ils n'étaient pas encore retournés aux massages. 'Peut-être la semaine prochaine' pensait Harry, s'il pouvait réunir assez de courage pour aborder le sujet.

« Ambre ; qui c'est ? Est-ce que c'est la Poufsouffle avec qui tu patrouilles, Harry ? » Si Ron avait prêté plus attention à Harry, Hermione et Ginny quand ils discutaient des patrouilles de préfet, il aurait su que son autre partenaire à part Ginny s'appelait Cami. Le fait que Ron ait au moins su qu'elle était une Poufsouffle était plus qu'il ne pouvait s'attendre de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Non, Ron, » le corrigea Harry, « Ambre n'est pas ma partenaire de patrouille. C'est Cami. Ambre est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré chez Madame Malkin cet été, et qui m'a aidé à choisir mes robes. Et non, Ginny, » Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, « Ambre ne m'a pas aidé à les choisir. En fait, c'était une autre fille qui s'appelait Becky. Une fille très mignonne, si je me souviens bien. »

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plaisanter car ce n'était pas souvent il trouvait une aussi bonne réplique. Ginny resta silencieuse et haussa un sourcil en direction d'Harry. Le regard qu'elle lui jetait semblait dire ''oh, et au fond, combien de filles t'ont aidées à choisir tes nouveaux vêtements cet été, Harry ?''. Harry rit simplement en réponse à ce regard, et Ginny se joignit à lui après avoir essayé de réprimer son rire.

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? » demanda Ron à Hermione. Neville, Luna et quelques autres membres de l'AD qui marchaient avec eux n'avaient pas non plus compris la blague. Ils se lançaient les uns les autres des regards confus.

« Je pense que nous avons tous manqués quelque chose, Ron. Probablement quelque blague privée entre eux deux. Oublie ça. Si Harry veut que nous sachions, il nous le dira. »

Harry entendit le conseil d'Hermione et alors que lui et Ginny rejoignaient les autres, il lui fit un sourire approbateur alors que la conversation continuait sur d'autres sujets.

Bientôt le groupe entre dans le village, et par l'air fraîchement repeint des boutiques et des nouvelles décorations aux fenêtres, la ville semblait attendre avec impatience la visite des étudiants tout autant que les étudiants eux-mêmes. Harry se demanda brièvement combien la ville était réellement dépendante du soutien financier de l'école et de ses étudiants. Étant aussi proches, c'était comme s'il y avait une relation de symbiose entre les deux.

« Bon alors, amusez-vous bien, » Ginny fit signe de la main au trio d'amis. Elle allait se son côté avec Neville, Luna, Dean et quelques autres. « Hermione, assure-toi que mon idiot de frère ne mange pas tous le stock de chocolat d'Honeydukes et qu'il ne rende pas malade. On se rejoint plus tard pour une bière au beurre au Trois Balais, d'accord ? »

Ron grogna une réponse, mais Harry pouvait voir l'amusement dans ses yeux. Hermione et Harry ne prirent pas la peine de se sentir insultés et rirent carrément de la plaisanterie. Alors qu'ils partaient tous les trois de leur côté, ils saluèrent l'autre groupe, et acceptèrent le rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Un passage parfait à Préaulard finissait toujours par une bonne bière au beurre froide ou tiède, selon le temps.

« Donc, où allons-nous en premier ? » demanda Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry avait été heureux que Ginny aille de son côté avec Luna, Neville et les autres car cela lui donnait du temps à passer avec Hermione et Ron seuls. Ils n'avaient pas passés beaucoup de temps ensembles ces derniers mois, et c'était vraiment dommage.

« Hé bien, je dois allez chez Scribenpen pour acheter de l'encre et de nouvelles plumes, et je veux vérifier les derniers arrivages chez Dervish et Benges, mais en dehors de ça, je peux aller où vous voulez. » Ce n'était certainement pas Ron qui voulait des informations sur les nouvelles fournitures. Hermione était celle qui avait répondu à la question d'Harry.

« Bon, il faut que j'aille chez Honeydukes. Je suis vraiment en manque de bonbons et après que j'en ai aussi donnés aux premières années la semaine dernière, j'ai désespérément besoin de refaire du stock. Je suppose que j'ai aussi besoin de plus de parchemins. Ces cours de rattrapage ne sont pas aussi durs que les votre, mais j'ai quand même quelques essais à écrire chaque semaine. Et j'ai finis mon stock de l'année dernière.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait peu de choses sur les nouveaux cours de Ron car seul Neville partageait quelques une de ses cours de rattrapage, mis il en savait assez pour savoir que Ron s'appliquait réellement cette fois. Il ne voulait pas être dans les mêmes classes que Ginny l'année prochaine, donc il espérait faire suffisamment bien pour être remit avec les camarades de son année en Métamorphose et Enchantement en classe d'ASPIC. Ça ne le gênait pas de laisser tomber les potions et alors il pourrait continuer la DCFM, la Divination et aussi les SACM. Ça ne ferait pas une si mauvaise charge de cours pour la septième année.

« Pas de visite chez Zonko, Ron ? » demanda Harry. Il ne se rappelait pas un seul voyage où Ron n'allait pas s'acheter un stock de bombabouse, de pétards mouillés, ou au moins un paquet de cartes explosives.

Une expression douloureuse passa sur le visage de son ami. Hermione rigola car elle savait manifestement ce qu'il se passait.

« J'aimerai vraiment, » expliqua Ron, « Mais les jumeaux ou Ginny ne me laisseront pas faire mes achats ici. Parce que maintenant ils sont en compétition, comme ils le prétendent. Mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si Fred et George me faisaient une réduction ou quelque chose. Ils n'offrent même pas le même type de produits. Mais nnoonn, je suis seulement autorisé à acheter des farces chez WWW (Weasley Wheezes Wizard). Ginny n'est pas gênée car elle préfère ses propres tactiques quand il s'agit de faire des blagues, mais j'ai toujours aimé les bombabouses et autres. Et maintenant je ne peux plus en avoir ; mon stock s'est épuisé il y a des semaines. Et les jumeaux ont fait promettre à Ginny qu'elle leur dirait si j'achetais quelque chose chez Zonko. Je pense qu'ils ont passé un marché ou quelque chose comme ça, ou qu'ils l'ont corrompu. Avez-vous remarqués les nouvelles robes de Ginny cette année ? Elles ne sont même pas de seconde main ! Fred et George ont du les lui payer pour qu'elle garde un œil sur moi. Franchement ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la théorie de conspiration farfelue de son ami. Harry savait parfaitement d'où venait l'argent supplémentaire des robes neuves de Ginny, et il était certain qu'elle ne moucharderait pas un de ses frères à moins qu'il n'y ait en jeu plus que des nouveaux vêtements. Harry doutait que Ginny moucharderait Ron.

« Ron, n'as-tu pas eu des robes neuves cette année, toi aussi ? » demanda Hermione. Elle aussi pensait que Ron exagérait. « Donc as-tu passé un marché secret avec les jumeaux ? »

Ron s'exclama avec indignation. « Es-tu folle ? Passer un marché avec ces deux-là ; je devrais être barjo ! Et Maman a payé ces robes elle-même, merci bien. Fred et George n'ont rien à voir avec ça. »

« Donc ne penses-tu pas, » demanda Harry, « Que ta mère a aussi acheté de nouvelles robes à Ginny ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle faisait du favoritisme entre ses enfants, après tout. Je pense que tu deviens paranoïaque, Ron. Tu as probablement passé trop de temps près de Maugrey Fol-Œil cet été. Qu'en penses-tu Hermione ? »

Hermione rigola à la remarque d'Harry. Elle hocha la tête, et dit, « Oui, très perspicace Harry. »

Ron était encor susceptible, et si peu de temps après que lui et Ginny lui avait fait une blague, Harry mit fin à la moquerie et assura Ron qu'il pourrait acheter ce qu'il voulait dans la boutique de farce, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que Ginny l'espionne. Harry offrit même d'acheter les articles pour Ron, s'il préférait, comme ça les achats ne pourraient pas lui être reprochés. Ron aima beaucoup cette idée, et Zonko fut finalement leur premier arrêt.

Après cela, le trio se dirigea vers Scribenpen pour laisser Hermione refaire ses stocks. Ron alla lui aussi dans la boutique choisir des rouleaux de parchemins pour ses essais, et Harry fut laissé seul.

N'ayant pas besoin de refaire le plein de parchemins ou d'encre, car son bureau de travail dans la bibliothèque avec ses sorts de renouvellement de stock pour les parchemins et l'encre. Harry n'avait pas réellement besoin d'acheter quelque chose. Cependant, il savait qu'un petit achat ne ferait pas de mal, ne serait-ce que pour pimenter sa vie très répétitive. Pas que les classes ou les discussions avec ses amis soient ennuyeux, mais l'autre moitié de son temps quand Harry était tout seul dans sa malle, lui l'était. Harry n'avait pas dépensé d'argent depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école sauf pour le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione, donc il pensait qu'il pouvait s'offrir quelque chose de bien pour lui-même.

Après avoir regardé ce que le magasin proposait, Harry décida d'acheter un nécessaire de bureau. Jusqu'à présent Harry écrivait juste sur un vieux manuscrit pour éponger son écriture, mais le set de bureau remplacerait très bien cela, et ce serait aussi plus propre. Il était composé de cuir et de bois gravé, de quatre plumes d'aigle stylisée avec pointes ajustables, un stock de plumes et un encrier, et un ensemble de sceau en cire, qui pouvait être enchanté avec le cachet propre au sorcier. Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il choisirait comme sceau personnel, mais entre les livres parfois ennuyeux qu'il devait lire, et les douloureuses sessions d'Endoloris qu'il s'infligeait lui-même, Harry avait beaucoup de temps pour y penser.

Comme achat de dernière minute, Harry ajouta également deux plumes activées par la parole. Elles étaient très chères, pas aussi chère que les plumes à papote que la boutique vendait aussi. Mais contrairement au choix d'instrument d'écriture de Rita Skeeter, la voix plume enregistrait ce qui était dit verbalement, sans ajouter de commentaires. Harry avait toujours dans l'idée d'avoir une longue conversation avec Seth quand il aurait le temps, et ces plumes fonctionneraient parfaitement car il traduirait le fourchelangue tandis que Seth parlerait. De cette manière il pourrait concentrer son esprit à écouter son ami, et il ne s'inquiéterait pas de retenir correctement les informations. Ces plumes garantissaient cent pourcent de précision en prise de notes, et Harry avait prévu d'avoir une participation dans l'entreprise.

Voulant terminer en premier les choses ennuyeuses, Ron suggéra qu'ils passent ensuite chez Dervish et Banges. Hermione n'argumenta pas, donc ils y allèrent. Elle se perdit de nouveau parmi les vieux livres poussiéreux, et Ron rejoignit Harry à la section Quidditch, cherchant un lire dans le monde sorcier qu'ils n'avaient pas lus à propos de ce sport. Il y avait des livres sur les équipes des années passées, et Ron convainquit Harry d'acheter un sur l'équipe des Canons de Chudley de 1683, lui disant que ce serait un bon investissement en tant que Capitaine de Quidditch. Harry ne voyait pas comment un livre sur une équipe d'il y a trois cent ans pourrait aider, alors que les partis devaient être très différentes de maintenant, mais Harry n'argumenta pas les dires de Ron. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans.

Fatigué de regarder, Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil et ouvrit la dernière édition de 'Quidditch à travers les âges' pour le lire. N'ayant pas envie de lire lui-même, Harry décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Hermione. Il la trouva dans la section Enchantements, avec une douzaine de livres dans les mains.

« Mon dieu, Hermione ! Sont-ils tous pour toi ? » dit-il croyant qu'elle profitait du week-end pour réapprovisionner la bibliothèque de l'école. Et Harry sut qu'il serait forcé d'aider à porter la lourde pile de livre pour le reste de la journée. Ron se plaindrait surement encore plus une fois qu'il aurait découvert ça.

Mais Hermione surpris Harry avec sa réponse. C'était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise. « Non, en fait, ils sont pour toi. »

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. L'expression de son visage devait être facile à lire car elle expliqua.

« Honnêtement Harry. Avec tous les livres dans la bibliothèque, sans parler de ceux que tu m'as prêté ces dernières semaines, en plus de tout mon travail scolaire, en plus de me maintenir devant toi en métamorphose quand penses-tu que j'aurais le temps de lire des livres supplémentaires ? Il est vrai que j'aimerai, mais en t'aidant avec l'AD, et avec les nouvelles responsabilités de préfet que j'ai, il y a tout simplement des choses plus importantes pour moi à faire maintenant. »

Harry était silencieusement surpris des mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Hermione, mais il fut encore plus surpris quand elle continua.

« Toi, d'autre part, je ne te vois jamais faire de travaux scolaires, je ne te vois pas lire tous ces livres auxquels tu as accès, et tu passes tout ton temps libre en réunions pour le Quidditch, à t'entraîner, à aider les étudiants de cinquièmes années qui étudient pour leurs BUSE. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment tu fais, mais si tu as autant de temps libre pour écrire des lettres d'amour à une fille que tu as rencontré cet été, alors tu peux certainement passer du temps à apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ces livres que j'ai pris pour toi sont des sorts avancés et des textes de défense que je n'ai pas vu dans ta bibliothèque personnelle. J'imagine que tu pourras les lire pendant ton temps libre. »

Harry se faisait maintenant l'effet d'un poisson rouge. Non seulement parce qu'Hermione tenait à sa façon d'aider Harry à augmenter ses connaissances générales et ses capacités magiques, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit. Écrire des lettres d'amour à une fille ? Ginny devait lui avoir parlé d'Ambre. Et maintenant, Ginny allait mourir !

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, écrire des lettres d'amour à une file ? Ginny doit avoir essayé de se jouer de toi, Hermione. »

Hermione roula simplement les yeux. « Honnêtement, Harry, Ginny n'a pas dit un mot, bien que la plaisanterie à propos ''d'Ambre'' a un peu éclairé les choses. Je veux juste dire que chaque semaine tu reçoit une enveloppe rose parfumée délivrée par un hibou, et il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il se passe. Même Ron l'a remarqué, d'ailleurs. A chaque fois, tu cours dehors pour de toute évidence lire la lettre, et nous avons bien remarqués l'expression joyeuse de ton visage le reste de la journée. »

Harry se sentait terriblement embarrassé maintenant. Plutôt que de chercher à nier les faits, il regarda simplement la pile de livre qu'Hermione avait sur les bras. Heureusement elle laissa aussi tomber le sujet.

Et Hermione lui montra. Étonnamment, ils s'avérèrent tous être d'excellents choix. Parce que cette boutique proposait d'autres sélections que chez Fleury et Blotts, Hermione avait pu trouver des textes avancés qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. De plus, Hermione avait été capable de trouver quelques textes d'Enchantements qui à première vue ne semblaient pas pouvoir être utilisés pour le duel, mais qui, après un examen minutieux il trouva qu'ils pourraient être très efficaces. Ils suivaient parfaitement l'idée d'Harry de trouver des moyens alternatifs et créatifs de jeter des sorts dans une bataille. Plus créative et inventive était la stratégie, croyait Harry, moins l'adversaire pouvait se préparer et se défendre contre celle-ci.

Harry reposa un livre sur le rayonnage car il l'avait déjà acheté, mais il prit le reste avec le livre sur les Canons de Chudley. Hermione aurait pesté si elle avait vu certains des titres des livres d'Harry, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il cachait certains titres chaque fois qu'il lui autorisait l'accès à sa bibliothèque. Chaque fois il avertissait son double de se cacher dans un autre compartiment, le Harry du futur savait qu'il devait prendre 'Poudlard : Une Histoire' et certains des tomes les plus noirs avec lui. Ainsi donc Hermione n'avait pas été exposée à toute sa collection. Franchement, Harry fut surpris qu'Hermione ait même sélectionné un livre. Tandis que pas vraiment magie noire, ''Combattre le feu par le feu : des sorts à la limite de la légalité utiles pour vous défendre'' n'était pas vraiment un manuel de sixième année. C'était de la lecture de niveau Auror ou même au-delà, mais Hermione le prit comme si c'était un texte de botanique de première année.

Harry ajouta également quelques cahiers blancs sur son chemin vers la caisse, reliés et en cuir épais. Il se rappelait toutes les informations que Seth disait qu'il connaissait des jours où son maître était vivant ; tous les anciens et oubliés sorts et recettes de potions. Quand il aurait le temps, Harry utiliserait les cahiers et les nouvelles plumes qu'il avait acheté pour faire un récapitulatif des sorts et des potions. 'Je pourrais peut-être même publier un livre' pensa Harry. 'Avec ma célébrité,' réfléchit Harry, 'Ce serait un best-seller du jour au lendemain' Même si ce qu'il écrivait était pur idiotie.. Oh, l'horreur d'être célèbre.'

Quand Harry et Hermione eurent terminé leurs achats, et que Ron ait replacé le livre de Quidditch dans la toute proche section de cuisine (et que l'étagère lui ait recraché le livre au visage, le forçant à le remettre au bon endroit), le trio partit pour le dernier arrêt de la journée ; Honeydukes.

Les yeux de Ron s'allumèrent alors qu'il entrait dans la boutique, et Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Les fabricants de confiseries sortaient toujours leurs nouveaux produits au début de l'automne, pour les prochaines vacances, et pour les visites scolaires à Préaulard organisées régulièrement. Les étagères débordaient de sucreries savoureuses et délicieuses, et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait presque deux fois plus de produits que quand il y était venu la dernière fois.

C'était le jour de la cérémonie de récompense d'Harry et de l'humiliation de Fudge, quand lui et Dumbledore avaient échappés à la presse en passant par un passage secret. Rémus lui avait dit que depuis, le passage secret était désormais surveillé par Dumbledore grâce à des sorts de sécurité, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait d'autres moyens pour sortir de l'école, et au moins maintenant le chemin n'était plus accessible pour des gens malintentionnés, comme des mangemorts auxquels Queudver aurait parlé du passage, par exemple.

Fudge était toujours Ministre, même si d'extrême justesse, à la grande satisfaction d'Harry. Il s'était déchargé du blâme des accusations d'Harry en utilisant ses collaborateurs comme boucs émissaires. Percy Weasley avait bien appris la leçon. D'après ce qu'Harry avait entendu, il travaillait toujours au Bureau de Liaison des Centaures. Et si la popularité de Fudge descendait encore, il pourrait rapidement rejoindre son ancien secrétaire.

Comme Harry était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Ron devint fou, lançant les nouveaux bonbons sur lesquelles il pouvait mettre la main dans un panier pour les achats. Hermione était plus sélective dans son modeste choix, elle prit principalement ses sucreries préférées, comme les plumes en sucre et des cafards enrobés. Harry ne savait toujours pas comment elle pouvait manger ça (il y avait de vrais cafards à l'intérieur !), mais Hermione lui assurait que ça avait bon goût. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient aussi plein de protéines. Apparemment, les parents d'Hermione aimaient les fourmis et les sauterelles recouvertes de chocolat, car c'étaient des bonbons assez naturels. Lors de sa première année, quand Hermione avait vu les cafards enrobés, elle s'était arrangée pour en ramener à la maison l'été. Depuis lors, c'était les friandises préférées de toute la famille Granger.

« Oh Harry, regarde ça ! » la voix d'Hermione provenait d'un coin sombre, ou un petit stand était dressé. Hermione rigolait doucement toute seule, et quand Harry lut l'étiquette, il sut pourquoi. '' Bonbons Moldus Exotiques du Monde Entier ! »

Ce qui était particulièrement drôle, c'était qu'aucun des bonbons n'était particulièrement exotique ou étranger. Il y avait des barres de chocolat, des dragées au jus de fruit, des rouleaux de réglisse, des bonbons au goût de fruit. Sachant d'où ils venaient car il avait déjà été en acheter pour Dudley, Harry acheta quelques paquets.

Finalement, Hermione et Harry payèrent leurs achats, mais ils durent attendre une autre demi-heure pour que Ron termine les siens. Quand il sortit finalement de la boutique, il avait une choco-grenouille à moitié dans la bouche avec les jambes qui bougeaient encore.

« Oh, Ron, c'est dégoûtant ! » Hermione détourna le visage pour montrer sa désapprobation.

« Ah, Hermione, » fit Ron avalant le reste de la sucrerie, « Tu n'apprécies tout simplement pas les bonnes choses de la vie. »

Harry pouvait voir où Ron voulait en venir et il se mordit la lèvre quand Hermione répondit à l'appât.

« Les bonnes choses de la vie ? De quoi diable parles-tu ? »

« Ma chère Hermione, » Ron avait prit un accent chevaleresque, « Les cuisses de grenouille sont un mets délicat dans des cercles de culture dont tu ne fais manifestement pas partie. Ne me blâme pas parce que ton palais barbare préfère manger des insectes plutôt que de la cuisine raffinée. »

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Hermione de souffler de faire la moue alors que Ron et Harry riait de son indignation, mais elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée et ils le savaient. Pour autant qu'elle grondait Ron pour son manque de culture, ses habitudes alimentaires et son manque de sensibilité, elle pouvait accepter cette pique d'humour.

Midi approchait rapidement, mais comme c'était devenu la tradition, les deux garçons sautèrent le repas de midi, pour garder leur appétit pour le festin de départ en vacances. Hermione insista pour manger un petit quelque chose, et Harry convainquit Ron de faire un petit arrêt aux Trois Balais pour un petit sandwich. Cela prit moins d'une minute à Hermione pour commander, et une autre minute pour que les elfes de maison qui devaient travailler dans l'arrière-salle la préparent. Et bien qu'Hermione aurait voulu s'asseoir pour manger, elle accepta avec réticence de manger son sandwich en marchant, donc le trio put continuer à se promener dans le village.

Quelques nouvelles boutiques avaient ouvertes depuis l'année dernière, incluant un nouveau magasine pour ado, une boutique de bibelots sorciers, et un petit café. Le bureau de poste s'était lui-aussi agrandi, et il offrait maintenant un large éventail de hiboux et autres oiseaux exotiques pour longues et courtes distances. Auparavant, le bureau de poste de Préaulard ne pouvait acheminer les lettres que jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Un autre oiseau au bureau de poste principal acheminait ensuite le courrier vers sa destination finale si nécessaire, mais les coûts étaient généralement très élevés. Comme les étudiants avaient normalement accès à la volière de l'école, ce n'était généralement que les villageois qui utilisaient le bureau de poste de Préaulard. Cependant, il devait faire de bonnes affaires puisqu'il s'était agrandi.

Les deux heures suivantes, Harry et ses amis explorèrent les nouvelles boutiques et s'aventurèrent dans certaines parties moins connues de la ville. De nombreuses maisons se trouvaient hors de l'avenue principale qui était consacrée exclusivement au commerce. Pourtant, elles étaient agréables à regarder, et Harry en particulier s'émerveillait de l'étrange architecture qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Le Terrier était la seule maison sorcière qu'il ait vu, et apparemment ce n'était pas la seule qui tenait debout grâce à la magie. ''Si un entrepreneur moldu pouvait voir ces maisons,'' pensa Harry, ''il s'évanouirait à la vue de ces constructions d'apparemment mauvaise qualité.''

Retournant vers la partie commerçante de la ville, le groupe tomba sur Luna, Ginny, Neville Dean et Padma. Il fut décidé qu'ils allaient maintenant boire un verre aux Trois Balais, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. Dean et Padma s'excusèrent, disant qu'ils allaient retrouver Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et quelques autres amis Serdaigle, donc Harry leur fit signe au revoir, et ils restèrent en petit groupe. C'était les mêmes personnes qui l'avaient accompagné au Département des Mystères, et il leur devait beaucoup.

« Six bières au beurre, s'il vous plait,' demanda Harry à la barmaid. Madame Rosmerta était absente pour le moment, et c'était probablement une bonne chose. Ron était toujours le visage un peu rouge quand elle était aux environs. Pas autant que quand Fleur Delacour lui avait parlé, mais le visage rouge quand même. Tandis que Ginny et Luna réservait une table vide au fond, Harry paya pour les boissons et demanda à emprunter un plateau. Il pourrait être capable de porter les six choppes de bière, mais il pourrait aussi en renverser la moitié.

« Merci, Harry. Combien on te doit ? » demanda Neville. Il était assis dans le coin opposé de la table, avec Luna et Ginny à sa droite, et Hermione et Ron à sa gauche. Harry prit la chaise vide entre Ron et Ginny et leur donna les choppes..

« C'est pour moi aujourd'hui. Ma tournée. J'imagine que c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces derniers temps. Je ne vous ai jamais dit merci pour m'avoir aidé au Ministère l'année dernière. Alors, merci. »

Neville sembla assez mal à l'aise, Luna regardait le papier peint au mur, et Ron et Hermione avait déjà entendu ce discours auparavant. Ginny était la seule à avoir quelque chose à dire.

« Donc, nous avons risqués nos vies, et l'expulsion, pour aller avec toi et sauver tes fesses. Neville a eu le nez cassé, Luna a été assommée, Ron a été attaqué par Merlin sait quoi, Hermione a faillit perdre un bras à cause d'un sort, et j'ai eu une entorse à la cheville, et tu penses que tout ça mérite seulement une petite bière au beurre ? » Ginny prétendait être blessée et outragée, mais tout le monde à la table savait qu'elle jouait la comédie.

Jouant le jeu, Harry répondit, « Bien sûr le mieux que ça mérite c'est juste une petite bière au beurre. Ginny, tu mets à mal mes sentiments. » Se retournant, il agita la main pour attirer l'attention du patron revenu, Harry s'écria, « Madame Rosmerta, un bol de votre bière aux noix, s'il vous plait ! »

Neville et Ron ricanèrent cachés derrière leurs mains, et Hermione rigola de concert avec Ginny, qui s'inclina légèrement devant l'ingéniosité d'Harry. Luna reporta également son attention sur le groupe, « Ohh, j'adore la bière aux noix. Savais-tu Ronald que certains sorciers utilisent la bière au noix pour poser des pièges pour attraper des Ronflaxs Cornus car ils adorent son goût sucré ? »

Ron sembla paniqué pendant un moment. Hermione échangea de nouveau un regard amusé avec Ginny, et Harry essayait de réprimer son rire.

« Er non, Luna, je, euh je ne le savais pas. » Pour l'empêcher de s'attendre à plus de conversation de sa part, Ron prit une bonne poignée de noix et les mit dans sa bouche aussitôt. Harry soupçonna qu'il y avait plus de miettes sur la robe de Ron en fait que dans sa bouche, mais il ne dit rien.

Quelques autres plaisanteries et taquineries au dépend de Ron furent lancées par Ginny, et Harry était simplement heureux de déguster le délicieux breuvage entre ses mains. Pourtant, après une bouteille par jour environ au cours des derniers mois, il n'était toujours pas lassé de la bière au beurre. Elles étaient encore servies froides, ce qui voulait dire que Madame Rosmerta ne pensait que le temps était assez froid pour commencer à les réchauffer. Excité, Harry ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir la première boisson chaude et moussante de la saison. Il aurait juste à attendre le prochain week-end à Préaulard.

Les conversations légères durèrent les vingt prochaines minutes, la plupart incluaient des ragots de classe, et des rumeurs sur le château. Harry était content que pour une fois il n'y en ait aucun sur lui. Jusqu'à présent, il ne lui était rien arrivé d'extraordinaire pour autant que le public le sache, et c'était parfait pour lui.

Su Li et Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle sortaient ensemble maintenant, Harry fut mis au courant, et aussi Ernie Mac Millan et Hannah Abbott de Poufsouffle. Quelques autres couples s'étaient mis ensembles, et Ginny essaya d'éviter l'attention de Ron en demandant qui était encore libre. Ron ne sembla pas y faire attention, et pointa que Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours seuls, à moins bien sûr qu'ils ne soient ensembles. ''Touché, Ron,'' sourit Harry.

Finalement, la petite conversation mourut, et une plus sérieuse commença. Harry savait que cela arrivait, mais cela ne le rendait pas plus facile pour lui.

« Donc, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait toute cette année ? En plus de jouer au Quidditch, d'aller en cours, ou d'aider Ginny et Luna à étudier, nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu dans la salle commune. » Ce fut Neville qui brisa le silence et ils savaient tous qu'Harry avait quelques explications à donner.

Ainsi, lentement et douloureusement, Harry essaya d'expliquer au groupe comment il se sentait à la fin de l'année dernière, et comment son attitude avait changé et qu'il voulait être plus proactif dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il ne leur parla pas du retourneur de temps, du mangemort capturé, ou un autre de ses autres secrets, mais il leur laissa savoir combien de lectures et de travails supplémentaires il faisait réellement.

« Basiquement, » expliqua Harry, « Chaque fois que vous ne m'avez pas vu en cours, sur le terrain ou dans la salle commune, j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, faisant des lectures avancées sur des sorts ou des enchantements. » Harry n'avait pas besoin de leur redire à propos de sa malle et de sa bibliothèque car ils avaient vu tout cela des semaines auparavant. Mais même Ron et Hermione ne savait pas qu'il consacrait autant de temps à ses études.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais aussi bon en Métamorphose dernièrement ? Je me suis tuée à rester devant toi, et maintenant je sais pourquoi. » Hermione sembla revivre à cette nouvelle. « Je pensais que j'échouais quelque part, et que tu apprenais tout ça facilement. Maintenant tout ça a du sens. Même la façon dont tu as conjuré ces chaises quand nous avons fait faire le tour de l'école aux premières années de Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais cru à l'excuse que tu avais donné. »

Harry fit un faible sourire à son amie aux cheveux crépus. Certes ses cheveux étaient bien moins broussailleux qu'ils ne l'étaient, sans aucun doute grâce à un nouveau produit, mais dans l'ensemble, elle était toujours la même amie je-sais-tout qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle sembla ravie de découvrir que son retard en cours étaient seulement du à quelqu'un d'autre faisant encore plus d'études. Cela, elle pouvait le gérer. Une bien meilleure excuse alors, « Désolé Herm, ça vient juste facilement. »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu soudainement volontaire à être aussi impliqué dans la lutte ? » demanda Ron. « Laisse l'Ordre se soucier de ça, moi je dis. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais devoir combattre toi-même Tu-Sais-Qui, pourtant tu deviens une sorte de guerrier. Même les Aurors ne font pas autant de travail et d'entraînement. »

Une question très perspicace de Ron, et Harry pouvait voir que les autres hochaient la tête et qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette question. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry fixa son regard sur ses mains, les invitant à se rapprocher.

« C'est la prophétie, Ron. Quand Neville l'a brisé, pas d'offense Neville, nous avons tous pensé qu'elle était perdue. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait entendu, et aucun des mangemorts. Cependant, plus tard cette nuit-là, quand j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il m'a expliqué qu'il était la personne qui l'avait entendu à l'origine. La boule de verre était juste une copie, faite de sa mémoire. Donc il a pu me dire ce que c'était ; et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Voldemort connaît déjà la première partie de ce que dit la prophétie, donc je ne pense pas que ça serait mal de vous la dire. »

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés… Né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

La table resta silencieuse, chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'Harry venait de révéler, jusqu'à ce que Ron ne s'écrit « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, par l'enfer ? Le pouvoir de le vaincre ? »

Levant les yeux maintenant, Harry vit que tous les sourires et les rires étaient partis des visages de ses amis. « C'est pour ça qu'il est après moi. C'est pour ça qu'il est toujours après moi. Mes parents faisaient partis de l'Ordre, et ils lui ont échappés d'une manière ou d'une autre trois fois. Et je suis né fin juillet. »

« Lorsque mourra le septième mois… » répéta Luna.

Harry hocha la tête. Le seul petit réconfort qu'il ressentait était qu'il n'avait pas à leur dire le reste de la prophétie. Aucun doute qu'au moins un d'entre eux, très probablement Hermione, réagirait aussi durement qu'il l'avait fait la première fois que Dumbledore lui avait dit la prophétie.

« Mais … mais ça veut dire … que, que je pourrais être celui-là … » Neville était d'une pâle couleur verdâtre à cette pensée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, ce n'est pas toi. Ça aurait pu être toi, à cause de ton anniversaire, et tes parents qui faisaient aussi partis de l'Ordre. Mais quand Voldemort à choisi de s'en prendre à moi, pour quelque raison, il a accompli une partie de la prophétie. Le reste est juste une confirmation. Même Dumbledore sait que c'est moi avec certitude. En fait, la raison pour laquelle tes parents ont été attaqués plus tard cette année-là, était probablement parce que tu correspondais aussi à la description. Voldemort n'était pas là pour leur dire qu'ils ne faisaient que perdre leur temps. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais quelques fois j'ai souhaité que tu sois ce putain de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Que j'aurais pu avoir une vie normale. Mais alors que sais que je n'aurai jamais souhaité ma vie à quelqu'un d'autre, donc je suis heureux que ce soit moi et non toi. »

Neville sembla accepter la réponse d'Harry, et hocha simplement la tête.

« Mais qu'est ce que dit le reste de la prophétie ; la partie que Tu-Sais-Qui ne connaît pas ? » demanda Ginny. Elle avait été terriblement sérieuse depuis qu'Harry avait commencé cette conversation. Ça lui rappelait comment était Ginny autour de lui, quand elle avait encore son coup de cœur et qu'elle courrait hors de la pièce quand il était dedans.

« Désolé Gin, c'est mieux si vous ne le savez pas. Ça serait dramatique si Voldemort parvenait à découvrir l'information. Mais comme seuls moi et Dumbledore le connaissons, ça peut être un grand avantage pour notre camp. Tant que nous empêchons Voldemort de la découvrir, nous pouvons nous raccrocher à ça. Et il ne sait même pas que je connais le contenu de la prophétie. Il le suppose, je pense, mais il n'en est pas certain. C'est à cause de son indécision qu'il a été si tranquille dernièrement Il ne veut probablement pas prendre de risque avant qu'il n'apprenne avec certitude d'une manière ou d'une autre que Dumbledore m'ait dit la prophétie. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et Ron se leva de table pour refaire le plein de boisson pour tout le monde. Comme le groupe regardait en silence le bois de la table ou ses mains, aucun ne vit un garçon aux cheveux blonds enroulé dans une cape s'éloigner d'eux et se diriger vers la porte. Laissant les autres derrière, il se dirigea vers le bureau de poste, et loua un de leurs hiboux prioritaires. Il écrivit une courte note à son père et attacha celle-ci à une des pattes de l'oiseau, le garçon aux cheveux blonds envoya le hibou dans les airs avec une grimace mauvaise sur le visage. Si l'information était aussi importante que Potter l'affirmait, son père serait vraiment heureux de l'information qu'il avait entendu.

Après qu'Harry ait lâché la bombe qu'était la prophétie, et après une autre tournée de bière au beurre, les choses commencèrent à revenir à la normale. Presque comme Harry et Dumbledore qui agissaient comme si tout allait bien dans leurs relations, le groupe oublia de façon sélective la mauvaise nouvelle et parlèrent de sujets plus légers et normaux. Le prochain match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine entre les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Il y avait de nombreuses spéculations sur le nouvel attrapeur des Poufsouffle, comme il avait été murmuré qu'il s'était beaucoup entraîné pendant l'été. Selon la rumeur, Cho avait obtenue le poste.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que la discussion était redevenue plus légère et les étudiants se préparaient à retourner à l'école, à ce moment-là, Harry sentit les premières douleurs qui il le savait n'annonçaient rien de bon. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

« Ouch, » s'exclama Harry, en appuyant sa main sur son front. Il avait déjà terminé sa troisième bière au beurre (sa limite), quand il sentit comme un tisonnier chaud contre sa peau. La douleur s'évanouie dès que sa main atteignit sa tête, mais la sensation était inoubliable. Harry n'avait pas sentit de douleur à sa cicatrice à part lors de visions avant la bataille du DdM, mais il connaissait la sensation.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Est-ce que c'est ta cicatrice ? » demanda nerveusement Hermione. Harry pensait que c'était assez évident, mais il savait qu'Hermione, et les autres aussi, étaient tout simplement inquiets.

Il hocha la tête, doucement pour ne pas augmenter la douleur, et Harry ferma les yeux pour pratiquer certaines de ses techniques d'Occlumencie. Ça n'aiderait absolument pas au niveau de la douleur, mais au moins Harry pourrait être sûr qu'il ne recevrait pas de fausses visions que Voldemort pourrait lui envoyer. Cela avait fonctionné auparavant, et Harry se maudirait s'il laissait cela arriver de nouveau.

« Tiens, Harry, peut-être que ça pourra t'aider. » Ron lui tendit une choppes glacée. Il restait une gorgée de bière au beurre dans le fond, mais Ron ne sembla pas se soucier de perdre le reste de sa boisson. Harry prit la choppe et pressa le verre frais contre sa tête. Ça le soulagea énormément.

« Merci Ron. Ça fait du bien. »

« Est-ce que tu as des images comma la dernière fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? » demanda quelqu'un. Harry pensait que c'était soit Luna soit Ginny.

« Pas d'images cette fois, mais il est content. Il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps. » Harry avait réussit à rouvrir ses yeux et il vit les airs soucieux sur chacun de leurs visages.

« Il est heureux maintenant ? Je ne savais même pas que Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait être heureux. » souligna Ron. « Ça donne la chair de poule. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment heureux, c'est juste la première émotion qui me vient à l'esprit, » expliqua Harry. Il réfléchit sur ce qu'il ressentait puis il continua. « C'est plus comme s'il était anxieux. Dans l'attente de quelque chose et excité à ce propos. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? »

Ce n'en avait pas pour aucun d'entre eux, mais encore une fois, Harry fut heureux qu'aucun de ses amis ne comprenne le fonctionnement interne du cerveau d'un psychopathe.

« Nous devrions rentrer au château pour en parler au professeur Dumbledore, » suggéra Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, elle le lui retourna aussitôt.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry. Je sais que tu ne t'entends plus très bien cette année avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et après que tu nous ais dit ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière avec la prophétie, je ne t'en blâme pas vraiment. Mais il est toujours à la tête de l'Ordre. Il aura besoin de savoir ce que Voldemort peut mijoter comme plans. S'il n'est pas averti et que quelque chose d'horrible arrive, je ne pense pas que je pourrai me le pardonner. Et toi ? »

Harry fut surpris de sa franchise, et il se sentit un peu honteux. Hermione l'avait aussi averti du fait d'aller secourir Sirius sans confirmation qu'il était en danger. Si seulement il l'avait écouté à ce moment-là…

« Ok, Hermione, j'ai appris la leçon l'année dernière. Nous allons le dire à Dumbledore. Allons-y donc. » Se tournant vers Neville, Ginny et Luna, Harry ajouta. « Vous trois n'avez pas besoin de venir si vous ne voulez pas. Il reste encore une heure de visite si vous voulez en profiter. Je pense que nous, » Harry désigna Hermione, Ron et lui-même, « pouvons gérer ça nous-mêmes. »

Neville parla pour les autres et dit, « ça va, Harry. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons d'humeur à continuer à faire du shopping de toute façon. Allons-y. »

Et donc les six étudiants furent les premiers à se diriger vers les grandes portes de Poudlard, avec Harry soutenu des deux côtés par ses amis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était invalide, mais le soutien qu'ils lui apportaient l'autorisait à fermer les yeux et à bloquer une partie de la douleur. C'était plus diffus maintenant, plutôt comme un contrecoup, mais ça faisait plus mal qu'un simple inconfort.

Une fois à l'intérieur du château, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur, mais il était à l'opposé totale de la tour Griffondor. Et à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'Harry voulait faire était de prendre une potion antidouleur et s'effondrer sur son lit. Semblant lire dans son esprit Ginny suggéra qu'il fasse juste ça.

« Pourquoi tu n'irai pas t'allonger sur ton lit, Harry, et te reposer avant la fête de ce soir. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose que le sentiment d'anxiété que tu as ressenti, je ne vois vraiment pas la nécessité que tu vienne avec nous. Nous pouvons dire à Dumbledore ce que tu nous as raconté. Ron, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec lui, pour t'assurer qu'il n'ait pas d'autres problèmes en cours de route. »

Une partie d'Harry voulait protester, et l'autre pensait que l'idée de Ginny était la meilleure qu'il ait jamais entendu. A la fin, l'appel du lit gagna, et Harry remercia le groupe avec un petit sourire et il hocha la tête vers Ron qui l'accompagna dans la direction opposée aux autres.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Harry se sentit mieux, mais toujours pas en forme. Dans sa malle, il avala une potion antidouleur, style aspirine moldue, et eut une rapide discussion avec son double. Sachant ce qui allait ce passer cette nuit, son double dit qu'il avaient besoin d'une discussion plus longue et plus sérieuse, et Harry devait esquiver Ron pendant un moment.

Ron apportait l'excuse parfaite quand il suggéra qu'Harry prépare une potion anti mal de tête (Ron ne savait pas qu'Harry en avait déjà prit une toute prête), et Harry apprit tout ce qu'il devait faire cette nuit, et les préparatifs dont il avait besoin. Le jour venait juste de commencer. Et il allait s'empirer.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Une fois en bas des escaliers et dans la Grande Salle, Harry admira les citrouilles géantes d'Hagrid et les véritables chauves-souris vivantes et les insectes qui décoraient la salle. Halloween ne s'était jamais passé comme prévu à l'école de Poudlard dernièrement, et Harry n'avait pas autant aimé les fêtes qu'il l'aurait pu. Il y avait eu le troll en première année, la fête des morts de Sir Nicolas en deuxième année, puis l'apparition de Sirius suivi du fait que les élèves avaient dû dormir dans des sacs de couchages conjurés dans la Grande Salle. Et bien sûr, la mort de ses parents. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et même avec son autre lui-même qui était sur le point de s'engager dans une bataille, comme il l'avait fait lui-même une semaine auparavant, le Harry du futur jura qu'il ferait tout son possible pour profiter de la fête autant que possible.

Tous ses amis avaient de nouveaux l'air soucieux, mais il mit un point d'honneur à paraître aussi normal que possible, pour ne pas les laisser découvrir un Harry différent de celui de l'après midi, et pour ne pas leur faire voir qu'il était assez inquiet. Même Dumbledore, qui était manifestement au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Harry dans l'après-midi, jeta un regard soucieux dans sa direction. Harry n'eut aucun doute qu'ils auraient une discussion avant la fin de la nuit, mais pour le moment, Harry fit simplement un petit sourire et retourna à la fête.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, au même moment, un autre Harry était assis à la table des Griffondor, prêt à manger, un autre, le Harry du présent venait juste de transplaner dans la même sombre petite rue déserte sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il avait déjà utilisée. Le soleil filtrait légèrement à l'ouest, et les rues étaient encore remplies par des acheteurs de dernière minute et des familles entières, venues célébrer les vacances les plus populaires dans le monde sorcier. Sachant que l'allée était rarement empruntée, Harry décida d'y mettre sa base d'opération, et sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il commença ses préparatifs.

Ne voulant pas être gêné par de longues manches pendantes ou des larges robes sorcières, sous sa cape Harry portait, outre son pantalon, sa veste et ses bottes en peau de basilic, un simple tee-shirt noir moulant. Ses bras étaient nus pour laisser libre accès à ses étuis, et si tout marchait selon son plan, il resterait caché sous sa cape toute la nuit et son manque de grande tenue importerait peu en fin de compte.

La seule chose qu'Harry rajouta était son fidèle bandana noir. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant assez longs pour être réunis en une queue de cheval, mais parce que ses cheveux étaient tellement indisciplinés et ondulés, ils avaient besoin d'être encore plus longs pour pouvoir tenir correctement. Si ses cheveux étaient plus raides et plats, comme ceux de Rogue, ils tiendraient mieux en place. Harry n'en voulait pour rien au monde. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être comparé physiquement à Rogue. ''Merci Merlin, je n'ai aucune ressemblance avec lui'', pensa Harry.

S'assurant que la zone était sous sort anti-transplanage, et plaçant aussi des sorts ne-me-remarque-pas, Harry fit de son mieux pour s'assurer que personne n'entrerait dans la zone le reste de la nuit. Une fois cela fait, Harry se dirigea calmement vers les principaux points commerciaux de la rue principale, et il fit un peu de recherche pour trouver où se trouvaient les meilleurs lieux pour des embuscades. Il tendrait lui-même des embuscades pour son compte, et il pensait que quand l'action commencerait c'était là que se trouveraient les mangemorts. Ils étaient trop lâches pour attaquer les passants au grand jour. Au lieu de cela, ils utilisaient la nuit et les coins sombres et leur grand nombre pour atteindre leurs objectifs. De plus, Harry savait déjà où se trouverait les mangemorts grâce à son lui du futur. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant c'était de les attendre, et selon sa montre, ce serait pour dans quelques minutes.

En pensant à sa montre, Harry s'assura que le petit sort de bouclier qu'elle pouvait émettre était en place et fonctionnel, et que le portoloin d'urgence était lui aussi prêt. Il avait prévu de transplaner si les choses dégénéraient, mais si les mangemorts lançaient leurs propres sorts anti-transplanage, au moins Harry aurait un autre moyen de s'échapper.

Il se passa quelque chose plus tard, tandis qu'Harry attendait patiemment à côté d'une petite boutique fermée, il entendit le bruit d'explosions et des cris venant de la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Se déplaçant calmement pour ne pas être entendu, Harry commença à se diriger vers l'endroit, cherchant après une proie.

A l'école, un autre Harry finissait sa deuxième portion de poulet rôti accompagné de Yorkshire pudding. Ron et Hermione étaient encore engagés dans une de leurs disputes récurrente, et Harry était content de simplement être assis et d'écouter. Depuis qu'Hermione avait terminé le livre d'Harry sur l'histoire des elfes de maison et leur culture, elle avait sérieusement réfléchit à la manière de réajuster les objectifs de la SALE, et elle pensait reprendre l'association. Ron faisait valoir que si quelqu'un avait été intéressé, il se serait fait connaître la première fois. Hermione argumenta que maintenant que les buts de l'organisation seraient différents et plus réalistes, il fallait retenter l'opération.

Harry sourit simplement, refusant de choisir son camp dans le débat, et il engagea une conversation légère avec tous les Griffondors proches de lui alors qu'il remplissait son assiette avec la délicieuse nourriture du banquet pour les vacances. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit savoir que l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse venait juste de commencer, et qu'Harry était sans aucun doute déjà passé à l'action. Son travail maintenant était d'observer silencieusement le personnel, particulièrement Dumbledore, et d'essayer de paraître aussi normal que possible. Il fallait espérer qu'Harry serait en mesure de gérer la situation sur le Chemin de Traverse et de s'en sortir. Il fallait l'espérer…

''Un de moins, plein d'autres encore'' pensa Harry en grimaçant. Il venait juste de stupéfixer un mangemort qui avait fait l'erreur de s'éloigner des autres, et Harry l'avait déjà déposé dans la ruelle vide qui lui servait de base opérationnelle. Le mangemort avait plus lutté que Sean Hazelton, mais combattre un adversaire invisible était très difficile et c'était un avantage qu'Harry était heureux d'avoir.

Son premier sort, un sort assommant, l'avait manqué de quelques pouces, et le jet de lumière avait alerté le mangemort de la présence d'Harry. Le deuxième sort d'Harry, un Impédimenta, fut également évité. Cette fois, c'était un échec, Harry était invisible, mais ses sorts ne l'étaient pas. Le mangemort inconnu eut amplement le temps l'ériger un bouclier pour dévier le sort, et il en jeta un dans la direction générale où il pensait que se trouver son ennemi.

Réussissant à esquiver le sort facilement (ça n'était pas passé vraiment près), Harry réalisa qu'il devrait se rapprocher un peu du mangemort pour le frapper avec un sort, à la place il utilisa quelque chose de puissant et de créatif. Voulant préserver son énergie pour de vraies conditions de combat, Harry opta pour une autre tactique.

Il s'approcha lentement de sa cible, Harry fut bientôt derrière l'homme masqué, et il parvint à lui taper sur l'épaule. Le mangemort, qui écoutait pour capter des mouvements et envoyer des sorts dans la direction, se retourna brusquement sans même penser aux possibles conséquences.

Avec la tête du mangemort dans une autre direction et sans défense, Harry agit instantanément. Le sort assommant qu'il avait prévu fut oublié alors qu'Harry repliait son bras droit, et fermait sa main en un poing, et il laissa partir le coup avec toute sa force.

Un craquement sonore se produisit quand le poing droit d'Harry frappa le masque blanc fait dans un matériau qu'Harry n'avait pas pu identifier. Le craquement était trop fort pour que seul le masque ait souffert, et Harry sentit un étrange sentiment de satisfaction car il avait probablement cassé la mâchoire ou le nez de l'homme. La violence était bien plus satisfaisante qu'un sort bien placé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas faisable qu'Harry aille en plein milieu du combat donner des coups de poing à tous ses adversaires. Déjà sa main était douloureuse et le lançait. Il ne s'était cassé aucun os, mais une fine ligne de sang coulait entre deux de ses jointures. A moins qu'Harry ne s'approche de Malfoy ou Lestrange, il pensait que le mieux était qu'à partir de maintenant il s'en tienne strictement à la magie. Ou en cas de besoin, des coups de pieds mais certainement plus de coups de poing. Un autre comme le dernier et Harry pourrait ne plus pouvoir tenir correctement sa baguette.

Le mangemort numéro deux déposé dans l'allée (Hazelton avait été le premier), Harry retourna vers la rue, cherchant après d'autres hommes masqués. Maintenant, la plupart des acheteurs innocents avaient trouvés refuge dans les magasins encombrés tous le long de la rue, et heureusement, aucun des mangemorts n'étaient entrés à l'intérieur, ou n'avait lancés leurs sorts à travers les fenêtres. Au lieu de cela il semblait juste qu'ils lançaient des sorts destructeurs au hasard, et causaient autant de dégât que possible. De nombreuses enseignes, des devantures de magasin, avaient déjà été réduits en miettes, et quelques pavés de la rue avaient subis des dommages. Quelques personnes isolées étaient intimidées et raillées par les mangemorts et une famille malchanceuse était cernée par un imposant groupe de trois grands hommes, l'un d'entre eux avait jeté un Endoloris sur le père. C'est vers cet endroit que se dirigea Harry ensuite.

Le premier sort d'Harry fut envoyé vers l'homme qui lançait l'impardonnable, et le sort assommant le gela sur place, causant l'arrêt du sort, mais cela alerta aussi les deux autres hommes de la présence d'Harry. Quand ils se retournèrent, les deux enfants, pas plus vieux que sept et dix ans, et la femme de l'homme filèrent vers une petite rue à proximité pour attendre la fin des combats. Les mangemorts cherchaient toujours la personne qui avait assommé leur compagnon, Harry utilisa le temps perdu par les mangemorts pour léviter l'homme restant en sécurité dans l'allée avec sa famille. Il n'était pas inconscient après seulement un peu de temps sous le sort de douleur, mais il n'était pas assez en forme pour bouger lui-même ou même utiliser sa baguette.

Une fois cela fait, Harry retourna son attention vers les deux grands hommes, et il se prépara à un autre combat. '' Pas de coups de poing cette fois'' se rappela-t-il.

Dirigeant sa baguette vers l'homme à sa droite, Harry jeta un sort sur les pavés de la rue. Une seconde plus tard l'homme tomba dedans, mais le petit avertissement qu'il eut le fit malgré tout tomber. Il réussit à lever la main juste à temps pour arrêter sa chute, mais le mouvement lui fit échapper sa baguette, et elle tomba à terre. Elle tomba dans un trou et Harry fut heureux de voir que même avec les bras tendus l'homme était encore loin de pouvoir l'atteindre. Il n'irait nulle part avant un moment.

Concentrant son attention sur le dernier des trois mangemorts, Harry n'était pas prêt pour le jet de vapeur qui le frappa directement au visage alors qu'il se tournait le dos à son ennemi vaincu. Le troisième homme, sachant que l'ennemi était tout proche, mais n'étant pas capable de le voir à cause d'une cape d'invisibilité ou d'un sort de désillusion, il avait lancé un large nuage de vapeur en arc de cercle. L'eau ne fit aucun dommage, sauf peut être désorienter Harry, mais la résistance à l'eau de la cape d'invisibilité dévoila la position d'Harry. L'excès d'eau finit de dégouliner de la cape, Harry était vulnérable.

Comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry réussit à plonger au sol alors qu'une lumière rouge passait au dessus de sa tête. N'étant pas familier avec cette couleur de sort, mais n'aimant pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait, Harry savait qu'il devait terminer le combat avec l'homme aussi vite que possible, avant que les autres ne soient alertés de sa présence. Le groupe de mangemorts le plus proche était dans la même rue à quatre portes, peut être à environ trente cinq pieds plus loin, et seul le bruit de leurs propres sorts avait empêché le combat d'Harry d'être entendu. Sans la protection de sa cape, Harry pouvait venir à bout de deux ou trois attaquants, mais pas un groupe combiné de cinq qui était à proximité. Il devait incapaciter ce dernier mangemort, regagner le contrôle de la situation, puis décider s'il pouvait risquer d'essayer de capturer d'autres mangemorts ou s'il allait transplaner avec ce qu'il avait déjà fait ce soir.

Abandonnant sa cape inutile, mas son identité toujours protégée par des sorts de désillusion, Harry bondit vers le dernier homme, jetant une flopée de sorts aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Certains étaient des sorts douloureux, d'autres étaient des sorts au programme scolaire mais tous servaient à occuper l'homme alors qu'il esquivait et bloquait les sorts de multiples couleurs jaillissant du bout de la baguette d'Harry.

Au moment suivant, Harry poussé par derrière alors qu'un puissant sort assommant frappait son dos. Heureusement, le sort fut arrêté par le bouclier de sa montre et son armure en peau de dragon, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec un second sort. Tournant son attention dans la direction du sort, Harry fut surpris de voir que le mangemort qu'il avait laissé derrière avait réussi à reprendre sa baguette. Repérant une poutre en bois tombée à terre, Harry su comment il avait fait. Sans une autre pensée, Harry assomma l'homme, et se tourna juste à temps vers son adversaire le plus dangereux.

Déviant un sort de coupure en direction de l'homme, qui l'évita au dernier moment, Harry décida d'utiliser quelque chose de plus puissant. Il n'utiliserait jamais toutes ses habiletés en cours ou en duel, mais il n'était pas à l'école en ce moment et il devait terminer rapidement ce combat.

« Relashio ! » cria Harry. Il n'avait pas utilisé ce sort particulier depuis près de deux ans, quand il avait effrayé les grindylows pendant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Alors, sous l'eau, Harry avait seulement réussi à produire des étincelles brûlantes pour repousser les créatures gênantes. Il savait cependant que ce sort était capable de bien plus, et ces résultats cette fois étaient à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Une brillante tresse de lumière rouge sortit de la pointe de la baguette d'Harry, et cela agit comme un lance-flamme. Harry n'avait même pas à rejeter le sort chaque fois qu'il voulait plus de feu, il agitait juste sa baguette pour obtenir un jet de flamme, tandis que le bout de sa baguette restait rougeoyant, près pour un autre jet de flamme.

Le premier jet de flamme n'avait pas de but spécifique, donc il se dirigea simplement vers l'épaule gauche du mangemort, et il se termina sans dommage contre un mur en pierre. Étonnamment, le mangemort tourna la tête pour suivre le feu, il ne vit donc pas la deuxième tentative d'Harry voler vers sa tête. En fait, l'homme ne s'en aperçut pas avant que les flammes brûlantes ne frappent son masque, qui brûla et se désintégra en quelques choses. Le masque blanc prit le plus gros de la force du sort, mais Harry put immédiatement dire que des dommages avaient été causés au visage derrière ce masque.

« Mes yeux ! Je ne peux plus voir ! Mes yeux sont en feu ! » Cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette devant lui comme une épée, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne l'écarte. Juste pour s'assurer que le mangemort ne feignait pas une blessure, Harry utilisa le sort ''Avis'' pour conjurer une flopée de corbeaux vers le visage du mangemort. A part reculer nerveusement à cause du bruit de battement d'ailes, le mangemort ne montra aucun signe qu'il voyait les oiseaux, donc Harry était à peu près sûr que l'homme était effectivement aveugle. Que ce soit un état permanant ou non n'était pas encore connu. Personnellement, Harry ne s'en souciait pas.

Jetant un sort de séchage rapide sur sa cape, Harry une fois de nouveau invisible, retourna décoller le mangemort gisant sur le sol. De la façon dont le sort qu'il avait lancé marchait, selon ce qu'Harry avait lu, il ne pouvait pas être enlevé à moins que le lanceur ne connaisse le mot de passe originellement utilisé.

Puisque l'homme n'avait pas entendu le sort d'Harry, il serait incapable de contrer le sort, même s'il récupérait sa baguette. Murmurant le contre-sort, Harry collecta les trois baguettes des hommes inconscients, et il les fit léviter vers sa cachette. Ils rejoignirent le premier homme sur le sol et Harry prit le temps de les re-stupéfixer tous et il les attacha même avec de cordes qu'il conjura. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ces quatre mangemorts puissent se libérer de son sort, comme Queudver l'avait fait dans les buissons devant la maison d'Hermione. Harry ne savait toujours pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Convaincu que les hommes n'avaient aucune chance de se libérer, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse. La nuit n'était pas encore finie, et la soudaine douleur à sa tête en était la preuve. Voldemort préparait quelque chose, et ce n'était pas bon. Pourtant la douleur était moins forte que plus tôt dans la journée. Donc après un moment de profondes respirations et de méditation pour son Occlumencie, Harry continua.

Le dessert venait juste d'être servi alors que la cicatrice éclata en un volcan de douleur. Il savait ce qui se passait, bien sûr, car cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois auparavant, mais ça ne l'avait pas habitué à la douleur. La plupart des étudiants aux alentours ne remarquèrent rien car ils étaient trop occupés avec les délicieuses portions de pudding, de tartes, et de farces qui venaient juste d'apparaître sur les plats dorés. Pas même Ron et Hermione ne remarquèrent quelque chose, même si Neville et Ginny s'en aperçurent. Harry réussit à enlever sa main de sa tête et il ouvrit les yeux après un petit moment, et à travers la douleur, il vit que ses amis proches avaient arrêtés de manger. Plaquant un sourire faux sur son visage, Harry fit la seule chose qu'il put.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » leur chuchota Harry, « La douleur diminue. Juste Voldemort qui est encore heureux. »

Neville hocha la tête et sembla accepter l'explication, mais Ginny ne fut pas aussi facile à convaincre. Regardant Hermione et Ron qui se disputaient maintenant sur qui aurait la dernière part de tarte citrouille/noix de pécan, elle leur jeta un regard énervé, et tourna son attention vers la table principale. Quand Harry se tourna pour suivre son regard, il fut momentanément surpris de voir Dumbledore le regardant.

Le professeur Dumbledore, avec une étrange chouette perchée sur son épaule, avait une lettre entre les mains, et il venait sans aucun doute d'être mis au courant de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il devait aussi avoir vu Harry tressaillir à la douleur de sa cicatrice, donc pour faire comme s'il venait juste de découvrir à propos de l'attaque, Harry pointa sa tête, et forma les mots ''Chemin de Traverse'' avec sa bouche. De ses précédents exploits, il savait déjà que c'est là qu'iraient Dumbledore et ses agents. C'était vraiment dommage que ce n'étaient pas là que seraient Voldemort et ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Non, ils étaient occupés à quelque chose de plus sinistre que de détruire quelques vitrines de magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais autant Harry voulait avertir l'Ordre du Phénix d'ignorer le Chemin de Traverse et de transplaner sur le site de la véritable attaque, il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait déjà lu le journal du lendemain et savait ce que l'histoire raconterait. C'était impossible, peu import combien il le voulait, de changer le futur qu'il savait déjà qui arriverait.

Dès qu'il eut la confirmation d'Harry, Dumbledore lui fit un sombre signe de tête, et conversa calmement avec les professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonagall, Hagrid et Rémus. Il eut aussi un petit échange de mots avec Flitwick et Chourave, puis ils sortirent par une porte latérale inaperçue des étudiants. Seul Harry l'avait remarqué, et aussi Ginny, car elle regardait dans la même direction que lui. Sachant que tous les professeurs manquants étaient des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ginny retourna son attention vers Harry.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Quoi ? » grommela Ron la bouche pleine de pudding. Apparemment sa dispute avec Hermione était finie, ou au moins temporairement suspendue jusqu'à la fin du dessert. Hermione aussi tourna son attention vers Harry, remarquant que Dumbledore était parti après la déclaration de Ginny.

Soupirant bruyamment et se concentrant pour éliminer le reste de douleur de son front, Harry expliqua la situation à voix basse pour que les autres ne soient pas avertis du possible danger.

« J'ai simplement eu une autre douleur à ma cicatrice à cause de Voldemort. Il est heureux de nouveaux, et cette fois c'est parce que le Chemin de Traverse est attaqué. J'ai juste regardé Dumbledore et le lui ait dit, donc j'imagine que c'est là où lui et les autres ont disparus. J'espère seulement qu'ils arriveront à temps. » Harry n'y croyait pas. Il connaissait déjà les résultats, et ce n'était pas un sur lequel il voulait s'attarder. Cependant, les autres suspecteraient quelque chose si Harry ne montrait pas un air optimiste, donc c'est pourquoi il se forçait. Ils sauraient la vérité le lendemain de toute façon.

« Oh non ! J'espère qu'ils arriveront à temps. » s'exclama Hermione. Ginny et les autres hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord, et Ron dit quelque chose dans un souffle qu'Harry ne réussit pas à saisir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je disais, » répéta Ron, « Que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux que Fred et George ne louent plus une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les connaissant, ils se seraient retrouvés au milieu des ennuis, et ça aurait tué maman de savoir que ses fils combattaient des mangemorts, ou pire encore, Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même ! »

Le visage de Ginny blanchit alors qu'elle entendait ce que pensait Ron, et pour une fois depuis ces derniers mois, elle n'avait rien à répondre aux commentaires de son frère. Hermione avait plein de choses à dire, elle fit savoir à tous le monde ses pensées sur le sujet.

« Même s'ils n'ont plus de boutique, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'iront pas défendre le Chemin de Traverse, Ron. Je suis certain que le professeur Dumbledore a contacté les membres de l'Ordre après tout. Mais même si je sais que les jumeaux ne sont pas encore des membres officiels, ils accomplissent quelques missions. S'ils entendent parler de l'attaque, même malgré ta mère et même Bill ou Charlie, je suis sûr qu'ils transplaneraient au milieu du combat en un battement de cœur, sans se soucier s'ils avaient l'ordre d'y aller ou non. C'est juste le type d'impulsivité qu'on peut attendre des jumeaux. »

Ron regardait fixement Hermione avec les yeux lui sortant de la tête, et Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Tout en étant très intéressant et probablement vrai, la déclaration d'Hermione à propos des jumeaux n'avait pas beaucoup de tact. Quelques fois, elle ne s'embêtait tout simplement pas à réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

« Ron, » murmura Ginny, « Tu ne penses pas que Fred et George vont réellement faire quelque chose de dangereux ? » Harry pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour ses frères aînés à ce moment. Pas seulement pour les jumeaux, mais aussi pour Bill et Charlie. Sans parler de ses parents. Ginny et Ron n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir qui dans leur famille serait impliqué dans le combat. Harry souhaitait pouvoir la réconforter particulièrement parce qu'il savait que personne de sa famille ne serait blessé, mais il ne pourrait pas expliquer ce savoir. Il essaya autre chose.

« Ginny, je suis certain que Fred et George, et tout autre membre de l'Ordre qui pourrait transplaner aux Chemin de Traverse pour combattre, sont plus que préparés pour ce qu'ils affronteront. Ils ne seront pas les seuls, et Dumbledore ne laissera rien leur arriver. Par ailleurs, je serai plus effrayé par Fred et George si j'étais un mangemort. Avec toutes leurs inventions et leurs astuces dans leurs manches, sans parler qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais du tout en défense, les jumeaux sont un véritable challenge pour tout mangemort idiot. »

Hermione, comprenant enfin l'erreur qu'elle avait fait, fit de son mieux pour se rattraper. « Oui Ginny. Fred et George sont probablement plus que capables de se défendre que bien d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils sauveront probablement Tonks quand elle trébuchera sur son propre pied. Plus probablement, ils vont juste passer la nuit à transformer les autres en canaris ou en quelque chose d'autre. »

Ginny semblait un peu mieux après les mots rassurants d'Harry et Hermione, tout comme Ron. Neville suivait juste de près la conversation, mais n'avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. Il avait aussi abandonné son assiette de dessert, car il avait perdu l'appétit en entendant parler de l'attaque de Voldemort. Les autres firent de même, Ron aussi, et ils repoussèrent leurs assiettes.

Peu de temps après, les assiettes furent vides, et la voix aigüe du professeur Flitwick s'adressa à la foule. Il devait avoir la charge des élèves avec le départ de Dumbledore.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plait ! Le professeur Dumbledore a du assister à une réunion urgente avec le ministre dans son bureau, mais il m'a informé qu'il vous souhaitait un joyeux Halloween, et de profiter du reste de la nuit. Une joyeuse nouvelles, toutes les patrouilles des préfets seront prises en charge par les professeurs ce soir, donc sentez-vous libre de vous amuser, tant que vous rentrez dans vos salles communes avant le couvre-feu. C'est tout ; passez une bonne soirée. »

Après que le groupe des plus jeunes se soit dirigé vers les portes pour retourner dans leurs salles communes, Harry et son groupe suivirent avec morosité. Aucun n'avait quelque chose à dire, et si ce n'était la grossière interruption dans le Hall d'entrée, le trajet se serait fait en silence.

« Quel est le problème Potter, tu sembles un peu troublé ce soir ? Tu as eu une mauvaise part de tarte à la citrouille, peut-être ? » Harry n'avait pas parlé avec le garçon depuis des semaines, mais la voix à la sonorité fière et supérieure de Drago ne lui avait pas manqué. Il attendait clairement une réponse.

« Va-t-en, Drago. Personne ici ne veut te parler. » Alors qu'Harry répondait, il essaya d'entraîner ses amis dans l'escalier principal, ne voulant pas avoir à engager une autre bagarre et il était clair que ça démangeait Ron.

« Hé bien, je ne veux pas moi non plus particulièrement te parler. C'est juste que je suis de si bonne humeur. Tu sais, c'est les vacances et tout ça. C'est pourquoi, je m'attends à ce que beaucoup de bonnes choses arrivent ce soir. Je sais que mon père est vraiment occupé avec ses nombreuses fêtes. Et toi, Potter ? Est-ce que ton père va à une fête d'Halloween, ce soir ? »

La colère d'Harry bouillonnait maintenant, et Hermione et Ginny faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir Ron. Harry savait très bien où était le père de Drago cette nuit, et il semblait que Drago en savait bien plus qu'il ne le disait. Il devrait enquêter là-dessus plus tard. Mais maintenant, il voulait juste se débarrasser de l'emmerdeur.

« Oops, je suis désolé, » se moqua Drago. « J'ai oublié, tu n'as plus de père. En fait, n'est-il pas mort cette nuit ? Oui, je suis sûr que si. Je me demande si mon père est à cette fête en ce moment. A célébrer la mort d'une si pitoyable excuse de sang-pur. »

Malfoy fit quelques autres commentaires, mais Harry ne les entendit pas car il était assourdit par le rire du garçon. Non loin de là, Crabbe et Goyle se joignirent à lui, même s'ils avaient attendus que Drago leur fasse signe pour commencer. Il était clair qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils riaient.

Harry était maintenant furieux. S'il pouvait enlever des points de maison au trio de serpentards pour faire des blagues pareils, il l'aurait fait, mais techniquement parlant, ils n'avaient brisés aucune règle de l'école. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Levant son bras droit, baguette en main, Harry jeta un sort de silence sur eux-trois. Drago répondit immédiatement, mais le manque de voix l'empêcha de lancer le sort qu'il avait prévu. Il y avait bien sûr des sorts qui pouvaient être utilisés sans incantation vocale, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et le temps que cela prit à Drago pour en trouver un était le temps dont Harry avait besoin pour agir.

Leur enlevant leurs baguettes, Harry métamorphosa leurs robes en combinaisons étanches. Celle de Drago était de couleur rose, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle avaient de vives couleurs pourpres et jaunes.

Surpris par le mouvement, et embarrassés par leurs nouveaux vêtements, les trois essayèrent de se couvrirent, recherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Drago avait commencé à sprinter vers l'entrer des cachots, quand Harry lui lança un sort de lévitation. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient juste confus, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Tu vois, Hermione, » fit Harry en rigolant, « Wingardium Levi-O-sa. Même après toutes ces années, je me souviens encore de ton conseil. »

Hermione avait relâché sa prise sur Ron maintenant, et elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de faire la leçon à Harry sur le fait d'abuser de ses responsabilités de préfet. Cependant son esprit encyclopédique devait d'abord corriger l'erreur d'Harry.

« Mais Harry, » dit-elle à mi-chemin des escaliers, « Ce sort n'est pas prévu pour être utilisé sur des animaux vivants. Il est imprévisible ! Tu es supposé utiliser 'Mobilicorpus' à la place dans cette situation. »

Harry, qui s'amusait à envoyer Malfoy dans le Hall d'entrée le suspendit à vingt pieds en l'air, avec une grimace sur le visage. « Oh, vraiment, je ne le savais pas. Merci du renseignement. Tu le savais, Drago ? »

Drago, qui était trop occupé à perdre son diner, ne répondit pas. Ni Crabbe et Goyle, qui évitaient sans grand succès les vomissures de Drago.

« Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi j'avais une telle difficulté à contrôler la trajectoire de Drago. Penses-tu que je devrais arrêter et changer pour un Mobilicorpus ou que je devrai juste me satisfaire de ce que j'ai fait ? » Drago venait juste de rebondir contre les grande porte en chêne, et avec une marque violette sur sa joue pâle. Aucun doute, il avait pleins d'ecchymoses dues au traitement brutal d'Harry.

« Nan, fait le voler une autre fois à travers la salle, Harry ! C'est la chose la plus brillante que j'ai jamais vu. Ça dépasse même le furet bondissant. » Ron félicitait maintenant Harry, tout comme Neville et Ginny. Luna ne disait rien, tandis qu'Hermione lançait son regard à la 'Mac Gonagall' à Harry.

Sachant qu'il avait été assez loin, Harry fit redescendre Drago sur ses deux gardes du corps, et ils finirent tous en tas sur le sol. Il y avait de la saleté partout, et avec un rapide mouvement de baguette et un 'Evanesco' tout fut nettoyé. Les seules saletés qu'il restait était celles qu'l y avait sur les trois Serpentards.

« Allons y, on s'en va. » fit Harry à ses amis. Drago et les autres ne dirent plus de menaces, et le groupe d'Harry grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Hermione continua sa lecture et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Harry promit d'aller trouver le lendemain du membre du personnel pour une punition. Ce n'est pas comme si Malfoy allait se plaindre à Rogue de ce traitement, donc ce n'était pas indispensable. Enfin, Malfoy avait peut-être compris la leçon qu'il ne fallait pas embêter Harry, et qu'il éviterait maintenant de venir le chercher.

Luna se sépara du groupe au quatrième étage, et une fois passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les cinq autres amis s'assirent dans leurs sièges habituels près du feu. Ron rejouait les récents évènements pour amuser Dean et Seamus, Harry était heureux de simplement s'asseoir et d'être spectateur.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris que le Harry réel serait bientôt de retour du Chemin de Traverse, et il devait être prêt. Il aurait les mains pleines quand il reviendrait, donc il commença à prendre congé de ses amis.

« Je pense que je vais monter me coucher tôt ce soir, » fit Harry à ses amis. « Je suis encore fatigué de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée et jouer avec Drago m'a crevé. Je vous verrai tous demain matin. »

Ron et Neville, maintenant engagés dans une partie d'échec, lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, tout comme Hermione et Ginny, qui étaient toutes les deux penchées sur le même livre. Ce que c'était, Harry ne le savait pas, mais il n'avait pas le temps de le découvrir.

Harry siffla une fois arrivé dans la chambre, où Hedwige était perchée. « Vient, ma fille, tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Silencieusement, il ajouta pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. « Tu as du travail à faire ce soir, ma fille. »

Hedwige, présente depuis maintenant des semaines, avait maintenant atteint un niveau de désintérêt tel qu'elle pouvait passer son temps sur sa perche dans le dortoir d'Harry, ou dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Les Griffondors étaient habitués à elle et elle n'était plus ennuyée. Le reste de l'école cependant ne pouvait en dire autant. Donc même si elle voulait passer du temps avec Harry, Hedwige n'était pas autorisée en cours ou lors des repas à moins qu'elle ne livre une lettre. Et comme Harry avait tellement peu de gens à qui écrire, cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

Pourtant, il passait du temps avec elle chaque après-midi quand il descendait dans sa malle pour s'entraîner avec son autre lui-même. Hedwige accompagnait alors toujours Harry, et elle passait aussi du temps dans sa bibliothèque chaque fois qu'il y étudiait. ''Ce n'est pas différent d'avec Fumseck,'' pensait Harry, ''Je l'ai rarement vu en dehors du bureau de Dumbledore. Sûrement que ce n'est pas pratique d'avoir un phénix qui vous suive partout où vous allez.''

Comme si elle savait ce qu'Harry pensait, Hedwige pince doucement l'oreille d'Harry, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Désolé, ma fille, je sais que tu aimerais sortir plus souvent. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Peut être que tu pourrais passer du temps avec Hagrid, et il pourrait apprendre des choses sur les phénix à ses élèves. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que nous prendrons le thé. »

Cela sembla satisfaire Hedwige, qui vola vers sa perche alors que le deuxième Harry entrait dans le dortoir. Il était seul, et après un autre regard à sa montre, il jeta un puissant sort de fermeture à la porte, ainsi qu'un sort de silence. Dans une minute, ils auraient de la compagnie, et Harry préférait presque avoir à faire à Tante Marge.

« Tiens-toi prête Hedwige, il sera là bientôt. J'espère seulement que les choses se sont passées comme prévues. »

Une seconde après qu'Harry ait fini de parler, un corps ensanglanté apparut au centre de la pièce, les membres formants un angle non naturel. Des bandes de tissus noirs accrochés en bandages pour essayer de réduire les blessures, et Harry n'eut aucun problème pour identifier qui était la masse de chair et d'os blessés. C'était lui-même.

Après avoir déposés ses trois nouvelles captures avec la première, Harry retourna pour trouver que les mangemorts restants n'attaquaient plus et ne causaient plus de dégâts. Au lieu de ça, ils étaient regroupés au milieu de la ville, en face de Gringotts et pointaient tous leurs baguettes vers le ciel. N'aimant pas du tout ce qui se préparait, Harry laissa échapper une flopée de sorts, mais aucun d'entre eux n'atteignit sa cible. Il semblait que le groupe, au moins une vingtaine, étaient protégés par un sort de protection, et rien ne pouvait passer au travers. Harry était sûr que ça pouvait être brisé avec assez de temps et de recherches, mais en ce moment la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'était un Impardonnable. Et même si Harry était capable d'utiliser le sort interdit sur lui-même pour se construire une immunité, il n'était pas prêt à le jeter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait déjà essayé une fois sur Bellatrix Lestrange, merci bien, et il n'avait pas aimé la sensation qui restait ensuite. Le fait que c'était illégal n'aidait pas.

Se demandant ce qui maintenait la puissance du bouclier, alors que tous les mangemorts pointaient leurs baguettes vers le ciel, Harry faillit presque manquer les 'pops' silencieux qui se firent entendre près de lui. En fait, sans sa cape d'invisibilité, il aurait été repéré immédiatement par le professeur Mac Gonagall car elle était la plus proche. L'Ordre du Phénix était finalement arrivé, et juste dernière eux une douzaine ou plus d'Aurors.

Connaissant ses propres faiblesses, Harry repéra Maugrey et son œil magique, et manœuvra afin que des bâtiments et des personnes se trouvent entre eux deux. Harry savait qu'il pouvait seulement empêcher l'Auror âgé de le voir, mais heureusement il ne le cherchait pas. Au lieu de cela Maugrey avait tourné son attention vers le centre de la ville, où toute l'action se déroulait.

En plus de Maugrey et Mac Gonagall, Rémus, Hagrid, Rogue, Tonks, Kingsley, Amos Diggory, Mr Weasley, Bill, les jumeaux, Dung, et Hestia Jones étaient aussi présents. Sans mentionner Dumbledore, qui fut le premier à comprendre les intentions des mangemorts. Il ne s'embêta même pas à essayer de briser la barrière qui les entourait, comme s'il savait que c'était inutile.

« Tout le monde, vite ! Ils activent un portail. Travaillez en équipe, et soyez prêts. Ils peuvent faire venir n'importe quoi à travers un portail de cette taille. »

Parcourant les connaissances dans sa tête, Harry reconnut le terme ''portail'' de ses précédentes années à Poudlard. C'était un sort avancé qu'ils avaient appris à la fois en cours d'Enchantements et en Histoire de la Magie, mais ils n'avaient jamais appris comment le réaliser. Apparemment, il était utiliser pour transporter un grand nombre de personnes ou d'objets quand le transplanage ne pouvait pas être utilisé. Le transplanage fonctionnait seulement pour les sorcières et les sorciers, et même le transplanage forcé pouvait seulement prendre au mieux deux autres passagers. Et cela nécessitait beaucoup de puissance. Non, les portails étaient plus faibles et moins prévisibles que le transplanage, et ils étaient rarement utilisés pour ces raisons. Celles-là et le fait qu'il fallait au moins cinq sorciers jetant simultanément le sort pour créer un petit portail, c'était la raison pour laquelle c'était un moyen de transport quasiment abandonné. Pourtant, un portail créé par autant de sorciers serait grand, et Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore était aussi nerveux.

Changeant de position pour être dans le dos de Maugrey, loin de l'action, mais encore assez proche pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Harry le découvrit quelques instants plus tard quand un portail de dix pieds de large apparut dans les airs au dessus des têtes des mangemorts. Au début rien de se passa, et quelques membres de l'Ordre et Aurors poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les Aurors du Ministère n'était pas surpris ou choqués de la présence de l'Ordre, donc Harry supposa qu'ils avaient été informés à l'avance de s'attendre à de l'aide.

Les soupirs de soulagement cependant se transformèrent vite en cris d'horreur, alors qu'une douzaine de créatures à robs noires s'échappaient du portail. Elles flottèrent jusqu'au sol et se dispersèrent selon un schéma qu'Harry avait déjà vu auparavant, et immédiatement le froid et le désespoir inondèrent l'air de la nuit.

''Maudit soit-il'' pensa Harry de son lui du futur. ''Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas averti que ça allait arriver ? » Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour penser à cela car un groupe de détraqueurs s'approchait déjà d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étourdis et sans défense. La seule défense contre ces créatures, le sort du Patronus, était un sort au mieux difficile à jeter, même pour des sorciers adultes. De la vingtaine d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre présents, Harry ne pensait pas que plus de la moitié étaient capable de se protéger. Il y avait aussi le groupe de mangemorts dont tenir compte, car ils avaient arrêtés leurs sorts, et ils avaient retournés leurs attentions vers le combat. La barrière qui les protégeait semblait bloquer les effets des détraqueurs aussi bien que les sorts, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de jeter de sorts.

Ce fut le patronus loup de Rémus qu'Harry reconnut en premier, et il se lança dans l'action. Déjà les choses étaient trop désespérées, et les quelques Aurors qui ne pouvaient pas jeter un patronus étaient cachés derrière ceux qui le pouvaient. Ils jetèrent aussi rapidement des sorts de bouclier, pour dévier le flot continu de sorts venant des mangemorts. Pourtant, ils restaient protégés derrière leur barrière.

Voyant quelques autres patroni se joindre au loup de Rémus, Harry pensa qu'il pouvait en sécurité jeter le sien. Dns un océan d'animaux, un autre totem argenté ne serait pas remarqué. Le loup de Rémus, la girafe du professeur Mac Gonagall, et l'essaim de bourdons de Dumbledore tenaient à distance le plus grand groupe composé de sept détraqueurs. Les seuls autres patroni qu'Harry remarqua fut une chauve-souris appartenant à Rogue, et un ours, un orignal et un pingouin qui venaient des Aurors. Ceux-là tenait en respect deux autres groupes de détraqueurs, mais il restait au moins dix créatures maléfiques libres de faire ce qu'elles voulaient.

« Expecto Patronum ! » cria Harry, pointant sa baguette vers le groupe de mangemorts. Honnêtement, après autant de pratique avec ce sort en particulier, Harry ne s'était attendu à rien de spécial. Dommage qu'Harry ait oublié qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude d'agir ainsi. D'où au cours des dernières années un Cornedrue de couleur argentée s'échappait de sa baguette, cette fois il était plus grand, c'était la version dorée de la forme animagus de son père qui se joignit à la bataille.

Inquiet qu'il soit découvert pas l'utilisation de ce sort avancé, Harry jura et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement. Personne ne sembla remarquer ce patronus solitaire déchirant les détraqueurs, les tuant au lieu de les effrayer et de les éloigner. C'est en raison de sa recherche frénétique qu'Harry repéra un autre Cornedrue, un clin d'œil de son tatou sur son avant-bras. Le tatou gardien de son père s'était déplacé de sa position normale sur son omoplate, pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry l'avait vu.

« Par l'enfer ! » s'exclama Harry. En réponse, le tatou lui fit de nouveau un clin d'œil, puis retourna voir l'action. Déjà, près de la moitié des détraqueurs étaient détruits, et les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre survivants tournèrent leurs attentions vers les mangemorts. Ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à leurs alliés, ils commencèrent à faire les cents pas nerveusement.

''Donc c'est pour ça que je peux jeter un patronus doré !'' Le cerveau d'Harry réfléchissait à toute allure. ''C'est grâce aux tatous gardien. Ou au moins, à un tatou. Ça a du sens que Cornedrue ait quelque chose à voir avec moi jetant un puissant patronus, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mes tatous de Patmol ou de Lily. Je parie qu'ils ont chacun leurs propres pouvoirs particuliers. Je vais devoir faire des recherches là-dessus plus tard. Je dois couvrir mes traces pour le moment. Aucun doute que Rémus ait reconnu Cornedrue, et c'est pourquoi il sait que je suis là. Je vais devoir lui parler rapidement avant de partir. Il aura quelques explications à donner aux autres. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que j'étais là.''

Il restait six détraqueurs maintenant, et entre son patronus doré et les sept argentés, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Rapidement, tandis que l'attention du groupe étaient encore fixée sur eux, Harry courut à côté de Rémus pour avoir une rapide conversation. Heureusement, il était seul.

« Rémus! Vite, écoute-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme.

Les oreilles de Rémus réagirent au premier mot d'Harry, et ses narines frétillèrent. Ses sens de loup-garou fonctionnaient, aucun doute. « Harry ? » questionna-t-il. « Je pensait bien que c'était Cornedrue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Et par l'enfer, où es-tu ? »

« Chhuuutttt, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je te verrai demain après le petit déjeuner dans ton bureau pour te donner des explications. Mains pour le moment, peux-tu trouver une excuse à propos du patronus doré ? Les autres ne doivent pas savoir que je suis ici ; en particulier Dumbledore. Aussi, tu dois aller voir les esprits libérés, s'il y en a, pour leur dire de partir avant qu'ils ne puissent être interrogés. Dis leur d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante, et que d'autres des leurs leur expliqueront ce qui leur est arrivé. Dis toute autre chose à quoi tu peux penser, mais je dois m'en aller maintenant. Maugrey peut voir à travers ma cape d'invisibilité, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être repéré. Je te parlerai demain. »

« Harry, attends ! »

Harry aurait aimé revenir, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus de temps. Tous les détraqueurs étaient maintenant détruits, et les mangemorts avaient disparus avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu abattre le bouclier. Ils avaient lancé une grande Marque des Ténèbres dans les airs, et certaines personnes effrayés qui avaient été attaquées plus tôt sortaient de leurs cachettes. La rue se remplissait de journalistes et de photographes, et Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être aperçu.

Retournant à sa base opérationnelle, l'esprit d'Harry réfléchissait aux pouvoirs possibles de ses deux autres tatous gardien. Il devrait passer beaucoup de temps à expérimenter dans sa malle, mais maintenant qu'il savait comment fonctionnait l'un d'entre eux, Harry n'avait aucun doute que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Avec sa baguette de nouveau dans son étui, et la tête dans les nuages, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry se prenne le sort d'un mangemort isolé. C'était simplement un impedimenta, mais il mit Harry dans une position très vulnérable.

''Par l'enfer !'' jura-t-il en silence, car sa bouche ne pouvait pas bouger. ''J'ai oublié de renouveler le bouclier de ma montre après qu'l se soit dissipé.'' Cependant, Harry état habillé en habits de peau de dragon, et la protection des vêtements l'autorisa à bouger à environ demi-vitesse. Le mangemort n'était pas si bête, et après avoir vu qu'Harry bougeait encore, il rejeta le même sort de multiples fois. Harry était maintenant gelé sur place, et n'était pas prêt de se libérer.

« Accio cape ! Bien, bien, qui avons-nous là ? Le fameux Harry Potter, dehors et dans une allée sombre tout seul. Oh, comme mon maître sera content. Et en plus vous avez une précieuse cape d'invisibilité que vous allez me donner. Merci Harry, je suis certain que j'en ferai bonne usage. »

Toujours accrochée sur ses épaules, la cape avait volé jusqu'aux mains du mangemort. L'homme n'était pas aussi lent ou stupide que les autres, et Harry reconnut même qui c'était. C'était Avery, un des mangemort du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. Mais comment avait-il été capable de voir à travers la cape d'invisibilité de son père ?

Pour répondre à sa question, Avery décrivit ses brillantes déductions, comment il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, après avoir découvert que quatre de ses compagnons manquaient. En véritable James Bond du mal, il expliqua comment il avait été laissé en retrait, pour maintenir le bouclier derrière lequel les autres mangemorts étaient protégés. C'était un sort avancé que leur avait appris leur maître, mais il nécessitait que le jeteur soit hors de la protection qu'il offrait. Et donc caché des détraqueurs, des membres de l'Ordre, et des Aurors, Avery avait remarqué que quelques uns de son groupe étaient manquants. Quand les détraqueurs furent détruits, il sut que quelque chose tournait mal, et il commença à scanner le terrain avec une variété de sorts. C'était une chance qu'un de ces sorts soit un sort de recherche de chaleur, utilisé normalement pour détecter les proies cachées lors de la chasse. Ne sachant pas qui était caché, mais seulement qu'il était seul et au sud de sa position, Avery avait frappé l'adversaire inconnu dans l'espoir d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à ses camarades.

« Maintenant Harry, dite-moi où sont les autres, et comment vous avez détruit les détraqueurs, et je vous récompenserai en vous tuant rapidement. Mon maître sera assez mécontent de ne pas avoir eu cet honneur mas il comprendra. Si vous ne me dite pas ce que je veux savoir, je ne peux pas dire qu'il montrera la même pitié. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, scannant les environs immédiats, Harry était paniqué d'apprendre que personne n'était aux environs Toute l'action se déroulait de l'autre côté de la ville, où les Aurors dispersaient la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry pouvait quasiment apercevoir les autre mangemorts toujours inconscients, mais les sorts ne-me-remarque-pas qu'il avait passé sur eux empêchait Avery de les voir.

« Je ne vous le dirai pas enfoiré ! » cracha Harry de rage. Plus qu'Avery, il était furieux du fait de s'être fait attrapé si facilement. Si seulement il avait rejeté le sort de bouclier, ou gardé ses pensées sur ses tatous gardiens pour après qu'il ait été hors de danger. Mais non, il s'était avancé et s'était faufilé au milieu de la rue, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver un moyen de se sauver.

Avery sourit simplement quand Harry lui répondit. C'était vraiment un sourire pervers. « Mauvaise réponse, Harry. Endoloris ! »

La douleur jaillit de son dos, et se propagea dans tous ses membres. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que le sort de Voldemort, ou même le sien, mais ça faisait quand même de l'effet. Et parce qu'il était gelé sur place, Harry ne pouvait pas s'évanouir ou relâcher ses muscles, ce qui faisait encore plus mal. Au moins, il ne criait pas. S'il l'avait fait, Avery y aurait sans doute trouvé une sorte de satisfaction sadique.

Après environ une minute, moins longtemps que les sessions journalières d'Harry d'entraînement à l'Endoloris, Avery arrêta le sort. Il répéta la question une autre fois, et il fut choqué quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et dit clairement, « Allez en enfer ! Je ne vous dirai rien ! »

Cela lui prit une seconde pour surmonter son choc mais Avery continua. « Bien, il semble que vous soyez familier avec ce sort, Mr Potter. Comme c'est intéressent. Peut-être dans le futur verrons-nous combien de temps vous pouvez tenir avant que votre esprit ne commence à vous sortir par les oreilles. Cependant, il y a d'autres moyens de vous faire parler. Je ne suis moi-même pas un grand fan de l'Endoloris. Je préfère d'autres passe-temps plus agréables. »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se demander de quoi parlait Avery quand il sentit des couteaux brûlants traverser ses épaules et ses bras. Les couteaux n'atteignaient pas la douleur de l'Endoloris mais c'était tout de même quelque chose.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, refusant de crier ou d'émettre un son, Harry tourna de nouveau son attention vers Avery, et il vit que l'homme avait un couteau conjuré à la point de sa baguette. Il était rougeoyant, et il le frappa sur le côté. Heureusement, sa veste en peau de dragon avait prévenu tout dommage, mais les épaules exposées d'Harry reçurent deux nouvelles marques. Ce n'était pas trop profond ou incapacitant, mais à cause de la chaleur des lames, c'était très douloureux.

Avery continua ainsi pendant un moment. Il faisait quelques coupures aux bras, aux jambes ou au torse d'Harry, puis il reposait sa question. Chaque fois Harry refusait de crier, et chaque fois il refusait de répondre. Ce n'était que grâce du tee-shirt noir qu'il portait qu'Avery n'avait pas remarqué la veste en peau de dragon qu'Harry portait à même la peau, et qui avait prévenu tout dommage à son torse. Seuls ses bras et ses jambes étaient marqués par les lames rouges, et malgré la brûlure et la perte de sang occasionnée, les blessures étaient assez superficielles.

Après dix minutes de ce traitement (le Chemin de Traverse était encore vide, grâce à l'ordre d'évacuation ordonné par les Aurors), Harry refusait encore obstinément de parler, et Avery était en colère. Ou plus précisément, il était furieux.

« Pourquoi espèce de sombre imbécile ! Vous avez laissé passer votre chance, maintenant. Je vais juste vous amener à mon maître, et alors vous connaîtrez la signification de la vraie douleur. Dans une semaine, vous regretterez de ne pas m'avoir laissé mettre fin à votre vie. Dans un mois, vous supplierez pour me voir. N'oubliez pas ceci Potter ! N'oubliez pas, quand mon maître vous donnera des parties de votre corps à manger à son serpent familier. Accio baguettes ! »

Harry n'écoutait pas le discours d'Avery ; au lieu de ça, il essayait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais quand Avery appela ses baguettes, Harry paniqua. Sans ses baguettes, il serait impuissant ! Sur le moment, Harry avait oublié que ses baguettes étaient dans des étuis en peau de dragon, et qu'elle ne pouvaient pas être appelées de cette manière.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas, hein ? Vous devez avoir un de ces étuis à baguette pour Auror, alors. Peu importe. Accio étuis à baguette ! »

Pourquoi Harry n'y avait pas pensé ? Cette fois-ci, son étuis à baguette se détacha de son avant bras droit, et vola dans les mains d'Avery. Son étui à sa botte fit de même, laissant Harry avec seulement sa dague. Momentanément, Harry se demanda pourquoi celui-là n'était pas aussi parti, ou pourquoi il était désarmé alors qu'il était gelé et dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas réalisé, ou du moins pas encore, c'était qu'Avery présumait que les deux étuis de son avant bras étaient pour des baguettes. Et quand deux étuis volèrent dans ses mains (il n'avait pas vu venir celui de la botte d'Harry), il fut satisfait. De sa position derrière l'épaule droite d'Harry, il ne pouvait pas voir la dague toujours attachée au poignet gauche d'Harry.

« Je vais vous relâcher maintenant, j'ai un portoloin caché pas loin, et nous allons marcher jusqu'à cet endroit sans incident. Je ne peux pas vous faire flotter à travers la rue sans être repéré par les Aurors, donc vous allez marcher devant moi. Essayez n'importe quoi, et vous en subirez les conséquences. Compris ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'Avery soit aussi stupide. S'il avait été débrouillard, il aurait laissé Harry congelé, et l'aurait fait flotter avec un Mobilicorpus avec la cape d'invisibilité par-dessus. Cependant, Avery n'était pas habitué à avoir une cape d'invisibilité à sa disposition, donc c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Harry n'allait bien sûr pas lui faire remarquer son erreur. S'il était dégelé, il pourrait avoir une chance de s'échapper. Et avec sa dague dans sa main, il pourrait l'utiliser. Ce devrait être rapide avant qu'Harry ne se fatigue. L'Endoloris et les coupures qu'il avait subi de la part d'Avery l'avait bien affaibli, sans mentionner la perte de sang. Une fois que l'Impedimenta serait levé, Harry ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de tenir sur ses pieds. Pourtant il devait essayer.

« J'ai dis, compris ? » répéta Avery. Harry avait été trop occupé à chercher un moyen de s'échapper pour répondre la première fois, mais il répondit au mangemort.

« Compris. Vous devrez avancer lentement cependant, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir marcher. » dit Harry. Avery marmonna quelque chose à propos de bouger aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Déjà, il tendait ses bras et ses jambes pour bouger comme il le voulait. Il fallait espérer qu'à la seconde où le sort serait levé, Harry pourrait agir.

Et c'est justement ce qui arriva. A environ deux pieds derrière l'épaule droite d'Harry, Avery leva le sort, et ne fut pas préparés aux mouvements soudains d'Harry. Faisant un pas en arrière avec son pied droit, Harry projeta son coude droit en arrière et son attaque atterrit juste au dessous du menton d'Avery. Le coup avait été bâclé et n'avait pas atteint la cible visée, mais il donna à Harry le temps dont il avait besoin pour surprendre son adversaire.

Pivotant sur son pied gauche cette fois, Harry leva son bras gauche, et envoya son poing en arc de cercle. Il espérait atteindre à revers le visage d'Avery qui se remettait du choc du premier coup d'Harry. Le revers n'était pas aussi efficace que d'autres coups auxquels il pouvait penser, mais dans ces circonstances, c'était le mieux qu'Harry pouvait faire.

S'éloignant d'Avery, Harry fut surpris de voir que le mangemort n'était pas là où il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit. De toute évidence, le coude n'avait pas fait autant de dommage qu'Harry avait espéré, et Avery avait fait un pas sur la gauche, et avait levé sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Harry. Une lumière verte vola à l'endroit où était la tête d'Harry une seconde plus tôt, et c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ne l'ait même pas vu. Une telle proximité aurait perturbé sa concentration. Au lieu de ça, Harry continua à balancer son bras gauche, essayant d'atteindre Avery au visage. Mais parce qu'Avery n'était plus au même endroit, Harry savait qu'il l'avait manqué, et il fit un petit changement à ses plans.

Au lieu d'utiliser son poing, ce fut l'avant bras d'Harry qui frappa Avery. Avery était trop proche, et si Harry pliait son coude, il perdrait toute la puissance de son bras. Au lieu de ça, il ralentit son coup, et s'en prit à la gorge d'Avery. Le coup ne fit pas autant mal à Harry qu'il le pensait, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que c'était le métal dur de sa dague qui avait causé le plus de dégâts. Toujours dans sa gaine, la dague avait frappé directement la trachée d'Avery, l'écrasant.

Avery s'éloigna quand il fut frappé, et il était trop blessé pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lancer une attaque. Harry s'éloigna lui-aussi, pour mettre un peu plus d'espace entre lui et le mangemort. Même s'il était blessé, Harry était certain qu'Avery était toujours dangereux. Peut-être plus maintenant qu'avant car il avait été blessé.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » croassa Avery. Le son ne ressemblait plus à sa voix normale, et Harry pouvait dire que cela lui faisait terriblement mal de simplement parler.

Sortant sa dague de sa gaine, Harry la pointa vers Avery. Elle semblait toujours aussi aiguisée et meurtrière que le jour où il l'avait acheté.

« Je vous ai frappé à la gorge avec ça. Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si le son de votre voix sera un jour le même qu'avant. » fit froidement Harry. Puis il se moqua d'Avery. « Encore une fois, vous devriez me remercier d'être sympa avec vous. Quand votre maître apprendra que vous m'avez eu à votre portée, mais que vous m'avez laissé filer, je doute qu'il soit aussi … quel est le mot que vous avez utilisé … ah oui clément, il n'aura pas pitié de vous. »

La rage brûla dans les yeux de l'homme, et Harry pouvait dire qu'il allait jeter quelque chose de particulièrement vicieux. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque si l'homme pouvait prononcer avec succès son sort et qu'il fonctionne, Harry se jeta immédiatement au sol, et fit une roulade vers Avery alors qu'un sort jaune pisseux passa au dessus de sa tête. D'après la couleur du sort, et de l'incantation, c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry l'ait esquivé.. Avery avait utilisé sort qui brisait les os, Skelodestructo. Cela détruisait douloureusement les os là ou le sort frappait, et cela laissait les muscles autour en ruine. Si ça frappait la cage thoracique ou la tête, ça pouvait facilement tuer un homme. Et Avery l'avait dirigé droit vers la cicatrice d'Harry.

Se relevant de sa roulade, Harry vit qu'il était juste derrière les pieds d'Avery, et le mangemort tourna la tête pour suivre sa trajectoire. L'erreur d'Avery fut d'avoir laissé ses jambes dans une position vulnérable. Et Harry en prit avantage immédiatement, agitant sa lame, il balaya les cheville au dessus des chaussures d'Avery.

« Arghhh !, » entendit Harry alors qu'il se remettait faiblement sur ses genoux. La plongée qu'il avait fait pour échapper au sort de brise-os, avait endommagé son épaule gauche, et il s'était cogné sur le côté. Qui plus est, Harry avait à peine assez d'énergie pour se mettre debout, et Avery était encore une menace. La coupure de ses tendons d'Achille l'avait fait tombé au sol, mais sa baguette était toujours dans sa main, et il était particulièrement furieux.

Les choses s'arrangèrent finalement pour Harry, alors qu'Avery laissa tombé sa baguette pour saisir ses pieds, il avait totalement oublié la présence d'Harry. Toujours sur ses genoux, Harry rampa vers Avery et l'assomma. N'ayant pas encore repris sa baguette, il avait dû improvisé. Rapprochant le manche de sa dague de la tête d'Avery, il donna un coup aussi fort qu'il le pouvait ce qui fonctionna aussi bien qu'un stupéfix.

Heureux que la nuit fut finalement terminée, Harry rechercha ses baguettes et sa cape dans les poches d'Avery. Il lévita ensuite l'homme jusqu'à l'allée déserte pour rejoindre les autres et s'effondra. Harry n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie de rester debout, et il se cacha derrière son sort ne-me-remarque-pas quand les Aurors vinrent enquêter sur les sorts qu'ils avaient entendus.

« Il n'y a rien ici, » Harry entendit dire un homme. Un autre répondit, « ça doit être plus loin allons jeter un coup d'œil. »

C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ait jeté ces sorts ne-me-remarque-pas sur la ruelle et les mangemorts et sur lui-même aussi. Ils ne duraient que deux heures au mieux, et les sorciers les plus puissants et compétents pouvaient voir à travers, mais ils avaient accomplis leur travail. Apparemment, ils avaient fonctionnés sur les deux Aurors, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas, ils partirent rapidement car ils étaient certains que ce qu'ils recherchaient ne se trouvait pas près d'eux.

Rejetant des sort assommant sur les cinq mangemorts, Harry agrandit sa malle et les poussa dans le septième compartiment. Une fois cela fait, Harry la réduisit, et la remit dans sa poche. C'était à présent difficile de se concentrer, et Harry remarqua de petits points noirs dans son champ de vision.

Les deux dernières choses qu'il avait besoin de faire avant de partir était de dissiper les sorts anti-transplanage et ne-me-remarque-pas. Heureusement, enlever les sorts anti-transplanage était bien plus facile que de les poser, et Harry dut simplement répéter le sort deux fois avant que ça ne fonctionne. Les sorts ne-me-remarque-pas étaient plus difficiles, et après quatre tentatives, Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas, et il ne savait pas pourquoi les points noirs qu'il voyait devenaient de plus en plus gros.

« Oh, par l'enfer ! » Harry se traita d'idiot une fois qu'il eut compris ce qu'il se passait. « Je ne vais pas tarder à m'évanouir. »

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être découvert évanoui au milieu de la rue, Harry laissa les sorts en place et espéra simplement qu'ils ne seraient pas remarqués avant qu'ils ne se dissipent dans quelques heures. Il fallait espérer que personne ne les découvrent avant.

Transplaner, comme il l'avait prévu, était aussi hors de question. Harry n'avait pas la force pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer, et même s'il le faisait, il avait plus de chances de laisser une partie de lui derrière car il était blessé. Heureusement, il avait un plan de secours.

Une petite pierre, dans la poche de son pantalon agirait comme un portoloin, et c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ait pensé à l'emmener comme plan de secours. Différent du portoloin de sa montre qui l'emmènerait à sa maison, celui-là le transporterait dans son dortoir, où il fallait espérer que son double l'attendrait avec des soins médicaux prêts à être administrés. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi Dobby et Winky devaient être sur place. Et si un de ses camarades de dortoir se trouvait dans le dortoir si tôt dans la soirée, alors il aurait simplement à s'en inquiéter plus tard. Une fois qu'il irait mieux, Harry pourrait lancer un sort Oubliette à ceux qui l'avaient surpris. En supposant qu'il survive à cette nuit, bien sûr.

Essayant de sortir le portoloin de sa poche avec son bras valide, Harry réalisa peut-être pour la première fois à quel point il était réellement blessé. Exposé à l'Endoloris pendant plus d'une minute, puis coupé et torturé pendant dix minutes par un mangemort sadique, ce qui avait occasionné un énorme perte de sang.. Puis il s'était blessé le bras dans sa tentative pour esquiver un sort, sans mentionné le passage à tabac que son corps avait enduré alors qu'il se battait à main nue avec Avery, et l'exposition même limité aux détraqueurs dont il avait souffert.

Au bord de l'inconscience, Harry finit par sortir le portoloin de sa poche, et referma son poing autour. Avec sa malle dans sa poche, et ses étuis à baguette en place, Harry réussit à prononcer, ''Activation'' avant que les points noirs n'enveloppent complètement sa vision. Dix secondes de plus, et Harry n'aurait pas réussit à le faire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla courbaturé et fatigué. Cependant, c'était nécessaire de faire une apparition au petit déjeuner, pour montrer à Dumbledore et aux autres que tout allait bien. Il avait aussi rendez-vous avec Rémus, et cette conversation ne pouvait pas attendre.

Esquivant la routine normale et la douche, Harry rejoignit Ron et les autres pour descendre dans la Grande Salle, et il se servit un bol de céréales et commença à manger. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il avait faim avant de finir on deuxième bol, mais ça avait du sens. Il avait sauté le déjeuner de la veille en prévision de la fête d'Halloween, et il n'y avait pas assisté. Ça faisait au moins vingt-quatre heures depuis son dernier repas.

« Harry, voudrais-tu te joindre à moi un moment pendant que tu attends après tes amis ? » Harry laissa tomber sa cuillère quand le professeur Dumbledore le surpris. Harry ne voulait pas lui parler maintenant, car il était encore douloureusement blessé, mais il ne vit aucune issue. Aucun de ses amis, ou même l'équipe de Quidditch n'était encore descendu au petit déjeuner, car on était dimanche, ils ne seraient pas là avant un moment.

Donc Harry suivit son directeur hors de la Grande Salle, par le chemin familier, vers le bureau caché derrière la gargouille de pierre. Dumbledore prit immédiatement un siège derrière le bureau et Harry n'attendit même pas une invitation pour s'asseoir. Après au aussi long voyage, il avait besoin de repos, et Dumbledore sembla le remarquer.

« Est-ce que tu vas ben, Harry ? Tu sembles un peu souffrant ce matin. »

Harry grimaça. Il avait espéré gardé ses douleurs inaperçues. « Je vais bien, monsieur. Juste le contrecoup des douleurs d'hier, et aussi je n'ai pas bien dormi. Je suis certain que je me sentirai mieux demain. »

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, et dit, « La douleur à ta cicatrice hier est ce dont je voulais parler avec toi. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous voir, mais tes amis m'ont informé que tu as souffert de ta cicatrice hier après-midi. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, vraiment. Je buvais une bière au beurre avec les autres, et sans avertissement, j'ai sentis que Voldemort était excité par quelque chose. Anxieux à vrai dire. Au début je pensais qu'il était heureux, mais c'était seulement une première impression. C'était plus comme s'il avait hâte de quelque chose. Après la deuxième fois à la fête, cela avait du sens, il était heureux que le Chemin de Traverse soit attaqué. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir vous prévenir plus tôt. »

Il se passa un long moment avant que Dumbledore ne réponde, et quand il le fit, ce fut pour demander à Harry s'il voulait un thé ou un bonbon au citron. Harry refusa poliment, et se rappelant son dernier voyage à Préaulard, il appela, « Hedwige, peux-tu venir un moment, s'il-te-plait ? »

Un moment plus tard, Hedwige apparut dans une gerbe de flammes blanches et rouges dans la pièce, et elle se percha sur le bras d'Harry. Elle jeta un regard curieux à Fumseck, perché à son endroit habituel, qui lui jeta lui aussi un regard curieux.

« Hedwige, puis-je te demander une faveur ? » La voix d'Harry sortit la phénix femelle de sa contemplation de son homologue. « Peux-tu me ramener le sac jaune de Warheads (war la guerre, head la tête donc en bref une ogive NDT) que j'ai acheté hier ? Ils devraient être sur ma table de chevet, dans un sac de bonbons. Si tu ne peux pas prendre juste le sac jaune, amène-les tous. »

Hedwige renifla comme si elle était insultée, et une seconde plus tard, elle disparut dans une autre gerbe de flammes. Alors qu'elle était partie, Dumbledore retourna son attention vers Harry.

« Des Ogives, Harry ? Est-ce que ce ne sont pas ces dangereuses petites choses qui traînent dans ton dortoir ? Si ma connaissance de la technologie moldue est correcte, tu ne devrais pas avoir accès à ce genre de choses. »

Harry rigola « Non pas ce genres d'Ogives, professeur. Ceux-là vous allez les aimer, j'en suis certain, mais ils sont tout aussi dangereux. Attendez et vous allez voir. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Hedwige revint juste à ce moment. Dans ses serres elle avait le petit sac jaune de Warheads, qu'elle déposa dans la main d'Harry. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Fumseck, et chanta une douce mélodie apaisante.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Tu n'avais pas encore rencontré Fumseck, n'est-ce pas Hedwige ? Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dehors faire un tour ? Je suis certain que ça lui ferait plaisir. Après toi, c'est le meilleur phénix que j'ai jamais vu. » Hedwige vola prudemment vers la perche de Fumseck, et les deux eurent une conversation tranquille en langage phénix. Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler si Hedwige avait déjà rencontré Fumseck alors qu'elle était encore une chouette, mais il ne pensait pas. C'était probablement leur première rencontre.

« Donc Harry, » le directeur le sortit de ses pensées, « Est-ce que c'est le petit paquet de Warheads dont tu m'a parlé ? Je ne les vois pas particulièrement dangereux. Ça ressemble à un paquet de bonbons. »

« Ce sont des bonbons, professeur. Je les ai achetés hier en ville spécialement à votre intention, et votre offre d'un bonbon au citron m'y a fait penser. Ce sont des bonbons au citron particulièrement acides. Voulez vous en essayer un ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de taquiner un peu son vieux mentor. Personne ne pouvait réellement imaginer combien ils étaient acides avant d'en avoir goûté un, et presque toutes les personnes ouvraient la bouche et crachait le bonbon dans leurs mains. Après la première fois, ils étaient plus agréables, mais le premier était toujours surprenant.

Naturellement, Dumbledore ne put pas résister à un nouveau bonbon au citron, et sa réaction fut exactement celle qu'attendait. Après avoir laissé le petit paquet ouvert, et mettant un bonbon dans sa bouche, les yeux du mage s'écarquillèrent alors que la première vague d'acidité frappait ses papilles. Ensuite Dumbledore jaillit de son siège, et agita ses mains autour de sa bouche. Harry riait maintenant ouvertement, et il pouvait voir que Dumbledore s'était joint à lui, il avait adoré l'effet du bonbon. Vingt secondes plus tard et la plupart de l'acidité partie, le bonbon avait maintenant le goût d'un bonbon au citron normal. Après avoir savouré la sucrerie, le professeur Dumbledore retourna à son siège.

« Mon dieu, Harry, tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais qu'ils étaient assez dangereux. Ils sont délicieux, bonbon acide et ensuite doux, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de goûter. Je me demande si tu pourrais m'autoriser à acheter le reste du paquet. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir la réaction de Minerva ou de Sévérus quand je les convaincrais d'en goûter un. »

Harry rit à cette pensée. Il tuerait pour une photo de Mac Gonagall ou Rogue mangeant un de ses bonbons acides. « En fait, monsieur, » réussit à dire Harry après s'être débarrassé des images, « J'ai acheté ce paquet pour vous. J'en ai d'autres dans ma chambre. Il y a d'autres parfums si vous voulez en essayer d'autres, ils en vendent à Honeydukes. Je préfère pour ma part la cannelle, mais je savais que vous aimiez le citron, et ce sont aussi les plus acides. Partagez-les avec qui vous voulez, mais si vous arrivez à convaincre les professeurs Mac Gonagall ou Rogue d'en prendre un, pensez-vous que je pourrai regarder le souvenir dans une pensine ? C'est ma seule demande. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Dumbledore de rire, mais il accepta, tant qu'Harry gardait le secret. Les professeurs, particulièrement Rogue dit-il, n'apprécieraient pas qu'on rit à leur dépend.

Tandis que Dumbledore finissait son bonbon, et qu'Harry buvait son thé, le silence se fit, et Harry savait que la conversation allait retourner sur des sujets moins plaisants. En effet, un moment plus tard c'est ce que fit la conversation.

Dumbledore replia ses mains sous son menton, et tint la pose un instant avant de parler. « Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi, Harry. Revenons à ce dont nous discutions avant, même si tu avais réussi à nous prévenir plus tôt, je doute que ça aurait changé quelque chose. Bien que ce fut une bonne chose que nous ayons répondus à la menace sur le Chemin de Traverse, en même temps nous avons manqué une plus grande menace. Maintenant, je pense que tu trouveras ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard ce matin dans les journaux, mais Voldemort a lui-même attaqué Azkaban la nuit dernière, avec quelques un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Il semblerait que le Chemin de Traverse était juste une diversion, et ça a parfaitement fonctionné. Moi et le plus gros de l'Ordre nous avons transplanés sur le Chemin de Traverse pour combattre les mangemorts et les détraqueurs avec les Aurors du ministère, tandis que Voldemort s'attaquait à Azkaban. C'est seulement quand j'ai réalisé que l'attaque était une diversion, car peu de personnes étaient blessées, que j'ai reçu le message qu'Azkaban était attaquée. Malheureusement nous sommes arrivés trop tard, et Voldemort a réussi à libérer tous ses fidèles. »

Harry prit une longue pause avant de répondre. « Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris, en réalité. Après tout, ça ressemble parfaitement à Voldemort. Après la bataille au Ministère, tandis que Malfoy et les autres ont été relâchés par Fudge, Voldemort avait encore un bon nombre de ses mangemorts de haut rang enfermés dans la prison. Maintenant que les détraqueurs ne sont plus les gardiens de la prison, mais qu'ils sont de son côté, c'est encore plus facile de pénétré dans Azkaban. » Harry fit de nouveau une pause. « Qui garde actuellement la prison ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé lors de l'attaque ? »

« Harry, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux, « Une équipe de seize Aurors gardaient la prison depuis que les détraqueurs sont partis. Quatre ont été tués, onze on été embrassés, et un seul a été retrouvés sauf. Voldemort a lui-même capturé l'Auror en question, et il l'a laissé en vie seulement pour qu'il puisse raconter la vérité aux autres, ainsi ils sauraient ce qu'il s'était passé. Voldemort ne se cache plus, et c'était vraiment une mauvaise chose. J'espérais qu'il se cacherait encore patiemment, probablement pour faire une autre tentative afin de découvrir la prophétie de ta part ou de la mienne. Il semble qu'il en ait maintenant assez d'attendre, et cela m'inquiète. Sans mentionner le fait que l'attaque de la nuit dernière marque le quinzième anniversaire de sa première défaite. J'ai peur que Voldemort n'attaque plus ouvertement maintenant, sans se dissimuler, et c'est vraiment troublant.

Entendant les pensées de Dumbledore faire écho aux siennes, Harry se demanda ce qui avait changé aussi drastiquement pour que Voldemort ait décidé de lancer ouvertement des attaques. Lors de la dernière vision qu'Harry avait eu, Voldemort essayait toujours de décider s'il connaissait ou non la prophétie, et il ne faisait pas de plans pour attaquer qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. Et il était étrange que c'était juste hier qu'Harry avait discuté de ces raisons avec ses amis aux Trois Balais. Quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir alerté Voldemort à propos de sa connaissance de la prophétie ? Non, c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

« Harry. » Le directeur interrompit de nouveau ses réflexions, «Y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier à propos de la nuit dernière dont tu veux me parler ? Certains professeurs ont remarqués que tu avais un comportement étrange, et il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas m'expliquer. Peut-être que tu sais quelque chose qui pourrais m'aider à comprendre ? »

Harry savait que s'il n'avait pas déjà prouvé qu'il était un bon Occlumens, Dumbledore aurait sans aucun doute sondé son esprit à cet instant. La nuit dernière, il avait été prudent pour ne pas se faire repéré, mais ce maudit patronus doré avait tout fait foirer. Dumbledore l'avait-il vu ? Harry pensait qu'il avait porté son attention sur le bouclier des mangemort à ce moment. Il pouvait seulement espérer que Rémus avait pu sortir une histoire crédible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parle avec lui, Harry devrait rester aussi vague que possible.

« Non, monsieur, je ne sais rien d'autre. J'ai été un peu sur le qui-vive la nuit dernière, à cause de ma cicatrice. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. » Le directeur ne put qu'hocher la tête. « En fait, il y a quelque chose professeur. Ce n'est pas vraiment lié, mais j'ai promis à Hermione que je vous en parlerai. »

Les yeux pétillants de l'intéressante confession d'Harry, Dumbledore écouta attentivement alors qu'Harry expliquait comment Drago avait cherché le conflit, et comment il avait répondu. Un pétillement éclaira les yeux de Dumbledore alors qu'Harry expliquait qu'il avait utilisé le mauvais sort de lévitation sur Drago et les effets qu'il avait eu.

« Je pensais que je devais vous le dire, monsieur, avant que le professeur Rogue n'ait eu une chance de me punir. J'ose dire qu'après notre dernière conversation, il n'aimerait rien de plus qu'une chance de donner des retenues. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était mal, donc je ne protesterai pas à ma punition. »

A la fin, Dumbledore applaudit Harry pour s'être dénoncé quand il aurait pu si facilement s'en tirer impuni. Du coup, il ne récolta que deux retenues avec Hagrid et seulement trente points en moins pour Griffondor. Harry savait que si ça avait été Rogue, ça aurait été bien plus. Les trente points en moins pourraient être rapidement rattrapés pendant le prochain match de Quidditch, et faire des retenues avec Hagrid n'était pas du tout des retenues. C'était plus comme d'être forcé de passer du temps avec un ami cher.

Harry sortit un moment plus tard pour retourner au petit déjeuner et retrouver ses amis, il remarqua à ce moment-là qu'Hedwige ne voulait pas partir. Elle s'amusait trop avec Fumseck, et après les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière pour lui, Harry n'avait pas le cœur de lui ordonner de partir. Dumbledore trouva la situation amusante, et il promit à Harry qu'elle pouvait rester un moment, et il s'assurerait qu'elle rentrerait plus tard dans la journée.

De retour dans la Grande Salle, les tables des étudiants étaient presque complètement remplies, et il y avait un fort bourdonnement dans les airs. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle signala à Harry que la Gazette du Sorcier était déjà arrivée, et la vérité à propos de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et les évasions d'Azkaban étaient maintenant connue. Harry rejoignit sa place parmi ses amis pour voir leurs réactions aux nouvelles. Ça ne semblait pas bon.

« Oh, Harry, tu dois te sentir horriblement mal ! » Hermione était presque en larmes, et étreignit Harry au moment où il s'assit. Que se passait-il ?

« Hermione, ça va. Les attaques auraient pu être bien pires, et le Chemin de Traverse n'a subit que des dommages relativement superficiels. L'évasion des mangemorts prisonniers à Azkaban, bien que terriblement embêtant, n'était pas vraiment inattendu à mon avis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleurs presque. » Harry essayait de réconforter la jeune fille, mais ses tentatives firent le contraire. Incapable de parler, c'est Ginny qui continua.

« Harry, » demanda-t-elle. « As-tu déjà lu les journaux ? Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange. « Hé bien non, mais j'ai une assez bonne idée. Je l'ai vu dans ma vision la nuit dernière, et je reviens tout juste du bureau de Dumbledore, et nous avons discutés. Je suis certain qu'il en sait plus que ce qui est dans les journaux. » ''Sans mentionner,'' pensa Harry, ''que j'étais moi-même là-bas hier soir !''

« Harry, lis cet article. Je suis désolée. » Maintenant Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle poussa doucement une copie du journal devant lui. Redoutant de voir ce qui avait suscité une telle réaction de la part de ses deux amies, Harry lut la première page.

**DEUX ATTAQUES LA NUIT DERNIÈRE**

**L'ATTAQUE DU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE UNE DIVERSION, PENDANT QU'AZKABAN**

**ÉTAIT VIDÉE DE SES PRISONNIERS PAR VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EN PERSONNE !**

**Par Kendall Smiley**

**Lors une attaque surprise et destructrice, on estime que vingt**

**A vingt-cinq mangemorts ont transplanés sur le Chemin de Traverse et ont commencés**

**A faire des ravages. Sans prendre pour cible une seule personne ou un seul lieu,**

**Au lieu de cela, ils ont juste lancés en vrac une combinaison morelle de sorts et**

**De magie noire sur les rues paisibles de notre capitale.**

**Les vitrines ont été détruites, des trous ont été faits dans les pavés des rues,**

**Et un certain nombre de personnes innocentes, de jeunes enfants pour la plupart,**

**Ont été torturés et traités comme des jouets.**

**Ce n'est que lorsque les Aurors du Ministère et Albus Dumbledore, accompagné de sa propre**

**Équipe de sorciers sont arrivés, que les mangemorts se sont retirés derrière**

**Un puissant bouclier impénétrable aux sorts, clairement un acte de haute magie noire.**

**Des rapports disent qu'environ cinquante détraqueurs étaient présents aussi,**

**Mais le Ministère n'a pas encore publié de rapports concluants. Normalement,**

**Les témoignages sont suffisants dans de tels cas, mais ne nombreuses personnes présentes**

**Jurent qu'elles ont été embrassées par des détraqueurs, et puis plus tard, leurs âmes**

**Sont retournées dans leurs corps. On parle aussi qu'Albus**

**Dumbledore (Ordre de Merlin, première classe, chef du**

**Magenmagot, et de la confédération internationale des sorciers, directeur**

**De l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard) a créé un nouveau sort qui aurait**

**Détruit complètement les détraqueurs présents. Bien plus puissant que**

**Le sort du ''Patronus'' standard qui est le seul capable de repousser un détraqueur,**

**Ce nouveau sort serait inappréciable pour l'effort de guerre, particulièrement s'il**

**Permet le retour des âmes des infortunés qui auraient été embrassés.**

**(pour un compte rendu complet sur les rumeurs à propos des détraqueurs, et les**

**Théories sur le sort, voir l'article en page treize.)**

**Pourtant, tandis que les forces de Dumbledore et du Ministère protégeaient le**

**Chemin de Traverse, Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé a été vu à Azkaban**

**Par l'Auror en charge de la sécurité, Otto Musidora. « C'est comme regarder**

**Le visage du Diable, » déclara Musidora de son face à face avec**

**Vous-Savez-Qui. « Il m'a laissé en vie seulement pour être certain que tout le monde sache**

**Qu'il est réellement de retour. Il a tué trois personnes de mon équipe d'un seul**

**Sort, et une autre douzaine a été embrassé par les détraqueurs qu'il avait avec lui.**

**Ils ne l'affectaient même pas ! C'était comme si les détraqueurs étaient**

**Plus effrayés par lui qu'il ne le serait par eux. Il n'est pas humain, je vous le dis !**

**Nous n'avions pas une seule chance ! »**

**Tous les mangemorts récemment capturés l'été dernier sont une fois de plus**

**En liberté en Angleterre, donc soyez sur vos gardes. Une pleine page des crimes**

**Et délits commis par chacun d'entre eux se trouve en page trois. Les quinze Aurors**

**Tués ou embrassés lors de l'attaque sont listés en page vingt-sept, ainsi que**

**Les deux victimes du Chemin de Traverse, Peter Growkins (âgé de cent quatorze ans,**

**Innocent promeneur embrassé par un détraqueur) et Ambre Starr (âgée de**

**Dix-huit ans, employée dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Malkin,**

**Écrasée sous des décombres).**

**Le ministre Fudge n'était pas disponible pour un commentaire, mais son personnel…**

Ambre Starr, âgée de dix-huit ans ! Non ; ça ne ce peut pas. L'article se continuait sur une autre page, mais Harry perdit tout intérêt. Il avait été tellement pris par l'action hier soir, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il y avait des victimes. Et Ambre…oh non.

« Je suis tellement désolée Harry, c'est terrible de le découvrir de cette façon. » Hermione pleurait. Elle ne savait pas à quel point Harry et cette Ambre était vraiment proches, mais il avait déjà perdu tant de personnes dans cette guerre. Combien d'autres allait-il encore perdre ? « S'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire … » Hermione ne savait même pas comment finir sa phrase elle laissa donc l'offre en suspend.

Près d'elle, Harry était juste assommé. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait encore perdu une personne proche de lui. Mais la preuve était juste en face de lui, en noir et blanc. Elle était vraiment partie.

« Oh non, Ambre ! Je suis tellement désolé… »

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus ceux qui ont laissés une petite review, merci beaucoup à tous.

Gros bisous donc à Lyra Sullyvan, ofel (Lol effectivement, les choses avances !), max1002, xik (merci de tes encouragements), jf (j'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir d'avoir le début du chap en exclu), Elmisten27, Di castillo de mortes, Isatis, Dray Potter 42, julius-magyar (celui qui corrige les fautes plus vite que son ombre ;-)), titmo, klaude ( contente qu tu aimes, maintenant tu as ta réponse pour le couple ambre-harry) et bachelor49.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà juste une petite annonce pour dire que je reprends la traduction de la fict de Miranda Flairgold Une Autre Chance pour vivre commencée par Eraime, je posterai donc en alternance un chap d'HP et le Pouvoir du Temps et un d'Une Autre Chance Pour Vivre, bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé grâce à l'indice du dernier chap.

Un grand merci à Julius-magyar mon bêta qui prend le temps de corriger mes fautes pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'en suis certaine.

Chapitre 20 : Conséquences

Tôt le dimanche matin, le soleil montait haut et brillant dans le ciel - illuminant les sommets des bâtiments endommagés du Chemin de Traverse. Au loin, une horloge frappait les heures, et un grand homme dans un long manteau noir à capuche s'éloignait de l'allée dans laquelle il s'était caché.

Ne s'arrêtant pas pour saluer d'autres acheteurs, ne s'arrêtant pas assez longtemps pour causer de problèmes aux patrouilles d'Aurors, l'homme se dirigea rapidement vers les doubles portes de Gringotts. Encore ouverte le dimanche, même si pour encore peu de temps, Gringotts était le seul endroit où il devait aller aujourd'hui, et il avait de nombreuses affaires à régler.

« Allez chercher votre responsable, gobelin, » cracha-t-il à l'employé le plus proche. Normalement, un gobelin n'obéirait pas face à un comportement aussi insolent. Mais celui-là était un employé relativement jeune, et le grand sorcier était connu pour ne pas être poli. Il venait d'une des plus vieilles et des plus pures familles sorcière, et il avait la réputation d'être purement maléfique, même s'il n'avait jamais été pris.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'homme était assis dans un bureau particulier, grand et luxueux dans la tradition gobeline, mais à peine satisfaisant selon les critères standards de l'homme. De l'autre côté du bureau était assis un gobelin vieux et réputé ; un des sept responsables de banque de la branche du Chemin de Traverse. Ou au moins, il était respectable autant qu'un gobelin pouvait l'être. Quand on en venait à l'argent, il y avait peu de choses qu'ils n'étaient pas disposés à faire. Et puisque Gringotts n'opérait pas sous les lois magiques grâce à la dernière rébellion gobeline de 1723, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose.

Le responsable gobelin qui portait le nom de Gliptrot, c'était la traduction la plus proche de son nom dans sa langue natale (Gobbledegook), n'avait pas de patience ce matin pour les sorciers arrogants. Cependant, la demande plus qu'inhabituelle qu'il avait reçu de l'homme assis en face de lui était assez pour piquer son intérêt et lui faire oublier les manières de l'homme.

« Pouvez-vous répéter cela, s'il-vous-plait ? » demanda Gliptrot. Il voulait être certain qu'il avait bIen entendu avant d'approuver une telle transaction.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, gobelin. Je veux transférer tous mes fonds de chacun de mes comptes dans le coffre 833B. Cela incluse tous mes avoirs, tous mes investissements, tous les bijoux et les objets magiques, et tout ce que vous trouverez. Vous pourriez trouver des objets à caractère douteux, mais je vous assure que ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Je veux que le transfert ait lieux à la fin de la journée, et si vous devez augmenter les taxes normales de la banque pour cela, faite-le. Tant que le transfert s'effectue. »

Gliptrot s'assit sur sa chaise alors qu'il réfléchissait à la demande. Jamais dans l'histoire de la banque un sorcier avait voulu transféré non seulement toute sa fortune personnelle, mais aussi toute celle de sa famille dans un autre coffre Et considérant le sorcier en question, Gringotts allait se faire une petite fortune juste avec les frais de banque pour un tel transfert. Ça devait être fait ! Maintenant, alors qu'il présentait les papiers nécessaires pour que l'homme les signe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux conséquences. Seulement quand il vit le nom du propriétaire du coffre 833B, le gobelin posa une question.

« Êtes-vous certain, monsieur ? Vous savez que ce compte 833B appartient à … »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, semi-homme, je sais parfaitement à qui appartient le coffre. Et pendant que l'on parle de votre incompétence, vous semblez avoir oublié un numéro de compte ici. J'ai dit tous mes comptes, et cela inclut aussi celui numéro 14V. »

A la mention du V à la suite du numéro de coffre, le gobelin devint plus intéressé. Chose méconnue du public, une personne pouvait ouvrir un compte V s'il était recommandé par un autre propriétaire de coffre. C'était le système qui avait été mis en place il y a près de cinquante ans par un très riche bailleur de fond, et le système était resté le même depuis. En fait, en dehors des propriétaires des coffres, seul les responsables plus quelques gobelins de la sécurité étaient au courant de ce système. Le groupe de cent coffres avait été mis en place magiquement, et depuis ce jour c'était la même magie qui y maintenait la sécurité. A l'exception de patrouilles de routine, aucun gobelin n'assurait la maintenance des coffres V. Les coffres eux-mêmes n'étaient pas connectés au système normal de tunnels de Gringotts. Des portoloins particuliers étaient le seul moyen d'accès à cette zone.

« Mes excuses, monsieur. Mais comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas autorisé à mentionner l'existence même des coffres V à moins d'y être invité par un propriétaire de coffre. Je vais aller chercher immédiatement les papiers qu'il faut. »

Le grand sorcier renifla simplement et hocha la tête en réponse. Il avait peu de patience pour ces questions triviales, et il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Le gobelin était revenu avec d'autres papiers à signer, et l'homme s'était assis dignement pendant tout ce temps. Sauf pendant les nombreuses signatures qu'il dut faire, il relâcha son assise rigide. Il dut gratter une démangeaison à son avant-bras droit. Pour le peu que le gobelin savait, il suspectait que le grand sorcier ait le tatouage d'une Marque des Ténèbres brûlée dans sa chair.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous les papiers avaient été remplis et signés, et les deux parties quittèrent le bureau satisfaites. Le grand sorcier car il avait fait ce qu'il avait prévu ave peu de problèmes, et Gliptrot car il venait juste d'approuver un transfert de fonds qui ferait réaliser à la banque un bénéfice de milliers de Gallions en un seul jour. Et en tant que responsable de banque d'une des plus importantes succursales de la banque exclusive des sorciers, il aurait lui-même droit à une partie de ces mêmes bénéfices.

Ne regardant pas le gobelin qu'il laissait dans son sillage, le grand sorcier sortit du hall de la banque, et retourna dans les rues ensoleillées du Chemin de Traverse. Sa cape noire à capuche le cachait du soleil et de toute attention indésirable, et aussitôt qu'il sortit, l'homme se perdit dans la foule.

Dix minutes plus tard, un autre homme habillé de noir entra dans le hall de la banque. Pas aussi grand que son associé, mais plus corpulent et voûté, il dut attendre en ligne pour demander à un gobelin de voir lui-aussi un responsable de banque. Bien que pas aussi respectable que le premier homme, celui-là aussi était bien connu pour son mauvais caractère. Donc sans délai, il fut escorté jusqu'au même bureau pour avoir un rendez-vous pour à peu près les mêmes raisons.

Gliptrot, qui avait à peine finit de traiter les papiers remplis le matin, fut très surpris quand un sorcier demanda lui aussi de transférer sa fortune familiale dans le coffre 833B. Pas une fortune de la même taille que la première, mais de bonne taille tout de même, l'homme demanda aussi que le coffre 34V soit ajouté au coffre.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, excepté demander une vérification d'instructions, Gliptrot suivit les mêmes protocoles, er le sorcier signa toute une liste de papiers tout comme le grand sorcier précédemment. Il y avait moins de coffres concernés cette fois-ci, et parce que l'action lui était déjà familière, la tache fut accomplit plus rapidement.

Moins d'une demi-heure après qu'il soit entré dans la banque, le corpulent sorcier remit sa capuche et sortit du bâtiment. Maintenant que la banque était ouverte depuis plus d'une heure, le hall d'entrée était assez rempli. Tellement rempli en fait, que personne ne remarqua ce sorcier corpulent se grattant brièvement l'avant-bras alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour sortir de la banque.

Quand le troisième homme habillé en noir fut escorté dans le bureau de Gliptrot une heure plus tard, il ne fut pas du tout surpris. Cette fois le sorcier était un autre homme voûté qui ressemblait au dernier client. En fait, ils avaient été les meilleurs amis toute leur vie, tout comme leurs fils, et confondre l'un avec l'autre était une erreur qui était souvent faite à leur sujet. Non pas que le gobelin sache cette information ou s'en préoccupe. Non, il était trop occupé à suivre la même procédure pour ce qu'il avait déjà qu'on allait lui demander. Et bien entendu, la demande bizarre de transférer toute sa fortune familiale dans le coffre 833B vint un moment plus tard, incluant le transfert du coffre 33V.

Et le processus se répéta. Au cours de cinq heures ce jour-là, un sorcier vêtu de noir après l'autre vinrent dans le bureau du responsable de banque, et ils demandèrent à transférer tous leurs fonds dans le coffre 833B, et ils sortirent après avoir signés en double exemplaire tous les papiers nécessaires. Seules deux choses étaient similaires à tous les hommes. Un, ils avaient tous un coffre V qu'ils voulaient vider. Et deux, tous les hommes, qu'ils la grattent ou non, avaient un hideux tatouage d'un crâne avec un serpent brûlé sur leurs avant-bras gauche. Non pas que Gliptrot s'en serait préoccupé, même s'il l'avait su. Non, il était trop heureux des profits réalisés par la banque ce jour-là. Le jour où il y avait le moins d'affaires de la semaine, et il avait réalisé les plus gros profits de la banque depuis le grand scandale des Mornilles de 1261 ; quand la moitié des Mornilles d'argent du monde avaient été contrefaites par un groupe d'Aurors rouge. Une rébellion avait bien sûr éclatée, et c'est seulement après une effusion de sang et beaucoup de morts qu'un nouvel accord avait été trouvé. Tous l'argent volé avait été intégralement rendu aux gobelins plus des dommages et intérêts (d'où le record de bénéfices) et en échange d'avoir laissé les Aurors coupables en vie, les gobelins furent autorisés par le Ministère à s'armer à l'intérieur de la banque, pour dissuader les voleurs.

La rébellion des gobelins de 1267, aussi intéressante soit-elle, n'était pas la dernière pensée du responsable de banque Gliptrot, alors qu'il regardait le dernier homme vêtu de noir partir. Non, au lieu de cela, il pensait au propriétaire du coffre 833B et qu'il devait maintenant être l'homme le plus riche en Europe. Avant ce jour, le coffre contenait rarement quelque chose valant la peine d'être mentionné, mais maintenant, le propriétaire avait un énorme montant d'argent à sa disposition. On se demandait presque ; à quoi pourrait servir tant d'argent apporté par de tels hommes vêtus de noir ?

UNE SEMAINE AUPARAVANT

Quand la réalité de la mort d'Ambre le frappa finalement, Harry quitta la Grande Salle dans une tempête d'émotions. Derrière lui, il put vaguement entendre qu'Hermione et/ou Ginny se levait pour le suivre, mais fut retenue par Ron. Quelqu'un devait lui avoir parlé de la relation d'Harry avec Ambre, et même s'il avait été énervé qu'une personne de plus ait été dans le secret, Harry fut plus tard heureux que son ami lui permette de rester seul un moment. Trop d'émotions faisaient rage en lui ; de la culpabilité, de la peur, de la honte, et par-dessus tout, de la colère. C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry soit sortit et qu'il n'entende pas les railleries des Serpentards. Si Harry les avait entendu, il aurait été certain qu'un certain préfet blond aurait subit cette colère de première main. Et ça aurait été bien plus douloureux que de rebondir sur les murs lors d'une blague inoffensive.

Ne sachant pas où aller, mais voulant être seul, les pieds d'Harry le dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande et Harry y entra sans réfléchir. Son esprit était trop occupé à se demander pourquoi son double ne l'avait pas averti de la mort d'Ambre. Si Harry avait su, il aurait peut-être pu l'empêcher. Bien sûr ça ne lui vint que plus tard que c'était impossible. L'évènement était déjà arrivé, et donc, il ne pouvait pas être changé. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il n'en avait pas été informé au préalable. Si Harry avait su à propos de la mort à venir d'Ambre, il n'aurait certainement pas pu se concentrer sur les mangemorts. Ça avait aussi du sens que son lui du futur n'ait pas été celui qui était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille, et qu'il ait été à la fête à la place. Être si près de l'action, et sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer les choses, aurait été trop difficile pour son lui du futur. Toutes ces pensées assaillirent l'esprit d'Harry comme un troupeau de cognards. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, il fut heureux d'avoir pris la bonne direction. Harry avait besoin déverser sa colère avant de retourner vers les autres, et la salle avait répondu à son besoin. A l'intérieur, il y avait seulement deux choses, qui amenèrent un grand sourire sur le visage d'Harry ; une batte de cricket et un lot de figurines en verre.

N'y ayant pas joué depuis la cour de récréation à l'école primaire, et pas souvent car Dudley l'empêchait le plus possible, Harry n'était pas aussi familier avec la batte que l'étaient les autres garçons. Ce n'était certainement pas son choix de jeu, mais la batte était confortable dans ses mains. La poignée en cuir était souple alors qu'Harry lança son premier coup. N'ayant pas pratiqué son swing, Harry leva la lourde charge de bois derrière lui en un arc de cercle, et l'abattit devant lui avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait y mettre. La première cible était un grand vase brun, et avec ce premier coup, la première grande explosion de bris de verre retentit dans la salle.

En quelques minutes, Harry avait brisé chaque objet en verre, et la salle continuait à l'approvisionner en cibles. Cela continua pendant encore au moins dix minutes. Harry se tenait au milieu de la salle, faisait lentement le tour, détruisant tout ce qu'il voyait. Il n'utilisait même plus un swing de cricket classique ; à la place il utilisait le lourd instrument comme une batte de batteur, la lançant dans tous les sens. Une fois son cercle complet, la salle fournissait de nouvelles cibles et le cycle recommençait.

Son esprit dérivait tandis qu'il détruisait autant de cibles qu'il pouvait. Pensant à la nuit précédente, quand il était arrivé par portoloin dans son dortoir ressemblant au verre brisé qui jonchait maintenant le sol. Non pas qu'il s'en rappelait, bien sûr. Il s'était évanouit avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard. Non, son double lui avait dit à quoi il ressemblait, après que la plupart des dommages aient été réparés

Sachant précisément ce qu'il s'était passé, le Harry du futur était prêt avec Hedwige et les deux elfes de maison quand Harry arriva par portoloin dans le dortoir. Il avait des coupures sur tout le visage, le cou, les bras, une épaule démise, et au moins une côte fêlée (sa veste protégeait seulement des sorts et des objets pas de la force de l'impacte).

Guérir les coupures superficielles qu'Avery avait causé fut la première chose faite, pour stopper la perte de sang. Harry avait déjà perdu trop de sang, et n'importe quel moyen qu'utiliserait Madame Pomfresh pour guérir un tel problème, Harry ne l'avait pas trouvé dans ses lectures limitées sur les soins d'urgence. Les larmes d'Hedwige n'étaient pas efficaces pour remplacer le sang perdu, et Harry ne pouvait pas être amené à l'infirmerie, car cela entrainerait trop de questions.

En définitive, le Harry du futur utilisa un sort de transfusion primitif qu'il avait lu dans un livre. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace qu'une potion de remplacement du sang mais parce que c'était son propre sang qui était utilisé, cela fonctionna mieux que prévu. Le corps d'Harry n'avait pas à lutter contre le rejet ou à essayer d'assimiler un sang autre que le sien.

Après cela, Harry reprit conscience, et les choses allèrent en s'améliorant. Avoir son bras remboîté au niveau de son épaule fut momentanément atrocement douloureux, mais comparé à l'entraînement à l'Endoloris qu'il faisait, c'était supportable. Sa ou ses côtes fêlées furent soignées par quelques sorts simples, et le seul type de potion qu'Harry prit finalement fut un antidouleur général. Malheureusement, ça agissait aussi comme un stimulant, donc Harry ne put pas dormir, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Hedwige utilisa ce temps pour baigner Harry avec ses larmes, pour atténuer les maux et les douleurs, et son lui futur lui raconta se qu'il s'était passé pendant la soirée à Poudlard, ainsi il ne se retrouverait pas pris au dépourvu par quelque chose que lui demanderait un de ses amis. Entendre parler de la petit bataille avec Drago dans le Hall fit même rire Harry, ce qui n'était pas tellement une bonne chose avec ses côtes fêlées. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir le visage de Drago la semaine prochaine quand il serait celui qui lancerait le sort sur le Serpentard.

Le double d'Harry s'assura aussi de mettre en sécurité les cinq mangemorts dans leurs cellules. Il n'était pas inquiet qu'un d'entre eux puisse se libérer et causer des problèmes, car il savait de par sa propre expérience que ça ne se produirait pas. Ils seraient interrogés plus tard une fois qu'Harry irait mieux, mais pour l'instant il recherchait des objets magiques, les dépouilla de leurs baguettes et des objets inutiles, et il les libéra une fois confinés dans leurs cellules en pierre.

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla seul, il était encore courbaturés et endolori, mais il était de nouveau opérationnel. Ça le surpris en effet que Dumbledore se soit rendu compte si rapidement de son malaise, mais au moins il avait pu penser à une excuse crédible. Maintenant, des heures plus tard, se défoulant avec sa batte de cricket, ces petites douleurs et courbatures n'étaient que des souvenirs.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, mais c'était assez longtemps pour que ses bras soit fatigués. En fait, la seule chose dont il était certain c'était que certaines figurines de verre qu'il avait détruit étaient des personnes qu'il connaissait. Ces derniers objets étaient en verre solide, pas creux ou fragiles comme les autres, et Harry avait beaucoup aimé utilisé sa batte contre les figurines. Une était le buste de Rogue, Harry le reconnut. Il y avait aussi une image de Voldemort, des deux Malfoy, de Bellatrix Lestrange, et pour le moindre plaisir d'Harry, un du professeur Dumbledore aussi.

Même si Dumbledore pouvait difficilement être mis au même niveau que ces autres personnes, à ce moment-là, Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il voulait simplement se défouler sur ceux qui l'avaient blessé et sur ceux qu'il tenait pour responsable de sa peine et de sa souffrance. Ce fut la dernière série d'images qu'il détruisit qui l'apaisa finalement, et le calma suffisamment pour réfléchir de façon logique à ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry n'ait pas reconnu toutes les figures du dernier groupe, autrement, il ne se serait jamais calmé. La Salle sur Demande avait lu dans le subconscient d'Harry et avait fourni un buste de lui-même parmi le dernier groupe. C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry n'ait pas vu qu'il se blâmait lui-même tout comme il blâmait les autres. Il avait suivit cette route avant, et elle ne menait vers rien de bon.

Rémus Lupin n'était pas surpris qu'Harry manque la réunion la réunion matinale comme il l'avait promis. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal, et même s'il n'était pas au courant de la relation personnelle d'Harry ave Ambre Starr, il savait qu'Harry se sentirait un peu coupable et en colère aussi, peu importe qui étaient les victimes.

En fait, on cogna à la porte juste avant le déjeuner, et Harry se présenta plus tôt que Rémus l'aurait pensé.

« Entre, Harry. » Il savait que c'était Harry car il le sentait. Un des petits avantages d'être un loup garou. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'odeur, et Rémus le ressentit à la seconde où il vit le fils unique de son ami défunt entrer dans son bureau.

« Mon dieu, Harry ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as l'air presque pire que moi ! » la pleine lune ne datait que de cinq jours, et Rémus récupérait toujours.

Harry ne savait pas de quoi parlait Rémus, mais en regardant le miroir à la suggestion de Rémus, il vit que son visage et son cou étaient constellés de petites entailles et coupures causées par les éclats de verre. C'était le sang que Rémus avait senti. Bizarrement, Harry ne les avait pas senti. Il avait de toute évidence l'esprit ailleurs. Au moins tous les bouts de verre qui avaient pu être restés dans sa peau avaient disparus quand il était sortit de la salle.

Harry soupira simplement alors qu'il s'affalait sur un fauteuil, et il prit sa baguette pour jeter quelques sorts de soin. Ils prirent facilement soin des petites écorchures, et après avoir convaincu Rémus que non, il n'avait pas besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh, ils entamèrent finalement la discussion longtemps différée.

« Hé bien tu m'as promis une explication la nuit dernière, » exigea Rémus. « Je ne vois toujours pas comment c'est possible que tu te soit trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Selon les professeurs tu étais à l'école toute la nuit dernière, et n'a jamais quitté le château. Mais je reconnaitrais ce patronus entre mille, et même si tu ne m'avais pas murmuré de garder le silence, j'aurai su que tu étais là. En plus d'être le seul patronus doré, je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parlé d'un autre ayant la forme d'un cerf. Tu es chanceux que Dumbledore était trop occupé à essayer de briser le bouclier des mangemorts, autrement les choses auraient pu se passer beaucoup moins bien hier soir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à tout le monde, de toute façon ? Je suis certain qu'ils ont tous remarqués le patronus doré. Sans mentionner, qu'ils ont détruits les détraqueurs. » Harry était réellement intéressé par l'histoire qu'avait trouvé Rémus. Ça avait manifestement fonctionné, même si Dumbledore allait certainement se renseigner sur les choses qui n'avaient pas totalement été expliquées.

« J'ai dit à tout le monde que ce patronus était le mien, » admit Rémus. « Personne n'a remarqué mon loup car tout le monde admirait ton magnifique cerf. Ça a du sens que ça puisse aussi être un cerf pour moi, car James était un bon ami. En plus, je t'ai aidé à apprendre ton patronus pendant ta troisième année, et j'ai affirmé que c'était un des meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie d'aider le fils d'un ami. En gros, j'ai admit que mon patronus avait changé de forme, et puisque personne n'a vu mon patronus depuis que je t'ai appris à en faire un, personne ne sait que j'ai menti. »

Le front d'Harry se plissa alors qu'il réfléchissait. C'était assez vraisemblable de penser que le patronus de Rémus ait changé de forme pour celle de son meilleur ami. Après tout, James avait passé trois ans à apprendre à se transformer spécialement pour lui. La seule chose qui pouvait être suspicieuse était qu'Harry avait exactement la même forme, et Harry n'était même pas sûr que c'était possible. Deux sorciers différents pouvaient-ils avoir le même animal totem comme patronus ? Heureusement ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rémus expliqua que parce que le sort était doré au lieu d'argenté, personne n'avait fait la connexion avec Harry. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Qui aurait pensé qu'un étudiant de sixième année était sur les lieux de la bataille, combattant des mauvais sorciers ?

« Mais comment as-tu expliqué la couleur doré, alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Hé bien, » admit Rémus, « C'était la partie la plus difficile. Je n'ai pas pu penser à une explication possible, donc j'ai juste plaidé l'ignorance. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pour toi. Quand tu le saura, fait-le moi savoir, car j'ai Dumbledore et Flitwick sur le dos, ils veulent savoir la réponse à cette question. Dumbledore est soupçonneux, je pense, mais il ne peut pas vraiment réfuter ce que tout le monde a vu. Comment autrement expliquer les corps morts de tant de détraqueurs ? Filius voulait me demander de refaire le sort, pour voir si je pouvais ravoir les mêmes résultats. Même sans la couleur dorée, tout comme toi tu ne peux pas le faire à chaque fois, ça aurait été difficile d'expliquer un autre changement de forme de mon patronus. Heureusement, nous avions d'autres choses à nous inquiéter à ce moment-là, et j'ai promis de faire des recherches et de les tenir au courant. »

« Ok, c'est une bonne idée, » dit Harry. Les mensonges les plus crédibles étaient les plus simples, et du fait que Rémus ait dit tout simplement la vérité, cela laissait tout le monde confus. Bon, pas tout le monde, maintenant qu'Harry savait d'où venait le patronus doré. Rapidement, Harry mis Rémus au courant de son tatou de Cornedrue sur son avant bras, et comment il savait maintenant que c'était la raison du patronus doré.

« Donc tes tatous ont finalement montrés leurs pouvoirs, hein ? Il était temps. Je commençais à penser qu'ils n'allaient pas en montrer. » Rémus se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. C'était le genre de réflexions auxquelles Harry était habitué de la part de son ami. « J'imagine alors que les autres sorciers ne peuvent pas produire de patronus doré, à moins qu'ils n'aient aussi un tatou magique. Mais quelles sont les chances que leurs tatous aient le même pouvoir ? Pratiquement nulle. J'imagine que c'est simplement un autre talent particulier que tu dois gérer Harry. Peut-être nous pourrions mettre en déroute les détraqueurs, et puis au final tu pourrais les exterminer ? Non, le Ministère n'approuverait pas. L'Ordre le ferait, mais alors nous devrions leur révéler notre petit secret. » Rémus continua à marmonner jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le ramène à la réalité.

« Ah, Rémus ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, désolé Harry. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées un petit moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que tu faisais sur le Chemin de Traverse la nuit dernière, et comment ce fait-il même que tu ais réussi à y être. » L'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux, et le ton de la voix de Rémus était devenu plus sévère. Il questionnait Harry comme une figure d'autorité, pas en temps qu'ami.

Ne voulant pas déjà dévoiler son secret d'utiliser un retourneur de temps, Harry admit simplement qu'il avait prit un portoloin pour sortir du château juste après que la fête se soit terminée. Et puisque Rémus était seulement au courant qu'Harry était sur le Chemin de Traverse vers la fin de la bataille, ça avait parfaitement du sens. Harry déclara qu'il avait eu une vision des détraqueurs, et il était entré dans la bataille car il savait qu'il pouvait aider. Il n'avait pas besoin d'inquiéter le loup garou avec ses blessures, ou ses autres combats. Rémus avait déjà assez de choses en tête, et la seule raison pour laquelle Harry s'en tira si facilement, c'était que d'abord Rémus avait un emploi du temps chargé et qu'ensuite, Harry avait en effet apporté une aide appréciable lors du combat par sa présence en détruisant les détraqueurs.

Rémus donna ensuite à Harry une description détaillée de la bataille de sa perspective, tout comme le nettoyage effectué ensuite. Ce fut ensuite seulement, après que l'Ordre soit revenu d'Azkaban (étant arrivés trop tard, et laissant l'enquête aux mains des Aurors), que Rémus et les autres ont commencés à réparer les dégâts, et ils avaient remarqués les deux victimes. Peter Growkins, l'homme embrassé par un détraqueur, n'avait pas eu son âme libérée car de toute évidence, le détraqueur qui l'avait embrassé avait fuit les lieux avant que le patronus d'Harry n'ait pu l'attaquer. Et l'autre ; Ambre. Rémus ne savait rien à propos d'elle et d'Harry, donc il décrivit sa mort avec un peu d'indifférence. Juste une autre victime de la guerre ; pas plus spéciale qu'une autre.

« La fille a été retrouvée écrasée sous des décombres. Un jeune homme a déclaré qu'elle l'avait poussé hors de la trajectoire d'une bloc qui chutait, donc elle est morte en héros. Il y a une discussion au ministère pour lui accorder une récompense spéciale pour ses actions. »

Harry hocha la tête alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Doucement, il murmura, « Oui Ambre aurait aimé ça. »

A la remarque étrange d'Harry, Rémus jeta un coup d'œil attentif à son pseudo neveu. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Oui, son nom était Ambre, Ambre Starr je crois. Comment sais-tu ça, Harry ? »

Harry ne considéra même pas ne pas répondre à la question. Normalement, il l'aurait fait, mais la matinée passé à réduire des objets en miette l'avait aidé à apaiser sa colère. Maintenant, il lui restait juste la douleur, et la tristesse. Harry devinait qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir à Hermione ou à Ginny puisqu'elles savaient déjà à propos d'Ambre, mais Harry ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses amis. Rémus ne le prendrait pas en pitié. Il avait lui aussi perdu des personnes chères, plus même qu'Harry. Il comprendrait.

« En plus d'être dans le journal, je la connaissais. » expliqua Harry, avec une expression neutre sur son visage. « Elle m'a aidé cet été quand je suis allé m'acheter des robes. En fait, elle m'a plus ou moins sélectionné toute ma garde-robe sorcière. Nous avons passé deux bonnes heures ensembles ce jour-là, et elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle quand je suis parti. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour, du fait que je suis une cible pour les mangemorts et tout ça, mais j'ai promis de venir la voir si jamais je revenais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je l'ai fait une fois, et nous sommes allés déjeuner dans le Londres moldu. C'était vraiment bien ; le meilleur rendez-vous que j'ai jamais eu. Bien que ça ne veuille pas dire grand-chose, comme je n'en ai eu que deux. Cependant, c'était vraiment facile de se détendre avec Ambre, et elle m'a même embrassé quand on est revenu. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis, mais nous nous sommes écrits une fois par semaine depuis que l'école avait recommencé. Elle serait même venu me voir à Préaulard le week-end dernier, mais elle avait du travailler au dernier moment. Elle avait promis de venir la prochaine fois. Je suppose que maintenant ça ne se produira jamais. Fais-moi confiance pour connaître la seule personne qui est morte pendant cette attaque. C'est toujours les gens dont je suis proche qui souffrent. »

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues d'Harry alors qu'il finissait, sans que sa voix ne trahisse le fait qu'il pleurait. Il essuya les larmes sur le revers de sa manche, et ne dit rien de plus. Pas plus que Rémus.

Rémus ne savait, en fait, pas quoi dire. C'était véritablement une bombe qu'Harry admette non seulement qu'il connaissait la victime dont il n'avait pas donné le nom, mais aussi qu'il la connaissait bien. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants lui-même, et Rémus ne savait pas de quelle manière lui apporter du réconfort. Donc au lieu de cela, il ne dit rien. Au moins, ne rien dire était mieux que de dire une mauvaise chose, et Rémus savait qu'Harry détesterait la pitié. La réprimande qu'il avait prévu de faire à Harry à propos du fait qu'il avait été sur les lieux des combats était maintenant oubliée. Après quelques minutes d'un silence gênant, pendant lequel Harry se recomposa, et que Rémus regardait quelques papiers, Harry brisa le silence avec un autre sujet, au grand plaisir de Rémus.

« Donc, » demanda Harry, « Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre a prévu de faire prochainement ?. Je n'ai rien demandé depuis un certain temps, mais je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant après la dernière attaque. »

Heureux d'avoir à parler d'un sujet plus confortable, Rémus renseigna Harry sur ce qu'avait prévu de faire l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne pouvait pas être précis, car Dumbledore ne lui avait pas communiqué les détails, comme c'était convenu, mais il savait quand même pas mal de choses sur ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Depuis les confidences d'Harry à la presse, Kingsley et les autres Aurors avaient arrêtés de chasser Sirius, et ils étaient maintenant assignés à la sécurité de l'école, ils faisaient des tours de garde. Pendant leurs temps de pause, ils gardaient un œil sur le ministère, pour voir quels employés étaient de confiance, et lesquels ne l'étaient pas. La plupart de ce temps était surtout passé à s'assurer que Fudge ne créait pas de problèmes. Depuis son humiliation par Harry, il avait réussi à rester à son poste, mais tout juste. Il avait blâmé son personnel pour ses erreurs, et il les avait tous réaffectés à des postes sans possibilité d'évolution et inintéressants, comme ce qui était arrivé à Percy. Ombrage avait disparue après les articles du Chicaneur et de la Gazette des Sorciers, et Fudge avait utilisé cela à son avantage en disant qu'elle avait fait passé des lois au ministère en son nom, sans qu'il le sache et sans son consentement. C'était des mensonges, Harry et les autres le savaient, mais personne de l'Ordre ne pouvait le prouver.

Bill et Charlie Weasley étaient retournés à leurs travails habitués après la fin de l'été. Ils étaient restés à la maison assez longtemps pour assister à la conférence de presse d'Harry, et ils étaient ensuite repartis pour l'Égypte et la Roumanie. Bill revenait à la maison les week-ends, mas Charlie assistait aux réunions de l'Ordre quand il ne pouvait. Sinon, il s'était vu confié la tâche d'entraîner de jeunes dragons pour une éventuelle défense. Cela n'avait jamais été fait auparavant par des sorciers, mais après s'être rappelé les dragons que les Gobelins utilisaient pour les coffres haute sécurité, Harry pensait que si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était Charlie.

Rémus, puisqu'il était de toute façon affecté à Poudlard, avait reçu la tâche de garder un œil sur les étudiants qui pouvaient avoir des liens avec les mangemorts. Principalement les Serpentards les plus âgés, mais Harry ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles étaient aussi sur la liste à surveiller. Rémus refusa de donner les noms à Harry, car il disait que ça pourrait poser des problèmes si Harry agissait différemment avec eux, et Harry comprit. Au moins, il n'y avait aucun Griffondor sur la liste. Rémus le lui avait dit.

Kingsley, Tonks, et quelques uns des autres Aurors qui étaient stationnés au château, qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre, passaient une partie de leurs nuits à fureter aux environs, espionnant secrètement les étudiants. Dumbledore leur avait communiqué les mots de passe des salles communes, et les lieux des passages secrets, ce qui rendait leur travail plus facile. Et puisqu'Harry savait que Tonks et les autres avaient accès aux capes d'invisibilité, il pouvait deviner comment ils espionnaient. Harry pensait qu'il devrait jeter un coup d'œil prudent à la Carte des Maraudeurs la nuit, et pas seulement quand il patrouillait.

Apparemment, Rogue avait reçu un appel plus tôt alors qu'il parlait à d'anciens amis dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et il avait difficilement échappé à la capture. Il avait été obligé de combattre deux mangemorts avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner, et il était ensuite rapidement retourné à Poudlard. Depuis lors, Dumbledore n'avait pas autorisé l'homme à quitter seul le château, et seul Mondingus Fletcher continuait d'espionner la partie douteuse du Chemin de Traverse. C'était tout simplement trop risqué pour Rogue, maintenant que Voldemort ne se cachait plus, car il y avait un bon prix pour sa tête. Il n'avait pas été oublié que Rogue avait changé de camps pour espionner Voldemort.

« En plus, » plaisanta Rémus, « Si Sévérus est prit, qui fera ensuite ma potion Tue-Loup ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, n'est-ce pas.

En plus de ça, l'Ordre ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre. Ils écoutaient juste les rumeurs à propos des plans de Voldemort, ils continuaient à s'assurer que Fudge ne corrompait pas le Ministère, et ils s'assuraient qu'il y avait toujours un bon nombre de sorciers entraînés patrouillant aux environs de Poudlard, qu'ils soient des membres de l'Ordre ou des Aurors du Ministère.

« Maintenant, on m'a dit que nous allions également aider le Ministère pour les patrouilles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les dégâts ont déjà été réparés pour la plupart, mas Dumbledore estime que restaurer le sentiment de sécurité de la population sur le Chemin de Traverse est le plus important pour le moment. . Il proclame que nous ne pouvons pas montrer que nous sommes effrayés, et que les choses doivent reprendre leur cours normal. Donc, à partir de maintenant, il y a au moins dix Aurors présents sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les heures d'affluence, et moins quand il n'y a pas grand monde. Ça commençait normalement aujourd'hui. »

« Donc Dumbledore ne fait rien pour traquer les mangemorts échappés d'Azkaban, pour essayer de les recapturer ? Et le Ministère ? Ils ne peuvent pas simplement rester les bras croisés, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Dumbledore et les autres pouvait simplement s'asseoir et se contenter de jouer en défense. S'ils n'avaient jamais pensés à chercher activement pour retrouver les criminels, alors comment avaient-ils été capturés ?

Rémus soupira simplement. « Non, pas pour le moment, du moins. L'Ordre n'a pas le temps ou les ressources en ce moment pour prendre ce type de responsabilité. Espérons que les nouvelles de la libération d'Azkaban poussera Fudge hors de son poste une bonne fois pour toute, et nous pouvons seulement espérer que quelqu'un de confiance obtiendra le poste. Nous avons des membres de l'Ordre qui travaillent à la politique au Ministère, juste pour cette occasion. Je peux seulement espérer que nous aurons assez de soutien quand cela arrivera. Sinon, nous pourrions avoir plus de problèmes qu'avec Fudge au poste. Imagine si Lucius Malfoy devient le nouveau Ministre ? Déjà, la nouvelle de son implication dans l'attaque du Ministère l'été dernier a été étouffée, et il a encore beaucoup d'amis puissants au bureau. Ou tout aussi mauvais, il pourrait placer un soutien financier derrière un candidat apparemment bon pour le poste, et puis le tourner en une marionnette politique. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, Harry, et Dumbledore fait du mieux qu'il peut. »

Les deux hommes parlèrent sur des sujets plus agréables tandis qu'ils prenaient le déjeuner ensemble, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Rémus lui avait dit. Quelque part, Harry pensait que Dumbledore et l'Ordre ne faisaient pas assez. Avec tous leurs membres et leurs ressources, ils ne faisaient qu'attendre et regarder, ils n'agissaient jamais eux-mêmes. A lui seul, Harry, sans autre aide que lui-même, avait réussi à capturer Peter Pettigrew, Avery, Sean Hazelton plus quatre autres mangemorts. Oui, il avait été extrêmement chanceux, et il avait été blessé. Oui, il avait agit en dehors des lois, et il avait pris de gros risques. Oui, il savait que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait ce type d'actions, de neutraliser quelques uns des mangemorts de Voldemort. ''Cependant,'', pensa Harry, ''C'est au moins un progrès tangible, ce qui est plus que je ne peux dire des résultats de l'Ordre. Je m'en moque si j'enfreins une centaine de lois et décrets du Ministère, tant que je continue à faire des progrès.'' Et des progrès c'était justement ce qu'Harry avait accomplis.

En fait, Rémus n'en était pas loin avec ses prédictions ce jour-là. Plus tard dans la semaine, la Gazette des Sorciers annonça que le tollé général du public après les deux attaques des mangemorts avait entraîné une réunion spéciale des personnages principaux du Ministère et du Magenmagot, pour discuter de la mise en accusation de Fudge.

De part la loi, il fallait un vote majoritaire du Magenmagot pour mettre en accusation un Ministre, et Fudge pensait qu'il était en sécurité car il avait corrompu plus de la moitié de l'assemblée. Amélia Bones, et Dumbledore étaient ceux qui parlaient le plus ouvertement en faveur de la démission de Fudge de son poste, mais ce n'était pas assez. Avec un vote de sept contre la mise en accusation, et quatre en faveur, Fudge resta Ministre de la Magie.

Cependant, ce fut le département dirigé par Arthur Weasley qui pointa que le vote du Magenmagot pouvait être abrogé par un vote de deux tiers de tous les chefs de département. Un tel vote n'avait pas été requis depuis plus d'une centaine d'année, mais heureusement, la loi n'était pas de celle que Fudge avait eu le temps de changer pendant qu'il occupait son poste. Une erreur qu'il regretta amèrement.

Il y avait sept branches principales au Ministère de la Magie, et une multitude de départements individuels dans chacun. Trente trois des cinquante et uns chefs de département au Ministère devaient être présents pour faire un vote, et par chance ce jour-là il y avait quarante-sept chefs de département présents. Seuls trente et uns devaient voter en faveur de la démission de Fudge pour que le vote surpasse la décision du Magenmagot, et ce fut ce qui se passa. Apparemment, Fudge n'avait pas passé assez de temps ou dépensé assez d'or à établir son influence auprès des chefs de département du Ministère, et trente neuf des quarante sept présents choisirent d'élire un nouveau Ministre, un qui pourrait faire un travail décent pour changer.

Le journal ne rapporta pas la réaction de Fudge aux nouvelles, mais Harry pouvait imaginer les cris, l'indignation et la rage qu'il devait avoir ressenti. Un jour, Harry devrait demander à Dumbledore de voir les souvenirs de cette scène.

Il avait fallu six heures de réunion pour décider d'une solution temporaire, car un vote tel que celui-là n'avait pas eu lieu depuis plus de cent ans, et n'avait pas été couronné de succès depuis trois cent ans. Un vote public ouvert à tous les candidats politiques aurait lieu à la date prévue en septembre prochain, et jusque là, Madame Amélia Bones fut promue par ses pairs pour agir en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Avoir un membre de l'Ordre à un poste aussi élevé réjouissait certainement Harry, et quand il lut dans le journal son premier décret en tant que Ministre, il fut encore plus heureux.

Comme premier acte en tant que Ministre, elle nomma Arthur Weasley (ancien chef du Bureau de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu), Amos Diggory (anciennement au Département de Régulation et du Contrôle des Créatures Magiques), et Arnold Peacegood (ancien Chef des Oubliators) ses trois adjoints principaux. Kingsley Shackelbolt avait été nommé à sa place comme chef de la Division de l'Application de la loi magique, et Albus Dumbledore avait été approuvé comme chef du Magenmagot pour enquêter et questionner tous les membres du Magenmagot pour une éventuelle preuve de corruption. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une très bonne journée pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le Jeudi était toujours une longue journée pour Harry, En premier, il avait Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où Rofordit avait affronté un bon nombre de volontaires qui avaient fait de leur mieux. Harry, Hermione, et quelques autres n'avaient pas encore mis leurs noms dans le chapeau, mais plus d'une personne était passé plusieurs fois pour essayer de gagner un duel contre la sorcière âgée. Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry n'avait pas essayé, mais Harry souriait simplement et refusait poliment. Il était trop occupé à apprendre à son rythme, et il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer le niveau avancé de ses sorts à son professeur ou au directeur. Et Harry savait qu'il était pratiquement impossible de la battre en utilisant au maximum des sorts de sixième année. Donc, il n'essaya même pas.

Quand elle ne faisait pas des duels avec ses étudiants, Rofordit avait prouvé qu'elle était un professeur très capable. Ses leçons théoriques étaient courtes et son choix de matériel (le livre de cours, NDT) n'était pas inutile ou peu pratique comme avec tant d'autres professeurs de DCFM qu'Harry avait eu. Juste deux mois et demi que le trimestre était entamé, et Harry et ses camarades de classes avaient déjà appris un autre sort de bouclier autre que le Protego (à utiliser sur les objets physiques, et non magique), des sorts de privation de sens, qui privaient temporairement la cible de l'ouïe, de la vue, ou du sens du touché, et ils avaient aussi étudiés quelques créatures maléfiques. Cette fois, ils étaient plus avancés que les Pitiponks, ou les Caps Rouges. Déjà, Harry avait été fasciné par les histoires des Nundus, des Chimères, et des Banshees, et sur comment se défendre contre eux. Elle ne traita pas les créatures moins dangereuses, car elle ne voulait pas empiéter sur le programme de cours d'Hagrid, mais elle parla brièvement de quelques autres créatures qui constituaient des menaces.

Les Acromantulas étaient effectivement sur cette courte liste, et Ron et Harry échangèrent un petit sourire. Le professeur Rofordit avait vu le sourire, mais elle ne dit rien.. En fait, elle était fascinée par leur histoire avec Aragog et sa famille, et elle leur fit raconter leur expérience en deuxième année. Puisque Ron avait fait un art au fil des ans de raconter l'histoire, et sa version était souvent bien plus divertissante et embellie que celle d'Harry, alors il le laissa raconter l'histoire à sa guise. Ron aimait l'attention, et Harry préférait rester à l'écart des projecteurs, donc tous les deux étaient heureux. Selon l'histoire de Ron, Harry avait faillit être mangé avant que Ron ne court vers une araignée particulièrement agressive avec sa voiture familiale, et qu'il ne jette le sort des 'huit pattes emmêlées'. Rofordit douta manifestement de l'histoire à ce moment-là, et demanda de faire la démonstration du sort pour se défendre contre une Acromentula devant toute la classe. Inutile de dire qu'elle fut surprise de constater qu'il en était tout à fait capable, et il avait fait la démonstration de l'incantation devant toute la classe. Ron gagna dix points pour Griffondor ce matin-là, plus qu'Hermione elle-même. Un très bon cours, rendu encore meilleur par toutes les félicitations qu'il reçut des autres étudiants pour la récente promotion de son père.

Après la DCFM, et une session d'entraînement avec son double dans sa malle, venait l'heure de la Métamorphose. Les étudiants continuèrent à travailler sur les métamorphoses animales car c'était très difficile. Parfois, un animal métamorphosée pouvait s'attaquer lui-même, si le changement n'était pas complet ou n'était pas fait correctement. Cela arriva à Neville, quand sa souris fut métamorphosée en canari. Il avait choisi un canari à cause de son penchant pour les desserts des jumeaux qu'il avait aidé à tester (même si c'était involontairement), mais il n'avait pas pensé aux possibles répercussions. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus cours de Potions, la Métamorphose était la pire matière de Neville, et même s'il avait terminé le changement physique, il n'avait pas du avoir de succès avec l'esprit de l'animal. Une fois que la métamorphose en canari fut achevée, l''animal se jeta un coup d'œil et fut pris de convulsions. Apparemment, lui expliqua Mac Gonagall après que l'animal soit mort, l'esprit était resté celui d'une souris, et était par conséquent tombé en état de choc. L'animal n'avait pas accepté la métamorphose, donc il s'était automutilé car les oiseaux étaient les prédateurs naturels des souris. Neville se sentit mal pour la créature qui était morte, mais puisque Mac Gonagall l'avait réprimandé moins sévèrement que Rogue en avait l'habitude, il se reprit rapidement. Evidemment il n'était pas le premier étudiant à faire cette erreur, et il ne serait certainement pas le dernier.

Harry et Hermione avaient plus de succès que Neville. Ils furent les deux premier à finir l'exercice, Harry changea avec succès sa souris en cochon, et Hermione avait métamorphosée la sienne en colvert. D'autres dans la classe réussirent le changement, mais pas aussi parfaitement. Terry Boot de Serdaigle avait un tapir sur sa table, mais ce dernier avait toujours une queue de souris. Drago Malfoy avait bien sûr transformé sa souris en serpent. Il avait eu l'esprit transformé correctement car l'animal de fut pas mort de peur face à lui-même, mais les écailles n'étaient pas aussi lisses qu'elles l'auraient dues. Il y avait des morceaux de fourrures dessus ; clairement un reste de la souris d'origine.

Après les vacances d'hiver, Mac Gonagall expliqua que la classe entamerait une partie importante du programme. La métamorphose humaine serait expliquée en théorie (pour préparer les étudiants aux travaux pratiques en septième année), et la métamorphose de gros objets et la conjuration serait aussi au programme. Ces compétences Harry les avaient déjà apprises, et il avait été forcé d'apprendre comment conjurer et métamorphoser la plupart de ses meubles à sa Cachette. Cependant, la métamorphose humaine semblait intéressante. Harry avait toujours des problèmes et n'avançait pas dans son projet animagus, et le supplément de théorie pourrait être utile.

La réunion de l'AD cette nuit-là fut un succès, comme toujours. Les étudiants débutants qui s'étaient réunis la nuit dernière avaient appris la moitié de ce que l'AD avait travaillé l'année dernière. Se réunir toutes les semaines, plus avoir l'assistance de Rémus et de Cho lors des réunions aidait énormément. Le groupe avancé continuait à travailler sur leurs patroni, car Harry pensait que c'était un sort qui valait le coup d'être maîtrisé. Maintenant que les détraqueurs n'étaient plus à Azkaban et qu'ils attaquaient le public, ça avait plus de sens que jamais, et aucun des étudiants ne se plaignaient ; pas même Zacharias Smith. Harry montra aussi au groupe quelques sorts de restreinte pour conjurer des cordes et des liens, et quelques petites illusions à utiliser pour se cacher ou cacher un lieu, et aussi quelques sorts offensifs. Le sorts offensifs qu'il enseignait n'avaient rien à voir avec la magie avancée qu'il pratiquait lui-même, mais c'était tout de même utile.

Hermione préféra tout de suite le sort ''Contendo Fabopera'' qui envoyé des sacs d'haricots (meilleure traduction trouvée pour bean-bags) depuis le bout de la baguette. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace que la version moldue (comme celle qu'on trouvait dans les chargeurs des pistolets), mais le sort était tout de même assez rapide pour causer des dommages, ou au moins pour surprendre un adversaire. Et parce que les sacs étaient des objets physiques, et non de l'énergie magique, les sorts de boucliers classiques comme le Protego ne les bloquaient pas. Au lieu de cela, les boucliers avec barrière physique, comme celui que Voldemort avait utilisé au DdM, ou ce que Rogue avait essayé d'utilisé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, devaient être utilisés. Finalement, Harry les enseignerait au groupe.

Ron préférait l'entraînement physique qu'Harry avait commencé de montré au groupe. Parce qu'il se joignait parfois aux exercices sur les équipements de gym que faisait Neville, Ron aimait réellement la possibilité de rivaliser avec les autres garçons dans le groupe. Harry leur montra quelques rudiments de lutte, et il expliqua qu'il était interdit de frapper ou de donner des coups de pied, mais il était seulement permis d'utiliser des prises pour faire tomber un adversaire au sol. Au début, Rémus n'était pas pour autoriser l'AD à combattre de cette manière, mais après une démonstration d'Harry où il neutralisa à la fois Ernie et Justin sans utiliser sa baguette, Rémus l'autorisa. Harry promit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'en cas d'urgence, l'infirmerie n'était pas loin. De plus, Hedwige se joindrait à leurs réunions, et ses larmes pouvaient guérir aussi bien voir mieux que ce que Madame Pomfresh pouvait proposer.

Ginny et Neville avaient été plus qu'impressionnés par certains sorts d'illusion et de confusion qu'Harry leur avait montré. Ils ne nécessitaient pas beaucoup de puissance ou de concentration pour être jetés ; donc, il était possible d'utiliser plus d'un sort en même temps. Au lieu de pouvoir et de concentration, ils avaient plus de succès quand ils étaient utilisés de manière créative, et Ginny et Neville n'avaient aucun problème avec ça. Neville était devenu rapide à réfléchir et réagir car c'était étroitement lié à sa position de batteur. Il devait être constamment près, et il disait que l'attente d'un sort inconnu était comme de repérer un cognard lui fonçant dessus sans avertissement. Ginny, était habituée à penser de façon créative grâce à ses frères Fred et George, et souvent ses séries de sorts et de malédictions étaient plus incapacitants qu'un seul sort pouvait l'être, peu importe la puissance de ce dernier. Elle avait également montré au groupe son fameux Chauve Furie. Pas même Harry n'avait lu quelque chose à ce propos dans tous ses nombreux livres, et après qu'il ait entendu ses effets sur Drago Malfoy l'année dernière, il ferait en sorte qu'il fasse partie de son arsenal.

L'entraînement de Quidditch avait lieu ce soir-là après le dîner, et l'équipe se préparait pour son prochain match contre Poufsouffle. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de manœuvres illégales comme contre Serpentard, mais Harry voulait quand même que l'équipe travaille sur ses faiblesses. Neville et Franck passaient tous les deux un temps raisonnable dans la salle de musculation qu'Harry avait mis en place, et ils restaient déjà deux fois plus longtemps sur le terrain sans avoir à faire une pause. Les trois poursuiveuses travaillaient aussi mieux en équipe, même si elles avaient encore besoin de leurs signaux. Mais les différents exercices pratiques et le temps passé ensemble les aidaient plus qu'elles ne l'avaient espérées, et Harry pensait que même si pendant le match contre Poufsouffle, ce ne serait pas encore parfait, le temps que Griffondor joue contre Serdaigles, ce serait une machine bien huilée.

Et comme si la journée n'était pas déjà assez longue, Harry avait sa retenue avec Hagrid ce soir-là. La première, mercredi soir, avait été facile. Hagrid avait mentionné la possibilité d'emprunter Hedwige pour qu'il puisse faire un cours sur les phénix, et quand Harry eut accepté, (avec la permission d'Hedwige bien sûr), ils avaient tous les deux passés la soirée dans la confortable cabane d'Hagrid à élaborer des plans de cours pour la semaine suivante. Pour le jeudi soir, cependant, Hagrid avait un projet différent. Il était temps de s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite, disait-il, pour essayer de retrouver et d'apercevoir le troupeau de centaures. Harry pensa que ce pouvait être une mauvaise idée pour lui d'accompagner Hagrid à cause les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione dans la forêt à la fin de l'année dernière, mais Hagrid dit que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il l'avait attendu. Hagrid voulait qu'Harry explique ses actions, de sorte qu'il serait clair que ce n'était pas intentionnel et qu'il n'était pas arrogant. Il avait juste voulu échapper à un professeur qui abusait de sa position.

Quoi qu'il ait à faire, Harry était certain que ce serait mieux que ce que Rogue avait en tête comme punition pour avoir traité Drago comme un ballon humain. Quand Rogue avait entendu parlé par Drago de ce qu'avait fait Harry le soir de l'attaque (il entendit simplement parlé du sort de lévitation, les colorations qu'il avait prises et les vomissures sans surprises ne faisaient pas parties de l'histoire), il avait marché jusqu'à Harry au petit déjeuner du lendemain et avait demandé à quoi avait pensé Harry. Harry n'avait pas parlé à Rogue depuis plus d'un mois, et il n'eut aucun mal à garder son calme et à expliquer qu'il avait riposté à une des insultes habituelles de Drago. Harry admit qu'il avait mal agit, il informa le professeur Rogue qu'il avait déjà été puni, puis il retourna à son petit déjeuner.

Rogue toutefois ne réussit pas à garder son calme, et il exigea qu'Harry détourne son attention de sa nourriture pour le regarder. Il passa ensuite deux minutes à monologuer sur combien Harry était idiot et imbu de lui-même de croire qu'il pouvait s'en tirer comme ça après voir traité un de ses étudiants de cette manière, et il ne croyait pas qu'il avait été puni. Rogue enleva ensuite cinquante points à Harry, et vingt autres points à ses amis, qu'il savait avoir été témoin mais qui n'avaient rien fait pour l'empêcher. Rogue donna aussi à Harry une semaine de retenues avec lui-même, et pensant qu'il avait gagné, il se retourna pour partir.

« Désolé, professeur, mais ça n'aura pas lieu. » C'étaient les premiers mots qu'Harry prononçait depuis que Rogue avait commencé sa tirade, et ce furent les mots qui firent perdre son sang-froid à Rogue.

« Pourquoi donc, petit imbécile ? Trente points en moins pour Griffondor, pour votre insubordination. Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce qui aura lieu ou pas ? »

Remettant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, Harry tourna la tête face à son ex-professeur pour la première fois depuis un mois. Calmement, car il savait qu'il s'attirerait des ennuis qu'il perdait son sang-froid ou insultait l'homme, Harry répondit, 'Vous me demandez qui je suis ? Hé bien, je vais vous le dire. Je suis l'étudiant qui a déjà été réprimandé par le directeur, et qui vous a déjà dit que je ne ferais plus jamais de retenues avec vous, car je ne veux pas avoir à subir votre favoritisme flagrant. Je suis l'étudiant qui pense que c'est injuste que vous enleviez des points à mes amis quand en fait ils ont essayés de me retenir d'envoyer un sort à Malfoy, alors que vous n'en enlevez pas à votre propre maison pour le fait qu'ils ont été les instigateurs de la bagarre en premier lieu. Et plus important, je suis l'étudiant qui a été interrompu pendant son temps personnel ; mon repas a été interrompu en fait, par des accusations petites et injustes que j'ai appris à attendre de vous ; le fameux professeur dont j'ai fais en sorte de ne plus jamais avoir à faire. Je suggère, professeur Rogue, que si vous avez un problème avec le fait que j'ai fait léviter Drago, ou avec la punition que j'ai reçu pour cela, que vous alliez voir le directeur. Puisque je lui ai expliqué toute la situation, il est celui qu'il m'a donné mes retenues, c'est auprès de lui que vous devez vous plaindre. Et puisque je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, je vous demande maintenant de partir pour que je puisse continuer mon petit déjeuner. Voilà qui je suis, monsieur. »

Tout autour d'Harry, les étudiants retenaient leurs rires, car ils savaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se mettre Rogue à dos. Toute la salle s'était tue pour écouter la tirade de Rogue, et ils avaient donc tous entendus la réponse d'Harry. Mais soudainement, un rire s'échappa le la bouche de quelqu'un à la table de Serdaigle, et fit éclater le barrage. Des rires retentirent de toutes les directions, et même Harry commença à rire à l'expression de pure horreur sur le visage de Rogue. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas conscient que toute l'école avait écouté leur conversation. De plus, il ne pouvait enlever de points à personne, car la majorité de l'école participait à l'amusement, y compris les autres professeurs et une bonne partie de sa propre maison. Seuls Drago et ses collègues lançaient tout comme Rogue des regards noirs vers Harry.

Inutile de dire qu'aucun point supplémentaire ne fut déduit pour la maison Griffondor ce matin-là, et qu'Harry n'alla pas faire ses retenues. Il avait marché sur une corde raide avec Rogue, mais puisqu'il était resté calme, poli, et impartial, il n'y avait pas de réels motifs de sanction supplémentaire. Le professeur Dumbledore eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre Rogue de cela dans son bureau plus tard dans la journée, mais étant le directeur, il y réussit.

Se repassant les souvenirs de la matinée dans sa tête, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec sa dague car il avait remarqué qu'Hagrid avait non seulement pris son arbalète, mais aussi une longue lance avec lui dans les bois. Les peurs d'Harry furent atténuées quand ils rencontrèrent le troupeau. Bane parla à contrecœur avec eux, et il accepta que le trouble l'année dernière était un accident. Avoir Graup dans la Forêt n'empira pas la situation. Hagrid faillit terminer la conversation quand il fut question que son frère vienne lui rendre visite pour les vacances, mais avec sagesse, Harry changea la direction de la conversation vers des sujets plus légers.

A la fin, les centaures dirent qu'ils resteraient en paix avec le professeur de Poudlard, tant que les voyages dans la forêt étaient limités, et qu'ils étaient laissés seuls et en paix. S'ils voulaient un contact, ils le feraient savoir. Firenze était également interdit de retourné dans le troupeau, ou même dans la forêt, car sa position n'avait pas changée. Harry essaya de convaincre Bane qu'il ne travaillait pas en tant qu'esclave des sorciers, mais qu'en fait il travaillait comme leur égal, mais son plaidoyer fut sans effet. Et chaque fois qu'Harry pensait qu'il pourrait convaincre un des centaures (d'autres avaient rejoins Bane autour d'eux), il avait été interrompu par un centaure commentant combien Mars était brillante, ou comment l'alignement des sept maisons de Jupiter était forte ce soir. Puis, quand la conversation se détournait des étoiles, Harry avait perdu l'avantage qu'il pensait avoir gagné.

Véritablement épuisé, Harry retourna tard dans la tour Griffondor, bien après que le second groupe de préfets ait fini sa patrouille. Hagrid avait voulu s'arrêté pour voir Aragog, mais Harry avait plaidé contre, décrivant son emploi du temps de la journée. Heureusement, Hagrid accepta, et Harry n'eut pas à utiliser l'argument qu'il n'était pas particulièrement un fan d'Aragog. Harry n'était pas très sûr si Hagrid avait entendu parler de leur course contre les araignées géantes l'année dernière, et il ne voulait pas être celui qui dirait à Hagrid que son ''ami'' avait essayé de les manger.

Le vendredi matin arriva rapidement, et Harry décida d'esquiver ses exercices matinaux, il était tellement fatigué. Il avait eu seulement cinq heures de sommeil depuis qu'il était revenu de sa retenue avec Hagrid et ce n'était pas assez. Merci Merlin, il avait seulement un cours aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrait-il faire une sieste cette après-midi, après sa session d'entraînement.

Une lettre qu'il reçut au petit déjeuner changea cependant ses plans de la journée. Un hibou grand et étrange délivra la fine enveloppe de parchemin à Harry. Harry étudiait l'étrange sceau sur l'enveloppe, quand Hermione l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Harry, as-tu lu le journal aujourd'hui ? N'est-ce pas une excellente nouvelle ? » Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce sont elle parlait, donc il lui demanda.

« C'est Sirius, » expliqua-t-elle. « Il y a un article en page trois qui dit que la Ministre Bones lui a finalement pardonné, et il explique en détail qu'il n'avait jamais été coupable. Maintenant que Fudge n'est plus en poste, elle en avait fait une de ses priorités. Et malgré que Queudver se soit échappé d'Azkaban avec le reste des mangemort le week-end dernier, il avait été interrogé par des Aurors sous Véritasérum. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?»

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de hocher la tête. Même s'il était trop tard pour faire autre chose que réhabiliter la mémoire de Sirius, c'était quand même bien qu'Harry puisse maintenant parler de son parrain sans chuchoter à voix basse. Tout le monde savait maintenant que Sirius n'avait pas trahi ses amis, et cela signifiait quelque chose.

« Et devine quoi ? » continua-t-elle. « Le Ministère donne généralement une bonne compensation pour les cas d'emprisonnement injustifiés. Mais puisque Sirius n'est plus en vie, ils ont donné sa récompense à un organisme de lutte contre Voldemort. Dix mille Gallions ont été donnés à l'Ordre du Phénix, pour les ''aider dans leurs combats héroïques contre les sorciers maléfiques''. Je pense qu'avoir le Ministre faisant partie de l'Ordre amène quelques avantages. Maintenant, ils peuvent se permettre d'avoir bien plus d'agents travaillant pour eux en secret, et qui ne peuvent pas en même temps tenir un emploi classique à cause de leurs efforts pour la guerre. Maintenant l'Ordre peut se permettre de payer ses membres si nécessaire.

Cela, Harry n'était pas certain que ce serait le cas. Hermione ne savait pas combien les membres de l'Ordre étaient limités en réalité, mais Harry, lui, le savait. Il doutait que les dix mille Gallions seraient donnés aux membres pour payer le temps qu'il passait à travailler pour l'Ordre. Il était plus probable que Dumbledore en prendrait le contrôle, et les utiliserait comme il l'entendait. Et qui sait comment fonctionnait l'esprit de cet homme ?

Retournant son attention à sa lettre, Harry vit un petit groupe rassemblé à la table des Poufsouffles. Un groupe d'étudiants se bousculaient pour s'asseoir à côté de Susan Bones, sans aucun doute en raison de sa nouvelle popularité due au fait qu'elle était la nièce de la Ministre. Harry ne put que rire à l'ironie de la situation, et il ne put le retenir bien longtemps. Surpris par le bruit, certains regardèrent dans sa direction, et l'un d'entre eux fut Susan. Elle semblait clairement mal à l'aise à cause de toute cette attention, et elle regarda Harry en simulant un évanouissement. Il sourit et forma les mots, « Maintenant, tu sais comment je me sens, ». C'était vrai, et elle soupira simplement avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner. En fait, un second année Poufsouffle lui beurrait un toast, à son plus grand agacement.

Ayant ouvert sa lettre, Harry vit le même étrange sceau en haut de l'entête de la lettre et cette fois il le reconnut comme le sceau de la banque Gringotts. Il n'avait jamais reçu de lettre de la part des gobelins, mais un coup d'œil à la phrase d'introduction indiqua à Harry tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir à propos du motif de la lettre.

Cher Mr Potter,

Conformément à ses vœux, veuillez, s'il-vous-plait, trouvez ci-joint la clé du

Coffre de la Famille Black, maintenant votre propriété de part le lègue de Sirius

Black. Comme vous l'aura sans aucun doute expliqué Mr Albus Dumbledore, qui

A reçu une lettre similaire le jour après la port de Mr Black en Juin, tous

Ses fonds et tous ses biens vous appartiennent selon son

Testament et ses dernières volontés. Veuillez accepter nos excuses pour ne

Vous envoyer que maintenant ces renseignements, mais nous ne pouvions le faire

Qu'après que la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie ne lui ai accordé son pardon. C'était

La volonté de Mr Black que vous ne soyez pas publiquement associé à ses affaires,

Jusqu'au moment où son innocence aurait pu être prouvée. Jusque là, il

Voulait que toutes les questions juridiques soient laissées aux soins de Mr Dumbledore.

Nous requérons votre présence à nos bureau sur le Chemin de Traverse dans les

Deux prochaines semaines pour finaliser les documents nécessaires, ce n'est pas

La peine de prendre rendez-vous. Demandez simplement après un des sept responsables

De banque, et prévoyez environs deux heures pour passer en revue le contenu

Du coffre.

Respectueusement

Urenthor

Responsable de banque principal, Gringotts, Chemin de Traverse.

Hein ? Au début, Harry ne sut pas de quoi parlait la lettre. Surement que le coffre de la famille de Sirius et tous ses avoirs avaient été saisis par le ministère une fois qu'il avait été emprisonné ? Puis Harry lut la lettre de nouveau, et regarda la clé ancienne, tannée et ornementée, et les choses devinrent plus claires. Harry ne savait toujours pas comment c'était possible que le coffre de Sirius soit actif et maintenant à lui, mais il comprenait l'autre nom mentionné dans la lettre. Albus Dumbledore. Une surprise n'est-ce pas ? Non, pas vraiment. Harry avait bien appris de la part de son directeur combien Albus Dumbledore pouvait habilement manipuler la situation, et Harry jura qu'il rencontrerait les gobelins aussi rapidement que possible pour découvrir jusqu'à quel niveau allait l'implication de Dumbledore.

Le reste du petit déjeuner passa en coup de vent, car Harry réfléchissait aux ramifications de ce que la lettre signifiait à propos de plusieurs choses. A cause de cela, Harry fut déconcentré en Arithmancie ce matin, et pour la première fois, il répondit de manière incorrecte à quelques questions du professeur Vector. Même Ginny, assise comme toujours à côté d'Harry, semblait étonnée. Harry ne s'était jamais trompé sur des questions de lecture de symboles. Il lui avait dit après la première semaine de cours que c'était parce qu'il avait déjà étudié le programme, ne sachant pas qu'il ne pouvait être en classe de sixième année d'Arithmancie sans avoir ses BUSE dans cette matière. C'état assez crédible, donc Ginny avait pris la grande compréhension d'Harry pour l'Arithmancie comme normale. Après tout, si elle était forcée de refaire sa classe de quatrième année, elle aussi connaîtrait la plupart des réponses, si ce n'est toutes.

Après sa bourde, Harry réussit à faire attention au cours, et il fit quelques avancées significatives sur son sort assommant personnel. Au lieu d'apprendre de Seth le sort utilisé pour créer des détraqueurs, Harry s'était concentré sur son sort assommant personnel. Trouver un moyen d'arrêter les détraqueurs était bien plus important. Mais à cause de la récente attaque du Chemin de Traverse, où un sort assommant personnel aurait évité que la situation ne dégénère, Harry décida de finir le sort rapidement.

« Mr Potter, pourrez-vous rester, après le cours, s'il-vous-plait ? » demanda le professeur Vector quand la cloche sonna. Harry était déjà arrivé à la porte en discutant avec Ginny, et ça lui prit un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'elle avait dit. Ginny lui proposa de l'attendre, mais ne sachant pas ce que le professeur voulait ou combien de temps ça prendrait, Harry dit à Ginny de partir en avant. Elle avait un autre cours ensuite, et lui avait fini sa journée de cours.

« Oui professeur ? » demanda Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les deux questions qu'il avait raté en classe étaient une raison suffisante pour le retenir en classe, particulièrement au vu de ses réponses parfaites habituellement. De plus, il n'avait aucune relation personnelle avec le professeur Vector comme il avait avec certains autres professeurs. Rémus, le professeur Mac Gonagall, ou même Rogue avaient des raisons de parler de manière personnelle à Harry. Il n'avait même jamais parlé à la femme avant qu'il ne prenne ses cours.

« J'ai remarqué que votre attention était distraite en début de cours aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, » commença-t-elle. « Et même si c'est seulement une petite erreur dans vos calculs, je me demandais si vous aviez des soucis ou des problèmes ? »

Harry dut réfléchir un moment à comment répondre, et il en conclue que la vérité ne ferait pas de mal. « Pas vraiment, professeur. J'étais juste surpris par une lettre étrange que j'ai reçu ce matin. De plus je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi la nuit dernière. J'ai été dans la forêt avec Hagrid pour une retenue après toute une journée de cours, l'entraînement de Quidditch, et une réunion de l'AD, donc j'étais assez fatigué. »

Le professeur Vector hocha simplement doucement la tête. Elle était un peu surprise qu'il ait eu une retenue alors qu'il semblait un étudiant modèle, mais bien sûr elle connaissait la rancune que lui tenait le professeur Rogue. Aucun doute, il avait quelque chose à voir avec la retenue après une aussi longue journée. « Aucun problème, Mr Potter. J'étais juste surprise c'est tout. En fait, considérant le fait que vous avez fini le travail de classe en l'espace de quelques minutes, puis avez travaillé à vos propres équations, je suis surpris qu'une seule nuit sans repos soit suffisante pour vous faire commettre des erreurs. »

Les yeux d'Harry quittèrent son bureau, qu'il était en train de regarder, pour faire face à son professeur d'Arithmancie. Elle sembla momentanément amusée, avant de continuer.

« Honnêtement, cela semble vous choquer que je le sache. Vous ne pensiez pas réellement que je ne le remarquerai pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après presque trois mois de cours ? »

Harry eut le bon sens de sembler embarrassé. « Je suis désolé, » s'excusa-t-il. « C'est juste que j'espérai entrer en cours de sixième année en Arithmancie, et j'ai étudié très dur cet été pour rattraper le travail que j'avais en retard. Ce n'est que le premier jour de cours que le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a dit que je devrai suivre les cours de cinquième année. En toute honnêteté, j'ai déjà lu tous les cours et fais toutes les équations de la cinquième année. Donc quand j'ai terminé le travail demandé, je travaille sur autre chose. »

« J'en suis consciente, Mr Potter. Minerva m'a informé de la situation avant notre premier cours, et après notre premier mois, je savais que vous aviez déjà les connaissances suffisantes. En fait, d'après le temps que ça vous prends pour accomplir le travail demandé en cours, je suppose que vous avez déjà bien entamé le programme de sixième année, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise ; pas parce qu'il avait été pris à faire du travail en avance en cours, mais parce qu'il pensait que le professeur ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Comme je m'y attendais, « continua-t-elle. « En fait vous seriez tout aussi bien en sixième année en Arithmancie, ou peut-être même en cours avec les étudiants de septième année. Seuls trois autres étudiants ont d'après moi des connaissances supérieures à leur niveau actuel. Hermione Granger, une amie à vous il me semble, et Terry Boot sont tout à fait capable de suivre les cours de septième année, tout comme vous. L'autre est un troisième année de Serdaigle qui est entré à Poudlard avec déjà des connaissances niveau BUSE, surement lié au fait qua sa mère est une créatrice de sorts pour le Ministère. Cependant, alors que je pourrai réussir à convaincre le directeur de les faire avancer rapidement dans leurs études, vous, malheureusement, ne pouvez pas être en cours de sixième année sans avoir passé vos BUSE. C'est pour cette raison que je vous autorise à travailler par vous-même tant que le travail demandé en classe est complet et satisfaisant. Je vous autoriserai à continuer cela, tant que vous utilisez votre temps pour vos études. Bien que je préfère que vous travailliez sur des équations d'Arithmancie, je reconnais qu'il peut être fatiguant ou ennuyeux de faire trop d'Arithmancie. N'hésitez pas à faire vos devoirs dans d'autres matières. Mais faite du travail scolaire, et cela n'inclut pas le Quidditch. Compris ? »

Harry souriait maintenant. Il pensait qu'il aurait des ennuis, mais finalement ce n'était pas un problème du tout.

« Merci, professeur. En fait, je n'ai pas travaillé une autre matière en classe ; seulement de l'Arithmancie. J'ai imaginé un projet cet été et je l'ai presque terminé, et c'est sur quoi j'ai travaillé. »

Cela sembla attiser l'intérêt du professeur Vector, et elle demanda à Harry sur quoi il travaillait. Il était clair que le sort pour les détraqueurs était hors de question, mais Harry n'avait aucune réserve sur le fait de lui parler de son sort assommant personnel. Il lui parla même de la raison pour laquelle il avait pensé à modifié le sort en premier lieu, et comment ça aurait été avantageux pensant son combat au Département des Mystères.

« Je suis très impressionnée, Harry. Je peux vous appeler comme ça ? » Harry hocha la tête. Il préférait son prénom à 'Mr Potter'. 'Mr Potter' sonnait presque aussi mauvais que 'Garçon. » Peut être que c'était dû à Rogue qui l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille. 'Harry' était bien plus agréable.

« La modification des sorts est un travail de niveau ASPIC, et la modification personnel, bien que potentiellement utile, comme vous l'avez souligné, n'a pas une grand valeur marchande. Je suis surprise que vous passiez autant de temps et d'énergie dans un sort qui ne peut pas être commercialisé. »

Harry pencha la tête. Valeur marchande ? « Professeur Vector, que voulez vous dire par commercialiser un sort ? Je développe celui-ci pour que personne d'autre ne puisse libérer quelqu'un que j'ai assommé. »

« Hé bien, » expliqua-t-elle, « Les modifications personnelles d'un sort, bien que ce soit assez relativement assez facile à faire, ne trouvent pas de demande du Ministère pour leur développement car ils ne fonctionnent que pour la personne qui a modifié le sort. Autrement dit, une fois que vous aurez fini le sort, il ne fonctionnera que pour vous. Tous les calculs, que vous l'ayez réalisé ou non, sont bien plus individuels que vous ne vous en rendez compte. Vous en apprendrez plus en septième année. C'est pourquoi il est si rare qu'un sort soit personnellement modifié. Il fonctionne seulement pour le créateur du sort. Même après que vous l'ayez fini, il ne fonctionnera que pour vous. Si j'essayais de le jeter, par exemple, il ne fonctionnerait pas. Bien sûr, je pourrai utiliser vos notes pour modifier moi-même le sort, mais ça pendrait du temps. C'est ce que je voulais dire par ne pas avoir une grande valeur marchande. Le Ministère paye généralement les créateurs de sorts pour leurs formules complètes, mais seulement si les sorts peuvent être utilisés par le public. Les sorts qui ne fonctionnent que pour une partie de la population, comme les sorts de contraception pour le femme par exemple, ne se vendent pas très chers. Un sort complètement personnel, comme celui que vous développez, se vendra presque rien. Quelques Mornilles au mieux, je pense. »

La tête d'Harry tournait sous le trop plein d'informations après qu'il soit partit du cours d'Arithmancie. Après ses explications sur la valeur du sort assommant personnel d'Harry, le professeur Vector en était venue à expliquée à Harry la valeur des différentes catégories de sorts, et les règles du Ministères et les répercussions de la création de telles formules. L'utilisation de son sort, par exemple, pourrait être considéré comme illégale, s'il ne pouvait pas inverser les effets, et s'il n'était pas un Auror diplômé ou un Sorcier d'Attaque. Car naturellement, assommer quelqu'un au milieu d'une rue, et n'avoir personne capable de le libérer, pouvait être classifié comme aussi mauvais que la mort. Et si Harry était blessé, ou mourrait, ou ne voulait tout simplement pas inverser le sort ? Oui, trop d'informations.

Harry avait passé toute une période de temps libre à discuter de la création de sorts avec le professeur Vector, le déjeuner n'était donc que dans quelques minutes. Le poids de la lettre de Gringotts toujours dans sa poche, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Rémus. Il voulait lui demander s'il avait son après-midi de libre, lui en tout cas l'avait, ainsi Rémus pouvait faire le voyage avec lui. De plus, avoir Rémus à portée de main pourrait être bénéfique, compte tenu qu'ils allaient discuter de la succession de Sirius. Rémus pourrait avoir des informations privilégiées à communiquer, et il pourrait lui apporter un soutien émotionnel en cas de besoin. Et Harry ne savait rien à propos de l'héritage, peut-être que Rémus pourrait veiller sur ses intérêts, au cas où il y aurait un problème avec les gobelins. A tout le moins, Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à aller tout seul à Gringotts pendant qu'il était à l'école. Oui, il pouvait s'échapper, mais il serait probablement vu publiquement, donc il valait mieux que tout se passe légalement.

« Rémus, » appela Harry, en entrant dans son bureau sans même avoir frappé. Un étudiant venait juste de terminer une session d'entraînement supervisé et venait de partir au déjeuner, et Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bureau. « As-tu du temps libre cette après-midi ? Je dois faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse, et je suis certain que l'Ordre voudrait me fournir une escorte. »

Rémus pensa qu'il plaisantait, Harry dut donc expliquer rapidement la lettre de Gringotts qui requérait sa présence le plus rapidement possible. Voyant que le rendez-vous ne pouvait pas attendre les vacances d'hiver, ça donnait à Harry une occasion de quitter l'école un moment. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas de cours le vendredi après-midi, c'était vraiment le meilleur moment pour y aller.

« Hé bien, j'ai un rendez-vous prévu avec une troisième année de Poufsouffle pour l'aider en Histoire, mais je suppose que je peux le décaler à lundi. Elle voulait juste de l'aide pour une rédaction sur une rébellion gobeline avant le cours de mercredi, mais nous aurons le temps de le faire lundi. Donc, je ne vois pas de problèmes, tant que tu as l'autorisation. Je ne suis pas un professeur officiel de Poudlard, donc je ne peux pas te donner de permission officielle pour quitter l'école. Tu devras demander aux professeurs Dumbledore ou Mac Gonagall. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je vais leur demander au déjeuner, mais je ne vois pas de problème. C'est d'accord si on part juste après manger ? La lettre dit que ça peut prendre du temps, et je veux être rentré le plus tôt possible. Qu'en dis-tu si je te rejoins à ton bureau juste après le déjeuner, et qu'ensuite nous partons ? »

Rémus accepta, et Harry se dirigea vers la tour Griffondor. Il ne voulait pas porter ses robes d'école en ville, donc il empaqueta quelques vêtements dans son sac d'école, et alla au déjeuner pour se remplir le ventre. Ginny lui demanda ce que lui voulait la prof, et à la mention d'Arithmancie, Hermione se joignit aussi à la conversation. Harry expliqua à ses amies le travail supplémentaire qu'il faisait, et comment le professeur Vector l'avait autorisé à continuer et qu'elle était impressionnée. Ginny n'était pas très enthousiaste à propos de ce travail supplémentaire qu'Harry avait admis faire, mais Hermione était extatique. Elle pouvait lui raconter plein de choses sur les modifications personnelles de sort bien sûr, et elle en vint à décrire quelques unes des théories et les catégories de sorts les plus populaires. Ron commençait à rouler ses yeux à sa diatribe, et Harry savait qu'il devait la faire taire rapidement, avant que Ron ne le fasse avec moins de tact.

« Hermione, » l'interrompit Harry, « Sais-tu que le professeur Vector pense qu'à part moi, seuls trois étudiants en arithmancie seraient capable d'avancer de niveau dans leurs études, et qu'un de ces étudiants était toi ? Elle dit que toi et Terry êtes les meilleurs étudiants dans sa classe, et que tous les deux vous pourriez facilement suivre les cours de septième année. »

C'était une manœuvre basse, mais elle fonctionna. Hermione rougit immédiatement à la louange, et oublia ce qu'elle disait à propos des règles du Ministère. Ron commença une conversation sur la potion pour les cheveux qu'il avait appris à préparé en début de semaine, et tous furent de nouveaux heureux.

Un pied sous la table frôla la jambe d'Harry alors qu'il mangeait sa salade de thon, et de l'autre côté de la table, il vit Ginny lui sourire. « Bon travail, » dit-elle. Harry eut un petit rire. Ron voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais aucun des deux ne voulut lui répondre. Quand Ron commença à souffler d'indignation, Harry et Ginny ne firent que rire d'avantage. Cette fois, ce fut l'intervention d'Hermione qui calma les choses.

Juste après le déjeuner, Harry alla à la classe de Métamorphose avec les deuxièmes années de Serpentards et Poufsouffle. La classe ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais ils le laissèrent tranquilles. Ils étaient trop occupés à réviser pour une interro avant que la cloche ne sonne. Avec amusement, Harry remarqua qu'ils changeaient des rats en gobelets cette semaine.

« Mr Potter » lui dit le professeur Mac Gonagall depuis de font de sa salle de classe. « Je pense que vous êtes dans le mauvais cours, à moins que vous ne vouliez reprendre votre deuxième année ? »

Il y eut quelques gloussements parmi les étudiants, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. C'était inhabituel que quelqu'un interrompe une classe dont il ne faisait pas partie. Mais puisque la cloche n'avait pas encore sonnée, Harry n'eut aucun remords.

Approchant de son bureau, Harry sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin et la lui montra. Après avoir expliqué son intention et son besoin de se rendre à Gringotts, il lui demanda la permission d'y aller.

« Donc, vous voyez, professeur, Mr Lupin (il ne voulait pas dire Rémus devant les deuxièmes années) a déjà accepté de m'accompagner, tant que j'ai l'autorisation d'y aller. Voyant que je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi, et que j'ai seulement deux semaines pour les contacter, j'ai pensé que ce serait le bon moment pour y aller. Puisque vous être ma Directrice de Maison, j'ai pensé vous demandé l'autorisation. »

« Je pense que c'est quelque chose que vous devriez demander au directeur, Harry. Je me sentirai plus à l'aise s'il en était informé. »

Harry s'était attendu à cette réponse, mais il était préparé. Pointant la section de la lettre où il était mentionné ''comme vous l'a sans aucun doute expliqué Mr Albus Dumbledore'', il dit, « Le professeur Dumbledore le sait déjà, vous voyez. Je ne veux juste pas faire l'allée-retour jusqu'à son bureau, être forcé de mangé un bonbon au citron, puis argumenter avec un groupe de portraits d'anciens Directeurs et Directrices avant de lui rappeler la raison de ma venue. Rémus espère ne pas manquer un entraînement supervisé, et je voudrai être de retour à l'école aussi tôt que possible. J'ai pensé que venir vous voir serait plus rapide. »

La cloche sonna, et Mac Gonagall arrangea les papiers sur son bureau, ne prêtant plus beaucoup d'attention à Harry. « Hé bien, si le directeur est au courant, comme vous le dite, alors je ne vois pas de problème. Je m'attends à ce que vous soyez de retour pour le dîner. N'utilisez pas cette excuse pour vous échapper dans le Londres Moldu pour aller manger un repas rapide, ou pour aller faire les boutiques. Directement à Gringotts et retour, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Harry sourit alors qu'il franchissait la porte. Par-dessus son épaule, il cria, « Parfaitement professeur Mac Gonagall. Je vais y aller maintenant. » Harry voulait partir aussi vite que possible avant que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait eu vent de son projet. Les secrets de l'école n'échappaient jamais longtemps au vieil homme . Cependant, Harry pensa à quelque chose, et il ne put résister à taquiner sa Directrice de Maison à ce propos. Se retournant vers elle, par la porte toujours ouverte, Harry demanda, « Oh, professeur ! Avez-vous déjà testé un de ces Warheads qu'a le professeur Dumbledore ? »

Mac Gonagall se figea derrière son bureau à la mention des bonbons moldus. Relevant lentement la tête vers lui, Harry pensa y voir un bref sourire avant que ses lèvres ne reprennent leur expression familière. « Mr Potter, ce sont les plus viles et dégoûtantes décoctions que j'ai jamais été forcée de tester à la demande du directeur. Si vous avez quelque chose à voir avec leur introduction dans le bureau du directeur, je vous engage à ne plus le faire. »

Harry pensa qu'elle allait ajouter autre chose, mais il allait éclater de rire, donc il ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui tant qu'il pouvait encore maintenir un visage neutre. Rire aux désagréments de Mac Gonagall, bien qu'acceptable s'ils étaient en privé, n'était pas approprié devant une pleine classe d'étudiants.

Une fois qu'il eut la permission, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Rémus. Il fit un arrêt aux toilettes pour changer ses robes et retrouva Rémus. Cela ne le dérangea pas de garder le sac de cours d'Harry dans son bureau pendant qu'ils étaient partis, et peu après, tous les deux franchissaient les portes du château. N'ayant pas besoin de se déplacer illégalement ou à couvert, Harry suggéra que le meilleur moyen pour aller au Chemin de Traverse serait de marcher jusqu'aux Trois Balais, et de se rendre par cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. Rémus savait qu'Harry pouvait transplaner, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas son permis, le réseau de cheminette fut l'option retenue.

Ni Urenthor ni Gliptrot n'étaient le responsable de banque de service ce jour-là, mais un gobelin âgé du nom de Vladenski (ou Vlad pour faire plus court) était disponible. Il escorta Harry jusqu'à un confortable bureau, et il demanda à Rémus de les rejoindre à la demande d'Harry. Normalement, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une escorte, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à cacher à Rémus, le gobelin ne vit aucune raison de refuser la présence de Rémus.

Cela prit une heure pour expliquer à Harry ce qu''était tous les papiers, et ce qu'ils signifiaient. En résumé, Sirius lui avait tout laissé comme seul bénéficiaire. Tout cela était expliqué dans une lettre que Dumbledore avait reçu le lendemain de la mort de Sirius, car Sirius pensait que Dumbledore serait le gardien temporaire d'Harry à ce moment-là. Il expliqua pleinement que Dumbledore expliquerait la situation à son filleul, tout comme son héritage, jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien permanant ne soit désigné. Cela surpris le gobelin, mais pas Harry ou Rémus, que Dumbledore n'ait jamais mentionné la lettre.

Le testament d'un sorcier n'était pas vraiment comme un testament moldu, apprit Harry. Il n'y avait pas de déclaration de la personne décédée, ou un rassemblement des bénéficiaires pour entendre les souhaits du défunt. Au lieu de cela, un banquier ou un avocat sorcier suivait des instructions qui lui avaient été donné. Dans le cas de Sirius, il avait laissé des instructions à Gringotts, car il ne savait pas qu'il serait pardonné au moment où il avait écrit cette lettre. Les lois de Gringotts étaient sensiblement différentes des lois sorcières. Harry en prit note.

C'était pourquoi les fonds de Sirius n'avaient jamais été saisis. En raison de la dernière rébellion des gobelins, ces derniers avaient un contrôle complet de toutes les banques sorcières, et les banques fonctionnaient selon les lois gobelines, non sorcières. Par conséquent, l'emprisonnement de Sirius à Azkaban pendant douze ans n'avaient rien changé sur ses comptes. En fait, parce qu'une majorité des fonds avaient été laissés intacts sur des placements à long-termes après la capture de Sirius, les fonds avaient très nettement augmentés. Maintenant ça prenait du sens que Sirius ait pu acheter un Éclair de Feu à Harry en troisième année, juste quelques mois après s'être échappé de prison. Après tout, si ses comptes avaient été gelés ou saisis, comment aurait-il pu acheter un tel balai ? Il y avait une faille dans la loi, pensait Harry. Sirius n'était pas le seul à qui s'appliquaient ces lois. Qu'en était-il des vrais criminels capturés ? Hmmm, Harry devrait y réfléchir plus tard.

Le voyage jusqu'au coffre (au niveau inférieur, nombre soixante-treize) fut juste une formalité, puis le gobelin plaça la clé du coffre sur la porte, puis la clé d'Harry dans le cercle de sécurité. La clé resterait sur la porte du coffre jusqu'à sa mort ou qu'il décide d'en transférer la propriété à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut dans le bureau au dessus, après le voyage jusqu'au coffre, qu'Harry découvrit beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

D'une, en plus du contenu du coffre, Harry était aussi propriétaire de la résidence Square Grimmauld (et de tout ce qu'elle contenait), et d'une petite propriété de vacance sur une petite île méditerranéenne. De deux, bien que techniquement Harry héritait de tout, Sirius lui avait laissé des instructions pour distribuer de l'argent comme il l'aurait souhaité. Sirius savait que Rémus était trop fier pour accepter de l'argent pour qu'il s'achète de nouvelles robes, ou que les Weasley étaient trop bornés pour accepter une petite aide pour avoir accueilli Harry comme un fils alors que lui ne le pouvait pas, donc il avait laissé à Harry des instructions pour faire ce qu'il aurait souhaité ? Puisqu'Harry avait plus d'argent qu'il ne lui en fallait dans ses propres coffres. Il ne pensait pas que dépenser une partie de l'argent de Sirius pour les autres serait un problème. Et de trois, et le plus excitant, Sirius avait déjà signé la permission pour Harry de dépenser le contenu du coffre comme il le voulait. Étant un sorcier mineur, cela n'aurait normalement pas pu être. Mais puisque Sirius était le gardien légal du garçon, et qu'il avait paraphé le document avant sa mort, c'était légal. Harry avait donc un accès illimité au coffre de la famille Black, contrairement au sien.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps de signer tous les papiers appropriés une fois que la situation lui eut été entièrement expliquée. Le coffre était autant rempli d'argent et d'objet que l'était le coffre des Potter, et Harry fut encouragé à y revenir à sa convenance pour explorer plus à fond le contenu du coffre. Les investissements, les parts de compagnie, et les ''objets d'intérêt douteux'' nécessitaient son attention, selon Vlad. Harry savait d'après son bref aperçu du coffre que c'était difficilement une pièce pour trier le contenu du coffre, et il demanda à Vlad ce qui pouvait être fait pour cela. Le coffre resterait intouché pour maintenant, mais Harry se promit qu'il passerait du temps durant ses vacances pour traiter les affaires que recommandait le gobelin. Cependant, il avait besoin d'une autre pièce.

« Hé bien, » dit Vlad, « Je suggère que vous ouvriez un autre compte, à utiliser à cet effet. Nous avons une ligne de coffres qui offrent beaucoup plus d'espace, mais ils ne sont pas aussi prestigieux ou exclusifs que ceux au niveau inférieur. Cependant, ils sont parfaitement bien gardés et entretenus, et comme il pourrait s'avérer n'être qu'un compte temporaire que temps de tirer le contenu du coffre de la famille Black, je pense que ce serait une bonne solution.

Avec l'aide de Rémus, ainsi il savait qu'il ne se faisait pas voler, Harry accepta le coffre. Sa seule question fut de demander si les elfes de maison pouvaient y accéder. Ce n'était pas une requête habituelle, mais tant qu'Harry donnait sa permission, et qu'un gobelin surveillait les visites, ça ne poserait pas de problèmes. Puisqu'Harry pensait qu'il allait assigner à Dobby la tâche d'aller chercher certaines choses dans le coffre des Blacks pendant qu'il était à l'école, il donna sa permission pour lui et Winky, juste au cas où. Harry demanda également à ce que ce soit Griphook qui traite avec les elfes de maison ou Harry si un problème survenait. Harry était déjà à l'aise avec le gobelin, et maintenant qu'il ne chaperonnerait plus les sorciers dans les chariots à mine, il pensait que Griphook apprécierait le bonus. C'était une contrepartie au nouveau coffre gratuit que de donner la gestion au gobelin, et Harry pensait que Griphook apprécierait le geste, même s'il allait devoir de temps en temps avoir à faire avec un Dobby excité.

Après qu'une autre série de documents ait été remplie et signée, Vlad remit à Harry sa nouvelle clé. Elle était différente des autres, plus grande, et Harry en demanda la raison.

« Oh, vous voyez, monsieur, cette ligne de coffres est aussi ancienne que la plupart de nos murs, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont accessibles aux clients sorciers que depuis environ deux cent ans. Avant cela, ils étaient principalement utilisés par les trolls et les géants ; d'où leurs tailles. Maintenant, cependant, avec les géants quittant le Royaume Uni, et les Trolls devenant de moins en moins intelligents à cause de la consanguinité, nous n'avons plus besoin d'autant de coffres de cette taille. Le vôtre par exemple est seulement le 833ième coffre de la ligne B sur près de trois mille. »

Harry essaya de convaincre Rémus de passer l'après-midi à acheter de nouvelles robes, mais à son refus, ils retournèrent tous les deux à Poudlard par cheminette juste avant que le dîner ne commence. Harry eut juste assez de temps pour prendre son sac dans le bureau de Rémus, de courir à son dortoir pour déposer ses livres, et remettre ses robes d'école avant que ses amis ne viennent le chercher pour aller dîner.

Le dîner fut une affaire succincte, non parce qu'Harry n'apprécia pas la nourriture, mais parce que Rémus, le professeur Mac Gonagall et le professeur Dumbledore jetaient des regards en direction d'Harry. Apparemment, ils avaient découvert que Dumbledore n'était pas réellement au courant du voyage, quelle que soit ce que la lettre qu'il avait reçu disait. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. « Bien fait pour lui, » marmonna Harry dans une bouchée de pomme de terre. « La vieille chèvre aurait du me le dire il y a des mois, quand il a reçu sa lettre de Sirius. De toute façon je devais y aller. »

Après le dîner, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'échapper vers la sécurité de sa salle commune, ou mieux dans sa malle, le professeur Mac Gonagall retint Harry, et lui dit qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du directeur. Sans surprise, vraiment, mais Harry était fatigué. Il pensait qu'il pouvait au moins s'autoriser à attendre le matin pour avoir cette discussion. En soupirant, Harry se dirigea vers la gargouille familière.

Dumbledore était seul, et dès le début, il exprima à Harry son mécontentement.

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu fait croire au professeur Mac Gonagall que j'approuvais que tu ailles sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait, et plus important encore, tu sais que je n'aurai pas approuvé. »

Harry ne réagit pas au reproche. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, et Dumbledore était juste fâché qu'Harry ait une fois de plus découvert quelque chose que le directeur lui cachait avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de limiter les dégâts. Il dit donc.

« Vous auriez du me dire ce qui allait se passer il y a des mois, quand vous avez reçu votre lettre. Vous savez que le responsable de banque a été surpris que je ne sache rien de ce que je venais faire aujourd'hui ? Il en faut beaucoup pour surprendre un gobelin. Je me sentais comme un idiot, tellement pas préparé. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de me cacher ça. Sirius m'a laissé sa fortune, non pas que j'en veuille, et j'ai du le découvrir par une maudite chouette alors que vous le saviez depuis des mois ! »

Semblant ne pas avoir remarqué que la voix d'Harry avait monté en volume, Dumbledore répondit. « La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas discuté avec toi de cette lettre plus tôt, c'est parce qu'elle contenait des informations que tu n'avais pas à connaître des informations de l'Ordre du Phénix. De plus, quand tu as disparu, j'étais convaincu que tu n'avais pas la maturité suffisante pour avoir accès à autant d'argent. A vrai dire, je n'en suis toujours pas sûr, car tu refuses toujours de me communiquer des informations sur l'endroit où tu as été. Je peux seulement imaginer que tu voulais passer ton prochain été sur cette île méditerranéenne, où personne ne pourra veiller sur toi. Au moins au Square Grimmauld, il y aura des membres de l'Ordre tout l'été, ainsi que les Weasley. »

« Je ne retournerai pas à cet endroit ! » dit Harry furieusement. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. En fait, puisqu'il m'appartient maintenant, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux avec. Peut-être que je vais profiter de cette maison de vacance. Vous savez, bronzer, rencontrer des filles ; le genre de choses que les adolescents normaux aiment faire. Vous m'avez enfermé comme un prisonnier avec Buck ! »

« Harry, » soupira Dumbledore, « Nous discuterons de l'endroit où tu passeras ton été plus tard, quand tu auras eu plus de temps pour penser à ta sécurité. Ce n'est guère le moment de prendre des décisions importantes, tu es clairement agité. Peut-être que c'était une erreur ces quelques dernières semaines de prétendre que tous nos problèmes avaient été résolus, alors que visiblement ils ne l'étaient pas. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry. Il se calma un peu, mais il était toujours inflexible à essayer de faire comprendre à Dumbledore. « Nous ne discuterons pas. Je sais déjà où je passerai mon prochain été. Et depuis ma visite d'aujourd'hui à Gringotts, je suis aussi en contrôle complet des actifs de Sirius. Le seul moyen pour que vous appreniez mes plans est d'arrêter de me traiter comme un enfant sans défense, et que vous reconnaissiez que c'est de ma propre vie dont nous parlons, là. Ce n'est pas une affaire de majorité. Il n'y a qu'un vote est c'est le mien. Donc, jusqu'à ce que vous reconnaissiez ça, je pense que je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. Comme j'ai eu la permission de ma propre Directrice de Maison pour aller à Gringotts comme je devais le faire dans un délai de deux semaines, et que j'étais en plus correctement accompagné, je ne pense pas que vous ayez des raisons de me punir. Et cela dit, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à discuter. »

Dumbledore semblait de nouveau vieux. Harry avait bien fait de garder son sang froid, argumenter avec un enfant émotif, brisant des meubles et des objets magiques était bien plus facile que de traiter avec un égal calculateur et rationnel. « Harry, pourquoi ne nous laisserions pas de l'espace et du temps pour réfléchir à ce qui serait le mieux pour tout le monde ? Puis, au début de l'été prochain, nous irons au Square Grimmauld où nous discuterons de nos futures conditions de vie. Au moins, tu n'aura pas à retourner avec les Dursley. Je pense que ça te montre que je ne suis pas totalement déraisonnable. Espérons que d'ici là, tu auras décompressé un peu pour parler raisonnablement. »

Harry rit simplement de frustration. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, peu importe ce qu'il disait, Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. Hé bien il avait essayé. Maintenant il n'allait pas s'en faire. ''Je sais'' Harry eut rapidement une idée, ''Peut-être que ça lui ouvrira les yeux. Je suis certain que Sirius ne serait pas contre, et ça ne gênera grand monde.''

Harry se leva pour partir. « Professeur Dumbledore, mon point de vue maintenant est le même depuis des mois. Peu importe le temps, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Donc non, je n'irai pas au Square Grimmauld l'été prochain, parce que je ne m'en soucierais plus longtemps. J'autoriserai l'Ordre à continuer de l'utiliser jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver, puis j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez bouger. Je vous demanderai d'enlever le sort de Fidélitas à ce moment-là. Espérons que j'en tirerai un bon prix, et que je n'aurai jamais à remettre un pied dans cette maison de l'enfer. Je suis certain que Sirius ressentirait la même chose, sachant qu'il y a tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Je suis certain que vous pouvez trouver un autre endroit approprié pour héberger les réunions de l'Ordre. Sinon, peut-être que vous pourrez utiliser ces dix mille Gallions que vous vous être arrangé que le Ministère vous donne ''en mémoire de Sirius''. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'aimerai aller dormir tôt ce soir ; j'ai eu une longue semaine. »

Alors qu'il partait, Harry entendit Dumbledore soupirer dans ses mains, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait essayé d'exprimer ses sentiments et ses opinions au vieil homme, et il n'avait reçu que des mensonges en réponse à son honnêteté. S'il venait à vendre le Square Grimmauld pour affirmer sa position de pouvoir et montrer à Dumbledore qu'il était capable de prendre ses propres décisions, alors il le ferait. Harry espérait simplement que Ron lui pardonnerait de vendre l'endroit après qu'il ait passé autant de temps à y chasser les doxies.

Il y eut un autre entraînement matinal de Quidditch le samedi, et Harry laissa Ginny le mener complètement, alors qu'il était simplement assis dans les gradins et regardait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Il était trop frustré. Sachant cela, Harry décida quoi faire. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen de se sentir mieux que d'interroger une bande de mangemorts.

Sean Hazelton avait été très calme dans les semaines suivant son interrogatoire. Harry l'avait surveillé au moins une fois par jour en plus des elfes, même si Sean ne le savait pas. Harry espérait seulement que les autres suivraient rapidement son exemple.

Avery était le plus bruyant, et le plus vocal des nouveaux mangemorts. Ses tendons d'Achille n'avaient pas été soignés correctement, et il était maintenant infirme de manière permanente. Le premier homme qu'Harry avait capturé lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, Harry ne le connaissait pas. Il souffrait d'un nez cassé, qui lui aussi n'avait pas été soigné correctement. Harry s'en moquait si ces hommes étaient défigurés ou non, tant qu'ils restaient en vie. C'était plus de pitié qu'ils n'en montraient à leurs victimes.

Il y avait un autre homme inconnu, et deux autres qu'Harry connaissait : Crabbe et Goyle sénior. Le visage de Goyle avait été sévèrement brûlé par le sort de feu d'Harry, et il avait déjà une nouvelle peau rose bébé qui se formait entre les croûtes. Crabbe et l'autre homme n'étaient pas blessés, même s'ils prenaient leur isolation le moins bien. Avery, Goyle et le premier homme continuaient à crier et demandaient à voir quelqu'un chaque fois qu'on les nourrissait, mais les deux autres avaient arrêtés il y a des jours. Au début, ils avaient criés comme les autres, puis ils avaient pleurés, et enfin ils s'étaient tus.

Ayant le reste de sa journée pour lui, Harry passa du temps à interroger chaque homme. Il enchaîna chacun avant d'entrer dans leurs cellules comme il l'avait fait avec Hazelton, mais à ces hommes mauvais, il n'offrit pas un repas ou de la pitié. Ils avaient fait plus que juste les exactions de leur nuit d'initiation ; c'étaient de vrais monstres. Harry avait préparé avec succès un stock de Véritasérum, et il ne se priva pas pour l'utiliser. Les homme ne savaient même pas qu'ils étaient sous l'influence de la potion. Harry avait assommé chacun des hommes avant d'entrer dans les cellules, et il les avait enchaînés. Avant de leur faire reprendre conscience, il avait glissé trois gouttes du liquide clair dans leurs bouches. Les hommes pouvaient deviner pourquoi ils racontaient la vérité, mais tant qu'ils n'étaient pas témoins de l'administration illégale, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de témoigner contre Harry.

Les deux hommes qu'Harry ne connaissaient pas lui apprirent peu de chose. Ils étaient nouveaux dans les rangs de Voldemort ; étant trop jeunes pour avoir été à son service durant sa dernière montée au pouvoir, mais ils étaient quand même ses serviteurs. Ils connaissaient la plupart des mangemorts de bas étage comme eux-mêmes, et certains du cercle intérieur, mais pas beaucoup plus. Ils étaient des mangemorts de bas étage, et ne connaissaient pas les grands secrets de Voldemort.

Crabbe et Goyle en savait un peu plus. Plus intelligents que leurs fils, ils donnèrent quelques uns de leurs camarades, et ils dirent à Harry à propos de certains étudiants à Poudlard que leurs fils étaient supposés garder à l'œil. C'était une liste de possibles initiés, lui dirent-ils. Harry reconnut la plupart des noms, et fut même surpris par quelques uns. Écrivant les noms sur un parchemin, Harry se promit laisser Rémus confronter sa liste avec la sienne plus tard.

Avery, bien sûr avait les informations les plus utiles à donner. Il put nommer chaque membre du cercle intérieur de Voldemort, et de donner aussi leurs localisations et leurs adresses. Il connaissait aussi la localisation des deux bases opérationnelles de Voldemort. Elles étaient toutes les deux incartables, et seuls les mangemorts autorisés pouvaient y transplaner quand ils étaient convoqués par la marque des ténèbres, mais Avery savait où était gardé un portoloin de secours. Le portoloin devait être utilisé au cas où le cercle intérieur devrait se réunir si Voldemort était capturé ou tué. Voldemort ne considérait pas ça comme une possibilité, mais il avait été battu une fois auparavant. Donc bien qu'il n'aitt pas connaissance de l'existence du portoloin, certain membres du cercle intérieur étaient au courant. C'était en fait Lucius Malfoy et Walden Mac Nair qui l'avaient créés.

Il connaissait aussi de nombreux autres secrets, et cela prit des heures avant qu'Harry n'ait épuisé sa liste de questions. Il s'arrêta seulement pour manger un léger repas et faire une session d'entraînement avec son double, puis il continua son interrogatoire. A quatre heure de l'après-midi, quand les derniers effets du Véritasérum aient cessés de faire effet sur le dernier prisonnier, Harry les assomma tous les six. Il les relâcha de leurs liens, la seule autre chose qu'il fit ensuite fut de prendre quelques cheveux de leurs têtes.

Oui, c'était Harry sous le déguisement du Polynectar qui était entré à Gringotts la veille, après avoir pris son portoloin dans la Forêt Interdite, et il transplana au loin indétectable. Avery fut la première fiole qu'il but, et le goût n'était pas meilleur qu'en quatrième année quand il avait bu l'horrible potion. Le Polynectar était une des potions qu'Harry gardait en stock, et il en avait juste assez pour six petites fioles pour l'apparence des différents mangemorts.

C'était à l'explication du testament de Sirius qu'Harry pensait. Si les mangemorts, même démasqués, avaient toujours accès à leur argent et à leurs coffres, alors qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de rester cacher et de continuer à vivre normalement ? S'ils n'avaient pas accès à leur argent, cela rendrait les choses bien plus difficiles.

Donc Harry avait questionné chaque mangemort sur leurs finances. Outre leurs coffres familiaux normaux, la plupart avaient aussi un coffre séparé pour leurs épouses et leurs enfants. Avery avait même quelques coffres cachés que sa famille ignorait. Et tous, excepté Sean Hazelton, avait un coffre en V.

La ligne de coffres V, comme chaque responsable de banque de Gringotts pouvait l'expliquer, était une série exclusive de coffres crées cinquante ans plus tôt par un jeune et puissant sorcier appelé Tom Jedusor. Les gobelins, à cet époque, ne savaient pas ce que signifiait le 'V', mais avec le temps était venu la réponse. Maintenant, cependant, ils étaient liés sur l'honneur par l'accord original, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour stopper les proches serviteurs de Voldemort d'accéder à leurs coffres V. Chaque mangemort assez important en avait un, et c'était un compte privé avec une exception. Tom Jedusor avaient accès à tous, et pouvait retirer ou déposer de l'argent librement comme il le voulait. Pendant les deux dernières années, il avait fait uniquement des retraits, bien sûr, mais ce qu'il avait promis à ses serviteurs dans le futur était assez pour justifier ce qu'il prenait. Les coffres V étaient la ligne de vie de Voldemort, l'argent avec lequel il vivait. Une fois qu'Harry avait découvert cela, il savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser l'argent à disposition de son ennemi. C'est ainsi qu'Harry conçut son plan.

Agissant en véritable connard avec les gobelins, comme il imaginait qu'Avery faisait, Harry fit sa première demande de transférer tous les fonds d'Avery dans le coffre 833B. Ce n'était pas à l'origine ce qu'il avait en tête pour son nouveau coffre, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Harry n'avait aucun remord pour la famille d'Avery. Sa femme et ses enfants en avaient profités pendant des années, et ils avaient encore assez de possessions matériels pour survivre. Peut-être que leur nouvelle pauvreté leur apprendrait l'humilité ?

Crabbe fut la fiole suivant que but Harry, même pas cinq minutes après qu'il ait quitté la banque en tant qu'Avery. Il avait simplement métamorphosé ses robes pour qu'elles s'ajustent à son nouveau corps, et il attendit un peu avant de répéter le processus.

Après avoir remarqué combien le gobelin responsable de banque était surpris, Harry attendit plus longtemps avant d'y retourner en tant que Goyle. Il passa une heure à arpenter les rues, pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Voldemort quand il découvrirait que cinq de ses mangemorts étaient manquant, ainsi que leur argent. Penserait-il qu'ils avaient fuis ? Ou comprendraient-ils qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre, sans savoir par qui ? Harry ne pouvait que s'interroger.

Et le processus se répéta ainsi pendant quelques heures. Harry entrait dans la banque sous la forme d'un des mangemorts capturés, utilisait les connaissances obtenues par l'interrogatoire pour soulager les sorciers de tous les fonds, puis il buvait une autre fiole de potion Polynectar. La fiole en plus qu'il conservait (clairement identifiée) juste au cas où il en aurait besoin un jour, et alors qu'il utilisait son portoloin pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande, d'où il était parti, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui.

Retournant dans la tour Griffondor pour se préparer à voyager dans le temps, Harry trouva ses amis à leur place habituelle autour du feu. Ils lui avaient laissés de l'espace ce week-end puisque son apparente mauvaise humeur avait commencé le vendredi matin. Ils avaient posé des questions sur la lettre ce soir-là, et après avoir répété sa conversation avec Dumbledore, ils lui avaient laissé de l'espace samedi et dimanche. Maintenant il semblait de meilleure humeur, et Ginny le salua alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil vide.

« Hey Harry, près pour ta patrouille de ce soir ? Cami a dit qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau placard à balai dont elle a entendu dire qu'il était particulièrement utilisé. Près pour une petite enquête ? »

Harry sourit simplement. « Tant que je ne te trouve pas avec certains Serpentards ou Serdaigles dedans, tout ira bien ce soir. »

Ginny rit tout en prenant une teinte rouge, et Ron recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire. « Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur le faire de reparler de ça, Harry ? » s'exclama Ron. « J'ai demandé à ce qu'on n'en parle plus jamais. Je suppose que tu vas mieux maintenant, que tu n'es plus de mauvaise humeur. »

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête. « Oui, Ron, j'ai eu une journée intéressante, c'est certain. »

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap (moi j'ai bien aimé quand on apprend qu'Harry a siphonné les comptes des mangemorts capturés !).

Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma trad et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Un grand merci donc à Benji252 (il s'est peu-têtre fait attendre mais c'était pas un petit chap et j'ai eu bcp de choses à faire, je ne pense pas que tu auras à te plaindre de celui-là ;-))))) LOL), Demenciae (j'ai bien entamé la trad du chap 21 d'Una Autre Chance Pour Vivre), julius–magyar sans qui il y aurait plein de fautes dans ce chap, ofel (il fallait bien qu'Ambre laisse sa place à Ginny !), haryytrotter et klaude (oui, c'est dommage pour la petite Ambre, elle ne l'avait pas mérité !)


	11. Chapter 11

Il y a 24 ans naissait une petite Meeria, pour fêter l'évènement, je vous mets en ligne un chap d'HP et le pouvoir du temps et un chap d'une autre chance pour vivre. Merci à mon bêta julius-magyar pour sa correction des chaps, c'est bien mieux sans les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe !!!

Chapitre 21 : Comme le temps passe

Après cette première semaine de novembre pendant laquelle Harry avait travaillé sur ses sentiments à propos de la mort d'Ambre ; le week-end quand il avait vidé les comptes en banque des mangemorts capturés ; le temps sembla s'envoler pour lui et ses amis. Ça faisait plus de deux mois que l'école avait repris, et les étudiants ne pouvaient plus utiliser l'excuse ''je ne suis pas encore habitué à mon emploi du temps'' ; non pas qu'Hermione l'ai déjà utilisée, mais Ron le faisait souvent.

Harry était toujours énervé qu'Ambre ait été victime d'une attaque qui était principalement une distraction pour attaquer Azkaban, mais tout comme il l'avait fait avec Cédric et Sirius, il repoussa ses émotions au fond de son esprit, et à la place se concentra sur la réalisation de ses objectifs. Plus vite il travaillait à s'entraîner et à apprendre, le plus tôt il pourrait stopper Voldemort et ses mangemorts et le moins possible de victimes innocentes comme Ambre mourraient ou seraient blessées. Avec cela en tête, Harry renouvela son programme d'entraînement avec passion.

Il réduisit ses sessions supplémentaires de travail avec Ginny et Luna pour les aider avec leurs cours de BUSE, mais ne les supprima pas entièrement. En effet, il aimait ces moments passés avec les deux cinquièmes années et Hermione, car c'était l'un des rares moments de la semaine où il n'avait pas à pousser ses limites, et il pouvait au lieu de cela se reposer sur ses lauriers, et ressortir ce qu'il savait déjà.

Les nombreuses sessions de massage d'Harry furent également réduites à une par semaine, car c'était vraiment peu pratique pour lui et Ginny de passer une heure supplémentaire après chacun de leurs entraînements de Quidditch, quatre fois par semaine. Ils avaient presque cinq semaines avant leur prochain match contre Poufsouffle, et Harry pensait qu'il pourrait même parler avec Ginny pour réduire le nombre d'entraînements à trois par semaine.

Avant ce match, Poufsouffle devait se mesurer à Serdaigle à la mi-novembre, ça devrait être un match excitant. Les années précédentes, Poufsouffle n'avait jamais fait de grands matchs contre les autres équipes de l'école, et Cho Chang, la capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle et l'attrapeuse conduisait facilement les Aigles de Bronze à la victoire contre les Blaireaux. Cette année cependant, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, Summerby, dont on disait qu'il s'était entraîné quasiment tous les jours cet été, avait été effectivement vu en train de voler par l'équipe adverse, et les rumeurs s'étaient avérées être vrai. Il était excellent ! Peut-être pas aussi bon en vol qu'Harry ou même Cho, mais il n'y avait certainement pas de quoi rire ou se moquer.

Après qu'il ait été surpris en train de voler sur le terrain par les Serdaigles, il ne vit aucune raison de garder plus longtemps le secret sur le fait qu'il s'était beaucoup amélioré. La rumeur se propagea rapidement que Summerby avait fréquenté le camp d'entraînement de Puddlemore United Jr pendant l'été ; un honneur offert à un grand nombre de personnes, mais à la portée de seulement quelques uns. Pendant deux bonnes semaines, il avait été soumis à des leçons professionnelles de vol et de positionnement, et il avait passé le reste de l'été à perfectionné ce qu'il avait travaillé. En fait, Marcus Gethrings, le premier attrapeur de Puddlemore, avait prit un intérêt personnel à travailler avec Summerby. Puisqu'il jouerait contre Harry Potter, c'était un challenge pour Gethrings de travailler autant que possible avec Summerby, ainsi il pourrait être en mesure d'obtenir une victoire contre le fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Si cela arrivait, Puddlemore pensait que ce serait possible d'attirer un plus grand nombre de personne dans son camp d'entraînement l'été suivant.

Quand le match Serdaigle vs Poufsouffle arriva finalement, ce ne fut pas une déception. Même s'il n'était peut-être pas aussi bien joué ou aussi excitant que le match d'ouverture de la saison Griffondor vs Serpentard, il s'avéra tout de même être un match bien plus passionnant qu'un match normal de l'équipe des Poufsouffle.

Shelby Fitzpatrick, le commentateur Poufsouffle, était plus spirituel dans ses commentaires, ce qui rendait le jeu plus agréable. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait eu le trac de commenter le premier match la dernière fois, ou peut-être qu'il avait eu quelques conseils dans une lettre envoyé par Lee Jordan comme la rumeur le prétendait. Harry pensait que c'était parce que sa propre maison jouait, mais quelque soit la raison, ça fonctionnait. Les commentaires était moins secs et soporifiques qu'avant, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi colorés que ceux de Lee, et ne nécessitaient pas l'interruption du professeur Mac Gonagall.

A la fin, les poursuiveurs étaient à peu près de compétences égales, mais les Serdaigles avaient un net avantage avec leurs batteurs et leur attrapeur. Ils ciblaient également le capitaine de l'équipe, Zacharias Smith, dont l'attitude pompeuse avait été découverte l'année dernière. Après l'avoir frappé avec un souaffle quatre fois en moins d'une heure (il avait pour diriger le jeu des poursuiveurs Poufsouffle), il perdit un peu de concentration et de confiance, tout comme quand il avait fait un duel contre le professeur Rofordit la première fois en DCFM. Après que Serdaigle se soit envolé au niveau des points, et après seulement une heure dix-sept de jeu, Cho réussit à battre de peu l'attrapeur Poufsouffle, pour un score final de 230-30 pour Serdaigle.

La semaine après le match de Quidditch, Harry passa du temps à aider Hagrid avec ses leçons sur les Phénixs. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils avaient prévus les leçons au cours d'une des retenues d'Harry pour avoir lancé un sort à Drago, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Harry était soit pris par ses formules arithmantiques, par les potions qu'il préparait ou par ses études personnelles, pour avoir le temps de consacrer une semaine entière aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui n'était même pas prévu dans son emploi du temps. De même, Hagrid trouva particulièrement difficile de changer le programme de ses plans de cours, car il avait déjà planifié tout le semestre avec les animaux et le matériel spécifique qui devaient être livrés à des dates spécifiques. La plupart des sujets que les étudiants de Poudlard étudiaient dans ses classes, il les trouvait lui-même soit sur les terrains de l'école ou dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais il y en avait d'autres, particulièrement pour les plus grandes classes, il devait les emprunter à des zoos magiques en Europe, ou requérir une permission spéciale du Ministère de la Magie.

Finalement, Harry mentionna tout ça à Hagrid un jour alors qu'ils prenaient une tasse de thé pendant qu'ils avaient tous les deux une période libre. (Harry utilisait ce moment pour se remettre de son entraînement journalier à l'Endoloris). Tous les deux pensaient que c'était mieux de fixer une date le plus tôt possible plutôt que de le remettre à plus tard. Car sinon, qui sait si la leçon se ferait un jour. Donc même si ça demandait des sacrifices (Harry dut réarranger son emploi du temps cette semaine, et Harry dut retourner une caisse pleine de Niffleurs dans la Forêt), tous les deux voulaient profiter de l'opportunité d'étudier non pas une, mais deux sortes différentes de phénixs.

Hedwige et Fumseck aimaient tous les deux l'opportunité de passer quasiment tout une semaine à l'air libre. Fumseck était trop souvent gardé dans le bureau du directeur, et même si Hedwige avait plus de liberté, elle avait rarement autant d'attention portée sur elle, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Les classes de troisième et quatrième année furent plus fascinés qu'autre chose par les deux phénixs, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de questions à poser. Ils écoutèrent simplement ce qu'Harry et Hagrid leur dirent à propos des créatures, certains prirent des notes, et demandèrent à caresser les oiseaux à la fin du cours.

Les étudiants de cinquième année furent un peu plus aventureux ; particulièrement les Griffondors. Parce qu'Hedwige venait souvent dans leur salle commune, la plupart étaient déjà familiarisés avec elle, et ils furent heureux quand Hedwige vola vers quelques épaules pour leur souhaiter le bonjour. Ginny fut celle qui recueillit le plus long accueil, mais ça avait du sens vu le temps qu'elle passait avec Harry et Hedwige.

Les septièmes années ne furent pas aussi intéressés qu'ils l'auraient normalement été par les phénixs, à cause des ASPIC qui approchaient. ''Ça doit être bien plus difficile que les BUSE,'' pensa Harry, ''s'ils sont tous stressés pour les examens si tôt dans l'année scolaire. Pour mes BUSE, j'ai commencé à réviser seulement à partir du mois de mars.''

Et c'était en effet le cas. Tous comme les autres années, ils écoutèrent attentivement ce que disaient Harry et Hagrid, ces derniers pouvaient pratiquement le réciter par cœur. Ils prirent des notes, posèrent des questions intelligentes, puis s'assirent sous les arbres pour faire quelques travails individuels. Un Serdaigle demanda si les phénixs faisaient partis du programme des ASPIC, et la réponse fut non, car il n'y avait pas souvent la possibilité de les étudier. Avec l'assurance que la psychologie ou les capacités des phénixs ne seraient pas demandés à l'examen, peu d'étudiants choisirent de se rapprocher pour détailler les oiseaux, ou de poser des quelques plus personnelles comme les autres années l'avaient fait.

La classe de sixième année, toutefois, ne fut pas comme les autres en raison d'une seule personne ; Drago Malfoy. Au grand déplaisir d'Hagrid, comme Harry, peu d'étudiants avaient choisis de continuer les SCM après les BUSE. En fait, seul Ron, Lavande, Dean, et Neville étaient de Griffondor, Poufsouffle avait seulement six étudiants, et Serdaigle seulement trois. Serpentard en revanche, peut-être parce qu'ils voyaient les SCM comme une matière ''facile'', à cause de leur manque de respect envers Hagrid, ou du fait qu'Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas constamment là, s'étaient inscrits en grand nombre. Harry ne savait pas comment Hagrid réussissait à faire ses cours avec Drago (flanqué de Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Millicent et Nott) se moquant constamment de lui et l'interrompant sans arrêt, mais son opinion sur la patience du demi-géant grimpa de quelques points. Harry ne savait pas comment Ron réussissait à suivre le cours sans lui-même récolter au moins une retenue par semaine. Aucun doute, Hagrid l'aidait.

A partir du moment où les Serpentards arrivèrent avec des grimaces sur leurs visages, Harry sut qu'il y aurait des problèmes. Seul Blaise se sépara de ses camarades de maison, Harry savait pour avoir parlé à la timide jeune fille pendant les leçons de l'AD qu'elle se tenait habituellement avec les Serdaigles. Hagrid était occupé avec des poissons pour leurs cours derrière sa cabane, et Harry salua tout le monde et commença sa lecture. Ron lui fit un sourire amical (c'était bon de voir Ron en cours autre que la DCFM), Lavande lui fit un sourire, donc Harry prit une profonde respiration et commença.

« Approchez tous le monde. Le cours d'aujourd'hui sur les Niffleurs est reporté d'une semaine, et Hagrid et moi allons vous parler des phénixs. Comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas au programme des ASPIC, et ça ne sera pas au programme de l'examen l'année prochaine, donc ne vous sentez pas obligés de prendre des notes. Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledore pensaient que ce serait une bonne idée que vous puissiez étudier nos phénixs résidents. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière a la chance d'en rencontrer un, sans parler de deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais fait ça avant avec Fumseck, puisque ça fait des années qu'il est là, mais le jour où j'ai commencé à lui parler de ça, il a décidé d'organiser un cours. »

La petite plaisanterie d'Harry au sujet du comportement étrange de Dumbledore fit rire le groupe d'étudiants rassemblés. Drago renifla et fit un commentaire comme quoi il ''savait que Potter était fou'' mais puisqu'il restait tranquille et que on ne pouvait s'attendre à moins de sa part, Harry laissa glisser.

« J'ai moi-même rencontré Fumseck en deuxième année, » Harry fit une pause pour marcher vers le perchoir de Fumseck, et il lui caressa doucement les plumes. « S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne doute pas que l'école aurait été fermée, la Chambre des Secrets serait restée ouverte, et je serais mort du poison du basilic. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous entendus des histoires, même si ce que vous avez entendu est sans aucun doute plus de la fiction que la réalité. Cependant, je connais Hedwige depuis plus longtemps, » Harry s'approcha de son perchoir, « donc je vais principalement me contenté de vous parler d'elle dans ce cours. Je soulignerais les différences entre eux deux, mais pour la plupart, ils ont les même capacités magiques. »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un expert, Potter ? Tu n'es même pas dans cette classe. En fait j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas dans beaucoup de classes cette année. Tu t'es fait virer de la classe de Potions, et j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu suivais des cours de cinquième année. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu dois refaire une année car tu es trop mauvais pour suivre les cours avec nous ?

Harry ne battit pas un cil au commentaire de Drago, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Pendant l'interrogatoire d'Avery des semaines auparavant, Harry avait appris que c'était une lettre envoyé par Drago à Lucius le jour de la visite de Préaulard, qui avait averti Voldemort qu'Harry connaissait le contenu de la prophétie. Harry aurait pu se gifler pour avoir parlé à ses amis de tels sujets en publique. Il aurait dû apprendre la leçon l'année dernier à la Tête de Sanglier quand ils avaient été surpris. Puisque ces connaissances étaient la seule chose qui empêchait Voldemort d'attaquer la population, Harry avait pratiquement attaqué Drago le lendemain en retour. Il réussit à se calmer à temps cependant, et il jura qu'il n'oublierait jamais le rôle de Drago dans les attaques du Chemin de Traverse et Azkaban.

Après son dernier commentaire, Harry fut de nouveau sur le point de se battre avec Drago. Pour un observateur extérieur, il semblait simplement qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu ou ne tenait pas compte du commentaire, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Seule sa connaissance que Drago essaierait de le pousser à bout permettait à Harry de rester assez calme pour continuer. Harry avait argumenté plus tôt avec Hagrid pour être présent la première partie du cours, mais Hagrid avait insisté qu'Harry devait s'en charger lui-même, sachant que sa classe étaient les camarades de son année.

« Pour ton information Drago, » répondit Harry au lieu de frapper le visage du garçon, « Comme tant de choses que tu racontes, ce n'est pas vrai. Nous savons tous ici ce qui s'est réellement passé en Potions, et que je suis parti du cours au lieu d'être renvoyé. Si tu penses le contraire, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Rogue comment il se sent depuis que je lui ai botté les fesses. Et oui, j'ai pris un cours de cinquième année, mais c'est seulement parce que c'est une nouvelle matière pour moi, et je dois passer mes BUSE avant que je ne puisse continuer. Juste le fait que j'ai fait trois ans d'études scolaires l'été dernier n'est apparemment pas suffisant pour que je puisse suivre les cours de sixième année, de plus, le professeur Vector m'a dit que j'étais assez avancé pour suivre les cours de septième année, cela montre bien que ce n'est pas parce que je suis mauvais que je suis dans cette classe, mais au contraire c'est l'inverse. Si quelqu'un est mauvais ici, c'est toi, Drago! Je ne te vois pas en cours de DCFM. Je t'ai aussi vu travailler en Enchantements et en Métamorphose, et ça laisse plutôt à désirer. Et laisse moi juste te dire que j'ai vu tes notes actuelles en Soins aux Créatures Magiques cette semaine, et je suis presque gêné pour toi. Donc à moins que tu souhaite que je continue, je suggère que tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi, ainsi nous pourrons commencer le cours. »

Ron et Neville éclatèrent de rire, et la plupart des autres étudiants, incluant Blaise, avaient un sourire sur leurs visages. Le teint pâle de Drago devint rouge de colère, mais face aux faits, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qu'il pouvait dire pour sa défense. Quand ce fut apparent qu'il ne pouvait rien répondre, Harry retourna vers Hedwige comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Au cours de la demi-heure suivante, Harry passa en revue toutes les propriétés magiques des phénixs en général, et décrivit leur climat préféré, leur régime alimentaire, leurs comportements. Hedwige vola vers quelques étudiants avec qui elle était familière tandis que Fumseck était parfaitement heureux de simplement rester où il était et de laisser quelques étudiants l'approcher. Hagrid finit par se joindre à eux pour offrir du poisson et quelques poires et baies à la classe, ainsi ils pourraient nourrir les oiseaux. Les poissons et les fruits étaient la principale nourriture des phénixs, expliqua Hagrid, même s'ils pouvaient survivre avec des noix, des graines, et même certains types de feuilles.

Près de la moitié de la classe prirent la nourriture offerte, et même Crabbe et Goyle prirent quelques filets de poison et les jetèrent à Fumseck. Ils ne voulaient pas être assez proches pour le nourrir à la main, non pas qu'Harry pensait que Fumseck les laisserait faire, mais la nourriture lancée était un bon compromis pour les deux parties.

Après la nourriture, Hagrid raconta les légendes sur les phénixs blancs que la plupart des étudiants prenaient pour des histoires aidant à s'endormir, et il proposa quelques idées sur la façon dont ils venaient au monde. Harry n'en savait pas beaucoup sur les légendes excepté ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, donc Hagrid avait bien plus d'expérience avec cette partie du cours. Harry tourna en fait son attention loin de la classe, et il écouta. Jusqu'à cette semaine, il ne savait pas au juste combien de ces histoires à propos des phénixs blancs étaient très populaires. Même maintenant, le dernier cours de la semaine, Harry apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Hagrid réussit à ne pas répéter un seul conte pendant les huit classes qu'ils avaient eu cette semaine, et il avait assuré à Harry qu'il y en avait plein d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les étudiants connaissaient eux aussi quelques histoires, et ils discutaient entre eux tandis qu'ils leur donnaient le temps de faire des croquis des phénixs sur des morceaux de parchemin. Après cela, Harry termina le cours avec la théorie que Dumbledore lui avait dite à propos de comment les phénixs blancs apparaissaient lors qu'un grand accident magique. C'était la première de toutes les classes qui en entendait parler, et pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils y crurent. Sauf un, bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce que tu espères qu'on va croire ce que le phénix blanc est la vieille chouette harfang que tu avais. Non-sens ! Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas une autre histoire, Potter ? Et j'imagine que si le crapaud hideux de Londubat recevait un baiser, il se changerait en prince ? » Quelques Serpentards rirent, mais c'était plus forcé qu'autre chose. Pitoyable vraiment.

« Je peux t'assurer que Trevor et bien plus un prince que tu ne le seras jamais, Drago. Et oui, Hedwige ici présente était une chouette harfang. Je l'ai depuis ma première année. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hagrid, en fait. Il est donc normal qu'elle soit ici maintenant. » Hedwige qui était offensée de la façon dont Drago avait parlée d'elle, se calma un peu grâce à la voix apaisante d'Harry. « Pourquoi d'autre penses-tu qu'elle ait le même nom ? »

C'était largement connu chez les Griffondors qu'Hedwige avait été la chouette d'Harry, mais le sujet n'avait pas été abordé dans les autres classes d'Hagrid. Harry avait juste présumé que le mot avait circulé et que tout le monde savait.

« Vraiment Harry ? » demanda Ernie Mac Millan. « Nous avons posé cette question au professeur Flitwick après la première fois qu'Hedwige est apparu lors de ta conférence de presse. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il a juste dit que ton ancienne chouette était morte, et que quand ce phénix était apparut, tu l'as nommé en mémoire de ton ancienne chouette. Je crois que c'est l'histoire (l'explication) la plus répandue dans l'école. »

Harry fut momentanément stupéfait, mais il devina que c'était possible. Après tout le professeur Flitwick ne faisait pas parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, et donc n'était pas aussi proche du professeur Dumbledore que l'étaient d'autres membres du personnel. Donc quand Hagrid, Rémus, et Mac Gonagall avaient appris la vérité sur les activités estivales d'Harry, et son nouveau phénix, le petit homme n'avait pas été au courant.

« Je n'avais pas entendu ça Ernie. Tout le monde à Griffondor a toujours su, donc je pensais que le mot avait dû tourner. Hé bien, tu sais la vérité maintenant. Hedwige était une chouette postale ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit frappée par un Reducto. » Hedwige pinça l'oreille d'Harry pour l'avoir appelée une chouette ordinaire, mais elle le laissa continuer.

« Ça a fait un trou dans son aile, et a endommagé une bonne partie de son dos aussi. J'étais vraiment bouleversé sur le moment, et bien que je ne l'ai appris que deux mois plus tard, je crois que j'ai fait de la magie accidentelle pour la sauver. J'ai pensé qu'elle était morte, mais au lieu de devenir froide comme le font normalement les corps morts, elle est devenue de plus en plus chaude. Finalement, j'ai du m'éloigner à cause de la chaleur, et Hedwige a commencé à fumer. Peu après, j'ai entendu le chant d'un phénix, les flammes sont apparues, et même l'eau ne pouvaient pas les éteindre. Elles brûlèrent presque entièrement la chambre, mais quand tout fut terminé, Hedwige apparut comme elle l'est maintenant, juste un peu plus petite. Elle a un peu grandie depuis, et elle a vécu jusqu'à présent un jour de combustion. Je ne sais toujours pas si son cycle sera différent de celui de Fumseck. Le professeur Dumbledore dit que Fumseck a quatre à cinq jours de combustion par an, à moins qu'il ne soit blessé. »

« Comment ? » demanda un Poufsouffle. Harry avait déjà donné une description du jour de combustion, mais il avait laissé de côté le fait que s'ils se prenaient un sort ou s'ils avaient quelques dommages physiques, les phénixs entraient en combustion bien plus tôt ; quelques fois immédiatement. Donc Harry parla de ce dont il avait oublié de leur parler.

« Il y a autre chose de particulier avec Hedwige. Être à l'origine une chouette postale lui donne une capacité que les autres phénixs n'ont pas. Elle peut toujours porter une lettre à une personne dans le monde grâce à sa capacité de repérage. Et maintenant, elle peut voler plus rapidement et se téléporter, elle peut porter la plupart des lettres presque instantanément, et les autres en quelques minutes. Plus tôt dans la semaine, j'ai envoyé Hedwige porter une lettre en Amérique du Sud, et elle est revenue de son voyage en moins d'une heure. Pour un hibou postal normal, ça aurait prit de trois à six semaines, tout dépend de la taille. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en Amérique du Sud ? » demanda Ron. Harry n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis, et Harry pouvait dire que Ron commençait à se sentir de nouveau mis de côté.

« Désolé Ron, c'est une surprise. Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

« Donc, tu dis Potter, que ton espèce d'oiseau peu porter une lettre quelque part au Royaume-Unis en un instant ? » Cette question venait de Drago, qui regardait Harry, et qui était en train d'écrire sur un morceau de parchemin. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce qui allait se passer, et regarda en direction d'Hagrid pour qu'il intervienne. Cependant Hagrid ne s'aperçut pas du regard d'Harry et ne fit rien.

« Prouve-le alors, Potter. Voilà une lettre que je viens d'écrire. Voyons voir ton oiseau ce qu'il donne. Nous attendrons jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Si ça ne prend pas plus de temps que tu le dis, alors on verra bien. » Sans attendre la permission, Drago s'avança vers le perchoir d'Hedwige et poussa la lettre entre ses serres. Harry avait trop d'étudiants entre Drago et lui, il ne put donc pas l'arrêter à temps. Hedwige cependant était plus que capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Laissant tomber la note de Drago, elle s'élança de son perchoir et commença à terroriser Drago depuis les airs. Chacun rit alors que Drago slalomait au sol pour éviter ses serres, et au moment où finalement Harry se rapprocha, il était clair qu'Hedwige ne délivrerait aucune lettre pour Drago.

« Potter, appelle ton maudit oiseau ! Il m'attaque ! »

« Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû présumer que tu serais autorisé à l'utiliser comme une chouette ordinaire de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry riait lui aussi, mais il était quand même nerveux qu'Hedwige n'attrape finalement Drago dans ses serres. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une répétition de l'incident avec Buck. Non que Lucius Malfoy ait encore assez de pouvoir pour obtenir qu'Hedwige soit punie, et il était impossible d'exécuter un phénix, mais Harry pensait que le mieux était d'éviter toute possibilité.

« Hedwige, viens ici, ma fille ! Laisse le petit serpent tranquille. » A l'appel de son maître, Hedwige descendit sur l'épaule d'Harry, mais elle continuait à jeter des regards noirs à Drago, qui était seulement en train de se relever.

« C'est ça, Potter ! J'informerais le professeur Rogue que ton oiseau est une menace. On devrait lui couper les ailes à mon avis ! Un directeur compétant ne vous aurait jamais autorisé toi et ce balourd à faire cours à une classe avec ton vautour. »

Hagrid avait froncé les sourcils au commentaire sur le ''balourd'', et la plupart des Griffondors (avec Ron en tête) commencèrent à retrousser leurs manches et à sortir leurs baguettes. Ce n'était rien pourtant comparé à combien Harry était en colère. Tout au long de la leçon, il avait eu droit aux remarques et aux insultes de Malfoy et de sa bande. Cette dernière insulte, en plus de sa colère pour le rôle de Drago dans l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, était la goutte d'eau de trop.

« La ferme, Malfoy ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand te la fermer et te calmer, n'est-ce pas ? » Tournant son attention vers Hedwige, il ajouta, « Pourquoi tu ne l'aiderai pas à se calmer, ma fille ? Je suis certain qu'il aimerait voir ta force. Après tout, il ne croit pas en tes capacités, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry supposa qu'il aurait du laisser Hagrid gérer la situation, mais Harry voulait autre chose. Hagrid ne ferait jamais face à Drago de la même manière que lui, et c'était Hedwige qui avait été insultée tout autant qu'Hagrid, donc Harry pensait que c'était justifié.

Hedwige semblait savoir ce que pensait Harry, même pas une seconde après sa demande, elle décolla de l'épaule d'Harry, et une nouvelle fois, elle pourchassa Drago. Cette fois, au lieu de redresser au dernier moment, elle entoura ses serres autour de ses épaules, et souleva le blond qui criait et battait des pieds. Le lac n'était pas trop loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, et une minute plus tard, Drago était définitivement rafraîchit. Hedwige l'avait lâché au centre du lac à cinquante pieds en l'air, et si près de la fin de l'automne, la température de l'eau devait être très froide.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire (même Hagrid) alors que Drago passa presque dix minutes à nager jusqu'à la rive. Ce qui était encore plus drôle, c'était qu'il nageait à la façon des chiens, et même sa bande riait de lui. La classe apprécia les dernières minutes de leurs leçons sans l'attitude hautaine et les interruptions de Drago, et ils partirent avec des sourires sur le visage. Harry et Hagrid se félicitèrent l'un l'autre pour la semaine qui s'était bien passée ; en grande partie. Alors que Drago revenait prendre ses affaires, Harry se pencha pour prendre la note qui était tombée sur le sol un peu plus tôt.

« Rend-moi ça, Potter ! C'est personnel. » Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Drago était finalement parvenu à la rive, mais il faillit de nouveau éclater de rire en le voyant. Les robes coûteuses du Serpentard et ses cheveux étaient sals, il était de toute évidence gelé, et en plus de tout ça, il avait une déchirure à son fond de pantalon où Harry suspectait un Strangulot de l'avoir mordu. ''le Strangulot n'a pas dû trouver ça terrible'' pensa Harry.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Drago. Tu as jugé cette lettre assez publique pour l'utiliser lors d'une démonstration en cours. Ça a donc la même valeur qu'un simple morceau de parchemin. Ça pourrait aussi être des notes de cours que quelqu'un a oublié. Et tu sais comme je déteste présumer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras le ravoir une fois que j'y aurai jeté un coup d'œil, pour être certain que c'est réellement à toi. » Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi puéril à propos de cette note, mais pour quelque raison, il voulait savoir à qui c'était adressé, et ce qu'il y avait dedans. De la simple curiosité peut-être, mais Harry ne voulait pas donner l'impression de céder à Malfoy à ce moment. Et après son comportement et son attitude, Harry estimait qu'il en avait le droit.

Malfoy n'était cependant pas d'accord. Quand Harry refusa de lui rendre la lettre, la main de Drago se dirigea vers la poche de sa robe. Pendant un moment de la peur apparut sur son visage (il pensa qu'il avait perdu sa baguette quand il avait nagé jusqu'à la rive), mais elle disparut rapidement quand il trouva sa baguette, et il la pointa vers Harry. Ce dernier avait déjà sorti la sienne de son étui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Harry ? Je pense que le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, et vous avez tous les deux besoin de vous nettoyer et de vous sécher avant le dîner. Baissez ces baguettes tout de suite ! »

« Potter a quelque chose qui m'appartient, et je veux le récupérer ! » exigea Drago. Il ne tient pas compte de la demande de baisser sa baguette, et en fait se rapprocha d'Harry de quelques pas.

Harry, de son côté, en présence d'un professeur, remit sa baguette dans son étui, et détourna son attention de Drago. « J'ai dit à Drago que je n'étais pas certain que c'était à lui. J'allais ouvrir le papier et vérifier, quand Drago a sorti sa baguette. Je pense toujours que ça doit être les notes de cours de Neville. Il me semble que je l'ai vu les perdre quand il est retourné au château. »

Hagrid devait savoir qu'Harry mentait, car il vit la note qu'avait écrit Drago, mais il était aussi probablement curieux. Donc quand il demanda à Harry de lui donner la lettre, Drago protesta fortement.

« Calmez-vous, Malfoy ! Je vais y jeter un œil, et si c'est votre lettre, alors vous pourrez la reprendre. Harry ne verra pas votre écriture de fille, donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver. »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas une promesse suffisante pour Drago, et il choisit d'attaquer. Avec sa baguette toujours sortie, il jeta un stupéfix à Harry, qui sans sa baguette et sans avertissement ne fut pas capable de l'esquiver. Il n'avait pas nom plus son bouclier de protection de sa montre activé, mais heureusement, sa veste en peau de dragon sous ses vêtements amortit la majeure partie du sort. Harry vacilla dangereusement, mais il réussit à se secouer avant de tomber complètement. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa juste après, mais quand il reporta son attention sur Malfoy (cette fois avec sa baguette en main), il était assis par terre, se tenant la main de douleur. Il semblait qu'Hagrid avait été outré que Drago ait attaqué un étudiant désarmé, en sa présence en plus, et il l'avait lui-même désarmé. Ne pouvant plus utiliser la magie, Hagrid le fit à l'ancienne en attrapant le poignet de Drago et en lui retirant sa baguette. Contre sa force, Drago n'avait aucune chance, et Harry dut à sa grande déception remettre sa baguette dans son étui. Il cherchait maintenant réellement une excuse pour lancer des sorts sur Drago !

Harry devait avoir aussi manqué le moment où Hagrid avait lu la lettre, car elle était dépliée, et traînait par terre alors qu'Hagrid criait à Drago de retourné au château. Quoi qu'il y avait sur le parchemin ne devait pas être très bon, car Hagrid retira vingt points à Serpentard (quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement), et il avait dit à Drago qu'il parlerait de l'incident à Dumbledore. Harry était heureux de voir Drago menacer et en colère, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le château, frissonnant de froid, et sans sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda Harry à Hagrid quand il fut parti. Il restait seulement une heure avant le dîner, et Harry avait prévu de faire un peu de lecture, mais il pensait que découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé était plus important.

« Harry, je ne sais pas si tu devrais lire ça ou pas, mais je pense que tu en as le droit. C'est en effet la lettre que tu as ramassé, seulement la lettre n'était pas aussi innocente qu'il le disait. Tiens, lis-là. »

Harry prit la lettre que lui tendait Hagrid, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que contenait réellement la lettre. S'il était en colère avant, il était maintenant furieux !

**Cher Père,**

**Notre idiot de directeur a jugé suffisamment intéressant d'interrompre nos cours normaux, pour que Potter et ce balourd que nous avons comme professeur de SaCM puissent donner un cours sur les phenixs. Le sujet n'est même pas au programme d'examen, et la plupart de ce qu'ils disent me semble plutôt des contes de fée, mais j'ai déniché quelque chose d'intéressant. Potter affirme que son phénix blanc était sa vieille chouette, qui a été transformée par de la magie accidentelle quand l'animal a été frappé par un sort. Potter affirme qu'en plus des capacités normales des phénixs, le sien a aussi la capacité de trouver une personne pour lui porter du courrier, tout comme les chouettes et les hiboux postaux. Si c'est vrai, je pense que ça pourrait être un avantage que nous pourrions utiliser ou au moins un que Potter ne devrait pas avoir. Donc je vais demander une démonstration à Potter, et je vais attacher cette note à la patte de l'oiseau, pour qu'il vous l'envoie. Si ça fonctionne, et que vous l'avez, faites ce que vous voulez. Gardez l'oiseau pour vous-même, ou tuez-le si vous le voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une autre chose que j'aurais pu faire pour nuire à Potter, donc je suis heureux. Présentez mes respects à Mère, et j'écrirais ma lettre habituelle à la fin de la semaine.**

**Drago**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ça ne devint jamais officiellement publique ce qui était arrivé à Drago à cause de la lettre, mais Hagrid informa personnellement Harry que Drago s'était vu retiré cinquante points, et avait récolté trois retenues avec Mr Rusard. Hagrid avait demandé à ce que Drago soit démis de son statut de préfet, mais la demande avait fait rire le professeur Rogue, qui avait déclaré que l'incident n'était rien de plus qu'une farce enfantine, et qu'il pensait que la sanction était déjà trop sévère. Et parce que Rogue était le directeur de maison de Drago, Dumbledore accepta son jugement, et Drago était resté préfet.

Harry fit savoir à ses amis ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre, bien sûr, et une semaine plus tard maximum, la plupart de l'école fut au courant. Même la majorité des Serpentards étaient dégoûtés par les actions de Drago, et sa popularité et son influence descendit encore plus même dans sa propre maison. Rogue essaya d'accuser Harry d'avoir dévoilé le secret, mais Harry déclara honnêtement n'en avoir parlé à personne d'autre que ses proches amis. Puisqu'on ne le lui avait pas interdit, il n'y avait aucune raison de punir Harry, et Rogue dût se contenter d'envoyer des regards noirs à la table des Griffondors durant les repas.

Hermione était désolée d'avoir manqué tout ça parce qu'elle ne suivait plus les cours d'Hagrid, mais elle apprécia les nombreuses répétitions que Ron raconta aux plus jeunes quasiment tous les soirs dans la salle commune pendant une bonne semaine. Une autre semaine passa, et soudainement, on fut plus proche de Décembre que d'Octobre. Il restait moins d'un mois avant la prochaine sortie à Préaulard, le prochain match de Quidditch et les vacances étaient dans peu de temps.

A cette période, Hermione décida finalement qu'elle serait volontaire quand le professeur Rofordit ferait un duel contre un étudiant pour gagner des points. Seuls elle-même, Harry, et deux autres étudiants n'avaient pas encore tentés leur chance, et Harry savait qu'Hermione pensait à essayer un duel bientôt. Elle avait prévu d'utiliser beaucoup de métamorphose pendant le duel et avait demandé des conseils à Harry. Il avait juste suggéré qu'elle s'appuie sur ses forces, et garde les choses aussi simples que possible. Bien il puisse être impressionnant d'animer ou de conjurer de nombreux objets pendant le duel, le faire pourrait demander trop de concentration, ce qui donnerait à Rofordit une chance de battre facilement Hermione. A la place, Harry suggéra qu'elle ne métamorphose pas plus d'un ou deux objets en même temps, ainsi elle pourrait rester en défense et esquiver et bloquer les sorts, et peut-être même en lancer elle-même quelques uns.

Le duel eut lieu le jeudi matin de la troisième semaine de Novembre, et pour lui donner crédit, Hermione avait été la plus proche de battre leur vieille professeur, même si à la fin elle s'était fait battre.

Tout comme avec Zacharias Smith et tous les autres qu'elle avait combattu, une fois que le duel commença, Rofordit ne fit pas un seul mouvement offensif. Au lieu de cela, elle attendit juste calmement qu'Hermione agisse, puis elle bougeait pour contrer toute attaque. Et comme Harry lui avait appris lors des sessions de l'AD, Hermione choisit quelques sorts bien placés pour évaluer la puissance, la rapidité, et les compétences de Rofordit. A cause de son âge avancé, la femme choisit de bloquer ou de dévier la plupart des sorts au lieu de les éviter, et c'est pourquoi Hermione pensa qu'elle pouvait prendre avantage du manque de déplacement de Rofordit. Son plan était de métamorphoser quelques unes des tables des étudiants en Labradors, et les faire chasser la femme. Espérons que tandis que Rofordit serait occupée à gérer ces distractions, Hermione pourrait lancer quelques sorts qui perceraient les défenses du professeur de défense.

Les labradors furent exécutés avec succès même s'ils n'étaient pas parfaits. C'était comme le sort que Cédric avait utilisé contre son dragon il y a quelques années, et il était principalement utilisé pour distraire. Mais parce que Rofordit était bien plus intelligente qu'un dragon, Hermione devait faire en sorte que les chiens soient plus menaçants qu'à la normale. Donc elle leur donna une bouche et des dents surdimensionnées, ce qui elle l'espérait causerait du tracas à son professeur. De cette manière, Rofordit ne pourrait pas simplement ignorer les chiens, de peur d'être mordue.

Malheureusement, Hermione dût métamorphoser et animer chaque chien individuellement. Donc au moment où elle eut terminé les trois chiens, Rofordit avait vu ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Pendant la modification de la bouche du dernier chien, Rofordit essaya de prendre Hermione par surprise en lançant un sort de matraque. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une attaque directe à un de ses adversaires, juste pour cela, Harry félicita Hermione après le combat.

Hermione n'eut aucun problème à remarquer l'attaque, et elle fit une pause dans son travail avec le chien pour attirer une chaise qui était contre le mur. La chaise intercepta le sort de Rofordit, puis Hermione retourna à son travail. Rofordit offrit un de ses rares sourires, et ne lança plus d'attaques jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ait terminé.

Une fois les chiens complets, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'asseoir et de ne rien faire, tandis qu'elle évaluait son opposante. Elle conjura un os qu'elle lança dans la direction de Rofordit. Ça attira les chiens loin d'elle, et de l'autre côté de la salle.

Rofordit sourit simplement et s'éloigna de l'os, qui ne dura pas longtemps. Les chiens se dirigèrent vers elle quelques fois, mais quand cela arrivait, elle leur envoyait de petites décharges avec la pointe de sa baguette, et ils jappaient et perdaient de l'intérêt pour elle pendant un moment. Hermione essayait de lancer toute une variété de sorts, mais elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas eu plus de succès. Elle avait aussi essayé de bloquer les jambes de Rofordit, mais son attaque fut rapidement contrée. Ses chiens n'avaient pas autant de succès qu'elle l'aurait souhaité et elle était aussi occupée à se défendre. Entre les moments où elle donnait des petites secousses électriques aux chiens, Rofordit lançait quelques sorts dans la direction d'Hermione. La plupart étaient des stupéfix, des sorts de désarmement mais c'était assez pour ne pas laisser Hermione avoir le dessus.

Après cinq autres minutes d'efforts infructueux de la part d'Hermione, Rofordit décida de mettre fin au duel. D'un rapide mouvement de sa baguette, elle conjura cinq statues de chat en marbre, et un autre mouvement de baguette plus tard, ils furent animés. Les chiens coururent immédiatement après les chats, laissant Rofordit libre de concentrer son attention sur Hermione. Celle-ci dut se mettre complètement en défense après cela, et ne put jeter aucun autre sort offensif. Elle tint deux autres minutes en bloquant et en esquivant, avant qu'un des sorts de Rofordit ne passe à travers son bouclier. Le sort non identifié fit loucher Hermione, et Rofordit termina le duel un moment plus tard en lui prenant sa baguette grâce à un sort de désarmement.

Quand les sorts furent levés et que les tables retournèrent à leurs places normales, Rofordit demanda à la classe de critiquer le duel comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. De nombreuses personnes avait beaucoup de bonnes choses à dire à propos des capacités d'Hermione en métamorphose, et ils suggérèrent que si elle avait put animer plus de chiens, elle aurait put gagner un avantage.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » Harry parla pour la première fois. « Je pense que l'idée des chiens est prometteuse, mais pour plus que trois, ça lui aurait pris trop de concentration pour les diriger. Chacun d'entre eux requiert une petite parcelle de concentration pendant qu'ils sont animés, et Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre plus, ou vous l'auriez frappé avec un sort plus tôt. Trop de chiens en plus, et elle n'aurait pas réussit aussi bien. Il est également apparut que les chiens n'ont pas été une surprise, car vous aviez assez de temps pour les voir et pour vous y préparer, tandis qu'elle les animait un par un. Puis une fois que vous avez conjurés les chats pour distraire les chiens, Hermione aurait du les faire disparaître, car ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'effet prévu. Les chats ne l'auraient pas blessée, et en fait, ils drainaient une partie de votre concentration. Hermione aurait alors pu être en mesure d'attaquer, plutôt que de juste se défendre. »

Les élèves débattirent des observations d'Harry, et Rofordit les laissa discuter un moment avant de parler.

« Je suis d'accord avec Mr Potter. Il a manifestement des connaissances sur l'animation des objets, et le prix à payer sur la concentration. » Hermione fit la moue un peu quand elle entendit ça, mais retrouva le moral une seconde plus tard quand Rofordit continua en disant, « Le plan d'attaque de Miss Granger était un bon plan/ C'était bien recherché, planifié et plein de ressources. Je suggère simplement qu'elle devrait pratiquer son animation un peu plus avant de tenter ce type d'attaque. Il est possible d'animer trois objets en même temps, même si c'est extrêmement difficile, et c'était le défaut majeur de son plan. Cependant, peu de sorciers et sorcières sont hautement compétents en Métamorphose, et je pense qu'une majorité d'adversaires seraient tombés à cause de la distraction fournie par les chiens. C'est seulement parce que mes propres capacités en Métamorphose égalent ou surpassent celles de Miss Granger, que la tentative n'a pas fonctionnée. J'ose dire qu'un mangemort moyen ne sera pas aussi compétent. Très bien joué, Miss Granger, et j'accord dix points à Griffondor pour votre originalité et votre prévoyance. Je m'arrangerais pour faire savoir vos réalisations au professeur Mac Gonagall. »

Même si elle n'avait pas gagné, Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de sa défaite et des dix points gagnés, et c'était toujours dix points de plus que ce qu'avaient reçus les autres perdants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une autre semaine passa, et Harry continua ses lectures et ses entraînements supplémentaires, il faisait aussi en sorte de passer beaucoup de temps avec ses amis. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait les premières semaines d'école, et il retombait parfois dans ses mauvaises habitudes de temps en temps. Depuis le premier week-end à Préaulard, tous ses amis savaient qu'il passait chaque moment libre à se préparer à combattre, donc ils comprenaient quand Harry n'étaient pas dans les environs. Quand il était présent, ils s'assuraient de profiter à fond du bon temps.

Ron suggéra qu'ils prennent une heure chaque samedi après-midi pour rendre visite à Hagrid, après qu'ils se soient sentis coupable d'avoir oubliés leur premier rendez-vous, Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent rapidement, et malgré qu'ils refusaient à chaque fois les gâteaux durs comme des rochers, ils passaient tous de bons moments. Quelques fois, Ginny, Luna et Neville les rejoignaient aussi, mais pas toujours. Harry était toujours plus proche d Ron et Hermione d'une manière particulière, et ils comprenaient sans avoir besoin de le dire, qu'ils avaient besoin de faire des choses seuls, comme le ''trio'' d'origine.

En parlant de culpabilité, Harry faisait aussi en sorte de passer du temps avec Rémus. Même s'il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment, des semaines auparavant quand il avait trompé Rémus pour qu'il l'accompagne à Gringotts, Harry réalisa plus tard qu'il avait profité de la confiance de Rémus en ne mentionnant pas que ça allait contre les souhaits de Dumbledore. Harry savait comment il se serait senti si cela lui était arrivé, donc après s'être platement excusé, Harry essaya de passer au moins une ou deux périodes libres par semaine à parler avec Rémus dans son bureau.

Parfois, il parlaient de James et de Sirius, des Maraudeurs, mais surtout, ils profitaient de la compagnie de l'autre tandis qu'ils lisaient ou écrivaient. Rémus eut la chance de voir certains livres de la collection d'Harry (collection qui l'impressionna), et même s'il ne réussit pas à avoir la permission de visiter la Réserve, quelque fois Harry était autorisé à lire un livre que Rémus avait sélectionné pour lui.

Rémus avait entendu parlé de la menace d'Harry à Dumbledore de vendre le Square Grimmauld pendant les vacances d'hiver, et même s'il pensait que c'était un peu drastique simplement pour prouver un argument, il assura au moins Harry que Sirius aurait été plus qu'heureux de se débarrasser de l'endroit, qui avait été un enfer pendant on enfance, et une prison pendant ses derniers mois ? Franchement, Harry n'avait plus beaucoup pensé à la menace avant que Rémus ne la mentionne, et Harry n'avait aucune idée si c'était même possible de le vendre. C'était une maison moldue, avec des enchantements sorciers, dans un voisinage moldu, donc cela posait un problème unique en son genre peu importe ce qu'Harry décidait de faire avec. La plupart des sorciers seraient peu susceptibles d'acheter une vielle demeure dans un quartier miteux de Londres, et la maison devrait subir d'importants travaux de rénovation avant qu'elle ne soit susceptible d'être vendue à des moldus. Sans parler de tous les sorts de sécurité en place, le plus problématique d'entre eux étant le sort de fidélitas jeté par Dumbledore.

Ce fut en fait Rémus qui suggéra une solution possible à Harry. Même s'il pensait toujours qu'Harry devrait garder la maison, et parler de ses problèmes avec Dumbledore au lieu de prendre des décisions drastiques, Rémus passa à Harry quelques catalogues qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Communément appelé ''Services Crackmols'', les catalogues listaient les boutiques et services offerts à la communauté magique, à la fois du côté sorcier et dans le monde moldu. N'ayant pas d'autres options, de nombreux crackmols avaient appris à vivre parmi les moldus, et au fil des ans, ils avaient appris à adapter leurs opportunités uniques. Avoir un agent immobilier crackmol, qui travaillait dans le monde moldu, mais qui avait connaissance du monde magique, se révéla être une solution parfaite. Harry trouva toute une liste d'agents qui étaient capable de sous-traiter tout le travail nécessaire pour les sorciers pour rendre des maisons habitable par des moldus pour un nouveau marché. Le procédé fonctionnait aussi en sens inverse bien sûr (changer une maison moldue en une habitation sorcière), mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin.

Puisque les catalogues étaient rarement empruntés, étaient mis à jour fréquemment, et que suffisamment d'exemplaires étaient disponibles, Madame Pince prêta de manière permanente un exemplaire à Harry. Tant qu'il le retournait avant qu'il ne parte pour les vacances d'été, il pourrait garder l'exemplaire. Vendre la maison n'était pas une priorité urgente, et il y avait toujours la question du sort de Fidélitas de Dumbledore à enlever (il ne pourrait pas faire visiter la maison si les gens ne pouvaient pas la trouver), mais Harry se jura qu'il ferait des recherches plus tard.

Rémus informait aussi Harry de ce que préparaient l'Ordre et le Ministère, ce qu'Harry appréciait grandement. La Ministre Bones avait jusqu'à présent fait un travail formidable, tout comme ses trois adjoints. Chacun était en charge d'un aspect différent du Ministère, et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour éliminés les politiciens ineptes ou corrompus, et pour réparer les dommages qu'avait causé Fudge depuis dix ans.

La Ministre Bones elle-même étaient submergée de documents légaux et de décrets, essayant de faire le trie entre les lois dépassées, immorales ou contradictoires qui avaient besoin d'être corrigées. Beaucoup avaient été passées pendant les derniers mois de Fudge à son poste, mais la plupart dataient de bien plus longtemps. Rémus fut heureux d'annoncer que certaines des lois réglementant les loups garous avaient été révoquées, et cela pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il pourrait avoir un revenu régulier en dehors de Poudlard.

Et comme ça ne suffisait pas, en tant qu'ancienne chef du Département de la Justice Magique, la Ministre Bones avait aussi mis en place un programme modifié de formation des Aurors. Comparé à l'ancien programme, le nouveau durait en moyenne deux à trois ans, était moins orienté vers les situations en temps de paix, et il recevait plus de financement et de matériel. Pendant son premier mois au pouvoir, plus de cinquante recrues entrèrent dans le programme, ce qui était deux fois le nombre d'Aurors qui avaient été formés sur l'ensemble des cinq dernières années.

Les responsabilités de Mr Weasley étaient de coordonner les attaques publiques avec les officiels moldus. Malheureusement, peu de temps passa après les attaques du Chemin de Traverse et d'Azkaban avant que des activités de mangemorts et de détraqueurs ne soient repérées sur tout le pays. Les détraqueurs étaient plus ou moins libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et ils attaquaient en groupe d'une vingtaine environ chaque fois qu'ils avaient faim ; environ une fois par semaine. Quelques attaques avaient lieus contre des maisons sorcières, mais parce qu'ils étaient au moins capable de voir les détraqueurs, et éventuellement de les repousser, les détraqueurs attaquaient principalement des moldus Près de cinquante moldus perdaient leurs âmes, et quand on s'en fut rendu compte, ce fut la responsabilité de Monsieur Weasley d'arranger leurs transfert à Sainte Mangouste, et d'expliquer la situation aux hautes autorités moldues. Ça les frustrait de ne pas pouvoir y mettre fin, de n'avoir aucun moyen de défense contre les détraqueurs, et au crédit de Mr Weasley, il réussit à les calmer et à les assurer que les autorités sorcières feraient tout leur possible dans les mois à venir. Il faudrait un certain temps avant d'avoir un nombre suffisant de personnes formées pour pouvoir riposter, et jusque-là Mr Weasley avait la responsabilité de contenir les moldus.

Amos Diggory, l'ancien chef du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, héritait du travail de contacter le plus grand nombre possible de races magiques pour les persuader de se joindre à leurs efforts pour lutter contre Voldemort, ou au moins de ne pas le rejoindre. Comme le petit voyage d'Hagrid pour rendre visite aux géants l'été précédent, il s'arrangeait pour envoyer des volontaires du Ministère pour voyager à travers l'Europe à la recherche des tanières des vampires, des meutes de loups garous, des géants et des colonies des trolls. Pour la plupart, leurs efforts n'eurent qu'un succès modéré. Avec les anciennes restrictions contre les vampires et les loups garous révoquées, ils acceptèrent en majorité de ne pas se joindre au camp adversaire lors de la prochaine guerre. Les géants et les trolls ignorèrent les délégations qui leur furent envoyées, mais ils firent savoir qu'ils éviteraient tous les sorciers qui chercheraient à les contacter. Diggory n'était pas heureux d'apprendre que d'autres sorciers avaient rendus visite à certaines colonies (manifestement des mangemorts), il ordonna donc aux délégations de camper à la périphérie des terres des géants, pour garder un œil sur les activités des mangemorts.

Arnold Peacegood, l'ancien chef des Oubliators, reçut la tâche de créer et de distribuer des portoloins d'urgence pour chaque maison sorcière et place d'affaire dans le pays. C'état une tâche vraiment harassante, mais une dont le Ministère se félicitait, et dont il s'exécutait sans se plaindre.

Le sort Portus était le premier enseigné à un groupe de jeunes travailleurs au Ministère qui avaient récemment intégré le Département des Transports Magiques. La formation ne durait pas longtemps, car ils devaient seulement créer des portoloins vers un seul lieu ; une aile nouvellement construite du bâtiment du quartier général des Aurors. La nouvelle aile était sécurisée afin que personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir sans être auparavant passé par une série de points de contrôles magiques. Et quand une personne arrivait dans la nouvelle aile, des sorts informaient immédiatement les Aurors en service des nouvelles arrivées. Le plan était, une fois les portoloins distribués, que chaque famille ou lieux de travails qui serait attaqué par des mangemorts ou des détraqueurs pourrait se rendre par portoloin à la nouvelle ''aile sécurisée'' au quartier général du Ministère. Au même moment, les Aurors seraient alertés, et après une brève entrevue avec les nouveaux arrivants, ils pourraient décidés de prendre le risque de transplaner jusqu'au lieu du crime, ou d'attendre plus de renfort en cas d'attaque à grande échelle. La seule faille du plan était que les mangemorts pouvaient eux-aussi venir par portoloin jusqu'à la nouvelle aile et les attaquer de l'intérieur. Après une consultation avec Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier suggéra qu'un détecteur modifié de magie noire soit intégré à chaque portoloin. Il ne serait pas rendu publique que les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres ne pourraient utiliser les portoloins, et qu'ils ne pourraient donc pas envahir le Ministère de cette manière.

Rémus parla à Harry du sort modifié de détection de magie noire seulement parce que Dumbledore avait admit que c'était Harry et sa montre qui lui en avait donné l'idée. C'était le même sort qu'Harry avait utilisé plus tôt dans l'année sur la Marque des Ténèbres de Rogue ; seulement il avait été adapté. Harry était un peu fier que le directeur ait trouvé l'une de ses idées assez utile pour une tâche aussi importante, mais il était aussi un peu blessé que Dumbledore lui-même ne lui en ait pas parlé ou ne le lui ait demandé.

En plus de la mise en place des nouveaux sorts et portoloins, Peacegood pouvait aussi mettre ses compétences d'Oubliator a contribution, secrètement. Personne excepté les hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère, Dumbledore et l'Ordre et maintenant Harry, mais la Ministre Bones avait ordonné à Peacegood de stupéfixer, d'interroger au Véritasérum, puis d'effacer la mémoire des employés du Ministère. C'était une mesure drastique pour éliminer tous les espions de Voldemort, mais elle sentait que c'était nécessaire. Trop de nouvelles mesures de sécurités avaient été prises pour être rapportée ou sabotée par les collaborateurs de Voldemort. Rémus disait qu'à la fin de l'année, la totalité du Ministère aurait été interrogé grâce à Peacegood.

Bien qu'Harry était surpris que Dumbledore accepte de laisser Harry en savoir autant sur ce qu'il se passait, il était reconnaissant. Cela lui faisait également se demander ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes closes et que même Rémus ignorait, et cela lui plaisait aussi. Harry espérait que la nouvelle Ministre était assez sage pour commencer la construction d'une autre prison, pour accueillir tous ses collaborateurs. Non seulement ça, mais une fois qu'un lieu sécurisé serait disponible, Harry pourrait se débarrasser de ses invités indésirables. Il gardait les mangemorts capturés simplement car il savait que s'ils étaient remis à Azkaban, ce serait seulement une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'échappent de nouveau.

Avec certains des noms qu'Harry avait obtenu lors de ses interrogatoires, à propos des mangemorts et des partisans de Voldemort au Ministère, Harry était maintenant confiant que la nouvelle stratégie marcherait. Harry transmit les noms qu'il avait à Rémus (même s'il ne lui disait pas comment il les avait eu), qui passa les noms à Peacegood pour qu'il les interroge. Ce serait seulement une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient tous repérés et arrêtés.

Les quelques autres noms qu'avait obtenu Harry, ainsi que ceux de mangemorts bien-connus, Harry en fit une liste. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser les tunnels secrets maintenant que Dumbledore les surveillait, mais Harry pouvait toujours se transporter par portoloin dans la forêt, puis transplaner où il le voulait.

Quatre autres mangemorts avaient rejoint les autres dans le compartiment 'prison' d'Harry au mois de novembre, portant leur nombre total à dix. Toutes ses cellules étaient maintenant occupées, et il savait qu'il devrait en créer quelques unes de plus avant les vacances comme il l'avait prévu à l'origine.

La première nouvelle addition à sa collection était un autre mangemort de bas étage, qui avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort seulement cet été. Tout comme Sean Hazelton, il n'avait pas commis de nombreux crimes à par lors de son initiation, mais c'était suffisant pour Harry. Et tout comme Hazelton, il fut facile à capturer. Harry transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, et pris le métro moldu jusqu'à son appartement, dont il avait l'adresse. Après une heure de surveillance pour être certain qu'il était seul et vulnérable, Harry l'avait surveillé avec ses lentilles à rayon-x, Harry toqua simplement à la porte et stupéfixa le gars. Par chance, le mangemort n'était pas aussi dégoûté par les moldus que certains de ses condisciples, et il avait commandé un curry à emporté. Harry vit l'homme passer le coup de téléphone grâce à ses lentilles, et utilisa une Oreille à Rallonge pour surprendre la conversation. Une demi-heure plus tard, quand le livreur arriva, Harry prit la commande après l'avoir payé, et livra lui-même la nourriture. Quand le mangemort ouvrit la porte, il trouva un homme d'une taille quelconque avec des sacs plastique contenant la nourriture commandée dans une main, et une baguette dans l'autre. La chose suivante qu'il se rappela, c'était qu'il se réveilla dans une cellule salle et noire, sans sa baguette, et sans explications.

Les deuxième et troisième mangemorts étaient un couple marié nommé les Parker ; tout comme les Lestrange, ils étaient tous les deux cruels et des duellistes compétents. Heureusement Harry les surpris dans des pièces différentes de leur maison et à des moments différents. Ne pas avoir à les combattre ensemble était un grand avantage, qu'Harry se fit un plaisir de prendre. Ayant de nouveau obtenu leur adresse grâce à une séance d'interrogatoire, Harry se rendit à leur maison un week-end, il passa deux heures à les surveiller avec ses lentilles magiques et ses Oreilles à Rallonge, et agit uniquement quand il fut convaincu qu'il pourrait les avoir.

Le mari vint en premier, et après avoir ensorcelé la pièce dans laquelle il était pour qu'aucun bruit ne puisse être entendu de l'extérieur, Harry se faufila par une fenêtre, sauta et commença à attaquer L'homme était assis à un bureau écrivant du courrier quand Harry l'attaqua, et seul le sort initial d'Harry qui causait une double vision le frappa avant qu'il ne sorte sa baguette et ne commence à se défendre. Le bureau fournit une couverture au début jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le désintègre, et l'homme ne connaissait pas le contre-sort du sort de double vision ou il n'eut pas le temps de le jeter, c'était donc un avantage pour Harry. Après cela, ils lancèrent tous les deux des sorts pendant deux minutes entières. Même en voyant deux Harry, l'homme était capable de mettre en place une solide défense, tout en lançant des Endoloris et des sorts de coupure dans toutes les directions. Harry avait l'avantage de n'avoir que la moitié des sorts à bloquer (les autres passaient à cinq pieds de lui sur la droite), et il pouvait attaquer sous de multiples angles. Quand les deux minutes furent passées, la pièce était complètement détruite, Harry souffrait de quelques plaies à la hanche où il s'était pris un sort et il saignait au cou ou un nœud coulant s'était accroché avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de briser le sort. Son adversaire cependant était dans un pire état. Une coupure à la joue à cause d'un sort de coupure, une main gravement brûlée par une boule de feu, une fléchette conjurée fichée dans son épaule, et quelques ecchymoses était ce dont souffrait l'homme à première vue. Après l'avoir stupéfixé, Harry passa quelques minutes à s'assurer que sa femme était toujours en haut dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'il jetait des sorts de soin basiques sur sa hanche et son cou.

Harry attaqua ensuite la femme, et bien qu'attaquer une femme nue et sans défense au milieu de son bain ne semblait pas une bonne idée, Harry changea bientôt d'avis. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, la femme leva sa baguette qui était posée sur une table à côté de la baignoire, ce qu'Harry ne s'était pas embêté à vérifié, et elle commença à lancer des sorts. Harry se précipita au sol, mais dans la petite pièce, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où s'abriter et se cacher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut frappé par un Endoloris, une décharge électrique et un stupéfix pour commencer ! Heureusement, cette fois Harry avait pensé à réactivé son bouclier de protection entre les combats, et le bouclier absorba le stupéfix, qui autrement lui aurait causé des problèmes.

Le véritable challenge vint quand Harry se força à résister à l'Endoloris, ce qui surpris la femme suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Harry puisse sortir de la salle de bain se mettre à couvert. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était que la mangemorte ne lui laisse pas un instant de répits, et à la place elle courut vers lui les seins bondissants et la baguette levée. Elle devait avoir la trentaine et était plus attirante que la plupart de son âge. Sa nudité distraya Harry, qui reçut quelques coup avant qu'il ne se défende puis attaque de nouveau. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans une grande chambre, avec le dos d'Harry contre la porte ainsi la femme ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Secouant ses pensées de la distraction provocante devant lui(les filles de septième année qu'il espionnait ne ressemblaient pas à ça !), Harry put parer toutes ses attaques suivantes, et en jeter lui-même quelques unes avant de l'avoir par une manœuvre déloyale. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser quelques uns des sorts les plus douloureux qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur la femme nue donc à la fin il se résolut à la maîtriser physiquement. Elle avait plongé derrière le lit pour se mettre à couvert des sorts qu'Harry lançait, et quand elle se redressa légèrement, elle eut seulement une fraction de seconde pour réagir avant qu'Harry ne lui tombe directement dessus. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse réagir efficacement, et tous les deux roulèrent sur le sol, essayant tous les deux d'attraper sa baguette. Harry avait remis la sienne dans son étuis, et seulement grâce à la surprise de sa stratégie et à sa supériorité physique il réussit à éloigner la baguette de la femme et il put la stupéfixer avec la sienne. Ça avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé, avec la femme encore glissante de l'eau et du savon de son bain. Harry avait reçu un genou dans l'aine, ainsi qu'une oreille mordue et des griffures au visage, mais au final, il était satisfait. Peu de douleurs étaient pires pour un homme qu'un coup de genou à l'aine, mais l'Endoloris était certainement l'une d'entre elles. Il donnait la même sensation de douleur dans tout le corps, et Harry préférait de beaucoup la véritable douleur physique à celle provoquée par la magie.

Harry prit aussi quelques vêtements pour la femme dans un tiroir en voyant qu'il ne servirait à rien de la garder nue même si une petite voix dans sa tête disait qu'il le pourrait). Mais au final elle se réveilla nue et glacée dans une cellule humide, avec ses vêtements pliés sur un mince matelas. Son mari était seulement à quelques pieds séparé d'elle par un mince mur de pierre. Mais pour tout le bien que ça leur faisait, ils auraient pu être dans des pays différents.

Jugson était le quatrième mangemort qu'Harry avait attrapé en novembre ; un membre du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. Ironique vraiment qu'il venait juste de s'échapper d'Azkaban, seulement pour être repris par Harry au Ministère quelques mois plus tard et réemprisonné. Il s'était échappé d'Azkaban fin octobre, et avait passé un peu plus de trois semaines en liberté avant qu'Harry ne le capture.

Cette fois, quand Harry arriva, Jugson n'était pas seul, donc Harry dut attendre patiemment tandis que l'homme divertissait ses invités. Puisque Jugson était toujours un homme recherché, Harry savait que les gens qu'il rencontrait étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre coupables, mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver. Même s'il le pouvait, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry n'était pas assez bon pour attraper Jugson et venir à bout de quatre invités inconnus. Il était venu pour un seul homme, et c'était assez pour lui pour le moment. Si les invités étaient effectivement des mangemorts ou des partisans de Voldemort, alors leurs noms apparaîtraient lors de l'interrogatoire de Jugson.

Ce n'était de toute évidence pas dans sa maison qu'il résidait. Elle avait été vendue des années auparavant quand il avait été arrêté une première fois. Cette maison avait été acheté sous une identité d'emprunt par Lucius Malfoy, et avait été revendue à Jugson l'été précédent avec une petite marge de bénéfice. Personne n'y avait habité depuis que Jugson était à Azkaban, ce qu'Harry trouva être un autre avantage. Parce qu'il n'avait vécu que quelques semaines dans la maison avant d'être attrapé par le Ministère, et parce que ça ne faisait que peu de semaines qu'il était de retour, seul des sorts de protection et de sécurité de base étaient en place. Harry avait eu l'information d'Avery des semaines auparavant, et il avait attendu le moment où il pourrait agir.

Il se passa plus de quatre heures avant que les invités ne partent finalement, mais Harry ne s'en faisait pas. Il gardait un œil vigilant alors qu'il planifiait mentalement les réunions de l'AD de la semaine prochaine. Ils avaient très bien avancés, et Harry pensait qu'il pourrait promouvoir deux ou trois autres membres dans le groupe avancé. Harry y réfléchissait quand Jugson et ses invités se dirigèrent vers les grilles d'entrée du petit manoir campagnard. Les sorts d'anti-transplanage finissaient à cet endroit, et comme un bon hôte, Jugson escorta ses visiteurs hors de sa propriété. Une fois que le groupe fut assez loin de la porte principale, Harry sortit hors des buissons où il s'était caché, ouvrit la porte principale d'un rapide et silencieux 'Alohomora' et entra à l'intérieur.

Cinq minutes plus tard quand Jugson revint, Harry était prêt à agir. De nouveau il réussit à jeter deux sorts avant que Jugson ne réalise ce qu'il ne passait et ne trouve sa propre baguette. Un sort de mutisme l'empêcha de parler, et le feu à ses bottes le firent sauter. Après cela, ça ne prit pas longtemps à Harry pour vaincre le mangemort. C'était l'un des mangemorts les moins intelligents qui avait été au Ministère, et Harry avait vu de première main 'repassé de nombreuses fois dans sa pensine) les compétences de l'homme et ses sorts favoris. Ajouter à cela son incapacité à prononcer des incantations, ses bottes brûlées, et la bouteille de vin qu'Harry l'avait vu boire au dîner, en trois minutes, Harry avait désarmé, stupéfixé et ligoté l'homme.

En parlant des mangemorts, leurs statuts de manquant ne fut pas longtemps ignoré. La même semaine que le duel entre Hermione et Rofordit, Harry eut une vision de Voldemort s'adressant à ses mangemorts d'une humeur mécontente. Apparemment, il avait finalement remarqué qu'une portion significative de ses partisans n'était pas présente, et il avait demandés des explications. Lucius qui était un ami proche d'Avery, de Crabbe et de Goyle, état interrogé, mais il ne pouvait que plaider l'ignorance. Personne ne les avait vus depuis l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, et c'est seulement quand Voldemort avait pointé leurs absences que les mangemorts s'en étaient aperçus. Après une série de tortures pour Lucius et ses condisciples, la vision prit fin et Harry se réveilla avec sa cicatrice douloureuse mais un sourire sur le visage.

Deux semaines plus tard, après qu'Harry ait capturé le couple de mangemorts et Jugson, Harry souffrit d'une autre vision et fut témoin des nouveaux ennuis qui accablaient Lucius Malfoy. Il avait été incapable de repérer Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, les Parker et quelques unes des nouvelles recrues qui étaient absents. Quand Voldemort demanda les raison de ses échecs, Harry put dire que Lucius craignait de répondre et ne pouvait que faire des suppositions.

« Je suis désolé mon Seigneur, mais je ne sais pas. Mes sources disent qu'ils n'ont pas été arrêtés par le Ministère. Je suppose que Dumbledore et ses associés les ont capturés. Peut-être qu'ils les retiennent prisonniers à Poudlard car Dumbledore sait qu'Azkaban n'est plus un endroit sûr. » Harry avait rit aux suppositions de Lucius. Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

« ENDOLORIS ! » Un sourire apparut sur le visage aux traits reptiliens alors que l'homme blond tomba à terre et cria un moment, avant que le sort ne soit finalement arrêté. « Lucius espèce d'imbécile ! Le vieux fou ne mettrait jamais en danger ses précieux étudiants en gardant un groupe de mangemorts à proximité. En outre, ce n'est pas son style. S'il les avait capturés, il aurait rendu l'information publique pour redonner espoir au peuple sorcier. Non, Dumbledore ne les a pas. Il est aussi venu mon attention que leurs comptes ont été complètement vidés. Leurs familles n'ont été laissées qu'avec leurs maisons et les possessions à l'intérieur, mais aucun autre argent. Ça indique que mes partisans ont plutôt montré leur lâcheté, et ont peut-être essayés de fuir le pays. Je pense qu'ils avaient prévu ceci depuis un moment, et je me demande pourquoi tu n'étais pas au courant, Lucius. Avery, Crabbe et Goyle sont tes plus proches amis, n'est-ce pas ? Comment n'aurais-tu pas eu connaissance de leurs projets ?

Lucius tremblait maintenant de peur alors qu'il entendait les questions qui lui étaient posées. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'Avery et les autres avaient prévus de s'échapper ! Et maintenant, il semblerait qu'il allait souffrir de son ignorance.

« Non, Maître, je n'avais pas connaissance des projets dont vous parlez ! Les fils de Crabbe et Goyle sont toujours à Poudlard, et mon fils ne m'a fait aucune mention des activités de leurs pères. Je me demande s'ils étaient même au courant. Si Avery et les autres se sont vraiment enfuis, alors je promets de les retrouver. S'il-vous-plait, mon Seigneur, laissez-moi le temps de faire une enquête. »

Lucius fut bien sûr torturé, tout comme Nott, Mulciber, Macnair et quelques autres qui avaient la malchance d'être présents. A la fin, Voldemort leur donna un peu plus de temps pour traquer les supposés déserteurs, mais seulement après qu'il les ait menacé de punissions en cas d'échec.

Quand Harry se réveilla en sueur de nouveau avec un léger sourire sur le visage, il ne put s'empêcher de remercier sa chance que Voldemort soit aussi suspicieux envers les gens. Harry n'avait jamais pensé à mettre en scène ses enlèvements de façon à faire croire que les mangemorts avaient quittés le service de Voldemort. Mais avec les comptes V vides, et leurs disparitions, ça y ressemblait certainement. Le désordre chez les Parker auraient pu éveiller les soupçons, mais personne n'avait été vérifier leur maison, ou il n'avait rien pensé des dégâts causés dans une seule pièce de la maison.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ce fut pendant la dernière semaine de novembre qu'Harry ressentit de la pression, alors qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti les mois précédents. Les professeurs commencèrent à donner des tas de devoirs pour les vacances d'hiver, l'équipe de Quidditch était passée à quatre entraînements par semaine pour se préparer pour leur prochain match contre les Poufsouffles, toute l'école était excitée à la perspective du prochain week-end à Préaulard, et Harry avait quatre nouveaux prisonniers à interroger, plus de cellules à construire, et des vacances prochaines à gérer.

Harry avait intégré deux autres personnes au groupe avancé de l'AD, et pour garder un nombre équivalent, il dut faire descendre deux membres du groupe avancé vers celui des débutants. Harry s'assura qu'ils comprenaient que ce n'était pas personnel ; il devait simplement faire les choses de manière juste. En fait, les deix étaient des étudiants de cinquième année (un Serdaigle et un Griffondor), qui admettaient que les révisions pour les BUSE commençaient à peser sur leur emploi du temps ne blâmèrent pas Harry au final. Il fallut un temps d'ajustement avant qu'ils ne participent pleinement aux sessions pour débutants de l'AD, mais ça se passa bien.

Ce qui empira les choses cependant, ce fut l'indicent qui arriva le premier jour de décembre, lors d'une session pour débutants de l'AD. Harry les aidait à perfectionner deux nouveaux sorts (l'Impedimenta, et le Quiesco ; un sort de sommeil), et il félicitait les membres de leur travail. Il était particulièrement fier des Serpentards de première année ; les mêmes à qui il avait fait faire le tour de l'école au début de l'année. Rebecca, la petite curieuse d'origine moldue, et Staci, la jeune sarcastique était ses préférées. Il y a longtemps, il avait informé Cho qu'il voulait travailler avec elles durant les réunions, et il avait trouvé la petite amitié qui s'était développé entre eux et les autres une sorte de récompense à son enseignement.

Au début, un grand nombre d'étudiants plus âgés leur fit la vie dure. Lorne Zabini s'était plainte à voix haute à propos de Potter à sa sœur aînée et aux camarades de son année. Et même si Blaise ne s'était pas beaucoup préoccupée du fait qu'Harry se lie d'amitié avec eux 'en fait, elle pensait que c'était encourageant), Drago et son groupe l'avait remarqué. Drago essaya de les intimider, mais les premières années s'arrangèrent pour toujours rester en groupe. Un peu après, l'AD ait commencé, et les jeunes s'étaient fait plus d'amis sur qui ils pouvaient compter pour surveiller leurs arrières. Cassiopée et Orion Flint étaient des protecteurs idéaux, et avec l'aide de quelques autres, ils aidèrent à garantir la sécurité des Serpentard en dessous de la cinquième année qui choisissaient de ne pas suivre les idées perverses de Drago Malfoy. La sécurité était dans le nombre.

Harry remarquait en silence le chemin qu'avaient parcourus les étudiants de première année ; quand Cho décida d'agir. Les membres venaient juste de partir, et seuls Harry et Cho restaient ; nettoyant le matériel comme ils le faisaient régulièrement.

« C'était une bonne leçon aujourd'hui, Harry. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir appris ce sort de sommeil l'année dernière. Est-ce qu'il est nouveau ? » demanda Cho.

« Heu, » répondit Harry. « C'est un ancien sort qui n'est pas très souvent utilisé, car les potions sont plus puissantes. Mais avant la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, c'était le sort qu'utilisaient les médicomages. Ça endort la personne pour environ une heure, mais en duel c'est bien suffisant. Je l'ai appris plus tôt dans l'année au groupe avancé. »

Ils remettaient en place les coussins qui traînaient sur le sol et les mettaient dans un coin de la pièce. « Que font-ils ? J'avais pensé te le demander si je pouvais prendre deux minutes, pour voir ce que tu apprends à tout le monde. » demanda Cho. Elle ne regardait plus Harry, et serrait le coussin qu'elle tenait.

« J'ai hésité à voir les sorts de douleurs légères, mais maintenant nous en sommes à des sorts incapacitants et des sorts de soins mineurs. Je pense qu'après les vacances je pourrais commencer de nouvelles choses. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester pour aider avec l groupe des débutants, n'hésite pas à arrêter quand tu veux. »

« Harry ? » Cho chuchotait presque. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, Cho. »

Serrant encore plus fort le coussin, la fille orientale rougit alors qu'elle se forçait à prononcer les mots. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi ça avait été si difficile à Harry de demander, il y a deux ans. « Je me demandais si tu voudrais allez à Préaulard avec moi le week-end prochain ? »

Ça retint l'attention d'Harry et sa tête se tourna pour voir son visage. Pour la première fois cette année, Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il était seul dans une pièce avec son ancien coup de cœur et pseudo ex-petite amie dans une pièce garnie de coussins.

« Ah, euh, » Harry en perdait ses mots, et ne savait pas comment répondre. Il trouvait toujours Cho attirante, mais les sentiments qu'il lui avait porté n'étaient plus là. Sans parler qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre une distraction qu'apporterait une relation.

« Cho, » essaya de nouveau Harry, « Je suis flatté mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous avons essayés une fois déjà, et ça n'a pas marché. Je pense que nous devrions passer à autre chose. Nous sommes devenus de bons amis cette année, et je suis heureux avec ça. »

Cho avait levé les yeux quand Harry avait commencé à marmonner une première fois, pensant qu'il était excité qu'elle lui ait demandé. Mais quand il la rejeta, des larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle commença à pleurer.

« Mais je pensais que nous pourrions nous donner une autre chance, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je sais que l'année dernière ça n'a pas marché, mais nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment l'un l'autre ? J'étais toujours affectée par le fait que Cédric avait été tué, et te voir me le rappelais trop. J'ai surmonté ça maintenant, et je te connais mieux, et je t'aime bien. J'espérais que tu ressentais la même chose. » Sa voix trembla aux derniers mots, mais elle réussit à ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle.

Harry la regarda un moment, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de répondre. Il était touché par les sentiments de Cho, mas il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas forcer ses propres sentiments, mais il ne voulait pas la blesser. Quelque part cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas possible ; le rejet blessait toujours. Pourtant, plus honnête il serait, moins elle souffrirait.

« Cho, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais très jolie, et c'est vrai que nous nous connaissons mieux cette année. L'année dernière était un désastre complet, et je sais que c'était de ma faute. Mais ma vie a bien changé depuis lors, et les choses sont vraiment différentes pour moi maintenant. Je ne peux tout simplement pas entamer une relation avant que je sache que quiconque sera avec moi sera en sécurité. Pour te dire la vérité, lje n'ai pas pensé à toi de cette manière cette année. J'étais trop occupé avec l'école et mes études, sans parler de quelques projets personnels. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps. Je suis désolé. J'espère que nous resterons amis, et que tu continueras à m'aider avec l'AD. »

Les explications d'Harry fut comme une claque au visage de Cho. Bien sûr, elle savait que les choses avaient changées, mais elle savait aussi qu'Harry mentait, et elle le lui dit.

« C'est ce que je représente pour toi ? Un coup de main pour l'AD, et un visage amical ? J'ai remarqué que tu avais assez de temps pour Ginny Weasley ! A moins qu'elle ne soit ton projet personnel, pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec elle ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle a le béguin pour toi, et maintenant il semble qu'elle ait finalement mis ses griffes sur toi ! »

Whoa ! Harry ne savait pas que Cho pouvait être aussi vindicative, et il n'aimait pas ça. Peu lui importait qu'elle soit fâchée ou jalouse, mais qu'elle lui fasse aussi peu confiance et n'attaque Ginny par simple dépit n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait.

« Il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi ! » s'écria Harry. « Elle est juste une amie, et je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle parce que nous sommes co-capitaines au Quidditch, elle est dans un de mes cours, et elle est la sœur de Ron ! Et elle est passé au dessus de son béguin il y a des années. N'est-elle pas sortie avec ton petit ami l'année dernière. En parlant de ça, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de sortir avec toi, alors que tu es avec Michael Corner ?

« Nous avons rompus ! » cracha Cho. « Et merci de me le rappeler ! Il est venu vers moi parce que cette traînée l'a laissé tombé, elle était partie quand elle en avait eu assez ! Et tout ce qu'il faisait état de parler d'elle. ''Ginny ceci'', et ''Ginny cela.'' ! »

« Ça ressemble à ce que tu as fait l'année dernière, ne parler de rien d 'autres que de Cédric ! Les gens qui parlent de leurs ex ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de relations, mais même moi je sais ça ! »

« Ne me compare pas à Mickael' Cho pleurait maintenant ouvertement, et n'essayait pas de le cacher. « Cédric avait été assassiné, et j'avais tous les droits de me sentir mal à ce propos ! »

La déclaration frappa l'esprit d'Harry, et il se calma, et prit une profonde respiration. Il ne voulait vraiment pas répéter sa rupture de l'année dernière avec Cho, et quand il y repensait, il pouvait voir où elle en venait, même si c'était très tordu.

« Regarde Cho, » fit calmement Harry, « Je ne veux pas crier ou me disputer avec toi. Je n'ai plus ces sentiments là pour toi. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas prêt à entamer une relation. J'ai trop de chose à gérer, plus que tu ne peux imaginer. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait marcher cet été, mais la seule fille avec laquelle je suis sorti après toi a été tuée. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je suis désolé si tu ne l'acceptes pas, ou si tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et Ginny alors qu'il n'y a rien, mais c'est la vérité. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. »

Cho se calma aux excuses d'Harry, mais elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner pour le moment. Les nouvelles qu'il y avait plus dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait été perturbante, tout comme la fille qui était morte. Elle devait réfléchir, et elle ne pourrait pas le faire près d'Harry.

« Je…je dois y aller. » Cho ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, et elle posa le coussin qu'elle serrait à étrangler. Harry s'approcha de Cho pour l'aider mais elle s'éloigna puis se retourna.

« Je dois y aller, » répéta-t-elle. « Je te parlerai plus tard, Harry. Bonne nuit. »

Après qu'elle soit partie, Harry resta encore quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ça ne fut qu'au moment où il remarqua qu'il était en retard de dix minutes pour le dîner qu'il partit. Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, Cho n'était nulle part en vue.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lus ma trad et encore plus ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review, un grand merci donc à : Flore Jade, Lyra Sullyvan, Angi (merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire), bachelor49, Elmisten, Demenciae, Merlin Potter, fafa (pour trouver le début va dans mes favoris ou tape l'adresse internet que j'ai indiquée au tout début de ma reprise de la fct, j'espère que tu aimeras le début aussi), zaika, ofel (lol, à mon avis pour le moment, ils en sont loin, c'est pas pour tout de suite !), klaude (comme tu le vois, effectivement Harry réagit violemment à la mort d'Ambre !), harrytrotter, Isatis, Saitek, titmo, morph (merci beaucoup), fizban (je t'en remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira) et un merci particulier à luffynette qui m'a laissé une review par chap ;-)))!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Ce chap est passé en correction auprès de Julius Magyar et je l'en remercie. Je mettrai le prochain chap d'une nouvelle chance pour vivre en ligne pour le nouvel an.

Chapitre 22 : Duel en décembre.

Les jours suivant l'incident avec Cho furent difficiles pour Harry. Elle l'évitait à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait, donc il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il devina qu'il devrait simplement attendre jusqu'à la réunion de l'AD la semaine prochaine, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir ses pensées de l'esprit. Ron et Hermione savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quand ils posèrent des questions, Harry ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas qu'il essayait de leur cacher quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'elle avait été la principale cause de la dispute entre lui et Cho. Harry savait qu'il se sentirait mal si c'était lui qui était à sa place, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle se sente coupable pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Elle n'était pas une traînée, peut importe ce que disait Cho, et Harry se jura qu'il ne la laisserait pas apprendre qu'elle avait été traitée ainsi.

Lancer un Endoloris sur son double aidait un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Il se jeta dans quelques nouveaux livres, mais c'était du temps perdu. Harry était trop émotionnel pour commencer à étudier un nouveau sujet, il le réalisa après avoir dû relire quelques chapitres. Heureusement, grâce à Hermione, il trouva une idée.

Hermione avait demandé à lui emprunter une de ses plumes enregistreuses pour son cours d'Histoire, pour qu'elle puisse prendre de meilleures notes cette semaine. Harry n'avait même pas encore utilisé ses plumes, et il lui en prêta une sans une autre pensée. Seulement, après qu'elle soit partie, Harry se rappela pour quelle raison il avait à l'origine acheté ces plumes et les carnets vierges Pour répertorier les sorts et les potions depuis longtemps oubliés que connaissait Seth.

Seth avait été assez tranquille récemment, ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise. Ils parlaient chaque nuit, et quelques fois quand Harry jouait au Quidditch. Mais en dehors de ça, Seth semblait content de simplement regarder la vie d'Harry, et il intervenait très peu. Après des décennies enfermé dans un cabinet de joaillerie, sans parler des siècles auparavant à faire Merlin sait quoi, Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Même être assis en cours d'histoire du professeur Binns devait être mieux que rien du tout.

Donc avec cette nouvelle tâche à l'esprit, et une pour laquelle il avait plus qu'un intérêt passager, Harry commença à remplir les carnets avec les connaissances de Seth. Le processus ne fut pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait pensé au départ, mais après quelques essais et erreurs, Harry trouva un moyen de dicter à la plume, afin qu'elle écrive correctement.

Il devait le faire en fermant les yeux, et en s'éloignant de Seth. Le problème était, chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de répéter ce que Seth venait de lui dire, la plume recopiait ce qu'il disait en Fouchelangue sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas faire la différence quand il le parlait ou quand il parlait anglais, et ce fut seulement après qu'il ait remplit quatre pages de son premier cahier qu'il le réalisa. L'écriture n'était rien d'autre qu'une suite de 'ss' phonétiques. Il aurait pu tout écrire manuellement dans les carnets, mais ça lui aurait prit un temps infini. De plus, Harry s'inquiétait que sa main ne puisse pas supporter l'effort. C'était déjà assez difficile de remplir un parchemin de quatorze pouces pour un devoir de Métamorphose ; ne parlons pas de remplir intégralement une multitude de carnets.

Il fallut deux heures avant qu'Harry se découvre que s'il fermait les yeux et qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'à Seth, il pouvait parler anglais normalement et dicter ce qu'il voulait à la plume. Cela résolut un problème, mais un autre se présenta peu après.

Seth semblait-il, bien qu'il ait eu de l'expérience et ait été le témoin de nombreuses magies, il ne la comprenait pas vraiment, et n'avait pas d'entraînement dans le domaine. Par conséquent, alors qu'il pouvait lister les incantations et leurs effets toute la journée, il trouva assez difficile de comprendre la théorie derrière les sorts perdus, c'était pareil pour les mouvements de baguette. Rapidement Harry découvrit que les grimoires qu'il avait prévu d'avoir ne seraient pas aussi faciles à écrire.

Après mure réflexion, Harry décida de simplement dicter autant d'informations à propos de chaque sort que Seth pouvait s'en rappeler. Chacun était incomplet (n'incluant souvent pas les mouvements de baguette qui étaient important dans un sort), mais Harry pensait qu'il pourrait y revenir plus tard, et par avec quelques essais et erreurs, il pourrait découvrir les parties manquantes de chaque sort.

La liste des potions qu'Harry avait obtenu de Seth se révéla également plus difficile que prévu. Beaucoup des ingrédients que Seth avait décris (souvent par l'apparence et la fonction, plutôt que par leurs noms) avait disparus ou étaient en voie d'extinction. De nombreux autres avaient des noms similaires avec d'autres plantes, avec des propriétés légèrement différentes. Harry savait qu'il devrait acheter de nombreux ingrédients et faire beaucoup d'expérimentation dans le futur à cause de toutes ces complications. Les potions aussi, pour rendre les choses encore pires, étaient souvent dangereuses, et nécessitaient d'extrêmes précautions. Utiliser le mauvais ingrédient, ou la mauvaise quantité sans prendre de précautions, pouvait conduire à un désastre. Sans parler du fait que si quelque chose se passait mal, parce que les potions étaient inconnues à l'ère moderne, Madame Pomfresh ou même Rogue ne pourraient pas simplement lui administrer un antidote quelconque.

Pourtant, le travail n'était pas seulement satisfaisant, mais aussi prometteur. En dehors des entraînements de Quidditch et des cours, Harry passa pratiquement la semaine suivant sa dispute avec Cho à travailler avec Seth. Il était si occupé à remplir ses carnets avec autant de savoir perdu que possible qu'il ignora complètement ses amis jusqu'à ce que Ron le lui fasse remarquer. Ginny venait juste de mettre fin à une autre séance d'entraînement, et au lieu de se diriger vers le château pour se mettre à l'abri du froid, Ron fonça sur Harry avec de la fureur dans les yeux.

Harry était de nouveau dans ses pensées, maintenant que l'entraînement était terminé, planifiant comment il passerait le reste de son week-end. Il restait seulement dix jours avant les vacances, et entre le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffles qui approchait, et le week-end à Préaulard qui l'accompagnait, Harry n'avait pas planifié la plupart de son temps libre. Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Ron crier son nom. N'étant pas connu pour sa patience, Ron fit trois tentatives, puis fit une approche plus directe La première chute de neige de la saison avait eu lieu juste la veille, et Ron profita de la belle neige poudreuse pour faire une énorme boule de neige. Bien tassée, comme ses frères le lui avaient appris, Ron replia son bras droit et laissa la boule de neige s'envoler. Elle frappa Harry à la tête comme un cognard, et le sortit de ses pensées.

« Ow, imbécile ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » cria Harry à Ron. La boule de neige ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal, mais ça aurait été presque suffisant pour le faire tomber de son balai. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait un morceau de glace au milieu. S'il ne le connaissait pas bien, il aurait pu penser que Ron avait voulu lui faire mal.

« Hé bien, excuse moi d'avoir interrompu tes rêveries, » cria Ron. « L'entraînement est terminé depuis cinq minutes, et j'ai crié ton nom depuis aussi longtemps. Tu n'as pas été très présent cette semaine, Harry, et Hermione et moi, on commence à être inquiets. »

Harry le réalisa après la réflexion de Ron, et il se rapprocha de son ami pour lui parler. Harry était conscient que même s'il avait pour lui-même décidé de consacrer plus de temps cette année à ses études, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron. Et comme avant lui et Ron avaient passés quasiment tous leur temps libre ensemble, Ron devait vraiment souffrir cette année. Hermione pouvait toujours remplir son temps libre en étudiant, mais il n'y avait que les échecs et le Quidditch qui intéressaient Ron.

« Désolé, Ron, » fit Harry, pensant véritablement ses mots, « ça a été une semaine étrange. Cho a lâché une bombe mercredi, et pour me changer les idées j'ai travaillé sur un nouveau projet avec Seth. Ce n'est pas un as pour les conversations profondes et explicatives, donc tu imagines à quel point tout ça a été frustrant. »

Ron ne savait pas grand-chose sur Seth, à vrai dire, à part le peu qu'Harry leur avait dit à Hermione et à lui quand ils avaient pour la première fois remarqués son nouveau bijou. Ils savaient qu'il pouvait réfléchir, et qu'Harry prévoyait de retrouver tous les anciens savoirs magiques qu'il connaissait, mais c'était tout.

« Oui, bon, ça a été assez difficile de comprendre tes sautes d'humeur dernièrement. Une minute, tu es furieux contre Malfoy, puis tu ris à un article dans le journal, puis tu restes tout seul pendant une semaine entière, et on ne te vois qu'aux repas, et encore. Hermione pense que tu fais ton deuil de la mort de cette fille Ambre, mais je pense que ce sont des bêtises. »

Harry commença à être énervé et était sur le point de mettre une droite à Ron, quand il se reprit et respira profondément.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, et tu le sais. Je te connais Harry, et je sais que tu te sens responsable de sa mort. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu te sens toujours responsable ; pour elle, pour Cédric, et pour Sirius. Mais tu étais passé par-dessus avant, et je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi cette fois ce serait différent. Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant, et tu n'avais jamais été affecté aussi longtemps ; même pas pour Sirius. Et si tu as pu recommencer à vivre après sa mort, alors je doute qu'une fille que tu n'as rencontré que quelques fois te tienne plus à cœur. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Je sais simplement que ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry souhaita pouvoir dire à Ron la pression qu'il endurait. Il avait envie de le dire à quelqu'un, comme si le dire allègerait en quelque sorte le fardeau. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. S'il décidait de dire la prophétie à d'autres personnes, Ron ne serait certainement pas le premier à savoir. Harry l'aimait comme un frère ; c'était certain. Il lui faisait aussi confiance. Mais pour garder des secrets, ou pour garder son sang-froid, Ron n'était pas dans les premiers sur la liste d'Harry. C'était triste vraiment, pensa Harry, mais Ron exploserait comme une tempête au directeur ou à ses frères, puis il faudrait le calmer suffisamment pour qu'Harry lui explique pourquoi le contenu de la prophétie était aussi important ; et pourquoi il était impératif que Voldemort n'obtienne pas l'information.

« Ce n'est rien Ron, rien du tout. » Harry savait que ça sonnait faux, et il ajouta précipitamment. « Je suis juste nerveux à propos de certaines choses. Les vacances arrivent, il y a eu encore des attaques de détraqueurs chez des moldus cette semaine. Sans parler du prochain match contre Poufsouffle ; et Summerby a été réellement bon au dernier match. Et Hermione m'a prévu un questionnaire de potions avant la fin du trimestre. Je pense que ses questions seront plus difficiles que celles de Rogue, honnêtement. »

Ron sourit à cette affirmation, principalement parce que c'était vrai. Hermione serait intraitable pour déterminer les compétences d'Harry en potions, et elle compliquerait considérablement le questionnaire, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'on la laissait faire peu importe la matière.

« Ok, d'accord, » fit Ron, « Je te laisserai tranquille pour l'instant, mais tu devrais te lâcher un peu. Les vacances approchent, et Maman est vraiment excitée à l'idée de visiter l'endroit que tu appelles ta maison maintenant. C'est drôle tu sais. Nous t'avons tous entendu décrire cet endroit, mais aucun de nous ne peut t'imaginer vivant dans un autre endroit qu'avec nous au Terrier, ou avec ces maudits moldus. Ce sera étrange de voir ton chez-toi. J'espère juste que Maman n'essayera pas d'en faire trop une fois qu'elle y sera. Elle insistera pour cuisiner et nettoyer telle que je la connais. Et fais-toi s'y ; tout comme moi. Elle est ma Mère ! »

Harry et Ron rirent un bon moment sur le chemin du retour au château, et Harry se promit qu'il essaierait de suivre la suggestion de Ron. Il avait besoin de lâcher un peu de lest. C'était la dernière semaine du semestre, et alors que la plupart des étudiants s'amusaient et se reposaient tranquillement, Harry faisait exactement l'inverse. Il s'était jeté dans le remplissage de ses carnets avec les connaissances de Seth, sans parler de ses autres tâches hebdomadaires. Mais l'heure des vacances approchait et Harry se jura qu'il en profiterait quand elles arriveraient.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Fidèle à sa parole, Harry laissa de côté ses lectures supplémentaires et allégea ses entraînements, il essaya de profiter de la dernière semaine de cours. Il annula les deux réunions de l'AD de la semaine (en partie en raison de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait encore en présence de Cho), il se joignit à quelques batailles de boules de neige et il participa à des jeux dans la salle commune, et il fit même un voyage jusqu'aux cuisines avec Ron. Harry fit la concession de créer plus de cellules dans le compartiment prison de sa malle, mais il abandonna l'idée de les remplir. Même s'il avait les noms de plus de deux douzaines de mangemorts confirmés auxquels il pouvait s'attaquer, il décida d'attendre après les vacances pour se remettre en chasse. En plus, le match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle était dans quelques jours seulement, et si Harry se blessait juste avant, Ron et Ginny le tueraient.

Harry était de si bonne humeur en fait, que durant son cours de DCFM de jeudi, il décida de jeter toute prudence au vent, et releva le défi du professeur Rofordit quand elle proposa de faire un duel contre un élève. Ce n'était pas prévu dans les plans d'Harry, mais il se sentait si relaxé et déstressé, et puis personne d'autre n'avait répondu à sa demande.

Une fois qu'il fut en place au centre de la zone marquée pour le duel, la classe réalisa qu'il ne plaisantait pas, des chuchotements excités éclatèrent de partout. Ron et Hermione étaient positivement ravis, et ils refusèrent de partager leur petite discussion avec leurs camarades de classe. Aucun doute, ils discutaient de tous les sorts avancés que devait connaître Harry et de quelle stratégie il allait utiliser.

Même Rofordit, qui d'habitude cachait ses émotions et impressions avant un duel, sembla un peu surprise. Honnêtement, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit le premier à accepter son défi en début d'année. Mais quand il n'avait pas accepté, elle avait pensé qu'il devait en avoir assez de combats dans sa vie, et qu'il était simplement content de simplement regarder en spectateur et de critiquer les duels. Après qu'un mois, puis deux puis trois soient passés, elle ne regardait même plus dans sa direction. Maintenant cependant, elle était un peu excitée pour ne pas dire intriguée de ce que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait à offrir.

« Très bien, tout le monde, reculez plus loin que la normale. Si les rumeurs que j'ai entendues sont ne serait-ce qu'à moitié vraies, je veux que tout le monde recule loin de nous le plus possible. » Le professeur Rofordit ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, utilisant son humour particulier, mais les tables se rangèrent alors que toute la classe sauta de ses sièges pour obéir. Elle n'était présente que depuis quelques mois, mais les camarades de son année avaient vus Harry en action plus d'une fois auparavant. Pas même les Serpentards ne voulaient rester aussi près de l'action.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se tenait calmement dans sa partie de l'arène de duel, regardant Rofordit diriger la classe. Après qu'elle ait érigée le sort de protection qui encercla la zone, elle se tourna face à lui, et chacun s'inclina profondément en signe de respect. Même si l'arène de duel circulaire était plus moderne et plus informelle que la plateforme traditionnelle de duel, l'étiquette traditionnelle de duel était tout de même requise. Après qu'ils se soient tous les deux inclinés, ils s'inclinèrent en direction de la classe (une pauvre substitution du jury), et ils se mirent en position.

Avec des voix impatientes, la classe commença à conter jusqu'à cinq, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois depuis les derniers mois. Normalement, il y avait simplement un signal donné par un juge pour commencer le combat, mais à cause de quelques faux-départs les fois dernières, Rofordit avait adapté le signal de début du combat.

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux…. »

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur son adversaire, la baguette en main, le corps de profil pour faire une plus petite cible. Rofordit se tenait dans une version antérieure de la position de début de combat, ce qui était plus ce qu'elle avait fait avec les autres étudiants.

Tous ensembles, les étudiants (même le groupe des Serpentards de Malfoy) crièrent « UN ! » d'une forte et unique voix.

Harry fit un petit mouvement pour lever sa baguette, mais Rofordit bougea plus rapidement que la classe ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Ou elle s'était tenue en retrait, ou elle utilisait toute son énergie pour essayer d'obtenir une victoire rapide. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'offensive, et le simple fait qu'elle s'écarte de son comportement normal fut acclamé par les étudiants spectateurs.

Harry ne savait pas quel était le sort qu'elle envoya de sa baguette, et ne prit pas la peine de le découvrir. Il avait depuis longtemps appris de ne pas essayer de découvrir ce que c'était et de bloquer un sort inconnu avec un bouclier s'il lui était impossible de l'esquiver. Donc Harry s'écarta du chemin du sort juste à temps, et la lumière indigo le manqua de seulement quelques pouces.

Après cela, Harry avait sa baguette complètement relevée, et chaque combattant observait l'autre avec curiosité. Chacun attendait que l'autre attaque, et aucun ne le faisait.

Commençant à faire un cercle par sa droite, Harry commença à finaliser un plan dans sa tête, un plan auquel il pensait depuis des semaines. En fait, Harry avait plusieurs stratégies possibles, mais il n'avait pas encore décidé laquelle utiliser jusqu'à maintenant. Avec la façon dont ils se tournaient autour, avec peu de sorts lancés, Harry décida que c'était parfait.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry commença à envoyer non-stop des sorts à Rofordit. Son but cependant, semblait ailleurs, car chacun d'entre eux déviait légèrement à sa gauche, alors qu'elle continuait à se déplacer vers la droite. Harry savait après l'avoir regardé faire avec les autres, qu'elle préférait esquiver quand elle le pouvait, et Harry s'assura de viser ses sorts de façon à ne pas trop inquiéter son professeur.

Rofordit continua à se déplacer plutôt qu'à renvoyer des sorts, suivant de nouveau son plan d'attendre et de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'Harry avait en tête, mais elle voulait avoir un aperçu avant qu'elle ne s'engage dans un plan d'attaque.

Heureusement pour Harry, Rofordit ne pensa pas une seule fois à regarder derrière elle, autrement elle aurait vu que certains des sorts d'Harry atteignait des tables, et les transformait en grandes dalles de pierre. Chacune faisait au moins huit pieds de haut (2 m 44 environ, 1 pied = 30,48 cm), trois pieds de largeur (0 m 91 environ), et environ un demi pied d'épaisseur (15 cm environ). Si elle avait pu entendre ses sorts, elle aurait su qu'elle devait regarder derrière elle. Mais puisqu'Harry parlait très bas, elle ne savait pas. Tous les sorts ne conjuraient pas des dalles de pierre. Harry s'assurait de les espacer à chaque fois de quelques pieds. Les autres sorts qu'il utilisait servaient simplement de distraction ; des sorts de faible niveau qu'il savait que Rofordit ferait l'effort d'esquiver, mais qui ne servaient pas de but réel.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils n'aient fait un tour complet autour de l'espace de duel, que Rofordit commença à se concentrer sur les grands objets derrière Harry, elle remarqua les dalles de pierre. Ne sentant pas de danger immédiat, elle se reconcentra sur Harry, et fut surprise de le trouver en train de lancer un sort complexe d'animation. Elle ne put entendre les mots exacts, mais le mouvement circulaire de baguette qu'il fit au dessus de sa tête était assez familier. Hermione et quelques autres étudiants rirent au mouvement d'Harry qui semblait imiter l'utilisation d'un lasso, mais les rires s'arrêtèrent une seconde plus tard quand les huit dalles de pierre quittèrent leurs positions précédentes et formèrent une grande barrière circulaire autour d'Harry et de leur professeur.

Soudainement, les choses devinrent bien plus intéressantes. La classe pouvait voir les deux duellistes, mais seulement partiellement. Il y avait un écart de deux pieds (environ 61 cm) entre chaque dalle de pierre, et Rofordit était au milieu d'entre elles. Harry se trouvait sur un côté mais il se glissa hors du cercle une fois que la confusion commença. Non seulement les dalles de pierres entouraient le professeur Rofordit, mais elles se mirent à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, barrant le chemin par lequel Harry était sorti du cercle.

N'aimant pas du tout la nouvelle situation, Rofordit leva sa baguette vers une dalle de pierre et commença à envoyer un sort. Avoir autant d'obstacles devant elle et avoir perdu de vue son adversaire la rendit nerveuse, et elle planifia de faire exploser les dalles aussi vite que possible. Elle avait déjà le premier sort Reducto à la bouche, quand un sort de jambe-en-coton jaillit de derrière elle, et elle sauta de côté, et dans un effort, elle oublia son sort.

Harry, semblait-il, après s'être glissé derrière les dalles de pierre, s'était caché derrière une ainsi il était caché de la vue du professeur. Alors que les pierres continuaient à bouger en cercle, il suivait le mouvement, et il n'y avait donc aucun moyen que Rofordit puisse savoir de quelle direction il allait attaquer. La classe pouvait le dire grâce à leur vue dégagées, et quelques uns avaient des sourires sur leurs visages alors que d'autres semblaient contrariés de la mauvaise posture de leur enseignante.

Après le premier sort de jambe-en-coton, l'enfer se déchaîna à l'intérieur de l'arène de duel. Harry et Rofordit lançaient tous les deux des sorts à volonté. Et tandis que tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire était de tourner autour des dalles, et à lancer des sorts en direction du milieu du cercle, Rofordit avait un gros désavantage car elle devait choisir une direction au hasard et faire en sorte que ses sorts passent entre les dalles de pierre. Elle essaya de s'éloigner elle-aussi du centre du cercle, mais pour quelque étrange raison, les pierres bougeaient avec elle. Sans qu'elle ou la classe ne s'en aperçoive, Harry avait animé les dalles pour qu'elles l'encerclent peu importe où elle allait. Donc, à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, les pierres conjurées la suivaient, la mettant dans un position particulièrement vulnérable.

Une fois qu'elle eut réalisé que sortir du cercle ne serait pas aussi facile, elle recommença à s'attaquer aux dalles de pierre. Elle n'avait pas le temps ou la concentration de commencer à trouver un moyen d'annuler le sort d'animation d'Harry, donc après quelques Reducto, elle lança un impressionnant barrage de sort vers les dalles de pierre qui l'emprisonnaient.

Vous pouvez imaginer sa surprise quand les sorts échouèrent à détruire les pierres, mais qu'au lieu de cela ils rebondirent dessus et revinrent vers elle. Harry, en courant entre les pierres, dans les deux sens, avait fait en sorte de jeter un sort réflecteur sur chaque dalle, tout comme il l'avait fait sur le sort de Dumbledore quand il avait utilisé un sort de restreinte sur Rogue. Le contre-sort était facile à jeter, mais Harry ne prévoyait pas de donner à Rofordit l'opportunité de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, encore moins celle de jeter le contre-sort sur les huit dalles de pierre.

Non, au lieu de cela, Harry continua à envoyer des sorts à Rofordit, quelque fois en ne regardant même pas où il visait. C'était cependant assez, même si ses sorts ne venaient pas frapper à proximité de son adversaire, ils rebondissaient toujours contre une des pierres et s'en allait dans une autre direction. Puis le sort ricochait de nombreuses fois sur les pierres jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par passer entre, ou qu'il soit dévier vers le haut par Rofordit. La plupart du temps il était assez rapide pour pouvoir tenter de lancer des sorts dans le dos de Rofordit. Mais de temps en temps il n'était pas aussi chanceux, et il fut quelques fois frôlé par des sorts. Ce n'était que de la vitesse pure, il courrait en cercle en dehors du cercle des dalles de pierre, et il profitait des pierres pour se cacher et se protéger. Il était facile pour lui de s'arrêter et de lancer un sort entre deux pierres, car il pouvait contrôler où il s'arrêtait. Mais Rofordit devait deviner où Harry allait s'arrêter la prochaine fois. Quelques fois, il faisait un tour complet du cercle, d'autres fois, il ne bougeait que d'une pierre à la fois, faisant une longue pause entre chaque saut. Les longues pauses faisaient supposer à Rofordit qu'elle avait manqué le moment où il avait bougé, et il pouvait ensuite la prendre par surprise.

En vérité Harry était étonné qu'elle ai réussi à tenir aussi longtemps. C'était difficile de se défendre à trois cent soixante degrés, avec un ennemi attaquant derrière de solides barrières. En fait, au moment où Harry décida d'arrêter de jouer, elle avait réussi à détruire partiellement trois dalles de pierre. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de couverture, et que s'il le faisait, elle aurait la possibilité de renverser le court du duel, Harry fit un autre tour du cercle en courant, cette fois faisant en sorte d'être assez discret pour que Rofordit ne découvre pas où il était caché. Puis, ne sortant même pas de la protection de la pierre, Harry utilisa le même sort de réfléchissement sur le plafond de la salle, juste au dessus de l'endroit où se tenait Rofordit. Elle ne remarqua rien (elle était occupée à tendre des pièges au cas où Harry aurait décidé de se précipiter à l'intérieur), et sans plus attendre, Harry changea rapidement de baguette. Ce qu'il avait en tête requérait un peu plus de puissance qu'il ne pouvait normalement produire, et la baguette d'Hedwige était juste ce dont il avait besoin.

Aucun des étudiants ne le vit prendre son autre baguette dans sa botte, car Harry était à l'autre bout de la pièce, de l'autre côté du cercle de pierre. Et Rofordit n'avait évidemment aucune idée, alors qu'elle prenait une petite pause et réévaluait sa position, et formulait un autre plan plus productif. Elle n'eut cependant aucune chance, car à l'instant suivant, elle vit une grande lumière provenir de sa gauche, et se dirigeant vers le plafond. N'étant pas dirigée dans sa direction, elle ne bougea pas immédiatement. Mais une fois que le sort rebondit sur le plafond de la même manière que les pierres avaient réfléchit les sorts, elle essaya de lever sa baguette, réalisant qu'il était trop tard. Elle fut touchée avant que sa baguette ne soit à moitié levée, puis elle ne sut plus rien. Rofordit perdit conscience à la seconde où la lumière l'atteignit, et elle tomba. Heureusement, Harry, s'était précipité juste après avoir lancé son sort, et il eut le temps d'atteindre le professeur Rofordit avant qu'elle ne heurte une des dalles de pierre. A son âge, Harry frissonna à la pensée de la quantité de Pousse-os qu'elle devrait boire si un accident comme ça était arrivé.

Quand Rofordit reprit conscience, les dalles de pierres n'étaient plus là, la salle de classe était revenue à son état normal, et Harry était assis à sa place au premier rang, avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il savait qu'il avait fait du bon travail, et tous les étudiants autour de lui le savaient aussi. Ron, Dean, et Seamus discutait de l'aide qu'apporteraient les cinquante points supplémentaires dans la course pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Hermione avait clairement un air approbateur sur son visage en regardant Harry, et derrière Harry était certain qu'elle attendait avec impatience les explications sur le duel. Tous les autres étudiants discutaient également, et les deux Serdaigles qui n'avaient pas encore défié Rofordit en duel se plaignaient en souriant que maintenant ils n'auraient pas la chance de gagner eux-mêmes les cinquante points.

« Ah, je sais que ce n'est normalement pas à moi de le demander en tant que professeur, mais quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Rofordit dirigeait sa question à l'ensemble de la classe, mais elle fixait Harry. Il lui sourit simplement.

Il fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour raconter à Rofordit ce qu'elle avait manqué, et pour discuter en détail du duel. C'était plus facile, rétrospectivement, d'analyser les tactiques et l'efficacité de chaque personne. Même Rofordit disséquait ce qu'Harry avait utilisé et pourquoi, maintenant qu'elle pouvait penser clairement. Quelque part, ce n'était jamais pareil quand on était au milieu d'une zone de guerre virtuelle à être bombarder de sorts.

La seule chose que Rofordit de croyait pas, et que même la classe ne comprenait pas, c'était le dernier sort qu'Harry avait utilisé pour l'assommer. Harry déclarait que c'était un sort assommant standard, mais ils avaient tous vu le sort, et ça ne ressemblait pas à aucun sort assommant qu'ils avaient déjà vu.

Même Hermione avait des doutes, et elle avait vu de première main sur les mannequins de pratique combien Harry jetait des sorts puissants.

A la fin cependant, il y eu la courageuse proposition de Neville d'être volontaire pour être assommé, pour prouver ses dires. Harry ne voulait pas blesser son ami, mais il savait qu'il devait répéter son succès s'il voulait que Rofordit le croit. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas rechangé de baguette et remise celle d'Hedwige dans sa botte, celle-ci était toujours dans sa main droite.

« Tu es sûr, Neville ? Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. » Harry n'était pas sûr du pourquoi il demandait ça, mais il sentait qu'il le devait.

Neville ne s'en préoccupa pas. Merlin savait qu'il avait été assommé assez souvent ces cinq dernières années en cours et pendant l'AD, et il y était maintenant habitué. Il se tint même devant Harry, et dit pour se moquer.

« Vas-y Potter, tu n'peux pas m'assommer, alors ? Je pense que tu t'es trop fatigué lors du duel contre le professeur Rofordit. Je parie que tu es épuisé. Ma grand-mère est plus résistante que toi, tu sais ! »

La classe rit à la remarque de Neville ( ils se rappelaient tous l'incident avec l'épouvantard), et Harry décida de simplement faire la démonstration. Levant sa baguette, il sourit au timide garçon et dit, « Je ne pense pas Neville. »

Le sourire de Neville s'évanouit un instant, et la dernière chose qu'il sut, c'était qu'il flottait dans la pièce à cinq pieds en l'air.

Tout ce qu'Harry avait fait c'était de prononcer un simple et tranquille « Stupefix. »

Parce qu'il était assez proche, le sort sembla avoir plus de puissance que quand il l'avait utilisé contre Rofordit, mais Harry fut capable d'attraper Neville avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur d'en face. Le professeur était si enthousiaste qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les deux autres étudiants de la première rangée. Lisa Turpin et Hannah Abbott étaient toutes les deux inconscientes sur leurs chaises, s'étant prises une partie du sort, car il avait frappé Neville puis partiellement rebondi. Après qu'Harry les ait tous réveillés, personne ne doutait plus des capacités étonnantes d'Harry.

La classe essaya de s'intéresser de près à la façon dont Harry avait fait cela, mais il haussa simplement les épaules et dit qu'il s'était entraîné. Rofordit elle-même ne commenta pas, mais elle sourit et n'hésita pas à accorder cinquante points à Griffondor pour la victoire dans ce duel.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Mon dieu, Harry, quand donc as-tu appris à faire tout ça ? » Harry était content que Ron ait attendu au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour dans l'intimité de la salle commune pour le bombarder de questions. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le déjeuner, mais quelque part, Harry savait qu'il ne descendrait pas dans la Grande Salle. Ron avait pratiquement renversé sa chaise d'excitation, et Hermione s'était mordue la langue pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au septième étage pour patienter avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Neville était content de simplement s'asseoir et d'écouter, même s'il devait bien admettre qu'il voulait en savoir un peu plus à propos des nouvelles capacités d'Harry.

« Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup lu, Ron, » répondit Harry. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans une explication détaillée, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir dire quelque chose à ses amis. « Hé bien, c'est quelques uns des trucs à propos desquels j'ai lu. Et de l'entraînement aussi. Vous avez tous vu les mannequins d'entraînement dans ma malle ; à quoi d'autre pensiez-vous qu'ils servaient. Aucun des trucs que j'ai utilisé pendant le duel n'est au-delà du programme de septième année, j'ai juste bien réfléchi à un plan. Certains livres que j'ai lu parlent des stratégies de duel, et ça m'a bien aidé. »

« Harry » Hermione interrompit la réplique de Ron, « Ce n'est pas possible que tu es atteint ce niveau de pratique avec seulement des mannequins pour partenaires. Tu as dû t'entrainer avec au moins une autre personne pour avoir perfectionner ces sorts. »

C'était vrai, mais bien sûr Harry n'était pas encore prêt à parler à ses amis à propos de son double. Donc il demanda simplement, « Pourquoi ça, Hermione ? »

Elle eut un regard blanc et Harry dut expliquer.

« Je veux dire, le seul véritable sort efficace que j'ai utilisé contre le professeur Rofordit était le stupéfix. Oui, il était vraiment puissant, mais c'est seulement parce que c'est un des sorts sur lesquels je me suis entraîné. » C'était aussi vrai. Harry s'était entraîné sur son stupéfix normal, et son personnel sur les mannequins les deux dernières semaines ; puisqu'il avait terminé les modifications de son sort. Harry avait même presque utilisé le sort modifié contre son professeur, mais à la dernière seconde avant changé d'avis. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à l'utiliser contre une personne pour la première fois, devant autant de public.

« Si tu y réfléchis, » continua-t-il, » Les seuls sorts avancés que j'ai utilisé étaient ceux d'animation et de conjuration. Et ils ne requièrent pas une personne pour les pratiquer. En dehors du stupéfix, les seuls autres sorts que j'ai utilisés directement contre Rofordit étaient des faibles sorts et des sorts colorés ; plus pour la distraire que pour la blesser.

« Mais Harry… »

« Hermione, s'il-te-plait, restons-en là. Maintenant, nous allons être en retard pour le déjeuner, et je ne veux pas me trouver entre Ron et sa nourriture. Donc on y va. J'ai faim. »

« Par l'enfer ! » S'écria Ron. « On est en retard ? Bon Harry, allez, on descend. »

Ron n'autorisa personne à protester, car il se leva immédiatement, et les dirigea tous vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron courut presque dans les escaliers, avec Hermione marchant rapidement à ses côté. Harry était derrière, mais il pouvait clairement entendre Hermione réprimander Ron à propos de ses manières.

« Franchement Ron, si on avait simplement posé quelques questions de plus, Harry nous aurait dit ce qu'il … »

Mais l'estomac de Ron gronda, il ignora Hermione, et ils marchèrent plus rapidement. Harry sourit, il était content de prendre un peu de temps pour se rendre au déjeuner. Neville devait ressentir la même chose car il s'arrêta dans les escaliers, une ride au front.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Neville ? « demanda Harry. A l'exception d'être dans certains de ses cours les plus difficiles, cette année, Neville devenait une personne assez différente. Sa nouvelle baguette l'aidait vraiment à prendre confiance en lui, et Harry pensait que ça avait rapport avec ça. Sans parler de son développement physique, grâce à tous les exercices faits dans le gymnase personnel de l'équipe. Il était rare ces derniers jours de voir Neville sans un sourire au visage.

« Pas vraiment Harry, je suis juste…hum. Tu penses que tu pourrais travailler sur mes sorts avec moi ? » Harry fit une pause puis se retourna pour regarder son ami, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. « Je veux dire, l'AD aide beaucoup c'est vrai. J'apprécie vraiment. Mais ce stupéfix que tu as lancé aujourd'hui était incroyable ! Je ne peux pas m'imaginer lançant un sort comme ça. Je pensais juste que tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils. Pendant l'AD, tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de travailler un à un avec une personne, et je sais que tu es occupé. Mais j'aimerai vraiment m'améliorer. Je suis encore en train de m'habituer à ma nouvelle baguette, et je pense que je peux faire encore mieux que ce que je fais maintenant. Et je voudrai être sûr d'être prêt au cas où quelque chose comme l'année dernière arrive encore. »

« Bien sûr Neville. » Harry ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait déjà peu de temps libre, mais il savait aussi que Neville ne lui aurait pas demandé quelque chose d'aussi contraignant si ce n'était pas important pour lui. Et sachant qu'Harry passait rarement du temps avec Neville en dehors des entraînements de Quidditch, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait même en profiter. Neville devenait rapidement, un ami capable et fiable. Très différent de la personne qu'Harry avait rencontré la première fois, il y a toutes ces années.

« Ça devra attendre jusqu'à après les vacances. Je suis assez occupé maintenant. Nous avons le match contre Poufsouffle ce samedi, la sortie à Préaulard, de plus j'ai des choses à préparer à la maison. J'ai invité Ron, Hermione, et leurs familles chez moi le lendemain de Noel et ce sont mes tous premiers invités. Je dois m'assurer que j'ai tout ce dont j'aurai besoin, où alors Mme Weasley me poussera vers la sortie, et prendra en charge ma propre maison. »

Le visage de Neville montra sa surprise alors qu'il demandait, « Tu rentres à la maison cette année ? Mais je pensais que tu ne rentrais jamais à la maison pour Noël ? »

« Hé bien, c'était parce que les années précédentes, j'aurai dû aller chez les Dursley. Merci, mais non merci. Cette année cependant, j'ai ma propre maison sans les Dursley. J'attends Noël avec impatience cette année ! Ça sera mon meilleur Noël. »

Neville fit une grimace, et hocha la tête. « Ouais, ça semble fun. Et ouais après les vacances ça me va. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai beaucoup de temps avant. Outre les entraînements de Quidditch, j'ai promis au professeur Chourave que je l'aiderai à préparer toutes les plantes dans les serres pour les vacances. Sans les classes d'étudiants, certaines d'entre elles seront sans surveillance pendant trois semaines. Cela exige quelques soins particuliers pour qu'elles ne souffrent pas et meurent pas.

Harry ne le savait pas, mais il supposait qu'il l'aurait su s'il avait continué la botanique pour les ASPIC. Il demanda à Neville d'expliquer un peu, et ils discutèrent sur le sujet pendant le trajet jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

Marchant vers la table des Griffondor, Harry découvrit que ses amis avaient réservé des places pour Neville et lui. Luna les avait aussi rejoints, et elle était assise en face de Ginny. Harry prit sa place habituelle entre Ginny et Ron, et Neville s'assit entre Hermione et Luna.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris aussi longtemps ? » demanda Ginny « Le déjeuner est presque terminé, et nous voulions te demander ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Défense aujourd'hui. »

Harry s'étouffa avec la salade de pomme de terre qu'il mangeait, et après que Ron l'ait tapé dans le dos avec enthousiasme, il réussit à dire, « Quoi ? »

« La rumeur s'est répandue à propos du duel que tu as fait aujourd'hui, Harry. » répondit Luna. « J'ai entendu jusqu'à présent trois versions différentes de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis certaine que celle où tu es devenu invisible et à changé toute la salle en un miroir afin que les sorts rebondissent sur les murs est vrai. Bien joué. J'ai toujours pensé que ta deuxième baguette te convient très bien. »

Harry s'étouffa de nouveau avec sa nourriture et toussa, mais heureusement, il n'eut pas à répondre, car Hermione le fit.

« Luna, c'est ridicule. Harry a utilisé un sort de réfléchissement, il n'a pas métamorphosé la salle entière en miroir ! Et il n'a pas de deuxième baguette. C'est illégal d'en avoir deux. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas un article du Chicaneur ! »

Luna acquiesça, peut-être juste pour apaiser Hermione, mais elle sourit secrètement. Après cela, elle et ce qu'elle avait dit furent rejetés comme souvent ce qu'elle disait. Pour cela, Harry fut heureux. Il ne savait pas comment elle, de tous ses amis, celle avec qui il passait le moins de temps ; pouvait avoir remarqué sa deuxième baguette. Il ne l'utilisait pratiquement jamais en public, et même alors, il prenait soin que personne ne s'aperçoive du changement. Dans le futur, Harry savait qu'il devrait faire plus attention avec Luna.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa calmement, à l'exception de quelques étudiants qui venaient voir Harry pour le féliciter pour sa victoire. La plupart étaient des Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles envieux (c'étaient ceux qui pensaient qu'ils allaient obtenir les points ; grâce à leur intelligence), mais même quelques jeunes Serpentards s'approchèrent ; menés par les jumeaux Flint. Il était difficile de manquer les regards amers sur les visages de Drago et de Rogue, mais quelque part, Harry pensait que leur déplaisir rendait la victoire encore meilleure. A la table des professeurs, certains autres étaient aussi surpris par le spectacle d'unité de l'école. Personne ne semblait plus heureux que le Directeur, dont les yeux brillaient de contentement.

Tellement occupé à essayé de finir rapidement son déjeuner, et à cause de la persistance des étudiants, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione était partie avant qu'elle ne vienne se rasseoir.

« Oh, tu as été où ? Et passe-moi le pudding. »

Hermione passa le plat à Ron avec un air de dégoût sur le visage, et se tourna pour s'adresser à Harry.

« Harry, j'ai eu la permission du professeur Mac Gonagall que tous les deux nous manquions le cours de Métamorphose aujourd'hui. Elle a entendu parlé de ton duel, et a accepté qu'un seul cours manqué ne nous mettrait pas en retard. Elle a dit qu'elle était très fière, soit dit en passant, que nous ayons tous les deux utilisés de la Métamorphose avancée dans nos duels. Je ne pense pas aussi que les cinquante points pour Griffondor lui ont déplus. »

« Ok, nous avons tous notre après-midi de libre alors. Mon professeur de potion en rattrapage a annulé notre cours en raison des vacances, et aucun d'entre nous n'a d'autres classes cette après-midi. C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, Ron, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne penses pas que le professeur Mac Gonagall nous laisserai sécher un cours simplement pour ne rien faire ? Non, je disais que je voulais utiliser cette après-midi pour tester les compétences d'Harry en potion. Le directeur m'a demandé de m'assurer qu'Harry restait au niveau dans ses études, et je n'ai vérifié que quelques fois. Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de passer toutes l'après-midi à travailler sur ses notes de potion. »

Harry fit un geste théâtrale de déception, mais il n'était pas véritablement surpris. Il savait qu'il avait été laissé tranquille trop longtemps par Hermione à propos de ses études de potions, et il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça depuis des semaines. Qu'Hermione ait pensé à demander une dispense de cours était simplement un bonus inattendu.

« Tu vois, Ron, je t'avais dit qu'elle s'occuperai de mon cas. Ne t'en fait pas, » fit Harry ; « Elle ne peut pas me retenir toujours. Nous devrons être là à temps pour le dîner de ce soir. Je suis simplement heureux d'avoir annulé l'AD autrement, j'aurai dormi sur mon balai pour l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir. »

A la simple mention du Quidditch, Ron et Ginny se tournèrent tous les deux vers Hermione et lui jetèrent des regards d'avertissement.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop lui fatiguer, Hermione ! Nous avons besoin de lui en pleine forme ce week-end. Donc pas de chaudrons qui explosent ou de potions dangereuses, OK ? »

Hermione faillit rire à leur exubérance, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle promit rapidement, et tout le monde sortit de la grande salle pour se diriger vers leurs cours de l'après-midi, Hermione entraîna Harry vers la salle commune.

« Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne pense pas que Rogue ait cours à cette heure, donc je pense que nous pouvons demander à utiliser sa salle de classe. Même si je te laisserai le soin de demander. Si je le faisais, je pense que nous savons tous les deux quelle serait la réponse. »

« Je pense que tu as raison, » sourit Hermione, « Mais peu importe. Nous avons notre propre laboratoire de potion rappelle-toi ? Nous utiliserons simplement ta malle. »

Cette proposition prit Harry à l'improviste, car aucun de ses amis n'étaient venus à l'intérieur depuis qu'il leur avait montré sa malle la première fois. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, car c'était effectivement la meilleure solution. Heureusement, Hermione lui donna l'excuse qu'il devait nettoyer un peu avant, et il fut en mesure d'avertir son double de se cacher avec le retourneur de temps avant qu'Hermione ne descende dans la malle.

« Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique, Harry. Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses avec ça ! Et regarde tout l'espace supplémentaire que tu as encore. Pourquoi, tu pourrais avoir certains de ces chaudrons et ces ingrédients rares, et faire des potions de niveau ASPIC. Le professeur Rogue ne nous a pas encore fait commencer à les utiliser. Crabbe et Goyle ont tous les deux perdus un doigt dans un accident le mois dernier, et tu n'étais pas là pour subir le blâme. Donc depuis, tout ce que nous avons fait c'est de voir des recettes théoriques. Si tu pensais que les cours étaient mauvais avant, tu devrais voir maintenant. Pourtant, c'est intéressant, et une fois que nous serons autorisés à préparer les potions, tout ça en vaudra la peine. »

« Crabbe et Goyle ont tous les deux perdus un doigt ? » Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione avait dit à propos de l'espace supplémentaire, donc il faillit manquer la confession. Dobby et Winky s'étaient fait plus rares ces dernières semaines, et contrairement à l'illusion qu'il avait créé la dernière fois, cette fois, leurs quartiers étaient réellement vides. Dobby s'était rendu chaque jour au coffre de la famille Black, triant le contenu pour Harry, tandis que Winky faisait la plupart des tâches ménagères comme la cuisine ou le ménage. Harry avait des cadeaux de Noël particuliers pour eux deux pour leur montrer sa reconnaissance pour leur travail acharné, et il avait hâte de voir leurs réactions. Pourtant, Goyle et Crabbe avaient chacun perdu un doigt ?

« Hé bien, les doigts sont guéris maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ça a dû prendre une bonne semaine à Madame Pomfresh pour le faire. Cependant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux qu'il m'arrive. »

Harry hocha la tête. Faire repousser les os de son bras avait été assez douloureux, mais Harry ne pouvait imaginer perdre complètement une partie de son corps, et ils avaient du faire repousser tout ça . Ouch !

« Donc, Hermione, comment veux-tu faire ça ? Je peux te montrer les potions que j'ai préparé depuis que l'année à commencé, ou je peux vous montrer les textes de potion que j'ai lu, en plus des livres de cours. Je les ai déjà terminés. J'en suis à peu près à la moitié du programme de septième année en théorie, de plus je fais des recherches sur d'anciennes potions avec Seth. Ça avance doucement, mais j'en attends de grandes choses quand ça sera terminé. »

La bouche d'Hermione resta ouverte alors qu'elle écoutait ce qu'Harry disait. Il avait sortit des fioles de potion et des réserves d'ingrédients pendant qu'il parlait et agissait comme si tout ça n'était pas grand-chose.

« Harry ! Tu as déjà terminé de lire le programme de sixième année, et tu en es à la moitié de celui de septième année ? Et tu fais d'autres travaux en plus de cela ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Se retournant, Harry sourit, « Ca l'est ! Sans Rogue pour me critiquer, j''ai découvert que les potions n'étaient pas une matière aussi difficile. Je ne pense pas que je serai un jour un véritable maître des potions, mais je suis certain que je pourrai avoir un Optimal à mon ASPIC si je continue sur ce rythme d'étude. C'est juste que Rogue a été un professeur tellement pourri ces dernières années, et je pense qu'on en a tous souffert. Les choses qu'on apprenait quand j'ai quitté la classe est plus du niveau de quatrième année, en fait. Au moins, ça l'a été dans les autres pays, et dans le passé. Mais tout comme pour tant d'autres choses au sujet de la magie, les gens sont devenus paresseux au fil des années, et des connaissances ont été perdues. »

Avec un air déterminé sur le visage, Hermione retroussa ses manches, et dit, « Montre-moi ce que tu veux dire. »

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Harry emmena Hermione dans sa salle d'étude, et il lui montra tous les textes de potion qu'il avait. Il ne craignait plus qu'elle découvre un livre douteux, car il savait maintenant qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité.

Il commença par les choses simples, et lui montra tous les tableaux et graphiques qui les auraient énormément aidés s'ils les avaient vus il y a des années. Rogue avait insisté pour qu'ils apprennent par le biais d'essais et d'erreurs mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Même l'examen pratique de potion pour les ASPIC ne nécessitait pas que les étudiants se rappellent chaque fait de mémoire. Après tout, est-ce que ça arrivait souvent qu'une personne ait à préparer une potion peu familière sans avoir au moins un livre de référence à portée de main ?

Après les tableaux et les graphiques, Harry apporta rapidement ses manuels scolaires de ses cinq premières années, et il montra à Hermione toutes les notes qu'il avait écrites dans la marge. C'étaient toutes des notes sur la façon dont la potion aurait pu être enseignée plus facilement, et il donnait aussi les références directes à d'autres livres, qui, bien que difficiles à trouvés ou plus chers, expliquaient mieux le processus de fabrication de la potion.

Les choses avancées étaient ce qui intéressait le plus Hermione. Elle avait déjà emprunté une grande partie des livres d'Harry pour les lire, mais elle n'avait pas pu auparavant lire les notes séparées qu'il avait inscrites dessus. Les références et les théories qu'il émettait étaient remarquables et même Hermione fut jalouse du temps et des efforts qu'il avait fourni. Elle était aussi fascinée par les carnets qu'Harry lui avait montrés. Il garda pour lui pour le moment les notes sur les sorts, mais il lui montra les recettes de potions qu'il travaillait à recréer avec Seth pendant son temps libre. Aucune des recettes n'était encore complète, mais déjà quelques unes prenaient forme. Et si les re-créations de Seth étaient ne serait-ce que proches des originales, Harry était certain que des maîtres de potions du monde entier se bousculeraient à sa porte, chacun demandant des copies.

Un inventaire complet de son stock de potions ferait ensuite partie des projets d'Hermione, et même si elle haussa un sourcil à certaines préparations, elle loua son assiduité. Harry avança l'argument qu'il avait préparé du sérum de vérité et des antidouleurs à cause de leurs niveaux de difficulté, et qu'il avait prévu de tous les donner à l'infirmerie à la fin de l'année. Le Véritasérum fut la seule potion dont Harry ne parla pas à Hermione car le Véritasérum était extrêmement contrôlé par le Ministère. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Harry en ait une grande quantité en sa possession, donc Harry dit que ce n'était que de l'eau distillée. C'était un liquide transparent et sans odeur donc Hermione ne se douta de rien.

Avec seulement une heure restant avant que le dîner ne commencer, Hermione insista pour qu'Harry prépare au moins une potion devant elle. En si peu de temps, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix, mais heureusement Hermione avait prévu ce fait. L'anti-venin à un Streeler (une sorte d'escargot géant d'Afrique dont la morsure est mortelle. Merci Julius Magyar) était une des potions les plus avancées du programme de sixième année. Et même si ça ne mettait pas longtemps à être préparé, cela demandait une préparation parfaite des ingrédients et un savoir-faire certain.

Harry n'avait jamais préparée la potion auparavant, mais il l'avait étudié, et il était confiant que tant qu'Hermione ne viendrait pas briser sa concentration, il pourrait la faire. Hermione accepta de ne rien dire, et elle s'assit dans un coin avec un livre, tandis qu'Harry commença à travailler. Il fallut trente minutes pour finir de préparer les ingrédients puis la préparation de la potion commença. Cela avait duré vingt minutes, mais Harry avait dû rester constamment concentré. Finalement, la potion devait être refroidie à une température spécifique en passant par plusieurs étapes ce qui prit le temps restant.

Harry savait déjà qu'il avait bien réussi quand il tendit le flacon à Hermione. Elle dit qu'elle prévoyait de le tester le lendemain avec du véritable venin de Streeler mais elle lui donna des félicitations anticipées. La couleur était presque parfaite, et bien qu'un maître des potions comme Rogue puisse sans aucun doute préparer une meilleure potion, elle savait que la préparation d'Harry était assez bonne pour satisfaire à des critères normaux d'examen.

Une fois qu'ils eurent nettoyés et stocké l'excédent de potion, Harry et Hermione se rendirent tous les deux au dîner juste à l'heure. Ron était étonné qu'Harry ait passé tout l'après-midi à travailler et à faire des potions avec Hermione, et qu'il fût encore de bonne humeur, mais il laissa tomber le sujet quand Hermione lui frappa le tibia sous la table pour faire cesser ses commentaires déplaisants.

En fait, presque tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Le match contre Poufsouffle était dans seulement quelques jours et l'équipe de Griffondor attendait avec impatience la chance de montrer à l'école les impressionnantes améliorations de leurs compétences. Les exercices qu'Harry avait montrés à Neville et Frank avaient résolus tous leurs problèmes d'endurance, et tous les garçons de l'équipe (ils avaient tous utilisés les équipements de gym) étaient devenus un peu plus fort.

Ginny, Natalie, et Connie travaillaient aussi ensemble sans compter. Elles ne se parlaient toujours pas pendant les repas, mais c'en était maintenant au point où personne ne le remarquait plus ; elles étaient tellement à l'écoute les unes des autres. Ne plus avoir à compter sur des signaux de main tout le temps leur libérerait les mans pour des manœuvres plus complexes sur le terrain, et les Poufsouffles n'avaient rien montré de ce calibre lors de leur dernier match.

Ron aussi s'était amélioré. Tout comme le Poufsouffle Shelby, Ron réussissait à contenir son trac pendant un match. C'était son objectif de tenir un match sans encaisser de but cette saison, et il était prêt pour prendre un départ prometteur. Les sessions d'entraînement avec lui ces derniers temps étaient vraiment étonnantes. Harry pensait que sa nouvelle attitude envers Ginny devait aider. Avant, Ron était toujours un peu inquiet qu'elle soit dans les airs avec les Serpentards. Mais contre les Poufsouffles, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à propos de tactiques douteuses. Donc laissant Ginny à ses propres mérites, Ron pouvait se concentrer complètement à garder ses anneaux.

Et tandis qu'Harry ne remarquait aucune amélioration de ses compétences d'attrapeur, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Il était en pleine forme, et avec son nouveau balai, il pensait qu'il était imbattable.

La seule faille que vit Harry dans l'équipe ce soir-là, ce fut étonnamment Neville. Pas une baisse de ses compétences, mais parce qu'il semblait que quelqu'un avait tué son crapaud. Même avant le déjeuner, l'humeur de Neville était devenue austère, et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Heureusement, un peu de vol libre ce soir-là lui rendit sa gaîté.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Très bien tout le monde, c'est terminé pour ce soir. Nous aurons un autre entraînement avant le match, samedi matin. Ce sera tôt le matin à neuf heure, alors ne soyez pas en retard ! Et vous feriez mieux d'être en pleine forme. Allez, vous pouvez partir ! » Ginny renvoya l'équipe, tandis qu'Harry volait toujours au dessus d'eux, essayant de découvrir ce qui avait mal tourné.

Après les pensées encourageantes qu'Harry eut durant le dîner, il fut grandement choqué quand toute l'équipe se démonta pendant l'entraînement. Au début tout se passa bien, mais ensuite une mauvaise pomme gâta le panier, et ils se remirent à jouer comme un groupe de débutants de deuxième année. La mauvaise pomme : Neville.

Malheureusement, peu importe combien Harry essaya, Neville ne sortait pas de la peur dans laquelle il était, et son jeu de batteur s'en ressentait. Frank avait été forcé de prendre toutes les responsabilités de batteur, mais sans son partenaire, il commença à faire des erreurs idiotes à cause de sa frustration. Philippe fit ce qu'il pouvait pour alléger la tension, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler avec seulement Frank.

Les poursuiveuses souffrirent de cela naturellement, et les tirs trop nombreux et trop puissants des cognards qu'elles recevaient affectaient aussi leur jeu. Après une demi-heure d'entraînement, même Ron dans ses but criait des ordres à ses camarades (qui étaient ignorés), et il ignorait totalement son poste. Harry n'essaya même pas de trouver le vif, et il était trop occupé à discuté avec Ginny sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter l'entraînement et de prendre Neville à part temporairement (dans l'espoir que le reste de l'équipe retrouverait son niveau), Harry espérait que les choses s'amélioreraient. Mais les dommages avaient déjà été faits, et la session d'entraînement aurait pu aussi bien ne pas avoir eu lieu.

« Harry, » fit Ginny une fois que l'équipe eut quitté le terrain pour retourner le château, « Nous devons parler à Neville. Je ne sais pas quel est son problème, mais c'est très grave. Le match est dans moins de deux jours, et notre niveau de jeu était le pire qu'on ait jamais eu. As-tu une idée de ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? »

« Non ! « Harry leva les mains en l'air de frustration. « Désolé, Ginny, je ne comprends tout simplement pas. Il était de si bonne humeur plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il change complètement et il s'effondre. Et j'ai été là quand c'est arrivé, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ça n'a pas de sens ! »

Ginny secoua la tête alors qu'elle écoutait et essayait de réfléchir. « Et bien, as-tu dit quelque chose qui l'aurait perturbé ? Où est-ce que c'était à cause de ta démonstration sur lui aujourd'hui ? Tu lui as jeté un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il s'est senti embarrassé ou qu'il t'en veut ? »

« Non, » Harry secoua la tête, « Neville a bien pris ce qu'il s'est passé en cours aujourd'hui. En fait, nous en avons discutés, et il m'a demandé que je l'aide avec ses sorts. Il semblait réellement reconnaissant à ce moment-là, presque soulagé. Si j'avais dit non je pourrai comprendre pourquoi il serait de mauvaise humeur, mais j'ai dit oui ! Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps avant que les vacances n'arrivent, mais une fois que nous reviendrons à l'école, je l'aiderai sans aucun problème. »

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par quand ''nous'' reviendrons à l'école ? Tu ne vas nulle part pour les vacances, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu restes ici chaque année. »

« Pas cette année, » fit Harry. « Dans le passé, je n'avais que les Dursley auxquels rendre visite. Maintenant j'ai un endroit à moi. En plus j'aurai beaucoup de achats à faire pendant que je serai à ma maison. Je dois aller visiter plus en détail le coffre de Sirius, et je suis certain que tu en as entendu parler maintenant, j'essaye de vendre le Square Grimmauld. En plus, ta famille me rendra visite le lendemain de Noël. »

A la mention du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, les Yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent, et elle gronda immédiatement Harry. « Du calme, tu veux que quelqu'un entende ! »

Réalisant son erreur, il regarda frénétiquement autour, utilisant ses lentilles magiques. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'espion aux cheveux blonds, ou personne d'autre de toute manière à distance d'écoute. Une fois qu'il sut qu'il n'avait pas été surpris, Harry pesta contre lui-même. Il devait vraiment faire plus attention. C'était la troisième fois qu'il discutait de choses privées en publique, sans vérifier avant pour voir si quelqu'un l'espionnait.

« Désolé, » murmura Harry.

Ginny lui fit un sourire, « C'est bon, mais soit juste plus prudent la prochaine fois. Et oui, j'ai entendu dire par les jumeaux que tu menaçais de vendre le Quartier Général, mais je pensais qu'ils plaisantaient. Et pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'on viendrait te rendre visite le lendemain de Noël ? Peu importe, tu pourras me raconter plus tard, mais je pense que je sais pourquoi Neville n'était pas dans son assiette. Tu ne sais pas Harry ? Neville reste à l'école cette année pour Noël ! Sa grand-mère et son oncle Algie sont partis pour toute l'année, visiter de la famille en Australie. Je parie que Neville comptait sur toi pour lui tenir compagnie ; peut-être même pour aussi travailler sur ses sorts que tu as mentionnés. Maintenant il sait qu'il sera le seul Griffondor à rester pendant les vacances. Trois semaines est un long moment à passer tout seul. Je parie que c'est pourquoi il était aussi déprimé. »

Imaginant un plan dans sa tête, Harry commença à courir vers le château. « Viens, Ginny, je veux arriver à la salle commune avant que Neville ait fini de se préparer pour la nuit. Je pense que je connais un moyen de lui remonter le moral. Si je peux le faire, peut-être qu'on ne sera pas trop mauvais pour le match de samedi. »

Courant juste derrière lui, Ginny s'écria, « Harry, il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'on arrive avant eux à la salle commune. Ils ont au moins cinq minutes d'avance sur nous, et ce n'est pas comme si Ron ne connaissait pas les mêmes passages secrets que toi.

« Alors nous allons voler. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui aura ouvert une fenêtre dans la salle commune. De cette manière, nous pourrons être là-bas à les attendre quand l'équipe arrivera. » Harry n'attendit même pas que Ginny donne son accord avant de monter sur son balai. Il était sur le point de s'envoler quand il jeta un coup d'œil derrière et vit Ginny sans balai.

« Désolée, » fit-elle, « Ron l'a prit car il va polir et réparer les deux balais ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à y aller et je te rejoindrais »

Harry ne voulait pas laisser derrière Ginny toute seule, mais il voulait aussi être arrivé avant que Neville ne se soit retiré dans le dortoir. Une fois qu'il aurait les tentures de son lit fermées autour de lui, les sorts d'intimité ne permettraient pas à Harry ne le réveiller. Et puisqu'Harry ne voulait pas que le problème s'envenime pendant la nuit, il était vraiment pressé.

« Vite, » fit Harry, ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, « Saute sur mon balai, je nous ferai voler tous les deux. »

Ginny frissonna involontairement à cette simple pensée. Pendant des années, la jeune fille qu'elle était avait rêvée de voler sur le même balai qu'Harry Potter ; même avant qu'elle ne l'ait rencontré. C'était simplement une de ces pensées qu'avaient les jeunes sorcières à un moment où à un autre. Et même maintenant qu'elle avait admis qu'elle n'avait plus le béguin pour Harry, Ginny ne put empêcher de frisson d'anticipation et de plaisir à cette pensée. Plus qu'une pensée en vérité, mais ne voulant pas retenir Harry plus longtemps, Ginny se glissa sur le balai sans attendre.

« On y va, » l'avertit Harry, non pas qu'elle ait besoin de son avertissement. Elle était montée sur un balai avec ses frères auparavant, et elle savait qu'elle tomberait certainement si elle ne serrait pas solidement la personne devant elle. Elle était un peu nerveuse, mais Ginny se secoua mentalement, se disant qu'elle avait déjà touché Harry plein de fois auparavant, et que ce n'était pas différent. Elle devrait être plus embarrassée à propos des séances de massages qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Au fil des mois, tous les deux en étaient venus à mieux se connaître, et chacun était assez familier avec le corps de l'autre pour ne pas être embarrassé par un simple trajet sur un balai. Donc, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et pressant son buste contre son dos, Ginny était juste heureuse qu'Harry ne puisse pas voir le rouge qui lui était monté à la figure alors qu'il décollait sous la nuit étoilée.

Le vol prit moins d'une minute, et il y eut une fille de troisième année qui sauta de son siège, et ouvrit une des fenêtres de la salle commune, une fois qu'elle vit Harry dehors sur son balai. La fenêtre ouverte était assez large pour qu'il puisse entrer à l'intérieur, et bientôt, lui et Ginny se posèrent près de la chaleur du feu, au milieu de regards curieux.

« Hum, Ginny, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. » Harry n'aurait pas été aussi inquiet à propos de Neville, il se serait probablement rendu compte de la situation légèrement compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Son esprit était loin de telles pensées, et il ne remarqua même pas la grimace d'embarras de Ginny, alors qu'elle relâchait précipitamment sa prise, et descendait du balai.

« Ça va on les a devancé, » remarqua Harry. « Je n'avais aucune idée que Neville avait prévu de rester au château tout seul. J'étais tellement excité de retourner chez moi pour changer, et en plus vous allez tous venir me rendre visite, que je ne l'avais pas réalisé. »

Reconnaissante de la distraction, Ginny demanda, « Oui, tu as mentionné que ma famille allait venir te rendre visite. Tu veux dire juste Ron, ou tout le monde ? Je n'en avais pas entendu parler. »

« Tout le monde, » fit Harry. Puis pensant à Bill et Charlie qui étaient hors du pays, et à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Percy, il ajouta. « Ou du moins, tout ceux qui seront à la maison, et qui voudront venir. J'ai invité tes parents il y a des mois dans une lettre, puis de nouveau en septembre. J'en ai aussi parlé à Ron le mois dernier, quand j'ai aussi invité Hermione et ses parents. Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir aussi parlé, j'ai simplement pensé que quelqu'un te le dirait. »

« Je suis surprise que Maman n'ait encore rien dit, » admit Ginny. « Mais ça ne me surprend pas que les jumeaux ou Ron n'en ait pas dit un mot. Ils ont simplement pensés que je savais tout comme toi. Crois moi j'en ai l'habitude ! Tu pourrais me dire quand je viendrai et pour quoi faire ? »

Ginny avait ajoutée un peu de provocation dans sa taquinerie, et Harry décida d'y répondre.

« Et bien, vous allez tous venir le lendemain de Noël. Je viendrai prendre tout le monde au Terrier à midi, et vous passerez toute l'après-midi et la soirée avec moi, tandis que nous mangerons la splendide nourriture que j'aurai préparé et que sous découvrirez les merveilleux cadeaux que je vous ai acheté. Et si tu souhaites déguster les somptueux desserts, tu ferais mieux de me présenter un beau cadeau toi aussi. »

Ginny rit à l'extrême attention qu'Harry lui portait, et elle décida de continuer le flirt.

« Et quel sera ce merveilleux présent que tu m'offriras cette année ? Des boucles d'oreille en diamant ? Des robes en soie ? Non, ne me dit pas. Je sais ! Peut être une piscine pleine de Gallions d'or pour y nager pendant mes loisirs ? »

Harry riait maintenant avec elle, et laissa tombé car ça commençait à tourner au ridicule.

« Désolé, Gin, mais tu devras attendre pour le savoir. Mais je pense que ça te plaira. Ton cadeau est celui pour lequel j'ai le plus longtemps réfléchit. Ne le dit pas à Ron, mais je n'ai pas encore acheté le sien. Je sais ce que je veux pour lui, mais je n'ai pas encore pu aller l'acheter. »

« C'est bon, » lui assura Ginny, « Tant que ça contient du chocolat, je suis certaine qu'il sera content. »

Harry rit de nouveau. « C'est bien vrai. » Il fut sauvé d'en dire plus par le portrait qui s'ouvrit, et l'équipe de Quidditch entra. Connie et Natalie montèrent les escaliers, sans aucun doute pour prendre une douche, tandis que Frank et Neville s'assirent devant le feu pour se réchauffer. Hermione était aussi avec eux, et Harry pensa qu'elle devait les avoir rencontré dans les couloirs, en revenant de la bibliothèque. Chaque fois que Ron et Harry n'étaient pas là pour l'embêter ou pour la distraire, elle utilisait souvent son temps libre pour s'avancer dans son travail scolaire.

« Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivés aussi vite, tous les deux ? » demanda Frank. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent tous les deux et sourirent, mais ne dirent rien.

« Peu importe, » fit Harry. Il regarda directement en direction de Neville et formula sa proposition. « Neville, quand nous avons discutés tous les deux aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas que tu ne rentrais pas chez toi pour les vacances. Je ne savais pas que tu espérais de la compagnie. Maintenant que Ginny a été assez sympa pour m'éclairer là-dessus, est-ce que tu voudrais venir chez moi. C'est une grande maison, et la seule autre personne qu'il y aura à part moi ce sera Rémus, et seulement une partie du temps. Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. Je pourrais aussi te montrer quelques endroits du Londres moldu, on pourra aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, et même rendre visite à tes parents à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai encore quelques trucs dont je dois m'occuper après Noël, mais d'ici là, je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangera pas de passer quelques heures tout seul. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Vrai…vraiment, Harry ? » Neville perdit son air triste, et son visage montra de l'espoir et de l'excitation. Harry pensa qu'il aurait du s'apercevoir que quelque chose le tracassait, et il parla rapidement pour confirmer son offre.

Pencher vers lui pour que seul Neville puisse l'entendre, Harry dit, « Neville, ça n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié. Moi aussi je suis déjà resté à Poudlard pour les vacances, et je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé ça. Honnêtement, à par pour le lendemain de Noël quand les autres viendront à la maison, je vais être tout seul. Je ne savais même pas que tu prévoyais de rester à Poudlard cette année jusqu'à après l'entraînement ? Et Ginny n'est pas celle qui m'a dit de t'inviter. Je voudrai vraiment que tu viennes. Elle m'a juste expliqué que quand tu parlais d'entraînements supplémentaires, tu voulais probablement dire pendant les vacances. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

Regardant autour, comme s'il demandait la permission (ne voyant que des signes d'encouragements), Neville sourit et accepta rapidement. Il ne voulait pas être une gêne, et il se promit de rester tranquille. Mais vraiment, c'était ce que voulait Harry ; quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps. Ils avaient été tous les deux camarades de chambre pendant presque six ans, et Harry savait que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, les craintes de Neville d'être une gêne étaient non seulement idiotes mais presque impossibles.

Le groupe discuta des prochaines vacances, et une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retirèrent pour la nuit. Les garçons et Ginny devaient encore prendre leurs douches, et Harry savait que l'équipe jouerait spectaculairement bien samedi. Une seule autre chose devait être faite avant qu'ils ne montent jusqu'aux dortoirs, et Hermione le signala.

« Hey Neville, n'oublie pas de barrer ton nom de la liste des étudiants qui restent pour les vacances. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Les garçons lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit ainsi qu'à Ginny, et attendirent patiemment alors que Neville retournait vers le tableau d'affichage près du portrait et utilisait une plume laissée par un autre étudiant pour rayer son nom. Quand il revint, il souriait de nouveau, et les quatre garçons rirent alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Frank quitta le groupe pour aller dans son propre dortoir et une fois à la porte de celui des sixièmes années, Harry commença à se préparer pour prendre sa douche. Il utilisait toujours celle de sa malle, et Ron laissa gracieusement Neville avoir accès le premier à la salle de bain du dortoir.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous au lit, endormis et attendant avec impatience la fin du trimestre.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Inutile de dire qu'après l'amélioration de l'humeur de Neville, vendredi passa en un clin d'œil, et bientôt le match de Quidditch était devant eux. Les Poufsouffles auraient pu être un réel problème si l'équipe n'avait pas réglé ses problèmes, mais maintenant ceux-ci étaient du passé.

Même avec l'entraînement que Summerby avait suivit cet été avec Puddlemore United professionals, et l'avantage qu'avaient les Poufsouffles d'avoir un membre de leur propre maison comme commentateur, les Griffondors gagnèrent facilement le match. Du moment où les balles furent relâchées, leurs poursuiveuses furent un peu plus rapides, leurs batteurs légèrement plus forts, leur gardien un peu plus précis, et Harry joua le meilleur match qu'il ait jamais joué.

Dès les quelques premières minutes, Ron dut bloquer son premier but, et Ginny et Connie marquèrent toutes les deux. Se sentant assez confiant, Harry demanda à l'équipe de pratiquer certaines de leurs tactiques de jeu. La plupart ne se terminaient pas par un but, mais Griffondor acquérait une précieuse expérience en utilisant ces tactiques contre une autre équipe.

Ron arrêta quelques autres tirs, même s'il ne souhaitait pas jouer les arrêts de jeu.. Poufsouffle réussit à marquer deux fois contre lui, mais un seul tir put être compté comme valide. Celui là avait été tiré par Ernie Mac Millan, et il n'avait pas été marqué un bon tir. Non, il avait été marqué car Ron était trop occupé à rire pour essayer de bloquer le souaffle. Zacharias Smith, en tant que Capitaine et meneur de jeu avait passé la balle, et avait ensuite volé directement dans l'anneau central. Ron avait senti les vibrations de l'impact, et eu une vue imprenable de la descente de Smith comme une mouche qui s'écrase à terre.

Pourtant, moins d'une demi-heure après le début du match, Harry repéra le vif, et s'était mis en chasse. Summerby fit de même, mais à la fin, il était encore trop lent et trop prudent pour dépasser Harry. Il avait eu quelques opportunités de pousser Harry hors de la trajectoire de la petite balle dorée, mais grâce au sens de l'honneur des Poufsouffles, Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ce style.

Le score final fut de 200-20 en faveur de Griffondor, et comme auparavant, Ginny et Ron firent une expédition des les cuisines et ramenèrent beaucoup de nourriture pour une grande fête. Mac Gonagall dut elle-même l'arrêter peu après minuit, et Harry alla dormir heureux de sa performance, et attendant avec impatience la sortie à Préaulard du lendemain.

La sortie aussi se passa sans incidents. Cette fois, le groupe ne se sépara pas et ils se déplacèrent ensemble. Quelques amis Serdigles de Luna les rejoignirent pendant un moment, et Dean et Parvati les rejoignirent pour un verre aux Trois Balais. Cho y était à une autre table avec Marietta avec quelques autres filles, mais même quand elle se retourna vers lui, Harry était de si bonne humeur pour y faire beaucoup attention. Il alla même jusqu'à payer à la table une tournée de boissons, pour montrer qu'il ne gardait pas rancune. Harry et Cho manifestement n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble, et ils débattaient encore s'ils pouvaient être amis ou non. Il n'y avait pas de raison cependant, pour qu'ils soient impolis ou inamicaux.

Ron réapprovisionna son stock de bonbons, et acheta ouvertement quelques articles dans le village qu'Harry savait être des cadeaux de Noël de dernière minute. Hermione et les filles avaient plus de considération, et quand elles devaient aller chercher des paquets, elles s'assuraient qu'ils étaient emballée et hors de vue.

Harry acheta aussi quelques articles, mais il avait déjà commandé la plupart de ses cadeaux , ou il les prendrait plus tard. Avoir accès au Londres Moldu avant les vacances l'assurait qu'il pourrait faire des achats uniques loin des regards indiscrets de ses amis. Pour lui-même, il avait acheté quelques livres, quelques bonbons, une paire de cache-oreille et un grand pot de poudre de cheminette. Il savait qu'il lui en restait à sa Cachette, mais ça ne serait pas assez pour le nombre de visiteurs qu'il aurait dans les semaines à venir.

La seule mauvaise expérience qu'Harry et ses amis eurent de toute la journée fut l'inévitable rencontre avec Drago Malfoy. Sur le chemin du retour au château, lui et ses camarades se ventèrent de leurs achats, comme si Harry Ron ou les autres étaient vraiment intéressés de savoir qu'il avait acheté au professeur Rogue un chaudron en or taille vingt-huit.

« Donc, tu dois acheter tes notes, tout comme tes amis, hein Malfoy ? » cracha Ron. « C'est pathétique, même de ta part »

« Et toi, la Belette ? Je me demande ce que tu vas recevoir pour Noël ? Un manteau sale usé et déchiré, peut-être ? Bien sûr, tu devras le partager avec ta douzaine de frères et sœurs, mais j'ose dire que tu en seras heureux. »

Ron faillit se jeter sur Drago comme d'habitude, mais il fut retenu par Ginny et Hermione. Elles l'avaient attrapée dès que Drago avait commencé à parler, car elles savaient que Ron réagirait violemment.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de lui Ron, » fit Harry, « Il est simplement jaloux que nous ayons tous des familles aimantes et des amis avec qui passer les vacances. Son père lui jettera probablement de l'argent et passera le reste du temps à lécher les bottes de Voldemort. Il ne saura jamais ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère qui sacrifie des heures de son temps à tricoter un pull, ou une qui dit tout simplement ''Joyeux Noël.'' Peut-être qu'on devrait tous se cotiser pour un cadeau pour Drago cette année ; quelque chose de bon pour une fois. Après tout, son père peut seulement acheter de nouveaux balais, qui ne peuvent quand même pas rivaliser avec le mien, avant qu'il ne manque de choses à acheter. » Harry savait qu'il était vraiment méchant, mais Ron avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, et Drago le méritait vraiment. Un homme intelligent aurait maintenant appris à juste les laisser seuls. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Drago puisse battre Harry, particulièrement avec ses amis autour.

Drago semblait furieux, et Ron qui riait aux éclats n'arrangeait pas les choses. « Pourquoi, espèce d'enfoiré de Potter ! Que sais-tu de la famille ou des cadeaux ? Quoi, tes parents décédés t'envoient des cadeaux d'où les imbéciles d'amoureux des moldus sont envoyés quand ils meurent ? »

Harry sut qu'il avait dit cela pour le faire enrager et ne releva pas cette fois-ci. « Non Drago. Mais j'ai d'autres amis et famille pour prendre leurs places. Je passe les vacances avec Neville et un ami, et Hermione, Ron, Ginny, et leurs parents viennent me rendre visite. Maintenant, tu nous excuseras, tu commences à ruiner mon esprit de Noël. Si tu veux nous retourner le cadeau Drago, tu pourrais considérer de ne pas revenir en janvier. »

Luna rit hystériquement à la blague d'Harry, et les rires normaux des autres furent coupés par l'embarras. Même Harry eut un mouvement de recul car sa blague tombait presque dans le pathétique avec l'explosion de rire hyper-enthousiaste de Luna. Pourtant, Drago était toujours furieux, et c'était toujours une bonne chose.

Le groupe eut quelques autres heures de bon temps avant de se retirer pour la nuit, et Harry avait oublié la petite interruption de Drago. Quand le moment vint d'utiliser son retourneur de temps, et de répéter la semaine à l'intérieur de sa malle, Harry ne s'en préoccupa même pas.

Ce fut la semaine qui passa le plus rapidement qu'il ait jamais passé tout seul. La promesse de vacances loin du travail, de l'école, et de parasites indésirables firent que le temps fila rapidement, et Harry travailla beaucoup. Il continuait les traductions avec Seth et fit aussi beaucoup de progrès sur le sort anti-détraqueur. Harry fit une autre session de méditation pour sa forme animagus, mais après cinq heures de rien de nouveau, il renonça.

L'entraînement à l'Endoloris était toujours aussi déplaisant, mais après son expérience avec le sort de la mangemorte nue en novembre, Harry était heureux qu'il se soit entraîné à résister à la douleur, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter. Il utilisa sa pensine pour passer en revue tous les mangemorts qu'il avait capturé, et il recherchait des failles dans ses stratégies. Il en trouva quelques unes, et imagina dans son esprit comment il aurait pu faire, et les résultats possibles de ces changements.

Quand le samedi arriva pour la deuxième fois, Harry était très content de lui. Il avait passé une semaine très productive dans sa malle, et il attendait toujours avec impatience que les vacances commencent. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Harry pensait qu'il les méritait.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X

Trois Jours plus tard, le mercredi matin, juste après le petit déjeuner, tous les étudiants avaient faits leurs bagages et s'étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, attendant l'arrivée des calèches de l'école qui les transporteraient à la gare de Préaulard. Aucun Griffondor ou Poufsouffle ne restaient au château, et seuls quelques Serdaigles et Serpentards avaient signés la liste de ceux qui restaient à l'école, donc le hall était bondé, et l'odeur reconnaissable d'une bombabouse commença à assaillir leurs narines.

Peu de choses s'étaient passés le lundi et le mardi de cette semaine. Les cours avaient lieus normalement, mais peu de travail était fait. Ils avaient beau essayer, les professeurs ne pouvaient pas faire se concentrer correctement les étudiants, et eux-mêmes attendaient anxieusement que les vacances arrivent. Peu de devoirs de vacance avaient été donnés, et la plupart des étudiants ne s'en préoccupaient pas, ou même pensèrent à emporter leurs livres. Comme chaque année auparavant, la plupart des devoirs seraient bâclés dans le voyage de retour du Poudlard Expresse, ou le premier jour de retour à l'école.

Mr Rusard essayait de maintenir l'ordre parmi les étudiants, pas que quelqu'un l'écoute. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour éponger le sol de la neige humide comme il le voulait, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir punir ces délinquants, environ trois cent étudiants. Finalement Hagrid ouvrit les grandes doubles portes, annonçant que les calèches étaient arrivées, et comme un exode de masse, les étudiants se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Harry réussit à s'emparer d'une calèche pour lui, Ron, Neville, et Frank, faisant confiance aux filles pour s'occuper d'elles-mêmes. Ils avaient été poussés dehors par la foule, mais Harry savait qu'Hermione et Ginny pouvaient prendre soin d'elles-mêmes. Avec de la chance, ils arriveraient peut-être au train en premier et réserveraient leur compartiment habituel.

Une fois que les calèches arrivèrent à la ville, il y eut de nouveau une ruée massive, cette fois-ci en sens inverse ; hors des calèches. Tous les bagages et cages étaient pris en charge par les elfes de maison, ainsi il n'y avait pas de lourds bagages pour ralentir les étudiants comme pour les trajets habituels sur le Poudlard Express qu'Harry avait déjà fait. Lui-même avait sa malle, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait été rétrécie, et elle était confortablement installée dans sa poche arrière.

« C'est fou ! » cria Harry à Ron, désignant avec ses mains la cohue qui se précipitait dehors. « Est-ce que le voyage de retour pour les vacances se passe comme ça chaque année ? »

Ron hocha la tête. « A peu près. Ça faisait un moment que je n'y étais plus allé, mais c'est ce qu'on toujours décrit les jumeaux et Percy. Je suppose que tout le monde est trop excité de voir leurs familles, pour s'embarrasser de bonnes manières. Pour une fois, je suis heureux de ne pas être le seul ! »

Harry et Neville rirent en montant dans le train. Frank leur dit au revoir puis rejoignit ses propres amis, et Harry avança vers l'arrière du train où son groupe s'asseyait généralement. Harry trouva que Hermione, Ginny, et Luna étaient déjà à l'intérieur, regardant par la fenêtre la dispersion des étudiants.

Chaque garçon prit une place, et rejoignirent les filles à regarder les adieux de dernières minutes entre les amis et les camarades de classe. C'était intéressant, vraiment, de voir simplement qui faisait quoi à qui. Chacun devenait un peu émotif pendant les vacances, et c'était amusant de voir certains des étudiants les plus réservés étreindre et embrasser leurs amis pour leur dire au revoir. Peut-être que la chose la plus drôle qu'ils virent fut une Pansy Parkinson en larmes sanglotant sur l'épaule de Drago, et l'air d'horreur absolu clairement inscrit sur le visage de ce dernier. Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient derrière l'épaule de Pansy en faisant des bruits de baisers, et cela rendait la scène d'autant plus drôle.

« Bon, vous autres ! Vous ne pensiez pas que vous alliez partir sans dire au revoir, n'est-ce pas ? » Hagrid venait juste de s'avancer en face de leur fenêtre et son imposante silhouette bloquait la vue.

« Pas du tout, » fit Hermione. « Passe un Joyeux Noël Hagrid ! Nous te reverrons quand nous reviendrons. » Hagrid la remercia, et tous les autres lui souhaitèrent aussi de passer de bonnes vacances. Harry pouvait jurer avoir vu quelques larmes sans ses grands yeux quand il tourna la tête vers Harry, et Hagrid cligna deux fois des yeux.

« Merlin, Harry, est-ce que c'est toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais chez les moldus cette année ? Hé ben, c'est une surprise ! »

Penaud, Harry dit, « Hé bien, je rentre à la maison, mais pas à celle des moldus. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai plus jamais à y retourner. En vérité, j'attends avec impatience mon premier véritable Noël loin de l'école. »

Hagrid aurait dû être heureux pour son ami, mais au lieu de cela, il semblait nerveux. « Heu, bien alors Harry. Je vous verrai tous plus tard alors, d'accord ? J'vais y aller maintenant. J'dois aller prendre quelqu'un avant que le train ne parte. Bye ! Et Joyeux Noël à tout le monde. »

Avec Hagrid parti, et la plupart des étudiants déjà à bord du train, le groupe s'installa pour attendre le départ du train. Ron avait déjà déballé son jeu d'échec dans l'espoir de faire une partie, et Luna avait la tête plongée dans la dernière édition du Chicaneur. Harry et Ginny parlaient des stratégies de Quidditch possibles contre les Serdaigles pour le prochain match, et Hermione discutait avec Neville à propos de certains traitements préventifs qu'il avait utilisés sur les plantes des serres en vue de longues vacances d'hiver.

Le train aurait dû avoir commencé à bouger maintenant, mais il était encore immobile. Tout cela eut un sens un moment plus tard, quand le professeur Mac Gonagall entra dans leur compartiment, regardant directement Harry. Il avait le sentiment qu'il savait pourquoi Hagrid était parti aussi soudainement, il avait le sentiment qu'il savait ce que le professeur Mac Gonagall allait dire.

« Mr Potter, que faites-cous encore là ? Le train est sur le point de partir, si vous ne le savez pas, et vous êtes encore là. Je comprends que vous voulez dire au revoir à vos amis, mais ça suffit maintenant ! Il est temps de partir. »

Sans attendre une réponse, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante et partit, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce qu'Harry la suive. Imaginez sa surprise quand Harry ne se leva même pas, et l'appela depuis le compartiment.

« Heu, professeur, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne fais que dire au revoir à mes amis ? Je rentre à la maison cette année, et je suis assez excité. J'ai pensé que c'était évident quand je n'ai pas signé le papier pour les étudiants qui restent au château pendant les vacances. »

« Vous rentrez à la maison ? Chez les moldus ? Mais je pensais qu'ils ne vous autorisaient pas à leur rendre visite pendant l'année ? »

« C'est vrai, » fit Harry. « Mais je n'y vais pas, je rentre chez moi. J'ai ma propre maison maintenant. »

Commençant à être nerveuse, Mac Gonagall croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Harry votre maison est avec votre famille proche. Comme vous le savez parfaitement, vous devez vivre là-bas pour bénéficier des anciennes protections que le professeur Dumbledore y a mises en place. Si vous ne retournez pas chez les Dursley, alors j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas vous autoriser à quitter Poudlard. »

Harry savait quelque part que ceci devait arriver, mais il était quand même en colère. ''Au moins le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là pour ça,'' pensa Harry, ''Autrement ça aurait été plus difficile.''

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry. Harry était fatigué d'expliquer aux ''adultes'' sa situation, particulièrement quand la réponse était évidente.

« Que voulez-vous dire par, pourquoi ? » répondit immédiatement Mac Gonagall.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi ne serais-je pas autorisé à quitter Poudlard ? » répondit Harry très sèchement. « J'ai dit à Dumbledore il y a des mois maintenant ce que je pensais des Dursley et de ses prétendues règles qu'il m'impose. Si ça ne concerne pas le travail scolaire, alors il n'a rien à dire sur les décisions que je prends. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi, et j'ai Neville pour garder les arrières si les choses se corsent. N'est-ce pas, Nev ? »

Il fallut une seconde pour que Neville ne surmonte la surprise, mais il jeta un regard déterminé en direction de Mac Gonagall.

« Je suis désolée Harry mais ce n'est pas suffisant. A moins que vous ne retourniez chez votre famille, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à partir. Je ne fais pas les règles. »

« Quelles règles ? » cria Harry. « Seamus est allé rendre visite à la famille de Dean il y a deux ans, et personne n'a dit qu'il n'y était pas autorisé. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que chaque personne dans ce train se rend à la maison de ses tuteurs, où qu'elle soit ? Parce qu'alors, et seulement si vous pouvez trouvez une règle de l'école qui dit que je dois retourner chez les Dursley, et nulle part ailleurs, alors je descendrais de ce train. »

« Mr Potter, vous êtes un cas particulier, et vous le savez bien. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce genre de risque, et le directeur m'a spécifiquement informé que vous restiez à Poudlard pour Noël. » Mac Gonagall commençait à perdre son calme maintenant, et Harry était certain que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ce qu'elle devait faire, mais aussi parce qu'elle se retrouvait avec tous les amis d'Harry comme témoins.

Les amis d'Harry, en parlant d'eux, étaient sidérés de ce qu'ils se passaient entre Harry et leur professeur. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry tenir tête à un membre du personnel auparavant (à moins qu'on ne compte Rogue), et ils n'avaient jamais vu le professeur Mac Gonagall aussi frustrée.

« Hé bien, je n'ai jamais demandé à être un cas particulier ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des règles particulières écrites spécifiquement pour moi dans les règlements de Poudlard. Ce que pense Dumbledore de ce dont j'ai besoin est sa propre opinion, et rien d'autre. Et je ne vais pas à suivre son opinion comme des règles à moins qu'elles ne s'appliquent à tout le monde. Je n'ai rien entendu de tel, et je ne vais pas descendre de ce train. Et si Dumbledore n'est pas content, alors il peut venir ici et me l'expliquer lui-même. »

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore, Mr Potter ! Et malheureusement, le directeur n'est pas disponible en ce moment, il est occupé avec des problèmes au Ministère. »

Harry rit, « Hé bien, n'est-ce pas pratique. C'est évident pour moi du moins, que le professeur Dumbledore savait que je ne resterai pas à l'école, et il vous a envoyé car il est trop lâche pour venir me le dire lui-même. Faite face, professeur, je vais prendre ce train jusqu'à Londres, et il n'y a aucune règle qui dit qu'il peut m'obliger à rester. »

Maintenant outrée, le professeur Mac Gonagall sortit sa baguette, mais seulement pour jeter un sort de silence. « Mr Potter ! Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à rester dans ce train, et je vais vous emmener par la force si vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix ! »

Pour la première fois, Harry se leva, et sortit sa propre baguette. Calmement cependant, à l'opposé du comportement du professeur Mac Gonagall, il dit, « Professeur, je suis désolé que vous ayez été mise dans cette position. Vous pourrez blâmer le professeur Dumbledore pour ça plus tard, parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû essayer de vous utiliser pour m'imposer sa propre volonté. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait le droit de fixer des règles particulières qui s'appliqueraient à moi, et si vous essayez de me faire sortir de force, alors j'essayerai de me défendre. Je préférerais ne pas voir ce qu'il se passerait, mais si c'est un choix entre ma liberté et mes droits, et m'incliner devant la volonté d'un vieil homme qui n'a aucun droit légal d'interférer avec ma vie, alors je choisirai de combattre pour mes droits. Et même si vous arrivez à me faire revenir au château, vous pouvez être certaine que j'essayerai de rentrer chez moi de toute manière. Je peux marcher jusqu'aux Trois Balais, et me rendre par le réseau de cheminette sur le Chemin de Traverse ; je peux utiliser un balai pour voler dans la nuit ; je peux même demander à Hedwige de me téléporter, et aucun sort ne pourra l'empêcher de faire ça. »

Hedwige hulula son accord depuis le coin où elle s'était perchée non loin des bagages. Personne dans le compartiment ne l'avait remarqué depuis que la dispute avait commencée, et d'après son regard, et les mouvements qu'elle faisait, Harry pouvait dire qu'elle aimait particulièrement ça.

« Vous allez vraiment utilisé votre baguette contre moi, Harry ? » Mac Gonagall avait un air surpris et blessé dans ses yeux alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son air calme et digne.

Harry hocha la tête. « Afin de vous empêcher d'utiliser la votre contre moi ; pour contrer les volontés de Dumbledore qui n'a aucun droit de vous demander de faire ça, oui, je le ferai. »

En soupirant, le professeur Mac Gonagall baissa sa baguette. « Très bien, alors. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, et je peux vous promettre que cette action aura des conséquences déplaisantes pour vous une fois que vous reviendrez, mais je ne vais pas faire un duel avec vous dans un compartiment de train. La seule chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec vous est que le professeur aurait dû s'en occuper lui-même, au lieu de me laisser gérer la situation. Vous avez tous les deux manifestement des différents, et y faire face ne fait pas partie de mes responsabilités de Directrice Adjointe. Faites attention à vous, Harry. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien Vous-Savez-Qui et ses serviteurs peuvent être dangereux. S'ils découvrent que vous êtes tous seuls et sans surveillance, ils vont certainement attaquer. »

Rangeant sa baguette et retournant s'asseoir, Harry répondit, « Si vous parlez de Voldemort, professeur, alors oui, je sais combien il est dangereux. Plus encore, je dirai que vous ne le réalisez. Je peux prendre soin de moi, et je vous promets que je serai parfaitement en sécurité. Vous n'avez pas pu me trouver cet été, et les mangemorts non plus. Je serai au même endroit, et il est toujours aussi sécuritaire. Je vous reverrai en janvier. »

Mac Gonagall hocha la tête, sans dire un mot, et partit après avoir retiré le sort de silence. Deux minutes plus tard, le groupe la vit monter dans une des calèches de l'école, et le train commença son long trajet.

« Harry Potter ! » siffla Hermione. « Es-tu malade ! Tu viens juste de refuser d'obéir à un ordre de notre Directrice de Maison et tu l'as aussi menacée avec ta baguette. Tu pourrais être expulsé pour ça ! » Ron et Neville hochèrent la tête, mais Ginny parla pour défendre Harry.

« Relax, Hermione. Comme l'a dit Harry, quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, était de toute évidence quelque chose entre lui et le professeur Dumbledore, et le professeur Mac Gonagall n'aurait pas du avoir à jouer les arbitres. C'est déloyal de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Harry a défendu ses convictions, et je pense qu'il a eu raison. Il ne devrait pas avoir un traitement particulier s'il ne le veut pas, et Dumbledore ne peut pas le forcer. Seuls ses tuteurs ont quelque chose à dire, et je doute que les Dursley s'intéressent de près ou de loin à ce que fait Harry. »

Harry sourit. « Merci Ginny, et tu as raison, je me demande si Dumbledore essayera cela ; aller voir les Dursley pour essayer de les convaincre de me mettre sous son autorité légale. Ça ne marchera pas. A la seconde où ils entendront que ma vie serait en danger si je faisais ce que je voulais, ils le jetteraient hors de leur maison et fermeraient la porte ; sorcier ou pas sorcier. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour que je sois blessé ; particulièrement si ce qu'ils ont à faire est précisément rien du tout. A moins que Dumbledore ne se résolve à utiliser l'Impérium sur eux, il n'y a aucune chance que je doive faire ce qu'il dit. »

« Mince alors, camarade ! » fit Ron. « Mais tu devais vraiment lui parler comme ça ? Même s'il ne se passe rien à cause de ça, Mac Gonagall te punira certainement quand nous reviendrons à l'école. As-tu déjà eu à subir une de ses retenues ? C'est de la torture ! Je pensais que récurer des chaudrons et nettoyer des armures étaient assez mauvais. Mais non ! Elle te fait noter les rédactions de métamorphose des premières et deuxièmes années. La fois où j'ai dû faire ça, j'ai cru que mes yeux allaient tomber ! J'ai du faire des recherches dans des douzaines de livres pour voir si leurs réponses étaient justes, puis j'ai du résumer leur travail et aussi les notes que j'avais donné avant qu'elle ne soit satisfaite. C'était horrible ! »

Hermione semblait presque excitée à l'idée d'avoir une retenue du professeur de métamorphose, et cela fit rire Harry, et allégea l'ambiance.

« Regarde, je lui enverrai une note dans quelques jours pour m'excuser de mon attitude, d'accord ? Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ma décision. Je ne devrai pas être forcé de rester à Poudlard si je ne le veux pas. Le problème est totalement en dehors des affaires de Poudlard, et je peux les maintenir comme ça. Elle devrait en être capable elle-aussi, et avec de la chance, nous serons en bons termes une fois que les cours reprendront. »

Ginny pensait que c'était une idée merveilleuse, Luna suggéra qu'Harry envoie des roses au professeur Mac Gonagall avec ses excuses, Hermione félicita Harry pour sa maturité, et Ron pensait toujours qu'il était dingue. Neville n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry soit aussi sûr de lui, et il était plus qu'intrigué par l'endroit où ils allaient vivre les trois prochaine semaines.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Après la confrontation avec Mac Gonagall, le voyage en train se déroula sans incident. Ginny partit passer du temps avec Dean, Seamus et Lavande se joignirent à eux pour une heure pendis que Ron dormait à cause d'une indigestion de chocolat, et les jumeaux Flint de Serpentard vinrent souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à Harry. A la différence du reste de l'école, ils n'avaient pas hâte de rentrer à la maison, car ils savaient qu'ils auraient des explications à donner. Avec des parents mangemorts, Harry avait discuté avec eux il y a des semaines sur la possibilité d'une histoire destinée à les couvrir. Il leur avait dit que s'ils essayaient de tenir tête à leurs parents, comme ils en avaient surement l'intention, ils pourraient être blessés ou punis, au lieu de ça, ils pouvaient admettre qu'ils espionnaient Harry. Réfléchissant en véritable Serpentard, Harry leur parla de quelques détails à propos de son été, qui bien qu'ils ne compromettraient pas sa sécurité ou ne dévoileraient pas ses talents, permettraient de faire connaître quelques faits inconnus sur les activités estivales d'Harry. Avec de la chance, ça serait suffisant pour convaincre les parents des jumeaux et les autres mangemorts, qu'ils n'étaient pas de son côté. Peut-être que Drago leur ficherait la paix à l'avenir, si la nouvelle lui parvenait que les jumeaux Flint étaient loyaux à Voldemort, et pas à Harry comme cela semblait.

Quand le train s'arrêta en gare, Harry put déjà voir la masse de cheveux roux sur le quai. Et aussi désespérément qu'Harry voulait saluer les Weasley sur le quai, Harry savait que le risque de sécurité était trop grand si quelqu'un avait transmit l'information qu'Harry était dans le train.

« Ron, s'il te plait, excuse-moi auprès de tes parents, mais je ne veux pas quitter le train. Il se peut que ma présence sur le quai puisse causer des problèmes, donc nous allons juste partir d'ici. »

« Maman ne va pas aimer ça, Harry, » le réprimanda Ginny.

« Je sais, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Comme je l'ai dit au professeur Mac Gonagall, je serai en sécurité, même si cela veut dire agir comme Maugrey. Je vous verrai tous dans quelques jours, et vous pouvez toujours écrire si vous le voulez. J'ai lancé un sort sur Coq et Rowen pour qu'ils puissent passer les sorts de sécurité autour de chez moi, donc vous n'aurez pas de problèmes à m'écrire comme ça c'est passé l'été dernier. Dis-lui juste que je suis désolée, Ron. »

« OK camarade, c'est ta mort que tu joues si elle n'apprécie pas et qu'elle te trouve ! » Ron tapa Harry dans le dos, et le salua. Puis il fit de même à Neville et sortit du compartiment, donnant plus de place aux autres.

Réalisant qu'ils se disaient au revoir, Luna étreignit brièvement Harry et Neville, et embrassa le dos de leurs mains. Hermione et Ginny essayèrent de ne pas rire, mais elles ne purent s'en empêcher. Luna ne s'en aperçut même pas, où n'y prêta pas attention, puis elle rejoignit Ron pour trouver ses bagages.

« Bye Harry ! Nous nous verrons le vingt-six, alors ! Et sois prudent. Écris si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue, et frotta un peu de son gloss qui était resté sur la joue d'Harry. Après Harry, Hermione se dirigea vers Neville, et Ginny prit sa place ; puis Hermione partit.

Ginny avait vu le baiser qu'Hermione lui avait donné, et elle savait qu'elle le faisait depuis au moins deux ans. Ginny n'avait jamais considéré ce fait avant, mais cette année était différente. Elle connaissait Harry bien mieux qu'avant, et le considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis. ''Avec de la chance, '' pensa-t-elle, ''Il ressent la même chose.''

« Amuse-toi avec Neville Harry et ne le corrompt pas trop. » Bravement, elle aussi s'approcha et alla embrasser Harry sur la joue. Sa nervosité cependant la fit trembler et elle se manqua un petit peu. Au lieu de la joue, elle l'embrassa à moitié sur la joue à moitié sur les lèvres. Elle était mortifiée !

« Heu, merci Ginny. Je veux dire, je ne le corromprais pas trop. On se voit le lendemain de Noël. » Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, le baiser l'avait vraiment stupéfait, et il fit un petit sourire.

L'expression d'Harry lui fit remonter des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale, et rattrapant Hermione, Ginny s'enfuit. Un dernier ''au revoir'' crié par-dessus l'épaule fut tous ce qu'entendirent Harry et Neville.

C'était étrange, » commenta Neville. Harry n'était pas sur qu'il ait vu le baiser entre lui et Ginny ou s'il faisait référence à leur départ, enfin, le mieux était de détourner la conversation.

« Ouais, c'est sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, prêt à y aller, Neville ? Tu as ta malle, n'est-ce pas ? » Neville hocha la tête et tapota sa poche arrière où se trouvait sa malle.

Comme le lui avait dit Harry, au lieu de laisser les elfes de maison la charger dans le train, il avait réduit sa malle avec sa baguette et l'avait gardé avec lui. Parce que le sort de réduction ne faisait pas parti des options de sa malle comme dans celle d'Harry, il était limité mais ça ne posa pas de problème. Apparemment, la fonction normale de réduction n'autorisait pas des êtres vivants à être réduits, comme dans la malle d'Harry. Mais comme Harry avait donné Trévor à nourrir au professeur Chourave pendant les vacances, Neville n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Convaincre Neville de laisser Trévor à l'école fut plus facile qu'Harry ne l'avait pensé. Harry voulait que Neville s'amuse et profite de ses vacances ; se perde en explorant le monde moldu ; et il savait que courir après son crapaud serait contre-productif. Étonnamment Neville accepta rapidement.

« Yep, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allons, ou comment nous allons y aller. On n'a pas besoin de sortir du train, peu importe où nous allons ? »

Harry sourit, « Non, on y va par portoloin, si ça te convient. Sinon, je suppose qu'on pourrait demander à Hedwige de nous emmener. Ça sera moins confortable cependant. »

« Non, va pour le portoloin, je suis simplement surpris. Ce n'est pas comme si le professeur Dumbledore l'avait créé pour nous, et je ne connais personne d'autre qui en a les connaissances. Es-tu certain que c'est sûr ? »

Sortant une pierre de la poche de son pantalon, Harry dit, « Ouais, autant que ça peut l'être. Ce portoloin va nous emmener directement dans le bâtiment où j'habite. Il y a des précautions de sécurité une fois que nous y serons, mais rien qui doit nous préoccuper. Maintenant, mets ta main sur la pierre, et nous serons prêts à partir. »

Neville le fit sans attendre, et Harry fut brièvement surpris de combien son ami lui faisait confiance. Neville était sur le point de prendre un portoloin fait par une personne inconnue, pour un lieu inconnu, avec très peu de détails sur l'endroit où il allait passer les trois prochaines semaines. Harry doutait qu'il aurait fait la même chose à la place de son ami, même si c'était Neville qui lui tendait le portoloin.

Secouant la tête, Harry ancra ses pieds en préparation à l'atterrissage. « Ok, alors, on y va. Hedwige, on te revoie à la maison, fille. Trois, deux, un…Activation ! »

Chacun ressentit la sensation familière d'un crochet au niveau du nombril, puis ils disparurent. Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps, et un instant plus tard, Harry s'écrasa au sol dans le sous-sol de son immeuble, tandis que Neville apparut dans la même position qu'il avait quand il était parti du train, il se tenait debout bien droit.

« Et les gens disent que je suis maladroit ! » s'amusa Neville, en tendant a main pour aider Harry à se relever.

« Ferme ta bouche, » répondit Harry. Il était dans le monde magique de puis maintenant six ans, et devait avoir pris des portoloins deux douzaines de fois au moins. Mais Harry n'arrivait jamais à atterrir sur ses pieds quand il arrivait à destination, et ce depuis la première fois qu'il en avait pris un à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

« Peut-être que je peux t'apprendre à atterrir sur tes pieds, en échange du travail sur mes sorts pour lesquels tu vas m'aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelque chose à apprendre ? » Harry cria presque. « Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit avant ? »

« Hé bien, » Neville semblait coupable maintenant, « C'est une sorte de blague qui dure depuis des années maintenant. Ron à l'origine allait te dire comment atterrir sur tes pieds, mais il aimait le fait qu'il était meilleur que toi en quelque chose ; même si c'était idiot. Moi et Seamus on est entré dans la plaisanterie, et finalement c'est resté comme ça. La théorie s'applique aussi quand tu utilises de la poudre de cheminette, et même Dean est dans le secret, avec toutes les visites qu'il rend à Seamus pendant les vacances. C'est en quelque sorte drôle, tu dois l'admettre, que le grand Harry Potter atterrit sur les fesses chaque fois qu'il voyage. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit si drôle, » murmura Harry.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda Neville.

« Rien. »

« Tu es certain de n'avoir rien dit ? » demanda de nouveau Neville.

« Oui j'en suis sûr, » fit Harry. « Et si tu veux un lit pour dormir pendant les trois prochaines semaines, tu ferais mieux d'en être sûr toi aussi ! »

« OK, OK, » rit Neville, « J'en suis certain alors. Tu n'as pas dit un mot. »

« Bien. » fit Harry. S'approchant de l'ascenseur, Harry appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et expliqua à Neville comment ça fonctionnait.

« L'ascenseur est en quelque sort comme celui qu'on a prit au Ministère en juin dernier. OK, Neville ? Quand on y entre, il y a différents boutons pour différents étages, et tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'appuyer sur le bon bouton et nous serons chez moi. Ron a eu la trouille quand Hermione a essayé de lui expliqué le concept des ascenseurs moldus, donc je veux être certain que tu comprends. »

Neville fronça les sourcils, et une fine ride se creuse sur son front. « Si c'est de la technologie moldue et non magique, alors comment est-ce que l'ascenseur monte ? »

« Des fils, » répondit Harry. « De longs câbles d'acier supportent l'ascenseur, et il y a des systèmes de sécurité pour s'assurer qu'il ne peut pas aller s'écraser en bas. Ça n'arrive que dans les films d'horreur. »

« Tu veux dire que ça peut casser ? » demanda Neville nerveusement. Harry fut confus un instant, avant qu'il ne réalise que Neville n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un film, et donc qu'il n'avait pas comprit l'explication d'Harry.

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, Nev. Je voulais simplement dire que ça n'arrive qu'en fiction ; pas dans la vie réelle. Ces ascenseurs peuvent supportés des centaines de kilos, donc nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

Neville accepta sa réponse, et quand l'ascenseur arriva, les deux garçons entrèrent, un plus anxieux que l'autre.

« Maintenant Neville, écoute attentivement. Je vis au treizième étage, mais comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a pas de bouton treize. » Harry voyait le bouton, mais il savait que son ami ne le pouvait pas encore. « Pour pouvoir allez chez moi, tu dois penser à cette phrase dans ta tête. Harry Potter vit au treizième étage. Quand tu penses à ça, le bouton apparaît et tu appuies dessus. Le trajet ne dure pas longtemps. »

Neville ferma les yeux, et un moment plus tard, il les ouvrit et appuya sur le bon bouton. S'il était surpris, il ne dit rien.

« Sort de Fidélitas ? » demanda Neville, à mi-chemin du trajet en ascenseur.

Harry cligna des yeux car il pensait qu'il allait devoir expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Neville une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à sa Cachette.

« Ouais, comment tu sais ? »

« Ma grand-mère et moi avons été placés sous un sort de Fidélitas, juste après l'attaque de mes parents. Je ne m'en rappelle pas, bien sûr, mais ma grand-mère m'en parle tout le temps. Le professeur Dumbledore a jeté le sort, mais mon grand-oncle Algie était le gardien du secret. Si Dumbledore a aussi jeté celui-là, mais qu'il n'est pas le gardien du secret, je peux comprendre comment ça se fait qu'il ne se rappelle pas où est cet endroit. »

« Je suis mon propre gardien du secret, » expliqua Harry. Il allait pointer le fait que s'il ne l'était pas, Neville n'aurait jamais pu voir le bouton. Il ajouta cependant, « Dumbledore n'a pas jeté le sort, c'est moi. A ce moment, je ne faisais confiance à personne pour ma sécurité, et j'ai passé des semaines à apprendre et m'entraîner sur ce sort. »

Cette fois, Neville paraissait choqué. « C'est de la magie rare, Harry ! Où l'as-tu apprise, encore plus comment jeter le sort ? Je ne pense même pas que l'information soit dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ! »

« Je te montrerai le livre où j'ai trouvé l'information. Mais on y est presque. » Et Harry avait raison, un petit moment plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Harry put voir sa maison, aussi impeccable et ordonnée que le jour où il était parti.

« Neville, bienvenue dans la Cachette ! »

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût. Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma trad et j'embrasse ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Gros bisous donc à : bachelor49, luffynette, Demenciae, tyber (merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas si la fict est terminée mais j'irai jusqu'au bout des chap en anglais), zaika, ofel (ça avance un peu le Ginny Harry mais c'est pas pour tout de suite à mon avis), klaude (normalement ça va être un Harry Ginny, mais je n'en sais pas plus, je n'ai pas lu la suite), alpha..fr (je ne sais pas si elle est terminée, je n'ai pas lu la suite, pour ce qui est de traduire une autre fict, je suis débordée en ce moment, j'ai une nouvelle chance pour vivre dont j'ai repris la trad et une fict que j'ai commencé d'écrire mais que je n'ai pas le temps de continuer donc en ce moment c'est impossible, désolée), Benjiman, Angi (merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera), Lyra Sullyvan, titmo, Elmisten27, Cedrimage (merci ne t'en fait pas j'irai jusqu'au bout des chap en anglais), ké (merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir) et harry trotter.

Gros bisous à tous et encore JOYEUX NOEL !


	13. Chapter 13

Rien n'est à moi, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, l'histoire est l'œuvre de RossWrock, seule la traduction française m'appartient. Je remercie bien sûr mon bêta Julius-Magyar sans qui ce chap ne serait pas le même.

Chapitre 23 : C'était le temps avant Noël.

Neville sortit juste derrière Harry, et pour la première fois, il jeta un regard à l'endroit où il allait passer ses vacances. C'était un endroit impressionnant, et une seule chose vint à l'esprit du garçon.

« Putain de merde ! »

Harry rit simplement. 3Merci, Neville. Je pense. »

Son visage rougit d'embarras, mais Neville n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était un sorcier sang-pur, et en tant que tel connaissait les décors et meubles intimidants et formels. Les décorations qui ornaient la maison d'Harry étaient d'un style assez différent, sans être décadent.

« Désolé, Harry mais, je veux dire, wow ! Cet endroit est incroyable. Je savais que tu vivais chez toi, et quand tu as dit que tu vivais dans un appartement dans un immeuble, je m'attendais à un petit appartement, peut-être. Ron disait même que je devrais dormir sur un lit d'appoint, si le professeur Lupin restait ici, comme tu ne pouvais pas avoir plus d'une chambre d'ami. Mais cet endroit doit en avoir une demi-douzaine ! »

« Neuf chambres en fait, » admit Harry. « Dix si tu comptes celle de Dobby et Winky. J'ai agrandi certaines chambres pour qu'elles soient plus grandes qu'elles ne le paraissent, et les deux couloirs traversent la totalité de la longueur du bâtiment. C'est l'étage principal, et c'était à l'origine un groupe d'appartements distincts. J'ai juste enlevé tous les murs, et j'en ai fait un grand espace. Donne-moi un moment pour déballer ma malle dans ma chambre et m'installer et ensuite je te fais faire le grand tour. Fais comme chez toi en attendant. Si tu as soif, il devrait y avoir des boissons dans le frigo. C'est la grande boite dans la cuisine. Désolé ; technologie moldue. Je pense que le dîner sera bientôt prêt donc ne mange pas trop. Ça ira ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Neville. Il avait à peine prêté attention car il était encore occupé à jeté un coup d'œil à l'énorme pièce. « Oh, ouais, ça ira. Boissons dans le frigo, euh, dans la cuisine. »

Laissant Neville seul, alors qu'il entrait dans la cheminée géante, Harry partit pour sa chambre, heureux d'être à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur il agrandit sa malle, et commença à déballer ses vêtements. Il aurait facilement pu les laisser comme ça, mais ayant grandis chez des moldus, Harry préférait toujours utiliser une commode quand c'était possible.

« Non, Mr Harry Potter Monsieur, vous ne devez pas faire le travail d'un elfe de maison monsieur. S'il vous plait laissez les corvées à faire pour Winky ! »

La voie grinçante fit se retourner Harry, et il fut pris en embuscade par Dobby, lui enserrant les genoux. Harry serait tombé si son dos n'était pas adossé au bureau. Winky aussi était présente, bien que plus calme que Dobby. Harry ne l'avait pas vu personnellement depuis une semaine (elle avait laissé ses repas dans la glacière dans sa malle tandis qu'elle était occupée avec les corvées qu'elle avait à faire), mais elle semblait très bien dans une nouvelle robe et de nouvelles chaussures. Harry doutait qu'elle se soit fait elle-même de nouveaux vêtements, et il suspectait que Dobby les avait achetés pour elle. Heureusement il avait plus de goût dans le choix de vêtements féminins que dans celui de l'assortiment de paires de chaussettes.

« Salut Dobby, Winky ! C'est bon d'être de retour à la maison. Comment ça se passe ici ? »

« Tout est okey-dokey, Mr Harry Potter monsieur, » répondit Winky, "Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes pendant que vous étiez parties. Un homme étrange est venu laver l'extérieur des fenêtres du bâtiment deux fois depuis que vous êtes parti, mais il n'a rien vu de l'intérieur. Il n'a même pas lavé correctement vos fenêtres, et Winky a du le faire elle-même. »

Harry sourit. « C'est normal Winky. Il est probablement payé pour laver les fenêtres du bâtiment. Il n'a pas regardé à l'intérieur ou laver nos fenêtre à cause du sort de Fidélitas. C'est normal, et ça continueras comme ça. D'accord ? »

« Ce sont les paroles de Mr Potter, Winky ! » s'exclama Dobby. « C'est bon d'avoir Harry Potter de retour à la maison ! Nous allons passer de bons moments, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter monsieur ? »

« Oui Dobby, » acquiesça Harry, « Nous allons avoir des moments intéressants. Écoutez, j'ai besoin de vous parler à propos à propos des progrès que vous avez fait dans le coffre de Sirius, mais ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain. Winky, je vais également prendre en main l'alimentation et la responsabilité de mes invités dans ma malle cette semaine, d'accord ? Il est temps que vous aussi ayez des vacances. »

Winky sembla mortifiée. « Non, Mr Harry Potter Monsieur ! Monsieur ne devrait pas passer du temps avec les méchants hommes. C'est le travail de Winky de le faire ! Winky s'en occupera comme toujours, et monsieur ne sera pas importuné. »

« C'est bon Winky, » la rassura Harry. « Maintenant que je suis à la maison, ça ne m'embête pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai amené un invité à la maison avec moi. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez que je vous ai déjà parlé de Neville ? Il est dehors maintenant, et je vais lui montrer les environs. On a le temps pour un tour avant que le dîner ne soit prêt ? »

« Beaucoup de temps, Mr Harry Potter monsieur, » promit Dobby, poussant Winky hors de la pièce. « Monsieur peut prendre autant de temps qu'il en a besoin, et Dobby et Winky garderont le dîner prêt et chaud. »

Dobby semblait assez heureux, mais Harry savait que Winky était toujours énervée d'avoir eu des corvées allégées car elle était réticente à quitter la pièce. Sachant que ça lui remonterait le moral, Harry lui demanda de rester et à Dobby de partir.

« Rappelle-toi, Winky, nous aurons une maison pleine d'invités le lendemain de Noël et nous aurons à préparer un gros repas. Je pense que le nombre total sera de quatorze personnes, bien que ça puisse monter jusqu'à dix-sept. Maintenant, je veux que tu préparer tes meilleures recettes, et fasse une liste. J'irai faire les approvisionnements plus tard dans la semaine. Et rappelle-toi Winky, tu n'as pas à tout préparer toi-même. Je veux aider. »

Winky eut une étrange expression à la déclaration d'Harry, et il pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Winky ? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce que quatorze personnes c'est trop dans des délais aussi brefs ? »

« Non, Mr Harry Potter Monsieur, quatorze personnes c'est très bien, » affirma-t-elle. « Winky pense simplement que Mr Harry Potter prépare toujours sa nourriture. Winky pense qu'il serait mieux de laisser la cuisine à Winky et Dobby. »

Harry rit. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était un bon cuisinier, mais apparemment pas comparé aux standards des elfes de maison.

« D'accord Winky, » promit-il. « Je vous laisserai la cuisine. Mais je veux faire moi-même mes desserts. Nous verrons si l'un des invités peut faire la différence entre nos cuisines. »

Frappant des mains comme une écolière excitée, Winky était très contente. « Oui Mr Harry Potter Monsieur, vous avez fait un bon choix. Maintenant les repas des vacances ne brûleront pas ! Winky était très inquiète à cause de l'insistance de monsieur, mais monsieur est un bon maître, et sait qu'il ne peut pas surpasser Winky. »

« On verra, Winky, on verra. »

Quand Harry retourna dans la pièce principale, il ne put trouver Neville nulle part. Sachant que le dîner les attendait déjà, Harry voulait montrer rapidement à Neville les alentours, et finir rapidement la visite.

« Ohé, Neville ! » appela Harry. « Où es-tu ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque Harry, » entendit-il comme réponse. « Cet endroit est génial. Est-ce qu'Hermione en a entendu parler ? »

Entrant dans la bibliothèque par l'accès près de sa suite, Harry dit, « Non, pas encore. C'est encore assez vide. Les seuls livres sont ceux que j'ai lus cet été. Le reste je l'ai dans ma petite bibliothèque dans ma malle. »

Neville leva les yeux du livre qu'il feuilletait et jeta un autre coup d'œil aux étagères. « Mais il doit y avoir plus d'une centaine de livres ici, Harry. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu les ais tous lus cet été. »

Harry ne sentit pas la nécessité de mentionner que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des livres de poche moldus qu'il avait pris pour ses prisonniers mangemorts. « Hé bien, pas simplement cet été c'est vrai. J'ai transporté tous les livres que j'avais lus depuis l'école ici. Alors que je finissais chaque livre dans la bibliothèque de ma malle, je les mettais ici, à moins que ce ne soit un livre de référence. Même alors, j'ai un accès facile à ces livres. »

« Un accès facile ? » demanda Neville. « Quoi, est-ce qu'Hedwige les amène et les retourne pour toi ? »

« Non » rit Harry, « Bien que je pense qu'elle le ferait si je le lui demandais, elle n'est pas un pigeon porteur. Je pense qu'elle serait fâchée que je l'utilise pour une telle tâche subalterne. Non, je peux laisser une pile de livre ou une liste pour Dobby et Winky, et ils les ramènent et le reprennent entre ici et ma malle. Ils font le voyage de toute manière alors ça ne les gênent pas. »

« Dobby, » murmura Neville pour lui-même. « Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? »

« Oh désolé. Laisse-moi te les présenter. Dobby ! Winky ! Venez accueillir Neville ! »

Une seconde plus tard, deux légers pops retentirent à côté d'Harry et Neville fit momentanément sonné par l'apparence des elfes de maison.

« Bienvenue à la Cachette de Mr Harry Potter, ami du grand sorcier. Vous est le bienvenue à rester ici. S'il y a quelque chose dont vous a besoin, Dobby et Winky sont trop heureux d'aider. » annonça Dobby pour les deux petites créatures, mais Harry fut heureux de voir que Winky ne se cachait plus derrière lui comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Peut-être qu'être entourée de personnes renforçait petit à petit sa confiance ? Hé bien, c'était quelque chose qu'elle et Neville partageaient.

« Oh, salut, et merci, je suppose, » fit Neville. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il alla serrer la main de Dobby, et tendit la main à Winky. Celle-ci fut tentée de refuser l'offre de Neville, mais elle la lui prit après un moment d'hésitation.

« Hey, je vous ai déjà vus. Ne vous ai-je pas déjà vus dans la Tour Griffondor avant ? Et ce ne sont pas les chapeaux d'Hermione de l'année dernière ? »

Harry ne fut pas surpris que Neville reconnaisse les chapeaux, il était difficile de les manquer. Dobby en avait actuellement sept perchés sur son crâne chauve ; un record du plus petit nombre pour lui. Et tout le monde à Griffondor à un moment donné pendant l'année avait vu Hermione disperser ses chapeaux dans la salle commune.

« Oh, un grand ami que Mr Harry Potter monsieur a, de se rappeler de Dobby et Winky, et les merveilleux chapeaux de Miss Hermie. Vous est toutes les deux de grands sorciers, de reconnaître les pauvres Dobby et Winky ? Nous n'est pas dignes d'être reconnus. »

« Euh, » l'interrompit Harry, « ça va aller pour le moment Dobby Winky. Nous serons prêts pour le dîner dans à peu près dix minutes, et vous êtes les bienvenues pour nous rejoindre si vous n'avez pas encore mangés. »

Winky accepta poliment pour eux deux, et avec un claquement de doigts et un petit nuage de fumée, ils étaient tous les deux partis.

« Ils sont un peu comme toi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » plaisanta Neville.

Harry éclata de rire. « Tu n'as pas idée. Je doute qu'ils se reposent avant qu'il ne soit temps pour nous de retourner à l'école. Ça m'a prit tout l'été pour faire en sort qu'ils arrêtent de m'appeler Maître, et ils insistent encore avec ''Mr Harry Potter monsieur.'' Il sera intéressant de voir comment ils vont finir par t'appeler. »

Neville fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ne m'appelleraient-ils pas tout simplement par mon nom ? »

« Parce que ce serait trop facile, » sourit Harry. « Jusqu'à présent, Ron s'appelle mon Wheezy, Hermione est Miss Hermie, le professeur Dumbledore est Dumbleydory, et Remus est Reemy. J'ai essayé de les faire prononcer correctement le nom des personnes ; tu ne peux pas imaginer comment Ron a réagit à Wheezy, mais j'ai laissé tombé il y a des mois.

« Peut-être qu'ils peuvent simplement m'appeler Nev. Ça sonne mieux que Nevley, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je leur demanderai au dîner. »

« Bonne idée, » fit Harry, « mais je ne voudrais pas te donner trop d'espoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, que dirais-tu de faire la visite maintenant ? »

Neville acquiesça, et bientôt, ils marchaient le long des couloirs. Harry commença avec l'aile est en premier, et partit au fond avec les deux chambres-appartement vides, et les petites pièces. Neville questionna Harry à propos de l'appartement, et Harry expliqua que c'était la taille des unités originales, et pour quelque raison il avait simplement laissé comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait besoin de plus d'espace, expliqua Harry, et il pouvait toujours le changer plus tard s'il le voulait.

La salle de stockage était vide à l'exception des appareils moldus supplémentaires dont Harry n'avait pas besoin et à l'exception d'un exemplaire de chaque, Harry dit qu'il allait bientôt les vendre. De même, la salle de musculation était également vide, mais cette fois Harry dit qu'il allait devoir acheter de nouveaux équipements pour la remplir. Les machines qui étaient là précédemment, Neville ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre, était l'équipement qu'Harry avait transféré dans la Tour Griffondor après leur première défaite au Quidditch. C'étaient des équipements basiques et non-électriques qu'Harry attendait impatiemment de remplacer. C'était bien quand Harry commençait à travailler, mais maintenant qu'il avait de l'expérience, et avait pleine accès à l'électricité, Harry espérait acquérir le meilleur équipement possible.

La salle de duel était comme celle dans la malle d'Harry, donc Neville passa rapidement la pièce, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps dedans. Harry n'avait pas oublié sa promesse d'aider Neville avec ses sorts, et après qu'ils en auraient terminé, ils s'étaient promis de passer du temps dedans chaque jour.

La seule autre pièce avant la pièce principale était un espace vide, et Harry expliqua que c'était un des trois endroits dont il n'avait pour l'instant pas l'utilité. Neville pensa qu'il pourrait faire quelques suggestions, mais n'ayant pas encore vu le reste de la maison, il garda bouche close pour le moment.

La chambre d'Harry, de nouveau, était presque la réplique exacte de celle dans sa malle à l'exception de la porte supplémentaire qui menait à la pièce moldue. Neville la repéra rapidement, et une fois franchie, il sentit qu'il était entré dans un autre monde.

Les meubles et les décorations étaient très similaires, mais au moins aux yeux de Neville, le reste lui était vraiment étranger.

Harry lui montra le bar et un fût de bière au beurre (ce qui fit sourire Neville), mais seulement un instant, il se pencha ensuite vers la télé et la table de billard. Neville comprit qu'ils étaient tous les deux utilisés comme divertissements par les moldus, mais Harry n'avait pas le temps pour le moment de lui expliquer plus en détail. Et comme quiconque était initié à la télévision pour la première fois pouvait l'attester, avec seulement cinq minutes avant que le dîner ne soit prêt, c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry n'ait pas allumé l'objet.

Traversant la bibliothèque (que Neville avait déjà vue) pour aller à l'aile ouest, Harry montra rapidement à Neville les six chambres d'amis. Chacune était décorée différemment, mais toutes avaient les mêmes commodités de base et mobiliers, et Neville savait déjà qu'il voulait rester dans la chambre aux couleurs de Griffondor. Maintenant qu'il avait sa nouvelle baguette, et qu'il réussissait mieux à l'école et avec sa magie après tant d'années d'échec, Neville expliqua qu'il se sentait finalement digne d'être à Griffondor. Harry allait protester, mais Neville le coupa rapidement. Peu importe combien son attitude s'était améliorée, il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de sentir sa valeur réelle. Harry se promit d'aider Neville à travailler sur son estime de soi pendant les vacances.

Sautant les deux autres pièces vides (Harry ne voulait pas que Neville voit ce qu'il restait de la cellule de Queudver), la dernière pièce de l'aile ouest était la buanderie. Neville reconnut les machines qui étaient en supplément qu'il avait vu plus tôt, et Harry expliqua brièvement comment ils nettoyaient les vêtements. Intrigué, Neville dit à Harry de lui rappelé au dîner de demander à Winky s'il pouvait regarder pendant la semaine comment elle faisait la lessive. Harry rit à cette demande. Bien que pas aussi fanatique que Mr Weasley, Neville était tout de même curieux de comment les moldus survivaient sans magie.

Le salon, la longue table à manger, et la cheminée s'expliquaient d'eux-mêmes, donc Harry emmena Neville à la cuisine, pour la lui montrer. Winky et Dobby étaient occupés à mettre les ouverts sur la pette table derrière eux, et Harry eut juste assez de temps pour montrer à Neville le frigo et de l'avertir à propos de la cuisinière à gaz avant que les deux elfes ne les appellent à table pour manger.

Dire que le dîner fut un moment mémorable était un euphémisme. Tandis que Dobby et Winky étaient habitués à manger avec Harry et quelques fois Rémus, Neville était un inconnu pour eux-deux, et cela rendit le dîner étrange. Harry essaya de tourner un sujet de conversation qui pourrait leur convenir à tous, et cela aida grandement que Neville sentit l'étrangeté, et il essaya d'inclure tout le monde. C'était pour des raisons comme celle-là qu'Harry était heureux de s'être fait un aussi bon ami que Neville. Ron ; bien que peut-être ils se seraient plus amusés tous les deux ; n'aurait jamais eu assez de considération ou assez de politesse pour inclure Dobby et Winky dans les conversations du repas.

Au moins, la nourriture avait été excellente, ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise pour aucun des garçons. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un elfe de maison cuisinant mal, et Winky avait fait une particulièrement bonne impression quand elle offrit à Neville de reprendre du dessert, et lui demanda ses nourritures favorites qu'elle pourrait préparer durant son séjour.

Quand ils eurent terminés de manger (Dobby et Winky avaient finis depuis longtemps mais ils restèrent assis satisfait jusqu'à ce que les garçons aient terminés), Harry aida à débarrasser la table et lava la vaisselle, tandis que Neville alla dans sa chambre, et déballa ses bagages.

« Nev est un très bon sorcier Mr Harry Potter monsieur, » dit plaisamment Winky en séchant les plats de service. « Winky était inquiète au début l'ami de monsieur n'aimerait pas avoir de mauvais elfes de maisons aux alentours, mais Nev ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. »

« Winky, » fit Harry, « Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ; vous n'êtes pas de mauvais elfes de maison. Vous êtes juste différents, c'est tout. Je suis différent aussi, tout comme Neville dans un sens. Ce sont nos différences qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, et il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Toi et Dobby vous êtes très spéciaux pour moi pour cette raison. Sinon, je n'aurais pas voulu vous engager tous les deux, d'accord ? »

« Nous le savons, Mr Harry Potter monsieur est un très grand sorcier, » fit Dobby, « Et Dobby et Winky sont différents car nous avons une paye et portons des vêtements, mais qu'est-ce qui a rendu votre ami différent, monsieur ? »

Harry réfléchit à la question. Plusieurs raisons lui vinrent à l'esprit, une en particulier lui sauta à l'esprit, et avant d'y réfléchir, il leur parla de la même éducation de Neville. Tous les deux avaient perdus leurs parents très tôt, et avaient été élevés par des personnes strictes, et doutaient constamment, et tous les deux avaient développés des talents différents. Neville était un crack en botanique et d'une loyauté féroce, et les compétences d'Harry en DCFM n'égalaient que sa détermination. Il fit une petite erreur cependant, et pendant la première soirée de son retour à la maison, Harry pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser tomber le sujet.

« Winky est très triste d'apprendre pour les parents de Nev. Winky a une fois entendu Maître Barty expliqué le sort Endoloris, et Winky en fait toujours de mauvais cauchemars. »

Parlant avant de réfléchir à sa réponse, Harry dit, « Je n'en serai pas surpris Winky ! Barty Croupton Jr, avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange étaient ceux qui leur ont envoyés les sorts. Neville leur rend visite à Sainte Mangouste chaque année, mais ils ne le reconnaissent pas comme leur fils. Leurs esprits ont été brisés. »

Harry aurait continué, mais il arrêta quand Winky laissa échappé un hoquet, et mis ses mains sur son menton, tordant le torchon.

« Le jeune Maître Barty est un des responsable ? » demanda-t-elle ; les lèvres tremblantes. Ce ne fut que quand Harry se rappela, que Winky n'était pas simplement familière avec les Croupton, mais qu'elle avait été leur elfe de maison sa vie entière jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Winky avait probablement aidé à élever l'homme qui était devenu un monstre, et d'après l'air sur son visage ; un air qu'Harry connaissait bien ; elle se sentait soudainement responsable.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé Winky ; je n'ai pas réfléchit. Oui, Barty Croupton Jr était un des responsables. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Je suis désolé d'avoir amené le sujet. Parlons d'autre chose. »

Il était trop tard. Avant qu'Harry n'ait même fini de parler, Winky avait de grosses larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Lâchant le torchon qu'elle utilisait, elle leva les mains jusqu'à son visage, et commença à courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Si la situation n'était pas aussi triste, Harry aurait trouvé hilarant la vue de Winky courant sous la table. Ça ne l'était pas cependant, et Harry et Dobby se regardèrent l'un l'autre ; aucun ne sachant quoi faire.

« Je suis désolé, Dobby, » fit Harry après que la porte de la petite chambre se soit refermée derrière Winky, « Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que Winky se sente mieux ? »

Dobby secoua la tête. « Mr Harry est bien bon de demander, mais Winky a juste besoin de rester seule. Ses anciens maîtres manquent encore à Winky, et ça lui manque aussi de temps en temps d'être une elfe de maison ordinaire. Demain Dobby laissera Winky nettoyer tout la maison elle-même, et cela la fera se sentir mieux. Dobby pense que Mr Harry Potter monsieur devrait mettre sous clé les bières au beurre ce soir ; juste au cas où. Winky n'a pas touché aux bières au beurre depuis des mois, mais Dobby sait que la tentation est toujours présente. »

Harry hocha la tête. Dobby partit alors réconforter Winky, et Harry passa des ordres pour ce qu'il restait à nettoyer. Connaissant Dobby, il retournerait au milieu de la nuit pour le finir, et Harry sentit que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Harry alla aussi dans la salle moldue pour mettre un sort de verrouillage sur le stock de bière au beurre afin de ne pas oublier avant de dormir.

« Hey, j'ai tout déballé. Où sont Dobby et Winky ? Winky a promis de me montré qu'est-ce que c'est que la télé. » fit Neville en entrant, il trouva Harry assis dans un coin derrière la table de billard.

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien, et s'est retirée tôt. J'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a bouleversée après le dîner, et elle l'a mal pris. » Harry ajouta, « Maintenant que j'y pense, tu pourrais toi aussi mal réagir. »

Harry fit savoir à Neville qu'il avait parlé à Dobby et Winky à propos de ses parents, seulement il aurait probablement du demander s'il le pouvait avant de la faire. Mais maintenant il devait aussi admettre que Winky avait été l'elfe de maison des Croupton pendant des années, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait Winky pourrait agir étrangement avec lui, à cause de sa culpabilité. Étonnamment, Neville ne s'en fit pas à ce sujet.

« Tu ne peux pas la blâmer, vraiment. C'est une elfe de maison ! Les Croupton n'étaient pas tous mauvais et même s'ils l'étaient, elle était tenue de les servir à l'époque. Tant qu'elle n'a pas aidé à lancer des sorts sur ma Mère et mon Père, pourquoi lui en voudrais-je, ou pourquoi serait-elle mal à l'aise avec moi ? J'espère qu'elle se calmera un peu. »

De nouveau, Harry fut impressionné. « Merci Neville, d'être aussi compréhensif. Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu le dire à Winky la prochaine fois que tu la verras ? Elle est incroyablement sensible, et je pense que ça aiderait beaucoup si elle entendait cela de ta part. Sinon, nous aurons peut-être une elfe de maison éméchée pendant les prochaines semaines. »

« Pas de problème ! Même si je pense que voir une elfe de maison éméchée serait assez drôle. Imagine la essayant de nettoyer sans vraiment être capable de se tenir debout. Ça serait hilarant ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui donner du lait de poule quand le moment viendra ? Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Il est encore trop tôt pour aller dormir. »

N'ayant ni le temps ni la patience si tard dans la soirée d'essayer d'expliquer le fonctionnement de la télé, Harry préféra montrer à Neville comment fonctionnait la table de billard. Aucun d'eux n'était très bon, la plupart de l'expérience d'Harry avec ce jeu avait été apprise dans des livres ou des films qu'il avait vu en grandissant. Ça faisait des mois depuis qu'il y avait joué pour la dernière fois, et même alors, il n'avait jamais eut de concurrence. Il avait essayé de jouer contre lui-même une fois, mais l'autre Harry était tout aussi mauvais que lui. Rémus avait joué avec Harry pendant l'une de ses visites, mais après s'être consciencieusement ridiculisé, il avait décidé de s'en tenir à sa ''carrière professionnelle. » La fois suivante, il avait installé un jeu de fléchette près du bar. Les fléchettes étaient un jeu moldu dont Rémus était plus familier, et ils décidèrent d'y jouer pendant ses visites suivantes.

Neville saisit rapidement les règles (elles n'étaient pas très difficiles à comprendre), mais il eut plus de difficulté pour tenir les fléchettes. Harry savait d'après son expérience comment c'était difficile, et lui-même avait encore des difficultés. Pourtant, ils s'amusèrent tous les deux pendant deux bonnes heures, ratant la cibles avec leurs fléchettes, d'autres disparurent, et une fois Harry fit un très bon tir, seulement la fléchette se détacha de la cible pour tomber au sol. Ce fut le seul jeu que Neville gagna avec une avance confortable.

Il était onze heure du soir passé quand Harry décida d'arrêter. Ne sachant pas comment se sentirait Winky le lendemain matin, et voulant lui donner de l'espace, Harry dit à Neville d'aller se reposer. Le lendemain, ils iraient explorer le Londres moldu pour faire quelques achats, et Harry présuma à juste titre que Neville serait stupéfait.

Il faisait beau et il était tôt le lendemain matin, pas un elfe de maison en vue, quand Neville sortit finalement de sa chambre pour trouver Harry. Il était levé depuis des heures, normalement pour faire ses exercices matinaux, mais il n'avait pas pu à cause du manque d'équipement.

Harry supposa qu'il aurait pu utiliser les équipements dans sa malle, mais depuis qu'ils étaient déballés, Dobby les avait stockés à l'écart dans la pièce de stockage, et Harry avait été trop paresseux pour aller chercher dedans. En outre, il était en vacances, cela était rendu très apparent par l'absence de son double.

Trois jours auparavant, quand l'autre Harry ne s'était pas montré à son heure habituelle, Harry sut qu'il avait fait le choix de lever le pied avec les voyages temporels pendant ses vacances. Franchement, il avait travaillé si dur ces derniers temps, il pensait qu'il le méritait ! Donc n'ayant pas à partager sa douche ou ses équipements d'entraînement avec quelque chose (pas qu'il ait choisit d'utiliser ses équipement ce matin), Harry était resté avec le problème d'occuper son temps jusqu'à ce que Neville se réveille.

Ça avait été cependant facilement résolu, alors qu'Harry se promena dans sa maison et se fit une liste mentale des nombreuses choses qu'il avait besoin d'acheter. Plus tôt dans l'été, Harry avait été tellement soulagé de se débarrasser des Dursley, l'endroit lui avait semblé parfait avec simplement le mobilier de base. Ajouté au fait qu'Harry avait été assez occupé ; s'entraînant et lisant constamment ; et l'endroit avait été laissé avec la décoration grossièrement inachevée. C'était seulement maintenant, des mois plus tard et avec beaucoup de temps au loin, qu'Harry le réalisa.

Les quelques pièces dont il avait décoré les murs, ou rempli les étagères, étaient avec les quelques paysages et tableaux qu'il avait pris dans son coffre familial. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, et Harry les avait concentrés dans la pièce principale, mais au moins c'était un début. Maintenant, avec un invité à la maison, et une autre douzaine la semaine prochaines, Harry était excité à l'idée de terminer la décoration de sa maison.

Il y avait aussi quelques articles nécessaires dont Harry avait besoin, comme ses nouveaux équipements d'exercices physiques, de la nourriture, sans parler d'un sapin de Noël. C'était peut être ce qui excitait le plus Harry. Il n'avait jamais auparavant eu l'opportunité d'acheter un sapin, encore moins d'en décorer un. Les Dursley avaient toujours utilisé le même sapin artificiel et les mêmes ornements ennuyeux ; qui avaient été faits par Dudley des années auparavant à l'école primaire. Harry se rappelait de manière vive la fois où il avait essayé de placer ses propres décorations sur le sapin artificiel, son oncle s'était moqué de lui, avant de les jeter par la fenêtre. Peu importait aux Dursley que les décorations d'Harry étaient mieux que celles de Dudley ; ce qui importait c'était qu'elles avaient été ''contaminées'' par Harry, et du coup ne valaient pas la peine de les mettre sur le sapin. Après cela, Harry fut interdit d'approcher à moins de cinq pieds du misérable sapin, pas qu'il y ait contribué d'aucune manière.

Donc c'était dans un état d'excitation qu'Harry finit sa liste mentale de ce qu'il avait besoin d'acheter, et il attendit le moment où Neville serait prêt. Vous pouvez imaginer sa frustration au moment où, quand Neville sortit de sa chambre, il le trouva habillé avec ce qu'Harry pensa être la plus étrange combinaison de vêtements moldus qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu portes, Neville ? » Même Harry n'en était pas sur. Le pantalon rouge était reconnaissable, mais pas la matière extensible dans laquelle son pantalon était fait. Neville portait aussi des bottes, une chemise brodée, avec des ''bretelles'', et une casquette de baseball fluo qui était inclinée sur le côté. C'était une bonne chose que Dobby n'était pas là, car même lui aurait ri de la tenue vestimentaire de Neville.

« Quoi ? » se défendit Neville. « C'est un de mes meilleurs costumes moldus. Grand-mère et ses amies m'ont aidé à les sélectionner. »

« Des sangs-purs, » murmura Harry en soufflant. Il avait vu de mauvais choix vestimentaires quelques années auparavant à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. C'était incroyable, vraiment, que le monde moldu continue à être ignorant du monde magique. Avec des personnes marchant dans la rue habillées comme Neville, c'était vraiment incroyable.

« Neville, penses-tu vraiment que ce que tu portes ça va ensemble ? Les différentes couleurs et tous ces tissus différents ? »

Neville sembla un peu hésitant. « Hé bien, non, pas vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce que je connais de la mode moldue ? On m'a dit que c'était très à la mode, et c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu porter des vêtements de ce style, n'est-ce pas ? » souligna Harry. « Et je porte des vêtements moldus normaux tout le temps sous mes robes et dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce que tu portes sous tes robes d'habitude ? »

« Juste une chemise et un pantalon. » répondit Neville ? « Quelque fois simplement un short, s'il fait chaud. »

« Et bien, va les mettre. Tu peux m'en emprunter si tu veux. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, retire ces vêtements pour que Dobby puisse les brûler après. Une fois que nous aurons fait un tour dehors, tu verras combien ta tenue vestimentaire aurait semblée étrange par rapport aux autres. »

Montrant d'un signe qu'il avait compris, Neville retourna dans sa chambre. La seconde tentative de Neville de s'habiller lui-même fut plus réussie, et Harry en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie d'habiller son ami pour leur première sortie ensemble, et il était content que les vêtements que Neville portait habituellement quand il ne portait pas de robes, bien que venant du monde sorcier, pouvaient assez facilement passer pour moldus.

Son pantalon était bleu foncé, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas de boutons ou de fermeture éclair était bien caché. De même sa chemise était classique, même si le slogan ''Weird Sisters Rock !'' pouvait attirer quelques regards perplexes.

Et donc après ce retard momentané, Harry et Neville appelèrent l'ascenseur et descendirent jusqu'au premier étage. Harry n'y avait plus été depuis que le bâtiment avait ouvert ses portes mais il fut content de voir que personne ne s'attarda particulièrement sur lui.

Une fois dans la rue, ils marchèrent tous les deux pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée du métro, tandis qu'Harry expliquait le système de trains qui s'étendait sous la ville. Comparé à d'autres sorciers qu'Harry connaissait, Neville était presque ignorant du monde moldu, et au début, il ne crut pas les déclarations d'Harry. Seulement une fois qu'Harry l'eut comparé au système de tunnels de Gringotts, Neville saisit le concept et se détendit un peu. Il était toujours inquiet à propos du prochain trajet (il était malade pendant les trajets dans les chariots de Gringotts), mais il fut agréablement soulagé à la vue des compartiments larges et confortables du train. Le fait qu'ils allaient bien plus lentement, et que Neville pouvait suivre le chemin sur une carte, fit se sentir Neville encore mieux.

Il n'y avait que deux arrêts jusqu'à Charing Cross Road, et en quelques minutes, Harry et Neville étaient de nouveau dans la rue. Parce qu'Harry était familier avec les magasins dans cette zone, il avait décidé que ce matin ils iraient jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, et ils reviendraient à pied à son appartement. C'était une marche de deux kilomètres, mais avec toutes les boutiques et les rues secondaires, ça pourrait facilement prendre le reste de la journée.

Harry lui ayant montré l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur, Neville se sentit plus relax à propos de l'endroit où ils allaient. Jusque là, il avait simplement suivit Harry aveuglément, ne sachant pas vraiment où il était. Maintenant, s'il se retrouvait perdu ou s'ils étaient séparés au moins, il pourrait retourner dans un endroit familier.

Le premier arrêt qu'ils firent, étrangement, fut une petite librairie juste à côté du chaudron baveur. Il était temps pour Harry de réapprovisionner son stock de livres de poche moldus, et il en trouva plein en solde. Neville savait qu'Harry lisait beaucoup en ce moment, il ne posa donc aucune question à propos de cet achat. Il était aussi occupé à regarder la section jardinage, et il fut ravi de la grande sélection de livres dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Aucun n'était à propos de plants magiques, bien sûr, mais pour Neville cela n'avait pas d'importance. Toutes les espèces de plantes dans les serres de Poudlard n'étaient pas magiques, et même le monde sorcier utilisait des plantes communes comme la sauge, le romarin, et des agrumes dans certaines potions. Il n'avait jamais réalisé l'ampleur et les couleurs étonnantes que certaines variétés moldus pouvaient avoir, et Harry fut content d'acheter deux livres pour Neville. Au début, Neville se plaignit, mais Harry contra facilement l'argument en disant que plus tard dans la semaine, ils visiteraient le Chemin de Traverse, et que Neville pourrait alors le rembourser. Ne trouvant pas d'autres arguments valables, Neville accepta de laisser Harry payer pour lui.

Ils s'embarquèrent pour une longue journée de shopping et de visites et ils s'amusèrent tous les deux.

Neville eut droit à sa première coupe de cheveux moldue, au même endroit où Harry était allé cet été, mais il décida de ne pas se raser la tête. Il avait oublié de confier ses cheveux à Lavande où à une des autres filles qui s'en occupaient généralement avant de partir, et il craignait qu'après trois semaines ces cheveux ne soient un véritable gâchis. Harry dit à Neville qu'il pourrait s'en occuper s'il lui faisait confiance, et il ne fut pas surpris quand Neville refusa poliment. Harry suggéra aussi qu'il attende jusqu'au lendemain de Noël quand Mme Weasley et Ginny viendrait à l'appartement, elles avaient toutes les deux l'expérience des coupes de cheveux. Neville voulait paraître bien pour leur visite, donc il brava le rituel barbare des ciseaux moldus. A la fin, ses cheveux étaient assez bien coupés pour que même Lavande le remarque, et Neville prit aussi une bouteille de gel coiffant. Il sentait bien meilleur que la potion Sleekeasy pour les cheveux.

Au magasin d'équipements de sport ; leur arrêt suivant ; Harry alla directement au comptoir, et commanda le meilleur équipement qu'ils avaient. A la place des deux machines et des poids qu'Harry avait donné aux Griffondors, cette fois il acheta quatre machines, toutes électriques et hauts de gamme, et un ensemble de poids de bonne qualité. L'employé fut soupçonneux à la rapide commande d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne montre sa carte de crédit, mais après cela, les choses se passèrent très bien. Et parce que l'équipement coutait plus de huit mille livres, et que c'était une grosse commande, l'employé dit que la livraison s'effectuerait le lendemain après-midi. Le montant, il le savait, était suffisamment important pour attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, mais la boutique était assez proche du Chemin de Traverse pour qu'Harry ne s'en inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore allait penser que sa Cachette était elle aussi proche. Et certes, Harry ressentait une sorte de plaisir coupable au fait qu'il étalait sa liberté au visage de Dumbledore, et il n'y avait rien que le vieil homme puisse faire.

Neville était resté pendant la transaction, mais il faisait plus attention aux autres équipements de sport qui étaient autour. Dans le monde sorcier, il n'y avait quasiment que le Quidditch, ainsi que le Quadpot et quelques autres vieux sports. Mais ici dans ce magasin moldu, des douzaines de sports étaient présentés, et Neville regardait avec intérêt. Il y avait aussi une demi-douzaine de télés qui passaient des cassettes de présentation de différents sports en boucle, et Neville était stupéfait.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il, « Comment ce fait-il qu'ils ont des images qui bougent dans ces boites noires ? Je pensais que seuls les sorciers avaient des images comme celles-là. »

Tandis que l'employé ait rendu la carte de crédit d'Harry, et qu'il ait approuvé l'adresse de livraison à un autre bâtiment contenant des appartements à trois pâtés du sien qu'il avait choisi à l'avance, Harry eut le temps de donner à Neville une petite explication.

« Ce ne sont pas des images Neville, du moins pas comme celles que tu penses. Ce sont des télés, comme celle que j'ai chez moi. Elles passent en boucle des cassettes d'images et de son, seulement tu n'entends rien car ils sont baissés le son. Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce soir, j'essayerai de mieux t'expliquer. Pour l'instant, regarde et amuse-toi. Tu sais le sport dont nous parle toujours Dean, le football ? Hé bien, cette télé dans le coin passe un match. Je te rejoins là-bas dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

Neville ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il alla s'installer dans le coin près de la télé. D'après les couleurs il semblait que c'était un match des Manchester United, pas un des West Ham, mais Harry ne pensait pas que Neville remarquerait la différence.

A la boutique de vêtements où Harry était déjà allé, il s'arrêta pour voir si Becky y travaillait toujours ; la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé à acheter sa garde-robe. Elle n'y était pas mais son oncle désagréable y était, et Harry guida Neville vers la porte avant qu'il ne les aperçoive. A la boutique de chaussures juste à côté, il demanda si Becky était toujours employée dans la boutique, et il découvrit qu'elle était chez elle pour ses vacances pendant encore deux jours, et qu'elle travaillerait les semaines avant et après Noël. Harry n'avait pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements tout de suite, et Neville non plus. Becky avait été très gentille et efficace, et Harry voulait être certain qu'elle aurait sa commission s'il pouvait aider.

De l'autre côté de la rue en face de la boutique de vêtements pour homme, il y avait une galerie d'art, et ce fut leur arrêt suivant. Neville aida Harry à choisir quelques beaux tableaux pour ses murs, et la journée continua de la même façon. Harry s'était un peu plus tôt arrêté dans une ruelle pour agrandir son sac de course de façon à ce qu'ils n'aient pas à porter de gros paquets. Neville eut peur quand Harry sortit sa baguette, mais Harry lui dit que le Ministère ne pouvait pas repérer sa magie, et qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner au même stand de fish and chips où Harry allait de temps en temps, et Neville apprécia l'expérience autant qu'Harry. Les morceaux de poissons trempés dans le vinaigre donnèrent soif à Harry et il fut content de pouvoir apaiser sa soif.

Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans quelques boutiques pour faire leurs achats de Noël, et la dernière boutique où ils se rendirent, ce fut pour acheter un sapin et des décorations. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers le plus grand et le plus beau sapin qu'il put trouver.

« C'est celui-là que je veux ! Qu'en penses-tu Neville ? Que dis-tu de celui-là ? »

« Heu, parfait Harry, mais comment vas-tu l'emmener chez toi ? Je pense que quelqu'un va le remarquer si tu fais entrer un sapin de douze pieds dans ton sac. »

« Humm, » réfléchit Harry, « C'est un problème, mais je suis certain que je peux trouver quelque chose. Je sais ! » Regardant attentivement autour, pour être certain que personne n'était en vue, Harry appela discrètement, « Dobby ! »

« Oui, Mr Harry Potter, Monsieur ? Vous avez appelé Dobby ? »

« Chhhh, pas si fort Dobby ; il y a des moldus pas loin. J'ai besoin que tu emmènes ce sapin avec toi à la Cachette, et je t'expliquerais plus tard. En premier je dois le payer et acheter quelques décorations. Mets-le à la place des canapés dans le salon, d'accord ? Nous pourrons lui trouver une place quand nous rentrerons. »

« Oui, monsieur, Dobby va faire cela tout de suite. » Plaçant sa main contre le tronc du sapin, Dobby claqua des doigts, et l'elfe de maison et le sapin disparurent tous les deux dans un petit nuage de fumée.

« Maintenant nous devons allez à la caisse puis ensuite allez dans la partie des décorations, » sourit Harry.

« Hey vous deux, qu'est-il arrivé au sapin que vous regardiez ? » Harry et Neville se retournèrent tous les deux nerveusement pour voir le responsable s'approcher d'eux, mais il venait de derrière un lot de sapins. Il était évident qu'il les avait seulement entendus parler à quelqu'un, et qu'il n'avait pas vu le sapin disparaître et d cela Harry était reconnaissant.

« Désolé, monsieur, nous venons juste d'aider notre ami à transporter le sapin jusqu'à la voiture. On paye à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? » Prétendre que tout étai normal semblait la meilleure chose à faire, et Harry ne fut pas déçu.

« Ouais, assurez-vous de le faire savoir à quelqu'un la prochaine fois avant d'embarquer un sapin. Nous sommes supposés charger nous même les sapins, et nous pourrions avoir de gros problèmes si vous vous blessiez. En plus je ne me rappelle plus exactement quel sapin vous avez emportés. Ça peut poser un problème. »

« Oh, fit Harry, réalisant ce que l'homme voulait dire, « C'est facile. Nous avons pris le plus beau sapin de douze pieds. C'était le plus beau que vous aviez, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons aller le payer. Nous voulions juste le charger avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le prenne. Je dois encore aller prendre des tas de décorations. »

L'homme sembla confus qu'Harry ait admis avoir pris le plus beau sapin quand il pourrait ne pas dire la vérité et dire qu'il en avait pris un de seulement six pieds, mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. « Ok alors, dite à Susan que le prix du sapin est de deux cents. Je pense qu'ils font des réductions sur les décorations, donc si vous achetez pour plus de vingt, il y aura une réduction de dix pourcents. Merci d'avoir fait vos achats chez nous. »

Ils remercièrent tous les deux l'homme, et se dirigèrent rapidement dans l'intérieur du magasin. Une fois dans le petit magasin, ce fut au tour de Neville de se sentir chez lui. Pour la première fois à Londres, il avait plus d'expérience qu'Harry.

« Alors Neville, » demanda Harry, « As-tu une idée de combien de décorations on aura besoin, ou de ce qu'il faut prendre pour un sapin de cette taille ? Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée. » Ce qui était encore pire, c'était que bien que le magasin soit petit, le choix était énorme. Ils devaient avoir plus de mille modèles et couleurs différents, et Harry ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Hé bien, » considéra Neville, « Pour un sapin de cette taille, je pense que nous en aurons besoin d'au moins une centaine. Ces décorations ne semblent pas très différentes de celles sorcières, à part qu'elles ne brillent pas et ne font rien de particulier. La même taille cependant. Ce serait plus sûr d'en acheter quelques unes en plus. Elles sont fragiles, et il y en a toujours quelques unes qui se cassent. Si tu peux utiliser la magie sans que le Ministère ne le sache, peut-être que tu pourrais même les animer pour les rendre plus intéressantes ? Ils n'ont pas de fées ici, donc je ne sais pas ce que tu pourras faire pour les lumières. »

« C'est une bonne idée d'animer les décorations, Neville. Tu pourras aider aussi, une fois que j'aurais placé sur toi un sort anti-détection. Ne demande pas ; c'est mieux si tu ne sais pas. J'espère juste que Mr Weasley ne fera pas un rapport sur nous quand il nous rendra visite. Les lumières, voilà ce qu'il nous faut, » fit Harry en pointant la section des décorations de Noël lumineuses. Comme avec les autres décorations, il y avait plusieurs choix de couleur. Cette fois cependant, Harry savait ce qu'il voulait. Les Dursley avaient toujours choisis du pas cher quand il s'agissait d'acheter des lumières (sans doute pour économiser de l'argent pour les nombreux cadeaux de Dudley), et ils en achetaient toujours à un seul circuit électrique. Le seul problème c'était que quand une des lampes grillait, toute la chaine n'éclairait plus. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était toujours Harry qui dévissait et testait chaque minuscule ampoule. Trop d'années de ce traitement avait assuré Harry qu'il voulait des éclairages à double circuit, et de ceux-là, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de sorte. Et comme il ne voulait pas de lumière en forme de piments, de bouteilles de Tabasco, ou de bananes, Harry choisit quelques lumières avec des formes normales. Quelques unes clignotaient, flashaient, mais toutes fonctionnaient, et ça convenait à Harry.

Les décorations furent plus problématiques, et après dix minutes à essayer de décider lesquelles prendre sans succès, Harry tendit simplement un panier à Neville et lui dit d'en prendre soixante-dix qui semblaient intéressantes. Il fit de même, et quand Harry discuta avec Susan à la caisse au moment de payer les achats, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Heureusement, Neville avait fait de bons choix.

Ce fut en milieu d'après midi qu'ils terminèrent leurs achats ; s'arrêtant à quelques autres boutiques une fois qu'ils en eurent terminés avec le magasin de sapins et de décorations de Noël. Harry voulait être rentré à la maison avant qu'il ne fasse noir, car il avait encore quelques autres choses à faire. Il voulait aussi avoir le temps de montrer la télé à Neville car il savait que cela occuperait l'autre garçon une fois qu'il lui aurait expliqué les bases. Discuter avec Dobby pourrait prendre un certain temps, car ils allaient planifier les prochains jours, et Harry ne voulait pas laisser Neville tout seul dans un environnement étrange trop longtemps.

Une fois rentré (Neville n'avait eu aucun problème à accéder à l'appartement maintenant qu'il connaissait le secret), Dobby et Winky s'occupèrent de leur sacs et leur offrirent du cacao chaud. Il avait fait bien plus froid dans l'après midi, et les petites vestes des garçons avaient à peine réussies à les garder au chaud pendant les dernières heures. Dobby devait avoir remarqué leurs frissons quand il était venu prendre le sapin, et Harry apprécia le cacao autant que l'intention.

Winky était un peu intimidée par eux ; c'était la première fois qu'elle les revoyait depuis la nuit d'avant ; mais elle réussit à tenir le coup. Se rappelant ce qu'Harry lui avait demandé, Neville réussit même à l'entraîner à l'écart pour une petite discussion, et après cela, elle sembla plus détendue. Même un peu reconnaissante, à vrai dire.

« Winky va finalement me montrer comment fonctionne cette télé ce soir, » Neville informa Harry quand il revint de sa petite discussion. « Elle a dit qu'on pouvait même manger devant, quelque chose nommé, 'un plateau télé'. Je sais qu'il y a certaines choses que tu voulais faire ce soir, donc je pensais que comme ça je ne t'embêterais pas de la soirée. Peut-être que demain on pourra décorer le sapin ? Tu a aussi beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer. Comme la magie que tu as fais. Je peux attendre jusqu'à demain. »

Harry sembla soulagé, encore une fois les elfes l'aidaient et lui permettaient d'avoir sa soirée de libre. « Merci Neville, ça va bien m'aider ! Je te promets que je t'en dirais plus demain. Je serai absent le matin, mais quand je rentrerai pour le déjeuner, nous aurons cette discussion. J'ai des affaires importantes à régler, et le plus tôt c'est fait, le mieux c'est. »

Neville hocha la tête, et après avoir rangé ses affaires, il suivit Winky dans la pièce moldue, elle faisait léviter leur dîner de pains de viande, de pommes de terre, d'asperges, et de pudding. Harry et Dobby avaient le même diner, mais ils mangèrent à la table de cuisine, où ils étaient seuls pour discuter.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Dobby informa Harry de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le coffre de Sirius pendant ces dernières semaines. Dire à Griphook d'autoriser Dobby à accéder au coffre avait été un coup de génie, car au rythme où avançaient les choses, Harry n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire lui-même le travail dans le temps imparti.

La première chose que Dobby avait faite ça avait été de transférer toutes les piles de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises dans le coffre familiale des Potter. Une fois transféré, Harry ne pourrait plus faire de retraits jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait toujours accès à son coffre personnel, et il restait bien assez d'argent dedans pour au moins une bonne décennie d'une vie extravagante.

Le transfert de fond s'avéra être une bonne idée. Puisque son plan original d'utiliser le coffre 833B pour trier le contenu du coffre de Sirius tombait à l'eau (parce qu'il l'avait utilisé pour stocker les fonds saisis aux mangemorts, et cela avait pris beaucoup de place dans le coffre déjà rendu étroit par les possessions des Black.)

Tout comme dans le coffre des Potter, Dobby informa Harry qu'il avait un large assortiment d'œuvres d'art, d'armes d'objets magiques, et de papiers. Jusqu'à présent, Dobby avait simplement inventorié le tout, et avait tout répartit en piles.

La taille de la pile d'œuvres d'art était impressionnante, et Harry était heureux d'entendre que certaines pouvaient être précieuses en plus d'utiles. Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Harry, Dobby lui avait dit que la plupart des œuvres d'art étaient des paysages et des pièces décoratives, et que les quelques portraits qu'il avait vu n'avaient rien à voir avec celui de Mme Black. Harry avait juste présumé que tous les Black avaient sombrés dans la magie noire et appartenaient à la maison Serpentard, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Plus probablement, Harry décida après avoir entendu une liste descriptive de Dobby que les Black avaient stockés dans leur coffre tout ce qu'ils ne jugeaient pas digne de leur noble et ancienne maison. Donc, tous les objets de magie noire et les peintures maléfiques avaient été utilisés au Square Grimmauld, et la plupart avaient été jetés lors du nettoyage d'été de Mme Weasley.

Dobby ne connaissait pas grand choses aux armes, car il n'avait pas assez de connaissances magiques pour interpréter les couleurs qui brillaient de la plupart des métaux. Comme dans le coffre de la famille Potter, il y avait grand assortiment d'épées et d'armures, et Harry devina que ce devait être quelque chose que chaque famille de sangs-purs possédait. ''Ça remonte probablement à des centaines d'années'' pensa Harry. Il demanda plus tard à Neville, et celui-ci confirma ses suppositions. Chaque famille de sangs purs qui remonte au Moyen Âge avait une impressionnante collection d'armes et d'armures.

Trier les artéfacts magiques prenait encore du temps, car Dobby avait été prudent avec les objets inconnus. Il y avait des glasses à l'ennemi, des scrutoscopes, et des objets scolaires depuis longtemps oubliés, et tout cela avait été mis dans ce que Dobby appelait la pile des ''objets sans danger'' Il avait fait aussi une pile d'objets suspects qui lui étaient étrangers, et qui semblaient suspects. Puis bien sûr, il y avait une petite pile ''maléfique'', avec laquelle Dobby avait été très prudent. Dobby n'avait même pas touché aucun d'entre eux, à la place il les avait déplacés par lévitation. Son inventaire incluait une liste de ce qu'il pouvait reconnaître, et Harry lui-même reconnus certaines descriptions d'objets qu'il avait vu dans la salle secrète chez Barjow et Burkes. Si les objets étaient aussi illégaux qu'ils devaient être gardés cachés plutôt que d'être exposés sur les étagères, alors Harry était certain qu'il avait affaire à quelques artéfacts vraiment maléfiques.

Il n'y avait pas de livres dans le coffre des Black comme dans le sien, mais Dobby disait qu'il y avait quelques anciens rouleaux de parchemin. Il avait seulement eu le temps de les compter et de les mettre de côté, mais il pensait qu'ils étaient assez précieux pour être gardés dans un coffre, au lieu de faire partie d'une bibliothèque.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de papiers, et c'était ce qui avait pris le plus de temps à Dobby. Il avait du trier les caisses de parchemins pour trouver des baux immobiliers, des contrats d'affaire, des registres de naissances et de décès, et des tonnes de choses qu'il ne reconnut même pas. Dobby essaya de repérer ce qui semblait avoir besoin d'une attention immédiate, ou qui aurait besoin rapidement d'un renouvellement, mais il admit ne pas avoir l'expérience nécessaire pour savoir réellement ce qu'il faisait. Il avait principalement regardé les dates de renouvellement et les délais expirant prochainement, mais même par cela Harry était impressionné. Et il s'assura de le dire à Dobby. Quand il lui avait assigné cette tâche, Harry s'était attendu à ce que Dobby répartisse le contenu en piles et peut être fasse un petit inventaire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le petit elfe de maison essaye de trouver un sens à tous ces documents légaux, sans parler de faire du bon travail avec ceux-ci.

Et bien sûr, Dobby avait nettoyé l'ensemble du coffre du sol au plafond plus de fois que nécessaire. Dobby était fier de ses fonctions d'elfe de maison, et Harry n'avait aucun doute que le coffre de la famille Black était maintenant le coffre le plus propre de tout Gringotts.

« Mr Reemy a aussi demandé à Dobby de lui apporter un petit conteneur. Mr Reemy a dit qu'il en avait besoin pour un projet spécial, et Dobby a pensé que cela ne gênerait pas Mr Harry Potter monsieur. Mr Reemy est un grand ami et un grand sorcier, Dobby le sait. Dobby espère que Mr Harry Potter monsieur n'est pas fâché contre Dobby. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Non pas qu'il soit fâché contre Dobby, mais il se demandait ce que Rémus avait pris dans le coffre de Sirius. Et plus important encore, pourquoi Rémus n'en avait pas parlé avant ? Avait-il pris quelque chose qu'il craignait qu'Harry puisse vouloir pour lui-même ? Ou peut-être que c'était un objet personnel que Sirius avait gardé pour lui ? Harry savait que Rémus n'avait pas de coffre à Gringotts ( à cause de manque d'emploi stable, et du besoin de voyager, Rémus préférait les banques moldues), donc il était possible que Sirius ait gardé quelques uns des objets les plus précieux de Moony.

« Non, tout va bien Dobby, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste étonnant. Quand Rémus t'a-t-il demandé de lui donner ce conteneur, et quand lui as-tu donné ? »

« Mr Reemy a demandé aussitôt que Dobby est allé au coffre, monsieur. Et Dobby a trouvé tout de suite le conteneur. Il avait été mis dans un endroit particulier et il était facile à trouver. Dobby l'a donné Mr Reemy il y a des semaines, Mr Harry Potter monsieur. »

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de meilleures réponses de Dobby, Harry mit de côté ses questions pour le moment. Il savait qu'il devrait demander à Rémus, et pour cela il devrait attendre quelques jours. La prochaine pleine lune n'était que dans deux jours, et Rémus a dit qu'il se reviendrait à la maison que quand il se sentirait mieux. Il devrait se soigner et se reposer pour passer les jours entourant Noël à la Cachette avec Harry et Neville, et Harry pouvait attendre jusque là pour savoir à propos du conteneur.

Le dîner était depuis longtemps terminé maintenant, Harry finissait sa discussion avec Dobby qui quitta la table pour la nettoyer. Harry avait quelques lettres qu'il devait écrire et qu'il voulait envoyer avant d'aller se coucher, et il se retira dans la bibliothèque pour les écrire. Dobby devait avoir laissé des fournitures récemment, car du parchemin, des plumes et un encrier l'attendaient sur la grande table de travail.

La première lettre qu'Harry écrivit était une d'excuse pour le professeur Mac Gonagall. Il ne suivit pas la suggestion de Luna de lui envoyer des fleurs, mais il exprima des excuses sincères à propos de leur confrontation. Dans sa lettre, Harry expliquait que ce n'était pas juste pour elle d'avoir été placée au milieu des désaccords personnels entre lui et le professeur Dumbledore, et il expliquait qu'il ne ferait pas qu'écrire mais aussi qu'il rendrait visite au directeur pour régler le problème. Espérons qu'au moment où les cours reprendraient la tension aurait disparue ou au moins serait allégée, et qu'elle ne serait plus placée dans une situation délicate.

Sa seconde lettre fut pour l'agence immobilière crackmole qu'il avait choisi sur le catalogue. Harry avait écrit une lettre de pure forme quand il avait finalement choisi l'agent, une femme du nom de Shelly Automn. Elle avait répondu en disant qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de faire visiter une de ses propriétés, et qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes avec les mesures de sécurité particulières qu'il pourrait y avoir. Elle avait aussi inclus un contrat de confidentialité, donc Harry était confiant qu'elle n'allait pas rapporter ses informations à Dumbledore ou aux journalistes.

Harry écrivit pour demander un rendez-vous le vingt-sept décembre, et pour l'informer de l'emplacement général de la maison. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de spécifique à cause du sort de Fidélitas, mais il lui avait donné une adresse six milles au nord du Camden Town, ce qui n'était pas loin du Square Grimmauld. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'adresse exacte, et Harry demanda poliment qu'elle attende qu'il vienne la chercher à une heure de l'après-midi.

Discuter du sort de Fidélitas était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Harry écrivait une lettre au professeur Dumbledore. Et après son récent ordre à Mac Gonagall de l'empêcher de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances, il fallut trois essais à Harry pour réussir à écrire une lettre qui n'était pas complètement composée uniquement de reproches.

**Cher professeur Dumbledore,**

**Vous êtes sans doute surpris et contrarié que j'ai réussi à quitter Poudlard sans votre accord, mais compte tenu du fait que j'ai été aussi surpris et en colère d'apprendre votre restriction. J'avais pensé que nous avions fait le point sur le fait que vous preniez des décisions concernant ma vie alors que vous n'en avez pas le droit, sans parler de ne même pas m'en informer. Je réalise que nous sommes toujours en désaccord sur de nombreuses choses, mais je ne pensais pas que vous enverriez le professeur Mac Gonagall pour faire appliquer votre décision injuste. Et croyez-moi, je pense que ça a aussi surpris le professeur Mac Gonagall. Si vous pensiez que l'envoyer pour faire appliquer votre règle était une bonne idée, vous avez encore fait une autre erreur de jugement. Maintenant je suis de nouveau en colère après vous, et je pense que le professeur Mac Gonagall n'est pas très heureuse de la situation. La mettre dans une position délicate pour essayer de me forcer à descendre du train (au point que nous avons sortis nos baguettes !) n'était pas une bonne chose, et maintenant ça a détérioré nos relations à un point où je ne suis plus à l'aise.**

**J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre au professeur Mac Gonagall pour lui demander qu'elle me pardonne les actions que j'ai dû faire, et je suggère que vous fassiez pareil. A mon avis, vous avez bien plus à vous excuser que moi, car vous saviez parfaitement quelle serait ma réaction à m'entendre dire que je devais rester à Poudlard. Et s'il vous plait, ne plaidez pas l'ignorance comme quoi vous ne saviez pas mon intention de partir pendant les vacances, car ce serait insulter votre intelligence et la mienne. Je n'ai pas signé la liste de ceux qui restaient, et je n'ai pas tenu secret que j'étais excité de partir pour la première fois.**

**Ce qui m'amène à un autre point dont j'aimerai discuter. Je ne pense pas non plus que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler de mes plans d'inviter les Weasley et les Granger chez moi le lendemain de Noël, et je peux seulement imaginer les plans que vous avez concoctés pour l'empêcher, ou même pour me capturer. Je n'ai pas oublié Rogue, Tonks et Maugrey sous leurs capes d'invisibilité. Vous les avez envoyés après moi cet été, et je vous avertis de ne pas essayer quelque chose de semblable.**

**Je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer ma propre sécurité, et je devrais pouvoir recevoir des invités chez moi comme je l'entends. J'avais même considéré le fait de vous inviter pour la journée, pour vous montrer le mal que je me suis donné pour me protéger, mais j'ai bien peur que vos récentes actions ne m'aient fait changer d'avis. Peut-être plus tard, si vous arrêtez vos jeux. Donc je vais escorter les Weasley et les Granger jusque chez moi, et je demande que vous n'interfériez pas avec mes plans. Je vous garantie que si vous le faite de n'importe quelle manière, je pourrais retourner chez moi seul, et vous pourrez oublier tout contact entre nous en dehors de Poudlard. Je pense aussi que mes amis, Mme Weasley en particulier, seront très fâchés si vous me forcer à rester isolé le reste des vacances. Si vous ne croyez toujours pas mes mots, vous pouvez au moins vous réconforter du fait que Rémus, Mr et Mme Weasley, et Fred et George seront tous présents. Ce sont tous des ''adultes'' capables et pleinement entraînés, et je pense que cela vous apaisera d'une certaine manière.**

**Sur un autre sujet, si vous voulez me parler, je serais au Square Grimmauld le vingt sept décembre à midi. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je cherche à vendre cet endroit, et j'ai déjà contacté une agence immobilière pour faire les changements nécessaires et négocier la vente. N'hésitez pas à continuer à l'utiliser pour les réunions de l'Ordre jusque là, mais j'aimerais que l'endroit soit vidé de vos biens au moment où je viendrais. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il faudra pour vendre l'endroit, mais j'aimerais m'en débarrasser dès que possible. Ça n'a jamais été une maison accueillante pour Sirius ou pour moi, et je ne vois pas de raison de la garder. Je suis certain que vous pourrez fournir un autre lieu de réunion pour l'Ordre. Sinon, peut être que vous pourrez utiliser un peu de l'argent du pardon de Sirius que vous avez ''attribué'' à l'Ordre.**

**Et bien sûr, vous devrez enlever le sort de Fidélitas et tous les autres sorts de protection que vous aviez placés sur la maison avant que je n'arrive. Ça ferait mauvais effet de venir avec un agent immobilier qui ne peut pas voir la maison en vente, et je sais que vous devez enlever le sort vous-même. Et les sorts que les Black avaient à l'origine placés sur la maison pourront être enlevés par les employés de l'agence immobilière, mais je doute qu'ils puissent enlever vos sorts.**

**Vous ne pourrez pas m'envoyer une lettre en retour, donc soyez juste au Square Grimmauld la semaine prochaine si vous voulez me parler. J'espère vraiment que vous prendrez cette lettre au sérieux car j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos manipulations. Oh, et passez un bon Noël.**

**Harry Potter.**

Harry souffla sur l'encre et attendit qu'elle sèche avant de rouler le parchemin et de le sceller avec de la cire. Quand il eut terminé, Hedwige attendait sur son épaule pour avoir les adresses de livraison des lettres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté de lettres hors de Poudlard (sans compter le voyage en Amérique du Sud), et elle était ravie de l'occasion de faire non pas une seule mais plusieurs livraison. Sachant qu'elle avait besoin de s'amuser, Harry lui dit de prendre le reste de la journée, et de voler au lieu de se téléporter. De cette manière, elle pourrait se dégourdir les ailes si elle le voulait, et peut être pêcher un peu pendant le voyage en Écosse. Harry était convaincu qu'il pourrait survivre une journée sans qu'elle ne regarde par-dessus son épaule, et il dut lui promettre de ne rien faire de dangereux ou d'excitant avant qu'elle n'accepte.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit de bonne heure sur le Chemin de Traverse, emmenant Dobby avec lui. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, et il voulait être rentré pour le déjeuner aussi vite que possible, il pourrait ensuite passer le reste de la journée à s'amuser avec Neville. Dobby devait se rendre dans le coffre de Sirius, mais il avait fondu en larme quand Harry avait émis l'idée de l'accompagner, au lieu de l'ordonner. Comme lors de ses précédents voyages, son premier arrêt fut Gringotts. Mais alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment, c'était également comme ses précédents voyages. Il était déguisé ! Les quatre mangemorts qu'il avait attrapé en novembre, et qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'interrogé avant de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances, il avait vidé leurs coffres comme pour les autres. Sachant que Voldemort avait remarqué leurs disparitions plus rapidement que ceux d'avant, Harry voulait le faire au plus vite. Il n'avait plus de Polynectar cependant, et il avait du attendre deux semaines pour qu'il soit prêt. Même en transportant la potion dans le temps avec lui deux fois, la concoction ne fut terminée que la veille avant qu'Harry ne monte dans le Poudlard Express.

Heureusement, Harry n'eut aucun problème à transférer leurs argents dans son coffre 833B. C'était un gobelin différent qui s'en était occupé, et celui-là ne montra pas son étonnement comme le précédent. Pas de doute, il avait été informé des transactions très rentables qui avaient été faites ce jour-là.

N'ayant que trois visites à faire (le couple marié partageait tous leurs comptes) Harry prit moins de temps pour boire chaque potion, et faire ce qu'il était venu faire. Quand il eut terminé, il se rendit sur l'Allée des Embrumes enveloppé dans un manteau noir à capuche jusqu'à ce que la dernière potion se dissipe. Quand elle le fit, personne ne prêta suffisamment attention ou ne remarqua les quelques changements sous son lourd manteau. Harry avait pris l'apparence d'un homme de même taille pour sa dernière transformation.

Cela fait, Harry retourna à Gringotts, sous son apparence cette fois. Dobby l'attendait aux portes, car il s'était baladé tout seul dans les rues. Il n'avait jamais eu un maître avant qui lui accorde autant de liberté, et Harry pouvait dire que Dobby s'était bien amusé à cause de toutes les empruntes de la taille de celles d'elfes de maison sur les verres dans les boutiques à proximité.

Harry avait encore quelques petites choses à faire au guichet (Neville l'avait autorisé à retirer de l'argent à le convertir en argent moldu) et il du faire la queue car la banque était maintenant fréquentée. Avec sa capuche toujours en place, personne ne le remarqua, même avec un elfe de maison, ce qui convenait très bien à Harry. Quand ce fut son tour cependant, il dut baisser sa capuche et donner son nom et cela attira une certaine attention. La transaction ne dura pas longtemps, et rapidement Harry se retrouva dans un chariot de mine pour le long trajet jusqu'au coffre de Sirius.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. Bonjour Dobby. S'il vous plait, montez à l'intérieur et nous partirons. »

Cette fois, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître Griphook. Cela étonna Harry que c'était de nouveau lui qui escortait Harry jusqu'à ses coffres, mais Harry pensa qu'il devait être alerté quand des personnes avaient commencés à la reconnaître dans le hall.

« Bonjour Griphook, » lui répondit chaudement Harry. « Je ne pensais pas que vos devoirs incluaient encore d'escorter des personnes dans les chariots. »

« Normalement non. Mais si vous vous rappelez bien, je suis sous certaines obligations envers vous dont celle de vous escorter quand vous visitez vos coffres. Et bien que ces obligations ne prennent pas en compte votre désir de visiter le coffre de la famille Black, je pensais que le mieux était de vous accompagner. Les arrangements que nous avons pris concernant vos nouveau coffre, accorder à Dobby un accès illimité à votre coffre, n'ont été divulgués à personne en dehors de mes supérieurs directs. Je pensais que vous n'apprécieriez pas qu'une autre partie en soit inutilement informée. »

Harry remercia Griphook pour sa prévoyance, mais il ne fut pas sûr que le gobelin l'ait entendu. C'était parce que le chariot de mine était déjà parti, et que Dobby avait ses mains en l'air, ses oreilles de chauve souris battant sous le vent, et criant à tue-tête.

« Yeee ! Ceci est très amusant. Yeee ! »

Harry essaya de demander à Dobby de se calmer, mais il fut incapable de couvrir le bruit. Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu Griphook sourire à la tentative, mais c'était difficile à dire avec certitude avec le dos du gobelin face à lui.

Ce ne fut que quand ils passèrent les dragons de sécurité qui envoyèrent une boule de feu au dessus du chariot, que Dobby glapit de peur et arrêta de crier. Franchement Harry pensait que lui et Griphook avait plus de raison d'être effrayés. Si le dragon attaquait le chariot, ils seraient ceux qu'il poursuivrait. La petite taille de Dobby le ferait ressembler à une pièce de tissus coincée entre les énormes dents du dragon. Pourtant, ils passèrent le premier dragon sans incident, et Dobby resta relativement calme pendant le reste du trajet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, par l'enfer, Dobby ? » demanda Harry une fois qu'ils se furent complètement arrêtés. Griphook était occupé à apporter la lanterne et à ouvrir les portes du coffre, et Harry pensa de nouveau qu'il était peut-être en train de rire.

« Dobby est désolé, Mr Harry Potter monsieur, mais Dobby ne s'était jamais autant amusé avant. Dobby n'aime pas les méchants dragons, mais le trajet a été très amusant ! »

« Mais tu es descendu de nombreuses fois avant Dobby. Tu dois surement être habitué aux chariots à mine maintenant ? »

« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur, » les interrompit Griphook, « Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Étant un être magique puissant, et n'étant pas concerné par les sorts de protection du monde magique protégeant vos coffres, Dobby a pu transplaner directement à l'intérieur de vos coffres sans avoir à utiliser notre système de tunnels pour y accéder. Bien que je crains que ça risque de ne plus être le cas à l'avenir, après que je l'ai accompagné la première fois selon vos instructions, Dobby avait libre accès à vos coffres tout ce temps. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son premier trajet en chariot. Et je suis certain que vous serez d'accord, je pense qu'il a plutôt apprécié. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser ça ? » demanda Harry sarcastique. Cependant, ça avait du sens. Dobby ne transplanait pas comme le faisaient les sorciers, donc ça avait du sens qu'il puisse aller et repartir des coffres par ses propres moyens magiques.

Une fois que Dobby se fut calmé du trajet exaltant, lui et Harry travaillèrent à examiner les piles d'objets. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail, en réalité, car Harry avait déjà décidé ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec chacune. Grâce à ce que Dobby avait déjà accompli, et à sa connaissance de l'endroit où il avait posé chaque objet, Harry passa moins d'une heure dans le coffre.

Il laissa de côté les armes et les objets de magie noire, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec pour le moment. Tous les autres objets magiques, Harry les emballa et les rangea dans un sac qu'il avait agrandi. Comme dans son propre coffre, parmi les papiers il y avait une liste de chaque objet et des instructions sur comment utiliser les plus rares. Cela prit du temps à trouver mais ça ne gênait pas Griphook de rester et d'attendre, car il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. En fait, il était content d'aider, car les sorciers faisaient rarement assez confiance aux gobelins au sujet de leurs possessions.

Harry prit aussi l'essentiel des œuvres d'art. Tous les paysages et les sculptures furent immédiatement emballées, et Harry se décida pour deux portraits ave lesquels il avait eu une petite conversation. Il voulait s'assurer que sa maison restait sécurisée, donc il demanda poliment aux portraits qui ils étaient, et où se trouvaient d'autres portraits d'eux-mêmes.

Le portrait masculin qu'Harry avait sélectionné était celui d'un oncle de Sirius ; celui dont Harry avait entendu dire qu'il avait laissé de l'argent à Sirius. Apparemment il avait été l'autre ''mouton blanc'' de la famille Black, et il était soulagé d'avoir la chance d'être de nouveau accroché quelque part. Demander qui était Harry, ou pourquoi il avait accès au coffre de la famille Black ne vint même pas à l'esprit de l'homme. Comme il était assez agréable, et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres portraits, Harry ne vit aucun problème à l'accrocher sur l'un des murs de sa Cachette.

Aileen Lindsay était l'autre portrait qu'Harry avait choisi, pour la seule raison que son cas était intéressant. Elle ne savait rien sur la façon dont elle était devenue un portrait, comment elle avait atterri où elle était, ou ce qui était arrivée à la vraie Aileen Lindsay. La femme ne savait même pas qui étaient les Black! Vous voyez, Aileen était une moldue, et elle ne se rappelait de rien en dehors du coffre. Les premières années, elle avait été terriblement confuse, mais avec le temps, certains autres portraits l'avaient renseigné sur le monde magique, et sur ce qu'elle était devenue. Cependant, ça faisait à peu près cinquante ans qu'elle était apparue, et Harry la prit pour le simple fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été hors du coffre, et il attendait avec intérêt de résoudre son mystère. Et comme l'oncle de Sirius, elle n'avait pas d'autres portraits (pour autant qu'elle le sache), donc elle ne représentait pas un risque au niveau de la sécurité. Brièvement, Harry se demanda si la véritable Aileen Lindsay pouvait toujours être en vie.

Harry emballa aussi les ''objets douteux'' que Dobby avait mis de côté, mais ils furent traités avec plus de précaution. Harry savait qu'il pourrait passer son temps dessus pendant ses loisirs, et décider si ils valaient la peine qu'il les garde. Il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de tous les regarder pendant les vacances, mais il pourrait emmener le reste à l'école et terminer à Poudlard.

Dobby promit de retourner à la maison par ses propres moyens (il voulait rester pour faire du classement dans les papiers), donc quand Harry eut terminé, il retourna dans le hall avec Griphook, et se rendit de là par poudre de cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. Harry pouvait transplaner bien sûr, mais c'était illégal pour lui de le faire sans permis, donc il ne pouvait pas le faire en public quand tant de monde l'avait déjà vu. Cela n'embêta pas Harry d'attendre dans la file. Il partagea quelques plaisanteries avec Tom pendant qu'il attendait, et quand son tour arriva, il put annoncer sa destination assez doucement pour que personne n'ait pu l'entendre. Harry ne savait pas encore combien il allait être précis sur l'emplacement de sa maison quand il le dirait aux autres, et de toute façon, il était mieux que personne ne l'entende, juste au cas où.

Sortant de la grande cheminée, le nez d'Harry sentit immédiatement une délicieuse odeur venant de la cuisine. Winky était occupée et s'activait entre la cuisinière et la table, et à première vue il arrivait juste à temps pour le déjeuner.

« Comment s'est passé ta matinée, Winky ? Tu as tenu Neville occupé, n'est-c pas ? »

« Mr Nev regarde encore la télé, Mr Harry Potter monsieur ! Mr Nev n'a pas quitté la salle moldue depuis la nuit dernière monsieur. Winky ne sait même pas si Nev a été dormir. »

« Quoi ! » Harry ne put s'en empêcher ; il éclata de rire. Il savait que la télévision pouvait rendre dépendant (Winky avait elle-même développée une petit dépendance pour les émissions de cuisine), mais ça faisait presque vingt heures qu'on avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la petite boite noire à Neville. Il ne pouvait pas encore regarder la télé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai essayé de lui faire faire une pause, Mr Harry Potter monsieur, mais Mr Nev n'écoute pas Winky ! » Winky semblait se laver les mains de la situation. « Mr Nev veut continuer à regarder la télé toute la journée, et Winky a essayé de l'éteindre, mais Nev n'a pas laissé faire Winky. Winky n'a même pas fait le ménage dans la pièce moldue aujourd'hui ! Mr Nev ne peut pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps ! »

« Oh non ! » pensa Harry. « Neville empêche Winky de faire le ménage. Maintenant il a des ennuis. »

Pourtant, il dut réconforter la petite elfe de maison, et il savait que Neville ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps à regarder la télé. Ils avaient encore toute l'après-midi devant eux et Harry voulait au moins s'occuper du sapin de Noël et expliquer à Neville à propos de son utilisation de la magie aujourd'hui. L'explication ne prendrait pas longtemps mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment décorer le sapin ni même par où commencer. Ça pourrait prendre des heures pour autant qu'il le sache, spécialement en considérant le fait que les lumières et les décorations étaient moldues et devait être placées à la main.

« Je te promets que je ferais sortir Neville de la pièce moldue Winky. Le déjeuner est presque prêt n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, je vais aller chercher Neville pour qu'il vienne manger ici à la table. Nous serons aussi occupés toute l'après-midi, donc tu pourras nous aider à décorer le sapin, ou utiliser ton temps pour faire le ménage dans la pièce moldue. Ce que tu veux. »

Winky était heureuse de la promesse d'Harry, et retourna finir le déjeuner. A l'odeur et à la vue, ça ressemblait à une bisque de fruits de mer, avec des brochettes de crevettes grillées et du pain croustillant fait maison. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre pour y goûter !

A la fin, il lui fallut dix minutes pour traîner Neville loin de la télé. Apparemment il avait été si enthousiaste après que Winky lui ait montré la télé la veille au soir, qu'il avait passé trois heures à regarder des émissions de cuisine avant qu'il ne réussisse à découvrir qu'il y avait plus d'une chaîne. L'une étant un peu plus excitant que la précédente, Neville avait tenu jusqu'aux premières heures de la matinée avant d'avoir une révélation. Vous voyez, Harry avait piraté le signal du câble d'un voisin l'été dernier, une fois que les gens avaient commencés à emménager dans l'immeuble, et donc il y avait plus d'une centaine de chaîne. Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il lui aurait suffis de parler à Neville de la chaîne de jardinage.

« C'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vu, Harry ! » s'exclama Neville en désignant les émissions qu'il regardait à la télé. C'était ce qu'il avait regardé toute la journée : des conseils de jardinages et des conseils venant du monde entier, sous tous les climats possibles, et s'adressant à chaque problème imaginable ! Aucun ne parlait des variétés de plantes magiques, mais ça importait peu à Neville. Ce fut seulement quand Harry lui promit qu'il y aurait encore des émissions plus tard que Neville accepta de sortir de la pièce moldue. Il n'avait pas encore compris que les chaînes du câble fonctionnaient à peu près vingt-quatre heures par jour.

Après le déjeuner, tous les deux décidèrent d'aller décorer le sapin. Il était encore dans le coin où l'avait laissé Dobby et toutes les décorations et les lumières étaient encore dans leurs sacs. Harry n'avait aucune idée par où commencer (il avait vu le professeur Flitwick décorer un sapin une fois à l'école, mais il n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à ce moment-là), mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas de Neville. Lui et sa grand-mère faisaient deux choses chaque année à Noël, dit-il à Harry. Une, ils décoraient tous les deux un sapin, et deux, ils rendaient visite à ses parents à Sainte Mangouste. Harry se rappela avoir vu Neville là bas l'année précédente quand il était allé rendre visite à Mr Weasley, et il prit note intérieurement de ne rien prévoir pour Noël. Ça signifiait beaucoup pour Neville, donc Harry voulait faire en sorte que Neville aille à Sainte Mangouste ce jour-là.

Mettre le sapin debout ne fut pas très difficile, avec un peu d'aide de la baguette d'Harry. Il réussit à faire léviter le sapin tandis que Neville détachait les attaches, et se faisant, Harry se rappela qu'il devait expliquer à Neville qu'il avait trouvé un sort pour supprimer le sort d'alerte que le Ministère avait placé sur eux tous. Une fois que le sapin fut en place (il était dans le coin de la pièce en face de la cuisine), Harry répéta le sort sur Neville afin qu'il puisse utiliser librement la magie pendant les vacances. C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry se rappelle l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette en triangle que Burkes avait utilisé sur lui il y a des mois. Bien sûr quelque soit la potion que Dumbledore glissait dans les boisons du festin de début d'année, elle serait toujours active, mais quelque part Harry ne s'en faisait pas. Si Dumbledore voulait appeler Harry pour utilisation illégale de la magie par un mineur, il n'aurait pas le Ministère pour confirmer. Et Harry savait aussi que ce n'était pas connu du public que Dumbledore n'avait pas confiance dans le Ministère. Si ça venait à se savoir, Harry était certain qu'il y aurait quelques parents fâchés qui n'approuveraient pas que d'étranges potions soient données à leurs enfants sans aucune permission. Non, Harry n'était pas trop préoccupé par le fait que Dumbledore découvre cela.

Une fois que Neville put utiliser sa baguette, la décoration avança bien plus vite. Tous les ornements furent lévités, et Dobby arriva un moment plus tard pour les aider. Winky coordonna leurs efforts depuis le sofa pour s'assurer que l'arbre était bien décoré, et Harry la laissa placer l'étoile en haut du sapin une fois qu'ils eurent terminés.

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement perdus dans leur travail qu'Harry avait presque oublié de rencontré les livreurs avec ses nouveaux équipements sportifs. Il transplana à l'adresse prévue avec trois minutes s'avance, et comme toujours ils eurent presque une demi-heure de retard. Mais une fois que l'équipement fut livré (Harry avait choisi une adresse dans un lieu vide, dont il avait temporairement déverrouillé la porte), il appela Dobby, et tous les deux ramenèrent les machines et les poids dans la salle de gym en quelques minutes. Puis ils retournèrent s'occuper du sapin.

Les lumières furent mises rapidement en place, même si cela requerra une rapide leçon en électricité pour Neville. Il avait vu comment les lampes électriques (et bien sur la télé) fonctionnaient la veille, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup compris. Les lumières attirèrent son intérêt, et Harry dut prendre du temps pour lui expliquer les générateurs électriques et les piles électriques. Harry espéra que Neville pourrait se rappeler de tout, ainsi il pourrait en discuter avec Mr Weasley quand il viendrait à la maison. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Harry qu'il poserait les mêmes questions et peut-être plus encore.

Harry proposa de commencer les duels avec Neville après le dîner, mais sans surprise, Neville était trop fatigué. Ils convinrent du lendemain, et Neville se retira dans sa chambre bien plus tôt qu'il ne le faisait habituellement. Harry ne s'en étonna pas. Il passa ces quelques heures seul avant qu'il n'aille se coucher à terminer le sapin. Une boutique de sucreries s'était trouvée parmi les boutiques qu'ils avaient tous les deux visités la veille, et Harry avait des bonbons à différents parfums pour terminer le sapin. Harry prit aussi le temps de jeter des sorts sur les décorations les plus ordinaires comme Neville l'avait suggéré. Certaines brillèrent, d'autres bougèrent, et il métamorphosa quelques unes en petits balais et en vifs, mais Harry devait avoir ensorcelés la moitié des décorations au moment où il eut terminé. Très satisfait de son travail, et ravi de la beauté de son premier sapin de Noël, Harry alla se mettre au lit après une très longue journée. Il était si fatigué en fait, que pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement, Harry ne fit pas ses exercices d'Occlumencie. C'était une erreur qu'il allait continuer pendant le reste de la semaine, et qui aurait d'énormes répercussion.

Le lendemain, et en fait le reste de la semaine jusqu'à Noël, se passa en amusements et en relaxation pour Harry et Neville. Ils réussissaient à passer du temps chaque après midi pour améliorer leurs compétences en duel, passant généralement deux ou trois heures dans la salle de duel ou dans la salle de gym, mais les matins ils s'amusaient.

Neville avait arrêté la télé une fois que les programmes avaient commencés à se répéter, et Harry pensa que ça serait bien de l'emmener aux jardins botaniques de Londres. Seules les serres pouvaient se visiter à cause du temps froid, mais Neville fut tout de même d'avis que ça valait le long voyage en train.

Ils retournèrent aussi au magasin de vêtement où Becky travaillait, elle fut encore plus heureuse quand elle entendit qu'il avait attendu après elle pour faire de nouveaux achats, et qu'il avait aussi amené Neville. La garde robe moldue de Neville (ou des choses qui pouvaient passer pour moldues) était limitée une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de ses horribles chemises, donc il dépensa une partie de son argent pour des jeans, des chemises, et des tee-shirts. Il avait aussi besoin d'un épais manteau, car sa veste n'irait pas en publique, et celle qu'il avait emprunté à Harry était trop petite. Neville était plus large d'épaule et il était un peu plus solide qu'Harry, et le beau manteau de laine qu'il avait choisi lui allait bien mieux.

Neville avait également été introduit au merveilleux monde des arcades, une idée qu'Harry eut au moment où ils passèrent à côté d'une des plus populaires. Harry n'avait lui-même jamais pu jouer à un des nombreux jeux sur ordinateur de Dudley, et il voulait y faire un arrêt pour y jeter un œil. Il échangea cinq livres en jetons et en donna la moitié à Neville, pensant qu'ils en auraient pour une heure ou plus. Il ne fallut que vingt minutes pour qu'Harry ait terminé ses jetons, mais Neville n'était pas aussi malchanceux.

Apparemment Neville s'était découvert un autre talent caché. Avec le jardinage semblait-il, il avait aussi une bonne coordination main/œil qui l'avantageait bien, et il fit un grand score à une des machines. Harry était impressionné que son ami se débrouille aussi bien aux jeux vidéos, et il ne se plaignit pas d'attendre pendant que Neville finissait ses jetons. Heureusement, Harry avait utilisé toute sa monnaie et Neville n'avait pas pensé à en apporter. Ils partirent peu après, mais Harry promit à Neville qu'il pourrait revenir.

Et il y retourna. Deux jours après Noël, Harry avait complètement utilisé les œuvres d'art et les décorations qu'il avait ramené de ses achats et qu'il avait pris dans le coffre de Sirius et il en voulait d'autres. Neville ne voulut pas l'accompagner cette fois ; à la place il retourna aux arcades, tout seul. Harry était nerveux de le laisser y aller, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à dire. Neville avait son propre argent, et il avait sa baguette en cas d'urgence. Et qui était Harry pour dire à Neville comment vivre sa vie. S'il faisait ça, alors il serait coupable des mêmes crimes dont il accusait Dumbledore.

Harry ne mit qu'une condition. Neville devait emmener un portoloin, au cas où il se perde ou s'attire des ennuis. A ce moment-là des vacances Harry avait raconté quelques uns de ses secrets à Neville (encore aucun des plus importants !) et il se sentait à l'aise de faire confiance à son ami avec un petit portoloin qui le ramènerait à l'immeuble. C'était illégal bien sûr, mais Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux de laisser Neville seul dans le Londres moldu avec un portoloin. Donc il transforma une petite pierre en un portoloin à activation vocale, et il le donna à Neville pour qu'il le porte autour de son cou attaché avec une lanière de cuir. Ça n'était pas très beau, mais Neville ne le porterait que quand il sortirait, et il pouvait être activé simplement avec le mot de passe, « Mandragore. »

Harry ramena plusieurs autres choses à la maison, et toute la nourriture et les stocks que Winky avait demandé, au moment où il rentra à la maison cet après-midi là. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Neville et Rémus en train de bavarder tout en jouant une partie de fléchettes dans la pièce moldue, ils ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus qu'Harry était rentré. Harry dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer leur attention, mais il accueillit chaleureusement Rémus une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de ses courses.

« Rémus, heureux de te voir ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu tout seul trop longtemps ? »

« Non, Harry, » répondit-il, « Je suis arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps. Et Neville était déjà là quand je suis arrivé, donc je n'ai pas du tout été seul. Nous étions en train de parler des arcades moldues. Il semble que Neville ait battu quelques records locaux, et qu'il se soit déjà gagné une petite réputation. Je lui demandais si je pourrais venir et le regarder peut-être la semaine prochaine, si ça ne le dérange pas. Sirius aimait aller aux arcades moldues et aux parcs d'attraction, et il m'y a emmené quelques fois. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les parcs mais les arcades étaient amusantes. J'ai aussi discuté du bowling avec Neville. Il n'y a jamais été, mais il m'a surpris par ses connaissances sur ce jeu. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Neville, tu étais presque aussi ignorant à propos des moldus avant ta visite ici que la majorité des sorciers que j'ai rencontré. Où as-tu entendu parler du bowling ? »

Le visage de Neville vira au rouge à cette remarque, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait été ignorant du monde moldu ; mais pas du bowling. Et étonnamment, c'était un sorcier qui lui en avait parlé.

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles Harry, mais je collectionnais les carte des chocogrenouilles. Je le fais toujours, mais plus autant. Quoi qu'il en soit, sur la carte de chocogrenouille du professeur Dumbledore, il était marqué … »

« …musique de chambre et bowling à dix quilles, » finit Harry. « Oui, je m'en rappelle maintenant. C'était ma première carte de chocogrenouille, tu sais. Je pense que je l'ai donné à Ron. En fait, je pense que je lui ai donné toutes mes cartes de chocogrenouille. Donc c'est comme ça que tu connais le bowling ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Neville. « Quand je suis arrivé pour la première fois à Poudlard et que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore, c'était la question que je voulais lui poser. Tu vois, je savais qu'il aimait le bowling, mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était. Ça m'a prit jusqu'au milieu de ma deuxième année pour avoir le courage de lui demander, et il a apprécié le fait de m'expliquer. Il m'a même montré une partie dans sa pensine ! Je n'y ai jamais joué mais c'était tellement réel ; presque comme si j'y avais été. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis je connais le bowling, bien que je n'y ai jamais joué. »

« Hé bien, peut-être que nous aurons l'occasion de tous y aller avant que vous ne retourniez à l'école. » suggéra Rémus.

Ça paraissait être une bonne idée, et Harry et Neville attendirent avec impatience de pouvoir y aller. Harry était allé seulement une fois au bowling, au septième anniversaire de Dudley, quand il avait été obligé de venir mais qu'il devait rester hors de vue. Harry s'était joint à un groupe d'enfants à une autre partie, et avait eu la chance de lancer la boule une fois avant que sa tante Pétunia ne le trouve et ne le ramène en lui tirant l'oreille. Mais même en ayant tiré une seule fois, et en n'ayant réussi à toucher qu'une seule quille, le souvenir était resté gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry. C'était probablement son meilleur souvenir de cette année-là. Pas suffisante pour un Patronus, mais pas trop mal non plus.

Le reste du temps avant Noël s'envola avec Rémus faisant maintenant parti de leur trio. Il les rejoignit dans leurs entrainements, et fut impressionné par les compétences en duel d'Harry et de Neville. En fait, à trois c'était un challenge équilibré, avec Rémus et Neville qui pouvaient tous les deux combattre Harry en équipe. Harry ne réussissait pas vraiment à avoir le dessus sur tous les deux, mais il pouvait faire ex-æquo neuf fois sur dix. Tant qu'il pouvait tenir tête à leurs attaques, Harry estimait que l'entrainement valait la peine.

La veille de Noël arriva rapidement, et Dobby et Winky étaient occupés à préparer toute la nourriture pour le festin du surlendemain. Cuisiner pour quatorze personnes ; dont la moitié était des Weasley ; nécessitait beaucoup de préparation, et Winky voulait s'assurer que tout serait parfait. Harry aussi travailla ce matin-là, il avait décidé de faire des déserts simples. De la crème brûlée était un dessert qu'il avait eu une fois (tandis qu'il dînait dans le Londres moldu), mais il avait lu que c'était simple à faire, et qu'on pouvait facilement varier les parfums.

Donc Harry trouva une recette dans un livre de cuisine qu'il avait acheté, il avait vérifié qu'il avait les ingrédients en quantité suffisante (tout simplement des œufs, de la crème et du sucre), et il mit le mélange sur un bain-marie. Il attendait quatorze personnes, donc Harry décida de faire seize portions juste pour être certain d'en avoir assez. Et parce que ce n'était pas le seul dessert, c'était de petites portions.

Le mélange fut versé dans de petits ramequins, et Harry ajouta une sauce chocolat à certains, des framboises fraîches dans d'autres, et de la purée de citrouille dans les derniers. Ils allèrent ensuite tous au frigo pour refroidir et reposer, et il ne restait plus à Harry qu'à nettoyer son désordre. La dernière partie, le sucre caramélisé à la surface pour faire un dessus croustillant, pouvait être fait juste avant la présentation. Le livre de cuisine suggérait même d'utiliser un chalumeau, mais Harry savait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir en utilisant son four multifonction.

La cuisine des elfes de maison n'étaient pas aussi simple, et l'incursion personnelle d'Harry dans la cuisine avait perturbé leur emploi du temps, donc Harry, Rémus et Neville décidèrent de rester hors du chemin de Dobby et Winky pour le reste de la journée. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent avoir un repas maison avec tous ces préparatifs en cours donc ils décidèrent de manger à l'extérieur. Aucun d'entre eux cependant ne s'était imaginé être littéralement refoulés de tous les restaurants et boutiques aux alentours. C'était la veille de Noël ! Harry se rappela trop tard qu'aucun restaurant n'ouvrait ses portes ce soir-là, et qu'ils préféraient passer la soirée dans leurs maisons avec leurs familles.

« Hé bien, c'est surprenant, » admit Rémus. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais été dans le monde moldu auparavant, autrement je suis certain que je m'en serais rappelé. Habituellement je reste juste à la maison ce soir là et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Avez-vous des idées pour pouvoir dîner ? J'ai vu un fast food à quelques rues, mais je préférerais quelque chose d'autre si c'est possible. »

Neville n'avait pas d'idée, et il suggéra le stand de fish and chips, et Harry eut soudainement une meilleure idée.

« Je sais ! Je me rappelle quelque chose qu'on m'a dit quand j'étais encore à l'école primaire. Il y avait ce garçon qui était juif, Zach Schwartz, et il plaisantait toujours qu'il n'y avait jamais rien à faire pendant cette période de l'année. Il se plaignait toujours qu'ils regardaient les mêmes films ennuyeux à la télé, et qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où manger un bon repas. A part à un endroit ! Il disait que lui et sa famille mangeaient toujours Chinois et allaient au cinéma pour Noël ! Ce sont les seuls restaurants ouverts. »

« Ça a du sens, » approuva Rémus. « Les chinois célèbrent les vacances différemment. Connaissez-vous des restaurants chinois dans le coin ? Ou un cinéma d'ailleurs ? »

Harry n'en connaissait pas, mais un rapide coup d'œil à l'annuaire résolut ce problème. Rémus et Neville n'avaient tous les deux pas assez d'expérience pour comprendre la liste, mais Harry trouva trois restaurants chinois tous en bordure du petit chinatown de Londres, ce n'était pas très loin. Harry n'avait pas souvent été dans cette direction, mais les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, tout comme le métro. En peu de temps tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant des vitrines exposant de la nourriture exotique avec de la viande suspendue au plafond et des sauces appétissantes, et les trois restaurants étaient ouverts !

Un était un peu moins ethnique, et peut être plus anglais que les autres, et c'est où Neville décida qu'ils devraient aller. Il y avait un grand buffet, et une grande variété de plats authentiques et la qualité de la nourriture semblait être excellente. C'était la première fois que Rémus et Neville mangeaient un repas chinois à base de bœuf sauté et d'œufs pochés vapeur, et Harry s'amusa à expliquer quelles étaient les différentes boulettes et pâtes. Il se trompait dans ses descriptions autant qu'il tombait juste, et tous le savaient, mais tout le monde s'en moquait. La conversation rendit le repas encore plus joyeux, et deux heures passèrent avant que le trio ne quitte le restaurant.

Décidant de marcher pour revenir à la maison, Harry s'arrêta pour regarder un autre annuaire ; cette fois pour chercher un cinéma. Il y en avait deux à proximité ; un multiplex et un plus ancien, mais avec plus d'authenticité. Quand Harry énuméra les films qu'ils diffusaient, Rémus eut un immense sourire. Apparemment, il avait entendu un des choix ; un film diffusé à minuit ; et il insista pour qu'ils aillent voir celui-là. Il y avait un autre film projeté avant donc le groupe décida de passer la soirée au cinéma. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient autre chose à faire !

Contrairement au reste de la ville, le cinéma était presque rempli, et Neville admira la taille de ce qu'il présuma correctement être une ''gigantesque télé'' C'était aussi sa première expérience pour Harry, car il n'avait jamais vu un film dans une salle de cinéma. Peu importe quels films ils allaient voir ; c'était simplement une expérience qu'il allait aimer.

C'était un coup de chance que le premier film soit intéressant, et assez simple pour que même Neville puisse comprendre avec ses connaissances limites du monde moldu. C'était un film d'action américain, avec apparemment une star populaire, que le reste de la foule connaissait. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait l'homme musclé, mais peu leur importait. Il y avait des femmes torses nus, de grosses explosions, des poursuites en voiture (presque aussi bien que de regarder un match de Quidditch ; fit Neville), et le gentil gagna à la fin. C'était un film sans grand intérêt en d'autres termes, mais c'était parfait. Juste le genre de chose à regarder ensemble pour trois garçons seuls.

Après une pause de quarante minutes pensant la quelle Neville fit connaissance avec le monde merveilleux du popcorn, le deuxième film commença, et Rémus avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, et un grand sourire sur le visage. Tous les trois avaient réussis à garder les mêmes places, mais presque tous les autres avaient changés. La plupart des spectateurs étaient plus jeunes et plus chahuteurs que ceux du premier film, et certains semblaient porter d'étranges vêtements. Pendant une seconde, Harry pensa qu'ils étaient tombés sur des sorciers qui s'étaient assez mal habillés en moldus, jusqu'à ce que le film ne commence, et Harry réalisa qu'un grand nombre de femmes (et quelques hommes) étaient habillés comme la jolie brunette à l'écran. Une certaine Janet.

Harry et Neville échangèrent des regards consternés quand les personnages (dans et hors de l'écran) commencèrent à chanter, et ils furent très surpris quand Rémus commença lui aussi à chanter. Harry n'avait pas pu entendre le titre entier de la chanson car il était très étonné de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais il réussit à saisir quelques mots dans ce qu'il entendait. Ce ne fut qu'après le premier numéro musical, quand les deux principaux personnages s'approchèrent d'un chapeau inquiétant (pas comme Poudlard), que Rémus chuchota que c'était un vieux film très populaire, et c'était une sorte de chalenge de venir habillés en robes et de chanter. Rémus n'avait pas vu le film depuis des années, mais apparemment lui, Sirius, Peter et des deux parents d'Harry allaient de temps en temps voir le film ensemble, et ils s'étaient même habillés pour la circonstance. Harry voulait savoir tout de suite qui s'était habillé avec quoi (il avait remarqué quelques étranges tenues de cuir que portaient certains garçons), mais Rémus insista sur le fait qu'il devait profiter du film, et poser des questions après. Harry répéta à Neville le peu qu'il avait appris, et il s'assit avec réticence pour écouter une autre chanson ; cette fois sur les travestis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un travesti ? » demanda Neville. « S'ils viennent de Transylvanie, est-ce que ce sont des genres de vampires ? »

Ce fut des heures plus tard, devant des tasses fumantes de bières au beurre que Rémus expliqua plus en détail le film culte, et il leur raconta comment ils y étaient tous allés en tenue, Sirius avait ensorcelé ses cheveux pour qu'ils deviennent blonds et il portait une tenue similaire à celle de Rocky, Lily avait enfilé une combinaison et une brassière comme celles de Janet (Harry rougit et Neville écarquilla les yeux quand Rémus promit de leur montrer des photos), Rémus s'était déguisé en Riff Raff, et Peter en Dr Scott en fauteuil roulant, et James était bien sur Brad.

Jamais auparavant Harry n'avait autant apprécié une histoire à propos de ses parents ; tellement en fait que la mention constante de la présence de Peter ne lui gâchait pas l'histoire. Il ne célébrait peut-être pas la veille de Noël de manière traditionnelle, mais il passait quand même une bonne soirée avec ses amis et sa famille, et Harry était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment. Il pensait même faire du repas chinois et de ''Rocky Horror'' une nouvelle tradition. Peut être que l'année prochaine, il se déguiserait et inviterait le reste de ses amis. Il pouvait imaginer Ron porter des bas noirs et un corset, et Merlin sait que ça ne le dérangerait pas de voir Ginny habillée en Janet ou Hermione comme la diabolique et séductrice Magenta.

C'était avec des pensées plus plaisantes, et une tête que tournait à cause de trop de bières au beurre, que Harry alla finalement se coucher tôt le matin. Lui, Neville et Rémus avaient décidés d'attendre le lendemain de Noël pour échanger leurs cadeaux, donc ils n'avaient aucune raison de se dépêcher pour se réveiller. Pour cette seule raison, Harry était heureux que Ron ne partage pas une chambre avec lui. Non, Harry voulait pouvoir dormir le lendemain, et la seule chose qu'il avait prévu était de faire une visite à Sainte Mangouste ; et ce n'était que l'après-midi. Rémus voulait aller voir quelques amis (d'autres loups garous), donc c'était juste Harry et Neville qui ferait la visite. Donc, alors qu'il somnolait, Harry décida quelle excuse il allait donner à Neville pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Neville avait mentionné le fait de rendre visite à ses parents brièvement, mais il ne l'avait pas spécifiquement demandé, donc Harry savait qu'il ferait une surprise à son ami. Et de nouveau, alors qu'il somnolait, Harry ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait oublié ses exercices d'Occlumencie.

Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma trad, et j'embrasse tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : gros bisous à Demenciae, bachelor49, benji251, luffynette, fafa (voilà la suite et une partie des réponses à tes questions), Di castillo de mortes, titmo, ofel (j'espère moi aussi que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et merci beaucoup), Lyra Sullyvan, klaude (j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chap), Isatis, Angi (oui, j'ai passé un excellent noel, j'espère que toi aussi), Shinobi (toujours aucune nouvelle d'ADSS) et adhafera black (une sacrée review ! ;-))))))


	14. Chapter 14

Je n'ai plus de bêta reader donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de frappe … même si j'ai fait attention, il peut en rester. La personne qui postera la 200ième review pourra lire en exclu une partie du prochain chap (une dizaine de page word environ) donc à vos claviers si ça vous tente.

Chapitre 24 : Invités, première partie.

Le lendemain, le jour de Noël, Harry se réveilla tard, se sentant assez mal ! Que ce soit du à l'excès de bière au beurre qu'il avait consommé la nuit dernière, au gros repas de fritures qu'il avait mangé au restaurant chinois, ou à son oubli de ses exercices d'Occlumencie, il n'en avait aucune idée. En ce moment, Harry n'en avait que faire. Même son long repos ne lui avait pas fait grand bien. Ça allait être une matinée difficile.

Pour être précis, ce n'était pas qu'Harry avait oublié ses exercices d'Occlumencie, c'était juste qu'il ne les avait pas fait. Une semaine auparavant, quand son double ne s'était pas montré, ce qu'Harry avait avec raison présumé être une indication qu'il faisait une pause dans son entraînement, Harry avait aussi décidé de renoncer à ses méditations nocturnes qu'il faisait habituellement, pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Chacun des nombreux livres d'Occlumencie qu'il avait lu affirmait que de nombreuses choses étaient possibles comme résultat. La plus grande possibilité était que ses nombreuses sphères mentales commenceraient à se détériorer, et libéreraient ses pensées dans la couche externe de son esprit. Une autre théorie était que toutes les expériences qu'il avait eu depuis sa dernière méditation se regrouperaient dans ses pensées bénignes, mais que son esprit interne autrement resterait intacte. N'étant pas sûr, Harry avait décidé d'utiliser les vacances pour le découvrir. Même avec les aventures journalières qu'il avait avec Neville, Harry était plus détendu et déstressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Poudlard. Sachant qu'il y avait une grande possibilité qu'il aurait été amené à l'infirmerie pour être tombé inconscient pendant des jours, ou d'autres incapacités, Harry voulait découvrir par lui-même ce qu'il se passerait avant que cela ne se produise réellement. Et avec ses antécédents, ça serait avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Pourtant, alors qu'Harry prenait une douche longue et chaude dans sa luxueuse salle de bain, il essaya de se concentrer sur son mal de tête, et il détecta ce qui l'avait causé. Plus que qu'une simple gueule de bois ; plus que simplement son esprit encombré par des pensées non triées, Harry sut ce que c'était d'après la teinte. C'était noir, et mauvais, et ça provenait de Voldemort.

Depuis sa dernière vision ; celle lors de laquelle le dernier groupe de mangemorts n'avait pas répondu à la convocation, et où Lucius avait été chargé de les retrouvés ; Harry avait senti très peu de choses par son lien. Un des revers, malheureusement, d'être un Occlumens aussi accompli. Normalement une personne prendrait ce silence comme de bonnes nouvelles, mais pas Harry. Dans son cas, il savait que Voldemort ne resterait pas silencieux plus longtemps ; surtout en considérant les renseignements sur la prophétie qu'il avait eu de Malfoy. Depuis Halloween, Harry s'était attendu à des rapports des actions de Voldemort dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Maintenant il n'avait plus de raison d'attendre, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lancer des attaques massives sur les gens ? Cependant, les seules nouvelles qui continuaient à être rapportées étaient sur les attaques des Détraqueurs sur les moldus et quelques familles sorcières.

Maintenant, pour la première fois depuis des mois, la tête d'Harry lui faisait mal, et sa cicatrice le picotait. Ça serait bien son genre de lancer une attaque le jour de Noël, et Harry souhaitait déjà que le jour se termine.

« Bonjour Winky, Dobby. » Puisqu'Harry n'avait pas bien dormi, il pouvait seulement espérer que ses autres amis avaient bien dormis. Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre et entrait dans la cuisine, Harry remarqua que Neville était déjà en train de manger à la table, mais il avait l'air en un peu meilleur état qu'Harry. Ils avaient veillés bien trop longtemps hier soir.

« Nous a bien dormis, Mr Harry Potter monsieur ! » répondit Dobby. « Winky voulait faire plus que dormir hier soir mais Dobby était trop fatigué. Mais Mr Harry Potter monsieur ne veux pas savoir à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? »

« Dobby ! » cria Winky. « Tu es un mauvais elfe de maison de parler de cela ! Méchant Dobby ! » Harry faillit rire de la rougeur qu'il y avait sur son petit visage. Elle s'accordait quasiment à celle de Neville, alors qu'il comprenait finalement ce que Dobby avait sous-entendu dans son commentaire. Il avait fallu longtemps, mais au moins maintenant Harry savait avec certitude que Dobby et Winky étaient plus que des collègues et des camarades de chambre.

« Ouais, » plaisanta Harry, « Méchant Dobby ! Un homme galant ne raconte jamais, Dobby! Rappelles-toi de ça. »

« Hum, euh, » bafouilla Neville, « Je pense que j'ai terminé. » Il faillit trébucher sur son pied, dans son mouvement pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier. « Je vais regarder la télé jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, d'accord Harry ? » Il n'attendit même pas une réponse. Devant la possibilité de discuter encore plus de la vie sexuelle des elfes de maison, Neville se précipita hors de la pièce.

« Je crois que tu lui as fait peur Dobby ! »

Harry rit et se servit des œufs au plat et du bacon, tandis que Dobby se tapa le dos de la main, puis il rangea les restes du petit déjeuner.

Un peu plus tard, Harry avait terminé, et il alla rejoindre Neville dans la pièce moldue. Pour une fois, il ne regarda pas une chaine de jardinage, mais cette fois c'était un film, et il ne s'embêta pas à éteindre quand Harry le rejoignit. Neville savait qu'ils allaient aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis qu'ils se rendraient à Sainte Mangouste dans l'après-midi, mais en dehors de ça, Harry ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose de ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Près pour une grosse journée, Nev ? Je pense que tu as hâte de voir tes parents. »

« Ouais, » approuva-t-il, « Merci encore Harry. Je sais qu'ils ne disent pas grand-chose, mais ce sont mes parents, et ils sont tout ce que j'ai. Ça ne serait pas Noël pour moi si je n'allais pas les voir. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, » lui dit Harry. « J'aimerai avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer les vacances chaque année. De toute manière, je dois juste dire quelques mots à Rémus, et je pense qu'on va passer la matinée à aller en marchant jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. J'imagine qu'une fois sur place on déjeunera, puis on restera aux alentours, on ira ensuite à Sainte Mangouste quand tu seras prêt. Tu pourras même t'arrêter à Gringotts si tu en as besoin. »

« Ça parait bien Harry, mais Rémus est déjà parti. Il a dû partir avant même qu'on se lève. Il y avait une note sur la table de la cuisine qu'il rentrerait tar et qu'on ne devait pas l'attendre. C'était important ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « En quelque sorte. Écoute Neville, je veux que tu sois prêt pour tout aujourd'hui. Ma cicatrice s'est réveillée, et ça veut généralement dire que Voldemort prépare quelque chose. Il y aura des patrouilles d'Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais juste au cas où, je veux que tu sois prêt à te défendre toi-même. D'accord ? »

Neville sembla inquiet. « Rien ne va vraiment arriver aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, même les mangemorts ont des familles auxquelles rendre visite le jour de Noël ! Il n'attaquera pas aujourd'hui. »

Harry n'était pas d'accord. « Il le peut Neville, ne serait-ce que parce que ce serait inattendu. De toute façon, je ne suis sûr de rien, je veux juste être extrêmement prudent aujourd'hui. Je porterai mes vêtements en peau de dragon, et je veux que tu mettes aussi ton portoloin. De cette façon, si quelque chose se passe, on sera couvert. Je vais écrire une petite note à envoyer par Hedwige, et je pense qu'on partira quand j'aurai terminé. Je suis désolé d'être un rabat-joie ; je veux juste être prudent. »

Neville acquiesça et retourna regarder son film tandis qu'Harry se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour écrire sa lettre.

**Chère Ministre Bones,**

**Désolé d'être aussi direct, mais je me suis réveillé ce matin avec ma cicatrice douloureuse, et je suis certain maintenant que Dumbledore vous a dit ce que cela signifie. Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Voldemort tente quelque chose aujourd'hui. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggérerais d'appeler quelques Aurors en renfort, ou au moins d'en avoir quelques uns prêt en cas d'alerte. Je sais que c'est la période de Noël et tout ça, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous laisse décider (la balle est dans votre camp), je pensais que vous deviez être au courant.**

**Harry Potter**

**P.S. : Si rien ne se passe, passez un joyeux Noël, et s'il vous plait souhaitez la même chose à Susan pour moi. Et puisque je n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité de vous le dire ; félicitation pour votre poste de Ministre (même si c'est seulement temporairement). Ça fait du bien d'avoir une personne compétence à ce poste pour changer.**

Ce n'était pas la meilleure lettre qu'il ait jamais écrite, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise. Prenant d'autres morceaux de parchemin, Harry en écrivit une autre comme celle-là à Rémus, et une troisième à Dumbledore. Même si Harry était toujours en colère contre l'homme, Dumbledore était vraiment la meilleure personne à qui transmettre l'information.

Se tournant face à Hedwige qui était perchée sur le dossier de sa chaise, Harry lui attacha les trois lettres à une patte. « Ma fille, va porter ces trois lettre maintenant. Celle pour Madame Bones en premier, puis Rémus et ensuite le professeur Dumbledore. Ça va aller ? »

Hedwige hocha la tête, et dans un éclat de flammes dorées et blanches, elle disparut. Quelque chose, Harry se demandait si elle ne faisait pas ça juste pour frimer, mais puisque sa maison n'avait pas de fenêtres qui s'ouvraient, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry et Neville soient prêts, et rapidement ils prirent l'ascenseur pour le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait une famille de trois dans l'ascenseur quand les portes s'ouvrirent, donc Harry du lancer un sort d'Olbivate pour modifier leurs souvenirs. Ce n'était pas une des choses qu'il avait dit à Neville qu'il pouvait faire, mais c'était réellement inévitable. Harry n'était pas trop préoccupé. Non seulement Neville ne fit aucun commentaire stupide comme ''Mon dieu Harry, tu peux lancer un Olbivate, » mais il ne cligna même pas des yeux. Quand il y réfléchit, Harry sut que ça ne pouvait pas être surprenant. Après avoir admis être capable de lancer un sort de Fidélitas, et de pouvoir créer des portoloins, et cacher son utilisation de la magie au Ministère, plus les sorts avancés qu'il avait montré à Neville la semaine dernière, un simple sort d'Olbivate n'était pas aussi difficile.

Une fois dans la rue, les deux garçons regardèrent longuement autour d'eux, pour une fois oubliant la possibilité que Voldemort ruine la journée. Un tapis de neige avait tombé la nuit dernière, et elle avait recouvert les rues sales de Londres. C'était une image parfaite de Noël. Jamais auparavant Harry ne s'était senti comme faisant partie d'un film de Noël qu'il avait regardé, et il avait longtemps attendu cela. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'Harry devait se rappeler que même avec toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivés l'année dernière, c'était quand même une des meilleures années de sa vie.

La plupart des boutiques étaient fermées, c'était Noël après tout, mais un petit nombre étaient ouvertes. La plupart étaient des stands vendant de tasses fumantes de cidre et du coca, et Harry en acheta deux pour lui et Neville alors qu'ils descendaient la rue. Neville choisit un coca, Harry prit un cidre, et ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Il s'était passé cinq jours depuis qu'ils avaient passés du temps ensemble dans le Londres moldu (sans compter la nuit précédente, et ils se promenaient tous les deux tranquillement en regardant les vitrines et en admirant les décorations de Noël.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, les tasses depuis longtemps terminées, les deux garçons passèrent devant une église dont la messe se terminait. Des familles entières sortaient par les grandes doubles portes, et Neville remarqua une autre messe allait bientôt commencer. Il voulait y aller et regarder ; comme les sorciers ne suivaient aucune religion d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu voir ; et que c'était un des concepts qu'il avait expliqué à Neville mais qu'il n'avait pas entièrement compris. Harry n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne idée, mais voyant qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps à perdre, il accepta mais seulement après avoir fait promettre à Neville de s'installer dans le fond et de ne rien dire.

Ils reçurent tous les deux des regards curieux alors qu'ils entraient (ce n'était pas normal que deux adolescents se rendent à la messe sans y être forcés par leurs familles), mais ils furent rapidement ignorés. Calmement ils prirent un siège, et ils attendirent que l'église se remplisse.

Pendant les quelques minutes avant que cela ne commence, Harry rappela de nouveau le peu qu'il savait lui-même du Christianisme à Neville. Dans le monde sorcier, Noël était strictement des vacances passées en famille. Il y a trois cent ans, selon la rumeur, il y avait un sorcier mentalement déséquilibré du nom de Chris Cringle, qui utilisait la cheminette dans les maisons des gens, et laissait des cadeaux derrière lui pour ceux qui le méritaient. Selon la rumeur il avait un peu perdu l'esprit après qu'un sort perdu l'ait frappé, et il avait commencé cette coutume pour atténuer son excès de bonne humeur des vacances. La plupart des personnes recevaient de beaux cadeaux, et ceux qu'il connaissait personnellement et qu'il n'aimait pas il leur laissait des morceaux de charbon brûlé. Le charbon brûlait dans la cheminée et détruisait le système de cheminette qui serait arrêté pour quelques jours. Laisser du charbon brûlant pour ceux qu'il n'aimait pas était l'idée que ce faisait Chris d'une blague pratique. Des années plus tard, quand Chris mourut, ses enfants continuèrent la tradition, en souvenir de leur père qu'ils aimaient beaucoup. Au fil des ans, bien que l'histoire ait été modifiée et amplifié, l'histoire fut connue des moldus. Maintenant les descendants de Chris recevaient des tonnes de lettres chaque année, grâce à tous les petits enfants dans le monde qui écrivaient à ''Santa'' (le Père Noël, Santa Claus NDT). La tradition n'avait pas duré plus longtemps que la génération des enfants de Chris, et maintenant ils étaient probablement la seule famille qui n'attendait pas avec impatience la saison de Noël. La première fois que cela arriva, les crackmols qui travaillaient à la poste moldue ne surent pas quoi faire, cacher autant de lettres qu'ils ne pouvaient envoyer de manière moldue. Au fil des ans, le volume de lettres avait augmenté, mais puisque les lettres pour ''Santa'' n'étaient jamais arrivée au mauvais endroit ou retournée à l'expéditeur, ils avaient continués à envoyer des lettres. Quand Harry avait appris ceci dans un des quelques cours d'Histoire de la Magie pendant lequel il était resté éveillé, il s'était demandé combien de lettres la famille Cringle avait reçu de Dudley. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les convaincre de faire le voyage en mémoire du bon vieux temps et de leur laisser du charbon brûlant ?

Mais expliquer la religion moldue à Neville ; Marie et les trois rois mages, et Jésus qui était né sans père, et dont on pensait qu'il était le fils de Dieu ; était plus difficile qu'Harry ne l'avait pensé. Neville n'avait pas encore bien saisi le concept de Dieu, si vraiment compris comment les vacances représentaient cette sainte naissance dans une étable, dans une ville du nom de Bethléem, quand ça signifiait aussi ''le Père Noël'' et les cadeaux, et aussi passer du temps en famille

Heureusement, assister à la messe ne nécessitait pas de la part de Neville une grande compréhension de la religion. En vérité, Harry savait que la plupart des gens qui y assistaient en savait seulement un peu plus que lui. La messe de Noël était la seule fois dans l'année où ceux qui se sentaient coupable de ne pas aller régulièrement à la messe y allaient pour montrer qu'ils étaient de bons chrétiens. C'était ce que faisaient les Dursley pendant les années qu'Harry avait été forcé de vivre avec eux. Ils avaient toujours laissés Harry seul dans un parc pendant qu'ils allaient à la messe, les cinq fois qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Mais le parc était proche de l'église de Little Whinning, et Harry avait pu quelques fois entendre les chants à travers les fenêtres. Cela plus les cours de musique à l'école primaire avait ancré en lui quelques uns des chants d'église chantés pour Noël, et Harry fit de son mieux pour aider Neville à suivre.

Quand la messe fut terminée, Harry décida qu'ils avaient passés assez de temps dans la partie moldue de Londres. Il était déjà midi passé, et la ville commençait à se réveiller de son sommeil. Neville entendit même d'autres chansons alors que des conducteurs de calèche chantaient dans la rue de leurs voix angéliques. Le trottoir où ils étaient menait à l'Orphelinat St Bart, et Harry et Neville donnèrent tous les deux le peu qu'ils leur restaient d'argent moldu aux personnes qui faisaient la quête pour l'orphelinat.

Finalement, ils atteignirent la petite porte sombre donnant accès à leur monde, et Neville fut le premier à franchir la porte. Une fois le seuil franchi, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas la gaîté des vacances. Il y avait des clients dans un coin, quelques hommes au comptoir, et ce bon vieux Tom édenté derrière le bar. Il fit un signe de la main en direction d'Harry et de Neville et parce qu'ils n'étaient cette fois pas sous déguisement, ils échangèrent quelques mots.

« Hey Tom, joyeux Noël ! » fit joyeusement Harry. Juste parce que tout le monde dans la pièce ignorait les vacances, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait le faire.

« Bonjour Harry. Bonjour, Mr Londubat, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, même si j'apprécierais que vous baissiez le ton de vos voix. Tous le monde n'apprécie pas autant les vacances que vous semblez le faire. » Pour illustrer son propos, Tom montra l'homme qui avait reniflé en entendant leur souhait de joyeux Noël et qui s'était éloigné du joyeux duo.

« Désolé, » marmonna Neville.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici aujourd'hui, au lieu de passer du temps avec vos amis et vos familles ? » demanda Tom.

« Hé bien, nous allons aller à Ste Mangouste voir les parents de Neville, » lui répondit Harry, « Mais nous voulons d'abord faire un petit tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je n'y ai jamais été pendant Noël, et Neville dit qu'il y a plein de nouvelles choses à voir. »

Se rappelant le sort de Franck et Alice Londubat, Tom fut désolé pendant un instant, puis il fut d'accord avec eux que le Chemin de Traverse valait un coup d'œil à cette période de l'année. Ils continuèrent la conversation pendant un instant, et décidèrent de sauter le déjeuner car ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner peu de temps auparavant, Harry et Neville se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'arrière du bar. Avant qu'ils ne partent Harry pensa à l'avertissement qu'il avait donné aux autres parce que sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal, et il savait qu'il devrait donner le même conseil à Tom.

« Tom avez-vous a-t-on donné un de ces nouveaux portoloins que le Ministère a distribué ? » demanda Harry.

« Un portoloin ? Oh oui, ils en ont donné à tous les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse. Le mien est accroché sur le mur dans le coin. » Harry se retourna pour le voir, et il vit une grande poignée clouée au mur, dans un coin encombré derrière une grande table et des chaises.

« Heu Tom. Il est plutôt inaccessible là, vous ne pensez pas ? » souligna Harry. « Actuellement, vous devez passer trois chaises et pousser une grande table pour ne serait-ce qu'atteindre le portoloin. Il ne servira pas à grand chose en cas d'attaque. »

« Hé bien c'était le plus grand mur accessible, et c'est là que le Ministère a dit qu'il devait être mis. Je suppose que je pourrais déplacer les meubles, mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, j'en ai presque peur. »

Harry souris à cette pensée. Il supposait que le Chaudron Baveur avait été un repère stable dans le monde magique depuis tellement longtemps que déplacer les meubles était presque impensable. Cependant, la cicatrice d'Harry le dérangeait toujours, et il demanda à Tom d'y réfléchir, au moins pour aujourd'hui. La clientèle du jour de Noël était petite, et Tom n'avait pas besoin de toutes les chaises.

« Hé bien, » fit Tom après qu'Harry lui ait redemandé, « Je pense que je pourrais déplacer la table une fois que les clients du déjeuner seront partis. J'ai de l'espace que je n'utilise pas en ce moment dans la réserve, et je pense que ça ira. Pour vous Harry, je m'arrangerais. »

« Merci Tom, » fit Harry. « Je pense que vous ne le regretterez pas. » Tom haussa un sourcil, mais Harry et Neville était déjà en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Neville tapa sur les briques puisqu'il était arrivé le premier, et bientôt l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit.

« Wow, » fit Harry. « Ça a l'air vraiment différent. »

Harry n'exagérait pas. Les rues étaient bordées d'un tapis blanc immaculé de neige qui n'avait pas été touché par les chasse-neiges et les voitures. Chaque vitrine avait des petits arbres et des couronnes fièrement disposés, avec des prix spéciaux pour les vacances et de la publicité pour leurs produits. Précédemment, Harry était seulement allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant l'été, quand les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse mettaient l'accent sur les écoliers. Maintenant cependant, pas seulement les enfants mais chacun pouvait trouver quelques choses de particulier parmi les nombreuses vitrines, et Harry était stupéfait de combien merveilleux et plus fait pour les adultes apparaissait le Chemin de Traverse.

« C'est super, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Neville. « J'vaais l'habitude de venir sur le Chemin de Traverse quand j'étais plus jeune. Ma grand-mère n'avait pas beaucoup de plaisirs pendant les vacances, et j'adorais regarder toutes les familles s'amuser ensemble. Je me rappelle une année, quand il n'avait pas neigé, tout un groupe de personnes s'était réuni dans un parc et ils avaient jetés simultanément un sort pour en conjurer. Il devait y avoir deux cent personnes qui conjuraient de la neige ! C'était super, et il y en avait des tas pour jouer. Une énorme bataille de boules de neige s'est engagée entre tous les enfants. Je n'étais pas autorisé à les rejoindre, mais je me rappelle les avoir regardé. Ça paraissait très amusant. »

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, alors qu'il était choqué de la vie abritée qu'avait vraiment mené Neville. Sa grand-mère ne l'avait même pas autorisé à se joindre à une simple bataille de boules de neige ? Quel était le danger ? Harry doutait que Neville aurait pu être blessé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance maintenant. Tout cela c'était le passé, et Harry voulait se concentrer sur le futur.

« Pourquoi il y a tellement de gens ici, Neville ? » demanda Harry. « En fait, pourquoi il y a tant de personne ici maintenant ? Je sais que quelques boutiques seront ouvertes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Chemin de Traverse soit aussi fréquenté. »

« Ce n'est pas comme dans le Londres moldu, Harry. » répondit Neville. « Chacun prend sa matinée pour ouvrir ses cadeaux et passer du temps avec sa famille, mais le Chemin de Traverse rouvre au moins à partir de midi. Le Chemin de Traverse ne ferme jamais. Pour Noël les boutiques ferment généralement tôt le soir précédent et ouvre tard le jour de Noël. C'est simplement normal je pense. Même quand Tu-Sais-Qui était au sommet de sa puissance la dernière fois, le Chemin de Traverse fonctionnait toujours. C'est un pilier du monde magique ! Au moins ici au Royaume-Uni.

De nouveau, Harry fut surpris que les coutumes sorcières et moldues soient aussi différentes. Il sourit simplement, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les différences. « Viens Neville, allons-y ! »

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Harry et son ami s'amusèrent beaucoup à regarder les boutiques, achetant quelques objets qui semblaient intéressants. Harry avait besoin de plus d'ingrédients de potion, et Neville voulait acheter de la pommade pour Trévor (sa peau devenait sèche en hiver), mais en dehors de cela, la plupart de leurs achats étaient futiles et spontanées. Harry s'amusa beaucoup.

Il fit même quelques arrêts pour voir des gens qu'il avait déjà rencontrés avant. Lemarin Leeds fut heureux de revoir Harry, qui était toujours aussi enchanté de sa malle. Il laissa Lemarin savoir que tout fonctionnait parfaitement, et il rappela à l'homme qu'il était toujours enregistré par les mesures de sécurité d'Harry, mais à n'utiliser qu'avec la demande express de Dumbledore. Maintenant plus que jamais (avec dix personnes illégales emprisonnées dans sa malle), Harry était nerveux à propos que des gens aient accès à sa malle.

Walt Whiggman fut heureux de voir Harry, et il le remercia pour les lettres qu'il envoyait après chacun de ses matchs de Quidditch. Harry était déjà convaincu que le nouveau balai aurait un succès énorme, et Neville était d'accord. Harry fit les présentations et Walt fut ravi d'entendre que Neville était batteur ; son ancienne position! Puisque le balai pour batteur était l'autre prototype terminé, et que Walt était de bonne humeur, il promit à Neville qui lui ferait une réduction spéciale sur le balai quand il serait en vente. Neville fut heureux de l'entendre (il volait encore sur un vieux Comète), et il promit de profiter de l'offre.

Cela amena une autre question à l'esprit d'Harry. « Walt, quand sortiront ces nouveaux balais ? Ils sont toujours prévus pour l'été prochain ? »

« L'été prochain en effet, Harry. A moins que des choses horribles ne se passent, et que je doive attendre jusqu'à Noël prochain, je devrais avoir quelques centaines de balais pour chaque position prêts et emballés au moment où vous partirez de l'école pour l'année. Toutes les modifications et des changements de dernière minute ont été faits, j'attends seulement que mes investissements arrivent à terme. Je ne voulais pas faire courir des risques à ma boutique pour faire les balais ; au cas où ils ne marcheraient pas ; donc j'ai investi dans des placements à longs termes avec les gobelins il y a deux ans. Une fois les investissements arrivés à terme, je devrais avoir bien assez d'argents pour un premier essai, avec de l'argent en réserve. Et je peux utiliser les profits des ventes des balais pour en fabriquer encore plus. La deuxième sortie sera la plus grande. Je pense à en faire quelques uns de spéciaux, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé. En plus, j'ai quelques mois pour réfléchir et décider. »

Tout cela semblait très technique et assez bien couvert pour Harry, et il laissa tomber l'affaire. A l'origine il avait pensé qu'il pourrait investir avec Whiggman pour faire ses balais, car ils allaient assurément bien se vendre. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de gagner de l'argent, mais il voulait quand même gagner sa vie d'une certaine manière. Il avait de nombreux investissements dans tant de compagnies différentes (moldues ou non), il pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de continuer à sponsoriser des boutiques prometteuses. Vivre sur la fortune de ses parents et de Sirius n'était as réellement gratifiant, et Harry voulait faire sa propre vie.

Harry évita la visite chez Ollivander le fabriquant de baguettes, car Neville ne savait toujours pas pour sa deuxième baguette, mais ensemble ils visitèrent presque toutes les autres boutiques. Harry emmena même Neville dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour la première fois de sa vie. Neville avait été effrayé au début, mais après qu'Harry lui ait promis que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le craignait, son ami accepta avec réticence. Le fait que la sombre allée était presque complètement vide, sans doute en raison des vacances, aidait grandement les choses.

Neville fut fasciné par toutes les étranges et nouvelles boutiques où il n'avait jamais été auparavant. Harry désigna la boutique de tatouage (même s'il n'admit pas y être allé), la boutique de bric à braque, et une librairie occulte, et Neville s'aventura même dans une animalerie consacrée exclusivement aux serpents et aux araignées.

L'audition d'Harry fut assaillit par les sifflements de centaines de serpents, et Seth se plaignit ; quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. La plupart des serpents étaient gardés en cage, mais quelques uns des plus grands étaient autorisés à vadrouiller comme ils le voulaient, et cela rendit Harry très mal à l'aise.

Neville sembla ne pas s'en inquiéter, car il était trop excité par sa découverte. Une espèce rare d'araignée était en vente dans une cage sombre et humide, et Neville s'exclama que c'était la friandise préférée de Trévor, mais qu'elles étaient notoirement difficiles à trouver. Il n'en acheta pas car les petites créatures seraient mortes avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard, mais Neville prit un catalogue ainsi il pourrait les commander par la poste.

En sortant de la boutique, Harry désigna même l'endroit où il avait été attaqué, et où Hedwige était devenue un phénix. Neville n'avait pas encore entendu toute l'histoire, et Harry ne la lui raconta pas en entier. Il ne voulait pas révéler combien il avait été proche d'être tué, mais Neville pensa qu'il avait vu une légère tache rouge sur les pavés où Hedwige avait touché le sol.

Hedwige, en parlant de l'oiseau, n'était pas encore revenue de sa livraison de courrier, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant. Si elle le surprenait à retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes, particulièrement en considérant ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois, elle aurait été en colère.

Une demi-heure plus tard ; ils revenaient finalement tous les deux dans les rues principales du Chemin de Traverse, quand ils rentrèrent littéralement dans la dernière personne qu'Harry s'attendait à voir.

« Hey, » s'écria la personne depuis le sol où elle avait atterri. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait frappé tellement fort pour l'envoyer au sol. « Regardez où vous allez ! »

« Désolé, » fit Harry, en se penchant pour offrir l'aide de sa main pour se relever. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la couleur surprenante des cheveux sous la capuche noire et la forme petite et mince de la personne qu'il connaissait assez bien.

« Tonks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Salut Harry. » le salua-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Contente de te voir, mais une tape dans le dos n'aurait-elle pas été plus appropriée que de me faire tomber par terre ? »

La relevant, Harry sourit. « Oh aller ! Je t'ai à peine touché. Il est plus probable que tu avais trébuché sur ta cape et que tu as utilisé le fait que je t'ai heurté comme une excuse. »

« Ouais, mais ça a marché, n'est-ce pas ? » grimaça-t-elle. « Qui est ton ami ? »

« Oh, désolé. Neville, voici Nymph…, euh Tonks. Tonks, voici Neville. Ne vous êtes vous pas rencontrés l'année dernière au Ministère ? »

« Ssshhh, Harry, » fit Tonks soudain sérieuse. « Pas si fort. Je suis sous couverture ; d'où la capuche noire. Neville, hein ? Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sembles différent depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu t'es entraîné ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Comme si Neville ne rougissait pas assez, Tonks saisit le biceps du garçon et le serra légèrement. Étant à moitié moldue elle aussi, Harry savait que Tonks connaissait ce que le levé de poids et l'entraînement apportait à une personne. Elle avait probablement entendu parler des équipements d'entraînement par Mac Gonagall, et elle le taquinait simplement.

« Hum, » bredouilla Neville, « Un peu. »

« Ça te va bien. Continue comme ça. Donc Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais sur l'Allée des Embrumes ? C'est assez sûr pendant la journée, particulièrement aujourd'hui, mais c'est quand même un endroit sombre. Dumbledore ne serait pas content s'il savait que tu étais venu ici. Il est déjà assez fâché, je pense. Penses-tu vraiment que c'est sage d'autant l'énerver ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je m'en moque de ce que Dumbledore penserait de ça. Penses-tu qu'il devrait se sentir concerné par combien j'ai été énervé par ses manipulations ? »

Tonks fit un geste d'indifférence avec ses mains. « Hey, ne t'en prend pas à moi. Je demande juste. Minerva nous a dit à moi et aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es parti de l'école. Nous avons eu une réunion le lendemain, et presque personne n'a cru que tu avais dit ces choses. Ron et Ginny ont expliqués les choses à Molly, donc ça va aller avec elle, et je pense que Dumbledore s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu aurais du voir les autres. Rogue réclamait ton expulsion, et Hagrid ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'est pas souvent que certains d'entre nous voient Dumbledore admettre avoir fait une erreur, et Hagrid semblait ne pas vouloir le croire. »

Cela surprit Harry. « Dumbledore a admit qu'il avait fait une erreur ? En essayant de me forcer à rester à l'école ? Hé bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'admettrait finalement. »

Tonks secoua la tête. « Non Harry, il a admis qu'il avait fait une erreur en envoyant Minerva pour essayer de te faire revenir à l'école. Il a dit qu'il aurait du le faire lui-même. Beaucoup d'entre nous pensent que ce qu'il a essayé de faire n'est pas bien, mais il veille seulement sur toi, Harry. Au moins il n'a pas dit que Rogue aurait dû y aller. Je pense que Rogue essaye de se racheter du moment où tu t'es enfui cet été. ''A plus la poire !'' Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu s'agiter autant qu'en ce moment ! » Tonks riait maintenant, et Harry mit rapidement Neville au courant de comment il avait échappé à eux trois sous cape d'invisibilité quand il était allé retrouver Rémus.

« Ça ne semble pas aussi mauvais que ce que j'avais entendu en classe de potion, Harry. » fit Neville. « Cette histoire avait l'air bien pire. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire face de cette manière au professeur Rogue. »

« Quel cours de potion ? » demanda Tonks avec impatience. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu parler de celui-là ? »

« Hé bien, » admit Harry avec un sourire, « Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'histoire que Rogue partagerait avec d'autres personnes. Je suis certain qu'il punit les élèves qui la mentionnent. » De nouveau, Harry passa quelques moments à souligner les moments drôles qui s'étaient passés ce jour-à dans la salle de classe de Rogue, et plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne l'avait jamais raconté avant, comme le lui avait ordonné Dumbledore, mais cela ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Harry savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Neville pour ne pas répandre l'histoire, et Tonks était une adulte, et elle ne dirait rien aux étudiants. Qui s'en ferait si elle utilisait l'information pour embêter Rogue aux réunions de l'Ordre ?

Après qu'ils aient arrêtés de rire de l'humiliation de Rogue, le groupe s'installa sur un banc au bord de la route. Il était en fer forgé ; froid et humide de neige ; mais un rapide sort de réchauffement régla le problème. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Harry laissa cet honneur à Tonks.

« C'est une excellente histoire. Mais où as-tu appris le sort de restreinte, Harry ? Il est assez difficile à lancer, et je ne connais que quelques livres qui le mentionnent. Je ne l'ai appris moi-même que pendant ma troisième année d'entraînement d'Auror, et même alors, ça m'a prit quatre mois pour le réussir. »

« Oh, » fit Harry, « Un des livres que j'ai acheté l'expliquait. Rappelle-toi quand je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse et que vous avez été forcé de me chercher ? J'ai acheté presque cinquante livres ce jour-là ; un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient des livres avancés. Je les ai étudiés depuis. » Secrètement Harry était heureux car il n'avait mis que deux mois pour maîtriser le sort. Oui, il n'avait pas de doute qu'il avait passé plus de temps à s'entraîner que Tonks pendant son entraînement d'Auror, mais il se sentait quand même heureux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, de toute manière, Tonks. Tu as mentionné le fait que tu étais sous couverture. C'est à propos de quoi ? »

« Ne le sais-tu pas Harry ? Après tout, c'est à cause de toi si je suis ici à me geler. Après que Dumbledore et le Ministre aient tous les deux reçus une lettre de ta part, une réunion de l'Ordre a rapidement été organisée. Deux douzaine d'Aurors supplémentaires ont été appelés au travail. Certain d'entre eux patrouillent comme à la normal, et d'autres comme moi travaillent sous couverture. Nous sommes ici sur le Chemin, à Préaulard, aux bâtiments du Ministère, et à quelques autres endroits. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'attends à ce qu'il se passe, mais si quelque chose se passe, nous serons prêts. »

« J'espère que personne n'est fâché de devoir travailler à Noël, » admit Harry. « Je pensais simplement que c'étai mieux d'être préparé. »

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry ça l'est. Dumbledore et le Ministre Bones ont tous les deux été d'accord, donc ce n'est pas comme si nous te blâmions tous. Oui, quelques Aurors ont été mécontents de devoir travailler aujourd'hui, mas c'est plus des petites querelles que de vraies plaintes. Les seuls appelés à travailler, qui n'étaient pas déjà prévus, sont ceux sans familles proche comme moi. Sans femme, mari ou enfants ; la plupart d'entre nous n'avions rien de prévus de toute manière. Et personnellement, je préfère largement être ici qu'à la maison. Mon père a fait un lait de poule de façon moldue hier soir et c'est horrible. Il a forcé tout le monde à en boire pour ne pas avoir à la jeter. Berk ! J'ai peut-être froid, mais au moins je suis sobre, et ne me bats pas à coup de cookies. C'est préférable, merci bien. »

« Se battre à coup de cookies ? » demanda Neville confus. « Est ce que c'est une sorte de coutume moldue pour les vacances ? Ça semble amusant. »

Harry et Tonks rirent tous les deux, et Neville rougit d'embarras jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui disent ce que ça voulait réellement dire. Il avait peut-être subit une légère humiliation, mais au moins le garçon apprenait.

« Ok, les enfants, je ferais mieux d'y retourner. J'ai du travail à faire. » Tonks décoiffa les cheveux d'Harry d'une manière maternelle, comme si elle n'avait pas juste quelques années de plus que lui. « Sois juste prudent. Je ne suis peut être pas entièrement d'accord avec Dumbledore que le mieux est de t'enfermer, mais ça reste quand même dangereux d'être dehors Harry. Il y a des douzaines de personnes qui te recherchent, et il ne suffit que d'un sort bien placé pour que les choses tournent mal. Sois prudent, et assures-toi d'avoir quitté ces rues avant qu'il ne fasse noir. Je sais que tu verras bientôt Dumbledore, donc j'espère que vous arriverez tous les deux à une sorte d'arrangement. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que Sirius aurait été heureux que tu vendes le Quartier Général. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Nous détestions tous les deux cet endroit en grandissant. »

« Ok et merci, Tonks, » fit Harry. « Sois prudente toi aussi. Ma cicatrice me fait toujours mal, et ça ne dure jamais longtemps avant qu'l ne se passe quelque chose. Nous avons seulement un autre arrêt à faire avant de rentrer à la maison, mais tu seras probablement dehors toute la nuit. Garde les yeux ouverts. » Harry ne ressemblait plus à un adolescent joyeux, il était maintenant mortellement sérieux. Tonks sembla heureusement saisir son attitude, et elle hoche solennellement la tête. Avec Harry confirmant ses soupçons, elle savait que quelque chose se passerait aujourd'hui. Le seul problème c'était où cela allait-il se passer ?

Après que Tonks soit partie, et qu'Harry et Neville se soit diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur, Neville demanda à Harry ce qu'était le Quartier Général et ce que Tonks avait voulu dire.

« Désolé Neville, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Le Quartier Général est le bâtiment où l'Ordre du Phénix tient ses réunions. Moi, Ron, Ginny et Hermione le savons parce que nous avons dû y rester l'été dernier. Je t'en aurais bien dit plus, mais Dumbledore l'a protégé par un sort de Fidélitas. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de l'utiliser moi-même, en fait. Le bâtiment appartenait à Sirius, et il me l'a laissé dans son testament. J'ai menacé Dumbledore de le vendre quand nous avons eu des différents il y a un moment, et à ce moment je ne le pensais qu'à moitié. Mais ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et je vais réellement le faire. C'est une des choses dont je devrais m'occuper après la visite des Weasley et des Granger. Je dois rencontrer Dumbledore pour qu'il enlève le sort de Fidélitas afin que je puisse montrer l'endroit à d'éventuels acheteurs. »

« Comment prévois-tu de faire ça, Harry ? Pas d'offense, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment forcer Dumbledore à faire quelque chose, tu sais. Il est le plus puissant sorcier au monde ! S'il ne veut pas que tu vendes l'endroit, il peut certainement t'en empêcher. »

Harry sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, j'ai quelques idées. J'en ai déjà quelques unes sous la main, prêtes au cas où. Je serais prêt. Il y a certaines choses vis-à-vis de moi qui peuvent influencer même la décision de Dumbledore, et je commence à réaliser comment l'utiliser. Il y a un an, j'étais j'aurais été malade à l'idée d'utiliser mon statut pour obtenir un traitement spécial. Mais quand les autres ne jouent pas franc jeu, je n'ai pas de scrupule à faire pareil. »

Neville voulait en savoir plus, mais Harry évita le reste de ses questions, et ils arrivèrent bientôt par cheminette à Ste Mangouste, et les deux garçons atterrirent sur leurs pieds. Neville avait respecté sa promesse à Harry, et il lui avait appris à se réceptionner correctement. Ça avait pris une heure de trajets allés-retours par cheminette entre sa Cachette et le Chaudron Baveur, et la moitié de son stock de poudre pour apprendre, mais maintenant Harry arrivait à se réceptionner correctement.

Le secret, Neville lui avait expliqué, était qu'Harry devait comprendre que son corps n'atterrissait pas réellement quand il voyageait par cheminette ou par portoloin. Il était transformé et transporté par magie, et il se retrouvait au lieu d'arrivée dans la même position qu'au départ. Donc à chaque fois qu'Harry fléchissait les genoux, et se préparait à un atterrissage rude, il se catapultait lui-même au sol. Même quand la cheminée n'était pas assez grande, il devait rester parfaitement droit, et faire confiance à la magie et au système pour l'amener à destination. Seulement en ne bougeant pas et en laissent la poudre ou le portoloin faire leur effet, il pourrait arriver sur ses pieds.

Une fois de plus à la réception bondée de Ste Mangouste Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler sa première visite l'année dernière, quand il était venu rendre visite à Mr Weasley après que Nagini l'ait mordu. Avec toutes les personnes attendant d'être examinées, et les nombreuses personnes en robes vertes, virtuellement la seule différence qu'Harry remarquait était que les patients qui attendaient d'être examinés étaient différents. Même le portrait de Dilys Derwent, une ancienne directrice de Poudlard, et une Médicomage fit un clin d'œil à Harry, comme elle l'avait fait l'année précédente. Harry pensait qu'il voyait de l'inquiétude sur son visage, mais avec les portraits, on ne pouvait jamais dire avec certitude.

« Quatrième étage, c'est ça, Neville ? » essaya de se souvenir Harry. Il savait que Mr Weasley avait été au premier étage, et que quand ils étaient partis à la recherche du salon de thé, ils étaient tombés sur Gilderoy Lockhart, ils avaient terminés au quatrième, même s'il n'en était pas sûr ;

« Ouais, » répondit Neville. Sa voix parvenait de loin, et Harry remarqua que Neville s'éloignait déjà dans les couloirs. Se dépêchant de le rattraper, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander si Neville ne voulait pas un peu de temps seul avec ses parents pendant leur visite. Harry était certain qu'il pourrait trouver le salon de thé cette fois ou bien il s'occuperait pendant que Neville serait avec ses parents. Neville n'était pas de cet avis.

« J'aimerais que tu vienne, » dit-il, « Si ça ne t'ennuie pas Harry. J'aimerais te présenter, car je n'ai pas pu l'année dernière. Maman et Papa ne réponde généralement à personne, mais quelque fois des nouvelles personnes éveillent leur intérêt. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que le professeur Lockhart aimerait te donner des autographes. Il s'est entraîné, tu sais. »

« Oh Merlin, » soupira Harry. « Ne me dit pas qu'il est encore ici ! Il n'a pas encore retrouvé la mémoire ? Ça fait plus de trois ans. »

Neville rit. « Non, j'en ai bien peur. Je l'ignore simplement quand je viens rendre visite. Habituellement il passe tout son temps à lire ses vieux livres, et à signer des photos. Mais au moment où il a terminé, il a oublié qu'l l'a fait, et il doit recommencer. Au moins il ne s'ennuie jamais. J'ai entendu les Médicomages l'année dernière dire qu'ils lui donnaient de l'encre qui s'évapore, ainsi ils n'ont pas à jeter un si grand nombre de photos. Il a probablement signé chacune d'entre elle des centaines de fois maintenant. »

Le duo atteignit l'aile Janus Thickey et Neville regarda autour et sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte d'un Alohomora. Harry se rappela que c'était un sort pour ouvrir et que les Médicomages devaient faire pareil à chaque fois. Neville avança rapidement, et Harry le suivit après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

L'année dernière, il y avait seulement quelques occupants dans la pièce. Les parents de Neville ; se rappela Harry ; plus Mr Weasley, Lockhart, Bode (qui avait plus tard été tué par un Filet du Diable), et une femme complètement couverte de fourrure. Ça faisait donc six patients dans une pièce assez grande pour vingt. Maintenant cependant, plus de la moitié des lits étaient utilisés, et Harry et Neville n'étaient pas les seuls visiteurs.

« Neville, » murmura Harry, « Qui sont tous ces nouveaux patients ? J'avais l'impression que cette aile n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles admissions. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Neville. « C'est la Médicomage Bosworth là-bas avec le couple blond. Elle est responsable de cette aile. Je suis sûr qu'elle va venir quand elle me verra, et nous pourrons alors lui demander. »

Harry hocha la tête, mas Neville ne le vit pas, car il avançait déjà vers le fond de la pièce, où les rideaux autour de ses parents étaient encore tirés.

Décidant de donner un peu d'intimité à Neville, Harry s'approcha à contrecœur de Lockhart ; ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Bonjour. Est-ce que je vous connais ? On m'a dit que je suis une personne très connue, donc je pense que vous êtes un fan. Comme c'est gentil à vous de venir me voir. »

« Bonjour professeur Lockhart, » soupira Harry. « Content de vous revoir. »

« Professeur vous dites ? Hé bien, comme c'est intéressant. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant. Je vous ai appris tout ce que je sais, je pense, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle chance pour vous. »

Les dix minutes suivantes furent les plus longues de la vie d'Harry, car il fut forcé de prétendre être intéressé alors que Lockhart lui proposait d'échanger des lettres de fan, et il fut forcé d'accepter sept photos dédicacées de la part de l'homme. Heureusement avant qu'Harry n'ait du répéter pour la quatrième fois qui il était, Neville lui fit signe, et Harry partit précipitamment.

« Merci Neville. Je pense que je commence à préférer l'homme en tant que professeur. »

Après cela Neville présenta Harry à ses parents, qui étaient allongés dans deux lits, avec des regards blancs et vides. L'année précédente, Harry n'avait vu que Alice Londubat, car son mari était resté caché derrière un rideau. Ce n'était plus la femme joviale et un peu joufflu de la vieille photo que Maugrey lui avait montré, elle était maintenant une frêle femme avec de fins cheveux blancs. Elle ne semblait pas différente de la dernière fois, et son mari semblait dans le même état.

Le père de Neville, bien que pas aussi mince et en mauvaise état que sa mère, avait une expression encore plus vide dans les yeux. Occasionnellement la mère de Neville saisissait sa main, ou clignait des yeux et semblait presque intéressée par ce que Neville disait. Son père cependant, restait simplement à regarder droit devant lui, ne donnant même pas un signe qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là. Neville ne semblait cependant pas s'en faire. Il discutait de son année, et de combien il avait changé. Il parlait de sa nouvelle baguette, qu'il était devenu batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, des entraînements de duel qu'il avait fait avec Harry, et de ses progrès en Botanique.

Pas pour la première fois, Harry se demanda pour qui c'était pire. Harry ; qui avait perdu ses parents à un si jeune âge, et ne les avait jamais connus, ou Neville ; qui avait seulement deux coquilles vides des gens aimants et courageux que ses parents avaient été. Ce n'était pas de plaisantes pensées.

« Salut, Neville, mon chéri ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir en visite aujourd'hui. Ta grand-mère m'a informé qu'elle serait loin du pays cette année, et j'ai pensé que tu resterais à l'école. Quelle bonne surprise. »

La Médicomage Bosworth s'était finalement approchée d'eux, et elle avait interrompue les pensées dépressives d'Harry. Elle semblait être une femme très gentille. Et de la manière dont elle parlait, Harry présuma qu'elle connaissait très bien Neville. Elle était probablement en charge de ses parents depuis longtemps.

« Bonjour Médicomage Bosworth. C'et bon de vous voir. Joyeux Noël. Je suis chez un ami cette année, et je ne manquerais ma visite pour rien au monde. Harry, voici la Médicomage Bosworth. Médicomage Bosworth, voici Harry Potter. »

« Oh mon, » s'exclama la Médicomage. « Quel ami tu as Neville. Harry, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Franchement, avec toutes les histoires que j'ai entendu, je suis surprise de ne pas vous avoir vu ici avant. Avec tous les ennuis que vous vous attirer, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez l'un des patients les plus fréquents de Ste Mangouste. »

Harry sourit. « Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh à l'école est une bonne Médicomage, ou je n'ai aucun doute que j'aurais fini ici. Mais j'ai réussi à passer toute l'année jusqu'ici sans une visite. C'est un record pour moi. » Harry ne sentit pas la nécessité d'ajouter qu'il avait soigné ses propres blessures dernièrement, avec l'aide d'Hedwige et de ses amis elfiques.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, « Poppy Pomfresh est en effet une Médicomage de talent. Elle a été formée ici, vous savez, avec certains des meilleurs Médicomages de l'époque. J'étais quelques classes au dessus d'elle, mais même alors, elle était prometteuse. C'est bon de savoir que vous ne laissez pas rouiller ses compétences. »

Tous les trois continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes et Neville demanda l'évolution de la condition de ses parents. Sans surprise, il n'y avait pas de récents changements. Il n'y en avait pas eu depuis plus de dix ans.

« Médicomage Bosworth, » demanda Harry une fois que la conversation eut ralentie, « Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait tant de patients dans cette aile cette année ? L'année dernière, il n'y en avait que cinq et même alors Neville avait dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vu autant auparavant. »

Le sourire avait quitté le visage de la femme alors qu'elle répondait. « Hé bien, Mr Potter, ce sont des temps dangereux que nous traversons j'en ai peur. Avec Vous-Savez-Qui de retour, je suis certaine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler, il y a plus d'attaques sur les gens qu'à la normale. Ça me rappelle la première fois, mais heureusement ça n'est pas encore aussi mauvais ; merci Merlin. Outre Franck et Alice, le reste ici sont des victimes des détraqueurs. Peu de sorciers et de sorcières ont été embrassés ; la plupart étaient des moldus en fait ; mais ils finissent quand même ici quand ça arrive. Quelle pitié. »

Regardant autour, Harry fut soudainement frappé de combien c'était étrange de savoir ça. Presque tous les patients de la salle étaient des victimes sans âmes, attendant juste de mourir à cause de leurs corps qui se détérioraient lentement. Harry avait appris des cours de DCFM de Lupin que les victimes sorcières duraient généralement une année ou deux avant d'expirer. Les moldus s'ils étaient chanceux, duraient deux fois moins longtemps. Regardant la pièce, Harry reconnut même un des visages pâle. C'était Peter Gowkins, la victime du Chemin de Traverse autre qu'Ambre, qui avait été embrassé. Si Harry s'était donné la peine de mémoriser leurs visages, il aurait reconnu certaines des autres patients comme des Aurors qui avaient été embrassés à Azkaban lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué.

N'en sachant pas plus, Harry demanda, « Donc c'est ici que les victimes moldues des détraqueurs sont envoyées ? »

La Médicomage Bosworth hocha la tête. « Oui, mais pas dans cette aile. Cette aile, et une autre comme celle-ci, sont réservées uniquement aux sorciers. Ste Mangouste a dû s'agrandir, et nous avons ajouté cinq étages supplémentaires pour les victimes moldues. Nous avons dû les modifier pour que ça ressemble à un hôpital moldu, ainsi leurs familles peuvent venir les voir. Jusqu'ici, nous avons prêt de deux cent moldus admis ici après avoir été embrassés. Trois sont morts à ce jour, ils étaient très malades quand c'est arrivé. J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps pour le reste. »

Deux cent ? Harry ne savait pas qu'il y en avait déjà autant. ''Mr Weasley doit réellement avoir des difficultés à calmer les autorités moldues, avec un tel nombre'' pensa Harry.

« Je souhaite juste que les familles sorcières rendent visite à leurs proches aussi souvent que les moldus le font. Tout le monde n'est pas comme mon cher Neville. La plupart des gens oublient simplement leurs proches quand ils sont admis pour un séjour à long terme. Je suis surprise que tant de visiteurs soient venus aujourd'hui, franchement. Personne n'est venu de toute la matinée, et puis soudainement tout le monde a eu des visiteurs. »

D'un geste de la main, Bosworth désigna tous les corps de la salle. Harry ne pouvait voir aucun de leurs visages car ils étaient dos à lui ; mais il y avait des personnes visitant chaque patient. Le couple blond discutait encore avec une femme comateuse dans son lit, et il y avait cinq autres personnes penchées sur des patients apathiques. Cela semblait étrange, comme s'ils n'étaient pas réellement intéressés par les patients. En fait, ils parlaient principalement entre eux, tandis qu'ils gardaient leurs regards sur les patients.

« Hé bien, » fit Neville, « C'est Noël. Peut-être qu'ils ont simplement pensés que c'était un bon moment pour visiter leurs proches. J'aime passer voir mes parents pendant les vacances, et peut-être que c'est pareil pour eux ?

« Peut-être Neville, c'est simplement étrange, c'es tout. J'ai travaillé dans cet hôpital pendant plus de soixante ans, et je sais quand quelque chose est étrange. Maintenant, je vais aller surveiller les autres. Bonne journée à vous deux et c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Potter. Vous être un bon ami d'accompagner Neville voir ses parents. »

Harry remercia la femme de sa gentillesse, et Neville le surpris en allant embrasser la femme avant qu'elle ne parte. Apparemment c'était une habitude car ne elle ni Neville ne rougit ou ne sembla montrer de la gêne.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Neville retourna parler avec ses parents, tandis qu'Harry scannait la salle. Seul le couple blond agissait comme Neville, comme s'ils rendaient visite à un de leurs proches. Le reste des gens dans la salle agissait de manière étrange Aucun de se déplaçait dans la pièce, et ils se parlaient à voix basses les uns avec les autres. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry utilisa sa montre, et activa une des fonctions spéciales. Il l'avait arrêté quand il était entré dans l'hôpital, car tous les appareils et matériaux brouillaient ses capteurs. Maintenant, cependant, Harry pressa le bouton de son bouclier, et activa son détecteur de la Marque des Ténèbres. Une fois cela fait, une secousse douloureuse assaillit le bras d'Harry. Selon sa montre, il y avait un mangemort dans la salle. Et lui ou elle était assez proche !

Nonchalamment, Harry se rapprocha de Neville, et du coin de l'œil, il vit le couple blond se pencher pour enlacer la personne qu'ils étaient venus voir. Il était évident qu'ils se préparaient à partir, et Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'une fois qu'ils seraient partis, l'enfer se déchaînerait. La plupart des personnes restantes dans la salle étaient des mangemorts ; ou du moins une d'entre elles ; et ils attendaient que la Médicomage et les autres partent. Harry ne savait pas comment ils avaient su qu'ils devaient l'attendre à Ste Mangouste dans cette aile spécifique, mais ça n'avait maintenant plus d'importance.

« Neville ! » murmura fermement Harry. « Neville, nous avons des problèmes. Ne te retourne pas ; écoute simplement ce que je dis. »

Neville racontait à ses parents les records qu'il avait faits aux jeux vidéo quand Harry l'avait interrompu A l'avertissement, il s'arrêta aussitôt, et se figea de peur. Harry n'était jamais aussi sérieux sans raison. Avec tous les avertissements qu'il avait donné aux gens toute la journée, Neville savait qu'Harry ne plaisantait pas.

« Il y a au moins un mangemort dans la salle avec nous, peut-être cinq. Une fois que le couple blond sera parti, je pense qu'ils vont m'attaquer. Jusqu'ici, je ne pense pas qu'ils savent que je les ai remarqués, et c'est notre seul avantage pour l'instant. Cinq contre deux, ce n'est pas génial, surtout quand on ne sait pas qui ils sont. Je vais essayer d'attirer leur attention, et je veux que tu restes ici. Avec de la chance quelqu'un entendra le combat, et viendra voir ce qu'il se passe. Nous devons simplement tenir jusque là. D'accord ? »

« Je peux t'aider Harry. » fit Neville. Il ne se sentait pas très courageux en ce moment, mas il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry combattre seul tant de mangemorts. Tout comme au Ministère, soudainement il était jeté dans une situation hors de contrôle, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était de faire de son mieux.

« Je sais que tu le peux Neville, mis tu ne dois pas. Reste ici et protège tes parents. Ils ne peuvent pas éviter ou bloquer les sorts et ils sont sans défense. Rappelles-toi du sort de bouclier que nous avons appris. Si tu as l'occasion d'envoyer quelques sorts, très bien, mais ne laisser pas tes parents sans protection. »

Le temps passait, Harry le savait, alors qu'il voyait le couple rassemblait ses affaires et refermer le rideau autour de la personne à laquelle ils avaient rendu visite. Aucun des autres n'avaient encore bougé ; tous tournaient encore le dos à Harry ; et il utilisa le temps accordé pour regarder autour de lui, essayant de déterminer le meilleur endroit pout faire face aux mangemorts. Il aurait pu transplaner au Quartier Général de l'Ordre en une seconde pour obtenir des renforts, mais depuis l'attaque de Voldemort à Azkaban, ils avaient accrus la sécurité et avaient mis des barrières anti-transplanage à chaque étage.

Lui et Neville avaient tous les deux leur portoloins, mais même cela n'était pas une idée parfaite. Les parents de Neville seraient laissés en arrière aux mains des mangemorts et ce n'était pas acceptable. S'ils pouvaient bouger, ou même se rapprocher tous les deux, Harry savait qu'il aurait pu leur faire toucher sa montre et les envoyer au loin. Mais ils étaient trop loin dans des lits séparés, et le portoloin qu'Harry avait fait pour Neville n'était pas assez grand et puissant pour transporter plus d'une personne. Bien qu'il soit impossible de suivre un portoloin, il était possible d'en détecter l'utilisation, et Harry avait prit cela en considération quand il avait fait celui de Neville. Plus il était petit, plus il était difficile à détecter, et Harry l'avait fait aussi faible que possible, tout en étant assez puissant pour emmener Neville loin du danger. Maintenant cependant, ça ne semblait plus être une bonne idée. Neville connaissait aussi la limitation, donc il ne sortit même pas le portoloin ? Harry pouvait toujours en faire un autre, mais son expertise n'était pas encore du niveau de celle de Dumbledore et Harry avait besoin d'une méditation et d'une concentration de cinq minutes pour faire un portoloin, et il n'allait certainement pas avoir ce temps maintenant.

La seule chance d'Harry était de rester et de se battre. Espérons qu'il puisse mettre hors de combat ou effrayer autant de mangemorts jusqu'à ce que la sécurité arrive, et c'était le plan auquel il allait se tenir. Le problème était de trouver une position défensive dans la salle ; loin des autres patients ; ainsi ils ne seraient pas visés. C'était une grande salle en forme de pentagone, et il y avait des murs plus loin avec les lits non occupés. Harry pensa que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour combattre, et il devrait métamorphoser rapidement quelque chose pour se cacher.

« Rappelle-toi, Neville ; reste avec tes parents Avec de la chance ils seront trop occupés à me combattre et oublieront que tu es là. Si tu peux envoyer des sorts, c'est bien. Autrement reste-là et veille sur les autres patients. Il y aura surement des sorts qui vont être lancés un peu dans tous les sens. »

Neville hocha simplement la tête, et il sortit prudemment sa baguette de sa poche sans attirer l'attention. Se tenant déjà entre les lits de ses parents, la seule autre chose qu'il pouvait faire était de trouver quelque chose pour se barricader. Harry suggéra qu'il métamorphose quelque chose au moment où le combat commencerait, mais ça n'avait jamais été un des points forts de Neville. Harry espéra juste que la plupart de l'attention serait centrée sur lui.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps après que le couple blond ait fait ses derniers adieux, et ne franchisse la porte. A la seconde où ils franchirent le seuil, les cinq autres visiteurs se retournèrent rapidement et abaissaient leurs capuches. Le plus proche de la porte lança un sort de fermeture et un de silence, tandis que les quatre autres se tournèrent vers l'endroit où étaient les deux garçons avec leurs baguettes levées. Mais tout ce qu'ils virent, ce fut Neville accroupi derrière un épais mur de pierre métamorphosé. Harry n'était nulle part en vue.

« Subefy ! » fit Harry depuis sa nouvelle position, cela rompit le silence qui s'était installé après le départ du couple. Les mangemorts ne devaient pas l'avoir entendu car le sort de couleur bleu les pris par surprise, et ils furent tous les deux immédiatement englué par le sort.

« Vous me cherchez ? » Harry railla les autres. Non seulement il voulait éloigner l'attention de Neville, mais Harry voulait aussi se reprendre de voir son sort fonctionner avec tant de succès.

Jeté avec sa baguette normale, Harry avait finalement utilisé le sort assommant modifié avec un succès manifeste. Il avait un peu discuté avec Neville à propos de ce sort pendant la semaine d'entraînement ; et Neville avait même été volontaire pour être un cobaye, mais Harry avait été réticent. Maintenant il était ravi que le sort fonctionne et que les deux mangemorts qu'il avait visé aient été assommés. Ils se tenaient tous les deux entre deux lits et étaient tellement proches qu'Harry n'avait pas pu laisser passer l'occasion de les mettre hors de combat dès le début. Maintenant si son sort assommant tenait (vocalement modifié en l'honneur du nez cassé de Neville au Département des Mystère), les attaquants ne seraient plus que trois, ce qui était bien mieux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps ne voir qui étaient les hommes qu'il avait eu, mais il en restait trois, Rodolphus Lestrange était reconnaissable, et apparemment il était le chef. Ce fut lui qui s'adressa à Harry.

« Hé bien Potter, je vois que tu as appris quelques nouveaux tours, tu es pourtant toujours… »

« Mineo Tergum ! » cria Harry. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'un stéréotype de mauvais gars comme Lestrange avait à dire, et il espérait pouvoir envoyer un autre sort avant que le véritable combat ne commence. Lestrange fut assez rapide pour bloquer le sort mais il fut dévier et vit frapper la jambe d'un innocent patient. Le sort qu'Harry avait lancé faisait que le sang sortait par les pores de la peau, et en quelques secondes la cuisse de l'homme saignait sous ses habits d'hôpital. Harry se rappela de le soigner plus tard s'il en avait la possibilité, et il jeta son autre sort en direction de la taille du mangemort. Plus bas et il aurait frappé un des lits.

« Tu payeras pour ça ! » ricana Lestrange. « Vous deux, » il pointa les autres, « Réanimez Blaycock et mon frère, et allez après l'autre gamin. Je m'occupe de Potter. »

Bien que ce n'était pas une situation idéale, Harry se sentait plus confiant qu'avant. Avec de la chance pendant que les autres essaieraient de réanimer leurs amis, Harry serait à un contre un tandis que Neville pourrait même arriver à lancer quelques sorts depuis sa position abritée. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait rapidement défaire Lestrange, et aider Neville avant que les autres aient fait trop de dégâts.

Sans un mot de plus, Lestrange conjura un rideau pour dissimuler ses camarades à Harry, ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Puis Lestrange commença à jeter de multiples sorts à Harry, qui réussit à les éviter et à bloquer les trois premiers avant que le quatrième ne le frappe.

Ça avait été ''Extorqueo,'' et Harry reconnut le sort au moment où il frappa son épaule. Il disloquait toutes les jointures qu'il touchait, le bras d'Harry pendait misérablement dans sa manche, et sa baguette tomba au sol. Sa veste aurait pu absorber une partie du sort mais parce qu'il n'avait pas de manches, ce n'était pas efficace. De même le bouclier de sa montre était bien trop faiblir pour un aussi puissant sort de douleur.

N'ayant pas de défense, et ne pouvant pas reprendre sa baguette avec son bras inutile, Harry plongea sous une civière vide pour attraper sa baguette. Sa main gauche était encore fonctionnelle, et Harry se félicita de s'être entraîné avec elle. Bien que loin d'être aussi précis ou puissant qu'avec son bras normal, au moins il pouvait continuer le duel.

Au moment où il plongea au sol, le carrelage du mur derrière lui explosa dans un nuage de poussière, et la tête d'Harry fut recouverte de débris. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, Harry renversa la civière sur le côté et envoya un barrage de sorts dans la direction générale où Lestrange s'était trouvé. Ne voulant pas frapper des innocents, Harry utilisait seulement des sorts de désarmements et de restreintes au début. Il risquait quelque chose de plus dangereux seulement s'il pouvait clairement vois sa cible.

« Tu payeras pour ça ! » ricana Lestrange. « Vous deux, » Il pointa les autres, « Réanimez Blaycock et mon frère, puis allez après l'autre gamin. Je m'occupe de Potter. »

Le visage de Neville pâlit de peur alors qu'il entendait les instructions donné par l'homme qu'il savait responsable de l'état mental de ses parents. ''Pourquoi je me retrouve à faire face à deux mangemorts, et Harry en a seulement un ?'' pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Neville puisse en battre deux à lui tout seul même avec le mur de pierre qu'il avait métamorphosé. C'était un travail bâclé, mais inspiré par le duel de Harry contre Rofordit, c'était la première chose à laquelle Neville avait pensé. Et bien que pas la plus jolie chose, c'était au moins solide et robuste. Sans parler du sort de rebondissement qu'il avait aussi jeté dessus. Tout comme dans le duel d'Harry, ça avait été enseigné lors des séances de l'AD il y a des semaines, et Neville fut heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu de problèmes pour le faire. Plus tard, il réalisa que ça lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie.

Cependant en se demandant pourquoi les hommes ne l'avaient pas encore attaqué, Neville sortit de derrière son abri pour regarder les deux hommes en train d'essayer de réanimer ceux qui étaient tombés. Neville avait entendu Harry lancer ce qui semblait être un sort standard assommant mais la couleur bleue marine inhabituelle faisait qu'il était différent. ''Ça doit être le sort assommant personnel dont Harry m'a parlé'' réfléchit Neville. ''Et dire que je pensais qu'Harry perdait son temps avec ça !''

Ayant peu de chance de réussir, les deux hommes tournèrent momentanément toute leur attention vers les mangemorts tombés, et Neville choisit ce moment pour attaquer. Harry lui avait dit de protéger ses parents (ce qui ferait de toute façon), mais aussi d'attaquer s'il le pouvait. Donc utilisant son courage de Griffondor, il pointa sa baguette vers le mur et cria « REDUCTO ! »

C'était le sort qui causait les plus de dégâts que connaissait Neville, et l'explosion qui suivit le prouva suffisamment. Malheureusement, Neville avait été si rapide à lancer le sort qu'il n'avait pas visé correctement, et le sort passa au dessus de la tête des deux hommes, frappant une fenêtre. La fenêtre vola en éclats et sortit complètement du mur, et si Neville n'avait pas été aussi déçus que son sort ait manqué sa cible, il aurait été fier de sa puissance. Cependant du verre et du mortier tombèrent sur leurs tête, et Neville vit un des hommes avec une coupure à la joue.

Décidant de retourner la faveur, Neville évita juste à temps un sort de Réductor qui lui avait été lancé, mais heureusement, il rebondit contre son mur métamorphosé et repartit vers les mangemorts. De nouveau sous le feu, mais cette fois prévenus, un des deux mangemorts réussit à détourner le sort au dessus de leurs têtes, et il fit un trou dans le mur.

« Rodolphus, les gars ne se réveillent pas ! » cria le mangemort avec une coupure à la joue. « Les Enervate de fonctionne pas et ce damné gamin s'est barricadé derrière un mur ! »

« Détruisez ce putain de mur alors, » fut la réponse qui arriva entre deux sorts que Neville ne reconnut pas. Il espérait qu'Harry s'en sortait bien, mas il n'avait pas encore entendu de cris, et Harry criait aussi des sorts, Neville l'entendait.

« Putain de merde, » murmura Neville, évitant un autre sort qui le ramena à la situation présente. Les deux mangemorts avaient oubliés leurs camarades tombés à ce qu'il semblait, et tous les deux envoyaient maintenant des sorts vers Neville et sa barrière. Sachant que le sort de rebondissement ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sous les sorts, Neville rassemblait le courage qu'il pouvait et pointa sa baguette en direction du mur, ajoutant ses propres sorts à ceux qui étaient envoyés. La plupart du temps il bloquait juste ceux qui passaient son mur, mais il en jetait aussi quelques uns lui-même. Il réussit à jeter un des mangemorts contre l'autre, et à leur lancer une boule de feu, qui enflamma leurs robes. Les deux hommes noyèrent les flammes avant qu'elles n'aient pu faire beaucoup de dégâts, mais au moins ça les avait ralentis. « Harry, » pria Neville, « S'il-te-plait, dépêche-toi ! »

Toujours au sol sous une civière, mais au moins avec sa baguette dans sa main, Harry ne termina pas son barrage de sorts avant qu'il n'ait conçut un plan d'attaque. La défense de la civière ne suffisait pas, et Harry n'avait aucune idée de son but, et il était coincé dans un petit espace avec peu de place pour éviter les sorts. Sa vitesse et sa taille était un avantage dans ses techniques de duel, et Harry n'avait pas la chance de les utiliser au sol. Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un mangemort contre lui, Harry décida de saisir sa chance d'un combat en face à face, et bannit la civière en direction de Lestrange. Arrêtant son sort d'un mot, il réussit à lever son bras gauche à temps pour envoyer la table au loin. La force qui avait frappé sa main était forte, mais seulement assez forte pour faire reculer sa main de quelques pouces, et pour provoquer une forte piqûre. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à l'endroit où s'était trouvée la civière, il vit une brillante lumière provenant du bout de la baguette d'Harry.

« Protego, » s'écria-t-il. Il ne savait pas quel sort c'était, mais il passa directement à travers son bouclier et ne fit apparemment rien. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour se féliciter de sa bonne chance, Lestrange répliqua avec un Endoloris en direction d'Harry, qui l'évita facilement.

Harry avait plongé à gauche alors que le sort volait là où il s'était trouvé, et il contre attaqua avec un Relashio. Le sort de lancé de flamme avait bien fonctionné contre Goyle sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais Lestrange était bien plus talentueux. Il conjura un bouclier physique qui bloqua les flammes, même s'il fondit un peu. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Son dernier sort avait frappé le mangemort à travers son bouclier et maintenant ça l'empêchait de lancer un sort assommant. Et très probablement il ne le savait même pas !

Harry lava quelques fois sa baguette vers le sort de flamme qui était toujours actif, jusqu'à ce que le bouclier de Lestrange ne soit plus qu'une masse de métal. Mais sachant que la barrière ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Rodolphus se lança au sol, bannissant son bouclier, et il jeta un rapide sort de découpe à Harry.

Toujours maintenant le sort de feu vers la tête du mangemort, Harry eut à peine le temps de remarquer que son sort de rencontrait pas de résistance, et il s'écarta du chemin juste au moment où le sort allait l'atteindre. Réussissant à éviter le pire, le bras endommagé d'Harry fut de nouveau touché.

Chaque fois qu'Harry le bougeait brutalement, son bras droit irradiait de douleur, et ses articulations disloquées frottaient les unes contre les autres. A côté de cela, la douleur que la petite mais profonde coupure lui causa, il la sentit à peine.

« Impedimenta, » contra Harry, juste avant que son corps n'atterrisse sur le côté. Son objectif fut manqué, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de lancer ses sorts de la main gauche, et Rodolphus avait presque autant de réflexes que lui. Le sort vola trop à droite, et il frappa des fleurs qui ornaient le haut d'une table. Harry se demanda brièvement si les fleurs survivraient au sort, mais il dut éviter un autre sort et fut sortit de ses pensées.

Neville avait vu quelques flashs de couleur de derrière le rideau qui le séparait d'Harry, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser car il était occuper à lutter pour sa vie. Quelques minutes seulement étaient passées depuis qu'Harry l'avait averti d'un possible danger, mais déjà Neville souffrait d'une dizaine de blessures mineures, et les deux mangemorts qu'il combattait pouvaient dire la même chose.

Après sa boule de feu conjurée, ses deux adversaires savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à s'approcher de la position protégée de Neville, et ils avaient pris des positions similaires cachés derrière quelques lits. Ce n'était pas aussi recherché que le mur en pierre de Neville, mais les personnes innocentes qui occupaient les lits étaient une raison plus que suffisantes pour ne pas les attaquer violemment.

Prenant une courte pause pour fortifier son mur et renforcer le sort de rebond (qui était quasiment détruit), Neville s'assura aussi que ses parents allaient bien. Tous les deux se trouvaient à un niveau bien plus bas que la hauteur du mur qu'il avait conjuré, et il fut soulagé de voir que pas même les morceaux de murs qui avaient été pulvérisés ne les avaient atteints.

Jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts bougent de derrière leurs barrières humaines, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses que Neville pouvait faire à par attendre et se préparer. Déjà il se repassait les séances de l'AD dans sa tête, déterminant quels sorts seraient les plus appropriés à la situation. Il n'avait pas de loin tout l'arsenal de sorts qu'Harry avait à sa disposition, mais il en savait tout de même plus qu'un étudiant de sixième année classique. Se rappelant le sort favori d'Hermione, Neville sauta de derrière sa couverture, et commença à lancer des sacs de haricots (bean bags) à la chaîne.

« Contendo Fabopera! Contendo Fabopera! Contendo Fabopera! Contendo Fabopera"

Neville répéta l'incantation jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un mantra, et le sort fonctionna bien parce que ce n'était pas très dangereux, et il ne pouvait pas être dévié ou réfléchi par des moyens magiques. Oui, il avait par inadvertance touché certaines personnes couchés dans les lits quelques fois, mais ce ne fut que jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ajusté sa visée pour frapper les mangemorts. Les beans bags étaient douloureux ; mais difficilement mortels ; et les victimes sans âmes ne remarqueraient pas leurs blessures.

Une fois que la visée fut bien ajustée, tout ce que Neville eut à faire fut de garder son bras droit, et de bouger légèrement le poignet pour maintenir les deux hommes sous un feu constant. Ses incantations se mêlaient en un long mot, et si Neville avait prit le temps de compter, il aurait réalisé qu'il lançait ses sorts au rythme d'un par seconde.

Il fallut cinq fois ce temps pour que les deux mangemorts ne réalisent qu'ils se faisaient tirer dessus. Se réfugier derrière les malades avaient semblé être un plan parfait parce qu'ils pensaient que personne d'autres que des mangemorts n'auraient assez de cran pour risquer de blesser des malades. Le gamin, maudit soit-il ! Non seulement il se trouvait être plus puissant et plus sûr de lui que ce qu'ils avaient été amenés à croire, mais il se défendait aussi avec plein d'assurance, et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient s'approcher assez prêt pour l'atteindre.

Une fois que les bean bags commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux, il fallut quelques tirs pour qu'ils enregistrent qu'ils étaient de nouveau en désavantage, et qu'ils étaient maintenant coincés par des sorts. Le lit derrière lequel ils se cachaient ne les couvraient pas entièrement et leurs pieds et leurs jambes étaient exposés peu importe combien ils essayaient de s'éloigner de la ligne de tir.

Quand Neville le remarqua, il essaya d'envoyer des sorts de désarmement vers leurs pieds, mais les mangemorts avaient lancés des sorts de protection qui les bloquèrent. Bien qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à bloquer les bean bags (ils n'y pensèrent pas ou ils ne pouvaient pas conjurer une barrière physique), ils étaient quand même assez expérimentés pour se protéger de la magie classique, et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Neville relança ses bean bags, et espéra qu'éventuellement ils frapperaient leurs bras et leurs jambes.

Rodolphus Lestrange été ennuyé, et d'une mauvais façon. Le plan était de simplement attendre à l'affut Harry et son ami demeuré, ça avait semblé si parfait et simple au début, il avait été heureux et excité d'avoir le commandement de la mission. Sa première mission en vérité, après avoir été de nouveau libéré d'Azkaban par son puissant maître. Lestrange savait qu'avec la capture et l'humiliation de Queudver, le comportement lâche de Lucius Malfoy, et sa femme pratiquement folle, il était en très bonne voie pour devenir le serviteur de confiance de son Seigneur. Il lui avait toujours été dévoué, oui ; cela n'avait jamais été remis en question, il avait fièrement admit sa loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres aux Aurors qui l'avaient capturés après la torture et la tentative de meurtre des Londubat. Contrairement à tous ceux qui avaient niés et plaidé l'innocence ; avaient donnés des noms et des excuses pour une chance de liberté ; il avait fièrement avoué ses allégeances, sachant qu'un jour son maître ressusciterait encore plus fort qu'avant, et viendrait le libérer.

Puis, il y a un an, cela était arrivé, et tout avait semblé parfait. Son Seigneur avait informé quelques personnes de confiance de son plan d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter, et de l'envoyer dans un piège où il serait finalement hors de la protection de Dumbledore. Mais les choses avaient mal tourné, il avait été renvoyé à Azkaban, et il avait presque perdu espoir. Ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible la deuxième fois (avec les détraqueurs partis), mais Rodolphus était de nouveau séparé de sa femme et de son frère. Mais il savait que Voldemort viendrait et le libèrerait de nouveau, et cela arriva.

Puis le jeune Malfoy avait écrit à son père avec une surprenante bonne nouvelle, et un plan avait été mis au point. Bien que Drago Malfoy était peut-être gâté et insupportable comme l'était son père, il avait sans aucun doute un talent pour surprendre les conversations.

Plus tôt dans l'année, il avait entendu Potter parler de la prophétie avec ses amis pendant une sortie hors de l'école, et l'information avait été exactement ce que Voldemort attendait de savoir pour augmenter les attaques publiques. Maintenant, Drago les avait informés que Potter ne resterait pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances, et qu'en fait lui et Dumbledore n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes. Personne ne savait même où Potter allait aller ; seulement qu'il emmenait un autre garçon avec eux. Mais Drago savait aussi, grâce à du chantage auprès d'une fille de Poufsouffle qui avait triché à un test (impensable pour une Poufsouffle) ; que Neville rendait visite à ses parents internés à Ste Mangouste chaque année à Noël réglé comme une horloge. Sachant que Potter et Londubat seraient ensemble, et qu'ils étaient certains qu'ils iraient à Ste Mangouste sans la protection de Dumbledore, la tentation était trop forte pour que Voldemort y résiste. Ainsi cinq hommes de confiance s'étaient vus confier la tâche de les capturer, et Rodolphus avait reçu le commandement.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que les deux garçons seraient au courant de leurs présences, et c'était clairement évident vu la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient réagis quand lui et ses hommes s'étaient montrés. On lui avait aussi dit que le gamin Londubat était mauvais dans tous les aspects de la magie, et qu'il était l'enfant le plus proche d'un Crackmol que Poudlard ait jamais accueilli. Mais d'après les sons qui venaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, et le fait que son frère et les autres n'étaient pas encore venus le rejoindre dans son combat contre Potter, Lestrange sut que Neville devait tenir plus de ses parents que le jeune Malfoy l'avait porté à croire. Quel espèce d'imbécile !

Potter à lui seul était intimidant, et les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien qu'elles le pourraient. Oui, après le sort assommant initial qui avait frappé son frère et Blaycock, il avait pris le dessus et blessé Potter. Mais le gamin avait réussi à reprendre sa baguette, et étonnamment il n'avait aucun problème à la manier avec sa main gauche. Peu de sorciers ; principalement des Aurors et des sorciers de combat **(hit wizards)**, pouvait utiliser les deux mains pour lancer des sorts, mais Lestrange aurait dû savoir qu'on ne devait rien prendre pour acquis avec ce garçon. Il avait déjà survécu à quatre rencontres avec son maître ; un exploit que personne d'autre n'avait réalisé ; et cela ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

Donc, faisant face à Potter uniquement, Lestrange avait pris l'offensive, et utilisait son répertoire entier de sort. Seul le sort de mort n'était pas autorisé, car son maître voulait avoir lui-même ce plaisir. Mais sans autre hésitation, il jeta Endoloris après Endoloris, sort de découpe après sort de Brise-Os, et encore ce maudit Griffondor réussissait à éviter ou à refléter ses sorts, et à lui renvoyer quelques uns des siens.

Lestrange n'avait pas su ce qu'était le premier sort, mais il le découvrit plus tard quand un sort assommant qu'il avait envoyé n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais les autres sorts fonctionnaient normalement, et il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Rodolphus avait aussi été frappé par un lancer de flamme, qu'il avait réussi à bloquer de justesse. Assailli constamment, son bouclier commença à faiblir, et sa main commença à brûler, avant qu'il ne se jette au sol pour attaquer Potter depuis un autre angle.

Il esquiva un Impédimenta, mais fut frappé plus tard par Mineo Tergum, Skeledestructo et quelques sorts mineurs. Le côté gauche de son torse saignait, son genou droit était brisé à cause du sort de Brise-Os, et il devait déjà contrer un sort d'aveuglement, un sort de silence placé sur ses cordes vocales, ses cheveux qui avaient assez grandis pour le couvrir les yeux, et peut-être le plus ennuyeux de tous, des sorts de collage qui entouraient le sol où il se trouvait. Ne sachant pas où ils étaient, il était sévèrement limité dans ses mouvements, et il avait peur d'être pris dans une de ces plaques collantes.

Il résistait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Entre les esquives et les blocages, Lestrange avait réussi à causer quelques dommages à Potter en plus de son bras. Il avait réussi à lancé un sort de coupure bien placé sur ce bras, un sort coup de poing dans l'estomac qui avait fait sortir tout l'air de ses poumons, et il avait lancé un sort de gel vers une jambe d'Harry presque sans un son, et il avait franchit le bouclier magique dressé à la hâte. Tout comme les bean bags, il ne pouvait pas être bloqué par autre chose qu'une barrière physique, et il était passé à travers le bouclier Protego d'Harry comme dans du beurre. Malheureusement, Potter était mieux préparé la seconde fois, car quand Lestrange vit que son sort de glace avait fonctionné, il avait réessayé le sort. Harry était prêt avec un bouclier conjuré cette fois, et il n'eut aucun problème à dévier la glace. Son bouclier faisait à peu près deux pieds de diamètre, et était de forme circulaire, il devait avoir au moins quatre pouces d'épaisseur. C'était un des boucliers avancés qu'Harry avait appris à utiliser, et pour la première fois il l'utilisait en situation réelle.

Harry avait des problèmes, et il était plus inquiet maintenant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Seul face à un mangemort cette fois, peut-être avait-il été trop confiant dans ses capacités. Il pensait qu'il aurait été capable de désarmer Lestrange en quelques minutes, puis qu'il aurait pu aider Neville, et peut-être que les cinq mangemorts auraient été assommés et ligotés au moment où la sécurité de Ste Mangouste aurait découvert l'attaque. Mais à peine les quelques premières secondes écoulées ; avec son bras tenant habituellement sa baguette frappé et rendu inutile ; les choses avaient pris un changement radical. Maintenant au lieu d'avoir le dessus, Harry essayait de s'accrocher. Seuls ses réflexes rapides l'avaient fait durer aussi longtemps. Déjà il avait été frappé par de multiples sorts sérieux, et il se fatiguait rapidement. Lestrange aussi ralentissait, mais avec de possibles renforts à seulement quelques pieds, Harry savait que le mangemort était dans une meilleure position que lui.

Maintenant, avec un bouclier circulaire conjuré sur son avant-bras pour bloquer les sorts de glace que Lestrange avait été assez chanceux pour qu'ils aient passé son bouclier, Harry se résolut à utiliser un sort avancé pour avec de la chance terminer le combat.

« Parabolas Umbo ! »

Avec son bouclier physique toujours en place sur son avant-bras, un autre type de bouclier se forma au bout de sa baguette. De seulement huit pouces de diamètre ; le bouclier était d'une brillante couleur jaune et de forme concave. Comme son nom l'indiquait, c'était en fait un bouclier en forme de parabole ; il était très difficile à utiliser, mis il pouvait réfléchir même les sorts immensément puissants vers l'attaquant. Tout comme les antennes paraboliques de la technologie moldue qui concentraient les signaux radio et satellite vers un point central, le bouclier qu'Harry avait conjuré réfléchissait également les sorts qu'il capturait vers un seul point. Cette fois cependant, le sort serait renvoyé droit vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Utilisé contre un ennemi, il renvoyait le sort droit vers la pointe de la baguette de l'adversaire.

Le seul inconvénient de ce sort, et la raison pour laquelle il été rarement utilisé autrement que dans des circonstances extrêmes, c'était que le diamètre du bouclier était très petit, il fallait une grande précision et beaucoup de courage pour pouvoir placer le bouclier sur la trajectoire des sorts. Allant contre son instinct, l'utilisateur devait mettre son corps sur la trajectoire directe du sort. Si l'utilisateur échouait de même une fraction de pouce, alors le sort traverserait le bouclier, et il n'y avait pas d'autres défenses. Quand Harry l'avait lu la première fois, il l'avait comparé au sort moldu le baseball. C'était comme essayé d'attraper un sort dans la paume de sa main. Un faux mouvement ou un mauvais calcul et le jeu serait terminé.

Avec un bras hors d'usage, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Quelques minutes de plus de défense normale et il ne serait plus capable de tenir debout, encore moins de lever sa baguette. Avec son bouclier parabole en revanche, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait surprendre et frapper Lestrange avec un de ses propres sorts. Contrairement à tous les autres boucliers qu'il connaissait, celui-là dirigeait les sorts avec une précision de cent pourcent. Il n'y avait aucune chance que le sort soit envoyé trois pied au dessus de la tête de l'adversaire s'il réussissait à placer son petit bouclier argenté directement sur la trajectoire d'un sort. Protéger les patients alités était aussi une de ses préoccupations, et son bouclier assurerait leur sécurité. Maintenant, tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire était de maîtriser sa précision. Rien de moins que la perfection ne serait assez bon. Il avait toujours son bouclier physique sur son avant bras au cas où quelques autres sorts de glace ou des objets conjurés arriveraient de son côté, mais il savait qu'il partirait bientôt. Il continuait aussi à éviter les sorts Endoloris, car il savait que rien ne pouvait les bloquer. Il pourrait être capable de surpasser la douleur s'il était frappé mais Harry n'attendait pas avec impatience que cela arrive. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le duel se terminerait rapidement.

Christopher Parkinson en avait assez de recevoir ces maudits bean bags ! Depuis près de trois minutes maintenant, lui et son compagnon Conrad étaient cachés derrière un groupe de lits et étaient constamment attaqués, et ils n'avaient pas de marge de manœuvre. Chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de derrière leur couverture, ce maudit mur leur renvoyait ce qu'ils réussissaient à lancer. Quoi de plus, chacun d'entre eux avaient été touchés par de petits sorts et portaient une série d'hématomes à cause de ces énervants bean bags.

Fatigué de la situation, Chris eut une idée. C'était drastique, mais on leur avait seulement dit de ne pas tuer Potter. L'autre garçon n'était pas mentionné, même s'il était implicite qu'on le voulait vivant. Mais si le tuer voulait dire qu'ils pourraient sortir de derrière les lits qu'ils utilisaient, et pouvaient ensuite aller aider Rodolphus avec Potter, alors Chris pensait que le risque en valait la peine.

« Conrad, écoute, » murmura-t-il. « J'en ai assez de cette merde. A trois, on va tous les deux se lever et pulvériser ce putain de mur ! L'Avada Kedavra à pleine puissance de tous les deux aura cet effet. Si le garçon meurt, qui s'en souciera ? »

Conrad Jenkins n'était pas trop enthousiaste d'utiliser un sort mortel quand on lui avait spécifiquement dit de ne pas le faire, mais contre un mur au lieu d'une personne vivante, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Lui aussi était fatigué d'être frappé comme un chien par des bean bags, et d'après les sons qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, Rodolphus pourrait avoir besoin de leur aide.

« Ça me semble bien, » accepta-t-il. « Donnons une leçon à ce garçon ! »

Neville n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses ennemis s'apprêtaient à faire. Donc vous pouvez imaginer la surprise qu'il eut quand à trois, les deux mangemorts se levèrent de leur position, et jetèrent des sorts de couleur vert dans sa direction. Sachant ce que la couleur signifiait, et ayant pu entendre le sort crié clairement, Neville perdit le contrôle de sa vessie alors qu'il se jetait au sol ; espérant que peut-être ses parents seraient encore vivants après l'attaque. Il remercia juste Merlin que sa mort allait être indolore, contrairement à la torture qu'ils avaient subis.

Dans un boom écœurant, son mur de pierre fut pulvérisé en rien de plus que de la poussière et du gravier. Sous la puissance des deux Impardonnables, le mur n'eut aucune chance, même avec son sort de rebondissement. Rien n'était capable de bloquer un Avada Kedavra ! En fait, un aperçu de l'endroit où la barrière s'était trouvé était brûlé il y avait un mur de renfort derrière lequel les parents de Neville étaient laissés exposés. La seule autre chose en vue était la forme affaissée de Neville Londubat. Sa baguette s'était échappée de ses mains, du sang coulait de ses oreilles et à l'observation des deux mangemorts qui étaient venus vérifier, il ne respirait plus.

Neville Londubat était mort.

Voyant qu'ils avaient une menace de moins à faire face, Chris et Conrad ne perdirent pas de temps pour déchirer le mince rideau qui les séparaient d'Harry et de Lestrange. Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait fait un bon travail avec seulement ses deux boucliers sur lesquels s'appuyer pour son attaque et sa défense. Mais face à trois adversaires séparés l'attaquant de trois angles différents, il n'avait aucune chance.

Harry ne dura que trente secondes avant qu'un sort de désarmement ne le frappe par surprise, et sa baguette alla s'envoler dans la main de Conrad. Ne pouvant pas atteindre don deuxième étui avec sa main gauche blessée, Harry était impuissant avec seulement son bouclier physique pour se défendre. Il ne put bloquer qu'un seul sort avant qu'un Reductor ne le frappe, et les mangemorts l'entourèrent.

« Ça va mal maintenant, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Sans tous tes petits tours ? »

« Pas capable de terminer le duel toi-même, Lestrange ? » cracha-t-il. « Si mon bras n'était pas blessé, il aurait été terminé depuis longtemps. »

Faisant un pas en avant Rodolphus eut un sourire vicieux et lança une violente claque à Harry. Elle était tellement forte qu'elle laissa une marque rouge sur son visage. Harry refusait toujours de crier de douleur ou de détourner le regard. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de mourir comme un homme.

« Tenez-le, » ordonna Lestrange aux deux autres. « Je ne pense pas que notre maître nous en voudra si nous le rudoyons un peu avant de le lui livrer. Après tout le mal qu'il nous a donné, je pense que c'est le moindre de nos droit. »

Conrad et Christopher bougèrent tous les deux pour tenir les bras d'Harry, et plus Harry essayait de résister à leur prise, plus ses douleurs et blessures lui criaient d'arrêter. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas les surpasser physiquement, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'arrêter sa résistance et de relâcher ses muscles. Et toute pensée d'utiliser son portoloin avait été mise au repos, car Harry n'avait aucune envie d'emmener deux mangemorts avec lui dans son sanctuaire, et de laisser sa baguette et Neville derrière lui. Remarquer que les deux autres étaient seuls amena une autre question à l'esprit d'Harry.

« Où est Neville ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Neville, bande de salauds ? »

« Tu parles de cet autre garçon ? » demanda un des deux qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry hocha la tête, avec du feu dans les yeux.

« Cet imbécile s'est mieux battu que nous ne l'aurions pensés. Le garçon Malfoy nous avait dit qu'il serait facile à battre. Je vais frapper ce garçon si jamais je le revois. Je m'en moque qu'il soit sensé sortir avec ma sœur. Londubat nous a tous les deux arrosé de sorts depuis derrière le mur le mur qu'il a conjuré. Presque un Crackmol, mon cul ! Je vais avoir des ecchymoses pendant des semaines à cause de tous ces putains de bean bags ! Nous avons du nous résoudre à pulvériser le mur simplement pour sortir de l'endroit où nous étions cachés. Nous avons quasiment détruit l'endroit. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez utilisés pour terminer ? » demanda Lestrange. « J'ai entendu une énorme explosion, mais j'étais occupé ailleurs. Potter n'est pas mauvais avec une baguette. Dommage qu'il ne doive plus jamais l'utiliser. »

« Nous avons dû lancer un AK contre le mur, pas d'autre choix. Je sais que nous n'étions supposés tuer aucun d'entre eux, mais je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé sur le moment. Potter est toujours vivant de toute façon, et je pense que ça plaira suffisamment au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Neville est mort ? » demanda Harry. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas si peu de temps après Ambre ! Pas après Sirius et Cédric ! Pas un autre de ses amis !

« Il ne respirait plus, » répondit l'autre homme. Il discuta plus avec Lestrange pour l'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt que de répondre aux questions d'Harry, mais il ne se préoccupa pas de qui entendait. « Je ne sais pas s'il a été blessé par l'effondrement du mur ou non, mais je suppose qu'avec deux Avada Kedavra, il n'avait aucune chance. Le mur a été pulvérisé. Il ne restait rien que de la poussière. »

« Espèce de salauds ! Je vais vous tuer ! » Harry avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Face à une autre mort supprima la culpabilité d'Harry face aux autres qu'il avait perdu, la colère submergea ses sens. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait était de mettre hors d'état de nuire quelques unes des personnes qui étaient responsables. Peu importe qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, tant qu'il emportait quelques mangemorts avec lui.

Harry ne ressentait pas la douleur dans son bras droit alors qu'il le bandait et luttait de toutes ses forces, essayant de s'échapper des prises qui le retenaient. Tout ce qu'il reçut cependant, ce fut un rapide coup de poing dans le bas ventre.

« Arrêtes de lutter ! Ne sais-tu pas quand tu as perdu. » Un autre coup le frappa à l'estomac, et cette fois un coup de poing atteignit durement le visage d'Harry. Des étoiles se formèrent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de secouer son apathie.

Quand il retrouva finalement sa concentration, Harry releva fièrement la tête en signe de défi. Sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de liberté, il énerverait au moins ces gars autant que possible.

« Je n'ai pas encore perdu, » leur dit-il. « Une fois que vous m'aurez amenés à Voldemort, il fera une erreur à un moment, et je m'échapperais encore. Je le fais toujours, demandez-lui juste. »

« Montre du respect quand tu parles de tes supérieurs, » cria Lestrange. « Personne n'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom ! Personne ! »

Les quelques moments qui suivirent ne furent que les mouvements flous de coups de poings et de coups de pieds dans le corps d'Harry. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'Avery lui avait fait au Chemin de Traverse, seulement cette fois Harry avait trois personnes qui l'attaquaient, aucun d'entre eux utilisaient la magie. Les deux compères de son côté avaient leurs baguettes dans leurs poches pou le tenir avec leurs deux mains, et Rodolphus semblait aimer le battre de manière moldue, peut-être qu'il aimait utiliser sa force et sa taille supérieure face à Harry. Contrairement à leur précédent duel, cette fois, il avait maintenant un avantage décisif.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'Harry ait eu trois côtes cassées, le nez brisé, deux yeux au beurre noir, et une coupure ouverte à la lèvre et qu'il ait perdu son petit déjeuner après un coup de poing particulièrement violent au bas ventre, que les mangemort firent une pause dans leur attaque. Il était temps d'y aller, dirent-ils, et Lestrange commença à chercher un objet à changer en portoloin. Avant que cela ait pu arriver, un son étrange retentit dans la pièce. Étrange pour les mangemorts du moins. Pour Harry, c'était une lueur d'espoir.

« Hedwige ! »

Sortie de nulle part, elle apparut dans un flash de flammes blanches et dorées, et comme elle l'avait fait avec Malfoy des semaines auparavant, elle commença à plonger vers les mangemorts, utilisant ses serres acérées pour agripper ceux qui tenaient Harry. Mais elle ne s'arrêta jamais de chanter, et son chant était source d'inspiration. Tandis que les douleurs d'Harry diminuaient, il commença à trouver un surplus de force, les trois autres tremblaient de crainte ; ne réfléchissant pas clairement. Chris et Conrad tenaient toujours Harry fermement, mais aucun ne pensa qu'ils pouvaient sortir leurs baguettes. Rodolphus Lestrange était occupé à essayer de parer les attaques de l'amie à plumes d'Harry, car il était sa principale cible. Harry savait qu'il devait faire un effort pour s'échapper rapidement, et il pensa que tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'atteindre Hedwige, et elle pourrait le téléporter au loin. Avant qu'il ait une chance de bouger, quelque chose de tout aussi merveilleux arriva.

Neville sortit en courant, criant comme une banshee de derrière un tas de gravas, il se dirigea tout droit vers Lestrange. Ce qui était encore mieux, c'était qu'il brandissait un morceau de lit comme une batte de batteur, Harry entendit le son qu'il fit quand il entra en contact avec la tête de Lestrange.

« Prends-ça fils de pute ! » cria Neville alors qu'il frappait le mangemort. Le morceau de lit devait avoir été attrapé à la hâte de dessous le lit d'un patient, parce que malheureusement pour Lestrange, bien que inconscient, il était aussi couvert d'un mélange dégeulasse de merde et de pisse. Un peu arriva sur les pieds d'Harry, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Sachant qu'une meilleure chance ne se représenterait pas, Harry pressa tout son poids à sa gauche, et il réussit à jeter un des gardes au sol. D'un rapide coup de pied, Harry frappa l'homme au visage. Il s'attendait à être tirer par le dernier mangemort, mais Neville était de nouveau revenu l'aider. N'étant plus armé de son morceau de lit et n'ayant plus sa baguette, Harry attaqua le dernier ennemi de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Lors des réunions de l'AD, la défense physique n'avait jamais été un des points forts de Neville. Pour Ron et quelques autres cela venait naturellement, mais Neville s'était principalement entraîné avec sa nouvelle baguette. Sa carrure et sa force faisait cependant de lui un formidable adversaire, et Chris Parkinson le découvrit rapidement.

Neville réussit à lui décocher quelques coups avant que Chris relâche sa prise sur Harry et sorte sa baguette. Neville réussit à le frapper une dernière fois avant qu'il perde l'équilibre lors qu'un crochet du droit manqué et tombe à terre. Chris sortit immédiatement sa baguette, et il conjurait des bean bags avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il ne connaissait pas le sort exact pour les lancer à grande vitesse, mais à ce point de rage, Neville était quand même passé à tabac.

« Comment ça te fait, enfoiré ! Pas très plaisant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chris n'eut pas la chance d'en dire plus. Harry était tombé au sol une fois relâché, et il réussit à atteindre sa botte droite, et son étui de rechange. Maintenant, avec la baguette d'Hedwige en main, Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour arrêter l'attaque.

« Stubefy ! » Puis, se tournant vers Lestrange, et Conrad, il répéta son sort. « Stubefy ! Stubefy ! » Harry n'avait même pas remarqué l'augmentation de la taille et de la puissance du sort, il était tellement soulagé que le combat soit terminé. Il devait avoir des os cassés et des blessures à soigner, mais les cinq mangemorts étaient mis hors d'état de nuire, et Neville était vivant ! Pas mal, tout bien considéré.

« Neville, tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry. Ils se reposèrent tous les deux une bonne minute sur le sol avant qu'ils n'aient assez de souffle pour discuter, mais quand Neville répondit, il avait du soulagement et de la fierté dans la voix.

« Ouais, je vais bien. J'ai eu deux sorts mortels qui ont été lancés contre le mur derrière lequel j'étais caché, et il a été complètement détruit. Je pense que je me suis évanoui, mais je me suis réveillé très faible et j'avais mal. Je les entendais te parler et te frapper, mais je ne pouvais pas me lever. Je suis désolé Harry. Mais quand j'y pense, j'ai entendu Hedwige et soudainement, je me suis sentit bien mieux. Je pouvais me lever, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver ma baguette. Donc j'ai agrippé la première chose que j'ai eu sous la main, et j'ai couru. J'ai vu ce qu'ils te faisaient, et ça m'a beaucoup rappelé ce que mes parents doivent avoir subis. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Je suppose que nous avons eu de la chance, hein ? »

« Tu peux dire ça, » rit Harry. Mais ça faisait trop mal de rire, et bientôt Harry toussa du sang. « Ouch, ne me fait pas rire, Neville. Ça fait trop mal. »

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les deux garçons ne reprennent leur souffle, et ne soient assez bien pour se lever. Les deux garçons retrouvèrent leurs baguettes égarées. Hedwige fit don de quelques larmes à Harry pour soigner ses blessures sérieuses, et bientôt, Neville mit les cinq mangemorts en tas dans un coin. Harry appela Dobby pour nettoyer la salle pour qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve d'un combat, et puis Harry pensa à comment il pourrait enfermer les cinq mangemorts dans sa prison sans que Neville ne le remarque.

« Harry ? Pourquoi il n'y a personne qui est venu s'inquiéter du bruit qu'on a fait ? Ça fait au moins dix minutes que ça a commencé, et nous devons avoir fait un de ces raffuts ! Je pensais que maintenant la sécurité serait intervenue. »

C'était une bonne question, et de nouveau avec sa baguette normale en main, Harry jeta quelques sorts de détection pour trouver pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore été interrompus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il découvre pourquoi. Harry avait oublié que quand le couple blond était sorti de la pièce, un des mangemorts avait verrouillé la porte et avait lancé un sort de silence sur la pièce. La réponse était aussi simple parce que le sort de silence fonctionnait toujours. Avec un autre mouvement de baguette d'Harry, cela fut annulé.

« Je pense que nous devrions appeler la sécurité maintenant Harry, » fit Neville. « Mais qu'allons nous faire avec mes parents ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux sire, Neville ? Ils n'ont pas été blessés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » répondit-il, « Mais je ne peux vraiment pas les laisser ici ! Tu-Sais-Qui doit avoir découvert que je visitais mes parents aujourd'hui, et que tu serais avec moi. Maintenant que les mangemorts ont échoués, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait d'envoyer d'autres personnes ? Mes parents sont tout pour moi, Harry ! Peu importe qu'ils ne peuvent pas se rappeler qui je suis ou prendre soins d'eux-mêmes. Tu-Sais-Qui sera énervé par tout ça. Et si j'étais lui, j'enverrais d'autres mangemorts réessayer. Je sais que la maison d'Hermione et le Terrier son bien protégés pendant l'année, mais qu'en est-il d'ici ? Penses-tu que l'Ordre peut jeter quelques sorts de protections, ou peut-être laisser un garde pour les parents ? Parce que s'ils ne sont pas protégés, alors je reste ici, même si je dois dormir dans la même pièce ! »

« Calmes-toi, » le rassura Harry. « Nous imaginerons quelque chose, Neville, je te le promets. Je ne suis pas certain que l'Ordre ait suffisamment de personne pour mettre un garde à plein temps ici. Ils pourraient être déplacés au Quartier Général sauf que je vais vendre l'endroit dans deux jours. »

Puis, Harry eut une idée lumineuse, il sourit. « Et si nous les déplaçons quelque part ? Est-ce que tes parents ont besoin d'un traitement spécial, Nev ? »

« Euh, non, je ne pense pas, » fit-il. « Je sais qu'ils ont besoin d'être tournés plusieurs fois par jour pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'escarres. Et les quelques fois par semaine où ils vont faire une promenade, ils ont besoin d'être surveillés pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent. A par ça, je ne suis pas sûr. Nous devrions demander au Médicomage Bosworth. »

« Alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui demander ? » le poussa Harry. Neville avait réussi à faire partir le sang et la saleté de son visage, et à part quelques tâche sur ses robes et quelques ecchymoses dessous, il ne portait pas de preuves qu'il venait de lutter poussa vie. Harry n'était pas dans le même état. Il avait toujours un trou dans sa jambe où un glaçon l'avait frappé, puis avait fondu. Les saignements avaient stoppés, mais ça faisait toujours très mal. Il avait aussi un bras disloqué, une lèvre fendue, les yeux au beurre noir, le nez cassé, et de multiples coupures sur tout le corps. Harry aurait besoin de quelques temps dans sa réserve de potions et avec Hedwige avant qu'il ne sorte en public.

Neville fut surpris par la demande d'Harry, mais il partit quand même. A la seconde où il franchit la porte cependant, Harry appela Dobby de l'endroit où il lavait le sol. En quelques minutes, l'hôpital avait meilleur allure que d'habitude.

« Dobby, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher ma malle à la Cachette très rapidement. Vs-y, et reviens aussitôt ici. D'accord ? »

« Dobby y va tout de suite Mr Harry Potter monsieur, si c'est ce que veut monsieur. » Puis sans attendre de réponse, il claqua des doigts, et revint une minute plus tard. Cette fois, la malle familière d'Harry était là, et Harry ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir le septième compartiment, et il jeta les mangemorts à l'intérieur. Il devait agir vite avant que Neville ne revienne, donc il ne les mit pas en sécurité dans une cellule. En outre, ils avaient été assommés par son sort assommant personnel, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils puissent se réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne leur lance lui-même le contre-sort.

Une seconde à peine après qu'Harry ait refermé sa malle et qu'il l'ait mise dans sa poche, Neville revint non seulement avec la Médicomage Bosworth, mais aussi avec deux gardes de la sécurité. Neville devait leur avoir parlé des mangemorts.

« Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Neville a dit qu'il y a eu une sorte d'attaque ? »

Harry avait espéré que Neville n'avait pas du tout parlé des mangemorts, mis sans lui dire pourquoi, Harry savait que ce n'était pas une option. Maintenant Harry savait qu'il allait devoir recourir à des mesures draconiennes.

« Hum, nous avons été attaqués, admit Harry, « Mais les mangemorts se sont enfuis. Neville et moi allons bien tous les deux, mais je pense que vous devriez contrôler les parents de Neville. Pendant ce temps, je raconterais ce qu'il s'est passé aux gardes ? »

Neville était sur le point de se plaindre sur le fait que les criminels s'étaient échappés, quand Harry attrapa son regard et le pria de ne rien dire. Neville savait qu'avec son sort assommant personnel, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils aient pu s'échapper. Mais le regard d'Harry était un de ceux qu'on ne pouvait pas mal interpréter. Donc Neville accepta avec réticence ; peut-être parce qu'il avait trop hâte de savoir que ses parents allaient bien.

Tout allait bien pour eux heureusement, ou du moins ils n'avaient rien d'inhabituels. Et tandis que Neville et la Médicomage Bosworth étaient occupés avec les Londubat, Harry prit le temps de dire brièvement aux gardes ce qu'il s'était passé. Cinq mangemorts les avaient attaqués, deux avaient tout de suite été assommés, et après une longue bataille où les deux côtés avaient été blessés, les cinq avaient utilisés un portoloin pour partir avant que la sécurité de Ste Mangouste n'arrive. Ce n'était pas la vérité à vrai dire, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de dire à quiconque qu'il était toujours en possession des mangemorts capturés. La situation de sécurité d'Azkaban n'était toujours pas résolue, et Harry n'allait pas laisser con mangemorts de plus ; deux d'entre eux étant les frères Lestrange et donc ils étaient dans le cercle interne de Voldemort ; avoir l'opportunité de s'échapper.

Quand les gardes eurent eu une assez bonne description de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils quittèrent la pièce, probablement pour signaler l'incident au Ministère et pour appeler les Aurors. Harry voulait être parti longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent, donc il s'approcha de l'endroit où étaient Neville et Bosworth, toujours en réfléchissant au plan qu'il formait dans sa tête.

« Donc tout va bien ? »

Ça allait. La Médicomage Bosworth aurait un peu de travail à guérir les patients qui s'étaient pris des sorts par ricochets ou qui avaient été frappés par des bean bags mais aucune blessure n'était sérieuse. En fait, aussitôt qu'Harry les rejoignit, elle remarqua immédiatement son bras disloqué et insista pour le guérir. Non seulement son épaule était encore déboitée, mais son coude avait également été touché. L'Extorqueo avait fait du bon travail sur lui, et Harry argumenta quelques minutes avant d'autoriser la Médicomage à remettre ses jointures en place. Soigner cela faisait mal autant que quand ça avait été fait, mais au moins quand elle eut terminé, Harry pouvait de nouveau bouger son bras. Ça faisait encore mal, et ça continuerait à faire mal encore quelques jours, mais le pire était guérit.

Après son bras, Bosworth lui donna aussi une potion de régénération sanguine, et à lui et à Neville des potions antidouleur. Et puis elle apprit que Neville avait été victime de deux sorts mortels et que seul le sort de rebond sur son mur conjuré avait dissipé les Impardonnables suffisamment pour ne pas le tuer directement. Elle confirma que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant une seconde, puis qu'il était reparti peu de temps après. Seul le chant d'Hedwige l'avait suffisamment guéri pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et bouger. Comme Harry, il serait courbaturé et fatigué pendant quelques jours, mais il se rétablirait complètement.

« D'accord alors les garçons, vous allez rester ici. Vous devez rester en observation cette nuit, mais ça devrait aller mieux demain matin. »

« Médicomage Bosworth, » fit Harry. Si elle était comme Madame Pomfresh, cela n'allait pas être une conversation plaisante. « Si ça ne vous fait rien, je préférerais partir maintenant plutôt que de rester la nuit ici. Ces mangemorts étaient après moi, et je détesterais causer plus de risques à l'hôpital. J'ai deux elfes de maison chez moi qui ont l'habitude de guérir mes blessures, et si je n'ai besoin que de rester en observation, j'aimerais rentrer à la maison où je sais que je serais en sécurité. Neville est le bienvenu pour rester aussi chez moi. »

« Je vais rester avec mes parents, Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Neville ne semblait pas prêt à changer d'avis.

« Je sais Nev, » sourit Harry, « C'est ce dont je voulais parler au Médicomage Bosworth. Je pensais que tes parents pouvaient aussi venir avec nous. Tu sais que j'ai suffisamment de place. Je pense qu'on pourra parfaitement les installer, et Dobby et Winky pourront veiller sur eux. Nous sommes tous les deux inquiets pour leur sécurité ici, et si nous les emmenons avec nous, alors il n'y a aucune chance que les mangemorts puissent les retrouver. »

Harry fut heureux du regard perdu dans les yeux de Neville. Harry connaissait bien ce regard ; il était nostalgique. N'attendant pas l'accord de Neville, Harry retourna son attention vers la Médicomage Bosworth qui semblait sidérée.

« Neville m'a déjà dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'être surveillés quand ils étaient hors du lit, et qu'ils devaient être tournés quelques fois par jour pour éviter les escarres. J'ai deux elfes de maison capables, un qui a déjà l'expérience de prendre soin d'un sorcier alité. Dite-moi simplement de quoi d'autre ils ont besoin, et je ferais en sorte qu'ils l'aient. »

Avant que Bosworth ne considère même l'idée de laisser partir les Londubat, elle cita des raisons juridiques et médicales pour lesquelles ce n'était pas possible. Mais les faits restaient qu'autant qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir partir, elle n'avait aucun droit de les garder. Légalement Neville n'était pas en âge de prendre de telles décisions, mais comme sa grand-mère était indisponible et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre famille pour contrer les décisions, les souhaits de Neville étaient les seuls à compter. Tant que sa grand-mère contactait l'hôpital la semaine prochaine pour approuver le transfert, il n'y avait rien que la Médicomage Bosworth puisse faire.

Avec réticence, elle dit à Harry, Neville et à Dobby encore présent les instructions détaillées sur comment prendre soin des Londubat. Principalement c'était juste les surveiller et assurer leur confort, mais il y avait aussi quelques potions nutritionnelles qu'ils devaient prendre pour leur santé et pour éviter que leur tonus musculaire ne se dégrade d'avantage. Dobby écouta tous les détails pour les répéter à Winky, mais Harry les écrivit lui aussi sur un morceau de parchemin juste au cas où. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Dobby et Winky, mais il y avait une différence entre prendre soin de deux personnes alitées, et balayer le sol deux fois par jour.

Après un long plaidoyer pour qu'ils changent d'avis, la Médicomage Bosworth sortit de la salle après avoir enlacé Neville et lui avoir souhaité bonne chance. Elle appela le premier étage pour organiser le transport des Londubat, mais quand elle revint un moment plus tard, ils étaient partis. Elle ne sut jamais qu'Harry avait transformé un linge de rechange en portoloin, et qu'il l'avait utilisé pour emmener tout le monde y compris les quelques possessions des Londubat à sa Cachette.

Le portoloin arriva au sous sol du bâtiment d'Harry comme d'habitude, et avec un peu de magie d'expansion, tout le monde put entrer dans l'ascenseur. Quand il appuya sur le bouton du treizième étage, Harry se demanda brièvement si les Londubat pouvaient le voir, mais il écarta rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Neville pleurait de joie, et l'expression sur son visage était assez pour remercier Harry. Il savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose.

« On donc étiez-vous passés tous les deux ? » entendit Harry à la seconde où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il savait que c'était Rémus, mais il ne pouvait pas encore le voir. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que les Londubat aient franchis les portes avant de penser à comment il allait répondre à cette question.

« Neville ? Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ce sont les parents de Neville ? Comment les avez-vous fait sortir de Ste Mangouste ? »

Se tournant vers Rémus, prêt à lui rire au visage, Harry fut stupéfait quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul qui semblait avoir combattu. Rémus était pâle et fatigué, et si Harry ne l'avait pas su, il aurait pensé que la pleine lui était pour bientôt. Ses robes étaient déchirées plus que d'habitude, et comme Harry et Neville, il y avait des tâches de sang dessus. Apparemment Sainte Mangouste n'avait pas été le seul endroit à être attaqué aujourd'hui.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda simplement Harry. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien, mais et vous ? » se calma légèrement Rémus, mais il passait toujours nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux courts. « Après que j'ai eu ta note ce matin, j'ai essayé de te trouvé. Il semble que tes intuitions aient été justes. Nous avons réussis à confirmer que Voldemort avait quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui, donc l'Ordre et le Ministère ont envoyés toutes les personnes disponibles qu'ils pouvaient. Le Chemin de Traverse, Préaulard, le Ministère et Azkaban ont tous été attaqués simultanément cet après-midi. C'était un coup de pure chance que ton avertissement nous ait permis de nous préparer.

« Nous avons réussi à capturer quatre mangemorts à Azkaban avant qu'ils ne lancent l'attaque. Seuls quelques personnes de notre côté ont été sérieusement blessées, et heureusement personne n'est mort. Quelques personnes ont été embrassées à Préaulard, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Harry, Dumbledore et l'Ordre t'ont cherchés pendant la dernière heure ! Je n'étais pas inquiet au début, mais quand je suis arrivé ici par cheminette et que personne n'était à la maison ; j'ai paniqué ! Dumbledore a dit que le mieux que je pouvais faire était de rentrer et d'attendre. Puis Dobby est apparu de nulle part, il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il se passait, et maintenant tu sembles t'être battu tout comme moi, et tu amènes les Londubat en plus ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour expliquer, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. La Médicomage Bosworth avait soigné son épaule et lui avait donné quelques potions, mais il avait encore des blessures qui nécessitaient des soins. Il avait aussi trop mal pour ne serait-ce que commencer à essayer d'expliquer, et à la place, il se tourna vers Neville.

« Neville, ça t'embêterait de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à Rémus ? Je dois prendre quelques potions, et j'ai aussi besoin d'un bain. Je suis fourbu, et je suis sal, et je saigne, et je suis fatigué. Peut-être que Rémus pourra t'aider à installer tes parents ? Dobby et Winky devraient avoir des meubles et des affaires prêts maintenant. Nous pourrons faire une installation plus permanente un autre jour. Je pense que tout cela fait, nous devrons avoir une discussion. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer à tous les deux. Ça va être une longue nuit. »

Laissant les deux autres la bouche ouverte en protestation, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, et se prépara un bain chaud. Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez mouvementée, il savait qu'il allait devoir révéler quelques uns de ses secrets à ses deux amis. Ils avaient gagnés sa confiance, et il n'avait plus le choix de toute manière.

J'espère que ce chap vous a plû. Je remercie ceux qui continue à lire ma trad, et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Gros bisous donc à : Lyra Sullyvan, fala (contente que ça t'ait fait plaisir. Je pense qu'ils se verront dans le prochain chap, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus), Demenciae, klaude (on verra peut-être la discussion Mac Go-Dumby dans le prochin chap, honnêtement je ne sais pas.), ep (contente que tu ais aimé), titmo, bachelor49, luffynette, zaika, Isatis et Di castillo de mortes (j'adore la fict l'éveil des Damnés avec Dorian, je le trouve excellent comme perso !)


	15. Chapter 15

Je profite du week-end pour vous mettre en ligne ce chap. Je ne pourrais travailler sur les trad quasiment que le week-end donc ça avancera mais plus lentement. Il y a 29 chap en anglais donc il ne reste plus beaucoup de chap de cette fict à traduire, je ne sais pas si l'histoire est terminée en anglais vu que je ne l'ai pas lu.

Chapitre 25 : Invités, deuxième partie.

Ce fut presque deux heures plus tard, que les trois hommes s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine devant de grands bols de pâtes devant eux. Neville avait eu pleinement le temps d'installer ses parents pour la nuit, Rémus avait été mis au courant de leurs aventures de l'après-midi, et tous les trois avaient aussi pu se nettoyer.

Dobby avait cuisiné un repas rapide tandis que Winky était restée avec les Londubat, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à par débarrasser et entamer la discussion. Donc Harry commença, même s'il avait peur de ce que serait la réaction de ses amis.

« Vous savez que cet été j'ai fait un saut sur le Chemin de traverse et que j'ai acheté certaines choses. J'en avais assez d'être contrôlé par des gens qui n'étaient pas honnêtes envers moi, et j'en avais assez qu'on me cache la vérité. Ce qui nous a naturellement conduits, le professeur Dumbledore et moi à être en contradiction, un fait qui doit encore être résolu. Hé bien, il y a d'autres choses dont je n'ai encore jamais parlé à personne ; des choses importantes, toutes n'étant pas légales. Vous voyez, ça a commencé ce soir-là au Département des Mystères, quand je suis tombé sur une pièce avec des objets expérimentaux dedans. Tu te rappelles tous les retourneurs de temps, Neville ? H » bien tu vois, le lendemain, dans mes robes j'ai trouvé… »

Et ainsi, Harry expliqua à la surprise et à l'émerveillement des deux autres ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là. Il expliqua qu'il n'avait pas passé deux mois d'été à s'entraîner comme il l'avait laissé croire à ses amis, mais presque sept. Comment il était retourné dans le temps pour répéter deux fois chaque semaine, et comment il n'avait presque rien fait d'autre que s'entraîner, lire et courir. Comment il avait trouvé le contre-sort au sort de surveillance du Ministère non seulement dans l'Allée des Embrumes comme il l'avait dit, mais aussi dans une réserve hautement privée et illégale située sous la boutique de Barjow et Burkes. Où il avait aussi prit un antidote à la potion que Dumbledore faisait prendre à tous ses étudiants, ce dont même Rémus n'était pas au courant. Puis il avait continué avec son entraînement même à Poudlard, et même en ne répétant chaque semaine qu'une seule fois, cela lui donnait assez de temps pour se consacrer à ses études et à ses activités normales, et il avançait toujours dans son entraînement à un rythme rapide.

Neville prit bien la plupart des nouvelles. Il avait quelques questions sur comment Harry avait trouvé tout ce dont il semblait avoir besoin en si peu de temps, mais après tout il avait vu de quoi Harry était capable, il ne posa pas beaucoup de questions. La plupart de ce qu'Harry avait fait à l'école même avant qu'il ne dévoile ses secrets à Neville était assez incroyable, donc l'information supplémentaire ne le surpris pas comme ça l'aurait pu.

Harry dut retirer sa chemise pour montrer ses tatous gardiens, car c'était quelque chose à propos de quoi Neville était curieux. Rémus les avait déjà vus, mais il y jeta un autre regard quand l'occasion se présenta. En se rappelant plus tôt dans la journée quand Harry avait montré ses tatous gardiens, Neville sourit alors que les pièces du puzzle se collaient ensembles. Harry en vint à expliquer que chaque tatou était sensé avoir une propriété spécifique, mas que jusqu'à présent seul Cornedru avait montré la sienne.

« Un Patronus doré ? » s'exclama Neville. « Wow ! Si c'est réellement comme tu le dis, c'est génial, Harry ! Penses-tu que tu peux en jeter pour que je puisse le voir ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Désolé Neville, mais je ne peux le jeter que quand il y a réellement des détraqueurs ? J'ai essayé auparavant, mais je peux seulement produire mon Patronus argenté normal. »

« Mais tu viens juste de dire que tu t'es entraîné avant que tu ne te sois fait le tatou de Cornedru sur le Chemin de Traverse, » fit valoir Neville. « Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu l'as eu d'ailleurs. Personne ne t'a même vu partir à Halloween, et nous gardions tous un œil sur toi. Après que ta cicatrice t'ait fait mal ce jour-là, nous ne voulions pas te laisser seul. »

« C'était ton double, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Rémus. « C'est pourquoi personne ne t'a soupçonné. Il y avait en fait deux toi cette nuit-là. Un à Poudlard en train de dîner, et l'autre aidant sur le Chemin de Traverse sous ta cape d'invisibilité. »

« Ouais, sourit Harry. Tu as finalement trouvé. Ça a été la seule fois où j'ai du quitté ma malle alors que je répétais une semaine. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ça devait se faire de cette manière, car c'est le moi du futur qui prend les décisions. Plus tard dans la semaine quand j'ai découvert la mort d'Ambre, j'ai su pourquoi ça devait se faire comme ça. Si peu de temps après l'avoir perdue, j'aurai été trop tenté de la sauver, et ça aurait risqué un problème temporel. Je ne suis toujours pas certain de comment utiliser le retourneur de temps affecterait les choses si je jouais avez le temps comme ça, donc j'évite cette possibilité dès que je le peux. C'est pourquoi je reste confiné dans ma malle chaque fois que je répète une semaine. Ça a fonctionné pour le mieux car mon moi du futur sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, et il m'attendait pour guérir toutes mes blessures quand je suis revenu. »

« Donc quel âge as-tu, réellement je veux dire ? » demanda Neville.

« Légalement, j'ai toujours le même âge. Seize et demi. Il n'y a pas moyen de suivre l'utilisation d'un retourneur de temps à un degré suffisant pour savoir précisément de combien de temps l'utilisateur a vieilli. Hermione par exemple. Quand elle a utilisé son retourneur de temps en troisième année, elle doit avoir répété certaines périodes de cours deux ou trois fois. Son problème c'était qu'elle ne passait pas de temps supplémentaire à dormir ; elle aurait du le faire. Mais personne n'est réellement certain de combien elle est âgée de plus, donc le Ministère ne la reconnaît pas comme plus âgée.

« C'es pareil pour moi, même si j'ai une assez bonne idée de combien de temps j'ai voyagé. J'ai répété le même calendrier depuis que j'ai commencé à utiliser le retourneur de temps pour la première fois, donc physiquement, je suppose que j'ai un an de plus que je ne le devrai. Tout le monde pense que l'augmentation de ma taille a simplement été une poussée de croissance normale, mais en réalité c'est juste mon vieillissement normal. Mais parce que vous me voyiez toutes les deux semaines, personne n'a remarqué les subtils changements. »

« Neville a soulevé un bon point, Harry ? » souligna Rémus. « Tu as essayé de reproduire ton patronus doré avant que tu ais fait la découverte à propos de Cornedru sur le Chemin de Traverse cette nuit-là. As-tu réessayé depuis que tu sais que ton tatou a quelque chose à voir avec cette capacité ? »

Harry était stupéfait. « Non. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? Je suppose que savoir que je pouvais l'utiliser si de vrais détraqueurs se présentaient faisait que je ne m'inquiétais pas de son utilisation en situations d'entraînement. »

« Hé bien, essaye maintenant, » demanda Neville excité.

Harry était lui-même un peu excité alors qu'il se levait de table, et il se retourna vers les autres. Avec sa baguette levée, il se concentra sur son omoplate, et le tatou qu'il savait être là. Puis, utilisant tous ses souvenirs positifs, il prononça le sort, « Expecto Patronum, » et il agita sa baguette en direction des portes de l'ascenseur.

Avant même qu'Harry ne prononce son sort, Rémus et Neville virent le tatou de Cornedru sur le torse nu d'Harry se diriger vers le bras qui tenait la baguette. Puis quand le sort fut prononcé, un nuage doré sortit du bout de la baguette d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en la forme familière à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Même Neville avait vu le patronus d'Harry suffisamment de fois pour le reconnaître, même s'il n'avait encore jamais vu sa forme dorée.

Le cerf ressemblait à celui qu'Harry et Rémus avait vu les deux autres fois, et après un court galop pour chercher après une proie, il ramena son attention vers Harry, et s'inclina avant de disparaître.

Encouragé par son succès, Rémus insista pour qu'Harry essaye le sort de nombreuses autres façons. Il voulait savoir si Harry pouvait produire plusieurs patroni à la fois, s'il pouvait produire son patronus argenté habituel s'il le voulait, et il voulait savoir si Harry était prêt à tenter d'utiliser sa deuxième baguette pour lancer le sort.

Les patroni multiples ne fonctionnèrent pas, mais Harry était capable de lancer son patronus argenté normal s'il demandait consciemment à son tatou de rester sur son épaule. Jeter le sort avec la baguette d'Hedwige ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée avant, et Harry était tout aussi excité que les autres de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

« EXPECTO PATRONUM, » s'écria Harry en brandissant sa nouvelle baguette. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, les trois furent choqués et surpris quand un animal entièrement formé bondit du bout de la baguette d'Harry.

Contrairement à la normal, quand le sort n'invoquait qu'un nuage en forme d'animal, cette bête était l'image crachée d'un véritable cerf, jusque dans les moindres détails. Il était toujours complètement doré, mais en beaucoup plus clair que tous les patronus qu'ils avaient vu auparavant. Il était aussi deux fois plus grand, et semblerait probablement de taille normale uniquement en se tenant à côté d'Hagrid. Les bois du cerf atteignaient dix pieds, et Harry se tint pour chanceux que sa maison ait des plafonds voûtés autrement, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé.

Peut-être que le plus extraordinaire était que ce Cornedru était totalement corporel. Pas simplement une forme vaporeuse, Harry pouvait vraiment voir la substance dont la créature était faite. Et contrairement aux patroni normaux qui avaient besoin des ordres de leurs invocateurs, ce cerf bougeait de par sa propre volonté, et ne se dissipa pas après n'avoir pas trouvé de proie. Au lieu de quoi il s'approcha des autres pour se faire caresser et Neville fut le premier à être surpris de pouvoir réellement toucher l'animal.

« Je peux le sentir ! Harry, il est réel ! »

Harry était trop sidéré pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait faire d'un cerf sauvage de dix pieds de haut chez lui pour le moment, et Rémus tournait continuellement autour de la créature, prenant toute sorte de relevés avec sa baguette. Il se pencha lui aussi pour toucher le cerf, pour s'assurer que Neville n'exagérait pas, puis il s'éloigna soudainement, comme s'il réalisait finalement les implications de tout cela. S'il était impressionné et étonné avant quand Harry avait réussi le sort doré avec sa baguette originale, les pensées qui courraient maintenant dans son esprit étaient multipliées par dix.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le cerf s'inclina finalement devant Harry et se dissipa. Retournant en vapeur comme tous ses semblables, le fait qu'il ait duré près de cinq minutes avec sa propre puissance était très impressionnant.

Harry remit sa chemise tandis que les autres étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, puis ils reprirent leurs places à la table de la cuisine pour continuer l'histoire d'Harry. Le réalisme, la taille impressionnante du patronus doré était juste une autre des découvertes importantes d'Harry.

Retournant en mode conteur, Harry continua à raconter à ses amis la façon dont il s'était entraîné. Alors que l'histoire s'éloignait des choses que Rémus savait déjà, il devint intéressé quand il entendit qu'Harry s'était battu en duel avec lui-même, et qu'en fait il utilisait quotidiennement l'Endoloris. Neville devint vert à cette pensée, mais Harry leur assura qu'il avait commencé doucement et qu'il prendrait son temps ; il essayait de se construire une résistance. Ça avait marché d'une certaine manière, car il était capable de rejeter le sort avec presque cent pourcent de succès maintenant. Rémus fut à la fois impressionné et révolté par la nouvelle, et Neville choisit de rester silencieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à propos du fait qu'Harry s'entraînait contre l'Impardonnable. Rémus et Neville cependant ne purent tous les deux pas ignorer qu'Harry avait fait quelque chose qu'aucun sorcier n'avait fait auparavant, même si de nombreux seraient prêt à essayer.

Finalement, tous les deux furent au courant de chaque détail qu'Harry avait pensé importants, sauf un. Déjà il gardait trop de secrets de trop de personnes, donc il se jura de tout dire à ces deux-là ; pour enlever ce poids de sa poitrine. Les différents niveaux d'information qu'Harry avait dit à beaucoup de ses autres amis et professeurs devenaient difficiles à suivre dans sa tête, et le moins de soucis il avait, le mieux Harry pensait que ça serait.

Et quand ce fut finalement terminé, Neville posa la question qu'il voulait poser depuis que le combat à Ste Mangouste était terminé.

« Mais Harry, où sont réellement allés ces mangemorts ? Tu les as assommés ; je t'ai vu ; et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils se soient échappés comme tu l'as affirmé. »

« Hé bien Neville, » expliqua Rémus comme l'enseignant qu'il était, « Il est possible de surmonter un sort assommant avec suffisamment d'entraînement. Tout comme Harry s'est construit une résistance à l'Endoloris, si quelqu'un est assommé suffisamment de fois, son corps apprend à en combattre les effets. Ou ils peuvent avoir utilisé une forme de protection, comme la veste en peau de dragon d'Harry. Et si un seul des mangemorts a repris conscience, il peut avoir réanimé le reste d'entre eux et être tous partis avant même qu'Harry ne le réalise. »

« Non, Rémus, ils n'ont pas pu, » sourit Neville. « Harry a utilisé le sort assommant personnel sur lequel il a travaillé. Je n'ai pas entendu l'incantation, mais j'ai vu la lumière bleue marine du sort. Donc à moins qu'Harry les ait lui-même réanimé, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils aient pu se réveiller tous seuls. »

Se tournant vers Harry, Rémus demanda, « Tu l'as terminé ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit Harry. « Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça devait m'être sorti de l'esprit. J'ai en fait terminé les altérations du sort il y a des semaines, mais je n'avais pas pu l'utiliser jusqu'à maintenant. Neville avait proposé de l'essayer il y a une semaine, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Au moins, maintenant, je sais qu'il fonctionne. »

« Montre-lui Harry. » fit Neville en se levant. « Je pourrais aussi te dire si je sens une différence par rapport au sort normal. Merlin sait que j'ai été frappé avec suffisamment de fois. »

« Es-tu sûr, Neville ? Je peux tout aussi bien le montrer à Rémus sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« J'en suis sûr. » confirma-t-il. « Simplement fait le rapidement avant que mes nerfs ne lâchent. »

Donc Harry assomma Neville, puis le réanima rapidement après que Rémus n'ait pas réussi à le faire. Quand Neville fut de nouveau pleinement conscient, il leur dit qu'au début de son point de vue, il n'avait pas remarqué de différence. Puis Neville suggéra qu'ils essayent de nouveau en utilisant l'autre baguette d'Harry. Cette fois cependant Harry refusa l'idée. Son autre baguette était trop imprévisible avec les sorts qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et le sort assommant personnel était encore trop nouveau. Harry se rappelait qu'il l'avait utilisé sur trois des mangemorts, et en dehors de plus de puissance, ça avait semblé pareil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette incantation au fait, Harry ? » demanda Rémus. « Stubefy ? Ça ressemble plus à un éternuement qu'à la formule d'un sort. »

« Harry, » Neville commença à rougir sans doute à cause de son embarras. « Tu n'as pas réellement fait ça, n'est ce pas ? » Parce que le sort d'Harry avait agi si vite, Neville n'avait pas entendu l'incantation quand il avait été assommé.

Harry rit à la situation de Neville. « Hé bien, j'avais besoin d'un moyen pour différencier les deux sorts Neville, et ta mauvaise prononciation était simplement aussi bonne qu'une autre. En fait, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, et je ne pouvais pas me l'enlever de la tête. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

«Hum, les garçons. » intervint Rémus, « De quoi diable parlez-vous ? » Il fallut un peu plus longtemps pour que Neville ne se reprenne après qu'ils aient raconté à Rémus à propos du nez cassé de Neville et ses tentatives ratées de prononcer le sort.

« Donc où sont passés les mangemorts ? » demanda Rémus. « Tu as évité la question Harry. Nous savons qu'ils ne se sont pas échappés comme tu l'as dit. » Rémus déglutit nerveusement alors qu'il considérait les possibilités.

« Tu ne les as pas tués, n'est-ce pas ?" » Rémus détestait même y penser, mais si Harry était prêt à utiliser un des Impardonnables (même si c'était seulement sur lui-même), qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser les autres ?

« Ne soyez pas absurde, » Neville prit la défense d'Harry. « Ça ne rendrait pas Harry meilleur qu'eux, et il ne s'abaisserait pas à leur niveau. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'eux, Harry ? »

« Ils sont dans ma poche ! » répondit joyeusement Harry. Il n'était pas fâché que Rémus ait pu penser si mal de lui, mais Harry ressentait une satisfaction béate de l'air coupable sur le visage de son mentor.

Harry laissa les deux réfléchir à sa réponse pendant une bonne demi-minute, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire et ne sorte sa malle. « Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Ouvrant sa malle sur le troisième compartiment, Harry les emmena à l'intérieur. Pour sa prochaine information, Harry savait que le voir serait bien plus crédible que de l'entendre.

Après un rapide tour au bénéfice de Rémus (qui avait su pour la malle mais qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller à l'intérieur), Harry plaça sa main sur le portail magique dans ses quartiers, et il ouvrit le dernier compartiment. Jusqu'à présent Rémus avait été impressionné, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu aujourd'hui, il n'était pas trop choqué. Entrer dans le dernier compartiment en revanche, le stupéfia au plus haut point. Là, gisants par terre en bas d'une échelle, il n'y avait rien de moins que cinq mangemorts, toujours inconscients.

« C'est génial Harry ! » l'approuva Neville.

« Harry, comment ? Quoi ? » Rémus ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il courut presque vers les hommes inconscients, mais une fois qu'il se rappela qui ils étaient, il retourna vers les autres. Puis quand il se rappela qu'ils étaient tous assommés, il poussa Harry et Neville hors du chemin pour les contrôler.

« Harry ! Ce sont les frères Lestrange, et Matt Blaycock ! Ce sont des hommes dangereux ! Je ne sais pas qui sont les deux autres, mais comment diable… »

« Un des deux est le frère aîné de Pansy, » l'interrompit Harry. « Je ne sais pas qui est le dernier, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit de haut rang. Rodolphus Lestrange était en charge de la mission, et je parie que c'est lui qui aura le plus d'informations à nous donner. »

« Des informations ? » demanda Neville.

« Disons juste que ce ne sont pas les premiers mangemorts à visiter ma malle. Suivez-moi, et je vous expliquerai tout. »

Donc, chacun faisant léviter au moins un des prisonniers, Harry conduisit le groupe à l'arrière de la grande salle, où vingt petites cellules étaient construites contre deux murs dans un coin. Harry les dirigea vers le mur gauche, car il savait que les dix autres cellules étaient toutes occupées en ce moment.

« Ceci est mon dernier gros secret, je le jure. » les informa Harry. « C'est la raison principale pour laquelle je me suis entraînée aussi dur ; les mangemorts. Et bien que je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils nous tendent une embuscade aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas désolé que cela soit arrivé. Ces cinq-là feront un bon complément à ma collection.

« Ta collection ? » Rémus avait presque peur de demander.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « Ma collection de prisonniers. » Puis sans un autre mot, mais avec un mouvement de sa baguette, toutes les portes des cellules devinrent transparentes, et Neville et Rémus tombèrent presque de choc en voyant autant d'autres personnes à l'évidence des mangemorts déjà emprisonnés.

« Mince alors, » approuva de nouveau Neville avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage.

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » hurla Rémus. « Si Dumbledore ou le Ministère apprend ce qu'il se passe ici, tu pourrais être jeté dans l'une de ces cellules ! »

« Comme je le disais, » répondit froidement Harry, « Tout ce que j'ai fait n'était pas légal. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tous ces hommes sont coupables de crimes odieux, et qu'ils méritent d'être enfermés ici. Je les aurais bien envoyés au Ministère, mais comme nous l'avons vus, Azkaban n'est pas sur. S'ils sont envoyés là-bas, ils seront dehors à de nouveau servir Voldemort dans quelques semaines. La seule raison pour laquelle celle-ci est une prison efficace est que moi seul y avait accès jusqu'à maintenant, et personne d'autre ne la connaissait. Même si les mangemorts arrivaient à s'échapper de leurs cellules, ils n'ont pas de baguettes pour faire de la magie, et ils ne pourraient pas sortir de la malle sans que j'ouvre le couvercle. »

Cela prit un peu plus longtemps pour calmer Rémus, mais Harry expliqua comment il s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse un jour et était tombé sur son premier prisonnier ; Sean Hazelton. De là, les choses eurent un effet boule de neige. Les informations qu'un mangemort donnait seraient utilisées pour en capturer un autre, et ainsi de suite. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry avait maintenant quinze mangemorts tous enfermés dans des cellules séparées ; ignorant le destin des autres.

« Mais pourquoi toi, Harry ? » demanda Neville. « Je veux dire, je suis vraiment impressionné par tout ce que tu as fait et tout, mais tu n'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu quittais l'école pour prendre de si énormes risques. Ne serait-il pas plus sûr de laisser l'Ordre et le Ministère gérer tout ça ? Tu pourrais toujours vivre dans ta nouvelle maison et avoir le contrôle de ta vie sans aller capturer des mangemorts. »

« C'est la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Rémus. Harry lui avait fait savoir la première partie aussi, mais ni Rémus ni personne d'autre à part Dumbledore ne savait ce que disait la seconde partie.

« Oh, » réalisa soudainement Neville, « D'accord. J'avais oublié ça. Je ne sais pas si tu devrais nous le dire Harry. D'après la manière dont tu parles de la prophétie, elle parait vraiment importante. Je pense que moins de personnes sauront ce qu'elle dit, mieux ce sera. »

Harry sourit tristement. « C'est exactement pourquoi je ne crains pas de vous le dire, Neville ; et toi aussi Rémus. Vous avez tous les deux gagnés ma confiance cette année, et je sais que si je vous la dit, vous n'allez pas laisser échapper son contenu. »

« Tu me la dirais, et même pas à Hermione et Ron ? » se demanda Neville.

« Ron et Hermione sont les meilleurs amis que je pourrais demander, Neville, » lui assura Harry, « Mais quelques fois, ils s'en font trop pour moi. Même si cela signifie trahir ma confiance, ils partageraient tous les deux la prophétie avec quelqu'un d'autre s'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient m'aider. Ou du moins, je pense qu'ils le feraient. Peut-être que dans le futur je pourrais leur dire, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise maintenant. Tu sais combien Ron est jaloux. Si lui et moi nous disputons encore, il pourrait laisser échapper certaines choses juste pour me blesser. Et Hermione ? Hé bien, disons juste qu'elle met trop de confiance dans l'autorité. Je pense que de tous mes amis, elle est la moins à l'aise à propos des disputes que moi et le professeur Dumbledore avons eu. Même Ginny et Luna garderaient mieux l'information, je pense. Vraiment drôle, que ce soit mes deux plus anciens et meilleurs amis qui sont les moins fiables. Ils ont juste besoin de temps pour accepter que je suis ma propre personne, et qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'éviter que je combatte à nouveau Voldemort. »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que dit la prophétie, Harry ? » demanda nerveusement Rémus. « Que toi et Voldemort allez de nouveau vous combattre ? »

« Ça dit plus que ça, » admit Harry. « En gros, ça dit qu'à la fin, ça sera juste entre nous deux. L'un d'entre nous tuera l'autre, et seulement alors le vainqueur pourra continuer sa vie. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas me cacher ou prétendre que je ne lui ferais pas face de nouveau. Donc j'ai décidé d'être prêt, et de faire tout ce que je peux pour l'affaiblir. Le moins de mangemorts il a pour le soutenir, le moins de pouvoir il détiendra. »

Il fit une pause pour les laisser réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis Harry prit une grande respiration et répéta la prophétie du début à la fin.

« Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, né lorsque mourra le septième moi … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore … et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

Harry laissa la fin qui répétait simplement les premières lignes, car ça l'avait toujours ennuyé. Pourtant, ça n'en restait pas moins une bombe, et Harry laissa Rémus et Neville réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils ne reparlèrent plus de la prophétie ce soir-là, et il y avait un accord tacite qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en ferait mention à quiconque en dehors d'eux-mêmes.

« Donc à propos des informations dont tu parlais ? » fit Neville curieux.

Avec cela, les trois hommes abandonnèrent les silences inconfortables pour d'autres sujets. Harry expliqua comment dans ses études de potion, il avait appris à préparer du Véritasérum, et comment il avait interrogé ses captifs pour avoir plus d'informations. C'était comme ça qu'il avait eu la liste de nom qu'il avait donné à Rémus, et comment il avait su où trouver d'autres mangemorts, ainsi que les détails sur la sécurité de leurs maisons, leurs habitudes, leurs emplois du temps.

Harry prit aussi le temps d'expliquer en détail tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les comte V, et comment ils avaient été créés des années plus tôt par Voldemort dans sa jeunesse. C'était par ces coffres (confiés aux bons soins de certains mangemorts) qu'il réussissait à vivre et à payer pour ses besoins. Harry pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de prendre autant des fonds de Voldemort que possible, donc c'est pourquoi il avait vidé les comptes V de ses captures.

De nouveau Rémus avait un problème avec l'idée qu'Harry vole de l'argent et l'utilise pour son propre bénéfice, mais Harry le rassura en lui disant qu'il gardait cet argent à part de ses propres finances, et qu'il n'en avait pas dépensé une noise. Ce n'était pas son intention de voler les mangemorts ; seulement de les rendre nerveux et mettre la pression sur les finances de Voldemort. Harry avait bien l'intention de rendre tout l'argent qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il remettrait les mangemorts aux autorités compétentes. Laisser le Ministère retourner l'argent ou le garder pour eux ; il s'en fichait. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu qu'Azkaban ou une autre prison correcte soit assez sûre, il le garderait pour le moment.

Neville s'en moquait qu'Harry ait pris l'argent, mais il était préoccupé par le fait que les transactions puissent être retrouvées et qu'Harry puisse avoir des problèmes. De nouveau, Harry dut se rappeler que Neville avait mené une vie abritée depuis son enfance, et que les lois gobelines étaient très différentes de celles auxquelles il était habitué.

Rémus confirma les actions d'Harry. Aux yeux des gobelins, toutes les transactions étaient légales, et donc elles ne seraient pas contestées par eux. Si Avery ou un des autres se montraient en personne en proclama qu'on avait pris leurs apparences, ce serait une autre situation, mais cela n'arriverait pas. Harry les retenait enfermés et sous clés, et espérons-le ils resteraient ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient transférés dans une prison permanente. Et même si la femme d'Avery ou sa famille voulait contester les retraits, ils ne pourraient pas le prouver sans son témoignage. Par conséquent, à moins qu'Avery ne se présente en personne, pour le monde extérieur c'est comme s'il avait simplement pris son argent et qu'il avait fuis.

Pas même Voldemort en tant que créateur originel de la ligne de compte ne pouvait interférer avec les transactions entrant et sortant. Il pouvait faire les siennes, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de vider un compte. Quand il avait mis en place les coffres, il n'avait jamais considéré le fait qu'un groupe de vigilance ou de personnes capturerait ses mangemorts et viderait illégalement leurs comptes. Dumbledore et le Ministère ne feraient jamais une telle chose, les gobelins n'oseraient jamais le voler, donc il pensait que son système était parfait. Grâce à l'utilisation de nombreuses fioles de Véritasérum, Harry avait découvert la faille, et après avoir entendu de longues explications, Neville comprit qu'Harry était en sécurité.

Rémus était intéressé de voir Harry interroger les hommes, mais il était trop tard ce soir pour cela, et tous avaient besoin de dormir après leur longue journée. Harry promit qu'il attendrait Rémus, mais jusque là, il enferma les nouveaux mangemorts dans des cellules vides. Toutes les baguettes, les objets magiques, et les vêtements superflus avaient été retirés par Harry, et ils ne se réveillèrent qu'une fois enfermés. Blaycock et Rabastan Lestrange se réveillèrent sans problème à l'Énervate d'Harry ; sauf qu'ils pensaient qu'ils venaient juste d'attaquer une chambre de l'hôpital, et cela leur prit un moment pour réaliser que les choses n'allaient pas du tout.

Rodolphus Lestrange, Chris Parkinson, et le cinquième homme cependant ne se réveillèrent pas quand Harry essaya de les réanimer. Rémus et Neville essayèrent eux aussi, mais même après la quatrième tentative d'Harry ils restèrent inconscients.

Après quelques inquiétudes et spéculations, ce fut Harry qui se souvint soudainement qu'il avait lancé le sort sur ces trois-là avec sa deuxième baguette, et la puissance supplémentaire ne devait pas laisser le sort classique les réanimer. Et en effet c'était là le problème, car après avoir sorti la baguette d'Hedwige de son étuis ; les trois hommes se réveillèrent sans autres complications. C'était simplement une autre bizarrerie et capacité de la baguette d'Harry, et une qu'il se fit la note mentale d'explorer à l'avenir.

Il n'était même pas encore dix heures quand les trois amis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se retirèrent dans leurs chambres. Rémus avait pris sa chambre habituelle, mais Neville avait bougé toutes ses affaires dans les nouveaux quartiers de ses parents plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il y avait deux petites chambres à l'intérieur, et il préférait de beaucoup être proche de ses parents, même s'il sacrifiait un peu de confort. Plus tard dans la semaine, Harry lui promit qu'ils allaient décorer proprement l'endroit, et que c'était assez bon pour eux pour l'instant.

Et une fois dans son lit, sans même tenter de faire ses exercices d'Occlumencie après une journée aussi mouvementée, Harry dériva vers le sommeil courbaturé et blessé, mais très satisfait.

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Les deux hommes et la femme crièrent alors que leur maître, Lord Voldemort, passait sa colère sur eux. Ce qui était supposé être une célébration victorieuse de leurs attaques en série s'était transformée en séance de torture. Quatre des leurs avaient été capturés, sept autres ne répondaient pas à l'appel ou avaient disparus, et les mangemorts qui étaient arrivés au repaire secret de Voldemort avaient seulement réussi à causer un peu de dégâts et quelques destructions. Aucun sang de bourbe ou moldu n'avaient été tué comme on le leur avait ordonné cet après midi, et si ce n'était les détraqueurs qui avaient embrassés neuf victimes, la journée aurait été une défaite totale.

Levant le sort après deux bonnes minutes, Voldemort regarda les hommes devant lui avec du venin dans le cœur. Il n'était pas de ceux qui acceptaient l'échec. Plus tard, tous ses serviteurs de confiance vinrent au rapport.

« Bellatrix ! Lucius ! Dolohov ! Pourquoi me forcez-vous à vous punir ? Pourquoi décevez-vous votre maître, quand tout ce qu'il demande est la simple tâche de tuer quelques immondes sangs de bourbe qui ne sont même pas capables de se protéger eux-mêmes ? Nous avions un plan d'attaque bien préparé pour aujourd'hui. Quatre attaques simultanées pour distraire les Aurors tandis que Rodolphus tentait d'enlever le jeune Potter à Ste Mangouste. C'était brillant, et pourtant vous avez tous échoués. Dites-moi, pourquoi mon plan a échoué ? »

Aucun des mangemorts ne voulait répondre, mais heureusement seulement trois d'entre eux étaient interrogés en ce moment. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy et Antonin Dolohov étaient les trois mangemorts de plus haut rang présents à la réunion, et ils avaient aussi été en charge de trois des quatre attaques lancées plus tôt dans la journée. Le quatrième leader, Mulciber, avait été pris à Azkaban avec trois de son équipe, et il était en ce moment détenu dans les cellules du Ministère, attendant son procès. Quelque part, même Malfoy enviait l'homme en ce moment, car il était au moins sauvé de la colère de Voldemort.

La dernière fois que Malfoy avait pris l'initiative et répondu à son maître, il avait été puni par pur caprice. Il savait que la même chose arriverait cette fois, et ce serait probablement encore plus douloureux. Il n'avait jamais vu son maître aussi en colère. Heureusement, Bellatrix Lestrange était à moitié folle et elle répondit à Voldemort au nom des autres. Ses affirmations qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux ne lui plurent pas, et elle fut soumise à l'Endoloris jusqu'à l'inconscience pour ses efforts.

« Depuis que le traitre Rogue a réussi à échapper à ma colère, je n'ai pas autorisé un autre de son genre auprès de moi. Donc ne me parlez pas d'un espion ! Lucius … dis-moi, que c'est-il réellement passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Merde, » jura Malfoy dans son souffle. Derrière son masque, il pouvait se permettre ce petit luxe. Mais Voldemort attendait une réponse, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Même un seul petit mensonge pouvait le faire tuer.

« Mon Seigneur, je n'ai pas de preuves qu'il y ait un espion comme Lestrange l'a déclaré. Cependant, les Aurors du Ministère et les hommes de Dumbledore étaient clairement en alerte quand nous sommes arrivés par portoloin pour attaquer, et leur nombre n'était pas celui que nous nous attendions à trouver. A Préaulard seul, il y avait trente hommes en patrouille quand il n'aurait dû y en avoir que cinq. Avec seulement seize mangemorts sous mes ordres, nous ne pouvions pas rivaliser avec leur grand nombre. Les habitants se joignirent à la bataille une fois qu'elle eut commencée, et seulement après que les détraqueurs se soient montrés ils sont rentrés chez eux. Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore a découvert pour nos attaques aujourd'hui, mais il le savait. N'ayant plus l'élément de surprise, ou de supériorité numérique, j'ai jugé préférable de battre en retraite quand mes hommes ont commencés à perdre du terrain. Je ne peux pas parler pour Bellatrix et Antonin, mais je suppose qu'ils pensent pareil. »

« Et qu'en est-il de la capture de Mulciber, et de l'équipe de Rodolphus à Ste Mangouste ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mon Seigneur, » répondit nerveusement Lucius. « Mulciber a été capturé à Azkaban, mais je n'ai pas plus de détails pour le moment. Nos espions au Ministère doivent avoir récemment été découverts ou ne parlent pas ; quelque chose que je vous ai signalé auparavant. Quand à la tentative de Rodolphus de capturer Potter, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait échouée. »

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent à la nouvelle, mais à par cela, il resta silencieux. Prenant cela comme un signal pour continuer, Lucius Malfoy reprit son rapport. »

« Les Aurors du Ministère ont été appelés sur les lieux par les gardes de la sécurité de Ste Mangouste. » fit-il. « Ils ont interrogés Potter juste après l'attaque. Potter a affirmé que lui et le garçon Londubat ont réussi à contenir l'attaque initiale de Rodolphus et que les mangemorts sont partis par portoloin avant que les gardes ne soient arrivés. Si Rodolphus et son équipe ont été blessés, il est possible ils se soient réfugiés dans un lieu caché pour se soigner. Je suis certain qu'ils n'ont pas intentionnellement ignorés votre convocation maître. »

« Ne prétends pas connaître les intentions des autres, Lucius, » murmura froidement Voldemort. « Déjà tu as été chargé de retrouvé Avery et les autres qui ont disparus. Pour ton salut, j'espère que Rodolphus et son équipe ne les ont pas rejoints. Je ne tolère pas les déserteurs Lucius, et je commence à perdre patience avec tes excuses. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » Lucius savait quand se taire. Toute autre protestation aurait été un signe de faiblesse.

« Nous allons attendre Rodolphus et ses hommes deux jours, et j'espère que tes spéculations se révèleront exactes. Rodolphus est resté un de mes plus loyaux mangemorts au fil des années, et je refuse de croire qu'il nous abandonnerait maintenant. Mais s'il l'a fait, » Voldemort fit une pause et siffla quelque chose à Nagini qui fit frissonner Lucius. « S'il l'a fait, il souhaitera que je ne l'ai jamais libéré d'Azkaban et qu'il y soit resté pourrir. »

« Très bien mon Seigneur, d'autres ordres ? »

« Quel progrès as-tu fait dans la recherche des déserteurs depuis notre dernière réunion ? » Pour souligner son point de vue, Voldemort leva sa baguette de manière menaçante. « Et Lucius, n'exagère pas tes échecs. »

Heureux que son visage soit caché derrière un masque, Lucius utilisa tous les nerfs des Malfoy pour que sa voix paresse normale.

« Il n'y a aucune nouvelle à exagérer, mon Seigneur. J'ai contacté nos sympathisants dans les Iles Britanniques, et même quelques uns de nos alliés à l'étranger. Personne n'a vu ou entendu parler d'Avery, de Goyle, de Crabbe, des Parker ou des autres. C'est comme s'ils avaient simplement disparus de la surface de la terre. Si je devais émettre une supposition, je dirais qu'ils sont soit morts soit qu'ils vivent parmi les moldus. » Lucius frémit à cette idée, et son dégoût se vit à travers son masque.

« Alors ce sera le prochain endroit où tu regarderas, Lucius. Tu ne te reposeras pas jusqu'à ce que tu les ais retrouvés. S'ils sont morts, alors ils seront honorés pour être morts au service de leur maître. Et s'ils ont fuis, alors ils doivent servirent d'exemple. Nous sommes peut-être faits pour diriger ce monde Lucius, mais les moldus ont leurs utilités. Il est facile de se cacher parmi les moutons, si on désire se fondre dans la masse. Donc si tu dois visiter le monde moldu pour écarter cette possibilité, alors j'attends de toi que tu sois aussi efficace que d'habitude. Quand nous nous réunirons de nouveau Lucius, tu ferais mieux d'avoir des nouvelles à m'apprendre. »

« Très bien Lucius, tu peux y aller. Mais envoies-moi quelques unes des nouvelles recrues. Mon humeur est déchaînée et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi lancer des sorts. »

Lucius partit de la salle du trône de Voldemort aussi rapidement que possible après qu'il en ait reçu l'ordre. Cinq âmes infortunées furent envoyées pour recevoir une leçon imméritée sur la douleur, mais tant que ce n'était pas lui, Lucius s'en moquait. Bien que son maître ait parlé calmement pendant la plupart de la réunion, Lucius savait qu'il réprimait sa colère. De nouveau il avait tenté de capturer Harry Potter, et encore une fois il avait échoué. Ça le rendait stupide et faible face à ses subordonnés, et c'était quelque chose que Lucius commençait à détester fortement. Plus Voldemort était en colère, plus ses troupes souffraient. Lucius savait qu'il ferait mieux de trouver quelques informations sur les mangemorts manquants, ou la prochaine fois on ne lui demanderait pas d'envoyer des nouvelles recrues dans la pièce après lui. La prochaine fois ; Lucius paierait lui-même.

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla, il était encore courbaturé et fatigué, mais dans l'ensemble il était très content de lui. Il avait été témoin d'une part de la réunion de Voldemort pendant la nuit, mais pour quelque raison, ce n'était pas aussi clairement net que les visions qu'il avait eu auparavant. Harry se demanda s'il c'était à cause de ses blessures ou de son manque de pratique de l'Occlumencie. Se rappelant qu'il avait aussi été blessé vers Halloween, il pensa que l'Occlumencie était la raison la plus probable.

En ne pratiquant pas ses exercices avant de se coucher, Harry n'était pas aussi en contact avec son esprit qu'il l'était normalement. Et tandis que le court répit dans ses fastidieux exercices était appréciable, Harry réalisa qu'il y avait bien entendu d'autres effets. Il était moins conscient de la présence de forces extérieures dans son esprit, et s'il venait à être attaqué directement par un Occlumen, il ne pourrait pas empêcher l'attaquant de voir ses souvenirs des deux dernières semaines. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté ses exercices, tous les évènements des journées étaient automatiquement répartis dans sa sphère mentale extérieure. Et bien qu'en mettant en place une représentation physique de son esprit, il avait ignoré ce type de boucliers, mais à la place il avait travaillé à renforcer l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Harry puisse garantir qu'il résister à une attaque. Avec hésitation, Harry savait que l'expérience avait assez durée. Avant son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore le lendemain, Harry vouait être certain que son esprit serait en ordre, au cas où le vieil homme voudrait essayer quelque chose.

Après une douche rapide et s'être habillé d'un jean confortable et d'un pull, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine où Dobby et Winky avaient déjà occupés chaque pouce d'espace avec des bols de mélange, des plats de service, des planches à découper et des montagnes de nourriture. Ils avaient fait la plupart des préparations à l'avance, mais avaient laissés toutes les cuissons à faire ce matin. Harry n'attendait pas les Weasley et les Granger avant midi, et le repas ne serait pas avant au moins quatre heure. Regardant sa montre, Harry vit que les elfes de maison avaient un peu moins de sept heures pour que tout soit prêt.

Normalement un repas avec sept heures d'avance pour les cuissons, sans parler d'une semaine de préparation serait dans les cordes d'un elfe de maison, sans parler de deux. Mais Harry avait entendu leur proposition de menu, et même avec le temps qu'ils avaient, il pensait que ce serait juste. Cuisiner pour les Weasley voulait dire qu'ils devaient préparer pratiquement le double de ce qu'une personne normale mangerait. Rémus aussi avait un appétit vorace en tant que loup garou et il pouvait manger suffisamment pour trois personnes. Harry savait que les Granger étaient tous les deux dentistes, et ne se jetteraient probablement pas sur les desserts, mais il n'avait aucune idée de leurs habitudes alimentaires normales. Très probablement ils étaient comme Hermione, et choisiraient une sélection légère mais équilibrée. Harry les avait seulement brièvement rencontrés une fois avant sa deuxième année, et de tous les invités, il attendait avec impatience de mieux les connaître.

Même s'il essayait de le nier, Harry était aussi excité de voir une autre personne spécifique ; Ginny. Il avait particulièrement cherché son cadeau, et il pensait qu'elle l'aimerait. La pensée d'amener un sourire sur son visage réchauffa aussi Harry, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se demander pourquoi, il se concentra sur les autres Weasley.

Fred et George étaient toujours plaisants à recevoir ; Harry voulait simplement s'assurer qu'ils seraient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Dans le passé, pendant les grands repas ils étaient toujours déchaînés, et réussissaient toujours à faire une blague à quelqu'un de la table grâce à une de leurs inventions. Un peu d'amusement inoffensif ne gênait pas Harry, mais il ne voulait pas que Neville soit pris pour cible (il avait toujours été un de leurs sujets de test favoris), ou que sa maison soit détruite. Pas d'offense pour les Weasley mais il avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour créer chaque pièce de mobilier et faire sa propre décoration. Si les jumeaux Wesley pensaient qu'ils allaient régner dans sa maison et la faire ressembler au Terrier (avec ses murs en coins et son toit tordu), ils allaient voir à qui ils avaient affaire.

Ron était juste Ron, et Harry savait qu'il apprécierait la présence de son meilleur ami. Il attentait particulièrement de montrer à Ron la télé et la pièce moldue. Les jeux avait toujours été une partie importante de la vie de Ron, et pour une fois, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait avoir le dessus quand il jouerait contre lui. Ron trouverait aussi sans aucun doute intéressant le sapin de Noël, ou en particulier sa décoration. En plus des ornements et des lumières, Harry avait accroché plein de cannes en sucre de couleurs et de parfums différents. Une fois que Ron les découvrirait, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait manger jusqu'à la dernière.

Mme Weasley voudrait sans aucun doute aider en cuisine et à la vaisselle, mais Harry s'était déjà promis qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Il était allé en ville quelques jours auparavant et avait fait des stocks dans son bar pour la première fois. C'était touts des boissons et des alcools moldues, sauf pour le fût de bière au beurre. Même s'il devait servir à Mme Weasley plus de Brandy que ce que buvait sa Tante Marge, il la ferait se relaxer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et bien sûr Mr Weasley essaierait de démonter sa maison ; fasciné par tous les appareils moldus. Harry se demandait s'il avait ne serait-ce que déjà été dans une maison moldue avant, et vu certaines des choses que tout le monde prenait pour acquis. Avec son énorme collection de prises de courant, savait-il seulement qu'elles devaient être rattachées à des fils électriques ? Hé bien Harry prévoyait de lui montrer, mais aussi de garder un œil sur lui. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'un sorcier excentrique ne refasse l'installation électrique de sa maison.

« Bonjour Harry » le salua Neville depuis la table. « Les elfes de maison n'ont même pas offerts de préparer un petit déjeuner ce matin, et je ne veux pas me mettre sur leur chemin, donc j'ai juste pris quelques céréales. Je pense qu'il en reste dans le garde-manger. »

« Merci Nev. Des céréales ça ira très bien. Honnêtement, je pensais sauter le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Merlin sait que ce sera la seule façon pour que je réussisse à tenir avec Ron ce soir. Tu sais où est Rémus ? »

« Rémus est sorti, mais il a dit qu'il serait de retour avant midi. Quelque chose à propos d'une réunion de l'Ordre à propos des attaques d'hier. »

« Merci. » Après un rapide coup d'œil au garde-manger ; bloqué par une des créations culinaires de Winky ; Harry décida d'oublier les céréales et d'attendre simplement le prochain repas. Il avait encore quelques autres choses à faire avant d'aller chercher ses invités, et il voulait s'assurer que tout soit prêt.

Toutes les pièces avaient été nettoyées la veille, mais Harry dut nettoyer quelques tâches de sang sur le sol de la salle de bain car les elfes de maison étaient déjà occupés. Harry s'assura aussi de tout ce qu'il laissait en vu et que ce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres voient était bien parti dans sa malle. Sa pensine par exemple, qui était normalement sur sa table de travaille dans sa bibliothèque, attirerait trop de question de la part des Weasley. Rémus et Neville avaient respecté son intimité, mais avec la famille rousse, ce ne serait pas pareil. Harry lui-même avait jeté un coup d'œil dans les souvenirs de Rogue sans sa permission, et il serait tenté de regarder dans la pensine d'une amie s'il tombait dessus. Amusant vraiment qu'Harry pouvait plus faire confiance à Neville et à Rémus plus qu'il ne pouvait se faire confiance lui-même.

Quelques fioles de potion restaient aussi de la nuit précédente, et Harry les cacha tandis qu'il en prenait quelques autres pour atténuer les douleurs persistantes. Son épaule fonctionnait sans problème, mais ça faisait toujours mal quand il l'étirait au dessus de sa tête. Le trou dans sa jambe (la balle de glace avait percée son pantalon en peau de dragon, mais il l'avait quand même ralenti) était guéri, mais ça avait laissé une petite cicatrice. Quelques autres jours et une potion régénératrice effacerait tout ça. Et la coupure à son bras avait été refermée grâce à quelques larmes d'Hedwige. Il avait été fait par un sort de découpe, ça ne laissait pas de résidus magiques, et pouvait donc se guérir immédiatement.

Les seules blessures dont il s'inquiétait réellement étaient celles sur son visage et son torse, récoltées au moment où il avait été passé à tabac. Si l'une de ses blessures était encore visible, alors les Weasley sauraient que quelque chose s'était passé. Ses côtes étaient encore fragiles à cause de l'assaut, mais Hedwige s'était débarrassée de ses yeux au beurre noir et de sa lèvre fendue. Son nez avait été remis en place après avoir été cassé, et seul un professionnel de la santé verrait la différence. Harry pensait qu'il pourrait avoir une petite bosse pour les prochains jours, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

La dernière chose qu'il devait réellement faire était de préparer les portoloins pour les Weasley et les Granger et de finir d'emballer ses cadeaux. Des semaines auparavant, quand il avait préparé la visite, les Weasley avaient suggérés de ne pas échanger de cadeaux les uns les autres avant qu'ils ne se voient. Ron avait été contre naturellement (« Tu veux dire que je vais devoir attendre toute une journée en plus ? »), mais tous les autres étaient d'accord. Hermione aussi avait acceptée, et Neville et Harry avaient été faciles à convaincre. Harry devrait attendre encore plus longtemps que certains autres. A cause des sorts de sa maison, les cadeaux d'Hagrid et d'autres personnes pourraient avoir envoyés ne seraient pas capable de lui parvenir. Ils attendraient probablement qu'il retourne à Poudlard, et Harry savait qu'il aurait quelques explications à donner. Il avait offert quelques cadeaux à des membres de l'AD et à ses camarades Griffondors, et il pensait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à avoir de cadeaux en retour. Il espérait simplement que les gens ne seraient pas trop inquiets de ne pas pouvoir le joindre.

Les portoloins ne prendraient pas longtemps à être créés ; et Harry avait déjà conjuré les objets sur lesquels il allait lancer les sorts ; donc Harry sortit ses cadeaux, et se dirigea vers la salle moldue où il y avait une grande table qu'il pouvait utiliser. Harry n'était peut-être pas très bon au billard, mais au moins la table de jeu serait utile.

« Hé Harry, toi aussi tu emballes tes cadeaux ? » Apparemment Neville avait eu la même idée, et il utilisait la table de ping pong comme table de travail. Les deux garçons avaient déjà vu ce qu'ils allaient offrir à leurs autres amis, donc Harry ne craignait pas de voir quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Il avait personnellement emballé le cadeau de Neville il y a des jours et il était déjà sous le sapin. Il espérait que Neville avait fait la même chose.

« Ouais Neville. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ces derniers jours. Il ne m'en reste que quelques uns en fait. Le cadeau de Mr Weasley ne peut pas être emballé, et tu sais déjà que celui de Ginny non plus. Le tien je l'ai fait il y a des jours, et c'est pareil pour les Granger. Ça ne laisse que Ron et les jumeaux. »

« As-tu envoyé des cadeaux à quelqu'un d'autre cette année ? » demanda Neville.

« Hé bien, » fit Harry, « J'ai pris quelque chose de sympa pour Luna, et des petits quelque chose pour pas mal de membres de l'AD. J'ai pris pour Seamus ces drôles de bonbons moldus avec du Rhum au milieu, et j'ai pris quelques tee-shirts d'équipes de rugby. J'espère qu'ils aimeront. Pour Lavande et Parvati, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi prendre alors je leur ai acheté des bons cadeaux pour Gladrags (une boutique de vêtements branchés à la mode chez les sorciers à mon avis NDT). Elles devraient être contentes. Et quelque chose pour Hagrid bien sûr. »

« Ça semble de bonnes idées de cadeaux, » répondit Neville. « J'en ai envoyés quelques autres moi aussi. Tu sais, je crois que je vais avoir plus de cadeaux cette année que les années précédentes. C'est mon meilleur Noël. J'ai mes parents avec moi, et plus d'amis que je pensais en avoir. J'ai réellement apprécié tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cette année, Harry. »

Harry souriait, mais il devenait mal à l'aise. Neville l'avait sans cesse remercié de son offre de laisser ses parents vivre avec eux.

« Ne t'en fait pas Neville. Tu mérites d'être heureux ; plus que la plupart des gens. Je suis simplement heureux d'avoir été là pour le voir. Et si maintenant on finissait nos emballages, et si après on faisait un peu de décoration de dernière minute ? J'ai trouvé quelques nouveaux sorts que nous pourrions utiliser et qui semblent amusants. »

« Cool ! »

Ainsi les deux garçons terminèrent d'emballer les quelques cadeaux qu'ils leur restaient à faire, et ils les placèrent sous le sapin. Il y avait déjà plus de trente cadeaux, et avec l'addition des Weasley et des Granger, Harry se demanda s'il y aurait assez de place dans la pièce.

Les nouveaux sorts qu'Harry avait appris étaient rapides et simples à pratiquer, et cela prit dix minutes pour les jeter dans la Cachette. Un sort forma une couche de givre sur les fenêtres et un autre conjura de la neige dans le salon. La neige magique semblait très bien et ajoutée beaucoup à l'ambiance de Noël, et elle ne gelait pas et ne mouillait pas les sols. La magie empêchait la neige de fondre, et une fois le sort avait duré quinze minutes, toute la neige disparaissait ensuite sans laisser de traces. Harry voulait simplement tester le sort avant que les Weasley n'arrivent, et il pensait que ça ferait bien pendant l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Après cela, il ne restait qu'une heure avant qu'Harry ne doive partir, et il alla embêter Dobby et Winky dans la cuisine ; en essayant de donner un coup de main. Neville avait décidé de passer du temps avec ses parents, et Rémus ne revint que quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne se prépare à partir. Il avait fait des courses de dernière minute, et il avait un énorme paquet emballé dans les mains qu'il essaya de cacher de la vue d'Harry derrière son dos. Cela seul le tenta d'utiliser sa lentille à rayon x (Rémus avait été réellement impressionné qu'Harry ait une lentille magique), mais au final il réussit à résister à la tentation. Cependant, Rémus ne tenta pas sa chance, et il ne plaça pas ce cadeau particulier sous le sapin. A lieu de cela, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, et quand il revint, Rémus refusa de lui donner un indice sur ce que c'était, ou pour qui c'était.

Rémus voulait prendre une douche rapide avant que les invités n'arrivent, il laissa donc Harry dans le hall d'entrée. Harry ne s'en fit pas, et après un dernier regard autour de lui, il prit les portoloins et ne dirigea vers la cheminée.

Prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, Harry se mit en face et s'écria « Le Terrier » puis il y entra. Des flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent et un moment plus tard, Harry atterrit avec élégance dans la cuisine du Terrier. De nouveau, il avait réussi à rester debout. Pas que cela avait beaucoup d'importance, un instant après son arrivée, Molly Weasley l'enveloppa dans une étouffante étreinte.

« Oh, Harry, quel plaisir de te voir ! Joyeux Noël ! Comment se sont passé tes vacances jusque là ? »

« Très bien Mme Weasley, » réussit à dire Harry. « Neville et moi nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble et nous avions hâte que ce soit aujourd'hui. J'ai attendu cela depuis des mois. »

« Tout comme nous, mon chéri. Depuis que nous avons appris que tu vivais tout seul, j'ai été malade d'inquiétude de savoir comment tu prenais soin de toi. J'espère simplement que tu as eu assez de bon sens pour manger de bons repas et faire du rangement. Vivre comme un célibataire, mais ce n'est pas une façon de tenir une maison. »

« Vous voulez dire que Ron ne vous à pas dit pour Dobby et Winky ? » demanda Harry surpris. « J'ai deux elfes de maison qui vivent avec moi depuis même avant que je ne déménage pour aller vivre chez moi. Ils prennent vraiment bien soin de moi, et vous aurez l'occasion de les rencontrer bientôt. Je suis certain que vous serez rassurée. »

« Vraiment ? Des elfes de maison ? Je me demande pourquoi Ron n'a rien dit ? H bien tout le monde est dans le salon, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les rejoindre ? Avons-nous le temps pour une petite collation ou une tasse de thé avant de partir ? »

Regardant sa montre, Harry sut qu'il préférait partir le plus rapidement possible. « Je ne pense pas, Mme Weasley. J'ai dis à Hermione qu'elle devait m'attendre pour les prendre elle et ses parents bientôt, et je préfère être en avance qu'en retard. Connaissant Ron et les jumeaux, nous devrions partir dès que tout le monde sera prêt. »

« Très bien alors. Je vais allez chercher Arthur. Il est allé dans sa remise à outil. On se retrouve à la cuisine. »

Mme Weasley franchit la porte de la cuisine, donc Harry se rendit du hall du Terrier au salon. Ron et Ginny jouaient à un jeu d'échec sur le canapé, et les jumeaux s'étaient mis dans un coin devant un paquet de bonbons. Harry sourit car ils furent les premiers à le remarquer.

« Harry, vieux camarade ! Quelle joie de te voir. Tu as l'air en forme comme toujours, n'es-tu pas d'accord Ginny ? Comment vas-tu ? »

Les jumeaux avaient parlé tellement vite, qu'Harry avait à peine réussi à comprendre qu'ils le saluaient, et il retourna un salut. Ron et Ginny sourirent depuis le canapé, mais ils ne se levèrent pas car ils étaient tous les deux pris dans le jeu.

« Ne les interromps pas maintenant Harry, » lui dit Fred.

L'autre jumeau continua. « Ginny est proche de battre Ron, et nous avons parié de l'argent sur le jeu. Tu veux faire un pari ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil u jeu, Harry vit que Ron était en difficulté. Il avait déjà perdu sa reine et la moitié de ses pions, sans parler d'une tour et de deux fous. Ginny avait aussi perdue ses deux fous, et un cavalier, mais autrement, elle avait encore toutes ses pièces importantes. Harry ne pouvait pas voir de plan ou de piège, mais il n'était pas très bon aux échecs. Pourtant, basé seulement sur leurs pièces, ce serait difficile pour Ron de faire un retour et de gagner.

« Je vais mettre deux Gallions sur Ginny, » dit Harry aux jumeaux.

Ginny rigola depuis le canapé, tandis que Ron jeta un regard noir à Harry.

« Hé, » s'écria-t-il, « Tu es supposé m'encourager ; tu es mon meilleur ami ! »

« Désolé, Ron, » le taquina Harry, « mais il semblerait que Ginny va te battre cette fois. »

« Ça c'est sûr, » murmura Ginny. Puis elle fit un autre mouvement, ce qui la fit sourire et Ron fit une grimace, et leur attention revint soudainement au jeu.

« Vous êtes tous prêts à partir ? » Vous avez toutes vos affaires ? » Harry parlait de nouveau aux jumeaux qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui pour discuter.

« Ouais, Maman nous a fait nous préparer hier soir. Quelque chose à propos de ne pas être en retard. Je ne sais pas que quoi elle parlait ? Je veux dire c'est seulement toi que nous allons voir. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait beaucoup te gêner si nous ne partions pas pile à l'heure. »

« En fait, je suis content que votre mère vous ait fait vous préparer, » fit Harry, « Parce que nous devons partir à l'heure. Nous devons aller chercher Hermione et ses parents dans à peu près dix minutes, et tu sais combien Hermione tient à la ponctualité. »

George rit à cette affirmation et il fit une impressionnante imitation d'Hermione ave une voix haute-perchée. « Ronald Weasley ! Tu arrêtes de jouer aux échecs maintenant et tu vas chercher tes sacs. Franchement ! Si tu as tellement de temps libre, tu devrais le passer à faire tes devoirs. Tu vas être en retard maintenant ! »

« Pas maintenant Hermione, » se plaignit Ron. Ginny rit, et seulement alors il se tourna vers George, et réalisa son erreur. « George arrête de jouer tes jeux. Ne me fait pas peur comme ça. J'essaye de me concentrer ! »

« Tu es celui qui joue, chère frère, » fit Fred.

La dispute s'arrêta alors que Mr et Mme Weasley les rejoignirent dans le salon. Ils portaient tous les deux de lourds manteaux comme s'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient devoir marcher à l'extérieur dans le froid.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos manteaux, Mme Weasley. Nous pouvons allez chez Hermione d'ici. »

« Ha, d'accord, » fit-elle, alors qu'elle et son mari enlevaient leurs manteaux. « Tu es sûr Harry ? Je déteste aller dans le froid sans un bon manteau. »

« J'en suis certain. Tout le monde est là ? Nous ferions mieux d'y aller rapidement. »

« Qui d'autre attendons-nous ? » demanda Ron depuis le canapé.

Ginny réfléchit, sachant évidemment ce à quoi pensait Harry, répondit à ses questions. « Bill et Charlie sont venus en visite hier, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester, car ils devaient retourner travailler. Et quant à Percy, hé bien… »

« Percy a été invité à la maison pour les vacances, mais il a choisi de les passer avec les Deauclaire à la place. » Mr Weasley semblait inhabituellement sévère en disant cela, et Harry regarda le visage de tout le monde dans la pièce. Seule Ginny rencontra son regard, et elle forma les mots ''plus tard'' avec sa bouche.

« Hé bien, je suppose que nous pouvons y aller, » Harry brisa le silence.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre Harry ? » demanda Ginny. « Si nous partons maintenant, je ne vais pas arriver à battre Ron. »

« Pourquoi tu le lasserais pas la partie en cours pour plus tard ? » demanda Harry.

Ron rit. « Tu ne peux pas, Harry ! Laissées sans surveillance, les pièces vont se détruire les unes les autres. Qui a jamais entendu parler de laisser un jeu d'échec avant de l'avoir terminé ? Mais s'il n'y a pas le temps, je suppose que nous allons juste faire un match nul. Dommage Ginny ; plus de chance la prochaine fois ! »

« Ron, arrête d'embêter ta sœur, » le sermonna Mme Weasley. Elle ne regardait même pas dans leur direction, mais à la place, elle vérifiait le grand tas de sacs qui avait été réuni et se trouvait contre le mur. Ron et Ginny devaient beaucoup se disputer, et elle était simplement habituée à intervenir.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement compter les points ? » demanda Harry. Ginny sembla perplexe, mais Harry lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire savoir qu'il était de son côté.

« Quels points ? » demanda Ron.

« Hé bien, » expliqua Harry, « Aux échecs moldus, les pièces ne bougent pas, donc il n'est pas inhabituel de laisser des parties non terminées. En fait quelques fois, les gens peuvent passer des jours ou des semaines en jouant la même partie. Ils cherchent chaque mouvement possible avant de prendre une décision. Mais quelque fois il y a des tournois chronométrés, où les gens n'ont pas le temps de terminer une partie. Dans ces cas-là, les juges comptent simplement les points pour voir qui à gagner. Je suis surpris que tu n'en ais jamais entendu parler. »

« Jouer la même partie pendant des semaines ? Faites confiance aux moldus pour ruiner un jeu parfait. »

« Hé Malfoy, » Harry était déçu par son ami, « Je me calmerais si j'étais toi. Les moldus ont inventés les échecs comme tu le sais, et je parie que selon eux ce sont les sorciers qui le pervertissent. Bouger des pièces et tout ça fait partie des compétences du jeu. C'est pourquoi j'aime autant mon jeu d'échec moldu. »

« Désolé Harry. » fit Ron. Être appelé Malfoy était une grande insulte pour lui, et Ron n'aimait pas du tout la comparaison. Au moins il voyait combien il avait été condescendant.

« Donc qui a le plus de point, Harry ? » Même les jumeaux s'étaient rapprochés pour regarder.

Donc Harry expliqua le système de points ; que chaque pion valait un point, que les fous et les cavaliers en valaient trois, que les tours valaient cinq points et que les reines et les rois valaient le plus de points. Sans la reine de Ron cependant, il n'avait aucune chance. Ginny avait onze points de plus que lui, et elle était très heureuse de pouvoir maintenant se venter qu'elle avait battu Ron lors d'une partie. Ron marmonna à propos de règles folles, mais il était trop excité par le fait de bientôt ouvrir d'autres cadeaux pour se plaindre beaucoup.

« Tout le monde dans la cuisine alors, » ordonna Mme Weasley. « Nous allons partir si ce jeu infernal est terminé. »

« Pourquoi on ne part pas directement d'ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Cette cheminée n'est pas reliée au réseau de cheminette, Harry. » fit Ron. « Tu le sais. »

« Nous ne prenons pas le réseau de cheminette. » Sous les regards interrogatifs des autres, Harry sortit une petite bague de sa poche arrière. C'était le portoloin qu'il avait conjuré et fait auparavant, et il l'avait rétréci pour pouvoir le transporter pendant le voyage. « Fred, aide-moi, pourrais-tu l'agrandir s'il-te-plait ? »

Les parents Weasley semblaient sur le point de protester, mais Fred agita sa baguette vers la bague et lança un sort d'agrandissement avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quelque chose. Un large anneau circulaire apparut à la place ; de couleur rouge.

« Je pensais que nous allions voyager par cheminette ? » demanda Mme Weasley. « Comment donc as-tu réussi à obtenir un portoloin pendant les vacances, Harry ? Ils sont très difficiles à obtenir du Ministère. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley. J'ai prévu ce voyage il y a un long moment maintenant. Je suis certain que Dumbledore vous a informé de nos différences d'opinions, et je lui montre simplement que je peux être responsable et prendre soin moi-même de ma sécurité. Franchement, je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas ici à essayer de m'en empêcher. »

Les jumeaux grimacèrent en entendant cela, et Mme Weasley rougit. Harry se tourna vers elle, et après un petit coup de coude de son mari, elle s'expliqua.

« Je suis désolée Harry, mais il était ici ce matin. Il avait entendu parler de notre voyage, et il est venu voir si je l'autoriserai à placer un sort de repérage sur quelque chose. Il voulait découvrir l'emplacement de ta maison, mais après que Ron et Ginny m'aient expliqués un peu ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et après avoir entendu que tu prenais bien soin de toi par Rémus, je lui ai dit que je ne l'autoriserai pas. J'ai du lui crier de partir. J'étais tellement embarrassée. »

« C'est comme si Dumbledore s'était pris une beuglante en personne, camarade, » s'écrièrent les jumeaux. « C'était brillant ! Je pense que Dumbledore était plus énervé par notre mère plus qu'il ne la jamais été avec nous. »

Mr Weasley leva un doigt en direction de ses fils et dit, « Taisez-vous tous les deux ; ça suffit. Le professeur Dumbledore subit beaucoup de stress, comme vous le savez très bien depuis hier. La dernière chose dont il a besoin est que vous deux vous moquiez de lui. »

« Hier ? » demanda Harry. Dirigeant sa question vers les jumeaux, il demanda, « Vous étiez tous les deux aussi en patrouille hier ? Où avez-vous patrouillés ? Avez-vous capturés des mangemorts ? »

« Quelle patrouille ? » demanda Ron. « Que s'est-il passé hier ? Personne ne m'a rien dit ! »

« Ce sont les affaires de l'Ordre Ron, et tu n'avais pas à savoir. » Mme Weasley essaya de calmer son fils.

« Mais Harry est au courant, » souligna-t-il.

« Hé bien, c'est parce qu'Harry a été impliqué. Mais je ne vais pas discuter plus de cela maintenant. Nous sommes en retard, et je dois aller chercher quelques autres affaires. Tout le monde se rassemble autour du portoloin. Nous partons bientôt. »

Alors que Mme Weasley disparaissait de nouveau dans la cuisine, Harry promit à Ron qu'il le mettrait au courant quand ils auraient tous les deux un moment. Harry raconterait au moins à Ron la même histoire qu'il avait dite aux gardes de sécurité de Ste Mangouste et aussi à la lettre qu'il avait écrit à Dumbledore et au Ministère. Le reste resterait caché. Harry fit aussi promettre à Ron de ne plus aborder le sujet. Harry n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'où les parents d'Hermione avaient été mis au courant des dangers de Voldemort et de ses suivants, et il ne voulait pas que Ron les affole. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Harry se serait assuré que le reste de la journée soit passée à rien d'autre que manger, boire, déballer les cadeaux et passer du bon temps. Les nouvelles de Voldemort et de ses attaques pouvaient attendre un autre jour.

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que Mme Weasley ne revienne avec des paquets de gâteaux et de tartes emballés. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas réussi à suivre les instructions d'Harry de lui laisser toute la cuisine, et Harry dut lui signaler qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place sur le portoloin ou sur la table à manger pour plus de nourriture. Il lui assura qu'il avait fait assez de plats et que ses paquets pouvaient rester dans la cuisine du Terrier avec un sort de conservation. Elle s'inquiétait que la nourriture ne soit perdue, mais Harry n'eut qu'à pointer Ron pour que ses peurs ne s'apaisent. Ron ne laisserait perdre aucun dessert et en deux jours, il serait sûr de tous les finir.

Et ave un regard grâce à sa lentille à Rayon x pour s'assurer que personne qui n'était pas prévu ne tenait le portoloin, et il s'assura que tout le monde tenait bien le portoloin, et que les cadeaux et les sacs qu'ils avaient avec eux partiraient bien aussi. Puis il prononça « Activer » le portoloin s'enclencha, et les six Weasley plus Harry se sentirent tirés par un crochet au niveau du nombril, et ils furent emportés au loin.

Moins d'une minute après, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine de la maison des Granger, où Harry avait envoyé ce matin une note à Hermione par Hedwige pour l'avertir de leur arrivée. Ron et les jumeaux tombèrent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, mais tous les autres (Harry inclus !) réussirent à rester sur leurs pieds à l'atterrissage. Harry n'avait jamais auparavant créé un portoloin avec assez de puissance pour autant de personnes, et c'était juste une expérience au même titre que d'autres.

« Oh mon, » fit la première chose qu'Harry entendit. Se retournant, il trouva la raison. Le Dr Granger, la mère d'Hermione, était de l'autre côté, et elle avait apparemment été le témoin de l'arrivée du groupe. N'étant pas habituée à voir la magie à l'œuvre autour d'elle, elle devait avoir été choquée et elle était un peu dépassée par leur soudaine apparence.

« Relax maman ; je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient juste apparaître, » la titilla Hermione. « Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! »

Tandis que les Ron et les jumeaux se démêlaient, Harry Ginny, et Mme Weasley allèrent saluer les Granger. Puis le père d'Hermione les rejoignit dans la cuisine, et il jeta un regard nerveux vers Mr Weasley, qui explorait les armoires de la cuisine. Hermione devait avoir informé ses parents à propos de son étrange fascination pour les moldus, et Harry sourit simplement.

Mme Weasley devait aussi avoir remarqué le regard anxieux du Dr Granger, car elle regarda dans la direction de son mari et tiqua quand elle le vit toucher des choses.

« Arthur mon cher, viens ici dire bonjour à John et Émilie. »

Il jeta un regard penaud d'avoir été surpris mais il se joignit à eux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Weasley, » lui dit Harry. « Je vous assure que vous aurez bien de quoi regarder chez moi pour vous tenir occupé. » Le visage de Mr Weasley s'illumina en entendant cela, et le groupe rit.

« Dr Granger, Dr Granger ; heureux de vous revoir, » Harry salua chaudement les parents d'Hermione.

« Toi aussi, Harry, » fit la Dr Granger. « Nous avons entendu beaucoup parlé de toi au fil des années, c'est agréable de finalement vous connaître mieux toi et Ron. Et merci pour l'invitation à vous rejoindre aujourd'hui ; c'était très gentil. Mais merci, appelle-nous Mr et Mme Granger. Avoir des docteurs dans sa famille est toujours un peu confus. »

Ils semblaient très agréables, et les présentations se firent rapidement. Mme Granger leur offrit à boire, mais Harry les informa qu'il avait des boissons et des petits gâteaux qui les attendaient, et qu'il aimerait que tout le monde y aille. Il était presque déjà une heure et l'après-midi filait.

Harry sortit ensuite un autre anneau de sa poche arrière ; jaune cette fois ; et il se tourna vers les jumeaux et dit, « Fred, pourrais-tu me faire l'honneur ? » Harry aurait bien agrandit lui-même le portoloin mas les Weasley ne savaient pas qu'il pouvait faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, et il préférait que cela continue.

« Un hula hoop ? » demanda Mr Granger. « A quoi diable va donc servir ce hula hoop ? »

« C'était la forme et la taille parfaite pour un portoloin, » expliqua Harry. Puis il expliqua brièvement ce qu'était un portoloin, et la façon dont ils allaient se rendre chez lui. Hermione sembla impressionné qu'Harry ait eu l'autorisation du Ministère, et les parents Weasley le furent encore plus car c'était le deuxième portoloin de la journée qu'Harry utilisait.

« C'est quoi un hula hoop ? » demanda Ron. Ça distrait suffisamment l'attention de l'utilisation du portoloin, et Harry dut de nouveau expliquer.

« C'est un jeu moldu, Ron. Tu passes ces cerceaux autour de ta taille, et tu vois combien de temps tu peux les faire tourner. Peut-être qu'Hermione te montrera plus tard ? »

Ginny donna un coup de coude à Hermione qui regardait Harry avec incrédulité ; choquée qu'il ait suggéré une telle chose. Les deux couples de parents sourirent ce qui fit rougir leurs enfants jusqu'à ce que les Granger n'aillent prendre leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient pas autant de sacs que les Weasley, mais l'ajout amènerait le portoloin à sa limite.

Après avoir réarrangés et installés les sacs, Harry réussit finalement à s'assurer que tout le monde tenait le portoloin. C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ait choisi un aussi grand objet ou tout n'aurait pas pu être transporté. Quand ils furent tous prêts, Harry les avertis de bien tenir le portoloin et qu'ils allaient partir. Il expliqua aussi brièvement aux Granger ce qu'ils allaient ressentir, ainsi ils sauraient à quoi s'attendre. Cette fois le mot d'activation était ''éclipse'', mais ça marchait exactement pareil. Une autre sensation de crochet au niveau du nombril, et le groupe de dix était parti.

Le sous-sol de son immeuble était vite devenu une destination habituelle pour les portoloins d'Harry, et il s'amusa des airs confus et étonnés sur les visages des autres alors qu'ils regardaient autour. Cette fois-ci, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr Granger, et Mme Weasley étaient tous tombés. Ce qui fut encore plus drôle, ce fut quand Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui demanda, « Harry, s'il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu ne vis pas dans un sous-sol moldu ? »

Les autres le pensèrent fou quand il éclata de rire ; il se rappelait quand Rémus lui avait posé la même question. Cette soirée-là s'était vraiment bien passée, et Harry avait aimé les réactions de Rémus. Maintenant il pouvait seulement espérer que les autres seraient aussi amusés ;

Non Hermione, je ne vis pas dans un sous-sol, » la renseigna-t-il quand il eut retrouvé son calme. « Désolé, c'est juste que tu n'es pas la première personne à me poser cette question. Je vis quelques étages au dessus. C'est simplement parce que les sorts ne permettent pas d'arriver directement en portoloin. Je pourrais, mais c'est parce que j'y suis déjà venu. Vous comprendrez dans un instant. Tout le monde a ses affaires ? »

Quelques sacs étaient tombés lors de l'arrivée, mais ils les reprirent tous rapidement, car tout le monde était pressé de quitter le sous-sol. Non pas qu'il était sal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce n'était simplement pas confortable.

Harry avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, et il fut une autre demande aux jumeaux pour qu'ils agrandissent magiquement l'espace de l'ascenseur quand il arriverait. Ils le firent sans se plaindre, et Harry et les Granger furent les premiers à entrer. Les Weasley semblaient craindre de se joindre à eux, mais ce fut Ron qui fit bravement le premier pas. Hermione lui avait parlé des ascenseurs moldus quand ils étaient au Ministère l'année dernière, et il savait qu'ils étaient censés être sûrs. Le reste les rejoignit (Fred et George sautèrent à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que leur mère leur crie d'arrêter), et enfin les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

« Quel étage, Harry ? » demanda Mr Granger. Il se tenait près de la rangée de bouton, et il avait déjà la main prête à appuyer.

« Le treizième étage, monsieur. » Sa curiosité piquée, Harry voulait savoir si une aussi courte réponse pouvait désactiver le Fidélitas.

Mr Granger alla appuyer sur le bouton, il fit une pause un moment après quand il ne put pas le trouver. Puis il se retourna face à Harry et dit, « Pas de treizième étage, Harry. Est-ce que tu veux parler du quatorzième étage ? »

« Non, Mr Granger vous devez avoir manqué le bouton. Harry Potter vit au treizième étage. »

Mr Granger lui jeta un regard étrange, puis rejeta un coup d'œil vers, puis regarda de nouveau quand il jura qu'il avait vu un bouton apparaître de nulle part. Il pensa juste que c'était un autre tour de magie, il n'y accorda pas une autre pensée, et il appuya sur le bouton. Hermione cependant avait regardé son père, et elle avait vu l'apparition du bouton. Pendant une seconde, elle jeta un regard confus à Harry, puis quand il sourit elle comprit.

« Harry, » murmura-t-elle, « Tu ne peux pas… »

« Encre une fois Hermione, » répéta joyeusement Harry, « Tu répète Rémus. »

Les autres semblaient tous confus à propos de ce qu'il se passait, et Harry prit une profonde respiration pour expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Comme Hermione vient juste de le découvrir, ma maison est protégée par un sort de Fidélitas ; tout comme le quartier général de l'Ordre. Je suis mon propre gardien du secret, et quand j'ai dit ''Harry Potter vit au treizième étage'', je vous ai dit l'endroit. Peu importe si vous ne savez pas où se trouve l'immeuble, tant que vous êtes à l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas y arriver par portoloin ou par cheminette, mais qu'on est venu dans le sous-sol. Mr et Mme Granger, je suis certain qu'Hermione vous expliquer ce sort plus en détail plus tard. Pour l'instant, sachez simplement que c'est un sort très avancé et sécuritaire, et il y a peu de mesures de précaution que j'aurai pu prendre qui m'auraient gardé plus en sécurité. »

Se tournant maintenant vers les Weasley, Harry dit, « Et j'espère que maintenant que vous êtes satisfait que j'ai pris des mesures pour être prudent. C'est pourquoi vous et l'Ordre ne pouviez pas me trouver cet été ; parce que je ne voulais pas être trouvé. Rémus savait bien sûr, et vous aussi maintenant. Et même si je sais que vous ne pouvez pas dire à Dumbledore où je suis parce que vous n'êtes pas mon gardien du secret, s'il vous plait ne lui dite rien. Il n'a pas encore gagné ma confiance, et je lui dirais ce que je veux qu'il sache quand je sentirai le moment venu. »

Mr et Mme Weasley discutaient doucement entre eux, mais autrement, le reste du petit trajet se fit en silence. Harry ne s'inquiéta pas car il savait qu'à la seconde où les portes s'ouvriraient, les questions et les commentaires fuseraient.

Et il avait raison.

« Bordel de merde! » fit Fred ou George.

« George! Surveille ton language!"

"Désolé, maman. Mais vraiment, regarde!"

Harry rit. « Merci George. Encore, ça a déjà été dit avant. Neville a eu la même réaction. »

« Un très bel endroit que tu as ici, Harry. » fit Mme Granger. Puis, se tournant vers Hermione, qui détourna les yeux, elle continua, « Nous avions été portés à croire qu'on ne prenais pas bien soin de toi. »

« Oh, » réalisa Harry, « C'étais là où je vivais. Désolé pour la confusion. J'ai déménagé ici en juin dernier. Je vivais avec de la famille, et ils étaient horribles. Vous avez probablement entendu parler d'eux par Hermione. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponde car Mme Weasley se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Pendant tout le temps où nous nous inquiétions que tu vives dans la rue ou dans un appartement infesté de rat, tu étais ci dans ce…ce…ce palace ? »

« C'est difficilement un palace, Mme Weasley, » fit calmement Harry. « Quand je l'ai trouvé, c'était à peine quatre murs nus. Ça a prit beaucoup de temps pour tout aménager et le décorer. Après avoir vécu avec les Dursley pendant si longtemps, je voulais un endroit que je pourrais appeler mien et dont je pourrais être fier. Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi, et que j'allais bien. Pourquoi d'autre pensez vous que j'avais besoin non pas d'un mais de deux elfes de maison travaillant pour moi ? Ils ont du pain sur la planche avec cet endroit à entretenir. »

Mme Weasley semblait vouloir discuter plus, mais son mari l'arrêta. « Molly, ma chérie, il n'y a plus à discuter. Nous savons maintenant depuis un certain temps qu'Harry suit sa propre voie, et au moins maintenant nous savons qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il prend soin de lui. Nos fils cependant ont disparus, et ils vont démantelés cette maison et faire exploser certaines de leurs blagues si nous ne les retrouvons pas. »

Mme Weasley ne se dégonfla pas à l'avertissement de son mari, mais elle détourna son attention d'Harry. A la mention de la disparition de ses fils, elle ne demanda même pas desquels il parlait. « Fred ! George ! Revenez ici tout de suite, » cria-t-elle.

Une seconde plus tard, les jumeaux sortir du couloir de l'aile est, avec Neville les guidant d'une main sur leurs épaules. « Pas besoin de crier, maman, nous ne faisions rien de mal. »

« Ha, » rit Neville. « C'est seulement si vous ne comptez pas d'essayer de boire un verre de whiskey comme quelque chose de mal. Je les ai surpris dans la salle moldue, Harry, faisant un raid dans ton bar. Ça fait du bien de les surprendre pour une fois. Je leur dois toutes les fois où j'ai été changé en canari. »

« Merci Neville. Laisse-les-moi une seconde. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas connaissance ? » Rémus était sorti de sa chambre au bruit, et il engagea une conversation légère avec les parents d'Hermione. Ils semblaient très heureux de rencontrer un des anciens professeurs d'Hermione, et Harry sut qu'il pouvait s'absenter quelques minutes pour discuter avec les jumeaux.

« Écoutez-moi tous les deux. » dit-il calmement quand ils furent suffisamment loin des autres. « Ça ne me dérange pas une blague ou deux, mais promettez-moi, pas de blagues ou d'abus ce soir. Je pensais même vous prendre vos baguettes, mais Rémus m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. »

« Pas pour un million de Gallions, Harry. Essayer de retirer sa baguette à un homme c'est comme d'essayer de couper, hé bien, son autre baguette. »

« Je sais, » répondit Harry, « C'est pourquoi je ne vous les demande pas. Mais c'est le premier contact des Granger avec la magie depuis des années, et je ne veux pas les effrayer. Je ne veux pas non plus que ma maison soit sans dessus-dessous, donc je vous avertis maintenant. Pas de blagues, de gags, de nouvelles inventions ou bien je ne vous donnerai pas vos cadeaux de Noël. »

« Harry, » George mit sa main sur sa poitrine dans un geste dramatique, « Tu vous blesses de penser ça de nous. »

« Mais tu as absolument raison, » ajouta Fred. « Mais tu nous fais du chantage avec nos cadeaux de Noël pour qu'on se comporte bien ? »

« Du pur génie ! » s'exclamèrent-ils. « Tu as notre parole que nous nous comporterons bien. Ron est plus amusant à piéger que toi de toute façon. »

« Bien, » Harry était soulagé. « Alors je vous promets de vous aider à lui faire une blague comme récompense. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire dans quelques heures. »

Après cela, ils retournèrent vers les autres. Mme Weasley était surprise de la bonne conduite de ses fils, et Harry se demanda si elle serait contente de savoir qu'il avait eu recours au chantage et à la corruption pour les faire tenir tranquille. Peu importe la manière, en ce qui concernait Harry car il voulait simplement que tout le monde passe un bon moment.

« Harry, » l'appela Ron de l'autre côté de la pièce, « Tu as parlé de boissons et de petits gâteaux ? »

Et donc Harry les amena dans la pièce moldue et chacun se servit. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Neville prirent des bières au beurre, et Ron aussi après que sa mère l'ait surpris à essayer de prendre quelque chose de plus fort. Fred et George furent autorisés à prendre des liqueurs, même s'ils n'étaient pas habitués aux variétés moldus qu'Harry avait dans son bar. Le whiskey était assez proche de ce qu'ils connaissaient de nom, et ils se servirent deux doigts de la meilleure bouteille de whiskey d'Harry. Il ne leu fit pas fumer les oreilles comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais ils toussèrent quand même, et après ils restèrent à l'eau.

Les adultes prirent tous quelque chose de différent, et Rémus dut assurer les Granger qu'Harry avait juste fait son stock pour ce soir, et qu'il ne buvait normalement pas. Ça importait peu à Mme Granger qu'il boive une gorgée ou deux à l'occasion. Elle les informa qu'elle laissait Hermione goûter un peu de vin depuis deux ans maintenant, quand ils étaient seuls à la maison devant un bon repas. Harry n'avait pas de vin, mais une sélection de brandies et d'autres alcools et c'était bien suffisant. Mr Granger pensait que la bière au beurre était assez semblable à la bière moldue, mais il appréciait bien la boisson sucrée.

Les petits gâteaux qu'Harry avait mentionnés avaient été dressés dans la cuisine, et le bar la séparait du reste de la pièce. Il y avait des un peu de tout et ça faisait très envie. Mme Granger faisait tellement attention à la nourriture qu'elle faillit laisser tomber son assiette et elle cria « Une petite personne étrange derrière le comptoir. »

« Non maman, » rit Hermione, « C'est simplement Dobby. Il est un peu étrange, mais c'est un elfe de maison, pas une petite personne. Je t'ai parlé d'eux, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oh oui, » fit son père, « la salle ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« C'est la S.A.L.E. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? »

Ron ricanait dans son assiette de nourriture, et quand Harry rencontra ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi. Tous les deux avaient entendus parlés de la S.A.L.E très souvent au fil des ans ; et c'était très amusant que son père face les mêmes erreurs qu'eux.

« Oh, arrêtez-vous deux ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et les Granger rencontrèrent Dobby et Winky qui avaient fait une petite pause pour accueillir les invités d'Harry « Bienvenue à la Cachette de Mr Harry Potter ! »

Il fallut quelques autres minutes pour leur expliquer rapidement leur nature et leur étrange façon de parler, mas après les avoir regardés à l'œuvre quelques minutes, Mme Granger était particulièrement fascinée.

La cuisine était presque nettoyée depuis qu'Harry l'avait vu la dernière fois, la plupart de la nourriture était dans les fours ou attendait déjà dans la glacière ou sous un sort de réchauffement. Cependant, la cuisine était encore en pleine action, donc Harry suggéra que le groupe se retire dans la salle moldue pour savourer leur nourriture. Tous les cadeaux des Weasley et des Granger étaient déjà placés sous le sapin, et Harry ne voulait pas tenter Ron ou les autres en faisant asseoir tout le monde trop prêt.

« Donc Harry, comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? » demanda quelqu'un. Ça ne gênait pas Harry de répéter l'histoire de comment il s'était promené dans les rues de Londres un jour, et qu'il avait mangé à un stand de Fish & Chips qui lui avait indiqué la bonne direction.

Peu de temps après ça, il expliqua comment il avait eu l'idée de cacher un étage entier. Rémus souligna qu'Harry avait fait des donations anonymes au propriétaire de l'immeuble pour payer sa part, et après avoir entendu cela, les visages des Granger (Hermione la première) se relaxèrent et ils apprécièrent le reste de l'histoire.

Chacun remplit de nouveau son verre, et Harry regarda sa montre, il était déjà deux heures passées.

« Que diriez-vous d'une visite ? » demanda-t-il au groupe. Seuls Ron et Fred piochaient encore de la nourriture dans les assiettes, mais même eux calaient. Leur mère leur avait constamment rappelés qu'il y aurait bientôt un repas complet et qu'ils ne devraient pas autant manger maintenant. Connaissant Ron, Harry ne s'inquiétait pas.

La visite commença par l'aile est puisqu'ils étaient déjà dans la salle moldue, et Harry expliqua tous les objets aux Weasley. Mr Granger les surpris tous en affirmant être vraiment bon au billard, et il espérait jouer quelques parties après le dîner. Apparemment, il avait joué au billard dans des salles dans sa jeunesse. « C'était il y a longtemps. » Hermione semblait la plus surprise d'eux tous.

Une fois qu'il arracha Mr Weasley de la télé (Hermione l'avait accidentellement allumée !), il escorta le groupe jusqu'à sa suite. Ginny était extatique de voir que c'était presque la copie identique de celle de sa malle, et Harry l'autorisa à leur faire un mini-tour de la chambre, du cabinet et de la salle de bain. Bien sûr cela amena toute une série de questions sur pourquoi Ginny était aussi familière avec la chambre d'Harry, mais une rapide explication de sa malle y répondit sans plus d'embarras.

Harry évita complètement l'appartement des Londubat en disant que c'était un espace vide et qu'il n'y avait rien. Rémus et Neville échangèrent un regard, mais ils ne dirent pas un mot. On ne savait toujours pas comment ils prendraient tous les détails impliquant les parents de Neville, mais ces décisions pouvait attendre un autre jour.

Ron essaya d'ouvrir la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil, mais grâce à Rémus la porte était fermée, et sans baguette, Ron ne pouvait pas rentrer.

La pièce de stockage était remplie et en désordre, et c'était peut-être la pièce favorite de Mr Weasley. Elle lui rappelait sa remise à outil dit-il, et il souriait toujours quand sa femme le força à refermer la porte.

Neville expliqua la plateforme de duel et la salle d'exercice pour qu'Harry puisse faire une pause, et il fit la démonstration de certains équipements pour ceux qui ne savaient pas à quoi ils servaient. Mr Weasley reconnut les mannequins d'entraînement d'une ancienne boutique populaire, et il se promit d'en dire plus à Harry bientôt. Mr Granger reconnut la marque des équipements d'exercice, et il siffla au prix. « Tu t'es bien équipé, » dit-il à Harry. « Ces équipements sont parmi les meilleurs sur le marché, et ils sont à un prix abordable. » Pour la première fois Harry remarqua que le père d'Hermione était en bonne forme pour un homme de son âge. Il devait s'entraîner, et savoir de quoi il parlait. Ils se mirent d'accord pour en discuter après le dîner.

Puis ils traversèrent la bibliothèque pour aller dans l'aile ouest, et les yeux d'Hermione et de sa mère s'illuminèrent comme des sapins de Noël. Harry pourrait jurer avoir entendu Mr Granger murmurer ''Mon dieu, pas encore'' dans son souffle, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque cinq minutes plus tard car les autres avaient terminés de regarder la collection d'Harry. De nouveau, Harry avait caché ce qui était d'origine discutable avant l'arrivée de ses invités.

Les chambres des invités furent rapidement montrées, sauf deux qu'Harry présenta comme celles de Neville et de Rémus. Rémus logeait effectivement dans l'une et il n'y avait aucune raison de parler du fait que Neville avait déménagé dans une autre chambre.

Trois chambres vides furent aussi brièvement visitées, et cette fois Harry n'en évita aucune car il s'était débarrassé des dernières preuves de l'anciennes cellule de Queudver.

La buanderie n'avait rien de spéciale (à part sa taille), et Hermione était excitée d'entendre que Dobby avait nettoyé sa chambre et celle de Winky, pour la montrer aussi. Même Harry était intéressé de voir l'intérieur, car il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le demander avant. Il remarqua, ravi, qu'ils avaient gardé la décoration des chaussettes ainsi que le lit unique. Winky avait ajouté quelques rideaux de dentelle et un tapis mais dans l'ensemble ils l'avaient gardé comme il l'avait décoré.

Même Rémus et Neville regardèrent attentivement (ils n'avaient eux non plus jamais vu la chambre) et ils rirent devant la décoration à bas de chaussettes.

« Riez autant que vous voulez, » leur dit Harry. « Ce n'est pas aussi amusant quand vous devez chercher les plus originales chaussettes auxquelles vous pouvez penser pour les peindre sur le mur. J'ai passé une heure par jour, pendant une semaine entière pour meubler et décorer cette pièce ! » Ce commentaire conduisit à une brève histoire sur la façon dont Harry avait fait la connaissance de Dobby et de Winky, leur histoire ensemble, la fascination de Dobby pour les chaussettes, et comment ils étaient devenus les amis d'Harry et ses employés.

Et si Harry avait quelque chose à craindre d'Hermione sur la façon dont il traitait les deux elfes de maison, juste à voir leur chambre et leur fierté à appeler Harry leur ami fut suffisant pour dissiper ses craintes. Elle était très fière d'Harry, et elle devait avoir appris certaines choses du livre qu'il lui avait passé pour son anniversaire. Elle embrassa même Harry sur la joue avec les yeux brillants, puis elle se rapprocha de Ginny rougissante quand ses parents sourirent après avoir été témoins de cet élan d'affection.

Ron ne souriait pas, lui. Il se tenait à côté de ses frères, en boudant.

La dernière partie de la visite montra simplement en détail la grande salle, avec l'énorme cheminée, et le salon, la visite était terminée. On approchait des trois heures, et avec seulement une heure avant le dîner, Harry savait qu'ils feraient mieux de s'occuper des cadeaux. Voyant l'humeur maussade de Ron, il essaya de remonter le moral de son meilleur ami.

« Hé, Ron, je pense qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Cela amena immédiatement un sourire sur le visage de Ron, et il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Après cela, il courut pratiquement vers le sapin et les autres le suivirent. Il y avait à peine assez de sièges pour eux tous, mais ils réussirent en partageant. Mme Granger était assise sur les genoux de son mari, et Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry étaient tous serrés sur un seul canapé. Harry avait atterri entre Hermione et Ginny et il ne s'en plaignait pas du tout !

« Qui y va en premier ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant Gin, donc je n'ai aucune idée. Comment vous faite normalement ? »

« Hé bien, nous avons toujours commencé par la plus jeune personne en premier, » fit Mr Granger, « Puis le plus jeune suivant, et ainsi de suite. Une fois que tout le monde est passé, et bien c'est chacun pour soi. »

« Nous faisons d'habitude un chacun pour soi dès le début, » plaisanta Mr Weasley. « Avec six garçons à la maison plus une fille turbulente, c'est est déjà assez difficile de les faire manger un petit déjeuner, alors ouvrir les cadeaux dans l'ordre. Je pense que nous pourrions le faire aujourd'hui, d'accord Fred ? George ? Ron ? »

Fred et George se comportaient toujours bien, et Ron accepta avec réticence. Il avait déjà secoué un cadeau avec son nom dessus, mais il remit la boite sous le sapin après un regard appuyé de la part de sa mère.

« Ça semble bien, » accepta Harry. « Mais commençons par les cadeaux de Dobby et Winky en premier. Ils ont besoins de garder un œil sur les fours, et je ne veux pas les déranger plus que nécessaire. »

Donc Harry appela ses deux amis, et ils acceptèrent timidement leurs quelques cadeaux.

Dobby eut des chaussettes, bien sûr, de la part d'Harry, Neville et de Rémus. Celles d'Harry étaient les meilleurs naturellement, car elles venaient du ''meilleur sorcier au monde'', et parce qu'elles portaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Harry savait que Dobby les aimerait au moment où il les déballerait.

Ron avait donné à Dobby deux de ses anciens pulls Weasley qui avaient rétrécis au lavage, et Hermione lui avait tricoté un foulard et des mitaines pour aller avec les chapeaux qu'elle avait faits l'année dernière. Les autres n'avaient pas pensés à acheter quelque chose à Dobby mais il était très heureux de ce qu'il avait eu. Il prit une série de genoux et les serra les larmes aux yeux et les remerciant avant de repartir à la cuisine, portant chaque nouveau vêtement qu'il avait reçu.

Winky avait reçu encore moins de cadeaux, car Ron ne lui avait rien pris, mais n'étant toujours pas encore habituée à être traitée en égale, elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer ? Hermione lui avait fait des tabliers de cuisine en dentelle, et Rémus lui avait donné quelques livres de cuisine moldue avec des recettes de ses chefs de cuisine favoris.

Harry avait acheté à Winky quelques nouvelles casseroles de cuisine et des fournitures de nettoyage (elle les aimait beaucoup), mais le cadeau de Neville fut de loin le meilleur. Il y a des jours, elle avait machinalement fait un commentaire comme quoi elle aimait comment ''Mr Harry Potter monsieur'' sentait toujours très bon (Harry mettait de l'eau de Cologne), et Neville lui en avait pris. Winky reçut un bon parfum, un pot-pourri, des perles de bain, des savons parfumés, et des lotions pour la peau. Neville dit qu'il n'était pas sûr si elle aimerait ces choses ou pas, et qu'il pourrait toujours les échanger contre quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne reçut pas de réponse à part que Winky lui serra les jambes, trop heureuse pour parler.

Elle repartit elle aussi en cuisine, mais quand elle le fit, Ron jeta un cadeau avec le nom de Ginny à sa sœur, pressé de découvrir ses cadeaux.

« De qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en inspectant la boite. Il était de ses parents, et Ginny fut heureuse de trouver un nouveau pull Weasley et quelques belles jupes. Contrairement aux autres années, le pull était tricoté en cachemire fin, et les jupes n'étaient pas usées, mais elles étaient toutes neuves !

Harry était heureux pour son amie. C'était comme si les Weasley avaient utilisés une partie de l'argent qu'Harry leur avait donné, et qu'ils gâtaient leurs enfants cette année. Ron et les jumeaux seraient aussi contents.

Hermione était la prochaine sur la liste, et elle ouvrit un cadeau de Ron, pour trouver quelques livres, des bonbons, et un joli petit bracelet. Les livres et les bonbons étaient impersonnels, mais au moins, il marqua des points avec le bijou. Et bien qu'il n'était pas aussi beau que le pendentif en saphir dont il n'avait toujours pas entendu parler, c'était bien mieux que l'horrible bouteille de parfum qu'il avait donné à Hermione l'année dernière. Elle l'avait ''accidentellement'' fait tombé il y a un certain temps.

Ron avait ensuite ouvert le cadeau d'Harry, et il trouva plusieurs choses. Une grande collection de chocogrenouilles, et des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, quelques bombes à bouse et des feux d'artifice, et une petite boite noire fermée. . Seulement quand il l'ouvrit, pour trouver une clé de Gringotts et une petite note, il se retourna vers Harry.

« J'ai ouvert un compte à Gringotts pour toi. » expliqua Harry. Il pouvait dire que Ron était sur le point de refuser, et il l'interrompit avant qu'il ait pu commencer. « Ce n'est pas de la charité ou quelque chose comme ça, donc ne pense pas que c'en est. Sirius m'a laissé tout son argent dans son testament, et la seule condition était que j'ai du promettre de distribuer une partie de sa richesse. Donc je vous ai ouvert un compte à toi à Ginny, à Hermione, à Neville et à Luna. Il y a cinq cent Gallions dedans pour commencer, et tu peux l'économiser ou le dépenser comme tu le veux. La note est juste pour que tu y penses, donc ne la partage avec personne si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Ron déplia la note et bondit de joie quand il lut ce qu'Harry avait écrit. Ginny et les autres supplièrent pour savoir ce qui était sur le morceau de papier, et ça ne gêna pas Ron qui le tendit à sa famille.

Ginny lut la note à voix haute.

**Cher Ron**

**J'ai déposé cinq cent Gallions supplémentaire sur ton compte, à économiser pour un nouveau balai. Whiggman viendra avec sa série complète cet été, et je ne suis pas certain du prix, mais je sais que tu serais très bien sur son balai pour gardien. S'il y a de l'argent qui reste après, profites-en ! Les cinq cent premiers Gallions sont plus un cadeau de Sirius que de moi, et je pensais que je devais t'offrir plus que des bonbons et des bombes à bouse pour Noël. Joyeux Noël !**

**Harry**

Tout la colère que Ron avait ressenti était complètement partie, et il se leva et s'approcha d'Harry, et imita Hagrid en lui tapant fortement dans le dos pour le remercier. Harry fit semblant d'essuyer une larme et dit, « C'est mon tour maintenant, donc donne moi-en un avant. »

Harry déballa son pulls fait main des Weasley et il en fut très heureux. Ginny avait déjà mis le sien (car elle était la seule autre personne à l'avoir ouvert), donc Harry décida de le faire aussi. Quand il retira son ancien, et qu'il mit le pull en laine douce, une sensation familière d'être tiré par un crochet au niveau du nombril l'alerta que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand Harry avait passé le pull par-dessus sa tête, il se trouvait encore assis auprès de Ginny sur le canapé. Quand il eut fait descendre le pull sur son cou, Harry se retrouva dans un endroit assez différent. Il était maintenant dans la cuisine très familière du numéro douze Square Grimmauld, et il avait aussi un public. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, Rogue, Hagrid, Maugrey, Tonks et le bâtard manipulateur lui-même était tous présents.

« Ah Harry, je vois que tu as ouvert ton cadeau plus tard que nous l'avions pensé. » lui fit Dumbledore. Agissant comme si c'était normal devant le jeune homme furieux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Comment suis-je venu ici ? » Harry exigea de le savoir.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée, Potter ? » ricana Rogue.

« Ça suffit Sévérus, ceci est tout à fait déplacé. Veux-tu réellement une répétition de ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon bureau plus tôt dans l'année ? »

Tonks renifla à ce rappelle, et Harry eut presque un sourire avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il n'était pas ici pour jouer. Il était là contre sa volonté.

« Vous avez changé mon pull en portoloin, n'est-ce pas ? » s'adressa-t-il à Dumbledore. L'Ordre pouvait être présent, mais c'était clairement son plan.

« Oui Harry ; prévu pour s'activer quand tu le mettrais. Si tu te rappelles, ton premier Noël à Poudlard, je suis venu te voir alors que tu regardais un certain miroir. Même alors tu portais le pull tricoté par Molly, donc je savais que tu le mettrais une fois que tu l'aurais ouvert. Je suis désolé d'avoir du recourir à des mesures aussi drastiques Harry, mais je ne peux pas te permettre de continuer à ce que tu te mettes en danger simplement par désaccord. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras dans le futur. »

« Vous venez juste de faire une autre énorme erreur, » siffla Harry. Se tournant pour regarder les autres, il hocha brièvement la tête vers Hagrid et Mac Gonagall, heureux de voir qu'ils ne semblaient pas à l'aise avec les actions de Dumbledore. Tonks ne savait pas quoi penser, et si Harry devait deviner, Fol Œil profitait simplement du spectacle.

D'une voix joyeuse et contrôlée, Harry les salua en disant, « Joyeux Noël à vous, et je vous verrai à l'école. » Puis Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et renifla. « Je vous verrai demain à midi, et vous feriez mieux que cette endroit soit nettoyé. S'il y avait une petite chance que je ne vende pas le Square Grimmauld, vous venez juste de la ruiner. » Puis sans un autre mot, Harry transplana, laissant la pièce plein d'adultes choqués.

« Albus, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Mac Gonagall.

Ce fut Maugrey qui répondit, « ça Minerva, c'est juste Albus qui a énervé un jeune homme déjà très énervé. Vous vous l'êtes vraiment mis à dos cette fois, Albus. » Puis il éclata de son rire particulier, et quitta la pièce ? Mon dieu, il commençait à aimer ce jeune Potter !

Harry revint à sa Cachette moins d'une minute après en être parti, et son apparition au début passa inaperçue parmi les cris et la confusion des autres. Harry dut envoyer des étincelles pour capter leur attention, et bien sûr ils demandèrent tous la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

Harry reprit sa place entre Ginny et Hermione et il raconta principalement à Rémus et aux Weasley que Dumbledore avait changé son pull en portoloin et qu'il l'avait amené de force au quartier général contre sa volonté. Rémus secoua la tête de déception face aux actions de son leader, et les Weasley furent choqués que Dumbledore les ait utilisés (ou du moins leur cadeau) à leur insu. Mme Weasley promit à Harry qu'elle allait lui dire deux mots la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, et au moins Harry n'était plus inquiet qu'elle ne divulgue ses secrets. Dumbledore venait de lui garantir qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Ce fut Mme Granger qui posa la question intelligent du comment il était revenu, et Harry expliqua simplement qu'il avait un portoloin d'urgence sur lui à tout moment au cas où quelque chose comme ça se passerait. Il n'admit pas avoir transplané, et personne ne s'était aperçu de la différence. Et heureusement, personne ne pensa à demander comment il avait réussi à obtenir encore un autre portoloin.

Neville ouvrit ensuite son cadeau (lui et Harry avaient découvert que ce dernier était plus vieux de quelques heures), et il fut heureux de voir que Rémus lui avait acheté un étui à baguette comme celui d'Harry. Avec tout l'entrainement qu'ils avaient fait les semaines précédentes, Neville ne pouvait pas attendre pour l'essayer. Le sien était fait en cuir au lieu de peau de dragon, mais le système d'éjection rapide fonctionnait de la même manière.

Fred et George ouvrirent les cadeaux de leurs parents, puis les parents ouvrirent les cadeaux de leurs enfants, puis tout comme Mr Weasley l'avait promis, ce fut chacun pour soi.

Harry eut des livres et des journaux d'Hermione et de ses parents, tout comme une paire de lunettes de soleil à la mode. Maintenant qu'il ne portait plus des lunettes, Harry se rendit compte que pour la première fois il pouvait porter des verres tintés.

Ginny lui avait offert quelques accessoires de Quidditch et une bouteille non étiquetée avec une petite note qui disait qu'il devrait l'apporter à leur prochaine ''réunion de capitaines''. Lisant entre les lignes, Harry comprit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec leurs massages, et il ne pouvait attendre de savoir quoi.

Neville lui avait offert une grande glace à l'ennemi, et ça ferait très bien au dessus de la cheminée ! Oui, il y avait des formes dans le fond, mais Harry savait qu'il ne serait jamais parfaitement en sécurité avant que Voldemort ne soit mort.

Et Ron avait donné à Harry une sélection de bonbons, et aussi un petit chaudron en bronze. C'était un des quelques types de chaudron qu'il n'avait pas, et il était utile bien que rarement utilisé, il était nécessaire pour certaines potions de septième année. Harry avait mentionné à Hermione qu'il avait prévu d'en prendre un l'été prochain, et il savait qu'elle devait en avoir parlé à son autre ami. Le seul commentaire de Ron ?

« Je ne peux pas croire que je te donne un équipement de potion pour Noël ! »

Harry ne voyait pas ce que recevait tout le monde, mais il s'assura de voir les réactions de chacun à ses cadeaux. En plus des coffres à Gringotts qu'il avait déjà expliqué, il avait beaucoup recherché ce qui ferait plaisir à chacun.

Mr Wesley eut juste une carte, mais avec une note disant que chaque équipement moldu supplémentaire présent à son domicile avait été livré dans sa remise à outil. Les surplus d'appareils des autres appartements ne servaient pas à Harry, et il avait déjà envoyé Hedwige les livrer quand ses invités étaient arrivés et qu'ils étaient tous allés dans la pièce moldue. En fait, Hedwige fut à peine remarquée. Mais elle était là, à sa place habituelle sur sa perche dans le coin. Avec toute cette excitation, Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir mal de l'ignorer, mais il se sentait quand même mal. Il l'appela par-dessus son épaule pour la faire venir, et elle sembla lui pardonner.

Mme Weasley et Mme Graner eurent un rendez-vous au SPA de la part d'Harry dans le Londres moldu, et il pensait que ce serait bien qu'elles puissent se détendre et apprendre à se connaître l'une l'autre. Mme Weasley était souvent trop stressée, et il en allait de même pour la mère d'Hermione, elle serait le guide de Mme Weasley dans le monde moldu. Les deux femmes adorèrent le cadeau, et remercièrent Harry pour sa perspicacité.

Mr Granger ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part d'Harry (honnêtement, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir quelque chose), mais il fut surpris quand Fred amena un gros paquet emballé devant lui. C'était un cadeau de sa part, de George et d'Harry. Mr Granger fut un peu anxieux à l'idée d'ouvrir le cadeau (Hermione devait lui avoir dit d'éviter tout ce que les jumeaux lui donneraient) mais il l'ouvrit et jeta un regard confus au grand paquet de bonbons qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Ce sont des bonbons anesthésiants, » expliqua Harry. « J'ai eu l'idée, et j'ai donné de l'argent à Fred et George pour qu'ils les inventent. C'était vraiment simple en fait ; un étudiant de quatrième année pourrait faire la potion anesthésiante. Mais ils sont différents car ils sont sucrés, et ils durent longtemps. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez les donner aux enfants qui ont peur à votre cabinet, ou aux adultes qui sont allergiques à la Novocaïne. Les ingrédients sont tous naturels, et ils sont garantis pour anesthésier la bouche pendant exactement une heure. Je ne suis jamais allé chez le dentiste, mais mon cousin Dudley se plaignait tout le temps des aiguilles. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as fait des bonbons avec un agent anesthésiant qui dureront une heure ? » demanda Mme Granger. Harry hocha la tête et elle donna une grande étreinte à son mari. « Oh Jim, ce sera parfait pour les enfants ! Je parie que nous aurons tous les dentistes de Londres qui demanderont après notre fournisseur. Merci Harry ! Merci Fred et George ! Je ne pense pas que vous savez combien c'est difficile de soigner les jeunes enfants quelques fois. Même Hermione pleurait quand elle venait pour son contrôle dentaire. »

Il était évident qu'ils aimaient le cadeau, et Fred et George durent admettre que ce qu'ils pensaient être une idée folle d'Harry s'avérait être une très bonne idée.

Il y eut quelques minutes où personne ne prit les cadeaux d'Harry, puis Rémus prit le sien, et sourit à la note d'Harry. Il lui avait aussi ouvert un compte à Gringotts (avec bien plus d'argent que cinq cent Gallions), un nouveau porte document avec des initiales gravées, et une promesse d'aller faire du shopping pour une nouvelle garde robe complète la semaine prochaine.

Harry avait donné à Neville le dernier jeu moldu à la mode, et dix autres jeux. Il avait tellement bien réussi aux arcades, qu'Harry savait que c'était tout simplement la chose à lui offrir. Après tout, combien de livre sur les plantes un garçon avait-il réellement besoin ? Harry savait que Neville ne pourrait pas utiliser la batterie à Poudlard, mais qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pendant le voyage en train et à la maison. Au moins, Harry pensa que son ami pourrait jouer aux jeux alors qu'il rendrait visite à ses parents et s'asseoir à leur chevet.

Hermione était une personne difficile pour lui trouver un cadeau, et Harry avait fini par lui prendre son propre set de plumes enchantées et quelques parchemins ornés de monogrammes et des enveloppes. Elle fut heureuse du côté pratique et personnel des cadeaux, et étreignit de nouveau Harry pour le remercier.

Et de nouveau, Ron regarda méchamment Harry. A part quand il avait ouvert ses propres cadeaux, Ron commençait à agir bizarrement, et Harry n'aimait pas ça.

Après tous ses succès, les jumeaux fouillaient le reste des cadeaux pour trouver ceux d'Harry pour eux. Cependant ils furent déçus quand ils n'en trouvèrent aucun, et à la place ils virent simplement Harry leur sourire.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » les railla-t-il.

« Ouais, où sont nos cadeaux ? » répondit George avec enthousiasme.

« George! Harry a été assez gentil pour vous financer ce stupide magasin, et de nous recevoir pour ma journée et ce qui sent comme un magnifique repas ! »

« Ce n'est rien Mme Weasley, » la calma Harry. « Je m'amuse simplement avec eux. » Puis il sortit une petite clé de sa poche et la lança dans les mains de Fred.

« Une autre clé pour un coffre à Gringotts ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nan, » sourit Harry, « Et tu ne devineras jamais, donc laisse-moi simplement te le dire. C'est une clé pour une petite boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il est tout à vous maintenant. »

Les bouches restèrent ouvertes dans la pièce, et aucune ne tomba plus bas que celles de Fred et George. Peut-être pour la première fois de leurs vies, les jumeaux Weasley étaient sans voix.

Prenant leur silence pour une invitation à continuer, Harry continua. « C'est une petite boutique à côté du glacier Florian Fortarôme, et d'une boutique de chaudrons. J'ai trouvé que je la possédais quand j'ai fais des recherches dans les papiers de mes parents, et elle a été vide depuis presque un an maintenant. Je n'y ai pas été, mais j'ai vu des plans, et ça semble assez grand pour une nouvelle boutique WWW. Il y a un modeste appartement à trois chambres au deuxième étage, la boutique est agrandie magiquement pour tripler sa taille, et il y a une petite cave que je pense que vous pourrez utiliser pour le développement et le stockage. Vraiment vous en faite ce que vous voulez, et je pense que vous pourriez l'avoir gratuitement jusqu'à ce que vous commenciez à faire du profit. Quand cela arrivera, nous nous assiérons et on discutera d'un loyer raisonnable. »

De nouveau, le silence s'abattit, bien que les Granger ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient quand même intrigués par la bouche ouverte des parents Weasley.

« Harry, mon pote » fit enfin Fred, « C'est vraiment le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais nous faire. Nous avions économisés pour ouvrir une autre boutique, mais avec l'augmentation des loyers à cause de l'accroissement de la sécurité, nous pensions devoir attendre une autre année. »

« Génial, mon pote, » ajouta George. « Je r'connais que ça te plaise ou non, tu viens de devenir un partenaire à vie. Tu seras fier de nous Harry. »

Ron était le seul à ne pas paraître content. En fait, il fut franchement désagréable.

« C'est un peu trop, n'est-ce pas, » dit-il. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu leur devais quelque chose, Harry. Dois-tu constamment faire étalage de ta richesse comme ça ? »

Les commentaires de Ron amenèrent le groupe à défendre Harry, et Ron fit des excuses. Pourtant, il s'assit aussi loin d'Harry que possible, ce que plus d'une personne remarqua.

Mme Weasley acceptait difficilement la façon de penser des jumeaux, mais elle était elle-même emportée par l'ambiance des vacances, et elle céda à la pression. Ils n'étaient plus ses bébés, elle ne voulait simplement pas admettre que ses fils ne commençaient pas seulement leur propre entreprise, mais d'après la tournure des choses, ils allaient aussi déménager. Le petit réconfort qu'elle pouvait avoir cependant, c'était que ni Fred ni George n'avaient le moindre talent en cuisine et qu'ils devraient prendre leurs repas au Terrier. « Nous ne dormirons peut-être plus au Terrier, » dirent-ils, « Mais ce sera toujours notre maison. »

Quelques autres cadeaux furent échangés, puis il ne resta plus que quelques cadeaux. Harry cherchait le grand cadeau de Rémus qu'il avait vu, mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Il allait demander, quand Ginny l'interrompit. Dans une enveloppe elle avait trouvé un petit morceau de parchemin, qui représentait son cadeau pour elle. C'était le moment qu'il attendait.

« Harry, » dit-elle, « ça dit que je dois venir te voir et te demander personnellement mon cadeau. »

« Quel cadeau ? » plaisanta Harry. « Est-ce que je t'ai pris quelque chose ? »

Ginny avait déjà sa nouvelle clé de Gringotts dans sa poche, mais elle donna un petit coup dans le bras d'Harry.

« Ouch, ça fait mal ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver, Gin. Okay, je vais chercher ton cadeau. » Puis Harry se tourna vers Hedwige, qui était perchée sur le canapé derrière lui.

« Hedwige, ma fille, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher le cadeau de Ginny maintenant ? Tu sas lequel. »

Ginny et les autres regardèrent étrangement Harry, mais Hedwige (sans parler de Neville et Rémus) devait connaître de quoi il parlait. Une seconde plus tard, elle disparut dans un éclat de flammes blanches et dorées, et Harry marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Fred, » demanda Harry, « Tu es mon aide magique aujourd'hui. Pourrais-tu faire disparaître cette vitre ? J'attends une livraison.

Fred n'avait pas demandé d'explications aux demandes d'Harry de toute la journée Et après un tel cadeau, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il fit disparaître la vitre sans poser de question, et haussa simplement les épaules quand Ron lui demanda s'il savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Un petit moment plus tard, Hedwige revint en volant dans la pièce et se posa dans l'angle avec un ami.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une entrée aussi surprenant que Rowen a fait lors de l'anniversaire d'Hermione, mais joyeux Noël, Ginny ! »

Le nouvel ami d'Hedwige était perché sur le bras tendu d'Harry, et alors qu'il marchait vers Ginny qui s'était figée sous le choc, il lui présenta son nouveau familier.

« Ginny, tout le monde a une chouette, donc je pense qu'il est temps que tu en ais une aussi. Mais je ne savais pas quel type te choisir, puis je me suis rappelé quand Sirius avait utilisé cet oiseau coloré quand il était caché. Tu l'as beaucoup aimé, je m'en suis rappelé, malheureusement c'était un toucan, et ils ne sont pas très bon en oiseaux postaux. Ils sont trop petits, et ne s'adaptent pas bien aux climats plus froids. Il est déjà surprenant que Sirius ait réussi à envoyer son message. Donc j'ai fait quelques lectures, et j'ai découvert que ses perroquets d'Amérique du Sud n'ont pas ces problèmes, et que quelques espèces magiques existaient. J'ai du envoyer Hedwige au Brésil pour trouver un vendeur avec un oiseau en stock, et Raul ici présent vit avec nous depuis environ une semaine. »

Alors que Ginny prenait le l'oiseau spectaculairement coloré de rouge, de vert et de bleu, elle se pencha pour lui caresser les plumes. Raul ne sembla pas gêné, car il avait été un peu ignoré pendant la dernière semaine, et il avait passé les trois semaines précédentes à faire tout le chemin vers l'Angleterre.

« Il est réellement pour moi, Harry ? » demanda doucement Ginny. Elle pensait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

Ron renifla, de toute évidence énervé et jaloux, mais Harry l'ignora simplement. Il passait de si merveilleuses vacances, il pouvait attendre pour faire face à Ron une fois de retour à l'école.

« Ouais, il est tout à toi. Hermione a deux animaux. J'ai Hedwige, et même Pig a assez de personnalité pour une chouette de dix fois sa taille. Mais avec son impossibilité de porter de lourds paquets, et Errol qui accuse ses années, je pensais que tu aimerais avoir un nouvel animal. Raul a déjà un an, donc tu ne peux pas lui changer son nom. Il est très bien, et il a l'habitude d'être appelé comme ça maintenant. Il peut aussi parler ! Il est censé être capable d'apprendre environ trente phrases d'après le vendeur qui me l'a vendu. Cet homme doit avoir un étrange sens de l'humour car certaines choses que dit Raul sont étranges. »

« C'est vrai, ça ? » sourit Ginny ; Raul répondit à son toucher, et il lui picota le doigt. Harry leva son bras pour lever l'oiseau, il battit des ailes pour se stabiliser. Puis tournant sa tête vers Harry, Raul s'exprima pour la première fois

« Que es Bandeho ? »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, » rit Harry, « Un étrange sens de l'humour. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda George.

« Il est mieux que tu ne saches pas, » rit Mme Granger. « C'est de l'espagnol et ce n'est pas très poli. »

« Il est notre genre d'oiseau alors, » répondit Fred ravi. « Il a même la couleur des Weasley, le rouge ! Il est déjà l'un d'entre nous. »

Harry laissa Raul passer sur le bras de Ginny, et comme pour cimenter leur relation, Raul parla de nouveau. Cette fois c'était en anglais, et tout le monde rit au dépens de Ginny.

« Jolie femme ! Jolie femme ! »

« Comme je le disais, » sourit Harry, « Le propriétaire lui a déjà appris quelques phrases. »

Raul regarda tout autour de lui, et même Harry était surpris qu'il soit aussi à l'aise de combien il était à l'aise dans une pièce remplie d'étrangers. Harry avait payé un supplément pour un oiseau bien entraîné, et apparemment il avait bien dépensé son argent.

Alors que les derniers cadeaux furent ouverts, Harry dut rapidement renseigner Ginny sur la façon de prendre soin de son nouveau perroquet. Il mangeait principalement des graines et des noix, et sa perche devait constamment avoir un sort de réchauffement pour contrer les froids hivers britanniques, et il devait être vaporisé avec de l'eau au moins une fois par jour pour que ses plumes restent en bon état. Contrairement aux chouettes, les perroquets étaient habitués à des climats humides, et ils avaient besoin d'humidité dans l'air. Mais simplement en prenant une bouteille d'eau et en vaporisant de l'eau vers Raul, il resterait en bonne santé.

Ce ne fut pas avant quatre heure vingt que le groupe s'assit à table pour dîner. La table de la salle à manger d'Harry avait été agrandie pour pouvoir accueillir quatorze personnes, car même Dobby et Winky se joignirent à eux pour manger. Hermione insista pour les aider à servir les plats, mais après avoir été laissés relativement tranquilles dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, les elfes de maison ne furent pas gênés de sa légère intrusion pour les aider au service.

De l'oie rôtie, un jambon cuit, du bœuf Wellington ; tous les plats de fête étaient préparés. Il y avait aussi pas moins d'une douzaine de plats et de trois types de salade, et Winky reçut de grande louanges de Ron quand même lui ne put pas goûter à tous les plats. Et tandis qu'ils mangeaient, le groupe engagea des discussions légères sur ce que les enfants apprenaient à Poudlard. Les rôles qu'ils avaient joués lors de leur première rencontre à bord du train (Un garçon appelé Neville a perdu son crapaud !) , les points de maison qu'ils avaient gagnés pour assurer la coupe des maisons pendant leur première année, et cette horrible première leçon de vol où un garçon avait terminé à l'infirmerie, et que l'autre avait été promu à la gloire et à la position de nouvel attrapeur de sa maison.

De nouveau, avec autant d'attention placé sur lui et Neville, Harry remarqua l'humeur à nouveau maussade de Ron. Franchement, il devenait pire qu'une femme enceinte tiraillée par ses hormones !

Mr et Mme Granger parlèrent un peu de comment ils voyaient le monde sorcier de la perspective de parents moldus, et ils firent plaisir à Mr Weasley en décrivant, en détail l'électricité et les avions autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Après le repas, Fred et George décidèrent de revenir dans la salle moldue, et Ron et Neville les suivirent. Hermione et Ginny se retirèrent dans la bibliothèque pour passer un peu de temps à digérer le repas, tandis qu'Hermione lisait des livres et que Ginny parlait à Raul. Les adultes retournèrent dans le salon, et ils furent heureux d'être loin des enfants pour un petit moment, appréciant la compagnie les uns des autres.

Harry était heureux de simplement passé d'un groupe à l'autre, passant quelques minutes avec chacun, et écoutant avec intérêt. Il finit par passer le plus clair de son temps dans la pièce moldue avec les garçons, et il réussit à battre Ron à un jeu ; ce dont Ron ne fut pas très heureux. Fred et George le battirent tous les deux au billard, ce qui surpris tout le monde à part les jumeaux. A voix basse, ils firent savoir aux autres qu'ils avaient été se balader dans les bars moldus de Londres pendant deux ans et que ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient une table de billard. En y repensant ; non, Harry n'était pas surpris.

Quand ils purent tous se détendre, Dobby les informa que le dîner avait été débarrassé, et que le dessert était prêt. La plupart des adultes gémirent à la pensée de plus de nourriture, et pour une fois Molly fut heureuse d'avoir laissé ce qu'elle avait cuisiné à la maison.

Trois gâteaux au chocolat, tartes aux pommes, tartes aux fraises, de la crème glacée aux noix faite maison, une monstrueuse tarte citrouille/noix de pécan, et les crèmes d'Harry ornaient la table. Les yeux de Ron brillèrent alors qu'il reprenait son siège, et à l'exception d'une fissure dans le ''pudding brûlé'' tout le monde n'avait que des compliments à faire.

Les desserts d'Harry étaient un petit peu plus léger que ce qu'il aurait aimé, mais sans le chalumeau prévu, il avait fait de son mieux et c'était tout de même très bon ! Chacun les aima aussi, et aucun dessert ne fut négligé.

Ce fut une heure plus tard, après le thé, un peu de repos, et une sieste pour Mr Weasley sur un sofa, que tout le monde partit. Harry avait un portoloin prêt pour les Granger, et maintenant que les Weasley connaissaient la Cachette d'Harry, ils pouvaient utiliser la Cheminette. Raul était déjà parti devant, et le groupe fit ses aux revoirs.

« J'aime vraiment Raul, Harry, » fut le seul remerciement dont Harry se rappela. « Il est parfait, et je me rappellerai toujours de cette journée. Tu as été si gentil avec ma famille. Merci. » Puis Ginny se pencha et embrassa Harry sur la joue. Elle ne se manqua pas, mais elle s'attarda. C'était aussi plus intime que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés il y a des mois.

« N'oublie pas mon cadeau, » murmura-t-elle avant de partir. « Je veux avoir une chance de te remercier. »

Harry se repassait encore ses mots une fois que tout le monde fut parti. Neville avait disparu dans l'appartement de ses parents, et seul Rémus était resté avec lui.

« Viens, bourreau des cœurs, tu as un autre cadeau à ouvrir maintenant. »

Bourreau des cœurs ? Harry allait demander de quoi il parlait quand il se rappela le cadeau qu'il avait cherché, mais n'avait pas trouvé. « Ouais, » fit-il. « Tu l'as caché, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pensais que c'était le mieux Harry, » expliqua Rémus. « Je ne savais pas quelle serait ta réaction, donc je voulais te le donner en privé. Suis-moi dans ma chambre. »

Harry l fit avec une petite appréhension, et prit le grand paquet des mains de Rémus.

« Rappelle-toi à ton anniversaire quand je t'ai écris que Sirius et moi travaillions sur quelque chose pour toi, mais les choses ont changés et ce n'était pas encore prêt ? »

« Oui. » En fait, pas une semaine ne s'était passée dans qu'Harry ne se demande quand il découvrirait ce qu'était le cadeau.

« Hé bien, c'est enfin prêt. J'espère que tu aimeras. »

Harry espérait aussi. Après tout le suspens, ça serait difficile pour Rémus s'il n'aimait pas. Ne voulant pas retarder l'ouverture du paquet plus longtemps, Harry défit doucement les cordes et enleva le papier.

Au début, Harry ne reconnut pas ce qui était dans ses mains. Mais alors qu'il tenait son nouveau cadeau loin de lui, il vit ce que c'était réellement, et il en tomba presque sous le choc. Seule la rapidité de Rémus le ( le cadeau pas Harry ! NDT) sauva de la destruction.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Rémus avec les larmes aux yeux, et dit simplement, « Merci. »

Merci de ne pas taper ou menacer la traductrice, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le chapitre s'arrête là. (même si ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller voir le chap suivant pour savoir ce que Rémus a offert à Harry !) En tout cas, Dumbledore a encore fait des erreurs et à mon avis il va devoir en payer le prix, et dans pas longtemps selon moi. Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma trad et encore plus ceux qui me laissent une review. Gros bisous donc à : Démenciae, titmo, Leren, bachelor49, Lyra Sullyvan, zoro (contente que ça te plaise), benji251, Dray Potter 42, Mister Dumby, ofel (effectivement mais j'ai eu un coup au cœur quand j'ai cru que Neville était mort !), sébastien (merci de tes compliments c'est sympa, PS ton adresse internet elle ne s'est pas affichée), Di castillo de mortes, klaude (oui la suite promet d'être intéressante !), dd (effectivement c'est une bonne idée !, j'espère que la suite te plaira), o8oAngioo8o (je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles comme bêta, aurais-tu abandonné ?), Isatis, luffynette, Kiwi (houlà, tu es accro on dirait bien, amuse-toi bien ! PS : normalement une bêta s'était proposée mais depuis je n'ai pas vraiment eu de ses nouvelles), my point of view, et adenoide (oui Drago mérite une bonne raclée et j'espère qu'il va l'avoir !)


	16. Chapter 16

Ouf ! ça y est, j'ai récupéré internet ça faisait trois semaines que je n'avais plus internet à cause de mon ordi, j'ai été obligée de l'amener à réparer et je viens juste de le récupérer. Je remercie ma bêta o8oAngio8o qui fait un travail formidable.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Chapitre 26 : Plaisirs inattendus.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Rémus avec les larmes aux yeux, et dit simplement, « Merci. »

Harry avait presque peur de toucher le cadeau ; un sentiment dont Rémus s'aperçut aussitôt. « Vas-y Harry ; c'est bon. Ils ne sont pas encore réveillés. Je dois jeter un sort avant qu'ils ne deviennent conscients. »

Harry entendit à peine ce que lui dit Rémus, mais le petit discours le sortit de sa stupeur, et il commença à s'approcher. Prenant le portrait dans ses mains, Harry l'examina sous tous les angles possibles.

C'était un grand portrait, supposa-t-il ; mesurant quatre pieds de large et trois pieds de haut ; mais il était loin d'avoir la taille des portraits à Poudlard qui couvraient les couloirs et les passages secrets. Le fond semblait être une toile ordinaire, et Harry pouvait voir une petite signature d'artiste dans le coin inférieur. Il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais il était sûr que Rémus pourrait lui en dire d'avantage plus tard.

C'était l'image elle-même qui surprenait Harry. Le cadre était fait en bois noir ornementé, mais l'image était quelque chose qu'Harry avait déjà vu auparavant. Dans les quartiers d'habitations de sa malle, il y avait trois grandes tapisseries dont Harry savait qu'elles avaient été fournies par son grand-père Harold Potter. Une était une tapisserie de famille qu'Harry avait immédiatement reconnue, une autre était un portrait de famille qui semblait être trop ancien pour appartenir à sa famille proche, et la troisième était un simple paysage, avec des collines, et des petits ruisseaux passant au pied d'un charmant chalet. C'était la même scène, et le même chalet qui apparaissait sur le nouveau portrait d'Harry. Bien sûr, il y avait une grande différence. Les trois formes figées de ses parents et de Sirius Black qui attendaient de s'animer.

« Comment tu as fait ? » demanda Harry, presque effrayé de connaître la réponse. Si c'était un autre secret que Dumbledore lui avait caché, il ne serait jamais capable de pardonner au vieil homme.

« Hé bien, comme je te l'ai dit, Sirius et moi on travaillait sur ce cadeau l'année dernière. Mais quand il, hum, quand il est mort, je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne chose de te le donner. Heureusement le portrait n'était pas encore terminé, et j'ai pris contact avec l'artiste pour qu'il ajoute Sirius sur le tableau. J'ai dû attendre jusqu'à ce que je puisse mettre la main sur son empreinte, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps jusqu'à Noël. La peinture a été terminée il y a maintenant cinq semaines, mais je voulais attendre. C'est Godric Hollow Harry, où tu vivais quand tu es né. »

Quelque part, la nouvelle sur sa maison ne le surprit pas. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue d'après des souvenirs ou quelque chose comme ça ; mais le nom correspondait à la description. Quelque chose qu'avait dit Rémus amena une question. « Son empreinte ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que c'était possible avant ? Ne pensais-tu pas que j'aurai voulu un portrait de mes parents si je savais que je pouvais en avoir un ? »

« Tu ne sais pas, c'est vrai, » Rémus semblait surpris. « Désolé, Harry, mais quelque fois, j'oublie que tu n'as pas été élevé dans les traditions sorcières. C'est une vieille coutume que quand un sorcier ou une sorcière atteint un certaine âge (la majorité à mon avis NDT), ils réalisent une emprunte mentale d'eux-mêmes, au cas où ils mourraient. La plupart l'oublient après ça, mais occasionnellement quand la sorcière ou le sorcier a fait quelque chose de particulièrement important dans sa vie, il met à jour leur empreinte mentale. C'est comme prendre un souvenir et le mettre dans une pensine mais au lieu de prendre seulement un souvenir, le processus prend une idée générale de l'ensemble du caractère de la personne. Puis quand la personne meurt, si quelqu'un le veut, un ami ou de la famille peut faire réaliser un portrait.

« C'est assez cher à vrai dire, et c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas une pratique répandue. Habituellement, seuls les figures historiques ou les sorciers célèbres ont leurs portraits, mais j'ai économisé de l'argent pendant longtemps et Sirius y a généreusement contribué. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ses empreintes deviennent des peintures, » fit Harry, « Et si c'est aussi facile, seulement assez cher, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a pas proposé ce choix pour mes parents il y a longtemps ? »

« C'est compliqué dans ton cas, Harry, » l'informa Rémus. Il vit qu'Harry pensait qu'il allait esquiver la question, et il l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« Écoute-moi ; je promets que je t'expliquerais. Tu vois, tes parents ont réalisés leurs empreintes quand ils ont été diplômés de Poudlard, après ils sont devenus adultes. Mais avec Voldemort en liberté, les mettre à jour n'a pas été exactement une priorité. Donc ils ne l'ont jamais fait, et j'ai bien peur que quand je les activerais, ils ne se rappelleront rien de ce qu'ils s'est passé dans leurs vies après le jour où ils les ont faites. Je suis désolé, Harry, mais non seulement ils ne te connaîtront pas mis ils ne te reconnaîtront pas. Lily est tombée enceinte deux ans après, et je suis sûr qu'un fils adulte est la dernière chose à laquelle tes parents s'attendent. »

« Il y a encore autre chose. Quand tes parents se sont cachés, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient ne pas s'en sortir vivants, et ils ont confiés à Sirius certaines de leurs possessions. Si tu te rappelles, tandis que Peter devenait leur gardien du secret, Sirius restait leur plus fidèle ami. Donc parmi les choses qu'il a gardé pour eux dans son coffre, il y avait leurs empreintes. Puis deux jours après il a été envoyé à Azkaban ; et même si j'avais su qu'il avait les empreintes de tes parents en sa possession, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les sortir. Seul Sirius pouvait ouvrir son coffre, et il ne s'est échappé que pendant ta troisième année. »

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Hé bien, » fit Rémus avec un petit sourire, « Après notre étrange réunion, Sirius et moi avons eu des discussions pendant qu'il était en cavale. Je ne savais pas toujours où il était, mais on se rencontrait occasionnellement, et c'est là que j'ai découvert pour les biens de tes parents. Nous avons débattu si nous devions te le dire ou non, puisqu'ils ne se rappelleraient pas de toi s'ils devenaient des portraits, mais au final nous avons décidé de le faire et de te l'offrir. Après les évènements de ta quatrième année, nous avons pensé qu'un portrait d'eux te tenant compagnie chez les Dursley serait parfait. Tu connais le reste après. Sirius est mort, je n'ai pas pensé avoir le droit de donner le cadeau que nous avions prévu, et quand nous avons eu accès au coffre de Sirius, j'ai demandé à Dobby de m'apporter son empreinte. »

« C'est la petite boîte dont il m'a parlé ! » Harry sut tout de suite que c'était ça.

« Oui, » sourit Rémus, « Même si je ne pense pas qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Donc j'ai donné l'empreinte de Sirius à l'artiste que nous avions engagé, et le reste est assez explicite. Comme tu peux le voir, tes parents ont été peints pour paraître âgés d'une petite vingtaine d'année, et j'ai décidé de faire pareil pour Sirius. Il a mis à jour son empreinte plusieurs fois après qu'il se soit échappé d'Azkaban, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'il pouvait faire enfermer dans sa maison. Je crois que la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était après Noël l'année dernière, mais il peut l'avoir fait après. Donc bien que Sirius paraisse avoir le même âge que tes parents, il aura virtuellement tous les souvenirs et la personnalité de l'homme que nous connaissions. Je pense qu'il aidera énormément à mettre au courant James et Lily sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis leur mort. »

Harry hocha la tête, et Rémus continua.

« Le procédé pour faire la peinture elle-même est simple, vraiment. Comme je l'ai dit avant, une empreinte est comme ce qu'on trouve dans une pensine. C'est un liquide argenté, et l'artiste le mélange aux pigments de la peinture. L'arrière plan des portraits est peint et enchanté normalement, mais les visages actuels de tes parents et de Sirius sont peints avec leurs empreintes. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est de jeter le sort d'activation, et ils s'éveilleront. »

« Mais alors, comment certains portraits ont-ils des copies d'eux-mêmes ? » demanda Harry.

« Hé bien, une fois que tu as l'original, il est facile de faire des copies. L'original sera toujours spécial. Les copies perdent de leur magie au fil des ans, et les sujets commencent à ralentir et à avoir besoin de dormir. Quelques centaines d'années plus tard, la magie peut être totalement dissipée. Il ne reste plus qu'une peinture moldue normale. Jai une seule copie de cette peinture. Je la garde ; j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ; et je pense que nous pourrons les utiliser pour communiquer quand nous serons séparés. »

« Tu veux dire comme le fait Phinéas Nigellus entre le Square Grimmauld et le bureau de Dumbledore ? »

« Ouais, » Rémus hocha la tête, « J'espère seulement que tes parents et Sirius ne seront pas aussi maussades. »

Harry l'espérait aussi, et momentanément, il pensa à ce qu'il ferait du portrait de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Il supposait que Dumbledore voudrait la peinture puisqu'il avait une copie dans son bureau, mais Harry avait déjà d'autres plans.

« Donc, on les réveille ? » demanda Rémus.

Harry était très nerveux, mais acquiesça rapidement. Rémus avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à faire réaliser cette peinture, et il espérait seulement qu'elle tiendrait ses promesses. Harry hocha la tête pour que Rémus commence.

Touchant les quatre coins du portrait, Rémus fit aller sa baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et il prononça un sort inconnu d'Harry. Une vive lumière blanche sortit du bout de sa baguette, touchant les formes peintes de James et Lily Potter et de Sirius Black à la tête. Alors que la lumière disparaissait, Harry vit que les visages commençaient à remuer et à cligner des yeux. Ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier.

« Moony, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un portrait ? » Il n'avait probablement pas remarqué Harry car il se tenait nerveusement dans un coin et il semblait gelé sur place. Peut-être qu'il serait mieux, et moins difficile pour Rémus de les informer de leur nouvelle situation.

« Salut Patmol, » fit tristement Rémus. « Lily, Cornedru, c'est bon de vous voir. » Les autres étaient maintenant pleinement éveillés, et Sirius tourna la tête pour voir les deux autres qui étaient légèrement derrière lui.

« James ! Lily ! Comment diable ? Mais vous êtes morts, vous ne pouvez pas être ici ? » Se tournant vers Rémus, il ordonna, « Tu ferais mieux de commencer les explications Rémus. »

« Tu te rappelles du cadeau auquel nous travaillions pour Harry ? Hé bien disons juste qu'il y a eu un nouvel ajout avant qu'il ne soit terminé. Je suis désolé de te le dire, Sirius, mais tu es mort en juin dernier. C'est maintenant Noël et Harry est en sixième année à Poudlard. »

« Merde alors ! » s'exclama Sirius. Il ne dit rien de plus cependant, car les autres devenaient impatients.

« Rémus, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda James. « Tu parais si vieux ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Et pourquoi es-tu dans un portrait ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui soit dans un portrait, James, » fit Lily. « Rémus, nous sommes morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rémus ne put que hocher la tête. A son côté, caché à la vue des autres, Harry continua de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses parents, mais juste entendre leurs voix était assez pour le faire craquer. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi ils pensaient que Rémus était celui qui était dans un portrait, mais il réalisa que de leur point de vue, ça pouvait tout simplement paraître être le cas.

« Je pense que tu devrais expliquer depuis le début, Moony. » suggéra James. « Rien de tout cela n'a un sens pour nous. »

Rémus supposa que ça devait être fait, et il accepta avec réticence. C'était une chose difficile à faire ; dire à ses amis qu'ils sont morts depuis plus de quinze ans ; mais au moins il avait de nouveau la chance de leur parler.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de tout vous dire, donc je laisserai les détails pour plus tard. Mais je vais vous raconter en gros ce qu'il s'est passé. James et Lily, je suis désolé de vous dire que vous avez tous les deux été tués par Lord Voldemort la nuit d'Halloween en 1981. » Lily déglutit en entendant le nom (quelque chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait fait), et le visage de James devint vert.

Rémus continua. « Mais quelque chose d'autre s'est passé cette nuit-là, dont je ne vais pas trop parler. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Voldemort s'est attiré des ennuis. La plupart des gens ont crus qu'il était mort, mais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé c'est qu'il a été jeté hors de son corps ; sous la forme d'un esprit. Il a fallu treize ans avant qu'il ne soit assez fort pour essayer de revenir, et il est revenu dans un nouveau corps, aussi maléfique et puissant qu'avant. Dumbledore et les autres ont reformé l'Ordre du Phénix pour lutter contre lui et ses mangemorts encore une fois, et Sirius, tu es mort dans une bataille au Département des Mystères sous les locaux du Ministère en juin. Harry y avait été attiré par une fausse vision, et il pensait que tu avais été capturé. A ce moment, il n'y avait personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance à Poudlard, donc il est allé te sauver lui-même avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et quelques autres élèves. C'est finalement nous qui lui avons sauvé la vie, mais pendant le combat, ta cousine Bellatrix t'a poussé à travers le Voile de la Mort. » James et Lily ne savaient pas de quel voile il parlait, donc il leur expliqua. « Le voile est un ancien artefact qui a des propriétés mystérieuses. La seule chose que l'on sait avec certitude est que celui qui le franchit ne revient jamais dans notre monde. Le plus probable est que c'est un conduit vers la réalité de la mort. En gros Sirius, tu es mort cette nuit-là sans avoir été tué.

Après une pause pour les laisser digérer ce qu'il venait de dire, Rémus continua, « James et Lily, vos empreintes ont été conservées dans le coffre de Sirius quand vous êtes morts, mais il a été envoyé à Azkaban pendant douze ans, et nous n'avons pas pu les avoir avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Sirius, Harry a récemment obtenu l'accès à ton coffre, donc j'ai pu avoir la tienne. Au dernier moment, j'ai décidé d'aller voir l'artiste et je t'ai fait rajouter. J'ai décidé de te faire peindre à nouveau jeune, ainsi ça fera pareil que Lily et James. J'ai pensé qu'Harry aimerait, donc j'espère que ça ne gêne aucun d'entre vous. » Il leur sourit. « On n'a pas vraiment le choix, maintenant que nous allons passer toute l'éternité ensemble. »

Sirius rit un peu, mais James et Lily étaient encore trop confus à propos de la conversation. Et un nom qu'ils ne connaissaient pas était souvent revenu dans la conversation.

« Rémus, » demanda Lily, « Qui est cet Harry dont tu as parlé ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

Rémus regarda à côté de lui où les autres ne pouvaient pas voir, et Harry rencontra son regard, il hocha la tête. Il était temps qu'il fasse son apparition.

Essuyant les larmes sur ses joues du mieux qu'il pouvait, Harry se rapprocha lentement de Rémus. « Je suis Harry, » dit-il à ses parents.

Sirius sourit en voyant Harry vivant et en bonne santé, mais les autres réagirent de façon différente. James était confus à propos de qui était ce garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau en queue de cheval, mais Lily sembla savoir. Elle avait regardé les yeux verts d'Harry et ses cheveux noirs et elle avait immédiatement deviné.

Le choc la fit saisir le bras de James pour se soutenir. Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa respiration, mais elle n'avait toujours pas détourné ses yeux d'Harry.

« James, » murmura-t-elle, « regarde-le ! C'est notre fils ! »

Rémus se retira peu après, et Harry fut laissé avec ses parents et Sirius pour remplir les dix-huit années d'histoire. Comme Rémus l'avait suggéré, les propres souvenirs de Sirius aidèrent grandement, particulièrement dans les années avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban et les mois précédent sa mort. Il apparut que Sirius avait mis à jour son emprunte une fois de plus après Noël ; peu après Pâque. Donc, en fait, il ne lui manquait que deux mois dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Mais en tenant compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à sortir de la maison, ils étaient tous d'accord qu'il y avait peu de choses qu'il pouvait avoir manqué.

Les parents d'Harry demandèrent à entendre sa vie depuis le début, car selon leurs souvenirs, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, sans parler d'avoir un enfant et d'avoir été tués. Donc Sirius leur raconta comment les choses étaient devenues sombres les années après leurs diplômes de Poudlard, et Harry continua en leur racontant sa vie. Pour une fois, ça ne le gênait pas de raconter à nouveau l'histoire de comment il était devenu le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et tout ce qu'il s'était passé après.

James avait été triste qu'Harry ait été laissé seul avec Sirius injustement emprisonné, et Lily avait été horrifiée d'apprendre qu'il avait vécu avec sa sœur et Vernon Dursley. Harry admit qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, mais qu'il ne s'en faisait pas, c'était le passé, et il avait déjà passé bien assez de temps à pester contre la vie qui était injuste envers lui.

Ses années à Poudlard furent plus agréables, au moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne renaisse. Raconter sa première et sa deuxième année avait été un plaisir, car Harry avait grandement exagéré certains détails pour faire réagir ses parents. Il n'exagéra pas autant que Ron le faisait parfois, mais c'était quand même drôle de le faire.

Sa troisième année fut plus difficile à raconter, car c'était le moment où la culpabilité de Queudver et l'innocence de Sirius avaient été découvertes. James devint furieux d'avoir comme tout le monde été dupé par son ancien ami Peter, et Lily rappela à Harry et Sirius que ça leur faisait particulièrement mal car dans leurs esprits la veille ils étaient encore les meilleurs amis du monde, et ils n'avaient pas eu autant de temps pour s'habituer à cette trahison.

Il fallut une autre heure pour couvrir sa quatrième et sa cinquième année, en ne faisant pas de pauses pour rentrer réellement dans les détails. Ça devrait attendre une autre fois, car il se faisait tard, et Harry voulait au moins les mettre à jour en ce qui concernait Voldemort avant de se retirer pour la nuit pour faire ses exercices d'Occlumencie. Il avait deux semaines de souvenirs à classer, sans parler de l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, et la journée riche en émotion qu'il venait de vivre. Si Harry voulait être prêt pour Dumbledore le lendemain, il savait qu'il devait se retirer rapidement pour la nuit.

C'est pourquoi avec beaucoup de tristesse, il dut dire bonne nuit à ses parents et à Sirius, et aller au lit. Leur portrait avait été mis dans la pièce moldue, et Sirius dit qu'ils allaient discuter une bonne partie de la nuit pour rattraper le temps perdu. Rémus avait fait promettre à Sirius de ne rien dire à James et à Lily à propos d'Harry ; c'était à Harry de raconter, et ce serait quelque chose qu'il partagerait avec ses parents ; mais Sirius avait plein de nouvelles à raconter à propos du mariage des Potter, de leurs carrières après Poudlard, ce qui est arrivé à leurs vieux amis, les affaires de l'Ordre, et plein d'autres choses. Harry était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir suivre la conversation, mais il savait que ce serait peu pratique, et qu'il faudrait plus qu'une longue conversation pour raconter à ses parents toute sa vie. A vrai dire, ça prendrait longtemps, même si les images dans le portrait ne devenaient jamais les personnes que ses parents auraient pu devenir s'ils n'avaient pas été tués. Mentalement au moins, ils n'étaient plus vieux que de quelques années par rapport à Harry, et avoir un enfant (un célèbre et qui attire les ennuis en plus) faisait beaucoup à gérer pour James et Lily en plus de leurs morts.

Il fallut du temps à Harry pour trier les pensées externes de son esprit, mais après près d'une demi-heure, il y réussit. Puis le processus familier d'identifier et de classer les pensées terminé, Harry était dans son élément. Heureusement, la plupart des activités qu'il avait fait avec Neville les quelques dernières semaines étaient facilement réparties car rien de particulièrement excitant ne s'était produit. La bataille à l'hôpital fut classée avec ses autres captures de mangemorts, et la récente visite des Granger et des Weasley occupait un tout nouveau dossier qu'Harry avait décidé de réserver à toutes ses futures vacances.

Il laissa le reste dans sa sphère externe, et Harry sourit alors qu'il pensait à la réaction qu'aurait Dumbledore s'il choisissait d'envahir l'esprit d'Harry le lendemain. Voulant savoir où Harry avait appris à transplaner, ou où il était allé, tout ce que Dumbledore verrait à la place était un souvenir détaillé du film « The Rocky Horror » Avec un sourire sur le visage, Harry s'endormit.

Il faisait beau et il était tôt le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla. Ne souffrant plus de ses blessures, Harry pour la première fois depuis que les vacances avait commencé se sentit d'attaque pour un entraînement matinal ; pour étirer ses muscles inutilisés. Il ne passa cependant qu'une demi-heure dans le gymnase, car il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de partir pour le Square Grimmauld.

La première chose que fit Harry ; après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé bien sûr, fut de délocaliser le portrait de ses gardiens dans sa chambre. Comme Sirius l'avait décrété, ils étaient tous encore réveillés (mais visiblement fatigués) à parler de leurs enfances et il semblait qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué Harry. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour leur parler, donc il les laissa s'occuper eux-mêmes.

La chose principale qu'Harry devait faire avant midi c'était d'interroger les cinq nouveaux prisonniers aussi rapidement que possible, tout en se laissant assez de temps pour faire un tour à Gringotts sur le Chemin de Traverse. La vision qu'Harry avait eu de la discussion de Voldemort sur ses mangemorts avec Lucius Malfoy était toujours dans son esprit, et Harry savait que pour garder l'apparence que les mangemorts capturés fuyaient les rangs de Voldemort, il devait vider leurs comptes aussi vite que possible. Habituellement Harry prenait des heures pour interroger chaque nouveau prisonnier qu'il mettait sous l'influence du Véritasérum, mais ça incluait aussi tout ce qu'ils s'avaient à propos de leurs camarades mangemorts, des plans de Voldemort, une confession complète de tous leurs crimes, et tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Harry n'avait pas le temps pour tout ça, donc il passa dix minutes avec chacun des nouveaux prisonniers pour obtenir leurs numéros de coffre, leurs mots de passes de sécurité, et toute autre instruction particulière dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il devrait les interroger plus tard sur le reste.

Neville dormait, donc après avoir laissé une note à son ami sur la table de la cuisine disant qu'il rentrerait dans l'après-midi (mais que Neville devait contacter sa grand-mère à propos de ses parents), Harry se rendit par cheminette au Chaudron Baveur en étant déjà sous l'influence de la potion de Polynectar pour ressembler à Chris Parkinson. Harry avait décidé de commencer par lui en premier car il n'était pas recherché et si le visage d'Harry était repéré pendant son trajet jusqu'à la banque, il ne serait pas interrogé par les nombreux Aurors toujours en patrouille.

Harry se sentait un peu bizarre alors qu'il allait vider les coffres de ses prisonniers, mais toutes ses inquiétudes se trouvèrent infondées. Parce que beaucoup de commerçants locaux encaissaient leurs ventes après Noël et ils mettaient en banque les bénéfices qu'ils avaient réalisés, il n'y avait non pas un, mais trois responsables de banque qui travaillaient ce jour-là, et Harry profita de l'opportunité pour alterner entre eux. Ainsi il n'eut pas à véritablement à sortir de la banque pendant qu'il buvait une nouvelle fiole de potion Polynectar ; au lieu de cela il conservait en place sa capuche noire et attendait dans une autre file d'attente. Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange étaient les deux dernières potions qu'Harry avait choisi de boire, car ils étaient tous les deux les mangemorts les plus connus et les plus facilement repérables. La chance était avec Harry cependant, car personne ne rapporta avoir vu quelque chose d'étrange, et si les gobelins savaient pour leurs statuts de recherchés, ils ne semblèrent pas s'en soucier. Tant qu'ils étaient payés, Harry apprenait qu'on pouvait faire confiance aux gobelins pour pratiquement n'importe quel secret.

Quittant la banque, Harry vit que Tonks était encore de service, mais cette fois il choisit de l'ignorer. Il avait encore le visage de Rodolphus Lestrange, et il pensait qu'un meurtrier reconnu marchant et disant « Salut Tonks ! » avait de grande chance de recevoir des sorts. Il était bon de voir qu'elle était sortie de l'attaque sans avoir été blessée. Avec toute l'excitation de ces derniers jours, Harry avait oublié de demander à Rémus qui avait été embrassé, et qui avait été blessé.

Il était onze heure trente au moment où la dernière potion de Polynectar perdit son effet, et Harry put abaisser sa capuche et s'en aller librement. Étonnamment, Harry avait passé le temps à attendre à manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme sous la forme d'un mangemort. Être bien plus corpulent et avoir un corps différent changeaient les goûts et la capacité de l'estomac d'Harry, et il était curieux de découvrir que Rodolphus n'aimait pas la sélection habituelle d'Harry à savoir un triple chocolat crunchy ; il réussit quand même à avaler quatre boules de glace, jusqu'à ce que le changement soit terminé.

''Note à moi-même,'' pensa Harry. ''Ne jamais utiliser du Polynectar avec un estomac plein de nourriture !''

Au moment où Harry Potter terminait sa glace, quatre estimés sorciers se réunissaient. Albus Dumbledore les avait appelés pour une réunion au Square Grimmauld pour discuter de la prochaine réunion avec Harry ; qui devait arriver dans moins d'une heure. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas bien géré le garçon ces derniers mois, il avait appelé ces plus fidèles conseillers. En bref, il avait besoin d'aide, et il en avait sérieusement besoin. Dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, il ne savait rien de certain à part le seul fait qu'Harry devait être mis en sécurité même s'il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

Alastor ''Fol Œil'' Maugrey était un des plus proches amis de Dumbledore, qui n'était pas forcément d'accord avec le Directeur de Poudlard simplement à cause de son statut. Il avait aussi été présent pendant les deux tentatives de capture d'Harry que Dumbledore avait essayé ; toutes les deux avaient échouées. Dumbledore avait invité Fol Œil car il estimait l'expérience et les talents de l'ex-Auror, et il respectait son opinion.

Sévérus Rogue était un autre des hommes assis à la table, même s'il ne semblait pas être heureux d'être là. Lui aussi était un homme à qui Dumbledore faisait confiance, même si son avis comportait toujours un grain de sable. Comme un petit diable rouge assis sur son épaule, Dumbledore aimait les opinions de Rogue, non parce qu'il était souvent d'accord avec lui, mais parce que Sévérus jouait toujours l'avocat du diable quand il le fallait. Et quand le sujet avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry Potter, Rogue était encore plus déplaisant et impardonnable que possible. Il n'avait pas pardonné au garçon de l'avoir humilié devant sa classe de potion sans parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Aider Dumbledore à dépasser son affection pour Harry, son besoin de le protéger, avait toujours été le déplaisant travail de Rogue. Et personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire aussi bien, ou habituellement avec autant de joie. Oui, Rogue pouvait sembler démoniaque et acharné, mais c'était parce que Dumbledore avait encouragé en lui ce trait de caractère. Une autre des regrettables erreurs de Dumbledore ; une qui était trop vieille d'une décennie pour être corrigée maintenant.

Rémus Lupin était le dernier homme présent, car il avait aussi été loyal à l'Ordre pendant ses années en tant que membre, mais plus important parce qu'il était le plus proche d'Harry actuellement. Même s'il ne voulait pas (ou ne pouvait pas ?) partager avec les autres et son supérieur quels étaient les secrets d'Harry, il pouvait tout de même leur donner quelques informations, et ce qu'Harry avait fait pour l'empêcher de remplir son devoir en tant que membre de l'Ordre, Dumbledore ne le savait pas. Mais au moins, avoir Rémus présent pourrait aider à apporter la lumière sur la situation. Ses simples réactions aux suggestions, et les solutions auxquelles il choisirait de s'opposer seraient une grande indication sur la sécurité et l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Ce ne serait peut-être pas de la Légilimencie (qui était impossible avec un loup garou), mais au moins c'était quelque chose.

Le seul autre membre que Dumbledore aurait souhaité être présent pour ses conseils, mais qui avait été dans l'incapacité de venir ; était sa Directrice Adjointe Minerva Mac Gonagall. En public rien n'avait changé entre eux ces dernières semaines, mais en privé elle lui avait tiré l'oreille pour l'avoir placée dans une telle situation quand elle avait essayé d'empêcher Harry de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances. C'était un autre problème que Dumbledore devrait résoudre quand il aurait plus de temps. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés auparavant, et il était certain de pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec suffisamment de temps. Lui et sa Directrice Adjointe ne pouvaient pas tous les deux quitter Poudlard en même temps. Même s'ils étaient en bons termes, Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le château sans supervision, ou encore pire, entre les mains de certains membres du personnel excentriques comme Sybil Trelawney et Hagrid.

« Directeur, si vous insistez pour nous convoquer pour parler de Potter une fois encore, pouvons-nous s'il-vous-plait au moins commencer ? J'ai un emploi du temps trop chargé pour m'inquiéter d'où va cet imbécile et de ce qu'il fait. »

Rémus jetait des regards noirs à Rogue pour son impertinence, mais Dumbledore sourit simplement. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son sarcastique maître des potions pour couper cours à la plaisanterie et aller droit au but.

« Si vous insistez Sévérus, alors nous pouvons commencer, » sourit-il, « Je vous ai appelé aujourd'hui car, vous le savez déjà tous, j'ai fait une autre tentative ratée d'emmener Harry dans un lieu sécurisé hier. En cachette de Molly Weasley à qui j'ai rendu visite hier matin, j'ai vu un paquet avec le nom d'Harry dessus, et j'ai ensorcelé le pull en portoloin qui s'activerait quand il le mettrait. Harry m'avait auparavant prévenu de ne pas interférer avec la visite de la famille Weasley, et donc j'ai été obligé de ne pas le confronter au Terrier. Pourtant quand Harry est arrivé ici hier après midi, il a exprimé sa colère et il est parti moins d'une minute après. Il apparaît qu'il a transplané, mais je n'étais pas au courant qu'il possédait cette capacité, et je suis étonné que cette utilisation de magie n'ait pas été détectée par le Ministère. Moi-même, Alastor, et Sévérus étions tous présents à ce moment-là, donc je me demandais, Rémus, s'il était possible d'apporter de la lumière sur cette question. »

Rémus voulut une description détaillée de ce qu'Harry avait dit en premier, et après que Maugrey lui ait raconté (avec quelques récriminations de Rogue, il répondit à Dumbledore.

« Hé bien, » commença Rémus, « Harry et le reste d'entre nous ouvrions nos cadeaux autour du sapin quand ce fut son tour d'ouvrir le cadeau de Molly et Arthur. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, c'était un pull avec d'autres cadeaux, et quand Harry a mis le pull, il a disparu. Hermione en particulier pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Ron, Neville et les jumeaux pensaient tous que c'était une sorte de blague. Molly était hystérique, bien sûr, mais Arthur réussit à l'empêcher de crier juste à temps pour le retour d'Harry. Nous ne l'avons pas vu arriver ; il est apparut derrière nous ; mais comme vous l'avez dit, il est revenu moins d'une minute après être parti, et il nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Molly et Arthur sont particulièrement furieux contre vous, Albus, pour avoir trahis leur confiance et d'avoir envahi leur maison avec comme projet de kidnapper Harry contre sa volonté, et j'ai bien peur que vous receviez une ou deux beuglantes avant que l'école ne recommence. Harry a classé l'incident assez rapidement, et un moment plus tard, tout le monde continuait à ouvrir ses cadeaux. »

« La fille Granger était présente, as-tu dis ? Albus, vous ne nous avez jamais dit ça, » grogna Maugrey.

« Je n'étais moi-même pas au courant, en fait, » admit Dumbledore confus. « Elpias avait la charge de patrouiller au domicile des Granger depuis qu'Hermione est retournée chez elle pour les vacances, et il m'a rapporté que la famille est restée à l'intérieur et n'a pas bougé de la maison hier. Je me demande, Rémus, pourrait-on savoir qui d'autre était avec Harry hier ? »

Rémus y réfléchit, et il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait faire du mal. « Hé bien, toute la famille Weasley sauf Percy, Bill et Charlie était là, tout comme Hermione et ses parents. Moi et Harry bien sûr et Neville qui est resté avec Harry pour les vacances. Il y avait quatre autres personnes présentes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous dire qui elles sont. Vous devrez le demander vous-même à Harry. » Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il pouvait voir Dumbledore lister toutes les possibilités sur ses doigts. Même en un million d'années, il ne devinerait jamais que c'était Dobby et Winky ainsi que les parents de Neville. Rémus supposa qu'il pouvait rajouter quinze autres personnes à la liste des invités, mais cela ferait trop d'informations si Dumbledore était au courant des mangemorts disparus. Jusqu'à présent il n'en avait pas parlé aux réunions de l'Ordre ; donc, s'il était au courant, il le gardait pour lui.

« Une maison pleine d'invités, » Dumbledore était surpris par le nombre.

« Bien sûr, » ricana Rogue. « Potter ne peut aller nulle part sans son fan club, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et je parie que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël simplement avec votre famille proche et vos amis, hein ? » répliqua immédiatement Rémus. « Sévérus, ne juge pas Harry sévèrement juste parce qu'il a des personnes auxquelles il tient, et des personnes pour qui il compte. La jalousie ne te va pas. »

Rogue était prêt à répondre avec une remarque cuisante ou peut-être en lançant un sort, mais Dumbledore les arrêta. Maugrey était en train de rire du spectacle et ne fit rien pour aider.

« Messieurs ! Ça ne nous mènera nulle part. Maintenant Rémus, revenons à Harry. A-t-il réellement transplané depuis ici hier ? Si j'avais su qu'il était capable de le faire, j'aurai vraiment apprécié savoir cela à l'avance ainsi j'aurai pu mettre des sorts anti-transplanage pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. »

« C'est une bonne chose que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, » fit Maugrey.

« Et pourquoi Alastor ? »

« Si vous aviez réussi à attraper Potter, il vous aurait haï encore plus qu'il ne le fait maintenant. Il est peut-être énervé à cause du portoloin, mais au mieux ça lui a causé un inconvénient mineur. L'emprisonner contre sa volonté par contre aurait causé plus de dommages à votre crédibilité. »

« La haine est une émotion très forte, Alastor. Je doute d'Harry me haïsse. »

« Peut-être pas de la haine, » acquiesça Rémus, « Mais il hait certainement les actions que vous avez récemment prises à son encontre. Et laissez-moi vous demander ceci. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que même si vous aviez lancé des sorts anti-transplanage, Harry n'aurait pas trouvé un autre moyen de partir, ou de démanteler les sorts ? Avec le nombre de fois où il vous a répété de le laisser tranquille, pourquoi insistez-vous sur le fait que vous savez mieux que lui-même quand vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont Harry est maintenant capable ? »

« Potter est capable des même choses dont il a toujours été capable, » ricana Rogue. « Il se met dans les ennuis, il se sert de son statut de célébrité, il est irrespectueux envers le personnel et les règles de Poudlard, et il pense que juste parce que le soleil brille sur sa petite personne, qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut quand il le veut ! »

Un petit rire dans un coin de la pièce fit se détourner les quatre hommes du visage rouge de Rogue, et ils trouvèrent Harry assis sur une chaise, s'amusant manifestement/

« Vous voyez ! Aucun respect pour l'intimité des personnes ! »

« Oh ! Allez en enfer Rogue, » s'écria joyeusement Harry. « C'est ma maison, et si vous n'aimez pas que j'assiste à une réunion à laquelle j'ai été convié, alors partez ! »

Rémus sourit et Maugrey éclata de rire au visage horrifié de Rogue à s'entendre parler de la sorte mais Dumbledore les interrompit de nouveau avant que d'autres insultes puissent être échangées.

« C'est professeur Rogue, Harry. Et il a été assez surpris, tout comme nous, de ton arrivée soudaine. Je ne t'attendais que dans vingt minutes. »

« Hé bien, » Harry haussa les épaules, « J'avais terminé de manger ma glace et je ne voyais aucune raison de perdre du temps. Donc j'ai quitté le Chemin de Traverse en avance. Salut Rémus, tu t'amuses bien ? »

Rémus hocha la tête, mais Rogue fut outragé. « Manger une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Est-ce que vous essayez de vous faire attraper par les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, espèce d'imbécile insolent ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir été attaqué ? Pour votre information, je suis passé devant une douzaine d'Aurors ; incluant Tonks ; et trois mangemorts que j'ai senti sans avoir été découvert. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Rogue, arrêtez essayer d'avoir l'air meilleur en m'accusant de stupidité. »

« Harry, c'est professeur Rogue. Je ne le répèterai plus, sinon je commencerai à enlever des points à Griffondor… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas, » l'interrompit Harry, ce qui fit sourire Maugrey. « Comme Rogue le sait très bien, je suis devenu très au fait des règles de l'école cette année, et vous et les autres membres du personnel ne pouvez pas déduire de points hors du domaine de l'école, ou lors d'un voyage scolaire. Rogue n'est pas ici à titre officiel, ni aucun d'entre vous. Donc je peux l'appeler Rogue ou Servilius, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il me plaira jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à Poudlard ! Il est assez dommage que je doive appeler l'homme un professeur quand il est clairement tout sauf un professeur, mais je n'y serai pas forcé dans ma propre maison. J'ai seulement demandé à vous voir professeur, et je n'ai jamais voulu inviter Rogue à se joindre à nous. »

« Tu sais très bien que le professeur Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry, et que nous utilisons cette maison comme notre quartier général. Je dois insister pour que tu le traite avec respect tant qu'il est ici. »

« Oh, » fit Harry, « Et je suppose qu'il me traite de la même manière ? Le savez-vous, je ne pense pas qu'en six ans il m'ait appelé une seule fois par mon nom. Maugrey, vous écoutiez, comment Rogue a-t-il parlé de moi depuis que cette conversation a commencé ? »

« Un imbécile, principalement, » déclara l'ex-Auror. « Un idiot une fois. Il a aussi utilisé d'autres mots bien choisi. Quelque chose comme le soleil qui brille sur ta petite personne. »

« Alastor, ça suffit. » Dumbledore ne semblait pas très heureux.

« Mon point de vue est démontré, » souligna Harry. « Il ne me traite pas avec respect, donc pourquoi je le traiterait autrement ? C'est lui qui me donne toujours des noms, depuis le premier jour de classe, et maintenant que je ne suis plus son élève, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Donc si vous voulez qu'il reste, dites-lui de se taire et de rester tranquille. »

Dumbledore soupira simplement alors que Rogue semblait surpris et choqué qu'il accepte la demande d'Harry. « Très bien Harry. Pour l'instant on est d'accord. Sévérus, s'il vous plait, calmez votre colère si vous voulez rester. Autrement je devrai vous demander de partir. S'il-te-plait, continue Harry. »

« Continuer quoi ? Jusqu'à présent ce n'était que des cris. »

« Hé bien, en supposant que tu ais écouté notre conversation, tu sais que nous discutions de ta soudaine disparition hier. Peut-être pourrais-tu nous éclairer sur comment tu as réussi à faire ça. »

« Comment pensez-vous que j'ai fait ? » demanda Harry.

« ça ressemblait à un transplanage, » lui dit Maugrey.

Harry hocha la tête, « C'est ça. Il n'y avait pas de sorts en place pour m'en empêcher donc je suis simplement parti. Je savais que je verrai au moins Dumbledore aujourd'hui, donc je pensais que les explications pourrait attendre jusqu'à maintenant. »

Le Directeur sembla confus, « Mais comment as-tu réussi à apprendre à transplaner, Harry ? Tu n'as pas la licence pour le faire, et en fait tu n'as même pas la possibilité d'avoir un permis d'entrainement avant une autre année. En plus, le Ministère n'a détecté aucune utilisation abusive de magie de ta part, et la magie est hautement détectable quand on apprend à transplaner. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu as aussi eu l'usage d'au moins un portoloin cet été qui a été délivré en dehors de sa juridiction, et qui ne venait pas de l'Ordre. Ce qui m'amène à penser à un employé corrompu du Ministère qui t'a donné des instructions illégales et de l'aide qui pourrait t'attirer dans un tas d'ennui. »

« Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça Harry, mais il est temps de confesser tes actions. J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu réaliseras combien cela me fait de la peine. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais des sorts ont été placés pour t'empêcher de t'échapper cette fois, et je dois insister pour que tu retournes avec moi à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances. Rémus, tu iras chercher les affaires d'Harry et le jeune Neville. »

« Hautement improbable, » murmura Rémus dans son souffle. Harry ricana car il était le seul à avoir entendu son ami, et il était tout à fait d'accord.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » continua Harry comme s'il ne venait rien de se passer, « Je vous ai dit que je viendrai discuter avec vous de ma vente de cette maison. Je vous ai donné deux avertissements pour la nettoyer, le premier il y a plus d'un mois. Et le sort de Fidélitas n'a pas été levé. M'attendiez-vous ? »

Dumbledore soupira. Se tournant vers Maugrey, Rogue et Rémus, il leur demanda d'attendre dans une autre pièce tandis qu'il parlerait en privé à Harry. Harry était indifférent s'ils restaient où s'ils partaient et il le fit savoir. Rogue fut le premier à partir cependant, après un regard vers le directeur. Rémus partit aussi. Et Maugrey, bien qu'il aurait aimé rester pour assister à la lutte de pouvoir, suivit avec réticence les autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Dumbledore baissa la garde, et il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Harry fut surpris, car il ne pouvait pas se rappeler une seule fois où il avait vu l'homme faire ça auparavant. Harry dut aussi répéter sa question.

« Non, Harry, » l'informa Dumbledore comme Harry pensait qu'il allait le faire, « Je ne t'attendais pas. Lever le sort de Fidélitas protégeant le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas une option pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'une fois que tu auras tes diplômes nous pourrons en reparler. Cet endroit doit rester sûr, et il abrite nos opérations. Trop de choses seraient perturbées si nous devions déménager vers une nouvelle base. »

« Quelles opérations ? » ricana Harry. « Qu'avez-vous fait toutes ces années, ou depuis que Voldemort est réellement de retour, aucun progrès contre ses hommes si ce n'est nettoyer après mes erreurs, qui ont été causées en premier lieu parce que je n'avais pas les informations essentielles ? L'Ordre n'a rien fait tout au long de ces années à part regarder et attendre, et vous pouvez très bien faire ça depuis Poudlard ou un autre endroit ! En plus, vous faites comme si je vous demandais la permission. Je ne vous demande pas si je peux vendre le Square Grimmauld, je vous ai dit que j'allai le vendre. En fait je dois rencontrer un agent immobilier dans une heure. »

« Ce n'est pas possible Harry, » Dumbledore semblait presque en colère. « En plus d'avoir besoin d'une semaine pour lever le sort, je devrai vérifier les antécédents de l'agent immobilier, et même là, tu ne serai pas autorisé à vendre quoique ce soit. Tu n'as pas l'âge Harry, et jusque là au moins, tu ne seras pas autorisé à vendre quelque chose, même si cette maison est légalement à toi. »

Harry n'aima pas du tout cette réponse. Mais il l'avait prévu, et il prit une lettre de sa poche qu'il avait espéré ne pas devoir envoyer. « Hedwige, » appela-t-il. Dans une explosion de couleurs, Hedwige apparut perchée sur une chaise vide, et elle attendit les instructions d'Harry.

« Hey, ma fille, » la salua-t-il. « Pourrais-tu porter ces lettres pour moi, s'il-te-plait ? Tu peux attendre pour une réponse. Merci Hedwige. » Dans une autre explosion de couleurs, elle partit avec les messages.

« Et qu'y avait-il exactement dans la lettre Harry, et à qui était-elle destinée ? »

Harry prit un grand plaisir à répondre. « C'était une plainte formelle auprès du Ministre Bones et du Magenmagot ; que vous avez refusé de lever un sort avancé sur une propriété qui ne vous appartient pas, sans avoir la permission du propriétaire de le faire en son nom. Et au cas où vous vous demanderiez, je sais que je suis mineur. Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des contrats cependant. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour rendre légale ma signature est une co-signature de mes tuteurs, qui restent à cause de vous les Dursley. Et comme vous le savez, pour me garder loin d'eux, ils sont prêt à signer n'importe quoi que je leur mets devant leurs yeux. Donc je leur ai fait signer un formulaire d'émancipation. De cette manière, je suis indépendant et ne les embêterai plus jamais. Ne pensez pas que je ne peux pas vendre cette maison si je le veux.

« Harry, » demanda-t-il, « Quand donc les choses sont devenues aussi mauvaises entre nous, »

Harry ne put que ricaner en réponse. Était-il sérieux ?

« Vraiment Harry, » continua-t-il, « Je sais que j'ai fait ma part d'erreurs dans le passé, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai été le seul dans ce cas. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contacts proches avec quelqu'un de ton âge, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir trop peu l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour t'énerver autant ? Sûrement que tu sais que les précautions que j'ai prises étaient pour ton bien ? »

« Voulez-vous vraiment une réponse à cette question ? »

« Oui, soit honnête s'il-te-plait. »

« Okay, » accepta Harry. « Par où dois-je commencer ? Je pense que le mieux est de commencer par ce que vous venez juste de dire, l'honnêteté. Depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous avez été tout sauf honnête. Premièrement, vous m'avez envoyé vivre chez les Dursley contre les souhaits de mes parents, et vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de venir vérifier que tout allait bien en dix ans, en considérant combien je suis censé être important pour le monde magique, c'est surprenant. Quoi d'autre, vous saviez que j'étais maltraité chez les Dursley, au moins d'une certaine façon. Vous disiez que c'était pour mon bien ; cette protection par le sang que me procurait ma tante et donc j'avais besoin ; et que vous vouliez me donner une chance de vivre en dehors de la célébrité et de l'attention du public que vous saviez que j'aurai un jour. Hé bien, vous n'avez plus à utiliser cette excuse ! Vous savez parfaitement bien que je n'ai pas eu un instant heureux dans mon enfance, car quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, elle était adressée au Placard sous l'Escaler ! J'aurai préféré faire face à un peu de popularité plutôt qu'aux Dursley pendant dix ans, donc je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que la magie du sang est censée faire. Des sorts de protection dont je pourrai ajouter que vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué comment ils sont supposés fonctionner. »

« Deuxièmement, » Harry commençait vraiment à déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, « Le fait que vous avez gardé beaucoup de secrets quand je suis venu la première fois à Poudlard, et vous n'en n'aviez pas le droit. Savez-vous que j'ai dû apprendre qui étaient mes parents dans un album photo, et que tous mes camarades de dortoir en savaient plus que moi sur moi-même ? Donc excusez-moi d'être énervé quand j'apprends que non seulement j'ai accès à un coffre familial plein d'argent, d'objets, de portraits animés et de lettres mais aussi que vous avez suivi le peu de dépenses que je faisais. Qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit de regarder ce que je fais en dehors de Poudlard ? Vous n'avez jamais été mon tuteur, et cela veut dire que vous avez dû soudoyer un gobelin ou deux pour avoir ce droit.

Dumbledore semblait honteux, mais Harry n'en avait pas encore terminé. « Puis le pire arrive, et Voldemort renaît lors d'une cérémonie à laquelle j'ai été forcé de participer, et non seulement vous n'avez pas agi contre l'idiot que nous servait de Ministre, mais vous avez eu le ''bon sens'' de me renvoyer dans mon enfer personnel avec les Dursley, où j'ai passé tout l'été à souffrir de cauchemars, et j'avais Dudley qui me parlait sans cesse de mon petit ami Cédric car je n'arrêtais pas de crier son nom la nuit. Au moins les écoles moldues offrent des conseils quand des enfants assistent à des crimes violents. Mais non, vous m'avez envoyés vers les trois personnes qui me haïssent le plus au monde. »

« Et puis, quand l'école a finalement repris, vous avez refusé ne serait-ce que de me regarder, encore moins de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, et vous m'avez forcé à prendre des leçons supplémentaires avec Rogue, que vous savez qu'il me traite injustement depuis que j'assiste à ses cours. J'ai vu que vous sembliez surpris quand je vous ai montré mes souvenirs de ces traitements dans votre bureau, mais nous savons tous les deux que c'était juste de la comédie ! C'est impossible qu'il ait pu agir comme ça pendant autant de temps sans que vous le sachiez. Et encore là, personne n'a ne serait-ce que prit la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'était l'Occlumencie ou pourquoi je devais l'apprendre. Donc en résumé, je vous blâme, vous et Rogue pour ne pas l'avoir appris suffisamment à temps pour sauver Sirius. »

« Et bien sûr, la goutte d'eau est venue quand vous m'avez transporté par portoloin dans votre bureau quelques minutes après que je l'ai vu mourir, et vous avez eu le culot de me dire votre précieuse prophétie ! N'auriez-vous pas au moins pu me laisser une nuit pour faire mon deuil avant de rajouter plus de poids sur mes épaules ? Non, bien sûr que non, parce que ça aurait été trop de bon sens. Au lieu de cela vous m'avez renvoyé chez les Dursley, pour répéter encore et encore votre erreur. Est-il très surprenant que j'ai décidé de partir, et que je veuille être prêt à faire face à Voldemort ce que maintenant je sais que j'aurai à faire ? Hein ? Tout personne saine d'esprit vous dirait ''bien sûr que non !'' »

« Mais ce qui m'énerve vraiment, » Harry criait presque, « C'est que même après un mois entier tout seul, même après que j'ai eu quasiment les meilleures notes dans chacune de mes matières cette année, et même après que j'ai réussi non seulement à me cacher de vous, de l'Ordre, et des hommes de Voldemort, mais je me suis aussi défendu contre votre pathétique tentative, et vous avez toujours l'impression que j'ai besoin et que je veux de votre aide ! Est-ce que j'ai les mots ''looser pathétique'' écrits sur mon front ? Avez-vous si peu confiance en moi, que mon opinion et ce que je veux au sujet de ma vie ne s'enregistre même pas dans vos oreilles ? Dites-moi, professeur, une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je devrai retourner à Poudlard avec vous. »

Dumbledore savait ce qu'il voulait répondre, mais soudainement ça ne semblait pas être une assez bonne réponse. Il la dit quand même car il ne pouvait pas en trouver de meilleure.

« Tu dois rester protégé Harry. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne le suis pas ? » cria Harry, agitant les mains en l'air. Considérez-vous Maugrey comme un bon garde et qu'il connaît beaucoup de choses sur la magie ? »

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore. Il avait pleinement confiance dans les capacités d'Alastor.

« Hé bien, » fit Harry, « j'ai été en sa présence au moins trois fois cette année dans qu'il ne le sache, et la deuxième fois où j'étais apparent (**repéré ? I was apparent)**, j'ai réussi à m'échapper sans incident. Considérez-vous Tonks et Rogue comme aussi professionnels et talentueux ? »

« Oui. » Dumbledore craignait de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Hé bien, j'ai réussi à les abuser eux aussi. Plus Rémus, plus Mac Gonagall, plus Kingsley, plus la moitié de votre maudit Ordre ! Sans parler des nombreuses fois où je vous ai glissé entre les doigts. Combien de fois vous ai-je surpris cette année, professeur ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Trop pour pouvoir le compter. »

« C'est exact, » acquiesça Harry. « Et c'est seulement les personnes de votre côté que j'ai réussi à éviter. Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler de l'attaque à laquelle j'ai survécu à Ste Mangouste il y a deux jours. Est-ce que ça vous surprend de savoir que simplement Neville et moi nous avons réussi à repousser l'attaque de cinq mangemorts, incluant les deux frères Lestrange ? Et je pense que vous savez que j'ai été aussi ailleurs cette année, l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse pendant Halloween par exemple. Vous rappelez-vous combien j'étais fatigué et courbaturé quand je suis venu dans votre bureau le lendemain ? »

« C'est impossible, » souffla Dumbledore. « Il n'y avait aucun signe de toi là-bas, et des témoins t'ont vus restés à l'école tout le temps. »

« Des témoins peuvent être payés pour dire n'importe quoi, » dit Harry. « Vous seriez surpris de combien quelques chocogrenouilles peuvent avoir comme effet sur l'esprit d'un adolescent. Et je pense que le patronus doré que j'ai jeté cette nuit-là, en plus de vous sauver la mise, est une preuve suffisante que j'étais là-bas. J'étais caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, et la seule personne que j'ai réellement du éviter c'était Maugrey et son œil. Le reste d'entre vous était trop occupé à se défendre contre l'attaque des mangemorts pour prêter attention à autre chose. »

« C'était ton patronus ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Mais je pensais que Rémus avait dit que c'était le sien ? J'admets que j'avais des doutes ; mais Harry. J'ai déjà vu ton patronus auparavant, et il n'est pas doré ni assez puissant pour détruire un véritable détraqueur. »

Ne se préoccupant pas de cacher plus longtemps cette capacité, Harry sortit sa baguette avant d'avoir pris une autre respiration, et il leva sa baguette vers la porte de la cuisine et s'écria clairement, « Expecto Patronum ! »

Comme il s'y attendait, une grande forme dorée à l'image de Cornedru sortit de la pointe de sa baguette, il regarda autour de la pièce avant d'attendre des instructions. Harry l'informa de simplement courir par la porte dans la pièce d'à côté. Sans détraqueurs aux alentours, son sort ne durerait pas longtemps. Ça choquerait au moins Rogue, et ferait rire Rémus.

« C'est…c'est impossible, » Dumbledore était sans voix. « Harry réalises-tu ce que tu viens juste de faire ? »

« Oui, et j'ai été capable de ça et de bien d'autres choses depuis avant même que l'école ne reprenne. Rappelez-vous comment je n'ai pas voulu vous dire quand ou comment j'ai capturé Queudver ? Hé bien, c'était à la maison d'Hermione, juste après qu'elle soit partie en vacances. J'ai eu une vision de Voldemort disant à Queudver de chercher des indices dans ses affaires à propos de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et il est allé tout seul cette nuit-là. J'ai demandé à Rémus de venir avec moi pour l'arrêter, parce que je voulais blanchir le nom de Sirius ; quelque chose dont vous n'avez pas non plus été capable, non pas que je pense que ça vous importait beaucoup. Nous l'avons pris tout de suite, mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que cinq détraqueurs aient été envoyés en renfort. Ce fut les premiers détraqueurs que j'ai réussi à détruire. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que le Ministère n'ait pas détecté ton usage de la magie, ou mon… »

« La potion que vous versez dans notre jus de citrouille ? » demanda Harry. « Ouais, juste une autre de vos manipulations que j'ai découverte. Cet été j'ai réussi à trouver un contre-sort pour les deux. Vous avez surement remarqué que Neville a utilisé la magie ces dernières semaines, et qu'il n'a pas été signalé comme faisant un usage abusif de la magie ? C'est parce que j'ai contré le sort de surveillance sur lui, mais je n'ai pas pu préparer l'antidote pour votre potion à temps. »

Dumbledore avait remarqué, mais il choisit de ne rien dire. De toutes les choses dont il avait été informé, c'était la moins surprenante. « Tu sais que tu as brisé de nombreuses lois du Ministère avec tous ces agissements, n'est-ce pas, et que tu pourrais être poursuivi ? »

« Ne jouez pas cette carte avec moi, » Harry n'était pas le moins du monde intimidé. « J'ai simplement appris du mieux que je pouvais. Avec tous vos portoloins illégaux, la distribution illégale de potions à des enfants sans l'accord des parents, la corruption de banquiers de Gringotts, et être le chef d'une organisation de vigilance ne vous donne pas le droit d'être au dessus des lois du Ministère, vous pouvez difficilement me menacer ! Je ne suis ni plus ni moins coupable que vous. Et je ne pense pas qu'apprendre à transplaner en avance, ou utiliser la magie pour me défendre contre des mangemorts et des détraqueurs soient considérés comme des crimes. »

« Rémus ne plaisantait pas alors, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il est allé te rendre visite et qu'il a dit que tu étais plus que capable de veiller sur toi-même ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry, « Il ne plaisantait pas. Et honnêtement, je ne lui avais dit qu'une fraction de ce que j'avais fait. Il y a d'autres choses qu'il vient juste d'apprendre, et plus que vous-même ne connaissez pas. Vous n'avez pas gagné ma confiance encore, et si vous continuez à agir comme vous l'avez fait, vous ne l'aurez jamais. »

Dumbledore hocha solennellement la tête, et Harry fit un petit sourire. « Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'envoyer le professeur Mac Gonagall pour me faire descendre du train fonctionnerait réellement ? Vous n'étiez pas vraiment occupé par des affaires au Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'étais en conversation avec la Ministre Bones Harry, » admit Dumbledore, « Mais j'aurai pu m'arranger pour repousser le rendez-vous. Et bien que je savais que tu ne serais pas content, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que toi et Minerva vous leviez vos baguettes l'un contre l'autre ! Elle n'arrête toujours pas de me reprocher de l'avoir placé dans une telle position. Elle a peur que cela affecte sa relation avec toi une fois que tu retourneras en classe. »

Harry rit, « Ne vous en faite pas. Je lui ai déjà écrit des excuses, et je n'ai aucun problème avec elle. Je pense que c'est vous qui en avez en ce moment. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Dumbledore ;

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux après cela, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à l'autre. Harry avait dévoilé certaines de ses capacités, et Dumbledore avait admis qu'il était en fait capable de s'occuper de lui-même. De nouveau ; comme après la conférence de presse condamnant le Ministre Fudge ; Dumbledore et Harry avaient difficilement conclus une alliance. Tous leurs problèmes n'avaient pas été résolus, mais ils étaient en meilleurs termes qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Il y avait encore quelques autres choses dont ils devaient discuter. Mais aucun ne voulait aborder le sujet d'où Harry allait passer le reste des vacances, ou si le Square Grimmauld serait réellement vendu.

Heureusement, Hedwige vint distraire la situation, car son apparition interrompit les pensées des deux hommes. Dans ses serres, elle tenait une épaisse enveloppe en parchemin qui portait le sceau ministériel, donc Harry savait qu'elle avait attendu après une réponse et qu'elle en avait reçu une. Harry ne regarda même pas à qui l'enveloppe était adressée, il la tendit à son directeur.

« C'est pour vous, » lui dit Harry.

Craignant celui qui lui avait envoyé une lettre en utilisant Hedwige, et pourquoi on lui avait écrit, Dumbledore brisa le sceau de la Ministre elle-même, chose qui le surpris. Lisant la lettre à voix haute, Harry fut heureux de voir que son action avait causée la réaction désirée.

**Cher Albus,**

**Je suis désolée de devoir vous en informer, mais il est venu à l'attention du Ministère que vous maintenez actuellement des sorts sur une résidence privée qui ne vous appartient pas, et que vous avez refusé de les défaire à la demande du propriétaire. Comme vous le savez, une telle action est illégale, et à moins que vous ne rectifiiez la situation, le Ministère sera forcé d'envoyer des Aurors enquêter, avec peut être un mandat d'arrêt contre vous.**

**Si les choses avait été gardées au sein de l'Ordre, cela aurait pu être traité en interne, mais j'ai bien peur qu'une copie de la plainte n'ait été aussi envoyée au Département d'Application de la Loi Magique, qu'elle ait été enregistrée et rendue publique. Le Ministère de la Magie ne peut pas montrer de favoritisme sur de tels sujets, particulièrement en considérant le fait que c'est Harry Potter qui a déposé une plainte, et nous savons qu'il ne prend pas bien les dissimulations de Ministère. Je suis désolée que vous soyez ennuyé avec ça, mais selon nos lois, vous devez immédiatement rectifier la situation.**

**Cordialement,**

**La Ministre de la Magie Amélia Bones**

**PS : Je suis désolée Albus, mais j'ai les mains liées. Harry s'est assuré qu'une copie soit envoyée à un autre bureau, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire sans faire connaître l'emplacement du QG.**

La lettre qu'Harry avait envoyé par Hedwige avait été écrite avant que lui et Dumbledore ne soient parvenus à une trêve, et Harry avait seulement un peu de remords de la tactique serpentarde qu'il avait utilisé pour faire pression sur le Directeur. Cependant ça avait fait son effet, et Harry savait maintenant que le sort de Fidélitas serait bientôt enlevé. « Il semble que je n'ai pas le choix en la matière, Harry. C'est très sournois de ta part d'avoir envoyé des copies de ta plainte dans un autre bureau. »

« Vous pouvez difficilement m'en blâmer, monsieur, » répondit Harry. « Avec la Ministre elle-même dans votre poche, je devais veiller à mes propres intérêts. De plus, si une copie de la plainte tombe entre les mains de Voldemort, tout ce qu'il pensera c'est que je continue de m'éloigner de vous, et que j'ai ordonné d'enlever les sorts qui protègent la maison des Dursley. Il ne pensera certainement pas au quartier général de l'Ordre. »

« C'est impossible de simplement ''enlever les sorts'' entourant Private Drive Harry, » l'informa Dumbledore ; « Même si je le voulais, la magie est au-delà de mon contrôle. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, » admit Harry, mais avec un sourire mauvais, il ajouta, « Mais Voldemort ne le sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Donc laissons-le penser que je vais y retourner l'été prochain et organiser un plan qui n'a aucune chance de réussir. »

« Tu ne vas vraiment pas retourner là-bas, même seulement pour une semaine ou deux ? Harry, peu importe quelles autres mesures de sécurité tu as mises en place, je ne peux pas insister assez sur combien le lien de sang entre ta tante et toi est puissant et important. »

Harry balaya l'argument. « Ne vous fatiguez pas. Si vous saviez ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que j'ai souffert aux mains de ces personnes, vous ne me demanderiez pas cela. Je n'en ai rien à faire de combien la protection de la puissante. Il y a d'autres moyens de me protéger, et être dans cet environnement est nuisible pour ma santé mentale. J'ai trop changé depuis l'année dernière et si j'étais forcé de passer du temps là-bas, je pourrais ne pas pouvoir me retenir de leur lancer des sorts pour de vrai cette fois. Après que j'en aurai terminé avec eux, ils prieront pour n'avoir qu'une queue de cochon ! »

Dumbledore rit, car il avait été mis au courant de l'incident de la queue de cochon quand Hagrid s'était confessé après son court séjour à Azkaban. Dumbledore avait été en fait surpris que le parapluie rose d'Hagrid contienne les restes de sa baguette brisée, même si cela expliquait cet étrange accessoire. Puisqu'Hagrid avait été lavé des accusations remontant à son enfance, Dumbledore lui avait offert de remplacer sa baguette brisée, et de lui donner un entraînement particulier. Hagrid avait cependant refusé. Il été suffisamment heureux avec Crockdur et ses animaux, disait-il, et trop vieux pour apprendre de nouveaux tours. Dumbledore avait été assez déçu mais il avait laissé l'offre ouverte. Si c'était ce que voulait Hagrid, il n'interviendrait pas. Il s'était habitué depuis trop longtemps à se passer de magie qu'il n'était maintenant plus à l'aise avec elle. Quelle tristesse.

« Très bien Harry, » dit finalement Dumbledore. « Je ne vais pas te presser pour que tu retournez chez eux encore. Je te demande deux faveurs en retour. Un, que tu gardes cette possibilité en dernier retour si tu as besoin de protection ou d'un refuge, tu pourras toujours le trouver chez les Dursley. Ta famille ne sera peut-être pas heureuse de te voir, mais je suis certain que ta tante fera ce qu'il faudra ; peu importe le nombre de queue de cochon que pourrait avoir ton cousin. »

Harry rit alors qu'il considérait l'idée, surtout avec la taille du derrière de Dudley.

« Deuxièmement, quand tu penseras que ce sera le bon moment, j'aimerai voir par moi-même où tu t'es caché. Je n'ai aucun doute que c'est déjà bien protégé car même moi je n'ai pas pu te trouver après des mois de recherche, mais je suis certain qu'on peut encore améliorer la sécurité. J'aimerai offrir mes services pour améliorer les sorts sur ta nouvelle maison dans la mesure de mes possibilités, pour que tu sois aussi en sécurité que possible. Je dois aussi admettre, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, « Je meurs de curiosité, car tu as été particulièrement occupé ces derniers mois. J'aimerai voir l'endroit que tu appelles ta maison, et comment tu as réussi à rester caché. »

Harry n'avait aucun problème avec les demandes, tant que Dumbledore comprenait qu'il ne serait pas bientôt invité pour le thé. Garder Private Drive comme dernier recours il serait stupide de ne pas y penser, et en acceptant de montrer sa maison à Dumbledore ''quand ce sera le bon moment'', il pouvait repousser la visite de plusieurs années, voir même décennies s'il le voulait.

« Maintenant si nous allions désactiver le sort de Fidélitas ? » demanda Harry. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était midi trente, presque une heure qu'il était arrivé. Son rendez-vous avec Shelly Autumn n'était que dans une demi-heure, et il voulait pouvoir lui faire visiter l'endroit. Harry se leva et demanda à son Directeur de le suivre. Il espérait que Rémus était toujours là, car il pourrait avoir besoin de l'aide de son ami.

Sans surprise, Rémus, Rogue et Maugrey étaient encore tous présents dans le hall d'entrée, attendant la fin de l'entretien. Rémus faisait des aller et retour nerveux, et Maugrey avait conjuré une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de la porte. Rogue était aussi immobile qu'une statue, adossé contre un mur, ne bougeant aucun muscle, tandis qu'il attendait sans aucun doute que le Directeur remette Harry à sa place. Il ne savait pas qu'il était sur le point d'avoir le choc de sa vie.

« Sévérus, Alastor. Vos services ne sont plus nécessaires aujourd'hui, et vous pouvez retourner chez-vous. Rémus, tu peux rester si tu veux à la demande d'Harry, mais tu n'as pas d'obligations aujourd'hui. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques runes à désactiver. »

Maugrey disparut dans un commentaire (Dumbledore avait dissipé les sorts), et Harry fit signe à Rémus pour qu'ils aient une discussion privée. Rogue était assez surpris de la situation car il s'attendait au contraire. Voulant voir Potter emmené à Poudlard, de préférence de force, jetant des coups de pieds et criant, il était confus des attitudes paisibles et compréhensives d'Harry et de Dumbledore.

« Des runes à désactiver ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Cela veut dire, Sévérus, » expliqua calmement Dumbledore, « Que comme Harry l'a mentionné et promis il y a quelques tempes, il a prévu de vendre le 12 Square Grimmauld, et que je dois lever le sort de Fidélitas qui cache l'endroit. J'ai été trop têtu et je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était sérieux dans son idée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A quelle heure as-tu prévu d'amener l'agent immobilier Harry ? »

« Dans à peu près une demi-heure, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Je devrais avoir enlevé le sort à ce moment-là, même si je n'aurai pas le temps de lambiner. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois y aller. » Harry et Rémus hochèrent la tête et ils continuèrent leur conversation privée, tandis que Rogue était trop surpris pour dire quelque chose. Ce fut seulement une fois que Dumbledore eut disparut dans les escaliers qu'il se dirigea vers Harry, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'entretien.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore, par l'enfer ? Faire chanter le Directeur pour qu'il fasse vos quatre volontés sans penser au bien être de l'Ordre ; les personnes-même qui vous sauvent continuellement la vie ? Je pense que votre égo dépasse finalement celui de votre père ! »

**« TRAITRES ! TRAITRES DE SANGS DE BOURBE ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON§ VOUS OSEZ AMENEZ DES GENS PAREILS ICI ? LOUP GAROU ? JE VOUS A DÉ****jà**** DIT QUE VOUS N'ÊTIEZ PAS LE BIEN VENU ICI ! ET VOUS, FILS DE SANG DE BOURBE ! SORTEZ, VOUS DÉSHONOREZ MA NOBLE MAISON ! »**

« Par l'enfer, » murmura Rémus. Lui et les autres étaient volontairement restés calmes pendant qu'ils attendaient de façon à ne pas réveiller le déplaisant portrait, mais les cris de Rogue avaient ruinés cet effort. Maintenant, Harry ne savait plus à qui il devait répondre en premier. Les dernières phrases que cria Mme Black cependant prirent la décision pour lui.

**« CA NE SUFFIT PAS QUE VOUS AYEZ TUÉ MON DERNIER FILS ? MÊME SI C'ÉTAIT UN TRAITRE SANS VALEUR, MAIS MAINTENANT VOUS DEVEZ AUSSI ENVAHIR MA MAISON. POURQUOI VOUS ET VOS GENS NE MOUREZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE ET EMMENEZ CE MISÉRABLE EXCUSE D'ANIMAL AVEC VOUS ! »**

Voilà ! Rogue pouvait attendre un peu, mais Harry ne laisserait personne, pas même un portrait, les traiter de tous les noms, lui, Sirius et Rémus.

« Taisez-vous, vieille mégère ! » cria Harry. « Ne le savez-vous pas ? Personne ici ne suit vos idées, et nous n'en avons rien à faire ce que vous voulez ou de ce que vous pensez que nous méritons. Vous et votre partie perdez, et nous gagnons ! Sirius est mort non pas à cause de moi, mais parce que votre nièce l'a tué. Tout comme Voldemort a tué votre autre fils ! Et maintenant cette maison est à moi, et je peux en faine ce que je veux ! Donc taisez-vous par l'enfer, et peut-être pourrons-nous avoir un peu de paix ici ! »

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle continue de crier, mais quelque chose qu'Harry avait mentionné la fit s'arrêter ; ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il semblait qu'elle voulait poser une question, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à demander quelque chose à quelqu'un d'aussi ''indigne'' qu'Harry.

« Quoi, » s'écria-t-il. « Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dit-le simplement. »

« Vous mentez, » répondit le portrait. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais tué Régulus ! »

Harry était heureux qu'elle ne crie plus, c'est pourquoi il laissa passer l'insulte.

« Je ne mens pas. Voldemort a tué votre autre fils, et il a en quelque sorte lui aussi mit fin à votre lignée. »

**« NON ! PENSEZ-VOUS QUE JE VAIS CROIRE LES PAROLES D'UN SANG DE BOURBE ? »**

« C'est la vérité Caliope, » répondit Rogue. Harry avait momentanément oublié que les autres étaient toujours là, et même Dumbledore était dans les escaliers, profitant du spectacle. Il devait avoir été interrompu par tous les cris.

« Régulus a eu des réticences à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres au dernier moment, et il a été assez stupide pour les exprimer. A titre d'exemple qu'on ne doit pas remettre en cause sa fidélité envers lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué après une séance de torture particulièrement longue. » grimaça Rogue.

« Menteurs, vous n'êtes que des traitres et des menteurs ! Mon fils n'aurait jamais tourné le dos à notre Maître comme ça. » Mme Black dont Harry supposa que le prénom était Caliope, avait perdu sa conviction. Bien qu'elle continuer à crier et à maudire, son cœur n'y était plus.

« Mme Black, » fit Harry. Elle ne l'entendit pas à cause de ses propres cris et il dut répéter plus fort. « Mme Black ! »

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Écoutez, » soupira Harry. « Peu importe ce que vous croyez ou ressentez, voilà les choses comme elles sont. Cette maison est maintenant à moi et je peux en faire ce que je veux, et dans dix minutes, j'ai rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier moldu pour la vendre. Donc vous avez deux choix. Comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvons pas enlever votre portrait à cause d'un sort de glu permanent dont nous ne connaissons pas le mot de passe. Donc vous pouvez nous dire le mot de passe et nous pouvons vous mettre à un autre endroit, ou vous pouvez rester sur ce mur, et passer le reste de l'éternité avec une bande de moldus et sans Kreatur pour prendre soin de vous. Voilà vos choix. »

« Ha ! » rit-elle. « Comme si j'allais croire que vous alliez faire ça. En outre, il n'y a aucune chance que vous vendiez cette maison à un groupe de moldus abjects. C'EST LA NOBLE ET ANCIENNE MAISON DES BLACK ! PENSEZ VOUS RÉELLEMENT QUE JE VAIS LAISSER UNE BANDE DE MOLDUS ENTRER DANS MA MAISON ? SANS PARLER DE S'Y INSTALLER ? JE NE PENSE PAS ! SI VOUS PENSEZ QE J'ÉTAIS MAUVAISE AVANT, ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD INUTILE, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE VU DE QUOI JE SUIS CAPABLE ! »

« Vous n'avez rien à dire sur le sujet, » cria Harry. « J'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous ressentez pour les moldus. Je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de vous enlever de là sans votre aide, mais je peux certainement jeter un puissant sort de repousse-moldu ! Et si vous pensez qu'il est amusant de crier comme une banshee, alors vous aurez votre chance. Sans personne pour vous entendre ou même vous remarquer, vous serez condamnée à regarder les vies d'innombrables générations de moldus derrière un sort. Pour eux, ça ne serait rien de plus qu'un mur blanc. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous trouver une punition plus appropriée ! »

« Vous ne le feriez pas, » Elle écarta cette pensée. « Vous n'oseriez pas me condamner à ce destin. Même un traitre à son sang comme vous ne me condamnerait pas à souffrir aussi terriblement ? » Sa dernière affirmation sonna plus comme une question que comme une affirmation, et Harry sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle était effrayée de ce dont il l'avait menacé, et elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

« Si vous ne me donnez pas d'autre choix, » continua Harry, « Je le ferais certainement. Ne vous y trompez pas. Ça a été votre maison pendant de nombreuses années, et bientôt elle ne sera plus la mienne. Elle sera vendue à des moldus, que vous soyez suspendue à ce mur ou non. Cependant, si vous me dite le mot de passe pour retirer votre portrait, je vous promets de vous envoyer à Narcissa Malfoy. Elle est la dernière de la lignée des Black, et je suis certain que vous aimeriez sa compagnie. »

« Harry, » l'avertit Dumbledore, « J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir te permettre de faire cela. Si les Malfoy viennent à savoir… »

« Je pensais vous avoir dit que vous n'aviez plus rien à dire dans ce que je faisais. » le coupa Harry. « Je sais ce que je fais, donc restez en dehors de ça. »

La veille Dumbledore n'aurait pas laissé tomber le sujet, mais après sa conversation avec Harry, et la nouvelle confiance que le garçon dégageait, Dumbledore hocha la tête et se mordit la langue. En dernier espoir, il pouvait toujours essayer d'intercepter le portrait avant qu'il ne soit livré. Avec de la chance, Harry avait une autre idée en tête, et n'était pas réellement sérieux. « Très bien, Harry, je te laisse la décision. »

Rogue souffla d'indignation, chuchotant à l'oreille du Directeur, mis Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il tourna son attention vers Mme Black, qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

« La vieille chèvre ne vous autorisera jamais à m'envoyer à Cissy. J'ai vu et entendu trop de choses de ce qu'il s'est passé ici pour qu'il risque cela. »

« Je m'en moque de ce que vous avez vu ou entendu. Comme je l'ai dit, cette maison sera vendue à des moldus, donc ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez exposer le Quartier Général. Kreatur est au service de Tonks, donc il ne viendra pas avec vous. Et je sais que Dumbledore n'a jamais tenu de réunion dans le hall d'entrée, donc je doute que vous connaissiez autant d'informations cruciales que vous le pensiez. Donc dite-moi le mot de passe pour vous décoller, et je vous enverrai chez les Malfoy. »

Elle refusa de dire quelque chose, et Harry pensa que peut-être elle était trop bornée après tout.

« Très bien, » dit-il, en levant les mains en l'air. Se tournant vers Dumbledore il dit, « Je serai rapidement de retour. J'espère que le sort de Fidélitas sera levé à ce moment-là. »

« Il est déjà levé Harry, » l'informa Dumbledore. « J'ai désactivé les runes des étages supérieurs de la maison, et cela à brisé le pouvoir du sort. Enlever les runes dans le sous-sol n'est ensuite plus qu'une formalité, une formalité que je continuerai à un autre moment. »

« Merci, » fit Harry, en le pensant vraiment. « Je serai de retour avec une invitée dans une dizaine de minutes. » Puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à partir. Alors qu'il empoignait la poignée en forme de serpent, il entendit un cri qui le retint.

« ATTENDEZ, ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD INUTILE ! Très bien, je vais vous donner le mot de passe pour mon portrait, si vous promettrez de m'envoyer dès aujourd'hui à Cissy. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà promis, » la rassura Harry.

Après une autre longue pause, Harry apprit que le mot de passe protégeant le portrait était ''Praestantia'' qui était le mot latin pour la supériorité. Harry faillit rire de la fierté des Black. Pourtant, il savait que le mot de passe fonctionnerait, et il s'approcha pour décrocher le portrait.

« Non, vous n'allez pas le faire, » s'écria Rogue, bondissant des escaliers. « Potter ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous pensez être en train de faire, mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de laisser Narcissa Malfoy avoir ce portrait. Je m'en fiche de ce que vous croyez être le mieux ! Vous êtes juste un garçon stupide, et vous ne devez pas vous mêler des affaires des hommes ! »

« Sévérus, » Dumbledore avertit son maître des potions. « N'as-tu pas appris qu'il est imprudent de contrarier Harry maintenant ? C'est sa maison, et il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Et comme Harry l'a si fermement souligné en de nombreuses occasions, ni toi ni moi n'avons la moindre capacité officielle pour l'arrêter ou lui ordonner de nous obéir. »

« Vous avez finalement perdu l'esprit, monsieur ! Trop longtemps vous avez laissé cet imbécile s'en tirer après ses infractions flagrantes et son attitude arrogante. Si vous ne voulez pas l'empêcher de divulguer les secrets de l'Ordre, alors je le ferais ! » Rogue se tenait maintenant entre Harry et le portrait, avec son dos droit et sa baguette en main. Harry craignait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, et un moment plus tard, il ne fut pas déçu.

Rogue sortit sa baguette, et il la pointa directement vers la poitrine d'Harry avec seulement quelques pouces séparant les deux. Harry n'était pas trop préoccupé.

« C'est votre dernière chance, Rogue. C'est ma maison, et je n'ai jamais demandé votre présence ou votre opinion. Écartez-vous ou je le ferai moi-même. »

Harry dit les mots d'une voix calme et confiante, et à ce moment-là, il pensa voir Rogue sur le point de renoncer. Harry fit un léger sourire quand il le remarqua, et cela redouble les convictions de Rogue.

« Et comment diable pensez-vous pouvoir faire cela ? J'ai ma baguette déjà sortie, et il n'y a aucune chance que vous gagniez un duel contre moi en combat régulier. J'ai trente années d'expériences de plus que vous, et comme vous l'avez souligné, nous sommes hors des terres de l'école, et je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de nuire à un étudiant. »

Harry leva simplement lentement ses mains pour leur montrer qu'il n'avait en effet pas sa baguette prête. « Vous avez raison, » dit-il, « Vous avez trente années d'expérience par rapport à moi. Vous avez sans aucun doute eu aussi en tant que mangemort de nombreux entraînements à battre et à tuer des enfants. » Cette remarque cuisante fit tressaillir Rogue, et Harry saisit l'opportunité.

Rapprochant ses deux mains, Harry attrapa la baguette de Rogue et l'enleva facilement des mains de l'homme. En une demi-seconde, elle était maintenant retournée contre son propriétaire, à son grand choc.

« Mais vous avez oublié, » ricana Harry, « Que comme la plupart des sangs-purs, vous être trop confiant en vos capacités, et vous n'accordez pas aux moldus et à leurs techniques le respect qui leur ait du. Il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'un sort pour désarmer une personne. Je vous ai averti. Maintenant sortez de ma maison. » Et à l'étonnement de chacun, Harry brisa la baguette de Rogue devant le visage de Rogue ; une étincelle argentée atterrit sur son nez.

« Quoi…comment… » Rogue devait être très préoccupé par sa baguette brisée, car il n'attaqua pas Harry comme Harry pensait qu'il allait le faire. Cependant, pour rester prudent, Harry recula à une distance de sécurité, attendant de voir ce qu'il se passerait.

Lentement mais sûrement Rogue leva son regard vers Harry, et il afficha le regard le plus noir et le plus méchant qu'il avait en répertoire. Marchant très lentement, Rogue s'approcha d'Harry, remontant les manches de sa robe sur ses avant-bras nerveux. « C'en est assez Potter ! Je ne tolère plus un tel comportement. Ça suffit maintenant ! »

« Je vous ai dit de sortir de ma maison, » répéta Harry. « Vous êtes sans défense et j'ai encore ma baguette. Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, je ne serai pas responsable de votre santé. »

Rogue ne fit que grogner. A distance, Harry put voir Dumbledore retrouver ses sens et commencer à descendre les escaliers, mais il était trop loin pour intercepter Rogue à temps. Ses appels vers Sévérus restèrent sans réponse.

De nouveau, Harry fit ce que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse. Il sentait qu'il avait assez battu Rogue pour la journée, et il n'était pas d'humeur à l'humilier d'avantage. De plus, il était presque en retard pour son rendez-vous, et c'était le but de sa visite aujourd'hui. Donc au lieu de faire face à Rogue comme chacun s'y attendait, Harry dit un simple mot.

« Dobby ? »

Maintenant que le sort de Fidélitas était levé, Dobby et Winky furent capable de répondre à l'appel de leur maître. Tous les deux avaient été avertis que leurs compétences d'experts en nettoyage seraient sollicitées ce jour-là, donc ils avaient attendus avec impatience l'appel d'Harry.

« Dobby, le professeur Rogue est invité indésirable dans ma maison et il a essayé de m'attaqué. S'il-te-plait, ramène-le à Poudlard ; à l'infirmerie si possible ; puis reviens ici. Tu pourras ensuite aider Winky à nettoyer la maison. »

« Le professeur Roguie a essayé de blesser Mr Harry Potter monsieur ? Alors le graisseux professeur va payer ! »

Rogue se demandait ce qu'un misérable elfe de maison pourrait lui faire, quand la petite créature lui attrapa le tibia, et une sensation de déchirure se fit sentir dans toutes les parties de son corps. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que l'Endoloris, mais la douleur était bien plus longue et réelle que la douleur simulée que le sort causait.

Harry, Rémus et Dumbledore entendirent tous Rogue crier de douleur alors qu'il disparaissait, et avant que les deux n'arrivent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, un des deux passagers était inconscient.

Dobby revint un moment plus tard.

« Merci Dobby, » fit Harry. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire ça, mais c'était le seul moyen de ramener Rogue à Poudlard et de l'éloigner rapidement d'ici. S'il te plait, commence à nettoyer la maison du mieux que tu peux. Pour l'instant ne t'occupe que de la poussière et des déchets. Et tout comme la dernière fois, mets tous les objets de magie noire dans un coin, et tout ce que tu penses qui pourras être utile dans un autre. Je serais bientôt de retour pour aider. »

« Dobby et Winky vont commencer immédiatement, Mr Harry Potter monsieur. » déclara Winky.

« Merci. Oh, et si vous croisez un autre elfe de maison, ignorez-le simplement. C'est Kreatur ; le mauvais elfe de maison dont je vous ai parlé. Il est lié au service de Tonks, donc laissez-la simplement se charger de lui pour l'instant, d'accord ? »

« Mr Harry Potter monsieur n'a pas à s'inquiéter du mauvais elfe de maison, » fit Dobby, légèrement menaçant. « Dobby et Winky savent quoi faire. » Ils disparurent tous les deux, probablement pour commencer le nettoyage.

« Je vois deux autres secrets que tu avais réussi à me cacher, Harry, » souligna Dumbledore. Rémus souriait dans un coin, clairement amusé des récents évènements.

« Hé bien, oui. Je les ai embauché l'été dernier, comme vous devez l'avoir deviné. Depuis lors, nous sommes aussi devenus amis, et j'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient tous les deux des amis et des travailleurs loyaux. »

« J'aurai du deviner, » sourit Dumbledore. « Dobby a toujours eu un faible pour toi, et je sais que Winky préfère le travail d'un elfe de maison traditionnel à celui de Poudlard. Je suis surpris de la voir porter des vêtements. Tu devras me dire comment tu as réussi cela un jour. Mais comment Dobby a-t-il emmené le professeur Rogue à Poudlard, et pourquoi à l'infirmerie de préférence ? »

« Vous avez entendu crier, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Harry, « Les elfes de maison peuvent emmener des personnes avec eux quand ils transplanent : un peu comme un transplanage forcé, mais c'est très douloureux pour un sorcier ou une sorcière. Quelque chose à propos de la magie sorcière entrant en conflit avec la magie des elfes de maison, et la douleur est une manifestation de ce conflit. La seule autre fois ou je l'ai vu, le passager s'est évanouit sous la douleur lors de l'arrivée. Après son voyage, Rogue aura sans aucun doute besoin de quelques potions de guérison.

Dumbledore perdit son sourire alors qu'il écoutait l'explication d'Harry. « Devais-tu ajouter des blessures à l'insulte, Harry ? Après que tu as brisé sa baguette, le professeur Rogue n'était plus en position de menace. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, que le seul fait de briser une baguette signifie l'expulsion de l'étudiant, que briser la baguette d'un sorcier est l'action la plus insultante possible ? »

« Je sais, » fit Harry, « Mais après six ans d'insultes de sa part, je me moque de sa fierté. Je lui ai demandé de partir, et je lui ai donné de nombreux avertissements ; tout comme vous. S'il est trop têtu pour écouter, c'est de sa faute. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un portrait dont je dois m'occuper. »

Se tournant vers Mme Black, Harry leva sa baguette, et prononça le contre-sort au sol de collage et il ajouta le mot de passe à la fin de l'incantation. Comme le sort n'avait pas été modifié depuis des décennies, Harry put sentir la magie de son contre-sort se battre avec celle du portrait. Finalement, la logique et la magie gagnèrent, et le portrait se décrocha avant de tomber complètement du mur. Harry réussit tout juste à le rattraper avent qu'il ne tombe à terre, et il remarqua avec surprise combien le mur derrière lequel le portrait était accroché était blanc.

« Maintenant envoyez-moi chez ma nièce tout de suite, » exigea Mme Black. « Vous avez promis, et je vous ai donné le mot de passe. »

« J'ai peut-être promis, » répondit Harry, « Mais on ne s'est pas serré la main. » Comme Mme Black le regardait de la position qu'elle avait entre ses mains, pour la première fois elle vit une lueur de satisfaction dans son regard.

« NON ! ESPÈCE DE MENTEUR DE SANG DE BOURBE ! J'EXIGE QUE VOUS M'ENVOYEZ LOIN D'ICI, OU QUE VOUS ME REMETTIEZ A MA PLACE ! KREATUR ! KREATUR, OU ES-TU ? TA MAITRESSE A BESOIN DE TOI ! »

A son grand désarroi, Kreatur de vint pas. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius en fut choquée, et elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, méprisable garçon ? Où est mon Kreatur ?

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est Kreatur, » répondit honnêtement Harry, « Et je m'en moque. Il devait savoir que je ne serai pas très content de le voir, et il a décidé de rester loin de moi. En fait, j'ai sérieusement envisagé d'attacher sa tête sur le mur ses derniers jours ; je le ferai peut-être. Vous avez vos propres problèmes à régler en ce moment. »

« Vous avez promis… » se plaignit-elle lamentablement.

« Et comme je l'ai dit, on ne s'est pas serré la main pour sceller la promesse. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! » cria-t-elle.

« C'est une coutume moldue ; c'est quand un accord verbal est échangé entre deux personnes, ils se serrent la main pour sceller le pacte. »

« COMMENT AU NOM DE MERLIN SUIS-JE CENSÉE FAIRE CELA ? JE N'AI PAS DE MAIN PHYSIQUE ! »

« Hé bien, j'ai été élevé comme un moldu, et vous auriez du penser à ça avant de me donner le mot de passe, vieille mégère ! »

Mme Black sembla choquée de la soudaine vulgarité d'Harry, mais même ça ne la prépara pas à ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

« Si les portraits ont une vie après la mort, j'espère que la votre sera remplie de banshees hurlantes. »

Puis, aussi froidement et cyniquement que quand Harry avait brisé la baguette de Rogue, il prit à deux mains les côtés du portrait, et donna un coup de genou au centre de la toile. Avec un cri strident, la magie du portrait de Caliope Black s'écroula puis s'écoula sur le sol. Avec le canevas déchiré et le cadre en morceau, Mme Black n'était plus.

Harry respira lourdement, alors qu'il regardait les contours déchiré du canevas, et ce fut une bonne minute après qu'il jeta le cadre brisé dans un coin, visiblement pour qu'il soit brûlé.

« J'étais inquiet que tu envoies vraiment Mme Black aux Malfoy, » fit Dumbledore après un certain temps, « Et je suis heureux que tu ais eu un autre plan. Mais de nouveau, Harry, devais-tu agir aussi sournoisement pour tromper une vieille femme ? »

« Ce n'étais pas une femme, » répondit Harry. « C'était juste un portrait ; du canevas et de la peinture. La femme est morte il y a longtemps, et ce monstre aurait du la suivre au moment où vous êtes entré en possession de cette maison. Je ne crois pas un instant que vous ne puissiez pas venir à bout d'un simple sort de glu perpétuel, donc je sais que c'est simplement une autre de vos manipulations. Probablement pour éloigner les gens biens au loin sans doute, ainsi vous avez toujours le contrôle de ce qu'il se passe ici. En détruisant cette peinture, je fais seulement, ce que d'innombrables personnes, y compris son fils voulaient faire. N'essayez même pas de me faire sentir coupable ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allai suspendre son portrait au dessus de mon lit. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre ? »

« Rien, Harry, » commenta Rémus à sa place. « Et je pense que Sirius aurait adoré te regarder tromper sa mère comme ça. N'ai pas de remords pour ça, même pas une seconde. »

« Très bien Harry, » fit Dumbledore, « Je ne t'ennuierai plus avec cela, et on se reverra quand tu reviendras à Poudlard. Mais s'il-te-plait, laisse autant d'espace que possible au professeur Rogue quand tu reviendras, et je lui demanderai de faire de même. Même si tu ne suis plus ses cours, vous devez tous les deux apprendre à vire dans le château sans vous sauter constamment à la gorge. »

« Je n'ai jamais commencé une discussion avec lui, donc si vous pouvez tenir Rogue en laisse, je n'aurai aucun problème. »

Dumbledore faillit réagir au choix de mots d'Harry, mais il partit après avoir salué Rémus. Harry échangea quelques mots avec son ami (il voulait que Rémus aide Dobby et Winky s'il acceptait, et qu'il voit si la tapisserie familiale des Black pouvait être enlevée avec le même mot de passe), et il partit pour rencontrer Shelly Automn.

Quand Harry transplana deux miles plus loin, sa montre l'informa qu'il avait déjà dix minutes de retard pour son rendez-vous. Il espérait qu'elle serait toujours là, et bien sûr, quand Harry tourna au coin de la ruelle vide, elle était patiemment assise sur un banc.

« Mme Autumn ? » l'aborda Harry.

« Ahh, Mr Potter! Très heureuse de finalement vous rencontrer. Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Shelly. »

« Ravi aussi de vous rencontrer, » dit chaleureusement Harry. « Et c'est Harry, s'il-vous-plait. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. »

« Pas de problème. » Elle balaya son excuse d'une main. « Les gens sont toujours en retard dans ce genre de rendez-vous, et j'ose dire que pour un rendez-vous avec Harry Potter, j'aurai campé toute la nuit. »

Harry espérait sincèrement qu'elle plaisantait, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

« La maison est à moins de deux miles à pied, et je pense que vous voudrez marcher. Pendant le trajet, je pourrais vous expliquer certaines des spécificités à propos de ce que je veux faire. »

« Ça me parait bien, » accepta-t-elle. « Je pourrais détendre mes jambes. Je suis plutôt contente d'avoir emporté mon manteau d'hiver. Il fait assez froid en ce moment. »

Elle avait raison. La température était presque à zéro, et un peu de neige tombait autour d'eux. Harry portait simplement un pantalon, un pull et une chemise, et une veste légère, mais il avait mis un sort de réchauffement autour de lui en arrivant dans la ruelle. Il offrit le même à Shelly, et elle accepta gracieusement. Étant une crackmole, elle ne pouvait pas elle-même lancer le sort, mais elle appréciait la magie quand elle en avait la chance.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient la petite distance, Harry expliqua brièvement l'histoire de la maison, autant qu'il la savait, et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu se rencontrer directement là-bas. Shelly ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur la magie avancée, mais après une rapide explication, elle comprit les principes du sort de Fidélitas. C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry se soit occupé de ça, dit-elle car ses sous-traitants sorciers n'en auraient sans doute pas été capables.

En bref, Shelly expliqua à Harry les informations qu'elle avait recherché sur les alentours. Une centaine d'années plus tôt, ça avait été un quartier riche ; avec de nombreuses grandes demeures. Pendant la seconde Guerre Mondiale cependant, il y eu de nombreuses attaques aériennes, et le quartier a été laissé en ruine pendant des années. Quand la guerre fut terminée, les bâtiments furent réparés ou remplacés du mieux possibles, mais toutes les familles riches avaient déjà déménagées. Ensuite chaque demeure avait été divisée en des appartements plus petits et plus abordables. Au fil des années, le quartier avait continué à souffrir, jusqu'à la dernière décennie ou il avait atteint le plus bas.

Mais une nouvelle législation deux ans plus tôt avait désigné les bâtiments au patrimoine national, et ils avaient demandés leur remise à neuf dans un effort de faire reculer le crime dans le quartier. Avec sans aucun doute la seule demeure d'origine non divisée en appartement dans le quartier ; Shelly informa Harry qu'elle pourrait le trouver un acheteur en un rien de temps, et il pouvait s'attendre à faire un bon bénéfice. Harry lui dit qu'il n'était pas tellement intéressé par l'argent, tant que la maison partait pour un prix correct. Puisqu'il avait hérité de la propriété, et qu'il n'avait pas dépensé une noise pour l'acheter, même la plus petite somme serait un profit pour lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au douze Square Grimmauld, Harry apprécia de pouvoir regarder l'extérieur pour une fois au lieu d'avoir à s'y glisser sous le couvert de la nuit. Comparé au onze et au treize, c'était vrai que le numéro douze semblait plus complet et comme les concepteurs originaux l'avaient imaginé. Brièvement, Harry se demanda comment et pourquoi les ancêtres Black avaient choisis une maison d'origine moldue avant tant de voisins aussi proches, mais il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps. Les Black avaient été là-bas pendant plus d'une centaine d'années, et même Mme Black n'était pas aussi vieille quand elle était morte. Peut-être que Phinéas Nigellus pourrait lui dire ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry apprécia le calme du à la destruction du portrait de Mme Black. Les morceaux du portrait qu'il avait jeté dans un coin étaient partis, et de nouveau, Harry était stupéfait de la rapidité et de la minutie avec lesquelles Dobby et Winky étaient capable de nettoyer.

« Hé bien, commençons par une visite générale, je pense. » fit Shelly.

« Bonne idée, » répondit Harry. « Vous savez, je n'ai même pas encore vu toutes les pièces de la maison. Je suis seulement allé dans la moitié d'entre elles. »

Donc avec un plan en main, ils descendirent tous les deux dans les niveaux inférieurs pour commencer leur travail. Alors que Shelly et Harry allaient de pièces en pièces, ils furent agréablement surpris que les pièces étaient non seulement exemptes de poussières ou de saletés et de toiles d'araignées, mais tout le mobilier cassé avait aussi été enlevé. Tous les planchers en bois avaient un bel éclat, et les murs semblaient encore humide d'une couche de peinture fraîche.

Dans la cuisine, les armoires et le garde-manger étaient vides, et tous les ustensiles de cuisine que Mme Weasley avait acheté pour l'Ordre étaient également partis. La grande table et les chaises étaient toujours là, mais tout signe de vie et les touches personnelles avaient été enlevées.

Dans les étages inférieurs, chaque pièce était pareille. Le salon était dépourvu du canapé usé qui s'y était trouvé, et seuls de nouveaux meubles que l'Ordre avait installé s'y trouvaient.

« Mr Potter, désolé, Harry. Je croyais que cette maison aurait besoin de beaucoup de travail et d'entretien.

« C'était vrai jusqu'à il y a vingt minutes. » fit Harry, tout aussi surpris. « J'ai laissé un ami et deux elfes de maison derrière pour nettoyer un peu, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'ils auraient autant accompli. Croyez-moi, cet endroit était loin d'être aussi bien quand je suis parti pour vous rencontrer. »

« Peut-être que vous pourriez arranger une présentation, alors ? » suggéra Shelly. « Si je pouvais les rencontrer, et qu'ils pouvaient me faire un rapport de leurs progrès avec la maison, alors je saurai mieux ce qu'il reste à faire. »

Harry n'avait aucune objection, et à son appel, Dobby et Winky apparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

« Oui, Mr Harry Potter monsieur ? Vous avez appelé Dobby et Winky ? »

« Heu, Oui, Dobby. Je me demandais juste où vous en étiez dans le nettoyage ? Et où est Rémus ? »

« Mr Reemy est parti emmener Buck à Poudlard, » l'informa Dobby. « Mr Reemy était dans les pieds de Dobby et Winky pendant le nettoyage, mais ne lui dites pas cela, monsieur. Buck devait s'en aller de toute façon monsieur, ainsi Dobby et Winky pouvaient nettoyer proprement la maison. Est-ce que Mr Harry Potter monsieur est content ? »

« Ah ouais. Wow ! C'est vraiment stupéfiant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous pouviez faire autant de choses aussi vite. Cet endroit est vraiment bien ! »

Dobby était rayonnant de fierté, et Winky semblait un peu craintive face à l'étrange femme.

« Oh, désolé de mes mauvaises manières. Dobby, Winky, voici Shelly Autumn, qui vendra la maison pour moi. Shelly, voilà Dobby et Winky, les deux meilleurs elfes de maison qu'un sorcier pourrait demander. Winky, on se demandait où vous en étiez, ainsi Shelly saurait quels travaux supplémentaires elle devrait prévoir. Peux-tu nous dire où vous en êtes ? »

Winky hocha la tête, et elle fut un peu hésitante au début. Mais une fois qu'elle eut commencé à parler il devint évident qu'elle était aussi fière de son travail que Dobby, juste un peu moins enthousiaste.

« Oui Mr Harry Potter monsieur. Dobby et Winky ont commencés à nettoyer la maison du rez-de chaussée vers les étages, comme Mr Reemy a dit de le faire. Dobby bannissait toutes les choses cassées vieilles et sales, tandis que Winky passait la serpillère sur le sol et nettoyait les murs. Dobby cherchait des choses à mettre dans une des piles de Mr Harry Potter, mais Mr Reemy a dit de se débarrasser de la plupart des choses. Tous les étages inferieurs ont été nettoyés, et il ne reste plus à Dobby et Winky que trois chambres et le grenier à nettoyer. Dobby a fait deux piles dans la bibliothèque comme Mr Harry Potter monsieur l'avait demandé. Winky a aussi, avec la suggestion de Mr Reemy, changé toutes les poignées de porte en forme de serpent et leur a donné des formes normales. Dobby voulait donner la forme de la tête de Dobby au heurtoir de la porte d'entrée, mais Winky a réussi à en empêcher Dobby à temps. »

Harry rit alors qu'il imaginait le heurtoir de la forme de la tête de Dobby. « Merci Winky : ça aurait été très étrange. Et merci pour cet excellent travail.' Se tournant vers Shelly, Harry lui demanda si elle avait d'autres questions. Elle en avait.

« Winky, as-tu désactivé ou détecté des sorts dans la maison pendant que tu nettoyais ? »

« Non, Madame, » répondit Winky. « Winky et Dobby n'ont désactivé aucune magie sorcière, mais Winky a détecté des sensations étranges près des fenêtres quand Winky les nettoyait. Winky connaît la sensation, et elle pense que ce sont des sorts repousse-moldus. »

« Probablement, » acquiesça Shelly. « Dans les vieilles maison de sangs purs comme ici, ils ont habituellement jetés tous les sorts que le Ministère leur autorisait. Sans doute des sorts d'entretien, sur l'extérieur du bâtiment ainsi que pour prévenir des dangers du climat, et des sorts de circulation d'air pour aérer cette énorme maison. Assez standard en réalité, et je ne vais même pas m'embêter à les enlever. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai une équipe de spécialistes qui jettera un bon coup d'œil à cet endroit pour être sûr qu'on aura rien oublié. » Sur le chemin, Harry l'avait informé que pendant longtemps, cette maison avait appartenue à une grande famille de sorciers maléfiques, qui n'hésitaient pas à blesser des moldus pendant leur temps libre. Il s'était assuré qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait que la maison soit parfaitement saine avant qu'on ne montre l'intérieur à des moldus.

« Merci à vous deux, Dobby et Winky, » leur dit Harry. « Vous pouvez commencer les dernières pièces maintenant. » Ils lui sourirent, et ils partirent une seconde plus tard.

« Alors, que pensez-vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Hé bien, » dit-elle, « D'après ce que j'ai vu, je ne pense pas que vous ayez beaucoup à vous inquiéter. Chaque pièce est impeccable, et presque vide, et je suis certaine que Dumbledore a retirer la plupart des sorts néfastes et dangereux quand il a su que vous viendriez ici avec vos amis, donc je doute que mon équipe ait beaucoup de travail à ce niveau là. Le gros de la préparation consistera à câbler la maison pour qu'elle reçoive l'électricité et de fournir les équipements moldus habituels, et de les installer dans la maison.

« Oh, ouais, j'en ai. Je les ferai livrer par Dobby avant de partir, mais j'ai quatre lots d'appareils haut de gamme. Des frigos, des poêles, des fours, des machines à laver, des sèche-linges. S'il-vous-plait installez-les où vous voulez, et vendez le reste séparément. Vous pouvez garder l'argent pour vous comme bonus. »

« Vraiment, du haut de gamme vous dite ? Un lot complet d'appareils vaudrait plus de 10 000,00 livres ! »

« Je sais, » sourit Harry. « Comme je l'ai dit, considérez cela comme votre bonus. Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. J'ai donné un lot complet d'appareils comme cadeau de Noël car je connais quelqu'un qui adore démonter les objets moldus. Le coût m'importe peu. »

« Okay, » fit Shelly, « Je ne vais pas me plaindre. De toute façon, comme je le disais, la plupart du travail sera de convertir la maison aux technologies moldues. Ça n'aurait aucun sens de prévoir de vendre la maison meublée comme elle l'est maintenant, donc nous ferons comme ça. Et les meubles supplémentaires, je les inclurais dans le prix comme une incitation supplémentaire à la vente. Mais à moins que mon équipe ne tombe sur quelque chose de complètement inattendu, je devrais pouvoir commencer à faire visiter la maison au milieu du mois prochain. Et avec une maison de cette taille, en aussi bon état, je dirai que nous n'aurons aucun problème pour fixer un prix de base à un million de livres. Vous risquez de vous faire une fortune sur cette affaire, Harry. »

« Un million, vraiment ? » Harry n'avait aucune idée.

« Au moins, peut-être un et demi. Harry, ne réalisez-vous pas combien cette maison est grande ? Avec quatre étages plus un sous-sol et une cave, presque une douzaine de chambres, une bibliothèque, un salon, des appareils de qualité professionnelle, et un grenier assez large pour du stockage, cette maison est immense. »

« Euh, je suppose, » acquiesça Harry. « Je suppose qu'avoir été à Poudlard aussi longtemps a du fausser ma perception. » Hé bien, cela et sa magnifique Cachette. Shelly ne savait pas qu'Harry avait un tel pied à terre.

« S'il n'y a rien d'autre, j'aimerai refaire le tour plus lentement, et prendre des notes. Vous pourriez vous ennuyer, donc ne vous sentez pas obligé de m'accompagner. J'aurai aussi besoin que vous signiez un consentement avant que vous ne partiez, et je laisserai un autre formulaire à faire signer à vos tuteurs. Après cela, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est la clé de la porte d'entrée, et tout sera parfait. »

« Okay, » répondit Harry. « Je ne sais pas s'il existe une clé pour la porte d'entrée, mais je peux en métamorphoser une maintenant. Je signerai le consentement et je vous le rendrai. Je peux aussi avoir la signature de mes tuteurs à la fin des vacances. Est-ce que se sera assez tôt pour que vous montriez la maison à la mi-janvier ? »

« Oui, tant que je l'ai avant de commencer à travailler sur la maison. Mes équipes peuvent s'occuper des sorts. Comme ils utilisent la magie, installer l'électricité et la plomberie dans la maison ne prend pas autant de temps qu'on pourrait le penser. »

« Très bien. Je vous laisse à vos notes alors. Je serai dans la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi, elle est au troisième étage. Ou vous pouvez simplement appeler Dobby ou Winky pour de l'aide. A plus tard. »

« A plus tard, » fit Shelly, mais elle ne le regardait déjà plus. Déjà son visage était plongé dans un cahier, et elle prenait des notes à toute allure.

Créer une clé pour la porte d'entrée ne prit pas longtemps, car Harry dut transformer la serrure en un simple mécanisme pour le faire. Shelly expliqua que ses équipes installeraient des sorts repousses moldus de haute qualité pendant qu'ils travailleraient, et que la clé temporaire était seulement pour lui autoriser l'accès initial.

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Les deux piles sur le sol que Dobby avait réuni n'étaient pas aussi grandes que celles qu'il avait fait dans les coffres, et déjà, Harry pouvait voir quelques objets qu'il pouvait identifier et certains dont il pourrait avoir l'utilité.

Quelque chose qu'il remarqua, et dont il fut très heureux, c'était les nombreux livres sur les étagères de la bibliothèque des Black. Quand Harry était resté au Square Grimmauld il y a deux étés et à Noël, lui et ses amis avaient eu un accès restreint à la bibliothèque à cause de la nature dangereuse de la plupart des livres. Ça avait fortement déplu à Hermione, et elle laissa tombé le sujet seulement parce qu'elle était très absorbée par les devoirs. Maintenant cependant, Harry comptait au moins mille livres ; et il ne pouvait attendre de les répartir dans sa propre collection.

« Mr Harry Potter monsieur ? » fit Dobby dans son dos. Harry sursauta de surprise, et il prit une grande respiration quand il réalisa que c'était juste son ami, et non pas un objet de magie noir qui essayait de le tuer.

« Tu m'as fait peur Dobby ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Winky a trouvé un objet inhabituel lors de son nettoyage, et Winky et Dobby ne sont pas certains de ce que c'est ou de quoi en faire. Il semble dangereux, mais il est trop gros pour être mis dans une pile. Il est aussi très brillant et Dobby pense que Winky l'aime beaucoup à cause de ça. »

Harry ne pouvait imaginer sur quoi Dobby et Winky avaient bien pu tomber dans la maison de Sirius qu'ils ne pouvaient pas reconnaître, car ils avaient passés bien plus de temps dans des maisons sorcières que lui. Pourtant, il était aussi curieux que les elfes de maison, et il suivit Dobby dans ce qui avait été la chambre de Sirius. La pièce était vide, toutes les affaires de Sirius avaient déjà été transférée dans son coffre quand Harry en avait hérité.

« Dobby, où donc se cache Kreatur ? Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de lui, et je pense que je vais demander à Tonks de l'envoyer à Poudlard au moins temporairement. L'as-tu vu ? »

« Mr Harry Potter monsieur n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de nouveau du mauvais elfe de maison, monsieur. Kreatur est parti, et Kreatur ne causera plus de problèmes. »

« Parti ? » Harry devint vraiment inquiet. Est-ce que Dobby l'avait mis à la porte de la maison comme Sirius l'avait ordonné l'année passé, Kreatur était-il maintenant libre de se déplacer ? Oh, Dumbledore n'aimerait pas du tout ça. « Dobby que veux-tu dire par parti ? »

« Quand Maitre Harry Potter monsieur a parlé à Dobby et Winky du mauvais Kreatur, Dobby savait ce qui devait être fait. Kreatur était un mauvais elfe de maison qui a trahi son maître, et Kreatur a été puni à la manière des elfes de maison. Personne n'entendra plus parler de Kreatur ! »

Harry fut surpris de l'intensité de la colère dans la voix de Dobby, et cela l'amena naturellement à suspecter le pire. Est-ce que Dobby avait fait ce dont rêvait Harry, et avait-il accroché sa tête sur le mur ? Il devait savoir.

« Dobby, » demanda prudemment Harry, « As-tu tué Kreatur ? » Il avait presque peur d'entendre la réponse.

« C'est la manière des elfes de maison, monsieur, » Dobby hocha la tête sans hésitation. « Dobby a réalisé que le mauvais Kreatur servait Miss Tonksy, donc Dobby et Winky se sont engagé à ce que leur premier-né le remplace à son service. Est-ce que Mr Harry Potter monsieur pense que Miss Tonksy sera satisfaite de l'offre de Dobby et Winky ? »

Harry pensait qu'elle serait consternée, mais il ne le dit pas. Donc c'était comme ça que les elfes de maisons étaient entrés en esclavage il y a toutes ces années ? Le livre qu'il avait lu avait été au mieux fragmentaire sur les détails, et tout comme les contes sur les phénix blancs, il y avait plusieurs possibilités.

« Je ne sais pas Dobby. » répondit honnêtement Harry. « A vrai dire, Tonks n'a jamais voulu de Kreatur, elle s'est simplement retrouvée avec lui lié à son service. Donc je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait prendre votre premier-né, mais qu'elle serait simplement contente d'être débarrassée de Kreatur. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je la verrai, d'accord, et je te tiendrai au courant. »

L'idée plut à Dobby et à la surprise d'Harry, il n'essaya pas à mainte reprise de faire en sorte que Tonks prenne son enfant. Soit c'était juste un autre de ses étranges caprices, ou les sorciers devaient normalement refuser des offres comme ça et il ne savait pas quoi faire, parce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir une autre option dans la vision du monde des elfes de maison tels qu'il les connaissait.

Il était à seulement à quelques pas de la porte, comme s'il ne venait pas juste d'admettre qu'il avait tué un de ses semblables plus tôt dans la journée, Dobby reprenait les choses en main.

« Winky nettoyait le cabinet, » expliqua Dobby, « Quand Winky a remarqué un espace vide derrière un mur. Winky a demandé à Dobby de l'aider à bouger le mur, et à l'intérieur, Winky et Dobby ont trouvé une pièce secrète magiquement agrandie et protégée. Beaucoup de choses brillantes et sales à l'intérieur de la pièce, et Dobby n'en avait jamais vu avant, donc Winky a pensé que le mieux était d'aller chercher Mr Harry Potter monsieur. »

Une pièce secrète protégée dans le cabinet de Sirius ? Maintenant Harry était réellement intéressé. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait remplir toute une pièce et que les elfes de maison ne reconnaissaient pas ? La pièce fut cependant très reconnaissable pour Harry. Bien que n'en ayant jamais vu chez les Dursley (ils étaient trop ordonnés et propres pour cela), Harry reconnut des outils de garage et des huiles et graisses utilisés en mécanique. Des clés, des marteaux, des tournevis ; tous étaient éparpillés, et Harry n'en reconnu que la moitié. Ce qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce cependant, qui était visiblement l'objet qui avait fasciné Winky ; ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

C'était une motocyclette, et une belle en plus. Colorée de couleur rouge vif, pas comme celle de Griffondor, la moto avait les chromes polis, et était garnie de cuir souple. Elle avait un design ancien, même si elle était manifestement neuve, et contrairement aux motos voyantes et tape à l'œil qu'Harry avait vu à la télé, ou dans les courses de motos, cette moto était une vraie combinaison de pouvoir, de grâce et de style.

« Est-ce que c'est dangereux, Mr Harry Potter monsieur ? » demanda Winky qui était réfugiée derrière sa jambe. »

« Seulement si on ne porte pas de casque, Winky, » plaisanta Harry.

Est-ce que c'était la vieille moto de Sirius dont Hagrid lui avait parlé il y a des années ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Celle-là semblait trop neuve et trop moderne pour être aussi vieille, et Hagrid n'avait-il pas une fois dit qu'elle était rouillée et avait été envoyée à la fourrière il y a des années, et qu'elle s'était échappée pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite ? Oui, Harry en était sûr parce Ron avait plaisanté sur la moto et la Ford Anglia de son père que se rencontreraient et auraient des bébés.

Dobby fureta dans les outils graisseux qui étaient à sa portée, pas encore nettoyés ou ordonnés, et Winky sortit de derrière Harry pour aller caresser la moto. Harry retint un petit rire alors qu'elle admirait les chromes. C'était si brillant et sans défaut, supposa-t-il, que le monde sorcier n'avait rien de ce genre.

« Dobby, j'ai une idée. Peux-tu transplaner dans ma chambre à la Cachette rapidement et m'amener le nouveau portrait ? Soit très prudent surtout. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Dobby semblait très heureux qu'Harry place autant de confiance en lui, et il hocha la tête avant de transplaner. Un moment plus tard, il revint avec le portrait tenu prudemment entre ses petites mains.

« Salut, » s'écria James. « Qui est-là ? Quelqu'un a parlé. Je ne peux voir rien d'autre que le plafond ! »

Harry rit alors qu'il prenait le portrait des mains de Dobby, et il le posa sur un grand chevalet.

« Désolé Papa ; c'est moi ». J'ai besoin de parler à Sirius rapidement. Peux-tu aller le chercher ? » Harry aurait appelé lui-même son parrain, mais à la distance à laquelle il pouvait voir jouer Patmol dans un petit ruisseau en train d'essayer d'attraper des poissons, il avait abandonné l'idée. James accepta, et il lui fallut un moment pour marcher jusqu'à l'arrière plan du portrait, et appeler son ami. Lily était aussi sortie de la petite maison, et elle avait rejoint les deux hommes alors qu'ils parlaient tout en se rapprochant d'Harry.

« Harry ! Content de te voir ! Tu as raté une conversation intéressante la nuit dernière. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre pour dire à ton père combien tu es impressionnant au Quidditch. Il était déçu que tu ne sois pas poursuiveur jusqu'à ce que je lui dise quel brillant attrapeur tu es, et que tu as presque un score parfait. Je ne lui ai pas donné les détails des matchs, et je ne sais toujours pas à propos de ceux que tu as joué cette année. »

« Pas de problème Sirius, » sourit Harry. « J'ai joué mon meilleur match cette année, donc les autres matchs ne semblent pas aussi excellents. Mais ça peut attendre un moment. Je suis au Square Grimmauld, et Winky a trouvé quelque chose que j'espère tu pourras aider à identifier. »

L'humeur de Sirius changea drastiquement quand il entendit où ils étaient maintenant, et chacun le comprit. Lily et James avaient été informés que la maison d'enfance de Sirius avait été donnée à l'Ordre pour qu'ils l'utilisent, et que maintenant Harry la possédait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je vais vendre l'endroit. » Cela le réjouit. « Mais en nettoyant, tout, Winky a trouvé ceci. » Puis Harry pointa par-dessus son épaule, et bougea pour que les autres puissent voir.

« Mon Indian ! » s'écria Sirius. « Wow ! J'ai du la terminer avant de mourir. Elle a l'air géniale. Harry peux-tu nous rapprocher un peu ? »

Harry le fit, et il permit à Sirius et James de discuter d'une voix excitée pendant quelques instants avant qu'il n'essaye de les interrompre en toussant fortement. Aucun des hommes ne le remarqua.

« N'essaye même pas, » lui dit sa mère. « Sirius a toujours été obsédé par les motos moldues, et malheureusement c'est un trait de caractère qu'il réussi à transmettre à ton père pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Même Rémus et Peter étaient devenus légèrement intéressés, bien que pas autant. Sirius ne t'entendra même pas avant qu'il ait terminé d'expliquer en détail la moto à James.

« Hé bien, » fit Harry, » Puisqu'il est trop tard pour peindre une moto dans votre portrait, et que la moto est ici avec moi dans le monde réel, je ferai peut-être mieux d'écouter un peu ? »

Lily murmura quelque chose dans son souffle à propos de ''pas encore un autre, » mais après avoir donné une tape à l'arrière de la tête à James et à Sirius, elle réussit à reporter leur attention sur Harry.

« Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir quoi en faire. Je dois vider l'endroit, autrement elle sera vendue avec la maison. Donc Sirius, que peux-tu me dire sur cette moto ? »

« Hé bien, Harry, » lui dit Sirius avec enthousiasme, « Comme je le disais à James, cette moto est une authentique Indian Chief. Indian était une entreprise américaine qui construisait de belles motos au début du siècle, mais qui ont arrêtés peu après la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. La chief est un modèle spécial. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était les plus belles motos, mais elles étaient toujours difficiles à trouver. Mais il y a quelques années, l'entreprise Indian a recommencer la fabrication, et coincé dans cette maison avec rien d'autre à faire, j'ai décidé de me construire une autre moto. Dung a réussi à m'apporter discrètement la plupart des équipements et des outils dont j'avais besoin et j'ai attendu presque trois mois que la moto arrive par bateau d'Amérique. Le plus difficile à été de l'amenée par portoloin dans le dos de Dumbledore et de mettre en place les sorts dans cette pièce pour ne pas que je sois découvert, mais les modifications magiques que j'ai faites étaient toutes assez faciles. Tu te rappelles de ma vieille moto, James ? J'avais réussi à la faire voler et je l'ai essayé juste avant ta mort. Donc, avec déjà tout le savoir faire, tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'attendre les pièces. »

« Tu veux dire que cette moto peut voler ? » demanda Harry, étonné. Bien sûr il savait que c'était possible, car ça avait été fait auparavant, mais maintenant que la moto était en quelque sorte à lui, Harry aimait encore plus l'idée.

« Non seulement elle peut voler, » admit fièrement Sirius, « mais elle peut faire bien d'autre chose si j'ai terminé ce que j'avais prévu. Tu vois les cinq boutons colorés sur le tableau de bord Harry ? »

Harry fit signe que oui et Sirius continua.

« Hé bien, le bouton vert fait voler l'Indian, tout comme mon ancienne moto. Tu diriges normalement, sauf que tu appuies aussi sur le guidon pour descendre et tu tires dessus pour monter. Elle n'est pas aussi rapide que ton Éclair de Feu, Harry, mais elle vole quand même à une vitesse respectable. »

Harry n'avait pas encore parlé à Sirius de son nouveau balai, mais il décida que ce n'était pas le moment. Sirius continua son explication.

« Le bouton bleu rend l'Indian et le conducteur invisibles. Une sorte de nécessité quand tu voles dans des zones peuplées. Mais ça fonctionne mieux qu'un sort de désillusion, et ça rend aussi la moto parfaitement silencieuse. Aucun bruit du moteur ou du pot d'échappement même si on peut entendre le conducteur s'il parle.

« Maintenant le bouton noir est uniquement pour quand tu gares la moto dans une zone moldue, et que tu ne veux pas être remarqué. C'est un sort repousse-moldu de haut niveau, tout comme celui qui entoure Poudlard. Les moldus ne verront pas la moto avec le bouton activé, et s'ils s'approchent à moins de deux pieds, ils auront soudainement l'envie d'embrasser le premier policier qu'ils croiseront. Tu peux l'utiliser pour ne pas payer de ticket et je pense que regarder un policier essayer de s'embrasser devrait être assez drôle.

Harry rit. C'était bien le sens de l'humour de Sirius de faire que des moldus innocents se mettent à embrasser des policiers dépassés par les évènements.

« Donc quand ce bouton est activé, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter que l'Indian se prenne une contravention ou ne soit volée. Les derniers boutons sont le rouge et le jaune à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Puisqu'il est difficile d'utiliser une baguette en conduisant une moto, j'ai construit un sort assommant prêt à être utilisé qui entourera la moto sur cinq mètres. Il agit sur tout dans un rayon de cinq mètres, alors attention. Bien sûr le conducteur n'est pas affecté tant qu'il reste assis sur le siège, mais quiconque sera proche sera assommé pendant au moins une demi-journée. Ça peut être réellement dangereux si tu assommes quelqu'un sur un balai dans les airs, mais c'est en quelque sorte une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai fait. En cas d'attaque, tu peux assommer ceux qui te poursuivront, et t'en aller. »

« De même, » continua-t-il, « Le bouton jaune crée un bouclier autour de la moto, qui est bien plus puissant qu'un sort de Protego normal. Il ne peut pas protéger contre les Impardonnables, mais contre presque tout le reste il devrait résister ou au moins dévier le sort. N'enclenche pas le bouclier quand des amis sont à proximité parce qu'il protège pareil des attaques physiques et magiques. Marcher à l'intérieur du bouclier c'est comme marcher dans un mur de brique, donc fais de nouveau bien attention. Le seul inconvénient c'est que je n'ai jamais trouvé comment activer le bouclier et le sort assommant en même temps. Donc c'est l'un ou l'autre, j'en ai peur, à moins que j'aie découvert quelque chose de nouveau pendant les derniers mois de ma vie. »

Harry était impressionné par les capacités de la moto, et s'il était honnête envers lui-même, un peu surpris que Sirius ait fait autant de puissantes modifications. Les types de sorts dont il parlait étaient difficiles à jeter même avec une baguette, et Harry était supposer croire que l'Indian pouvait les créer sans besoin de magie supplémentaire ? Apparemment Lily avait les mêmes pensées.

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible, Sirius ? » Les sorts de vol et d'invisibilité ne me surprennent pas, mais la puissance requise pour repousser les moldus, ou créer un bouclier et le sort assommant que tu décris peuvent difficilement se retrouver dans un objet. Même si c'était possible, les sorts se dissiperaient finalement, et Harry n'a pas l'expertise pour réapprovisionner la moto. »

« C'est là où tu as faux. » fit Sirius en souriant.

« J'ai l'expertise ? » demanda Harry, clairement confus. Il ne connaissait rien sur les motos à part leur apparence. Oui, c'était un modèle assez impressionnant, mais tout le monde pouvait le voir.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Même si je suis certain qu'avec assez d'entraînement et de temps tu pourrais l'apprendre Harry, je parlais de la moto. »

Le commentaire de Sirius sur le temps et l'entraînement fit sourire Harry, car il n'avait pas encore partagé son secret sur le retourneur de temps avec les occupants du portrait, et il avait prévu de le faire avant son voyage de retour à Poudlard.

« Harry, » l'instruisit Sirius, « Ouvre la valve des gaz sur le réservoir. Ça se dévisse dans le sens des aguilles d'une montre. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et il fut surpris quand il ne vit pas la cavité à laquelle il s'attendait, mais un petit cercle auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« Maintenant Harry, appuie ton pouce que le cercle, et répète la phrase, ''Patmol roule encore.''. J'espère que je n'avais pas encore encodée le mot de passe à une signature particulière, le mot de passe seul devrait libérer la pince sur le dessus du réservoir à essence. »

Harry suivit les instructions, souriant alors qu'il répétait le mot de passe, et il entendit un léger clic sous le conteneur métallique.

« Maintenant Harry, « expliqua très doucement Sirius, « lève doucement le haut du réservoir sur ses charnières, mais quoi que tu fasses, ne touche rien de ce que tu trouveras à l'intérieur. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi et pour la moto. »

Harry acquiesça, grandement intéressé par ce qu'il allait trouver. Y avait-il de l'essence normale dans ce réservoir à essence ? Harry supposait que c'était aussi important de ne pas toucher les modifications magiques que Sirius devait avoir placé à l'intérieur. Donc quel était la source d'énergie de l'engin ? Il le découvrit un peu plus tard.

« Sirius, espèce de foutu d'imbécile, » s'écria James une fois qu'il vit ce qu'il y avait dans le réservoir, clairement impressionné. « Je sais que tu avais déjà parlé de quelque chose comme ça, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu aurais assez de trippes pour le faire réellement ! »

« James, » le gronda Lily. « Surveille ton langage en présence d'Harry. Je sais que tu viens juste de le rencontrer, mais c'est ton fils ! Et Sirius ; tu es vraiment un foutu imbécile. Désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas jurer. »

« Pas de problème, » fit Harry, agréablement surpris d'entendre ses parents jurer, « Mais quel est le problème ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, car tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une grande masse rouge avec des fils de métal et des sondes sortant de partout.

« Ça Harry, « expliqua fièrement Sirius, « C'est la raison pour laquelle tes parents m'appellent un foutu imbécile. Et bien pire probablement. Tu vois, Harry, pour approvisionner en énergie l'Indian dans pétrole ou maintenance, j'aurai pu enchanter certaines parties comme l'a fait Arthur Weasley dans sa vieille voiture. J'ai fait la même chose sur mon ancienne moto. Mais avec juste ça, comme le disait Lily, ça aurait été impossible de jeter un bouclier et un sort assommant efficaces. Cette moto aurait été la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore m'aurait laissé participé aux affaires de l'Ordre en dehors du Square Grimmauld, donc je voulais être certain que je ne manquerai pas de puissance ou de protection. »

Donc pour cela l'Indian avait besoin d'une source magique indépendante. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment pourvoir la moto avec ma propre magie car c'est fatiguant physiquement, donc j'en suis venu à une autre solution. »

« C'est une manière de voir les choses, » rétorqua Lily. « Une autre est de dire que tu as risqué une sentence d'une centaine d'année à Azkaban pour l'usage illégal d'un cœur de dragon pour alimenter ce qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un jouet ! »

« Un cœur de dragon ? » demanda nerveusement Harry. « Un putain de cœur de dragon ? Es-tu fou Sirius ? » On lui avait expliqué en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques que les dragons étaient des créatures exceptionnellement magiques, et qu'ils avaient longtemps été chassés pour leur cuir et leurs organes. Depuis le Quatorzième siècle cependant, la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers avaient interdit de chasser toute forme de dragon, et les seules fois où leur cuir et leurs organes (cœur et sang inclus) pouvaient être prélevés était quand un dragon mourait de mort naturelle. C'est pour ces raisons que la première colonie de dragons avait été créée ; pas seulement pour les cacher aux yeux des moldus, mais aussi pour être prêt au cas où un dragon mourrait pour prélever ce qui pouvait l'être. C'est pourquoi le cuir de dragon en habillement et le sang de dragon comme ingrédient de potion étaient aussi chers car la demande excédait de loin les ressources.

Le cuir et le sang étaient couramment offerts au public, car il y en avait en quantité en comparaison d'autres parties du corps demandées. La viande de dragon était ce qu'il y avait en plus grande quantité parce que peu de personnes aimaient, et pour chaque dragon mort, il y avait littéralement des milliers et des milliers de kilos. Bien sûr, certaines parties du corps comme la queue étaient plus chères que d'autres, et même certaines espèces valaient plus chères que d'autres.

Les cœurs de dragon, en revanche, étant le centre de la magie innée du dragon et si précieux, devait être approuvé par la Conférence Internationale des sorciers pour être utilisé en tant qu'élément de baguettes. Même alors, un seul cœur de dragon de taille moyenne était séparé en un millier de morceaux. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la taille du cœur devant lui (c'était de la taille d'un pamplemousse, et remplissait presque complètement le réservoir à essence), mais il savait que cela importait peu. Si le Ministère ou même Dumbledore découvrait un cœur de dragon entier en sa possession, il verrait l'intérieur d'Azkaban aussi vite que les mangemorts qu'il avait capturé.

« Il vient d'un jeune Pense-de-Fer Ukrainien d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, » expliqua Sirius, comme s'il s'en fichait totalement. Puisqu'il était mort et ne pouvait pas être poursuivi en justice pour son crime, Harry supposa que c'était réellement le cas.

« Je ne sais pas où Dung a réussi à en trouver un, mais quand je lui ai demandé d'ouvrir ses oreilles pour une source de magie assez puissante pour alimenter ma moto, il m'en a aussitôt parlé. Ça a couté une petite fortune, je peux te le dire, mais ça valait bien chaque Gallion dépensé ! Les sondes et les fils qui sortent du cœur acheminent l'énergie magique, et quand tu démarres la moto, le cœur bat réellement ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à convertir l'énergie magique en combustible pour le moteur, mas après ça, le reste était un jeu d'enfant. Si ce projet n'était pas aussi illégal, j'aurai même essayé de le faire breveter au Ministère. De cette façon Harry, peu importe combien de fois tu utilises le bouclier ou le sort assommant, tu pourras toujours le refaire. J'imagine que cette moto pourra durer des siècles avant de tomber à sec. »

« Mais pourquoi autant de fils, Sirius, s'il n'y a que cinq boutons ? » demanda James.

« Hé bien, » répondit Sirius, « Il y bien plus dans cette moto que les cinq boutons sur le tableau de bord. J'ai enchanté la selle pour qu'elle s'agrandisse magiquement, et il y a aussi un mot de passe. Le mot de passe actuel est ''Je déteste ma mère'' mais je suis sûr que tu pourras le changer Harry. »

« Oui, » insista Lily, « S'il te plait fais-le. »

« Donc, » continua Sirius, les sacs de selle s'agrandissent une dizaine de fois chacun, donc chacun a environ la taille d'un coffre de voiture. J'ai aussi enchanté la moto pour qu'elle ne se renverse jamais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de tomber ou de mettre un casque. Puis les tuyaux sont enchantés pour ne jamais devenir assez chauds pour te brûler, et il y a un sort permanant anti-saleté et anti-moisissure, donc la moto restera toujours propre et ne rouillera jamais. Le plus gros que j'ai fais ça a été de mettre un bouclier sur le réservoir contre les détections magiques, ainsi le Ministère ne peut pas détecter les hauts niveaux de magie à l'intérieur. Tant que tu gardes le couvercle fermé ou que tu l'ouvres dans une pièce protégée, tu n'auras aucun problème Harry. Quelques autres modifications comme le chauffage et la climatisation pour quand le temps le nécessitait, et je pense que j'ai fait le tour de la moto ! Tu pourras rajouter d'autres choses plus tard, mais pour cela tu devras ouvrir le réservoir et faire des essais avec le cœur de dragon, et ça peut être dangereux. Harry, tu ne dois jamais toucher un cœur de dragon sans porter des gants en peau de dragon, et même comme ça ne fait rien à moins que tu ne saches ce que tu fais. »

Harry promit, et il ferma le réservoir maintenant que le choc de voir le cœur à l'intérieur était passé. Sirius lui donna quelques autres précisions à propos de la moto, mais il confirma principalement qu'elle était enchantée pour ne jamais tomber, Harry pourrait faire un essai dès qu'il le voudrait. Lily avait protesté qu'Harry devrait avoir son permis d'abord, mais sans papiers d'identité moldus ou registre de naissance (qu'est-ce que les Dursley en avaient fait ?), elle fut contrée par les trois garçons bourrés de testostérone, parce que d'après la manière dont ils agissaient, il était difficile de les appeler des hommes.

A un moment donné, pendant l'explication de Sirius, tous les outils de la petite pièce avaient été nettoyés et remis à leur place. De nouveau, Harry fut impressionné par les capacités des elfes de maison, car non seulement il n'avait pas remarqué leur présence mais en plus ils ne savaient pas à quoi les outils et les gadgets servaient. Sirius dit à Harry que la moto était terminée et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin des outils, mais Harry pensa qu'une aussi belle collection ne devait pas être jetée, et il appela Dobby pour qu'il les transfère dans une pièce vide dans sa Cachette. Harry avait déjà une idée en tête, et il espérait que ce serait possible.

Laissant pour l'instant la moto, Harry ramena le portrait de ses parents dans la bibliothèque, où avec les connaissances personnelles de Sirius et l'expertise de ses parents, Harry fut en mesure de trier les deux piles d'objets que Dobby avait réunis. Moins de la moitié des choses jugées ''mauvaises'' par les elfes de maison étaient réellement dangereuses, et cela rassura Harry sur ce qu'il lui restait encore à examiner du coffre de Sirius. De même, la plupart des objets dans l'autre pile s'avérèrent être inutiles ou être des jouets du temps de l'enfance de Sirius, sans réelles valeurs. De nouveau, Harry réussi à diminuer considérablement la hauteur de la pile.

Quand il eu terminé, Shelly était venu le trouver, et lui avait dit au revoir (avec un contrat à la main), après avoir gentiment accepté le portoloin qu'Harry lui proposa pour retourner au point de rendez-vous. Sa voiture était garée pas loin, et si Harry n'allait pas la raccompagner là-bas, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de lui donner un moyen d'aller rapidement là-bas. Si Shelly fut surprise ou impressionnée par sa connaissance et sa capacité à créer un portoloin, elle n'en dit rien. Ce n'était malgré tout que la deuxième fois qu'elle en prenait un.

Ainsi Harry partit, laissant une quantité raisonnable d'objet à Dobby et Winky à ramener à sa Cachette. En plus des deux piles, des nombreux livres, et du portrait de ses parents, Harry ajouta aussi avec réticence Phinéas Nigellus à la pile, et quelques chaudrons rares et chers et des ingrédients de potions que les elfes de maison avaient trouvés quelque part dans la maison. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, et en jetant le deuxième sort pour créer un portoloin de la journée (cette fois sur la nouvelle moto Indian Chief), Harry se retrouva dans la même allée où il avait déjà transplané.

Patmol ne le pouvait peut-être plus, mais il était temps pour Harry de conduire !

Les jours restant avant qu'Harry et Neville ne doivent retourner à l'école passèrent dans une relaxante normalité qu'Harry apprécia après l'agitation de ses vacances. Son plan de transformer une des pièces vides en mini-garage avait très bien fonctionné, et non seulement Harry avait assez de place pour tous les outils de Sirius et pour un grand atelier, mais l'Indian y tenait aussi sans problème.

Conduire le premier jour avait été un défi (car Harry n'avait jamais conduit même un kart avant), mais après quelques petites difficultés, il se fit la main. C'était plus facile supposa Harry en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'écraser ou tomber, et qu'en étant dans les airs, il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures dont il fallait se préoccuper.

Volant principalement entre le Square Grimmauld et le centre-ville de Londres, Harry était inquiet qu'il ne pourrait pas accéder à sa Cachette depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment. Après tout, il n'avait pas considéré ce fait quand il avait construit les runes, mais si Hedwige et les hiboux pouvaient le faire, Harry espérait qu'il pouvait aussi le faire.

Au début, il fut déçu, car qu'Harry compta que le bâtiment était d'un étage trop court. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait, tout comme pour le bouton de l'ascenseur, le bâtiment augmenta de taille devant lui, lui dévoilant l'étage supplémentaire. Après cela, il fut simple de bannir une fenêtre et d'agrandir le trou dans le mur pour que sa moto puisse rentrer à l'intérieur, et de refermer la fenêtre après. Et puisqu'Harry avait enclenché le bouton d'invisibilité à la seconde où il avait quitté le sol, il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter que des moldus puisse le voir de la rue.

Il avait encore besoin de plus d'entraînement à la conduite, et les matins après son nouveau circuit d'entrainement matinal, Harry s'assurait d'emmener sa moto sur un parking désert où il ne pouvait blesser personne. Bien sûr il adorait voler aussi, même si elle n'était pas aussi rapide que son balai. Voler sur sa moto ; sentir la puissance brute entre ses jambes et les vibrations dans ses bras ; était plus satisfaisant et relaxant.

Rémus prit la moto une fois pour faire un tour car il était un conducteur accompli (il avait aidé Sirius à construire sa première moto), mais il ne l'avait pas repris depuis. Apparemment Dumbledore lui avait donné une nouvelle mission, et la plupart du temps Rémus était à l'école ou sur le terrain. Après son entretien avec Dumbledore, Rémus passa seulement deux nuits à la Cachette d'Harry. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Sirius s'était construit une nouvelle moto (apparemment Mondingus Fletcher le savait), mais après tout ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Neville n'eut pas le courage de conduire la moto tous seul (Harry était peut être un débutant, mais au moins il savait ce qu'était une moto), mais il consentit à s'asseoir derrière Harry à l'occasion. Dobby et Winky vinrent aussi une fois, et tous les quatre passèrent un bon moment alors qu'Harry volait au dessus de la vile. Neville réussit à tenir sur le siège derrière Harry en se tenant fermement, et les sacs à bagage agrandis furent comme un side-car pour les deux elfes de maison. C'était un drôle de spectacle ; voir Harry s'approcher sur sa brillante moto avec Neville agrippé autour de ses épaules, et les deux-elfes de maison excités criant avec leurs oreilles de chauve souris battant sous le vent, mais il s'en moquait. Il passait un bon moment avec ses amis, et il aimait la fin de ses vacances.

Harry avait réussi à s'asseoir et à parler avec ses parents et Sirius au moins deux heures dans la soirée depuis qu'il les avait découverts. Aileen Lindsay et l'oncle de Sirius ; les deux portraits qu'il avait pris dans le coffre de Sirius ; il passa aussi du temps avec eux, mais pas autant. Comme Phinéas Nigellus, l'oncle de Sirius, bien que plus agréable, était un homme privé, et il se contentait juste d'observer une salle vide pendant des heures. Après avoir été enfermé dans un coffre pendant aussi longtemps, Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il parla le plus quand Harry mit son portrait près de celui de Sirius, et ils purent tous les deux discuter. Apparemment, Sirius ne savait pas qu'un portrait de son oncle favori existait, et il apprécia la chance de parler civilement avec quelqu'un de sa famille. La seule chose à propos de laquelle Harry était confus, c'était pourquoi les portraits n'étaient pas capables de se rendre visite les uns les autres ; comme le faisaient ceux à Poudlard. On lui dit qu'il fallait qu'un sort soit jeté pour que cela soit possible, et malheureusement Harry ne le connaissait pas. Il promit de regarder une fois qu'il retournerait à Poudlard (aucun de ses livres ne parlaient des peintures magiques).

Aileen Lindsey semblait plus à l'aise dans le monde magique, mais elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment ou pourquoi elle avait été créée, ou pourquoi son portrait se trouvait dans le coffre des Black. Lily prit sur elle de passer du temps avec la moldue confuse, car elle était la seule autre femme en dehors de Winky, et Lily se plaignait souvent de partager un portrait avec James et Sirius.

Quant à Phinéas Nigellus, hé bien, une fois qu'Harry l'eut salué, et eut reçu une réponse peu sympathique, Harry prit un grand plaisir à l'emballer dans un grand drap et à le stocker dans une des salles de bains inutilisées. Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire du portrait, et il voulait s'assurer que Dumbledore n'essaierait pas de l'espionner.

L'entraînement avec Neville continuait et après leur réussite en défense à Ste Mangouste, la confiance et les capacités de combat de Neville avaient augmenté d'un bon cran. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec ses parents dans leur appartement, mais lui et Harry réussirent à faire des duels au moins trois heures chaque après midi ; quelques fois plus. Dobby et Winky avaient pris sur eux de garnir de manière permanente l'appartement que les Londubat occupaient dans le même style que celui d'Harry, car il semblait qu'ils allaient y rester un certain temps.

Après presque quatre heures d'appel par cheminette pendant qu'Harry était au Square Grimmauld en rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, Neville réussit enfin à contacter sa grand-mère et à lui expliquer la situation. Choquée que son fils et sa belle-fille aient été attaqués, et encore plus choquée que son petit-fils ait aidé Harry Potter à les sauver, elle n'eut aucun problème à laisser sa famille séjourner en sécurité où ils étaient. Tant qu'on prenait correctement soin d'eux, et qu'elle pourrait les déplacer dans le futur si elle le voulait, elle acceptait. Son travail en Australie était loin d'être terminé, et c'était tout simplement impossible pour elle de s'en aller maintenant. Elle insista pour que la Médicomage Bosworth puisse faire une visite de temps en temps pour vérifier l'état de santé de Franck et Alice, et après que Neville a accepté (il savait que ça ne gênerait pas Harry), sa grand-mère promit qu'elle enverrait un hibou à Ste Mangouste pour approuver officiellement la décision de Neville.

La seule chose déplaisante qu'Harry dut faire fut de faire signer à sa tante le formulaire de consentement pour qu'il puisse vendre le Square Grimmauld. Heureusement, Hedwige se porta volontaire pour être la porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle, et Harry la remercia chaudement de lui éviter d'avoir à y aller lui-même. Harry envoya Hedwige pendant la journée quand il savait que Vernon serait au travail, et la seule chose qu'il écrivit fut, ''Signe ce formulaire, ou je devrais revenir et vivre avec vous pendant toute l'année prochaine.''. Moins de trois minutes après qu'elle soit partie, Hedwige revint avec la signature de Pétunia, et aucun mot en plus.

Le reste des vacances d'Harry et de Neville se passa calmement. Hermione envoya Rowan deux fois avec des lettres et des remerciements de ses parents, et Raul rendit même une petite visite avec une petite note de Ginny disant que c'était sa première livraison de courrier. Elle était tellement fière de lui, disait-elle, qu'elle avait refusée de l'utiliser comme oiseau postal et qu'en fait elle le gâtait. Elle déclarait qu'i avait déjà appris deux nouvelles phrases, et Harry en entendit une la nuit où Raul était arrivé.

« Squawk. Ron, arrête d'être un imbécile ! Squark. Que es pendejo ? »

C'était le matin du trois janvier quand Harry et Neville firent un dernier tour de la maison pour être sûrs qu'ils n'avaient rien oubliés. Dobby et Winky les rejoindraient à Poudlard plus tard, et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin avait été empaqueté la nuit dernière dans leurs valises maintenant rétrécies. Hedwige leur offrit le voyage jusqu'à la gare ainsi ils n'auraient pas à utiliser un portoloin, et elle se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry pendant que Neville se rapprocha pour la toucher.

« Tout est prêt, Nev ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Neville. Il semblait triste de quitter la compagnie de ses parents, mais Harry lui promit qu'il essaierait de faire sortir en douce Neville de l'école occasionnellement pour qu'il puisse leur rendre visite.

« Je me suis vraiment bien amusé, Harry. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Ne t'en fait pas Neville. » sourit Harry. « Tu te sous-estime. Je me suis aussi beaucoup amusé. Sans toi ici, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. »

« Merci Harry, » fit le garçon anciennement joufflu.

« Très bien fille, nous sommes prêt. S'il-te-plait emmène nous sur le quai du train. »

Hedwige sifflota et s'exécuta, et dans un jaillissement de flammes, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat disparurent.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les deux garçons relâchèrent leur prise sur les plumes du phénix, et ils se regardèrent tous les deux.

Je remercie ceux qui me lisent et encore plus ceux qui me laisse une ch'tite review, je suis devenue une droguée des reviews ! donc gros bisous à Demenciae, marie (le voià le chap suivant, tu sais depuis le début, j'ai beaucoup augmenté mon niveau d'anglais et c'est une bonne chose et puis je m'amuse.), Isatis, luffynette, bachelor49, o8oAngio8o (LOL), Morgana Serpentard, titmo, Dray Potter 42, ulqui-chan, Mad'Eyes Fol'Oeil.


	17. Chapter 17

En ce long week-end du 8 mai je vous mets un nouveau chap, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je remercie o8oangio8o à a beaucoup fait pour que ce chap ressemble à quelque chose de décent au niveau de l'orthographe et oui traduire en écoutant de la musique et en chantant à tue-tête n'est pas forcément une bonne idée et elle a sauvé le chap alors gros bisous àbo8oangio8o.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Chapitre 27 – Interactions

Contrairement à quand il était monté dans le train en Septembre, une fois qu'Harry arriva sur le quai neuf trois-quarts avec Neville grâce aux capacités de phénix d'Hedwige, il regarda immédiatement aux alentours après des visages familiers ; essayant de trouver ses amis. La mer rouge des Weasley n'était nulle part en vue (sans aucun doute ils étaient en retard), mais Harry repéra facilement Hermione et ses parents, et lui et Neville se dirigèrent dans cette direction.

En chemin, Harry fut salué par d'autres visages amicaux ; principalement des membres de l'AD et des camarades de Griffondor, et ils le remercièrent pour leurs cadeaux de Noël. Harry avait acheté un étui à baguette pour chacun des membres, et même si ça lui avait coûté une bonne somme pour presque une centaine de membre, Harry pensait que ça en valait la peine. Même s'ils étaient fait seulement en cuir (pas en peau de dragon comme le sien), les étuis à baguette se révéleraient inestimables si des membres de l'AD tombaient dans les ennuis.

« Salut Harry, Neville, » les salua Hermione en les serrant et en embrassant sur les joues. « Avez-vous apprécié le reste de vos vacances ? »

« C'était bien, » répondit Harry, « Je t'en dirai plus dans le train quand nous serons tous ensembles. »

« Harry a eu une moto, » s'extasia Neville, incapable de se retenir de le dire.

« Une moto, hein ? » demanda Mr Granger. « N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop jeune pour conduire ? Quel type de moto avez-vous eu ? »

Harry fut heureux de l'apparent intérêt de Mr Granger. « C'est une Indian Chief, et la seule raison pour laquelle je peux la conduire et parce qu'elle est magique, donc elle est plus sûre qu'une moto normale. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si les sorciers avaient des licences ou des permis pour ça. Hermione pourrait, je suppose parce qu'il y a des registres sur elle dans le monde moldu, mais le reste d'entre nous n'avons pas de papiers d'identités normaux. Je ne sais toujours pas comment les Dursley ont pu me mettre à l'école. Ils ont dû falsifier des documents ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Hermione et sa mère dirent quelque chose à propos de registres de naissance, et de rapports de vaccinations scolaires, mais tout ce qu'Harry entendit fut Mr Granger dire, « Une Indian Chief ! Dites-m'en plus ! » Il était manifestement fan, et pendant les dix minutes suivantes Harry, Neville et le père d'Hermione furent dans leur propre monde, discutant de chevaux, de valves … Hermione secoua simplement la tête, mais elle écouta après un moment comme si elle était un peu curieuse du nouveau jouet d'Harry. Ce ne fut que quand Ginny se rapprocha, avec la cage de Raul dans les mains, que les autres s'aperçurent que les Weasley étaient arrivés et ils arrêtèrent de parler moto.

« Aww, Je veux en entendre plus. Ça semble fantastique, » fit Luna. Harry ne l'avait même pas vu se joindre à leur discussion, même s'il semblait qu'elle en avait entendu une grande partie.

« Luna, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment étaient tes vacances ? » demanda-t-il. Parmi ses proches amis, Luna était la seule qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant les vacances. Harry l'avait invité, mais il avait été informé que depuis que sa mère était morte, elle et son père passaient Noël ensemble tous seuls ; juste eux deux. Cette année, Luna dit qu'ils avaient visités la Sicile, où une tribu subaquatique d'êtres de l'eau faisaient visiter les ruines d'une ancienne cité aux touristes. Hermione dit que c'était totalement idiot quand elle l'entendit, mais au moins elle eut la décence d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Luna ait quitté la pièce avant de le dire.

« C'était très bien, Harry, » fit Luna, « Même si les êtres de l'eau que nous avons visités ont refusés d'admettre qu'ils faisaient visiter Atlantis. Au lieu de cela, ils ont dit que c'était juste une cité qui avait été engloutie quand le mont Etna était entré en éruption. Papa et moi avons pris de bonnes photos et je suis impatiente de les développer. Merci pour tes cadeaux au fait. Le coffre et l'étui étaient une très bonne idée, mais mon père adore réellement les bijoux en bouchon de bière-au-beurre que tu as fait. »

« De rien, » fit Harry en rougissant, sous les regards perçants de Ginny et d'Hermione. Avec toutes les bières-au-beure que lui et son double avaient bus, Harry avait commencé à rassembler les bouchons de bouteille vers Halloween, et il en avait fait des boucles d'oreille, un bracelet et une barrette à cheveux. Harry savait que Luna portait toujours son original collier en bouchon de bière-au-beurre, et ces nouveaux bijoux iraient bien avec. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait inapproprié. Après-tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de vrais bijoux !

« Merci aussi pour ton cadeau, » dit-il. Luna lui avait offert un lion qui s'accordait avec le sien, et elle avait suggéré qu'il le porte quand il jouerait au Quidditch. Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de le porter pendant qu'il serait en l'air, mais il supposa que c'était la pensée qui comptait.

Le groupe continua à discuter pendant quelques autres minutes, disant poliment au revoir aux adultes, quand Harry remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Ginny, où est Ron ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »

Ginny se retourna quand Harry l'appela, mais verdit un peu quand elle comprit sa question.

« Il est heu … Il est allé chercher un compartiment dans le train, » dit-elle un peu gênée. « Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, et nous nous sommes levé tôt ce matin, donc je suppose qu'il est fatigué. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil soupçonneux à l'étrange réponse de Ginny, mais elle ne dit rien. Harry le remarqua aussi, mais il ne voulait rien d'autre que monter dans le train. Après l'étrange comportement de Ron la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu le lendemain de Noël, Harry voulait s'assurer que son ami allait bien, et que la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti quand ils avaient échangés les cadeaux était retombée comme elle l'aurait due. Si quelqu'un en dehors de lui pouvait lui tenir rancune, c'était Ron, et Harry voulait s'assurer que les choses allaient bien avec son meilleur ami.

Après cela, le groupe monta à bord (Harry ne souffrit que d'une étreinte d'une Weasley cette fois), mais ils ne trouvèrent pas Ron dans leur compartiment habituel. Neville et Hermione entrèrent cependant, et Ginny suivit, laissant Harry dans le couloir. Si Ron était déjà à bord, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas déjà réservé des places, et ne devraient-ils pas essayer de le trouver ?

« Harry, » fit Ginny ressortant dans le couloir. « Pourquoi ne t'installes-tu pas pendant que je vais chercher Ron. Il est probablement parti à la recherche de la dame qui vend des sucreries. Veille sur Raul s'il-te-plait, il n'aime pas être dans sa cage. »

Harry remarqua de nouveau que Ginny agissait étrangement, mais il accepta et entra dans le compartiment. Hermione et Neville assis d'un côté discutaient de tous le travail en défense qu'il avait fait avec Harry pendant les vacances, donc Harry prit une place près de la fenêtre par laquelle il regarda. La plupart des parents avaient déjà quittés le quai, mais il en restait encore quelques uns qui agitaient les mains pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants. Aucun d'entre eux n'était familier à Harry excepté un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui se tenait dans la foule comme s'il n'y appartenait pas. « Il n'y appartient pas, » réalisa Harry. Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de se mêler aux citoyens normaux et respectueux des lois.

Comme s'il savait que l'on pensait à lui, Malfoy tourna la tête vers l'avant du train droit vers la fenêtre d'Harry, et il renifla quand il le vit. Contrairement à leur dernière rencontre lors du match de Quidditch ; où tellement de spectateurs avaient rendu impossible autre chose que la semi-politesse ; maintenant Malfoy n'avait aucun scrupule à proférer des menaces de mort à Harry.

« Je vous verrai très rapidement, Potter, » entendit vaguement Harry.

C'était supposé être une menace, il le savait, mais quelque part, Harry n'était pas intimidé. Au contraire, il était content de savoir que ce serait vrai. « Plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez, » ajouta Harry en pensée. Maintenant que ses vacances étaient terminées, sa chasse aux mangemorts allait recommencer, et Malfoy était en haut de la liste d'Harry.

Tous les deux auraient pu continuer à se fixer jusqu'à ce que le train ne quitte la gare, mais heureusement Ginny entra dans le compartiment à ce moment, et elle capta l'attention d'Harry.

« Ron s'est assis avec Dean et Seamus cette fois, » dit-elle comme si tout était normal. « Il a dit qu'il nous verrait au dîner ce soir. »

« Il aurait au moins pu dire bonjour. » murmura Hermione. Même si Ron lui portait parfois sur les nerfs, il était tout de même poli de saluer ses meilleurs amis après être restés éloignés aussi longtemps. Hermione n'était pas la seule à penser cela.

« Il est dans quel compartiment, Gin ? » demanda Harry. « Je pense que je vais aller lui dire bonjour. »

« Pourquoi tu n'attends pas le dîner Harry ? » demanda nerveusement Ginny. Elle cachait quelque chose, et c'était apparent pour tous ceux dans le compartiment.

« J'ai du temps maintenant, » dit-il. « Et puis je pourrai saluer Dean et Seamus aussi. »

« Ahhh, » s'écria Ginny frustrée. Elle s'assit sans le siège à côté d'Harry, et elle examina intensément ses mains tandis qu'elle rassemblait son courage. Puis elle se tourna pour regarder Harry et lâcha. « Il ne veut pas te voir ! »

Il fallut une seconde à Harry pour comprendre, mais même à ce moment-là, il ne comprit pas vraiment. « Quoi ? »

« Il ne veut pas te voir, Harry. » répéta-t-elle, celle fois avec plus de compassion. « Écoute, il est simplement fou en ce moment. Depuis que nous t'avons rendu visite, il est devenu jaloux que tu ais donné d'aussi beaux cadeaux, et tu sais comment il est. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour se calmer, mais Maman et Papa ont fait l'erreur de penser qu'ils devaient maintenant lui dire la vérité, et ils ont dit à Ron pour l'argent que tu nous avais donné en Juillet. Hé bien, ils auraient du laisser Ron se calmer un peu avant de faire cela car il s'est encore plus énervé. Il a commencé sur le fait que les nouveaux cahiers et robes et moi et lui avons eu cette année c'était grâce à toi et qu'il ne le savait même pas. Puis Papa a laissé échappé que moi, Fred et George savions déjà parce que nous étions allés à Gringotts avec maman alors qu'il était puni, et il s'énerva encore plus. Maintenant il pense qu'il y a une conspiration contre lui ou quelque chose dans le genre, et il devient stupide. Je suis allé le voir et je lui ai demandé d'au moins venir dire bonjour, mais il a refusé. Laisse tomber jusqu'au dîner, Harry et je suis sûre que Ron se sera calmé. Tu sais comment il est quand il en a plein la tête. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de lui offrir la dernière cuisse de poulet, et tout ira bien. S'il-te-plait ! »

Whoa ! Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, à par qu'il devrait aller voir son ''meilleur ami'' pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Ron ne savait-il pas maintenant qu'Harry s'intéressait peu à son argent, où à d'autres choses après lesquelles il courrait ?

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça, » répondit Ginny quand Harry le suggéra. « Il y a plus j'en ai peur. Il se sent aussi jaloux par rapport à Neville, parce que vous vous êtes tous les deux beaucoup rapprochés récemment. Et puis toi et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause du Quidditch, et toi et Hermione passer du temps ensemble quand vous nous aidez moi et Luna, je pense qu'il se sent mis de côté. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » voulut savoir Neville.

« Rien Neville, tu n'as rien fait du tout. » lui dit Hermione. « Ron se sent délaissé. »

« Ce n'est même pas le pire. » souligna Ginny.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a encore plus ? » Harry ne pouvait pas le croire.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. « Quand nous sommes revenus de chez toi Harry, Maman et Papa ont trouvés Percy endormi dans son ancienne chambre, pleurant dans son oreiller. Apparemment il s'était senti mal que Maman lui ait envoyé un pull pour Noël et qu'il ne leur avait rien envoyé en retour. Et bien sûr il ça le faisait se sentir encore plus mal d'avoir renvoyé celui qu'il avait eu l'année dernière. Il avait vraiment essayé de s'excusé pour avoir été un tel imbécile, selon Bill, Charlie et Papa et il avait décidé de passer pour finalement s'excuser auprès de toute la famille. Hé bien quand il a vu qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était à la maison, même après qu'il nous ait attendu des heures, je suppose qu'il a finalement craqué. Ila pensé que nous étions tous partis en vacances sans lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand il s'est réveillé et a vu Maman, ils ont tous les deux commencés à pleurer. Depuis lors Percy est revenu vivre à la maison et Ron est le seul qui pense qu'il devrait souffrir pour la façon dont il nous a traité l'année dernière. Maman et Papa lui ont déjà pardonné, tout comme Bill et Charlie je pense. Moi et les jumeaux l'avons fait accepter d'être un cobaye pour certaines nouvelles farces, mais après ça, on ne l'a plus embêté. Ron est le seul qui lui garde rancune pour quelque raison, et je pense que c'est pour toi, même s'il est aussi en colère contre toi. Ça n'a pas de sens, et maintenant Ron n'écoutera aucun d'entre nous. Ce n'est pas seulement toi qu'il évite ; il s'est pratiquement enfermé dans sa chambre pendant toute la dernière semaine. »

« Hé bien, je devrais aller le voir pour m'assurer qu'il ne va pas plus mal ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, » l'informa Hermione avec ce qu'elle pensait être une réponse évidente. « Harry, tu devrais maintenant savoir que si tu essayes de dire à Ron qu'il agit comme un imbécile, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Laisse le simplement se calmer, et je lui parlerai au dîner. Peut-être qu'alors il entendra raison et arrêtera d'être aussi idiot. »

« Donc je suis simplement supposé ne rien faire et prétendre que tout va bien ? » Harry ne savait pas s'il réussirait à faire ça. Il était un homme d'action ; particulièrement depuis cette dernière année ; et demander à Harry Potter de ne rien faire, c'était comme de demander à Drago Malfoy d'attraper un vif d'or lors d'un match de Quidditch.

« Je pense qu'Hermione a raison, Harry, » fit Neville. « Ron est toujours de meilleure humeur quand il mange, donc j'attendrais jusque là. J'irai bien lui parler moi-même, mais si ce que Ginny a dit est vrai, je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Ginny, « Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ron se sent trahi je pense, et je ne sais pas s'il le prendrait bien que tu lui dises de souffler un peu. »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Ron pensait actuellement qu'il serait trahi par Neville. ''Neville est simplement un autre ami,'' pensa-t-il, ''et Ron ne peut pas vraiment penser que j'essaye de le remplacer en tant que meilleur ami.''. Les filles cependant lui expliquèrent combien les garçons devenaient imbéciles et stupides quand on en venait aux émotions et aux sentiments, et elles convainquirent finalement Harry de ne pas chercher après Ron. Le dîner n'était que dans quelques heures, et après une aussi longue séparation, il décida finalement qu'il pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Le reste du voyage en train de passa calmement près ça, même si Harry trouva difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que Ron. Hermione utilisa cela à son avantage, quand ils jouèrent aux échecs avec le jeu d'échec moldu d'Harry. Neville relut quelques devoirs scolaires tandis qu'ils jouaient et Ginny essaya de regarder mais elle somnola bientôt la tête appuyée contre l'épaule d'Harry. Quand cela arriva, Raul dit quelque chose de drôle qui fit rougir Harry, et après Hermione et Neville rirent à ses dépends ; ils retournèrent ensuite chacun à leurs activités précédentes.

Quand la partie d'échecs se termina (avec l'esprit d'Harry distrait, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Hermione décime ses pièces), les trois d'entre eux qui étaient réveillés discutèrent des prochaines réunions de l'AD, et Harry expliqua quelques sorts qu'il pensait enseigner. Certains membres de l'AD passèrent dire bonjour, mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps car ils remarquèrent que Ginny dormait. Luna resta plus longtemps, et en fait elle réveilla Ginny une heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Poudlard avec une nouvelle déplaisante.

« Tu baves sur Harry, Ginny, » l'informa Luna comme si c'était une chose naturelle que Ginny devait savoir. « Mon père dit qu'inonder quelqu'un avec des fluides corporels est signe de chance et de puissance magique dans certaines cultures, mais je ne pense pas qu'il parlait de baver. »

Cette fois, Harry se joignit à Neville et Hermione et rit avec eux, même si Ginny vira au rouge tomate et commença à les frapper, Harry fit arrêter tout le monde.

La seule chose surprenante durant la totalité du voyage en train (autre que l'absence de Ron), du moins du point de vue d'Harry, c'était que Drago Malfoy n'avait pas fait une tentative pour entrer, ou même trouver leur compartiment. Soit il apprenait à ne pas énerver Harry, soit il songeait à une idée sournoise. Harry ne savait pas quoi, et il s'en moquait. Si Drago tentait quelque chose, Harry le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Finalement, le Poudlard Express entra en gare de Préaulard, et le voyage en train se termina. Les calèches de l'école tirées par de grands chevaux ailés attendaient une fois de plus, et puisque Ron et Luna étaient tous les deux avec leurs amis, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Neville prirent tous place dans la même calèche. C'était la première fois que Ron ne faisait pas le trajet avec Harry, un fait qui l'avait calmé toute la journée, en dépit des tentatives des filles pour engager la conversation avec lui.

Comparé au festin de Septembre, le dîner ce soir-là n'était pas aussi somptueux, mais c'était toujours d'avantage que les repas normaux que les étudiants avaient les week-ends. Du poulet rôti, des côtes de porc ; de nombres plats étaient sur les tables. Cela, plus le fait que la dame qui vendait des sucreries dans le train était tombée à court de bonbons à la moitié du train assura que chaque étudiant mangea tous ce qu'il avait tous la main.

Harry n'avait plus très faim cependant. Ron était assis loin de sa place normale entre Dean et Seamus, et même s'il était le seul dont l'appétit en souffrait, Harry ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Presque tous les Griffondors jetèrent des regards en coin à Harry et Ron, et même certains étudiants des autres tables échangèrent des murmures. A la table du personnel, le professeur Dumbledore semblait inquiet, le professeur Mac Gonagall semblait énervée, et Rogue pour la première fois à la mémoire d'Harry semblait assez amusé.

Curieusement, la seule personne qui ne réagit d'aucune manière à leur séparation était Ron lui-même. Il choisit de ne même pas regarder Harry ou aucun de ses proches amis, et il mangeait avec enthousiasme son assiette pendant que Dean lui expliquait le football moldu. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, bien sûr, mais Ron n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Le fait qu'il se forçait lui-même à écouter, simplement pour faire plaisir à son nouveau camarade, fit encore plus mal à Harry.

Le dîner se termina. Tout comme le pudding et les autres déserts. Ce fut seulement quand les assiettes et les plats se nettoyèrent eux-mêmes qu'Harry prêta attention pour des annonces importantes. La plupart étaient juste des répétitions des avertissements habituels et un résumé sur le système des points de maison, et Harry fut amusé d'entendre que deux nouveaux produits de la boutique de Fred et George avaient été ajoutés sur la liste des objets interdits de Rusard. Harry en rit comme beaucoup de Griffondors, et il tourna la tête pour échanger un sourire avec Ron, seulement pour trouver que Ron n'était pas là. Alors que les annonces continuaient, Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, retourner dans les dortoirs.

« Et finalement, « fit Dumbledore, avec un grand sourire et une voix malicieuse. « Je pense que je dois m'excuser auprès de la population de l'école, particulièrement envers les demoiselles. Il semblerait que deux années scolaire auparavant, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand nous avons accueillis des visiteurs de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstang, beaucoup de nos jeunes demoiselles ont été enthousiasmées par le Bal, et espéraient que cela deviendrait une tradition annuelle. Ça n'avait jamais été prévu par l'école. Imaginez ma surprisse quand l'été dernier je me suis trouvé bombardé de hiboux exigeant que je rectifie la situation cette année, et les Directeurs de Maison ont aussi trouvés que ce serait une bonne idée de laisser de côté les rivalités entre maisons pour une nuit si vous le voulez bien. »

Alors que le directeur continuait, deux types de murmures se firent entendre parmi la foule. Toutes les filles gloussaient et imaginaient déjà comment s'habiller alors que les garçons ne pouvaient croire leur malchance, et ils se plaignaient qu'aucune danse n'était mentionnée dans leurs lettres de l'école. Une danse était certainement ce qu'allait annoncer Dumbledore, tout le monde le savait. Ce n'était que son penchant pour les longs discours qui le faisait continuer comme s'il dévoilait à l'école un énorme secret.

« Donc avec leurs encouragements, » continua-t-il. « J'avais prévu un Bal, et j'avais même engagé les Bizarres Sisters pour une fois de plus nous faire profiter de leurs mélodies enchantées. C'est avec embarras et mes excuses, que j'avais oublié d'inclure cette information dans vos lettres d'école. Le manque de robes de soirées pour une grande part d'entre vous, ainsi que le fait que j'ai oublié de vous prévenir avant que certaines voix féminines ne me le rappelle a rendu la danse impossible. Par conséquence, il n'y aura pas de Bal cette année, et pour cela je suis désolé. »

« Oui ! » s'écria un garçon de Serdaigle. De nombreux autres garçons en rirent, et la plupart étaient également soulagés comme Harry qu'ils n'aient pas à assister à un autre Bal formel. Particulièrement avec la façon étrange dont Cho avait agi en décembre dernier, la pensée d'avoir à lui demander ou à une autre fille de danser le faisait trembler de peur. La première fois avait été assez horrifiante, et même jusqu'à ce jour, c'était une blague dans la tour Griffondor de comment Harry avait complètement ignoré son rendez-vous avec Parvati, les deux n'étaient d'ailleurs pas dans les meilleurs termes.

« Pas si vite, Mr Gunther, » répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Cela mit sur des charbons ardents les filles qui gémissaient et se plaignaient.

« Pour rectifier mon erreur, j'ai décidé que cette année, Poudlard organiserait un Bal pour la Saint Valentin, le samedi soir après les vacances. »

Cette fois, les filles crièrent, tout comme Mr Gunther de Serdaigle, tous ses amis et en fait tous les garçons de l'école que n'avaient pas de petites amies se plaignirent et s'assirent sous le choc.

« Le Bal sera ouvert aux élèves à partir de la troisième année, et les premières et secondes années auront des activités séparées prévues ce soir-là. » Personne ne l'entendit car les filles (même Hermione, Harry en fut surpris) criaient toujours et gloussaient de manière incontrôlable.

Cette fois-ci Dumbledore attendit que la foule se calme avant de continuer. « Le premier week-end à Préaulard a été prévu le premier week-end de février pour que chacun puisse se trouver une tenue appropriée, et Gladrags en ville a été averti de s'attendre à une augmentation de la fréquentation à cette date. Des lettres vont aussi être envoyées à vos parents, pour les informer du Bal au cas où vous n'auriez pas assez d'argent en réserve pour une robe de soirée. Bien que les Bizarre Sisters aient été engagées, je me suis arrangé pour qu'un autre groupe populaire joue pendant la soirée, vous voudrez bien me pardonner de garder la surprise pour moi pour le moment. C'est tout pour l'instant, et je vous encourage tous à ne pas attendre pour trouver un partenaire de danse, car le Bal viendra plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez. Profitez du reste de votre soirée, et vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles communes. »

De colère, tous les garçons se levèrent des bancs, seuls quelques uns semblaient heureux ou même contents. Même les garçons de première et deuxième années, qui n'étaient pas autorisés à assister au Bal et qui n'avaient donc pas à se préoccuper de trouver une partenaire de danse, semblaient agacés. En revanche, toutes les filles étaient excitées et parlaient à toute vitesse. Des séances de maquillage étaient planifiées, des sorts de beauté étaient échangés, et les commères de l'école comme Parvati et Pansy sondaient déjà pour savoir quels garçons iraient avec quelles filles. Ce ne fut que quand Harry franchit les doubles portes (ils les avaient poussées, et était l'un des premiers à partir) que Dumbledore les rappela pour une petite précision.

« Veuillez m'excuser, » sourit-il, mais sa voix était malgré tout assez forte pour capter l'attention de tout le monde. « J'allais oublier le plus important. En l'honneur de Sadie Hawkins, un sorcier qui a été l'infortuné victime d'un genre de sort incapacitant, et qui a préféré vivre le reste de sa vie dans le monde moldu ; en suivant les traditions moldues, cette danse sera au choix des demoiselles. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne sont pas familiers avec la culture moldue, cela signifie que les demoiselles doivent demander aux garçons pour danser et que les rôles traditionnels sont inversés. Voilà c'est terminé, passez une bonne soirée. »

Les garçons et les filles étaient également calmes ; assez confus par la nouvelle. Harry, Hermione et quelques autres savaient ce que ça voulait dire, et bientôt l'explication de ce qu'était une danse de Sadie Hawkins se répandit dans l'école. Il y eut beaucoup de bruit. Cette fois, les filles se plaignirent que les choses n'étaient pas justes, tandis que les garçons riaient. Les deux prochains mois seraient très intéressants.

Harry n'était pas sûr du temps qu'il fallut à lui et aux autres garçons de Griffondor pour retourner à leur salle commune, mais c'était certainement une course pour échapper à toutes les filles qui criaient et se plaignaient. Les sangs pures se plaignaient que de telles traditions moldues barbares n'étaient pas dignes de leur statut sociale, tandis que les nées-de-moldus étaient en état de détresse. Pour un observateur extérieur qi n'aurait pas entendu l'annonce de Dumbledore, il pourrait penser que Voldemort lui-même avait lancé l'attaque du château à cause de toutes les commotions que cela avait causé à tout un tas de jeunes filles.

« Donc, les filles vont vraiment devoir nous demander de danser ? » Neville n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Comme Harry l'avait appris, Neville avait grandi très protégé, même pour un sorcier, et il n'avait probablement jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

« Je pense qu'il était grand temps, » répondit Dean. Tous les garçons de sixième année étaient assis près de la cheminée, parlant du Bal. Seules les plus jeunes filles étaient retournées dans la grande salle, et la plupart d'entre elles s'étaient retirées dans leurs dortoirs. Tel qu'il en était, la salle commune était actuellement le lieu de réunion des garçons.

« La culture moldue est devenue bien plus libérale ces dernières décennies, » continua Dean, « Et les filles demandent aux garçons de danser aussi souvent que l'inverse. Pourquoi ne le feraient-elles pas ? C'est bien que Dumbledore essaye au moins d'inclure de la culture moldue. En dehors des cours d'étude des moldus, on n'en parle presque jamais. Il y a beaucoup d'entre nous qui sont un mélange entre moldus et sorciers, on est au moins aussi nombreux que les sangs purs après tout. »

Seamus hocha la tête d'accord, et Neville sembla encore plus confus et inquiet qu'avant. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. L'attention d'Harry se porta sur un autre garçon de sixième année. Ron avait été avec Dean et Seamus pendant tout le trajet de retour jusqu'au septième étage, et quand Harry était venu lui parler, Ron avait simplement ignoré son ami, augmentant sa vitesse, et il laissa Harry derrière. Même maintenant que tous les camarades de dortoir étaient assis ensemble sur le même groupe de chaises, Ron était aussi loin d'Harry qu'il lui était physiquement possible, et il ne le regarda pas une seule fois.

Philip et Frank vinrent discuter avec Neville un moment (les batteurs de l'équipe s'entendaient très bien après tout le temps qu'ils passaient dans la salle d'exercice), et la discussion tourna sur quelles filles demanderaient à quels garçons. La conversation ressemblait beaucoup trop aux commérages dont les garçons accusaient Parvati et Lavande aux goûts d'Harry, mais même lui devait admettre que c'était intéressant de penser à qui viendrait avec qui. Cela bien sûr jusqu'à ce que Dean souligne quelque chose d'évident.

« Et bien je suppose que nous devons juste attendre et voir. Bien sûr, Harry va avoir le premier choix parmi les filles, donc je suppose que le reste d'entre nous passerons en second. Promets simplement de ne pas prendre plus d'une fille pour le Bal, hein Harry, et laisse nous en quelques unes de bien.

« Quoi ? » Il fallut un moment à Harry pour digérer ce que Dean avait dit, mais comme le reste d'entre eux (moins un ; devinez qui c'est) ricanèrent à l'expression sur le visage d'Harry.

« Oh, merde ! » Depuis sa condamnation de Fudge, les journaux faisaient à nouveau ses éloges. Non seulement ça, mais il était de nouveau en haut de la liste des célibataires les plus recherchés du magasine Witch Weekly, et il était certain qu'il y avait plein d'autres magazines qui écrivaient des articles aussi scandaleux. Harry savait par les yeux parfaitement étrangers qu'il voyait le suivre, les filles de l'école pouvaient très bien avoir des vues sur lui.

« Ouais, » se moqua Seamus, « Quelle dommage. Si j'étais chassé par presque toutes les jupes de l'école, même celles qui ne sont pas seules, je serai aussi assez effrayé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? »

Certains ricanèrent à la blague de Seamus, mais deux personnes ne le firent pas. Harry bien sûr, car tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu c'était être traité normalement, et son statut de célébrité, peu importe quels étaient les bénéfices, ne lui permettraient jamais cela.

Ron ne rit pas non plus. Harry voulut presque envoyer un sort à Seamus pour l'avoir encore plus énervé. Le visage de Ron devint rouge, et Harry sut que son ami avait atteint un point de rupture.

« Ouais, » s'écria finalement Ron. « Ce doit être vraiment horrible d'être célèbre, et populaire, et riche, et talentueux, d'être le premier choix de chaque fille à l'école. Oh, Harry, comme je te plains ! » Tout le monde remarqua le ton sarcastique de Ron.

« Du calme, Ron, » fit Neville, dans l'espoir de calmer les choses. « Tu sais mieux que quiconque combien Harry déteste ça. »

« J'avais l'habitude de savoir mieux que quiconque ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Maintenant il semble que tu sois un meilleur ami que moi ! Désolé Ron, tu es trop émotif. Hey, mais voilà un tas de Gallions pour te changer les idées. Vas t'acheter quelque chose de bien. Wouah, merci Harry ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'écria Harry. J'ai donné à chacun un tas de Gallions ; même à Luna ! Le testament de Sirius me disait de distribuer sa richesse, et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Est-ce que son testament t'a dit de faire ça l'été dernier, quand Maman a emmené Ginny et les Jumeaux à Gringotts ? » Harry hésita alors qu'il réalisa où en venait Ron. « Je ne pense pas. Alors n'utilise pas des excuses pratiques simplement quand elles t'arrangent. Tu es devenu trop bon à mentir et à manipuler les gens cette année, Harry. Ça ne marche pas avec moi cependant ! Je te vois tel que tu es réellement ! »

Dean s'approcha de Ron, qui était maintenant debout, et il mit sa mains sur l'épaule du garçon agité, qui se dégagea simplement. Cependant, Dean persista et il dit tranquillement, « Ron, Harry, tout le monde vous regarde. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, » s'écria Harry. « Laissons-les regarder. Merlin sait qu'ils regardent déjà tout ce que je fais dans ma vie. Pourquoi maintenant ça serait différent ? »

« Tu aimes vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Ron. « J'avais toujours pensé que Rogue était fou quand il disait que tu recherchais l'attention, mais je crois que je suis finalement d'accord avec lui après tout. »

Sans un mot de plus, Ron tourna le dos à Harry et quitta la pièce, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

La salle commune fut enveloppée par le silence pendant un moment, alors que tout le monde regardait les émotions qui passaient sur le visage d'Harry. La colère, la pitié, le remords, la frustration et par dessus tout, la tristesse. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi Ron était devenu difficile et jaloux pendant les vacances. Par l'enfer, tous les deux s'étaient à peine vus pendant cette période. Et pendant le trajet jusqu'à Londres en Décembre, tous les deux avaient été les meilleurs amis Qu'est-ce qui avait dérapé ?

« C'était probablement trop tôt, Harry. » Neville essaya de réconforter son ami. « Ron a juste besoin de se calmer, et apparemment il a besoin de plus de temps que ce que pensait Ginny. Donne lui une semaine de plus. Quand les entraînements de Quidditch auront repris, je suis sûr que Ron reviendra. »

Harry réfléchit au conseil, et il décida qu'il n'était pas bon. Ron n'était pas le genre de personne à exploser puis à s'excuser, il était le genre de personne à remuer sa colère. Et si Harry laissait les choses empirer pendant toute une semaine, Ron et Harry pourrait bien se retrouver à se menacer de leurs baguettes. Une situation qu'Harry avait crainte depuis sa quatrième année quand Ron avait pour la première fois montré sa jalousie.

« Je pense que tu as tort Neville, » expliqua Harry. « C'est mieux si je règle ça maintenant, avant que ça n'empire. J'aurai du aller le voir dans le train. Il est probablement encore plus énervé que je n'ai pas essayé d'aller le trouver plus tôt. » Face aux escaliers mais parlant à ses camarades de dortoir, Harry leur demanda, » Donnez-nous un moment, s'il-vous-plait. »

Neville, Dean et Seamus hochèrent la tête. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait interrompre Harry et Ron, sachant que les choses pourraient être explosives. Au lieu de cela, Seamus murmura à Dean que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée que Mme Pomfresh se tienne prête.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Harry s'assit avec l'équipe de Quidditch comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il s'assit d'un côté, et que Ron s'assit à l'opposé. Ginny, les autres poursuiveuses, Frank et Neville, et même Dennis Creevey s'assirent entre eux, et d'après le regard de leur co-capitaine, ils surent que les nouveaux sièges étaient permanents.

Les horaires de cours furent redistribués car un des professeurs avait dû changer ses horaires, mais les quelques classes d'Harry n'étaient pas affectées et il glissa le papier dans sa poche sans même le regarder.

Dans toute la salle, les gens regardaient Harry, parce que le mot avait passé ce matin à propos de sa dispute avec Ron. Apparemment, se disputer dans une pièce pleine de témoins et de spectateurs n'était pas une aussi bonne idée, et la rumeur s'était vite répandue. Lavande et Parvati n'était peut-être pas là lors de la dispute, mais s'il y avait un défaut typique chez les Griffondors ; même chez les garçons ; c'étaient qu'ils sautaient rapidement à la conclusion, et avaient du mal à garder un secret. Donc naturellement, comme Dumbledore le dirait, toute l'école savait pour la dispute entre Harry et Ron, presque mot pour mot.

Même les professeurs étaient au courant, et Rogue, une fois de plus avait une grimace satisfaite sur son visage, qui n'avait d'égal que le sourire moqueur de Drago. Le professeur Mac Gonagall avait l'air de vouloir les traîner tous les deux dans son bureau et leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, mais un regard d'avertissement de Dumbledore la fit rester assise. C'était un désaccord qui courrait depuis longtemps entre eux, mais Dumbledore était partisan de laisser les choses se régler d'elles-mêmes. Il pensait que quand des amitiés étaient tendues, soit elles se brisaient si ça devait arriver, soit elles en ressortaient renforcées. Seulement si les règles de l'école étaient brisées, ou que les performances scolaires en souffraient, alors il laissait occasionnellement ses directeurs de maison prendre un rôle plus actif. ; mais cela dépendait aussi de qui étaient les étudiants.

Minerva Mac Gonagall d'un autre côté pensait différemment. Avec aucun autre adulte présent (les parents pouvaient difficilement donner des conseils dans leurs lettres, en présument qu'ils en aient même été informés par leurs enfants en premier lieu), elle sentait qu'elle avait le devoir d'aplanir les petits désaccords qui survenaient quelques fois. Particulièrement quand les étudiants concernés étaient Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ; deux de ses étudiants les plus prometteurs, et qui étaient très importants pour l'Ordre du Phénix ; elle voulait en premier lieu savoir à quel propos ils se disputaient, puis leur dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux stupides, et leur montrer leur erreur.

En fin de compte, elle ne fit rien, et le petit déjeuner se passa comme tous les autres petits déjeuners à Poudlard. La plupart des Griffondors étaient calmes en raison de la tenson évidente, et les autres maisons échangeaient des murmures les unes les autres, se demandant se qu'il se passait entre Harry et Ron depuis le retour des vacances.

Ce fut la plus longue journée de la vie d'Harry ; ce jour-là après le petit déjeuner quand les cours commencèrent. Comme par hasard, le premier jour de cours était un jeudi, et cela voulait dire que le premier cours d'Harry était DCFM, le seul cours qu'il partageait avec Ron.

Hermione essaya de prendre Harry à part dans le couloir avant que la cloche ne sonne, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Elle voulait savoir ce que lui et Ron s'étaient dit, et apparemment elle avait aussi essayé de parler à Ron. Ron n'avait pas dit un mot, et Harry prévoyait de faire pareil. Les interférences d'Hermione au cours des années, bien que quelques fois indésirables, étaient quelques fois grandement appréciées, mais cette fois-ci Harry savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part.

Ron s'était déjà assis quand les deux amis entrèrent (entre Dean et Seamus), donc Harry était content d'éviter au moins cette étrange situation. La place normale de Ron était juste à côté d'Harry, et heureusement, il avait pris sur lui de bouger. Donc Harry s'assit à sa table habituelle, mais Hermione ne le suivit pas. Elle était en colère qu'Harry ait refusé de lui dire ce qu'il avait dit à Ron, donc elle s'assit avec Terry Boot, un Serdaigle qui était son partenaire en Arithmancie ces trois dernières années.

Cela laissa Harry assis tout seul, une détestable ressemblance avec ses souvenirs de l'école primaire, jusqu'à ce que le dernier étudiant ne rentre alors que la cloche sonnait. Neville trébucha sur un de ses lacets avec son sac plein de livres ; il vit qu'Harry était seul, et il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, et Harry apprécia, mais il jura entre ses dents en même temps. Neville assis à côté de lui était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Neville avait été un des motifs majeur de dispute avec la récente crise de jalousie de Ron, et un rapide coup d'œil vers le rouquin fulminant (prétendant ne pas remarquer le nouveau voisin d'Harry) confirma ses inquiétudes. Les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer.

Heureusement, le cours se termina après une lecture monotone sur les avantages de l'auto-métamorphose en relation avec les attaques élémentaires. Harry en loupa la plupart, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, et il courut presque hors de la pièce quand la cloche sonna. Il avait un temps libre avant e déjeuner, et il avait désespérément besoin de conseils. Le bureau de Rémus était sa destination, mais un papier disait que Rémus était absent pour la semaine (probablement une mission pour Dumbledore). Harry, découragé et tout simplement fatigué, se dirigea ensuite vers la Tour Griffondor. Ne sachant pas où aller d'autre, ou quoi faire, le solitaire confinement de sa malle était devenu très attirant.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sensiblement de la même manière pour Harry. Les entraînements de Quidditch n'avaient pas recommencés, son double manquait car Harry n'avait de toute évidence pas repris les voyages dans le passé, et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Harry passa la plupart de son temps en dehors des cours dans sa malle, soit à dicter une longue liste de sorts et d'ingrédients de potions avec Seth, ou à travailler sur son projet d'arithmancie anti-détraqueur qui s'était récemment heurté à un mur de brique. Même pendant les repas, ou ses entraînements d'Occlumencie Harry ne sentait pas son humeur s'améliorer. En fait, il sécha même des cours de Métamorphose et d'Arithmancie, il était si déprimé. Ginny et Hermione avaient dit aux deux professeurs qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, et grâce à ses progrès, ils dirent que tant qu'Harry rendait ses devoirs, ils le laisseraient manquer un cours sans punition.

Le fait était, la plupart de l'école étant si occupée par la nouvelle du prochain bal, que la plupart des gens évitaient l'humeur maussade d'Harry au profit de conversations plus plaisantes. Et Harry devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas la tête à ce que des filles fan de lui viennent le voir et lui demander de danser. Avec de la chance, elles auraient toutes un cavalier quand il se serait calmé, et il pourrait y aller seul, ou alors ne pas y aller du tout. N'ayant pas à mener une danse cette année, Harry ne vit aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à s'absenter du Bal Peut-être que les premières et deuxièmes années auraient l'utilité d'un chaperon volontaire ?

Ce fut les visages de ses amis qui lui firent le plus mal. Simplement parce qu'il était en désaccord avec Ron, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait ignorer Hermione, Ginny, et Neville. Luna, il n'était pas inquiet pour elle, car rien ne semblait pouvoir la perturber. C'était frustrant, car il était constamment de mauvaise humeur. Au moins ses amis semblaient le comprendre. Ils savaient qu'Harry avait juste besoin de s'adapter à leur nouvelle relation, et qu'il se calmerait bientôt. Ainsi, Neville passa la plupart de son temps libre avec Frank et Phillip, et Ginny partait avec Luna dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Hermione, ne voulant pas prendre partie entre Harry et Ron, était peut-être dans une position pire que celle des autres. Sans surprise, Hermione passa plus de temps à la bibliothèque la première semaine de retour des vacances qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Ils laissèrent aussi de l'espace à Ron, même si l'espace dont il avait besoin était un peu différent. Tandis qu'Harry fut d'humeur sombre et maussade pendant toute la semaine, Ron continua à agir normalement, comme s'il n'y avait rien de particulier. Il mangeait avec appétit à l'heure des repas, jouait aux échecs et aux cartes explosives en soirée, et harcela même Hermione pour de l'aide dans ses devoirs après qu'il ait si longtemps pesté contre elle à ce sujet. La seule chose qui changea était qu'Harry avait été avant son meilleur ami, maintenant, Dean et Seamus remplissaient ce rôle. Il était toujours en bons termes avec Hermione, et les autres (pas autant avec Neville), mais puisqu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise à côté de lui et de ne pas pouvoir inclure Harry ou même mentionner son nom, Ron passa la plupart de son temps avec ses nouveaux amis.

Finalement, le week-end arriva, et Harry pour la première fois depuis sa dispute avec Ron attendait avec impatience un peu de temps libre. Maintenant que le nouveau trimestre avait démarré, Harry devait faires certaines modifications au niveau de son planning de travail. Il devait se définir de nouveaux objectifs, peut-être rechercher de l'aide pour son projet en Arithmancie qui n'avançait pas, écrire des plans de leçons pour l'AD, et Harry devait encore interroger plus en profondeur les derniers mangemorts capturés. Les frères Lestrange en particulier auraient sûrement beaucoup d'informations sur Voldemort et ses projets, et Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour les interroger.

« Neville, » appela Harry à travers la bruyante salle commune. « Tu as une minute ? » Toute la maison venait juste de revenir du déjeuner de ce samedi après-midi, et Harry avait décidé qu'il voulait passer le temps avant le dîner dans sa malle avec les Lestrange. Il avait déjà interrogé les trois autres le matin, mais en dehors de quelques spéculations inutiles de leur part et des noms de quelques nouvelles recrues, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose. Christopher Parkinson avait été intéressant à questionner en raison de sa connaissance personnelle des évènements par Pansy. Rodolphus Lestrange avait été clairement le cerveau de l'opération.

« Bien sûr Harry, » répondit joyeusement Neville. Il était en train de discuter avec Ginny et Frank, essayant d'arranger une tactique de jeu au Quidditch, mais il les laissa pour rejoindre Harry dans un coin normalement réservé aux premiers années.

Puisque Ron ne parlait toujours plus à Harry, il avait fait attention à s'asseoir uniquement à sa place habituelle près de la cheminée quand il savait que Ron était en cours ou occupé. Après ce premier jour horrible, d'un commun accord, Ron et Harry avait arrêtés d'être méchants l'un envers l'autre, mais ils étaient encore loin de redevenir amis. En fait, la chose la plus amicale qu'il se soit passé depuis, c'était la veille, quand Ron était entré dans la salle de bain du dortoir des sixièmes années pour se brosser les dents, Harry avait silencieusement passé à Ron sa brosse à dent, et Ron l'avait remercié.

« Neville, » expliqua Harry quand ils furent tous les deux seuls et après qu'il ait vérifié que personne n'était assez proche pour l'entendre. « Je vais passer l'après-midi dans ma malle à parler avec les Lestrange ; à essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils savent à propos de Voldemort et des autres mangemorts. Je me demandais, en fait j'espère vraiment que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner. Je sais que toi et les Lestrange avez un lourd passé entre vous, et je pense que ça te donnerait une chance de les confronter si tu le veux. J'apprécierais aussi vraiment ton aide. Une personne de plus quand je les questionnerai ne serait pas de trop. Quelques fois, je suis tellement concentré sur quelque chose que j'en oublie complètement quelque chose d'autre aussi important. »

Neville semblait content qu'il lui ait demandé, mais il était aussi très nerveux. Non seulement parce que l'interrogatoire était illégal, mais aussi parce que c'était les personnes qui avaient torturés ses parents jusqu'à la folie tant d'années auparavant. Pourrait-il être assez impartial pour capter les informations utiles, sans parler d'être même assez attentif pour ne serait-ce que saisir ce qu'ils disaient ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera Harry, » bredouilla Neville, « Mais je serais content d'essayer. Je ne suis pas certain que je pourrais rester tout le temps. Cela dépendra de ce qu'ils diront, je ne suis pas certain que je pourrais les écouter se vanter de ce qu'ils ont fait à ma mère et mon père. »

« Ils ne se vanteront pas, Neville, » le rassura Harry, « Je te le promets. Sous l'influence du véritasérum, non seulement tu es obligé de dire toute la vérité, mais tu es aussi incapable de te vanter ou de dire autre chose qui ne soit pas une réponse à une question. Tu n'auras même pas à être présent dans la même pièce si tu ne le veux pas, Nev. Tu pourras rester dehors de la cellule et simplement regarder à travers la porte transparente si tu veux. »

« Non, je veux être là. » Neville semblait assez sûr de lui. « Je veux qu'ils me voient, et je veux qu'ils sachent que le fils des personnes qu'ils ont torturés a aidé à les capturer. » Il y eu un petit frisson dans la voix de Neville, mais Harry ne pensa pas du mal de lui pour cela. En fait, tout bien considéré, Harry réalisa combien il était incroyablement courageux de la part de Neville d'assister à l'interrogatoire des Lestrange.

Ce fut moins d'une demi-heure plus tard que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le septième compartiment de la malle d'Harry. Ron était dans la chambre quand ils entrèrent tous les deux, mais une fois qu'ils s'approchèrent des cellules, toutes pensées de Ron fut oubliée.

Jetant le sort pour rendre les solides portes en chêne transparent de l'extérieur uniquement, Harry eut l'opportunité de s'assurer que tous ses quinze prisonniers étaient présents et qu'ils ne faisaient rien de suspect. Sean Hazelton et tous ses autres camarades nouvelles recrues passaient calmement la journée à dormir ou à lire les quelques livres qu'Harry leur fournissait. Chose intéressante, Crabbe et Goyle séniors agissaient de la même manière. Ils n'avaient jamais pleuré, mais les deux hommes avaient perdus tout espoir de sauvetage, et ils passaient la journée calmement à ne rien faire. Soit ils perdaient leur temps, ou alors ils ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi faire sans instruction ; Harry ne savait pas. Le couple de mangemorts, les Parker étaient ceux qui avaient le plus longtemps essayé tous les moyens pour s'échapper, mais maintenant, plus d'un mois après leur capture, ils avaient finalement laissés tomber. Et bien sûr Avery, l'ancien prisonnier favori d'Harry, était toujours là. Winky n'aimait particulièrement pas s'approcher de l'homme, car à chaque fois qu'elle vidait ses déchets ou qu'elle lui apportait ses repas, il criait, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir à travers la porte de la cellule.

Mais ce n'était pas eux qui intéressait Harry. Non, c'était ses deux nouveaux captifs, les Lestrange, vers qui il se dirigeait. Il ne s'était passé qu'un peu plus d'une semaine depuis leur emprisonnement, et Harry se demanda pour la première fois ce que les frères pensaient qu'il leur arrivait. Pensaient-ils que leur emprisonnement était une forme de punition dans la vie après la mort ? Il y avait tant de possibilités, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu un être vivant depuis leur capture, Harry ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il penserait à leur place.

Choisissant d'interroger Rodolphus en premier, car il était celui qu'Harry avait combattu, et donc avec lequel il avait été en relation, Harry anima les fers de la cellules pour qu'ils maintiennent le prisonnier, et l'enchaînent au mur. Sans avertissement pour Lestrange, elles accomplirent rapidement leur tâche, et une fois qu'Harry fut convaincu que le mangemort était maintenu avec un minimum de mouvements possibles, il déverrouilla la porte et enleva les sorts posés dessus.

« Potter, » Siffla Lestrange aussitôt qu'Harry franchit le seuil de la cellule. Harry hocha simplement la tête, et fit signe à Neville de le suivre.

En voyant le deuxième garçon, les yeux de Lestrange s'écarquillèrent . « Et Londubat. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Le Ministère est-il tombé si bas qu'il autorise de vulgaires adolescents à venir se venter de leur triomphe ? N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, mon maître viendra bientôt me libérer, et alors je rirai devant vos cadavres. »

« Quel Ministère ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne vois que nous trois, ici. »

« Les Aurors du Ministère et les gardes bien sûr ! Aucun doute qu'ils vous ont autorisés à me rendre visite pour me harceler. Hé bien, ça ne marchera pas. Ils n'auront rien de moi. »

Neville fit un petit rire nerveux, mais il se tut quand l'écho se répercuta sur les murs en pierre. Essayant d'intimider encore plus Lestrange, Harry conjura deux chaises confortables pour lui et Neville (à une distance de sécurité, bien sûr), et il sortit deux bières au beurre chaudes de sa poche. En tendant une à Neville, et lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, Harry prit une longue gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur Lestrange.

« Le Ministère, hein, » railla-t-il. « Désolé de décevoir vos attentes Rudy, mais le Ministère est le dernier de vos problèmes. Pour autant qu'ils sachent, vous êtes partis de Ste Mangouste par portoloin avec le reste de votre équipe quand votre mission a échoué. En fait, en dehors de nous deux, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui sait que vous êtes ici, et je suis confiant que cette personne ne vous aidera pas de sitôt. Bienvenue dans ma prison personnelle. » Harry savoura le choc, et même la peur dans les yeux de Lestrange qu'il percevait grâce au peu de Légilimencie qu'il connaissait.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous venter. » fit Neville pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, « Même si nous en aurions le droit. En revanche, nous sommes venus pour voir ce que vous savez à propos des autres mangemorts, et de Vol-Voldemort. » Harry redressa la tête pour regarder Neville, surpris et même très heureux qu'il ait utilisé le vrai nom de Voldemort, même si c'était avec une petite hésitation. Lestrange fut également stupéfait, mais après un moment de silence, il rit.

« Vous voulez dire que vous me retenez tous les deux dans un lieu non sécurisé sans renforts derrière et sans même avoir informé le Ministère de ma capture. » Il rit de nouveau, mais Harry riait aussi intérieurement. Rodolphus n'avait pas encore réalisé sa situation. « Vous êtes tous les deux idiots. Je ne vous dirais jamais rien de ce que vous voulez savoir, et je sortirais d'ici bien vite ! »

Neville ne savait clairement pas quoi dire, donc Harry commença avec le plan qu'il avait imaginé, pour maximiser le malaise de Lestrange avant de procéder à l'interrogatoire.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne compreniez pas votre situation ici, Rudy, » Harry fut content de voir que son surnom n'était pas apprécié. « Riez autant que vous voulez, mais vous êtes dans un lieu très sécurisé, et vous ne vous échapperez pas bientôt. J'ai confisqué votre baguette, je suis sûr que vous l'avez remarqué, ainsi que le portoloin d'urgence et des fioles de potions que vous aviez caché dans vos robes. Et si vous ne me croyez pas capable de vous retenir ici, pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à vos camarades prisonniers. » Brandissant sa baguette, Harry rendit les murs transparents, maintenant Lestrange pouvait voir hors de la cellule, et voir les autres cellules occupées. Harry ne lui laissa pas trop de temps pour regarder tout le monde, mais deux secondes avant qu'Harry ne rende les murs à nouveau opaques, Rodolphus vit son frère dans la cellule voisine, ainsi que le bon nombre de personnes qu'il détenait.

« Quel…Quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été remis au Ministère ? » s'écria Lestrange. « Nous avons des droits, vous savez, et j'exige d'être remis aux autorités compétentes ! »

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Harry de rire. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rudy, inquiet ? Et vous vous attendez à ce que je m'inquiète de vos droits ? C'est fort, venant de vous. Je ne suis pas stupide ! A l'heure actuelle, le Ministère est incompétent et non préparé, ils ne pourraient pas vous retenir très longtemps avant que vous ne vous échappiez. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici, et pourquoi vous y resterez jusqu'à ce qu'Azkaban soit de nouveau sécurisé. Maintenant, comme tout le monde ici l'a fait, vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez de Voldemort et de ses futurs plans. »

« Vous êtes fou ! » s'écria Lestrange. « Vous êtes même plus fou que Bella ! Il n'y a aucune chance que je vous dise quelque chose. Vous bluffez. »

Souriant au malaise de l'homme, Harry sortit une petite fiole d'un liquide clair et il la tint délicatement entre ses doigts. Ce fut la première fois que Neville montra une émotion, il avait une lueur féroce dans le regard. Il s'était inquiété que Lestrange ne réponde pas à leurs questions, ou du moins pas honnêtement. Maintenant, il n'avait aucun doute.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! » Manifestement, Lestrange savait ce qui se trouvait dans la fiole. « C'est illégal. Vous serez jeté à Azkaban Potter, si vous l'utilisez contre moi. L'utilisation du Véritasérum est strictement contrôlée, et il ne peut être utilisé que quand la personne donne son accord. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

« Vous semblez toujours penser que vous êtes entre les mains du Ministère, Rudy. Vous êtes dans mon monde maintenant, et je ne vais pas vous demander si vous le voulez ou non. Stubefy ! »

N'ayant même pas vu la baguette d'Harry, Lestrange s'affaissa retenu pas ses chaînes tandis qu'Harry lui administra trois gouttes de Véritasérum. Harry aurait pu forcer le liquide dans sa gorge pour intimider l'homme, mais il ne le voulait pas. Harry devait admettre qu'il aurait trouvé du plaisir à effrayer l'homme, en partie pour Neville et ses parents, mais il savait que ça n'aurait pas aidé. Après si longtemps en position de pouvoir, et avec un tel mépris pour les lois et la vie des gens, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la chute de Lestrange était méritée.

« En es-tu sûr Harry ? » demanda Neville. « Il a raison, tu sais ? Ce que nous allons faire est illégal, et nous pourrions avoir de gros problèmes pour ça. A un moment tu devras remettre Lestrange au Ministère, et ils le découvriront. Je ne suis plus certain que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville. J'ai fait bien plus pour m'attirer des ennuis, et je ne suis pas inquiet. Ce sera un problème, bien sûr. Mais laisse-moi m'en inquiéter quand le temps viendra. Et puisque je suis le seul à le faire, tu n'auras aucun problème. J'en prends la pleine responsabilité. Dans l'intervalle, au moins, je suis certain qu'il y aura de dangereux mangemorts en moins dans les rues, et qu'ils ne s'échapperont pas pour rejoindre Voldemort. »

« As-tu besoin d'être aussi cruel ? » demanda Neville. « Je veux dire, je ne ressens rien pour lui, mais il a des droits. Moralement au moins, si ce n'est légalement. »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. « Je ne peux pas nier que j'aime ça Neville mais je ne m'engagerai pas dans cette voie. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Habituellement, j'assomme la personne avant d'entrer dans la cellule, puis je les dose au Véritasérum sans rien expliquer. Je voulais juste essayer un peu d'intimidation, tu sais ? Au moins maintenant nous allons avoir des réponses. »

Neville était satisfait par la réponse d'Harry, et il le laissa continuer. Lestrange aurait pu être réanimer maintenant, mais Harry voulait tester une autre théorie. Ce n'état pas par accident qu'il avait utilisé son sort assommant personnel sur Lestrange. Il expérimentait encore avec ce sort, et il avait eu quelques autres idées. Donc apaisant la curiosité de Neville, Harry lui tendit sa baguette, et il attendit de voir si Neville pourrait réanimer Lestrange. Harry n'était pas certain que le sort soit limité à sa propre magie, ou si c'était juste à une baguette spécifique. Il avait une théorie et il espérait qu'elle était juste.

Et c'était le cas. Même après trois tentatives, chacune après une bonne minute de concentration, Neville fut incapable de réanimer Lestrange. Reprenant sa baguette, Harry réussit en moins d'une seconde. Cela confirma sa théorie, et apaisa son esprit. Quand Harry avait réfléchit que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait utiliser sa baguette pour réanimer une personne assommée, non seulement c'était une pensée pour le moins dérangeante, mais la pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit que d'autres baguette pourrait aussi réussir à le faire. Plus particulièrement des baguettes jumelles.

Si Voldemort pouvait contrer le sort modifié d'Harry, simplement parce que leurs baguettes avaient un même élément central, alors beaucoup de ce qu'Harry avait planifié et de ce à quoi il travaillait serait inutile. Heureusement, Neville prouva que la baguette seule ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi sa signature magique personnelle. Heureux de sa découverte, Harry fut certain que la baguette de Voldemort serait inutile contre son sort.

Revenant à Lestrange, Harry laissa Neville poser les premières questions. Des choses comme de quels autres mangemorts il connaissait de nom, à quelles attaques il avait participé, s'il y avait de nouveaux mangemorts qu'il avait récemment entraîné, et quels étaient les plans de Voldemort. Neville ne fut surpris par les réponses (elles ne signifiaient pas grand-chose pour lui car c'était sa première session), mais Harry fut content du nombre de réponses qu'il obtint.

Non seulement Lestrange nomma au moins quatre autres mangemorts de haut rang qu'il ne connaissait pas avant (et leurs résidences), mais il confirma aussi le lieu d'une des bases d'opération de Voldemort. Il n'y en avait que deux. En plus de cela, Harry découvrit où se tenaient les Détraqueurs sous le contrôle de Voldemort, en recoupant avec certaines des plus grosses attaques moldues de ces dernières semaines, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait de nouveau réduire la population de Détraqueurs. Cela ramena son esprit sur son projet d'Arithmancie bloqué, et sur les âmes relâchées toujours cachées dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais Harry secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur les réponses de Lestrange.

Quand Harry continua l'interrogatoire, il put avoir plus de détails et de réponses cruciales de la part de Lestrange. Il savait déjà pour la situation financière des mangemorts, mais maintenant, Harry ajouta aussi à sa liste l'endroit où résidait , et qui d'autre y vivait. Avec lui et son frère hors course, seule Bellatrix sa femmes, et deux autres personnes défendaient la maison dans la banlieue de Bristol. Harry fut très heureux d'entendre que dans un coffre d'une pièce secrète, Voldemort avait entreposé une petite quantité de Gallions, des potions illégales et dangereuses, et des artéfacts et des livres de magie noire au cas où une de ses autres bases serait découverte. L'information n'était pas directement préjudiciable à Voldemort, mais en s'emparant de la maison, en capturant les mangemorts à l'intérieur (avec de la chance il complèterait l'ensemble des Lestrange), et en confisquant tous les objets cachés, Harry espérait qu'il pourrait de nouveau affaiblir financièrement Voldemort, et affaiblir aussi le moral de ses troupes.

Après plus de deux heures Harry termina son interrogatoire, de toute façon le Véritasérum avait commencé à perdre de son effet. Ce ne fut que parce qu'il fit signe poliment à Neville s'il avait encore des questions à poser que Neville parla. Il devait avoir hésité pendant les deux heures s'il vouait ou non poser la question, parce qu'Harry pouvait dire que Neville était nerveux. Une fois que Neville eut parlé, Harry sut ce qu'était la question que Neville avait toujours brûlé de poser.

« Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué et torturé mes parents ? »

Les effets du Véritasérum s'étaient suffisamment estompés pour permettre à Lestrange d'exprimer quelques sentiments dans sa réponse, et il renifla avec mépris à la question.

« Parce qu'ils étaient là, » répondit-il. « Parce qu'ils étaient là et que c'était des cibles faciles. Mon Maître venait juste de disparaître et personne ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, et j'étais en colère. Vos parents se sont trouvés au bon endroit au bon moment. Le jeune Barthémius était particulièrement en colère des rumeurs sur la mort de notre Maître, car il venait juste de nous rejoindre quelques semaines auparavant. Vos parents lui ont donné l'opportunité d'exprimer sa frustration »

Harry était dégoûté de la façon dont l'homme parlait sans pitié bien qu'il soit encore sous l'influence du sérum de vérité. Lestrange était véritablement mauvais.

« Donc il n'y avait pas de raison ? » demanda Neville. « Ce n'était pas une attaque planifiée, ou pour obtenir des informations sur ce qui était arrivé à Vo-Voldemort ? C'était juste un accident ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas dire si Neville était en colère ou soulagé.

« Ce n'était pas un accident. » s'écria Lestrange. « Vos parents étaient des Aurors, et des membres connus qui agissaient avec Dumbledore contre notre Maître. Ils étaient depuis longtemps sur la liste des personnes à tuer ! Et ils mourront une fois que mon Maître m'aura libéré et aura pris la place qui lui revient comme dirigeant du monde magique ! »

Ce fut assez pour Harry, et en voyant combien Neville tremblait, il devina que tous les deux en avaient assez. Assommant de nouveau Lestrange, Harry dégagea l'homme de ses chaînes, et bannit les deux chaises qu'il avait conjurées. Puis s'assurant que rien n'était tombé de ses poches ou de celles de Neville et que Lestrange aurait pu utiliser, Harry referma la porte et remit les sorts en place.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, Harry resta simplement silencieux alors que Neville s'assit dans la pièce juste à l'extérieur de la ligne de cellules. Il avait encore Rabastan à interroger, et peu de temps pour le faire avant le dîner. Si Neville n'y participait pas, il le comprendrait bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas passer tout l'après-midi pour s'assurer que Neville allait bien. Heureusement, après environ trois minutes, Neville se leva et avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, il dit qu'il était prêt pour l'autre frère Lestrange. Harry ne savait pas s'il l'était vraiment, mais Harry n'allait pas le suggérer à son ami.

L'interrogatoire de Rabastan Lestrange ne dura pas aussi longtemps. La plupart de ce qu'il savait Rodolphus l'avait déjà dit, et puis il en savait moins que son frère aîné. En posant des questions, Harry découvrit que tous les deux travaillaient souvent en équipe, mais que Rodolphus était le véritable leader de la famille. Non seulement il était plus puissant magiquement, mais il était aussi plus intelligent. Étant actuellement un des quelques mangemorts ne venant pas de la maison de Serpentard, mais de Serdaigle, Rabastan était bien moins considéré, mais il s'était au fil des ans élevé dans les rangs grâce à la menace de son nom. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas ajouter grand-chose à ce qu'Harry savait déjà. Sa session était seulement pour confirmer de précédentes réponses obtenues auprès d'autres prisonniers ; et pour remplir les blancs qu'Harry avait remarqué.

Un des blancs, que Neville avait vu et qu'Harry s'en voulut d'avoir oublier de poser des questions dessus, était comment l'opération à Ste Mangouste avait-elle pu être aussi soigneusement planifiée. Harry avait entendu certaines choses de Rodolphus pendant leur duel que Drago avait apporté l'information à son père qui avait été relayée, et il avait oublié de poser plus de questions. Idéalement, Harry se demandait déjà s'il pouvait choper Malfoy seul, probablement pendant une de ses patrouilles de préfet, et interroger lui-même le garçon. Après qu'il aurait terminé, un léger sort de mémoire l'empêcherait de se souvenir qu'il aurait vu Harry cette nuit-là. Harry devenait assez bon pour les sorts de mémoire, avec la quinzaine de mangemorts sur lesquels il s'entraînait. Ce n'était pas une partie de son entraînement à vrai dire, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait ou qu'il avait du temps libre, il se faufilait dans le septième compartiment de sa malle pour s'entraîner. Les sorts de mémoire qu'il avait lancé sur les cinq mangemorts nouvellement capturés l'avaient prouvé. C'est pourquoi aucun des Lestrange n'avait réagit à l'admission d'Harry qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit, et ils avaient été surpris et inquiets quand il avait sorti de sa poche une fiole de Véritasérum. Après qu'Harry l'ait utilisé une première fois pour avoir toutes leurs informations financières, Harry leur avait fait oublié tout l'interrogatoire.

En retour à la question de Neville, il apparut que toute l'opération avait été planifiée par Rodolphus sur l'information de Drago. Il avait réussi à découvrir que Neville allait passer les vacances avec Harry, et que Neville ne manquait jamais de rendre visite à ses parents à l'hôpital le jour de Noël. En tenant compte du fait qu'Harry était en mauvais termes avec Dumbledore en ce moment, il serait probablement non-protégé, l'opportunité était trop bonne pour être manquée. La seule information fausse qu'ils avaient reçus, qui avait mené au résultat désastreux du plan, c'était que Drago avait affirmé avec conviction que Neville était à peine plus talentueux qu'un crackmol et qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide en cas de combat. Apparemment, soit il niait les récents changements d'attitude et de capacité de Neville, soit il était vraiment convaincu que ce n'était qu'une rumeur et une série de coups de chance. Drago était convaincu qu'Harry serait le seul obstacle, et même alors son arrogance lui faisait refuser d'admettre qu'il avait du talent en défense.

L'interrogatoire se termina rapidement après cela, et ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits du travail de la journée, Harry et Neville sortirent de la malle et allèrent se doucher avant le dîner. Aucun des deux n'en avait réellement besoin, car ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de s'asseoir sur une chaise ces cinq dernières heures. Mais après avoir parlé à deux des plus mauvais hommes d'Angleterre pendant la moitié de la journée, les deux garçons sentaient qu'ils devaient se doucher.

Le dîner se passa rapidement et sans incidents. Ron devait avoir mentionné à quelqu'un qu'il avait vu Harry et Neville disparaître dans la malle juste après le déjeuner, car Ginny et Frank demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant aussi longtemps. Ne voulant pas mentir, mais ne pouvant pas dire la vérité, Harry raconta simplement une histoire à propos d'un entraînement de duel dans la salle de duel de sa malle, comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois pendant les vacances. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'Harry avait proposé à Neville de l'aider en défense, et c'était assez crédible comme histoire. Après cela, la discussion tourna autour du Quidditch et de la prochaine reprise des entraînements, et même Ron se joignit à la discussion. Il ne parla pas directement à Harry, mais le fait qu'il ne cria ou ne hurla pas fut une assez bonne chose tout bien considéré. Harry espérait simplement qu'une fois sur le terrain, leurs problèmes n'affecteraient pas la capacité à jouer des autres. L'attrapeur et le gardien ne faisaient pas beaucoup de travail d'équipe, mais leur attitude s'ils ne faisaient pas attention pouvait affecter les performances de l'équipe. Harry se jura de ne pas laisser cela se produire.

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner, quand Harry marchait avec ses amis et prévoyait une soirée relaxante à jouer aux échecs et lire un peu, qu'il fut interrompu par Mac Gonagall qui lui demanda de rester. Il signala à Neville et Ginny de partir devant, ne sachant pas pour combien de temps il en aurait. Une fois que la Grande Salle fut vide la directrice de maison d'Harry parla.

« Mr Potter, le personnel n'a pu s'empêcher de remarqué votre dispute récente avec votre ami, Mr Weasley. Contre les ordres du Directeur, j'aimerai plus que tout vous assommer tous les deux avec vos balais jusqu'à ce que vous résolviez le problème qu'il y a actuellement entre vous. Cependant je ne le ferais pas, comme me l'a demandé le Directeur. Il ne m'empêche cependant pas de parler à un étudiant s'il vient à moi pour demander conseil, donc j'aimerai vous rappeler qu'une partie de mes devoirs en tant que directrice de maison est de donner des conseils quand il y en a besoin. S'il-vous-plait, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir n'importe quand pour discuter de ce qui pourrait vous troubler. Compris ? »

« Oui m'dame, » acquiesça Harry. Il se sentit touché, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de ses problèmes avec elle. Pourtant, bien que quelques semaines plus tôt il avait été forcé de lever sa baguette contre elle, Harry sentit qu'il avait une dette envers elle.

« C'est compliqué Professeur, » commença à expliquer Harry. « Mais le cœur du problème est que Ron est de nouveau jaloux, comme il l'a été pendant la quatrième année quand j'ai été sélectionné pour être un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il n'a pas cru que je n'avais rien fait pour ça, et nous ne nous sommes plus parlés pendant plus d'un mois. Plus tard il a réalisé que je disais la vérité, et je lui ai pardonné. Cette fois, c'est quelque chose de pareil. Je n'ai pas été aussi ouvert avec Ron comme je l'étais normalement, pareil avec mes autres amis d'ailleurs, et je pense qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris. En plus de ça, ses parents et Percy lui ont appris quelques nouvelles qu'il n'a pas apprécié, en rapporte avec moi en quelque sorte. Je ne pense honnêtement pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, et j'attends simplement que Ron voit qu'il a été stupide. Espérons qu'alors les choses reviendront à la normale. Je ne sais juste pas combien de temps ça va prendre. »

« Je vois, » fit Mac Gonagall en se mordillant la lèvre. « Je n'ai pas vu de combats entre amis depuis que je suis à Poudlard Mr Potter, mais je suis surprise que vous ayez permis cette situation de dégénérer alors que vous avez été tous les deux si proches. Je suggère que vous fassiez ce que vous pouvez pour faire la paix avec Mr Weasley aussi vite que possible et d'éviter de futures complications. Puis-je vous rappeler qu'à cause de votre statut particulier, non seulement vous deux, mas tous les Griffondors sont concernés par cette situation. »

« Hé bien je n'ai jamais demandé mon statut particulier, » fit Harry, non sans un peu de colère dans la voix.

« Néanmoins vous l'avez ! » répondit sèchement Mac Gonagall. Puis plus calmement elle ajouta, « Il est malheureux que vous ayez été forcé de tenir un rôle d'adulte Harry, mais maintenant, vous devez agir en conséquence. Vous ne pouvez pas être adulte seulement quand ça vous plait, puis agir en enfant quand c'est plus facile. Vous avez été parfaitement capable d'agir en adulte l'été dernier, quand moi et le reste de l'Ordre faisions de notre mieux pour vous protéger. Maintenant que vous êtes passé à l'âge adulte, vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher derrière nous. Vous êtes vous demandés combien les autres souffraient à cause de votre dispute ? Hermione semble perdue en cours, et j'ai remarqué que son attention commençait à se dissiper. Et l'augmentation de sa fréquentation de la bibliothèque n'est pas non plus passée inaperçue. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de faire ce que vous pouvez. Pensez aux autres aussi bien qu'à vous, et s'il faut que vous fassiez profil-bas pour faire la paix avec Ronald, même si vous êtes convaincu que vous avez raison, alors ce sera le prix de son amitié. Nous sommes proche de la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui Harry, et il y a d'autres sujets plus urgents auxquels s'inquiéter. »

Proprement houspillé, Harry ne put que baisser la tête et être d'accord. « Oui professeur, je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Très bien, Mr Potter, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Est-ce que c'est tout, professeur ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, » répondit-elle, « Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de rester. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était nécessaire d'offrir mes conseils. Non, le directeur aimerait vous voir maintenant. Le mot de passe pour son bureau est ''fumisterie''. »

Se demandant ce dont Dumbledore voulait parler avec lui, Harry partit et suivit le chemin familier jusqu'à la gargouille qui protégeait l'escalier d'accès au bureau du directeur.

« Fumisterie. »

En arrivant à la porte, Harry toqua pour être poli, mais il savait déjà que Dumbledore n'y était pas. Harry avait récemment prit l'habitude d'utiliser ses lentilles à rayon-x pour regarder chaque pièce dans laquelle il allait entrer. C'était presque devenu un réflexe. Quelques fois, il avait surpris Drago et d'autres Serpentard rôdant, et il voulait être au courant de leurs présences quand il parlait de certains sujets.

Le bureau était vide mais il avait ordre d'être là, donc Harry n'eut pas de honte à se mettre à l'aise. Regardant autour, le bureau avait le même aspect que d'habitude. Même Fumseck était présent, peut-être à une semaine de sa prochaine combustion. Comme si elle savait qu'Harry pensait à Fumseck, Hedwige apparut pour rejoindre son compagnon sur sa grande perche. Apparemment les deux phénix étaient tous les deux inconscients ou indifférents au fait que ses relations avec Dumbledore soient tendues, car ils s'entendaient tous les deux parfaitement. Les yeux d'Harry se baladèrent le long des murs.

La plupart des portraits des anciens directeurs et des anciennes directrices étaient endormis ou prétendaient l'être, et les quelques uns qui étaient éveillés n'étaient pas connus d'Harry, et donc il n'avait rien à leur dire. Phinéas Nigellus était présent comme toujours, mais depuis qu'Harry avait refusé de bouger son portrait de la salle de bain inutilisée où Harry le stockait chez lui, il avait refusé de parler à Harry.

Sur le point de se tourner les pouces, Harry devenait impatient, et il quitta son siège pour se promener dans le bureau. Même s'il y avait été de nombreuses fois auparavant, il n'avait jamais été autorisé à prendre son temps pour tout regarder, et Harry utilisa cette opportunité pour explorer. La multitude d'instruments d'argent qu'il avait détruit et dont il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité, la bibliothèque privée de Dumbledore était plus familière, et Harry fut vraiment impressionné des volumes et des textes rares qu'il trouva. En sélectionnant quelques uns et en les feuilletant, Harry vit des textes qu'il avait lui-même, sans parler des copies de ceux de la bibliothèque scolaire. Mais il y avait aussi des livres à propos des propriétés magiques dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé, ainsi que de nombreux titres étranger qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lire et encore moins comprendre.

Alors qu'il en était à la moitié des rayons de la bibliothèque, Harry remarqua autre chose, mais seulement parce que ça lui avait apporté des ennuis auparavant. Dans le cabinet derrière le bureau de Dumbledore, une des portes était légèrement entrouverte, et une douce lumière chatoyante s'en échappait. Harry sut immédiatement que la pensine de Dumbledore était à l'intérieur et il se demanda brièvement si le vieil homme l'avait laissé attendre seul dans son bureau simplement pour tester sa curiosité. Bien sûr qu'il était curieux, mais Harry avait déjà appris cette leçon. Après être une première fois tombé sur les souvenirs de Dumbledore, puis juste l'année dernière dans celles de Rogue, Harry n'allait pas répéter la même erreur. Au lieu de cela, Harry se força à se détourner du cabinet entre-ouvert, et il termina de regarder les nombreux livres. Ce ne fut pas long après cela que Dumbledore franchit la porte de son bureau.

« Ah, Harry. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, mais Mr Rusard avait des questions qui ne pouvaient pas attendre, et j'ai peur de m'être plus impliqué que je ne le pensais. Je pense que tu as su t'occuper seul ? »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit Harry alors qu'il fermait le livre qu'il lisait, puis il le reposa sur l'étagère. « Je regardais simplement quelques uns des livres et des instruments que vous avez. Il me semble qu'à chaque fois que j'ai visité votre bureau, je n'y avais jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention. Vous avez une impressionnante collection. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'ai regardé. »

« Pas du tout, Harry, » sourit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'asseyait et prenait un bonbon au citron. Ce que tu vois est ce que j'ai collectionné pendant toute ma vie. A l'exception de quelques rares trouvailles qu'il me semble nécessaire de protéger encore plus même ici dans mon bureau ; ce sont certains des livres les plus rares et les plus précieux au monde. »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu. La plupart ne me disent rien, bien sûr, mais j'ai reconnu leur valeur. Je suis certain qu'Hermione tuerait pour avoir simplement une heure dans cette pièce, avec plein accès à ces livres. Je pourrai être moi-même intéressé si l'opportunité se présentait. »

Dumbledore rit. « Je suis certain que tu as raison à propos de Miss Granger. Elle a l'esprit d'une Serdaigle. C'est cependant dommage pour eux que son cœur soit pur Griffondor. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai m'arranger pour que vous passiez tous les deux du temps ici avec moi. Ça ne me gêne pas que du personnel ou des étudiants jettent un coup d'œil comme tu l'as fait, mais pour des recherches plus poussées, j'ai bien peur de devoir les surveiller moi-même, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle ces textes ne sont pas en libre circulation. »

« Bien sûr professeur. » Harry hocha la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir que lui et Dumbledore jouer une partie d'échec. « De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent de joie. « Effectivement, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu résumé aussi succinctement Harry. Puis-je m'en servir à partir de maintenant ? »

Harry rit. « Allez-y professeur. Ce n'est pas de moi. C'est d'une bande dessinée moldue. » (Spiderman, peu de temps avant que son Oncle Ben ne meurt NDT).

« Vraiment ? » Hé bien c'est très ingénieux. Très étonnants ces moldus, même sans la magie ils sont parfois tellement semblables à nous. Mais nous nous égarons. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry, « Le professeur Mac Gonagall a dit que vous vouliez me voir, et je doute que ce soit pour discuter de bandes dessinées pour enfants. »

« Tu as raison, Harry. » Puis, se retournant. Dumbledore ouvrit le cabinet derrière lui et sortit sa pensine. Sans un mot, il la plaça sur son bureau et rangea quelques papier dans un dossier.

« Je n'ai pas regardé professeur, » fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire. « J'avais remarqué que votre cabinet était légèrement ouvert, et je pouvais voir la lueur de votre pensine, mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas regardé dedans. J'ai appris ma leçon la dernière fois. »

« Le professeur Rogue ne serait pas d'accord avec toi Harry. » Dumbledore n'accusait ni ne pardonnait dans cette déclaration, et Harry réalisé qu'il ne l'avait pas dit pour l'énerver, mais que c'était seulement une observation. »

« Le professeur Rogue ne serait pas d'accord avec de nombreuses choses que j'aurai à dire, professeur. » Harry essaya de garder pour lui son mépris mais il n'y réussit pas complètement. « C'est là dernière fois à laquelle je faisais allusion. Et si je puis ajouter, il n'était pas complètement innocent dans cette affaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore. « D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, le professeur Rogue est parti en te laissant momentanément seul dans son bureau, et pendant qu'il était parti, tu as envahi sa vie privée en regardant quelques uns de ses souvenirs les plus embarrassants. »

« Donc il vous en a parlé. »

« Oui, » fit Dumbledore.

« Alors vous devez savoir, » répondit Harry, « Il a laissé ces souvenirs là, et m'a laissé seul avec eux, pour me provoquer. Il voulait que je les vois. Probablement juste pour pouvoir me punir, mais aussi pour que je me sente mal de ce que mon père avait fait. Comme vous devez le savoir, professeur, j'ai ma propre pensine maintenant, et j'ai appris à l'utiliser correctement. Déposer un souvenir dans une pensine ne supprime pas le souvenir dans l'esprit de la personne. Cela permet seulement de regarder le souvenir avec plus de détails qu'il n'est possible sans aide. Rogue disait qu'il enlevait ces souvenirs pour que je ne puisse pas les voir. Je sais maintenant qu'il mentait. Il voulait clairement que je les regarde quand il m'a laissé seul. Franchement, je suis fier d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Il a du utilisé votre pensine plus d'une douzaine de fois avant que je ne succombe finalement à la tentation d'aller regarder. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais il eut un petit sourire sur le visage. Finalement, il frappa des mains et dit, « Hé bien, je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais aussi compétent dans l'utilisation d'une pensine Harry et le professeur Rogue non plus, sans aucun doute. Je suggère que tu ne le confrontes pas à ce propos cependant. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir. Je te crois sur le fait que tu n'as pas été regardé dans mes souvenirs Harry. Au contraire, je t'invite à le faire. J'ai quelques souvenirs que j'aimerai que tu regardes. Appelle ça un cadeau de Noël en retard, si tu veux. »

« Donc vous voulez que je regarde dans votre pensine ? » demanda Harry, étonné.

« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai enlevé les souvenirs que je ne veux pas que tu vois. Puisque tu as de l'expérience, je pense que tu pourras sortir par toi-même quand tu auras terminé, et que je n'aurais pas à venir te chercher comme la dernière fois ? »

« Euh, « fit Harry, prit de court, « Non, monsieur. Je suis capable de sortir sans problème. »

« Très bien, alors vas-y. ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques minutes, et je t'attendrai ici quand tu reviendras. »

Incertain à propos de l'invitation, mais aussi curieux, Harry se pencha simplement au dessus du bassin de pierre ? Pendant un moment, Harry s'inquiéta que Dumbledore utilise la pensine comme distraction pour utiliser la Légilimencie contre lui et il s'assura que ses boucliers mentaux soient à pleine puissance avant de tremper son doigt dans la substance argentée. Il espérait qu'une fois à l'intérieur il aurait toujours la possibilité de détecter l'invasion de Dumbledore s'il tentait quelque chose.

Une fois que son doigt eut touché le liquide argenté, Harry se sentit emporté dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez désorientant, quand il atterrit, il sembla être à la même place qu'il venait de quitter. Il était toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Mais au moment où il vit le souvenir, Harry sut que l'offre de Dumbledore était un véritable cadeau, et non une distraction. Il y avait seulement deux personne dans la pièce à part lui. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau comme d'habitude, avec un joyeux sourire sur le visage, et Mac Gonagall était assise en face de lui, avec une grimace terrible sur le visage. Elle venait juste de manger un Warhead !

Maintenant Harry se rappelait ! Des mois auparavant, quand il avait donné un paquet de bonbons acidulés à Dumbledore, il avait demandé à voir les souvenirs du Professeur Mac Gonagall ou de Rogue si jamais ils en prenaient un. Ce qu'il voyait là était juste le résultat. Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment le directeur en avait fait mangé un à Mac Gonagall (le souvenir ne remontait pas aussi loin), mais simplement voir l'expression de Mac Gonagall alors qu'elle refusait de cracher le bonbon était impayable.

Quand le souvenir se termina, Harry s'attendit à ce que ce soit terminé, il fut donc surpris quand un autre souvenir débuta, seulement cette fois-ci avec le professeur Flitwick en tant que victime. Il sembla apprécier plus que Mac Gonagall et il en rit.

Après cela, Harry regarda les membres du personnel alors qu'ils étaient victimes de l'acide bonbon au citron. Mme Pomfresh fut très surprise, et seule le professeur Chourave recracha le bonbon dans sa main mais le lécha avec prudence une fois qu'une partie de l'acidité fut passée. Hagrid ne remarqua même pas le goût acide (ce devait être à cause de ses papilles gustatives différentes en raison de ses gênes de demi-géant), et Rusard cracha le bonbon sur le sol, et même Miss Teigne ne s'en approcha pas.

La meilleure réaction cependant, celle qu'Harry n'aurait jamais espéré voir, fut celle de Rogue quand on lui offrit le bonbon, et qu'il l'accepta pour faire plaisir au directeur. Quand il sentit le goût dans sa bouche, Harry put dire que l'homme ne voulait rien d'autre que cracher le bonbon comme l'avaient fait ceux avant lui, mais sa fierté ne l'autorisait pas à le faire. N'étant pas quelqu'un à admettre la défaite, et se pensant toujours meilleur que les autres, Rogue continua à sucer le bonbon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terminé et il essaya pendant ce temps de ne montrer aucune réaction. Il échoua misérablement bien sûr (ils étaient très acides), mais l'expression de son visage, alors qu'il échouait à cacher sa réaction était très divertissante et le Dumbledore du souvenir souriait fier de sa blague.

Une fois que tout le personnel fut passé, Harry se prépara à partir quand un autre souvenir démarra. C'était sur le Chemin de Traverse comme Harry le reconnut, et pensant que le directeur n'aurait pas inclus ce souvenir s'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le voit, il jeta un coup d'œil autour. Les décorations de Noël étaient encore en place, mais certaines avaient été enlevées, donc Harry pensa que c'était un souvenir récent, un qui s'était passé après le jour de Noël. Et en plus de la foule, il y avait bien sûr le professeur Dumbledore, et personne d'autre que Rogue, une nouvelle fois.

« Vraiment Albus, » disait Rogue alors qu'ils dépassaient Gringotts et continuaient à descendre la rue, « Je suis parfaitement capable de veiller sur moi, et je n'ai pas besoin d'une supervision constante. J'aimerai que vous retourniez à Poudlard et que vous me laissiez ! »

« Maintenant Sévérus, » le réprimanda Dumbledore. « Bien que j'ai du respect pour vos capacités, elles ne sont pas disponibles pour vous en ce moment sans une baguette fonctionnelle. Il est regrettable que votre ancienne baguette ait été brisée, car elle vous correspondait si bien, mais dans quelques petite minutes nous allons vous trouver une remplaçante, et vous n'aurez plus besoin de mes services. Jusque là, vous restez en danger de représailles de la part de Voldemort, et je ne veux pas risquer votre sécurité en vous permettant de vous balader dans les rues sans protection, peu importe votre fierté. »

Rogue dit quelques mots choisis après cela, principalement à propos de comment sa baguette avait été brisée et blâmant entièrement Harry pour ce fait, mais Harry ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention aux jérémiades qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien Au lieu de cela, Harry regarda autour et réalisa que ça devait s'être passé un jour ou deux après qu'Harry ait brisé son ancienne baguette. Harry ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la boutique d'Ollivander et ne rentrent à l'intérieur.

« Ah, Albus, comment allez-vous ? C'est assez inattendu de vous voir ici ! Et Sévérus Rogue, je me rappelle de vous quand vous étiez un jeune garçon, si désireux d'obtenir sa première baguette. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous les deux dans ma boutique ? »

« Bonjour Octavius, » le salua Dumbledore. « ça fait un certain temps, en effet. Je vois toujours les mêmes baguettes dans votre vitrine cependant, donc les choses ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup changées. Nous sommes ici pour trouver une baguette de remplacement pour Sévérus. Son ancienne a été brisée, voyez-vous, et actuellement il est désarmé. »

« Beaucoup de choses ont changées, Albus. Je suis récemment tombé sur un lot de noyaux pour baguette que je n'avais jamais réussi à obtenir, et ça a été intéressant de travailler avec. Jusqu'à présent j'ai surtout expérimenté, mais j'ai réussi à fabriquer cinq nouvelles baguettes avec de très puissants noyaux. J'espère seulement que je les verrai choisir un sorcier de mon vivant. Étant aussi rare, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. Ce n'est pas souvent que cela m'arrive, vous savez. Donc Mr Rogue a besoin d'une baguette de remplacement, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous avez les morceaux et un certificat du Ministère ? »

Sans un mot, Rogue sortit les morceaux et le certificat de ses robes volumineuses, et il les posa sur le comptoir. Puis à son indignation, il dut rester tranquille alors qu'Ollivander prit les mesures de son bras. Regarder Sévérus se tenir là, comme un écolier était hautement amusant pour Harry.

Alors que l'homme travaillait, il continua à parler, principalement avec Dumbledore, même s'il fut forcer de poser quelques questions à Rogue. Apparemment, son ancienne baguette mesurait douze pouces et quart, et était faite en bouleau avec un noyau en nerf de cœur de dragon. Rogue voulait que sa nouvelle baguette ressemble le plus possible à son ancienne, dit-il, car de cette manière il ne serait pas rendu public qu'il avait cassé son ancienne baguette. Dans le monde sorcier, particulièrement chez les Sangs Purs comme la maison Serpentard, avoir votre baguette brisée, pour quelque raison, était assez embarrassant.

« J'essayerai bien sûr, mais je ne peux rien garantir. C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, après tout, comme je le dis toujours. » Dumbledore souriait alors Ollivander disparaissait dans l'arrière de sa boutique pour aller prendre quelques candidates, et Rogue se renfrogna.

La demi-heure suivant se passa sans évènement selon l'opinion d'Harry. Aucune des baguettes qu'Ollivander présenta à Rogue ne fonctionna parfaitement mais au moins, aucune d'entre elles ne détruisit une partie de la boutique. Rogue était assez expérimenté avec une baguette pour ne pas causer de destruction, même avec une qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout, contrairement à Harry tant d'années auparavant. Finalement il s'impatienta, et Rogue demanda à Ollivander de se dépêcher.

« Choisir sa baguette ne doit pas être fait à la hâte simplement pour gagner du temps, » Ollivander semblait assez mécontent. « J'ai déjà testé avec vous toutes les baguettes en bouleau avec un nerf de cœur de dragon que j'avais, et aucune ne vous convient. Un cas assez difficile c'est certain, mais je n'ai pas encore échoué. Peut-être qu'une baguette en saule blanc… »

« Une baguette en saule blanc ne peut pas me convenir. » lâcha Rogue, outragé d'une telle suggestion. « Vous allez me trouver une baguette appropriée qui convienne à mon statut. En quoi sont ces nouveaux noyaux dont vous nous parliez ? Je serai intéressé d'avoir une baguette différentes de toutes les autres, si ce que vous dite est vrai. »

Dumbledore souriait dans son coin (tout comme Harry), mais Ollivander semblait plus qu'un peu agacé. « Monsieur, je ne prétends pas vous dire comment préparer correctement une potion, donc merci de faire pareil et de ne pas me dire comment faire mon métier. »

« Mes excuses, » fit Rogue, « Je suis simplement de mauvaise humeur d'avoir eu ma baguette brisée. Cependant, si les nouveaux noyaux sont aussi uniques que vous le dite, alors ils n'ont pas encore été testés par beaucoup de monde. Je ne vois pas de mal à les essayer moi-même, pour voir s'ils me conviennent. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont vous convenir, » souligna Ollivander, « Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun mal à essayer. S'il-vous-plait excusez-moi un instant ; les baguettes dont je parle sont encore dans mon atelier. »

Ollivander partit par une porte à l'arrière, et Rogue et Dumbledore discutèrent pendant qu'ils attendaient. Harry pendant ce temps était nerveux, car il savait parfaitement de quels noyaux pour baguette parlait Ollivander. Si Rogue, ou pire encore Dumbledore, reliait les crocs de Basilic au fait qu'Harry était redescendu dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry n'avait aucune idée de leurs réactions.

« Elles sont ici, » fit Ollivander quand il revint, avec une caisse à baguette en velours dans la main. L'ouvrant, Harry vit que la plupart des cases étaient vides, car il n'y avait que cinq baguettes. Et ces cinq baguettes ne semblaient pas différentes des autres baguettes qu'il avait déjà vu. Quelque part, Harry s'était attendu à ce que les baguettes faites avec les crocs de Basilic soient noir ou paraissent en quelque sorte maléfiques.

Rogue sembla peu impressionné jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne une, et des flammes vertes jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette. Brûlant au moins trois étagères, Rogue reposa la baguette choqué, alors que Dumbledore éteignait calmement l'incendie.

« Mon dieu, elles sont puissantes, n'est-ce pas ? » Même Ollivander semblait surpris. « Je ne pense pas avoir eu une réaction aussi explosive en réponse à une baguette qui ne convenait pas à un sorcier de plus de vingt ans depuis longtemps. »

Regagnant son contrôle, Rogue fut d'accord. « Quel type de noyau avez-vous dit quelles avaient ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit, » répondit Ollivander. « Mais si vous voulez le savoir, elles ont un noyau en croc de Basilic. Comme vous le savez, les Basilics étaient extrêmement rares même il y a cent ans, et même alors, mes ancêtres ne les ont jamais utilisés comme noyaux pour baguette car c'était trop dangereux à récolter. Je ne pense pas qu'un Basilic ait été vu depuis au moins un quart de siècle. Ça a été un pur coup de chance que je suis entré en contact avec quelqu'un qui non seulement pouvait me procurer de tels ingrédients, mais qui était aussi prêt à les partager.

« Des crocs de Basilic ! » Rogue sembla presque pris de vertiges, mais Harry vit un regard pensif dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Rogue était trop excité pour penser clairement, mais Harry savait que Dumbledore au moins connaissait la vérité derrière l'apparition des cœurs de baguette.

Cependant il garda la bouche fermée, et Rogue agressa presque le vieux fabriquant de baguette pour qu'il l'autorise à essayer les autres. « Une de celles-là doit me convenir. Est-ce qu'une de ces cinq-là est faite en bouleau ? »

« Non, aucune, » déplora Ollivander, « Mais celle-là est similaire. » Ollivander présenta une autre baguette à Rogue mais il l'éloigna juste avant que Rogue ne puisse la prendre. « Je dois insister pour que vous soyez prudent, car je ne crois vraiment pas que votre tempérament convienne pour des crocs de Basilic. »

« Non-sens, monsieur, » expliqua Rogue. « Je suis un ancien pratiquant de magie noire, un amoureux des serpents, et des ingrédients de potion, et je suis directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Je doute qu'il y ait un homme vivant, à par quelques uns, qui soit plus digne d'une telle baguette. Je suis certain qu'une des autres baguettes me conviendra.

Ollivander le tendit la baguette, mais échangea un regard avec Dumbledore.

Inutile de dire, pas une seule des baguettes en crocs de Basilic ne fut ne serait-ce que proche de convenir à Rogue. Trois lancèrent des flammes qu'il fut incapable de contrôler, et la dernière lui brûla la main si gravement que Dumbledore dut lancer un sort de refroidissement temporaire pour soulager la douleur.

Après qu'Ollivander ait reposer au loin la caisse spéciale, (et que Rogue eut grommeler à propos de fabricants de baguette incompétents), tous les trois retournèrent à la fastidieuse tâche de trouver une baguette appropriée pour Rogue. Ce fut une autre demi-heure plus tard, et près une centaine de baguettes plus tard, qu'Ollivander fit une étrange pause et que ses yeux se posèrent sur une boîte à baguette spécifique sur une étagère proche de lui.

« Je me demande, » se murmura-t-il, avant de s'approcher de la boîte sans informer les autres de ce qu'il pensait. Un moment plus tard, il revint avec la boîte entre les mains et avec une lueur qu'Harry connaissait dans son regard. Ollivander était presque certain qu'il avait finalement trouvé la bonne baguette.

« S'il-vous-plait, essayer cette baguette, Mr Rogue. Je crois que vous serez satisfait des résultats. »

Avec le fabricant de baguette aussi confiant, Rogue ne demandait qu'à essayer quelque chose à ce stade, et il prit la baguette en main. Presque immédiatement, une brise fraîche balaya la pièce, et les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sentait le pouvoir de la baguette. « C'est celle-là, » dit-il.

« Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais, » fit Ollivander, avec un air béat sur le visage. « Vous avez été un client difficile c'est certain Sévérus Rogue, mais je n'ai encore jamais échoué à trouver une baguette qui convenait à un sorcier. Curieux tout de même…très curieux. »

Harry sursauta quand Ollivander dit cela, c'était assez proche de ce qu'il lui avait dit quand lui-même était venu chercher sa baguette. ''Qu'est-ce qui est si curieux,'' se demanda Harry. ''Qu'est-ce qui est si curieux ?''

« Qu'est-ce qui est si curieux ? » demanda Rogue. Harry rit à l'ironie.

« J'ai fabriqué des baguettes dans cette boutique pendant plus d'une centaine d'année, Mr Rogue, et je n'ai jamais oublié un seul client. Ce qui est si curieux, je trouve, c'est que la baguette qui vous convienne ait un noyau en crin de licorne, et qu'elle n'a donné qu'un seul autre crin. Juste un, ce qui est assez inhabituel pour des licornes comme vous devez le savoir. »

« Ma baguette a un noyau en crin de licorne ? » demanda Rogue avec dégoût. « C'est inhabituel. Normalement je refuserais une telle baguette, sauf que j'ai essayé presque toutes les autres baguette de votre boutique, et je ne peux pas nier que la baguette me convienne même mieux que mon ancienne. »

« C'est très possible, Mr Rogue, car la baguette n'a été conçue qu'il y a dix-huit ans. Ça aurait du sens puisqu'elle n'existait pas quand vous êtes venu pour la première fois trouver une baguette, elle peut mieux vous convenir que l'originale. Non, ce que je trouve curieux, c'est qu'il y a seulement quelques mois, votre baguette jumelle a aussi été vendue, et cela en soi-même et étrange. »

« Vraiment, » demanda Rogue. « Ce doit-être un puissant sorcier alors. »

« En effet, monsieur. C'était aussi sa deuxième baguette, et je dois dire que sa réaction était encore plus encourageante que la votre. Non seulement il est puissant par lui-même, mais sa précédente baguette était tellement mal-assortie qu'il était forcé de mettre bien plus de puissance dans ses sorts qu'il n'est normalement nécessaire. Maintenant, avec sa nouvelle baguette, nous pouvons attendre de grandes choses de ce sorcier. »

« Et quel est le nom de ce sorcier Octavius ? » demanda Dumbledore. Il avait été silencieux pendant un long moment, mais les étincelles dans ces yeux laissèrent croire à Harry qu'il suspectait la même personne qu'Harry.

« Je crois que vous le connaissez tous les deux. Professeur Rogue, vous partagez une baguette jumelle avec Neville Londubat. »

Harry riait encore quand il sortit de la pensine, et il était incapable de se contrôler, Dumbledore se joignit à lui.

« Rogue et Neville partage des baguettes jumelles ! » s'exclama Harry. Il hyper ventilait presque tellement il riait. « Je ne peux pas attendre de le dire à Neville ! »

Dumbledore plaida l'ignorance. « Je dois avoir laissé un souvenir en plus à ce que je vois. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu le vois. S'il-te-plait, garde le dernier souvenir pour toi Harry, à part avec Neville bien sûr. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu gardes une telle information sans le dire à ton ami, mais si cette information devenait publique, tu peux imaginer à quelle point le professeur Rogue serait en colère. »

« Bien sûr, » accepta Harry, toujours en riant. « Ne le dire à personne d'autre qu'à Neville. Pas de problème. » Harry étouffait encore un rire. « Comment Rogue a réagit quand Ollivander lui a dit ça ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Hé bien, comme tu peux l'imaginer, il a été assez mécontent. Il a exigé d'avoir une autre baguette, mais après une autre demi-heure, il s'est résigné au fait qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autres baguettes qui lui convienne. Cela ne l'a pas empêcher de dire quelques mots choisis que je ne répèterait pas. Ce serait intéressant de voir la réaction du professeur Rogue quand il parlera à Neville la première fois. J'ai observé toute la semaine, mais ils ne se sont pas croisés. »

« Maintenant qu'il n'a plus potions, Neville n'a aucune raison de voir Rogue. Je ne pense pas que ça va arriver rapidement. » supposa Harry.

« Je pense que tu seras surpris Harry. Le professeur Rogue n'est pas le genre d'homme à ignorer une coïncidence de cette ampleur. Par pure curiosité, je pense qu'il va créer une situation où il sera forcer de croiser les baguettes avec ton ami Neville. Je t'ai montré ce souvenir, en partie pour que tu puisses le dire à Neville, et que vous soyez tous les deux avertis de cette possibilité. Je te l'ai aussi montré pour que tu saches, que je sais qu'une telle chose peut arriver. Je promets de surveiller le professeur Rogue, et j'espère qu'après ta dernière rencontre ave lui tu feras toi aussi de ton mieux. Un incident comme celui qui s'est passé au Square Grimmauld ne doit pas de reproduire. »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché d'ennuis avec Rogue monsieur, » souligna Harry. « S'il me laisse tranquille, et traite correctement mes amis, alors je n'aurai pas de raison de me battre avec lui. »

« Très bien Harry, C'est tout ce que je demande. » fit Dumbledore en lançant un regard à Harry qui voulait dire qu'il savait qu'Harry avait été dans la Chambre des Secrets. L'avertissement d'être prudent lors de telles futures activités n'eut pas besoin d'être clairement dit. « Bonne fin de week-end Harry, et je te verrai bientôt. »

Laissant Dumbledore qui remettait ses souvenirs dans sa tête, Harry courut pratiquement jusqu'à la Tour Griffondor, cherchant après Neville. Il avait été d'une surprenante bonne humeur pendant le dîner, heureux des questions qu'il avait posé aux Lestranges. Harry se demanda simplement comment les nouvelles infos allaient affecter son humeur.

Ron jouait aux échecs avec Ginny, et Dean et Seamus n'étaient pas là, donc Harry n'eut aucun problème pour s'approcher de Neville et pour l'emmener dans un coin isolé comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Neville se demanda ce qu'il se passait, et il posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour suivre Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledore, » lui dit Harry, « Et j'ai découvert quelques nouvelles intéressantes pendant que j'étais là-bas. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que j'ai brisé la baguette de Rogue je jour où je l'ai rencontré au Square Grimmauld ? »

« Ouais, » fit Neville avec un sourire. « Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » grimaça Harry. « J'ai simplement découvert des choses à propos de sa baguette de remplacement. Elle est en bouleau avec un crin de licorne. Mais il a aussi une baguette jumelle, comme celle que j'ai avec Voldemort. Et devine quoi Neville. L'autre baguette t'appartient ! »

Neville sembla confus pendant un moment, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, attirant l'attention de toute la salle commune. Ron ne sembla pas heureux, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. La situation était trop drôle, et aucun des deux ne pouvaient s'arrêter, et ce fut trois bonnes heures plus tard alors que les sixièmes années se préparaient à se coucher qu'Harry et Neville souriaient encore, ne croyant pas la nouvelle. En pratiquant l'Occlumencie Harry réussit à se calmer, alors qu'il prévoyait ses activités pour le lendemain.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait voulu faire quelque chose, et en tenant compte des récents évènements, il était temps. Harry considéra aussi le succès de Neville lors de sa confrontation avec les Lestrange, et après qu'il ait fait face à ses peurs, il semblait plus confiant. Harry se demanda si d'autres personnes pourraient réagir de la même manière, et il inviterait une amie avec lui le lendemain, si elle était intéressée.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et plus encore ceux qui m'ont laissé une ch'tite review. C'est officiel, je suis accro aux reviews et en plus il n'y a pas de réunions des reviewés anonymes, snif. Je fais donc de gros bisous à : benji251, luffynette, Isatis, JTFLAM (oui franchement le cadeau de Rémus était excellent, Ron va péter un câble puis se calmer et redevenir l'ami d'Harry dans un ou deux chap d'après l'auteur), Lyra Sullyvan, Demenciae, bachelor49, titmo, Morgana Serpentard (que penses-tu de la fin du chap avec la baguette de Rogue, pas mal non ?), klaude (c'est clair il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !) et julius-magyar.


	18. Chapter 18

Je remercie ma bêta o8oangio8o pour la patience qu'elle a à corriger mes fautes et pour le temps qu'elle prend.

Chapitre 28 : Premier rendez-vous.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt, reposé, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il était de bonne humeur et attendait avec impatience que la journée commence. Discuter avec Neville la veille lui avait fait du bien, et les nouvelles à propos du fait sue lui et Rogue partageaient des baguettes jumelles le faisait encore sourire quand il y repensait. Harry attendait aussi avec impatience ses activités du jour, même s'il les avait longtemps repoussées. La veille il avait décidé que puisque il n'avait pas d'autres projets, il était temps d'explorer plus à fond la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait prévu de le faire depuis qu'il avait récupéré les crocs du Basilic plus tôt dans l'année, mais il l'avait simplement mis de côté. Mais après la veille, et voyant que Neville avait brillamment fait face aux deux hommes responsables de la condition de ses parents, Harry avait hâte de demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner dans la Chambre. Puisque Neville avait si bien fait face à ses démons, Harry savait qu'il voudrait offrir la même opportunité à Ginny.

Et donc après sa routine du matin, s'être douché et s'être habillé, et après environ une heure à lire un livre de Défense avancée (il s'était levé tôt), Harry descendit au petit déjeuner pour saluer ses amis. Ils étaient partis avant lui, et Harry était resté derrière pour attraper des affaires de dernière minutes qui pourraient lui être utiles. Et sachant que c'était une occasion spéciale et qu'elle serait la bienvenue, Hedwige pour une fois vint se percher sur l'épaule d'Harry pour piocher dans son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Harry, » le salua Hermione. « Et bonjour Hedwige. Contente de te voir ici ! » Hermione semblait joyeuse comme toujours, et Harry supposa que c'était sa façon de gérer les choses vis-à-vis de sa dispute avec Ron. Pendant la dernière semaine, Hermione avait divisé son temps entre eux-deux du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais autrement, elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Harry ne la blâmait pas. Il savait qu'il était difficile d'être pris au milieu, car ils en avaient déjà discutés la dernière fois que Ron avait été jaloux pendant leur quatrième année. Et même depuis, Harry et Ron avaient eu leur lot de disputes, avec les deux garçons responsables, et elle était restée en dehors. Heureusement pour elle toutefois, celles-là avaient durées moins d'une journée, et n'avaient jamais été sérieuses. La dispute actuelle l'était.

« Bonjour Hermione. Ginny, Neville, » Harry fit une pause, puis il décida d'ajouter, « Ron. » Juste parce que tous les deux se disputaient, ça ne voulaient pas dire qu'il devait être blessant. Il se promit qu'il resterait au moins amical avec Ron s'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Ça rendrait peut-être plus facile pour Ron de l'approcher et de s'excuser quand il verrait ses erreurs.

Après le discours de Mac Gonagall, Harry avait réfléchit au fait de se plier en quatre pour apaiser Ron, mais après seulement un moment, il l'avait écarté de son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal, après tout ? Inviter Neville à passer les vacances avec lui, alors qu'autrement il aurait du rester tout seul à Poudlard ? Aucune chance ! En plus, combien de fois est-ce qu'Harry avait été invité au Terrier, juste pour la même raison ? Ron était hypocrite, et tout le monde le savait. Pour quoi d'autre Harry pourrait s'excuser ? Distribuer de l'argent de Sirius comme celui-ci lui avait demandé dans son testament. D'avoir donné des cadeaux réfléchis et aux goûts de chacun de ses amis ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'avancer vers Ron et dire, ''Désolé d'être plus sensible que toi. Rends-moi mon argent, je promets de ne plus jamais reparler à Neville, et redevenons meilleurs amis !'' Ouais, peu de chances.

Neville et les filles le saluèrent en retour, mais Ron grogna simplement et retourna remplir son assiette de gaufres. Harry soupira simplement, et remplit sa propre assiette. Apparemment, Ron n'était pas encore prêt.

« Donc Harry, » se demanda Ginny, « Qu'est-ce qu'Hedwige fait là au petit déjeuner ? Je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de venir dans la Grande Salle ? »

C'était une erreur courante car la rumeur s'était rependue, et Harry n'avait eu raison de la contredire. Ce n'était pourtant pas vrai. « Non, » répondit-il, « Elle peut venir ; Dumbledore et moi avons juste décidés qu'elle causait trop de distraction, et j'ai accepté de garder ses apparitions au minimum. Tu sais qu'elle livre du courrier pour moi, et qu'elle me rend visite parfois. Aujourd'hui est juste un de ces jours. J'ai des projets pour ce matin, et je pense qu'elle viendra avec moi pour m'aider. Nous allons avoir une grosse journée je pense. »

« Quels projets ? N'oublie pas Harry, nous devons aller voir Hagrid pour prendre le thé. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis que nous sommes revenus. »

Harry rassura Hermione qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Ce n'était que l'après-midi de toute façon, et normalement explorer la Chambre ne prendrait pas plus de quelques heures.

« J'ai jusque quelque chose à faire que j'avais laissé de côté. Rien d'intéressant, vraiment, » mentit Harry. Voyant toutefois une opportunité, Harry demanda. « Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui, Ginny ? Je me demandais si tu avais du temps libre pour m'aider ? »

Ginny sembla surprise qu'il s'adresse uniquement à elle, et elle répondit. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Oh, désolé, » expliqua Harry. Il ne voulait pas mentionner la vraie raison (car il briserait certainement au moins une trentaine de règles de l'école), donc il imagina quelque chose que les autres pourraient croire. Les devoirs avaient toujours fonctionnés, et il y avait un seul cours que Ginny et lui partageaient exclusivement.

« J'ai un problème avec une équation arythmantique, et je me demandais s tu voudrais m'aider. Je t'aurais bien demander Hermione, mais tu es bien en avance sur moi, et tu résoudrais probablement le problème en quelques minutes. J'ai envie de travailler sur le problème par moi-même. Et sachant que Ginny est dans mon cours d'Arythmancie. Enfin, tu vois. Tu pourras vérifier mon travail quand j'aurai fini. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est très bien, Harry, » acquiesça Hermione. Il remarqua un petit sourire qu'elle essayait de cacher. « Tu as aussi probablement raison. Commençant simplement la matière cette année, tu ne pourrais probablement pas suivre mon rythme. Après tout, je suis une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! » Harry et les autres rirent un peu excepté Ron. Il était bon de voir Hermione se moquer un peu d'elle. Ça adoucissait un peu son image, ce qui ne faisait jamais de mal. Au moins elle reconnaissait ses défauts.

« Alors qu'en dis-tu Gin ? Nous aurons terminé bien longtemps avant le rendez-vous avec Hagrid, et peut-être qu'on pourra planifier des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch. Les entraînements recommencent la semaine prochaine, et j'ai de nouvelles idées sur comment on pourrait changer de stratégie. »

Le Quidditch était un véritable appât pour Ginny, et elle accepta rapidement. Au début elle se plaignit que ses BUSE approchaient rapidement, mais à la table tout le monde savait qu'à l'exception de quelques Serdaigles, elle était la mieux préparée des étudiants de cinquième année de l'école. Le tutorat d'Hermione, et de Neville avait fait des merveilles pour elle et Luna, et même si elle devait étudier plus que jamais, elle n'allait pas flancher sous le stress comme certains des camarades de classe d'Harry l'année dernière.

Après cela, la conversation du petit déjeuner continua et Harry resta quasiment silencieux tout en mangeant. La seule mauvaise nouvelle était un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier du dimanche à propos d'une autre attaque de mangemorts. C'était le premier depuis le jour de Noël, et heureusement personne n'avait été tué. Quelques personnes avaient été blessées, mais elles avaient réussi à s'enfuir par portoloin avant d'être plus sérieusement blessées. C'était quand même en première page, parce que des mangemorts avaient été capturée sur la scène de crime. Il parait qu'une sorcière particulièrement brave avait jeté un sort anti-transplanage avant de s'enfuir par portoloin pour garder les mangemorts coincés dans sa maison. Un moment plus tard, quand les Aurors arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils n'étaient pour une fois pas en retard, ils réussirent à capturer trois des cinq mangemorts avant que les sorts ne cèdent. Trois sur la totalité des hommes de Voldemort, ce n'était pas beaucoup (surtout comparé aux quinze dans la malle d'Harry), mais c'était un début, et un grand coup de pouce au moral de la communauté magique, sans parler des louanges des nouveaux portoloins et systèmes de régulation créé par l'administration Bones. Il y avait les habituelles attaques des détraqueurs sur des moldus (dix sept autres victimes avaient perdus leur âme cette semaine) mais ce n'était pas des nouvelles fraîches, et l'article n'apparaissait qu'en page neuf.

Ce fut quand Harry termina sa tasse de thé, après qu'il ait repoussé son assiette qu'il fut finalement abordée par une fille. Il avait été de bonne humeur pendant toute la matinée, et apparemment ce n'était pas passé inaperçu de la population de l'école. Particulièrement la population féminine ; celles qui devaient trouver un cavalier avant que le jour du Bal de la Saint Valentin n'arrive.

« Salut Harry, » une jolie septième année de Griffondor interrompit ses pensées. « ça te dérange si je m'assoie ? » C'était une des filles qu'Harry espionnait occasionnellement le soir avec ses lentilles à rayon-x, et le fait qu'il ait actuellement une conversation avec elle le surprenait.

« Hum, non, » Harry chercha son nom, « Cathy. » Il espérait que c'était ça. Et apparemment ça l'était car elle lui fit un grand sourire. Harry avait plein de place à sa droite, donc ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait refuser sans être impoli. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore additionné deux et deux et réalisé pourquoi elle lui parlait. Il essayait simplement de ne pas se ridiculiser.

« Merci, » fit-elle, prenant une tranche de bacon et la grignotant. « Tu sembles de meilleur humeur ce matin. »

« Hum, ouais, je le suis c'est vrai. » dit-il. Harry essayait vraiment de ne pas la regarder grignoter la tranche de bacon, et ça ne passa pas inaperçu de ses amis. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Natalie et même Ron retenir leurs rires. « J'ai bien dormi la nuit dernière. » C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouver à dire.

« Hé bien, » dit-elle en finissant son bacon, « C'est une bonne chose. Tu semblais boudeur ces derniers jours, c'est pourquoi je ne t'avais pas abordé avant. Peu importe, tu sais cette danse dont le professeur Dumbledore a parlé ? Le truc de Sadie Hawkins ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? De l'idée je veux dire ; que les filles invitent les garçons et tout ça. Mes parents ne sont pas moldus et je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. »

Harry ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait surement trouver des renseignements sur la danse ces derniers jours en demandant à quelqu'un ? Tout le monde en parlait ces derniers temps ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle demandait à Harry ; quelqu'un qu'elle ne faisait que saluer d'habitude ? Clairement, Harry était lent à comprendre.

« Ah, c'est une bonne idée je pense. J'en avais seulement entendu parlé auparavant, mais la tradition existe déjà depuis un bon moment. Une tradition d'origine américaine je crois. Je ne savais pas qu'on la retrouvait dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant, ça ne fait pas de mal que les filles demandent à leurs cavaliers pour changer. J'aurai bien aimé que le Bal d'il y a deux ans soient comme ça. J'ai été vraiment ridicule quand j'ai du demander à quelqu'un.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ! Je me rappelle maintenant. Cho est dans certains de mes cours et ses amies rigolent toujours de ce jour où tu lui as demandé. J'avais presque oublié ! » fit Cathy comme s ce n'était pas important, mais tous les autres virent Harry devenir rouge pivoine, et de nouveau il dut regarder ailleurs.

« Peu importe, » continua Cathy, ne remarquant pas du tout le malaise d'Harry. « Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord avec l'idée que les filles demandent aux garçons car je voulais t'inviter pour le Bal. J'ai rompu avec mon petit ami cet été, et je ne suis pas intéressée par les autres garçons de septième année. En plus tu es mignon. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Harry était toujours rouge pivoine, mas maintenant sa bouche était aussi ouverte. Plus tard ses amis lui diraient qu'ils avaient tous vu la question venir, mais ça avait prit Harry totalement par surprise. Heureusement une bonne amie vint à sa rescousse.

« Désolé Cathy, mas on lui a déjà demandé. » A peine Cathy entendit-elle la réponse qu'elle sembla immédiatement réfléchir, puis sembla un peu agacée. Pour le peu qu'en savait Harry, elle avait observé son humeur depuis que le Bal avait été annoncé, et elle pensait qu'elle avait été la première à lui demander. Ces derniers mois elle devait l'avoir surpris à la regarder quand il pensait qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, et elle pensait qu'il pourrait être intéressé. Si seulement elle savait qu'Harry était plus intéressé par ses sous-vêtements que de sortir avec elle, elle se serait épargnée beaucoup d'embarras.

« C'est vrai Harry ? » demanda Cathy, ne voulant pas croire la réponse.

Harry regarda sa sauveuse, la vit hocher la tête, et il hocha lui-même la tête. « Euh, ouais Cathy, désolé. On m'a déjà demandé. Merci pour l'invitation. Je suis certain que ça aurait été sympa. » Cela sembla la calmer, et après quelques instants d'une conversation banale forcée, Cathy retourna à sa place normale.

« Merci Ginny, je t'en dois une, » Harry remercia sa sauveuse. « Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Oh vraiment Harry » le réprimanda Hermione. « Nous l'avons tous vu venir à un mile. Même Connie l'a remarqué, et elle est seulement en troisième année. »

Harry jeta un regard sidéré à la petite Connie Wood, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'hocher la tête. Tous le monde autour riait, et même Harry trouva cela amusant d'être aussi complètement inconscient.

« Bon on arrête de se moquer de moi. » menaça-t-il en souriant. « La prochaine fois que tu ries Connie, ça fera des tours de terrain supplémentaires pendant l'entraînement ! » Bien sûr cela ne fit que redoubler les rires, et même Harry rit avec eux. Jusqu'à ce que Ron ne vienne gâcher l'ambiance.

« Donc tu sors avec ma sœur maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était calme et sans émotion, ce qui était peut-être plus dangereux que si Ron avait crié.

« Oh Ron, franchement ! » Hermione le menaça du doigt. « Une seule danse ne suffit pas pour que deux personnes sortent ensemble. Est-ce que tu es sorti avec Padma après le Bal. Non ! En plus, Ginny a seulement dit ça pour donner à Harry une excuse pour refuser à Cathy. Vous les hommes vous êtes parfois si épais ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui suis épais, hein ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Ginny se préoccupe même de la vie sociale d'Harry de toute façon ? »

« Parce que Ron, » répondit Ginny, « Il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas intéressé, et si tu n'étais pas un tel idiot envers lui en ce moment, tu l'aurais remarqué. J'aidais seulement un ami. En plus, je n'ai jamais dit que je lui avais demandé de danser avec moi, j'ai simplement dit qu'on lui avait déjà demandé. Je n'ai même jamais dit qu'il avait accepté juste qu'on lui avait demandé, donc techniquement ce n'est pas un mensonge. C'était assez trompeur pour la faire partir, et Harry pouvait toujours accepter s'il le voulait. Au moins Harry sait ce qu'il doit faire, de plus en plus de filles vont l'approcher. Et depuis quand te mêles-tu de ma vie sociale ? Je pensais que tu avais appris la leçon avec la blague que nous t'avons joués avec Dean ? Je vais danser avec quelqu'un, et tu devras simplement l'accepter. »

Ron grogna, il était mécontent. « Hé bien, ça ne veux pas dire que je doive aimer ! Et je me moque de ce que dit Maman. Si celui que tu invites ne te traite pas bien, j'irais lui dire deux mots. »

« Awww. » fit Hermione, sarcastique, « C'est trop mignon, et si protecteur de ta part. Je pense que tu devrais t'inquiéter de te trouver une cavalière, Ron. Ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, Dean et Seamus. Entre moi, Lav et Parvati, nous ne sommes que trois pour vous cinq. Cela veut dire qu'au moins deux d'entre vous devront trouver des cavalières dans les autres maisons ou les autres années. Et cela en présumant que nous trois vous inviterons. Ce qui est peu susceptible d'arriver vu la façon dont vous vous comportez. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans notre façon de nous comporter ? » protesta Seamus.

« Hé bien, » expliqua Hermione en soufflant, « Ron est toujours de mauvais humeur et déplaisant envers certaines personnes. » Elle fit une pause pour regarder Harry en particulier, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. « Et vous avez tous passé beaucoup de temps à parler de sports qu'à nous remarquer nous, les filles. Lavande est revenue de vacances avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, mais est-ce que vous l'avez remarqué ? Non ! »

« Elle a une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? » demanda Harry. Il se pensait observateur, mais même lui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Harry ! Elle s'est coupé presque trois pouces de cheveux ! » Hermione devait penser que c'était beaucoup vu la façon dont elle réagissait. Mais seulement trois pouces quand ses cheveux arrivait jusqu'à sa taille ? Harry ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être considéré comme une coupe de cheveux.

« De toute façon, » continua Hermione, « Si vous voulez qu'une fille vous invite, vous allez devoir être plus sympa avec elle. Il reste six semaines avant le Bal, donc si vous voulez mon conseil, montrez-vous sous votre meilleur jour si vous voulez trouver une cavalière. C'est mon dernier avertissement. »

« Donc si nous commençons à remarquer les nouvelles coupes de cheveux et tout ça, les filles auront plus envie de nous demander ? » demanda Ron.

« Peut-être, « répondit Hermione flirteuse. « Le fait est que ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Et à moins que vous ne vouliez aller tous seul au Bal, vous allez devoir faire des efforts. »

Tous les garçons hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur repas, mais Harry remarqua quelque chose d'autre. Ron semblait prendre à cœur les informations d'Hermione, alors que normalement il les aurait ignorées jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à les répéter. Harry se demanda pourquoi, et il se demanda si Hermione l'avait elle-aussi remarqué. Est-ce qu'elle réalisait même qu'elle plaisait à Ron ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Seul le temps le dirait, et Harry pensa qu'au moins le Bal servirait à quelque chose. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il saurait le jour de la Saint Valentin.

La petit déjeuner se termina rapidement, avec Ron partant avec Dean et Seamus pour jouer au foot dans la cour, où des sorts de réchauffement empêchaient la neige de s'accumuler, et permettaient aux étudiants de faire des activités de plein air quand il faisait trop froid sur les terres de l'école. Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers la Tour Griffondor, mais il traîna vers la fin du groupe, et il fit en sorte que Ginny ne soit pas loin de lui. Une fois que tous les deux furent à l'arrière, Harry mit son doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence, et la dirigea vers un passage qui menait au quatrième étage.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Désolé Ginny, je ne voulais juste pas que les autres voient où nous allions. Allons dans un endroit tranquille et je t'expliquerai. » Ginny voulait en savoir un peu plus, mais elle fut arrêtée quand Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur et l'activa. En utilisant ses lentilles à rayon-x pour regarder aux alentours, Harry avait repéré Drago Malfoy caché derrière une grande tapisserie. Sachant de l'interrogatoire de Lestrange que Drago l'espionnait et rapportait les informations à son père, Harry voulait être certain qu'il n'était pas suivi quand il ne le voulait pas. Utiliser la carte du Maraudeur permettait juste de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué. C'état une bonne chose qu'il l'ait utilisé car le nom de Pansy Parkinson était dans un autre corridor proche d'eux dans la direction opposée à Drago. Harry devrait passé devant l'un des deux pour aller au quatrième étage, et il fut content d'avoir pensé à prendre certaines choses avant le petit déjeuner.

« Malfoy nous surveille, » dit Harry à Ginny, en pointant la carte. « Il essaye de m'espionner, et il écrit tout à son père. Passons discrètement devant lui et je t'expliquerai. » Ginny hocha la tête et un moment plus tard, Harry avait désactivé et rangé la carte, et il sortit une autre de ses précieuses possession. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité avec une autre personne, mais même avec seulement lui et Ginny c'était à peine assez grand pour les cacher tous les deux.

Ginny avait seulement vu la cape ; elle ne l'avait jamais utilisée auparavant ; et donc elle avait très envie de l'essayer. Quoi qu'l en soit, ils passèrent devant Drago sans qu'il les remarque, et bientôt Harry emmena Ginny dans une salle de classe vide du deuxième étage.

« Désolé pour tout ça, » s'excusa Harry, « Mais Drago est une sangsue. C'est parce qu'il l'a dit à son père que des mangemorts nous ont attaqués moi et Neville à Ste Mangouste pendant les vacances. Il m'espionne beaucoup ces derniers temps. D'habitude je fais comme si je ne m'en apercevait pas, mais quand je le veux, je peux généralement lui donner le change. »

« C'est une bonne chose que tu ais ta carte alors, » commenta Ginny. « Mais pourquoi avais-tu ta cape sur toi ? Et quelle sorte de ''projet'' as-tu vraiment pour aujourd'hui ? Que tu ais besoin d'aide en Arithmancie est une excuse bidon ! Tu pourrais probablement apprendre une chose ou deux à Hermione, et nous le savons tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment, Harry ? »

« Hé bien, voilà. » Harry ne savait pas comment demander à Ginny si elle voudrait l'aider à explorer la Chambre où elle avait failli mourir quatre ans plus tôt, donc il dit simplement. « J'ai été dans la Chambre des Secrets plus tôt dans l'année, et j'a remarqué qu'il y avait plus à l'intérieur que ce que j'avais pensé au départ. J'aimerai y retourner pour y jeter un œil, et je pensais que tu aimerai peut-être venir avec moi. Je suis certain que j'apprécierai la compagnie. Celle d'Hedwige est bien, mais de la compagnie humaine serait encore mieux. »

Ginny regarda Harry comme s'il était en train de devenir fou puis elle répéta la question. « Tu veux que je descende dans la Chambre des Secrets avec toi, juste pour que tu puisses y jeter un œil ? La Chambre des Secrets où vivait un serpent géant et où j'ai failli mourir ? »

« Hé bien, » fit Harry penaud, « ça semble pas terrible présenté comme ça, mais je pensais que tu aurais aimé venir ? »

« Pourquoi au nom de Circé penserais-tu ça ? » murmura sèchement Ginny. « Tu n'es pas très brillant quelque fois Harry ! Même Ron n'est pas aussi épais que ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » se défendit Harry, un peu en colère. « Je vais descendre, c'est certain, et j'ai juste pensé que tu aimerai l'opportunité de descendre avec moi. Faire face à tes peurs et tout ça. Si tu hésites à descendre, c'est que tu es toujours tracassé par ce qu'il s'est passé. La mort du serpent, le journal détruit et tout ça a laissé une grande pièce vide. Je pensais qu'en descendant avec moi et en voyant par toi-même, tu te sentirais un peu mieux. »

« Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? » demanda Ginny avec cette fois plus de patience.

« Hé bien, hier j'ai eu un longue discussion avec Neville sur ses parents et leurs conditions, et je pense que ça lui a fait du bien d'en parler. Je ne peux pas tout te dire parce que c'est personnel, mais même s'il a fait face a des souvenirs effrayants, en leur faisant face et en en parlant, je pense qu'il est maintenant plus à l'aise avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors que je faisais mes exercices d'Occlumencie hier soir, j'avais déjà prévu d'aller dans la Chambre, et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais réagir de la même manière. Bien sûr je sais que c'est difficile, et peut-être effrayant pour toi. Mais en descendant et en voyant qu'il n'y a plus de quoi avoir peur, je pense que tu pourrais retirer quelque chose de l'expérience comme l'a fait Neville. Je ne te force pas à descendre, je te le propose simplement. »

« Tu ne me forceras pas à y descendre ! Si jamais tu essayes mon sort de Chauve-Furie sera la dernière de tes craintes. » puis Ginny fit une pause, et elle se mordilla la lèvre comme Harry avait remarqué qu'elle faisait quand elle travaillait sur un problème d'Arithmancie, « Je ne sais pas quoi penser Harry. J'ai eu de nombreux cauchemars après que tout ça se soit passé. Maintenant j'essaye simplement d'oublier. Je ne pense pas qu'y descendre soit la meilleur chose à faire pour moi. »

« C'est pourquoi je ne fais que te le proposer, » la rassura Harry. « Je vais descendre, tout comme Hedwige. Je te promets que tu seras parfaitement en sécurité, et Hedwige pourra te remonter n'importe quand. Donc si tu veux venir, même seulement pour un petit moment, je pense quand même que ça pourrait t'apporter quelque chose. » Ginny réfléchissait à e qu'il venait de dire, il le savait.

« Je peux partir quand je le veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Hedwige sera avec nous ? »

« Oui. »

« Et le professeur Dumbledore est au courant de ça ? »

A cette question Harry grimaça. « Euh, pas exactement, non. Mais il sait que j'y suis déjà descendu, et il n'a rien dit. Et comme je suis le seul fourchelangue à l'école, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait du danger en bas. Je pense juste que Salazar Serpentard a du construire cette chambre pour quelque chose de plus que d'y abriter un serpent. Pense à combien de temps il a fallut pour la construire sans que les autres fondateurs ne découvrent quelque chose. Je veux juste y jeter un œil, c'est tout. Si nous trouvons quelque chose de dangereux ou d'important, nous le dirons à Dumbledore. »

Ginny sourit, « Relax Harry, je ne faisais que te charrier. Ce n'était certainement pas possible que Dumbledore nous laisse descendre là-bas tout seul ; je savais qu'il n'était pas au courant. Tu es chanceux que j'ai un peu de l'effronterie des Weasley en moi. Ok, alors quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

Harry l'entraîna vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et il s'approcha du lavabo qu'il savait cacher l'entrée de la Chambre. Heureusement Mimi n'était pas dans les environs (elle espionnait surement les préfets dans leurs salles de bain), et Harry put faire s'ouvrir l'entrée sans problème. Tout comme la dernière fois il utilisa le fourchelangue. Mais le lavabo ne fut pas la seule chose à entendre son ordre.

_« Comment puiss-je m'ouvrir, Harry »_ demanda Seth.

_« Heu, désolé Sseth, »_ s'excusa Harry. _« Ccette fois-cci, je ne te parlais pas. Nous allons entrer dans une Chambre ssecrète qui est protégée par un mot de passse en fourchelangue. Rappelle-toi, je t'en ai déjà parlé. J'y desscend pour y jeter un coup d'œil. En y réfléchisssant, j'aurai peut-être des quesstions une fois desscendu en bas. »_

_« Très bien Harry, mon ami. J'attendrai tes quesstions. »_

Ginny avait à l'occasion entendu Harry parler à Seth avant, mais c'était toujours dans la salle commune, quand il travaillait sur ses notes. Se demandant ce que la bague avait dit, elle demanda.

« Oh, « fit Harry, « Seth se demandait juste pourquoi je lui demandais de s'ouvrir. » Ginny rit nerveusement. « Je lui ai dit que j'allais redescendre, et que j'aurai peut-être des questions si nous trouvons quelque chose. J'oublie parfois que Seth est là depuis au moins aussi longtemps que Poudlard, et je ne tire pas souvent avantage de ses connaissances. C'est une erreur que j'ai faite trop de fois auparavant. Maintenant avec le thème commun du fourchelangue et des mages noirs, je veux m'assurer que je lui demanderai tout ce que je peux. »

« Des mages noirs ? » demanda Ginny. « Quel est le rapport ? »

« Ginny, » Harry roula des yeux. « Nous allons entrer dans la chambre secrète d'un des sorciers les plus noirs de l'histoire, et Seth lui-même a été créé par un mage noir, et il a vécu comme compagnon de ce sorcier. Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir des renseignements.

« Ce n'était pas Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » sourit Harry. « J'y ai pensé au début, mais d'après ce que je peux dire, Seth n'est jamais venu à Poudlard avant, et son ancien maître est mort longtemps avant que Poudlard ne soit construite. Salazar n'était même pas encore né. Il est possible que l'ancien maître de Seth ait été un ancêtre je suppose, mais ce n'était pas le Serpentard que nous connaissons. »

Ginny hocha la tête, et elle se retourna pour faire face au trou dans le sol. Harry réalisa qu'aussi intéressant que soit Seth, ce qu'ils allaient faire, c'était de se glisser dans un tuyau et descendre dans un trou.

« Hum, tu veux que j'y aille en premier ? » demanda Harry doucement. « De cette façon je pourrais te rattraper une fois en bas. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Si tu y vas en premier, je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à me convaincre de te suivre. » Harry pouvait dire qu'elle était réellement nerveuse, et qu'elle essayait de rassembler son courage.

« Il n'y a rien en bas qui puisse te blesser, Ginny. »

Elle ne le regarda même pas avant de répondre. « Je sais, mais c'est quand même difficile. »

Harry lui laissa un moment en silence pour se donner du courage, puis il décida de l'aider. Chuchotant doucement à Hedwige, Harry la convainquit de voler jusqu'à l'épaule de Ginny et de chanter. La mélodie aida, et après que Ginny ait fait un sourire de remerciement à Harry, elle prit une profonde respiration et glissa dans le tuyau. Quelques secondes plus tard il l'entendit crier de terreur.

« Ginny ! » l'appela Harry. Aucune réponse.

« Ginny, »essaya-t-il de nouveau. La direction et l'orientation du tuyau faisait qu'Harry entendait son propre appel et non la réponse à son appel. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Harry pointa sa baguette devant lui et se glissa dans le tuyau.

C'était comme il se le rappelait il y a quelques années, à part que cette fois Harry avait désespérément essayé d'atterrir proprement, et de garder sa baguette prête à réagir. S'il tombait sur des problèmes (Ginny avait arrêté de crier), il voulait être prêt à réagir.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Harry atteignit la fin du tuyau et souffla de soulagement quand il vit une Ginny en bonne santé et non blessée. Elle semblait énervée, mais autrement elle semblait aller bien, et Harry rangea sa baguette.

« Pourquoi as-tu crié ? » demanda-t-il rapidement. « J'ai pensé que le tuyau s'était cassé et que tu étais tombé sur quelque chose ; à crier comme une folle ! »

« Excuse-moi d'avoir crié, » répondit-elle, tout aussi rapidement, « Mais c'est une des première robe neuve que j'ai jamais eu, et je ne m'attendais pas à glisser à travers trois pouces de saleté pour descendre ici ! Ma robe est ruinée maintenant ! Nous aurions du nous changer avant de descendre ! »

''Elle a crié parc qu'elle s'est salie ?'' Harry était stupéfait. ''Incroyable !'' C'était assez drôle. Harry était assez sal lui aussi, mais pas autant que Ginny car elle était descendue la première dans le tuyau. Harry pouvait difficilement dire la couleur de sa robe à la lumière de sa baguette. Quand Harry avait été dans la Chambre plus tôt dans l'année, il avait utilisé Hedwige et avait évité le tuyau. Ginny venait de glisser dans trois ans d'accumulation de saleté d'excréments et de moisissures.

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry. « Mais la prochaine fois, est-ce que tu pourrais ne crier que si tu es en danger ou quelque chose comme ça ? Scougify. »

Harry n'attendit même pas la réponse de Ginny avant de jeter un sort de nettoyage sur ses robes. Ça ne fonctionna pas très bien à par pour enlever une bonne partie de la poussière. Contrairement à quand le sort était utilisé pour enlever la suie d'une cheminée, ou nettoyer des boissons renversées ou des tâches d'encre, la saleté s'étala sur les robes d'Harry et s'incrusta dans le tissus. Dobby et Winky auraient bien du mal à rendre cette robe à nouveau propre. Et Ginny rencontra le même problème quand elle jeta le même sort sur ses robes. Elle fut encore plus sale, mais fut assez intelligente pour ne pas faire de commentaires. Elle se sentait assez honteuse d'avoir crié aussi fort.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je suppose que je suis juste nerveuse d'être descendue ici, et j'ai réagi de façon excessive. Je promets de ne pas crier à moins d'être en grand danger. »

Harry rit. « Bien, c'est parfait. Seul un grand danger mérite un cri comme celui que tu as poussé. Des robes sales ne méritent au mieux qu' ''oh merde !''

« Mais ce sont des nouvelles robes ! Mes premières ! J'aurai presque aimé être en grand danger plutôt que de ruiner ces robes. Au moins je sais que tu peux te défendre si besoin est. Je doute en revanche que tu en saches beaucoup à propos de la lessive.

« Oh, » fit Harry, pensant un instant qu'elle était sérieuse. « Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que je n'ai pas remarqué la coupe de cheveux de Lavande ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » fit sévèrement Ginny. « ça le dépasse même en terme d'importance, avec juste en dessous avoir un bouton sur le nez avant un rendez-vous. »

« Avoir un bouton ? » Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

Cette fois, Ginny ne put garder un visage sérieux. Elle rit, et Harry se rendit une fois de plus compte qu'il était encore plus naïf qu'un premier année.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les deux adolescents avaient arrêtés de rire, pour s'approcher de la deuxième porte du tunnel. Harry se rappelait vaguement avoir passé la porte en forme de serpent, il était concentré pour essayer d'éviter d'énerver encore plus Ginny. Il semblait que la tactique de diversion en parlant les avait emmené assez loin dans le tunnel.

« Ces serpents ont-ils une âme, comme Seth, ou sont-ils simplement animés ? » demanda Ginny à propos des cinq serpents en bronze sur la grande porte circulaire.

« Juste animés je pense, » répondit Harry. « S'ils avaient une âme, ils auraient dis quelque chose maintenant. C'est mon troisième voyage par cette porte, et ils n'ont jamais essayés de me parler. Et toi ? Te rappelles-tu qu'ils t'ont parlés quand tu es descendue ici ? »

Ginny semblait assez nerveuse, mais elle fit non de la tête. « Non. Du moins, je ne pense pas. Je ne rappelle même pas être descendue ici, à part quand moi, toi, Ron et le professeur Lockart nous sommes accrochés à Fumseck pour sortir. La plupart ne ressemble qu'à un mauvais rêve. Je me rappelle certaines parties, mais c'est difficile à séparer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé de ce qui n'est arrivé que dans mes souvenirs. C'était comme si mon corps faisait des choses ; même parler le fourchelangue, mais que je n'en n'avais pas le contrôle, et pour la plupart je ne m'en rappelle pas. Ils ont pu me parler, je suppose, mais pas réellement à moi. Ça aurait été à … » flancha Ginny.

« Tom, » fit calmement Harry. Il était impressionné que Ginny en ait dit autant sur son expérience. Il savait que même si ça faisait presque quatre ans, Ginny n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un de sa possession. C'était plus qu'accepter ce qu'il s'était passé, et enterrer le passer. Ginny en avait parlé un peu avec lui l'année dernière quand lui-même avait craqué, mais elle n'avait pas été dans les détails. Harry savait que ça prenait beaucoup à Ginny ne serait-ce que d'admettre ça. Peut-être que l'emmener dans la Chambre était vraiment une bonne idée.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler Ginny, mais je sais comment tu te sens. Certains des rêves que j'ai fais sont assez semblables. C'était comme si j'étais dans son esprit, et quand je me réveillais, je me rappelais seulement quelques flashs et de vagues souvenirs. Je m'en rappelle parfaitement maintenant que j'ai étudié l'Occlumencie, mais avant ça, c'était toujours assez flou.

Ginny hocha simplement la tête, mas ne dit rien de plus. Ne voulant pas pousser sa chance, Harry demanda simplement à la porte de s'ouvrir, et il descendit l'échelle. Il tenta de faire une petite blague sur le fait de nettoyer la saleté en premier, mais elle tomba à plat. Pourtant, Ginny autorisa Harry à entrer dans la pièce en bas en premier, puis elle le suivit, Harry s'était déjà nettoyé, et il avait sa baguette tirée. C'était une vaste caverne, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre.

« Harry, je…je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, » fit Ginny effrayée.

Harry se rapprocha le plus possible d'être, pour mieux l'éclairer. Hedwige était apparue sur son épaule, et elle chantait doucement une chanson. Pourtant, ça ne calma pas beaucoup Ginny.

« C'est bon Ginny. Le plus difficile est derrière nous, et Hedwige et moi sommes juste ici. Dès que tu le veux, Hedwige peut te ramener dans ton dortoir. Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde, donc tu n'as rien à craindre. D'accord ? »

Ginny déglutit nerveusement, mais hocha la tête. Harry l'admira de faire face a une partie aussi effrayante de son passé, et il se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Harry pourrait-il faire ça, s'il avait été à sa place ? Pourrait-il par exemple, retourner au cimetière où Voldemort avait ressuscité en utilisant son sang, et ne pas avoir peur ? Harry pensait qu'il pourrait le faire, mais seulement pace qu'il avait traversé beaucoup de situations difficiles par rapport à Ginny. Il avait eu une vie plus difficile et c'est dans ces moments-là que c'était bénéfique.

Ils avaient maintenant tous les deux sortis leurs baguettes et se dirigeaient vers le centre où ils savaient qu'il y avait une grande statue de Salazar Serpentard. Il y avait environ deux douzaines de colonnes de chaque côté qui formaient une sorte de haie d'honneur, et Harry se rappela que quatre ans plus tôt, il y avait des torches au dessus de chacune qui avaient éclairées l'ensemble de la pièce. Plus tôt dans l'année, il ne s'en était pas soucié car il était uniquement venu pour collecter les ingrédients du basilic. Maintenant qu'il était ici pour explorer, et qu'il avait amené Ginny avec lui, Harry pensait que ça pourrait être une idée de trouver un moyen d'allumer les torches. Ginny devait l'avoir fait il y a longtemps, mais c'était probablement une des choses qu'elle avait fait sous l'influence de Tom et dont elle ne se rappelait pas. Ne voulant pas ramener le sujet, Harry ne tut, et marcha de l'autre côté de la colonne la plus proche pour chercher comment allumer les torches. Utilisant sa baguette comme source de lumière, il regardait après un marquage ou des instructions.

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'Harry entende Ginny crier de nouveau ; mais cette fois c'était de pur panique. Elle criait son nom ; ne pouvant pas le trouver ; et Harry faillit se gifler pour s'être éloigné hors de vue de Ginny sans l'avoir avertie.

« Ginny, je suis là, » dit Harry en courant vers elle. Elle n'était qu'à trois colonnes ; peut-être vingt pieds, mais elle était clairement énervée. « Je suis désolé, je regardais un moyen d'allumer les torches, et je me suis éloigné une seconde. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus, pour avoir été aussi stupide et inconscient. Mais à la place, ce qu'elle fit le surprit et l'alarma un peu. Avec des larmes le long des joues, Ginny se précipita vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, dans une étreinte puissante. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, mais sachant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, Harry passa aussi ses bras autour de Ginny, et il la soutint le temps qu'elle se calme.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle contre son épaule. « Je me suis retournée, et je ne te voyais plus, et j'ai eu peur. Puis je t'ai appelé et j'ai laissé tombé ma baguette, et tout est devenu noir, j'ai paniqué. Tu dois penser que je suis stupide. »

« Non, » lui dit Harry, en la regardant dans les yeux. « J'ai été stupide de t'avoir laissé seule sans te le dire. Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu pourrais réagir comme ça, et je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je pense que je n'avais pas réalisé combien avant de venir ici. Allons chercher ta baguette, puis je te ramènerais à la Tour Griffondor. Je pourrais revenir seul plus tard, mais je pense que tu en as eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. »

Ginny sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle fut coupée par Harry qui annula son Lumos et qui dit « Accio baguette de Ginny ! »

On entendit un sifflement dans l'air et Harry récupéra la baguette dans sa main. Ses lentilles magiques lui permettaient de voir mieux que la normale dans le noir, et même s'il ne voyait pas à deux ou trois pieds, il avait clairement pu voir la baguette arriver. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Harry releva sa baguette, sachant que Ginny avait besoin de lumière. Ils avaient été dans le noir moins de cinq secondes, mais Ginny tremblait de nouveau, et elle avait resserré sa prise sur Harry autant qu'elle le pouvait. Harry la soutint de nouveau un moment avant de lui tendre sa baguette.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? »

Ginny renifla et prit sa baguette, clairement pas amusée de sa piètre tentative d'humour.

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry. Cherchant son familier, Harry trouva Hedwige perchée en haut d'une formation rocheuse et il lui demanda descendre.

« Non, Harry, ça va. » fit Ginny, le surprenant. « J'ai eu peur, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à partir. Tu as raison, et je deviens simplement idiote. »

« Tu es sûr Ginny, » répondit Ginny. « Personne ne te blâmerait si tu voulais partir. Par l'enfer ! Si j'étais toi, je voudrais certainement partir. »

Rassemblant toute sa détermination, elle hocha la tête. « J'en suis certaine. » Puis ressemblant un peu plus à l'adolescente effrayée qu'elle avait montrée à Harry, elle murmura. « Simplement ne me laisse plus toute seule, d'accord ? »

Harry sourit. Comme s'il le ferait ! « D'accord. » Pour prouver ses dires, Harry se pencha pour offrir sa main (c'était présenté comme une blague ; comme si elle en avait besoin pour traverser une rue), et étonnement, elle la prit.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Harry et Ginny se promenèrent le long de tous les murs de la Chambre principale, en se tenant la main, tandis qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose d'utile. Ginny devint plus à l'aise avec l'endroit, et Harry devint plus à l'aise avec le contact physique, et à la fin de la demi-heure, tous les deux se déplaçaient aussi vite dans la Chambre que quand ils étaient arrivés.

Ne voulant pas passer toute la journée là, Harry insista pour qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'allumer les torches. Il ne savait pas comment le faire magiquement (celles à Poudlard s'allumaient toujours automatiquement, et chez lui il avait l'électricité), mais il fit léviter Ginny à dix pied du sol, elle put envoyer un Incendio pour allumer individuellement chaque torche. Après cela, la Chambre devint bien moins effrayante, et bien plus éclairée. Pourtant, chaque fois que Ginny était redescendue à terre, elle avait repris la main d'Harry, et il ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde.

Les tunnels que le basilic avait utilisé pour se déplacer dans la plomberie devaient ensuite être explorés, et ayant vu un trop grand nombre de films où les archéologue se perdaient dans des labyrinthes, Harry eut l'idée de marquer les tunnels qu'il visiterait. Voulant distraire Ginny, il lui demanda d'en prendre la responsabilité pendant qu'il parcourrait les tunnels, ainsi ce serait son travail à elle de marquer les murs au fur et à mesure de leur exploration. Le sort était le même que celui qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour marquer d'un X les portes du Département des Mystères, et il n'était pas difficile à faire.

Harry n'avait pris que quelques uns de ces tunnels des années auparavant quand il tentait d'échapper au basilic, il découvrit maintenant que ceux-ci étaient seulement les plus grands. Le serpent était devenu trop grand pour les tunnels plus petits, découvrit Harry, et il supposa aussi que quand le basilic était plus jeune, il les utilisait tous.

Mais la plupart des tunnels qu'ils trouvèrent étaient des culs de sac ou qu'ils tournaient en boucles. Même les différentes bifurcations ne menaient nulle part et ils revenaient finalement à leur point de départ. Le système de tunnels semblaient être un vaste réseau, tous prévus pour laisser le basilic aller d'un endroit à l'autre, par de multiples chemins. Harry n'en comprit pas la raison, mais Ginny n'eu aucun problème.

« Harry. Nous devons être à une centaine de pieds au dessus de la pièce principale maintenant. Je parie que nous sommes presque au niveau de Poudlard. Pour quelque raison, ces tunnels ont été construits pour laisser le basilic accéder à Poudlard. »

Se retournant pour regarder le tunnel qu'il venait de grimper, Harry réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Ça avait aussi du sens, en prenant en considération un autre facteur qu'il avait oublié jusque là. En revenant aux moments où le basilic avait attaqué les nés-de-moldus, Harry avait juré avoir entendu une voix dans les murs ; une voix que personne d'autre n'avait entendu. Il savait que c'était le basilic, et Hermione avait confirmé son mode de transport dans la plomberie de l'école, mais Harry ne voyait aucune entrée ou sortie en dehors de la grande entrée qui avait été fermée.

« Je sais à quoi ils servent, » fit Harry à Ginny. « Le basilic se déplaçait dans les tuyaux, bougeant à travers toute l'école, ainsi il pouvait repérer où étaient certains étudiants. Il devait avoir une certaine forme d'intelligence pour pouvoir parler et suivre des consignes pour n'attaquer que certaines personnes, donc il devait surement espionner les étudiants comme des proies avant de les attaquer. »

Suivant son pressentiment, Harry se tourna vers le mur le plus proche et se concentra pour voir à travers. Au début, il pensa qu'il avait tort, mais après environ trente pieds de pierre, Harry vit un couloir étroit qui ressemblait à un couloir au troisième étage du château de Poudlard.

« Voilà, » s'écria Harry, excité. « Nous sommes juste à côté du couloir de Défense au troisième étage. Le basilic devait surement pouvoir voir à travers les murs, ou peut-être sentir à travers. Il gardait un œil sur l'école, mais il ne devait pouvoir attaquer que quand quelqu'un le laissait sortir par l'entrée principale. Serpentard devait avoir prévu ces tunnels avant même que Poudlard ne soit construit. Peut-être pas pour les inclure à sa Chambre des Secrets à ce moment-là, mais il devait avoir prévu quelque chose pour eux. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit une coïncidence que ces tunnels traversent la roche solide comme ça alors qu'il aurait pu y avoir d'autres couloirs ou d'autres salles de classe. Sans tous l'espace que prennent ces tunnels, Poudlard pourrait prendre deux fois moins d'espace qu'il n'en prend actuellement. Je me demande pourquoi personne ne l'a remarqué auparavant ? »

« Harry, » fit Ginny après un moment. « Ce que tu dis a du sens, et je te crois, mais comment sais-tu que nous sommes près du couloir de Défense ? Ce n'est pas possible que tu puisses le savoir, même en utilisant un sort de localisation. Nous avons tellement tourné que nous pourrons être à mi-chemin de Préaulard sans le savoir. »

Oups ! Harry n'avait pas voulu dévoilé son petit secret, mais il supposa qu'il était trop tard maintenant. Il aurait pu lancer un sort de mémoire sur Ginny, supposa-t-il, mais non seulement c'était illégal, mais aussi immoral, et il n'envisageait pas de faire cela à un ami. S'il avait voulu le faire, il aurait lancé depuis longtemps un sort de mémoire sur Ron à propos de sa jalousie, et il aurait ainsi mis un terme à leur dispute.

« Tu te rappelles ces lentilles de contact dont j'ai parlé au début de l'année, » lui rappela Harry. « Hé bien, j'ai eu quelques options supplémentaires en plus de corriger ma vue. En plus d'être indestructibles et résistantes à l'eau, je peux aussi voir mieux que la normale dans le noir, et je peux voir à travers les objets solides si je me concentre. C'est comme ça que je sais où nous sommes. Je peux voir le couloir à travers les trente pieds de ce mur. »

« Tu peux voir à travers de la pierre ? » demanda Ginny, étonnée.

« Je peux voir à travers à peu près n'importe quoi, » répondit Harry. Essayant de faire un peu d'humour, il regarda Ginny de haut en bas et dit, « Par exemple tu portes des sous-vêtements roses. »

Ginny sembla confuse un instant puis fut horrifiée.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je plaisantais, je plaisantait ! Ah aucun sens de l'humour ! N'as-tu jamais vu Superman ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était encore fâchée.

« C'est un dessin-animé moldu ; un des quelques uns que j'ai vu, dans lequel il y a un gars qui peut voir à travers les objets solides, entre autre. Il est interviewé par une reporter, et pour tester ses capacités, elle lui a demandé la couleur des sous-vêtements qu'elle portait. La réponse est rose, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça. Je n'ai pas réellement regardé. »

« Hé bien, » fit-elle plus indulgente. « Je n'espère pas. Et je te crois, car je porte du bleu. Tu m'as simplement choqué, c'est tout. Ne refais jamais ça. Tu ne peux pas utiliser des références moldues que personne d'entre nous ne comprend. »

« Tu demanderas à Hermione , » suggéra Harry. « Elle t'en dira plus, si tu veux. De toute façon, je pense que le mieux est de retourner à la pièce principale. Maintenant que nous savons à quoi servent ces tunnels, je ne pense pas que nous avons besoin de tous les explorer. »

« Bonne idée, » accepta Ginny, et elle prit sa main alors qu'ils revenaient vers leur point de départ. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle continua à jeter des coups d'œil à Harry ; aucun doute qu'elle s'assurait qu'il ne la regardait pas. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle le surveille car sinon il aurait peut-être regardé. Depuis que Ginny avait laissé échappé qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements bleus, il était curieux de savoir si elle avait dit la vérité ou pas. Ça lui prit toute sa volonté pour l'empêcher de briser ses propres règles, et de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil.

De nouveau revenus dans la pièce principale, Harry utilisa un sort de gel sur la petite piscine d'eau pour la faire geler. Le basilic était sorti de la bouche de Serpentard, se rappelait-il, et Ginny avait aussi mentionner que regarder à l'intérieur pourrait être une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas tort.

La bouche s'ouvrit quand Harry le lui ordonna en fourchelangue, et il fallut un peu de travail d'équipe pour grimper à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'ils furent montés, ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans une petite pièce avec des meubles rares. La trône et la table en pierre ressemblaient à ce que Voldemort aimait avoir dans les visions d'Harry, mais cinquante ans plus tôt quand il avait été un étudiant, Harry doutait qu'il se soit embêté à créer de tels détails. Plus probablement, ils avaient été laissés par Serpentard il y a plus d'un millénaire.

« ça devait être un bureau privé ou une bibliothèque à un moment, » commenta Ginny, remarquant non seulement la table et le trône, mais aussi l'ancienne bibliothèque et les quelques morceaux de parchemins qui trainaient.

« C'est ce que je m'étais dit, » acquiesça Harry. « Et si Serpentard a laissé sa Chambre pour que ses futurs descendants puissent y accéder, je parie que cet endroit était assez rempli quand Voldemort l'a découvert. Ça a du sens, si tu y réfléchis. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ginny.

« Hé bien, » expliqua Harry. « Tom Jédusor a vécu dans un orphelinat moldu avant d'aller à Poudlard donc ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été exposé au monde magique alors. Et quand il est venu à Poudlard, il n'apprenait pas la Magie Noire en cours. Même la Réserve n'a pas de livres qui contient des sorts comme ceux que Voldemort aime utiliser, et cela en présumant qu'il y avait un accès illimité, ce dont je doute. Donc il doit avoir appris la Magie Noire quelque part, au moins avant qu'il n'ait été diplômé. Hé bien, quand il a ouvert la Chambre pour la première fois, il doit avoir trouvé cette pièce, et je parie que ces étagères n'étaient pas aussi vides. Je parie que Voldemort a eu accès à quelques textes rares et aux journaux privés de Serpentard. Il les a probablement toujours. Je parie que c'est une partie de la raison pour laquelle il est devenu aussi puissant, et presque immortel, aussi rapidement.

Ginny frémit à l'idée, mais elle savait qu'Harry avait raison. L'endroit était maintenant complètement vide, et Voldemort l'avait très probablement vidé. Elle espérait simplement que certains livres avaient été décomposés et pourris quand il les avait trouvés ; et qu'ils s'étaient révélés inutilisables. Elle savait que c'était peu probablement. Un sorcier aussi puissant et estimé que Salazar Serpentard avait certainement placé des sorts protecteurs sur chacun des livres qu'il avait laissé.

Après une rapide conversation avec Seth pendant laquelle Harry lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter (il n'avait rien à ajouter), Harry et Ginny retournèrent main dans la main dans le tunnel principal que la bouche ouverte de la statue avait dévoilé. La petite pièce était seulement une alcôve faisant partie d'un grand tunnel, et contrairement aux autres tunnels qu'ils avaient visités, celui-là descendait rapidement.

Il ne faisait pas de détours, au lieu de cela, il continuait tout droit, descendant aussi rapidement que certains des autres tunnels remontaient. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, Harry devint excité à l'idée qu'ils allaient trouver quelque chose, et une goutte sur son épaule le laissa croire qu'il avait raison.

« Ginny, » fit Harry, en pointant le plafond, « Regarde. »

« C'est de l'eau, » fit-elle, peu impressionnée, « Et bien quoi ? » Hedwige sur son épaule (qui était restée là depuis qu'ils avaient réussis à éclairer les torches de la salle principale) ne semblait pas non plus impressionnée. Peut-être que c'était parce que Ginny sentait son inconfort qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'eau comme la preuve que c'était.

« Ne vois-tu pas ? C'est de l'eau, et ça s'infiltre dans la pierre. C'est pour ça que nous sommes descendus aussi longtemps, et c'est pourquoi il fait aussi froid tout à coup. Ginny, je pense que nous marchons dans un tunnel fait par l'homme qui passe sous le lac de Poudlard ! »

« Oh, » fit-elle. C'était réconfortant d'une certaine manière de savoir où ils étaient, (comme ils avaient su qu'ils étaient près du couloir de Défense du troisième étage), mais autrement Ginny ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Viens, allons voir où il mène. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par où il mène ? » demanda Ginny.

« Hé bien, j'y ai réfléchi, » répondit Harry. « Ce tunnel principal derrière la statue de Salazar est celui par lequel j'ai vu le basilic sortir, d'accord ? Donc ça suggère que c'est le tunnel principal que le serpent a utilisé. C'est aussi le plus large, et le seul qui descend, et nous n'avons encore vu aucun tunnel partant de celui-ci. Donc ce tunnel a quelque chose de différent des autres. »

« Okay, » accepta Ginny, suivant sa logique, « Allons-y. »

« Et le fait que la bouche de la statue doive être ouverte par un fourchelangue suggère que le serpent était coincé ici avant que Voldemort ne le laisse sortir, non ? Donc sachant que le serpent a été placé ici par Serpentard il y a mille ans, comment le serpent a-t-il survécu pendant tout ce temps ? Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il a pu hiberner ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je doute que même un basilic puisse hiberner pendant des centaines d'années d'affilée. Il y a plein d'espace pour bouger et tout, mais il y a un seul problème. Qu'est-ce que cette maudite chose mange, si les portes de la chambre principale étaient fermées, et que le basilic ne pouvait pas sortir de ce tunnel, sans parler de la Chambre ? Je pense qu'll y a un autre moyen de sortir de ce tunnel, et je pense que je sais où il mène. »

« Où ? »

« La Forêt Interdite ! » répondit Harry excité. « Si on trace une ligne du château vers le lac, et qu'on continue, on arrive au plus profond de la forêt. Si le basilic sortait, il avait plein de proies pour se nourrir, et il pouvait rester à proximité. Je me rappelle aussi quelque chose qu'Aragog m'a dit lors de ma deuxième année. »

« Aragog, l'araignée géante dont Ron m'a beaucoup parlé ? »

« Oui, » fit-il. « Quand Ron et moi sonne allés parler avec Aragog, après qu'Hagrid ait été arrêté, je me rappelle qu'il m'a parlé de quelque chose à propos du monstre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Nous ne savions pas alors ce que c'était ; c'était avant qu'Hermione ait été pétrifiée ; mais il a dit que les araignées refusaient de prononcer son nom, parce que c'était le plus effrayant ennemi de tous ses enfants. Rappelle-toi ; Aragog a été amené là par Hagrid, et a seulement vécu dans cet endroit depuis. Donc dis-moi, pourquoi Aragog et sa famille auraient peur de quelque chose qui était enfermé dans le château, et dont l'existence n'était qu'une rumeur ? C'est parce qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans le château ! Parfois le basilic s'échappait dans la forêt pour se nourrir, et cela effrayait les araignées. Il sortait probablement quand il avait besoin de se nourrir, peut-être seulement une fois toutes les quelques années. Et je te parie que ce tunnel a quelque chose à voir avec ça façon de sortir du château ! »

Ginny pensait qu'Harry présumait trop de choses, et sautait trop vite aux conclusions, mais elle supposait que c'était une possibilité, et le seul moyen de le découvrir c'était de continuer à descendre le tunnel, et de trouver l'endroit où il menait. Tandis qu'Harry expliquait ce qu'il pensait, ils avaient marchés, et ils devaient avoir laissés le lac loin derrière eux parce que le plafond n'était plus humide.

Ce ne fut qu'après une autre bonne vingtaine de minute de marche qu'Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à une grande porte. Depuis qu'ils avaient dépassés le lac, le tunnel avait changé de direction pour remonter vers le haut. Il essaya de regarder à travers les murs, mais il faisait noir tout autour. Et le couloir du troisième étage avait été éclairé ce qui avait aidé Harry à voir, la sombre forêt (si c'était bien là qu'ils étaient), ne permettait pas à suffisamment de lumière du soleil de passé entre les grands arbres pour l'autorisé à voir clairement. La seule façon de vérifier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était d'ouvrir la grande porte.

Et elle était grande. Au moins huit pieds de circonférence, la grande porte circulaire était similaire à celle avec les serpents de bronze qui ouvrait la Chambre principale, mais elle avait quelques différences. Premièrement, il n'y avait aucun serpent comme sur l'autre porte. Il n'y avait aussi aucun mécanisme apparent pour l'ouvrir, ni de signes récents d'utilisation. Des sillons gravés dans le sol, et des pierres formants une porte étaient les seuls signes qu'il y avait en fait une ouverture. Il y avait cependant quelque chose de spécial. Il y avait deux étroites ouvertures dans la porte, à environ cinq pieds du sol qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement. Considérant leur emplacement sur la porte, et le contexte dans laquelle la porte était utilisée, c'était facile de deviner à quoi elles servaient. Les deux trous étaient en frome de crochets, et elles s'adaptaient parfaitement aux deux crochets d'un basilic, ce qu'Harry comprit immédiatement. ''Les crochets doivent agir comme des clés,'' réalisa Harry, ''et ouvrir la porte vers la forêt. C'est une bonne chose que j'en ai gardé quelques uns.''

« A quoi servent ces trous, Harry ? » demanda Ginny. Elle aussi avait remarqué les deux ouvertures, mais elle n'avait pas encore additionné deux et deux. Elle avait été inconsciente quand Harry avait reçu un crochet dans le bras, et elle n'avait pas été là quand il avait récolté les crochets restants plus tôt dans l'année. Il pensait que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal de lui expliquer.

« Hé bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition, » commença Harry, « mais je dirai que ces deux trous s'adaptent parfaitement aux crochets d'un basilic. C'est probablement un système d'ouverture qu'a inventé Salazar Serpentard pour permettre à son animal de sortir de la Chambre. Sympa vraiment, si tu y réfléchit. Ça isole complètement l'entrée de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur seul le basilic peut ouvrir la porte. Il devait surement ouvrir sa bouche, et placer ses crochets dans les trous pour sortir et se nourrir. Maintenant que le basilic est mort, je ne pense pas que cette porte s'ouvrira de nouveau. »

« Quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas simplement appliquer les crochets dans les deux trous et l'ouvrir ? »

Harry admira sa perspicacité. Il avait déjà prévu de le faire. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il serait à l'aise de partager avec Ginny maintenant.

« Probablement, » feignit-il. « Peut-être, je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement supposé que ces deux trous servaient à ça. Mais si j'ai raison, peu importe. J'ai collecté les crochets du basilic mort il y a des mois et je les ai donnés à Mr Ollivander qui travaille sur le Chemin de Travers pour qu'il travaille avec. En ce moment, je suis certain que la plupart des crochets ont été coupés et utilisés comme noyaux de baguettes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard pour y faire quelque chose maintenant. Au moins la porte restera fermée. Je déteste penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si Voldemort avait trouvé cette entrée et était venu à l'intérieur de l'école parce que la Chambre était cachée des autres fondateurs, je doute qu'aucun des sorts qui protègent le château agisse ici. J'ai déjà essayé de transplaner, et ça ne fonctionne pas donc au moins il y a quelque chose. Si Voldemort avait pu rentrer par ici, j'ai bien peur qu'il aurait eu accès à l'école sans que personne ne le sache. »

« C'est assez effrayant. Nous devrions quand même le dire à Dumbledore. »

« D'accord, » fit Harry, « Mais ce n'est pas une priorité, car les crochets n'existent plus. Allons nous nettoyer et nous préparer pour le rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Je parlerai à Dumbledore de cette entrée la prochaine fois que je le verrai. »

Ce fut suffisant pour Ginny, et tous les deux commencèrent le long chemin de retour vers la pièce principale. Harry aurait pu demander à Hedwige de les ramener, mais il voulait fermer la deuxième porte, et éteindre les torches qu'il avait allumé. De plus, l'heure de trajet lui donna du temps pour réfléchir. Bien que Ginny lui tenait encore la main, ils étaient tombés dans un silence confortable, et tous les deux étaient contents de cette agréable promenade de retour.

L'esprit d'Harry travaillait à plein régime. Cette nouvelle entrée était quelque chose que Voldemort soit ne connaissait pas (peu probable), soit à laquelle il ne pouvait accéder parce qu'il n'avait pas de crochets de basilic. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry était certain qu'il pourrait utiliser cette information, s'il y réfléchissait suffisamment. Harry voulait aussi prendre le temps de descendre tout seul, avec les crochets qu'il n'avait pas donné à Ollivander. Ceux qu'il avait conservé, il voulait expérimenter avec comme ingrédients de potion, et heureusement, il n'en avait encore utilisé aucun. Maintenant Harry en était heureux. Non seulement parce qu'il s'était abstenu de les réduire en poudre pour exploiter leur venin, mas aussi parce qu'il avait décidé de ne pas tous les donner à Ollivander en premier lieu! Harry s'était assurer de garder les plus grands crochets, et il n'avait aucun doute que les plus grands s'adapteraient parfaitement aux trous qu'il avait trouvé. Doucement, un plan se forma dans son esprit.

Après qu'ils soient retournés dans la Chambre, qu'ils aient éteint les torches et refermés la porte en sifflant un mot en fourchelangue, Hedwige fut priée de les transporter dans le conduit crasseux. Ginny avait peur de se resalir, et elle demanda gentiment à Hedwige de les remonter directement. Il ne fallut qu'un moment pour prendre une des plumes de sa queue puis Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme était présent cette fois, et ses cris hurlements pouvaient s'entendre de loin. Ne voulant pas avoir affaire à elle maintenant, Harry ordonna rapidement à l'entrée de la Chambre de se refermer, puis il entraîna Ginny vers la porte.

« Qui est là ? Je vous ai entendu ! Vous êtes venus vous moqués de la pauvre Mimi Geignarde ? »

Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour répondre, et avant que Mimi ait pu les voir, les deux adolescents avaient franchis la porte pour prendre un passage secret qui menait au septième étage.

« Merci Merlin, » s'exclama Harry, quand ils furent assez loin pour qu'il soit certain que le fantôme ne les suivrait pas. « ça me fait toujours bizarre de lui parler. »

« Pourquoi, » gloussa Ginny, « Parce qu'elle a le béguin pour toi ? »

Harry rougit, mais il se força à ne pas changer de sujet.

« Ce n'est pas que ça, » répondit-il. « Elle est tout le temps morbide. Et tu sais qu'elle espionne les préfets, quand ils prennent leurs bains ? C'est ce qu'elle m'a fait il y a deux ans, quand j'essayais de trouver l'indice pour la deuxième tâche. Comment tu te sentirais de parler avec un fantôme qui a le béguin pour toi, et qui t'a vu en caleçons ? Salut, est-ce que tu veux prendre une tasse de thé ? »

« Non, » rit-elle, tout en respirant à fond pour retrouver son souffle. « Je pense que non. Mais c'est quand même marrant. Comme si tu n'avais pas assez de problèmes en ce moment, avec le bal et toutes les filles de l'école qui veulent te demander d'y aller avec elles. »

« Comme si elles savaient vraiment qui je suis, » murmura Harry. « Elles demandent juste à un nom, ''le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'' c'est tout. Si elles avaient vraiment la plus petite idée de qui je suis, elles sauraient que je refuserais simplement pour cette raison. Comme ce matin avec Cathy. J'ai passé six ans à Poudlard, et nous nous sommes à peine dix cinq mots pendant tout ce temps ! Pourquoi tout à coup elle s'intéresse à moi ? Au moins quand j'ai demandé à Cho, je la connaissais un peu. Nous sommes tous les deux attrapeurs, et je ne lui ai pas demandé pour sa popularité ou quelque chose dans le même genre. »

« Hé bien, » fit Ginny, ne voulant pas discuter de Cho, « Tu ferais bien de t'y faire, parce que les prochaines semaines vont être un enfer pour toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles au Bal avec quelqu'un, tu es une cible de premier choix. »

Sachant qu'elle avait raison, Harry soupira, ce qui fit encore plus rire Ginny. Harry eut un sourire amusé et demanda, « Et toi ? A qui vas-tu demander de t'accompagner au Bal ? Dean ? Neville ? Je suis sûr que qui que tu choisisses, Ron ne sera pas aussi embêtant. »

Cela sembla immédiatement faire réagir Ginny. « Oh, ne me parle pas de lui ! Nous ne nous entendons pas bien en ce moment, et ce matin il a eu le culot de se mêler à nouveau de ma vie privée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'interférerais avec sa vie sociale, s'il en avait une. Même s'il avait le courage de demander à Hermione, je serais simplement heureuse pour lui. Peut-être un peu taquine, d'accord, mais pas comme ce qu'auraient fait les jumeaux. Ron devient vraiment malade chaque fois que j'ai un rendez-vous. Ça devient vraiment agaçant, tu sais. »

« Je sais, » fit Harry. « Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. A qui vas-tu demander ? Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à Ron, non pas qu'il m'écouterait de toute façon. »

Ignorant son commentaire à propos de Ron, Ginny haussa simplement les épaules. « Pour te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait quelqu'un à qui je voudrai demander de m'accompagner. Je veux dire, oui, je pourrais demander à un ami, et nous passerions un bon moment. Mais un garçon que j'aime bien ? Je ne suis intéressée par personne en ce moment. Michael est trop parmi les Serdaigles pour avoir une relation inter-maison, je l'ai donc laissé tombé. Et Dean était simplement une blague pour faire réfléchir Ron, comme tu le sais. Colin est mon meilleur ami parmi les garçons de cinquième année, mais ça ne marcherait pas (Harry rit). Et je ne connais pas beaucoup d'autres garçons des autres maisons assez bien pour vouloir qu'ils m'accompagnent à un Bal. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Il semblerait que tu sois dans la même situation que moi. La seule différence, c'est que tu peux choisir de ne demander à personne, tandis que mois je vais crouler sous des tonnes d'invitations. »

La conversation continua un certain temps avant qu'ils n'atteignent le septième étage. Le plan était d'aller dans les dortoirs pour se nettoyer avant d'aller pendre le thé avec Hagrid, car ils étaient très sales. Harry s'inquiétait du nombre de questions qu'ils allaient soulever, et il demanda à Ginny d'attendre une seconde pendant qu'il sortait la Carte du Maraudeur. Le trajet était pour l'instant libre, mais la salle commune était pleine d'étudiants, incluant leurs meilleurs amis. Ils remarqueraient tous l'extrême saleté de leurs robes si Harry et Ginny entraient, et l'excuse qu'il avait donné ne tiendrait plus. Harry savait qu'il pourrait probablement utiliser la cape pour se rendre dans son dortoir, mais ça laisserait Ginny dans l'embarras. Et il était impossible pour Harry d'escorter en premier Ginny dans son dortoir, car les garçons n'étaient pas autorisés à monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Harry et Ron avaient essayés l'année précédente, et ils s'étaient violemment fait rejetés.

Ginny trouva la solution parfaite, et elle emmena Harry dans un couloir très familier. ''Bien sûr,'' pensa Harry. ''Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?'' La Salle sur Demande répondrait à leurs besoins.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce qu'il trouva en franchissant la porte en prononçant son mot de passe. Il s'attendait à trouver des vêtements de rechange, ou quelques serviettes pour se nettoyer. Tout comme Ginny ; d'après l'expression de son visage. A la place, ils trouvèrent deux cabines de douche, avec chacun un banc pour poser leurs affaires et séparés par un grand paravent.

« Hum, Ginny, » fit Harry. « Je suis assez certain que ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle, trop rapidement. « Je pensais simplement à trouver des robes de rechange propres et un lavabo. »

« Pareil. Même si une douche semble être une bonne idée. Mais ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, bien sûr, enfin, tu sais. »

Ginny rougit. « Pareil. »

Tous les deux semblèrent mal à l'aise un moment, ne parlant pas, quand soudainement Harry se frappa le front. « Mince alors! »

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Ginny.

« On est tellement bêtes, » expliqua-t-il. « C'est la Salle sur Demande, donc ça fournit ce dont on a besoin (en anglais la salle sur demande c'est Room of Requirement et besoin se dit require NDT). Mais elle ne peut pas nous donner des robes propres, car elles n'existeraient pas en dehors de la salle. A la place, elle nous a fournit ce dont on avait inconsciemment besoin. Se nettoyer, et prendre une douche. Même si nous avions trouvés des vêtements propres, je n'aurais pas eu très envie de les voir disparaître une fois dans le couloir. »

« Donc, » fit Ginny extrêmement nerveuse. « Nous sommes simplement censés nous déshabillés et prendre une douche ? Désolé Harry mais ce sera sans moi. »

« Hé bien, peux-tu penser à un autre moyen de se nettoyer ? Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, tu es très sale. » Pour souligner son affirmation, Harry se rapprocha d'elle, et fit passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le mouvement aurait normalement fait battre plus fort le cœur de Ginny et l'aurait peut-être même fait rougir, sauf que la légère douleur due à ses cheveux qu'Harry tirait légèrement l'en empêcha. Harry ne pouvait même pas bouger ses doigts de quelques pouces sans lui tirer les cheveux, et quand il retira sa main, Ginny put voir au moins quatre couleurs collés dessus.

« Beurk, » fit Ginny, en voyant ce qui venait de sa propre tête.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » fit Harry en essuyant sa main sur ses robes déjà sales. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point. Il y a encore des choses humides là dedans et quelques insectes aussi je pense. »

« Des insectes ! » s'écria Ginny, mal à l'aise à la pensée d'insectes se frayant un chemin dans ses cheveux. Essayant de secouer sa tête, elle continua à s'écrier, « Enlève les ! Enlève les ! »

« Calme-toi ! » fit Harry en lui prenant les épaules et en la forçant à se calmer. « Ce ne sont pas des araignée, juste quelques mouches. Il y en a partout de toute façon, Je parie que j'en ai aussi dans les cheveux. »

« Hé bien, » fit Ginny, « Je ne sais pas, tes cheveux sont aussi désordonnés que d'habitude. En fait, tes cheveux ont l'air exactement comme d'habitude. »

« Ha Ha, » se moqua Harry, « Très drôle ! Maintenant, j'aimerai me nettoyer si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Très bien, » fit Ginny avec un sourire sarcastique. « Mais ne m'espionne pas ! Tu restes de ton côté du paravent, et je resterai du mien. Et si je te surprends à regarder Harry Potter, non seulement je le dirai à Ron, mais aussi à tous mes frères. »

Harry frémit à l'idée d'avoir six Weasley contre lui, mais il éloigna cette pensée. Il entra dans le jeu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je peux me retenir. Rappelle toi, je peux utiliser les lentilles magiques si je le veux vraiment. Des sous-vêtements bleus, hein ? Je pourrai vérifier, tu sais ? Et ne m'espionne pas toi non plus, ou j'enverrai une note à Crabbe et Goyle avec ton écriture en leur demandant d'aller au Bal comme partenaires. Je suis certain qu'ils se feraient un plaisir d'accepter.

« Tu ne le ferais pas ? » demanda Ginny, comme si elle était horrifiée. Les menaces tournèrent au jeu, et aucun d'eux n'était sérieux.

« Garde tes coudes de ton côté et tes yeux derrière ton paravent, et ça se passera bien. »

Ginny grogna. « Je ne vais jamais y survivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous les deux plaisantaient en entrant dans leurs cabines, mais une fois déshabillés, ils se turent tous les deux gênés pendant qu'ils se douchaient. De cette manière, Harry pouvait difficilement dire que Ginny n'était qu'à quelques mètres plus loin, et vice versa. C'était assez semblable aux douches séparées des vestiaires de Quidditch en fait, à par que les cabines étaient faites pour une personne, pas pour une équipe entière.

Harry termina sa douche en premier, et puisqu'il entendait que l'eau coulait encore du côté de Ginny, il décida de se couper les ongles de pieds en attendant. La Salle lui fournit immédiatement des coupe-ongles et en s'aidant du banc en bois, Harry n'eut pas besoin de se tenir en équilibre sur un pied en risquant de tomber. Il passa trois minutes à se couper les ongles, et Ginny n'avait toujours pas terminé. Donc Harry en profita pour sortir et il s'habilla rapidement. Si Ginny finissait avant qu'il ne soit prêt, il entendrait l'eau s'arrêter de couler, et il pourrait sauter derrière le paravent. Heureusement cela n'arriva pas, et Harry eut le temps de terminer de s'habiller. Ses habits étaient de nouveau propres (soit rapportés par des elfes de maison soit nettoyés par la Salle, il ne le savait pas), et Harry essaya vainement de peigner et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en s'aidant du miroir.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, mon cher, » lui signala le miroir. « Nous savons tous les deux que ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Harry au miroir.

« Chaque miroir dans le château connaît maintenant cette tignasse noire désordonnée jeune homme ! ça a été le sujet de conversation de tous les miroirs pendant votre première semaine ici. »

Harry sembla horrifié. « Les miroirs se parlent entre eux ? » Il entendit un rire derrière lui. Sans même qu'il l'ait remarqué, Ginny avait terminé sa douche, et elle devait avoir attrapé ses vêtements pendant qu'il ne regardait pas, et elle était maintenant toute habillée.

« Bien sûr qu'ils parlent entre eux, Harry. » fit Ginny en essayant de dissimuler son rire. « Comment penses-tu que les filles sachent les robes que portent les autres filles, où quels styles de coiffure sont les plus populaires ? Honnêtement, si tu avais seulement essayé de passer du temps à connaître ton miroir, tu le saurais. Pourquoi d'autre pensais-tu qu'ils pouvaient parler ? »

« Ils ont seulement insultés des cheveux avant. » marmonna Harry.

« C'est parce que tu n'as probablement jamais eu une conversation décente avec l'un deux. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi les filles prenaient autant de temps à se préparer ? C'est parce que nous écoutons toujours les conseils de nos miroirs et que nous essayons différents styles. »

Quand Harry eut terminé, il encouragea Ginny à finir de s'habiller pour qu'ils puissent partir. Hermione et les autres avaient rendez-vous avec Hagrid pour le thé dans moins d'une heure. Il avait seulement vu Hagrid en passant et aux repas depuis les vacances, et il attendait avec impatience de discuter avec son vieil ami.

Rapidement, Ginny fut prête et elle sortit de derrière son paravent les cheveux séchés et légèrement maquillée comme elle en avait l'habitude. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à en porter juste depuis cette année, mais il n'en avait rien dit. Harry se demanda même si Ron l'avait remarqué.

« Prêt à y aller ? » demanda-t-elle, époussetant une poussière imaginaire de son épaule alors qu'elle vérifiait son image.

« Oui ! Je t'ai attendu la dernière demi-heure. Tu as beau être une Weasley, mais je doute que tes frères t'autorisent à passer autant de temps dans la salle de bain. A mon avis ils t'enverraient des sorts si tu prenais autant de temps à la maison ! »

« Hé bien, nous ne sommes pas au Terrier en ce moment, tu sais ? Pendant l'année scolaire, je peux prendre autant de temps que je veux pour me préparer, donc tais-toi. Tu aurais pu prendre plus de temps aussi, tu sais. Tes cheveux ne sont même pas encore secs ! »

« J'ai pris du temps, » se défendit Harry. « Pendant que je t'attendais, je me suis nettoyé les oreilles, je me suis coupé les ongles de pied et j'ai même pris le temps de me brosser les dents. Et je ne me sèche jamais les cheveux, alors pas touche. La fois où j'ai laissé Lavande essayer, j'ai fini par ressembler à un puffskin électrocuté jusqu'à ce que j'ai pris une autre douche. Si tu penses que mes cheveux sont en désordre, tu aurais du me voir à ce moment-là.

« Hé bien, » pensa Ginny à voix haute, « La prochaine fois tu devrais utiliser un fer à lisser. »

« Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, » répondit calmement Harry. « Drago Malfoy peut utiliser des fers ou des produits pour ses cheveux, mais je ne suis pas lui. Maintenant alors voir Hagrid. Nous serons un peu en avance, mais au moins mes cheveux sècheront avant que les autres me voient. Rappelles-toi, pas un mot sur la Chambre. Pour autant qu'ils sachent, nous avons simplement travaillés sur des équations d'Arithmancie. »

Ginny accepta, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils étaient effectivement en avance, et Hagrid n'était pas encore là, ni Crockdur. Il nourrissait probablement certains de ses animaux dans les enclos, ou il était peut-être dans la forêt en train de chasser. Sa cabane était chaude et accueillante, et Harry et Ginny allèrent se réchauffer près du feu. Hagrid leur avait déjà dit qu'ils pouvaient se mettre à l'aise chez lui donc aucun des deux ne se sentait en faute. Un pot d'eu bouillant était sur le feu, ainsi qu'une fournée des fameux gâteaux durs comme de la pierre d'Hagrid qui attendaient sur un plateau. Harry les fit immédiatement disparaître avec sa baguette, avant qu'Hagrid n'ait pu leur en proposer. S'il posait la question, Harry dirait simplement qu'il avait eu faim et qu'il les avait mangé en attendant.

« Harry, » fit Ginny qui était assise à côté de lui dur le grand fauteuil qu'ils partageaient. « Je voulais vraiment te remercier de m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner aujourd'hui. Au début, je pensais que tu étais fou, mais maintenant que c'est terminé, je pense vraiment que ça m'a aidé d'y descendre. J'ai essayé de ne pas repenser à ma première année et à Tom depuis que tu m'as sauvé, mais pour quelque raison, je ne pense pas que j'en ferais encore des cauchemars maintenant. Ou au moins, pas à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Je te le dois. »

Sans avertissement, elle ponctua son remerciement en se penchant vers lui et en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais après avoir passé presque une journée à se tenir la main, le petit signe d'affection ne gêna pas Harry le moins du monde.

« Pas de problème Gin, » répondit-il. « Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu comment Neville a fait face à ses démons hier, et je savais que tu t'en sortirai aussi bien. Je suis heureux de nous ayons pu le faire seuls, sans avoir les autres autour. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, après avoir exploré une grotte pendant des heures ; je me suis bien amusé avec toi aujourd'hui. Étrange, non ? »

Ginny rit. « Pas du tout ! Je pensais la même chose, en fait. Ce n'est pas un premier rendez-vous typique, je dois l'admettre, mais j'ai quand même bien aimé. J'aurais cependant pu me passer de toute la saleté. »

Harry frémit alors qu'il se rappelait avoir fait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ce qu'il en avait sorti quand il les avait retiré. « Beurk ! Ouais, ce n'était pas la meilleure partie. Un premier rendez-vous, hein ? C'est ce que nous avons eu aujourd'hui ? » Soudainement, Harry ne se sentit plus aussi à l'aise qu'il l'était avant.

Pas plus que Ginny, à en juger son rougissement.

« Hé bien … en quelque sorte, je suppose. Nous avons presque passés la journée ensemble et nous avons tous les deux admis nous être amusés. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme si nous sortions ensemble, mais certaines personnes pourraient l'appeler un rendez-vous. Je veux dire… »

« Ginny, » la coupa Harry, « Relax, je ne voulais rien dire de mal. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'appeler un rendez-vous, mais je pense que s'en était un. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'appeler comme ça avant que tu ne le fasses Tu sais ça ? Même avec la saleté, le noir et l'horrible odeur, j'ai passé un bien meilleur moment que lors la sortie à Préaulard avec Cho chez Mme Piédodue.

Rassurée, le rougissement de Ginny s'estompa alors qu'elle admettait elle aussi que ses rendez-vous avec Michael Corner l'année dernière ne s'étaient pas tous bien passés. Harry fut intrigué car Ginny parlait peu de la période où elle avait été la petite amie de Michael. Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait honte ou qu'elle était embarrassée, c'était juste que Ron était souvent là et elle tentait d'éviter les conversations qui elle savait l'énerverait.

« Donc, » fit Ginny après un moment d'inconfortable silence, « Qui penses-tu qui va danser avec qui ? »

Harry n'en était pas sûr. Parce que les filles devaient demander aux garçons, et ça pouvait changer les choses, et il réalisa qu'il ne faisait as beaucoup attention aux rumeurs à propos de qui aimait qui parmi la population féminine. Il le dit à Ginny, mais elle ne faisait pas attention.

« Voudrais-tu venir avec moi au Bal ? » laissa-t-elle échapper quand Harry termina son observation. « Je veux dire, simplement entre amis. Tu a dis que tu ne craquais pour personne, donc ce n'est pas comme si tu attendais une invitation. Et je ne prévois pas de demander à quelqu'un donc… »

« Ginny. »

« …et Ron en voudra probablement à quiconque je demanderai… »

« Ginny. »

« … et même s'il approuvait quelqu'un, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait même un ami à qui je pourrais demander qui voudrait passer la nuit à me promener parmi tous ses camarades de maison… »

« Ginny, » Harry dut presque crier. Réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, elle rougit. Ce n'était rien comparé à sa couleur quand elle entendit la réponse d'Harry.

« J'aimerai beaucoup aller au Bal avec toi. » Parce qu'il essayait de capter l'attention de Ginny pour qu'elle l'écoute, Harry ne réalisa pas comment ça pouvait être interprété. « J'accepte, il n'y a personne avec qui je veux y aller en particulier, et je pense que nous nous amuserons bien, tant que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois un excellent danseur. Au moins maintenant mon excuse d'y aller déjà avec quelqu'un sera vraie. Je suis content que tu m'ais demandé. »

Ginny sourit simplement. « Moi aussi ! » Elle était un peu déçue par sa réponse distante, mais elle savait qu'il le l'avait pas voulue comme ça. Peu importe, elle avait demandé à un des célibataire de l'école parmi les plus recherchés, et il avait accepté ; même si c'était seulement en tant qu'ami.

Hagrid et les autres arrivèrent peu après. Hermione et Luna étaient là, et sans surprise, Ron avait donné une excuse bancale pour éviter Harry. Il avait promis de voir Hagrid en classe. Quant à Neville, Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, mais après une journée aussi mouvementée à interroger les tortionnaires de ses parents, Harry pensait que son ami méritait du temps seul s'il le voulait.

Il n'arriva pas grand-chose à Harry ce jour-là. Patrouiller avec Cami ce soir-là fut sans incident comme toujours, même si tous les deux eurent une agréable conversation. Cami demanda des informations à Harry à propos du Bal, et il admit finalement qu'on lui avait demandé. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance après des semaines d'amitié et lui dit la vérité, et étrangement, Cami parlait pour elle-même. Elle avait été assez clair quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à être amie avec lui, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre en danger, et elle ne voulait donc pas être particulièrement proche d'Harry et de ses ennuis. Une personne normale aurait été offensée d'une telle déclaration, mais Harry était simplement soulagé. Il était déjà trop préoccupé à s'inquiéter pour ses quelques proches amis. Après avoir été en partie responsable de la mort de Cédric, puis de celle de Sirius, Harry pouvait accepter la décision de Cami. De plus il pleurait encore Ambre et il avait encore les larmes aux yeux quand il s'autorisait à penser à sa mort.

Cami demandait des informations à Harry, elle était intéressée par quelques uns de ses amis. Il n'y avait personne parmi les Poufsouffles à qui elle avait envie de demander de l'accompagner au Bal, et elle voulait savoir si Harry pensait que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ferait un bon partenaire de danse. Harry n'était pas certain, donc il fit le tour général des amis qu'il avait, et de leurs personnalités. Cami n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de sa maison, et elle était assez timide, donc même le peu qu'Harry pouvait lui dire à propos de Steven Cornfoot de Serdaigle, ou d'Orion Flint de Serpentard lui était utile.

Après avoir surpris un couple qui s'embrassait, courus deux fois après Miss Teigne, et nettoyé le désordre que Peeves avait fait avec des boulettes de papier plongée dans de l'encre, Harry escorta Cami jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles avant de continuer vers le hall d'entrée. Techniquement, tous les deux étaient supposés faire le point avec la deuxième patrouille avant de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, mais les dernières semaines avaient été si calmes que personne ne disait rien s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Et comme la salle commune de Cami était dans la direction opposée à la Tour Griffondor, Harry se sentait plus rassuré de raccompagner Cami plutôt que de la laisser marcher seule dans les couloirs déserts du château.

La raison était vraiment simple. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à Cami, et qu'il n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il savait, Drago Malfoy l'avait suivi toute la soirée à une certaine distance. Harry ne l'avait remarqué qu'en utilisant ses lentilles à rayon-x, et il s'assura de ne rien dire qui pourrait être utilisé contre lui. Drago préparait quelque chose, et jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit certain de ce que c'était, il voulait garder un œil sur le serpentard.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement pour Harry et ses amis Les cours s'intensifiaient, et Harry était très occupé avec tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté cette première semaine. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient recommencés, les réunions de l'AD avaient reprises, et l'un dans l'autre, les choses revinrent à la normale. Ron était toujours en froid avec Harry, mais après s'être fait crié dessus par Hermione pour avoir manqué le thé avec Hagrid à cause de son ''comportement enfantin'', il fit de son mieux pour être au moins civil. Quand ils jouaient au Quidditch, le fait que le gardien n'ait pas beaucoup d'interaction avec les autres joueurs aida énormément, mais même comme ça, Harry laissa Ginny gérer son frère. Et elle rendit clair lors du premier entraînement depuis la reprise, que s'ils laissaient leurs désaccords personnels affecter l'équipe, elle ferait appel aux remplaçants en un battement de cœur.

Le travail d'Harry en potion continuait à s'améliorer, et même s'il n'avait pas maîtrisé toutes les recettes de son livre de sixième année, il les avait préparées avec assez de succès pour satisfaire quiconque à part Rogue. Et sachant qu'il ne voudrait ou n'aurait jamais besoin de l'approbation du Maître des Potions, Harry pensait que le mieux était de continuer son étude, plutôt que de rechercher la perfection qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Donc Harry commença à étudier des potions de septième année pendant les périodes qu'il allouait à cette matière, même si elles étaient techniquement plus avancées que ce qu'il aurait normalement du étudier. Certains des sérums de vérité qu'Harry avait expérimenté avant de maîtriser le Véritasérum étaient de ce calibre, mais sa piètre tentative de Polynectar avec Ron et Hermione en deuxième année était un de ses buts en potions avancées. Pourtant, étudier en indépendant avait ses avantages, et Harry aimait l'idée de demander à passer ses ASPIC de Potions avec un an d'avance, juste pour le jeter au visage de Rogue.

Ses tentatives d'Animagus étaient toujours une perte de temps, mais Harry passait au moins une heure par semaine en profonde méditation pour essayer de franchir le blocage qui cachait sa forme animagus dans son inconscient. De même son projet d'Arithmancie pour inverser le sort qui avait créé les détraqueurs ne progressait pas non plus. Il avait fait des progrès depuis le début de cette tâche ambitieuse, mais même après qu'il ait résolu le dernier obstacle sur son chemin, Harry trouva qu'il avait encore quatre mois avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que commencer à tester le sort. Jusque là, les esprits relâchés qu'Harry avait libéré dès détraqueurs avaient acceptés de passer leur temps dans la cabane hurlante. En petits groupes, ils traversaient parfois le pays pour passer le temps, mais ils comprenaient qu'inversé le sort qui les avaient enchaînés aux détraqueurs, qui existaient depuis plus d'un millénaire n'était pas une promenade dans un parc. Franchement, ils avaient été surpris qu'Harry fasse autant de progrès, et ils le lui firent savoir lors de l'une des rares visites qu'Harry leur rendait à la cabane. Rémus aussi leur rendait régulièrement visite, car il avait plus de possibilité de quitter Poudlard, et il voulait faire savoir aux esprits qu'on ne les oubliait pas.

En parlant de Rémus, il revenait de sa tâche pour l'Ordre, mais il ne put dire à Harry ce que c'était car cela ne le concernait pas, et donc ce n'était pas dans les limites de son accord avec Dumbledore. Apparemment à part quelques exceptions, l'Ordre s'était reposé pendant les vacances, peu de choses s'étaient passées en dehors de la continuation de la reconstruction du Ministère.

Les conversations continuèrent pour découvrir un moyen de rendre Azkaban plus sécurisé. Mais le fait demeurait qu'avec les quelques Aurors que le Ministère employait, et le cours actuel qui ne finirait l'entraînement que dans un an, il n'y avait pas assez de gardes pour garder à l'œil tous les prisonniers qu'ils réussissaient à attraper. Seuls quelques mangemorts avaient été pris depuis la dernière évasion, et heureusement ils étaient seulement retenus dans des cellules au Ministère pour éviter d'utiliser Azkaban. Rémus fit aussi savoir à Harry que la recherche interne d'Arnold Peasegood pour des espions et des conspirateurs n'avait abouti qu'à la découverte de quelques employés du Ministère de bas étage. Apparemment une fois que Bones était devenue Ministre et avait clairement signifiée qu'elle voulait restructurer le Ministère, les agents de Voldemort avaient fuis ou on leur avait ordonné de partir en quelques semaines. Il n'avait pas pu savoir que Peasegood (l'ancien Oubliator) administrait secrètement du Véritasérum à chaque employé du Ministère, et donc il aurait découvert les espions mangemorts. Devant l'incertitude, il semblait que Voldemort voulait prendre son temps et agir plus prudemment qu'il ne l'avait fait dans le passé.

La troisième semaine de janvier, Harry réussit à s'échapper vers sa Cachette pour une soirée, emmenant Neville avec lui. Il avait promis à son ami qu'il essaierait pour que Neville puisse voir ses parents, et Harry respectait sa parole. Ginny avait accepté de les couvrir pendant l'après midi et le dîner en disant qu'ils étaient dans la malle d'Harry à s'entraîner sur un nouveau sort qu'Harry avait découvert. Puisque la plupart des Griffondor savait qu'Harry et Neville s'entraînaient fréquemment ensemble, personne ne trouva l'histoire suspecte. Et puisqu'ils n'y passèrent pas la nuit, et qu'ils revinrent longtemps avant le couvre-feu, Harry avait réussi à laisser à son ami quatre heures avec ses parents, tandis qu'Harry se fit une joie de se promener dans le Londres moldu sur son Indian Chief.

La moto était un plaisir à conduire comme toujours, et bien qu'Harry aimerait pouvoir réduire la moto et l'emmener avec lui à Poudlard, il savait que ce ne serait pas pratique. Donc il en profita, et il planifia le jour où il pourrait conduire la moto sans craindre d'être surpris par des moldus, le Ministère ou par des membres de l'Ordre.

La réunion de l'AD de la semaine suivante fut aussi un succès. A cause de leur excuse, Harry fit en sorte de montrer au groupe avancé le sort qu'il était supposé venir d'apprendre à Neville. En fait, c'était un sort qu'Harry connaissait depuis des mois, mas pour quelque raison dont il ne pouvait se rappeler, il ne leur avait pas encore appris. L'incantation était ''Impedimenta Vigoratus'' et ce que faisait le sort quand il était correctement lancé, c'était de ralentir les battements du cœur au point où la victime tombait inconsciente par manque d'oxygène à cause de la circulation de sang trop faible. C'était presque indétectable au début, et il agissait lentement c'est pourquoi le sort semblait moins offensif que certains autres, et il était tombé dans l'oubli il y a des années. Harry l'avait montré à Neville pendant les vacances, donc il l'aida à passer parmi les rangs des membres de l'AD pour les guider et les corriger.

Hermione fut la plus rapide, bien sûr, suivie étonnamment par les jumeaux Flint puis par Cho et Ginny. Cho fronça les sourcils quand Harry alla aider Ginny tandis qu'elle se retrouva avec Neville, et Harry sut qu'avant ce soir il aurait une autre discussion inconfortable avec son ancien coup de cœur.

« Harry, » demanda-t-elle quand la réunion fut terminée et que la salle commença à se vider. « Est-ce que tu as un moment ? »

« Bien sûr Cho, » répondit-il, essayant de son mieux de paraître neutre et de ne pas faire remarqué il avait vu l'air amer de Cho plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas oublié combien Cho avait réagis de manière insensible et méchante lors de la dernière réunion de l'AD de l'année précédente, et il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer. D'après son expression, ce n'était pas le cas, mais Harry réserva son verdict jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait parlé personnellement.

Ils attendirent tous les deux que la pièce soit vide comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlés, puis Cho parla finalement.

« Je voulais m'excuser Harry, » elle semblait honnête, « Pour la façon dont j'ai réagi la dernière fois que nous avons parlés. J'ai finalement surmonté la mort de Cédric, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais ruiné le début de ce qui aurait pu être une très bonne relation, en essayant en hâte de rafistoler les choses avec toi. Je n'avais pas considéré ce que tu ressentais, et que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments différents de la dernière fois. De plus j'ai attaqué une de tes meilleures amies, ce dont je n'avais pas le droit. Je suppose que j'étais un peu jalouse, et à vrai dire, je le suis probablement encore. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et je n'aurais pas du dire les choses que j'ai dite. Je suis désolée. »

''Hé bien,'' pensa Harry, ''C'est assez surprenant !'' Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Cho, mais une excuse et la vérité ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

« Hum, »fit-il, « Merci Cho. Je veux dire, j'apprécie ton honnêteté. Je dois admettre que j'étais un peu surpris quand tu as réagi de cette manière le mois dernier, mais j'accepte tes excuses. Je pense que je suis moi aussi désolé, d'avoir réagi aussi durement. Certaines choses que tu as dite je ne les ai pas bien prises, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment j'allais réagir. Sans rancune ? »

Cho sourit. « Pas de soucis. En fait je voudrai me faire pardonner. Je me demandais si tu voudrai bien aller avec moi au Bal de la St Valentin ? Nous pourrions y aller en tant qu'amis si tu es mal à l'aise, mais je veux juste avoir une chance de te montrer que je suis désolée de la manière dont j'ai réagi, et que je pense qu'on pourrai vraiment passer un bon moment. »

Si Harry appréciait déjà avant l'invitation de Ginny, il le faisait encore plus maintenant. Depuis ce jour dans la cabane d'Hagrid, pas moins de vingt trois filles avaient demandé à Harry d'aller au Bal avec elles. Dire qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un était à la fois pratique et la vérité, et à vrai dire, après avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Harry attendait avec impatience d'y aller avec Ginny et de passer un bon moment.

« Je suis désolée, Cho, » Les mots étaient devenus presque une routine pour lui, « Mais on m'a déjà demandé et j'ai accepté. Peut-être que je te verrai là-bas et qu'on pourra danser une danse ensemble s'il y a le temps ? » Harry n'avait aucune intention de danser avec toutes les filles qu'il avait refusé ces deux dernières semaines, mais après l'avoir entendu refuser franchement une septième année de Poufsouffle qui sen alla ensuite en pleurant, Hermione signala à Harry de faire allusion à une danse, peu importe s'il le pensait vraiment ou pas.

Mais alors que le conseil d'Hermione lui revenait en tête, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression du visage de Cho. Apparemment, elle s'était vraiment attendu à ce qu'Harry accepte son invitation ; si non en tant que rendez-vous romantique, au moins comme un signe de leur amitié retournée.

« C'est…c'est vrai ? » demanda Cho. « Je pensais que j'avais entendu dire que tu disais ça juste comme excuse pour refuser toutes les filles que tu ne connaissais pas ? »

« Non Cho, j'y vais réellement avec quelqu'un. Je suis désolé si tu as entendu le contraire. »

« Mais je pensais que tu m'aimais bien ? Tu m'as même demandé la dernière fois ! Tu n'as jamais eu d'autres rendez-vous. » Harry pouvait aussi voir Cho se retenir de ne pas demander quelle invitation Harry avait accepté.

« Cho, » expliqua calmement Harry. « Je t'aimais bien, et c'est encore le cas. Mais plus de cette manière. Et notre rendez-vous était il y a un an, et tu peux difficilement dire que c'était une réussite. Je suis désolé si tu penses différemment, mais je pensais que j'avais été clair quand on s'est parlé la dernière fois. »

Cho fit une réponse incohérente, et sortit rapidement. Harry envisagea même d'aller à sa recherche, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, et s'il était honnête, il voulait éviter une autre conversation comme ça à tout prix. S'il était chanceux, Cho serait énervée pendant un moment, mais la fois suivante où elle vit Harry, elle fit comme s'ils n'avaient pas discutés.

Après cette séance de l'AD, et le fait que Cho évitait Harry, rien ne pouvait le mettre de mauvaise humeur, même pas Ron.

Harry réussit à se faufiler dans la Chambre des Secrets seul avec les deux plus grands crochets, et effectivement ils s'adaptaient parfaitement aux trous dans la porte. Et comme une horloge et sans entrave, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur une partie désolée et dangereuse de la forêt, tout comme Harry le pensait. Il y avait aussi deux trous de l'autre côté de la porte, donc les crochets était nécessaires des deux côtés, ce dont Harry fut content. Cela voulait dire que tant qu'Harry gardait les crochets en sa possession, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter que Voldemort trouve cette entrée du château.

Ses études avançaient bien, tout comme son étude indépendante, Harry continuait à apprendre de nouveaux sorts et plus de théories magiques. Son entraînement à résister à l'Endoloris avait temporairement reculé, mais seulement parce qu'Harry s'était passé de ce plaisir particulier pendant les vacances. Sans plus d'excuse, Harry retourna à la routine avec son double (qui s'était de nouveau montré le lendemain de son aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Ginny) chaque après midi pendant une période de libre. Il reprenait aussi ses duels, à la fois magiques et moldus.

Avec tant de choses à faire, il était difficile de jongler avec autant d'études et de continuer une vie sociale, mais grâce au temps en plus que son double lui procurait, Harry réussit. Peu importe combien il était occupé, ou combien un sort pouvait être excitant ou quelles découverte il avait fait en étudiant, Harry s'assurait de continuer ses sessions d'aide avec Ginny et Luna. Il réussit aussi à garder ses séances hebdomadaires de massage avec Ginny après les entrainements, qui montèrent à quatre fois par semaine en préparation pour le prochain match. Puis il passait du temps avec Rémus et Hagrid, il continuait ses sessions privées de duel avec Neville, il lisait quelques livres de fiction juste pour permettre à son esprit de se relaxer, et il gardait un œil sur Drago qui continuait à suivre Harry où qu'il aille, et qui pensait ne pas avoir été remarqué dans les passages secrets de Poudlard.

Ce ne fut pas avant une journée sans incident en milieu de week-end qu'Harry eut son premier avertissement de nouvelle année. Comme d'habitude avant d'aller dormir, Harry passa environ quinze minutes à vider son esprit en utilisant les techniques d'Occlumencie qu'il avait développé, et après cela, il passa encore quelques minutes à regarder Cathy et les autres septième années pour savoir si l'une d'elles avaient reçue de nouveaux vêtements de nuit pour Noël. Ce fut parce qu'il était certain d'avoir pratiqué son Occlumencie qu'Harry sut que la vision qu'il reçut cette nuit était réelle.

Voldemort avait entendu parler du prochain Bal de l'école. Et indépendamment du fait que personne ne lui ait demandé de l'accompagner, il allait y participer !

Voilà il ne reste plus qu'un chap à traduire pour cette fict, ça m'étonnerait que la fict soit terminée dans un seul chap ! Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad, et je remercie encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissés une review, gros bisous donc à : benji251, bachelor49, Lyra Sullyvan, neo24 (merci beaucoup pour tes encourragements), adenoide (normalement Ron devrait se rendre compte de sa bêtise dans le chap prochain, on verra bien mais en tout cas c'est vrai que dans cette fict, il n'est pas très intéressant comme perso !), Demenciae, titmo, Vic dit vic, JTFLAM ( effectivement, j'espère qu'ils vont réussir à dmontrer ce qu'ils valent aux yeux de tous !), klaude (effectivement Rogue est vraiment un perso détestable dans cette fict, alors qu'il peut être excellent dans d'autres), Lizziliane, Kate (pour aller au bout, c'est certain, mais il ne reste plus qu'un chap en anglais et ça fait très longtemps que l'auteur n'a ren posté !), xela44 (je ne m'arrête pas mais la fct en anglais va m'arrêter, plus qu'un chap à traduire !) et Flore Jade. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne et que j'ai répondu à tout le monde sinon je m'en excuse.


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà le dernier chap de cette fict en anglais, snif elle va me manquer, en tout cas je remercie ma bêta o8oangio8o qui fait un travail formidable. Petite annonce, je vais commencer une nouvelle trad : Shadows Play de Thor Nairda 26 chap, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Chapitre 29 : Dansons.

« Mon Seigneur, » fit Lucius en s'inclinant vers le sol de pierre froide, « Je vous remercie de m'accorder cette audience. »

« Tu voulais me voir, Lucius. Pour notre bien à tous les deux, j'espère que ça ne sera pas une perte de temps. »

« Oui, mon seigneur. Mon fils m'a écrit qu'il y aura bientôt un évènement à Poudlard. Un bal, et sur un thème moldu en plus. Une disgrâce ! Je pensais que vous aimeriez le savoir, ainsi que la sortie à Préaulard qui aura lieu le week-end précédent. Puisque le bal n'avait pas été annoncé auparavant et que des robes de soirée n'étaient pas prévues dans la liste scolaire de cette été, je suppose que Potter ainsi que ses amis iront en ville pour acheter des robes. Je pensais que nous pourrions frapper, si cette idée vous convient. »

« Attaquer Poudlard. » considéra Voldemort. « Non. C'est trop évident, et un objectif trop large. Aucun doute que Dumbledore s'y attendra et qu'il y sera bien préparé. Sans parler du fait que mes forces ne sont pas encore assez grandes pour une telle attaque. Cependant, je suis content de ces nouvelles, Lucius. Tu as bien fait, tout comme ton fils. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rapporté d'informations utiles, et je pense qu'il vient juste de prouver sa valeur. Et bien que nous l'allons pas attaquer Préaulard, j'ai une idée qui pourrait tout aussi bien marcher. »

« Je suis certain que quoi que vous planifiiez, ce plan sera sans faille, mon Seigneur. » le flatta Lucius.

Voldemort renifla simplement et l'ignora. Se tournant vers l'autre personne dans la pièce, il lui ordonna, « Queudver, laisse-nous, et envoie moi Bellatrix. J'ai une mission spéciale pour elle. »

« Ou-oui maître, » s'inclina Queudver, et il quitta rapidement la pièce pour une fois sans avoir subi d'Endoloris.

« Lucius, » Voldemort retourna son attention vers son serviteur. « Je pense que j'aimerai assister à ce bal moldu que Dumbledore organise. Une honte que je n'ai pas été invité. Cependant, je ne vois aucune raison pour…manquer l'évènement. »

Voldemort réfléchit un moment, puis il continua, « Contacte nos nouveaux initiés, et tiens les prêts pour le week-end du bal. Contact aussi Mulciber, Nott, et Warrington senior. Tes quatre camarades guideront les troupes contre le château la nuit du bal. Garde cette information pour toi pour l'instant. Bien que je répugne à l'admettre, je soupçonne que nous ayons un traitre dans nos rangs. Nos hommes manquants m'ont causés une grande préoccupation, et bien que leur statut soit sans importance, je détesterais contrecarrer prématurément nos plans. Toi seul Lucius sera au courant de notre but. Charge les hommes de te rejoindre dans un endroit neutre le soir du bal. De là, tu les informeras de la mission, et vous transplanerez immédiatement à Préaulard et marcherez sur Poudlard. Je t'informerai plus tard de ton but exact. »

« Marcher sur Poudlard ? » demanda Lucius, incrédule. Mais aussitôt que les mots franchirent sa bouche, il souhaite avoir tenu sa langue.

« Tu oses questionner mes ordres, Lucius ? Peu importe ton opinion est sans intérêt pour moi. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que toi et une poignée de nouvelles recrues soyez capables de faire une brèche dans les sorts de protection. Vous serez simplement une diversion. La véritable attaque se fera ailleurs, et seuls les principaux acteurs seront impliqués. A propos, est-ce que ton fils a déjà trouvé une cavalière pour ce bal ? »

« Non, mon seigneur, » répondit Lucius, heureux de s'en être sorti sans avoir reçu un sort. « C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il a écrit à la maison. Apparemment une de ses dégoutantes règles de cette tradition moldue est que les jeunes filles doivent demander aux hommes de les accompagner. Drago m'a demandé si j'avais des contacts encore aux conseil des Gouverneurs de l'école qui pourraient être persuadés d'intervenir. Je n'ai pas encore fait d'enquête. »

« Ne le fait pas, » ordonna Voldemort. « Ta position en société est périlleuse en ce moment, Lucius, et je préfère que tu gardes quelques atouts pour des choses plus importantes »

Voldemort fit une pause.

« Informe ton fils qu'il doit faire en sorte qu'une sorcière de sang pur doit lui demander de l'accompagner aussi rapidement de possible. Qui elle est importe peu, tant qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard. »

Confus, et n'attendant pas avec impatience de donner cet ordre à son fils, Lucius demanda, « Mon Seigneur ? »

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas été clair, Lucius ? Une sorcière sang pur non membre de notre illustre maison doit demander à Drago de l'accompagner au bal, peu importe les moyens nécessaires. Informe ton fils qu'il doit s'assurer de son invitation dans les deux semaines, et tu m'informeras au moment où il acceptera »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » Lucius pensa que le mieux était de ne pas questionner ses instruction. Drago allait simplement devoir faire son devoir. ''Aucun doute que le rejeton Parkinson sera énervée,'' sourit-il intérieurement, ''Elle a un œil sur Drago et notre fortune familiale depuis bien trop longtemps,''

« Y a-t-il autre chose, mon Seigneur ? »

Voldemort secoua la tête, « Non Lucius, assure toi juste que ton fils comprenne ses ordres, et que les hommes que tu contactes soient prêts. Tu es seul responsable Lucius, et si les choses ne se passent pas bien, tu auras de gros ennuis. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Lucius frémit et hocha la tête. Seules deux personnes dans sa vie le faisait se sentir comme ça. Le deuxième avait été son père, qu'il avait lui-même tué en utilisant un poison rare il y a des années. En ce qui concernait Lucius, son père l'avait mérité après toutes ces années d'une éducation stricte et de punitions abusives. Et bien il ait appris beaucoup de choses de son père, il savait à l'époque qu'il ne pourrait pas avancer sans se débarrasser du patriarche Malfoy.

Queudver entra un moment plus tard, ayant accompli sa mission. Brièvement, Lucius se demanda comment c'était d'être rétrogradé au rang d'un serviteur personnel ; à courir pour faire des tâches qu'un elfe de maison ou un hibou pourraient faire. Pourtant c'était la position de Queudver depuis qu'il avait été libéré d'Azkaban. Sans surprise, il avait été absent de toutes les réunions de mangemorts lors de sa première semaine de retour ; sans aucun doute récupérait-il des douleurs terribles que Voldemort lui avait infligé pour avoir été pris et interrogé avec succès.

Mais il avait été congédié, et alors que Queudver commençait son rapport à leur maître, Lucius sortit de la pièce, et transplana. Il avait une lettre à écrire à son fils.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Avec février qui approchait, et peu après la sortie prévue à Préaulard (puis après le bal), Harry été très songeur à propos de sa plus récente vision. Si Voldemort planifiait quelque chose (et c'était bien lui de le faire quand Harry commençait finalement à être heureux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison de ne pas aller directement voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce dont il avait été témoin.

Pour l'instant, Harry n'avait pas d'autres preuves que sa vision, dont Dumbledore tiendrait certainement compte, mais le croirait-il complètement ? Non. Après la ruse avec Sirius, lui et l'Ordre serait trop prudent pour mettre de nouveau tous leurs œufs dans le même panier. En plus, si Harry allait voir Dumbledore, alors il ne pourrait pas participer aux préparations qui seraient faites ; il voulait les conduire. Avec une autre idée de formant déjà dans sa tête, Harry écarta l'idée de prévenir Dumbledore. Au lieu de cela, il avait d'autres choses auxquelles s'inquiéter, bien qu'elles étaient bien moins dangereuses. Le prochain week-end à Préaulard, le prochain match de Quidditch, son prochain rendez-vous avec Ginny, et ses relations toujours tendues avec son ancien (qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait mal de dire ça) meilleur ami.

En effet, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées avec Ron depuis le mois dernier et leur dispute. Et ce qui rendait les choses encore pires, c'était qu'Harry ne pouvait détecter aucun progrès dans le sens d'une amélioration. Ils pouvaient être dans la même pièce et ne pas se disputer, et quelques fois même ils reconnaissaient la présence de l'autre avec un hochement de tête ou un petit ''salut'', mais autre chose semblait être trop demandé. En fait, le dernier progrès qu'Harry avait fait avec Ron avait été leur discussion houleuse, dont beaucoup de monde voulait avoir les détails. Ils avaient ensuite été proches de se sauter à la gorge, mais après, c'était comme s'ils se tournaient le dos l'un l'autre quand ils parlaient. Harry avait revécu la conversation plus d'une fois dans sa pensine pour voire si les choses auraient pu mieux se passer, et de son point de vue, il ne pensait pas que ça aurait pu être mieux.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**FLASHBACK : Dispute trois semaines auparavant.**

Après avoir demandé à Neville, Seamus et Dean quelques instants en privé, Harry suivit Ron dans les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de sixième année redoutant la confrontation qu'il était sur le point d'avoir. Ron avait fait clairement comprendre ses sentiments envers Harry quelques instants auparavant, et en plus de cinq ans d'une aussi forte amitié, des mots aussi durs n'avaient jamais été échangés entre eux.

S'approchant de la porte, Harry ne s'embêta pas à frapper et il entra en refermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui. Un sort de silence empêcha ce qui serait sans aucun doute une dispute enflammée de quitter les limites de la chambre. Harry avait fait l'erreur de se disputer en public dans la salle commune, et ça s'était révélé désastreux. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Griffondor en apprenne plus sur leur linge sale.

Regardant autour, Ron n'était nulle part en vue, mais le bruit de l'eau provenant de la pièce à côté le renseigna sur ses occupations. Ne voulant pas envahir ce que Ron pourrait de façon puérile appeler sa vie privée, Harry décida de l'attendre en s'asseyant sur son lit, plutôt que d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il fallut un moment avant que Ron ne revienne, avec ce qu'Harry pensa être des larmes sur ses joues. Soit ça, soit il venait juste de se laver le visage ; Harry n'en était pas sûr.

Ayant remarqué Harry, Ron au début essaya de l'ignorer, mais cela se révéla difficile quand Harry se leva et se plaça sur le chemin de Ron. Serrant les poings, Harry fut surpris que Ron n'explose pas, et qu'à la place il fasse un détour. Pensant que ça ne pouvait plus durer, et voulant provoquer une réaction quelconque de l'autre garçon, Harry bloqua de nouveau le chemin de Ron, et il croisa les bras dans un geste que Ron ne pouvait pas manquer.

« Bouge, » fut tout ce que dit Ron, ne faisant cette fois pas un détour pour éviter son ancien meilleur ami.

« Non, » répondit sèchement Harry. « Nous devons parler. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir approché dans le train, mais les filles ont pensé que je devais te donner du temps pour te calmer. Hé bien, toute la salle commune sait maintenant que ça n'a pas fonctionné, donc nous avons maintenant besoin de parler. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui t'arrive Ron, mais ça doit s'arrêter maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'exprima Ron, criant presque. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça, quoique ce soit, doit se résoudre ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas en avoir assez de toi ? Est-ce que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne peut pas vivre sans que les choses n'aillent pas dans son sens pour une fois ? »

Cela blessa profondément Harry. Principalement parce qu'Harry savait que Ron savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Les choses n'étaient jamais allées dans son sens. Mais ça faisait aussi mal parce qu'Harry savait que quand Ron ne l'appelait pas par son nom mais par ses titres comme le ''Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'' il était vraiment énervé.

« Bien sûr que je le peux, crétin ! Fais ton idiot autant que tu veux, mais tu ne peux honnêtement pas dire que j'ai l'habitude que les choses se passent comme je le voudrai. Allo ! Tu te rappelles les Dursley, hein ? Et la manière dont Rogue et Malfoy sont constamment une épine dans mon pied. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, parce que de la manière dont je vois les choses, rien n'a changé de mon côté, à part que j'ai muri cet été, et que je ne laisse plus les gens me marcher sur les pieds. Je ne suis pas celui qui en fait tout un drame, et qui jette tout par terre parce qu'une fois encore je fais une crise de jalousie. C'est à propos de toi, Ron. Et j'aimerai en discuter, mais tu sembles simplement vouloir me désigner comme le responsable. Hé bien, je ne le suis pas, et je suis fatigué que tu me traites de cette façon. C'est la deuxième ou troisième fois que tu remets en cause notre amitié. »

« C'est à propos de moi, hein ? » Ron laissa à peine le temps à Harry de finir avant de répliquer. « Je ne suis pas celui qui a décidé de commencer à garder des secrets, et à aller trouver de nouveaux amis, et à distribuer de l'argent comme des bonbons. Je ne suis pas celui qui rit derrière ton dos, et qui te nargue sur combien il est riche en donnant des cadeaux que personne d'autre ne peut égaler. Je ne suis pas celui qui a jeté cinq ans d'amitié en partant et en faisant tout de son côté. Voilà Harry ! On avait l'habitude de tout faire ensemble ; moi, toi et Hermione. Maintenant c'est toi, et Hermione, et même Ginny, Luna et Neville, mais pas moi. A part le Quidditch, où je dois suivre tes ordres, nous ne nous parlons plus. Au lieu de cela, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Neville. »

« ça n'a rien à voir avec Neville, Ron, » répliqua Harry, plus frustré que jamais. « Rien n'a changé, à part le fait que je passe plus de temps avec lui parce que nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître. Juste parce qu'il est là ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas y être aussi. Ce n'est plus exactement comme avant. Il n'est plus aussi timide. Il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch maintenant, il fait partie de l'AD, et au lieu de le laisser à Poudlard tout seul pendant les vacances, je l'ai invité à la maison. Est-ce que c'est mal ? Ne puis-je pas avoir plus d'un ami en même temps, Ron ? Ou es-tu trop jaloux pour supporter même ça ? »

Harry savait qu'il franchissait une ligne quand il vit du rouge dans les yeux de Ron, et la chose suivante qu'il sut fut le poing de Ron qui frappait sa joue. C'était brouillon et mal exécuté, mais même si ça ne laisserait même pas une marque physique, ça laisserait une profonde marque émotionnelle.

Cela eut au moins un résultat positif. Alors qu'Harry frottait sa joue après avoir réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, il remarqua que Ron s'était au moins calmé un peu, et il semblait presque regretter son geste. Après un moment, Ron s'assit au bord de son lit. Ne cherchant pas le regard d'Harry, il brisa finalement le silence.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ma jalousie, Harry, » fit Ron, puis il ajouta rapidement, « Et oui, je sais que je le suis. Mais j'ai toujours été jaloux de toi, tout comme je suis jaloux de Bill, et de Charlie et de tous mes autres frères. Je peux y faire face parce que je sais la plupart du temps que c'est idiot. Mais ce n'est pas simplement moi, cette fois, comme ça l'était en quatrième année. Tu as changé Harry. »

Ron fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées, et alors qu'Harry allait réfuter ses propos, il continua, « Tu es tellement différent cette année. Tellement plus sérieux, et rationnel. Tu passes à peine quelques moments avec le reste d'entre nous, à ne rien faire. Tu as toujours ta tête dans un livre ou tu passes du temps à planifier les entraînements de Quidditch ou les réunions de l'AD, ou tu es enfermé dans ta stupide malle à faire dieu sait quoi. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête, parce que c'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau pour Ron, et Harry avait expliqué il y a des mois à lui et aux autres pourquoi il était aussi occupé cette année.

« Et quand finalement je vois que tu fais un effort pour te relaxer et t'amuser un peu, avec qui le fais-tu ? Ginny et Neville. Ginny, avec laquelle tu ne pouvais pas rester dans la même pièce il n'y a pas deux ans, est soudainement devenue ton nouveau Weasley favori. Et Neville, qui a toujours été un gars sympa ouais, mais c'est Neville, et maintenant il est soudainement devenu ton meilleur ami. C'est comme si Hermione et moi avions en quelque sorte été remplacés. Bien sûr, Hermione ne le voit pas comme ça, mais elle reste à la bibliothèque la moitié du temps, et puis elle passe même plus de temps que moi avec toi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas dans tes cours cette année, Harry. Mais c'est comme si tu ne faisais même pas un effort pour passer du temps avec moi. Seulement quand c'est pratique pour toi, comme lors des entraînements de Quidditch ou pour rendre visite à Hagrid. C'est comme si tu pensais ''Je vais faire ça, voyons voir si Ron va venir avec moi comme ça je ferais d'une pierre deux coups''. Depuis quand suis-je devenu une priorité de second ordre Harry ? »

Harry secoua fortement la tête. « Tu n'es pas une priorité de second ordre Ron, et je suis désolé que tu le ressentes comme ça. J'ai simplement trop de choses à faire cette année, tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. Ce n'st pas comme si j'essayais de t'éviter. C'est juste que je n'ai pas assez de temps en une seule journée, donc je pense que j'essaye de faire autant de choses que je peux en une seule fois. Réfléchis-y Ron. Quand m'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois simplement traîner dans la salle commune, à tuer le temps ? Ou à faire une grasse matinée le week-end. J'aimerais, mais ce n'est pas possible. Crois-le ou non, je veux réellement passer du temps avec toi, Hermione et les autres, mais je dois pratiquement vous inclure dans mon emploi du temps pour que ce soit possible. »

« C'est exactement ça, » l'interrompit Ron. « ça ne devrait pas être comme ça ! ça devrait être naturel ! On se levait le matin, et on finissait notre petit déjeuner ensemble. On sortait de potions et on maudissait Rogue ensemble. Maintenant je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles la moitié du temps, et tu es tellement secret. Et puis tu viens, tu essayes d'agir normalement comme à Noël, et tu donnes des cadeaux à tout le monde, et c'est comme si tu ignorais combien les choses avaient été étranges les deux mois auparavant. Et bien que l'argent c'est sympa, c'est certain, je n'ai jamais autant ressentit comme de la charité avant dans ma vie, et je suis censé faire comme si tout était OK avec ça parce que Sirius l'a demandé ? Et à propos de l'argent que mes parents ont reçus, de nouveau je suis le dernier à être au courant. Si j'étais ton meilleur ami, n'aurais-je pas dû être le premier à savoir ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il haussa simplement les épaules. Harry se rappela momentanément les raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait rien dit à Ron à ce moment là, et il pouvait se rappeler qu'il avait eu peur de la réaction de Ron, de sa jalousie.

Après un long moment, sans qu'aucun des garçons ne dise quelque chose, Harry vit que l'heure avait tournée et il savait que ses camarades de chambre arriveraient bientôt. Voulant essayer de résoudre les problèmes du mieux qu'il pouvait, Harry mit de côté sa fierté et demanda. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Ron hocha la tête, mais il ne dit rien.

« Ne peut-on pas tout simplement oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Ron. « Pas avant que tu ne puisses expliquer la façon dont tu as agi l'année dernière et que tu arrêtes d'être aussi solitaire tout le temps. »

Harry savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas, et ne dit rien. Cela énerva Ron encore plus, et il s'écria, « Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que tu fais d'aussi important, hein ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas savoir ? Tu me faisais confiance sur tout avant. »

Et Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Harry avait l'habitude de faire confiance à Ron pour tout, mais c'était des pensées et des actions de garçons. Pendant l'été les choses avaient changées, et le rôle qu'Harry avait pris en prenant en charge sa propre vie lui avait fait franchir la ligne et avait fait de lui un homme. C'était là que se situait le problème, réalisa soudainement Harry. Harry n'était plus un garçon, mais Ron devait encore franchir l'étape. Le monde de Ron était fait de passages secrets et d'aventures excitantes, où tout finirait bien à la fin. Le nouveau monde d'Harry était fait de clandestinité, de réunions nocturnes où le sang coulait parfois, et si des précautions extrêmes n'étaient pas prises, il pourrait bien ne pas en revenir vivant. Les deux mondes étaient très différents, et jusqu'à ce que Ron réalise les risques associés à la nouvelle vie d'Harry, il ne pourrait plus en faire partie autant que dans l'ancienne vie d'Harry. Neville, Ginny et même Luna, réalisa Harry, avaient vu plus de choses que Ron, même s'il était le plus vieux. C'est pourquoi Harry se trouvait plus à l'aise pour discuter avec eux de certains sujets. Harry ne voulait pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant, et à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant, ce qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir faire, il devrait attendre que Ron ait muri avant qu'ils ne puissent tous les deux redevenir meilleurs amis.

« Je suis désolé, Ron, » fit Harry, sachant qu'il mettait effectivement fin à son amitié d'enfance. « Je ne peux tout simplement pas tout te dire ; du moins pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est qu'il y a trop de risques pour moi à faire confiance à quiconque. Ouais, certaines personnes savaient certaines choses, mais personne à part moi ne connaît la totalité, et je ne pense pas que tu te satisferais d'une partie du puzzle. Il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort, ça a à voir avec Voldemort. Et je suis désolé, mais c'est trop important pour prendre des risques simplement pour apaiser nos problèmes. C'est plus grand que toi, et plus grand que moi. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais te le dire, mais pas pour l'instant. »

Les lèvres de Ron se réduisirent à une fine ligne digne de Mac Gonagall, mais Harry ne fit aucune remarque et resta silencieux.

Ne voyant aucune solution parfaite, mais voyant au moins une chance de mettre fin aux hostilités, Harry continua.

« Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions être aussi désagréables l'un envers l'autre, » fit Harry, « Nous avons été amis pendant longtemps, Ron. Je suis peut-être plus proche avec d'autres personnes comme Neville, et je sais que j'ai été plutôt secret cette année, mais je pense toujours à toi comme mon meilleur ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire des choses ensembles comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Rendre visite à Hagrid, faire des sorties à Préaulard ensemble, titiller Hermione. »

Harry pensa voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Ron.

« Pourquoi ne pas tomber d'accord sur le fait que les choses ne sont pas parfaites, et essayer de travailler là-dessus dans le futur ? » proposa Harry. « Mais dans le même temps, nous pouvons au moins être civils l'un envers l'autre, et ne pas insister sur des sujets sensibles comme ta sœur et Neville. Je ne veux pas faire face au sort de Chauve-Furie de Ginny, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Neville soulève presque 150 livres dans la salle de sport. J'aimerais éviter d'énerver ces deux-là si possible. »

Harry espérait un autre sourire, mais au lieu de cela, il eut un hochement solennel de la part de Ron, et il tendit sa main en signe de paix. Voulant apaiser les choses au maximum, Harry la serra, et il fut surpris de la force de la poigne de Ron.

« ça ne signifie pas que tout va bien entre nous, Harry, » fit Ron avec maturité. « Mais ça veut dire que nous avons été tous les deux des idiots, et que j'aimerai au moins en finir avec ça. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais cette année. Et jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, je ne peux pas prétendre que les choses sont différentes. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Donc nous pouvons être civils, et amicaux et peut-être que je te défierai aux échecs si nous avons le temps. Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de temps seul. Pour trier tout ça. J'espère que tu pourras respecter ça. Donc si tu me vois passer du temps avec Dean et Seamus pour le moment, hé bien, c'est comme ça pour l'instant. Comme tu l'as dit, peut-être que les choses changeront dans le futur. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le mieux que je puisse offrir. »

Et sans ajouter un autre mot, Ron tira les rideaux de son lit. Le lendemain matin, il était assis aussi loin d'Harry que possible à la table du petit déjeuner, près de ses nouveaux meilleurs amis Dean et Seamus. Il passa le sel quand Harry le lui demanda, et il remercia Harry quand il ramassa une plume qu'il avait accidentellement fait tombé dans le couloir après le déjeuner, mais autrement tous les deux ne se dirent rien d'autre de la journée.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Les semaines suivant la conversation d'Harry avec Ron passèrent rapidement ; plus rapidement qu'Harry ne s'y attendait, et avant que quiconque ne le réalise, le début février était devant eux et la sortie à Préaulard prévue dans seulement quelques jours.

Le deuxième match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Serpentard était aussi prévu pour ce samedi, et même si ces maisons n'étaient pas autant en conflit que Serpentard et Griffondor, ça allait être un match excitant.

« Hé bien, Serdaigle a vraiment écrasé Poufsouffle, donc je dirai que Cho est en bonne forme, il n'y a aucune chance que Serpentard prenne l'avantage sur eux, » déclara Ginny un jour au petit déjeuner.

« C'est en présumant que Serpentard ne fera pas de coup bas, et nous savons tous les probabilités qu'ils le fassent, » contra Harry. Les choses n'étaient pas revenues à la normale entre lui et Cho les quelques fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les couloirs depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé à la fin de la séance de l'AD, et Harry ne voulait pas que la nouvelle qu'il la soutenait lui revienne aux oreilles et qu'elle l'interprète mal.

« Ouais, » ajouta Ron, « Mais Serdaigle doit s'y attendre. Ce n'est pas comme si le fait qu'ils jouent de manière déloyale était une nouveauté. » Le Quidditch était un des quelques sujets que Ron acceptait de discuter avec Harry, même s'ils étaient séparés de trois places à table.

La conversation aurait probablement continuée si une nuée de hiboux n'avait pas envahie la Grande Salle à ce moment-là, apportant les messages aux étudiants et aux professeurs présents. Ron fut le premier à réagir et à attraper son hiboux hyper actif Coq, et Harry remarqua que Ginny aussi avait reçu quelque chose de la part de Raul, dans une enveloppe similaire. Des lettres de la maison, sans aucun doute. Rowan livra sa copie de la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione, et Harry allait lui demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter, quand deux hiboux inconnus lâchèrent un paquet dans son assiette. Bien que ne les ayant jamais vu auparavant, Harry sut qu'un des hiboux étaient aux jumeaux Weasley, parce que personne d'autre n'aurait osé donner à son animal une aussi horrible couleur violette. Espérant de bonnes nouvelles, ou au moins une occasion de rire, Harry décida d'ouvrir leur lettre en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que te disent les jumeaux, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. Apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir fait la déduction.

Harry ne dit rien alors qu'il lisait le petit message puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire alors qu'il partageait la bonne nouvelle avec ses amis.

« C'est simplement des nouvelles de comment se porte leur nouvelle boutique, » fit Harry heureux. « Maintenant qu'ils ont plein de produits, et qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter d'un loyer élevé, ils disent que tout va bien pour eux et qu'ils se font des tonnes de Gallions. Ils travaillent toujours sur l'allure finale de leur boutique, mais depuis qu'ils ont ouverts, ils ont reçus beaucoup de visites, et ils pensent même à faire une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier la semaine prochaine. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es au courant avant nous ? » demanda Ron grognon, en se désignant avec sa sœur.

« Ron, » fit Ginny agacée, « As-tu ouvert la lettre de Maman ? »

« Non, » répondit-il, semblant confus.

« Peut-être que tu devrais, » dit-elle., d'un ton malicieux.

Ron haussa les sourcils et ouvrit prudemment sa lettre, et en plus du parchemin de couleur crème que sa mère utilisait toujours, une lettre bleue électrique sortit aussi de l'enveloppe. N'ayant pas besoin de lire pour savoir qu'elle contenait les mêmes nouvelles qu'Harry venait juste de recevoir, Ron sembla embarrassé de voir Ginny qui désignait sa propre lettre (d'une chaude couleur rose) avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Désolé Harry, » marmonna Ron. C'était une petite consolation après que Ron s'en soit de nouveau pris à Harry sans raison, mais au moins il s'était excusé sans qu'on l'y ait obligé.

« Pas de problème, » répondit Harry. Rien d'autre ne fut ajouté.

« De quoi parle ton autre lettre, Harry ? » demanda Neville alors que le silence s'attardait un peu trop longtemps.

« Sais pas, » répondit Harry en l'ouvrant. A l'intérieur, il trouva une lettre coutre mais très professionnelle, et il sourit de nouveau alors qu'il pouvait de nouveau rayer quelque chose sur sa liste de choses à faire.

« Le Square Grimmauld a finalement été vendu ! » Le groupe connaissait ses projets, et ils avaient été régulièrement mis au courant de ses progrès, donc ce n'était pas une grande surprise pour eux. Mais ils savaient tous combien Harry voulait se débarrasser de la propriété, donc ils étaient contents pour lui.

« A combien il est parti, Harry ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas répondre devant tant de public, mais il informa tout le monde qu'il avait été vendu pour plus que ce à quoi lui et même l'agence immobilière s'attendaient. En fait, à la première inspection qu'elle avait fait, Shelly Autumn avait estimée que la grande maison serait vendue entre un million et un million et demi de livres. Harry fut heureux de constater que, même s'il l'aurait cédé pour moitié moins, que le prix de vente était juste en dessous des deux millions de livres, et cela après avoir payé les sous-traitants sorciers de Shelly pour installer l'électricité et autres commodités moldues.

Dans une courte lettre, l'agent immobilier mentionnait que le Square Grimmauld était dans un quartier qui était actuellement en rénovation et que la valeur du terrain était supérieure à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Et bien qu'il aurait été mieux de conserver la propriété dans son ensemble comme c'était actuellement le cas, il était plus rentable de la diviser en appartements qui pourraient être vendus ou loués séparément, comme les maisons alentours qui avaient déjà été divisées. Savoir que la ''Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black'' allait être divisée en appartements moldus rendit Harry plus heureux encore. Non seulement il faisait un joli profit, mais il avait rompu avec une tradition sang pur et il pensait que Sirius aurait été très heureux de cela.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de mentionner le fait que le Square Grimmauld avait été vendu à Dumbledore au dîner, mais en dehors du sourire forcé sur le visage du directeur, rien d'autre d'intéressant de se passa cette semaine-là jusqu'à ce que le match de Quidditch n'arrive.

Comme prévu, le match fut plus ou moins équilibré, avec l'expérience supérieure de Serdaigle contre les tactiques déloyales de Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle à leurs postes de batteur étaient aussi impitoyables que jamais dans le choix de leurs cibles, mais heureusement ils ne blessèrent personne dans l'équipe adverse. Serdaigle était très prudent. A la fin, peut-être qu'ils furent trop prudents, et une fois que le vif d'or se montra, Cho ne put suivre le rythme de Drago tout en évitant les cognards, les joueurs et mêmes quelques souaffles jetés sur sa route. Les Serpentards savaient cela et même si Malfoy ne pouvait attraper le vif qu'avec de la chance, ils n'étaient pas prêts à ne compter que sur la chance. Le score final fut de 80 à 190 en faveur de Serpentard. Une petite victoire, mais une victoire quand même.

Serdaigle se plaignit des tactiques déloyales tandis que les serpents étaient partis célébrer leur victoire, mais personne ne pouvait dire qu'il s'attendait à autre chose, donc à la fin du lendemain matin, tout le château avait oublié le match et tout le monde parlait de la sortie à Préaulard du jour.

La raison à l'origine de cette sortie imprévue était de permettre aux étudiants d'acheter des robes de soirée pour le prochain bal, mais comme beaucoup d'étudiants (Harry inclus) avait déjà des robes de soirée, c'était aussi une occasion de simplement se relaxer et d'apprécier une sortie entre amis. Hermione et Ginny partirent de leur côté pour trouver quelque chose à mettre, et Ron partit avec Neville aussi pour trouver des robes. Donc les premières heures Harry se balada simplement dans la ville avec plusieurs personnes de l'AD, à regarder les vitrines et à profiter d'une pause dans la routine quotidienne. Il avait prévu de retrouver son équipe de Quidditch aux Trois Balais à une heure. Lors d'une de leurs précédents entraînements, Harry avait promis de payer une tournée de bières au beurre à l'équipe s'ils pouvaient exécuter une manœuvre difficile trois fois de suite. Ça semblait être la motivation dont l'équipe avait besoin, et Harry avait sa monnaie prête pour payer la tournée promise.

Un peu plus tard Harry était confortablement installé autour d'une grande table ronde dans le pub, entouré de ses amis et de ses camarades étudiants. Hermione, quelques autres membres de l'AD, et la plupart de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle les avaient rejoints à un moment ou à un autre, et ils étaient en train de parler de qui allait au bal avec qui, et des rumeurs qui circulaient. C'était le principal sujet de conversation, et même Harry fut choqué d'être aussi bien informé des commérages de l'école jusqu'à ce que Terry Boot rapporte quelques nouvelles surprenantes.

« Avez-vous entendu avec qui Morag Mac Dougal va au bal ? » demanda Terry, alors qu'il prenait le pichet de bière au beurre pour remplir son verre vide. « Drago Malfoy. »

Se rappelant sa vision d'il y a quelques semaines et les ordres de Voldemort à Lucius comme quoi Drago devait avoir une cavalière qui n'était pas de Serpentard, Harry termina son propre verre et s'assit droit sur sa chaise, ne voulant pas manquer ce qu'il se dirait.

« Ouais, tu as raison, » railla Ron, « Malfoy mourrait plutôt que d'accepter la demande d'une Serdaigle. » Voyant les regards en colère autour de lui, il ajouta humblement, « Sans offense. »

« Non, c'est vrai, » ajouta Ernie Mac Millian. « Personne ne sait pourquoi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle aimait Drago avant maintenant, mais j'étais là quand Morag en a parlé à Su Li et à Padma. Elle disait que ça s'était passé après un cours d'Enchantement il y a deux semaines. Ils étaient les derniers à quitter la classe, et ils discutaient dans le couloir en allant déjeuner. Morag disait que c'était peut-être la première conversation civile qu'elle avait jamais eu avec lui, et pour quelque raison elle s'est lancée et lui a demandé d'être son cavalier. Plus tard quand elle en a parlé à Su Li et à Padma, elle ne pouvait plus se rappeler pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais puisqu'elle n'avait prévu de demander à personne d'autre, elle s'est dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle dit que le pire qu'il pourrait arriver serait qu'il lui pose un lapin, dans ce cas, elle irait simplement retrouver ses amies comme elle l'aurait fait de toute façon. »

« Je parie qu'il l'a ensorcelé pour qu'elle lui demande, » spécula Ron. Connaissant les ordres de Voldemort, Harry n'était pas certain que Ron soit très loin de la vérité.

« C'est ridicule Ron, » le réprimanda Hermione. « Si Drago prenait le risque de lancer l'Impérium sur un autre étudiant, je doute qu'il le fasse pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que de trouver une cavalière pour un bal scolaire. »

Les autres furent d'accord, et soudainement, les gens demandèrent à Hermione avec qui elle allait au bal. Elle refusa de le dire, et préféra garder le surprise comme elle l'avait fait lors du bal de leur quatrième année, et bientôt la discussion s'orienta vers un autre sujet. Mais Harry réfléchissait encore à propos de Malfoy et de son intérêt soudain pour Morag Mac Dougal. Il garderait ces deux-là à l'œil.

Peu de temps après, ce fut le milieu de l'après-midi, et les étudiants encore en ville payèrent leurs additions, et commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires pour la longue marche jusqu'à Poudlard. Devant régler non seulement sa note, mais aussi la tournée qu'il avait payée à son équipe de Quidditch, Harry fut l'un des derniers à sortir du pub, mais il trouva Neville, Franck, Natalie et Ginny qui l'attendaient, ne voulant laisser personne, pas même Harry Potter, renter seul à l'école. Oui, les choses avaient été relativement tranquilles ces derniers mois, mais Voldemort était toujours en liberté, et il avait encore de nombreux mangemorts à sa disposition.

« Tu es prêt, Harry ? » demanda Neville, en désignant de la tête le chemin de retour vers le château.

« Ouais, attendons juste Ron et Hermione. » Il savait que le trajet se ferait probablement en silence s'il voyageait avec Ron, mais comme ses amis, il ne voulait laisser personne derrière, même en petit groupe de deux.

« Pas besoin de les attendre, » signala une voix, venant juste de sortir du pub. Terry Boot s'approcha du groupe, « Hermione a dit qu'elle voulait parler avec Ron de quelque chose, et qu'on devait partir en avance. Elle a dit que Flitwick les suivrait juste derrière, donc qu'on avait pas besoin de les attendre. »

Se demandant de quoi ils allaient parler, mais ne trouvant pas la demande étrange, Harry haussa les épaules et s'avança sur le chemin. Les discussions sur le Quidditch avaient durées toute la journée, mais lui et Terry avaient eu une passionnante conversation à propos d'un principe d'Arithmancie avancé. Ginny écouta calmement, étant un peu intéressée, mais rapidement le niveau des théories la dépassa et elle avança vers l'avant du groupe pour discuter avec Natalie. Pour sa part, Harry était fier qu'il puisse tenir la conversation, même s'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de certains points particulièrement avancés comme Terry le pouvait. Pourtant, il suivit assez bien la conversation, et au moment où ils franchirent les grilles de Poudlard, Harry avait une nouvelle idée qu'il voulait incorporer à sa tentative de contre-sort aux détraqueurs sur lequel il travaillait.

Le dîner fut une affaire calme, car la plupart des étudiants avaient très faim, et étaient très fatigués. Donc tout le monde mangea rapidement, voulant aller au lit et se reposer avant une autre semaine de cours. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa … quelque chose qui choqua Harry profondément. Ron manqua le repas.

« Hermione, » demanda Harry après que le premier plat de nourriture apparut, mais le rouquin était toujours absent, « euh…où est Ron ? »

Hermione sembla mal à l'aise alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette creuse de soupe et qu'elle attrapait un morceau de pain. Puis elle dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à, « Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim. »

Ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais remarquant que ses amis autour de lui avaient reposés leurs fourchettes et étaient silencieux sous le choc, Harry demanda à Hermione de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, et elle le fit avec un pointe d'aigue dans la voie.

« Il n'a pas faim ? » répéta Ginny. « Nous parlons de mon frère Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon qui se ressert trois fois, même quand il était malade et qu'il était devenu vert la première fois qu'il a pris un portoloin. Mon frère qui a obligé Maman à retourner un achat de Tupperwares (boite en plastique où on conserve les restes des repas pour les stocker au frigo) il y a trois ans parce qu'il mangeait tellement qu'elle n'avait jamais de restes à y mettre. Il a toujours faim ! »

Maudissant dans son souffle, Hermione reposa sa cuillère dans son assiette et se leva de son siège, faisant juste une pause assez longue pour attraper le poignet d'Harry. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était à mi-chemin de la sortie de la Grande Salle, avec un pilon de poulet dans sa main graisseuse. Un moment plus tard, Hermione franchissait l'entrée de la Grande Salle tandis qu'Harry cherchait dans ses poches quelque chose pour se nettoyer. Sa serviette était restée à table. Ne trouvant que sa baguette, il conjura rapidement une serviette, et il retourna toute son attention vers Hermione qui semblait très agitée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Ron ? » demanda Harry, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités qui aurait fait que Ron manque le repas.

Hermione leva les yeux paniquée, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec les bords de sa robe. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien.

« Hermione, » essaya de nouveau Harry. « Terry a dit que tu étais restée pour parler avec Ron à propos de quelque chose sur le chemin du retour de Préaulard. Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron ? »

Cette fois, il eut une réponse. Pratiquement à la fin de l'ourlet de sa robe, Hermione rejeta sa main en l'air et cria presque, « Il l'a encore fait ! »

Étant si prêt du bal scolaire, et connaissant bien ses amis, Harry imagina ce qu'il s'était passé et gémit d'incrédulité. Il n'en verrait jamais la fin.

« Tout se passait bien Harry, tout, » Hermione commença sa diatribe. « Toi et Ron n'êtes pas encore revenus à la normale, mais au moins vous êtes polis l'un envers l'autre de nouveau. Les cours se passent bien. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles dans le journal ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de monde s'attendait à une attaque pendant la sortie d'aujourd'hui et ça s'est parfaitement bien passé. Et puis Ron est venu et il a ruiné tout ça en faisant la déclaration la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu de sa part. »

Harry faillit ne pas demander, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, Hermione répondit exactement la réponse qu'il redoutait. Mais pas même Harry n'aurait pensé que Ron puisse être aussi brutal et inexpérimenté.

« Il a demandé, » et Hermione arrêta de passer ses mains sur sa robe et dit une bonne imitation de Ron, « Alors quand est-ce que tu vas me demander d'aller à ce stupide bal, Hermione ? »

Harry eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. S'il pensait que ça aurait un quelconque résultat positif, il l'aurait fait.

« Franchement Harry, » continua Hermione, « C'est comme si tous les progrès de maturité que je pensais qu'il avait fait au fil des ans avaient tous disparus. Est-ce qu'il pense que je suis tellement dans mes livres et que je suis si ennuyeuse que personne n'accepterait une invitation de ma part à part lui? Est-ce qu'il pense qu'il est voué à être mon cavalier ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et s'il voulait y aller avec moi, pourquoi a-t-il attendu autant pour y faire allusion ? Harry, personne n'attend la dernière semaine avant un bal pour demander à un cavalier, pas même toi ! Par l'enfer, pourquoi pense-t-il que j'ai acheté une robe de soirée plus tôt dans la journée, si je n'avais pas déjà prévu d'y participer ? »

Harry pensait toujours à se taper la tête contre un mur alors qu'il écoutait avec une horreur croissante, et il émettait des sons appropriés aux moments appropriés. Hermione continua pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme pour au moins écouter Harry.

« Alors…euh, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Harry ne savait pas quoi demander d'autre.

En fait, Ron avait plus ou moins eu la même réponse que ce dont Harry avait souffert, mais il ne l'avait pas bien pris. Au lieu de cela, il avait dit que c'était de la faute d'Hermione d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de lui demander, et il ne l'avait pas cru au début quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier pour le bal. Puis Ron avait stupidement amené le sujet Krum ; demandant s'il prendrait un portoloin pour l'occasion ; puis Hermione s'était réellement énervée et elle avait dit que non, elle n'avait pas besoin que son cavalier soit Victor, car la plupart des troisième années et plus avaient d'avantage de classe et de tact que Ron. D'autres insultes avaient été échangées. Ron traita Hermione d'allumeuse, elle le traita d'immature. Finalement, Ron se réfugia dans les dortoirs (après avoir été faire un saut aux cuisines, Harry en était certain), et maintenant, Harry savait que ce serait à lui de réparer les dégâts peu importe ses relations tendues avec Ron en ce moment.

Après avoir retardé son retour dans son dortoir aussi longtemps que possible, Harry ne fut pas surpris de trouver Neville, Dean et Seamus dans la pièce. Ron passait peut-être moins de temps avec Harry cette année, mais quand cela concernait Hermione, on venait lui demander conseil.

Il alla donc s'asseoir au bout de son lit une nouvelle fois, Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retarder plus longtemps la discussion. Les ronflements de Ron auraient dus traverser les rideaux du baldaquin normalement. Pour une autre raison, Harry savait que s'il avait eu une journée aussi déprimante, il n'aurait pas été capable de s'endormir si tôt.

Après un moment de silence, Ron parla derrière ses rideaux toujours tirés.

« Elle n'ira pas au bal avec moi, » dit-il simplement. « Je pensais qu'elle attendait simplement pour me taquiner d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps en quatrième année. Mais c'est comme si elle n'avait même pas considéré me demander de l'accompagner. Je pensais que les choses allaient mieux entre nous. Mais je pense que j'avais tort. »

''Par l'enfer, c'est une certitude,'' faillit répondre Harry. Mais il savait que ça n'amènerait rien de bon, donc il dit, « Puis-je te poser une question dans que tu ne te mettes en colère ? »

Ron émit un son qu'Harry décida de prendre pour un oui.

« Ron, comment les choses ont finies par aller mieux entre vous deux, qu'est-ce qui t'a laissé penser qu'Hermione allait te demander d'être son cavalier pour le bal ? »

Ron n'avait pas de réponse définie. Il souligna le fait qu'ils s'étaient échangés des cadeaux à Noël, mais Harry souligna alors le fait qu'il avait aussi donné un cadeau à Luna. Ron mentionna le fait qu'ils se querellaient tous le temps l'un l'autre, et qu'Harry lui répondit qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Finalement, Ron admit qu'il aimait Hermione … depuis longtemps. Et il avait simplement présumé qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments. Il pensait qu'en quatrième année pour le bal elle avait aussi été fâchée après lui parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais qu'il avait été assez stupide et qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps pour le demander d'être sa cavalière. Cette fois cependant, il s'était dit qu'il allait tout de suite lui demander, sauf que les règles avaient changées et il ne pouvait pas lui demander, elle devait lui demander. Ça l'avait perturbé, mais il était certain qu'elle le ferait. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, et Ron ne l'avait pas bien pris.

Harry, réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à Hermione avec qui elle allait au bal, il demanda à Ron.

« Terry Boot, » cracha-t-il. « Depuis quand est-ce qu'Hermione passe du temps avec lui ? »

« Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui en ce moment, Ron, » répondit Harry, pas réellement surpris. « On s'est sauté à la gorge l'un de l'autre pendant des semaines, et au lieu de choisir entre nous comme elle l'a fait dans le passé, Hermione a passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Et je pense que même toi tu sais qui d'autre passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Les Serdaigles. »

Outragé et surpris qu'Harry ne soit pas aussi choqué que lui, Ron ouvrit ses rideaux.

« Quoi ! »

« Ron, » expliqua douloureusement Harry, « A l'exception de nous deux, avec qui d'autre penses-tu qu'Hermione passe du temps ? Ouais, Ginny et cette année Luna, mais habituellement on est là aussi. Mais quand on joue tous au Quidditch, tu ne penses pas qu'elle va s'asseoir toute seule dans la Salle Commune pour nous attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça fait pas mal de temps, Ron, avec tous les entraînements que nous avons. De plus, Hermione a pas mal de cours avancés dans lesquels nous ne sommes pas, mais d'autres personnes y sont. Je ne peux pas dire que je savais avec qui Hermione allait aller au bal de la St Valentin, mas Terry ne me surprend pas. Il est son partenaire en cours d'Arithmancie depuis trois ans maintenant, et il étudie aussi habituellement avec elle à la bibliothèque. Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué ? »

A l'expression de Ron, Harry sut que si, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'on fait bande à part de toi, Ron, » continua Harry, entrant en territoire dangereux. « Mais tu dois comprendre que c'est à la fois toi et Hermione qui êtes en cause, pas seulement toi. Et autant vous avez tous les deux dansés avec d'autres personnes et flirtés au fil des années, aucun de vous deux n'a fait de mouvements l'un vers l'autre. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard, mais peut-être que si. Le fait est que toi et Hermione ne partagez pour l'instant qu'une amitié normale, et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir demandé à quelqu'un d'autre pour être son cavalier. Déçu oui, pas en colère. Tout comme j'ai besoin de plus d'espace personnel cette année qu'auparavant, il semble que les besoins d'Hermione changent aussi. Nous grandissons, Ron. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Et ne le prends pas mal, mais il semble que tu prennes juste un peu plus de temps pour murir que le reste d'entre nous. Je veux que nous soyons de nouveaux de bons amis, je le veux vraiment. Et je suis certain qu'Hermione, une fois qu'elle se sera calmée et que tu te seras excusé, pense pareil. Mais tu dois laisser l'image que tu as de nous enfants, et apprendre à nous apprécier en tant qu'adultes. »

Après cela, Harry pensait que Ron allait probablement encore exploser. Il fut surpris quand Ron hocha simplement la tête et resta silencieux.

Voulant ajouter quelque chose après le trop long silence qui suivit, Harry demanda, « Y-a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait te demander d'être son cavalier ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Quelques filles m'ont demandés, mais je leur ai toutes dit non, attendant Hermione. La dernière c'était Sally-Anne Perks, et c'était il y a plus d'une semaine. J'ai entendu qu'elle a demandé à quelqu'un d'autre le lendemain. »

« Et que penses-tu d'une des camarades de chambre de Ginny, » demanda Harry, en pensant bien faire.

« Nan, » répondit Ron, « Je ne les aime pas beaucoup de toute façon, et je suis certain que toutes les filles bien ont déjà un cavalier. Peut-être quelqu'un de vraiment timide, comme une Poufsouffle ? Est-ce que Hannah Abbott ou Megan Jones ont déjà un cavalier ? »

Harry lui dit tristement oui, elles avaient toutes les deux un cavalier.

« Et cette plantureuse cinquième année avec qui tu patrouilles ? Elle n'a peut-être pas encore trouvé un cavalier. »

Harry tiqua au fait que qu'il ait traité Cami de ''plantureuse'', et en lui-même il pensa que Ron n'irait pas du tout avec elle, mais peu importe. « Elle y va avec Neville. »

« Neville ! » s'étonna Ron. « Comment est-ce qu'elle le connaît ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous étions en train de patrouiller un soir après que le bal ait été annoncé, et Cami m'a demandé de décrire quelques camarades de l'AD. Elle ne voulait pas demander à quelqu'un de Poufsouffle, donc j'ai juste donné quelques noms, et elle a posé des questions. Elle aime aussi la Botanique, donc je suppose qu'elle a apprécié le talent de Neville dans cette matière. »

« Mais Neville ? »

Harry jeta simplement un regard à Ron, montrant son point de vue.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Ron.

« Peut-être que Pansy a besoin d'un cavalier, puisqu'elle n'y va pas avec Malfoy ? » essaya Harry après une autre longue pause.

« Tais-toi, » grogna Ron, avec un début de sourire sur le visage.

« Il y a aussi Millicent ? »

« ça doit être une fille Harry, tu te rappelles ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Oh ouais, » fit Harry, « Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait lui dire. »

Et juste comme ça, Harry et Ron redevinrent meilleurs amis. Pas aussi proches qu'avant, mais bien plus proches que simplement une heure auparavant. Ils le savaient tous les deux, peut importe si Ron trouvait ou non une cavalière, tout se passerait bien.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Avec ses problèmes personnels en voie d'être résolus, et le bal de l'école approchant, Harry trouva bientôt qu'il était temps de préparer son plan pour gérer l'attaque de Voldemort qui voulait ruiner le bal. Regardant encore et encore sa vision dans sa pensine, Harry en vint à quelques conclusions basiques. Premièrement, Lucius Malfoy, avec l'aide de Mulciber, Nott, et Warrington, dirigerait un nombre indéterminé de nouvelles recrues pour une attaque frontale de Poudlard, en guise de diversion. Dans le même temps, Voldemort lui-même se montrerait à Poudlard, mais détaché des autres. Peut-être pour essayer de passer à travers les sorts de sécurité. Et quant à Bellatrix, Harry n'avait aucune idée. Peut-être qu'elle attaquerait une autre cible, pour distraire les Aurors et l'Ordre et les envoyer loin de Poudlard. Ou peut-être qu'elle se montrerait en robe de taffetas rose, voulant aussi aller au bal. Harry pensait qu'elle était assez folle pour ça.

S'il n'y avait que les mangemorts, Harry était assez certain qu'il pourrait s'en occuper seul. Pas en groupe bien sûr ; il n'avait pas l'illusion d'être aussi talentueux ; mais sa méthode d'attraper ses ennemis un par un semblait très bien fonctionner. En ce qui concernait Lestrange, Harry pensait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire de plus, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la tâche que Voldemort lui avait assignée. C'était Voldemort lui-même toutefois qui posait le plus gros problème. Harry savait qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à faire face au mage noir. Cette confrontation était son but final, et bien qu'il ait beaucoup progressé en peu de temps dans ses compétences en tant que combattant et qu'il ait beaucoup augmenté son répertoire de sorts, il avait encore du chemin à faire. Harry n'était pas suicidaire.

A cause de Voldemort, Harry savait qu'il devait le dire à Dumbledore. Lui seul pouvait le retenir, et si Voldemort prévoyait de faire des brèches dans les sorts de protection de Poudlard, Harry savait qu'il était de sa responsabilité de le dire au directeur avec autant d'étudiants en danger.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart de l'action. Il pouvait toujours être utile, il le savait. Plus utile que bien des membres de l'Ordre en fait. Il avait une malle pleine de criminels pour le prouver. Des prisonniers qu'il avait capturé avec sa compétence, avec de la chance, de l'habileté et de la furtivité. Les qualités de Serpentard d'Harry, plutôt que l'impulsivité de sa propre maison. Serpentard pouvait être très utile, il le savait…

Et en réfléchissant, Harry eut une idée ! Courant vers sa malle après le cours de mercredi après midi, Harry ouvrit rapidement sa malle, attrapa une fiole de Véritasérum, et entra dans le dernier compartiment de sa malle, celui rempli de mangemorts.

Il avait une seule question, mais il prit le temps de tester chacun d'entre eux, il les stupéfixa, leur administra le sérum de vérité, les réanima et leur posa la question. Commençant par les candidats les plus probables ; ceux qui connaissaient le moins Lucius Malfoy, mais qui étaient quand même considérés comme importants dans les rangs des mangemorts ; Harry posa sa question.

« Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy pourrait reconnaître votre écriture ? »

Après trois tentatives, il eut enfin la réponse qu'il voulait.

« Non, » Répondit Jugson.

Pour être certain Harry posa quelques autres questions, et il trouva qu'il disait la vérité. Jugson était plus vieux que Malfoy Sénior, par conséquent, ils n'étaient pas allés ensemble à Poudlard. Avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban avait isolé Jugson. Et bien que les deux hommes se connaissaient bien tous les deux, étant associés, ils s'étaient rarement écrits.

Avec cette nouvelle, Harry sortit de sa malle et s'assit pour écrire une lettre.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Malfoy,**

**Je peux seulement imaginé combien tu dois être désespéré de nous trouver, moi et les autres. Comme notre Seigneur a pris notre absence ? Pas très bien, j'imagine. Ce n'est pas une désertion comme tu peux le penser, car il y a beaucoup de choses que nous avons découvert et que tu devrais connaître. Si tu veux en savoir plus, rencontre-moi jeudi soir à la Tête de Sanglier à onze heure et viens seul. Tu pourras poser tes questions, et peut être trouver quelques réponses.**

**Jugson.**

**P.P. ça ne me surprendrait pas si tu voulais fuir avec nous après avoir appris ce que nous savons. Juste au cas où, je te suggère de mettre tes affaires en ordre avant de nous rencontrer. Crabbe et Goyle te disent bonjour.**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont un mangemort écrivait à un autre mangemort, mais il écrivit la lettre en se faisant passer pour Jugson, et il la trouva acceptable. Cela importait peu. Peu importe combien il serait soupçonneux, Harry savait que Lucius était trop désespéré de trouver des réponses pour laisser passer une chance. Voldemort devenait impatient d'avoir des réponses, et la lettre faisait trop d'allusions pour que Malfoy l'ignore. Harry pensait aussi que la touche personnelle de mentionner Crabbe et Goyle était très drôle.

Utilisant un portoloin pour s'échapper de Poudlard, puis transplanant jusqu'à la poste du Chemin de Traverse, Harry loua un hibou rapide, et envoya la lettre avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis. Envoyer Hedwige était hors de question, et les hiboux de l'école étaient trop reconnaissables. Mais considérant le fait que le rendez-vous serait en ville, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il risquait quelque chose, même si le hibou pouvait être pisté. Malfoy se montrerait.

Le lendemain soir après le couvre-feu, Harry s'habilla rapidement avec toute sa tenue en peau de dragon moins la cape, et il portait une robe totalement noire par-dessus. Fermant soigneusement les rideaux de son lit pendant que ses camarades étaient dans la salle de bain ou déjà au lit, il savait qu'il ne serait pas découvert avant le matin. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer d'ennuis ce soir, mais il avait appris à être prudent juste au cas où. Si les choses se passaient bien, il n'aurait même pas une goutte de sueur, et il serait de retour dans son lit dans quelques petites heures. Sinon, hé bien, Harry était près à toute éventualité. Après une dernière vérification qu'il avait bien ses deux baguettes sur lui, sa dague, une petite flasque dans la poche à sa hanche, et un portoloin d'urgence, Harry sortit du château et il se dirigea vers la ville endormie de Préaulard. Il était à peine plus de dix heures, et il avait presque une heure pour se rendre au bar et juste un regard aux alentours.

Étant tard, mais pas si tard que ça, il y avait quelques autres endroits occupés et ouverts. Les Trois Balais semblaient aussi bondés que jamais, et Harry remarqua par la fenêtre que le tee-shirt de Madame Rosmerta descendait plus profondément que ceux qu'elle mettait lors des week-ends à Préaulard. La poste était encore allumée et il y avait encore du monde à l'intérieur. Essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, Harry se dirigea vers le pub de la Tête de Sanglier. Après trente autres minutes, Harry fut finalement satisfait du fait qu'il n'avait pas été suivi, et qu'il n'y avait pas de guetteurs autour du bar. Prenant une gorgée de Polynectar de sa flasque, sous sa capuche il sentit ses traits changer pour ceux d'un autre. Après sa récente pratique des effets de cette potion, Harry ne tressaillit pas.

Entrer dans le bar était une expérience bien différente que lors de la seule fois où Harry y avait été. Alors, ça avait été un week-end à Préaulard, et la bande d'étudiants s'étaient fait rejetés du bar. Maintenant cependant, Harry était simplement un étranger habillé en noir de plus dans une pièce pleine d'entre eux. En fait, à l'exception du gobelin dans un coin, la pièce était pleine de sorcières et de sorciers habillés en noir. Harry avait choisi onze heure car il ne voulait pas que l'endroit soit vide, mais idéalement, il aurait voulu un peu plus d'intimité.

Trouvant une petite table à peine assez grande pour qu'il s'y asseye, Harry se considéra chanceux d'en avoir trouvé une. Quand la serveuse vint lui demander sa boisson, il commanda un whiskey pur feu, même s'l n'avait pas l'intention de le boire. Être saoul n'arrangerait pas la situation. Sitôt qu'elle lui eut servit son verre (se penchant bien trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence), Harry paya le verre avec un bon pourboire. Au moment où elle repartit, il versa la moitié du verre sur le sol d'une propreté douteuse. Au moins maintenant il avait l'air d'avoir bu un peu du liquide ambré.

Avec sa capuche levée et ses mains entourant son verre, les intentions d'Harry étaient assez claires ; il voulait être seul, et il ne fut pas importuné. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était onze heure moins cinq, et utilisant ses lentilles spéciales, Harry put voir à travers les murs du pub que Lucius Malfoy arrivait, et qu'il faisait le tour du pub tout comme l'avait fait Harry. Étonnamment, il était lui-même là, et il n'avait parlé à personne de la lettre. Non seulement Harry ne vit personne dehors à part Malfoy, mais sa montre multifonction ne signalait aucune Marque des Ténèbres à l'intérieur du bar. Harry avait été presque certain que Lucius allait essayer de capturer Jugson, plutôt que de le rencontrer comme il le lui avait proposé. Apparemment non.

Au moment exact où l'horloge tordue du mur sonna l'heure, la porte du bar s'ouvrit en claquant et Malfoy entra. Il portait, comme presque tout le monde, une cape noire avec une capuche sur sa tête, mais Harry pensait que ça devait être la plus fine et la plus couteuse cape noire qu'il ait jamais vu. Avec une grimace sur le visage, Malfoy regarda autour de lui, et Harry leva son verre et fit un son avec ses pieds pour attirer son attention. Son visage dépassa un peu de la capuche, et Malfoy marcha dans sa direction.

En surface, Harry était calme et concentré, légèrement incliné sur sa chaise, et avec le verre à whiskey dans sa main droite. A l'intérieur toutefois, il était prêt à agir et le bouclier de sa montre était enclenché, sa baguette dans sa main gauche sous la table, et il portait un portoloin d'urgence autour son cou, prêt à s'activer grâce à un mot.

Ils ne dirent rien tous les deux alors que Lucius s'asseyait en face, mais il fut un signe de refus à la serveuse qui s'avançait déjà pour prendre sa commande. Harry ne savait pas s'il refusait un verre parce qu'il était là pour affaire ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à boire dans un verre sale. A en juger par la grimace sur son visage, probablement un peu des deux.

« Jugson, » le salua Malfoy, « Tu as été assez difficile à trouver. »

« Lucius, » lui répondit Harry, tremblant d'anticipation, « Bientôt tu le seras aussi. »

Malfoy eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit avant qu'Harry le murmure calmement l'incantation de son sort assommant personne. ''Stubefy. »

Sous la table, le sort n'eut pas loin à aller, mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Malfoy ne s'effondra pas sur la table. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'un boulier bleu apparut autour de lui pour intercepter le sort.

''Par l'enfer,'' réalisa Harry, ''Malfoy doit avoir un bouclier.'' Il était assez semblable à celui de sa montre.

L'éclat dans les yeux de Malfoy vira de la surprise à la colère et à la rage en une fraction de seconde, et plus rapidement qu'Harry l'aurait pensé, sa main lâcha sa cane, prête à saisir la baguette qu'Harry savait être à l'intérieur. Heureusement cependant, Harry avait déjà sa baguette levée et pointée, et la zone encombrée gêna suffisamment Malfoy.

« Stubefy ! » Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de bouclier pour intercepter le sort, et Lucius Malfoy tomba la tête contre la table en bois usé avec un bruit sourd. Harry se figura qu'il allait devoir attraper le mangemort et utiliser son portoloin d'urgence, mais étonnamment, le bruit et l'atmosphère générale du pub miteux fait empêché que quelqu'un remarque l'homme stupéfixé. Ils n'avaient rien remarqués ou ils s'en moquaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne s'attarda pas, et il partit rapidement. Il versa le reste de son verre sur la tête de Malfoy, il marcha vers la porte. Il était difficile de transporter le poids mort, mais pour les autres personnes, il semblait (et il sentait) comme si un autre sorcier saoul était raccompagné chez lui. Comme ça arrivait tous les soirs.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le lendemain, il fut difficile pour Harry de s'asseoir en cours d'Arithmancie après une capture aussi réussie. Mais comme c'était son seul cours, et qu'il avait le reste de la journée pour interroger Malfoy, il y réussit. Revenir au château et mettre Malfoy en sécurité dans sa malle avait été assez facile la veille au soir, et Harry avait réussi ça, en plus il avait enlevé à Malfoy deux baguettes, trois portoloins, et une fiole de poison avant que l'effet du Polynectar ne se dissipe.

Une fois que le déjeuner fut terminé, Harry avait à peine réussi à manger quelque chose, il courut pratiquement dans les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps. Le bref moment pendant le déjeuner où il n'avait pas pensé à Lucius fut quand Drago reçut une lettre, et qu'il se venta à tout le monde qui pouvait l'entendre que son père venait juste d'acheter une grande partie des actions des Kenmare Kestrels, une assez bonne équipe de Quidditch professionnelle. Avec une pensée diabolique, Harry félicita silencieusement Drago de sa bonne fortune. Ce serait probablement la dernière lettre de son père qu'il recevrait.

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Harry ne put se contenter de simplement sauter directement à l'interrogatoire de Lucius Malfoy comme il l'avait fait pour tant d'autres des mangemorts qu'il avait capturé. Comme il l'avait fait il y a des mois avec Sean Hazelton, Harry joua un peu avec lui. C'était tout simplement une trop bonne occasion pour la laisser passer.

Et l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy n'eut pas de prix quand il fut enchaîné au mur par une force invisible, et que l'épaisse porte en chêne qui symbolisait son emprisonnement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry Potter, qui admit l'avoir réduit à l'impuissance sans autorité légale, et sans aucune aide. Pendant un bref moment, Malfoy oublia toute prestance, tout faux-semblant et toute civilité, et il lutta contre ses chaînes, jetant des coups de pieds et criant tout en crachant des obscénités. Un moment passa avant que Lucius ne réalise qu'il n'accomplissait rien, à part amuser Harry qui souriait et riait de sa position en sécurité près de la porte. Après cela il arrêta ses efforts futiles … mais si les regards pouvaient tuer. Harry doutait que quiconque en Angleterre ait plus de haine que l'homme en face de lui en ce moment.

Malfoy refusa de manger la nourriture droguée, il avait de toute évidence plus de bon sens qu'Hazelton sur qui Harry avait essayé cette méthode. Haussant les épaules et s'en moquant, Harry le stupéfixa simplement, et signala à Dobby d'ouvrir la porte. Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, Harry avait demandé à Dobby de se tenir à l'extérieur des cellules à chaque fois qu'il interrogeait un de ses prisonniers. Après avoir jugé la situation sécurisée, Dobby laissa Harry partir, et Malfoy reçut trois gouttes de Véritasérum de la manière habituelle. Quand il fut réanimé, il semblait qu'il essayait de rejeter les effets de la potion, mais il ne fallut qu'un moment avant qu'il succombe à l'inévitable.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry avait simplement exploré la surface. Malfoy était un jackpot ! Non seulement il avait de nombreux crimes, plans et secrets à confesser en son nom propre, mais en tant qu'un des plus fidèles et des plus capables mangemorts de Voldemort, il était aussi au courant de nombreuses autres précieuses informations. La localisation des maisons d'autres mangemorts reconnus et suspectés, l'état de leurs finances, les plans passés qui avaient échoués au fil des ans, aussi bien que les plans futurs qui n'avaient pas encore été essayés. Il connaissait certains des buts immédiats de Voldemort ainsi que certains de ses buts à long terme. En fait, à l'exception de peut-être Bellatrix Lestrange, Malfoy était convaincu qu'il en savait plus que quiconque à part Voldemort lui-même.

Mais la plupart des informations pouvaient attendre une autre fois. Ce soir, Harry était plutôt intéressé par l'état des finances de Lucius, et quels étaient ses plans pour le lendemain ; le soir du bal. Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que Malfoy avait suivi ses conseils et avait consolidé la plupart de ses actifs, et un rapide voyage à Gringotts serait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour prendre le contrôle de la plupart de la fortune des Malfoy. Et pour le lendemain soir, Malfoy n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que la nuit dont Harry avait eu la vison, et la seule nouvelle information qu'il apprit fut l'identité des nouvelles recrues qui devaient accompagner Malfoy, Nott, Warrington, et Mulciber, ainsi que l'heure et l'endroit de leur réunion. Ce serait au stade abandonné de la Coupe du Monde ; laissé sur place mais non utilisé depuis deux ans ; à quatre heure de l'après-midi, trois heures avant que le bal ne commence. Sachant qu'il devrait continuer un autre jour, Harry quitta Malfoy tard dans la nuit, anxieux pour le lendemain. Il devait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil car il allait peut-être bientôt faire face à Voldemort.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

La nature agitée des jours qui suivirent le jour suivant voulait plus ou moins dire qu'en dehors des préparatifs de dernière minute pour le bal, personne ne faisait grand-chose d'autre. Le personnel avait pour tâche de décorer la Grande Salle et d'organiser des activités pour les étudiants plus jeunes qui ne pourraient pas y aller, la population féminine du château avait commencé à se coiffer et à se maquiller les unes les autres après le déjeuner, et quant aux garçons, hé bien, ils essayaient simplement de rester à l'écart et de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

A l'origine, ne prévoyant que de faire une apparition au lieu de rendez-vous prévu avec son ensemble en peau de dragon, et beaucoup de bravade, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait s'occuper des mangemorts qui prévoyaient d'attaquer Poudlard un par un s'ils arrivaient individuellement. Mais quand il avait planifié cela, Harry avait présumé qu'il aurait à faire à une poignée de personnes. Après tout, ils n'étaient seulement qu'une distraction pour ce que Voldemort avait vraiment en tête, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il enverrait autant de troupes. Sa conversation avec Lucius Malfoy la veille l'avait éclairé sur sa fausse présomption. En plus de Malfoy qui était officiellement en charge, de Warrington, Mulciber et Nott qui étaient là pour l'assister, Harry avait découvert qu'une bonne douzaine de nouvelles recrues mangemorts étaient assignés à cette tâche, au lieu des trois ou quatre qu'Harry avait pensé. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry puisse s'occuper tout seul de tant de monde. Même s'il pouvait demander à Rémus de l'aider, il doutait qu'ils fassent le poids. Puisque Neville connaissait la majorité des activités extrascolaires d'Harry, il pourrait décider de vouloir aider s'il le lui demandait, mais Harry ne le voulait pas. Il prendrait lui-même un grand risque dans quelques heures, et peu importe les progrès impressionnants que Neville avait réalisé cette année, Harry ne pouvait pas lui demander de prendre de tels risques.

Heureusement, n'ayant qu'un temps limité avant qu'il ne doive passer à l'action, Harry fut forcé de penser à des moyens alternatifs, et il en vint à une solution possible pour attraper les mangemorts même si ce n'était pas un par un comme il préférait. Il y avait un certain artéfact qu'Harry avait en sa possession qui pouvait grandement l'aider à mettre hors d'état de nuire tant d'ennemis d'un seul coup, et Harry se traita d'idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à l'utiliser avant.

Cependant, ça prendrait du temps pour le récupérer, et avec seulement deux heures avant la réunion prévue à quatre heure, Harry savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Mais d'abord, il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

« Souris Glacée, » fit Harry, et la gargouille de pierre se décala. Vidant son esprit, Harry monta les marches jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

« Entre, Harry, » entendit-il après avoir toqué une fois à la porte.

Entrant dans le bureau, Harry ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver aussi Rogue, après en avoir été informé par le picotement que lui envoya sa montre. Habituellement, Harry était suffisamment éloigné de Rogue pour qu'il sente quelque chose, mais dans le bureau du directeur, il n'y avait pas assez de distance pour que sa montre ne réagisse pas. Cependant les professeurs Mac Gonagall, Flitwick et Chourave n'étaient pas prévus. Il semblait qu'Harry ait interrompu une réunion de tous les directeurs de maison.

« Heu, désolé, monsieur, » s'excusa Harry, « Je ne voulais pas interrompre quelque chose. »

Dumbledore sourit simplement. « Ce n'est rien Harry. Je dois dire que ces réunions hebdomadaires ne sont pas très excitantes, et qu'une interruption n'est pas de refus. A quoi devons-nous le plaisir de ta présence ? »

Rogue souffla dans son coin, et Harry fut heureux de voir Mac Gonagall lui jeter un regard désapprobateur, il ne ressentit donc pas le besoin de répondre lui-même. Pendant un moment il se demanda s'il devait demander à parler à Dumbledore en privé. Rogue et sa directrice de maison seraient probablement informés des nouvelles qu'il apportait, mais Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de la quantité d'informations que Dumbledore partageait avec Flitwick et Chourave. Ils n'avaient jamais fait partis de l'Ordre du Phénix pour autant qu'Harry le sache, et bien que les nouvelles qu'il voulait partager n'étaient pas aussi secrète pour prendre des mesures drastiques, ça relevait certainement du cadre normal de l'école.

Décidant de simplement faire ce pour quoi il était venu ; ne serait-ce que pour voir les réactions des professeurs Flitwick et Chourave ; Harry leur dit simplement.

« Peu de chose, professeur. Je me sens simplement un peu nerveux aujourd'hui, et je pensais que vous aimeriez le savoir. »

« Il y a un bal scolaire qui commence dans quelques heures, Potter, » dénigra Rogue. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient depuis qu'Harry avait brisé sa baguette, et il était évident que l'homme ne l'avait pas oublié. « Je pense difficilement qu'un peu de nervosité de votre part justifie un rapport personnel au directeur. »

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, Harry rétorqua, « Hé bien, j'e voulais aussi trouver du gel pour mes cheveux, professeur. Pourrais-je vous en emprunter ? »

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent sous l'insulte, mais avant qu'il ne puisse retirer tous les points de Griffondor, le professeur Mac Gonagall intervint.

« Mr Potter, » s'exclama-t-elle. « ça fera dix points en moins pour Griffondor et vous devez des excuses au professeur Rogue. »

Ne voulant pas s'excuser envers l'homme mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, Harry marmonna ses excuses après un moment de tension. Rogue semblait sur le point de le donner une retenue pour ne pas être sincère, donc Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et il continua ce pour quoi il était là.

« Ce que je veux dire professeur, » fit Harry en jetant un regard vers Rogue, « C'est que j'ai été nerveux toute la journée, mais ces sentiments ne sont pas les miens. »

Cela eut l'effet désiré, et au moment où les sourcils de Dumbledore touchèrent le bord de son chapeau de sorcier, Harry sut qu'il s'était clairement fait comprendre cette fois. C'était aussi la vérité, car Harry se sentait réellement submergé par les sentiments de Voldemort, peu importe combien il essayait de les ignorer.

« C'est comme pour Noël dernier, monsieur. Voldemort se sent très excité à propos de quelque chose, et avec un bal scolaire prévu, basé sur des traditions moldues, J'ai pensé que vous deviez savoir. En fait, je dirai que ses émotions sont les plus fortes que j'ai ressenti depuis que j'ai commencé à utiliser l'Occlumencie. A mon avis, Voldemort a prévu de prendre personnellement part à ce qui va avoir lieu. » Étant donné les circonstances, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait leur donner un meilleur avertissement.

Flitwick couina d'inquiétude sur sa chaise, et Harry entendit Chourave dire « Oh mon … » d'une voix étouffée. Rogue et Mac Gonagall cependant prirent les nouvelles comme un grain de sel, et ils se retournèrent pour voir la réaction de Dumbledore, pour voir à quel niveau ils devaient prendre la menace.

Quant à Dumbledore, il croisa simplement les doigts pendant un long moment avant de retourner son attention vers quelques un des instruments argentés qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient, ou de ce à quoi ils servaient, et il se promit de le découvrir un jour.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu penses pertinent de partager, Harry ? » demanda-t-il après un moment. « Une rumeur qui court dans l'école peut-être, ou des activités inhabituelles qui auraient échappées au personnel ? »

En dehors de ce qu'il cachait lui-même, non, Harry n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange, et il le dit.

« Et toi, Sévérus ? Je suis que certains parents ont moins confiance en toi qu'avant, mais as-tu entendu quelque chose à propos d'une possible attaque qui pourrait bientôt avoir lieu ? »

Sévérus sembla extrêmement mal à l'aise vis à vis de ses activités d'espionnage discutées en présence d'Harry, mais personne ne pouvait mettre en cause son dévouement à Dumbledore, et le maitre des potions ravala sa fierté.

« Depuis le retour public du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mes … anciens … associés sont moins enclins à discuter avec moi que par les années passées. Ils ont toujours l'impressions que je sympathise à leur cause, mais son histoire d'être devenu espion pour vous les a rendu suspicieux. Heureusement je n'ai pas été totalement ostracisé, car de nombreux mangemorts ont passés des accords et ont donnés des noms pour éviter Azkaban, et cela a aidé. De plus, l'arrogance est un défaut majeur de la plupart des sorciers, » et Rogue fit une pause pour regarder Harry, « Et parfois j'ai entendu des informations d'un sorcier imbécile et saoul qui aurait mieux fait de se la fermer. »

Harry s'était toujours demandé combien l'espionnage de Rogue pouvait être efficace depuis qu'il avait changé de camps il y a plus de dix ans. Ce n'était pas comme s'il enfilait un masque et assistait régulièrement à des réunions. Voldemort l'aurait écorché vif, et l'aurait utilisé en tant qu'ingrédient de potion. Mais par son lien avec les parents de ses étudiants Serpentards, il semblait que Rogue avait une façon unique de contribuer à la cause.

« Je n'ai entendu aucune information à propos d'une attaque si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez, Potter, » continua-t-il, « Mais de nouveau, je ne savais rien de celles qui ont eu lieu pendant les vacances. Les seules nouvelles valant d'être partagées dont je suis au courant, c'est que de nombreux mangemorts connus et un bon nombres de récents diplômés de Poudlard n'ont plus été vus depuis un certain nombre de semaines. La rumeur dit que soit ils se sont enfuis, voulant éviter les deux camps dans le prochain conflit, soit ils sont partis s'entraîner pour une mission spécial dont ils auraient été chargés. Si nous devons en croire Potter, il semble que ce dernier cas soit le plus probable. »

Hé bien, maintenant Harry savait que non seulement Voldemort a remarqué les mangemorts manquants. Bon nombre d'entre eux étant des citoyens importants de l'Angleterre magique, ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Mais Harry se félicita d'avoir appris une autre petite info ; le rapport de Rogue aussi bien que le fait qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre, Dumbledore faisait au moins assez confiance à Flitwick et Chourave pour ne pas être exclus lorsque de telles nouvelles étaient échangées. Contrairement à l'année dernière, maintenant Harry savait que si le directeur, Rogue et Mac Gonagall étaient injoignables, il avait d'autres personnes à qui faire confiance.

Peu après, Harry fut congédié, n'ayant aucune autre raison d'être là. En sortant cependant, il réussit à entendre le commentaire final de Dumbledore. « Hé bien, il apparait que nous ayant d'autres sujets à voir avant de terminer la réunion. Il semble que nous devions revoir les mesures de sécurité. Avez-vous des idées ? »

Alors qu'Harry descendait les marches de l'escalier, il laissa la sécurité de Poudlard et les intentions de Voldemort entre les mains de ses professeurs. L'esprit d'Harry était ailleurs, et maintenant qu'il avait informé Dumbledore de sa vision (sans les détails), il courut à sa chambre pour se préparer comme il l'avait fait la veille au soir. Une fois de plus habillés de ses vêtements en peau de dragon, armé de portoloins, de la potion Polynectar, et de ses armes, moins de quinze minutes après avoir quitté le, Harry se retrouva à sa Cachette, se dirigeant vers l'aile est de l'appartement. En dehors de ses nombreuses chambres d'ami, l'aile ne contenait pas grand-chose d'autres ; excepté sa moto.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

« Warrington, » demanda Nott, après être arrivé en avance et avoir vérifié les alentours pour s'assurer que c'était sûr, « Connais-tu la raison de cette réunion que Lucius a organisé ? »

« Non, » répondit-il. « J'en ai seulement été informé il y a peu de temps, et Lucius ne m'a rien dit. Mais avec autant d'entre nous, » continua-t-il excité, en désignant la douzaine de nouvelles recrues, « Je m'attends à ce que nous soyons impliqués dans une confrontation majeure. »

Non loin, les douze jeunes mangemorts murmuraient entre eux avec impatience. La majorité d'entre eux venaient juste d'être initiés l'été dernier, et à l'exception de ce soir, ils n'avaient participés qu'à une ou deux petites attaques pendant les vacances. Voldemort étaient toujours content de laisser les détraqueurs sous son contrôle faire la majorité de sa propagande de terreur, tandis que ses nouvelles troupes s'entraînaient et étaient maintenues en alerte. Et tandis que les portoloins d'urgence du Ministère étaient très irritants et permettaient à la plupart des sorciers attaqués de s'échapper, les victimes moldues étaient suffisantes pour satisfaire Voldemort et les détraqueurs. Pour le moment.

« Et toi, Mulciber ? » Parmi les mangemorts plus âgés, Mulciber était le plus calme d'entre eux, et par conséquent, on l'oubliait souvent ou on le négligeait. Contrairement aux autres, il ne sentait pas la nécessité de se venter de sa richesse et de la pureté de sa famille. Cela se prouvait avantageux car il se fondait souvent dans le décor, et il entendait bien plus qu'il n'était supposé. En tant qu'ancien camarade de maison et que bon ami de Mulciber, Nott le savait et bien d'autres choses, et il était une des quelques personnes à tirer avantage des talents de son ami.

« Pareil pour moi, on ne m'a rien dit d'autre à part où et quand être là. » Prenant une courte pause, il sourit et ajouta, « J'ai cependant remarqué, que notre Seigneur a été assez agité ces derniers jours, et il n'est habituellement pas agité. Prenant en compte d'autres indices, j'ai l'impression que tu as raison. Ce soir, nous n'allons pas terroriser des moldus ou escorter des détraqueurs. Il s'agira d'une grosse mission. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même sera présent, donc nous devrons tous faire de notre mieux. »

Nott et Warrington n'avaient pas besoin qu'on le leur dise. Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux aussi suspectés que Voldemort en personne viendrait, cette réflexion était à l'intention des nouvelles recrues. Ce soir n'était pas un soir pendant lequel il fallait se contenter de sorts appris à l'école et de sorts autorisés par le Ministère. S'il y avait un moment pour utiliser les Impardonnables, c'était quand leur Maître était présent.

Cela dit, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à part attendre que Malfoy arrive. Il restait peu de temps avant l'heure du rendez-vous, et comme Lucius était un des hommes les plus ponctuels qu'ils connaissaient, leurs question à propos des activités de la soirée auraient bientôt des réponses.

Pendant ce temps, depuis très haut dans le ciel sous des sorts de silence et d'invisibilité, Harry observait tout cela alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à l'action. Il avait du voler sur son Indian Chief presque à pleine vitesse pour atteindre le terrain de Quidditch abandonné à temps, et l'adrénaline coulait si vite qu'Harry voulait s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait pas quelque chose d'important avant de se lancer dans son plan douteux.

A l'origine en volant, Harry avait prévu qu'il survolerait simplement le groupe et les sutpéfixerait avec sa baguette ou avec le sort que Sirius avait intégré dans la moto. C'était le seul sort offensif alimenté par le petit, mais très puissant cœur de dragon, et Harry attendrait avec impatience de non seulement capturer autant de mangemorts, mais aussi de voir comment il réagissait en situation réelle. Mais il écarta presque immédiatement cette idée, car Harry espionna le groupe. Il y en avait bien trop pour les stupéfixer individuellement. Au moment où Harry réussirait à éviter une bonne poignée de sorts, il aurait une demi-douzaine d'autres sorts se dirigeant vers lui. Quant au sort de la moto, hé bien, Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien il était puissant. Oui, il était certainement plus puissant que celui que la plupart des sorcier pouvait jeter avec un baguette. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire que le rayon d'action du sort serait plus grand ? Est-ce qu'il serait plus rapide ? Et combien de personne pouvait il assommer en une seule fois ?

N'ayant de réponse à aucune de ces questions, Harry but une dose de Polynectar de la flasque dans la poche à sa hanche. ''Beurk,'' marmonna Harry, ''Malfoy a un gout horrible !'' Comme la potion prenait effet, il bougea sa moto à bonne distance du groupe et il la laissa sous le sort d'invisibilité. Puis, prenant note de sa position par les empruntes sur la terre molle, Harry quitta la couverture du sort d'invisibilité et s'approcha du groupe. En raison de son approche furtive, aucun des mangemorts ne le remarqua avant qu'Harry ne marche parmi eux, à seulement quine pas du gros du groupe.

« Malfoy, c'est toi ? » appela Warrington.

Harry leva la tête et fit sa plus belle grimace de Malfoy. Ne voulant pas dire grand chose de peur de risquer d'être découvert, il savait cependant quelle aurait été la réponse de Malfoy.

« Si vous faisiez votre travail, » s'écria-t-il, « Vous n'auriez pas à le demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les nouvelles recrues semblèrent honteuses, tandis que Warrington et les autres rejetèrent simplement la remarque et ils marchèrent à la rencontre de l'homme. Comme prévu il était tout juste quatre heure.

« Alors, Lucius » demanda Nott, une fois que le groupe fut réuni, « Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour ce soir ? » Les autres autour de lui semblaient aussi intéressés. Seuls Nott, Warrington et Mulciber savaient qu'une mission était prévue ce soir (même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était), mais les autres n'étaient pas stupides. Avec tant d'entre eux au même endroit, ils savaient que quelque chose se préparait.

Nerveux comme jamais mais faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, Harry se tourna dos au groupe et les appela par-dessus son épaule, « Suivez-moi. » Ni ses baguettes ne sa dague n'étaient sorties, mais Harry avait son portoloin autour de son cou, et avec un simple mot ''extraction'' il serait de retour en sécurité dans le confort de sa Cachette.

Avec les autres derrière lui, Harry fut le premier à atteindre sa moto, et il s'approcha du côté gauche avec précaution. Avant que les autres puisse s'avancer, il retira le sort d'invisibilité avec une excitation nerveuse, tandis que les autres déglutirent à la soudaine apparition de la machine à l'évidence moldue.

« Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » s'exclama un des nouveau.

Il y eu des grognements approbateurs, car la plupart des sangs purs n'avaient jamais auparavant vu une moto. Un des nouveau si apparemment, et il leva immédiatement sa garde.

« A quoi joue-tu, Malfoy ? » Les yeux de Mulciber étaient écarquillés, le regardant suspicieusement. Sa main était aussi, Harry le vit, glissés sous la manche de son manteau. Bien que n'ayant pas pointé sa baguette, il était proche de le faire. Tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas aussi idiots qu'il le pensait, nota Harry.

Après une réflexion mentale sur ce qu'il fallait dire, Harry décida de parler. Soit cela fonctionnait, et il serait à la maison dans quelques heures, ou ça ne fonctionnait pas, et il serait engagé dans un combat pour sa vie. De toute manière, alors que le visage qu'Harry avait emprunté allait commencer à parler, il rapprocha lui aussi la main de sa baguette, prêt à tout.

« Du calme Mulciber, » fit la voix de Lucius Malfoy, râpeuse à ses oreille, « ça fait partie du plan de notre Maître. » C'était la première fois qu'Harry devait parler de Voldemort avec du respect, et ça le rendit malade.

« Mais c'est une… »

« Je sais ce que c'est, idiot. Je suis celui qui l'a acheté ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas, c'est un véhicule à moteur de sang de bourbe, utilisé pour le transport et le loisir. Il sert aux moldus comme les balais pour nous. Bien, cette moto, » Harry réussit à dire ce mot avec dégout, « est bien moins efficace sur plusieurs plans. Nous nous infiltreront aux alentours de Poudlard avec elle, ainsi des observateurs ne se doutant de rien penseront que nous sommes une bandes de moldus perdus. Ce n'est pas un grand effort d'imagination. » Harry fut surpris quand son commentaire déclencha des rires. Peut-être qu'il devenait trop bon à prétendre être maléfique.

« Il n'y a aucune chance que nous montions tous sur cette chose, » fit quelqu'un. Apparemment, ils avaient compris à quoi serait le siège. L'un, Harry fut amusé de le voir, caressait le cuir du siège rembourré comme s'il le comparait à la dureté des bois dans lesquels les balais étaient fait. Score un pour les moldus, s'amusa mentalement Harry.

« Une remarquable déduction, » réussit à répondre Harry d'un ton ennuyé et condescendant. « C'est pourquoi cette moto a été magiquement modifiée. Rassemblez-vous autour et je vais vous montrer. »

Alors que les hommes encerclaient la moto, Harry savait que la partie critique de son plan arrivait. Il devait monter sur la moto en tant que Lucius Malfoy, et réunir les quinze hommes aussi proches de la moto que possible. Il n'avait aucune idée du rayon d'efficacité du sort intégré qu'il allait utiliser, mais une chose était clair. Harry devait être assis sur le siège quand il l'enclencherait, sinon lui aussi serait assommé par l'attaque magique. Puis, les chances qu'il se réveille le premier parmi plus d'une douzaine d'autre hommes étaient minces, il serait dans de beaux draps.

Il monta sur la moto avec un tournoiement de sa cape noire, et comme prévu, les hommes se réunirent aussi près que possible pour voir les modifications magiques dont Harry, en tant que Malfoy, avait parlé. Ils n'eurent aucune chance. Sitôt qu'Harry fut confortablement installé sur le siège, il appuya sur le bouton rouge, remarquant plus d'une paire d'yeux qui le regardait attentivement. Cependant, ils ne savaient pas que sa moto était alimentée par un cœur de dragon entier. Ils n'eurent aucune chance !

Espérant qu'il serait encore vivant dans un moment, Harry appuya de sa main gauche sur le bouton rouge qui engageait le sort de stupefix de la moto , tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette au cas où les choses tourneraient mal avec sa main droite. Avec son esprit tellement occupé par tout ce qui pourrait déraper, ce fut une bonne chose qu'au lieu de relâcher immédiatement le bouton, il continua à appuyer dessus. Trois mangemorts, Mulciber, Warrington et étonnement une des nouvelles recrues, avaient des boucliers personnels comme le sien, et celui du véritable Lucius Malfoy. En maintenant le bouton appuyé, Harry avait sans le savoir continué à alimenter le sort ave la puissance du cœur de dragon, plus de puissance que ne pouvaient fournir même Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Ainsi avec une expression choquée, tous les trois tombèrent inconscients après que leurs boucliers aient éclatés quand ils furent submergés par la magie de la moto d'Harry. Ils étaient peut-être les derniers à tomber, mais au final ça importait peu. Tous les quinze étaient impuissants sur le sol.

« Hé bien, » souligna Harry dans une grimace très peu du genre de Malfoy. « Je suppose que ça a marché. »

Après cela, il fallut un moment à Harry pour stupéfixer chaque homme avec son sort assommant personnel (on n'était jamais trop prudent), il agrandit sa malle qu'il avait transporté dans une des sacoches de sa moto, et il enferma les hommes dans le dernier compartiment réservé exclusivement pour eux. Ne voulant rien manquer du bal de l'école, même pas le début, Harry ne prit pas le temps de les réanimer ou de les mettre en sécurité dans des cellules. Ça prendrait trop de temps, et il avait confiance dans son sort assommant personnel, après tant d'utilisations sans problème. Un moment après, Harry fut de nouveau dans les airs, volant vers son appartement à Londres. S'il s'était préoccupé de regarder l'heure à sa montre, Harry aurait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait été au sol moins de dix minutes. Pas mal pour quinze meurtriers capturés.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée avec des tonnes de rubans roses et rouges alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le bol de punch pour étancher sa soif. Seuls quelques autres s'étaient joints à lui aussi tôt, car la plupart des étudiantes prenaient chaque instant possible pour se préparer pour le bal. Lui-même aurait attendu ses amis, sans mentionner sa cavalière, dans la salle commune de Griffondor avec les autres garçons, mais Neville lui avait demander de l'accompagner alors qu'il se rendait à l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle pour y rejoindre Cami. Après avoir envoyé une deuxième année pour vérifier si c'était d'accord avec Hermione et Ginny, et avoir attendu les quelques moments qu'il lui fallut pour qu'elle redescende avec une réponse affirmative, Harry avait accepté. Il réalisait que ni Cami ni Neville ne se connaissaient bien, et que tous les deux étaient timides. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent dépassés leur timidité, ils s'étaient assis dans un coin tranquille pour discuter de Botanique, et Harry les laissa seuls. Ce qui était pourquoi il se retrouvait en robe gris anthracite, à regarder suspicieusement le bol de punch, et à se rabattre sur un verre d'eau. Fred et George n'étaient peut-être plus là, mais pas mal de leurs produits avaient été achetés par d'autres élèves. Harry décida de jouer la prudence.

Assez rapidement, d'autres élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la salle, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry fut au milieu d'une foule de personne qui poussaient des « oohh » et des « aahh » en voyant les décorations. Ça avait l'air bien supposa Harry, si on regardait à travers le choc des couleurs. La salle étaient décorée dans le même genre que lors du bal de sa quatrième année, avec de petites tables rondes à la place des quatre longues tables des maisons. Harry en avait déjà réservé une pour lui et ses amis, et le fait qu'elle était près des tables du buffet (pour apaiser Ron s'il venait), près de la piste de danse (pour faire plaisir aux filles) et près de la sortie (pour son bénéfice, s'il devait s'échapper rapidement) avait positionné celle-là à l'endroit parfait pour Harry.

Peu après, Neville et Cami revinrent à la table et s'assirent, Harry pouvait dire que les choses aller bientôt officiellement commencer. La plupart des professeurs qui étaient de chaperonnage étaient présents, et la salle était presque remplie avec des robes brillantes et de nouvelles robes en soie. Harry n'avait pas encore repéré Ron, mais il avait vu Hermione dans une belle robe pourpre parmi un groupe de Serdaigles, cherchant sans doute son cavalier. Ce qui lui rappela…

« Tu cherches quelqu'un en particulier ? » lui demanda une voix derrière lui. Harry ne savait pas si c'était le frisson de sa colonne vertébrale, ou s'il trouvait Ginny absolument magnifique, dans une brillante robe verte à bretelles, mais il se sentit soudain la tête légère.

Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits, mais Harry réussit finalement à répondre. « Je te cherchais, en fait. Neville et Cami semblent s'amuser, et j'ai ensuite attendu ici. »

« Ahhh, » s'exclama Ginny avec exagération, ce qui dura trois secondes avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un radieux sourire, « J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps. »

Le sourire le prit par surprise, et Harry pour la première fois prit le temps de regarder Ginny dans son ensemble, la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Il ne s'attarda pas comme un pervers, et il évita une tirade à la Weasley quand il déclara, « Ginny, tu es splendide. »

Parce que c'était si spontané, si sincère, et donc tout à fait Harry, Ginny dut déglutir avant de le remercier. Elle avait attendu des années qu'il lui dise ça. Et même s'ils étaient de proches amis plus qu'autre chose, elle prenait quand même ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Voilà, » fit-elle nerveuse alors qu'elle sortait un petit paquet de derrière son dos, « C'est pour toi. Je sais que c'est une sorte de vieille tradition, mais maman a dit que c'était parfait pour ce genre de bal. » Après cela, elle ouvrit le couvercle, et en sortit une rose couleur crème enveloppée dans du papier. Harry fronça les sourcils pendant un bref instant quand ils furent tous les deux interrompus par Hermione.

« C'est très approprié Ginny. Si les hommes peuvent donner des fleurs pendant un bal formel, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous ne puissions pas donner une boutonnière à une danse de Sadie Hawkins. » Après son interruption, Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'était la rose, et il effaça l'expression confuse de son visage. Quelques fois, les interruptions d'Hermione n'étaient pas du tout malvenues.

« Salut Hermione, » la salua Harry, « Tu es très jolie ce soir. »

Hermione fut choquée de combien Harry agissait de façon mature, mais elle prit le compliment à cœur et répondit du sien. Elle ajouta aussi un petit baiser sur sa joue comme c'était devenu un habitude entre eux à des moments appropriés.

« Salut Terry, » salua-t-il la cavalier d'Hermione, qui se tenait timidement derrière elle. A l'exception des discussions en cours et de l'AD, Harry n'avait jamais eu une grande conversation avec lui. Mais il aimait bien Terry.

« Salut Harry. Jolie robe, je n'avas jamais vu cette couleur avant. »

« Merci, » répondit-il maladroitement. « Oh, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny, « Avant que j'oublie. C'est pour toi. »

Harry fit comme s'il allait sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos, mais à la place il présenta à Ginny une main vide. Elle sembla confuse avec une petite pointe de déception, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne ramène son autre main dans laquelle il avait déjà sa baguette.

Avec quelques mots murmurés, Harry avait réussi à conjurer une orchidée exotique, colorée d'une couleur légèrement plus claire que la robe de Ginny. Après avoir baissé sa baguette, il réussi à l'attacher à son poigner avec la bande de tissus et un minimum d'aide.

Ginny sembla réjouie de son geste, tandis qu'Hermione semblait un peu envieuse. Terry se sentit soudain un âne, et il conjura rapidement une rose pour Hermione. Ce n'était rien d'aussi unique, mais la couleur était la même que celle de sa robe. Hermione fut ravie, même si Terry venait d'y penser à l'instant, et elle le laissa l'accrocher à sa robe en rougissant.

« Merci Terry, elle est très belle. » Elle lui donna aussi un baiser sur la joue, ce qui surpris grandement Harry. Il le savait lui, Ron et occasionnellement Neville recevait de pareils marques d'affection d'Hermione, mais il ne pensait pas que la relation d'Hermione avec Terry avait autant progressée. A en juger par la confiance qu'elle avait en donnant son baiser, il avait tort. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser que Terry recevait d'Hermione. Curieux.

« Par Merlin, Granger, » fit Pansy Parkinson aussi soudainement qu'elle entra dans la salle, « N'aurais-tu pas pu faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux pour une fois ? »

Les cheveux d'Hermione semblaient très bien, ils étaient lisses et non emmêlés comme avant. Mais Pansy cherchait seulement une insulte, et elle savait exactement où piquer Hermione. Devenant rouge de honte, la main d'Hermione monta à ses cheveux pour les inspecter, mais elle fut retenue par Terry, qui s'était avancé pour défendre son honneur juste un moment avant qu'Harry ne le fasse.

« Par Merlin, Parkinson, n'aurais-tu pas pu faire quelque chose pour ton nez pour une fois ? »

Son insulte, Harry devait l'admettre, était bien meilleure que ce qu'il aurait pu trouver.

Cette fois ce fut la main de Pansy qui inspecta son nez, et son visage qui rougit soit de honte soit de colère. Se tourner vers son cavalier pour trouver du soutien fut aussi une erreur. Parce que contrairement à Terry qui tenait à Hermione, le quatrième année de Serpentard à qui Pansy avait demandé d'être son cavalier à la dernière minute après avoir été délaissée par Drago n'avait aucun attachement envers la fille à nez de cochon. En fait, à ce moment, son regard était fermement attaché à Lavande Brown.

En voyant cela, et sentant que ses chances de remporter une joute verbale n'était pas bonne, Pansy l'attrapa par la manche. « Viens Dexter, laissons ces idiots et allons trouver de vrais sorciers et sorcières pour discuter avec eux. »

« Bonne répartie, Terry, » admit Harry avec un tout nouveau respect pour le Serdaigle. Quiconque défendait ses amis comme cela méritait au moins des félicitations. Pour tous les ennuis que Pansy avait attiré à Hermione au fil des années, Harry en fut très heureux.

« Espérons qu'elle nous laissera tranquille pour le reste de la soirée maintenant et que nous pourrons nous amuser. »

Et ils s'amusèrent. Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry, sa cavalière, et ses amis profitèrent de l'excellente nourriture et compagnie que cette soirée avait à offrir. Harry réussit même à danser plusieurs fois avec Ginny et une fois avec Hermione, maintenant qu'il était plus vieux et moins embarrassé. Il n'était pas Fred Astaire ; il en était même loin. Mais n'ayant pas à ouvrir le bal et n'ayant pas tous les yeux de sa maison sur lui, Harry réussit à danser sur quelques musiques plus lentes sans trop de difficultés.

Neville et Cami semblaient eux aussi s'amuser, pendant leur premier rendez-vous. Non pas qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, mais il n'y avait pas de silences maladroits et Harry ne dut pas venir à leur secours en venant discuter avec eux comme il avait craint devoir le faire. Terry s'intégra assez facilement dans le groupe, et il engagea poliment la conversation quelques minutes avec tout le monde à la table. Il s'assit à côté de Luna, avec sa cavalière juste à côté. Comment Luna avait réussi non seulement à connaître Orion Flint mais aussi à le connaître assez bien pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal était un grand sujet de conversation. Sa sœur Cassie et son cavalier, et Susan Bones avec Wayne Hopkins complétaient les places restantes.

Ce fut une heure plus tard, à environ la moitié de la soirée, qu'Harry fut choqué de voir Ron, le seul qui manquait à cette soirée, il s'approcha de lui depuis les portes de la Grande Salle. Contrairement à tout le monde dans la Salle, Ron ne portait pas une robe de soirée. En fait, il n'avait même pas ses robes habituelles. Il était habillé d'une simple paire de jeans moldu et d'une chemise, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Tout au long de la danse, même à la table des professeurs, des discussions à voix basse éclatèrent.

« Euh, Ron, » fit brièvement Harry, « Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe ? » Harry avait espéré que Ron viendrait au bal, même s'il venait seul. Mais franchement, Harry espérait que Ron serait venu au début du bal. Pour montrer que rien ne s'était passé. Attirer l'attention sur lui en arrivant largement en retard en n'étant pas en robe de soirée était si contraire à son ami qu'Harry fut immédiatement en alerte.

« Harry, » le salua Ron, « Je me demandais si je pouvais avoir quelques mots en privé avec toi ? » Regardant aussi Hermione, il ajouta, « Toi aussi Hermione, s'il te plait. »

Peut-être choquée par sa politesse, Hermione serra sa serviette pendant un instant avant de repousser sa chaise et de se lever. Prenant exemple sur Hermione, Harry suivit le mouvement. La rapide pression sur sa main que lui donna Ginny signifia beaucoup. Une fois debout, les trois anciens meilleurs amis marchèrent jusqu'à un coin tranquille, où ils trouvèrent un peu d'intimité.

« Ron… » commença Hermione, mais elle fut coupée quand le rouquin leva une main pour protester.

« S'il-te-plait, Hermione, laisse moi parler. » Attendant son consentement, Ron prit une profonde respiration et parla.

« Il y a quelques heures, j'avais prévu de ne pas venir du tout à ce bal. J'allais l'ignorer, et tous nos problèmes avec, puis serait venu le lundi matin, ça aurait continuer comme d'habitude. Mais avec tous ces premières et secondes années autour, j'ai du sortir de la salle commune, ça m'a forcé à sortir des dortoirs. La dernière fois que j'étais là seul, c'était le soir de notre dernière discussion Harry, et ça m'a fait réfléchir. »

« Tu avais raison. Tu as raison. » fit-il en haussant les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit. « Toi et Hermione avez muris plus que moi, et je n'avais pas réalisé que ça causait des problèmes. La plupart étaient de ma faute, je le sais. Je ne suis toujours pas heureux que toute ma famille ait su pour l'argent que tu nous as donné avant moi, mais je suis passé par-dessus. Et je sais que j'ai agit bêtement quand j'ai découvert à propos de toi et Terry, » dit-il à Hermione, « Mais j'étais blessé que tu ne me l'ais pas dit avant. Mais je ne suis pas là pour blâmer quelqu'un. Je voulais juste m'excuser avant que les choses n'empirent. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais je devenais fou tout seul dans la chambre, et je ne pouvais plus attendre. »

« Harry je suis désolé d'avoir été si sensible et jaloux dans le passé, particulièrement cette année. Je sais que c'est un problème que j'ai, et je sais que tu ne voulais pas te moquer de moi, ou exhiber ta richesse. Je ne peux pas te promettre de passer pas dessus tout en une nuit. Mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine depuis que nous avons parlé, et j'essayerai de plus te parler si je suis énervé, et de ne pas perdre mon sang froid. Si c'est d'accord avec toi, j'aimerai qu'on redeviennent meilleurs amis. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup de choses cette année, et que nous ne pourrons pas passer tout notre temps libre ensemble comme avant. Mais ça me manque, et honnêtement, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien être le football, peu importe combien de fois Dean a tenté de me l'expliquer. »

Harry sourit simplement de soulagement, et il hocha la tête. Son amitié avec Ron lui manquait aussi, les quelques heures qu'il ne passait pas à faire ses devoirs, à s'entraîner et à jouer au Quidditch. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose pour améliorer les choses, il l'aurait fait il y a longtemps. Mais Ron devait s'en apercevoir de lui-même, et il était temps.

« Ron, tu m'appelles et je viens. »

Hermione rit dans son coin, et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux en voyant la réconciliation de ses deux amis. Ron, d'un autre côté, qui n'avait jamais vu un film moldu et donc n'ayant pas ce type de culture générale, était plus que confus. L'expression de son visage le montrait bien.

« ça veut dire qu'il te pardonne, Ron, » lui expliqua Hermione, jetant un regard amusé à Harry pour sa plaisanterie.

« Oh, » le soulagement de Ron était palpable. « Dans ce cas, Hermione, je te dois une… »

Elle le coupa en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je te pardonne moi aussi, espèce d'imbécile ! »

De nouveau les choses n'étaient pas parfaites, mais elles étaient en voie de le devenir.

Ron vint à la table pour saluer les autres, mais il n'était pas à l'aise au bal maintenant qu'il avait fait ce pour quoi il était venu. Peu importe combien les autres essayait de le faire rester pour le reste de la soirée, il voulait plus que tout retourner à la chambre et laisser les autres profiter de la soirée. Il fut même assez mature pour dire quelques mots à Terry, quelque chose comme « Tu es un homme chanceux … traite bien Hermione. »

Ron fit un petit saut jusqu'à la table de buffet, où il eut quelques mots déplaisants avec Malfoy à propos de sa garde-robe, mais la dispute fut rapidement arrêtée. Hermione était d'excellente humeur après les excuses de Ron, et pas même Malfoy ne pouvait gâcher sa bonne humeur ce soir. La cavalière de Malfoy, Morag Mac Dougal le traîna aussi par la manche, avant que les choses ne puissent dégénérer. Elle sourit à Harry, ce qu'il trouva étrange. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec la Serdaigle. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps car un moment après, de bruyantes explosions de l'extérieur firent trembler les chandeliers et les lustres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le groupe arrête de jouer, et tous les yeux de la salle se tournèrent vers Dumbledore pour des explications.

Une fois que la musique s'arrêta, les explosions se firent plus bruyantes et plus définies, et quelques étudiants commencèrent à paniquer.

« Chers élèves, » fit Dumbledore, sa voix calme portait dans toute la Grande Salle avec toute l'autorité d'un mégaphone moldu. « S'il vous plait restez calmement dans la Grande Salle pendant que le personnel va chercher l'origine de ce fracas. » Ce fracas ? Harry devait reconnaître au directeur le fait qu'il restait aussi calme, mais aussi son choix de vocabulaire. Il pouvait toujours trouver de l'humour à toutes les situations.

« Ces nuisances n'étaient malheureusement pas totalement inattendue et nous y étions préparés. Selon ce que nous découvrirons, nous devrons peut-être couper court à la soirée. Mais pour l'instant, soyez rassurés que les plus jeunes étudiants sont en sécurité dans leurs salles communes, et essayez de profiter du reste de la soirée. Professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonagall, s'il-vous-plait rejoignez-moi dans le Hall d'Entrée. »

Après cela, Dumbledore et les deux autres professeurs quittèrent rapidement la salle. Chourave demanda au groupe de continuer à jouer, bien qu'aucun des étudiants n'était plus d'humeur à danser. Pourtant, un fois que la musique recommença, la plupart des étudiants se rendirent sur la piste de danse. Pas pour danser mais pour discuter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe ? »

« Penses-tu qu'il y a une attaque ? »

« Je parie qu'un des jeunes étudiants a lancé un feu d'artifice dans l'école. »

Harry et ses amis restèrent silencieux, mais ils écoutèrent les rumeurs alors qu'elles circulaient et étaient intensifiées. En cinq minutes, l'opinion générale était que Voldemort était lui-même aux portes de Poudlard, et Harry craignait qu'ils aient vraiment raison.

Sentant que quelque chose allait se passer, peut importe combien il avait nuit aux plans de Voldemort pour la soirée, il se rapprocha de ses amis et sortit sa baguette. Par cette simple action, ils surent que quelque chose se passait, et ils se calmèrent immédiatement.

« Harry ? » demanda Ginny, et c'était tout ce que chacun avait besoin de dire.

« C'est Voldemort, » fit Harry, réalisant pour la première fois que la légère douceur à sa cicatrice qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée était plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été avant. « Je pense qu'il est ici. Si c'est vrai, je suis certain Dumbledore peut s'en occuper et au moins le garder en dehors du château. Mais je veux que tout le monde se tienne sur ses gardes, juste au cas où. Ce n'est pas comme si Voldemort avait l'habitude de tenter quelque chose tout seul.

En effet, c'était très peu probable de sa part. Voldemort n'attaquait jamais seul. Sans qu'Harry et ses amis le sachent, il y avait déjà des mangemorts dans le château.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Voldemort était en colère, plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années. L'attaque sur le château avait peu de chance de réussir, il le savait, et cela seulement si les choses se passaient selon son plan. Et les choses ne se passaient définitivement pas comme prévues. Et même alors, si l'attaque échouait, il n'y aurait aucune perte de son côté. Déjà avec les mangemorts manquants, ses troupes étaient trop peu nombreuses pour risquer qu'elles se fassent capturées ou tuées. Ils devaient seulement causer une diversion et entraîner le personnel hors des terres de l'école. Imaginez sa déception quand Malfoy et les quatorze autres mangemorts ne furent nulle part en vue. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. Avec ses plans déjà en route, Voldemort n'avait d'autre choix que d'attaquer seul, ou d'abandonner les mangemorts qu'il avait déjà envoyé aux château sous déguisement. Il y en avait quelques uns oui, mais plus talentueux et pleins de ressources, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre. Donc en résumé, Voldemort était très énervé.

Ce fut une chance que ce soit Dumbledore qui le rencontra alors qu'il sortait par les larges portes d'entrée dans la fraîche nuit de février. Avec sa colère intensifiant ses sorts, la plupart des autres membres du personnel n'aurait eu aucune chance contre le plus craint des mages noirs depuis des décennies. Même à la distance où le retenait les sorts de protection, les sorts de Voldemort n'avaient aucun problème à couvrir la distance entre les deux rivaux et à causer des dommages visibles à la structure externe du château et aux alentours.

« Dumbledore ! » s'écria Voldemort, en narguant son ennemi, « Vous comptez sur les magies des fondateurs pour vous protéger de moi ? Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ici me combattre comme vous proclamer pouvoir le faire ? Le seul que j'ai jamais crains, ha ! ça a peut-être était vrai à un moment, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus le petit étudiant à qui vous menaciez de donner des retenues et d'enlever des points de maison. Je suis maintenant deux fois le sorcier que vous avez jamais été, et vous le savez ! Alors venez et affrontez-moi, à mois que vous n'aillez peur. »

''Hé bien,'' pensa Dumbledore, ''Voilà qui n'est pas habituel.'' Voldemort cherchait clairement à l'attirer hors du château, mais dans quel but ? ''Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?'' se demanda-t-il, Si le reste des membres du personnel reste ? Flitwick et les autres pouvaient surement gérer une attaque de mangemorts, même s'ils parvenaient à franchir les défenses du château. Sans parler des préfets et des autres étudiants, et Harry lui-même. Si c'était le plan de Voldemort, il aurait du attaquer avec plus de forces. Même si je ne pouvais pas défendre plusieurs positions, les membres du personnel se seraient joint à moi, et ça aurait été bien plus efficace.

Les pensées de Dumbledore reflétaient exactement les intentions originales de Voldemort. Quel dommage qu'Harry Potter ait ruiné tout ça.

« Tom, » parla calmement Dumbledore, ne passant pas à côté de ce fait évident. « Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous faite ici, mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour défier un vieil homme en duel. Parlez puis quittez cet endroit. Ça fait bien longtemps que vous n'avez plus rien à faire à Poudlard. »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » s'écria-t-il, en continuant à lancer des sorts. « Et je ferais ce que je veux à Poudlard. »

Avec tant d'espace entre les deux, Dumbledore bloqua et contra sans effort chaque sort qui s'approchait de lui. Les autres frappaient sans trop de dommages les pierres des murs du château, renforcés par des siècles d'énergie magique. Même les plus puissants Impardonnables n'arrachaient que quelques débris aux murs, comme si c'était de l'érosion.

« Une idée de ce qu'il prépare, Sévérus ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore à l'homme caché dans les ombres derrière lui à sa gauche. Mac Gonagall était plus loin derrière lui, mais à sa droite. Sa position reflétait sa positon métaphorique (elle est son bras droit NDT)

« Directeur, » admit Rogue confus, « Je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée, j'aurai suspecté que ce serait une diversion, mais elle ne semble pas être efficace. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement devenu fou. »

Rogue disait cela avec humour, et c'est de cette manière que le prit Dumbledore. Il espérait que son maître des potions se trompait. Aussi puissant et dangereux que soit Voldemort, s'il devenait déséquilibré mentalement, ce serait encore pire.

« Je n'espère pas Sévérus, » fit Dumbledore dévoilant ses craintes. « De toute manière, je peux gérer ça tout seul, tant que les sorts de sécurité tiennent, ce dont je ne doute pas. Minerva, j'aimerais que vous restiez avec moi juste au cas où des mangemorts se montreraient. Sévérus, retournez s'il vous plait dans la Grande Salle et informez les autres que malheureusement le bal doit se terminer plus tôt. Avec Voldemort aussi proche, même si je pense que les enfants ne risquent rien dans l'immédiat, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Rogue grogna au fait que Mac Gonagall soit celle qui restait alors qu'il accomplissait une tâche de messager, mais il fait ce qu'on lui avait demander. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Voldemort se ressaisit, et ses sorts gagnèrent en rapidité et en sévérité au-delà de ce que la communauté magique anglaise avait jamais vu. Rogue était le seul à s'être jamais retourné contre Voldemort et à vivre pour le dire, et la continuité de son existence était une tâche dans la réputation du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peu importait de toute façon. Plus longtemps Voldemort gardait Dumbledore et les membres du personnel occupé, plus ses agents avaient de temps pour accomplir leur mission.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ça faisait presque vingt minutes depuis que Dumbledore et les deux directeurs de maison étaient partis, et pendant ce temps, de grands bruits et des explosions s'étaient fait entendre par moment. Pourtant, avec l'expression ''loin des yeux, loin du cerveau'' à l'esprit, la plupart des étudiants faisaient en sorte que la soirée se poursuivent. Ils avaient laissés les rumeurs et les spéculations il y a un moment car elles étaient trop extravagantes pour être crues.

Pas pour Harry et son groupe en tout cas. Lui et ses amis avaient toujours leurs baguettes sorties ou leurs mains les recouvraient prêts à tout. La moitié des autres étudiants n'avaient même pas amenés leurs baguettes au bal. Pas l'AD toutefois. S'ils avaient appris quelque chose, c'était que le désastre arrivait toujours quand on ne s'y attendait pas, et on devait être prêt à tout à chaque instant. Vigilance constante !

« Je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir ! » s'exclama de nouveau Hermione.

Terry lui caressa le dos alors que Ron roula les yeux aux dires de son amie. Cela ne les empêcha pas lui et Harry de scanner la foule, à la recherche de problèmes potentiels. Certains des autres étudiants semblaient perturbés ou en état d'alerte, et parmi eux un nombre suspicieux de Serpentards. Tant qu'autant de gens étaient en alerte, Harry se moquait de qui ils étaient. Mais son attention quitta la porte un petit instant, et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé, le signal de sa montre s'activa. Le signal d'alerte qui le prévenait qu'un mangemort était dans les parages.

« Hey ! » fit Harry à ses amis, assez calmement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, mais avec un ton de voix qui leur faisait savoir qu'il était sérieux. « Il y a des mangemorts dans la salle. Tout le monde sort sa baguette et surveille les alentours. » Il toucha sa montre, activant le modeste mais très utile bouclier.

Harry commençait à sentir la direction d'où venait le mangemort quand Neville désigna Rogue. Neville, tout comme Ginny, Ron et Hermione, était une des quelques personnes qui savaient à propos de l'alarme de sa montre. Alors quand Rogue franchit les portes et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, il se méprit sur la menace que la montre d'Harry avait identifiée. Il ne fit pas le seul à faire une telle erreur.

« Oh, c'est juste Rogue. » L'homme passa à cinq pieds d'Harry et sa montre bourdonna vivement en réaction à la Marque des Ténèbres aussi proche.

« Il semble assez énervé, » remarqua Harry. « Même plus que d'habitude, je me demande ce qu'il se passe vraiment dehors ? »

Il fallut quelques instants que Rogue discute avec Flitwick et les autres, mais bientôt ils signalèrent au groupe s'arrêter de jouer. Le petit professeur Flitwick utilisa un sonorus pour amplifier sa voix et fit une annonce impopulaire.

« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plait. écoutez moi. Je ne veux alarmer personne, mais nous allons devoir annuler le reste des activités de ce soir. S'il vous plait souhaitez une bonne nuit à vos cavaliers et cavalières, et retournez calmement dans vos salles communes. Le couvre feu commencera dans une demi-heure, et tout étudiant qui se trouvera en dehors de sa salle commune aura une semaine de retenue et fera perdre cinquante points à sa maison. Aucune exception ! »

Pour que Flitwick impose de telles punitions, tout le monde savait que quelque chose de dangereux se passait. Soudainement les bruits qui venaient de l'extérieurs se firent plus sérieux, presque tous les étudiants se précipitèrent vers les portes. Si les premières et deuxièmes années avaient été autorisés à aller au bal, il y aurait eu des bousculades.

C'était le désordre et la précipitation dont avaient besoin les agents de Voldemort pour tenter leur chance Toute la soirée de trop nombreux professeurs avaient été présents pour risquer quelque chose. Non seulement ils devaient réussir, et rapidement, mais ils devaient se servir de la confusion pour s'échapper du château, et retourner vers leur maitre avec les nouvelles de leur succès. Maintenant ils avaient leur chance.

Leur mission ; tuer Harry Potter !

Et dans le désordre et la terreur des étudiants, Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcha d'Harry Potter avec sa baguette en main, et un sort au bord des lèvres, Queudver était un peu plus loin. Le dos d'Harry était tourné, et il n'avait aucune chance.

Voilà les RAR, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lu toute au long de cette trad, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que pas mal de monde l'a lu. Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une ch'tite review (la drogue de la traductrice lol) : un gros bisous donc à : titmo, zaika, benji251, Vic dit vic, klaude (merci beaucoup c'est très gentil, bientôt une nouvelle trad en route : Shadows Play), bachelor49, Demenciae, Lyra Sullyvan, rhjlupin, luffynette, rnb (merci beaucoup), akan (tu as maintenant tes réponses j'espère que ça t'a plu) et xela444 ( malheureusement c'est le dernier chap posté en anglais depuis longtemps il n'y aura pas de suite).

Je continuerai bien sûr à répondre aux reviews de ceux qui ont un compte sur ffnet ou qui m'envoient leur adresse internet parce que je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses quand on prend le temps d'envoyer une review que l'auteur ou le traducteur prenne le temps de répondre. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai oublié personne dans mes remerciements et mes réponses au RAR sinon sachez que j'en suis désolé.


End file.
